Cứu mạng, cơ duyên bắt được có độc - Chỉ Thỏ
by hoiquaytay
Summary: sinh con tiên hiệp tu chân trọng sinh đông phương huyền huyễn


Cứu mạng, cơ duyên bắt được có độc - Chỉ Thỏ

Văn án

Sư môn bị diệt, chịu khổ pháo hôi, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục phát hiện mình vị trí thế giới bất quá là một bộ ngựa giống tiểu thuyết.

Sống lại cả đời, hắn rốt cục minh bạch, cái gì tu chân thiên phú, xuất thân danh môn đều là hư , bộ tiểu thuyết này ở bên trong, nhân vật chính cơ duyên mới là vương đạo!

Đã minh bạch điểm này về sau, Lý Trì Ý bước lên khắp nơi cướp đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên, nặng trèo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong tô sảng hành trình.

Nhưng mà chờ hắn bước vào mỗ thượng cổ Bí Cảnh về sau —

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục phát hiện mình kịch bản cầm nhầm!

Người nào đó vẻ mặt tan vỡ: đẳng đẳng hệ thống ngươi theo ta nói đây là có chuyện gì? Vì cái gì nhân vật chính ở chỗ này lấy được cơ duyên là cải tạo thân thể, đạt được Bí Cảnh Đại Năng truyền thừa, ta được đến cơ duyên là thiếu chút nữa bị Đại Năng ba ba ba~, còn không cẩn thận nhiễm máu huyết, kim đan cảm dựng a cận!

CP thiên tài thụ X Đại Năng công

Gỡ mìn: có lẽ xem như phản hệ thống văn, thụ bàn tay vàng không phải hệ thống, là Đại Năng cùng trong bụng bọc nhỏ tử.

Nội dung nhãn: sinh con tiên hiệp tu chân trọng sinh đông phương huyền huyễn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt chữ: nhân vật chính: Lý Trì Ý

Đệ 1 chương

Lý Trì Ý chết rồi.

Tử vong đến mức như thế nhanh chóng, kịch liệt đau nhức làm cho người ta rất nhanh mất đi ý thức, trong nháy mắt đó khiến cho hắn hối hận chính mình dùng tự bạo kim đan chết kiểu này.

Bởi vì cái kia thật sự là quá đau nhức quá thảm thiết.

Lý Trì Ý cho là mình sau khi chết sẽ hồn phi phách tán, hóa thành thiên địa một vòng bụi mù, không tiếp tục luân hồi cơ hội, nhưng mà chính mình cái kia một tia hồn phách lại thủy chung chưa từng tiêu tán, mà là hỗn hỗn độn độn, phiêu diêu đã đến không biết chỗ.

Cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, Lý Trì Ý mạnh mà mở mắt ra, kịch liệt mà ho khan.

Trước mắt lại làm cho hắn mờ mịt cực kỳ.

Thân thể của hắn nhẹ như lông hồng, lơ lửng tại trong hư không, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, đã phi thiên đình, cũng không phải địa ngục, mục chỗ và, một mảnh mờ mịt hư vô.

Đúng vào lúc này, trước mắt bỗng nhiên bày ra một nói kim sắc quang mang, bút đi như rồng, trong không khí theo thứ tự hiện ra một nhóm chữ —

"Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ cao đồ, chỉ một biến dị lôi linh căn tu chân thiên tài, tại Triển Tiên Môn bị vu oan thành Ma Đạo, tất cả đại tiên cửa đánh hội đồng về sau, trở thành pháo hôi."

Lý Trì Ý, tên của hắn. Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ cao đồ, chỉ một biến dị lôi linh căn, không sai, cũng nói là chính bản thân hắn. Triển Tiên Môn bị vu oan, đánh hội đồng, cũng là sự thật. Như vậy cái này pháo hôi hai chữ lại là ý gì?

Nói là hắn đã chết sao?

A, không sai, kim đan tự bạo chết kiểu này, hoàn toàn chính xác cả người đều hóa thành tro tàn rồi.

Cho nên, nơi này là sau khi chết Tần Nghiễm Vương kiểm tra khi còn sống tạo nghiệp chỗ? Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt mờ mịt mà nghĩ, chính mình tìm tiên nghe thấy nói hơn mười năm, tu luyện cả đời, kết quả là, chỉ hóa thành cái này rải rác con số, cũng quá dập đầu sầm bỏ đi, dù thế nào cũng tới cái sinh tử sổ ghi chép à?

Trong lòng của hắn ý niệm trong đầu mới khẽ động, trước mắt chữ vàng liền yên diệt vô tung, chậm rãi hiện ra một đạo kim sắc quyển trục.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Cái kia quyển trục phù tại trong hư không, tiên khí bốn phía, cao thấp lắc lư, phảng phất tại không nói gì mà đối với hắn nói mau đến xem a. Lý Trì Ý chỉ do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn còn nhịn không được hiếu kỳ, thò tay lật ra cái kia "Sinh tử mỏng" .

Nhưng thấy cái kia quyển trục phía trên in cực nhỏ chữ nhỏ, mật mật ma ma, phía trên dùng kỳ quái ký tự đánh dấu ngắt câu, khiến từ đặt câu có phần không phù hợp người thời nay công văn thói quen, lại gần sát khẩu ngữ, đọc chi leng keng đọc thuộc lòng, nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa.

Hắn rất nhanh phát hiện, cái này tựa hồ không phải kể chính mình cuộc đời sự tích sinh tử mỏng, giống như là trong phàm nhân phố phường truyền lưu mà nói vốn, bên trong ghi chép một cái tên là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên câu chuyện.

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, một cái mười mấy năm qua chỉ biết đều ở nhà chơi game chết trạch, không cẩn thận bởi vì notebook rò điện mà chết, xuyên qua đến Vân Thâm Đại Lục một phàm nhân trên người thiếu niên, hắn theo Triển Tiên Môn ngoại môn đệ tử làm lên, bị người khi dễ, lại kiên cường bất khuất, cuối cùng chế liền cả đời sự nghiệp to lớn! Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, một cái hình dạng anh tuấn thiếu niên tu giả, hắn phong lưu phóng khoáng, trong muôn hoa qua, mảnh lá không dính thân, duyệt cố gắng hết sức ngàn buồm về sau, lại phát hiện mình đầu quả tim nốt ruồi, còn là năm đó cái kia dừng lại tại trong trí nhớ đẹp nhất bộ dáng sư tỷ..."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?

Dứt bỏ những cái...kia không hiểu thấu câu nói, lý bảy bốn Trì Ý ánh mắt dừng lại tại tên lên, chậm chạp tư duy rốt cục vận chuyển lại.

Hắn nhận ra cái này Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cái này không phải là cái kia lúc trước luôn cùng chính mình gây khó dễ, còn mưu toan câu dẫn Lâm Linh đại sư tỷ ngoại môn đệ tử sao. Coi như là người này về sau phát đạt, nhảy lên trở thành Triển Tiên Môn trên danh nghĩa trưởng lão, cùng chính mình cũng không qua sơ giao, thậm chí có thể nói luôn luôn có khập khiễng, lúc trước sư môn gặp nạn lúc, người này đã ở bên ngoài chưa kịp gấp trở về, nhưng vì cái gì mình sẽ ở nơi đây chợt thấy một quyển dùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên làm chủ góc đích thư?

Sự tình ra đột nhiên tất có bởi vì, hôm nay cũng chỉ có tiếp tục lật xem tiếp, mới có thể biết trong chuyện này liên quan rồi. Lý Trì Ý mang theo nghi vấn xem tiếp đi, nhưng mà theo thời gian chuyển dời, sắc mặt của hắn cũng trở nên trầm trọng.

Cái này trên quyển trục ghi chép là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đích nhân sinh cuộc sống, theo hắn trở thành Triển Tiên Môn ngoại môn đệ tử nói về, trên đường đi vượt mọi chông gai, tìm tiên hỏi, rộng lớn mạnh mẽ, ầm ầm sóng dậy, Vân Thâm Đại Lục Quá Khứ, Hiện Tại, tương lai, đều tại trong sách êm tai nói tới... Chứng kiến chính giữa Triển Tiên Môn bị diệt chỗ, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được ném mở sách trục, đối với không mang bầu trời vừa khóc vừa cười, xé tâm trường rống.

Nguyên lai hắn sinh sống mấy chục năm thế giới, dĩ nhiên là văn nhân dưới ngòi bút một quyển truyền kỳ thoại bản!

Mà lời này vốn nhân vật chính, chính là lúc trước cái kia luôn cùng chính mình đối chọi gay gắt ngoại môn đệ tử Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn bị một cái thế giới khác linh hồn Tá Thi Hoàn Hồn, người mang "Tom Sue hệ thống" — căn cứ cách dùng đến xem, Lý Trì Ý sơ bộ kết luận đó là một Thiên cấp pháp bảo — tại pháp bảo gia trì xuống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên số mệnh gia thân, luôn gặp được đường sống trong cõi chết, cơ duyên không ngừng, dọc theo con đường này gặp phải mỹ nhân đối với hắn cũng có phần coi trọng, yêu thương nhung nhớ, diễm ngộ liên tục.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tác phong tàn nhẫn, cướp đoạt pháp bảo không hề cố kỵ người khác hậu trường, bởi vậy đắc tội không ít người. Hắn ở đây bên ngoài tự xưng Triển Tiên Môn môn hạ đệ tử, liền có người tùy thời trả thù đến Triển Tiên Môn trên đầu, những người kia âm thầm gian lận, hạ độc ô nhiễm Triển Tiên Môn phân phát cho môn hạ đệ tử đan dược, để cho bọn họ thân nhiễm ma khí, tất cả đại tiên cửa nghe thấy theo gió mà đến, dùng Trừ Ma Vệ Đạo danh tiếng đánh hội đồng, đẳng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gấp trở về phải cứu lòng của hắn tiêm nốt ruồi sư tỷ Lâm Linh lúc, đã không còn kịp rồi...

Nhìn đến đây, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục biết được chính mình pháo hôi nguyên nhân, vì sao lúc trước Triển Tiên Môn không hiểu thấu không ngừng có đệ tử nhập ma, mà ở rõ ràng sư phụ hắn đã giấu diếm tin tức dưới tình huống, những cái...kia tiên môn lại phảng phất sáng sớm nhận được tin tức, nhao nhao đến thăm đến đây cật vấn, thế cho nên Triển Tiên Môn trên lưng giấu kín ma tu tội danh... Nguyên lai đây hết thảy đều là bái Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ban tặng!

Lý Trì Ý dù là hôm nay bị chết không thể chết lại, chỉ còn lại có một đám hồn phách, cũng tức giận đến toàn thân phát run, linh thể lúc ẩn lúc hiện, vô hạn hối hận mình tại sao không sớm một chút đem cái này người mang đến sự xui xẻo đuổi ra Triển Tiên Môn, làm cho hắn không hề tai họa đến sư môn!

Nhưng hôm nay nói cái gì đều đã chậm, hắn chỉ phải kiềm chế ở trong nội tâm hối hận, rất nhanh sau này lật giấy, xem chính mình sau khi chết đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì.

Chờ hắn chứng kiến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ôm Lâm Linh thi thể thề nên vì Triển Tiên Môn báo thù tình tiết lúc, trong nội tâm lại nhịn không được bay lên vẻ mong đợi, kỳ vọng khí này vận gia thân nhân vật chính có thể theo hắn lúc trước phát ra chi thề, đem thủ phạm thật phía sau màn tìm ra.

Đã đã có rõ ràng muốn nhìn nội dung, Lý Trì Ý trong mắt lời này vốn lập tức trở nên như lão thái thái kia bó chân bố bình thường, vừa thối lại dài.

Dọc theo con đường này nhân vật chính ngoại trừ anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, chính là khéo léo đoạt cơ duyên, phản phản phục phục, không hề ý mới. Lý Trì Ý thật sự không kiên nhẫn xem những thứ này tiết mục, đọc nhanh như gió, tốc độ xem xuống dưới. Thật vất vả đợi đến lúc kết cục, Lý Trì Ý vậy mà phát hiện, đoàn người này chém chém giết giết đến cuối cùng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cầm đến đại lục linh khí tinh hoa, liền mang theo hắn phần đông Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ, đồng loạt phi thăng!

Về phần cái gì thay Triển Tiên Môn báo thù rửa hận, cái gì trong lòng nốt ruồi Lâm Linh sư tỷ , trong sách đúng là một chữ không xách.

Lý Trì Ý không khỏi một ngụm trong lòng huyết phun ra! Hắn một kẻ Vân Thâm Đại Lục thổ dân, không biết cái này là nát đuôi ý tứ, lại trực giác chính mình tiến vào một cái hố to ở bên trong, giờ phút này thầm nghĩ đem thế giới này người sáng lập, thoại bản tác giả đẩy ra ngoài chọc thủng mấy cái qua lại!

Không trung bỗng nhiên phiêu tới một người người tức giận bất bình thanh âm: "Này làm sao là nát đuôi! Cay gà độc giả xem không hiểu phục bút, ngươi đi ngươi lên a..., không được chớ ép bức!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, bỗng nhiên trước mắt lòe ra một mảnh sáng lạn vầng sáng, vô số biến ảo cảnh trí cưỡi ngựa xem hoa, chợt lại bay nhanh đảo lưu, hào quang càng thịnh, đâm vào con mắt đau nhức, hắn rốt cục chống đỡ không nổi, thò tay đi ngăn cản tia sáng chói mắt kia...

Lý Trì Ý từ trên giường giựt mình tỉnh lại, như ngâm nước cá bình thường, nhéo ở cổ của mình, miệng lớn mà thở hào hển, toàn thân ướt đẫm.

"A Ý, ngươi tỉnh rồi!" Một cái nhẹ nhàng giọng nữ tràn ngập kinh hỉ mà tại vang lên bên tai.

Giương mắt liền nhìn thấy một cái mặt mũi tràn đầy mừng rỡ Hồng Y Nữ Tử ngồi ở trước mặt mình, Lý Trì Ý một cái giật mình, bỗng dưng bắt lấy đối phương tay phải, hắn hai mắt tràn ngập tơ máu, thiếu chút nữa trừng đi ra: "Lâm Linh... Sư tỷ?"

Lâm Linh bị hắn cầm lấy tay, hai gò má ửng đỏ, sẳng giọng: "Ai nha, chính là ngươi sư tỷ ta, bằng không thì còn có ai nguyện ý tới chiếu cố ngươi cái này sinh ra không gần nhận người ghét Xú tiểu tử!"

Thiếu niên ngốc nói: "Ngươi... Ngươi còn sống?"

"Ngu xuẩn, ngươi sư tỷ ta đương nhiên còn sống!" Lâm Linh một ngón tay đầu đạn khi hắn trên trán, cả giận nói, "Ngươi mình mới là thiếu chút nữa đem mình làm chết rồi, luyện công đều luyện ma chứng rồi, Kim Đan kỳ có thể cứng như vậy xông đi lên ấy ư, tuy nói đi ngược dòng nước không tiến tắc thối, cũng không thể một mặt khinh xuất, lần này khá tốt có sư phụ tại bên cạnh ngươi hộ pháp, nếu không ngươi liền mạng nhỏ đều bảo vệ không được!"

"Cái gì?" Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt nói, hắn vô ý thức điều động linh thức, cái này mới phát hiện trong đan điền một mảnh Hỗn Độn, hắn nguyên anh vậy mà không hề tung tích! Thậm chí ngay cả kim đan đều không có... Đây là, tu vị rút lui đến Trúc Cơ Kỳ rồi hả?

Cho nên hiện tại đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, Lý Trì Ý dò xét chung quanh, cái này không phải là hắn ngủ mấy chục năm phòng ngủ sao, chẳng qua là cái bàn bài trí, lại cùng mình nhớ rõ có chỗ bất đồng, trên tường treo cái kia phó sư phụ tiễn đưa hắn trẻ con Mục ngưu đồ, hắn hơn hai mươi năm trước liền ghét bỏ nước bình quá thấp, cho thu vào rồi.

Không nên xuất hiện họa (vẽ) đọng ở hơn hai mươi năm trước trên vị trí, vốn nên qua đời người sống sờ sờ mà xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, tu vị cũng đại thối lui đến Trúc Cơ Kỳ...

Chẳng lẽ thời gian nghịch chuyển đến Triển Tiên Môn bị diệt môn lúc trước rồi hả?

Hắn bỗng nhiên phúc chí nội tâm, nhớ lờ mờ khởi chính mình năm đó Trúc Cơ Kỳ lúc từng có một lần trùng kích kim đan thất bại ghi chép, thậm chí cho thân thể lưu lại tai hoạ ngầm, thế cho nên chính mình tu luyện tới Nguyên Anh kỳ vẫn không được tiến thêm.

Đó là phát sinh ở... Chính mình mười tám tuổi thời điểm?

Lý Trì Ý đột nhiên hỏi: "Sư tỷ! Ta năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi rồi hả?"

Lâm Linh sững sờ nói: "Mười tám à?"

Quả nhiên, Thời Gian Đảo Lưu, hắn trở lại quá khứ rồi!

Suy đoán được chứng thực, lúc này Lý Trì Ý lại cũng bất chấp Lâm Linh, hắn khó khăn đứng dậy, lảo đảo lao ra cửa đi, mở cửa trong nháy mắt đó, màu vàng nắng sớm đau đớn hai mắt, hắn thiếu chút nữa cho là mình lại trở về cái kia không mang trong thế giới.

Chẳng qua là lại mở mắt ra lúc, lần này sẽ không là nhìn không thấy bờ mờ mịt cảnh sắc, động phủ trước một vũng thanh đầm ánh vào đáy mắt, bờ đàm Thanh Tùng sum sê, dưới cây chính là ngày qua ngày luyện kiếm chỗ, bên cạnh một phương trên đá lớn, có khắc là chính bản thân hắn tự tay đề danh biết lấy phong ba chữ.

Phóng nhãn nhìn về phía phương xa, nhưng thấy vân lượn quanh đỉnh núi, chảy ra khe núi, ô ô lộc kêu, đúng là mình quen thuộc nhất , hơn mười năm như một ngày Triển Tiên Môn.

Những thứ này đều là thật sự, hắn thật sự đã trở về!

Lý Trì Ý mừng như điên, ngự kiếm đi thấy mình sư phụ, muốn đem tương lai chuyện sắp xảy ra từng cái nói cho hắn biết, lại đã quên chính mình thời điểm chỉ có Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vị. Linh kiếm thú nhận đến xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo đã bay không có vài bước, mà ngay cả kiếm dẫn người, phù phù một tiếng rơi vào thủy đàm.

Lâm Linh đi theo Lý Trì Ý sau lưng đi ra, vừa vặn nhìn thấy hắn một người một kiếm ngã xuống vào thủy đàm hình ảnh, không khỏi che miệng cười cười.

Lý Trì Ý ngồi trong nước, kinh ngạc nhìn qua trong mặt nước phản chiếu lấy cái kia tuấn tú thiếu niên bóng dáng, lúc này mới rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được, tuổi tại trên người mình dấu vết đã biến mất không thấy...

Nguyên lai hắn thật sự đã trở về, chết mà phục sinh, hết thảy trở lại lúc ban đầu, ông trời nếu như cho hắn nặng tới một lần cơ hội, như vậy lúc này đây, mình nhất định sẽ hảo hảo nắm chắc, tất nhiên sẽ không lại lại để cho sư môn lâm vào Vạn Kiếp Bất Phục tình trạng!

Nghĩ thông suốt trong chốc lát, hắn che mặt cười to, tựa như điên cuồng.

Lâm Linh sợ sư phụ cao đồ tại dưới tay mình xảy ra điều gì nhiễu loạn, vội vàng thú nhận con hạc giấy, thông tri sư phụ tiểu sư đệ tỉnh, chẳng qua là cái này vừa tỉnh dậy người liền điên điên khùng khùng, vẫn phải là phiền toái lão nhân gia ông ta tranh thủ thời gian tới đây, nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý có phải hay không tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ, Lý Trì Ý sư phụ Triệu Ân Niên thấy tin tức, ngược lại là một lát không muộn mà chạy tới, cái này râu tóc bạc trắng lão đầu nhi chứng kiến ướt sũng giống như Lý Trì Ý, bề bộn ném trong tay phất trần, đem thiếu niên theo trong nước mò đi ra, đau lòng nói: "Đây là thế nào, không phải là một lần kết đan thất bại sao, ngươi tiểu tử này, cũng không nhìn một chút mình mới bao nhiêu tuổi, người bình thường chờ ở ngươi cái này mấy tuổi còn không có Dẫn Khí Nhập Thể đâu rồi, ngươi thể hiện cái gì!"

"Sư phụ!" Lý Trì Ý toàn thân run rẩy, ôm lấy sư phụ hắn, trong miệng có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ muốn thổ lộ hết, "Ta có một chuyện muốn cùng ngươi nói, kỳ thật ta đã phi bây giờ ta, mà là tự tương lai phục sinh mà đến, Triển Tiên Môn năm mươi năm sau sẽ trải qua một trường hạo kiếp..."

Lý Trì Ý tâm tình sục sôi, tất cả đem tương lai sự tình kể ra cùng sư phụ nghe, nhưng không ngờ trong miệng lời nói một khi nhổ ra, liền hóa thành mênh mông Thiên Âm, quy về hư vô. Hắn biến sắc, biết mình nói lời nói, trong tai lại một chữ đều nghe không rõ sở.

Triệu Ân Niên cũng vẻ mặt mờ mịt: "A Ý, ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

"Sư phụ, Triển Tiên Môn tương lai sẽ có diệt môn tai ương..." Hắn ý đồ đổi một loại phương thức biểu đạt, nhưng mà lời nói mới nói ra khẩu liền tự động cách âm.

Triệu Ân Niên lần này càng là quên mất không còn một mảnh: "A Ý a, ngươi vừa vừa nói gì đó sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn thử đi thử lại mấy lần, lại hoàn toàn không có hiệu quả, phảng phất tối tăm bên trong có cổ lực lượng đang ngăn trở hắn nói ra, thậm chí ngay cả hắn đã từng nói qua dấu vết đều muốn cùng nhau xóa đi.

Lý Trì Ý đầy ngập nhiệt huyết chậm rãi làm lạnh xuống, cảm giác mát dần dần bò lên trên lưng, là Thiên Đạo... Là Thiên Đạo đang ngăn trở hắn đem tương lai sự tình nói ra. Nếu như thế, cái kia lại vì sao phải lại để cho hắn một lần nữa phục sinh, chẳng lẽ liền là muốn cho chính mình một lần nữa tự nghiệm thấy một hồi vận mệnh trêu người cơ hội sao? !

Nhưng vào lúc này, trong đầu leng keng một tiếng, phảng phất cái gì áp cửa được mở ra, một cái nịnh nọt to rõ thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai —

"Bingo! Không sai, vận mệnh chính là chỗ này sao trêu người!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

"Nhưng là chủ kí sinh, ngươi không cần lo lắng, có bổn hệ thống tại, lại trêu người vận mệnh cũng sẽ quỳ xuống đến cho ngươi hát chinh phục!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tư liệu « Phật nói mười vương trải qua » ở bên trong, người sau khi chết, đầu tiên muốn tại Tần Nghiễm Vương chỗ đó kiểm tra kia khi còn sống tạo nghiệp cùng với gia thuộc người nhà dài trai giới công đức. Văn trung nâng lên tạo nghiệp, nói về hết thảy hành vi, kể cả thiện nghiệp cùng ác nghiệp.

Đệ 2 chương

"Đừng nhìn chung quanh á..., ta ngay tại đầu óc ngươi ở bên trong. Ngươi cái này ngu xuẩn bộ dạng thật sự cùng bổn hệ thống bất phân xứng đôi, vẫn là trở lại ngươi cao lạnh thiếu niên người thiết a, chủ kí sinh!"

Nghe được "Hệ thống" hai chữ, Lý Trì Ý đồng tử lập tức phóng đại.

Trong óc thanh âm kia, không chỉ một lần tự xưng "Hệ thống", cái này hệ thống hẳn là chính là hắn suy nghĩ chính là cái kia hệ thống?

"Không sai, ta chính là cái kia hệ thống, có thể giúp ngươi leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong hệ thống!" Đầu óc hắn ở bên trong cái thanh âm kia vui thích nói.

Lý Trì Ý là bực nào quả quyết người, lập tức liền buông ra chính mình sư phụ, đứng dậy thật sâu hành đại lễ: "Sư phụ, đệ tử biết sai rồi, ta đây trở về đi bế môn tư quá."

Triệu Ân Niên: ? ? ?

Triệu Ân Niên vẫn còn lo lắng đồ đệ đầu óc có phải hay không bị hư đâu rồi, giờ phút này thấy hắn bỗng nhiên lại thần trí thanh tỉnh lại, càng là mờ mịt. Nhưng Lý Trì Ý đã không định lại lề mề xuống dưới, liên tục cam đoan sẽ chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình về sau, liền cung kính đem sư phụ sư tỷ hai cái đại phật cho xin đi ra ngoài.

Trở lại trong phòng, đóng cửa lại, liên tục xác nhận không có những người khác ở đây, hắn nhắm mắt lại, hít sâu một hơi, giống như là đối với không khí tự nhủ: "Ngươi là ai?"

"Hệ thống a!"

Lý Trì Ý phút chốc mở mắt ra, lại một lần nữa xác nhận: "Ngươi là súp... Mẫu tô?"

Hắn còn rõ ràng mà nhớ rõ, cái kia quyển trục ở bên trong ghi chép Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sở dĩ có thể dùng một kẻ bình thường linh căn tư chất, tại Tu Chân giới lẫn vào được phong sinh thủy khởi, cuối cùng tìm tiên trèo lên đỉnh, chính là lấy,nhờ tên kia gọi Tom Sue hệ thống số mệnh pháp bảo!

Lý Trì Ý trong giọng nói kỳ vọng là như thế chân thành không che dấu chút nào, lại để cho trong đầu cái thanh âm kia khả nghi mà yên lặng thoáng một phát.

"Cái gì Tom Sue Mary Sue , bổn hệ thống có thể so với bọn hắn cao cấp nhiều hơn, ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, bổn hệ thống tên là 'Giúp ngươi leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong' hệ thống, tên gọi tắt 'Giúp ngươi phong " ta sẽ không để ý người khác bình thường bảo ta nick name thỏ thỏ Bang Ni đấy! Bổn hệ thống danh như ý nghĩa, chính là trợ giúp chủ kí sinh leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong, vô luận chủ kí sinh ngài lúc trước là như thế nào pháo hôi, nhân vật phản diện, chỉ cần có bổn hệ thống nơi tay, liền nhất định có thể nghịch tập thành làm nhân sinh người thắng, mà làm làm đại giá, bổn hệ thống đâu rồi, cái gì cũng không muốn, chỉ cần chủ kí sinh ngươi có thể phân ra một chút số mệnh cho ta — "

"... Nguyên lai không phải." Thiếu niên thất vọng nói.

Nghe ra hắn trong giọng nói ghét bỏ, con thỏ giận dữ: "Ngươi đây là cái gì khẩu khí! Ta so với kia loại chỉ biết tuyên bố hậu cung tiến công chiếm đóng nhiệm vụ cay gà hệ thống trí tuệ nhân tạo nhiều hơn được rồi! Bổn hệ thống thế nhưng là có thể tự mình thăng cấp, thậm chí có thể xâm nhập mặt khác... Ừ, hệ thống!"

Thiếu niên khẽ giật mình, chỉ cảm giác mình tay phải ngón tay phát ra một đạo quang mang, sau một khắc một cái cọng lông Nhung Nhung, đồng hồng hai mắt thỏ trắng hình chiếu tại Lý Trì Ý trước mắt.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm không khỏi cả kinh, đưa tay vừa nhìn, không biết lúc nào, ngón áp út chỗ phủ lấy một cái giới chỉ, tính chất phi phàm, lưu quang ẩn di chuyển.

"Xem ta xem ta!" Cái kia con thỏ chớp lấy đỏ au mắt to, miệng ra tiếng người, "Bổn hệ thống có được tự mình thăng cấp, tu chỉnh công năng, hiện đã thực hiện nhiều duy không gian phóng thật thể kỹ thuật, nếu như chủ kí sinh ngài có thể phân cho ta đầy đủ số mệnh lời mà nói..., bổn hệ thống thậm chí có thể hóa thành thật thể a!"

Cái gì nhiều duy không gian? ? Thiếu niên nhíu mày hỏi: "Trên tay của ta chiếc nhẫn kia là vật gì, ngươi sống nhờ chỗ?"

"Đúng vậy, bổn hệ thống bám vào chiếc nhẫn kia lên, tại vô số trong không gian xuyên thẳng qua, hôm nay rốt cục tìm được người hữu duyên, thì ra là chủ kí sinh ngươi á!"

Thiếu niên có chút khiêu mi: "Người hữu duyên? Ta và ngươi tố vị bình sinh, có cái gì duyên phận đáng nói?"

"Là như vậy đâu rồi, chủ kí sinh. Ngươi vốn là Nhân Trung Long Phượng, nhưng ở kiếp trước lại vô cớ bị nhân vật chính liên lụy mà chết, trước khi chết cái kia phần không cam lòng chấp niệm phi thường lớn, ta chính là men theo đạo này chấp niệm tìm được ngươi đát!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động: "Vậy ngươi vừa mới nói để cho ta đem số mệnh phân cho ngươi, cái này lại là có ý gì?"

Con thỏ thở dài: "Nghịch Thiên Cải Mệnh, trọng sinh làm người, cái này không phải là người nào đều có thể lấy được đại cơ duyên, chủ kí sinh ngươi nếu như đã chiếm được cơ hội như vậy, đã nói lên ngươi nhất định trình độ thượng cũng bị vận mệnh chi thần chiếu cố á..., cầm giữ có trở thành nhân vật chính cơ hội đâu! Chúng ta 'Giúp ngươi phong' hệ thống chuyên môn là ngài như vậy chất lượng tốt phục vụ khách hàng phục vụ, giúp ngươi theo nhân vật chính cái kia cướp đoạt tả hữu thế giới tiến trình Bàng Đại Khí Vận, đến lúc đó ngài chỉ cần phân cho ta một điểm, bổn hệ thống có thể thăng cấp á..., có thể rất tốt địa vi chủ kí sinh ngài phục vụ a ~ "

"Như thế nào phục vụ? Như Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hệ thống như vậy, cho ta tuyên bố nhiệm vụ?"

"Đúng đúng đúng, nhân vật chính có nhiệm vụ gì, bổn hệ thống liền cho ngươi tuyên bố nhiệm vụ gì, chỉ cần nhân vật chính ngài tại lúc trước hắn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, có thể theo trong tay hắn cướp được cơ duyên, mà với tư cách thù lao, bổn hệ thống có thể đạt được nhất định được số mệnh ah."

Thiếu niên như có điều suy nghĩ: "Liền theo chúng ta phía trước núi kính sự tình nhà tuyên bố hạn Thời Nhậm vụ giống nhau, vì cam đoan có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định, tất cả mọi người có thể tiếp, trước một bước hoàn thành người có thể đạt được ban thưởng?"

Con thỏ mắt đỏ con ngươi quay tít một vòng: "Không sai, chính là như vậy, chúng ta hệ thống đều là giống nhau đát!"

"Không, ngươi cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hệ thống không giống với. Ta nhớ được rất rõ ràng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hệ thống cũng không có bám vào tại một cái trên mặt nhẫn." Thiếu niên cười lạnh, "Ngươi nếu như nâng lên nhân vật chính, vậy phải biết cái thế giới này là một quyển sách, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhiệm vụ cùng nội dung cốt truyện phát triển cùng một nhịp thở, nếu ta trước cho hắn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, chỉ sợ về sau nội dung cốt truyện đều sẽ phát sinh biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất a?"

"Thiên mệnh làm sao có thể lại để cho thế giới tiến trình cải biến, ngươi nên không là vật gì tốt, vẫn là ném đi được rồi!" Hắn lạnh lùng nói xong, làm bộ muốn đem giới chỉ theo trên ngón tay gỡ xuống.

Con thỏ quá sợ hãi: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi... Bầu trời rớt xuống rơi xuống, ngươi không nghĩ đón lấy, còn muốn ném đi, ném xuống giới chỉ hệ thống liền đông lại á! Tại sao có thể có ngươi ngu như vậy tử?"

"Là ngươi đem ta đương kẻ đần a? Ta đeo chiếc nhẫn kia, ngươi có thể tùy ý tại đầu óc ta ở bên trong phát ra tiếng, nói cách khác bình thường ta đang suy nghĩ gì đều bị ngươi biết, ta tại sao phải bị một cái không rõ lai lịch đồ vật từng giây từng phút giám thị lấy?"

Con thỏ vội nói: "Cái này chủ kí sinh xin yên tâm! Chỉ có ngươi muốn cùng hệ thống đối thoại thời điểm, ngươi sóng điện não mới có thể bị bổn hệ thống tiếp thu đến, nhân tính hóa thiết kế, đầy đủ tôn trọng ngài việc riêng tư quả!" Dù sao có chút chủ kí sinh tổng là ưa thích trong đầu YY cay con mắt Tiểu Hoàng mảnh hình ảnh đâu rồi, chúng hệ thống cũng muốn bảo trì tâm lý khỏe mạnh được chứ!

Tuy nhiên con thỏ trong miệng nói xong làm cho người ta không hiểu ra sao lời mà nói..., nhưng một phen thăm dò xuống, Lý Trì Ý vẫn là yên tâm không ít.

Xem cái này con thỏ phản ứng, cái này hệ thống quả nhiên là cùng giới chỉ khóa lại , mà coi như là mang theo chiếc nhẫn kia, mình cũng không hoàn toàn ở đằng kia hệ thống dưới sự giám thị, cái này "Hệ thống" đối với chính mình mà nói, miễn cưỡng xem như vô hại. Đương nhiên, nếu như tương lai phát hiện nó đối với chính mình có hại, ném đi là được.

Xác nhận tính an toàn, kế tiếp thiếu niên liền không thể chờ đợi được muốn nếm thử cái này một mực làm cho mình quen mắt đồ chơi. Đầu óc hắn ở bên trong nhớ lại quyển trục bên trong tình tiết, trong lòng hạ lệnh: "Hệ thống giao diện."

Trước mắt rất nhanh hiện ra một mảnh hơi mờ màu xanh da trời màn hình, thượng cấp sáng loáng mà viết "Giúp ngươi leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong 1. 0" vài cái chữ to.

Cái gọi là "Mặt bản", nguyên lai chính là như vậy , lúc trước xem quyển trục ở bên trong tổng nâng lên Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở ra mặt bản, hắn tưởng tượng không đi ra rốt cuộc là tình huống như thế nào, hôm nay ngược lại dạy mình tự mình cảm nhận được, đương thời còn không có loại nào pháp bảo có thể đạt tới loại này treo trên bầu trời hiển hiện hình ảnh trình độ, cái này tự Thiên Ngoại mà đến hệ thống quả thật thần kỳ.

Con thỏ ở bên cạnh nhiệt tình mà giải thích: "1. 0 là ta bây giờ phiên bản á..., số mệnh vậy là đủ rồi, ta có thể biến thành 2. 0, 3. 0 phiên bản a, phiên bản càng cao cấp, thì có càng phong phú công năng giải khóa đâu ~ "

Hãy cùng đạt được món đồ chơi mới hài tử giống nhau, hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong đó người nào đó căn bản không có ở nghe con thỏ đang nói cái gì, mà là nhiều hứng thú mà quan sát mặt trên bảng một hàng kia công năng. Hãy cùng con thỏ nói như vậy, phía trên đại bộ phận công năng đều hiện ra màu xám chữ viết, chỉ có cái thứ nhất công năng ô biểu tượng là sáng.

"Chủ kí sinh đánh giá — điểm kích [ấn vào] triển khai

Nhiệm vụ tiến độ — tạm không kích hoạt

Chết trộm tạp treo — kính thỉnh chờ mong

Hậu cung Collections — kính thỉnh chờ mong

Thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư — kính thỉnh chờ mong "

Phía trước cái kia hai cái tại trên quyển trục có miêu tả qua, nhưng là đằng sau những thứ này... Chết trộm tạp? Hậu cung Collections? Thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư?

"Chết trộm tạp treo là bổn hệ thống miễn phí là ngài cung cấp ngoại quải công năng a, sử dụng sau ngài sẽ lập tức nắm giữ nhân vật chính hành tung, thuận tiện đạt được nhiệm vụ tin tức, bất quá phải đợi bổn hệ thống kích hoạt về sau, cùng nhiệm vụ tiến độ đồng thời cởi mở ah."

Cái này nghe tựa hồ không sai.

"Hậu cung Collections nha, hì hì hi, ngươi hiểu đúng á." Lý Trì Ý chứng kiến con thỏ dùng một loại khó có thể hình dung biểu lộ hì hì hi cười cười... Hắn mở trừng hai mắt, phát hiện đối phương vẫn là cái con kia thuần khiết ngây thơ tiểu động vật, "Muốn xem ngươi có thể theo nhân vật chính chỗ đó đoạt nhiều ít muội tử tới rồi, đây là thu thập thích chủ kí sinh đám bọn chúng yêu nhất ah."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư cũng là đã bị quảng đại chủ kí sinh hoan nghênh hạng nhất công năng đâu rồi, đẳng hệ thống thăng cấp đến 3. 0 rồi, chúng ta có thể cáo biệt máy rời tuế nguyệt, cùng thế giới khác network á..., chúng ta 'Giúp ngươi phong' hệ thống bất luận cái gì đánh phá kỷ lục chủ kí sinh cũng có thể leo lên cái này thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư bên trong bảng danh sách, bài danh càng phía trước, đạt được ban thưởng cũng càng phong phú ah."

Cái gì gà đẻ liên chén? Thiếu niên cảm thấy hứng thú hỏi: "Có cái gì thành tựu?"

"Có rộng lượng thành tựu đâu! Cử mấy cái đơn giản thành tựu, ví dụ như cướp đi nhân vật chính cái thứ nhất nữ / bạn trai 'Ngươi trên đầu đủ loại âm hộ sơn đại thảo nguyên' thành tựu, "Tốc độ ánh sáng vẽ mặt" thành tựu đẳng đẳng."

? ? ? Cái quỷ gì đồ vật?

Mà thôi, đến lúc đó giải khóa những công năng này, dĩ nhiên là đã hiểu.

Hoa một chút thời gian thích ứng trước mắt cái kia khối trong suốt màn hình, Lý Trì Ý thử dụng ý niệm nhấn một cái duy nhất sáng công năng cái nút, lập tức toát ra mật mật ma ma một loạt chữ nhỏ.

"Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ cao đồ, ngươi bây giờ trọng sinh đã đến năm mươi năm trước, hết thảy câu chuyện phát sinh bắt đầu. PS: bởi vì đã có trọng sinh cái này một phong cách tây thiết lập, ngươi định vị đã theo không hề tồn tại cảm giác pháo hôi thăng lên đến thời khắc cùng nhân vật chính đối nghịch trọng yếu nhân vật phản diện một trong."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Cho nên chính mình vẫn là đem cái này không có gì dùng con thỏ ném đi a!

Thiếu niên đẩy ra cửa sổ muốn đem giới chỉ văng ra, biết lấy phong một tòa cô phong, cửa sổ đằng sau chính là bất ngờ vách núi, con thỏ cắn tay áo của hắn tê tâm liệt phế nói: "Chủ kí sinh a, ta có chứng sợ độ cao, đừng ném loạn a! Ngươi xem thật kỹ nhìn ngươi cuối cùng một câu kia, ngươi theo pháo hôi biến thành trọng yếu nhân vật phản diện một trong á! Bổn hệ thống có thể là lợi hại nhất số mệnh loại hình hệ thống, đã có ta, ngươi số mệnh đang thay đổi, ngươi không thấy được sao!"

Lý Trì Ý ngừng tay, hồ nghi nói: "Nhân vật phản diện chẳng lẽ là cái gì tốt từ?"

Con thỏ: "Ách... Cùng nhân vật chính đối nghịch người xấu?"

Quả nhiên vẫn là đem cái này con thỏ ném đi tương đối khá! Thiếu niên làm bộ nếu ném một lần, con thỏ vội vàng kêu to: "Chủ kí sinh a! Ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ nghịch tập nhân vật chính, thành làm nhân sinh người thắng sao? Quản lý hắn mèo đen mèo trắng, bắt được chuột thật là tốt miêu oa, chủ kí sinh!"

Lý Trì Ý dừng lại động tác: "Cho ngươi một cơ hội cuối cùng, tiếng người nói."

Con thỏ khục ho một tiếng... Con thỏ đầu năm nay cũng có thể khục ho: "Tóm lại chúng ta đi trước Triển Tiên Môn ngoại môn tìm nhân vật chính, kích hoạt nhiệm vụ hệ thống a!"

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục ngừng động tác, nhìn hắn lấy trong tay đáng thương con thỏ, như có điều suy nghĩ. Lại nói tiếp, con thỏ ngược lại là nhắc nhở hắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này người mang đến sự xui xẻo, hôm nay vẫn còn Triển Tiên Môn ở bên trong không có tiếng tăm gì mà đang tại ngoại môn đệ tử đâu.

Như cái này con thỏ nói đúng thật sự, cái kia Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nguyên thân hôm nay có lẽ đã bị nhân vật chính mượn thân sống lại.

Nghĩ đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, Lý Trì Ý cũng không cố thượng thăm dò con thỏ rồi, hắn tùy ý choàng kiện quần áo, nắm lên kiếm, đi ra ngoài cửa.

Bởi vì lấy chính hắn một thiếu niên thân thể mới kết đan thất bại, Lý Trì Ý tạm thời không có cách nào khác ngự kiếm phi hành, liền đi tìm quản sự sư huynh cho mượn một cái hạc hướng dưới núi đi.

Hắn kiếp trước thân là kiếm tu, rất ít mượn nhờ tọa kỵ phi hành, một người một con hạc bay lung lay sắp đổ, vẫn là đi ngang qua hai sư huynh Trần Thanh nhìn thấy, giúp hắn một chút, mới khiến cho hắn an toàn đã đến chân núi ngoại môn.

Hai người ngự kiếm đứng ở sơn môn bên ngoài, Lý Trì Ý nhảy xuống, thình lình bị đối phương vỗ vỗ cái ót.

Trần Thanh khuyên nhủ: "Lần thất bại này cũng chớ để ở trong lòng, ngươi thiên phú thực hảo, lần sau cố gắng nữa là được, sư huynh chờ ngày nào đó cũng đáp ngươi thuận gió kiếm đâu."

Ai, trần sư huynh chiêu thức ấy động vào!

Lý Trì Ý hơn mấy chục năm cũng không có bị người tìm ra manh mối rồi, ngẩn ngơ, vẻ mặt khó có thể tin.

Hắn ngẩng đầu vừa vặn nhìn thấy Trần Thanh vẻ mặt hẹp gấp rút, chỉ phải đè lại lòng tràn đầy không được tự nhiên, học cái tuổi này thiếu niên nên có khẩu khí nói: "Đã biết, đa tạ hai sư huynh, sư huynh mau trở về a."

Trần Thanh không có ngờ tới hắn sẽ đáp lại, được sủng ái mà lo sợ nói: "Tiểu tử ngươi, hôm nay rốt cục thuận mắt hơi có chút a."

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm: "Nguyên lai hai sư huynh trước kia nhìn ta không vừa mắt kia mà."

"Còn không phải sao, trước ngươi chính là phía trước núi cái kia không ăn nhân gian khói lửa bạch hạc, đi đường đều là chỉ lên trời xem ... Ai ai ai, A Ý đừng tức giận, là sư huynh không đúng, là ngươi lớn lên hiểu chuyện rồi." Trần Thanh thừa dịp thiếu niên không chú ý lại sờ soạng hắn một chút đầu, cười tủm tỉm nói, "Bất quá tại sư huynh trong mắt ngươi vẫn là tiểu hài tử, không ngại sư huynh đối ngươi như vậy a?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Tùy ngươi!"

Trần Thanh ha ha cười cười: "Khá tốt khá tốt, vẫn là ta cái kia tiểu sư đệ, không đổi tim."

Kiếp trước bởi vì chính mình say mê tu luyện, ngoại trừ sư tỷ Lâm Linh, Lý Trì Ý cùng mặt khác sư huynh đệ quan hệ luôn luôn không thế nào thân cận, còn có chút cậy tài khinh người, không thương phản ứng người tật xấu. Lâm Linh lão giáo huấn người khác ngại con chó ghét. Hắn khi đó không quan tâm, lúc này mất mà được lại, trong nội tâm sâu nhất cái kia chỗ bị đâm chọt, lập tức mềm mại được không được.

Lý Trì Ý đưa mắt nhìn đi Trần Thanh, nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một hơi, cố gắng vung đi trong đầu Triển Tiên Môn bị diệt môn lúc Trần Thanh đám người bị một kiếm đâm đâm thủng ngực hình ảnh, trong nội tâm mặc niệm nói, hết thảy còn sớm, còn có cứu vãn cơ hội.

Con thỏ bỗng nhiên xuất hiện: "Trần Thanh, trong sách sơ lược pháo hôi một cái, không có bất kỳ giá trị lợi dụng."

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh nói: "Pháo hôi lại làm sao không thể cải mệnh?"

Con thỏ lập tức nịnh nọt nói: "Nói hay lắm, không hổ là ta xem thượng chủ kí sinh!"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nhìn nó liếc, vuốt phẳng giới chỉ, ha ha, nếu như bên ngoài cửa tìm không thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, sẽ đem cái này đồ vô dụng ném đi a.

Con thỏ bỗng nhiên cảm giác sau lưng lạnh lẽo, run rẩy nó cái kia không tồn tại cọng lông.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Lý Trì Ý trong đầu om sòm con thỏ thanh âm bỗng nhiên hoán đổi thành máy móc âm: "Tình huống khẩn cấp, báo cáo chủ kí sinh, nhân vật chính đang tại chủ kí sinh bên người trăm trượng trong phạm vi, báo cáo chủ kí sinh, nhân vật chính đang tại chủ kí sinh bên người trăm trượng trong phạm vi."

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, bước nhanh ra bên ngoài cửa đại cửa sân đi đến.

Hắn quả nhiên ở chỗ này!

Đi chưa được mấy bước, Lý Trì Ý trong đầu hệ thống máy móc thanh âm lại vang lên: "Hệ thống kiểm tra đo lường đến nhân vật chính tồn tại, giúp ngươi leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong hệ thống chính thức kích hoạt! Kiểm tra đo lường đến trước mắt phiên bản qua thấp, xâm nhập hệ thống cần tiêu phí thời gian nhất định, mời chủ kí sinh trước hoàn thành tân thủ nhiệm vụ — ( nhân vật phản diện tự mình tu dưỡng ) tại nhân vật chính cùng chủ quán giao dịch lúc trước, đoạt được hai người giao dịch vật phẩm, vẽ mặt nhân vật chính một lần, nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, mang xuân dược hiệu quả thượng phẩm Hồi Linh Đan một lọ."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Không nói cái này cái gọi là nhân vật phản diện tự mình tu dưỡng, ban thưởng tại sao là mang xuân dược hiệu quả thượng phẩm Hồi Linh Đan?

Nhìn ra thiếu niên vẻ mặt xem thường, con thỏ lúng túng nói: "Ai không có biện pháp, ai bảo cái thế giới này nhân vật chính hệ thống là một ngựa giống loại hình hệ thống đâu rồi, đây không phải sớm cho ngươi thích ứng nha."

... Sớm thích ứng?

"Tốt rồi tốt rồi, những thứ này không trọng yếu đồ vật trước để ở một bên, chúng ta vẫn phải tới giải tân thủ nhiệm vụ a! Tân thủ nhiệm vụ liền là dùng để cho chủ kí sinh thích ứng vốn hệ thống nhiệm vụ tuyên bố công năng . Thành công tỷ lệ cao tới 100%, coi như là học sinh tiểu học cũng có thể thuận lợi hoàn thành a! Chủ kí sinh nhanh tiếp a!"

Lý Trì Ý trước mắt hiện ra hai cái trong suốt khoanh tròn, một cái tiếp nhận, một cái buông tha cho. Hắn nhíu mày, có chút lắc đầu, hai cái khoanh tròn như trước lù lù bất động. Xem ra chính mình như lại không hạ quyết định, cái đồ vật này phải một mực ở trước mắt vật che chắn tầm mắt, Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm nói: "Nếu ta lựa chọn buông tha cho, sẽ như thế nào?"

Con thỏ ngẩn ngơ: "A chủ kí sinh ngươi tại sao phải buông tha cho a, đơn giản như vậy nhiệm vụ ngươi ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay chẳng phải có thể cướp được Hồi Linh Đan sao? Cái kia chính là một lọ nho nhỏ Hồi Linh Đan a, cũng không phải cái gì động trời bí quyết, nhân vật chính hiện tại chính là nghèo đến rớt mồng tơi rồi, mới..."

Xem ra không có gì trừng phạt, Lý Trì Ý như có điều suy nghĩ, chút rơi xuống tiếp nhận.

Triển Tiên Môn ngoại môn chưởng sự tình họ Trương tên trì, rất có kinh thương ý nghĩ, hắn hướng chưởng môn xin chỉ thị, tại chân núi mở một cái phiên chợ, chuyên môn là môn hạ đệ tử giao dịch dùng, mỗi lần gặp sơ mười năm mở ra, hôm nay đã rất có quy mô. Hôm nay đúng lúc là ngoại môn khai phiên chợ ngày, lúc này không ít nội ngoại môn đệ tử đều tụ tập ở chỗ này, lộ ra đặc biệt náo nhiệt.

Căng chặt Kim Đan kỳ tu vị, sớm liền cảm ứng được Lý Trì Ý khí tức, giờ phút này thấy hắn xuất hiện ở ngoại môn, bề bộn không chút hoang mang trên mặt đất đến, hướng hắn hỏi thăm sở đến chuyện gì.

Lý Trì Ý cùng hắn rảnh rỗi phiếm vài câu, ánh mắt một khắc cũng càng không ngừng trong đám người xuyên thẳng qua.

"Tiểu sư thúc thế nhưng là tìm đến người hay sao?" Trương quản sự quan sát nét mặt, hỏi.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên ánh mắt ngưng tụ, ngừng trong đám người một chỗ, thanh âm lạnh xuống: "Không nhọc phiền ngươi, ta đã đã tìm được."

Trương quản sự theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn lại, gặp một cái sạp hàng trước ngồi cạnh cái áo vải thanh niên, chính triệt lấy tay áo cùng chủ quán cò kè mặc cả. Hắn gặp thanh niên này lớn lên mày rậm mắt to, miễn cưỡng có thể khen một câu tinh thần lấy vui mừng, cũng tìm không ra cái khác phát triển ưu điểm đã đến, có thể Tiểu sư thúc cái này như lang như hổ ánh mắt chính là chuyện gì xảy ra à?

Thiếu niên không có chú ý tới bên cạnh ánh mắt khác thường, trong mắt chỉ còn lại có người nọ thân ảnh, nhịn không được cắn răng cười cười: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, tìm được ngươi rồi."

Đệ 3 chương

Kỳ thật Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mới xuyên qua đến không đến hai ngày.

Người này nguyên danh Phương Ngạo Thiên, xuyên qua trước chơi game không cẩn thận điện giật treo rồi (*xong), không may phục sinh tại cổ thân thể này ở bên trong, vừa tỉnh lại liền nằm thi tại Triển Tiên Môn trong cấm địa, thiếu chút nữa không có đem lúc nãy trạch nam(*) cho hù chết.

May mắn trên người bảng định một thứ tên là "Tom Sue" hệ thống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dựa theo hệ thống chỉ dẫn, làm mấy cái nhiệm vụ, ven đường tại tu giả di thể thượng nhặt được rò, cái này mới thoát ra cấm địa, trở lại ngoại môn, trước mắt chưa kịp hệ thống đồng ý cho hắn "Tràn ngập hậu cung ngựa giống tương lai" mà cố gắng tìm kiếm cơ duyên trong khi tu luyện.

Tom Sue hệ thống tuy nhiên danh tự áp chế một chút, nhưng bản thân vẫn là rất đáng tin cậy . Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mắt bất quá một cái mới có thể Dẫn Khí Nhập Thể con tôm nhỏ, cũng không cách nào làm cái khác, hệ thống liền tuyên bố chút ít lại để cho hắn đến ngoại môn phiên chợ ở bên trong đào đào bảo tiểu nhiệm vụ, tiện nghi thu chút ít Hồi Linh Đan các loại đồ chơi nhỏ.

Lý Trì Ý chứng kiến hắn lúc, hắn đang cùng sạp hàng lão bản cò kè mặc cả, định dùng chính mình theo cấm mà mang về thảo dược đổi Hồi Linh Đan.

Hắn nói được miệng đắng lưỡi khô, mắt thấy chủ quán đôi cái kia khỏa dược thảo động tâm, chính muốn giao dịch thành công, thình lình bên cạnh giết ra cái trình Giảo Kim đến: "Ngươi cái này trên quán đồ vật ta đều muốn rồi."

Lão bản kia là một thuốc dài, trên quán đan dược đều là hắn bình thường luyện tập luyện ra được, đại bộ phận đều là phế Đan, bình thường đều chỉ có Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấp như vậy cấp đệ tử mới nguyện ý đến hắn sạp hàng thượng sửa mái nhà dột, lúc này chứng kiến môn chủ cao đồ đã tới, hắn lập tức người cũng ngây người, lời nói cũng nói không nên lời rồi, trong nội tâm thẳng buồn bực, cái này tiểu thiếu gia hôm nay là uống lộn thuốc sao, đi ra ngoài làm từ thiện?

Thiếu niên thấy hắn không nói lời nào, mày kiếm nhảy lên, lạnh lùng nói: "Không vui?"

Mắt đao chà xát được chủ quán một cái giật mình, liên tục không ngừng gật đầu nói: "Lý sư thúc tổ để mắt đệ tử, đệ tử đâu có không vui đạo lý."

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong móc ra một khối trung phẩm linh thạch, đưa cho chủ quán. Một quả trung phẩm linh thạch đầy đủ mua gấp bội đan dược, chủ quán thích thú vui vẻ ra mặt, vui thích mà thu, luôn miệng nói tạ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn trước mắt một màn này: "Chậm đã, ngươi rõ ràng là đáp ứng trước cho ta."

Cái kia chủ quán vội vàng trách mắng: "Lớn mật! Đây chính là Lý Trì Ý sư thúc, ngươi không biết tôn kính trưởng bối quy củ không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hai người đều bị cái này chủ quán ngữ khí vô thanh vô tức địa lôi đã đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc này mới chú ý tới bên người cái này khách không mời mà đến, thiếu niên này đang mặc Nội Môn Đệ Tử khảm hồng bên cạnh bạch ngọn nguồn chế phục, mặt mày tuấn tú, ánh mắt lạnh thấu xương, sắc mặt nghiêm chỉnh bất thiện mà theo dõi hắn.

Trong đầu ba ba BA~ hiện ra một loạt chữ: Lý Trì Ý, mười tám tuổi, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ quan môn đệ tử, biến dị lôi linh căn thiên tài kiếm tu, tu vị Trúc Cơ hậu kỳ.

Ôi mẹ a, tiểu tử này mới mười tám tuổi liền Trúc Cơ hậu kỳ rồi, thần đồng a.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong lòng nhất thời bay lên một cổ cảm giác nguy cơ, tiểu tử này bộ dáng này, cái này tư thái, cái này xuất thân, hoạt thoát thoát chính là đoạt hắn nữ nhân giai đoạn trước tiểu Boss a!

Hôm nay cái kia một hậu cung muội tử còn không có cái ảnh đâu rồi, hắn liền não bổ một đại đoạn nhà cao cửa rộng đệ tử khi dễ bức bách nhỏ yếu, chính mình trở tay vẽ mặt tiết mục. Chẳng qua là hắn còn không có não bổ xong, mắt thấy Lý Trì Ý thu đan dược muốn đi, vội mở miệng nói: "Lý sư thúc xin dừng bước!"

Vẽ mặt nhiệm vụ mới hoàn thành một nửa, Lý Trì Ý sẽ chờ lấy nhân vật chính giữ lại đâu rồi, lập tức khóe miệng nhếch lên, hướng hắn nhìn qua.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vắt hết óc, mở miệng nói: "Lý sư thúc, chúng ta Triển Tiên Môn chính là tu tiên đại phái, từ trước đến nay lấy đức thu phục người, chẳng những Tôn lão, còn muốn yêu ấu, đúng hay không? Ngài thân là chưởng môn cao đồ, đức cao vọng trọng, có phải hay không còn muốn làm ra làm gương mẫu, duy trì phiên chợ thứ tự đến trước và sau quy củ đâu này?"

"Có đạo lý." Thiếu niên chậm rãi gật đầu, ở trước mặt hắn quơ quơ túi, "Ngươi muốn đan dược này?"

"Dạ dạ dạ!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa cho Lý Trì Ý an cái đức cao vọng trọng mũ, người phải sợ hãi vợ con tuổi trẻ sinh khí bị kêu lão già đi giơ chân, không có ngờ tới thiếu niên này càng như thế dễ nói chuyện, hắn có chút do dự chính mình đối với đối phương định vị không phải không sai rồi, tiểu tử này chớ không phải là hắn xuyên qua được thu một tiểu đệ?

Hắn đang muốn vui rạo rực theo trong tay đối phương tiếp nhận đan dược, nhưng không ngờ thiếu niên linh hoạt mà tránh được hắn đưa tới tay.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Phát giác được trong mắt của hắn tâm tình biến hóa, thiếu niên khóe miệng hơi vểnh: "Nhưng là nhìn qua ngươi biết được, thứ tự đến trước và sau điều kiện tiên quyết, là Cường Giả Vi Tôn. Như ngươi muốn đan dược này, cứ việc:cho dù theo trong tay của ta đoạt."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc này rốt cục thấy rõ Lý Trì Ý đáy mắt trào ý, trong nội tâm lập tức mát lạnh.

Người ta ở đâu là muốn làm hắn tiểu đệ a, cái này là cố ý tìm đến mảnh vụn (gốc) đâu!

Đầu óc hắn ở bên trong tìm tòi một phen thân thể này tiền nhiệm trí nhớ, lại không phát hiện cùng trước mắt tiểu tử này có bất kỳ liên quan, lập tức vừa nghi hoặc lại phẫn nộ: "Lý sư thúc, ngài đây là đang cùng ta hay nói giỡn đâu a? Ta đánh như thế nào qua được ngài đâu. Đệ tử một cái nho nhỏ Luyện Khí Kỳ đệ tử, thật sự không biết khi nào đắc tội qua ngài, lại nhắm trúng ngài muốn đích thân động thủ sửa chữa?"

Mình ở bên ngoài rêu rao, trêu chọc mối họa, ngươi đắc tội không phải ta, là cả sư môn! Thiếu niên trong nội tâm hừ lạnh: "Nếu như đánh không lại, vậy không cần nhiều lời."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Ngươi!"

Lý Trì Ý dò xét trước mắt thanh niên này, lôi thôi lếch thếch, đầu đầy ngốc cọng lông, phẫn nộ tràn ngập trên mặt, không chút tâm cơ nào. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kiếp trước còn không có như vậy phế, tốt xấu bên trong môn thi đấu lúc, từng dùng Trúc Cơ sơ kỳ tu vị cùng Trúc Cơ đỉnh phong chính mình đánh cho cái ngang tay, bây giờ nhìn hắn giận mà không dám nói gì bộ dạng, chỉ sợ còn không được đến cái kia hệ thống dốc sức trợ giúp.

Một cái tu giả, còn phải mượn nhờ ngoại vật mới có thể tu hành, tâm trí thì như thế nào đạt được rèn luyện?

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Lý Trì Ý xem ánh mắt của hắn thì càng thêm khinh thường rồi, nhịn không được giáo huấn đến: "Chúng sinh tu tiên, nóng vội doanh doanh, đi được chính là cùng người tranh giành, cùng thiên tranh giành đường đi. Mặc dù số mệnh gia thân, được tiên cơ, như đấu không lại người khác, lại có gì tư cách tìm tiên hỏi?"

Lời này vừa vặn chạm được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chân đau, nhớ hắn mở lớn như vậy bàn tay vàng, mỗi ngày vẫn sống được ổ uất ức túi, còn muốn tuân theo Triển Tiên Môn bên trong phong kiến tập tục xấu, sắp xếp tư luận bối phận, khắp nơi xem người khác sắc mặt làm việc, oán khí đã sớm tích một cái sọt rồi, dựa vào cái gì người khác đã vượt qua liền đạt được nghịch thiên kỳ ngộ, hắn còn phải liên tục làm nhiệm vụ một chút tăng lên chính mình a, lúc trước hứa hẹn các loại kiểu dáng muội tử đâu này?

Hệ thống yên lặng nhả rãnh: muốn trách thì trách tác giả a, ai bảo hắn ghi nguyên tác chính là chưa nóng thăng cấp lưu tu chân văn đâu này?

Nhưng lời này Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là nghe không được , Tom Sue hệ thống là một cái không ở hộ khách trước mặt càu nhàu chuyên nghiệp hệ thống, nó phát giác được chủ kí sinh có trách cứ hắn khuynh hướng, an ủi: "Bổn hệ thống hướng ngài cam đoan, trong cái thế giới này, ngài là duy nhất nhân vật chính."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong nội tâm phát điên: "Ngươi nói hay lắm nghe, vậy bây giờ trách bạn, ngươi nói ngươi một cái bàn tay vàng, đến cùng có làm được cái gì, nhân vật chính không đều có thể giả heo ăn thịt hổ ấy ư, ngươi đã nói ta còn có thể hay không đánh tiểu tử này mặt a!"

Tom Sue hệ thống dừng một chút: "Nếu không... Chủ kí sinh thử xem?"

Mẹ a, cái này hệ thống còn có thể hay không đáng tin cậy chút?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong nội tâm chửi ầm lên, bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, cái này lý sư thúc tuy nhiên bối phận cao, nhưng kỳ thật thì ra là cái mười tám tuổi cọng lông hài tử, mới Trúc Cơ Kỳ mà thôi đi!

Lúc trước hắn tại Triển Tiên Môn trong cấm địa theo như hệ thống chỉ dẫn, cũng không thiếu gặp rủi ro tu giả di thể thượng vơ vét không ít đồ vật, cái này trong đó có kiện Thủy thuộc tính công kích hình Linh Khí, gọi ngàn vạn lần châm, chỉ cần bị đâm trúng sẽ toàn thân chết lặng, mất đi năng lực hành động.

Cái này Linh Khí sớm đã bị hắn nhỏ máu nhận chủ đã qua, chẳng qua là hắn hôm nay mới Luyện Khí Kỳ, không thể hoàn toàn sử dụng ra hết sức uy lực, phòng thân nhưng là không có vấn đề . Trở lại Triển Tiên Môn về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên từng dùng ngàn vạn lần châm âm qua không ít ngấp nghé hắn ngoại môn đệ tử, nghĩ đến chỉ cần tại chiến đấu lực xuất kỳ bất ý, dùng nó đến đánh thắng một người Trúc Cơ Kỳ mao đầu tiểu tử có lẽ không nói chơi.

Như mình có thể dùng ngoại môn đệ tử Luyện Khí Kỳ tu vị đánh bại chưởng môn quan môn đệ tử, lại trên mặt mũi làm tốt lắm xem một điểm, khẳng định có thể khiến cho các trưởng lão coi trọng, nhìn ra hắn không tầm thường đến, đến lúc đó, chính mình chẳng phải có thể thuận lý thành chương tiến vào nội môn rồi hả?

"Nếu như lý sư thúc tổ nói, Cường Giả Vi Tôn, đệ tử kia cả gan mời sư thúc tổ chỉ giáo, như đệ tử thua, tùy ý ngài xử trí, như đệ tử thắng, sư thúc tổ sẽ đem đan dược ban cho đệ tử, như thế nào?"

Nói xong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đắc chí, cái này lời nói được đại khí a, thắng cũng chỉ muốn hắn cùng chủ quán giao dịch qua đan dược, cỡ nào quang minh lỗi lạc, chắc hẳn thua tiểu tử này vì mình mặt mũi, cũng sẽ không quá làm khó dễ chính mình.

"Tốt." Thiếu niên chế nhạo giống như cười nói.

Lý Trì Ý đã sớm muốn sửa chữa hắn một bữa, đâu có không đáp ứng đạo lý, lập tức hai người ngay tại phiên chợ ở bên trong đáp khỏi một cái sân trống đến, nhận thức chăm chú quả thực giao thủ đứng lên.

Hai người giao thủ, lập tức đưa tới phần đông vây xem đệ tử.

Nghe được chung quanh hô quát trầm trồ khen ngợi thanh âm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một hồi nhiệt huyết sôi trào, thầm nghĩ tiên nhị đại đúng không, hôm nay liền kêu ngươi nếm thử bị đánh mặt tư vị!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nào biết đâu trước mắt người này mới không phải Trúc Cơ Kỳ mao đầu tiểu tử, mà là theo năm mươi năm sau trọng sinh trở về Nguyên Anh kỳ tu giả, hôm nay tuy nhiên tu vị rút lui đến Trúc Cơ Kỳ, nhưng tâm tình, kinh nghiệm vẫn còn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên có cái gì mờ ám hắn đều nhất nhất nhìn ở trong mắt.

Khởi điểm Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn có thể ỷ vào tay mình chân linh hoạt tại Lý Trì Ý thủ hạ đi qua mấy cái qua lại, đẳng đằng sau hắn linh lực bất lực, đều muốn sử dụng ra ngàn vạn lần châm lúc, lập tức bị Lý Trì Ý trước một bước sử dụng kiếm đánh bay rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên duy nhất có thể lật bàn Linh Khí dùng đều không dùng, kế tiếp tự nhiên là đơn phương bị ngược, tình cảnh cực kỳ vô cùng thê thảm.

Không đến một lát, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị dẫm nát Lý Trì Ý dưới chân, không thể động đậy, vây xem mọi người phát ra trận trận ủng hộ, thật sự là mất mặt ném đến nhà!

"Có nhận thua hay không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn nghĩ qua cái miệng nghiện, một thanh kiếm run lấy trầm tĩnh hàn quang, dán cổ sát qua, mang ra một đạo tơ máu, hắn đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, hét lớn: "Ta nhận thua!"

"Nhận thức thua cuộc lời mà nói..., liền chiếu vào miệng mình tát mười bàn tay, muốn nghe được vang dội cái chủng loại kia." Thiếu niên không đếm xỉa tới nói.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị dẫm nát dưới chân, không thể động đậy, giờ phút này nghe được Lý Trì Ý lời mà nói..., mặt mũi tràn đầy đỏ thẫm, không nói tiếng nào, Lý Trì Ý dưới chân dùng sức, lại hỏi câu: "Như thế nào, không muốn?"

Đã qua thật lâu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa rồi tiếng như muỗi vằn đáp một câu: "Nguyện thua cuộc."

Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới buông ra hắn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, hai mắt đỏ thẫm mà trừng mắt Lý Trì Ý, một cái tát hung hăng mà đánh tại chính mình trên mặt, phát ra thanh âm vang dội, cứ như vậy một cái tát một cái tát đấy, sinh sôi mà hướng chính mình trên mặt quát đi.

Cái kia mười cái bàn tay đánh vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt, thanh âm một tiếng một thanh âm vang lên tại Lý Trì Ý bên tai, nghe được vô cùng hả giận, trong nội tâm cười lạnh liên tục, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, đây là ngươi nên được , hảo hảo thụ lấy a!

Đánh tới cuối cùng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên má phải sưng được có màn thầu cao, khóe miệng liền huyết đều chảy ra.

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng xem hết hắn từ tát toàn bộ hành trình, đến cuối cùng, cuối cùng là hứng thú hết thời.

Cái kia liên lụy Triển Tiên Môn bị diệt môn, chính miệng hứa hẹn muốn thay sư môn báo thù cuối cùng nuốt lời Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cuối cùng không phải trước mắt cái này cái bao cỏ, người kia căn bản cũng không trên thế giới này, hắn dù thế nào giận chó đánh mèo, cũng không cách nào đôi người nọ tạo thành một tia tổn thương, thậm chí đối với chính mình tìm kiếm được chính thức thủ phạm không có mảy may trợ giúp.

Ý thức được chính mình hôm nay làm hết thảy bất quá là vô ý nghĩa phát tiết, Lý Trì Ý đần độn vô vị, quay người hướng người vòng đi ra ngoài, đám người tự động vì hắn phân ra một con đường, kính sợ mà nhìn chăm chú lên hắn.

"Đạp đạp đăng, hệ thống xâm lấn thành công... ( nhân vật phản diện tự mình tu dưỡng ) nhiệm vụ hoàn thành! Độ hoàn thành, 300%, chủ kí sinh..." Vừa mới một mực trầm mặc con thỏ bỗng nhiên thét to, "Oa, vừa mới phát sinh cái gì à nha? Ta vội vàng xâm lấn đi không có vây xem đến! 300%! ! ? Ông t...r...ờ...i..., cái này độ hoàn thành! Ta thật sự là phu nhân sùng bái ngài á..., từ xưa đến nay, ý đồ vẽ mặt nhân vật chính nhân vật phản diện pháo hôi nhiều như vậy, có thể đem nhân vật chính mặt đánh sưng đúng là chủ kí sinh ngài một cái!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Câm miệng." Lý Trì Ý tâm phiền ý loạn đến lợi hại, hắn một lần nữa phục sinh đến mười tám tuổi, cổ thân thể này mới trải qua kết đan thất bại, đón lấy tâm tình thay đổi rất nhanh, lại nhịn không được làm ra loại này thuần túy phát tiết mặt trái tâm tình sự tình, hiển nhiên là đạo tâm dao động đến lợi hại, chỉ sợ kiếp này con đường tu hành nếu so với ở kiếp trước càng thêm khó khăn.

Được rồi, kế tiếp, vẫn là ngẫm lại như thế nào lại để cho cỏ này bao cùng Triển Tiên Môn thoát ly quan hệ a.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nằm trên mặt đất bụm mặt, hắn hung hăng mà trừng mắt thiếu niên thon dài thẳng tắp bóng lưng, chợt nhớ tới từng tại trong tiểu thuyết đã từng gặp lời mà nói..., mỗi chữ mỗi câu, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây, không ai mãi mãi hèn!"

Lý Trì Ý phút chốc dừng bước lại, xoay người lại, trong mắt sát ý đột nhiên lộ ra.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây, không ai mãi mãi hèn. Xuất từ mỗ chút gia mỗ tiểu thuyết ( ngươi hiểu được ) tên lời kịch =-=

Đệ 4 chương

Lý Trì Ý lúc này là chân chính triển khai sát niệm rồi.

Cái thế giới này là trong sách thế giới, lại để cho nhân vật chính ghi hận lên, chính mình kết cục chỉ sợ sẽ không so ở kiếp trước tốt hơn chỗ nào. Không bằng thừa dịp hắn yếu, muốn hắn mệnh...

Ý niệm trong đầu vừa ra, con thỏ bề bộn ở trong đầu hắn nói: "Chủ kí sinh, không nên a! Ngươi bây giờ giết còn là nhân vật chính Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cái này trong sách thế giới cũng sẽ không có tồn tại ý nghĩa, sẽ lập tức sụp đổ mất!"

Lý Trì Ý khó có thể tin: "... Cho nên ta cái gì cũng không thể đối với hắn làm, chỉ có thể chờ hắn đem đến báo thù trở về?"

Con thỏ: "Nếu như là những người khác, đương nhiên chỉ có ngoan ngoãn chờ chết phần rồi. Nhưng là chủ kí sinh ngài thế nhưng là bổn hệ thống chọn trúng người! Trong sách thế giới mặc dù có nhân vật chính, nhưng cũng không phải không thể đổi chủ góc đích. Ta đã nói rồi, bổn hệ thống thế nhưng là số mệnh loại hình hệ thống, ngươi chỉ muốn hảo hảo hoàn thành bổn hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, đem thế giới số mệnh tất cả đều đoạt lấy đến, đến lúc đó nhân vật chính đại nhậm chẳng phải rơi vào trên người của ngươi đi!"

Cướp đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên, trở thành nhân vật chính sao...

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, trên mặt trào phúng mà nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Vậy mỏi mắt mong chờ."

Thiếu niên theo giơ tay lên, đem cái kia một túi đan dược ném tới vây xem người nào đó trong ngực. Người nọ một hồi kinh hoảng, thiếu niên nhìn hắn một cái, tùy ý nói: "Cho ngươi rồi, thu."

Theo chính mình cái kia đã đoạt đan dược, lại tiện tay đem đan dược ném cho người qua đường giáp, đây quả thực là trần trụi vũ nhục!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hận đến con mắt đều trở nên đỏ thẫm rồi, hắn vô cùng biệt khuất, lại không có biện pháp, trong nội tâm đôi Tom Sue hệ thống quát: "Hệ thống đâu rồi, đã chết rồi sao! ?"

Hệ thống yên lặng thư xác nhận: "Chủ kí sinh, cổ nhân có mây, thiên tướng hàng đại nhậm tại tư người vậy. Tất nhiên trước lao kia gân cốt..."

"Câm miệng!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong nội tâm căm tức nói, "Hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức! Đem cái kia 30 chút điểm Mị Lực toàn bộ đổi thành nội dung cốt truyện điểm Cống Hiến."

Cùng giúp ngươi phong hệ thống không giống với, làm làm một cái truyền thống ngựa giống hệ thống, Tom Sue hệ thống cơ bản cấu thành chính là điểm Mị Lực cùng nội dung cốt truyện điểm Cống Hiến.

Điểm Mị Lực cao thấp sẽ ảnh hưởng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gặp phải muội tử đối với hắn trụ cột Hảo Cảm độ, cùng với tiến công chiếm đóng độ khó. Nói như vậy, tiến công chiếm đóng muội tử càng nhiều, muội tử đôi tình cảm của hắn càng sâu, điểm Mị Lực sẽ càng cao. Mà nội dung cốt truyện điểm Cống Hiến tức thì do hệ thống đánh giá Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên làm các loại nhiệm vụ độ hoàn thành đến quyết định, độ hoàn thành càng cao, đánh giá đạt được điểm Cống Hiến càng nhiều, điểm Cống Hiến có thể dùng để hối đoái các loại vật phẩm, tỷ như đan dược, bí tịch, thậm chí là cơ duyên nhiệm vụ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kiếp trước với tư cách độc thân con chó sống nhanh ba mươi năm, mới bắt đầu điểm Mị Lực chỉ có 30, liền đạt tiêu chuẩn đều không có!

Xuyên thủng ở kiếp này, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đối với chính mình chỉ vẹn vẹn có điểm ấy điểm Mị Lực bảo bối được không được, một chút cũng không nỡ bỏ hối đoái mất, tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới hôm nay gặp được Lý Trì Ý, hắn trong cơn tức giận, lại cắn răng đem tất cả điểm Mị Lực đều cho hối đoái thành điểm Cống Hiến rồi.

Hệ thống: "Tốt chủ kí sinh, đã biết chủ kí sinh! Hối đoái về sau, ngài hiện tại có 300 chút điểm Cống Hiến, xin hỏi chủ kí sinh là muốn hối đoái đan dược, bí tịch vẫn là nhiệm vụ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Hối đoái nhiệm vụ."

Hệ thống: "Trải qua tính toán, ngài bây giờ có được điểm Cống Hiến có thể hối đoái C cấp chi nhánh nhiệm vụ, xin hỏi chủ kí sinh có hay không hối đoái?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cắn răng: "Đoái!"

Đinh được một tiếng, hai cái hệ thống đồng thời mở ra nhiệm vụ —

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mắt nhảy làm nhiệm vụ mặt bản: "U Nguyệt Thảo nhiệm vụ đã mở ra, mời chủ kí sinh tại trong mười ngày, phản hồi Triển Tiên Môn cấm địa, hái U Nguyệt Thảo. Thành công hoàn thành vốn nhiệm vụ về sau, ban thưởng dài cho đan một quả. Rót, U Nguyệt Thảo, phục dụng sau có thể mở rộng trong cơ thể linh mạch, tu bổ tổn thương, tăng cường đối với linh khí cảm ứng, đề cao tốc độ tu luyện, đôi Luyện Khí Kỳ tu giả vô cùng có ích lợi."

Giúp ngươi phong hệ thống: "U Nguyệt Thảo nhiệm vụ đã mở ra, mời chủ kí sinh tại trong mười ngày, phản hồi Triển Tiên Môn cấm địa, hái U Nguyệt Thảo. Thành công hoàn thành vốn nhiệm vụ về sau, ban thưởng dài cho đan một quả. Rót, U Nguyệt Thảo, phục dụng sau có thể mở rộng trong cơ thể linh mạch, tu bổ tổn thương, tăng cường đối với linh khí cảm ứng, đề cao tốc độ tu luyện, đôi Luyện Khí Kỳ tu giả vô cùng có ích lợi."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Con thỏ: "Hì hì hi, chủ kí sinh tiếp a tiếp a."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, hắn mặt không thay đổi xem hết hiển hiện tại trước mắt hệ thống mặt bản, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại thư đến ở bên trong đích thật là có như vậy một cái nội dung cốt truyện — Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đem trên người đồ vật soàn soạt quang về sau, lại nhớ tới Triển Tiên Môn cấm địa, hái U Nguyệt Thảo. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này ngũ linh căn củi mục, đúng là phục dụng U Nguyệt Thảo, tu vị mới đột nhiên tăng mạnh đến Luyện Khí Kỳ chín tầng.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới đến, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính là đang tìm kiếm U Nguyệt Thảo lúc, gặp đại sư tỷ Lâm Linh, mới đúng nàng vừa thấy đã yêu . Vừa nghĩ tới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tương lai sẽ đối với Lâm Linh sư tỷ sinh ra không an phận chi muốn, thiếu niên cười lạnh một tiếng, tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ này.

Một phương diện, tiếp được nhiệm vụ này có thể nghiệm chứng cướp đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên khả thi, một phương diện khác, hắn phải đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng sư tỷ quan hệ trong đó chặt đứt.

Lý Trì Ý đi rồi, người vây xem làm chim thú hình dáng tản đi.

Cái gì kia đều không làm không duyên cớ được một túi đan dược người vui vẻ, vụng trộm chạy tới một ngóc ngách rơi, ngược lại một viên đi ra liếm liếm, dục vọng xác định phẩm giai như thế nào. Cũng không chờ hắn bình luận xong, thì có đỏ mắt hắn được chỗ tốt người, theo phía sau hắn chậm rãi tiếp cận, một gậy đánh vào trên đầu của hắn, đem hắn nện bất tỉnh.

Đẳng người nọ sau khi tỉnh lại, đã là ngày hôm sau rồi, trên người hắn tất cả vật phẩm đều không cánh mà bay, trên mặt cũng bắt đầu nổi lên thối rữa bệnh sởi.

Tiếp qua vài ngày, ngoại môn trên chợ rất nhiều người trên mặt nhao nhao nổi lên bệnh sởi, bọn hắn phẫn nộ mà đi tìm lúc trước bán thuốc chủ quán, tìm hắn lấy cái thuyết pháp.

Chủ quán ngẩn ngơ, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "A, đúng rồi, lúc trước ta luyện dược thời điểm đem điền hoàng cho rằng điền bảy bỏ vào rồi! Chi bằng dùng hương lê cây cỏ thoa tại trên da thịt, mới có thể tiêu tan trừ bệnh sởi đấy!"

Mọi người tức giận bất bình, đem hắn đánh một trận, lúc này mới tiêu tan khí ly khai.

Chủ quán bụm lấy đánh sưng lên mặt, hùng hùng hổ hổ một hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên biểu lộ ngưng tụ.

Hắn nhớ tới ngày đó cái kia gọi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử, không phải là cầm hương lê cây cỏ cùng chính mình trao đổi đan dược sao? Chỉ cần lây dính hương lê cây cỏ người, phục dụng cái này ngụy liệt Hồi Linh Đan đều không có việc gì, thậm chí hiệu quả so chỉ phục dùng thực Hồi Linh Đan còn tốt hơn.

Nếu là tiểu tử này theo trên tay mình mua đan dược, nhưng là không còn này xui xẻo sự tình đã xảy ra, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác tiểu tử này đắc tội Lý Trì Ý, cuối cùng linh đan vẫn bị cướp đi. Như cái kia Lý Trì Ý không có tùy ý đem đan dược giao cho ngoại môn chi nhân, cái kia cũng sẽ không có này xui xẻo sự tình phát sinh, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác Lý Trì Ý chướng mắt hắn làm đan dược, tùy tiện ném đi, còn lại để cho trên chợ mọi người nghĩ lầm Nội Môn Đệ Tử vừa ý Linh Đan Diệu Dược là như thế nào thần kỳ, thế cho nên đạt được đan dược người bị người nhìn chằm chằm vào cướp bóc, cuối cùng báo ứng ứng với tại trên người hắn.

Hắn không khỏi cười khổ, trên đời này cơ duyên, thật sự là kỳ quá thay hay quá thay!

Lại nói Lý Trì Ý nếu như hạ quyết tâm muốn đi tìm U Nguyệt Thảo, liền lại trở về cho mượn bạch hạc.

Chưởng quản tọa kỵ sư huynh không biết theo Trần Thanh cái kia nghe xong cái gì, đối với hắn so trước đó lần thứ nhất càng thêm ôn nhu ân cần rồi, còn cố ý tuyển chỉ tính cách dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn đại bạch hạc, ân cần dặn dò hắn như thế nào ngự sử linh cầm, đạt được thiếu niên mặt mũi tràn đầy xám xịt sau khi nói cám ơn, liền vô cùng cao hứng mà sờ lên đầu hắn.

Thiếu niên nắm bạch hạc, im lặng ly khai, sau này hộ sơn bay đi.

Nói là cấm địa, cũng không phải có cái gì cấm kỵ sự tình, đơn giản là lúc trước Triển Tiên Môn dựa vào núi mà xây dựng, lưng tựa vân số lượng hộ sơn hệ thống núi, nguyên thủy rừng rậm kéo mấy ngàn dặm, hộ sơn đại trận bên ngoài, có rất nhiều khu vực là bổn môn trưởng lão cũng chưa từng khai phát qua nơi đi.

Những địa phương này ít ai lui tới, có nhiều dã thú yêu quái qua lại, đôi môn hạ đệ tử mà nói, cực kỳ nguy hiểm, Triển Tiên Môn lúc này mới đem phía sau núi thiết là cấm địa, bình thường nghiêm cấm Kim Đan kỳ phía dưới đệ tử tiến vào, miễn cho không duyên cớ ném đi tánh mạng.

Lý Trì Ý ở kiếp trước tiến vào Kim Đan kỳ về sau, thường thường đến phía sau núi chém giết yêu thú, tu luyện kiếm ý, đôi phía sau núi địa hình so với bình thường người đều muốn quen thuộc, đây cũng là hắn tiếp được hệ thống nhiệm vụ lực lượng.

Vì che dấu tai mắt người, hắn lại trước đó tại kính sự tình nhà tiếp đến hậu sơn rèn luyện nhiệm vụ.

Lý Trì Ý vốn là Trúc Cơ Kỳ đỉnh phong, tiếp nhiệm vụ cũng đơn giản, bất quá là thu thập vài cọng thông thường linh thảo, cái kia quản sự cũng liền mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, lại để cho hắn tiếp cái này vốn hẳn nên Kim Đan kỳ mới có thể tiếp được nhiệm vụ.

Hiện tại vấn đề duy nhất, liền là nho nhỏ một cây U Nguyệt Thảo giấu kín tại tùng trong núi, hắn như thế nào mới có thể tại nhân vật chính hệ thống có địa hình chỉ dẫn ưu thế xuống, so với đối phương nhanh hơn mà tìm được nó.

Lúc trước nhìn hắn cái kia quyển trục lúc, trên sách có đôi U Nguyệt Thảo sinh trưởng chi địa có miêu tả, nói là sinh hoạt tại treo thác nước trên vách đá dựng đứng, nhưng phù hợp cái này miêu tả địa phương, Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi chí ít có mấy chục chỗ nhiều, hắn hôm nay không thể ngự kiếm phi hành, tìm ra được hiệu suất không có khả năng so Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhanh hơn.

Một người một con hạc trên không trung bay lên, con thỏ bỗng nhiên theo bộ ngực hắn leo ra, cao hứng nói: "Chủ kí sinh ngươi xem, thân thể của ta càng thêm ngưng thực nữa nha! May mắn mà có ngài vừa mới kích hoạt lên hệ thống, để cho ta thành công xâm lấn... Ân, cùng cái thế giới này liên hệ càng thêm chặt chẽ đi một tí."

Thiếu niên bỗng nhiên cả kinh, chợt phát hiện cái này con thỏ không còn là giống hư không rồi.

Hắn chần chờ mà nắm lên con thỏ hai cái cái lỗ tai lớn, lắc.

Con thỏ: ? ? ?

"Ngươi hôm nay thân thể thoát ly chiếc nhẫn?"

"Không có... Không có đâu! Còn muốn chủ kí sinh cố gắng hỗ trợ thăng cấp hệ thống đến 3. 0 mới có thể để cho ta cùng giới chỉ hoàn toàn chia lìa khai, hóa thành thật thể ah."

Lý Trì Ý như có điều suy nghĩ: "Đến lúc đó ngươi có thể thoát ly trong đầu của ta rồi hả?"

Con thỏ hai mắt một hồi lập loè: "Hì hì hi."

Tả hữu cũng thăm dò không xuất ra thêm nữa..., Lý Trì Ý cũng không hề hỏi tới : "Ngươi có thể giúp ta chỉ dẫn U Nguyệt Thảo phương hướng sao?"

Con thỏ nháy nháy mắt to: "Vô cùng thật có lỗi, chủ kí sinh, chúng ta hệ thống không phải tầm bảo loại hệ thống đâu rồi, chỉ sợ làm ngươi thất vọng rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Phế vật hệ thống, muốn tới làm gì dùng? ! !

Đệ 5 chương

Lý Trì Ý: ... Phế vật hệ thống, muốn tới làm gì dùng? ! !

Thiếu niên nắm lên con thỏ lỗ tai, làm bộ muốn văng ra!

Kỳ thật con thỏ không sợ ném vụn, bởi vì nó bây giờ tình huống thân thể, chính là cái so toàn bộ tin tức hình chiếu cao cấp một điểm đồ vật, cho dù rớt bể cũng có thể tự động liều tiếp khép lại. Nhưng con thỏ có chứng sợ độ cao a, bề bộn cắn Lý Trì Ý tay áo nói: "Đợi một chút đẳng... Chúng ta hệ thống mặc dù không có linh bảo chỉ dẫn công năng, nhưng có một cái lợi hại hơn công năng nhé!"

"Cái gì công năng?"

"Ngài thật sự là quý nhân hay quên sự tình, chính là cái, chết trộm tạp công năng nha! Hệ thống kích hoạt về sau sẽ theo nhiệm vụ hệ thống đồng thời mở ra công năng!" Con thỏ leo đến trên bả vai hắn, ân cần mà lôi ra hệ thống mặt bản.

Giao diện ở bên trong, lúc trước cái kia chết trộm tạp công năng cái nút quả nhiên sáng.

Lý Trì Ý chút đi vào vừa nhìn, chỉ thấy hệ thống giới thiệu thượng viết rất rành mạch — chết trộm tạp, hệ thống phụ trợ công năng, kích hoạt về sau, vốn công năng có thể tại nhân vật chính tiếp cận phạm vi mười dặm lúc tự động mở ra, một khi mở ra, hệ thống đem tự động tập trung nhân vật chính vị trí, lại để cho chủ kí sinh thời khắc đều có thể biết nhân vật chính hướng đi.

Xin hỏi chủ kí sinh có hay không kích hoạt vốn công năng?

Lý Trì Ý vừa xác nhận kích hoạt, hệ thống rất nhanh vang lên đích đích tiếng cảnh báo: "Báo cáo chủ kí sinh, phạm vi trong mười dặm kiểm tra đo lường đến nhân vật chính hoạt động dấu hiệu, có hay không biểu hiện nhân vật chính vị trí?"

Hắn kinh ngạc mà nhíu mày, tiểu tử này cái khác không được, chạy trốn ngược lại rất nhanh, tránh khỏi hắn lại đi ngoại môn tìm người rồi. Dụng ý niệm xác định về sau, trước mắt hắn hiện lên một mảnh ánh sáng màu đỏ, rất nhanh hiện ra cao thấp phập phồng hơi mờ đường cong.

Những thứ này tất cả lớn nhỏ cuộn dây có sơ có mật tụ tập cùng một chỗ, Lý Trì Ý thấy hoa mắt, phí hết hảo một hồi mới nhận ra những thứ này đường cong phập phồng cùng Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi thế núi giống nhau, tuy nhiên cùng bình thường thói quen thường gặp được bất đồng, nhưng vẫn nhưng có thể nhận ra cái này đúng là mình sở muốn địa đồ, hơn nữa càng lập thể, càng trực quan rồi.

Con thỏ ân cần giới thiệu nói: "Chủ kí sinh ngài còn có thể lựa chọn cải biến tỉ lệ xích lớn nhỏ, ví dụ như vừa so sánh với 500 , liền một lần một vạn muốn tinh tế, nhưng là vừa so sánh với 500 không phải rất thích hợp quan sát..."

Lý Trì Ý trực tiếp hạ lệnh: "Tìm được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vị trí, đem địa đồ phóng tới lớn nhất."

Chết trộm tạp công năng thiết kế được liền so con thỏ nhân tính hóa nhiều lắm, không nhao nhao không làm khó, Lý Trì Ý ra lệnh một tiếng, liền lập tức định vị nhân vật chính vị trí. Nhìn hắn lấy đống kia đường cong ở bên trong nhúc nhích màu đỏ hình người, có chút ghét bỏ địa đồ để quá lớn, hạ lệnh: "Nhỏ đi."

Địa đồ theo lời nhỏ đi.

Lý Trì Ý vẫn là không hài lòng: "Quá nhỏ, phóng đại! Không, quá lớn, nhỏ hơn một chút, ân, lại nhỏ hơn một chút, ân, đã thành, cứ như vậy."

Như thế nhiều lần mấy lần, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục điều tốt rồi đồ lớn nhỏ, hài lòng quan sát khởi cái kia điểm nhỏ màu đỏ di động quỹ tích đến.

Con thỏ: ... Chủ kí sinh, ngươi rất giống những cái...kia dùng hết người máy lão đầu lão thái thái ngươi biết không?

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đã có địa đồ ăn gian, tìm kiếm U Nguyệt Thảo nhiệm vụ lập tức trở nên đơn giản đứng lên.

Lý Trì Ý xa xa đi theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phía sau, quan sát hắn di động quỹ tích. Nhân vật chính không hổ là bị Thiên Đạo chiếu cố sủng nhi, trên đường đi lớn nhỏ yêu thú quấy rối không ngừng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại tổng có thể ở thời khắc mấu chốt đào thoát nguy hiểm.

Chẳng qua là tiểu tử này thật sự là quá ngu xuẩn, không làm chuẩn bị, mạo mạo thất thất liền tiến vào cấm địa, cũng chưa bao giờ hiểu được che dấu trên người mình khí tức, dẫn tới yêu thú ác điểu người trước ngã xuống, người sau tiến lên đi lên, giải quyết xong cái này, kế tiếp lại xông ra. Lý Trì Ý khi hắn phía trên bồi hồi đã hơn nửa ngày, mới thấy hắn di động không đến nửa dặm lộ trình.

Thiếu niên thật sự nhìn không được, theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong móc ra một bao trảm tiên cửa đệ tử thiết yếu khu thú phấn, thừa dịp nhân vật chính không chú ý, chiếu vào hắn sau cổ lên, lúc này mới đại đại giảm bớt yêu thú quấy rối.

Không có yêu thú quấy rối, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cước trình cũng biến nhanh không ít. Lý Trì Ý dựa theo hắn quỹ tích, xác định xuống U Nguyệt Thảo có khả năng nhất nơi đi, liền khống chế bạch hạc hướng phía cái kia một điểm bay đi.

Hắn có phi hành tọa kỵ thay đi bộ, so Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sớm nửa canh giờ đến cái kia bên cạnh thác nước bên cạnh.

Liếc nhìn lại, thẳng tắp thác nước như luyện không bình thường đọng ở trên vách đá dựng đứng, hơi nước mờ mịt, tại đây ẩm ướt trong hoàn cảnh, núi đá trải rộng rêu xanh cỏ non, sinh cơ dạt dào.

Ngay tại thác nước cách đó không xa, một đạo cầu vồng như ẩn như hiện, cầu vồng phía dưới, một khối nổi lên ngoan thạch phía trên, sâu kín sinh trưởng một cây khắp cả người màu bạc dị thảo, đúng là hắn lần này hệ thống trong nhiệm vụ sở muốn tìm U Nguyệt Thảo.

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, lập tức ngự sử dưới thân bạch hạc, hướng phía U Nguyệt Thảo bay đi.

Đợi cho thiếu niên sắp tháo xuống cái kia dị thảo lúc, sau lưng bỗng nhiên mát lạnh, hắn bằng vào nhiều năm qua kinh nghiệm nhanh chóng hướng bên cạnh một trốn, một đạo tản ra lạnh thấu xương hàn khí kiếm quang lau hắn tai khuếch mà qua.

"Phương nào tặc tử, dám đến ta Triển Tiên Môn giương oai!"

Lý Trì Ý liếc liền nhận ra đạo kiếm khí kia, bề bộn xoay người nói: "Sư tỷ, là ta!"

Lâm Linh ngự kiếm treo ở giữa không trung, chứng kiến thiếu niên chính mặt về sau, không khỏi khẽ giật mình: "A Ý, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Lý Trì Ý lập tức nhớ tới quyển trục ở bên trong miêu tả Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, Lâm Linh hai người lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tình cảnh —

Thác nước tóe lên bọt nước ở bên trong, cái kia hồng y thiếu nữ sau lưng chiếu đến cầu vồng bảy màu, đem ngự kiếm mà đến thiếu nữ nổi bật lên như thiên nhân bình thường, xinh đẹp không gì sánh được, đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này mới ra đời tiểu tử thấy ngây người.

"Phương nào tặc tử, dám đến ta Triển Tiên Môn giương oai!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Tỷ tỷ nhìn lầm rồi, tiểu đệ chính là Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, chẳng qua là ngoại môn đệ tử!"

Tại ở kiếp trước, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vì hái cái này U Nguyệt Thảo, bị xen lẫn độc xà cắn một cái, thiếu chút nữa độc dậy thì vong, Lâm Linh thương tiếc hắn là đồng môn, liền đem cái kia U Nguyệt Thảo đút cho hắn nuốt vào, hai người cứ như vậy kết gắn bó keo sơn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ỷ vào đối phương cho hắn có ân cứu mạng, mặt dày mày dạn, chủ động nhận thức rơi xuống Lâm Linh là tỷ tỷ.

Lâm Linh là Kim Đan kỳ nữ tu, luận niên kỷ cũng có thể làm Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này bà cô, mất đi ngày khác hậu thiên Thiên tỷ tỷ tỷ tỷ mà gọi tới gọi lên.

Lý Trì Ý đã sớm đã quên cái này trong Tu Chân giới, đạo lữ tầm đó hơn mười tuổi chênh lệch căn bản không phải vấn đề, như theo như tu vị cao thấp sắp xếp tư luận bối phận, còn nhiều mà lớn tuổi gọi tuổi còn nhỏ sư huynh sư tỷ. Thật sự là xem người không vừa mắt, đối phương làm cái gì đều là sai .

Hắn cười nói: "Ta nghĩ ra được tán giải sầu, vừa vặn kính sự tình nhà có đến phía sau núi rèn luyện nhiệm vụ, ta thuận tay tiếp, đi ngang qua nơi đây, gặp có dị động, đã đi xuống đến xem nhìn."

Lâm Linh không đồng ý mà lắc đầu: "Hồ đồ, cửa sau nhiệm vụ đều là Kim Đan kỳ mới có thể tiếp nhiệm vụ, ngươi nên hảo hảo tu dưỡng."

Nàng ngự kiếm bay tới, đang tại Lý Trì Ý mặt, lưng khom đem cái kia gốc U Nguyệt Thảo nhổ xuống dưới, nhổ cỏ thời điểm, quả nhiên có một cái xen lẫn con rắn nhỏ nhảy lên đi ra, Lâm Linh một cái chinh lăng về sau, một kiếm chém.

Cái kia con rắn nhỏ cắt thành hai đoạn, huyết còn ồ ồ mạo hiểm, Lâm Linh sắc mặt không thay đổi, đem U Nguyệt Thảo giao cho Lý Trì Ý trong tay, tha thiết dặn dò: "Cái này gọi là U Nguyệt Thảo, nói đến cỏ này cũng là cùng ngươi hữu duyên, ta trước trận làm nhiệm vụ thời điểm liền phát hiện nó, trở về tra xét tra thư, nói là có mở rộng gân mạch, chữa trị tổn thương chi công hiệu, nghĩ đến đôi nội thương của ngươi cũng có chút hiệu quả trị liệu bỏ đi, liền muốn lấy đẳng linh thảo thành thục, hái được tặng cho ngươi. Ta trông coi nó cũng có một đoạn thời gian, không nghĩ tới vừa vặn cho ngươi cũng gặp phải."

Lý Trì Ý không nghĩ tới sư tỷ trông coi cái này gốc linh thảo lại là vì mình, nhịn không được có chút thất thần.

Nhận lấy U Nguyệt Thảo, trong đầu vang lên nhiệm vụ đạt thành thông tri thanh âm, hắn cùng Lâm Linh một người cưỡi hạc, một người ngự kiếm, làm bạn trở về Triển Tiên Môn.

Sau khi hai người đi bất quá một lát, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rối bù theo rót lùm cây ở bên trong chui ra, hắn mới né tránh một cái cự mãng đuổi bắt, giờ phút này nhìn thấy cầu vồng phía dưới thác nước, vui mừng quá đỗi.

Sau nửa canh giờ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phí hết sức của chín trâu hai hổ leo đến U Nguyệt Thảo chỗ, chứng kiến cắt thành hai đoạn xà đoạn cùng chỉ còn lại có rễ cỏ U Nguyệt Thảo.

Nhìn trước mắt nhảy ra nhiệm vụ thất bại giao diện, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

"Hệ thống! Cút ra đây cho ta, đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra!"

Trong đầu truyền đến Tom Sue bình thản mà máy móc thanh âm: "Hệ thống đang tại tự kiểm chính giữa, chủ kí sinh an tâm một chút chớ vội."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

A a a, hắn 30 điểm Mị Lực a! ! !

Người không may đứng lên thật sự là uống nước đều muốn tê răng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trèo non lội suối, cuối cùng lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng, trên đường trở về lại gặp được tại hậu sơn cấm địa dò xét Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, tại chỗ bị bắt hết. Hình sự nhà dùng tự tiện xông vào phía sau núi cấm địa tội danh, phạt hắn ở đây Tư Quá Nhai thượng suy nghĩ qua ba tháng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài, hắn gặp phải nhất định là cái giả hệ thống, cầu hàng rởm!

Có người nước sôi lửa bỏng, đã có người như cá gặp nước.

Lý Trì Ý được U Nguyệt Thảo cùng hệ thống ban thưởng Hồi Linh Đan, trở lại biết lấy phong bế quan tu luyện đem gần một tháng, rốt cục đem trong cơ thể bất ổn linh lực thở bình thường lại, mặc dù vẫn đang có tai hoạ ngầm, nhưng so với trước đã tốt rồi nhiều lắm.

Chẳng qua là đang phục dụng U Nguyệt Thảo về sau, hắn nhổ ra suốt một ngày, Lâm Linh sư tỷ gấp đến độ tự mình chạy tới thay nhìn hắn bệnh, hai người hợp lực tra xét sách thuốc mới biết được, U Nguyệt Thảo là muốn cùng xen lẫn xà nọc độc cùng một chỗ phục dụng , nếu không sẽ có nôn mửa không ngớt tác dụng phụ.

May mà ngoại trừ nôn mửa cũng không có gì lớn tật xấu, Lý Trì Ý cũng không có để ở trong lòng, còn an ủi bởi vậy đối với hắn vô cùng băn khoăn Lâm Linh, nhịn nữa lấy nhổ ra một ngày, chuyện này cũng đã trôi qua rồi.

Trong một tháng này, Lý Trì Ý cũng dần dần thăm dò rồi" giúp ngươi phong" hệ thống đối với chính mình tác dụng.

Hắn lịch kiếp trọng sinh mà đến, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên về sau có thể gặp được đến cái gì cơ duyên, trải qua chuyện gì, Lý Trì Ý xem qua thư, nhớ rõ bảy tám phần. Này đây lúc trước con thỏ hứa hẹn hắn những cái...kia chỗ tốt, hắn cũng không quá để vào mắt, thầm nghĩ muốn cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thoát ly Triển Tiên Môn, để tránh tương lai lần nữa liên lụy sư môn.

Nhưng trải qua U Nguyệt Thảo một chuyện, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên lại đã có ý khác.

Con thỏ nói, nhân vật chính số mệnh cùng cơ duyên là có thể đoạt .

Nhìn hắn qua quyển trục, chỉ có thể biết nhân vật chính sẽ có loại nào cơ duyên, cụ thể địa điểm nhưng như cũ cần hao phí thời gian tinh lực đi tìm, mà đã có hệ thống chỉ dẫn, có thể rất thuận tiện mà đoạt tại nhân vật chính phía trước tìm được cơ duyên.

Nếu có thể đem nhân vật chính cơ duyên cùng số mệnh từng cái đoạt lấy đến, là không phải mình có thể như nhân vật chính như vậy tìm tiên trèo lên đỉnh? Đến lúc đó hắn theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên người đạt được dấu vết để lại, điều tra rõ ràng lúc trước làm hại Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn phía sau màn độc thủ, có thể vừa báo đời trước diệt môn chi thù...

Đã qua mấy ngày, sớm khóa qua đi, Lâm Linh lại đây biết lấy ngọn núi.

Từ khi Lý Trì Ý tiến giai sau khi thất bại, Lâm Linh đôi cái này xui xẻo sư đệ đặc biệt quan tâm, ba ngày hai đầu đến xem hắn.

Hơn nữa từ khi nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý bên người không biết từ nơi này xuất hiện con thỏ kia, nàng liền càng gởi tới chịu khó rồi. Mỗi lần tới nhất định ôm con thỏ hao cọng lông chơi, yêu thích không buông tay, thẳng đem con thỏ hao được sinh không thể luyến.

Lý Trì Ý đời trước tuy nhiên cùng sư tỷ quan hệ hảo, nhưng bình thường kết giao cũng là quân tử chi giao nhạt như nước, ở kiếp này hai người quan hệ thân mật không ít, ngay từ đầu thiếu niên còn không quá thích ứng, đành phải đương làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, như thường lệ tại nước đường bên cạnh luyện kiếm.

Đây là hắn đời trước liền hình thành thói quen, mỗi ngày muốn luyện tập huy kiếm một vạn lần, cây tùng ở dưới trên sàn nhà đã sớm hắn bị mài ra hai cái thiển dấu chân rất mờ. Lâm Linh biết rõ hắn là cái cao lạnh lùng nhưng tính tình, cũng không chê người ta lãnh đạm chính mình, liền chuyển cái băng ghế ngồi ở một bên, ôm con thỏ một bên nhìn hắn luyện kiếm, một bên cùng hắn tán gẫu.

Ngày hôm đó Lâm Linh một bên hao cọng lông, vừa hướng hắn nói: "Ngày hôm nay ta đi Tư Quá Nhai, nhìn thấy cái quái nhân, ngươi đoán thử coi dù thế nào?"

"Đoán không ra... Cái gì quái nhân?"

Lâm Linh hì hì cười cười: "Tư Quá Nhai giam giữ cái Luyện Khí Kỳ tiểu tử, ngươi nói người này có trách hay không?"

Nàng nói người nọ bất quá là cái mới Luyện Khí Kỳ thanh niên, lớn lên bình thường, nói chuyện ngược lại là rất khôi hài. Còn nói người nọ thật sự là không may, tựa hồ là vì nào đó linh thảo đi cấm địa, kết quả linh thảo không tìm được, người ngược lại là bị bắt hết đóng giam cầm.

Lâm Linh che miệng cười nói: "Ngươi nói buồn cười không tốt cười, cái này phía sau núi cấm địa cái nào Luyện Khí Kỳ kẻ đần dám xông, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn phải đi rồi, chẳng những đi, không có bị cái kia sài lang hổ báo ngậm trong mồm đi, ngược lại bị hình sự nhà đệ tử bắt vừa vặn. Các trưởng lão còn nhất định phải theo như tự tiện xông vào cấm địa luật lệ phán hắn đi Tư Quá Nhai, nghĩ đến là trăm ngàn năm qua Tư Quá Nhai ở bên trong giam đầu một cái Luyện Khí Kỳ đệ tử a."

Lý Trì Ý mãnh liệt dừng lại trong tay động tác, quay đầu hỏi Lâm Linh: "Sư tỷ, người này tên gì?"

Lâm Linh: "Hắn a, giống như gọi Đông Phương cái gì a?"

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

"Ai nha, đúng, chính là cái này! A Ý ngươi cũng đã gặp hắn?"

Đệ 6 chương

Thiếu niên trong lúc nhất thời vừa sợ vừa giận. Sách này trung nhân vật chính số mệnh đến tột cùng cường đến loại tình trạng nào! Chính mình rõ ràng đã lại để cho nội dung cốt truyện đều rời đi nguyên điểm rồi, sư tỷ lại còn là gặp hắn, đối với hắn sinh ra hảo cảm?

Hắn lại nhịn không được hỏi: "Sư tỷ, ngươi có phải hay không ưa thích hắn?"

Lâm Linh hung hăng bắn thoáng một phát thiếu niên cái ót: "Mò mẫm nói cái gì đó, mới nhận thức một ngày, danh tự cũng không có nhận thức toàn, ta như thế nào sẽ thích được hắn?"

Kỳ thật nơi đây ngược lại là Lý Trì Ý quá lo lắng. Đã có Tom Sue hệ thống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thông đồng muội tử toàn bộ nhờ Hảo Cảm độ, nhưng mà tại hai người kết thù về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên Hảo Cảm độ toàn dùng để hối đoái điểm Cống Hiến đi, căn bản không kịp thông đồng Lâm Linh.

Nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, hắn kiềm chế ở tính tình cất bước Lâm Linh về sau, liền đưa tới bạch hạc, thẳng đến Tư Quá Nhai.

Tư Quá Nhai tiếp giáp phía sau núi cấm địa, hộ sơn đại trận vừa mới đem đỉnh núi bao phủ trong đó. Năm đó Triển Tiên Môn Đại Năng thiết trí hộ sơn đại trận lúc, đem một cái khô kiệt linh mạch đào tới đây chôn ở Tư Quá Nhai đáy vực, với tư cách đại trận linh lực nơi phát ra, nơi đây liền thỉnh thoảng có chút ít linh khí tiết lộ ra.

Đỉnh núi quanh năm thần hồn nát thần tính, thỉnh thoảng có thể nhìn thấy truy đuổi linh khí mà đến yêu thú, tại đối diện trên vách núi nhìn chằm chằm, hơn nữa còn muốn đoạn tuyệt - với nhân thế mấy tháng, đây đối với lúc này suy nghĩ qua đệ tử trong lòng là phi thường lớn khảo nghiệm.

Bình thường đệ tử tại Tư Quá Nhai, thường thường qua phải vô cùng chật vật, có thể Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này vậy mà khổ trung mua vui, trôi qua cũng không tệ lắm.

Lý Trì Ý khi đi tới, hắn vừa lúc ở lợi dụng hộ sơn đại trận tiến hành đi săn. Hộ hộ sơn trận pháp chỉ có thể lại để cho mang có Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử nhãn người tiến vào trong trận. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vậy mà dám một thân một mình theo hộ sơn đại trận ở bên trong nhảy ra, dụ dỗ bên ngoài yêu thú công kích chính mình.

Đợi đến lúc yêu thú kia bị chọc giận truy kích tới đây, hắn liền tranh thủ thời gian nhảy quay về hộ sơn đại trận ở bên trong. Yêu thú không nhà thông thái tính, một đầu đâm vào đại trận phòng ngự ký hiệu lên, bị đâm cho đầu cháng váng não hoa. Như thế như vậy mấy lần, yêu thú khí tức yếu bớt, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền thừa dịp này thời cơ tại nó trên đầu bổ một đao.

Đợi đến đâm chết yêu thú về sau, hắn sẽ đem thi thể kéo dài tới bên cạnh đống lửa, thuần thục mà bào khởi đinh đến.

Trong lúc Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hình như có nhận thấy, hướng ra ngoài đánh giá một lần, đáng tiếc hắn hôm nay thị lực không được, căn bản không biết Lý Trì Ý liền đứng ở khác một cái ngọn núi đỉnh núi, chính xa xa trừng mắt hắn.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn đâm chết yêu thú động tác, khí lực trầm ổn, sớm đã không phải lúc trước cùng chính mình giao thủ lúc như vậy phù phiếm, cái kia dao găm cũng không biết từ nơi này có được Linh Khí, vậy mà có thể đâm vào Tam cấp yêu thú da lông ở bên trong — nghĩ đến là ở Tư Quá Nhai ở bên trong lại phải mới cơ duyên.

Xem ra nhân vật chính bây giờ số mệnh như cũ là nghịch thiên trình độ, dù là chính mình đem vận mệnh trệch hướng sớm định ra quỹ tích, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn đang có thể được đến kỳ ngộ, mà ngày đó chính mình phục dụng U Nguyệt Thảo về sau, nôn mửa không ngớt một ngày, chỉ sợ cũng là Thiên Đạo cắn trả kết quả.

Lý Trì Ý vuốt ve trên tay chiếc nhẫn, như có điều suy nghĩ, xem ra con thỏ mà nói cũng không có thể tin hết, nó cũng không phải là trong sách xuất hiện qua chính thống hệ thống, tóm lại là danh bất chính, ngôn bất thuận, không bị Thiên Đạo chào đón.

Con thỏ theo dõi hắn loay hoay chiếc nhẫn tay, toàn bộ con thỏ cọng lông tất cả đều bị dựng lên, run run rẩy rẩy , sợ Lý Trì Ý một cái mất hứng sẽ đem giới chỉ ném đi.

Thiếu niên nhàn nhạt vượt qua nó liếc, không nói lời nào.

Nhớ tới hệ thống mặt trên bảng chính mình đánh giá, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm mặc niệm "Hệ thống giao diện" bốn chữ, một đạo màu lam nhạt trong suốt mặt bản hiển hiện tại trước mắt.

"Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ cao đồ, ngươi bây giờ trọng sinh đã đến năm mươi năm trước, hết thảy câu chuyện phát sinh bắt đầu. Tại vốn hệ thống dưới sự trợ giúp, ngươi chính cẩn trọng mà sắm vai lấy nhân vật phản diện nhân vật, dùng ngươi thông minh tài trí, nói không chừng sẽ thoát khỏi tiểu Boss lúng túng vị trí, thay thế đại Boss, trở thành người cười cuối cùng chính là cái người kia."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Con thỏ nịnh nọt nói: "Chủ kí sinh người xem, chỉ cần ngài có thể cướp đi nhân vật chính đại bộ phận số mệnh, kế tiếp nhân vật chính liền phi ngươi không ai có thể hơn á!"

Lý Trì Ý chế nhạo giống như cười: "Sao còn muốn nhiều hơn dựa vào thỏ huynh rồi."

Con thỏ bị Lý Trì Ý một khích lệ, đều kích động được điên rồi: "Chủ kí sinh yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ cố gắng cho ngươi nhiều nhận nhiệm vụ, sớm ngày đi đến nhân sinh đỉnh phong!"

Nói xong, ánh mắt của nó phát ra biến hoá kỳ lạ hào quang, vẫn không nhúc nhích, lâm vào điên cuồng tính toán bên trong.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Còn đang nghi hoặc, hắn chỉ nghe trong đầu đinh được một thanh âm vang lên: "Xâm lấn thành công... Đinh! Chúc mừng chủ kí sinh, nhiệm vụ chính tuyến mở ra, mới hành trình, rộng lớn mạnh mẽ, ầm ầm sóng dậy trải qua nguy hiểm, đều tại hướng ngài vẫy tay! Mời chủ kí sinh đến nay đêm, đuổi tại nhân vật chính lúc trước cứu Hồ Vương dưỡng nữ Tiểu Thần Hi, đạt được kia hảo cảm, đạt được Hồ Linh Đan."

Nghe được Hồ Linh Đan ba chữ, Lý Trì Ý đồng tử bỗng nhiên phóng đại, viên này đối với hắn cực kỳ hữu dụng linh Đan, rốt cục đi theo nội dung cốt truyện đã đến.

Kỳ thật tại đạt được hệ thống tin tức thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý chút nào không ngoài ý, bởi vì Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cứu hồ tộc thiếu nữ Tiểu Thần Hi, đạt được Hồ Linh Đan một đoạn này, đúng là trong sách kiếp trước nội dung cốt truyện.

Làm cho người kỳ quái là, tại trong sách, Hồ Linh Đan đoạn này nội dung cốt truyện rời U Nguyệt Thảo nội dung cốt truyện có hơn mười chương độ dài xa, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là vì một chuyện khác xúc phạm môn quy, mới bị phạt Tư Quá Nhai thượng suy nghĩ qua .

Này đây Lâm Linh sư tỷ cùng hắn nhắc tới Tư Quá Nhai thượng tiểu tử lúc, hắn lại nhất thời bán hội không nghĩ tới chính là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử kia.

Có thể Lý Trì Ý nghĩ lại, sống lại cả đời, hắn chính là chỗ này trong sách thế giới lớn nhất chuyện xấu, nội dung cốt truyện không theo như kiếp trước như vậy phát triển, mới là đối với chính mình có lợi nhất , nếu không hắn trọng sinh lại có ý nghĩa gì?

Nghĩ như vậy, hắn liền không hề xoắn xuýt trong sách nội dung cốt truyện tiết tấu bị đánh loạn một chuyện, ngược lại chuyên tâm nghiên cứu như thế nào theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong tay cướp đi đoạn này cơ duyên đến.

Nhớ lại trong sách nội dung cốt truyện, Hồ Vương dưỡng nữ Tiểu Thần Hi còn trẻ nhớ trần tục, trộm chạy ra ngoài chơi đùa, cũng không thận bị hồ tộc đối đầu phát hiện, nàng phí hết sức của chín trâu hai hổ mới thoát ra đối phương đuổi bắt, linh lực hao hết, hóa thành tiểu hồ ly nguyên hình, rơi xuống tại Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi.

Phía sau núi nguy cơ tứ phía, lũ yêu thú hoàn tứ, nàng ba phen mấy bận đào thoát thiên địch miệng hổ, rốt cục mệt mỏi không thể chi, ngã xuống Tư Quá Nhai hộ sơn đại trận bên ngoài.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phát hiện nàng về sau, tiện lợi dùng hộ sơn đại trận lỗ thủng, đem cứu trở về Tư Quá Nhai trong sơn động.

Tiểu hồ ly vì báo ân, liền đem trên người một viên cuối cùng Hồ Linh Đan đưa cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cũng hóa thành mười sáu thiếu nữ, cùng hắn thành tựu chuyện tốt, từ nay về sau bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã thu vào hậu cung.

Hồ Linh Đan là hồ tộc đặc sản, thường thường ban cho tiểu bối củng cố linh thể, trợ giúp biến hóa chi dụng.

Viên thuốc này đối với người tộc tu giả cũng vô cùng có ích, nếu là Luyện Khí Kỳ tu giả tức thì sẽ trực tiếp tiến giai thành Trúc Cơ Kỳ, Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu giả phục dụng về sau, sẽ đề cao một cái tiểu cảnh giới,

Đương nhiên, Hồ Linh Đan đôi cảnh giới rất cao người không có có chỗ lợi gì, nếu không hồ tộc chỉ sợ còn sống không cho tới hôm nay, sớm đã bị Nhân tộc đại phái chia cắt hầu như không còn rồi.

Lúc trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính là dựa vào này cái Hồ Linh Đan, thành công tiến giai đến Trúc Cơ Kỳ, vẫn là đại đại lãng phí Hồ Linh Đan dược hiệu. Lý Trì Ý hôm nay ở vào Trúc Cơ Kỳ đỉnh phong, đề cao một cái tiểu cảnh giới, cái kia chính là tấn chức kim Đan, đúng là phục dụng Hồ Linh Đan hữu dụng nhất thời cơ.

Hắn ở kiếp trước trùng kích kim đan thất bại, thậm chí đối với này sinh ra Tâm Ma, tu vị đình trệ đã nhiều năm, thẳng đến kiếm thuật luyện đến nơi tuyệt hảo, có chỗ cảm ngộ, mới tấn thăng Kim Đan kỳ, vừa ý cảnh cũng không ổn định, này đây hắn ở đây hóa ra nguyên anh tiến vào Nguyên Anh kỳ về sau, tu vị một mực không được tiến thêm.

Như kiếp này có thể được đến viên này Hồ Linh Đan, hắn liền không cần dẫm vào ở kiếp trước vết xe đổ, trực tiếp tấn cấp kim đan rồi.

Nghĩ vậy, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi trong lòng lửa nóng, cái này Hồ Linh Đan, hắn muốn định rồi.

Thiếu niên lập tức cưỡi hạc phản hồi biết lấy phong. Nếu như nhiệm vụ tuyên bố tại tối nay, làm cho mình đoạt tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc trước cứu tiểu hồ ly, cái kia nói rõ tiểu hồ ly tất nhiên sẽ ở tối nay xuất hiện ở Tư Quá Nhai chung quanh.

Tư Quá Nhai chung quanh yêu thú đã bị linh mạch ảnh hưởng, phẩm giai nhiều tại tứ giai trở lên, nếu là Nguyên Anh kỳ chính mình, cũng là không...lắm e ngại, nhưng lúc này không thể so với ngày xưa, còn phải phải làm đủ chuẩn bị mới là.

Lý Trì Ý đem nhẫn trữ vật trung đồ vật toàn bộ lật ra đi ra, kiểm lại một lần, không khỏi giật mình.

Hắn năm đó trầm mê tu luyện không tự biết, hôm nay xem ra, chính hắn một đóng cửa tiểu sư đệ quả nhiên là được sủng ái cực kỳ. Cũng không quá đáng mới Trúc Cơ Kỳ, bên cạnh người vẫn còn vất vả khổ cực lấy người cướp đoạt tài nguyên đâu rồi, trên tay hắn vật, chỉ là nhẫn trữ vật chính là loại có thể chứa nạp vật còn sống, không gian chừng một gian phòng ốc lớn như vậy thượng phẩm linh khí, bên trong còn tồn lấy vài kiện hạ phẩm linh khí, mấy trăm cái phù lục, thành chồng chất linh thạch tổng số mười bình Hồi Linh Đan, rực rỡ muôn màu, không kịp nhìn.

Cái này vài món Linh Khí cũng còn là mình mười tám tuổi sinh nhật lúc, sư phụ cùng chúng sư huynh sư tỷ tiễn đưa cho mình , đa số là dùng phòng thân. Thiếu niên lúc hắn cho rằng kiếm tu lúc này lấy kiếm chứng đạo, đôi những vật này chẳng thèm ngó tới, hôm nay lại trải qua một lần, biết kia tha thiết bảo vệ tình cảnh, càng là lòng tràn đầy cảm hoài.

Lý Trì Ý đôi kiếm thuật của mình cực kỳ tự tin, liền buông tha cho những công kích kia thuộc tính Linh Khí, từ đó lấy ra một đôi có thể ngự không phi hành ủng ngắn, một khối có thể kháng cự Nguyên Anh kỳ tu giả một kích ngọc bội, mặc tại trên thân thể. Miễn cho buổi tối cưỡi cái chậm rì rì hạc, cứu người không thành bị yêu thú ngậm trong mồm đi.

Về phần kia linh khí của hắn, có chút phẩm giai rất cao, hắn dùng tu vi hiện tại khống chế không được, còn có chút Linh Khí sử dụng lúc tiêu hao linh lực quá nhiều, cũng không đang suy nghĩ trong phạm vi.

Trừ lần đó ra, hắn nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong còn có trên trăm cái phù lục, như thật sự không được, liền một đường ăn Hồi Linh Đan đốt phù lục, đốt cũng đốt đi qua.

Hết thảy chuẩn bị hoàn toàn, Lý Trì Ý ăn mặc phi hành ủng ngắn, hướng phía Tư Quá Nhai xuất phát.

Đợi đến lúc giờ Tý qua đi, trên ánh trăng Canh [3], Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi ở bên trong một hồi bạo động, lập tức giữa rừng núi líu ríu một mảnh, chim bay tứ tán.

Con thỏ kinh hỉ nói: "Đã đến đến rồi!"

Lúc này Lý Trì Ý ăn mặc phi hành ủng ngắn, dán ẩn nấp khí tức phù lục, đang tại Tư Quá Nhai chung quanh băn khoăn, nghe thế một tiếng tiếng Xi..Xiiii..âm thanh, liền hướng phía thanh âm phát ra phương hướng bay đi.

Đợi cho bay tới gần, hắn nhãn tình sáng lên, tĩnh mịch dày đặc rừng nhiệt đới đang lúc, quả nhiên có một cái toàn thân thuần trắng tiểu hồ ly tại khóm bụi gai ở bên trong thương hoảng sợ chạy trốn, tứ chi tiểu trảo thượng sớm đã là vết máu loang lổ. Cái kia tiểu bạch hồ ly trên trán nhuộm hoa đào nước, đúng là trong sách Hồ Vương trực hệ quan hệ huyết thống tiêu chí tính đặc điểm, không phải Tiểu Thần Hi vẫn là ai?

Tiểu Thần Hi đi theo phía sau chỉ kích thước lưng áo có thô nhám như thùng nước cự mãng, chính giãy dụa thân thể, lập tức muốn cắn nàng. Lý Trì Ý rút kiếm bay qua đi, đem tiểu hồ ly một chút mò lên, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, Lý Trì Ý chỉ cảm thấy sau lưng một hồi tanh hôi gió nóng thổi qua, hắn đề khí vọt tới trước, hai người hiểm hiểm tại đại xà khẩu hạ chạy ra.

Cái kia cự mãng da đen nước sơn bóng loáng sáng, mơ hồ có kim tuyến chôn ở đường vân ở bên trong, đúng là một đầu lục giai biến dị kim tuyến hắc mãng. Như đổi thành Nhân tộc tu sĩ, cái này cự mãng tu vị đã đạt tới Nguyên Anh kỳ nước bình, hành động nhanh chóng vô cùng, cũng may mắn mà có Lý Trì Ý có Linh Khí gia trì, thân pháp linh hoạt, mới không còn bị đuổi kịp.

Dù là như thế, Lý Trì Ý cũng không quá đáng là Trúc Cơ Kỳ đỉnh phong tu vị, tăng thêm trong ngực còn ôm chỉ nửa người nặng tiểu hồ ly, kịch liệt như vậy phi hành, lại để cho hắn linh lực tiêu hao cực nhanh.

Thiếu niên lại không muốn tiền giống như được đánh cho tấm vé hỏa hệ phù lục đi ra ngoài, vừa vặn vỗ vào cự mãng trên đầu, cái kia cự mãng bị cháy sạch:nấu được lăn mấy vòng, uốn éo làm một đoàn. Hắn mang theo chồn bạc đứng ở trên ngọn cây, rốt cục được thở dốc cơ hội, thừa cơ theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong bắt một chút Hồi Linh Đan, rót vào trong miệng nguyên lành nuốt vào, lúc này mới đem trong đan điền linh lực bổ đi lên.

Tiểu hồ ly trầm thấp ai oán vài tiếng, một đôi bảo thạch hồng mắt to thanh tịnh vô cùng, chính yên lặng nhìn qua hắn, nhìn qua điềm đạm đáng yêu cực kỳ.

Lý Trì Ý ngược lại là hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới tiểu hồ ly ánh mắt, hắn chính trong đầu cùng hệ thống ngươi một câu ta một câu mà nói chuyện với nhau: "Cái này xà quá linh hoạt rồi, ta ôm một con hồ ly thi triển không ra!"

"Chủ kí sinh, ta đề nghị ngươi đem xà dẫn tới Tư Quá Nhai đi lên, mượn nhân vật chính số mệnh, nhất định có thể đem cái này xà cạo chết , nói không chừng còn có thể để cho bọn họ Lưỡng Bại Câu Thương đâu hì hì hì hì."

"... Ý tưởng không sai."

Con thỏ nghĩ lại: "Nhưng nếu như hướng Tư Quá Nhai bên kia đi, tiểu hồ ly chẳng phải sớm cùng nhân vật chính gặp mặt sao?"

"Cho nên? ? ?" Thiếu niên ôm tiểu hồ ly, vừa sợ hiểm địa tránh thoát kim tuyến hắc mãng một lần tập kích, sau lưng cổ thụ bị đuôi rắn ầm ầm đẩy ngã, phát ra chạc cây áp sập thanh âm.

"Chủ kí sinh ngươi có lòng tin hay không chính mình mị lực tại nhân vật chính phía trên a, vạn nhất Tiểu Thần Hi bị nhân vật chính Vương Bát Chi Khí hù dọa nữa nha?"

Lý Trì Ý cả giận nói: "Không biết cái gọi là!"

Đệ 7 chương

Thiếu niên linh lực rót vào phi giày, phút chốc xông lên mấy chục thước, đối với đầu rắn thả ra mấy cái phù lục, trong nháy mắt bạo tạc nổ tung thành pháo hoa. Nhìn chăm chú lên trên mặt đất uốn éo thành một đoàn bánh quai chèo cự xà, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trầm ngâm: "Con thỏ hình thể có chút ít, có thể nhét cái này xà hàm răng sao?"

Con thỏ: ?

Nó còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ Lý Trì Ý những lời này, liền cảm giác mình trên người dán cái hỏa hệ phù lục, thoáng chốc cả con thỏ đều phun khởi pháo hoa đến. Ngay sau đó lỗ tai bị người nhắc tới, vô tình vung mạnh cái vòng về sau, đảo mắt đã bị Lý Trì Ý ném đi đi ra ngoài!

Con thỏ: ! ! !

"Đem xà dẫn tới Tư Quá Nhai sự tình liền giao cho ngươi rồi." Người nào đó tàn khốc vô tình ném những lời này, mang theo chồn bạc hướng một phương hướng khác bỏ chạy.

Cái kia cự mãng nhìn thấy con thỏ trên người mạo hiểm lóe sáng sáng khói lửa, lập tức nhớ tới vừa mới chính mình sở thụ cháy nỗi khổ, nộ khí càng lớn, mở ra miệng lớn dính máu, hướng con thỏ táp tới. Con thỏ bão tố lấy nước mắt, trên đùi phảng phất cột chạy bằng điện môtơ, giống như bay hướng Tư Quá Nhai phương hướng chạy tới: "A a a, chủ kí sinh ngươi như thế nào như vậy, ta chẳng những sợ độ cao, ta còn chóng mặt xà a!"

Lý Trì Ý ôm hồ ly, chạy đến nửa dặm lộ bên ngoài một cái núi nhỏ khe ở bên trong, nơi này là hắn ở kiếp trước thường xuyên đến địa phương, phụ cận yêu thú phẩm giai cũng thấp, xem như an toàn. Vì bảo hiểm, hắn lại đem trên người mình cuối cùng một tờ ẩn nấp khí tức phù lục dán tại tiểu hồ ly trên người, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi ở đây ở lại đó, ta đi cứu người rồi trở về nhìn ngươi."

Tiểu bạch hồ nhẹ nhàng liếm láp Lý Trì Ý trong lòng bàn tay, trầm thấp kêu to một tiếng.

Lý Trì Ý nghe được trong đầu phát ra đinh được một tiếng: "Đinh, chủ kí sinh cứu Tiểu Thần Hi, cũng đạt được kia hảo cảm +50."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Như vậy cũng tốt cảm giác rồi hả?

Hắn không hiểu thấu thu tay lại, lại cho mình cho ăn... Một bó to Hồi Linh Đan, dưới chân phi giày lơ lửng, hướng Tư Quá Nhai phương hướng bay đi.

Lần này nghỉ ngơi được đã đủ rồi, hắn linh lực đạt được bổ sung, thập phần dồi dào, ước chừng đã qua thời gian nửa nén hương, Lý Trì Ý đã đến Tư Quá Nhai trên đỉnh. Chỉ thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không biết lúc nào đã cùng cái kia kim tuyến hắc mãng đánh lẫn nhau cùng một chỗ, trên người rách tung toé, nhiều hơn rất nhiều miệng vết thương, cùng huyết nhân giống như được.

Lý Trì Ý vội vàng rút kiếm tiến lên hỗ trợ. Hắn cũng không dám đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên an nguy toàn bộ nắm với thiên nói, vạn nhất nhân vật chính thật sự chết oan chết uổng, cái thế giới này liền hỏng mất.

Trong đầu hệ thống từ lúc nhìn hắn đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thời điểm liền vang lên: "Mời chủ kí sinh đoạt tại nhân vật chính lúc trước đạt được kim tuyến hắc mãng nội Đan, ban thưởng, tố hình đan một quả."

Hắn đều lười được nhả rãnh hệ thống ban thưởng, đồng thời cũng đã minh bạch Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này như thế nào không hảo hảo đứng ở trong kết giới phản đổ ra làm yêu — chỉ sợ Tom Sue hệ thống cho hắn tuyên bố đạt được cự mãng nội đan nhiệm vụ.

Con thỏ kích động nhảy đến Lý Trì Ý trên người, hùng dũng oai vệ thở phì phì: "Nhanh nhận nhiệm vụ, chúng ta đi đoạt nội đan đi!"

Nhắc tới cũng là nhân vật chính quầng sáng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cái Luyện Khí Kỳ con tôm nhỏ, trái chi phải kém cỏi, dựa vào chính mình nhặt được mấy cái Linh Khí, vậy mà chèo chống lâu như vậy. Lý Trì Ý đến thời điểm, đại xà chính nghẹn lấy cuối cùng một hơi há mồm muốn đem hắn ăn hết.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mắt thấy cũng bị kim tuyến hắc mãng một ngụm nuốt vào, hắn lui về sau một bước, vừa vặn dẫm lên một khối cục đá, cả người sau này ngã đi, vừa vặn tránh thoát đại xà tập kích. Thấy tình huống nguy cấp, Lý Trì Ý không kịp nhận nhiệm vụ, tiến lên một chút nhắc tới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sau cổ, đem người ném sang một bên, quay người hướng phía cái này xà bảy tấc nội đan chỗ đâm tới.

Đại xà Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vi, ở đâu có thể làm cho hắn đâm trúng nội Đan, Lý Trì Ý cũng không có trông cậy vào có thể một kích phải trúng, một kiếm vạch phá kim tuyến hắc mãng da rắn, tại trên người nó mở ra một đường vết rách.

Kim tuyến hắc mãng ăn hết hỏa phù, lại bị vạch phá thân thể, cuồng nộ vô cùng, một đuôi mong liền hướng phía Lý Trì Ý bên này vung tới đây!

Vừa vặn Lý Trì Ý sau lưng chính là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn đành phải cứng rắn mà đã ngăn được một kiếm này, nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý bất quá Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vị, thì như thế nào chống đở được! Trong chốc lát bên hông ngọc bội toái thành bụi phấn, Lý Trì Ý bị chấn động kiếm thoát ra tay, miệng hổ run lên, hắn trên mặt đất chật vật lăn một vòng, nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bề bộn kêu lên: "Hướng trong động chạy!"

Nghĩ đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại Tư Quá Nhai đi săn phương thức, thiếu niên bề bộn hướng phía Tư Quá Nhai sơn động phương hướng lăn đi.

Đại xà cái đuôi lần thứ hai quét đi qua, sống chết trước mắt, hắn điều động toàn thân linh lực tụ tập ở trong Đan Điền, trong nội tâm gọi ra một tiếng: "Ra!" Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, bổn mạng linh kiếm lao ra đan điền, đem thiếu niên vững vàng tái tại trên thân kiếm, Lý Trì Ý một hồi cuồng hỉ, hắn vậy mà có thể dùng Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vị ổn định ngự kiếm rồi!

Lập tức, Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm hướng phía sơn động bay đi, khó khăn lắm tránh thoát kim tuyến hắc mãng lần thứ hai công kích. Kim tuyến hắc mãng gặp một kích không thành càng là cuồng bạo, nó mở cái miệng rộng, lưỡi rắn cơ hồ là dán Lý Trì Ý bay lên đuôi tóc, đuổi theo hắn điên cuồng uốn éo đi qua!

Nghĩ là làm ngay như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, hắn theo kim tuyến hắc mãng tanh hôi lưỡi rắn hạ bay ra, xông vào hộ sơn đại trận trung.

Đại xà thu thế không ngừng, đi phía trước đánh tới, một đầu đâm vào linh lực gắn kết mà thành che chắn phía trên, bị đâm cho choáng váng. Lý Trì Ý thấy tình thế, một ngụm nuốt vào trong bình còn lại Hồi Linh Đan, móc ra một mồi lửa hệ phù lục, hướng kim tuyến hắc mãng đập đi!

Kim tuyến hắc mãng thấy hắn hướng chính mình bay tới, mở cái miệng rộng cắn qua đến, vừa vặn một ngụm nuốt suốt sáu cái hỏa phù. Trong chốc lát đại xà toàn bộ thân rắn bất quy tắc mà bành trướng nổ, phát ra vài tiếng trầm đục, Hỏa Tinh theo xé rách thân rắn trung tóe phát ra, một cổ thịt nướng mùi khét tràn ngập trong không khí.

"Mỹ nhân, ta tới cứu ngươi rồi!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lảo đảo từ phía sau đã chạy tới, dùng dao găm chiếu vào nó bảy xích chỗ chọc lấy một kiếm, đón lấy liền bị nổ tung uy lực còn lại chấn động sau này té ngã mà đi.

Một viên màu vàng nội đan dùng một cái kỳ dị độ cong bay ra, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lăn vài vòng, đần độn, u mê mà từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, mới ngẫng đầu, viên nội đan kia không Không cách mặt đất vừa vặn rơi vào trong miệng của hắn!

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, vả vào mồm còn nhai nhai, tựa hồ ghét bỏ không có hương vị, hắn nhớ lại vừa mới kiếm sáng lóng lánh đang lúc cái kia kinh hồng thoáng nhìn, chân tình thực cảm giác mà hô một tiếng: "Mỹ nhân, ngươi không sao chứ!"

Đại xà nghiền nát thân thể ngã vào trước sơn động trên đất trống, chung quanh Hỏa Tinh điểm một chút, mờ nhạt quang diễm bên trong, chỉ thấy giữa đất trống đứng thẳng một cái tuấn tú cao ngất thiếu niên, chính im lặng mà nhìn hắn. Áo trắng áo dài thượng vết máu điểm một chút, như Hồng Mai thăm tuyết, sáng tỏ quạnh quẽ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một bộ gặp quỷ rồi biểu lộ, miệng há được thật lớn: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi, tại sao là ngươi?"

Lý Trì Ý không kiên nhẫn cùng hắn dây dưa, trở tay một cái cổ tay chặt khi hắn phần gáy, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mắt tối sầm, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Con thỏ: "A vậy. Chủ kí sinh ngài thật sự là sát phạt quyết đoán, cái này đem nhân vật chính đánh ngất xỉu rồi! Nhanh, mau thừa dịp lấy nhân vật chính hôn mê, đem hắn vừa mới nuốt vào nội đan gảy xuất hiện đi! Rửa cũng có thể ăn."

Thiếu niên mặt đen lên, tại nhiệm vụ mặt trên bảng chọn cự tuyệt.

Thấy hắn không chút do dự chọn cự tuyệt, con thỏ ngơ ngác nói: "Chủ kí sinh?"

"Chê cười, ta còn không đến mức vì tham chút ít tiện nghi, phải đi ăn người khác nước miếng." Thiếu niên thản nhiên nói, cái này con thỏ khi hắn là ngốc sao, cùng ngày như vầy mệnh chi tử cướp đoạt cơ duyên, vốn là Hỏa Trung Thủ Lật (mình làm người khác hưởng) bí quá hoá liều, như làm được quá mức, bị cắn trả cũng nói không chừng.

Đương nhiên, cho dù không có nhiều như vậy băn khoăn hắn cũng sẽ không cân nhắc gảy nội đan .

Không muốn trì hoãn nữa xuống dưới, Lý Trì Ý đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ném tới trong kết giới, quay người ngự kiếm, đi tìm Tiểu Thần Hi rồi.

Bay đến chỗ mục đích, lúc này trời quang cũng đã trở nên trắng, đúng là lạnh nhất thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý trên không trung xa xa liền chứng kiến một cái ổ tại nguyên chỗ liếm láp miệng vết thương chồn bạc. Tiểu hồ ly ngược lại là nhu thuận rất, qua lâu như vậy vẫn là ngoan ngoãn đãi tại nguyên chỗ.

Hắn rơi vào tiểu hồ ly bên cạnh, cúi người, cẩn thận xem xét miệng vết thương của nó. Tiểu hồ ly ngoại trừ bốn trảo thượng vết thương bị xước bên ngoài, chỉ có trên đùi phải bị móng vuốt sắc bén tìm một đạo thật sâu miệng vết thương, muốn là trốn chạy để khỏi chết lúc bị nào đó yêu thú lấy xuống , mặt khác ngược lại là không ngại. Lý Trì Ý theo nhẫn trữ vật trung móc ra thuốc trị thương, kỹ càng bôi lên tại trên vết thương, lại dùng khăn gấm băng bó kỹ.

Trong lúc này hệ thống một mực ở đinh đinh đinh mà vang: "Đinh, Tiểu Thần Hi đôi chủ kí sinh Hảo Cảm độ +1, +1, +1..."

Lý Trì Ý thật sự chịu không được cái này Ma Âm quan tai tựa như đinh đinh đinh, trong đầu hỏi: "Như thế nào đem thanh âm đóng?"

Lạnh buốt hệ thống âm thanh lập tức đổi thành con thỏ ngọt ngào nịnh nọt thanh âm: "Chủ kí sinh, chỉ sợ không thể đâu rồi, muốn biết rõ đóng cửa thanh âm nhắc nhở, chúng ta không thể dùng sóng điện não đến truyền lại tin tức á..."

Con thỏ Ba Lạp Ba Lạp nói một tràng, Lý Trì Ý như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn thoáng qua hệ thống giao diện góc trên bên phải chính là cái kia xiên.

Lại nói tiếp hắn quan sát cái này giao diện thật lâu, chỉ có cái này xiên công năng con thỏ không có giải thích, hắn luôn luôn điểm tâm ngứa , muốn đè nén xuống.

Cái lúc này tiểu hồ ly đột nhiên toàn thân phát ra ánh huỳnh quang, con thỏ ngữ khí dừng lại, trong nháy mắt kích động lên: "Đinh, chủ kí sinh cứu Tiểu Thần Hi, Hảo Cảm độ đạt tới 100, nhiệm vụ độ hoàn thành đạt tới 66%! Oa, tiểu hồ ly phải biến thân! A a a, chủ kí sinh diễm phúc sâu, đãi ngộ có thể so với nhân vật chính đâu!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Nhân vật chính đãi ngộ?

Không đợi hắn hiểu rõ ràng, trước mắt liền hiện ra một mảnh lóng lánh ánh sáng, ánh sáng qua đi, vốn là nằm chồn bạc địa phương hóa ra một cái tư thái yểu điệu, bộ dáng ngọt ngào áo trắng thiếu nữ, chính ẩn tình đưa tình mà nhìn hắn. Thiếu nữ mép váy nghiền nát, chỗ đùi lộ ra một mảng lớn trắng nõn da thịt, Xuân Quang Sạ Tiết, thượng cấp còn cột một phương khăn gấm, đúng là Lý Trì Ý cho tiểu hồ ly buộc — thiếu nữ này là Tiểu Thần Hi biến thành không thể nghi ngờ.

"Ân nhân xác nhận Triển Tiên Môn hạ tiên trưởng a? Tiểu nữ tử chính là Đồ Sơn thị Thần Hi, ân nhân bảo ta Hi Nhi chính là. Vừa mới đa tạ ân nhân xuất thủ cứu giúp rồi." Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng hồ yêu nhiều tụ tập tại Thanh Khâu, trong đó Cửu Vĩ Hồ tôn quý nhất, Cửu Vĩ Hồ nhất tộc dùng Đồ Sơn là dòng họ, Tiểu Thần Hi nói như vậy, chính là biến tướng báo cho biết Lý Trì Ý thân phận của mình rồi.

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Bất quá là một Trúc Cơ đệ tử, làm không được tiên trưởng hai chữ."

"Tiên trưởng không cần khiêm tốn." Tiểu Thần Hi khuôn mặt đỏ lên, "Đại ân không lời nào cảm tạ hết được, ân cứu mạng, đương suối tuôn tương báo mới là." Nàng thì thào niệm bí quyết, theo trong đan điền hiện ra một quả đỏ thẫm đan dược đi ra, hai tay nâng thuốc, giao cho Lý Trì Ý.

"Đây là ta hồ tộc linh dược, như mơ hồ tiên trưởng không bỏ, xin hãy nhận lấy Hi Nhi tâm ý a!"

Cái này là Hồ Linh Đan rồi, Lý Trì Ý nguyện nhất định phải có, nào có chống đẩy đạo lý, hắn tiếp nhận linh Đan, để trong ngực, trên mặt không hiện, trong lòng nhưng là một mảnh lửa nóng.

"Đinh, chúc mừng chủ kí sinh, đạt được Tiểu Thần Hi hảo cảm, đạt được Hồ Linh Đan, nhiệm vụ hoàn thành 100%, ban thưởng mang xuân dược hiệu quả cao cấp Hồi Linh Đan một lọ." Hệ thống tại Lý Trì Ý trong đầu đinh một tiếng vang, có lẽ là bởi vì tâm tình thực hảo nguyên nhân, khi hắn nghe tới, một tiếng này cũng không giống như lúc trước như vậy chán ghét, ngược lại phần thưởng tâm dễ nghe đứng lên, liền ban thưởng vật phẩm cũng không thế nào ghét bỏ rồi.

Bởi vì tâm tình vui sướng, hắn cũng không có chú ý trước mắt hồ tộc thiếu nữ tại đối với chính mình ẩn tình đưa tình mà nói cái gì rồi.

Đẳng thiếu niên phục hồi tinh thần lại, Tiểu Thần Hi chính vẻ mặt thẹn thùng, bắt đầu lưu loát mà cởi quần áo.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn: "Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Tiểu Thần Hi thẹn thùng nói: "Chẳng qua là Hi Nhi một kẻ hồ nữ, pháp lực thấp kém, ân cứu mạng vô cho rằng báo, liền lấy thân báo đáp a!"

Đệ 8 chương

Lý Trì Ý sợ tới mức mặt đều thanh rồi, bề bộn cao giọng ngăn cản nói: "Không cần, tiện tay thi cứu mà thôi, không đáng nhắc đến!"

Giờ phút này rời hừng đông đã chưa đủ nửa canh giờ, hắn lại không quay về, không kịp sớm khóa, sẽ bị sư phụ phát hiện, nơi đó có rảnh rỗi cùng một nữ hài tử làm những chuyện kia! Phải báo ân lời mà nói..., Hồ Linh Đan cũng đã đủ rồi!

Tuy nói còn là một không có dài ra Cửu Vĩ ấu hồ, nhưng Tiểu Thần Hi đã sơ hiển mị hoặc thiên tư, đơn bạc cổ áo mới kéo đến nơi bả vai, cái kia vai nửa lộ, da thịt thi đấu tuyết thần thái, đặt ở người bình thường trong mắt, (rốt cuộc) quả nhiên là hấp dẫn vô hạn.

Con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn lải nhải: "A, không hổ là trời sinh mị cốt hồ nữ, cái này tư thái, cái này da thịt, chậc chậc chậc, chủ kí sinh, ngươi có phúc á!"

Tiểu Thần Hi buồn bả nói: "Đôi tiên trưởng là tiện tay chi lao, đôi Hi Nhi nhưng là ân cứu mạng đâu. Hơn nữa, cùng Hi Nhi làm cái kia đẳng sự tình, cũng là rất sung sướng đúng á, tiên trưởng vì sao không vui đâu rồi, huống chi đôi tiên trưởng phục dụng Hồ Linh Đan cũng có lợi thật lớn..."

Nàng lời còn chưa nói hết, Lý Trì Ý liền lời lẽ nghiêm khắc cự tuyệt nàng: "Cô nương còn xin tự trọng!"

Tiểu Thần Hi ngẩn ngơ, nàng ra đến như vậy lâu, cũng là tuân theo yêu hồ bản tính, dọc theo con đường này phàm là gặp được để mắt , đến một đoạn sương sớm nhân duyên, lấy người theo như nhu cầu, cũng thật nhanh sống. Cái này vẫn là thứ nhất nam nhân nói với nàng muốn tự trọng.

Lần đầu có người bắt người loại thế tục tiêu chuẩn đến đối đãi nàng một cái hồ yêu, Tiểu Thần Hi rất cảm thấy mới lạ: "Tiên trưởng vì sao phải cự tuyệt Hi Nhi, là ghét bỏ Hi Nhi trường không được khá xem sao?"

"Không, ngươi nhìn rất đẹp." Thiếu niên nhìn trước mắt một thân quần áo trút bỏ hết, lộ ra tuyết trắng thân thể thiếu nữ, cau mày quay đầu đi.

Lý Trì Ý cha mẹ là sư phụ hắn Triệu Ân Niên đồng môn sư huynh muội, tuy nhiên tư người đã trôi qua, nhưng Lý Trì Ý từ nhỏ chợt nghe Triệu Ân Niên nhắc tới năm đó cha mẹ của hắn ân ái không dời, kham vi đạo lữ điển hình sự tích, ngày lâu rồi, mưa dầm thấm đất, cũng dạy hắn sinh ra nhất định phải toàn tâm toàn ý đối đãi đạo lữ ý niệm trong đầu, cái này cũng hắn đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bốn phía lưu tình hành vi cực kỳ khinh thường nguyên nhân.

Nghĩ đến mình ở trong sách chứng kiến Tiểu Thần Hi kiếp trước cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tình cảm gút mắc, nàng là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong hậu cung tác phong rất cởi mở nữ tử một trong, chơi lượt giường vi ở bên trong các loại tình thú, liền dã chiến, song phi loại này, cũng thập phần để được ra

Nhớ lại trong sách những cái...kia kích thích dâm mỹ miêu tả, lại để cho bình sống vô dụng rồi năm mươi năm Lý Tiên Trưởng cũng không khỏi sắc mặt trở nên hồng, nhìn hắn lấy hôm nay còn ngây thơ thiếu nữ, cau mày nói: "Hồ tính vốn là như thế, ta cũng không ý xen vào ngươi sống pháp. Chẳng qua là biến hóa làm người, càng ứng với nhận thức làm người tình cảm, mà không phải là một mặt sa vào nhục dục, nếu không làm người cùng làm thú vật có cái gì khác nhau chớ?"

Tiểu Thần Hi ngơ ngác nói: "Cái gì kia là người cảm tình?"

"Cái này..." Lý Trì Ý nhất thời nghẹn lời, mặc dù nói được đạo lý rõ ràng, nhưng mình kiếp trước một lòng hướng kiếm, không gần nữ sắc, hắn cũng không biết cảm tình đến tột cùng là vật gì.

Thiếu niên lúng túng nói: "Nói ngươi cũng không hiểu, vẫn là tự hành lĩnh ngộ a!"

Hắn dùng ký hiệu lấy xuống cấm chế, đem Tiểu Thần Hi bảo vệ, lại đang cấm chế bên ngoài rơi vãi vòng tiếp theo khu thú phấn, để tránh có không có mắt yêu thú tới gần nơi này ở bên trong. Đem hết thảy thu thập xong, Lý Trì Ý lưu cho tiểu hồ ly một lọ Hồi Linh Đan, dặn dò nàng mau chóng liên hệ tộc nhân, liền ngự kiếm đi vội khóa.

Trên nửa đường, Lý Trì Ý cầm quần áo thay cho, dùng tươi mát bí quyết xóa trên người vết máu, đi theo phụ trách sớm khóa sư huynh lên tiếng chào, liền lập tức trở về biết lấy phong.

Trở lại động phủ mình, hắn không thể chờ đợi được nuốt vào Hồ Linh Đan, ngồi xuống tiêu hóa dược lực.

Hồ Linh Đan bồ vừa vào bụng, Lý Trì Ý lập tức cảm giác được một cổ khó nhịn khô nóng từ đan điền tan ra, hướng tứ chi lan tràn mở đi ra. Hắn dùng linh thức nội thị toàn thân, cường đại linh lực như chảy xiết nước chảy cọ rửa lấy thân thể các nơi kinh mạch, linh khí hóa thành tuần hoàn, tự thành nhất thể, cuối cùng lại tụ tập đến trong đan điền.

Ý thức bốc lên, bỗng nhiên tiến nhập một cái huyễn hoặc khó hiểu cảnh giới.

Lý Trì Ý đã quen thuộc cảm giác này, đúng là mình từng tại kiếp trước trải qua tiến giai trạng thái, tại tiến giai lúc, cả người sẽ ngắn ngủi mà thoát ly thể xác, cùng vũ trụ ý thức tiếp xúc, cùng Thiên Địa Vạn Vật một khối.

Hắn ý thức phiêu ở trên hư không, lẳng lặng nhìn xem trong cơ thể như nước chảy linh lực hóa thành thực chất, dần dần tràn ngập toàn bộ đan điền, đan điền chậm rãi banh ra, cuối cùng tường ngăn cách bị khổng lồ linh khí phá tan, lại hình thành mới linh bích, bao dung càng lớn rộng lớn hơn không gian, chở đầy lấy không ngừng lưu động linh dịch.

Không biết bao lâu đi qua, trong đan điền hình thành một đạo vòng xoáy, đem chung quanh linh dịch hướng vòng xoáy trung tâm hút đi vào, linh dịch áp súc đến lớn nhất, liền chậm rãi hóa thành thể rắn. Một quả nho nhỏ kim đan dần dần ngưng kết mà ra, theo vòng xoáy càng lớn, không ngừng hấp thu chung quanh linh dịch, đan thể cũng dần dần trở nên trở nên ngưng thực.

Như vậy ngưng kết bảy bảy bốn mươi chín ngày, trong đan điền kim đan rốt cục kết thành.

Cuối cùng một giọt linh dịch hội tụ tại trên kim đan, vòng xoáy phút chốc đình chỉ, ý thức kéo vào trong cơ thể, hồn về bản thể, mà kim quang phát ra bên ngoài cơ thể, lập tức bao phủ biết lấy phong, hóa thành quầng sáng, tứ tán mở rộng phạm vi hơn mười dặm, đồng thời kinh động đến Triển Tiên Môn mặt khác đỉnh phong chủ nhân.

Triệu Ân Niên đang theo tất cả trưởng lão ở ngoài sáng kính trong nội đường ngồi xuống, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy đồ đệ khí tức, phút chốc mở mắt ra, đầy mặt dáng tươi cười.

Các trường lão khác cũng nhao nhao mở mắt ra, hướng hắn chúc.

"Chúc mừng Chưởng môn sư huynh a, ngươi cái này đồ nhi quả thực không chịu thua kém (*hăng hái tranh giành), mười tám tuổi liền kết Đan, tương lai tiền đồ nhất định không thể hạn lượng."

Lão đầu nhi đắc ý nói: "Cái này đứa nhỏ ngốc, như vậy nóng vội làm cái gì, nhiều lắng đọng vài năm, không vững hơn thỏa chút ít sao?" Nói xong, hắn cùng mọi người cáo từ, giá hạc vội vã hướng biết lấy phong đi.

Lý Trì Ý trong người vận hành một chu thiên, chợt phát hiện vừa mới kết thành trên kim đan một vòng màu hồng đào như ẩn như hiện, cảm thấy không khỏi xiết chặt, bề bộn nội thị toàn thân một lần, cảm giác khí tức thông suốt, cũng không cản trở, lúc này thời điểm hắn lại đi dò xét kim Đan, cái kia bôi màu hồng đào lại biến mất không thấy.

Hắn hồ nghi nói: "Cái này Hồ Linh Đan ăn hết, sẽ có cái gì tác dụng phụ sao?"

Con thỏ ánh mắt chạy xe không, tại chính mình kho số liệu ở bên trong tìm tòi, một lát sau mới nói: "Trước kia phục dụng Hồ Linh Đan người, phục dụng sau là muốn cùng hồ nữ giao hợp . Chủ kí sinh ngươi muốn không hề đi tìm tìm Tiểu Thần Hi?"

"... Mà thôi, chắc là hồ độc, nhịn một chút cũng đã vượt qua." Thiếu niên có phần không được tự nhiên, lúc này thời điểm hắn cảm thấy ngoài động phủ sư phụ cùng chúng sư tỷ sư huynh khí tức, bề bộn đứng dậy mở cửa đón chào.

Sư phụ hắn bọn người ở tại bên ngoài đã đợi đợi đã lâu, Lý Trì Ý lần này bế quan tiến giai, hao phí đem thời gian gần hai tháng, tăng thêm là hắn tiến giai thất bại về sau lần thứ hai nếm thử, mọi người đều thập phần lo lắng, giờ phút này thấy hắn bình an đi ra, đều là thập phần mừng rỡ.

Lý Trì Ý bị sư phụ Triệu Ân Niên lôi kéo hỏi han, lại là đau lòng, lại là trách khiển trách, trong lời nói còn mơ hồ lộ ra kiêu ngạo. Thiếu niên yên lặng im lặng, Lâm Linh nhìn ra hắn quẫn bách, không khỏi che miệng cười nói: "Sư phụ, ngươi cũng đừng hơn nữa tiểu sư đệ á..., hơn nữa hắn đều muốn mắc cỡ chui vào trong đất đi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Triệu Ân Niên ha ha cười cười, lôi kéo cao đồ lại đi Triển Tiên Môn ngọn núi chính gương sáng nhà, muốn tại các vị trưởng lão trước khoe khoang một phen. Lý Trì Ý không cách nào, chỉ phải theo sư phụ cùng nhau đi.

Hắn nhớ rõ ở kiếp trước cũng là như thế, chính mình tiến giai, Triệu Ân Niên liền ước gì lập tức chiêu cáo thiên hạ, lại để cho tất cả mọi người biết rõ hắn có một hơn hai mươi tuổi liền kim đan đồ đệ, ở kiếp này chính mình mười tám tuổi kết Đan, lão đầu nhi trong nội tâm sợ không phải nhạc điên rồi.

Chẳng qua là Triệu lão đầu cái này khoe khoang đồ đệ khoe khoang được thật sự là quá đắc ý quên hình rồi. Trưởng lão một người trong râu bạc trắng lão đầu nhi hừ hừ nói: "Ngươi tên thiên tài này đồ đệ đốt đèn lồng cũng khó tìm thứ hai đi ra. Bất quá lão đầu nhi ta vận khí cũng không tệ, gần nhất lấy tên tiểu tử, tư chất thượng giai, mới hai mươi mấy tuổi phải kỳ ngộ, đã có linh xà huyết thống, hôm nay cũng có Trúc Cơ Kỳ trung kỳ tu vị á."

Nghe được linh xà huyết thống bốn chữ, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi nghĩ đến một ngụm nuốt kim tuyến hắc mãng nội đan Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Chu sư bá, không biết vị này sư đệ họ cái gì tên ai, Trì Ý có từng bái kiến?"

Chu trưởng lão phật tu cười cười: "Ta nhận lấy tiểu tử này thời điểm, ngươi còn đang bế quan đâu rồi, chắc là chưa từng thấy qua . Hắn gọi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, trước kia là ngoại môn đệ tử, ta xuống núi thấy hắn tư chất không tệ, ngộ tính cũng cao, liền thu làm Thân Truyền Đệ Tử rồi."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trầm xuống, quả nhiên là cái này đúng là âm hồn bất tán tiểu tử!

Chu trưởng lão thấy hắn biểu lộ khẽ biến, liền hỏi: "Như thế nào, ngươi nhận thức tiểu tử này?"

Lý Trì Ý miễn cưỡng cười cười: "Bái kiến vài lần, xác thực thiên tư thông minh."

Chu trưởng lão ha ha nói: "Đâu có đâu có, vẫn còn so sánh không được ngươi tên thiên tài này!"

Lý Trì Ý nhưng là không có có tâm tư lại cùng đám này trưởng bối trò chuyện xuống dưới, hắn ở đây trong đại điện cùng sư phụ cùng một đám sư thúc sư bá thổi trong chốc lát ngưu, liền tìm cái lý do đi ra.

Theo vừa mới một mực không có lên tiếng con thỏ bỗng nhiên vui rạo rực mở miệng nói: "Chủ kí sinh, của ta số mệnh đầy cách, muốn thăng cấp á!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Hả?"

"Ta trước kia đã nói với ngươi ah. Chủ kí sinh ngươi theo nhân vật chính cái kia cướp được cơ duyên càng nhiều, ta có thể đạt được số mệnh cũng thì càng nhiều, hệ thống chứa đựng đến nhất định số lượng số mệnh giá trị về sau, có thể thăng cấp á! Hôm nay là theo 1. 0 thăng cấp đến 2. 0, sở muốn số mệnh giá trị tương đối ít, đẳng đằng sau đẳng cấp cao, cần số mệnh giá trị liền hơn rất nhiều rồi, chủ kí sinh nhất định phải cố gắng lên a sao sao đát!"

Nói rõ hết mấy câu nói đó, con thỏ liền đột nhiên biến mất tại trong giới chỉ, không thấy tung tích.

Lý Trì Ý ngược lại là thập phần bình tĩnh, bởi vì tiếp theo nội dung cốt truyện tiểu cao trào cách nơi này lúc còn có một thời gian ngắn, ít nhất phải đợi đến lúc trong môn thi đấu thời điểm nội dung cốt truyện mới có thể tiến thêm một bước phát triển, lúc này chính mình cần cần phải làm là hảo hảo tiêu hóa Hồ Linh Đan trung còn lại linh lực.

Cái này Hồ Linh Đan trung mang quả nhiên là hồ độc, ở đằng kia về sau vài ngày, thân thể của hắn khô nóng mấy lần, cứng rắn mà nhẫn tới, đợi đến lúc thân thể cũng không có sinh ra phản ứng, chính mình mới yên tâm lại, lại khôi phục thành lúc trước cái kia nhất tâm hướng đạo, thanh tâm quả dục kiếm tu.

Không, không thể nói là nhất tâm hướng đạo, thanh tâm quả dục rồi.

Mấy ngày nay hắn lúc tu luyện rõ ràng mà cảm giác được, tâm cảnh của mình đã vô cùng bất ổn.

Đời trước ngoại trừ bế quan lúc một ngày đều chưa từng rơi xuống sớm khóa sau huy kiếm luyện tập, một ngày này sáng sớm hắn huy kiếm 3000 lần không đến, liền cảm thấy tâm phù khí táo (*phập phồng không yên), tiếp tục không nổi nữa.

Thiếu niên mấy lần tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ tĩnh khí, đều muốn bình ổn tinh thần, có thể thử mấy lần, một mực tìm không thấy cái loại người này cùng kiếm tương hợp tâm tính. Dứt khoát ném đi trong tay mộc kiếm, tự giễu mà nghĩ, còn tu luyện cái gì, trực tiếp dựa theo hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ cướp đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên là được.

Con thỏ thăng cấp hết hệ thống, không khéo vừa vặn vượt qua Lý Trì Ý tâm tình kém nhất cái lúc này.

"Đạp đạp đăng! Chủ kí sinh, ta thăng cấp xong rồi! Chủ kí sinh..." Con thỏ vui sướng hớn hở mà xuất hiện, lập tức bị đối xử lạnh nhạt trừng được sợ run cả người, "Chủ kí sinh?"

Thiếu niên lạnh lùng trừng nó liếc: "Lúc nào tuyên bố nhiệm vụ mới?"

Đệ 9 chương

Vẫn là lần đầu chủ kí sinh như vậy chủ động mà trưng cầu chính mình, con thỏ vui mừng quá đỗi nói: "Chủ kí sinh, ngài nhất định phải cùng nhân vật chính tại trong phạm vi nhất định, mới có thể gây ra cướp đoạt cơ duyên nhiệm vụ đâu. Bởi vì bổn hệ thống phải có thể tiếp thu đến đối phương hệ thống tin tức, mới có thể thuận tiện xâm lấn... Khục, cộng hưởng nó số liệu, tiến hành download cùng chia xẻ. Chủ kí sinh, chủ kí sinh ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Câm miệng." Thiếu niên không kiên nhẫn mà nhắc tới con thỏ lỗ tai, ngự kiếm bay ra biết lấy phong bên ngoài, "Hệ thống, kích hoạt chết... Trộm tạp công năng."

"Chết trộm tạp công năng kích hoạt. Báo cáo chủ kí sinh, phạm vi trong mười dặm kiểm tra đo lường đến nhân vật chính hoạt động dấu hiệu, có hay không biểu hiện nhân vật chính vị trí?"

"... Ân."

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác của mình, hắn gọi mấy lần "Chết trộm tạp", danh tự luôn cảm thấy là lạ , có gan khác thường cảm thấy thẹn cảm giác, bất quá nghe được hệ thống cái kia nghiêm trang thanh âm, thiếu niên lại hoài nghi là mình suy nghĩ nhiều.

Dụng ý niệm xác nhận biểu hiện nhân vật chính vị trí về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả người liền dùng một cái điểm nhỏ màu đỏ phương thức xuất hiện ở hệ thống trên bản đồ. Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm hướng phía điểm đỏ bay đi, đợi đến cách rất gần, hắn xa xa chứng kiến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đang theo một cái Hồng Y Nữ Tử nói chuyện, liền trên không trung ngừng lại.

Con thỏ lòng đầy căm phẫn: "Ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính lại đang thông đồng người vô tội thiếu nữ! Hắn là hình người Teddy sao? Chủ kí sinh nhanh đi anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân a!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn chưa kịp hỏi con thỏ ngựa giống nam nhân hình Teddy có ý tứ gì, khi nhìn rõ cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói chuyện nữ tử diện mạo lúc, không khỏi cả kinh — đó chính là hắn sư tỷ Lâm Linh!

Bọn hắn tại sao lại ở cùng một chỗ?

Đáy lòng dị thường không kiên nhẫn, nhưng Lý Trì Ý dầu gì cũng là sống lại cả đời người, không phải tiểu hài tử, điểm ấy bực bội vẫn là nhẫn nại được .

Hắn nhẫn nại tính tình đẳng Lâm Linh ly khai, cái này mới xuất hiện tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mặt, sắc mặt bất thiện mà theo dõi hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới cùng lâm sư tỷ nói gì đó?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy là hắn, cũng là vẻ mặt khiếp sợ: "À?"

Kỳ thật, nếu nói là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa mới đang đùa giỡn Lâm Linh, vậy thì thật là oan uổng hắn, bởi vì hắn chẳng qua là bình thường theo sát Lâm Linh hàn huyên cái ngày mà thôi, dù sao mình đã là người ta trên danh nghĩa đồng môn sư đệ nha.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên từ khi đạt được kim tuyến hắc mãng nội Đan, đem nội đan luyện hóa về sau, vậy mà kích phát cổ thân thể này linh xà huyết thống, xuất hiện sự lại giống.

Đã có linh xà huyết thống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền đi lên yêu tu tu luyện con đường, đột phá cực nhanh, không quá nửa năm liền từ Luyện Khí Kỳ tiến cấp tới Trúc Cơ Kỳ trung kỳ, mặc dù so không được Lý Trì Ý như vậy nghịch thiên, tư chất cũng là không thể khinh thường được rồi.

Này đây hắn mới bị Chu trưởng lão nhìn trúng, thu làm môn hạ Thân Truyền Đệ Tử, lấy được tài nguyên so với trước tốt rồi gấp trăm lần không ngớt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên được cơ duyên, biến thành tuổi trẻ tài cao Nội Môn Đệ Tử, tự nhiên mỗi ngày đều có mỹ mạo Tiểu sư muội đám bọn họ đối với hắn lấy lòng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên suốt ngày tại đây chút ít muội tử tầm đó tả hữu quần nhau, bề bộn đều bận không qua nổi rồi, ở đâu còn có thời gian đến cùng đại sư tỷ bồi dưỡng cảm tình?

Muốn biết rõ, ở kiếp này cùng tiền thế bất đồng, hắn căn bản cũng không có bởi vì U Nguyệt Thảo một chuyện bị Lâm Linh đã cứu, mà ở biết được nàng là môn phái đại sư tỷ về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên càng là dập tắt thu nàng làm hậu cung tâm tư — nói nhảm, Lý Trì Ý sư tỷ, hắn dám đụng, chỉ sợ tiểu tử kia muốn rút kiếm truy tới đây ẩu đả chính mình rồi.

Lại nói vừa rồi Lâm Linh vừa đi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hệ thống liền bỗng nhiên phát ra một hồi kỳ quái tạp âm, sau đó đích đích đích mà vang lên: "Có mỹ nhân nhanh chóng tiếp cận chủ kí sinh, xin hỏi chủ kí sinh có hay không tiến công chiếm đóng?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức tinh thần chấn động, Tom Sue hệ thống thế nhưng là rất chọn , có thể làm cho nó tuyên bố tiến công chiếm đóng nhiệm vụ mỹ nhân, một cái đằng trước vẫn là Lâm Linh đâu rồi, không cần phải nói, mỹ nhân này nhan giá trị nhất định là Giang Giang tích!

"Tiến công chiếm đóng!"

"Tích, xác nhận tiến công chiếm đóng. Phía dưới là có thể chọn chọn tiến công chiếm đóng nhiệm vụ: có thể chọn chọn hạng một, hôn môi mỹ nhân, mỹ nhân như không cự tuyệt, tức thì điểm Mị Lực thêm mười; có thể chọn chọn hai, ôm mỹ nhân, mỹ nhân như không cự tuyệt, tức thì điểm Mị Lực thêm một. Mỹ nhân như cự tuyệt, tức thì điểm Mị Lực giảm mười, như chủ kí sinh tại trong vòng mười giây vẫn chưa xong tiến công chiếm đóng nhiệm vụ, điểm Mị Lực giảm 50."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ta đi, đây là cái ép mua ép bán nhiệm vụ, bất quá ta ưa thích!

Chờ hắn thấy rõ từ trên trời giáng xuống mỹ nhân là của người đó thời điểm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Hệ thống ngươi đây là đang gây sự tình ngươi biết không?

Hệ thống: "Mười chín tám bảy sáu 54 — "

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cắn răng nhào tới, cho thiếu niên một cái đại đại gấu ôm: "Huynh đệ! Thật tốt quá, rốt cục nhìn thấy ngươi rồi, lần trước cứu chuyện của ta còn không có cám ơn còn ngươi!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn chột dạ ho khan một tiếng: "Ách, vừa mới xâm lấn đối phương hệ thống thời điểm xuất hiện một điểm hơi nhỏ vấn đề." Thật sự là tạo đại nghiệt a, khả năng Tom Sue hệ thống về sau tiến công chiếm đóng nhiệm vụ đều muốn nam nữ chẳng phân biệt được rồi, hì hì hì hì.

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm, làm bộ liền muốn đẩy ra hắn, ai biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ôm càng ngày càng gấp.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đợi một chút, đợi đã nào...!"

Đợi đến lúc điểm Mị Lực thuận lợi thêm một về sau, hắn mới buông ra Lý Trì Ý, ha ha ha cười cười: "Cám ơn huynh đệ rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh rút kiếm, cũng chính là một cái kiếm hoa động tác, mũi kiếm cũng đã chống đỡ tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên cổ, sắc mặt bất thiện: "Ai với ngươi là huynh đệ?"

"Hảo hảo hảo, là tự chính mình tự mình đa tình!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên làm nhanh lên ra nhấc tay đầu hàng tư thế, "Nhưng là chúng ta cũng cũng coi là sư huynh đệ rồi, ta hô ngươi một tiếng sư huynh có lẽ không quá đáng a!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bổn sự khác không có, am hiểu nhất không mặt mũi không có da: "Ngày đó thừa mơ hồ sư huynh xuất thủ cứu giúp, tiểu đệ còn chưa kịp cảm tạ đâu rồi, cho nên lần này gặp nhau, lúc này mới có chút kích động."

"Tạ cũng không phải tất nhiên rồi, ngươi về sau không cho phép cùng lâm sư tỷ quá mức thân cận." Lý Trì Ý đem kiếm theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên cổ buông đến, lạnh lùng nói, "Nàng thanh bạch một cô nương gia, không cùng loại người như ngươi suốt ngày trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt dê xồm dính vào nửa phần quan hệ mới tốt." Miễn cho về sau tăng thêm thương tâm!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khẽ giật mình, kết kết ba ba nói: "Cái gì dê xồm?"

Lý Trì Ý chán ghét nói: "Ngươi dám nói ngươi không phải?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: được rồi, ta thừa nhận ta là có chút hoa, nhưng đây không phải nhân vật chính phù hợp sao? Đại trượng phu thành công lập nghiệp, hoa một điểm lại thế nào á..., Vi Tiểu Bảo còn có bảy lão bà đâu. Hơn nữa ngươi một cái suốt ngày ở bên trong bế quan tu luyện học sinh xuất sắc quai bảo bảo (*con ngoan), đôi cuộc sống riêng tư của ta có phải hay không có chút chú ý quá độ à?

Y? Đợi đã nào...!

Đổi lại góc độ để suy nghĩ thoáng một phát, Lý Trì Ý tiểu tử này không phải khẩn trương hắn sư tỷ cùng ta có quan hệ gì, mà là khẩn trương ta cùng hắn sư tỷ có quan hệ gì... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghĩ đến vừa mới hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, bỗng nhiên tầm đó phúc chí tâm linh, cây hoa cúc xiết chặt!

Mẹ kiếp hệ thống sẽ không như vậy không có tiết tháo a?

Hệ thống nghiêm trang: "Mục tiêu nhan giá trị tại chín phần mười trở lên, cao hơn Triển Tiên Môn nữ tu bình quân nhan giá trị gần 30', bổn hệ thống tướng kia thiết là có thể tiến công chiếm đóng mục tiêu có cây có theo."

Mẹ a, cái này hệ thống thật sự không có tiết tháo!

Hắn lúc này thời điểm lại nhìn Lý Trì Ý, cái kia ỷ thế hiếp người tiên nhị đại người thiết lập tức biến hóa nhanh chóng, lập tức biến thành điêu ngoa tùy hứng mỹ thiếu niên... Oa a, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chợt phát hiện cái này tiểu thiếu niên lớn lên là thật sự đẹp mắt a, lông mi là lông mi con mắt là con mắt , mũi còn đặc biệt rất!

Chờ một chút, chính mình là đang nghĩ cái gì tao đồ vật?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoảng sợ lui về sau một bước: "Lý, Lý sư huynh, ta đôi đại sư tỷ một điểm ý tưởng đều không có, đối với ngươi cũng không có!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên càng muốn lại càng cảm giác mình suy đoán rất có đạo lý, bằng không giải thích thế nào ngày đó kim tuyến hắc mãng tập kích thời điểm, tiểu tử này sẽ bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tới cứu hắn đâu!

Không nghĩ tới hắn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mị lực cao như vậy, tính cả tính cũng cạnh khom lưng, đáng tiếc mình là một thẳng tắp thẳng nam, Lý sư huynh một phen ý tốt, chỉ có thể sai thanh toán: "Cái kia... Lý sư huynh, tuy nhiên, ngươi thực hảo rất lợi hại, nhưng là đâu rồi, ta là thẳng nam, cho nên hai chúng ta là không thể nào ..."

Lý Trì Ý chính trong đầu thúc con thỏ tuyên bố nhiệm vụ mới, nhất thời nghe không hiểu hắn ý tứ trong lời nói, liền hỏi một câu: "Cái gì thẳng nam?"

Thiếu niên hoa đào mắt không kiên nhẫn mà liếc hắn liếc, cái nhìn kia lộ vẻ trẻ trung tuấn tú phong tình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị nhìn thấy mặt đỏ rần, kết kết ba ba nói: "Đúng đấy, ngươi dù thế nào đẹp mắt cũng là mang đem nam nhân, hai ta đối với tính không được a!"

Con thỏ giận dữ: "Chủ kí sinh đại đại, cái này Teddy tinh tại ngôn ngữ thượng quấy rối tình dục ngươi a! Thật không có tiết tháo liền nam đều trêu chọc!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Teddy tinh là cái gì?

Tuy nhiên không hiểu con thỏ đang nói cái gì, liền hơi nhớ lại thoáng một phát vừa mới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lời mà nói..., Lý Trì Ý dư vị tới đây, lập tức hỏa chạy lên não: "Ngươi nói ta thích ngươi một người nam nhân?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mẫn cảm mà phát giác được nguy hiểm, lập tức muốn lái trượt.

Nhưng người ta ở đâu cho hắn cơ hội này, không đợi hắn nhấc chân, Lý Trì Ý liền một cước đưa hắn đạp trở mình trên mặt đất. Lý Trì Ý kiếm trong tay quang lóe lên, sau một khắc, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỉ cảm giác mình dưới háng mát lạnh, thanh trường kiếm kia ngay tại tiểu Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không đến nửa tấc chỗ lay động, tản ra lạnh lẽo hàn mang, lập tức đem hắn dọa mềm nhũn, bề bộn hô: "Sư huynh a! Hạ thủ lưu tình a!"

Con thỏ tại Lý Trì Ý trong đầu giải thích cái gì là ngựa giống cùng Teddy, Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy đây quả thực hình tượng cực kỳ, cái này trong đầu chỉ có nữ nhân nhân vật nam chính, có thể không phải là một thớt khắp nơi lưu loại ngựa giống, một cái khắp nơi động dục con chó nhỏ sao, hôm nay lại vẫn dám đem chủ ý đánh tới trên đầu của hắn?

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, thiếu ở chỗ này tự mình đa tình." Lý Trì Ý tràn ngập chán ghét nói, "Nói cho ngươi biết, ta chính là tu vị cố gắng hết sức phế, Tâm Kiếm bị hủy, đã đoạn con đường tu tiên, cũng sẽ không thích một người nam nhân! Ngươi vẫn là hết hy vọng a!"

Nếu như không có nhiệm vụ có thể gây ra, cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đứng ở một khối cũng là lãng phí thời gian, thiếu niên hừ lạnh một tiếng, rút kiếm rời đi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vuốt đũng quần, theo trên mặt đất hùng hùng hổ hổ đứng lên.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú lên thiếu niên ngự kiếm ly khai bóng lưng, thẳng nam tự kỷ tâm cùng một chỗ, giống như cái kia lao nhanh đến biển nước sông giống nhau dừng lại không xuống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tự tin và thâm trầm theo sát hệ thống nói: "Không, ta cảm thấy được hắn chính là ngạo kiều rồi, hắn khẳng định ưa thích bổn đại gia." Bằng không thì người bình thường có thể phát như vậy độc thề nha, cùng lập FL(tiệm uốn tóc)AG giống như được.

Hệ thống: ha ha, ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi.

Tự từ ngày đó về sau, Lý Trì Ý sẽ không có sẽ tìm qua Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn cũng không phải đột nhiên liền buông tha cướp đoạt nhân vật chính số mệnh ý niệm trong đầu, mà là đang đẳng một cái tân chủ tuyến triển khai cơ hội.

Trong sách kế tiếp cao trào này đây cấp thấp đệ tử thí luyện chi địa Ngọc Khê mật cảnh hạn lúc đôi Vân Thâm Đại Lục mở ra là khởi điểm , Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại mật cảnh trung rèn luyện lúc, trời xui đất khiến phía dưới, lấy được một chút huyền thiết chế thành cái chìa khóa, cũng đạt được ma tu cao thủ Thiên liên nhất tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ trợ giúp, mở ra Ngọc Khê mật cảnh bên trong đi thông thượng cổ mật cảnh Tê Ngô Cảnh thông đạo.

Tại thượng cổ mật cảnh ở bên trong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cải tạo thân thể, càng đã chiếm được Đại Năng trước khi chết truyền thừa, hắn bằng vào trong truyền thừa một bộ tự thượng cổ lưu truyền xuống công pháp, nhiều lần dùng nhược địch cường, từ nay về sau tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng Nhất Minh Kinh Nhân.

Lúc này đây, Lý Trì Ý mục tiêu chính là Đại Năng truyền thừa.

Một phương diện chính hắn gấp rút tu luyện, củng cố cảnh giới, một phương diện khác, hắn âm thầm giám thị lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại Triển Tiên Môn bên trong nhất cử nhất động.

Tiểu tử này quả nhiên cùng tiền thế bình thường tham gia trong môn thi đấu. Ở kiếp trước Lý Trì Ý tiến giai thất bại, cũng tham gia lần này nhằm vào Kim Đan kỳ phía dưới đệ tử trong môn thi đấu, lúc ấy chính mình dùng một chiêu ưu thế thắng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, thực sự nhớ kỹ cái này có thể dùng Trúc Cơ sơ kỳ tu vị đứng vững chính mình thế công tiểu tử.

Lúc này đây Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đạt được yêu xà nội Đan, cảnh giới so ở kiếp trước còn muốn đột nhiên tăng mạnh, dùng Trúc Cơ Kỳ trung kỳ cảnh giới tham gia tỷ thí lần này, trên đường vẽ mặt một số, cuối cùng tại trận chung kết lúc tạm thời đột phá, dùng Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vi đỉnh cao thắng được đệ nhất danh, trong lúc nhất thời danh tiếng vô hạn.

Trong môn thi đấu là vì sàng lọc tuyển chọn đi Ngọc Khê mật cảnh danh ngạch (slot), Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thi đấu đệ nhất danh, tự nhiên lần này danh sách ở trong. Lý Trì Ý với tư cách tân tấn Kim Đan kỳ đệ tử, cảnh giới cần rèn luyện củng cố, tự nhiên cũng đã nhận được một cái danh ngạch (slot).

Mắt thấy mười năm một lần Ngọc Khê mật cảnh lập tức muốn mở ra, rời nội dung chính tuyến phát sinh thời gian cũng càng ngày càng gần, Lý Trì Ý còn đang suy nghĩ như thế nào tiếp cận nhân vật chính, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này vậy mà tự mình đã tìm tới cửa.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cưỡi hạc, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bay đến biết lấy trên đỉnh, mặt mày rạng rỡ: "Tiểu sư huynh, ta tới thăm ngươi á!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Những năm qua Triển Tiên Môn phái ra đệ tử tham gia cái này cấp thấp mật cảnh rèn luyện, vì để tránh cho vô vị thương vong, một mực áp dụng chính là lão mang mới, hai người một tổ rèn luyện phương thức. Cũng không biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là bị Lý Trì Ý ngược ra cảm tình đã đến còn là thế nào , hắn lần này đến đây, dĩ nhiên là tới mời Lý Trì Ý cùng hắn một khối tiến vào Ngọc Khê mật cảnh trải qua nguy hiểm .

"Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi cũng biết Ngọc Khê mật cảnh lập tức muốn mở ra đúng không, sư phụ ta cho ta một cái danh ngạch (slot), muốn cho ta đi rèn luyện thoáng một phát. Nhưng là ngươi cũng biết nha, ta chính là cái một lọ nước bất mãn nửa bình nước lắc lư giọng, nào dám độc thân một cái tiến về trước a, đây không phải là muốn chết đi! Bằng không, ngài thương tiếc thương tiếc tiểu đệ thoáng một phát, hai ta kết cái bạn cùng đi bái?"

Tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở miệng đồng thời, Lý Trì Ý trong đầu hệ thống cũng vang lên: "Mới nhiệm vụ chính tuyến tạo ra, mời chủ kí sinh tại nhân vật chính lúc trước tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, đạt được Đại Năng truyền thừa, ban thưởng, mười bình mang xuân dược hiệu quả Hồi Linh Đan, mười bình nha ~ "

Tuy nhiên không biết thằng này muốn làm gì, Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười, tự động bỏ qua đằng sau cái kia hệ thống ban thưởng, đã đáp ứng đối phương thỉnh cầu.

Đệ 10 chương

Ngọc Khê mật cảnh là mấy trăm năm trước xuất hiện ở Vân Thâm Đại Lục trung ương thời không mảnh vỡ, mỗi lần mười năm cùng đại lục trùng điệp, mở ra mật cảnh, đại lục ở bên trên từng cái tiên môn đều có thể phái đệ tử tiến về trước thăm dò. Nó cùng đại đa số mật cảnh giống nhau, vì cam đoan không gian ổn định, đôi tiến vào người có nghiêm khắc hạn chế, chỉ có đem tu vị áp chế tại Kim Đan kỳ và phía dưới người mới có thể đi vào, mà lại mỗi người cả đời chỉ có thể vào nhập một lần.

Lúc ban đầu phát hiện cái này mật cảnh lúc, chúng tu người chạy theo như vịt, mang theo Tu Chân giới thăm dò dậy sóng, nhưng bọn hắn rất nhanh liền phát hiện, cái này mật cảnh trung sinh vật đa số Linh Lộc đẳng ăn cỏ linh thú, tính cách dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, linh thảo cao nhất phẩm giai cũng không quá đáng Tứ phẩm, thuộc về cái loại này ăn vào vô vị bỏ thì lại tiếc gân gà, mọi người cũng liền thời gian dần trôi qua thất lạc hứng thú.

Cuối cùng, bởi vì cái này mật cảnh không có gì quá lớn nguy hiểm, vô cùng thích hợp Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu giả tiến vào thăm dò, Tu Chân giới Đệ Nhất Đại Phái Lâm Vân Phái liền ra mặt giật dây, đem định vì các phái cấp thấp đệ tử rèn luyện nơi.

Ở kiếp trước, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặc dù không có đạt được Chu trưởng lão ưu ái, trở thành Nội Môn Đệ Tử, nhưng hắn bên trong môn trong tỉ thí Nhất Minh Kinh Nhân, đạt được danh ngạch (slot), đã trở thành Triển Tiên Môn trung duy nhất có tư cách đi Ngọc Khê mật cảnh ngoại môn đệ tử.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cái ngoại môn đệ tử, thế đơn lực bạc, liền mặt dày mày dạn kéo lên Lâm Linh, hai người cùng một chỗ tổ đội tiến mật cảnh, về sau đạt được huyền thiết cái chìa khóa, gặp được Thiên liên nhất tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ, lúc này mới mở ra hắn Thoát Thai Hoán Cốt rộng lớn mạnh mẽ, ầm ầm sóng dậy đích nhân sinh cuộc sống.

Ở kiếp này, nhân vật chính nhân duyên tế hội, đã thành trong môn tỷ thí đệ nhất danh, duy nhất lại để cho Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn chính là, tiểu tử này không có đi tìm Lâm Linh sư tỷ, vậy mà sẽ trực tiếp mời chính mình.

Lý Trì Ý luôn luôn độc lai độc vãng, lần này hắn chủ động đưa ra lấy người kết bạn, lại để cho sư phụ hắn hết sức hài lòng, trước khi đi, Triệu Ân Niên không ngừng vuốt râu, gật đầu nói: "A Ý trưởng thành, đều nghe theo chú ý người."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ở bên cạnh vui thích, hi sinh nhan sắc đổi một cái kim đùi, đáng giá!

Nửa tháng qua đi, chúng tiên cửa đệ tử đều tụ tập tại Ngọc Khê mật cảnh lối vào.

Lúc này đây như cũ là Lâm Vân Phái làm dê đầu đàn, tổ chức Ngọc Khê mật cảnh rèn luyện hoạt động. Chúng môn phái đồng đều phái ra không ít cấp thấp đệ tử, tất cả lớn nhỏ môn phái hơn mười người, thoảng qua mấy cái đến, cũng có thượng hơn ngàn người, đem Ngọc Khê mật cảnh lối vào vây được chật như nêm cối, chờ đợi hai cái không gian trùng điệp một khắc này, thông đạo mở ra.

Triển Tiên Môn là so sánh sớm đến mật cảnh lối vào môn phái, bởi vậy chiếm được cái so sánh gần phía trước vị trí, bọn hắn đoàn người này ở bên trong Lý Trì Ý tu vị cao nhất, nhưng Triệu Ân Niên biết rõ hắn không phải yêu quản người tính tình, liền lại để cho một gã khác Trúc Cơ Kỳ đỉnh phong đệ tử Triệu Trăn với tư cách lĩnh đội.

Lâm Vân Phái đầu lĩnh đệ tử là một cái đầu mang quan khăn ngọc diện thanh niên, tên là Trương Toản Nhiên, Lý Trì Ý cách gần đó, liếc liền nhận ra hắn, nhìn quét hiện trường liếc, lại phát hiện không ít đời trước đôi Triển Tiên Môn đao kiếm đối với hướng gương mặt, trong nội tâm không khỏi cười lạnh mấy tiếng.

Con thỏ: "Chủ kí sinh, mau nhìn cái kia gọi Trương Toản Nhiên , hắn đời trước tại vây công các ngươi Triển Tiên Môn tiên môn đệ tử ở trong a!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ân."

Con thỏ xoa tay: "Kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ, tại mật cảnh bên trong đem hắn tiêu diệt?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ngươi tại sao có con thỏ."

Con thỏ khẽ giật mình: "Thỏ thỏ khả ái như vậy, ngươi không thích thỏ thỏ sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi không biết là thỏ đầu có chút ít sao?"

"Thế nhưng là thỏ thỏ khả ái như vậy... Đẳng đẳng? ? ? Ngươi vừa mới có phải hay không tại châm chọc ta, ngươi vậy mà nói ta đầu óc tiểu?" Con thỏ quả thực khó có thể tin, "Thiệt là, cùng loại người như ngươi cổ đại mù chữ quả thực không có gì hay thảo luận, của ta tính toán năng lực thế nhưng là thiên hà No.18 cấp bậc! Ngươi — "

Lý Trì Ý: "Quá ồn vẫn là ném đi a."

"A, ném cái gì? A, không phải, ta không phải ý tứ kia. Ý của ta là chủ kí sinh ngài bây giờ người thiết rất không phù hợp khoái ý ân cừu nhân vật chính người thiết đâu rồi, ngài chẳng lẽ đã không nghĩ thay thế ngựa giống nam đương chủ giác sao?"

Lý Trì Ý không cho là đúng, muốn tại mật cảnh ngõ chết một người người sao mà đơn giản, nhưng vô cớ làm cho chết một người người, cũng sẽ đem mình đặt cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, ảnh hưởng đến hành động của mình. Nếu là ảnh hưởng đến đến tiếp sau phát triển, hắn lại thế nào dựa theo kiếp trước manh mối tìm được sau lưng làm chủ?

Có thể được đến sư môn đề cử ra đến rèn luyện , tư chất nói chung không sai. Hắn còn nhớ rõ cái này Trương Toản Nhiên tu luyện tới năm mươi năm sau đã là kim đan tu vi đỉnh cao, xem như cùng thế hệ trung người nổi bật, bất quá vẫn như cũ tiếp không ngừng chính mình Nguyên Anh kỳ một chiêu, bị một chiêu đâm xuyên trái tim, những người khác càng không có gì hay kết cục.

Hắn thầm nghĩ trong lòng: "Chỉ mong đời này cùng những người này sẽ không còn có cái gì ăn tết (quá tiết), nếu không... A."

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cảm thấy ngực con thỏ một hồi run rẩy.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Con thỏ say mê nói: "Chưa, không có gì, chẳng qua là tại hô hấp khí phách hương vị đâu ~ "

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Trương Toản Nhiên cũng không biết Lý Trì Ý đối với hắn ôm lấy địch ý, trái lại, bởi vì Lý Trì Ý cùng hắn là lần này duy hai Kim Đan kỳ tu giả, hắn theo trong đám người đi tới lúc, còn cố ý cùng Lý Trì Ý gật đầu ý bảo. Thiếu niên giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn hắn một cái, quay đầu cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói chuyện đi.

Cái này Trương Toản Nhiên là Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái con riêng, nhập môn về sau chuẩn bị thụ lạnh nhạt, không thích nhất bị người khác bỏ qua, Lý Trì Ý cử động này vừa vặn đâm chọt hắn chân đau.

Trương Toản Nhiên sắc mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng, ngốc trạm trong chốc lát, nghĩ đến về sau có rất nhiều cơ hội giáo huấn cái này tiểu tử không biết trời cao đất rộng, liền âm thầm nhịn xuống khẩu khí này, điều chỉnh tốt biểu lộ, nhắc tới cao giọng nói: "Chư vị đạo hữu, mười năm một lần rèn luyện sắp mở ra, tuy nói Ngọc Khê mật cảnh từ trước đến nay hòa bình, nhưng chư vị cũng không có thể buông lỏng cảnh giác, kính xin mọi người giữ gìn kỹ trên người mình ngọc bài, chớ mất đi."

Thanh âm hắn mang lên chân khí, tựa như chuông lớn, vốn là lộn xộn náo hiện trường thoáng một phát yên tĩnh.

Trên thân mọi người đều mang theo Lâm Vân Phái phái truyền đến ngọc bài, nếu thật gặp được nguy hiểm gì, chỉ cần bóp nát ngọc bài, liền có thể ly khai mật cảnh, giữ được tánh mạng. Trương Toản Nhiên nói xong tiến vào mật cảnh về sau chú ý hạng mục công việc, mỉm cười: "Mật cảnh sắp mở ra, chúc chư vị cơ duyên không ngừng, tiền đồ giống như gấm."

Lời này nhưng là lại bình thường bất quá một câu, Trương Toản Nhiên vừa dứt lời, đứng ở một bên trung niên nam tử nhìn hắn một cái, đáy mắt xẹt qua một vẻ kinh ngạc.

Sau một khắc, mọi người trước mắt lăng không sinh ra một cổ luồng khí xoáy, mật cảnh thông đạo từ từ mở ra, tại Lâm Vân Phái an bài xuống, chúng môn phái đệ tử theo thứ tự đứng ở khe hở phía trên chờ đợi truyền tống đi vào.

Cái này Ngọc Khê mật cảnh Truyền Tống Trận Pháp một mực do Lâm Vân Phái nếu không mở ra, rèn luyện người truyền vào mật cảnh về sau, sẽ truyền tống đến mật cảnh nội hơn mười người truyền tống lối đi ra, cụ thể phương vị tức thì do mở ra trận pháp người quyết định, bởi vậy Lâm Vân Phái người sẽ ở lại cuối cùng mới tiến vào.

Trương Toản Nhiên trong tay bàn cờ pháp bảo chính là mở ra mật cảnh cửa vào mấu chốt đạo cụ, mỗi lần rơi một đứa con, tức thì lúc này đây bị truyền vào mật cảnh người sẽ rơi vào bàn cờ thượng đối ứng trên vị trí.

Mắt thấy bàn cờ càng điền càng đầy, trong tràng không sai biệt lắm chỉ còn lại có Lâm Vân Phái người. Trương Toản Nhiên đem cuối cùng một đám môn phái khác đệ tử đưa vào mật cảnh, bên cạnh hắn trung niên nam tử rốt cục cẩn thận hỏi: "Trương sư thúc, mật cảnh trung Hỏa Sơn Quần cấm địa một chuyện, ngài tựa hồ quên dặn dò?"

Trương Toản Nhiên mắt trắng không còn chút máu: "Các môn các phái cũng không phải lần đầu tiến Ngọc Khê mật cảnh, bên trong có nguy hiểm gì còn muốn ta Lâm Vân Phái cố ý nhắc nhở sao? Hơn nữa, ta cho bọn hắn chọn vị trí đều là rời xa Hỏa Sơn Quần , nếu có người không có mắt ngộ nhập cấm địa, cũng là chính bọn hắn không có mắt."

"Trương sư thúc nói đúng." Trung niên nam tử cung kính gật đầu.

Hai người không nói thêm gì nữa, Lâm Vân Phái mọi người tiến vào truyền tống quang trong vòng, Trương Toản Nhiên bàn cờ thượng một hồi lập loè, Truyền Tống Trận khởi động, một mảnh vầng sáng qua đi, tất cả mọi người biến mất tại nguyên chỗ.

Chốc lát sau, Lâm Vân Phái mọi người trước mắt biến đổi, mảng lớn lục ý đập vào mắt, bọn hắn bị truyền đưa đến một mảnh sinh cơ dạt dào rừng rậm.

Trương Toản Nhiên quan sát bốn phía tình huống, thoả mãn gật gật đầu, đây là hắn cố ý cho nhà mình môn phái tuyển mật cảnh cửa vào. Nơi đây cỏ cây phong phú, linh thú linh thảo cũng rất nhiều, vô cùng thích hợp cấp thấp đệ tử rèn luyện. Kế tiếp trong hơn mười ngày, bọn hắn chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn ngốc trong rừng rậm bất loạn chạy, sẽ không gặp được cái gì đại nguy hiểm.

Hắn lại lấy ra bàn cờ, xem xét môn phái khác đệ tử tình huống, xem bàn cờ thượng quân cờ chậm rãi di động, không có có dị thường tình huống, liền yên lòng, vụng trộm đi tìm cái kia cái thuộc về Triển Tiên Môn quân cờ.

Lý Trì Ý đắc tội Trương Toản Nhiên, Trương Toản Nhiên từ trước đến nay có thù tất báo, lập tức liền trả thù trở về.

Hắn cố ý đem Triển Tiên Môn mật cảnh cửa vào thiết trí tại Hỏa Sơn Quần phụ cận trong sa mạc, nọ biên hoang mát vô cùng, căn bản không có cái gì linh thảo linh thú, chỉ có bò cạp sa mạc, con rết các loại độc vật, cái này đã tính toán là cả mật cảnh trung hung mãnh nhất yêu thú, cao nhất có thể có ngũ giai, dù là Kim Đan kỳ tu giả đối phó đứng lên cũng không dễ dàng.

Triển Tiên Môn đám kia cùng không có quỷ phi hành pháp bảo, đợi đến lúc bọn hắn theo sa mạc trốn tới, lần này mật cảnh rèn luyện cũng không sai biệt lắm muốn đã xong, còn lại môn phái đầy quan mà về, liền bọn hắn Triển Tiên Môn linh thảo cái gì cũng không có mò được, vừa vặn hung hăng đánh tiểu tử kia mặt.

Hắn chính dương dương đắc ý, bên cạnh cái kia trung niên nam nhân bỗng nhiên chỉ vào bàn cờ thượng di động quân cờ hỏi: "Sư thúc, cái này quân cờ như thế nào hướng Hỏa Sơn Quần bên kia di động rồi hả?"

Trương Toản Nhiên tập trung nhìn vào, thình lình chính là Triển Tiên Môn viên kia quân cờ.

Hắn trong lúc nhất thời trợn mắt há hốc mồm, trong nội tâm nghi ngờ nói cái này Triển Tiên Môn bên trong mọi người đều là ngu ngốc sao, trước đó cũng sẽ không hảo hảo điệu bộ khóa, thật không biết Hỏa Sơn Quần là nổi danh Cấm khu?

Trung niên nam tử ở một bên lo lắng nói: "Cái này... Chúng ta là không phải phải đi cứu bọn họ?"

Cứu? Chê cười!

"Cứu cái gì cứu, không cứu!"

Trung niên nhân khó xử nói: "Cái này..."

"Đợi một chút." Trương Toản Nhiên bỗng nhiên tâm niệm một chuyến, ha ha cười nói, "Đương nhiên cứu, ta tự mình đi cứu, ngươi lưu lại, xem thật kỹ chú ý bổn môn đệ tử."

Thật sự là thiên đường có đường không đi, địa ngục không cửa thiên đến. Triển Tiên Môn đám ngu ngốc này nếu như hướng Hỏa Sơn Quần bên kia đi, trên đường chết mấy người đệ tử liền không kỳ quái, đến lúc đó, Lý Trì Ý tiểu tử kia với tư cách lĩnh đội, đã bị sư môn trách phạt còn là chuyện nhỏ.

Như hắn lại từ trung chọc vào một cước, nói không chừng Lý Trì Ý liền mệnh đều được đáp lên! Nghĩ vậy, Trương Toản Nhiên trong mắt hiện lên một tia hung quang, âm trắc trắc mà cười rồi.

Đệ 11 chương

Hoàn toàn không biết bị ám toán, Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử giờ phút này đang đối mặt nhìn nhau, đối với chính mình vậy mà rơi vào cái này địa phương cứt chim cũng không có cảm thấy khiếp sợ.

Đập vào mắt cát vàng khắp nơi, chỉ có mấy cái đèn lồng cây cỏ thưa thớt theo cơn gió quay lại đây, trên mặt cát lưu lại mấy cái dấu vết, lại rất nhanh bị che dấu mất. Mọi người trạm tại nguyên chỗ, mờ mịt không liệu: bọn hắn không phải đến rèn luyện sao, cái này hoang vu sa mạc, có thể tìm ra vật gì tốt đến?

"Lý sư huynh, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

"Cái này cùng đã nói rồi đấy không giống với a, trước kia chúng ta Triển Tiên Môn cũng là tới nơi này rèn luyện hay sao? Nơi này không nên thích hợp hơn Phi Sa cửa đám kia ngồi nghịch đất cát sao?"

"Ta sư phụ / huynh / tỷ không có xách a."

Một đám người mộng ép, nhưng cũng có người trong nội tâm mừng thầm .

Nhìn cách đó không xa không ngớt Hỏa Sơn Quần, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không kìm được vui mừng, bởi vì ngay tại mới vừa tiến vào Ngọc Khê mật cảnh một khắc này, Tom Sue hệ thống liền cho hắn ban bố rất nhiệm vụ mới tin tức, muốn cho hắn tiến về trước Hỏa Sơn Quần, tiến vào miệng núi lửa bên trong không gian mật thất, lấy được hỏa diễm huỳnh thạch, luyện hóa chính mình Hắc Hỏa Linh Căn.

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Trong sa mạc rèn luyện cũng có thể khá, nhiều nhất chính là gian khổ chút ít. Ta chuẩn bị hướng Hỏa Sơn Quần bên kia đi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vui mừng quá đỗi, hắn vốn cho là mình muốn dùng không ít thời gian tìm được nơi này, còn muốn tiêu phí miệng lưỡi khích lệ Lý Trì Ý cùng hắn một khối đi tìm bảo, không nghĩ tới chính mình theo cửa vào đi ra, đã đến Hỏa Sơn Quần cách đó không xa. Càng không có nghĩ tới Lý Trì Ý tiểu tử này quả thực cùng hắn Tâm Hữu Linh Tê, rõ ràng cũng muốn hướng Hỏa Sơn Quần phương hướng đi.

Hắn nào biết đâu Lý Trì Ý đã sớm nhìn kế tiếp kịch thấu, biết rõ nội dung cốt truyện chủ yếu đạo cụ ngay tại Hỏa Sơn Quần ở bên trong, còn ngốc núc ních mà nghĩ đây là ngủ gật có người cho lần lượt gối đầu, trong nội tâm vui thích.

Triệu Ân Niên biết mình đệ tử không am hiểu lấy người giao tiếp, này đây lần này hắn an bài một thứ tên là Triệu Trăn đệ tử với tư cách lĩnh đội, Triệu Trăn Trúc Cơ Kỳ đỉnh phong tu vị, bình thường tại Triển Tiên Môn ở bên trong rất có hi vọng của mọi người.

Triệu Trăn nghe xong Lý Trì Ý lời mà nói..., không khỏi chần chờ nói: "Lý sư huynh, ta nghe lúc trước xảy ra mật cảnh Trần Thanh sư huynh đã từng nói qua, bên kia là Hỏa Sơn Quần, là cái này mật cảnh bên trong cấm địa, thập phần nguy hiểm, chúng ta vẫn là hướng sa mạc bên ngoài đi đi."

Lý Trì Ý không kiên nhẫn nói: "Cái gọi là cơ duyên hiểm trung cầu, càng là cấm địa, nguy hiểm càng nhiều, có khả năng thu hoạch cũng thì càng nhiều."

Hắn vừa nói như vậy, mọi người nghe cũng rất có đạo lý, lập tức liền có người lộ ra hướng tới ánh mắt, nóng bỏng mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý.

Thiếu niên bị cái này từng đạo ánh mắt nóng bỏng chằm chằm được thập phần không được tự nhiên, mất thăng bằng nói: "Bất quá các ngươi đều mới Trúc Cơ Kỳ, hướng bên kia đi thì ra là chịu chết."

Mọi người: ... Nhìn một cái ta Lý sư huynh, lời này nói, thật sự là người so với người, giận điên người!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: mẹ cái gà, cái này 'trang Bức' hài tử 'trang Bức' muốn giả bộ bầu trời rồi!

Triệu Trăn khẽ giật mình, đều muốn mở miệng khích lệ vài câu, lúc này thời điểm, lòng đất truyền đến một hồi tiếng nổ vang, một người nữ đệ tử phát ra tiếng thét chói tai: "Bò cạp!"

Mọi người cuống quít đem vũ khí nắm trên tay, hướng nữ đệ tử phương hướng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy mặt đất cát vàng như nước sôi giống như tại mặt đất chấn động, không ngừng hiện lên ra tất cả lớn nhỏ bò cạp, từng cái phần đuôi phát ra màu tím ánh sáng âm u, kịch độc vô cùng.

Triệu Trăn sắc mặt cũng thay đổi: "Bầy bò cạp sa mạc!"

Hắn nghe Trần Thanh sư huynh đã từng nói qua, đây là Vân Khê mật cảnh khó khăn nhất đối phó đàn yêu thú. Cái này sa mạc khu vực thiếu nước thiếu ăn, bình thường yêu thú linh thú khó có thể sinh tồn, chỉ còn lại có một đám bò cạp sa mạc ở chỗ này xưng vương xưng bá, mỗi lần tới rèn luyện tu giả cũng chướng mắt bò cạp sa mạc trên người tài liệu — không có thiên địch, địa bàn rộng lớn, ngày lâu rồi, liền nơi đây cấp thấp nhất bò cạp sa mạc đều có cấp hai.

Mọi người nhao nhao xuất ra phòng hộ pháp bảo, các loại phù lục hướng bầy bò cạp sa mạc thượng ném đi, nhưng mà cái kia bò cạp sa mạc trời sinh giáp xác cứng rắn, căn bản không sợ cái này một đám Trúc Cơ Kỳ tiểu dài pháp thuật, ngược lại là càng ngày càng nhiều.

Lý Trì Ý rút ra kiếm, trầm giọng nói: "Tránh ra!"

Mọi người liên tục không ngừng cho chưởng môn đệ tử tránh ra một lối, Triệu Trăn chính vất vả chèo chống lấy một cái phòng hộ pháp khí, những cái...kia bò cạp sắp tràn đến chân hắn lên, mắt thấy một cái tam giai đại bò cạp muốn đột phá hắn phòng hộ vách tường, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm giác được phần gáy xiết chặt, mình bị người dễ dàng đổ lên đằng sau đi.

Triệu Trăn lui về phía sau vài bước, tịch thu ở thế, thiếu chút nữa ngã nhào trên đất lên, may mắn có đệ tử thò tay tiếp được hắn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên che mặt, thầm nghĩ Lý Trì Ý lại để cho Triệu Trăn như vậy mất mặt, về sau hai người vừa vặn rất tốt không được nữa!

Không ai ủng hộ, pháp khí rất nhanh đã mất đi động lực, phòng hộ vách tường vừa vỡ, bò cạp lập tức muốn xông tới, mọi người kinh hô một tiếng, Lý Trì Ý lập tức chém ra tay trung thượng phẩm Hàn Băng phù lục, đem bò cạp đàn đông lạnh tại nguyên chỗ. Cái này thượng phẩm Hàn Băng phù lục chỉ có thể đông cứng bò cạp đàn một hơi, thiếu niên thuộc về Kim Đan kỳ linh lực bỗng nhiên thả ra, rút kiếm vừa bổ, kiếm quang như thác nước, trước mắt bò cạp đàn lập tức hóa thành băng tra khối vụn!

Vừa mới còn như vậy hung hiểm, nhưng mà Lý sư huynh vẻn vẹn một chiêu liền đem bò cạp đàn tiêu diệt hết, mọi người theo thất kinh trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, không khỏi dùng tràn ngập ánh mắt sùng bái nhìn xem thiếu niên.

Vừa mới một chiêu kia tiêu hao cực lớn, Lý Trì Ý thu kiếm, tùy ý từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một lọ Hồi Linh Đan bổ sung linh lực. Đẳng xoay người, thấy mọi người dùng càng thêm cực nóng ánh mắt nhìn mình, thiếu niên làm ba ba mà dạy dỗ: "Bất quá là dùng vạn vật tương sinh tương khắc đạo lý, bò cạp sa mạc thuộc hỏa, dùng băng vừa vặn khắc chế nó. Các ngươi về sau bên ngoài rèn luyện, muốn nhiều động não, không được tự loạn trận cước, lung tung ra chiêu."

Người xung quanh liên tục không ngừng gật gật đầu, Triệu Trăn theo trong đám người đi tới, cảm kích nói: "Nhiều tạ sư huynh cứu ta."

Hắn vừa mới bị thiếu niên không chút nào ôn nhu vứt qua một bên, lại mắt sắc mà chứng kiến chính mình bên chân cái con kia bò cạp. Kịp phản ứng chính mình thiếu chút nữa bị bò cạp sa mạc cắn được, Triệu Trăn lập tức sau lưng ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, cái này bò cạp độc tính rất mạnh, như bị cắn trúng một ngụm, kế tiếp vài ngày đều muốn mất đi năng lực hành động, trở thành liên lụy!

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Cái này bò cạp sa mạc trong cơ thể có nội Đan, ngậm trong miệng có thể giải bò cạp độc."

Nghe xong hắn mà nói, mọi người bề bộn theo những cái...kia băng tra ở bên trong tìm kiếm bò cạp sa mạc nội Đan, may mà bò cạp đàn số lượng phần đông, tuy bị Lý Trì Ý một kiếm chém thành băng tra, nhưng cũng không có thiếu nguyên vẹn nội đan. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tìm hai quả, hấp tấp chạy đến Lý Trì Ý bên người, hiến vật quý giống như phải đem cái kia cái đại nâng đến thiếu niên trước mặt.

Lý Trì Ý ghét bỏ mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Chính mình thu a."

"Hắc hắc hắc, cám ơn tiểu sư huynh!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngòn ngọt cười, đem nội đan thu nhập trong ngực, tiểu sư huynh nói như vậy, tự nhiên không sợ bò cạp độc .

Thấy mọi người nhặt nội đan nhặt được không sai biệt lắm, Lý Trì Ý quay đầu cùng Triệu Trăn nói: "Ta trước đem các ngươi tống xuất sa mạc lại đi núi lửa bên kia, việc này không nên chậm trễ, hiện tại sẽ lên đường a."

Triệu Trăn gật gật đầu, săn sóc nói: "Chúng ta không có gì đáng ngại, Lý sư huynh, nếu như ngươi muốn hướng núi lửa bên kia đi, sẽ không tất nhiên tiễn đưa chúng ta, nếu không qua lại thời gian không đủ."

"Ngươi vừa mới món đó pháp khí phẩm giai quá thấp, liền không có thủ lĩnh bò cạp đàn cũng ngăn cản không nổi. Cái này phòng hộ pháp bảo ngươi trước thu, nếu có ngũ giai trở lên yêu thú tập kích, có thể ngăn cản một khắc, cho các ngươi bóp nát ngọc bài tranh thủ thời gian."

Lý Trì Ý từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một kiện mai rùa hình dáng Linh Khí, đó là Triệu Ân Niên lúc trước đưa cho hắn , có thể tại nguyên chỗ hình thành một cái mai rùa hình dáng phòng ngự kết giới, dung nạp bảy tám người tả hữu không gian, chèo chống một phút đồng hồ.

Triệu Trăn nhận lấy Linh Khí, tướng lãnh đội ngọc bài lấy ra: "Đã như vậy, Lý sư huynh nhận lấy này cái lĩnh đội ngọc bài a, Hỏa Sơn Quần bên kia nguy hiểm trùng trùng điệp điệp, lĩnh đội ngọc bài giao cho ngươi, bóp nát cái ngọc bài này, có thể lập tức triệu hoán Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử đến hỗ trợ."

Thiếu niên ngược lại không quan tâm cái gì Lâm Vân Phái trợ giúp, nhưng hắn vốn bất thiện tại cùng người lui tới, lúc này thấy Triệu Trăn một lời nhiệt tình, căn bản chối từ bất quá, đành phải tiếp nhận ngọc bài, lại cho Triệu Trăn đút một bó to phù lục, dặn dò hắn gặp chuyện ngàn vạn không nên đau lòng phù lục, có thể nhiệt tình để chính là.

Hắn trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, chỉ vào trên sa mạc một cây kia mạo xấu xí cỏ khô nói: "Đây là khô long cây cỏ, bò cạp sa mạc thích nhất loài cỏ này, hút chất lỏng sau sẽ tạm thời tê liệt. Các ngươi ăn vào bò cạp sa mạc nội đan về sau, có thể dùng linh lực dụ sử (khiến cho) bò cạp đàn đi ra, đem cỏ này chất lỏng phun đến bò cạp đàn lên, có thể dùng biện pháp này bắt giết bò cạp đàn. Bò cạp sa mạc đuôi bò cạp mong có kịch độc, là Phi Sa cửa một mực ở sưu tập đồ vật, các ngươi ra sa mạc về sau, có thể dùng đuôi bò cạp đổi cho bọn họ đồ vật."

Triệu Trăn đại hỉ, liên tục không ngừng gật đầu.

Lý Trì Ý khuyên bảo nói: "Nhớ kỹ, ham hố tất mất, thấy tốt thì lấy, nếu là đưa tới rất cao giai bò cạp sa mạc, khô long cây cỏ cũng vô ích."

Tại Triệu Trăn trong mắt, vị này Lý sư huynh vẫn là trong môn phái Cao Lãnh bông hoa, không nghĩ tới hắn đúng là như thế trong nóng ngoài lạnh tính tình, không khỏi tâm tình kích động, nói nhiều lời nói mới lấy người lưu luyến chia tay.

Lý Trì Ý đôi vị này nhiệt tình triệu sư đệ thật sự ngăn cản không nổi, mặt băng bó nhàn nhạt gật đầu đáp lại, thẳng đến chính mình lòng tràn đầy lúng túng đưa mắt nhìn mọi người biến mất tại chính mình trong tầm mắt, lúc này mới thở dài khẩu khí.

Hắn quay đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại bên người đứng đấy, lấy người khua tay nói đừng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy hắn chú ý tới mình, hì hì cười cười: "Này, đùi, dẫn ta một cái bái, cầu phú quý trong nguy hiểm nha."

Lý Trì Ý: "Đùi?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Hắc hắc hắc hắc, đi thôi đi thôi."

Lý Trì Ý trong lúc nhất thời đầu óc rút, nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi liền khẳng định như vậy ta sẽ dẫn ngươi cùng đi?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cho là hắn là ở ép mình xác nhận quan hệ đâu rồi, một hồi xấu hổ: "Cái gì kia... Ta suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi lớn lên đẹp mắt như vậy, kỳ thật ta ăn chút thiệt thòi cũng không có gì..."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Tự vào mật cảnh đến nay một mực ít xuất hiện trầm mặc con thỏ cũng nhịn không được nữa, giãy dụa lấy muốn theo Lý Trì Ý trong ngực nhảy ra: "Chủ kí sinh, cái này ngựa giống nam Teddy tinh lại đây chiếm ngươi tiện nghi, xem ta không cắn giết hắn!"

Đệ 12 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghe không được con thỏ lời mà nói..., nhưng hắn mắt sắc a: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi ngực như thế nào một nhúc nhích hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt xám xịt, từ trong lòng ngực dắt lấy con thỏ lỗ tai văng ra, quay đầu trừng mắt Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cười lạnh nói: "Như ngươi lại mỗi ngày phát xuân, ta phải đi tìm một cái giao phối kỳ bò cạp đến, dù sao ngươi hôm nay nam nữ không kị, nghĩ đến qua không lâu nhân thú cũng muốn không kị rồi, dứt khoát lại để cho ta giúp ngươi sớm chút thực hiện a."

Bò cạp... Bò cạp? Mẹ a tiểu sư huynh như thế nào nặng như vậy khẩu a!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian chỉ thiên thề: "Ta ta ta, ta thề, về sau không bao giờ ... nữa suy nghĩ lung tung!"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Thật sự?"

Chứng kiến đối phương ánh mắt dưới mình ba đường băn khoăn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cây hoa cúc mát lạnh, nuốt ngụm nước miếng: "Thực, thật sự! Ta trước kia chính là với ngươi khai hay nói giỡn, ngươi chớ để ý a. Ta muốn thật sự muốn cùng nam nhân lêu lổng, liền phạt ta lập tức mặt cái kia, được chưa!"

Thiếu niên cười lạnh: "Cái này thề phát được không sai."

Hắn cũng mặc kệ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên có phải là thật hay không tâm , người tu chân nặng nhất nhân quả tuần hoàn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã phát thề, Thiên Đạo sáng tỏ, nếu thật có vi này thề, chính là hắn được nếm nghiệt quả thời điểm.

Vì phòng ngừa tiểu sư huynh lại nhớ kỹ cho hắn tìm bò cạp pháo hữu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng bề ngoài trung tâm, đem Hỏa Sơn Quần có tiểu không gian sự tình nói cho hắn: "Cái kia đồ vật bên trong ta cũng không muốn, chỉ cần một khối hỏa diễm huỳnh thạch, cái kia có thể giúp ta rèn luyện Hắc Hỏa Linh Căn, tiểu sư huynh ngươi là biến dị lôi linh căn, cũng không cần phải vật kia, dù thế nào cũng không lỗ, đúng không?"

Lý Trì Ý lúc trước còn đang suy nghĩ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên như thế nào chủ động đã tìm tới cửa, nguyên lai là đem mình làm tay chân kia mà.

Bất quá hắn chính thức mục tiêu không tại hỏa diễm huỳnh trên đá, đã đáp ứng cũng tịnh có thể khá.

Hắn tiện tay cự tuyệt hệ thống tuyên bố cướp đoạt huỳnh thạch nhiệm vụ, cố ý nói: "Có thể. Bất quá ngươi chưa từng có đã tới Ngọc Khê mật cảnh, làm sao biết được rõ ràng như vậy?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Ta tại bên ngoài được một tờ bảo tàng địa đồ, thế mới biết . Chỉ là của ta tu vị thấp kém, sợ thủ không được cái kia tàng bảo đồ, sau khi xem xong liền một mồi lửa đem nó đốt đi, tiểu sư huynh ngươi mang theo ta đây bản đồ sống, khẳng định không sợ đi ném đi."

Tiểu tử này dối còn viên được không tệ, Lý Trì Ý cũng không kiên nhẫn đóng kịch, liền biết thời biết thế đáp ứng xuống.

Đã chỉ có hai người kết bạn ra đi, Lý Trì Ý trực tiếp thú nhận bổn mạng linh kiếm, nhảy lên, cũng ý bảo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng đi lên. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lần đầu ngồi cao như vậy cấp thay đi bộ công cụ, mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh hỉ mà bò lên.

Hắn còn muốn ôm tiểu sư huynh thon dài eo nhỏ, lập tức bị vô tình đá xuống dưới.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Một nén nhang về sau, Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm mà đi, tay áo phiêu dật, giống như tiên nhân. Chân hắn bên cạnh nằm sấp lấy cái Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ôm chặc lấy thân kiếm, nơm nớp lo sợ, sợ mình rớt xuống.

Mẹ a, cái này đều đuổi lên phi cơ độ cao đi à nha, té xuống vẫn không được cặn bã a.

"Nhỏ, tiểu sư huynh, chúng ta lúc nào đến à?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cháng váng đầu hoa mắt.

"Nhanh." Thiếu niên không nhịn được nói.

Lại qua một thời gian ngắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Chúng ta... Cái gì... Thời điểm đến à?"

"Nhanh!"

Không biết qua bao lâu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta... Ta nhịn không được, nôn ọe!"

Lý Trì Ý giận dữ: "Ngươi dám nhả trên người của ta?"

Nửa nén hương về sau, hai người tại sa mạc một cái ốc đảo bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi, nơi này cách núi lửa vô cùng gần, giương mắt có thể chứng kiến cao vút trong mây miệng núi lửa. Lý Trì Ý ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống hồi phục linh lực, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nằm sấp ở bên cạnh một gốc cây cây khô phía sau thỏa thích mà nôn mửa.

Ói ra rồi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nằm ở cây dưới chân, rất giống chỉ suy yếu con chó nhỏ: "Đại lão, ta thỉnh cầu đi bộ."

Lý Trì Ý: "Có thể, ngươi đem địa đồ vẽ ra đến cho ta, sau đó chính mình đi thôi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sáng suốt mà ngậm miệng lại.

Tiểu sư huynh vội vàng ngồi xuống hồi mana, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một người ngồi ở bên cạnh, chán đến chết.

Hắn kéo ra bản thân thuộc tính mặt bản, nhìn xem phía trên không đến bốn mươi điểm Mị Lực, thở dài một tiếng, liền đạt tiêu chuẩn đều không có, chính mình nơi nào đến tự tin cảm thấy tiểu sư huynh sẽ thích được hắn? Thấp như vậy điểm Mị Lực, cũng khó trách cho tới bây giờ, bên cạnh mình liền cái muội tử đều không có.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phiền muộn nói: "Hệ thống, điểm Mị Lực quá thấp như thế nào phá à?"

Hệ thống: "Phẩu thuật thẩm mỹ có thể phá."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Không phải chứ, ta đẹp trai như vậy, còn muốn phẩu thuật thẩm mỹ?"

Hệ thống: "Ngươi xem một chút người ta, ngươi xem một chút chính ngươi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "... Người gian không hủy đi a, hệ thống đại ca."

Hệ thống: "A."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, đã đói bụng được xì xào gọi, đành phải theo trong bao quần áo móc ra một cái bánh, ba đến hai lần xuống nhai a nhai a nuốt xuống bụng, nhưng là một điểm tư vị đều không có. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua mênh mông đại sa mạc, bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, lại nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý, gặp thiếu niên còn đang ngồi điều tức, liền điểm lấy chân vụng trộm đi ra ngoài.

Lý Trì Ý nhắm mắt lại, nghe được một hồi bước chân tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt, một lát sau, hắn mở mắt ra, chứng kiến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bao bọc:ba lô còn để tại nguyên chỗ, liền lại nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục ngồi xuống.

Sau nửa canh giờ, hắn bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, thú nhận Tâm Kiếm, tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ nhìn chăm chú lên phía đông.

Lý Trì Ý thấp giọng nói: "Con thỏ, mở ra chết trộm tạp công năng." Trong tầm mắt lập tức hiện ra màu đỏ ánh huỳnh quang đường cong, đem phụ cận địa hình từng cái hiện ra ở trước mắt hắn.

Địa đồ ở bên trong duy nhất điểm đỏ chính rất nhanh hướng phía chính mình phương hướng di động, cùng lúc đó, hắn cảm thấy địa chấn càng ngày càng rõ ràng, thanh âm ầm ầm càng ngày càng vang.

Đợi đến lúc trong tầm mắt xuất hiện Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thân ảnh lúc, con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn hưng phấn nói: "Không tốt rồi, chủ kí sinh, nhân vật chính dẫn một đám bò cạp sa mạc hướng phía bên này đã chạy tới rồi, lĩnh đội vẫn là chỉ tứ giai đại bò cạp độc!"

Không đợi hắn mở miệng nói chuyện, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái thằng kia thanh âm hoảng sợ xa xa truyền tới: "Tiểu sư huynh cứu mạng a! Ta bị một đám bò cạp nhìn chằm chằm vào á!"

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm, nắm lên Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bao phục ném vào nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong, ngự kiếm hướng phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phương hướng bay đi.

Bọn này chen chúc mà đến bò cạp sa mạc có vài chục chỉ nhiều, cầm đầu cái con kia đã tấn thăng đến tứ giai, có xe ngựa lớn nhỏ, vung vẩy lấy cái kìm, mắt thấy muốn đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chặn ngang cắt đứt.

Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm đi qua, một chút mò lên hốt hoảng chạy trốn nhân vật chính, trở tay chính là một kiếm xinh đẹp đánh trả, gọt tại bò cạp sa mạc thủ lĩnh kìm lớn lên, phát ra loong coong nhưng tiếng vang, cái kia cái kìm bị thủ lĩnh tu luyện được đao kiếm bất nhập, đúng là một tia dấu vết đều không có để lại đến!

Lý Trì Ý đề khí ngự kiếm, hai người trong nháy mắt bay ra bò cạp sa mạc phạm vi công kích, thiếu niên hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Ta đây không phải có chút đói, muốn sấy [nướng] chút bò cạp ăn đi!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lòng còn sợ hãi nói, "Ai từng muốn lưỡi câu ra tới một người đại gia hỏa!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Lúc này một đạo tiếng tiêu ung dung từ phương xa truyền đến, nghe thấy chi vui vẻ thoải mái, liền Lý Trì Ý viên kia muốn đánh người tâm đều bình tĩnh trở lại, hắn một cái giật mình, theo tiếng tiêu trung giựt mình tỉnh lại, nhưng thấy phía dưới vốn là cắn chặc bọn hắn không tha bầy bò cạp sa mạc lâm vào trong hỗn loạn, trước sau ngủ say đi qua.

Phía sau hắn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng nắm thật chặc thắt lưng của hắn, nằm ngáy o..o... Đứng lên.

Bao la mờ mịt trong trời đất, một người chân đạp hoa sen, tay cầm trường tiêu mà đến, dịu dàng cười nói: "Tiểu hữu định lực thượng giai."

Người này thân hình thon dài, tay áo bồng bềnh, mi tâm một điểm hoa sen ấn ký, chính là Lý Trì Ý bực này đôi sắc đẹp bất vi sở động kiếm tu, cũng hiểu được đến vóc người cảnh đẹp ý vui, ôn nhu dễ thân, giờ phút này xuất hiện ở hoang vu trên sa mạc, đạp không mà đến, liền giống như phó tuyệt mỹ bức hoạ cuộn tròn, hiện ra ở hai người trước mắt.

Tiếng tiêu vừa đứt, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng bò cạp sa mạc đều giựt mình tỉnh lại, người nọ lại nhìn cũng không nhìn liếc, theo tay vung lên, liền đem đám kia bò cạp sa mạc nhấc lên được người ngã ngựa đổ, hốt hoảng chạy trốn. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem cái kia áo trắng bồng bềnh tựa như trích tiên mỹ nhân, lẩm bẩm nói: "Là Thần Tiên tỷ tỷ sao?"

"Ngươi nhận lầm người, nơi đây có thể không có gì Thần Tiên tỷ tỷ muội muội." Người nọ khóe miệng nhếch lên, lại cười nói, "Tại hạ Thiên liên nhất tiêu, Triệu Vô Hạ."

Quả nhiên là hắn!

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm còi báo động đại tác, nguyên vốn phải là bắt được huyền thiết cái chìa khóa về sau mới xuất hiện nhân vật, không có liệu đến bây giờ liền xuất hiện ở trước mặt bọn họ. Muốn là theo lần này Triển Tiên Môn tại Ngọc Khê mật cảnh được chứ lục chút không hiểu cải biến thành sa mạc có quan hệ, bọn hắn trước thời gian đi vào núi lửa phụ cận, bởi vậy gặp được Triệu Vô Hạ thời gian cũng nói trước.

Nếu như hai đời chi tiết có chỗ bất đồng, vậy hắn liền càng không thể có chỗ chủ quan. Cái này Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn xem mặt như con gái tốt, xuất trần như trích tiên, nhưng là thành danh đã lâu Ma Đạo cao thủ, một khúc trường tiêu thổi trúng Xuất Thần Nhập Hóa, có thể khiếp người tâm hồn, lấy tánh mạng người ta tại trong lúc vô hình.

Hắn hướng Triệu Vô Hạ hành lễ, cung kính nói: "Triệu tiền bối, vãn bối Triển Tiên Môn Lý Trì Ý, đây là ngu sư đệ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, chính là lần này tiến vào mật cảnh rèn luyện người một trong."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này cái bao cỏ, trong đầu hệ thống đã hiện ra một dãy chữ giới thiệu trước mắt cái này áo trắng nam tử, chính hắn còn tại đằng kia mờ mịt nói: "Như thế nào gặp phải mỹ nhân đều là nam a."

Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn hắn một cái, mỉm cười.

Lý Trì Ý sợ hắn đắc tội Triệu Vô Hạ, nhíu mày khiển trách: "Không thể ở tiền bối trước mặt ngả ngớn vô lễ, vị này Triệu tiền bối chính là Hóa Thần Kỳ cao thủ, nếu không phải tại Ngọc Khê mật cảnh, hắn chính là một cái tát là có thể đem ngươi đập chết rồi."

Triệu Vô Hạ nhịn không được cười lên: "Ta mặc dù tu ma đạo, cũng không phải cái kia đẳng lạm sát kẻ vô tội chi nhân, huống chi cái này mật cảnh bên trong, ta và ngươi tu vị cũng không sai biệt nhiều, tiểu hữu không cần như vậy khẩn trương."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lá gan cùng da mặt của hắn giống nhau dày, này sẽ nghe được Triệu Vô Hạ vừa nói như vậy, càng là không sợ chết trên mặt đất trước lôi kéo làm quen (*nghĩa xấu): "Không biết Triệu tiền bối vì sao phải áp chế tu vị tiến vào Ngọc Khê mật cảnh đâu này?"

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Lần này đến đây, là vì tìm người."

Nghe được tìm người hai chữ, Lý Trì Ý đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, thầm nghĩ quả là thế.

Triệu Vô Hạ đã là Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vi cao thủ, nhưng mà Ngọc Khê mật cảnh chỉ hạn Kim Đan kỳ và phía dưới tu vị người tiến vào, Triệu Vô Hạ ngăn chặn tu vi của mình tại Kim Đan kỳ đỉnh phong, không biết dùng cái biện pháp gì tiến vào mật cảnh, không thể bảo là bất lương tâm dùng khổ.

Mà hắn không tiếc áp chế tu vị cũng muốn tìm người, chính là của hắn sư đệ Úy Tranh, thì ra là về sau đem một thân tu vị, truyền thừa toàn bộ đưa cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sẽ chết Đại Năng.

Lý Trì Ý đã từng cố ý tại Triển Tiên Môn nội tìm đọc qua vị này gọi là Úy Tranh tu giả bối cảnh, ngàn năm trước, hắn cùng Triệu Vô Hạ cùng là cái khác đại phái Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ đệ tử, năm đó thật là lớn lục thượng kinh tài tuyệt diễm đệ nhất nhân, không đến trăm tuổi cũng đã nguyên anh, nếu không phải về sau xa ngút ngàn dặm vô tung dấu vết (tích), bị giam tại cái này thượng cổ mật cảnh Tê Ngô Cảnh nội, ngàn qua sang năm, có lẽ cũng thành chính mình trèo cao không kịp tiền bối Đại Năng rồi.

Úy Tranh bị giam tại thượng cổ mật cảnh Tê Ngô Cảnh nội, chỉ có lợi dụng huyền thiết cái chìa khóa mới có thể đem thông đạo mở ra, Triệu Vô Hạ thẩm tra theo nhiều năm, lúc này mới căn cứ những cái...kia dấu vết để lại tiến nhập Ngọc Khê mật cảnh thẩm tra theo cái chìa khóa hạ xuống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đánh bậy đánh bạ đạt được huyền thiết cái chìa khóa, trả lại cho nhỏ máu nhận chủ rồi, Triệu Vô Hạ chỉ phải nhờ cậy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, giúp hắn tìm tòi Úy Tranh tin tức. Lúc này mới mở ra nhân vật chính về sau một loạt kỳ ngộ.

"Ta cùng với cố nhân tại mấy trăm năm trước thất lạc tại một cái thượng cổ mật cảnh bên trong, hắn vì cứu ta, tự nguyện bị vây tại mật cảnh bên trong, cho tới bây giờ còn không từng chạy trốn ra ngoài. Ta những năm này một mực khổ tìm manh mối, lúc này mới tìm hiểu nguồn gốc, lại tới đây." Triệu Vô Hạ cười nói, "Nghe nói miệng núi lửa trong có thông hướng mặt khác mật cảnh khe hở không gian, ta liền muốn đến thử thời vận."

Hắn nói đến đây, nhìn Lý Trì Ý hai người liếc, hỏi: "Ngọc Khê mật cảnh ở bên trong, cái này miệng núi lửa phụ cận từ trước đến nay là cấm địa, hai vị tiểu hữu lại là vì sao mà đến?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Lý Trì Ý liếc nhau, đối với hắn nói: "Triệu tiền bối, ta trước đó vài ngày đạt được một bộ tàng bảo đồ, phía trên ghi chú rõ miệng núi lửa trong có một độc lập mở đường không gian, chúng ta sư huynh đệ chính là vì tầm bảo mà đến."

Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt lóe lên: "Độc lập mở đường không gian?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gật gật đầu: "Như vãn bối đoán không sai, cái này tàng bảo đồ ở bên trong sở ghi chú rõ không gian mật thất, chỉ sợ trước mặt bối ngài tìm kiếm khe hở không gian có nhất định quan hệ. Chẳng qua là vãn bối tự biết tu vị nông cạn, cái kia hoài... Bích tội khác, ngay tại ghi nhớ cái kia địa đồ về sau, đem vốn là đốt rụi."

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Nếu như thế, có thể để ở hạ cùng nhau đi tới, như trên đường gặp được nguy hiểm, ta có thể dốc hết sức bảo hộ các ngươi, không gian kia trung bảo vật ta cũng một kiện không lấy, như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức cười đến mặt đều nở hoa rồi: "Ai nha, vậy làm sao không biết xấu hổ, sao có thể lại để cho tiền bối miễn phí khi chúng ta bảo tiêu."

Hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến lúc trước chính mình hứa hẹn đem trong mật thất hỏa diễm huỳnh thạch bên ngoài đồ vật đều đưa cho Tiểu sư thúc rồi, bề bộn quay đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý.

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười: "Lý tiểu hữu thế nhưng là lo lắng ta chính là người trong ma đạo, sẽ lật lọng?"

"Anh hùng không hỏi xuất xứ, liền là ma đạo cũng có nghĩa sĩ, Triệu tiền bối trọng tình trọng nghĩa, vãn bối bội phục đã đến." Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười nói, "Như mật thất cùng khe hở không gian có quan hệ, phần này thù lao chúng ta sư huynh đệ hai người từ chối thì bất kính, nếu không giam, cái kia mật cảnh bên trong bảo vật tự nhiên là tiền bối chiếm đầu to."

Đệ 13 chương

Lại nói cái kia rõ rệt nói muốn cứu người, kì thực là tới hại người Trương Toản Nhiên, hắn đem Lâm Vân Phái hơn mười người cấp thấp đệ tử gửi gắm cho trung niên nhân về sau, chính mình tiện lợi dùng bàn cờ pháp bảo truyền tống công năng, truyền tống đến sa mạc phụ cận, dùng thần thức vừa mới thăm dò không đến khoảng cách, bám theo một đoạn Lý Trì Ý đám người.

Khởi điểm Trương Toản Nhiên còn kinh ngạc cái này Lý Trì Ý cũng dám chỉ đem lấy một gã đệ tử hướng Hỏa Sơn Quần đi, nhưng hắn cũng không phải cái ngu xuẩn, rất nhanh liền phỏng đoán ra Lý Trì Ý nhất định là có thể có lợi mới đi Hỏa Sơn Quần.

Trên đường hắn lại lặng lẽ bên ngoài ra kiếm ăn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên người bỏ ra dẫn trùng phấn, lại để cho bò cạp quần công kích hắn, nhưng mà đã đợi lại đợi, thủy chung không thấy bàn cờ thượng quân cờ lập loè kêu cứu, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhích tới gần, phát hiện Lý Trì Ý bên người nếu không không ít người, ngược lại còn nhiều thêm một người.

Hắn còn đang nghi hoặc, người nọ ánh mắt bỗng nhiên cùng hắn chống lại, Trương Toản Nhiên đánh cho cái giật mình, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước.

Cái kia... Đó là ma tu Triệu Vô Hạ?

Bởi vì Lâm Vân Phái là tiên cửa chính phái nhân tài kiệt xuất, Trương Toản Nhiên đi theo trưởng bối ra ngoài trừ yêu biện hộ, cùng cái này ma tu bái kiến vài lần, đối với hắn hình dạng ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, đôi Triệu Vô Hạ trong nháy mắt liền giết mấy người tàn nhẫn càng thêm ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ.

Thẳng đến xác định đối phương cũng không phải đang nhìn chính mình, Trương Toản Nhiên lúc này mới yên tâm lại.

Cái này hắn càng thêm xác định Lý Trì Ý là vì nguyên nhân nào đó, mới cố ý đi miệng núi lửa rồi. Hắn lúc trước liền kỳ quái đường đường Triển Tiên Môn cao đồ, như thế nào còn liếm láp mặt cùng một đám Trúc Cơ Kỳ đệ tử đến nho nhỏ này Ngọc Khê mật cảnh ở bên trong đoạt tài nguyên, quả nhiên là chạy càng lớn chỗ tốt mới tiến vào .

Cái này Hỏa Sơn Quần là cấm địa, ít ai lui tới, như bên trong thực có cái gì, yên có bất hảo chi lý?

Trương Toản Nhiên một hồi hưng phấn, hắn lúc này hoàn toàn quên qua lại những cái...kia Hỏa Sơn Quần như thế nào nguy hiểm nghe đồn, lấy ra cha hắn cố ý cho hắn chuẩn bị che giấu hơi thở hoàn ăn xong xuống dưới, đề khí đi theo.

Cái này che giấu hơi thở hoàn có thượng phẩm phẩm giai, hiệu dụng đủ có một canh giờ, tại đây trong vòng một canh giờ, coi như là Hóa Thần Kỳ tu giả cũng không cách nào cảm giác được người dùng khí tức hành tung, là hắn cha bỏ ra giá tiền rất lớn theo Vân Thâm Đại Lục đệ nhất đan dược sư chỗ đó mua được.

Lý Trì Ý cấu kết ma tu, tư xông vào cấm chế đấy, đang muốn XX sự tình, khiến cho hắn Trương Toản Nhiên tự mình đi vạch trần tiểu tử này chân thật vẻ mặt, Trừ Ma Vệ Đạo, gột rửa trọc khí, ha ha!

"Triệu tiền bối đang nhìn cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý mẫn cảm mà phát giác được Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt tại một cái hướng khác thượng dừng lại thời gian quá dài.

Triệu Vô Hạ xoay đầu lại: "Ta thấy có người tại kề bên này, cũng là các ngươi lần này ra đến rèn luyện đệ tử?"

Lý Trì Ý cùng Triệu Vô Hạ xác nhận người nọ ăn mặc cũng không phải là Triển Tiên Môn người, nhân tiện nói: "Muốn là môn phái khác đệ tử, đến trong sa mạc tu luyện bản thân . Tiền bối, lập tức liền muốn đi vào Hỏa Sơn Quần rồi, có thể trước tiên ở nơi này chỗ nghỉ ngơi một đêm, để cho chúng ta làm đủ chuẩn bị?"

Hắn cũng không phải quan trọng hơn, chính là bên người cái này con ghẻ kí sinh, đuổi đến một ngày đường, lại bị bò cạp truy đã hơn nửa ngày, đã sớm nửa chết nửa sống.

"Đương nhiên có thể." Triệu Vô Hạ gật đầu cười nói.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tuy nhiên choáng váng điểm, nhưng không ngu, Lý Trì Ý nói lời nói này là vì ai hắn là rõ ràng. Lập tức, hắn không khỏi rất là cảm động, đáy lòng cuối cùng là đã nhìn ra, cái này tiểu sư huynh chính là cái khẩu ngại thể thẳng tính tình, cả ngày mắng mắng, trên thực tế đối với người tốt nhất rồi.

Ba người đuổi đến cuối cùng một đoạn đường, tại hỏa sơn nơi chân núi tìm được một chỗ huyệt động, liền ở bên trong qua đêm rồi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên với tư cách thực vật liệm (*chuỗi thực vật sinh tồn trong tự nhiên) tầng dưới chót nhất, mới từ Lý Trì Ý trên thân kiếm lăn ra đây, liền PHỐC PHỐC đi quét dọn vệ sinh. May mà hai người khác sớm đã Tích Cốc, không cần thêm vào chuẩn bị cái ăn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính mình cầm lương thực phụ bánh đối phó thoáng một phát như vậy đủ rồi.

Cái kia huyệt động sâu đậm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhất thời hiếu kỳ đi vào thăm dò, chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn liền mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh hỉ mà chạy đến, cùng hai người báo cáo chuẩn bị: "Triệu tiền bối, tiểu sư huynh, ta ở bên trong phát hiện suối nước nóng, muốn cùng một chỗ bọt tắm sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ từ chối nhã nhặn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mời. Ngược lại là Lý Trì Ý kiếp trước không sao cả ra khỏi cửa, chưa từng bong bóng qua suối nước nóng, lúc này nghe được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thổi trúng ba hoa chích choè, liền có chút ít ý động. Cứ như vậy, tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thịnh tình mời xuống, Lý Trì Ý rụt rè mà đi phao ôn tuyền rồi.

Trong nước sương mù mông lung, thiếu niên đem trên người mình quần áo từng kiện từng kiện cởi, con thỏ bị hắn từ trong lòng phóng xuất, yên tĩnh mà phục ở một bên.

"Ài, nếu là có trứng gà thì tốt rồi, tắm một cái ăn nữa cái suối nước nóng trứng gà, quả thực vui thích." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính ở chỗ này bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận chào hàng hắn suối nước nóng, chứng kiến thiếu niên thoát y thời điểm không khỏi ngẩn ngơ.

Thon dài mềm dẻo thân thể, bao trùm lấy mỏng mà cân xứng cơ bắp, trắng nõn da thịt bị sương mù ướt nhẹp, hiện ra nhàn nhạt hồng nhạt, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không biết lúc nào ấp úng mà ngậm miệng lại, mở to hai mắt nhìn, nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

Lý Trì Ý xoay người, hai người ánh mắt tương giao, thiếu niên: "? ? ? Cút!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! !

"Này, Đại lão gia nhi còn sợ cái gì có nhìn hay không đó a, tiểu sư huynh ngươi không nên nhạy cảm như vậy... Ai ai ai! Ta sai rồi! Tiểu sư huynh đừng đuổi ta đi ra!" Cửa động ở chỗ sâu trong hét thảm một tiếng, "Tiểu sư huynh ta sai rồi, ngươi ít nhất đem quần áo cho ta đi, ta không nên chạy trần truồng a!"

Bong bóng đến tối, Lý Trì Ý có chút buồn ngủ, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy ngoài động truyền đến sâu kín tiếng tiêu.

Hắn một cái giật mình, lập tức tỉnh táo lại, theo trong suối nước đứng dậy, tiện tay đáp thượng một bộ y phục, đi ra ngoài.

Gió đêm đìu hiu, buổi tối sa mạc nhưng là cực lạnh , ánh trăng u ám, Triệu Vô Hạ đứng ở đầu gió, phần phật trường bào theo phong phi dương, cúi đầu thổi tiêu. Cái kia tiếng tiêu uyển chuyển du dương, như khóc như tố, đợi đến một khúc hoàn tất, Triệu Vô Hạ quay người nhìn hắn, mỉm cười nói: "Tiểu hữu có thể nghe ra cái gì đã đến?"

Thiếu niên nghĩ nghĩ, châm chước nói: "Uốn khúc trung nhất phái dục vọng nói còn thôi : đừng chi ý, nghe thấy chi ưu tư nhưng."

Triệu Vô Hạ cũng không đánh giá thiếu niên nói được có đúng hay không, chỉ cười nói: "Lý tiểu hữu danh tự, ta tại Ma Đạo cũng có nghe thấy. Mười mấy năm trước, tất cả mọi người tại truyền Triển Tiên Môn lý thị vợ chồng sinh ra một thiên tài hài tử, không nghĩ tới ngươi hai mươi không đến cũng đã kết thành kim Đan, quả thật là bất thế ra thiên tài."

Lý Trì Ý thoáng không được tự nhiên nói: "Tiền bối khen trật rồi."

"Ngươi cùng hắn thật sự rất giống..." Triệu Vô Hạ than nhẹ.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động, hỏi: "Thứ cho vãn bối hiếu kỳ, tiền bối sở muốn tìm vị cố nhân kia là?"

"Hắn là ta sư đệ, tên là Úy Tranh." Triệu Vô Hạ nói, "Ta rơi vào ma đạo trước sư thừa Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, năm đó Gia sư tự tay đem hắn giao cho trong tay của ta chiếu cố, bất quá ngắn ngủn trong vòng trăm năm, ta nhìn hắn theo tuổi nhỏ hài đồng trưởng thành là Nguyên Anh tu sĩ... Người bình thường các loại..., chính là có các ngươi một lượng phần đích thiên phú, đều muốn mừng rỡ như điên rồi."

Chính là đã sớm biết được đoạn này lịch sử Lý Trì Ý, đang nghe người trong cuộc kể ra lúc, cũng cảm thấy cái này mây trôi nước chảy phía dưới người nọ đến cỡ nào kinh tài tuyệt diễm. Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm thầm than: "Tiền bối cũng thiên phú lỗi lạc thế hệ, nếu không làm sao dùng có thể ở Ma Đạo Chi Thượng thanh danh hiển hách lâu như thế?"

Triệu Vô Hạ nhịn không được cười lên: "Ngược lại là chiết sát ta, ta tư chất bình thường, nếu không phải có linh dược tương trợ, đã sớm dừng lại kim Đan, ngồi hóa thành một bồi đất vàng rồi."

Hắn gặp thiếu niên mặt lộ vẻ vẻ tò mò, liền cười khổ nói: "Ta năm đó tu luyện tới 400 đến tuổi, tu vị một mực không được tiến thêm, mắt thấy đại nạn buông xuống, sư đệ hắn buông tha cho tu luyện, cho ta bôn ba thẩm tra theo mấy năm, rốt cục đạt được tịnh đế tuyết liên tại Tê Ngô Cảnh tin tức. Hai chúng ta trải qua muôn vàn khó khăn, tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, cuối cùng tuy nhiên thuận lợi đạt được tuyết liên, nhưng sư đệ hắn vì ta ngăn trở xen lẫn linh xà, đến nay vây ở mật cảnh bên trong..."

Nghe thế, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được đem một mực giấu ở đáy lòng nghi vấn hỏi lên: "Thứ cho vãn bối mạo muội, lệnh sư đệ vây ở mật cảnh bên trong đem gần ngàn năm, tiền bối lại là làm thế nào biết hắn hôm nay còn tại nhân thế hay sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra một quả sừng tê giác chế thành nước sơn bạch sợi dây chuyền: "Thân Vô Thải Phượng Song Phi Dực, Tâm Hữu Linh Tê Nhất Điểm Thông, sừng tê giác có liên hệ tâm linh hiệu quả. Ta cùng hắn có tất cả một quả theo cùng chỉ tê giác lấy được sừng tê giác chế thành sợi dây chuyền, như một bên chết vong, sừng tê giác cũng sẽ vỡ vụn. Ta chính là thông qua điểm này xác nhận hắn một mực sống ở Tê Ngô Cảnh trung."

Lý Trì Ý yên lặng nghe hắn nói lời nói, trong nội tâm lại tổng cảm giác là lạ , cái này sư huynh đệ tình cảm của hai người... Có thể hảo đến dùng sừng tê giác câu thông?

Triệu Vô Hạ quay đầu thấy hắn vẻ mặt ngây thơ, không khỏi khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Tiểu hữu chê cười."

Lý Trì Ý không rõ ràng lắm ý của hắn, vẫn là cẩn thận mà lắc đầu nói: "Tiền bối cùng lệnh sư đệ cảm tình sâu vô cùng, hôm nay giống vậy gần hương tình e sợ, trong miệng ngữ điệu phát ra từ đáy lòng, cũng không làm cho người ta cảm thấy buồn cười."

"Ngươi trong ngực cái này thỏ trắng theo bất ly thân, có thể có cái gì chỗ hơn người?" Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt bỗng nhiên chuyển qua bộ ngực hắn, theo miệng hỏi.

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ, không nghĩ tới hắn bỗng nhiên có này vừa hỏi, may mà chính mình đã sớm biên hảo lý do, không chút hoang mang nói: "Là sư tỷ tiễn đưa linh sủng, tính tình vẫn còn nhu thuận, vẫn mang tại trên thân thể rồi. Nếu là bị vây khốn hiểm cảnh, linh lực bất lực, cũng vẫn có thể làm cái dự trữ lương thực."

Con thỏ: ...

Triệu Vô Hạ hiểu rõ cười cười: "Nếu như ngươi là đem cái này con thỏ ăn hết, ngươi cái kia sư tỷ cần phải trách ngươi không hiểu phong tình rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hai người trở lại trong động, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính ngâm nga bài hát nằm ở chiếu lên, thấy bọn họ đã trở về, cao hứng mà chào hỏi: "Hai vị đại lão, thổi gió Tây Bắc đã về rồi?"

Lý Trì Ý không thể gặp có người như thế bại lại, mặt đen lên, đi qua đem người lật tung trên mặt đất: "Đứng lên tu luyện!"

"Ai tiểu sư huynh, ta đều mệt mỏi một ngày, tu luyện cọng lông tuyến a!"

Lý Trì Ý quả thực chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép: "Triển Tiên Môn ở bên trong không có ngươi như vậy lười biếng đệ tử, ngươi đêm nay liền dùng tu luyện thay thế ngủ, như làm không được, ta liền tự mình thay thế Chu sư bá thu thập ngươi!"

"Hảo hảo hảo, ta tu luyện còn không được đi! Hắc hắc hắc, biết rõ ngươi là tốt với ta... Ai ai ai đừng động thủ a! Ta sai rồi miệng ta ti tiện! Tiểu sư huynh bỏ qua cho ta đi!"

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười xem cái này sư huynh đệ lưỡng bảy mồm tám mỏ chõ vào, hắn lơ đãng ra bên ngoài thoáng nhìn, ánh mắt dừng lại tại một chỗ, một lát sau mới dời.

Đệ 14 chương

Ngày thứ hai, mọi người nghỉ ngơi được linh khí sung túc, lúc này mới tiếp tục hướng miệng núi lửa lúc nãy tiến về phía trước.

Ngọc Khê mật cảnh ở bên trong Hỏa Sơn Quần trung có vài chục tọa núi lửa hoạt động, mọi người trong miệng miệng núi lửa, chỉ chính là cao nhất cái kia một ngọn núi miệng núi lửa. Ba người càng lên cao đi, độ ấm lại càng thấp, đãi đã chiếm được đỉnh núi lúc, mọi người bốn phía đã là tuyết trắng trắng như tuyết một mảnh.

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Tuyết rơi nhiều che dấu dấu vết, Đông Phương tiểu hữu có thể tìm được lộ?"

"Triệu tiền bối yên tâm, đương nhiên tìm được đường." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên căn bản không lo lắng, hắn địa đồ ngay tại trong đầu đâu rồi, vẫn là 3D lập thể vờn quanh địa đồ, chuyên nghiệp hệ thống dẫn đạo, nào có tìm không thấy lộ đạo lý.

Trải qua cả ngày hôm qua, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã có thể tốt lắm thích ứng như thế nào cùng tiểu sư huynh bảo trì nhất định khoảng cách điều kiện tiên quyết, ổn định mà đứng ở trên thân kiếm, còn có thể chỉ điểm tiểu sư huynh tiến lên phương hướng.

Ba người trên chân núi đi vòng vo sau một thời gian ngắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kinh hỉ nói: "Đã đến đã đến, thì ở phía trước! Chứng kiến phía trước cái huyệt động kia không có? Theo cái kia động đi vào có thể trực tiếp thông đến miệng núi lửa bên trong, tìm được cái không gian kia mật thất rồi!"

Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn thanh niên liếc, như có điều suy nghĩ, cũng đi theo hai người hướng huyệt động bay đi.

Trong huyệt động cùng bên ngoài nhưng là đại đại bất đồng, một cổ gió nóng theo bên trong rót ra ngoài đầu, nhào vào mặt người lên, ôn hòa ấm áp cực kỳ, nghĩ đến bên trong xác nhận cùng miệng núi lửa tương thông . Ba người đi bộ bên trong động, càng đi vào trong, lại càng nóng bức khô ráo, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đầu tiên chịu không được, đem trên người áo khoác cỡi ra, chỉ còn lại một kiện quần áo trong mặc trên người.

Liền khi bọn hắn tiến vào huyệt động không lâu sau, trong tuyết hiện ra một loạt quỷ dị chân in ra, cũng đi theo hướng chui vào trong động...

"Phía trước chính là miệng núi lửa rồi!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cởi trên người cuối cùng một kiện áo, xoa xoa trên mặt toát ra đổ mồ hôi.

Ba người đến nơi này đã rất tới gần miệng núi lửa, trước mặt đánh tới sóng nhiệt thậm chí có cháy cảm giác, Triệu Vô Hạ, Lý Trì Ý khá tốt, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã nóng đến chịu không được, hắn cũng bất chấp bảo trì phong độ, dù sao ở đây đều là nam nhân, dứt khoát đem trên thân cởi được tinh quang, lộ ra một thân cân xứng thon dài cơ bắp đến.

Triệu Vô Hạ khóe miệng giống như cười mà không phải cười, nhìn nhiều hắn vài lần, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không có chú ý tới ánh mắt của hắn, nhưng có chút cảm giác Mao Mao .

Lý Trì Ý đem đây hết thảy nhìn ở trong mắt, như có điều suy nghĩ.

Đẩy ra cuối cùng một đạo cửa đá, một đạo vách núi xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, ngang tại nóng bức dung nham trì lên, ba người đi đến phần cuối, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt mũi tràn đầy chần chờ: "Trên bản đồ nói... Ngay tại đi phía trước mười bước chỗ."

Mẹ a, phía trước căn bản cũng không có lộ được không nào? Ai thượng ai dừng bút a, té xuống người nào chịu trách nhiệm!

Sau đó bên cạnh hắn tiểu sư huynh không chút do dự hướng không trung phóng ra bước chân.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Lý Trì Ý dưới chân giẫm phải kiếm, quay người không kiên nhẫn mà nhìn hắn: "Còn không mau đi lên?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... A, đúng nga, có cao cấp thay đi bộ công cụ a.

Triệu Vô Hạ dưới chân sinh liên, tay áo bồng bềnh, bất từ bất tật (*không chậm không nhanh) theo tới, hắn nhìn sang Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, khẽ cười nói: "Đông Phương tiểu hữu, ngươi bản đồ này nghe vào, giống như là sống giống nhau."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên da đầu xiết chặt, bề bộn đánh cho cái ha ha lừa dối đi qua, trong lòng nói địa đồ chính là ta, có thể không phải là sống nha.

Ba người bay đến rời vách núi phần cuối mười bước chỗ ngừng lại, mọi người chằm chằm vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, tựa hồ tại im ắng hỏi thăm kế tiếp nên làm cái gì bây giờ. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúng túng nói: "Kế tiếp sao, chính là đi lên a, cửa vào ngay ở chỗ này." Có thể là mình rõ ràng cái gì cũng không thấy a.

Triệu Vô Hạ thu hồi hoa sen pháp khí, không chút do dự dẫm nát giữa không trung, cả người đảo mắt biến mất tại hai người trước mắt.

Lý Trì Ý sớm đã bị kịch xuyên thấu qua, đôi Triệu Vô Hạ đột nhiên biến mất một chuyện cũng không kỳ quái, nhìn hắn lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này nhân vật chính, cau mày nói: "Như thế nào còn không đi xuống?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt đỏ lên: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi trước hạ a, tiểu sư huynh!"

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, một cước đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rơi vào không gian, mình cũng đi theo nhảy đi vào.

Nham thạch nóng chảy trên không vặn vẹo không khí phục lại khôi phục nguyên lai bình tĩnh, đã qua không lâu, vách núi cửa động trốn đi ra một loạt dấu chân đến, không khí xuất hiện bất quy tắc di động, một cái nhân hình chậm rãi hiện ra, đúng là một mực theo đuôi ở phía sau Trương Toản Nhiên.

Nhìn hắn lấy vừa mới ba người biến mất địa phương, lại nuốt vào một hạt che giấu hơi thở hoàn, chiêu ra bản thân phi hành pháp khí, hướng vừa mới cái kia chỗ bay đi.

Lý Trì Ý một cước giẫm vào mật thất cửa vào, bất quá lập tức, liền cảm giác nóng khí tiêu tán, quanh thân đặt lạnh buốt trong bóng tối, hắc khí kia có như thực chất, chính là quán chú linh lực tại hai mắt, cũng không cách nào hài lòng thấy vật.

Lúc này thời điểm bốn phương một mảnh lặng lẽ tĩnh, hoàn toàn không có thanh âm nào khác, nghĩ đến mật thất cửa vào cùng Ngọc Khê mật cảnh giống nhau, là tùy cơ hội tiếp lời, chính mình cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Triệu Vô Hạ hai người thất lạc rồi.

Hắn nhớ lại quyển trục bên trong nội dung, tại trên tường lục lọi một hồi, một loạt giao ngọn đèn theo tường sau cuốn đi ra, nguyên một đám liên tiếp thắp sáng, rốt cục đem hắc khí xua tán ra, nguyên đến chính mình chính bản thân chỗ một đầu dài lớn lên trong lối đi nhỏ.

Lối đi nhỏ phần cuối mơ hồ truyền đến có tiếng người nói chuyện. Lý Trì Ý căng thẳng trong lòng, nói cái gì cũng không thể khiến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại chính mình đằng trước bắt được cái kia cái giả bộ huyền thiết cái chìa khóa, nếu không dùng tiểu tử này số mệnh, rất có thể Triệu Vô Hạ liền trực tiếp mang theo hắn tiến vào thượng cổ mật cảnh, chính mình liền lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng rồi.

Hắn đi đến mật cửa phòng, ngắn ngủi mà ngừng trong chốc lát, mới từ cái này hoa mắt vầng sáng bên trong định ra thần đến. Hắn theo quyển trục trung đọc được qua không gian này mật thất miêu tả, hôm nay tự mình nhìn thấy, lại cảm thấy tác giả viết từ ngữ miêu tả không xuất ra mật thất này ngàn phần đích hoa lệ xa xỉ đến.

Trong mật thất tứ phía dùng hắc diện thạch xây thành, khảm đầy bồ câu trứng lớn nhỏ Dạ Minh Châu, linh ngọc phố liền trên sàn nhà, chất đầy thượng phẩm linh thạch, linh chi, pháp khí những vật này, đặc biệt khí cụ, rực rỡ muôn màu.

Hai người khác đã sớm tại trong mật thất rồi.

"Ngươi đã đến rồi." Triệu Vô Hạ hướng hắn nhẹ gật đầu, ánh mắt lại dời về phía trung ương trên bệ đá treo trên bầu trời màu đỏ lăng thạch, tiếp tục nghiên cứu phía trên mật mật ma ma văn tự.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, tiểu tử này lúc tiến vào chính đầu hướng xuống chạm đất, lăn một vòng còn không có theo trên mặt đất đứng lên đâu. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đầu óc choáng váng , cúi đầu liền chứng kiến bên tay phải lăn ra đây một viên lửa đỏ tinh thể, trong lúc nhất thời vừa mừng vừa sợ: "Rốt cuộc tìm được rồi, của ta hỏa diễm huỳnh thạch!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Chúc mừng chủ kí sinh hoàn thành tìm kiếm huỳnh thạch nhiệm vụ, nhiệm vụ độ hoàn thành, 100%. Đánh giá đẳng cấp, A cấp, ban thưởng điểm Cống Hiến 1000." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vui rạo rực , tra xét mình một chút trước mắt điểm Cống Hiến, đã tồn tại hơn ba nghìn, có thể hảo hảo đi dạo hối đoái cửa hàng á..., ha ha ha!

Hắn cao hứng xong, lúc này lại vừa nhìn cái này cả phòng bảo vật, lập tức thèm ăn trong miệng hắn nước miếng đều muốn chảy xuống, thế nhưng là trong lúc nhất thời lại thập phần khó xử, chính mình lúc trước đã đáp ứng muốn đem những này đưa cho tiểu sư huynh a.

Lý Trì Ý: "Đều muốn sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gật đầu như tỏi đảo.

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Không để cho."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Lý Trì Ý mặc kệ tiểu tử này, hắn đi đến Triệu Vô Hạ bên người, cùng một chỗ dò xét cái kia màu đỏ lăng thạch, thấp giọng nói: "Đây là mật thất đầu mối."

Triệu Vô Hạ gật đầu: "Những thứ này văn tự cùng hôm nay thông dụng văn tự rất là bất đồng, xác nhận Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ lưu lại . May mà ta đối với cái này hơi có nghiên cứu, còn có thể đọc hiểu nội dung một ... hai ..."

Lý Trì Ý: "Mật thất này chủ nhân nên cũng là Thượng Cổ Tu Sĩ."

"Theo văn tự ghi chép nhìn lại, mật thất này chủ nhân đúng là Thượng Cổ Tu Sĩ." Triệu Vô Hạ nói, "Mật thất này vốn là hắn tùy thân mang theo Giới Tử Không Gian, chứa đựng hắn năm đó sưu tập đến Kỳ Trân Dị Bảo, Linh Khí pháp bảo những vật này. Bởi vì hắn biết mình đại nạn buông xuống, liền đem không gian sắp đặt tại miệng núi lửa ở bên trong, chờ đợi người hữu duyên lấy chi, chẳng qua là cái này Đại Năng chính mình cũng không nghĩ ra, một số năm sau, cái này một mảnh Hỏa Sơn Quần sẽ theo Ngọc Khê mật cảnh thoát ly đại lục, trở thành Cấm khu a."

"Như vậy xem ra, mật thất này trước mặt bối muốn muốn tìm cái kia thượng cổ mật cảnh chỉ sợ có rất lớn liên hệ rồi."

Triệu Vô Hạ luôn luôn phong khinh vân đạm trên mặt, lúc này cũng không khỏi toát ra nhàn nhạt sắc mặt vui mừng: "Ta muốn tìm cái kia mật cảnh, tên gọi Tê Ngô Cảnh, truyền thuyết chính là phượng hoàng nghỉ lại chi địa, tuy nhiên ta cùng sư đệ trước đó lần thứ nhất đi thời điểm, chưa bao giờ gặp chính thức phượng hoàng, thực sự may mắn bái kiến phượng hoàng di chỉ."

"Phượng hoàng di chỉ?" Lý Trì Ý ra vẻ hiếu kỳ nói.

Triệu Vô Hạ gật gật đầu: "Tương truyền vạn năm trước Chính Tà Đại Chiến, Phượng Tộc lui cư Tê Ngô Cảnh ở ẩn, Phượng Vương đem cái này một phương tiểu thiên địa luyện hóa thành Bí Cảnh, từ nay về sau Tê Ngô Cảnh liền thoát ly với tam giới ngũ hành bên ngoài, chỉ có số ít cùng Phượng Tộc giao người tốt tộc Đại Năng có được mở ra Tê Ngô Cảnh thông đạo cái chìa khóa, mà mật thất này chủ nhân chính là một cái trong đó."

Cùng trên quyển trục thiết lập giống như đúc a, Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, chắp tay nói: "Nơi đây trước chúc mừng tiền bối được đền bù tâm nguyện rồi."

"Cái này cái chìa khóa bị mật thất chủ nhân đặt ở một cái cực ẩn nấp địa phương, trừ phi có người có thể đạt được mật thất truyền thừa, mới có thể đem kia lấy ra." Triệu Vô Hạ nói, "Cho nên kế tiếp chỉ sợ còn chi phí một phen công phu, mới có thể đem kia tìm ra."

"Tiểu sư huynh, Triệu tiền bối! Ta biết nói sao kế thừa mật thất này rồi!" Ở một bên Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên kinh hỉ mà mở miệng nói.

Vừa mới ngay tại Lý Trì Ý cùng Triệu Vô Hạ hai người nói chuyện thời điểm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong đầu hệ thống bỗng nhiên cho hắn ban bố mới hệ thống nhiệm vụ: "Tích, nhiệm vụ mới mở ra, mời chủ kí sinh tìm được huyền thiết cái chìa khóa, mở ra đi thông thượng cổ mật cảnh Tê Ngô Cảnh khe hở không gian. Thêm vào nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, cởi mở hệ thống Thương Thành VIP điểm tích lũy hệ thống, mua sắm nhiều lần vốn Thương Thành vật phẩm, tích lũy điểm tích lũy có thể tiễn đưa vượt qua giá trị kinh hỉ đại lễ a ~ "

Wase, VIP điểm tích lũy hệ thống, vượt qua ngưu bức bộ dạng a!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nói: "Mở ra hệ thống tầm bảo công năng, tìm tòi nhiệm vụ tương quan vật phẩm!"

Tom Sue hệ thống thay đổi trước kia lãnh đạm gió, thân thiết ôn hòa theo sát hắn giải thích nói: "Thân yêu chủ kí sinh, nhiệm vụ này vụ độ khó là S cấp nhiệm vụ khó khăn, S cấp nhiệm vụ cực kỳ đến tiếp sau nhiệm vụ, không cách nào kích hoạt hệ thống tầm bảo công năng. Tri kỷ nhắc nhở, như muốn hạ thấp nhiệm vụ độ khó, mời tại Thương Thành mua sắm giáng cấp tạp. Chủ kí sinh ngài vẫn còn tân thủ trong lúc, có thể hưởng thụ 88% ưu đãi ah."

Gian thương!

Mắng thì mắng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn là hấp tấp mà mở ra hệ thống Thương Thành giao diện, phía trên trưng bày lấy một loạt lóng lánh thẻ màu vàng, còn có các loại công pháp bí tịch, thượng phẩm đan dược một số. Bất quá những vật này hắn đã sớm trở mình nát rồi, không có tâm tư gì lại nước miếng một lần, tranh thủ thời gian hạ kéo đến nhiệm vụ trợ giúp vật phẩm một lan, tìm ra hệ thống theo như lời giáng cấp tạp.

Mẹ a, lại muốn 3000 điểm Cống Hiến! Đoạt tiền sao?

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ S cấp độ khó, lại nghĩ nghĩ tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh sau khẳng định có thêm nữa... Cơ sẽ tìm được bảo vật, nếu như tầm bảo công có thể hay không dùng, cái kia chính mình đem bỏ qua nhiều ít bảo bối à? Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khẽ cắn môi, đem tất cả điểm Cống Hiến thay đổi giáng cấp tạp, sau đó còn lại 600 điểm Cống Hiến.

Hệ thống: "Chủ kí sinh đã có 3000 điểm tích lũy, hiện tại có thể sử dụng điểm tích lũy hối đoái vượt qua giá trị đại lễ a ~ xin hỏi chủ kí sinh có hay không hối đoái?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hào hứng bừng bừng nói: "Có thể hối đoái cái gì?"

Hệ thống: "Xuân dược một lọ, Âm Dương hợp hoan tán, hoặc là băng hỏa lưỡng trọng thiên cả hai đảm nhiệm chọn một mà thôi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Mẹ kiếp đầu óc tối dạ, trước cho em gái của ta cám ơn.

Tầm bảo công năng vừa mở ra, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền chứng kiến Lý Trì Ý cùng Triệu Vô Hạ hai người vây quanh cái kia khối hồng tảng đá lòe lòe tỏa sáng, một nhóm chữ nhỏ bắn ra cửa sổ, rót chuẩn bị lấy mật thất đầu mối then chốt, có thể nhỏ máu nhận chủ.

Lúc này thời điểm Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa vặn nghe được hai người tại thảo luận như thế nào đạt được mật thất truyền thừa một chuyện, liền kinh hỉ nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, Triệu tiền bối! Ta biết nói sao kế thừa mật thất này rồi!"

"Ngươi biết?" Triệu Vô Hạ hơi kinh ngạc nói.

"Không sai, ta bỗng nhiên nhớ lại đến cái kia tấm bản đồ trên có rót chuẩn bị qua." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ha ha cười cười, "Đem giọt máu ở đằng kia khối màu đỏ trên tảng đá, chỉ cần đạt được mật thất tán thành, có thể khiến nó nhận chủ rồi."

"Đầu mối thạch nhận chủ xác thực cũng không ít gặp." Triệu Vô Hạ tựa hồ đối với đạt được mật thất truyền thừa không hề hứng thú, cười nhạt một tiếng, "Như vậy hai vị tiểu hữu ai tới trước?"

Ngay tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhận được nhiệm vụ đồng thời, Lý Trì Ý cũng nhận được đồng dạng nhiệm vụ, hắn tiện tay chọn cự tuyệt, đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói: "Ngươi tới."

Con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn cắn khăn tay: "Anh anh anh, chủ kí sinh, ngươi vì sao đem cơ hội chắp tay làm cho người ta a, hảo hảo số mệnh cứ như vậy không có!"

Lý Trì Ý cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tránh ra một lối đến, thầm nghĩ: "Ai đạt được cái chìa khóa không sao cả, ta chỉ cần đạt được Tê Ngô Cảnh nội truyền thừa có thể." Niệm và lúc trước đủ loại trải qua, hắn bây giờ còn không quá muốn cùng thiên mệnh chi tử số mệnh trực tiếp chống lại, để tránh Thiên Đạo cắn trả quá lớn.

"Hai vị đại lão quá khách khí." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vui rạo rực đi đến đầu mối mặt đá trước, nhịn đau tại ngón tay của mình cắn nói lỗ hổng nhỏ, đau đến thẳng hướng Lý Trì Ý nháy mắt ra hiệu.

Bị thiếu niên không kiên nhẫn trừng mắt liếc, hắn lúc này mới thành thành thật thật mà hướng trên tảng đá bôi lên, lo lắng nói: "Lượng biến khiến cho biến chất, ta đây chút huyết không biết có đủ hay không à?"

Thiếu niên nhìn hắn một cái: "Không có sao, ta có thể giúp ngươi lấy máu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ha ha ha ta hay nói giỡn ."

Lý Trì Ý đã sớm thích ứng hắn họa (vẽ) gió, biểu lộ đã thập phần chết lặng, ngược lại là Triệu Vô Hạ nhiều hứng thú mà nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, tựa hồ đều muốn tìm tòi nghiên cứu ra cái gì đến.

Hai người lời nói vừa dứt, đầu mối thạch nhan sắc chậm rãi do quả cam hồng biến thành đỏ tươi, theo trên bệ đá chậm rãi bay lên. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức cao hứng giống như đầu óc tối dạ giống nhau: "Oa, nguyên lai thần khí nhận chủ là cái dạng này đấy! Thật sự là quá khốc huyễn rồi, ta hiện tại có thể làm gì đâu này? Mật thất mật thất, mau đưa cái chìa khóa đưa đến trước mặt của ta đến!"

Thiếu niên: "Ngươi bộ dáng bây giờ chân tướng cái kẻ ngu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Ta triệu hoán tư thế có chỗ nào không đúng sao?

Lúc này thời điểm toàn bộ mật thất đều lay động, bỗng nhiên phía bên trái nghiêng, bỗng nhiên hướng hữu khuynh nghiêng, Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "Đừng đùa!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bắt lấy bệ đá ổn định thân hình, kêu to: "Tiểu sư huynh, không quan hệ với ta a! Mẹ a, ta là bảo ngươi đem cái chìa khóa tìm ra, không có cho ngươi hủy đi phòng ở a, ngươi trái di chuyển phải di chuyển cái gì sức lực!"

"Oh my gosh!(OMG) mật thất đại gia, đừng có lại đi phía trái triển khai, hướng phải, hướng phải!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tức giận đến rống to, "Ôi cho ngươi ăn cái chó chết, nghe không hiểu tiếng người có phải hay không!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Thời gian dần trôi qua, tất cả mọi người mơ hồ cảm giác được không được bình thường, toàn bộ mật thất tựa như tại một cái rương lớn ở bên trong chuyển động giống như được, kịch liệt mà nghiêng, ba người lúc này căn bản chân đứng không vững, riêng phần mình triệu hồi ra pháp khí linh kiếm, lơ lửng ở giữa không trung.

"A a a, chuyện gì xảy ra, ta có phải hay không nếu tích vài giọt mới có thể khống chế ở chó này tệ mật thất a!"

Lý Trì Ý căm tức nói: "Câm miệng!"

Nhìn lên trời trần nhà sàn nhà không ngừng trao đổi vị trí mật thất, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn tròn mắt, liền biết rõ nội dung cốt truyện Lý Trì Ý cũng là vẻ mặt mờ mịt, quyển trục ở bên trong căn bản không có đề cập tới nhận chủ về sau sẽ không khống chế được sự tình. Hắn dẫn theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sau cổ, tiếp cận lơ lửng ở giữa không trung chậm chạp xoay tròn đầu mối thạch: "Nhanh nghĩ biện pháp khiến nó an tĩnh lại!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem đầu mối thạch, bỗng nhiên mắt sắc nói: "Cái này cái này cái này, tảng đá kia mặt sau như thế nào còn sẽ có cái dấu ngón tay à? Ta không phải chỉ án một lần sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Là ai?" Hắn nhíu mày một rống.

Toàn bộ mật thất lập tức chấn động được càng thêm kịch liệt rồi.

Đệ 15 chương

Triệu Vô Hạ không nói một lời, xuất ra trường tiêu thổi đứng lên.

Thê lương tiếng địch vang ở trong phòng, chỉ một thoáng mật thất cuốn. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cầm lấy hắn hỏa diễm huỳnh thạch lật ra cái lăn nhi, hoảng sợ nói: " tiểu sư huynh cứu mạng a!"

Lý Trì Ý nghe đau đầu: "Câm miệng!"

Trong không khí một cái trong suốt bóng người dần dần thực thể hóa, tại Triệu Vô Hạ tiếng tiêu trung nôn ọe ra một ngụm lớn máu tươi.

Đợi cho thấy rõ người này dung mạo, Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc nói: "Trương Toản Nhiên?"

Trương Toản Nhiên không có ngờ tới Triệu Vô Hạ tiếng tiêu đáng sợ như thế, nhịn không được lại nhổ ra một ngụm máu tươi, trừng mắt Lý Trì Ý nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi cấu kết Ma Đạo chi nhân, hôm nay bị ta bắt tại trận! Niệm tình ngươi là vi phạm lần đầu, còn không mau mau hối cải, cùng ta một khối đối phó cái này Tà Ma Ngoại Đạo!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Triệu Vô Hạ cười nói: "Lý tiểu hữu, chính là hắn đã đoạt ngươi sư đệ cơ duyên."

A, vậy hắn cần phải xui xẻo. Lý Trì Ý chết lặng mà nghĩ, trong tay rút ra trường kiếm, hướng Trương Toản Nhiên công đi qua. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lăn đến trên sàn nhà, ngẩng đầu nôn ọe một ngụm nước chua, cảm động nói: "Sư huynh cố gắng lên! Giúp ta đem mật thất truyền thừa đoạt lại a!"

Trương Toản Nhiên bực tức nói: "Nằm mơ, truyền thừa trong tay ta, trừ phi người chết đèn tắt, không phải ngươi muốn trở về có thể phải đi về đấy!"

Hắn vừa mới bất quá là mới được truyền thừa, một lát còn chưa quen thuộc mật thất này cách dùng, hiện tại đã có thể không hề cùng dạng rồi, Trương Toản Nhiên hét lớn một tiếng: "Di chuyển!" Vừa mới nói xong, mật thất cơ quan chuyển động, hai bức tường đang lúc mọi người hai bên cuốn xuất hiện, mắt thấy muốn đưa bọn chúng áp thành khối thịt!

Nghĩ là làm ngay như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Lý Trì Ý trường kiếm chọn trên mặt đất, mượn lực bắn ngược, linh hoạt mà từ trong cơ quan nhảy ra, Triệu Vô Hạ cầm lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cổ áo, người như như ảo ảnh thổi qua hai đạo thạch bích tầm đó.

Sau một khắc mấy ngàn nói phi mũi tên trước mặt mà đến, Lý Trì Ý huy kiếm ngăn, quay người chứng kiến mũi tên thân cắm vào vách tường một nửa, thẳng đem một đám trân bảo hóa thành mảnh vỡ, kim phấn đầy trời.

"Lý Trì Ý, ta hôm nay liền thay ngươi Triển Tiên Môn trưởng bối, tự mình đem ngươi cái này cấu kết tà ma nghiệt đồ chấm dứt rồi!" Trương Toản Nhiên bồng bềnh lui về phía sau, cười to nói.

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh nói: "Ra vẻ đạo mạo, bọn đạo chích đồ."

Đối phương cười to vả vào mồm còn không có đóng lại, Lý Trì Ý liền rút kiếm lấn trên người trước, trong chốc lát rời ra bốn phương bay tới đâm sau lưng, dùng một cái cực kỳ xinh đẹp tư thế xuyên qua Trương Toản Nhiên thân thể, tại đối phương trên bờ vai đâm ra một cái lỗ máu đến.

Trương Toản Nhiên kêu thảm một tiếng, gấp vội vàng lui về phía sau đi, hắn bụm lấy máu chảy như rót bả vai, nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, vừa sợ vừa giận: "Ngươi!"

"Thiên hạ võ công, Duy Khoái Bất Phá." Thiếu niên khóe miệng nhếch lên, hướng hắn quơ quơ trường kiếm trong tay. Chính là đạt được truyền thừa thì như thế nào, cơ quan đâm sau lưng, còn có thể nhanh hơn được trong tay mình trường kiếm sao?

Bên cạnh Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kích động tại đâu đó cho hắn hò hét trợ uy, gọi thẳng tiểu sư huynh hảo suất.

Trương Toản Nhiên ghen ghét oán độc nhìn thiếu niên liếc, trong nội tâm vạn phần không cam lòng. Dựa vào cái gì, rõ ràng đạt được truyền thừa chính là mình, nhưng vẫn là đánh không lại trước mắt người này một kiếm?

Hắn thống hận những thứ này thiên chi kiêu tử, sanh ra đã có gia thế, thiên phú, thu hoạch mọi người ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ, vĩnh viễn thuận buồn xuôi gió, đơn giản đạt được người khác đến từ không dễ đồ vật, mà hắn, lại muốn nóng vội doanh doanh, như là trong khe cống ngầm con chuột, dựa vào cha ruột điểm này không quan trọng thân tình sống qua, vất vả tu luyện mấy trăm năm mới lẫn vào đến bây giờ tình trạng này!

Trương Toản Nhiên lúc này cuối cùng từ đạt được trong truyền thừa tự đắc trung tỉnh táo lại, ý thức được giờ phút này có lẽ trốn địa phương khác, không chế từ xa mật thất đem đám người này nghiền thành thịt nát mới đúng. Trong miệng hắn nói lẩm bẩm, mật thất cơ quan phát ra ầm ầm tiếng vang, tựa như cùng đong đưa xếp gỗ bình thường, nhanh chóng biến đổi hình dạng.

Mà giờ khắc này đã có người không muốn hắn tính toán khai hỏa.

Cơ quan ầm ầm trong tiếng, Triệu Vô Hạ đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ném qua một bên, lành lạnh nhìn về phía Trương Toản Nhiên: "Đem cái chìa khóa giao ra đây."

Trương Toản Nhiên vụng trộm lúc tiến vào, vừa hay nhìn thấy ba người bọn hắn vây quanh ở đầu mối thạch bên cạnh quyết định ai tới kế thừa gian phòng này mật thất, cái kia lúc trong mắt chỉ có trong lúc này trụ cột thạch, nào biết đâu bọn hắn thảo luận cái gì cái chìa khóa.

Nhưng Triệu Vô Hạ như thế coi trọng, đích thị là cực kỳ trọng yếu đồ vật, Trương Toản Nhiên muốn cũng không nghĩ nói: "Mật thất này đã nhận chủ, bên trong mỗi lần một kiện đồ vật đều là của ta!"

"Các ngươi đám này tà ma ngoại đạo, cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu, vẫn là nhanh chóng thụ — "

Trương Toản Nhiên lời nói vừa mới nói một nửa, tựa như cùng mất tuyến {con Diều} bình thường, giữ lại kế tiếp âm điệu.

Bỗng nhiên tầm đó, một cổ uy áp tự trước mắt áo trắng nam tử trên người bành trướng mà ra, Trương Toản Nhiên cả người như rơi đáy biển, lập tức bị ép tới không cách nào hô hấp, nằm rạp trên mặt đất không thể động đậy. Cơ quan đột nhiên như mất đi giật dây con rối bình thường, đình chỉ chuyển động. Trương Toản Nhiên cố tình đều muốn đem ra sử dụng mật thất, lại phát hiện mình thần thức bị băng bó khóa lại một đoàn sền sệt linh áp bên trong, hoàn toàn đột phá không xuất ra.

Cái này dĩ nhiên là Hóa Thần Kỳ uy áp!

Hắn một cái nho nhỏ Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, căn bản không cách nào chống cự!

Không có khả năng, nơi đây rõ ràng là Vân Khê mật cảnh, cao nhất chỉ có thể kim đan tu sĩ tiến đến, cái này yêu nhân Triệu Vô Hạ mặc dù tại bên ngoài là Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị, lại làm sao có thể tại mật cảnh ở bên trong khôi phục vốn là tu vị, đây chẳng phải là rối loạn chụp vào sao? Như hắn biết rõ Triệu Vô Hạ có thể khôi phục tu vi, vừa mới thì như thế nào dám bí quá hoá liều, theo hắn mí mắt phía dưới cướp lấy truyền thừa!

"Không... Không có khả năng." Trương Toản Nhiên vẻ mặt không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Triệu Vô Hạ từng bước một đi đến trước mặt hắn, nhẹ nhàng cười cười: "Là ngươi kiến thức nông cạn, thật tình không biết nơi này là Thượng Cổ Tu Sĩ mật thất, Không Gian Pháp Tắc thế nhưng là độc lập với Vân Khê dày đặc bên ngoài , cho nên ta có thể sử dụng ra Hóa Thần Kỳ uy áp, lại có cái gì kỳ quái đâu."

Nói xong, Trương Toản Nhiên lập tức cảm thấy uy áp Bài Sơn Đảo Hải mà đến, sinh sôi đem hắn ép tới ngực kịch liệt đau nhức, nhổ ra một búng máu đến!

Trương Toản Nhiên thương hoảng sợ nói: "Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) có mắt như mù, nhiều có đắc tội, kính xin triệu tiên trưởng rộng lòng tha thứ!"

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Cái chìa khóa đâu này?"

Trương Toản Nhiên oán độc nhìn Lý Trì Ý hai người liếc: "Triệu tiên trưởng, như ngài có thể thay ta ra tay thu thập hai tiểu tử này, ta nhất định đem cái chìa khóa hai tay dâng!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Chúng ta sư huynh đệ với ngươi không oán không cừu, ngươi như thế nào liền theo chúng ta gạch lên?"

"Muốn là sợ các ngươi đối ngoại người tiết lộ hắn ở đây ma tu trước mặt xin tha trò hề a." Triệu Vô Hạ thản nhiên nói.

Trương Toản Nhiên biến sắc, cao giọng nói: "Triệu tiên trưởng, ngài nên nghĩ thông suốt, ta mới là mật thất truyền thừa người đoạt được, cái chìa khóa ở chỗ này của ta!"

"Ngươi nói đúng, cái chìa khóa trong tay ngươi." Triệu Vô Hạ khóe miệng nhếch lên, "Như vậy bỏ đi, dứt khoát sẽ giết ngươi, cái kia mật thất này không liền biến thành vô chủ sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ ngữ khí lạnh nhạt, tựa như cùng tồn tại cùng hắn lao việc nhà bình thường, lại giáo mọi người ở đây sau lưng nhao nhao mát lạnh.

Trương Toản Nhiên sợ hãi nói: "Ngươi —! ! !" Hắn chỉ tới kịp nói ra một cái ngươi chữ, liền bị người nắm cổ! Trương Toản Nhiên đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, tuyệt vọng mà mở to hai mắt nhìn, hắn từ biết không thể mạng sống, quyết định thật nhanh, dùng cuối cùng khí lực, khàn giọng đọc lên một câu cuối cùng bí quyết thuật.

Con thỏ tại Lý Trì Ý trong đầu hoảng sợ nói: "Chủ kí sinh mau tránh ra, hắn muốn tự bạo rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cả kinh, dẫn theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cổ áo lui về sau đi.

Nghĩ là làm ngay như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, cũng không phát hiện Triệu Vô Hạ là thế nào xuất thủ, người này vậy mà đoạt tại đối phương tự bạo lúc trước, đem người vặn gảy cổ! Trương Toản Nhiên trên mặt biểu lộ cứng lại tại cuối cùng cái kia vặn vẹo không cam lòng một khắc, lại dần dần đồng tử thất thần, yên lặng quy về yên tĩnh.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngơ ngác nhìn vẻ mặt điềm nhiên như không có việc gì Triệu Vô Hạ, bỗng nhiên toàn thân đã run một cái.

Mẹ a, cái này cái gì Bạch Liên Hoa a, cái này rõ ràng chính là đóa hoa ăn thịt người a!

Cái này cổ lặng im không có tiếp tục bao lâu, mật thất bỗng nhiên kịch liệt mà lay động, lúc này đây không phải cơ quan vận tác, mà là tảng đá mảng lớn mảng lớn đi xuống đất mất, phảng phất toàn bộ không gian đều muốn tan rã.

"Cái này mật thất muốn sụp xuống rồi." Triệu Vô Hạ thở dài, "Xem ra ta còn đánh giá thấp cái này mật cảnh truyền thừa pháp tắc, người thừa kế vừa chết, mật thất cũng tùy theo sụp đổ, chỉ sợ sẽ là vì phòng ngừa có người cố ý đoạt bảo a."

Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Triệu Vô Hạ quay đầu nhìn hai người bọn họ: "Đợi dưới mật thất sụp đổ, trở về Ngọc Khê mật cảnh, ta đem duy trì không ngừng Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị. Đến lúc đó không gian xé rách, sợ là tạm thời không dùng được bất luận cái gì linh lực, cũng không cách nào sử dụng phi hành pháp khí rồi."

Không thể phi? Cái kia không cũng chỉ có thể xuống mất... Đẳng các loại..., phía dưới không phải núi lửa dung nham sao? ? ? Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tan vỡ nói: "Cho nên chúng ta đây là đều muốn cho tiểu tử này chôn cùng sao?"

Liền khi bọn hắn đang khi nói chuyện, mật thất đã đang nhanh chóng sụp đổ, bất quá một lát, vách tường tan rã, vỡ thành từng mảnh. Nóng hổi nóng bỏng dung nham phục lại xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, cho đã mắt xích đỏ như lửa diễm đầy trời, nóng bức sóng nhiệt bổ sung tiến cái này một mảnh khe hở, nóng rực biết dùng người mặt đều muốn nóng.

Không chỉ có như thế, bởi vì không có linh lực gia trì nguyên nhân, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu thân bất do kỷ đi xuống đất rơi xuống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức Oa Oa kêu to, Lý Trì Ý bắt lấy hắn sau cổ, mang theo cái đại người sống trên không trung theo chân đạp thượng rơi xuống lớn nhỏ hòn đá, mượn lực thượng bò, trong lúc còn có thể phân ra vài phần tâm thần điều tra cái chìa khóa hạ xuống.

Con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn bỗng nhiên kinh hỉ nói: "Phía trước năm trượng chỗ kiểm tra đo lường đến Không Gian Chi Lực, chủ kí sinh, cái chìa khóa!" Lý Trì Ý trước mắt nhảy ra hệ thống trong suốt giao diện, tại vô số kim phấn trân bảo bên trong mảnh vỡ, một hạt ảm đạm không ánh sáng vật nổi giữa không trung, bị hệ thống dùng nhãn hiệu hồng thô khung đánh dấu đi ra.

Cùng lúc đó, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mắt cũng xuất hiện giống nhau giao diện, có thể hắn bây giờ căn bản không có có tâm tư nhận nhiệm vụ, hoang mang lo sợ nói: "Tiểu sư thúc, làm sao bây giờ?" Theo như tốc độ bây giờ, Lý Trì Ý mang theo hắn trở lên phi, chỉ sợ còn chưa tới bên bờ vực, liền không còn có thạch mảnh vụn có thể đồ lót chuồng được rồi.

Nham thạch nóng chảy phún dũng, lửa cháy mạnh thiêu đốt bối cảnh bên trong, thiếu niên quay đầu lại, thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không khỏi khẽ giật mình.

Lý Trì Ý: "Hảo hảo cố lấy chính mình."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Thiếu niên trong mắt hình như có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy ngẩn người, toàn bộ tâm thần đều đắm chìm ở đằng kia ý vị thâm trường trong khi liếc mắt, hắn không biết thiếu niên đều muốn biểu đạt chính là —

Ha ha, cũng đừng lại trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt rồi, bởi vì từ nay về sau, ngươi liền không nhất định là nhân vật chính rồi.

Một giây sau, Lý Trì Ý buông ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cổ áo, đưa hắn một cước hướng vách núi phương hướng đạp đi qua.

"Tiểu sư huynh!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hét lớn một tiếng, thò tay đều muốn đem hắn giữ chặt. Lý Trì Ý không chút do dự mà tránh thoát tay của hắn, mượn nhờ vừa mới đạp người vẻ này xung lượng, hướng phía mục tiêu phương hướng bay đi.

"Tiểu sư huynh! ! ! ! !"

Sau lưng truyền đến người nào đó tê tâm liệt phế thanh âm, Lý Trì Ý ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hắn mượn lực bay đến cái chìa khóa bên cạnh, ôm đồm vào trong tay.

Lý Trì Ý còn chưa kịp nghỉ xả hơi, hắn liền cảm thấy mình cả người đều tại xuống rơi xuống mà đi, sóng nhiệt trước mặt đánh tới, hắn đang muốn đem cái chìa khóa đâm rách lòng bàn tay, một kiện ngọc lưu ly khí rơi xuống nhập cực nóng trong nham thạch, nổ tung mảng lớn mảnh vỡ. Trong đó một mảnh mảnh vỡ liền trùng hợp như vậy mà đánh trúng vào cổ tay của hắn thượng mềm gân, cái chìa khóa lập tức bay ra ngoài!

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cả kinh, không tốt, còn chưa kịp cho cái chìa khóa nhận chủ!

Trong lòng của hắn cười khổ, quả nhiên hay là bởi vì đã đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên, lọt vào Thiên Đạo cắn trả, bắt đầu xui xẻo, nếu không chính mình như thế nào sẽ bị một quả nho nhỏ ngọc lưu ly mảnh vỡ đánh trúng phần tay? Cũng không biết Triệu Vô Hạ có thể hay không bận tâm đồng hành tình cảnh, thuận tay đưa hắn cứu.

Còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ thêm nữa..., Lý Trì Ý ngay tại một cổ cực lớn lực đánh vào ở bên trong ngất đi...

"Chủ kí sinh, tỉnh, tỉnh!"

Phảng phất say rượu bình thường đau đớn kịch liệt ở bên trong, Lý Trì Ý nghe được con thỏ nhu hòa mà lo lắng tiếng kêu, hắn miễn vừa mở mắt, phát hiện chung quanh một mảnh đen kịt.

Đây là lại trở về mật thất?

"Ngươi đã tỉnh." Triệu Vô Hạ thanh âm bỗng nhiên ở bên tai của hắn vang lên.

Lý Trì Ý thân thể cứng đờ, toàn thân cơ bắp đều căng thẳng lên: "Triệu tiền bối, ngài tại?"

Chung quanh dần dần sáng lên, Triệu Vô Hạ từ trong lòng ngực đào ra một quả phát ra nhu hòa tia sáng Dạ Minh Châu: "Nơi này là cái chìa khóa nội bộ không gian."

Lý Trì Ý không dám chút nào buông lỏng, chắp tay nói cám ơn: "Đa tạ tiền bối cứu giúp, nếu không vãn bối giờ phút này chỉ sợ đã táng thân dung nham ở trong rồi."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười nói: "Nếu không có ngươi mắt sắc phát hiện cái này cái chìa khóa, cái này cái chìa khóa lại nội đưa không gian, ta hai người lúc này chỉ sợ cũng muốn táng thân dung nham bên trong rồi."

Lý Trì Ý ngược lại cũng không quá tin tưởng một cái Hóa Thần Kỳ cao thủ, sẽ bởi vì rơi vào nham thạch nóng chảy chết oan chết uổng, nhưng lúc này loại sự tình này đã cũng không trọng yếu rồi, lúc này chuyện trọng yếu nhất, chính là mình nên như thế nào thu hoạch Triệu Vô Hạ tín nhiệm, đạt được tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh cơ hội.

Ngay tại hắn bắt đầu suy nghĩ có lẽ từ chỗ nào ra tay lúc, Triệu Vô Hạ bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Ngược lại là kế tiếp Triệu mỗ có một kẻ yêu cầu quá đáng, đều muốn nhờ cậy lý tiểu hữu."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh: "Không biết Triệu tiền bối cái gọi là chuyện gì?"

Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn qua hắn, khẩn thiết nói: "Tiểu hữu có thể hay không thay ta đi Tê Ngô Cảnh, tìm kiếm ta sư đệ hạ xuống?"

Thiếu niên đồng tử có chút co rụt lại.

"Vãn bối có thể sống xuống, toàn lại Triệu tiền bối cứu giúp, nếu như Triệu tiền bối cho mời cầu, vãn bối tự nhiên toàn lực ứng phó, chẳng qua là..."

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, lại không có chút nào vui vẻ ở trong đó.

Hắn giờ phút này dưới đáy lòng điên cuồng mà suy nghĩ, vì cái gì, cuối cùng là vì cái gì?

Đời trước Triệu Vô Hạ là vì cái chìa khóa nhỏ máu nhận chủ rồi, mới không được đã làm cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thay thế hắn đi Tê Ngô Cảnh, nhưng mà hôm nay mình và cái kia cái cái chìa khóa không có chút nào quan hệ, Triệu Vô Hạ tại sao phải chủ động đưa ra làm cho mình đi Tê Ngô Cảnh?

Tối hôm qua Triệu Vô Hạ nâng lên hắn sư đệ Úy Tranh lúc, ngôn ngữ mập mờ, hôm nay dư vị tới đây, hai người chỉ sợ sẽ là cái loại này... Quan hệ, nếu không Úy Tranh cũng sẽ không vì Triệu Vô Hạ tự mình phạm hiểm, thua bởi Tê Ngô Cảnh nội, vây khốn ở bên trong mấy trăm năm không được đi ra.

Triệu Vô Hạ lại vì cứu ra Úy Tranh hao phí tâm lực nhiều năm như vậy, mắt thấy muốn thành công, hắn đến tột cùng có lý do gì phải lại để cho một cái chút nào không quan hệ người thay thế thay hắn đi Tê Ngô Cảnh?

Không đợi hắn theo phân loạn trong suy nghĩ sửa sang lại rõ ràng, trong đầu bỗng nhiên vang lên hệ thống thanh âm: "Tê Ngô Cảnh nhiệm vụ chính tuyến một trong kích hoạt, mời chủ kí sinh tại một phút đồng hồ nội tiếp nhận Thiên liên nhất tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ phó thác, tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh. Nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, Tê Ngô Cảnh địa đồ một phần, có thể dò xét phạm vi trong mười dặm vật còn sống."

Nhìn xem nổi trước mắt hai cái tuyển hạng, Lý Trì Ý tốc độ cao vận chuyển suy nghĩ đột nhiên bị cắt đứt rồi, đầu óc hắn ở bên trong có trong nháy mắt chỗ trống, sau đó bắt đầu bản năng suy nghĩ khởi rốt cuộc muốn không nên tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ này.

Máy móc bình thản thanh âm vẫn còn bên tai tiếng vọng, đạo này thanh âm mỗi lần gặp mở ra nhiệm vụ mới đều vang lên, không giống với con thỏ cái kia nịnh nọt âm điệu, mỗi lần cái thanh âm này xuất hiện, đều có nghĩa là hắn cũng tìm được một cái hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ cơ duyên, tượng trưng cho thực lực tăng lên cùng vô hạn tương lai...

Còn có cái kia không giống với dĩ vãng phong phú hệ thống ban thưởng.

Tiếp nhận Triệu Vô Hạ ủy thác, chỉ cần đi vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, có thể đạt được Tê Ngô Cảnh địa đồ một phần, sau đó tìm được Úy Tranh, người nào chết Úy Tranh đem một thân tuyệt học đều truyền cho mình. Với tư cách Úy Tranh truyền nhân duy nhất, Triệu Vô Hạ chính là có nhiều hơn nữa tâm tư, cũng sẽ đôi chính mình hạ thủ lưu tình a?

Càng không nói đến kiếp trước Triệu Vô Hạ ủy thác Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh về sau, liền không còn có xuất hiện qua...

Lý Trì Ý trái tim kịch liệt mà nhảy lên, ánh mắt của hắn chống lại Triệu Vô Hạ, một bên tiếp được hệ thống nhiệm vụ, một bên đón lấy vừa mới mà nói nói đi xuống nói: "Chẳng qua là không biết có thể dùng phương pháp gì, đem cái này câu thông hai cái Bí Cảnh thông đạo mở ra đâu này?"

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi không cần phải lo lắng, ta đã chuẩn bị xong."

Đệ 16 chương

Tiến vào dùng cái chìa khóa mở ra thông đạo về sau, Lý Trì Ý cả người ngã vào đen kịt không thấy năm ngón tay trong hắc động.

Nồng hậu dày đặc sền sệt hít thở không thông cảm giác qua đi, hắn đã mất đi ngũ giác.

Xuyên qua không gian cảm giác nói chung như thế, bởi vì muốn đi vào lớn nhỏ Bí Cảnh rèn luyện, Lý Trì Ý đời trước không biết tự nghiệm thấy bao nhiêu lần, chẳng qua là lúc này đây mất đi ngũ giác thời gian lại có vẻ dị thường dài dằng dặc, đại khái là bởi vì hai cái không gian năng lượng chênh lệch quá lớn nguyên nhân.

Ngũ giác, phàm là thể cùng thiên địa trao đổi môi giới, là tự mình tồn tại điều kiện tiên quyết. Ngũ giác đều mất, cái kia chính là cắt đứt ý thức cùng thiên địa liên hệ, chỉ còn lại có tinh thần vô hạn trong bóng đêm lan tràn mà đi, như là trong sa mạc mất phương hướng phương hướng lữ nhân, đưa mắt nhìn lại đều là không có phần cuối đơn điệu sắc thái...

Thời gian lâu dài, liền làm cho người mất phương hướng tại đây vô hạn trong bóng tối, bị tước đoạt ngũ giác cho đến chết vong cuối cùng một khắc.

Lý Trì Ý mặc dù sớm có chuẩn bị, cũng mới khó khăn lắm thu nạp ở tinh thần của mình không đến tràn ra ngoài. Không biết đã qua bao lâu, ngay tại hắn thật sự không kiên trì nổi lúc, Lý Trì Ý trước mắt bỗng nhiên sáng lên, đâm vào hắn hai mắt đau nhức, nhịn không được nheo lại.

Cùng lúc đó, một giọng nói trong đầu vang lên.

"Đích... Tích, Tê Ngô Cảnh nhiệm vụ chính tuyến một trong hoàn thành, ban thưởng đã tiến vào chủ kí sinh nhẫn trữ vật, xin chú ý nghiệm thu. Hệ thống năng lượng tích góp từng tí một hoàn tất, hiện tiến vào thăng cấp giai đoạn, dự tính thời gian một ngày. Thăng cấp hoàn tất về sau, bổn hệ thống tướng giải khóa hậu cung Collections, thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư công năng, đồng thời nhằm vào chủ kí sinh định chế (*hàng đặt theo yêu cầu) càng hoàn mỹ nhiệm vụ chỉ đạo, trợ giúp chủ kí sinh sớm ngày leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong, kính thỉnh chờ mong!"

Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, cũng chính là mình thành công tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh rồi hả?

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, phát hiện mình cả người chính ở trên không ở bên trong, rơi thẳng xuống. Hạnh mà lần này không có linh lực hạn chế, hắn rất nhanh triệu hồi ra đan điền linh kiếm, dùng một cái cực kỳ lưu loát tư thế đứng vững tại trên thân kiếm, ngự kiếm mà đi.

Quan sát mật cảnh, toàn bộ Tê Ngô Cảnh tựa như nguyên thủy rừng rậm, xa xa sương mù quanh quẩn, trời xanh mây trắng, hiện ra nhất phái vui vẻ đích sinh khí.

Đông Nam Tây Bắc bốn phương có tất cả một gốc cây khổng lồ Ngô Đồng, không biết sinh trưởng nơi nào năm vậy. Mỗi lần gốc đều có trăm người ôm hết thô, giống như bốn cây trụ cột, chèo chống lấy Tê Ngô Cảnh cái này Nhất Phương Thiên Địa, nhánh cây xanh ngắt rậm rạp, xanh um tùm, thỉnh thoảng có chim bay vang lên, dư vị u nhưng.

Trung ương đứng vững một tòa lơ lửng tại giữa không trung cung điện, kim ngọc xây thành, cung điện đối diện lấy bốn gốc Ngô Đồng phương hướng, có thác nước chảy xuống, giữa không trung trung dật tán là mây mù vùng núi, không cùng đại địa giáp giới.

Nơi đây linh lực nồng đặc như hữu hình chất, mới vừa vận khí thổ nạp, cũng có thể cảm giác được linh khí ra vào quanh thân lỗ chân lông, có thể nói thượng giai chỗ tu luyện.

Nghĩ đến hệ thống trong nhiệm vụ cho, trong lòng của hắn thầm than, điều này cũng mới chưa tới một khắc đồng hồ, như lại kéo được lâu một chút, liền là mình cũng kiên trì không nổi nữa.

Tê Ngô Cảnh một phương phúc địa, vài vạn năm ít ai lui tới, lúc trước luyện chế cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh Phượng Vương quả nhiên là dụng tâm , tùy tùy tiện tiện một đạo không gian che chắn, có thể đem không ít người ngăn cản tại bên ngoài. Càng không nói đến thân thủ của hắn thao đao thiết kế Phượng Cung, đồn đại tổng cộng 1800 Đạo Môn, mỗi một đạo cửa đều ẩn chứa bát quái tương hợp, Ngũ Hành Tương Khắc nguyên lý, chỉ có một đạo cửa là chính xác cửa vào, một khi tìm nhầm cửa vào, nhẹ thì bồi hồi bên ngoài không được đi vào, nặng thì bước vào tử môn, cửu tử nhất sinh.

Ở kiếp trước, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, đánh bậy đánh bạ bị chim khổng lồ mang vào trong sào huyệt, theo trong sào huyệt đã tìm được tiến vào Phượng Cung bí đạo, Lý Trì Ý tự biết không có nhân vật chính như vậy vận khí, liền đem hy vọng ký thác vào hệ thống ban thưởng trên bản đồ.

Lúc này giúp ngươi phong hệ thống rốt cục đáng tin cậy một lần, ban thưởng địa đồ là thật thể quyển da cừu, ở trên nét mực có linh tính, rót vào linh lực về sau, có thể tự động hiện ra phạm vi trong mười dặm vật còn sống, đồng thời bổ sung những chuyện lặt vặt này vật phẩm cấp, dược tính đẳng.

Lập tức, Lý Trì Ý ngự sử linh kiếm, hướng phía địa đồ đánh dấu cung điện cửa vào bay đi. Trên đường đi, hắn dựa vào địa đồ tránh được không ít nguy hiểm linh thú loài chim bay, hơn nửa ngày qua đi, rốt cục đến duy nhất sinh môn.

Cung điện này gần xem vàng son lộng lẫy, khắp nơi đều là ngọc thạch xây thành hơn mười người cao cổng vòm, lưu kim hoa văn che ở ở trên, xa xa nhìn lại, giống như là từng tòa cực lớn chim khung, thiếu niên khóe miệng nhếch lên, hắn hiện tại ngược lại thật sự đã tin tưởng cái này mật cảnh là Phượng Tộc nghỉ lại chi địa rồi, cái này chim cái giá đỡ thật đúng là không giống như là Nhân tộc có thể tạo nên.

Nhưng vào lúc này, bộ ngực hắn cái kia cái sừng tê giác chế thành sợi dây chuyền bỗng nhiên lập loè liên tục, phục lại ảm đạm xuống.

Thiếu niên trong nội tâm rùng mình, đè lại sợi dây chuyền, bề bộn ngự kiếm hướng phía cửa vào bay đi.

Triệu Vô Hạ đem cái kia cái có thể cảm ứng được Úy Tranh sợi dây chuyền cho hắn, cái này hoa tai rời Úy Tranh càng gần, phản ứng cũng lại càng lớn. Hôm nay sợi dây chuyền sáng lên, điều này nói rõ người ngay tại cách mình cách đó không xa, nhưng mà lập loè sau ảm đạm xuống, nói rõ đối phương lúc này tình cảnh có thể xấu.

Triệu Vô Hạ chỉ hàm hồ nâng lên Úy Tranh vì hắn ngăn trở tuyết liên xen lẫn dị xà, nếu không có Lý Trì Ý đã sớm biết được về sau nội dung cốt truyện, ngược lại thực khả năng bị cái kia một phen lí do thoái thác nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lừa dối đi qua.

Ngàn năm trước, Triệu Vô Hạ cùng hắn sư đệ Úy Tranh ngàn năm trước đi vào Tê Ngô Cảnh nội, đạt được tịnh đế tuyết liên về sau, liền bị tuyết liên xen lẫn dị thú theo đuổi không bỏ, cái kia dị thú chính là một cái thượng cổ đại xà, có hóa máu rắn thống, cùng Tê Ngô Cảnh đồng thọ, phẩm giai đạt tới thập giai, căn bản không phải sư huynh đệ lưỡng có thể ngăn cản được .

Nguy cấp thời khắc, Úy Tranh một người đem xà dẫn đến Phượng Tộc trong cung điện, dẫn động đại trận, đem chính mình cùng dị xà giam ở trong đó, cho Triệu Vô Hạ tranh thủ cuối cùng ly khai Tê Ngô Cảnh cơ hội. Tại trong đại trận, hắn bị dị xà nuốt vào, cuối cùng vì cầu sinh, Úy Tranh liều sức lực toàn lực, đem dị xà nội đan móc ra sinh nuốt vào.

Về sau một ngàn năm ở bên trong, Úy Tranh, dị xà còn có Phượng Tộc cung điện đại trận tam phương đã tiến hành dài dòng buồn chán lực lượng đấu võ, Úy Tranh cuối cùng hấp thu dị xà nội Đan, cướp lấy đại trận mắt trận, đạt được đầu mối truyền thừa, đã trở thành vài vạn năm đến Phượng Tộc cung điện một vị duy nhất chủ nhân mới.

Nhưng mà Úy Tranh cuối cùng vẫn là bởi vì trong cơ thể rắn độc không cách nào kịp thời bài xuất, sinh cơ dần dần diệt sạch. Hấp hối sắp chết, hắn nhìn thấy thụ Triệu Vô Hạ ủy thác vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, lòng có nhận thấy, liền đem chính mình một thân sở học, còn có Phượng Cung truyền thừa, truyền cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

Lúc trước nhìn hắn một đoạn này lúc thập phần khó hiểu Úy Tranh tại sao phải hi sinh chính mình là Triệu Vô Hạ chảy ra đường lui, về sau biết rõ cái này quan hệ của hai người về sau, giờ mới hiểu được nguyên nhân.

Chẳng qua là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên có thể vượt qua Đại Năng sẽ chết chi tế, tiếp nhận truyền thừa, không có nghĩa là là hắn có thể. Chính mình bất quá là cái "Pháo hôi" nhân vật, như Úy Tranh khi hắn đuổi trước khi đi liền chết rồi, chẳng phải là lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng?

Nghĩ tới đây, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên lòng có thế mà thay đổi, đều muốn ấn mở mặt bản nhìn xem chính mình đánh giá hôm nay biến thành ra sao.

Nhưng hắn tâm niệm vừa động, chợt nhớ tới hệ thống giờ phút này đang tại thăng cấp, mặt bản tạm thời chút không ra, trong nội tâm không khỏi một hồi thất lạc, âm thầm tự giễu, đồ vật dùng được thuận tay rồi, không khỏi càng ngày càng ỷ lại, như uống rượu độc giải khát, không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Miễn cưỡng định ra tâm thần, thiếu niên ngự kiếm bay đến phượng hoàng cung điện lên, tại một chỗ cực lớn trên bậc thang rơi xuống đất.

Nhưng vào lúc này, tấm da dê thượng nhanh chóng mà hiện ra hơn mười mỗi cái màu đỏ điểm nhỏ, hơn nữa số lượng càng ngày càng nhiều. Vài tiếng tiếng rít như Ma Âm quan tai, loài chim cự cánh trên mặt đất chiếu ra phân loạn bóng dáng, trong chớp mắt thiếu niên đã bị Phô Thiên Cái Địa cầm loại vây.

Lý Trì Ý tỉnh táo mà rút ra bản thân linh kiếm, lẳng lặng dò xét đám này hình thể cực lớn, khí thế hung hung cầm chim.

Căn cứ địa đồ chỉ dẫn, từ nơi này tiến vào Phượng Cung, rời vây khốn Úy Tranh đại trận là gần nhất, hao phí thời gian ngắn nhất , nhưng mà con đường này tương đối trống trải, cũng dễ dàng nhất lọt vào thủ vệ nơi này cầm chim tập kích.

Hắn cầm chặt trong tay linh kiếm, giương giọng quở trách nói: "Các ngươi đám này dẹp cọng lông súc sinh, nhiều thế hệ thủ hộ Phượng Cung, lại quá được thức người không rõ, tương lai các ngươi chủ nhân chính ở bên trong chịu đủ tra tấn, các ngươi lại còn ở nơi này chống đỡ muốn cứu người của hắn?"

Thiếu niên hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Như còn thức thời, cũng sắp chút ít tránh ra!"

Chúng chim: ? ? ? Cái nhân loại này đang nói cái gì?

Mặc kệ, trước nhào tới mổ đã chết hơn nữa! Chúng chim uỵch cánh tất cả nhào tới, Lý Trì Ý kiếm quang run lên, gào to một tiếng, đem những này chưa thấy qua các mặt của xã hội ở nông thôn chim hù được dừng một chút, sau một khắc liền ngự kiếm hướng trong nội cung vội vã mà đi.

Đệ 17 chương

Chúng chim ngốc trệ trong chốc lát, lập tức giận dữ, này nhân loại đang hù dọa chúng!

Lý Trì Ý tại phần đông chim khung xây trong mê cung xuyên thẳng qua, sử dụng địa đồ có thể tránh khai các loại tử môn, đôi tìm kiếm Úy Tranh hạ xuống lại không có gì trợ giúp, bộ ngực hắn sợi dây chuyền cũng không phản ứng chút nào, trong lúc nhất thời rất có loại con ruồi không đầu tán loạn cảm giác.

Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong cầm chim phần đông, có một loại ác điểu tên là Khổng Ưng, giống nhau khổng tước, lông đuôi cực kỳ xinh đẹp, hình thể cực lớn, mỏ sắc bén như sắt, có thể nhổ ra hỏa diễm, xem như phượng hoàng họ hàng gần.

Vừa mới vây công Lý Trì Ý cầm chim ở bên trong thì có mấy cái rõ ràng tước, chúng ỷ vào chính mình cánh cực lớn, rất nhanh liền đuổi theo.

Lý Trì Ý xảo diệu lợi dụng địa hình tránh thoát mấy lần Khổng Ưng công kích, thực sự đại đại kéo chậm hắn ngự kiếm tốc độ, tiếp cận hắn cầm chim cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, công kích cũng càng ngày càng khó dùng tránh qua, tránh né.

Trận này người chim đại chiến giằng co không biết bao lâu, Tê Ngô Cảnh sắc trời dần dần tối xuống dưới, Lý Trì Ý chính là càng lợi hại, lúc này cũng không quá đáng là một Kim Đan kỳ kiếm tu, rốt cục vẫn phải kiên trì không nổi.

Một cái không chú ý, Khổng Ưng bay đến thiếu niên phía bên phải phun ra một đạo hỏa diễm, hắn nhanh nhẹn mà từ trên thân kiếm nhảy xuống, lúc này mới bảo vệ mình không bị cháy đến.

Thiếu niên trên mặt đất lăn vài vòng, một con khác chim móng vuốt sắc bén đảo mắt liền hướng trên mặt trảo đi qua, mắt thấy chính mình muốn tránh không khỏi cái này huyết nhục mơ hồ một trảo, ngực sừng tê giác hoa tai bỗng nhiên lóe lên, cái con kia chim phát ra thê lương thét dài, thẳng tắp ngã sấp xuống tại Lý Trì Ý trước mắt.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Chúng chim chần chờ mà vòng quanh hắn xoay quanh, Lý Trì Ý suy tư một lát, nắm lên trên ngực sừng tê giác nhoáng một cái, chúng chim bị sợ hãi giống như được sau này vừa lui, điểu đầu thượng hai cái đen nhánh tròng mắt trực câu câu chằm chằm vào cái kia cái sừng tê giác, trong ánh mắt mê hoặc.

Sừng tê giác đi phía trái, chúng điểu đầu trái thiên, sừng tê giác hướng phải, chúng điểu đầu phải thiên.

Thiếu niên không khỏi vui lên.

Thì ra là thế, Úy Tranh giờ phút này quả nhiên đã khống chế được Phượng Cung đầu mối, đối với mấy cái này Phượng Cung nhiều thế hệ Thủ Hộ Giả có tự nhiên lực uy hiếp, chỉ là người khác bị vây tại trong đại trận, chỉ có cái này sừng tê giác có thể để lộ ra một chút lực uy hiếp.

Sừng tê giác thượng ánh sáng lập loè càng liệt, vây khốn Úy Tranh đại trận nên ngay tại cách đó không xa. Hắn hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, đánh giá bốn phía một cái tình huống, mình lúc này chính bản thân chỗ một cái không lớn không nhỏ trên quảng trường, như cũ là ngọc thạch xây thành sàn nhà, phía trên điêu khắc cực lớn ký hiệu, đúng lúc là trung tâm của trận pháp.

Nhưng vào lúc này, trong đầu bỗng nhiên vang lên một hồi tràn đầy sung sướng khí tức giai điệu, nhịp điệu, nương theo lấy hệ thống thanh âm: "Thăng cấp hoàn tất, hoan nghênh chủ kí sinh tự nghiệm thấy 'Giúp ngươi phong' hệ thống 3. 0 phiên bản, có hay không lập tức xem xét đổi mới nội dung?"

Lý Trì Ý muốn cũng không nghĩ điểm kích [ấn vào] xin miễn cái nút.

Con thỏ thanh âm lập tức ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên: "Đánh nát tay phải phương hướng đệ tam khối chu tước đồ án mà gạch, mở ra truyền vào trận."

Lý Trì Ý chỉ do dự chỉ chốc lát, liền theo lời đánh nát mà gạch, lập tức mà gạch di động, như bàn quay vận chuyển, cả kinh chúng chim xôn xao tứ tán, đẳng chúng một lần nữa bay trở về quảng trường, rốt cuộc không có thiếu niên tung tích.

Thiếu niên thừa dịp nhảy loạn xuống đất cung cửa vào, mà gạch mở ra cửa vào chỉ mở ra tiểu một lát, liền lập tức đóng cửa, liền dưới mặt đất thông đạo đã ở lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ biến chật vật, hắn triệu hồi ra phi kiếm, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh xuyên thẳng qua trong đó, mỗi lần gặp được chỗ đường rẽ, ngay tại hệ thống nhắc nhở hạ làm ra lựa chọn.

Cũng không biết đã qua bao lâu, trước mắt xuất hiện đạo thứ nhất ánh sáng, Lý Trì Ý đem cuối cùng một luồng linh khí hao tổn mất, rốt cục tại thông đạo đóng cửa lúc trước vọt ra.

Theo cửa thông đạo bay ra, bởi vì quán tính, cả người hắn đều về phía trước liền xông ra ngoài, thiếu niên lấy kiếm chọc vào đấy, trên mặt đất kéo lê mấy trượng sẹo sâu, rốt cục chống cự ở cái này cực lớn lực đánh vào!

Hết thảy quy về bình tĩnh, Lý Trì Ý còn chưa kịp thở dốc, không nghĩ tới con thỏ om sòm nịnh nọt thanh âm lại đang trong đầu hắn vang lên: "Giỏi quá bổng! Chủ kí sinh!"

Con thỏ không biết từ nơi này xông ra, nhảy lên nhảy dựng đi vào dưới chân của hắn.

"Một Ngày không gặp như cách Ba Năm, chủ kí sinh có nhớ hay không thỏ thỏ nha? May mắn mà có ngươi hoàn thành thượng một cái nhiệm vụ, rốt cục để cho ta hấp nhận được đầy đủ số mệnh, mới có thể thành công thăng cấp đâu ~ lần này thăng cấp sau khi thành công, vốn hệ thống công năng module rốt cục hoàn thiện, có thể cung cấp càng nhân tính hóa nhiệm vụ tuyên bố hệ thống, trợ giúp chủ kí sinh ngài làm ra tối ưu lựa chọn, không đi đường quanh co, một bước đúng chỗ, để thu thập càng nhiều nữa số mệnh a ~ "

Lý Trì Ý: ... Câm miệng.

"Đợi một chút để cho ta đem trọng yếu nhất một điểm nói xong, chủ kí sinh, ta hiện tại thân thể này có thể một mình tách ra đến, không còn là toàn bộ tin tức hình chiếu rồi, về sau rốt cuộc không cần dựa vào cái kia chết tiệt giới chỉ tồn tại a!"

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được trong lòng tuyệt vọng nói: nói cách khác về sau đem giới chỉ ném đi, cũng không ngăn cản được cái này con thỏ tại tai ta bên cạnh om sòm rồi hả? ? ?

Con thỏ lập tức nịnh nọt nói: "A nha chủ kí sinh, chúng ta vẫn là làm nhiệm vụ a!"

Lý Trì Ý tựa ở cung điện dưới mặt đất góc tường, nhắm mắt hít sâu một hơi, lại đang trong không gian giới chỉ tìm tòi một hồi, lập tức im lặng phát hiện lần này mang Hồi Linh Đan chút bất tri bất giác vậy mà hết sạch, chỉ có cái kia mấy bình lúc trước làm nhiệm vụ hệ thống tiễn đưa có chứa nào đó hiệu quả vẫn còn.

Hắn vẫn còn chần chờ, ngực sừng tê giác sợi dây chuyền bỗng nhiên lại bắt đầu lập loè bất định.

Được rồi, không phải là tác dụng phụ? Nhịn một chút liền đi qua. Thiếu niên khẽ cắn môi, theo tinh xảo bình sứ ở bên trong đổ ra mấy hạt ăn vào, ngồi xuống một nén nhang thời gian, cũng nhân cơ hội này mở ra hệ thống giao diện xem xét lần này đổi mới nội dung.

Bồ vừa mở ra giao diện, đầu tiên đập vào mi mắt đúng là cái kia màu lam nhạt tự giới thiệu.

"Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ cao đồ, sau khi sống lại ngươi chỉ số thông minh trác tuyệt, tại tinh tường nhận thức đến trở thành tiểu Boss không hề tiền đồ về sau, tích cực chủ động cùng nhân vật chính làm bạn tốt, mở ra nhân vật phản diện thăng cấp khác con đường!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ta lúc nào cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trở thành bạn tốt rồi hả?

Tâm tình của hắn cực kém địa điểm mở lần này đổi mới hai cái cái nút "Hậu cung Collections" cùng "Thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư" .

Cái thứ nhất cái nút "Hậu cung Collections" ấn mở về sau, bên trong một loạt nhân vật ô biểu tượng, cái thứ nhất cùng thứ hai là sáng, người thứ nhất là Tiểu Thần Hi, bên cạnh chữ nhỏ bộ phận chú thích Hảo Cảm độ 100%.

Lý Trì Ý quả thực muốn mù, vội vàng tắt đi, chút đi vào thứ hai cái nút.

Vừa tiến vào "Thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư" trang web, hắn bên tai mà bắt đầu vang lên hệ thống tiếng nhắc nhở: "Đinh! Chủ kí sinh tại đạt được hệ thống sau trong ba ngày lập tức vẽ mặt nhân vật chính, chúc mừng hoàn thành 'Tốc độ ánh sáng vẽ mặt' thành tựu, trước mắt tại network số liệu trung bài danh đệ 23345 tên, ban thưởng. Đinh! Chủ kí sinh cùng nhân vật chính trở thành bạn tốt, chúc mừng đạt được 'Nhựa plastic hoa tỷ muội' thành tựu, network bài danh đệ 34677 tên. Đinh! Chủ kí sinh thân là nhân vật phản diện nhiều lần cứu nhân vật chính, thành công tẩy trắng nhân vật chính đối với ngài ấn tượng, cũng đạt được nhân vật chính cao hơn 90% Hảo Cảm độ, chúc mừng đạt được 'Tẩy trắng tề cũng không có ngươi bạch' thành tựu, network bài danh đệ 2356 tên."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Nhìn xem theo thành tựu nhảy ra ban thưởng, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình cái này hệ thống còn không tính toán như vậy gân gà.

"Tốc độ ánh sáng vẽ mặt" thành tựu phần thưởng một lọ đan dược, tổng cộng ba miếng dược hoàn, hệ thống chú thích viết "Vẽ mặt Đan, khiến người ăn vào về sau, trong một ngày sẽ không tự chủ được làm ra cùng lúc trước lời nói và việc làm hoàn toàn trái lại cử động."

"Nhựa plastic hoa tỷ muội" thành tựu phần thưởng một cái nhẫn, khảm nạm bảo thạch có thể căn cứ nhân vật chính tâm tình cải biến nhan sắc, tùy thời phỏng đoán nhân vật chính tâm tình.

"Tẩy trắng tề cũng không có ngươi bạch" thành tựu phần thưởng một quả ngọc bội, đeo lên sau rót vào linh lực, có thể kích hoạt ánh sáng nhu hòa BUFF, làm cho người ta vừa nhìn liền sinh lòng hảo cảm, giảm xuống tâm lý phòng tuyến, một ngày hạn dùng một lần, một lần hai canh giờ.

Hắn đem những phần thưởng này thu nhập Không Gian Giới Chỉ, lại tiếp tục xem thoáng một phát thành tựu bách khoa toàn thư trang web còn dư lại nội dung, vừa mới hoàn thành cái kia ba đầu bị đọng ở trên nhất lúc nãy, đắp lên đã hoàn thành hồng đâm, phía dưới một bộ phận lóe lên, một bộ phận vẫn đang ở vào u ám.

Con thỏ giải thích nói: "Những cái...kia sáng là ngài đang tiến hành thành tựu, chủ kí sinh có thể thông qua thanh process (tiến độ máy tính) đến xem xét chính mình độ hoàn thành, những cái...kia ám lấy chính là tạm thời không có kích hoạt thành tựu, cần nhất định được điều kiện mới có thể tiến hành ah."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn một lần chính mình còn đang tiến hành thành tựu, điều thứ nhất chính là "Leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong" thành tựu, thành công thay thế nhân vật chính thân phận, nghịch tập thành làm nhân sinh người thắng, trước mắt độ hoàn thành 1%. Chứng kiến thanh process (tiến độ máy tính), hắn lập tức cảm thấy một hồi sốt ruột, tranh thủ thời gian nhảy vọt qua này thành tựu.

Thứ hai thành tựu "Nhân vật phản diện cùng nhân vật chính vách đá dựng đứng là chân ái" — trở thành nhân vật chính duy nhất chân ái. Càng làm cho người sốt ruột chính là cái này thành tựu thanh process (tiến độ máy tính) vậy mà đạt đến 50%, Lý Trì Ý trên mặt tối sầm, tiếp tục nhảy tới.

Thô sơ giản lược lật ra một lần đi qua, cái này thành tựu hệ thống ban thưởng mặc dù hảo, nhưng các loại đạt thành điều kiện cũng là không thể tưởng tượng, phi người bình thường có khả năng đạt tới. Lý Trì Ý tạm thời không làm hắn muốn, đợi đến linh lực hồi phục được không sai biệt lắm, liền lập tức hướng phía sừng tê giác sợi dây chuyền chỉ thị phương hướng đi đến.

Muốn là Phượng Cung chủ nhân cũng không có cảm nhận được người đến ác ý, trừ ra thân thể làm cho người thập phần không khỏe khô nóng bên ngoài, thiếu niên dọc theo con đường này gặp nhưng là thập phần bình tĩnh.

Theo sừng tê giác sợi dây chuyền lóe lên hào quang càng ngày càng sáng, cuối cùng hắn rốt cục đã tới toàn bộ Phượng Cung đầu mối đại trận nơi ở.

Đó là một cái thật lớn động quật, liếc nhìn lại chỉ có thể nhìn đến một mảnh đen kịt, hàn khí đập vào mặt. Thiếu niên cầm ra một quả Dạ Minh Châu, bình thường có thể chiếu xạ đến vài thước bên ngoài hào quang hôm nay chỉ có thể soi sáng năm ngón tay ở trong, hắn thực sự không...lắm e ngại, một bên đi lên phía trước, một bên nhắm mắt dùng linh thức đi cảm ứng.

Linh thức kéo dài vươn đi ra, phảng phất lại trở về lúc trước xuyên qua đi vào Tê Ngô Cảnh không gian che chắn cái loại cảm giác này, không giới hạn hắc ám, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý cẩn thận mà đình chỉ linh thức cảm ứng, để tránh chính mình mất đi ý thức.

Cái này hắc ám trong không gian, thị lực hầu như mất đi tác dụng, ngược lại lại để cho thính lực vô hạn mà phóng đại. Giọt nước từng giọt một theo chỗ cao rơi xuống, phát ra thanh thúy leng keng tiếng vang. Cái này hơi có vẻ bén nhọn thanh âm nhưng không cách nào che dấu tại chỗ sâu cái kia phù phù thanh âm, phảng phất là một người tiếng tim đập bị phóng đại gấp trăm lần, hòa cùng lấy giọt nước thanh âm, tiết tấu chậm chạp và quỷ dị.

Cái gì sinh vật trái tim có thể so với người trái tim đại gấp trăm lần?

Lý Trì Ý đáy lòng đã cấp ra đáp án. Hắn từ trong lòng ngực móc ra cái kia trương hệ thống tiễn đưa địa đồ, đón lấy Dạ Minh Châu hơi yếu hào quang, chứng kiến tại chỗ ở mình đốt, bị một cái thật lớn , màu đỏ vòng nơi bao bọc, bên cạnh thình lình dấu hiệu lấy Tê Ngô hóa xà bốn chữ.

"Hóa xà có phải hay không ngay ở dưới chân ta?" Lý Trì Ý dưới đáy lòng hỏi hệ thống.

Con thỏ cùng phía sau hắn, ánh mắt trong bóng đêm phát ra sâu kín ánh huỳnh quang, nghe được chủ kí sinh tại mời đến chính mình, liền lộ ra sáng lên: "Đúng vậy đâu rồi, liền tại trận pháp này phía dưới."

Lý Trì Ý: "Úy Tranh ở nơi nào?"

Con thỏ: "Chủ kí sinh, Úy Tranh cùng hóa xà giằng co gần ngàn năm, cái này mới vừa vặn cướp đi nó nội Đan, có thể nói bây giờ hóa xà chính là Úy Tranh ah."

Cho nên nói, hóa xà hiện tại chính là Úy Tranh?

Càng tiếp cận trong đại trận, hóa xà tiếng tim đập cũng càng rõ ràng, độ ấm đã xuống đến không thể xem nhẹ trình độ, hắn không chút nghi ngờ, chính mình đang tại một khối cực lớn khối băng thượng lẻ loi độc hành. Cuối cùng, thiếu niên ngừng lại, Dạ Minh Châu hơi yếu hào quang chiếu rọi lấy dưới chân trơn nhẵn mặt băng.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú lên mặt băng xuống, mơ hồ có thể chứng kiến một cái cực đại đỏ thẫm ánh mắt.

Cái kia ánh mắt đột nhiên đang lúc hơi động một chút, phảng phất tùy thời sẽ phá băng mà ra, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm rùng mình, kìm lòng không được lui về sau một bước.

"Cho nên phải đem mặt băng phá vỡ, thả ra hóa xà đến." Thiếu niên trầm ngâm nói, "Thế nhưng là... Vừa mới đám kia chim biểu hiện rõ ràng là Úy Tranh đã nắm giữ Phượng Cung quyền khống chế rồi, hắn vì cái gì còn có thể bị vây tại hóa xà trong bụng không cách nào đi ra?"

Hắn bỗng nhiên mắt sắc, chứng kiến trên mặt băng có khắc nửa chỉ sâu ám văn, từ đó tâm lan tràn đến bốn phía, mơ hồ có hóa thành thực chất màu vàng linh dịch theo mặt băng ở chỗ sâu trong hấp thu đi lên, cùng ám văn hòa làm một thể. Nếu như mình không nhìn lầm, những cái...kia linh dịch nơi phát ra, chính là mặt băng ở dưới đại xà!

Đệ 18 chương

Trận pháp này người thiết kế thật sự Xảo Đoạt Thiên Công, vậy mà nghĩ ra loại này dựa vào hấp thụ bị trấn áp người linh lực duy trì trận pháp vận hành biện pháp. Điều này cũng làm cho giải thích vì cái gì Úy Tranh lúc trước thuận lợi túm lấy đại trận quyền khống chế về sau, hao hết trăm cay nghìn đắng giãy giụa đi ra vẫn như cũ kiệt lực mà chết nguyên nhân.

Hóa xà là Tê Ngô Cảnh thổ dân, nhưng nghiêm chỉnh mà nói, nó cùng chính mình giống nhau, đôi Phượng Cung mà nói cũng là kẻ xâm nhập, đây là Úy Tranh năm đó có thể mượn đại trận vây khốn hóa xà nguyên nhân. Nhưng mà Úy Tranh hấp thu nội Đan, cùng hóa xà hòa làm một thể, tuy nhiên ý thức có thể thoát ly đại trận, thân thể lại như cũ bị đại trận vây khốn, không cách nào nhúc nhích, mặc dù giãy giụa đi ra, cũng chạy không thoát kiệt lực mà chết kết cục.

Ly thanh mạch suy nghĩ về sau, phải cứu ra Úy Tranh liền trở nên thập phần đơn giản, chỉ cần đem trên mặt băng ám văn phá đi, trận pháp tự nhiên buông lỏng, đến lúc đó dùng Úy Tranh tu vị, giãy giụa đại trận trói buộc không nói chơi.

Thiếu niên chẳng qua là đang do dự có muốn hay không sớm như vậy liền đem người phóng xuất, vẫn là giả bộ như không biết phá giải trận pháp nguyên lý, đẳng Úy Tranh chính mình phá trận mà ra.

Người phía trước tự nhiên có thể cứu ra hoàn hảo Úy Tranh, nhưng người ta đến cùng có thể hay không vừa ý tư chất của mình, đem truyền thừa truyền cho mình, cũng còn chưa biết. Nếu như đẳng Úy Tranh chính mình phá trận mà ra, đó chính là có nắm chắc mười phần...

Ngay tại hắn chần chờ tầm đó, hệ thống bỗng nhiên tuyên bố nhiệm vụ: "Tê Ngô Cảnh nhiệm vụ chính tuyến chi hai kích hoạt, giải cứu Phượng Cung chủ nhân Úy Tranh! Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, ban thưởng song tu bí tịch « đoàn tụ bí quyết »."

Con thỏ tranh công nói: "Chủ kí sinh ngươi xem, ta hiện tại thăng cấp, ban thưởng cũng thăng cấp bức cách nữa nha, còn không mau khoa trương khoa trương ta."

"... Làm được không sai." Lý Trì Ý hiện tại đã chẳng muốn đánh giá hệ thống kèm theo nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, hắn qua loa mà biểu dương hạ con thỏ, vẫn trầm tư nói, đây là lại để cho mình bây giờ liền cứu ra Úy Tranh rồi.

Hắn cân nhắc phía dưới, rốt cục quyết định, triệu hồi ra xen lẫn linh kiếm, một hơi cắm vào mắt trận.

Trong chốc lát cả cái huyệt động run rẩy lên, dùng hắn cắm vào địa phương làm trung tâm, băng nứt ra vết rách nhanh chóng khuếch tán đi ra, mặt băng hạ cự xà con mắt tỏa sáng, một cổ lực lượng khổng lồ lập tức bao phủ tại toàn bộ động quật, thiếu niên cảm giác được dưới chân chấn động, hắn trong lòng căng thẳng, vội vàng rút...ra linh kiếm, giống như bay hướng phía cửa bỏ chạy.

Bất quá ngay lập tức, mặt băng đã vỡ vụn thành vô số mảnh, cực lớn nổ vang bên trong, vụn băng Mạn Thiên Phi Vũ, nương theo lấy lạnh như băng gió lốc, toàn bộ trong động quật một mảnh trắng phau phau, một cái cực lớn thân rắn theo lòng đất chui ra, kịch liệt mà bốc lên thân thể, so với kia thiên Tư Quá Nhai cái con kia dị xà lớn hơn gấp mấy lần, tại sương mù mờ mịt ở bên trong, như ẩn như hiện.

Thiếu niên nắm lên bên người con thỏ, chạy vội đến cửa động, hắn dùng trường kiếm thật sâu cắm vào mặt đất, để tránh chính mình theo vỏ quả đất rung rung, bị hóa xà sóng động tác vừa đến.

Đinh một tiếng: "Giải cứu Úy Tranh nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, ban thưởng « đoàn tụ bí quyết » một quyển."

Bất quá một lát, hết thảy cũng đã quy về bình tĩnh. Liền hóa xà cực lớn thân hình cũng biến mất không thấy gì nữa, mênh mông trong sương mù, một cái thon dài bóng người hướng hắn đi tới.

Con thỏ hoan hô: "Chủ kí sinh, là Úy Tranh, Đại Năng đã tới!"

Thiếu niên chăm chú nhìn đối phương, cất cao giọng nói: "Úy Tranh tiền bối, vãn bối Lý Trì Ý, thụ Triệu Vô Hạ tiền bối phó thác đến đây tìm ngươi." Hắn vừa nói lời nói, lặng lẽ theo trong không gian giới chỉ xuất ra vừa mới hệ thống ban thưởng có thể đề cao Hảo Cảm độ ngọc bội, rót vào linh lực.

Người nọ lại không lên tiếng phát, hướng phía hắn tập tễnh mà đến.

Băng sương mù tan hết, dần dần hiện ra người nọ thẳng thân hình, hắn máu rắn nhiễm thân, quần áo tả tơi, không chút nào không thể che dấu cái kia lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị như ra khỏi vỏ mũi kiếm khí tức.

Tại bụng rắn ở bên trong ngây người gần ngàn năm thời gian, trên người hắn quần áo hầu như vỡ thành mảnh vỡ, bởi vậy lộ ra cơ bắp bao hàm gắng sức số lượng cùng mỹ cảm, bước ra mỗi một bước phảng phất trải qua rất chính xác tính toán, thỏa đáng chỗ tốt mà rơi vào rất không chê vào đâu được địa phương.

Đợi đến thiếu niên rốt cục thấy rõ người nọ hình dạng, tại bẩn đục tóc dài xuống, một đôi đỏ thẫm con mắt phảng phất khiếp người tâm hồn, đang gắt gao mà nhìn mình chằm chằm.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng nhớ tới vừa rồi tại mặt băng hạ thấy cái con kia huyết hồng cực lớn xà nhãn, lạnh như băng mà tà dị, nhịn không được sợ run cả người, lại lặng yên lui về sau vài bước. Con thỏ lại ở bên cạnh cố gắng lên nói: "Chủ kí sinh còn đứng ngây đó làm gì, tranh thủ thời gian đi lên ôm Đại Năng đùi a."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Câm miệng.

Hắn chỉ một thoáng sinh ra dự cảm bất tường, đột nhiên lui về phía sau, đều muốn thoát đi động quật.

Nhưng mà đã đã muộn!

Người nọ từ lúc hắn tâm niệm vừa động chi tế, cũng đã phi thân tiến lên, cầm lên hắn sau cổ, đem thiếu niên ấn tại trên tường. Lý Trì Ý gần muốn phản kháng, lại phát hiện mình tại đối phương uy áp hạ căn bản không thể động đậy. Nam nhân không nói một lời, tựa như một đầu thú đực tại kiểm nghiệm chính mình tất cả vật, tới gần thiếu niên cái kia trắng nõn cái cổ đang lúc, không ngừng ngửi ngửi khí tức.

Bất chấp trong mũi vẻ này làm cho người buồn nôn mùi hôi thối, kiềm chế ở trên người sởn hết cả gai ốc cảm giác, Lý Trì Ý hôm nay rốt cục cảm nhận được khó nói lên lời đáng sợ, điên âm thanh lập lại vừa rồi cái kia đoạn lời nói: "Tiền bối... Ta là đạt được Triệu Vô Hạ tiền bối nhắc nhở mới tiến tới tìm ngươi!"

Khi hắn nói ra Triệu Vô Hạ ba chữ lúc, người nọ rốt cục đã có phản ứng, một cái thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn lạnh như băng mà ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên: "Triệu... Vô... Rảnh?"

"Như nếu không tin, có thể tại trên cổ ta tìm được cái kia cái sừng tê giác với tư cách nghiệm chứng." Thiếu niên vội vàng nói.

Nghe xong hắn mà nói, người nọ khóe miệng chậm rãi câu dẫn ra, lộ ra một cái khát máu dáng tươi cười.

Hắn mạnh mà giật ra thiếu niên ngực quần áo, cầm quần áo kéo tới nát bấy.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Thiếu niên trắng nõn lồng ngực bộc lộ ra đến, sừng tê giác sợi dây chuyền mất trật tự mà nằm ở hắn hõm vai chỗ, người nọ run rẩy vuốt ve thượng màu trắng sừng tê giác, bỗng nhiên điên cuồng cười ha hả.

Lý Trì Ý cẩn thận từng li từng tí: "Tiền bối?"

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, đối phương nhưng là cường thế mà kềm ở hắn cằm dưới, thô bạo mà hôn lên đến.

Bị không cần phản kháng lực lượng ấn chặt, Lý Trì Ý trong chốc lát trừng lớn hai mắt, trong nội tâm vòng qua một cái ý niệm trong đầu, bị Triệu Vô Hạ lừa!

Trong nháy mắt hoảng sợ, khó chịu nổi, hối hận tâm tình xông lên đầu, thiếu niên thúc dục linh lực, bắt đầu dốc sức liều mạng phản kháng.

Nhưng mà Kim Đan kỳ linh lực tại nam nhân trước mặt bất quá huỳnh như lửa, hắn hơi chút khẽ động chân khí, Lý Trì Ý liền bị gắt gao ngăn chặn, thở không nổi đến!

"Đột phát nhiệm vụ, Phượng Cung chủ nhân Úy Tranh giãy giụa Phượng Cung đại trận trói buộc, đã bị hóa xà ảnh hưởng thần chí không rõ, mời chủ kí sinh cùng Úy Tranh song tu, tỉnh lại kia thần trí, ban thưởng, cùng Úy Tranh song tu đoạt được linh lực gấp bội, trạng thái tiếp tục ba ngày."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Thiếu niên ngắn ngủi mà thất thần, nam nhân nhân cơ hội này công thành đoạt đất, bất quá một lát liền đem cả người hắn đều bao phủ tại dưới thân thể của mình, đem đai lưng cũng giật ra đến.

Hắn hung hăng mà cắn lấy Lý Trì Ý yết hầu lên, thiếu niên phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi than nhẹ, cuối cùng từ trong lúc khiếp sợ tỉnh táo lại. Trong đầu, con thỏ gấp khó dằn nổi mà giựt giây nói: "Chủ kí sinh không nên phản kháng á..., Úy Tranh hiện tại thế nhưng là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, ngươi cùng hắn song tu một lần được ích lợi vô cùng, còn có hệ thống đưa cho ngươi gấp đôi buff, chỉ cần một lần có thể theo kim đan sơ kỳ đến trong kim đan kỳ a!"

"... Để chó của ngươi cái rắm!" Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được chửi ầm lên.

Hắn dụng hết toàn lực một cước đá vào Úy Tranh hạ thân, cái kia không hề linh lực gia trì động tác quả nhiên không có khiến cho đối phương linh lực bắn ngược, nhưng mà lực đạo nhưng là hắn thật luyện mấy chục năm .

Một cước này đá trúng mục tiêu, nam nhân quả nhiên động tác cứng ngắc lại mấy tức.

Úy Tranh đồng tử đỏ thẫm biến hóa thành ngăm đen, bỗng nhiên thần trí tỉnh táo lại, chứng kiến trước mắt quần áo rách rưới thiếu niên, hơi kinh hãi, sau một khắc lại biến ảo thành màu đỏ thắm, phảng phất là hai cái thần niệm tại tranh đoạt cùng một cái thân thể.

Lý Trì Ý vừa sợ vừa giận, gọi ra đan điền linh kiếm, không chút do dự hướng Úy Tranh đã đâm đi!

Một kiếm kia dùng tới hắn hầu như toàn bộ linh lực, con thỏ trong đầu lo lắng kêu to: "Chủ kí sinh không nên a!"

Trong chốc lát Úy Tranh một chưởng gãy mất lòng của hắn kiếm, vội vàng phiêu sau mấy trễ, nhưng vẫn đang bị Lý Trì Ý đâm trúng mi tâm, vài giọt hơi không thể nhận ra màu đen huyết châu vẩy ra đi ra, thiếu niên tránh cũng không thể tránh, mắt phải đồng tử nhiễm đến máu đen, một cổ khó nói lên lời đau đớn lập tức theo mắt phải khuếch tán đến toàn thân, cuối cùng tụ tập ở đan điền chỗ —

" —! ! !" Thiếu niên phát ra vô cùng thê thảm tới cực điểm kêu thảm thiết!

"Không xong, chủ kí sinh, cái kia nhỏ máu đúng là hóa xà tại Úy Tranh trong cơ thể cuối cùng một điểm thần niệm, mang có kịch độc, nhiễm người trên, nhẹ thì tu vị hủy hết, nặng thì đã chết người vong!" Một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức bên trong, Lý Trì Ý nghe được con thỏ ở trong đầu hắn lo lắng đang nói gì đó.

Tại một mảnh đang lúc mờ mịt, Lý Trì Ý đã bất tỉnh trước một lần cuối cùng, vừa vặn chống lại người nọ bởi vì thần trí khôi phục Thanh Minh mà lộ ra khiếp sợ dị thường hai mắt...

...

Đệ 19 chương

Lý Trì Ý nằm mơ rồi.

Trong mộng, hắn lại nhớ tới ngày đó mọi người vây công sư môn tình cảnh, không thể lui được nữa, đồng môn bị lục, hắn không chút do dự lựa chọn tự bạo nguyên anh.

Trong nháy mắt đó theo đan điền trực tiếp phát ra đau đớn lại để cho hắn theo cả cuộc đời trước nhớ đã đến hạ cả đời.

Mãi cho đến gần nhất, chính mình lại một lần thể nghiệm được cái kia cảm giác quen thuộc.

Nhưng còn lần này bởi vì không có tử vong đang đợi chính mình, loại này cảm giác đau đớn bị vô hạn mà kéo dài, lại để cho mỗi một phần mỗi một khắc đều lộ ra gian nan đứng lên. Đây là một cái ác mộng, hắn sợ hãi mà giãy dụa lấy muốn muốn đứng lên, rồi lại sợ hãi sau khi tỉnh lại lâm vào càng sâu đau đớn...

Không biết nhịn bao lâu, đột nhiên tình cảnh một đổi, hắn lại trở về ngày đó gặp được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Lâm Linh sư tỷ lúc tình cảnh.

Khi đó chính mình cầm kiếm đặt tại nhân vật chính trên cổ, phẫn nộ mà thề: "Nói cho ngươi biết, ta chính là tu vị cố gắng hết sức phế, Tâm Kiếm bị hủy, đã đoạn con đường tu tiên, cũng sẽ không thích một người nam nhân! Ngươi vẫn là hết hy vọng a!"

Nói cho ngươi biết, ta chính là tu vị cố gắng hết sức phế, Tâm Kiếm bị hủy, đã đoạn con đường tu tiên...

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, hoảng sợ tỉnh táo lại.

Mở to mắt, cũng đã là một mảnh u ám.

Thiếu niên ngốc trệ một lát, bỗng nhiên khó có thể tin mà lấy tay che mắt phải, thất thần nằm ở chiếu lên, toàn thân phát run, yên lặng rơi lệ.

Quả nhiên, tu vi của hắn, lòng của hắn kiếm, toàn bộ bị hủy rồi.

Liền mắt phải cũng mù rồi.

Trong nháy mắt đó, hắn bỗng nhiên phát lên một cổ vò đã mẻ lại sứt tuyệt vọng ý niệm trong đầu, muốn tùy tiện tìm tảng đá, tự sát được rồi, nói không chừng hết thảy lại có thể một lần nữa bắt đầu...

Nếu như một lần nữa lại đến, mình nhất định sẽ không tin tưởng Triệu Vô Hạ lí do thoái thác, sau đó lựa chọn luộc chết Úy Tranh về sau lại tiến vào Phượng Cung — thiếu niên nghĩ đến cái kia đỏ thẫm hai mắt nam nhân, đột nhiên hận ý không cách nào chính mình, toàn thân kịch liệt mà run rẩy lên!

"Chủ kí sinh ngươi muốn làm cái gì? Kính xin nghĩ lại a, cơ hội sống lại chỉ có một lần, ngàn vạn không nên nghĩ đến tự sát một lần nữa lại đến!" Con thỏ mẫn cảm mà phát giác được cái gì, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà khuyên can nói.

Thiếu niên yên lặng nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi là cố ý ."

Hắn toàn thân phảng phất tán giá giống như được đau, chỉ có thể dùng mắt trái ánh mắt xéo qua dò xét con thỏ kia.

Hiện tại hắn rốt cục minh bạch vì cái gì hệ thống muốn lựa chọn dùng con thỏ biến hóa rồi.

Con thỏ là cỡ nào dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn vô hại động vật a! Chỉ cần nó chằm chằm vào ngươi, cặp mắt kia phảng phất có một vũng nước, nhu thuận cực kỳ, hoàn toàn không tưởng tượng nổi cái này dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn vô hại biểu hiện bỏ vào ngọn nguồn cất giấu chân thật đến tột cùng là cái gì.

Hiện tại nó lại cầm lấy cặp kia đỏ rực ôn nhu con mắt nhìn chăm chú lên Lý Trì Ý, ủy khuất ba ba nói: "Chủ kí sinh, ngài đang nói cái gì nha, ta đây hết thảy cũng là vì ngài khỏe a."

Thiếu niên hờ hững hỏi: "Cho nên, tuyên bố song tu nhiệm vụ, cũng là vì ta hảo?"

"Đương nhiên!" Con thỏ thoảng qua đề cao ngữ khí, "Song tu là nhanh nhanh chóng đề cao tu vi phương pháp, chủ kí sinh ngài vì Triển Tiên Môn Cúc Cung Tẫn Tụy Tử Nhi Hậu Dĩ, sao không trực tiếp lựa chọn đường tắt đâu!"

"Úy Tranh thế nhưng là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, đi theo hắn ngươi được lợi rất nhiều nha! Ta điều tra Úy Tranh tư liệu, vị này đại lão làm việc luôn luôn có đảm đương, nhất định sẽ đối với ngươi phụ trách, đến lúc đó ngươi chẳng phải là chỉ ở đâu hắn đánh ở đâu, cái gì truyền thừa thể chất, còn không phải ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay sẽ tới sự tình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tính toán cái gì! Chủ kí sinh ngài làm sao lại như vậy bướng bỉnh đâu rồi, nếu không cũng sẽ không lạc đến bây giờ tình trạng này!"

Lý Trì Ý cắt ngang nó, cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi không phải là vì ta hảo, ngươi chỉ là vì đạt được càng nhiều nữa số mệnh."

Con thỏ mở to đỏ rực con mắt, lập loè không ngừng: "Đương nhiên rồi, số mệnh cũng thế..."

Tiếng nói im bặt mà dừng, con thỏ đột nhiên tại chỗ biến mất.

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy nam nhân chính đứng ở trước mặt hắn, yên lặng nhìn chăm chú lên chính mình.

"Ngươi vừa mới tại nói chuyện với người nào?"

Thiếu niên không nói lời nào, cừu hận tựa như theo dõi hắn.

Không còn là cái kia đỏ thẫm hai mắt nam nhân, Úy Tranh thở bình thường lại thanh âm trầm thấp mà có từ tính.

Hắn tựa hồ rất chú ý sạch sẽ, tỉnh táo lại về sau liền thay đổi một thân sạch sẽ xiêm y, Phượng Cung xuất phẩm xiêm y rất có cầm chim chủng tộc đặc điểm, trên thân mở rộng, lộ ra rắn chắc tháo vát cả người lộ ra thon dài hữu lực.

Gần ngàn năm thời gian lại để cho hắn tóc đen hầu như chấm đất, giờ phút này bị đơn giản mà buộc ở sau ót, hiện ra một tờ đao khắc rìu đục tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt.

Đó là một tờ làm cho người ta đã gặp qua là không quên được mặt, đường cong lưu loát, mặt mày sắc bén, tuấn mỹ không giống chân nhân. Nhưng liếc nhìn sang, lại sẽ không làm cho người ta nhớ tới mỹ một trong loại hoa lệ từ tảo, bởi vì chỉ muốn chống lại cặp kia tĩnh mịch đôi mắt, sẽ sinh lòng áp bách, không cách nào nhìn thẳng.

Nói ngắn lại, đây là một cái đứng ở nơi đó liền tràn đầy lực uy hiếp nam nhân, không phải là bởi vì hắn là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, mà chỉ là bởi vì hắn người này, cả người hắn đứng ở nơi đó, liền khí thế cường thế đến làm cho không người nào có thể bỏ qua.

Lý Trì Ý chỉ trừng hắn trong chốc lát, rất nhanh liền bại hạ trận đến, oán hận mà quay đầu đi.

Nam nhân sắc mặt không rõ ràng mà nhếch lên, đem một đoàn quần áo nhẹ nhàng để qua thiếu niên trước mặt.

Lý Trì Ý cái này mới giật mình chính mình vẫn đang ăn mặc cái kia thân rách rưới quần áo, hắn nhìn về phía mặt đất, đồng tử đột nhiên co lại — cái kia đoàn lụa mỏng vạt áo trùng điệp, thêu tuyến rõ ràng, sắc màu rực rỡ, liếc nhìn lại cũng biết là nữ thức quần áo.

Trong nháy mắt, khó chịu nổi, tức giận tâm tình xông lên đầu, Lý Trì Ý hai tay có chút phát run, điên âm thanh nói: "Ngươi không bằng giết ta bỏ đi, nếu không ta một ngày nào đó sẽ giết ngươi."

Úy Tranh khẽ giật mình, nói xin lỗi: "Trong cung này chỉ có cái này hai bộ y phục còn hoàn hảo, trên người của ta cái này quá lớn, ngươi mặc không được."

Lý Trì Ý: "..."

Hắn xoay người, chỉ đem chính mình đoàn thành một đoàn tôm đoàn, không nói thêm gì nữa, khó chịu nổi mà hai mắt nhắm lại. Một lát sau, hắn nghe thấy sau lưng người nọ dần dần rời xa tiếng bước chân, thiếu niên căng thẳng thân thể rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại, hắn mở mắt ra chằm chằm lên trước mắt một mảnh hắc ám, vô hỉ vô bi (*).

Cũng không biết đã qua bao lâu, lưu manh nặng nề , hắn lần nữa lâm vào ác mộng bên trong...

Cứ như vậy, Lý Trì Ý nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh vượt qua hai ngày. Lần đầu tỉnh lại, là bởi vì hắn cảm giác được trên người mình bao trùm lên một tầng tình cảm ấm áp — người kia không biết khi nào đã tới, cho mình đắp lên một tầng quần áo, cũng không phải lúc trước món đó nữ váy, nhưng mang theo nhàn nhạt nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, cũng là bị ánh mặt trời chói mắt tỉnh lại .

Phượng Cung ở chỗ sâu trong là không có có ánh mặt trời , tại ý thức được chuyện này thực về sau, Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng cả kinh, trở mình dựng lên.

Chỉ hơi chút khẽ động đạn, toàn thân giống như cùng xé rách giống như đau đớn không thôi, hắn thử vận dụng linh lực, nhưng mà vùng đan điền thủy chung yên lặng hư không, không phản ứng chút nào.

Mắt phải nhưng là hơi tốt một chút, có thể chứng kiến một tia tảng sáng rồi.

Con thỏ chẳng biết lúc nào xuất hiện ở dưới chân hắn, kích động nói: "Chủ kí sinh ngươi xem như tỉnh, nơi này là Phượng Cung phía đông cây ngô đồng lên, ngươi mấy ngày nay một mực ngủ, Đại Năng quan tâm ngươi, cố ý đem ngươi thu xếp đến nơi đây phơi nắng rồi."

Lý Trì Ý không để ý tới nó, tiện tay phủ thêm bên cạnh áo dài, tập tễnh lấy đi tới cửa.

Đây là một gian thập phần đơn sơ nhà trên cây, nên là Phượng Tộc vệ binh canh gác lúc tạm thời lối ra. Hắn mở cửa, một chốc, mặt trời mọc ánh sáng bắn thẳng đến đập vào mắt, đâm vào thiếu niên mắt trái rơi lệ không thôi.

Dưới chân nhưng là một mảnh rộng lớn rừng rậm, bao quát phía dưới, còn có thể trông thấy chim bay ở trong rừng rậm chơi đùa, làm cho lòng người tình hơi chút tốt hơn chút nào.

Con thỏ nhìn xem hắn nửa chân đạp đến trên cửa, kinh hồn bạt vía nói: "Chủ kí sinh ngươi ngàn vạn không nên nghĩ không ra a, ngươi bây giờ tu vị hủy hết, té xuống chính là một cái chết a!"

Lý Trì Ý bước chân có chút dừng lại, bỗng nhiên lộ ra một cái ác liệt dáng tươi cười, hắn về phía trước bước một bước dài, giẫm hướng giữa không trung.

Con thỏ sợ tới mức kéo lấy hắn ống quần: "Chủ kí sinh a a a! Không nên lời nói nhẹ nhàng buông tha cho a! Đại Năng hiện tại đã chú ý tới ngươi rồi, chỉ cần chờ một chút hắn nhất định sẽ tìm được ngươi giải quyết đan điền hủy diệt đích phương pháp xử lý đấy! Ngẫm lại Triển Tiên Môn từ trên xuống dưới mấy ngàn miệng ăn toàn bị tàn sát sạch sẽ, ngươi không nghĩ thay bọn hắn báo thù sao? Cái kia phía sau màn làm chủ, ngươi không nghĩ tra ra đến tột cùng là ai chưa?"

Nghe xong lời của nó, thiếu niên chậm quá đem chân thu trở về, con thỏ lau một cái trên đầu không tồn tại đổ mồ hôi, than dài khẩu khí.

"Trên đời này không có vô duyên vô cớ lợi ích." Lý Trì Ý chậm rãi nói, "Ngươi nói đúng không?"

"Đúng, đúng đây này!" Con thỏ con mắt lập loè, "Chúng ta hệ thống mục tiêu chính là đem chủ kí sinh ngài đưa lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong, với tư cách thù lao, chỉ cần thu một chút số mệnh ah."

"Ngươi nói đúng, vốn nên là như vậy loại này lợi dụng lẫn nhau quan hệ." Thiếu niên như có điều suy nghĩ, "Cho nên, nếu có một ngày, song phương không cách nào nữa duy trì như vậy cùng có lợi trạng thái, ta đây có phải hay không có thể cân nhắc chấm dứt đoạn này quan hệ?"

Con thỏ cảnh giác mà vãnh tai, kết kết ba ba nói: "Túc, chủ kí sinh... Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Lý Trì Ý cúi đầu xuống, dùng duy nhất Thanh Minh mắt trái đánh giá cái kia cái nhẫn.

Con thỏ tựa hồ dự cảm nhận được cái gì, nó bắt đầu nói năng lộn xộn mà nghĩ muốn khuyên giải Lý Trì Ý, thiếu niên mắt điếc tai ngơ, đem giới chỉ gỡ xuống.

Nói vô số lần muốn ném đi cái đồ chơi này, hôm nay rốt cục quyết định.

Theo giới chỉ trên không trung hóa ra một đạo ngân bạch đường vòng cung, con thỏ lo lắng thân ảnh dần dần trở nên hơi mờ, cuối cùng biến mất tại giữa không trung. Nửa ngày, Lý Trì Ý nhớ ra cái gì đó, hắn thử gọi ra hệ thống giao diện, giao diện vừa ra tới, phía trên tất cả cái nút đều hiện ra màu xám, một hàng chữ lớn ghi tại giao diện trên nhất lúc nãy — "Cùng chủ kí sinh mất đi liên hệ, không cách nào kích hoạt hệ thống công năng" .

Lý Trì Ý hơi không thể nhận ra mà thở dài một tiếng, toàn thân phảng phất hư thoát bình thường, dựa lưng vào vách tường co quắp xuống dưới.

Đột nhiên hệ thống phát ra đích một thanh âm vang lên, thiếu niên mở to hai mắt nhìn, nghe thấy hệ thống máy móc thanh âm: "Kiểm tra đo lường đến chủ kí sinh cùng bổn hệ thống cách xa nhau bất quá 10m, có hay không một lần nữa kích hoạt bổn hệ thống?"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Một hồi từng cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua, hắn ngẩng đầu, đột nhiên phát hiện Úy Tranh chẳng biết lúc nào xuất hiện ở đối diện với của hắn, cầm trong tay cái kia cái hắn vừa mới vứt bỏ đi giới chỉ.

Như là gặp phải nguy hiểm miêu, hắn toàn thân đều khẩn trương lên, cứng ngắc mà làm ra phòng ngự tư thế.

Úy Tranh cởi trần, hạ thân buộc lên một đoàn lung tung bao lấy màu sa, thiếu niên chợt nhớ tới tới đây là vài ngày trước đối phương cầm cho mình xuyên món đó nữ trang. Về phần Úy Tranh vài ngày trước mặc lên người món đó, Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt đánh giá thoáng một phát trên người áo ngoài.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đại Năng bản thân nhưng là không...lắm để ý chính mình mặc cái gì bộ dạng, hắn vuốt ve giới chỉ, như có điều suy nghĩ: "Nguyên lai ngươi một mực ở cùng cái giới chỉ này bên trong thần niệm nói chuyện."

Thiếu niên lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi là Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử?" Úy Tranh chậm rãi vuốt ve giới chỉ, "Tại ta chính là cái kia niên đại, ta từng có hạnh cùng quý phái Khai Sơn Tổ Sư luận bàn qua một lần, kiếm thuật của hắn rất không tồi."

"Cho nên, Triển Tiên Môn hôm nay đã không có ở đây? Ngươi tới Tê Ngô Cảnh, là vì tìm kiếm cơ duyên báo thù?"

Thiếu niên lạnh lùng nói: "Sư môn còn tại, không nhọc hao tâm tổn trí."

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi, nhiều hứng thú nói: "Đối với ngươi gặp ngươi nâng lên sư môn lúc thần sắc không giống giả bộ."

Thiếu niên mím môi cự tuyệt trao đổi, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên bước đi tới đây, nắm lên cổ áo của hắn, một tay lấy người nhắc tới.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ! !

Hắn còn chưa kịp giãy dụa, đối phương đã cầm lấy hắn bay ra nhà trên cây, rơi xuống thanh không.

Cây ngô đồng cao lớn mấy trăm trượng, Lý Trì Ý mở to hai mắt nhìn, cảm giác mình cả người như là như diều đứt dây, nhắm hạ xuống, kịch liệt khí lưu cùng chạc cây quát sát qua đôi má, tim đập hầu như kịch liệt đến muốn nhảy ra lồng ngực!

Khó khăn lắm rơi xuống đến điểm thấp nhất, mắt nhìn mình muốn cùng mặt đất chạm vào nhau, thiếu niên đồng tử kịch liệt khuếch tán, trong chốc lát có người chế trụ tay phải hắn, đưa hắn một chút mò lên, bay lên giữa không trung. Lý Trì Ý giận dữ, phản trảo cổ tay của đối phương, nhấc chân lần nữa hướng phía Úy Tranh chỗ hạ thân đá vào!

Úy Tranh nhưng là không hề cho hắn cơ hội này, một tay lấy thiếu niên vung đến trên cành cây, một tay ấn chặt bờ vai của hắn.

Lý Trì Ý căm tức nhìn Úy Tranh, đối phương khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Quả nhiên vẫn là sợ chết ."

Thiếu niên trong chốc lát bị chọc giận, giận dữ hét: "Cút!"

"Rốt cục nguyện ý nói chuyện." Úy Tranh cười cười, "Ngươi không phải muốn ném đi cái đồ chơi này sao, ta dẫn ngươi đi một cái ném đồ vật nơi để đi, đảm bảo ngươi ném đi sẽ thấy cũng không tìm về được."

Đệ 20 chương

Đại Năng nói là làm, Úy Tranh mang theo hắn đi tới Phượng Cung Huyền Đảo phía dưới.

Lý Trì Ý cái này mới phát hiện Huyền Đảo phía dưới dĩ nhiên là một cái Thập tự hình khe hở, mặt đất vỡ ra cự khe hở gần hơn mười dặm, hướng vào phía trong sụp xuống, sâu không thấy đáy.

"Đây là Tê Ngô Cảnh kẽ đất, lúc trước Phượng Vương thi pháp đem Tê Ngô Cảnh luyện hóa thành Bí Cảnh, tạo ra Huyền Đảo, chính giữa sụp xuống thành kẽ đất, cái này kẽ đất ở bên trong địa hình phức tạp, giăng khắp nơi, có thể so với mê cung, nếu đem vật gì ném vào đi, liền không còn có tìm trở về cơ hội."

Dứt lời, hắn đem giới chỉ trả cho thiếu niên.

Lý Trì Ý tiếp nhận giới chỉ, ném đi xuống dưới.

Úy Tranh thấy hắn không có nửa phần do dự, gật đầu nói: "Tu hành không thể vô cùng ỷ lại ngoại lực, nhất là loại này lai lịch không rõ đồ vật."

Hắn dừng một chút, đột nhiên hỏi: "Chiếc nhẫn kia bên trong thần niệm là cái gì, một cái thỏ tinh?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Con thỏ cùng xà tương tự, cho nên mới như vậy dụ dỗ dành ngươi." Úy Tranh như có điều suy nghĩ nói.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng cả kinh, ý thức được Úy Tranh vô cùng có khả năng đã nghe được con thỏ khuyên nhủ mình cùng hắn song tu một chuyện, lập tức toàn thân căng thẳng nói: "Ta chưa bao giờ có muốn leo lên người khác ý tứ!"

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, đưa hắn một lần nữa mang về Huyền Đảo thượng.

Ở trên đảo cơn gió mạnh phần phật, đem Đại Năng hạ thân cái kia sắc thái sặc sỡ quần váy chà xát được cuồng loạn nhảy múa, Lý Trì Ý chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền không nhịn được nhắm mắt lại.

Úy Tranh đứng chắp tay, chậm rãi nói: "Ta cùng với hóa xà cùng vây ở Phượng Cung trong đại trận, bỏ ra gần thời gian ngàn năm mới tiêu hóa hết hắn nội Đan, trước đó vài ngày ta vừa mới tại thần niệm tranh đoạt trong quá trình đem nó ngăn chặn — "

"Đem ngươi ta tỉnh lại về sau, ta thần trí còn không thanh tỉnh, tăng thêm xà tính vốn dâm, trên người của ngươi lại có chứa thôi tình hương vị, thế cho nên ta sai đem ngươi trở thành giao... Ân, đối tượng."

Thôi tình hương vị... Nguyên lai là cái kia bình hệ thống cho Hồi Linh Đan.

Lý Trì Ý suy nghĩ xuất thần, cho nên chính mình đánh lên sai lầm thời cơ, đã tin tưởng sai lầm người, ngay cả mình cũng đã trở thành lại để cho Úy Tranh cuồng tính đại phát chính là cái kia cơ hội.

"Tóm lại, ngươi đối với ta có ân, hôm nay ngươi rơi vào tình trạng như thế, thực phi ta nguyện." Úy Tranh xoay người, nhìn xem thiếu niên, "Nước ngoài chi nhân, không dính nhân quả. Ngươi bởi vì ta mà tu vị hủy hết, ta thì sẽ hoàn lại mất phần này nhân quả. Ngươi gọi... Lý Trì Ý?"

Thiếu niên một chút chần chờ, nhẹ gật đầu.

Úy Tranh gật đầu, thích thú đem hai ngón tay khép lại, chỉ thiên thề nói: "Tịnh Nguyệt Tông thân môn hạ đệ tử Úy Tranh, nay lập nhiều Tâm Ma thề, dùng mình chi lực, đền bù tổn thất Lý Trì Ý."

"Với tư cách đền bù tổn thất, ta cho ngươi ba cái lựa chọn."

"Cái thứ nhất, ta hủy ngươi kim Đan, ngươi cũng có thể hủy diệt của ta. Thứ hai, ta giúp ngươi đạt thành nguyện vọng, thay ngươi sư môn báo thù rửa hận. Người thứ ba, ta giúp ngươi cải tạo thân thể, hết thảy bắt đầu lại từ đầu, nhưng đây cũng là khó khăn nhất thành công."

"Ngươi có thể cân nhắc ba ngày thời gian, ba ngày sau, tới nơi này gặp ta."

Thiếu niên ngây người tại nguyên chỗ, đã qua hồi lâu kịch liệt tim đập mới chậm rãi dẹp loạn. Hắn nghĩ đến Úy Tranh nói rằng những lời kia, đáy mắt thời gian dần qua lại khôi phục một chút thần thái.

Tâm Ma thề...

Lý Trì Ý nhìn chăm chú lên lòng bàn tay kiếm gãy, ánh mắt đen tối không rõ.

...

Ba ngày sau.

Huyền Đảo lên, hai người ước định địa phương tốt.

Thiếu niên khó khăn trèo bò lên, giữa không trung Khổng Ưng tò mò xẹt qua hắn đỉnh đầu, ở bên cạnh chim khung tựa như rơi xuống, phát ra xì xào tiếng kêu.

Khổng Ưng loại sinh vật này thập phần thông minh, chúng đã sớm nhận ra Lý Trì Ý chính là thiên xâm nhập Phượng Cung thiếu niên, hôm nay trên người thiếu niên Phượng Cung chủ nhân khí tức càng đậm, lại để cho Khổng Ưng đám bọn họ càng thêm kiêng kị.

Ngược lại là một loại khác cùng loại chim sơn ca chim con không kiêng nể gì cả mà tại Lý Trì Ý trên người nhảy đáp qua.

Thiếu niên căm tức mà xua đuổi mấy lần, cũng không có có thể lại để cho những vật nhỏ này cách hắn mà đi. Chờ hắn tốn sức sức của chín trâu hai hổ bò lên trên giàn giáo:bình đài, vừa vặn gặp được Úy Tranh tại nuôi chim, lập tức mặt tối sầm, im lặng mà lập ở một bên.

Hắn nói là thế nào những thứ này chim con còn không sợ người, nguyên lai có người mấy ngày nay một mực ở uy chúng.

Những thứ này chim con so Khổng Ưng ngu xuẩn nhiều hơn, nếu không không có cảm giác ra trên thân nam nhân đáng sợ khí tức, ngược lại được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, liền Úy Tranh đầu cũng dám giẫm giẫm mạnh.

Bên cạnh những cái...kia chim to thèm thuồng mà chằm chằm vào chim ăn — đó là Phượng Cung ở bên trong chứa đựng thượng đẳng chim ăn, bởi vì tại không gian pháp bảo bên trong có thể bảo tồn gần vạn năm — rục rịch, lại không dám tiến lên mạo phạm Phượng Cung chủ nhân.

Úy Tranh tiện tay vung đuổi uỵch chim chóc, quay người đứng lên, vừa vặn chống lại thiếu niên liếc mắt.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh trong mắt xẹt qua mỉm cười: "Nghĩ được chưa?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Ta tuyển loại thứ ba."

Nghe xong thiếu niên lựa chọn, Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, thú nhận một kiện liên hình phi hành pháp khí, ý bảo hắn đi lên.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn thấy hoa sen kia pháp khí, không khỏi một hồi giật mình, trên đường nhiều lần giãy dụa lấy mở miệng muốn hỏi Úy Tranh hay không còn nhớ rõ Triệu Vô Hạ một chuyện.

Úy Tranh thần trí mơ hồ lúc nghe được Triệu Vô Hạ danh tự phản ứng, còn có biết rất rõ ràng hắn là thụ Triệu Vô Hạ ủy thác mà đến, nhưng vẫn tránh thái độ, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý rất là chần chờ.

Như chính mình nói ra Triệu Vô Hạ, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên trở mặt làm sao bây giờ?

Đoạn đường này xoắn xuýt, thẳng đến hai người đã tới chỗ mục đích, Lý Trì Ý cũng không có hỏi ra lời đến.

Úy Tranh nhưng lại không biết trong lòng của hắn xoắn xuýt, bồ vừa rơi xuống đất, liền phất tay thần niệm khẽ động, đem trước mắt cơ quan mở ra.

Sau một khắc, Huyền Đảo thượng hơn một ngàn cái chym cái giá đỡ ầm ầm di động, bỗng nhiên vô số chim bay bị kinh động, từ các nơi tứ tán ra, ngọc tường tường theo thứ tự cuốn, lộ ra đẹp đẽ tuyệt luân điêu văn, trong nháy mắt, một tòa khí thế hùng vĩ, xa hoa không trung cung điện xuất hiện ở hai người trước mắt.

"Tê Trì Cung, Phượng Tộc chính thức cung điện." Úy Tranh giải thích nói.

Ngủ say trên vạn năm Phượng Cung cửa cung tại Lý Trì Ý trước mặt từ từ mở ra, lộ ra nó tươi sống, phú có sinh khí một mặt.

Sợ quá chạy mất chúng chim lần lượt bay trở về, dừng lại tại mái hiên, tò mò thăm đầu nhìn lén, Phong Linh không gió mà bay, phát ra không lưu loát tiếng vang.

Lý Trì Ý đi theo Úy Tranh sau lưng, đi vào cửa cung.

Úy Tranh tiện tay phật qua đế đèn, đen tối không gian theo thứ tự thắp sáng ánh nến, phát ra ôn hòa hào quang. Hắn đi ở phía trước, đôi thiếu niên giới thiệu nói: "Phượng Tộc vui mừng kim ngọc chi vật. Năm đó Phượng Vương mang đi nửa tọa Côn Sơn ngọc xây thành Tê Trì Cung, lại triệu tập Nhân tộc công tượng bỏ ra gần trăm năm tạo hình, cái này mới có bây giờ Tê Trì Cung."

"Hắn lại dùng còn dư lại ngọc tài, điêu thành chim khung, đặt ở tầng ngoài cùng, cung cấp tộc nhân nghỉ ngơi, sinh sôi nảy nở. Phượng Tộc năm đó nhân khẩu thịnh vượng lúc, toàn bộ Huyền Đảo thượng đều là những thứ này phượng hoàng nghỉ lại địa phương."

Nắm giữ đại trận về sau, đạt được Phượng Cung truyền thừa nước chảy thành sông, Úy Tranh đem trong truyền thừa về Phượng Tộc sinh hoạt tập tính có quan hệ câu chuyện tất cả nhảy ra đến, giờ phút này hắn chậm rãi mà nói, khiến người như người lạc vào cảnh giới kỳ lạ, Lý Trì Ý tức thì yên tĩnh nghe. Bất quá trong chốc lát, hai người dừng lại, một đạo đại môn từ từ mở ra.

Linh khí đập vào mặt, phảng phất sương mù bình thường hầu như cảm giác đạt được thực chất, Úy Tranh mang theo hắn đi vào trong: "Đây là Phượng Tộc tẩy tủy trì, cái này Huyền Đảo hạ chôn một cái linh mạch, sản xuất linh tủy đều hóa tại đây trong hồ. Qua lại Phượng Tộc còn hưng thịnh lúc, trong tộc mỗi lần một cái tiểu phượng hoàng trưởng thành lúc đều muốn tới nơi này bong bóng một lần, cải thiện thể chất."

Lý Trì Ý đi theo Úy Tranh đằng sau, kinh ngạc mà dò xét cái này Phượng Tộc thánh địa tẩy tủy trì, vài vạn năm đi qua, rèm cừa đã sớm mục nát tróc ra, bên cạnh ao ngọc thạch thượng đều kết thúc dày đặc một tầng rêu xanh, bởi vì linh lực tràn đầy nguyên nhân, những thực vật này đều dài hơn được dị thường thoải mái, có chút phiến lá thượng thậm chí nhỏ giọt điểm một chút linh dịch, có chút tản ra ánh huỳnh quang.

"Cái này ao ở bên trong linh dịch càng để lâu càng nhiều, hôm nay đã là có một người bao sâu rồi. Cái này mấy vạn năm đến ngươi là đầu một cái hưởng thụ đến , bong bóng một lần hiệu lực có thể chịu được cải tạo thể chất."

Úy Tranh khom người cúc khởi thổi phồng linh dịch, linh dịch đảo mắt như thủy ngân giống như từ nơi ngón tay ke hở lăn xuống hạ xuống.

Điểm một chút ánh sáng nhạt, đem tẩy tủy trì chiếu rọi được tựa như ảo mộng.

Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc nhìn xem trên tay hắn linh dịch châu rơi hạ xuống, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại đến tại ở kiếp trước ở bên trong, trước mắt người này sinh tử hấp hối sắp chết, ủy thác nhân vật chính đem tin mình chết truyền cho sư môn, dùng tẩy tủy trì với tư cách thù lao đưa cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cũng hao phí cuối cùng một tia linh lực đem cấm chế mở ra.

Cho nên nói... Lý Trì Ý hơi sững sờ, vừa mới một đường tiến đến thông suốt, không hề cấm chế, sợ là vì người nào đó sớm mở ra tẩy tủy trì nguyên nhân.

Hắn nhịn không được hỏi: "Tiền bối liền như vậy chắc chắc ta không chọn cái thứ nhất?"

Úy Tranh: "Hủy diệt một cái so với chính mình tu vị cao gấp mấy lần người, có lẽ tại trong mắt người khác thật là tốt hấp dẫn, nhưng ngươi là vì chính mình cân nhắc lâu dài người."

Theo thiếu niên không chút do dự ném đi giới chỉ một khắc này, Úy Tranh đã biết rõ hắn là một cái như thế nào người — một cái hiểu được dừng lại tổn hại người, mặc dù ngẫu nhiên sẽ bị mê hoặc, cũng có thể kịp thời tỉnh táo lại, có đoạn đuôi cầu sinh quyết đoán.

Như không phải là bởi vì hai người không xong tới cực điểm gặp mặt, tự ngươi nói bất định sẽ đem thiếu niên thu làm đệ tử, hảo hảo dạy bảo, mình không thể tu tiên đắc đạo, dạy dỗ cái có thể tu tiên đắc đạo đệ tử cũng không tệ.

Úy Tranh không không tiếc nuối mà nghĩ lấy.

Thiếu niên nghe xong hắn mà nói, không khỏi khẽ giật mình, cuối cùng, hắn phiết quá mức, tối nghĩa nói: "Vậy hiện tại bắt đầu a."

Muốn cải tạo thân thể, đầu tiên muốn đem Lý Trì Ý trong cơ thể máu huyết rắn độc loại trừ mới được.

Hai người ngồi trên mặt đất, trong lòng bàn tay tương để.

"Ta hiện tại đem linh thức thăm dò vào trong cơ thể ngươi, ngươi tận lực buông lỏng, không nên chống cự."

Úy Tranh nói được nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, thực tế lại ở đâu là dễ dàng như vậy trầm tĩnh lại . Lý Trì Ý toàn thân căng thẳng, nhịn lại nhẫn, này mới khiến đối phương thời điểm linh thức thăm dò vào thân thể của mình.

Úy Tranh tìm tòi nhập thiếu niên thức hải, liền gặp chống cự, phảng phất tại sền sệt trong chất lỏng di động, cản trở cảm giác mãnh liệt cực kỳ.

"Buông lỏng." Úy Tranh lại nói một lần.

Thiếu niên lúng túng nói: "Thật có lỗi, ta tận lực."

Biết rõ đối phương đối với chính mình vẫn đang phòng bị tâm rất nặng, Úy Tranh cũng không muốn dùng cậy mạnh đột phá trở ngại, để tránh làm bị thương thiếu niên. Hắn chỉ thô sơ giản lược mà dò xét một lần Lý Trì Ý thân thể, liền quyết đoán đình chỉ linh thức thăm dò vào, vận dụng linh lực giúp đỡ thiếu niên đem trong cơ thể rắn độc dẫn xuất.

"Cái kia tích máu huyết nghiệp dĩ cùng ngươi hòa làm một thể, dùng ngươi bây giờ trạng thái, cũng không thích hợp đem máu huyết dẫn xuất." Úy Tranh uyển chuyển nói, "Bất quá ta có thể giúp ngươi đem rắn độc dẫn xuất, chữa cho tốt ánh mắt của ngươi. Rắn độc dẫn xuất về sau, ngươi cải tạo thân thể, đem cái kia tích máu huyết luyện hóa, cũng là Đại Bổ Chi Vật."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu đồng ý.

Bất quá thời gian nửa nén hương, Úy Tranh liền đem trong cơ thể hắn rắn độc dẫn xuất, Lý Trì Ý mở hai mắt ra, sờ lên chính mình gặp lại Quang Minh mắt phải, thấp giọng nói tạ: "Đa tạ."

Úy Tranh do dự một lát, gật gật đầu: "Việc này không nên chậm trễ, hiện tại mà bắt đầu a."

Lý Trì Ý theo lời bỏ đi áo ngoài, bước vào ao ở bên trong, bồ vừa vào trong đó, hắn liền bắt đầu thân bất do kỷ mà hấp thu tẩy tủy ao ở bên trong linh dịch. Dùng thiếu niên thân thể làm trung tâm, tạo thành một cái nho nhỏ vòng xoáy.

Hắn lần nữa cảm nhận được kết đan lúc cái kia linh dịch lau rửa gân mạch cảm giác, cường đại linh dịch tại thân thể của mình trung cọ rửa, Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy một hồi choáng váng, hầu như cũng bị cái này cực lớn năng lực trùng kích được mất đi ý thức.

Tẩy tủy ao ở bên trong linh dịch lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ xuống hàng lấy, Úy Tranh sắc mặt nhưng là càng chìm, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Lý Trì Ý đang hút thu linh dịch, nhưng thiếu niên thân thể lại không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào.

Một lúc lâu sau, tích lũy vạn năm tẩy tủy trì bị hấp được không còn một mảnh.

Thiếu niên không chịu nổi linh dịch cọ rửa, tê liệt ngã xuống tại trong ao, mờ mịt nói: "Đã xong?"

Trước mắt là bởi vì mất đi chiếu sáng mà lộ ra thêm vào âm u trần nhà, nam nhân bỗng nhiên xuất hiện ở hắn trong tầm mắt, sắc mặt lộ ra có chút phức tạp.

"Ta cảm thấy linh dịch tiến nhập thân thể của ta, hòa nhập vào đan điền của ta." Lý Trì Ý tối nghĩa mà mở miệng, "Nhưng trong này không đáy bình thường, như thế nào cũng điền bất mãn. Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Hắn thử kích thích trong cơ thể linh lực, nhưng mà đi trâu đất xuống biển, không phản ứng chút nào. Rõ ràng cảm nhận được rộng lượng linh dịch rót vào thân thể của mình, hầu như muốn phá hủy hết thảy đau đớn cũng nhẫn đi qua... Bởi vì chính mình không phải thiên mệnh chi tử, cho nên liền cải tạo thân thể khả năng đều không có sao?

Nhìn hắn thất hồn lạc phách, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên đưa tay khoác lên hắn trên mạch môn, thần thức chẳng phân biệt được do nói thăm dò vào thiếu niên thân thể.

Có thể là không có phòng bị tăng thêm thân thể vô cùng suy yếu, lần này thăm dò vào so với trước dễ dàng không ít, đã qua một hồi lâu, Úy Tranh nhìn xem hắn, cau mày nói: "Đan điền của ngươi chỗ có cái gì, ta thấy không rõ."

Nhìn hắn đến Lý Trì Ý thân thể vùng đan điền một mảnh Hỗn Độn, liền là mình cũng không có biện pháp nhìn xem đến toàn cảnh, như thiếu niên có thể triệt để thả lỏng trong lòng phòng, không hề chống cự thần trí của mình, có thể dò xét một ... hai ..., nhưng hiện tại, đây cơ hồ là chuyện không thể nào.

Lý Trì Ý hạng gì thông minh chi nhân, rất nhanh liền phán đoán ra: "Là vật này đem tẩy tủy trì linh dịch toàn bộ hấp thu hết rồi."

Úy Tranh trầm giọng nói: "Thứ này sâu thực đan điền của ngươi bên trong, nếu là cưỡng ép đem lấy ra, chỉ sợ sẽ đem thân thể ngươi hoàn toàn phá hủy."

Cho nên, trên vạn năm tích lũy linh dịch, lại bị hấp được một giọt không dư thừa, đan điền của hắn chỗ đến tột cùng là cái gì? Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc nói: "Coi như là hiện tại lại đem vật kia xóa, cũng không có thứ hai tẩy tủy trì cung cấp ta cải tạo thân thể rồi, đúng không?"

Úy Tranh thở dài nói: "Không chỉ như thế, bởi vì vật kia tồn tại, ngươi khả năng sau này cũng không thể hấp thu nữa linh lực tu luyện công pháp."

Yên lặng một lát, Lý Trì Ý che mắt, bỗng nhiên thảm cười rộ lên.

Tịch liêu vài tiếng tiếng cười vang ở trống trải trong đại sảnh, lại im bặt mà dừng.

Một lát sau, trong không khí xuất hiện mấy không thể nghe thấy tiếng ngẹn ngào.

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem trứng tôm giống như cuộn mình thiếu niên, nhìn xem thân thể của hắn có chút rung rung, trong nội tâm bỗng nhiên bay lên một cổ khó nói lên lời cảm giác.

Hắn nhịn xuống nhập vào thân lau thiếu niên khóe mắt nước mắt xúc động, lên tiếng nói: "Còn có một phương pháp, có thể cho ngươi một lần nữa tu luyện."

Đệ 21 chương

"Nếu như ngươi tại tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh lúc trước đã làm bài học, liền ứng với biết rõ Phượng Vương từng cùng ma tôn Trạm Nhung giao hảo." Úy Tranh nói, "Hai người này quan hệ muốn xịn đến cùng ăn cùng ngủ tình trạng, Phượng Cung Tàng Thư các cũng cất chứa Trạm Nhung công pháp — ngũ hành quyết."

"Trạm Nhung tu luyện Ma tộc công pháp, chính là không cần đan điền dung nạp linh lực, đơn thuần mượn nhờ Thiên Địa Nguyên Tố công pháp. Ngươi bây giờ loại này hoàn toàn hấp không thu được linh lực trạng thái, chính dễ dàng tu luyện loại này ma công."

"Nếu như ngươi không ngại trở thành một ma tu, loại phương pháp này cũng có thể lấy chỗ."

Hắn gặp thiếu niên trầm mặc không nói, lại bổ sung: "Như ngươi không muốn, ta cho lúc trước lựa chọn của ngươi nhưng giữ lời, ngươi có thể lựa chọn hủy diệt của ta nguyên anh, cũng có thể lại để cho ta giúp ngươi là sư môn của ngươi báo thù rửa hận, ta còn có thể phụ trách người bảo vệ ngươi thân an toàn, phòng ngừa ngươi cừu gia lại tìm tới tận cửa rồi trả thù ngươi."

"Ngươi có thể tiếp tục cân nhắc ba ngày..."

"Không cần." Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cắt ngang hắn mà nói, "Không cần đáng thương ta. Ta lựa chọn trở thành ma tu."

Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi chọn loại thứ hai, hoặc là ít nhất cân nhắc vài ngày một lần nữa cho ta trả lời thuyết phục."

Lý Trì Ý trào nói: "Ai sẽ nguyện ý chính mình trở thành một phế vật? Cho dù là trở thành ma tu sau nhất định phi thăng vẫn lạc, ít nhất hiện tại ta còn có được lực lượng."

Hắn chậm rãi theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, không mặc y phục, ánh mắt dừng lại tại kiếm gãy thượng — đó là hắn bị Úy Tranh bẻ gẫy Tâm Kiếm, đã sớm hóa thành sắt vụn.

Lý Trì Ý đem kiếm gãy nhặt lên, ánh mắt lộ ra giãy dụa cùng không muốn.

Vuốt phẳng chỉ chốc lát, hắn dứt khoát ném đi trong tay tàn kiếm: "Mời truyền cho ta ma tu công pháp a."

Úy Tranh đi tới, nhặt lên trên mặt đất tàn kiếm, lại giao cho trên tay hắn: "Trong tay có kiếm, hằng thủ mình tâm, liền không sao cả chính đạo Ma Đạo."

Lý Trì Ý khuôn mặt có chút động, giống như có điều ngộ ra.

Cho đến giờ phút này, Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía Úy Tranh ánh mắt bắt đầu có chỗ cải biến.

...

Tê Trì Cung, Tàng Thư các.

"Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ, các loại công pháp lưu phái thịnh hành, trăm hoa đua nở. Phàm nhân nắm giữ hướng lên trời mà mượn lực phương pháp, Phản Phác Quy Chân, chính là cái gọi là tu chân hỏi. Có người nói ở chỗ Trường Sinh Bất Lão, chính là là phi thăng thành tiên. Có người nói ở chỗ nắm giữ Thiên Địa Chi Lực, chính là là đạp đất thành ma.

Thành tiên thành công tiên chỗ tốt, phi thăng sự thành công ấy, thậm chí có thể Dữ Thiên Địa Đồng Thọ. Ma tu trung góp lại người, có thể Hô Phong Hoán Vũ, Phiên Giang Đảo Hải, so với ngang nhau cảnh giới Tu tiên giả, pháp lực muốn mạnh hơn gấp mấy lần không ngớt."

"Tu luyện Tiên Ma chi đạo, như tại cánh đồng hoang vu thượng đồ đi, đi nhiều người cái kia, chính là chính đạo, trái lại là tà đạo. Mấy vạn năm trước, cái này hai bên lực lượng vì chính tà chi tranh, tranh chấp không ngớt, này tiêu so sánh, thẳng đến lần thứ nhất Tiên Ma đại chiến, ma tu lạm dụng Thiên Địa Chi Lực, dẫn đến Vân Thâm Đại Lục sụp đổ. Thế lực khác liên hợp lại chèn ép ma tu, ma tu thế lực chưa gượng dậy nổi, lúc này mới điện định tu tiên là chính, tu ma là tà trụ cột, một mực kéo dài đến nay."

"Này đây thượng cổ ma tu cũng không phải là chỉ tâm thuật bất chánh người, chỉ là phương thức tu luyện bất đồng."

Lý Trì Ý nghi ngờ nói: "Đã như vậy, như vậy bây giờ ma tu đều dùng ma khí làm gốc nguyên, tu luyện sau tính tình đại biến, hỉ nộ vô thường, đa số trở thành Thập Ác Bất Xá đồ?"

"Tiên Ma đại chiến sau khi kết thúc, để tránh thiên địa lần nữa mất nhất định, tất cả thế lực lớn đoạn tuyệt đại bộ phận ma tu truyền thừa, chỉ để lại dùng trong thiên địa uế khí làm gốc nguyên tu ma phương pháp, dùng hấp thu dư thừa uế khí, cân đối thiên địa. Trường này xuống, uế khí cũng liền biến thành đời sau theo như lời ma khí, mà trường kỳ dùng uế khí tu luyện người, tự nhiên sẽ đã bị uế khí ảnh hưởng, tâm tính đại biến."

"Trạm Nhung chiến sau khi chết, Phượng Vương kế thừa hắn nguyện vọng, vụng trộm đem công pháp của hắn bảo tồn tại trong Tàng Thư các, không người biết được. Nếu không phải Phượng Cung nhận thức ta làm chủ, bộ công pháp kia chỉ sợ sẽ một mực chôn vùi vô nghe thấy."

Úy Tranh thần niệm khẽ động, trong Tàng Thư các Minh Châu phóng xuất ra ôn hòa hào quang, phóng tại một đạo ngọc thạch bình phong phía trên, cái kia bình phong thượng cảnh sắc tựa như sống lại bình thường, chậm rãi biến ảo, cuối cùng một đạo mặc sắc bóng dáng xuất hiện ở bình phong phía trên, ngưng kết thành thật thể, biến thành một quả óng ánh sáng long lanh ngọc giản.

Hắn đem ngọc giản gỡ xuống, giao cho Lý Trì Ý trên tay: "Ngươi đan điền hủy hoại, không cách nào hấp thu linh khí, thực sự cơ duyên xảo hợp đã có được tiếp nhận ma tôn truyền thừa thể chất, giống như là tối tăm bên trong đều có thiên ý."

Phá rồi lại lập sao?

Lý Trì Ý hít sâu một hơi, đem ngọc giản đặt tại cái trán, lập tức, một đạo vang dội như chung cổ thanh âm vang ở hắn thức hải, liên tục không ngừng hướng hắn chuyển vận ngọc giản bên trong truyền thừa.

Lý Trì Ý ngũ tâm hướng lên, tại chỗ ngồi xuống, hai mắt không mang, lâm vào vô cảnh giới của ta trong đất.

"Thiên Địa Sơ Khai, một phân âm dương, hai Hóa Linh uế chi khí, tái sinh ngũ hành, thích thú diễn biến vạn vật. Thường nhân dùng đan điền dung nạp nhị khí, hóa ngũ hành cho mình dùng, như thân lâm mênh mông chi hải mà cố thủ một oa chi địa..."

Thời gian dần qua, hắn phảng phất cảm nhận được trong truyền thừa cái kia một tia chân ý.

Như dùng người đan điền so sánh vật chứa, như vậy lúc tu luyện tụ tập linh lực cọ rửa đan điền, chính là đang không ngừng mở rộng vật chứa dung lượng, như Trúc Cơ Kỳ đan điền dung lượng có nòng nọc lớn nhỏ, Độ Kiếp kỳ tức thì có cự kình lớn nhỏ, có thể dung nạp linh khí hiện lên gấp bao nhiêu lần bay lên.

Nhưng mà chính là cự kình, so với biển cả mà nói cũng không quá đáng một hạt, cự kình có thể nhấc lên sóng lớn, đụng ngã lăn thương thuyền, lại không có năng lực phát động một hồi vòi rồng, một hồi biển gầm.

Ma tôn Trạm Nhung nói, là ném lại ngự sử nguyên tố linh khí, đánh nát dung nạp linh khí đan điền, đem thần thức dung nhập ở giữa thiên địa, đem chính mình hóa thành biển rộng một bộ phận.

Thiếu niên đôi loại cảm giác này không xa lạ chút nào, hắn từ lúc hai đời tiến giai thời điểm, cũng đã chạm đến qua loại này huyễn hoặc khó hiểu cảnh giới.

Hắn rất dễ dàng liền đem chính mình thần thức tràn ra khắp nơi đi ra ngoài, cùng thiên địa hòa làm một thể, thần thức bỗng nhiên hóa thành một khỏa cỏ xanh, tự nghiệm thấy sáng sớm sương sớm ngọt, lại bỗng nhiên hóa thành ấm áp hào quang, rơi vào Khổng Ưng trường vũ tầm đó.

Trong lúc nhất thời hắn là bụi bậm, trong lúc nhất thời hắn là mây mù vùng núi.

Bụi bậm hóa thành Thần Hi đang lúc vi lượng quang điểm, mây mù vùng núi bao phủ tại Tê Ngô Cảnh mỗi một chỗ, sũng nước ánh nắng chiều.

Hắn từng dừng lại tại Tê Trì Cung chỗ cao nhất, bái kiến mặt trời mọc thời điểm vạn vật sinh cơ bừng bừng cảnh tượng, cũng hóa thành qua Úy Tranh sợi tóc đang lúc dừng lại bích điệp, chứng kiến người nọ tuấn mỹ mặt mày không có sóng vô lan.

Hắn còn nhìn thấy người nọ tại muộn dương dư hà trung luyện kiếm, như lôi đình tức giận, như biển ngưng Thanh Quang.

Kiếm ý hồn cởi, thiên địa chịu lên xuống.

Úy Tranh hình như có nhận thấy, hướng hắn quăng đến ánh mắt, hắn cả kinh thần thức một phiêu, lập tức hóa thành một đạo gió mát tản đi.

Sau ba ngày ba đêm.

Thiếu niên bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, một hơi ngăn ở ngực, từ trên giường lăn xuống dưới.

Đáng sợ khát khao cảm giác xông tới, Lý Trì Ý cầm lấy mép giường miệng lớn thở phì phò, một chén nước đưa tới trước mặt hắn, hắn không chút do dự nhận lấy một ngụm rót vào đi.

Đón lấy lại là một quả trái cây, hắn cũng nguyên lành nuốt xuống.

Thật vất vả bình phục khát khao cảm giác, Lý Trì Ý khôi phục khí lực, ngước mắt vừa vặn chống lại Úy Tranh hưng ý dạt dào ánh mắt.

Chợt nhớ tới đối phương luyện kiếm lúc quăng hướng chính mình cái nhìn kia, lại để cho thiếu niên sắc mặt không khỏi đỏ lên.

Úy Tranh: "Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Thực hảo, ngươi luyện kiếm nhìn rất đẹp."

Úy Tranh: ?

Lý Trì Ý nhất thời nói lộ ra miệng, lập tức mặt mũi tràn đầy tao hồng.

Hắn che dấu giống như được phiết quá mức, một hồi từng cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua hai người đôi má, này mới khiến thiếu niên trên mặt dễ chịu chút ít.

Úy Tranh hiểu rõ gật đầu: "Ngươi quả nhiên rất có thiên phú." Hắn cảm thụ được đến, cái này trận gió từ nhỏ năm quanh thân bắt đầu khởi động mà ra, bất quá mấy ngày, thiếu niên cũng đã có thể thân hòa cũng ngự sử Phong nguyên tố rồi, nói hắn không sai hạng nhất rất có thiên phú, chút nào không quá đáng.

Thiếu niên hàm hồ nói: "Cũng mới một trận gió mà thôi."

Thấy hắn nói như vậy lấy, khóe miệng cũng đã ngăn không được giơ lên, Úy Tranh không khỏi nhịn không được cười lên.

Trong những ngày kế tiếp, đã có tiếp tục tu luyện hy vọng, Lý Trì Ý không hề nhụt chí, phục lại trở về lúc trước cái kia biết lấy trên đỉnh mỗi ngày luyện tập huy kiếm hơn vạn lần không biết mệt mỏi thiếu niên.

Úy Tranh ở bên cạnh khoan thai nuôi chim, ngẫu nhiên cũng chỉ điểm hắn một ... hai ...

Lý Trì Ý đan điền không thể cất giữ linh lực, hắn dựa theo Trạm Nhung công pháp tu luyện, dùng bản thân câu thông thiên địa.

Hắn hôm nay đã có thể thuần thục lại để cho Phong nguyên tố tiến vào thân thể của mình, cũng ngự sử chút ít gió rồi. Úy Tranh đã từng nhiều hứng thú hỏi qua Lý Trì Ý, vì cái gì hắn thân là biến dị lôi linh căn thể chất, trước hết nhất cảm nhận được nguyên tố nhưng là Phong nguyên tố.

Lý Trì Ý như thế nào hảo nói rõ, hắn là tại nhìn lén đến Úy Tranh luyện kiếm bị nắm:chộp đến vừa vặn, hoảng sợ lui về phía sau lúc linh quang lóe lên, lúc này mới bị bắt được Phong nguyên tố , chỉ phải hàm hồ lược qua, Úy Tranh lại truy vấn, hắn liền toàn thân nổ cọng lông, phẫn nộ trừng đối phương.

Úy Tranh làm làm một cái dài quá người ta hơn một ngàn tuổi trưởng bối, đương nhiên không thể xệ mặt xuống cùng cái tiểu bối đưa khí, chỉ phải sờ sờ cái mũi rời đi.

Qua vài ngày nữa, thiếu niên hữu ý vô ý tại Úy Tranh chung quanh đi dạo.

Phát hiện Úy Tranh chú ý tới mình, Lý Trì Ý giống như trong lúc lơ đãng trên tay vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, một tháo chạy ngọn lửa tại đầu ngón tay hắn dấy lên.

Úy Tranh kinh ngạc nói: "Ta nói là ngươi mấy ngày nay buổi tối vụng trộm chuồn đi là làm cái gì, nguyên lai là đi khổ luyện rồi."

Gặp thiếu niên nhìn mình lom lom, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên phúc chí tâm linh, khoa trương nói: "Không hổ là biến dị lôi linh căn thể chất, nhanh như vậy có thể ngự sử Hỏa nguyên tố rồi."

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt hơi nguội, thẳng rời đi.

Úy Tranh tức cười cười cười.

Đệ 22 chương

Thời gian đã qua một tháng, Lý Trì Ý phảng phất mới Dẫn Khí Nhập Thể sơ luyện người tu chân, gian khổ đem gió, hỏa hai loại nguyên tố dẫn vào trong cơ thể, cũng triệu hoán đi ra. Người kia hay là hắn thuộc về biến dị lôi linh căn thể chất, trời sinh đôi Hỏa nguyên tố lực tương tác cao nguyên nhân.

Lý Trì Ý còn phát hiện, do thân thể của mình ngưng kết ra Phong nguyên tố cùng Hỏa nguyên tố có đặc biệt xếp đặt quy luật, so sánh với trong tự nhiên phong hỏa, lại có đặc biệt hiệu dụng.

Đây là Úy Tranh giúp hắn phát hiện .

Ngày đó Úy Tranh ra ngoài mang về mấy trói linh thảo, lại từ chính mình trong túi trữ vật nhảy ra bốn năm cái thuốc bếp lò đến, đối với hắn nói: "Ngươi trong ngày vội vàng tu luyện, liền ăn quả dại no bụng thời gian cũng không có, không bằng tự tự luyện chế một ít Tích Cốc Đan, đã giảm đi ăn cơm thời gian, lại có thể đủ thông qua luyện chế đan dược rèn luyện chính mình khống chế hỏa lực năng lực."

Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy hắn nói không sai, gật gật đầu đáp ứng, nhận lấy bếp lò cùng linh thảo, bắt đầu tự tự luyện chế đan dược.

Sau nửa canh giờ, Lý Trì Ý đôi trên mặt đất một bãi nước thép: "..."

Liền Úy Tranh cũng chấn kinh sợ đến, hắn sờ lên cái mũi, như có điều suy nghĩ nói: "Ngươi lửa này lực, ngược lại là cùng chân hỏa tương xứng rồi."

Những thuốc này lô mặc dù không là thượng hạng Linh Khí, nhưng cũng là tinh thiết đúc kim loại mà thành, bình thường phàm trần hỏa không làm gì được nó, thiếu niên nhất thời thất thủ đốt đi thuốc lô, chính nói rõ trong tay hắn lửa này không phải phàm trần hỏa.

Lý Trì Ý nắm lên một cái khác thuốc lô, ý đồ lặp lại vừa mới động tác, Úy Tranh bắt lấy cổ tay hắn, ho khan một tiếng: "Cứ như vậy mấy cái bếp lò, đốt đi sẽ không có."

Thiếu niên kích động: "Cái kia ích cốc đan làm sao bây giờ?"

Úy Tranh: "Đợi buổi tối."

Chạng vạng tối, Úy Tranh cho Lý Trì Ý mang về mấy cái cá cùng một cái nửa người dài hơn xà: "Ngươi bây giờ mồi lửa điều khiển năng lực vẫn là không đủ, lấy trước những thứ này cá cùng xà luyện tay một chút a."

Lý Trì Ý tiếp nhận cá cùng xà, bắt đầu sấy [nướng] chế chính mình bữa tối.

Nhớ lại vừa mới sấy [nướng] hóa thuốc lô tình hình, Lý Trì Ý nhắm mắt lại, thử triệu hoán trong không khí Hỏa nguyên tố.

Tê Ngô Cảnh mộc nguyên tố cùng thủy nguyên tố vô cùng sinh động, nhưng thiếu niên mỗi lần tại nếm thử chạm đến chúng thời điểm, những thứ này mộc nguyên tố cùng thủy nguyên tố như là trượt không trượt thu cá giống nhau, khi hắn thần thức tới gần lúc trước chạy đi.

Mà Phong nguyên tố cùng Hỏa nguyên tố tức thì nhu thuận nhiều hơn, chúng thậm chí biểu hiện được đôi Lý Trì Ý linh thức thập phần thân cận, đương thần thức đụng chạm khi đi tới, những thứ này nguyên tố liền chủ động chảy vào thân thể của hắn, tại trong gân mạch lưu động, cùng thiếu niên hòa làm một thể.

Lý Trì Ý tâm niệm vừa động, những cái...kia Hỏa nguyên tố tụ tập tại đầu ngón tay hắn, từ từ nhắm hai mắt, ngược lại càng có thể nhìn ra những thứ này Hỏa nguyên tố xếp đặt — chúng này đây hơi lộ ra rời rạc trạng thái xếp đặt cùng một chỗ , lớp ngoài cùng của ngọn lửa bộ vị nguyên tố thực tế sinh động, tâm ngọn lửa yên tĩnh mà tự động.

Nói ngắn lại, đây là một đoàn vô cùng nhu thuận mà không mất hoạt bát hỏa diễm.

Thiếu niên ngồi xổm người xuống, một tay cầm lấy dùng nhánh cây chuỗi tốt cá, một tay duy trì hỏa diễm, bắt đầu sấy [nướng] chế công tác.

Mê người tiêu mùi thơm chậm rãi theo cá thân thượng truyền tới, Lý Trì Ý thử tụ lại trong không khí càng nhiều nữa Hỏa nguyên tố, cũng đem chúng quy luật mà xếp đặt trong lòng bàn tay, để đạt được càng lớn đoàn hỏa diễm. Hỏa diễm càng lớn đoàn, thần thức duy trì liền trở nên tốn sức, chỉ chốc lát sau, thiếu niên trơn bóng trên trán thấm ra điểm một chút mồ hôi.

Bành được một tiếng, Lý Trì Ý trên tay hỏa khống chế không nổi tản ra, trong không khí bạo tạc nổ tung giống như được phát ra một đoàn chói mắt ánh lửa, hắn vội vàng chống đỡ mặt hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, lúc này mới bảo vệ mặt của mình.

Bất quá trên tay cá đã sớm biến thành các-bon khối, không cách nào cứu vãn.

"Điều đó không có khả năng!" Hắn quả thực khó có thể tin, làm sao lại thất bại như vậy rồi hả? Coi như là lúc trước triệu hoán gió, Hỏa nguyên tố cũng không có khó như vậy xử lý , bất quá là một cái nho nhỏ cá nướng mà thôi! Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, nắm lên điều thứ hai cá tiếp tục hắn đồ nướng nghiệp lớn.

Nửa khắc đồng hồ về sau, nhìn xem điều thứ hai các-bon cá nướng, Lý Trì Ý: ...

Tại sấy [nướng] chế ra bốn đầu các-bon cá, một cái các-bon xà về sau, thiếu niên tại đói khát bên trong im lặng mà vượt qua cả đêm.

Đến ngày thứ tư, Lý Trì Ý tuy nhiên không nói gì, hắn quăng hướng Úy Tranh ánh mắt dĩ nhiên ẩn mang oán niệm. Lúc này hắn ngược lại là có thể đem cá nướng đến nửa đời không quen rồi, tay nghề không tốt, miễn cưỡng có thể vào miệng, chẳng qua là hương vị cực kỳ khó nói lên lời.

Lý Trì Ý cứ như vậy ăn hết bảy tám ngày cá nướng, đương mình có thể đem cá nướng đến chín lại không chưng khô lúc, hắn liền lập tức toàn tình đưa vào luyện chế ích cốc đan trong công việc. Rốt cục, tại đã thất bại vô số lần, tẩy sạch bốn năm cái bếp lò về sau, hắn rốt cục luyện ra một lò tử thành hình ích cốc đan.

Ý thức được chính mình rốt cục không cần ăn cá nướng rồi, thiếu niên theo buổi sáng luyện kiếm lúc bắt đầu, liền khóe miệng bảo trì mỉm cười, mãi cho đến mặt trời xuống núi.

Chạng vạng tối, Úy Tranh đã trở về, trên tay mang theo một cái Khổng Ưng.

Thiếu niên rụt rè cười cười: "Úy Tiền Bối, ta không cần phải nữa ăn thịt nướng rồi, bởi vì buổi tối hôm qua ta đã luyện chế thành công một lò ích cốc đan."

Úy Tranh quơ quơ trên tay hoảng sợ giãy dụa chim to: "Chính là chúc mừng ngươi luyện đan thành công."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ta chỉ biết cá nướng."

Úy Tranh: "Ta sấy [nướng]."

Vì cho thiếu niên chúc mừng lần thứ nhất đan dược luyện chế thành công, Úy Tranh đem Khổng Ưng nhổ lông nướng, lại cố ý theo Tê Trì Cung ở bên trong nhảy ra một vò vạn năm trần nhưỡng, mời Lý Trì Ý uống chung.

Lý Trì Ý lễ tiết tính mà từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận Khổng Ưng chân thịt, nếm thử cắn một cái.

Một nén nhang sau.

"Ăn từ từ, đừng nghẹn lấy." Úy Tranh cho hắn đưa qua một túi rượu, hài lòng nói, "Ta nhanh một ngàn năm không có sấy [nướng] đồ, nhớ mang máng cái này Khổng Ưng hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, chỉ mong tay nghề không có rút lui."

Lý Trì Ý ngửa đầu tưới một ngụm rượu, nghi ngờ nói: "Trong rượu trộn lẫn nước?"

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Ngươi tuổi còn nhỏ, uống rượu thương thân."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn không nói chuyện, theo trong tay đối phương đoạt lấy không có trộn lẫn nước rượu, một hơi tưới xuống dưới. Úy Tranh lắc đầu cười nói: "Tuổi trẻ khí thịnh."

Rốt cuộc là rượu có thể tăng thêm lòng dũng cảm, Lý Trì Ý dấu không lấn át được tâm tình của mình, trào nói: "Đời này có thể đi đến cái nào tình trạng, sớm đã biết rồi, dù sao cũng là muốn chết, không bằng sống được tùy tâm sở dục chút ít."

Úy Tranh nói: "Ngươi khi nào có thể cảm nhận được ngươi nói những lời này chân ý, cũng liền có thể chân chánh đột phá gông cùm xiềng xích rồi."

Lý Trì Ý theo men say trung thanh tỉnh vài phần.

Vừa mới câu nói kia bất quá là tự giễu mà thôi, lại không ngờ tới Úy Tranh trong lời nói có phần có thâm ý, hắn nhíu mày hỏi: "Úy Tiền Bối, đây là giải thích thế nào?"

"Người tu luyện đại đạo là vì sao?"

Đối với tu sĩ mà nói, vấn đề này giống như là có người không phải hỏi, người tại sao phải ăn cơm giống nhau. Đổi lại người khác tới hỏi, Lý Trì Ý căn bản sẽ không phản ứng đến hắn, vì vậy vấn đề quá đương nhiên cũng quá khó cho ra nguyên nhân.

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ: "Sư phụ từ nhỏ liền nói cho ta biết, tu luyện là vì truy cầu thiên địa chi đạo, hoặc là nói, chính là Trường Sinh Chi Đạo."

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi bây giờ như thế nào muốn?"

Lý Trì Ý khẽ nhíu mày: "Ta tu luyện là ngũ hành quyết, tự nhiên không còn là Trường Sinh Chi Đạo."

Gặp thiếu niên thần thái thưa thớt, Úy Tranh biết rõ hắn vẫn đang thoát ly không xuất ra từ nhỏ bị sư trưởng quán thâu quan niệm, cười nhạt một tiếng nói: "Trường Sinh Chi Đạo, theo đuổi là Dữ Thiên Địa Đồng Thọ, có thể thiên địa cũng có cố gắng hết sức thời gian. Kỳ thật Trường Sinh Chi Đạo cũng tốt, mặt khác nói cũng tốt, cuối cùng cuối cùng chạy không khỏi một cái chữ chết."

Lời nói này lại rõ ràng nhất cùng mình từ nhỏ lấy được giáo dục trái ngược rồi, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được phản bác: "Có thể thiên địa số tuổi thọ dài dằng dặc, đối với người mà nói, cũng tương đương với vĩnh hằng rồi."

"Thiên địa cho nên có thể dài mà lại lâu, dùng kia không tự sinh, cố có thể dài sinh. Muốn truy cầu Trường Sinh Chi Đạo, tu luyện giả phải quẳng đi Thất Tình Lục Dục, không để ý, mới có thể lĩnh ngộ cái này ảo diệu bên trong."

Thiên địa cho nên có thể dài mà lại lâu, dùng kia không tự sinh, cố có thể dài sinh.

Trên đời này, mặc kệ người tu chân nhập chính là cái nào Đạo Môn, đều nghe qua một câu nói kia. Nó xuất từ Đạo Môn kinh điển « Đạo Đức Kinh », chủ quan là thiên địa sở dĩ có thể lâu dài tồn tại, cũng là bởi vì nó không phải vì chính mình mà sống, mới có thể đạt được suốt đời.

Như vậy mở rộng Chí Nhân, người muốn trường sinh, liền cũng muốn bàng quan, không vui không buồn.

Tự chính đạo hưng thịnh chi lên, những lời này liền lưu truyền tới nay, trở thành tu giả truy cầu trường sinh khuê biểu.

"Vì truy cầu trường sinh, đại bộ phận người từ ấu niên liền chặt đứt trần duyên, trốn vào Đạo Môn, theo luyện khí bắt đầu tu luyện, rất nhiều người liền phi thăng hy vọng đều nhìn không tới, đại bộ phận vẫn lạc tại mạnh được yếu thua đấu tranh bên trong, may mắn còn sống sót, nhưng có một nửa rất bất quá thiên kiếp."

Úy Tranh tiện tay theo trên mặt đất vê lên một con kiến.

Thiếu niên theo động tác của hắn, đem ánh mắt rơi vào cái kia con kiến trên người.

Úy Tranh bắt nó đặt ở kiếm gãy trên thân kiếm, lại đem thân kiếm đặt ở trên lửa thiêu đốt. Nho nhỏ này con kiến cũng là đáng yêu, ngay từ đầu tại trên thân kiếm liều lĩnh loạn chuyển, đợi đến thân kiếm hấp thu nhiệt lượng, liền cảm thấy bất an, dốc sức liều mạng hướng chuôi kiếm phương hướng bò.

"Ngươi xem, trên đời này người tu đạo như không giống cái này con sâu cái kiến? Cả đời nóng vội doanh doanh, vì còn sống mà sống lấy, kết quả là cũng không có hậu nhân có thể nhớ kỹ, liền không có tiếng tăm gì mà chôn vùi tại trong lịch sử, như vậy còn sống lại có ý gì."

Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "Cái này con sâu cái kiến ai yêu làm ai làm đi, nhưng tất nhiên không phải ta. Luyện kiếm là của ta yêu thích, không phải là vì tu luyện mà tu luyện. Huống hồ, như ta không vào Triển Tiên Môn, không tu đạo, thì như thế nào có thể gặp được đến đối đãi ta như chí thân sư môn?"

"Như ngươi sanh ở phàm thế, ngươi cũng có thể có được đối đãi ngươi như chí thân sư môn, cũng có thể luyện kiếm. Như vậy xem ra, ngươi cùng những người phàm tục kia lại có cái gì bất đồng?" Úy Tranh hỏi lại, "Ngươi nếu như đem ngươi sư môn coi là chí thân, ngươi lại làm bạn qua bọn hắn bao lâu thời gian? So với ngươi tu luyện sở tiêu phí thời gian, ai nhiều ai thiếu?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn giật mình nhớ tới, đời trước hắn từ nhỏ sống ở sư môn che chở phía dưới, chuẩn bị được sủng ái yêu, lại cả ngày trầm mê tu luyện, đối với ngoại giới chẳng quan tâm, thẳng đến sư môn bị họa lúc, mới hối tiếc không kịp.

"Nhiều ít linh thực tu luyện ngàn năm, chỉ vì hóa thành nhân hình. Với tư cách linh thảo linh mộc, bọn hắn sớm đã đã có được gần như vĩnh hằng tuổi thọ, lại cam nguyện mạo hiểm thiên kiếp nguy hiểm, tu luyện nhân hình, chính là vì tự nghiệm thấy làm người hỉ nộ ái ố. Mà nhân loại quẳng đi Thất Tình Lục Dục, đi học tập như cỏ cây, như con sâu cái kiến như vậy còn sống, chẳng phải buồn cười thật đáng buồn?"

Lời nói này nhưng là cùng Lý Trì Ý lúc trước giáo dục Tiểu Thần Hi lúc lý niệm không mưu mà hợp rồi.

Nếu như nguyện ý vì người, vậy liền muốn sống giống như cá nhân.

Có thể tu chân nhất đạo, chạy diệt người dục vọng, thoát khỏi nhân quả phương hướng phát triển, ngược lại sống được so tinh quái càng không giống người.

"Cái kia làm như thế nào dạng còn sống?" Lý Trì Ý lẩm bẩm nói.

Trăng sáng sao thưa, Úy Tranh nằm ở trên đồng cỏ, khóe miệng của hắn nhai cười, một tay gối đầu, một tay hướng lên duỗi ra, ngón tay tại trong hư không tùy ý mà tìm vài cái, không đấu vết.

Theo tay kia chỉ huy động thế đi, Lý Trì Ý thì thào đọc lên đối phương dùng màn trời là giấy, viết xuống đến bốn chữ —

Hướng chết Nhi Sinh.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Đây là cái gì ngụy biện?

Hắn hơi suy nghĩ một chút, khóe miệng bỗng nhiên giơ lên một nụ cười khổ, tuy nhiên nhìn không thấu những lời này chân ý, nhưng hắn hiện tại, có thể không phải là hướng chết Nhi Sinh sao.

Có lẽ là bởi vì khơi gợi lên có chút nghĩ lại mà kinh chuyện cũ, thiếu niên đắm chìm tại suy nghĩ của mình ở bên trong, cũng bởi vậy cũng không có phát hiện, tại cái đó người vươn hướng hư không trên cánh tay, mơ hồ có ảm đạm lân phiến lộ ra, đột nhiên đang lúc biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Đệ 23 chương

Sau đó... Cái kia về sau hai người thỉnh thoảng ăn được sấy [nướng] chim to.

Úy Tranh đồ nướng đích tay nghề thật sự là hảo, Khổng Ưng thịt chất vị cũng thuộc về thượng thừa, hưởng qua mỹ thực về sau, Lý Trì Ý thật sự không có biện pháp nhịn xuống ăn uống chi dục, lại đi ăn cái kia vị như nhai sáp nến ích cốc đan.

Vì ăn vào thịt nướng, Lý Trì Ý đã bắt đầu hắn mới phương thức tu luyện, bắt Khổng Ưng.

Khổng Ưng là Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong không trung bá chủ, toàn bộ thân chim có nửa cái người lớn như vậy, chúng tự ý phi mà lại miệng phun hỏa cầu, lực công kích rất mạnh, thiếu niên tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh lúc ấy hãy cùng đám này chim to đã từng quen biết, bị đuổi đến trái chi phải kém cỏi, thiếu chút nữa mất mạng chim khẩu.

Lý Trì Ý hôm nay có thể thao túng Hỏa nguyên tố, đôi Khổng Ưng hỏa cầu ngược lại không thế nào sợ, chẳng qua là hắn hôm nay không thể ngự sử phi kiếm, cũng không có linh lực khu động phi hành pháp khí, chỉ có thể đối với bầu trời nhìn qua chim than thở.

Đối với cái này Úy Tranh đích phương pháp xử lý chính là đem Lý Trì Ý một lần một lần theo cây ngô đồng thượng ném xuống, tại vài lần mệnh treo một đường về sau, thiếu niên rốt cục lĩnh ngộ cưỡi gió phi hành.

Hắn điều khiển Phong nguyên tố lảo đảo bay đến không trung bắt Khổng Ưng.

Chim to đám bọn họ ngay từ đầu còn rất là chướng mắt cái này không hề linh lực nhân loại, đối với hắn chẳng thèm ngó tới. Tại thất bại mấy lần về sau, Lý Trì Ý rút kinh nghiệm xương máu, rốt cuộc tìm được hóa giải Khổng Ưng hỏa cầu bí quyết, vì vậy chim to đám bọn họ bắt đầu dần dần phát hiện, chính mình hỏa cầu tại đụng phải Lý Trì Ý trước, liền trừ khử không thấy.

Lý Trì Ý lần thứ nhất bắt được Khổng Ưng lúc hao tốn ba ngày thời gian, đẳng quen tay hay việc rồi, hắn một ngày có thể bị bắt được một cái.

Càng về sau, xét thấy hai người này bốn phía trảo chim hung ác, Tê Trì Cung chim to đám bọn họ thấy hai người này, tựa như cùng thấy ôn thần bình thường, Đại lão thấy xa đến bọn hắn liền hoảng sợ bay tán loạn.

Hai người này vẫn còn có chút tỉnh lại chi tâm , liền đi nếm thử săn bắt dị xà các mặt khác dị thú, cũng may Lý Trì Ý cũng không kén ăn, chỉ cần là thịt đều được khẩu.

Đợi đến lúc tháng thứ ba thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý đã có thể ngưng kết ra bó đuốc lớn nhỏ hỏa đoàn, hỏa hầu lớn nhỏ nắm giữ được cũng không tệ, có thể đem con mồi nướng đến vàng và giòn chảy mỡ lại không hồ rồi.

Bái Khổng Ưng ban tặng, hắn đã có thể thuần thục ngự sử gió, Hỏa nguyên tố. Tại Úy Tranh đề điểm xuống, hắn còn thử đem vận dụng tại kiếm thuật lên, hiện nay đã có thể thời gian ngắn ngủi nội ngưng kết ra thuần túy Phong nguyên tố hoặc là Hỏa nguyên tố cấu thành mũi kiếm, cũng có thể dùng cái này săn bắt trung đẳng hình thể dị thú.

Một ngày này, hắn tại bên ngoài đi săn trở về một con thỏ, như thường ngày như vậy đi cọng lông lấy máu, sấy [nướng] chế được tiêu hương chảy mỡ.

Hắn nghe thấy được vẻ này tiêu mùi thơm lúc, cũng đã có chút buồn nôn, chỉ ăn vài miếng, bỗng nhiên một hồi buồn nôn, quay đầu sẽ đem ăn hết nhổ ra.

Theo thời gian tu luyện biến trường, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện mình thân thể tồn không ngừng linh lực rồi, đôi những cái...kia giàu có linh lực dị thú lại nhu cầu càng lúc càng lớn, có đôi khi một mình hắn có thể ăn tươi nghiêm chỉnh ảnh chân dung hươu bào như vậy lớn nhỏ loại nhỏ dị thú, vấn đề là ăn cũng liền ăn hết, hắn có đôi khi còn có thể nhổ ra, hơn nữa nôn mửa được càng ngày càng nhiều lần.

Hắn mơ hồ cảm giác được đây là cùng chính mình đan điền cái kia chỗ vật thể không rõ có quan hệ, nhưng như từng giấu bệnh sợ thầy người bệnh giống nhau, cuối cùng tự mình thôi miên quả nhân vô tật.

Tăng thêm mấy ngày nay Úy Tranh vừa vặn đáp ứng cho hắn uy chiêu, Lý Trì Ý tu luyện sốt ruột, liền muốn lấy lại kéo vài ngày lại cùng đối phương xách chuyện này.

Ngày hôm sau, Lý Trì Ý coi như người ta mặt nhổ ra cái Thiên Hôn Địa Ám.

Úy Tranh: ?

Lý Trì Ý hàm hồ nói: "Không có gì, chúng ta tiếp tục."

Úy Tranh chẳng phân biệt được do nói bắt lấy cổ tay hắn, đặt tại mạch đập phía trên, đã qua một hồi, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi nôn mửa bệnh trạng tiếp tục đã bao lâu?"

"Đại khái nửa tháng trước a, cũng liền nhả qua một hai lần, muốn là khí hậu không phục dẫn đến bệnh trạng, không có gì đáng ngại." Lý Trì Ý mất tự nhiên nói.

Úy Tranh ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, nửa ngày, nói ra một câu: "Cái này mạch giống như giống như là... Trượt mạch."

"Trượt mạch là cái gì?" Lý Trì Ý bị hắn phun ra nuốt vào ngữ khí khiến cho cả trái tim đều nhắc tới rồi, có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh: "Vui mừng mạch."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn mờ mịt mà lại lặp lại một lần: "Vui mừng mạch?"

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Ngươi là nam tử, theo lý thuyết, không có khả năng xuất hiện... Ân, cái này mạch giống như . Ta hiện tại dụng thần thức thăm dò vào trong cơ thể ngươi, triệt để kiểm tra một lần, ngươi không nên chống cự."

Lý Trì Ý chỉ cảm thấy vớ vẩn đến cực điểm, hắn một kẻ đàn ông, làm sao có thể xem bệnh ra vui mừng mạch? Úy Tranh là một xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng không tệ, nhưng là không có nghĩa là hắn y thuật hảo, sợ không phải xem bệnh sai rồi. Có thể chính là xem bệnh sai rồi, cũng không trở thành sai được như vậy không hợp thói thường. Hơn nữa những ngày này chính mình không thích đầy mỡ, thường xuyên nôn mửa bệnh trạng ngược lại cực kỳ giống những cái...kia mang thai phu nhân... Không, làm sao có thể! Quả thực là trượt thiên hạ to lớn kê!

Hắn tại đâu đó nội tâm thiên nhân giao chiến lấy, tâm thần xuất hiện sơ hở, thật ra khiến Úy Tranh thần thức thuận lợi tiến nhập trong cơ thể hắn.

Úy Tranh thần thức tại trong cơ thể hắn tuần hoàn một lần, cuối cùng dừng lại ở đan điền chỗ, cũng chẳng biết tại sao, lúc trước mờ mịt một mảnh địa phương hôm nay rõ ràng mà hiện ra ở Úy Tranh trước mắt, chỗ đó thình lình nằm một quả nguyên vẹn kim Đan, chu vây quanh linh dịch, lưu động không ngớt.

Nhưng mà lại để cho hắn kinh ngạc là, kim đan kia đan thân trong suốt, bên trong bao vây lấy cái đã thành hình phôi thai, cũng không giống như tu sĩ nguyên anh, trái ngược với cái bình thường thai nhi!

Liên lạc với vừa mới chẩn đoán được đến mạch giống như, Úy Tranh thần thức rời khỏi Lý Trì Ý thân thể, chằm chằm vào thiếu niên nửa ngày, ánh mắt phức tạp nói: "Ngày đó... Ta có lẽ chưa kịp đối với ngươi làm cái gì a?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình: "Ngươi khi đó bị ta đá trung hạ thân, tự nhiên là không có biện pháp đối với ta làm cái gì."

Úy Tranh: ...

Bị khơi gợi lên có chút không quá đẹp tốt nhớ lại, Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi: "Thân thể ngươi trung chính là cái kia, hẳn là đạo thai hóa thành rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đạo thai một chuyện, mọi người đều biết. Hiện nay chính đạo truyền lưu tu chân công pháp, đều là dùng Âm Dương thai nghén xuất đạo thai, thu nạp Thiên Địa Linh Khí tẩm bổ. Trước luyện khí là thai hình, lại vững chắc là kim Đan, lại hóa thành nguyên anh, nguyên anh xuất khiếu nên phân thân, cứ thế vũ hóa thăng tiên.

Tu luyện tới Lý Trì Ý trình độ, đạo này thai chính là trong cơ thể hắn kim đan.

"Nói chung, nam tử đạo thai là dương, cô gái đạo thai là âm. Ngươi đạo thai nhưng là cái... Âm thai. Ngươi có thể nhớ rõ ngươi kết đan lúc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt trắng bệch, đem chính mình ăn vào Hồ Vương dưỡng nữ Tiểu Thần Hi Hồ Linh Đan một chuyện nói cho Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu: "Nguyên nhân chính là ở đằng kia Hồ Linh Đan lên."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Hồ Linh Đan đa dụng dùng củng cố linh thể, trợ giúp biến hóa. Ăn vào Hồ Linh Đan về sau, nội đan sẽ tạm thời chuyển thành vô tính, như cùng hồ tộc cái thứ nhất giao hợp khác phái là một nam tính, tức thì chuyển hóa làm âm tính, nếu là nữ tính, tức thì chuyển hóa làm dương tính."

Lý Trì Ý trong đầu ầm ầm rung động, khó trách phục dụng qua Hồ Linh Đan tu sĩ đều muốn cùng nữ tử giao hợp! Mặc dù có chút tu sĩ không có giao hợp, về sau cũng sẽ không giống hắn như vậy bị nổi giận xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng máu huyết nhiễm đến...

Úy Tranh có chút đồng tình nhìn xem hắn, thiếu niên này dựa vào Hồ Linh Đan nhược quán kết Đan, tiến vào thượng cổ Bí Cảnh đạt được ma tôn truyền thừa, có thể nói là cơ duyên không ngừng, nhưng mà cái này cơ duyên trung lại nương theo lấy không tưởng được tai họa, cũng không biết là may mắn vẫn là không may.

Cũng may mà lòng hắn tính kiên định, cũng mới có thể chống cự đến bây giờ còn không có chạy bại. Nghĩ vậy, Úy Tranh nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt không khỏi trở nên ôn hòa, về sau thiếu niên đem đứa nhỏ này sinh hạ, nếu đem đứa nhỏ này sinh hạ... Ân, làm cho mình suy nghĩ thật kỹ nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

"Thế nhưng là coi như là hóa thành âm thai, tại sao lại hóa ra một cái... Một cái thai nhi đến?" Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt nói.

Úy Tranh ho nhẹ thấu một tiếng: "Ngươi kim đan bởi vì rắn độc bị hủy, cùng ngươi mất đi liên hệ, lại như cũ tại ngươi trong Đan Điền, nó lại nhiễm thượng máu tươi của ta, trước trận càng là hấp thu một ao linh dịch."

Còn dư lại lời nói Úy Tranh không có nói ra, thế nhưng đầy đủ lại để cho Lý Trì Ý hiểu được, thời tiết địa lợi nhân hòa, đủ loại nhân tố ảnh hưởng, rốt cục lại để cho một cái chuyện không thể nào đã xảy ra.

Lý Trì Ý giật mình nhưng hỏi: "Cho nên, cái này về sau sẽ như thế nào?"

"Đại khái là như nữ tử như vậy, đem hài tử sinh — "

Úy Tranh còn chưa nói xong, Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt tái nhợt mà cắt ngang hắn: "Không, ta tuyệt sẽ không sinh hạ đến! Như thế nào mới có thể đem cái này nghiệt thai quăng ra?" Nam thân sinh con, quả thực là vô cùng nhục nhã!

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên nghe được thiếu niên muốn nhẫn tâm đem đứa nhỏ này quăng ra, đáy lòng lập tức bay lên một cổ nói không rõ tiếc nuối: "Cái này Hồ Linh Đan chính là hồ tộc đặc sản, hồ tộc nhất định có phương pháp giải quyết. Hồ tộc nhiều thế hệ ẩn cư tại Thanh Khâu lên, ta cùng với Hồ Vương cố nhân có chút giao tình, có lẽ có thể làm cho Hồ Vương giúp ngươi quăng ra đứa nhỏ này."

"Đa tạ tiền bối!"

Úy Tranh thản nhiên nói: "Không cần cám ơn ta, việc này cũng có của ta khuyết điểm. Tê Trì Cung bên trong có Truyền Tống Trận, đi đến bên trong tăng thêm linh thạch liền có thể kích hoạt. Ngươi tu luyện ma tôn công pháp đã có chút thành tựu, cũng là thời điểm ly khai cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh ra ngoài rèn luyện rồi."

Nghe được có thể tùy thời ly khai Tê Ngô Cảnh, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm an tâm một chút. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến chính mình trong bụng thậm chí có cái thai nhi, hắn liền toàn thân sợ hãi, hận không thể lập tức giải quyết hết nó.

Lòng hắn niệm cùng một chỗ, trong bụng cái kia nghiệt thai tựa hồ phát giác được ý nghĩ của hắn, bất mãn triển khai khẽ động. Lý Trì Ý lập tức sắc mặt tái nhợt, điên âm thanh nói: "Nó vậy mà tại di chuyển!"

Úy Tranh ánh mắt lóe lên: "Cảm giác gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Nó tại đá ta!"

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi tỉnh táo chút ít, cái này thai nhi còn chưa đủ tháng, đoạn không có khả năng hữu lực khí đá ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn hít sâu một hơi: "Tóm lại việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta ngày mai, không, hôm nay liền đi a!"

"Không vội, trước chuẩn bị cho tốt lại lên đường đi, Hồ Vương không phải dễ đối phó người, trước phải cho hắn chuẩn bị một phen đại lễ mới được." Úy Tranh đè lại gấp đến độ xoay quanh thiếu niên, không chút hoang mang mà chuẩn bị xuất hành vật tư.

Hắn mang theo Lý Trì Ý đi Phượng Cung bảo khố, cho thiếu niên chọn lấy một chút chém sắt như chém bùn dao găm, một cái Không gian giới chỉ. Cái kia dao găm tên là tinh thần chủy, là Ma tôn Trạm Nhung đưa cho Phượng Vương lễ vật, chủy trên người khảm nạm lấy ngũ hành bảo thạch, cực đại đề cao đôi trong không khí nguyên tố lực tương tác. Cái kia Không gian giới chỉ chừng hắn nguyên lai cái kia cái trữ vật giới gấp năm lần đại, có thể bất động thời gian, dung nạp vật còn sống, ưu điểm là không cần linh lực, nhận chủ sau gần kề dụng thần thức có thể mở ra.

"Sợi dây chuyền này trên có thần trí của ta lạc ấn, nó ghép thành đôi vòng cổ ở chỗ này của ta, ngoại trừ có thể trữ vật, còn có thông tin chi dụng." Úy Tranh nói, "Nếu như ngươi bắt lấy nó, trong lòng kêu gọi ta, có thể tại trong thời gian ngắn liên lạc với ta. Ngươi bây giờ lợi không dùng được linh lực, cũng không cách nào tại vòng cổ thượng lưu lại lạc ấn, cho nên cái này liên hệ là đơn hướng , ta không cách nào thông qua vòng cổ liên lạc với ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, đôi chỉ có thể đơn hướng liên hệ công năng cũng không có quá lớn tiếc nuối.

Bởi vì linh lực thất lạc, không cách nào cởi bỏ lúc trước Trữ Vật Giới Chỉ, Lý Trì Ý liền hủy diệt lúc trước cái kia cái Trữ Vật Giới Chỉ thượng thần thức, nhờ cậy Úy Tranh đem bên trong tồn lấy vật phẩm lấy ra.

Nhìn xem một đống đã không thể dùng linh phù Linh Khí, Lý Trì Ý khó chịu một hồi, nghĩ đến những thứ này đều là trước khi đi sư môn tiễn đưa cho đồ đạc của mình, lại quý trọng mà đem những vật này thu nhập vòng cổ trung.

Y phục của hai người cũng rốt cục đã có tin tức manh mối, thiếu niên không cần mặc nữa lấy không hợp thể áo dài, Úy Tranh cũng không cần ăn mặc món đó Ngũ Thải Ban Lan áo choàng, hai người Song Song thay đổi Triển Tiên Môn chế thức áo ngoài.

Úy Tranh tuy nhiên đã là cái hơn một ngàn tuổi lão tiền bối, nhưng bái cái khuôn mặt kia da mặt ban tặng, lúc này thu liễm khí tức, cùng Lý Trì Ý đứng ở một chỗ, một cao một thấp, giống như là sư huynh mang theo sư đệ ra đến rèn luyện .

Chiếc nhẫn kia ở bên trong còn để đó chút ít mặt khác vật lẫn lộn, Lý Trì Ý vừa thấy, lập tức nhớ tới những thứ này đều là hệ thống ban thưởng. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, theo trên đai lưng gỡ xuống cái kia cái có thể gia tăng hảo cảm ngọc bội, đem ba kiện ban thưởng đặt ở một chỗ, bỏ bớt đi có chút tin tức, Cân Úy loong coong giải thích một lần chúng tác dụng: "Những thứ này đều là lúc trước bám vào ở đằng kia cái nhẫn thượng thần thức tặng cho phần thuởng của ta."

Úy Tranh nói: "Những thứ này giống như là tu luyện lòng hắn thông bổn sự, sau này hoặc có diệu dụng, ngươi mà lại thu a."

Gặp Úy Tranh đối với mấy cái này tiểu đồ chơi không có gì hứng thú, Lý Trì Ý đem những thứ này đều thu vào vòng cổ. Thu thập đến một nửa, hắn chợt phát hiện một quả ngọc giản, lên lớp giảng bài đoàn tụ bí quyết ba chữ to, không khỏi mặt mũi tràn đầy xám xịt, tiện tay ném đi.

Úy Tranh lấy ra một túi thượng phẩm linh thạch, khoảng chừng hơn vạn cái, lại để cho hắn thu nhập vòng cổ trung.

Triển Tiên Môn một năm thu nhập cũng không quá đáng mấy ngàn cái thượng phẩm linh thạch, Úy Tranh như vậy thủ bút, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý có chút khẩn trương: "Quân tử không bị vô công chi lộc, những thứ này vô cùng quý trọng."

Úy Tranh phất phất tay, cho hắn nhìn thoáng qua nhà mình bảo khố, nhìn qua xếp thành núi nhỏ thượng phẩm linh thạch, Lý Trì Ý sáng suốt mà ngậm miệng lại.

Cái gì mấy vạn thượng phẩm linh thạch, Triển Tiên Môn đã nhiều năm sản xuất, đôi Đại Năng mà nói căn bản chính là mưa bụi a!

Úy Tranh nhẹ lời an ủi hắn: "Bên ngoài không có Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong như vậy linh khí nồng hậu dày đặc, ngươi một ngày không có lấy mất trong bụng cái đứa bé kia, nó liền hay là muốn hấp thụ linh khí, nhiễu cho ngươi không được sống yên ổn, mang nhiều chút ít linh thạch, tổng không có chỗ xấu."

Thiếu niên nửa là do dự đáp ứng, tổng cảm giác mí mắt liên tục đang nhảy.

Trước khi đi, Úy Tranh lại từ trong khố phòng nhặt ra một ít vật lẫn lộn, thu vào trong trữ vật đại. Rốt cục thu thập xong, hai người cùng một chỗ bước vào trong Truyền Tống Trận, rót vào linh thạch hậu trận pháp khởi động, một đạo bạch quang hiện lên, đột nhiên biến mất vô tung.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mỗ thỏ: A Ý a, ngươi biết cái gì gọi là mặc phỉ định luật sao?

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Mỗ thỏ: chính là cái gì ngươi không nghĩ nó phát sinh, nó liền khẳng định phát sinh a hiahiahia

Đệ 24 chương

Vân Thâm Đại Lục, lúc này, rời Ngọc Khê mật cảnh thí luyện chấm dứt đã có ba tháng.

Núi non trùng điệp bên trong, trên bầu trời đột nhiên hàng hạ một đạo tia chớp, đáp xuống trong sơn cốc, sét trung trước sau đi ra hai bóng người, hai người này đồng đều đang mặc màu xanh đạo bào, đúng là theo Tê Ngô Cảnh đi ra Úy Tranh cùng Lý Trì Ý.

Nam nhân mắt hí phất tay áo, đưa tay che khuất ánh mặt trời: "Đây là nơi nào?"

Lý Trì Ý một hồi mờ mịt, hắn cũng không biết nơi này là chỗ nào. Hai người hướng mặt trời phi hành vài dặm, rốt cục gặp cái thứ nhất thành trấn, trên cửa thành thư bắc kỳ hai chữ, Lý Trì Ý thế mới biết hiểu phương vị.

Tê Trì Cung Truyền Tống Trận niên đại đã lâu, định vị không cho phép, đem hai người tùy cơ hội truyền tống đến đại lục trung ương. Vân Thâm Đại Lục theo như phương vị phân bố lấy năm thành phố lớn, trung ương thành thị — Vân Trung Thành bốn phía phân bố lấy không ít vệ tinh thành thị, mà bắc kỳ thành liền là một cái trong số đó.

Lý Trì Ý dùng nhánh cây trên mặt đất vẽ lên phó hiện tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục địa đồ, cho Úy Tranh thô thiển tiêu chí ra hai người vị trí. Úy Tranh tại trên địa đồ phía nam vẽ lên cái vòng nói: "Chúng ta đi Hoài Nam thành bên cạnh Mai Thành."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn xem hắn: "Thanh Khâu tại phía đông."

Úy Tranh: "Chúng ta đi trước chuẩn bị cho tốt lễ vật."

Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi mà nhìn hắn, cái gì lễ vật thị phi muốn đi phía nam một cái tiểu thành ở bên trong mới có thể lấy được?

Gặp thiếu niên trong mắt còn nghi vấn, Úy Tranh kiên nhẫn nói: "Hồ Vương tính tình không tốt, ta cùng hắn bất quá hời hợt chi giao, nếu muốn đả động hắn, còn phải được chuyển ra ta vị kia bạn bè đến."

Hai người thu liễm khí tức, giả bộ làm người bình thường tiến vào bắc kỳ thành, mua sắm thiết yếu chi vật, thấy thời gian còn có dư dật, Úy Tranh liền nói cho hắn Hồ Vương cùng cái kia vị trí bạn bè quen biết câu chuyện.

Lại nói cái kia hồ tộc tộc nhân tuổi thọ kéo dài, hiện giữ Hồ Vương Bạch Nguyệt Căng cường phú lực cường, ngàn năm trước nhưng vẫn là chỉ không lớn không nhỏ tiểu hồ ly.

Hắn chuồn êm ra Thanh Khâu chơi đùa, hóa thành nhẹ nhàng thiếu niên, ở nhân gian trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, trêu chọc không ít đậu khấu thiếu nữ xuân tâm, càng về sau lại đần độn, u mê mà được cái hái hoa hồ danh xưng.

Cái này Bạch Nguyệt Căng không cho là nhục phản cho rằng quang vinh, tự phong Bạch công tử, làm việc trở nên lang thang, cuối cùng trêu chọc đã đến Hoài Nam thành thành chủ nữ nhi trên người, Hoài Nam thành thành chủ giận dữ, hoa số tiền lớn mời người đưa hắn trấn áp tại Mai Thành ngoại ô một chỗ trong đạo quan.

Thích gặp thương Nguyệt Tông đệ tử Phong Bộ Thanh về nhà thăm người thân, cách Mai Thành đạo quan (miếu đạo sĩ), nghe được tiểu hồ ly kêu đau, nhất thời không đành lòng, đem Bạch Nguyệt Căng theo trong trận phóng ra, Bạch Nguyệt Căng cảm kích hắn ân cứu mạng, ưng thuận hắn vĩnh là Thanh Khâu khách quý lời hứa.

Về sau Phong đạo trưởng mỗi lần cách Thanh Khâu, đều nhận được hồ tộc thiệp mời, mời hắn tiến về trước làm khách.

"Vị này Phong đạo trưởng chính là tiền bối hảo hữu?"

Úy Tranh cười cười: "Đúng vậy, Phong Bộ Thanh cùng ta là so qua nhiều lần tông môn thi đấu giao tình." Ngàn năm trước Vân Thâm Đại Lục đến thăm phái mọc lên san sát như rừng, tham ngộ thêm tông môn thi đấu đều là Danh Môn Đại Phái, mà ngay cả lúc ấy bọn hắn Triển Tiên Môn sư tổ, cũng không có tư cách tham dự cái này tông môn thi đấu.

Mà với tư cách bề ngoài xuất chiến đệ tử, càng là trong môn phái người nổi bật, tham ngộ thêm nhiều lần, đủ để nói rõ hai người này tại lúc đương thời cỡ nào nổi tiếng.

Lý Trì Ý suy nghĩ sâu xa nói: "Cho nên lần này chúng ta là đi Mai Thành tìm vị kia Phong đạo trưởng, lại để cho hắn thay dẫn tiến?"

Úy Tranh lắc đầu.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh thở dài: "Hắn đã qua thế ngàn năm rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh thấy hắn vẻ mặt im lặng, trấn an nói: "Ngươi không nên gấp gáp, ta đi Mai Thành đương nhiên là muốn tìm Phong Bộ Thanh ."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Tìm người ta hồn phách sao?

Úy Tranh tùy ý đi vào bên đường quán trà, ngồi xuống đã muốn một bình trà, nói lên Phong Bộ Thanh cùng Bạch Nguyệt Căng chuyện cũ.

"Phong Bộ Thanh tráng niên mất sớm, sau khi chết chôn cất tại Mai Thành, hắn hồn phách bị dấu hiệu, nếu như hắn luân hồi chuyển thế, tất nhiên sẽ sanh ra ở Mai Thành."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình: "Cái này là như thế nào làm được?"

Hoàng hôn mỏng huy, đem tiểu quán chóng mặt soi sáng ra bình tĩnh lạnh nhạt bầu không khí, quán trà tiểu nhị cười đã chạy tới thay hai người bọn họ ngâm vào nước trà, trường miệng hũ đổ ra bốc hơi nước sôi, đem lá trà bỏng đến vừa vặn.

Hai chén trà nóng, mịt mù mịt mù dư yên, đẳng mát khoảng cách đầy đủ giảng thuật một cái ngắn gọn câu chuyện.

"Năm đó Bộ Thanh bị hiếp người làm hại, ta đến chậm một bước, không có thể cứu được hắn. Hắn trước khi chết nắm ta cho Bạch Nguyệt Căng mang lời nhắn không cách nào phó ước, ta đây mới đi một lần Thanh Khâu, quen thuộc hồ tộc không ít đồ vật.

Lúc ấy ta câu Bộ Thanh tàn hồn, vốn định mang đến Lâm Vân Phái cho sư phụ hắn, Hồ Vương biết rõ tin tức này về sau, năn nỉ ta đem tàn hồn cho hắn, lại để cho hắn đến chữa trị hồn phách, tiễn đưa Bộ Thanh vào luân hồi."

Hắn nói đến đây, không khỏi lắc đầu: "Bạch Nguyệt Căng làm người cực đoan, hắn vì chữa trị hồn phách, đem chính mình nguyên thần một nửa phân cho Phong Bộ Thanh, nếu chỉ là như thế liền cũng thế rồi, hắn còn muốn phát động cấm thuật, hi sinh một thành người tánh mạng, chỉ vì để cho Phong Bộ Thanh mang theo trí nhớ, luân hồi chuyển thế tại chỉ định địa phương.

Ta lúc ấy đang ở Thanh Khâu, tự nhiên không thể trơ mắt lại để cho loại chuyện này phát sinh, liền quấy hắn cục, bảo toàn này chút ít người vô tội tánh mạng, để cho ta hảo hữu sống yên ổn đầu thai đi."

Lý Trì Ý: "Úy Tiền Bối lúc tuổi còn trẻ thật sự là ghét ác như cừu."

Úy Tranh làm bộ không nghe thấy câu kia sốt ruột ca ngợi, tiếp tục nói: "Ta làm rối lúc cái này cấm thuật đã đã phát động ra một nửa, Bạch Nguyệt Căng lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng, lại làm cho ta cùng Phong Bộ Thanh hồn phách tầm đó đã thành lập nên một tia liên hệ. Về sau ta đem Bộ Thanh hồn phách mang về Mai Thành đầu thai chuyển thế, chỉ cần hắn hồn phách đầu thai hài tử vừa xuất thế, ta có thể cảm nhận được."

Hắn dừng một chút: "Tự mình cảm nhận được cái đứa bé kia khí tức, đã nhiều hơn hai trăm năm, hơi thở này một mực không gãy, hắn ứng với là trở thành tu sĩ."

Nói đến nước này, Úy Tranh muốn đi trước Mai Thành nguyên nhân có thể nói là thập phần rõ ràng.

Ban đầu là hắn quấy Hồ Vương cục, lấy người kết sống núi (cừu oán). Chẳng trách hồ lần này đi gặp Hồ Vương, hắn muốn đem chuyển thế đầu thai hảo hữu tìm ra làm cho người ta gia bồi tội.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên hiếu kỳ nói: "Nói trở lại, Hồ Vương nguyện ý phân một nửa nguyên thần cho Phong đạo trưởng, hai người bọn họ đến tột cùng là quan hệ như thế nào?"

Cái này vừa hỏi làm cho Úy Tranh hỏi khó rồi, hắn suy nghĩ trong chốc lát: "Hảo hữu quan hệ?"

Hai người mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, đã trầm mặc nửa ngày.

Úy Tranh nói sang chuyện khác: "Hiện tại không vội mà truy cứu cái này, ngươi cảm nhận được được hô hấp không khoái?"

Thiếu niên hơi sững sờ, bỗng nhiên phát giác chính mình quả thật như hắn theo như lời, hô hấp không thông, lập tức khẩn trương nói: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Vân Thâm Đại Lục linh khí đục ngầu, không giống Tê Ngô Cảnh như vậy linh khí dồi dào, ngươi trong bụng... Ân, cần linh khí tẩm bổ, tự nhiên sẽ cho ngươi cảm thấy hô hấp không khoái. Vừa vặn thành này ở bên trong bán mấy vị linh thực có an thai hiệu quả, có thể phụ tá linh thạch điều trị thân thể."

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Ta tại sao phải quản cái này nghiệt thai sinh tử, chính là có thể như vậy chết đói hắn, ngược lại làm thỏa mãn tâm nguyện của ta!"

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, trong lòng của hắn nhảy dựng, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, nếu không phải Úy Tranh máu huyết, chính mình trong bụng cũng sẽ không thể nào có một nghiệt thai, Úy Tranh như vậy quan tâm cái này nghiệt thai, chẳng lẽ là tại âm thầm chờ mong chính mình bắt nó cho sinh hạ đến.

Đang tại kinh nghi bất định đang lúc, bên cạnh thanh âm bỗng nhiên hấp dẫn sự chú ý của hắn.

Bên cạnh trên bàn đã ngồi hai cái linh thảo thương nhân, chính cao giọng rộng rãi luận những ngày này Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng phát sinh chuyện lạ.

"Những ngày này Lâm Vân Phái thật sự là ngược lại xui xẻo, vốn là ba tháng trước Triển Tiên Môn chưởng môn cao đồ Lý Trì Ý tại Ngọc Khê mật cảnh mất tích, Triển Tiên Môn trước mặt mọi người cùng Lâm Vân Phái trở mặt. Lại là gần nhất Thanh Khâu đám kia hồ ly theo chân bọn họ đối mặt, hôm nay đám kia Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử tụ tập tại phía đông, cả được hiện tại biển đông thành bên kia lòng người bàng hoàng, cũng không lớn hảo làm ăn."

Lý Trì Ý nghe được bọn hắn đàm luận, không khỏi tinh thần khẽ giật mình, biết được sư môn vì mình cùng Lâm Vân Phái trở mặt, lại nhịn không được phát trong chốc lát ngốc. Đợi đến lúc hai người kia cho tới cái khác mua bán, hắn mới đột nhiên giựt mình tỉnh lại, đột nhiên ý thức được bọn hắn nói chuyện bên trong cái khác nội dung.

Thanh Khâu hồ ly vậy mà cùng Lâm Vân Phái đối mặt.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ đời trước việc này lúc ấy huyên náo rất lớn, ngay cả mình đều có chỗ nghe thấy.

Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử Phong Bộ Sơ bị Hồ Vương liếc nhìn trúng, bắt đến Thanh Khâu, đau khổ truy cầu, làm cho Phong Bộ Sơ bị Lâm Vân Phái trục xuất sư môn. Kết quả tiệc vui chóng tàn, mấy năm về sau Phong Bộ Sơ trốn đi Thanh Khâu, một kiếm tự vận tại Lâm Vân Phái hộ sơn trước.

Cái này một lần hành động triệt để chọc giận Lâm Vân Phái, Lâm Vân Phái quảng mời tất cả đại tiên cửa hợp lực vây quét Thanh Khâu. Sư phụ hắn tuân theo lấy không can thiệp hắn phái sự tình nguyên tắc, cự tuyệt Lâm Vân Phái mời, dùng không lâu sau liền truyền đến Thanh Khâu hồ bị diệt tộc tin tức.

Phong Bộ Sơ là Lâm Vân Phái một đời tuổi trẻ người nổi bật, cùng chính mình có duyên gặp mặt mấy lần. Nếu là con thỏ vẫn còn, nhất định phải khinh miệt địa điểm bình luận một câu pháo hôi.

Nhưng mà Phong Bộ Sơ danh tự lại làm cho hắn mẫn cảm mà liên tưởng đến một người — Phong Bộ Sơ cùng Phong Bộ Thanh là quan hệ như thế nào?

Úy Tranh nghĩ lầm hắn tại vì mình sư môn sự tình ngẩn người, nhân tiện nói: "Nếu như ngươi là tư gia sốt ruột, chúng ta trước tiên có thể đi Triển Tiên Môn gặp sư phụ ngươi."

"Không!" Lý Trì Ý quyết đoán cự tuyệt, "Ta hiện tại thân thể bất tiện, sư phụ gặp ta một thân linh lực đều không có, tất nhiên sẽ cho ta dò xét thân thể. Hãy tìm Hồ Vương đi cái này nghiệp chướng quan trọng hơn."

Hắn nghĩ đến đây nghiệp chướng vẫn còn trong bụng, lập tức lo lắng được hỏa thiêu cái đuôi tựa như, tranh thủ thời gian thu dọn đồ đạc ra đi.

Hai người chọn mua hết đồ vật, liền vội vàng ly khai bắc kỳ thành, hướng Hoài Nam Mai Thành phương hướng đi.

Đêm đó, nghiệp chướng phản kháng đã tới rồi.

Đệ 25 chương

Buổi tối không trung hạ nổi lên tí tách mưa nhỏ, hai người không thể không dừng lại làm sơ nghỉ ngơi.

Theo như Lý Trì Ý tính tình, vốn phải là dùng ngồi xuống minh muốn thay thế ngủ, bao giờ cũng bắt lấy tu luyện cơ hội, nhưng còn lần này không biết sao, hắn nhắm mắt lại, vậy mà nặng nề đã ngủ.

Lúc nửa đêm, triều buồn bực dinh dính cảm giác lại để cho Lý Trì Ý theo trong lúc ngủ mơ thức tỉnh.

Bọn hắn túc tại vách núi trên vách đá dựng đứng nhô lên trong sơn động, đêm dài, mưa rơi trở nên được lớn lên, động xuôi theo phủ lên trân châu mưa lớn dây xích, dọc theo cửa động hướng bên trong lưu, vốn phải là cực lạnh buổi tối, thiếu niên lại cảm thấy không hiểu nhiệt.

Hắn phát một lát ngốc, bỗng nhiên ý thức được nhiệt độ là từ trên người mình phát ra , không khỏi nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, trở nên mà miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Một cổ nhiệt lưu hướng phía đan điền phía dưới tụ tập mà đi, cực kỳ lạ lẫm cảm giác lại để cho hắn hậu tri hậu giác, tiến tới sởn hết cả gai ốc.

Thân thể đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hắn nhịn không được đứng lên, đi ra vách núi, đem chính mình cả người bại lộ tại lạnh như băng trong mưa đêm.

Giọt mưa cọ rửa qua thân thể, tựa hồ dễ chịu nhiều hơn... Lý Trì Ý ý niệm trong đầu vừa qua khỏi, vẻ này cảm giác liền bỗng nhiên phóng đại gấp mấy lần! Thiếu niên một cái lảo đảo, thiếu chút nữa chân mềm ngã nhào trên đất lên, lại bị người bắt lấy bả vai, ổn định thân hình.

Là Úy Tranh thấy hắn bỗng nhiên đi ra ngoài gặp mưa, liền cùng đi qua.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bên tai truyền đến người nọ thanh âm, trầm thấp, rất êm tai.

Lý Trì Ý chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân mềm yếu, liền chính mình cũng không biết thân thể lúc nào trở nên nhạy cảm như vậy, bất quá là hai người hơi chút thân thể tiếp xúc, liền làm cho mình phát ra một tiếng mèo kêu giống như tiếng rên nhẹ.

Nhìn hắn đến Úy Tranh sắc mặt trở nên cực kỳ nghiêm túc, nắm bắt hắn mạch đập, bờ môi mấp máy, tựa hồ muốn nói lấy cái gì. Nhưng mà tán loạn lực chú ý lại không cho phép chính mình nghe rõ hắn nói nội dung, chỉ cảm thấy thanh âm kia như một trì xuân thủy ở bên tai mình quấy, không nhanh không chậm, trêu chọc được thân thể khô nóng...

"Thân thể ngươi tình huống không đúng, tựa hồ lâm vào bị thôi tình trạng thái." Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói, "Ngươi phục dụng Hồ Linh Đan, bản thân thì có thôi tình hiệu quả, cái này bệnh lên đơn một mực tích lũy tại trong cơ thể ngươi, ước chừng là hôm nay phát tác."

Thiếu niên nửa khép lấy hai mắt, con ngươi như ấu lộc bình thường ướt át.

"Ta thay ngươi đi tìm tiết hỏa gái điếm đến..." Hắn nói còn chưa dứt lời, Lý Trì Ý trong bụng cái kia nghiệt thai bất mãn triển khai khẽ động, thiếu niên lập tức phát ra một tiếng khó nhịn than nhẹ.

Úy Tranh còn nắm bắt Lý Trì Ý mạch đập, đôi trong cơ thể hắn hướng đi nhìn thấy tận mắt, nghiệt thai khẽ động, Úy Tranh liền lập tức biết rõ vấn đề chỗ.

Úy Tranh: nguyên lai là ngươi giở trò quỷ.

Lý Trì Ý cho đã mắt đỏ bừng, nghiền nát trong rên rỉ thậm chí mang lên thống khổ: "Khó chịu..."

Xem ra trừ mình ra, đứa nhỏ này là đoạn sẽ không cho phép những người khác để tới gần Lý Trì Ý rồi, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, thiếu niên trước mắt này sợ là muốn chịu nhiều đau khổ.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm một lát, lấy tay cởi bỏ thiếu niên đai lưng.

"Đắc tội."

Tiếng mưa rơi ầm ầm, sắc trời đen tối.

Lý Trì Ý nằm ở Úy Tranh trong ngực, đối phương lấy tay giúp hắn sơ giải, hỗn loạn đang lúc tiết hai lần, thần trí rốt cục thanh tỉnh rất nhiều. Thiếu niên nhớ tới rải rác trí nhớ đoạn ngắn, lại nhìn người trước mắt tuấn mỹ mặt mày, trong đại não ầm ầm một mảnh.

"Ngươi — "

Không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, mới một lớp càng thêm mãnh liệt tình sóng triều lên, liền cái nào đó không cách nào nói rõ bộ vị cũng dần dần dâng lên đáng sợ cảm giác.

Úy Tranh nhíu mày, thấp giọng nói: "Hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh sao?"

Phô Thiên Cái Địa tình triều chụp lên thân đến, thiếu niên giống như là cá rời khỏi nước bình thường, hấp hối, miễn cưỡng mới giữ vững vị trí một tia Thanh Minh.

"Như nghe hiểu được ta mà nói..., liền nháy thoáng một phát con mắt."

Lý Trì Ý miễn cưỡng trong nháy mắt.

"Vân Thâm Đại Lục linh khí không có Tê Ngô Cảnh nồng đậm, ngươi bào thai trong bụng chính mình hấp thu không đến đầy đủ linh khí, đành phải mượn nhờ ngươi tới hấp thu."

Thiếu niên khó khăn mở miệng, nỉ non ra bé không thể nghe hai chữ: "Để cái rắm." Hắn bây giờ là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, lại thế nào giúp đỡ cái này nghiệp chướng hấp thu linh khí? ? !

Úy Tranh lặng yên lặng yên: "Cho nên nó thôi phát Hồ Linh Đan trung thôi tình bệnh lên đơn, là muốn cho ta với ngươi giao hợp, lại từ trên người của ta hấp thu linh khí. Như bệnh lên đơn khó hiểu, chỉ sợ ngươi sẽ một mực nóng lên, phát nhiệt xuống dưới, thẳng đến cởi dương mà chết."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cái này nghiệp chướng!

Ánh mắt hắn tức giận đến đỏ lên, mím môi nhẫn chỉ chốc lát, rốt cục điên âm thanh nói: "Giúp ta..."

Úy Tranh ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, Lý Trì Ý lại đẳng không nổi nữa, chi đứng người dậy, hung hăng tại nam nhân trên bờ vai khẽ cắn —

Thanh quạ sắc đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, Úy Tranh mạnh mà đem thiếu niên đẩy ngã xuống đất, giật xuống trên người hắn cuối cùng một kiện áo ngoài...

Nắng sớm mờ mờ, bên ngoài vũ chẳng biết lúc nào biến chậm, hạt mưa tử rơi vào giữa rừng núi, phát ra tích tích rầu rĩ tiếng vang.

Gió núi lôi cuốn lấy hơi nước, mang đến lạnh như băng cảm giác mát.

Thiếu niên mở mắt ra, đôi má bị bên cạnh người nào đó đều đều hô hấp phật được ấm áp.

Phảng phất cảm giác được hắn động tĩnh, Úy Tranh cũng tỉnh, nam nhân chi khởi thân thể, Lý Trì Ý gặp mỏng thảm theo trên người hắn chảy xuống, lộ ra vân da cân xứng lưng, che kín mập mờ vết trảo.

Trong nháy mắt tối hôm qua mất trật tự trí nhớ xông lên đầu, thân thể tuôn ra đau nhức cảm giác không ngừng nhắc đến tỉnh dậy hắn tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì.

Đối phương xoay người, hướng hắn ôn hòa cười cười: "Hiện tại nhiều đến sao?"

Lý Trì Ý đại não chỗ trống chỉ chốc lát, xấu hổ đến bên tai, phiết quá mức cắn răng nói: "Đa tạ tiền bối tương trợ."

Úy Tranh nao nao: "Ngươi..."

Lý Trì Ý chằm chằm vào không khí, không dám nhìn tới đối phương, cứng ngắc nói: "Đêm qua sự tình, là nghiệt thai quấy phá, Trì Ý tâm trí không kiên, mạo phạm tiền bối..." Hắn nói đến đây, lại tiếp không nổi nữa.

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Ngươi còn muốn cám ơn ta đại nhân có đại lượng, không thèm để ý ngươi mạo phạm, ra tay giải cứu ngươi tại... Ân, trong bể dục?"

Thiếu niên mặt đỏ tới mang tai, mãnh liệt trừng mắt nhìn đi qua, làm như một cái nổ cọng lông miêu!

Úy Tranh không khỏi vui lên, trong nội tâm điểm này không thoải mái bỗng nhiên không có, thậm chí cảm thấy được thiếu niên trước mắt bộ dạng này miệng cọp gan thỏ bộ dáng có phần có vài phần đáng yêu. Trong lòng của hắn khẽ động, bỗng nhiên nói: "Kỳ thật A Ý không cần khẩn trương, ta không cần ngươi phụ trách."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lại trêu chọc xuống dưới liền quá tải rồi, Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, chủ động nói sang chuyện khác: "Ngươi trong bụng đạo thai đã sinh ra ý thức, muốn bỏ nó chỉ sợ thập phần khó giải quyết. Chúng ta sớm đi đến Mai Thành, có thể sớm đi đi Thanh Khâu tìm Hồ Vương đạt được phương pháp giải quyết."

Thiếu niên gật gật đầu, đứng dậy mặc quần áo.

Úy Tranh thấy hắn cái cổ đang lúc mơ hồ vết đỏ, không khỏi đè lại bả vai hắn: "Ngươi nghỉ ngơi trước, ta quay về bắc kỳ thành đi mua chút ít an... Ừ, an thần linh thảo, buổi chiều lại đi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ha ha.

Gặp thiếu niên sắc mặt đột biến, Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên, vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, buộc lại dây thắt lưng, đã đi ra sơn động.

Lý Trì Ý bị vỗ xuống đầu, cả buổi cũng không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, thẳng đến người rời đi nhanh thời gian một nén nhang, trên mặt hắn nhiệt độ mới chậm rãi cởi.

Tối hôm qua hai người bọn họ một cái là bị bất đắc dĩ tánh mạng du giam, một người khác là trong lúc nguy nan xuất thủ cứu giúp, liền cơ bản ngươi tình ta nguyện đều chưa nói tới, vừa rồi chính mình như vậy xử lý mới là đôi lẫn nhau tốt nhất.

Tuy nhiên đoạn này quan hệ trung chính mình hơi có chút có hại chịu thiệt, coi như bị con chó cắn một cái, chẳng lẽ còn có thể cắn quay về đi không được.

Cái này đà điểu tựa như ý niệm trong đầu tại trong lòng thoáng một cái đã qua, thiếu niên lập tức nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều, hoàn toàn không có cân nhắc qua về sau có thể sẽ bị chó cắn thứ hai khẩu, cái thứ ba...

Tuy nhiên Vân Thâm Đại Lục linh khí không thể so với Tê Ngô Cảnh nồng đậm, nhưng nguyên tố sinh động trình độ tương xứng, rơi xuống gần một đêm vũ, lúc này trong không khí thủy nguyên tố hết sức sinh động.

Lý Trì Ý tại cửa động trạm trong chốc lát, giọt mưa đánh vào hắn trên gương mặt, lạnh buốt thoải mái dễ chịu, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, thiên địa bị tẩy rửa một thanh, toả sáng làm lực. Tu luyện cuồng nhân giờ phút này không khỏi nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu ngồi xuống, dụng tâm cảm thụ được cái này cùng hắn bỗng nhiên thân cận không ít thủy nguyên tố.

Thần thức lại một lần nữa ly khai thân thể, rong chơi tại màn mưa bên trong, hóa thành một hạt nho nhỏ bọt nước.

Nhìn hắn đến trên nước thăng hóa thành vân, mây tụ mà đáp xuống là vũ, rơi vào dãy núi cây rừng tầm đó, tích ở tại lá xanh lên, lại theo diệp mạch lăn xuống đi, tụ tập thành róc rách dòng suối. Hướng mưa gió lưu, rửa sạch,xoá hết thiên địa chì hoa, nhuận vật mảnh im ắng, đem sinh cơ hai chữ phát huy đến phát huy tác dụng vô cùng .

Vong ngã đến mức tận cùng, hắn hồn nhiên cùng thủy nguyên tố hóa thành một thể, trong không khí những cái...kia thủy nguyên tố tụ tập ở bên cạnh hắn, xuyên vào toàn thân mạch lạc bên trong, chậm rãi chữa trị thân thể nội thương, mệt nhọc cùng đau nhức cảm giác dần dần biến mất không thấy gì nữa, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng cực kỳ.

Đem thủy nguyên tố trong người vận chuyển một chu thiên, lại dần dần dật tràn ra bên ngoài cơ thể, Lý Trì Ý hít sâu một hơi, rốt cục mở hai mắt ra.

Nhưng mà tại sau một khắc, thiếu niên kinh hãi mà đứng lên, hướng lui về sau mấy bước: "Là ngươi?"

Một người tay cầm trường tiêu, lẳng lặng đứng ở trước mặt hắn, ánh mắt lạnh như băng, Bạch Y Thắng Tuyết, mạo như trăng sáng, đúng là Thiên liên nhất tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ.

Triệu Vô Hạ lẳng lặng yên đánh giá hắn: "Ngươi lại vẫn còn sống."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ chết."

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười.

Lý Trì Ý toàn thân căng thẳng, không nói một lời. Không phải hắn bị dọa đến nói không ra lời, mà là trong nháy mắt muốn nói quá nhiều, muốn hỏi quá nhiều, nhất thời không biết từ đâu nói lên.

Nhìn hắn lấy Triệu Vô Hạ, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi không phải tới tìm ta , ngươi là tìm đến Úy Tranh . Ngoại trừ sừng tê giác, ngươi còn có những phương pháp khác biết rõ tình huống của hắn."

Triệu Vô Hạ không có nói tiếp, tại trên mặt hắn dò xét một lát, ánh mắt hướng phía dưới dời đi, rơi vào rộng mở ngực.

Thiếu niên trắng nõn xương quai xanh thượng còn giữ nhàn nhạt dấu vết, không...lắm rõ ràng, tồn tại cảm giác lại dị thường mãnh liệt.

"Ngươi ngược lại là vận may." Triệu Vô Hạ như có điều suy nghĩ nói.

Cái kia lập tức Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy một cổ lạnh như băng ác ý, hắn quyết đoán rút ra kiếm gãy, hướng ngoài động nhảy đi xuống, Phong nguyên tố nâng lên thân thể của hắn, thiếu niên cả người linh hoạt mà trên không trung trở mình, tựa như như hồ điệp, hướng phía bắc kỳ thành phương hướng phóng đi.

Triệu Vô Hạ chân đạp Bạch Liên, dạo chơi đi ở hắn phía sau, thổi khởi trường tiêu.

Dị thường tiếng rít tiếng tiêu xỏ xuyên qua lọt vào tai, trong chốc lát Lý Trì Ý màng tai đau đớn, giống như như diều đứt dây bình thường nhắm hạ xuống rơi.

Triệu Vô Hạ không đếm xỉa tới mà trên khóe miệng vểnh lên, đáy mắt lại không hề vui vẻ, bất từ bất tật (*không chậm không nhanh) mà hướng phía đối phương rơi xuống chỗ bay đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mỗ thỏ: Lý Trì Ý, ngươi cái này tra thụ!

Lý Trì Ý: hừ, có người liền ăn cái này một bộ.

Mỗ thỏ: ...

Đệ 26 chương

Núi rừng xanh ngắt, cây cối sum sê.

Cái kia một bộ áo trắng rơi vào chạc cây phía trên, hắn dò xét đi qua, nhưng không có phát hiện Lý Trì Ý tung tích. Bỗng nhiên một hồi gió nhẹ tại phía sau hắn phật qua, Triệu Vô Hạ bỗng dưng cả kinh, cúi đầu cúi người, nhảy xuống chạc cây, vẫn đang tránh không kịp, bị lột bỏ một sợi tóc.

Lý Trì Ý trên tay nhưng là một khắc liên tục, lấn trên người trước công đi qua, Triệu Vô Hạ am hiểu tiếng tiêu công kích, khi hắn tiêu tiếng vang lên trước, là mình cơ hội duy nhất!

Trong chốc lát, hai người đã qua mấy chiêu, Triệu Vô Hạ tay cầm trường tiêu, chống đỡ công kích của hắn. Lý Trì Ý kiếm gãy ngưng tụ Phong nguyên tố, hóa thành hơi mờ thân đao, chừng hơn một thước dài. Triệu Vô Hạ mắt hí dò xét chuôi này lưỡi dao gió: "Trên người của ngươi không có linh khí?"

Hắn đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia hứng thú, trong tay vận kình, trùng trùng điệp điệp vung lên, đem người vung ra tầm hơn mười trượng xa.

Phong nguyên tố nâng Lý Trì Ý thân thể, thiếu niên chiết thân chống đỡ thân cây, mượn lực phục lại bay tới. Triệu Vô Hạ trường tiêu lần nữa kháng trụ lưỡi dao gió công kích, hắn có chút khiêu mi, vừa muốn nói gì, lập tức lưỡi dao gió hóa thành cực nóng nóng tính phun đến chính mình trên mặt.

Triệu Vô Hạ đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, vội vàng lui về phía sau mấy bước, Lý Trì Ý chờ đúng thời cơ, một cước đá bay trong tay hắn trường tiêu.

Lúc này đây Triệu Vô Hạ sắc mặt triệt để âm trầm xuống.

Đột nhiên cường đại linh áp hàng lâm xuống, Lý Trì Ý thân hình trì trệ, ra tay chậm nửa phần, Triệu Vô Hạ tránh thoát công kích của hắn, một chưởng đánh trúng hắn vai phải, chỉ nghe nứt xương tiếng vang lên, Lý Trì Ý nhổ ra một ngụm máu tươi, hướng lui về phía sau ra mấy bước.

Hắn còn phải lại chiến, lại bị người một tay bóp chặt yết hầu, không thể động đậy.

Triệu Vô Hạ âm trầm mà theo dõi hắn: "Ngươi tu luyện công pháp là cái gì? Là hắn đưa cho ngươi?"

Lý Trì Ý cố nén kịch liệt đau nhức: "Úy Tiền Bối tại cự xà trong bụng ngàn năm, ngươi biết, lại chậm chạp không chịu cứu hắn, là sợ hắn theo bụng rắn trung đi ra mất đi thần trí công kích ngươi, cho nên ngươi phải đẳng một cái giống như ta vậy kẻ chết thay xuất hiện."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi hiểu mấy thứ gì đó, nếu không phải ta, hắn làm sao có thể biến thành Phượng Cung chủ nhân."

Hắn nói tiếp: "Tê Ngô Cảnh liên tiếp rất nhiều cấp thấp mật cảnh, những năm này, tất cả lớn nhỏ mật cảnh mở nhiều lần như vậy, mỗi lần ta đều đi vào, dụ khiến người tiến đến mở ra Tê Ngô Cảnh, đáng tiếc những người này thật không có dùng, đều chết ở Không Gian Loạn Lưu bên trong rồi. Chúng ta nhanh năm trăm năm, rốt cục chờ đến ngươi, đáng tiếc không nghĩ tới chính là, ngươi đường đường một cái chính đạo đệ tử, thực chất bên trong nhưng là cái quyến rũ."

Lý Trì Ý giận dữ hét: "Ngươi cái này vô sỉ tiểu nhân, nếu không phải ngươi thiết kế ta, ta làm sao cố rơi xuống tình trạng như thế!"

Hắn dưới tình thế cấp bách tâm tình , nói chính là mình kim đan bị hủy, lại không may hoài thai một chuyện, lại bị Triệu Vô Hạ hiểu lầm thành hắn dùng sắc phục thị Úy Tranh, thu hoạch Phượng Tộc công pháp.

"Hảo một cái rơi xuống tình trạng như thế! Như ngươi thực không muốn, sao không lấy cái chết làm rõ ý chí, dùng chứng nhận trong sạch?" Triệu Vô Hạ khóe miệng nhếch lên, "Cũng thế, liền để cho ta thành toàn ngươi."

Triệu Vô Hạ trên tay xiết chặt, Lý Trì Ý hầu như không nói ra lời.

Cường đại linh áp áp tới đây, chính là dùng hắn Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, cũng cảm thấy có như thực chất cảm giác áp bách, tăng thêm trong tay đối phương dùng sức, Lý Trì Ý đúng là một điểm phản kháng khí lực đều không có!

Nhưng vào lúc này, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm giác được chính mình vùng đan điền một cổ nhiệt lưu tuôn ra, thân thể của mình dâng lên ôn nhu kim sắc quang mang, chỉ một thoáng đem Triệu Vô Hạ véo tại chính mình cái cổ đang lúc tay bắn đi ra!

Triệu Vô Hạ: ? ? ?

Hắn thanh vũ giống như lông mi thượng chọn: "Trên người của ngươi còn có cái khác phòng thân pháp bảo?"

Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ nhưng là biến hóa thất thường, trầm mặc không nói.

Triệu Vô Hạ lạnh lùng cười cười: "Cũng thế, mà lại lại để cho ta nhìn ngươi trên người cái kia pháp bảo có thể tiếp ta nhiều ít chiêu." Dứt lời, hắn đơn giản mà bắt lấy Lý Trì Ý tay phải, đem người ném ra mấy trượng bên ngoài.

Lý Trì Ý còn không có làm ra phản ứng, hắn lại một lần nữa bị đối phương dắt, chăm chú mà giữ lại cổ.

Triệu Vô Hạ trong mắt đã là tin tưởng tràn đầy, quả là thế, cái này pháp bảo đại khái chính là duy nhất một lần , kế tiếp tiểu tử này, chỉ sợ tiếp không ngừng chính mình một chiêu.

Lúc này thời điểm, một cổ cường đại hơn linh áp bỗng nhiên bao phủ tại trên thân hai người, Triệu Vô Hạ biến sắc, vận khởi toàn lực chống cự, trên tay hắn buông lỏng, Lý Trì Ý dùng hết cuối cùng một điểm khí lực, giãy giụa sự kiềm chế của hắn, chật vật cút qua một bên.

Linh áp đột nhiên tiêu, Úy Tranh rơi vào Lý Trì Ý trước mặt, thần sắc lạnh lùng mà nhìn Triệu Vô Hạ.

Thiếu niên trốn ở Úy Tranh đằng sau, bỗng nhiên lạnh lùng cười cười, phảng phất đang giễu cợt hắn — không nghĩ tới sao, không chỉ hắn có biện pháp tìm được Úy Tranh, thiếu niên cũng có biện pháp liên hệ Úy Tranh, vừa mới những lời kia, bất quá là kéo dài thời gian mà thôi!

Triệu Vô Hạ thần sắc khẽ động, mở miệng nói: "A Tranh."

Úy Tranh không nói một lời, nhặt lên Lý Trì Ý mất rơi trên mặt đất kiếm gãy, chỉ hướng Triệu Vô Hạ, trong miệng thấp giọng nói: "Lăn."

Triệu Vô Hạ trừng to mắt, đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia bị thương: "Ngươi để cho ta lăn?"

Úy Tranh không nói một lời, chậm rãi xuất kiếm.

Triệu Vô Hạ cắn răng nắm lên trường tiêu, Tiên Phát Chế Nhân, một tiếng sắc nhọn tiếng tiêu vang vọng núi rừng.

Lý Trì Ý trong đầu một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức, Úy Tranh quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái: "Bảo vệ tốt chính mình."

Dứt lời, một cổ như mặt nước ôn hòa linh áp bao trùm tại trên người thiếu niên, Úy Tranh thanh âm trầm thấp bình tĩnh, đã có loại đặc biệt lực lượng, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý bất tri bất giác bình tĩnh trở lại.

Hắn bụm lấy miệng vết thương, nhìn xem hai người so chiêu, Triệu Vô Hạ vừa mới cùng chính mình đánh nhau cơ hồ là tại trêu chọc tiểu hài nhi chơi, liền là mình lúc này thân ở Úy Tranh linh áp bảo hộ bên trong, hắn cũng có thể chứng kiến cái kia tiếng tiêu có như thực chất, từng chiêu hàm ẩn sát cơ.

Trong không khí bốn phía quanh quẩn Triệu Vô Hạ thanh âm ôn nhu: "A Tranh, cái này ngàn năm qua ta đều tại tìm cứu ra phương pháp của ngươi, ngươi không nên bị tiểu tặc này lừa gạt đi qua."

Úy Tranh nhưng là không đáp hắn, hỏi ngược lại: "Đây không phải Tịnh Nguyệt Tông phương pháp tu luyện, là Phượng Cung lưu lạc ra hay sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ thanh âm dừng lại: "Đúng vậy, đúng là cái kia vốn « thần nhạc phổ »."

"Ngươi như thế nào cùng tông môn giao cho hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nói: "Hắn đã không phải là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử, hắn từ lúc chín trăm năm trước cũng đã phản bội sư môn."

Úy Tranh dừng lại, nhìn xem Triệu Vô Hạ: "Hắn nói có thể thật sự?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười lớn nói: "A Tranh, ta và ngươi ngàn năm gặp lại, hà tất đao kiếm gặp nhau? Chẳng lẽ liền vì như vậy cái châm ngòi ly gián biễu diễn?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Hà tất sĩ diện cãi láo? Ngươi vừa mới còn muốn giết ta diệt khẩu."

Triệu Vô Hạ biến sắc: "Ngươi tâm thuật bất chánh, thừa dịp hư mà vào, ta bất quá là cấp cho ngươi giáo huấn."

Lý Trì Ý biết vậy nên vô cùng vớ vẩn, hắn mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Thật sự là khen trật rồi, nếu không phải tiền bối mỗi lần đều tại từng cái Bí Cảnh ôm cây đợi thỏ, đợi đem gần ngàn năm, vãn bối chỉ sợ còn không có cơ hội cơ hội này thừa cơ mà vào!"

Triệu Vô Hạ thần sắc lạnh như băng, tiếng tiêu biến đổi, bỗng nhiên phát động công kích!

Úy Tranh linh áp đột nhiên tăng, đem Triệu Vô Hạ đôi Lý Trì Ý công kích từng cái hóa giải. Triệu Vô Hạ cười thảm một tiếng, lộ vẻ cực hận, bỗng nhiên đem thế công nhắm ngay Úy Tranh.

Triệu Vô Hạ đôi thanh âm điều khiển đã đạt đến nơi tuyệt hảo, Lý Trì Ý chứng kiến những cái...kia Phong nguyên tố tại tiếng tiêu thúc dục xuống, so với chính mình ngự sử lúc còn muốn luống cuống nửa phần, trên không trung xoáy lên sắc bén lưỡi dao gió hướng phía Úy Tranh công kích mà đi.

Liệt liệt cơn gió mạnh, Úy Tranh dẫn theo Lý Trì Ý chuôi này kiếm gãy, áo bào xanh cổ động, tóc dài bay múa.

Trong chốc lát giữa rừng núi tất cả nguyên tố bị linh lực lôi cuốn lấy, hướng Úy Tranh trên người hội tụ mà đi, đây cũng so Triệu Vô Hạ dùng thanh âm điều khiển linh lực cao hơn nhiều cái cảnh giới!

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động, thử dụng thần niệm đi câu thông Phong nguyên tố, bồ khẽ dựa gần, tựa như cùng cuốn vào vòi rồng trung bình thường, bị quấn kẹp lấy thân bất do kỷ mà hướng Úy Tranh bên kia đi rồi! Cái này chính là đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ đối với mình nhưng nguyên tố điều khiển lực, Đại Âm Hi Thanh, Đại Tượng Vô Hình, càng là đại khí, lại càng bao dung vạn vật.

Hắn nếu có điều cảm giác, đắm chìm tại trận này Phong nguyên tố cuồng hoan (*chè chén say sưa) bên trong, lại coi như một thuyền lá nhỏ, chập chờn tại trong cuồng phong, tới gần Úy Tranh lúc, đối phương nhìn chính mình liếc, cái kia cuồng bạo Phong nguyên tố bỗng dưng ôn nhu xuống, nâng thần trí của hắn ra bên ngoài thổi đi.

Lý Trì Ý tranh thủ thời gian triệu hồi thần niệm, mới thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, liền chứng kiến Úy Tranh dùng tàn kiếm là đao, mặt không thay đổi hướng Triệu Vô Hạ chém tới —

Lý Trì Ý: ... Kiếm là như vậy dùng hay sao?

Cái gọi là thực lực chân chính nghiền ép, chính là một chiêu tầm đó tướng địch người áp chế.

Trong khoảng khắc kiếm thế như chẻ tre, Úy Tranh đem người kích ngã xuống đất, trầm giọng nói: "Lăn."

Đây là hắn nói thứ hai lăn chữ, Triệu Vô Hạ miệng phun một ngụm máu tươi, lại không nói gì, triệu hồi ra Bạch Liên chật vật chạy thoát rồi.

Lúc gần đi hắn quay người nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý, đáy mắt lạnh như băng có như thực chất, nhìn xem thiếu niên, giống như là xem một người chết.

Lý Trì Ý giật mình nhớ tới mới gặp gỡ lúc người này áo trắng xuất trần dáng người, cùng lúc này một trời một vực, ngược lại là cùng khi đó hắn một cái mất hứng liền giết chết Trương Toản Nhiên hình tượng chống lại số.

Triệu Vô Hạ đi rồi thật lâu, thiếu niên lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần, hắn khí huyết cuồn cuộn, hướng trên mặt đất nhổ ra một miệng lớn tụ huyết.

Úy Tranh đi tới, đem kiếm gãy còn dư hắn, khen ngợi nói: "Có thể ở Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ thuộc hạ qua hạ nhiều như vậy chiêu, có tiến bộ."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết như thế nào mở miệng mới tốt.

Trước mắt người này rõ ràng không nghĩ đề cập chính mình cùng Triệu Vô Hạ chuyện cũ, nhưng này phó giữ kín như bưng thái độ, cảm giác không phải là một loại để ý?

Hắn nghĩ ra được thần, Úy Tranh đưa hắn theo trên mặt đất kéo đến, vê đi trên đầu của hắn lá khô: "Bất quá theo lần này tới xem, ngươi đang ở đây Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong khổ tu ngũ hành quyết, vẫn là cần phải đi qua thực chiến mới có thể thuần thục, lần này tiến về trước Mai Thành, ta giúp ngươi điều trị thân thể, mặt khác sẽ không lại ra tay."

Lý Trì Ý thân thể cứng đờ, rất nhanh theo điểm này nói không rõ nói không rõ tâm tư ở bên trong đi ra, nhanh chóng bị Úy Tranh mà nói hấp dẫn lực chú ý.

"Tiền bối nói cực kỳ."

Kỳ thật hai người này ân oán cùng chính mình một chút quan hệ cũng không, hắn căn bản không cần để ý cái này.

Chính mình có lẽ để ý, cũng ý thức được chính là, Úy Tranh không có khả năng vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh hắn trợ giúp hắn, về sau lần nữa gặp được loại này có chuyện xảy ra về sau, phải như thế nào ứng đối, đây hết thảy đều muốn dựa vào chính mình đến giải quyết.

Lý Trì Ý: "Úy Tiền Bối, không ngớt đối chiến, lúc này đây tìm kiếm Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế toàn do ta tự mình tới xử lý, có thể sao?"

Úy Tranh sững sờ: "Ta không phải ý tứ này..."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta đúng là ý tứ này."

Thiếu niên cười cười, trong tươi cười là không được xía vào chăm chú: "Dù sao, so về không ngừng tiếp nhận ân huệ, ta càng thói quen mình là độc ngăn cản một mặt chính là cái kia."

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên.

Thật là một cái không làm người khác ưa thích tiểu hài nhi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: tiểu sư huynh ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi lúc trước như thế nào giáo huấn ta sao? Nhanh nhớ lại đến ngươi thẳng nam sợ đồng nghiệp thiết a.

Lý Trì Ý: =_=

Đệ 27 chương

Không thể không nói, Úy Tranh xứng cái kia phó "Thuốc dưỡng thai" vẫn còn có chút tác dụng .

Kế tiếp vài ngày, ngoại trừ ngẫu nhiên nhúc nhích, Lý Trì Ý trong bụng cái kia còn không có làm qua cái gì yêu thiêu thân. Hai người ngày đêm đi gấp, rốt cục đã tới Mai Thành.

Tự lần trước qua đi, hai người quan hệ so dĩ vãng cứng ngắc rất nhiều, người nào đó cũng không phải cái gì để ý, thậm chí không biết lúc nào lên, liền lặng yên dùng A Ý thay thế trước kia xưng hô, mà Lý Trì Ý thiếu niên da mặt mỏng, nhìn xem hắn tổng xấu hổ được nói không ra lời.

Bất quá xấu hổ về xấu hổ, nên có trao đổi vẫn phải là có.

Trong tay hắn có thể dùng đề cao Hảo Cảm độ ngọc bội, tiến vào Mai Thành lúc trước đem ra, nhờ cậy Úy Tranh tại ở trên rót vào linh lực — ngọc bội kia đôi đẳng cấp cao tu giả tựa hồ không có có hiệu quả, nhưng chưa hẳn đối với người bình thường cùng cấp thấp tu giả không dùng được.

Úy Tranh tự tay đem rót vào linh lực ngọc bội thắt ở bên hông hắn, ôn ngọc đè nặng áo bào xanh vạt áo, càng lộ ra kích thước lưng áo sức lực gầy, dáng người trường chọn.

Triển Tiên Môn chế thức áo bào kiểu dáng đơn giản hào phóng, Úy Tranh tùy ý khoác lên người, có phần có vài phần không bị trói buộc tiêu sái cảm giác, Lý Trì Ý thì là chăm chú đem nút áo hệ đến cổ áo, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. Nam nhân nhìn ở trong mắt, đột nhiên thò tay đưa hắn cái trán một tia tóc rối bời vuốt tại sau tai.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

"Ngọc bội kia rất hữu hiệu quả, nhìn xem ngươi so dĩ vãng thuận mắt rất nhiều." Úy Tranh cười nhẹ một tiếng.

Có ý tứ gì, chẳng lẽ trước kia xem chính mình không vừa mắt sao?

Lý Trì Ý nghi ngờ nhìn hắn một cái, quay người đường đi bên cạnh trà quán tìm hiểu tình huống đi.

Ngọc bội kia rốt cục hãnh diện, cho mình kiếm một hồi mặt mũi. Trà buông buông chủ lôi kéo Lý Trì Ý trọn vẹn nói nửa ngày lời mà nói..., đem Mai Thành tình hình gần đây giao cho được rành mạch.

Mai Thành là Hoài Nam thành vệ tinh thành thị, trong thành đa số phàm nhân tụ tập, tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng tên không nổi danh, chỉ có cái nhiều thế hệ tu chân tiểu thế gia, tổ tiên từng ra cái đại nhân vật, đáng tiếc Đàm Hoa Nhất Hiện, rất nhanh chết, đúng là hai người lần này tìm đến Phong gia.

Gió này gia đại khái hơn trăm năm trước lại ra cái tu chân thiên tài, tên là Phong Bộ Sơ, bị Lâm Vân Phái tiên trưởng vừa ý, mang về đã thành đại đệ tử, một người đắc đạo gà chó cũng thăng thiên, hôm nay Phong gia dựa vào Phong Bộ Sơ mỗi tháng trả lại chai thuốc linh thạch, lại lần nữa Phồn Vinh nhất thời.

Cùng Phong Bộ Sơ đồng dạng nổi danh chính là hắn sinh đôi ca ca, Phong Chân, đây là Mai Thành nổi danh củi mục, không hề tu luyện thiên phú, không học vấn không nghề nghiệp, bởi vì có một hảo đệ đệ, bị một đống đan dược sinh sôi đút tới Kim Đan kỳ.

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh: "Cái này Phong Chân cùng Phong Bộ Sơ là huynh đệ sinh đôi?"

"Cũng không phải là, ruột thịt cùng mẹ sinh ra huynh đệ. Gió Nhị thiếu gia tại chúng ta Mai Thành đó là mỗi người kính ngưỡng, gió đại thiếu gia nha, chính là cái phá gia chi tử nhi, mỗi ngày cho bọn hắn gia gây chuyện." Trà buông buông chủ con ngươi đảo một vòng, đột nhiên hỏi, "Phong gia sắp tới muốn kiếm chồng, hai vị tiên trưởng chớ không phải là cũng vì này mà đến?"

"Chọn rể?"

"Cũng không phải là siết, Phong gia cấp cho gió đại công tử chọn rể, giới tính không hạn. Cái này Phong Chân tuy nhiên tính tình không tốt, nhưng cùng hắn kết hôn, cái kia chính là cùng Phong gia, thậm chí cùng Lâm Vân Phái nhờ vả chút quan hệ rồi, mấy ngày nay có không ít người đến Mai Thành hoạt động, đem ta đây trà quán sinh ý mang tốt hơn nhiều!" Trà buông buông chủ cười hắc hắc, xoa xoa tay.

Biết rõ kế tiếp là trả tiền nội dung rồi, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong liếc nhau, hắn từ trong lòng ngực đào ra một quả hạ phẩm linh thạch cho chủ quán, ý bảo hắn nói tiếp.

Ít có như vậy ra tay hào phóng khách nhân, chủ quán trên mặt cười nở hoa, bề bộn nhảy ra mấy ngày nay chính mình lật qua lật lại nói trăm tám mươi lần đích lí do thoái thác, thêm...nữa hơn mấy đầu tin tức nho nhỏ, cho hai vị khách quý không rõ chi tiết mà nói một lần.

Lại nói đến Phong gia những năm gần đây này tại Mai Thành danh vọng dần dần thịnh, đã là thế gia trung dê đầu đàn. Gia chủ là Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, trong tộc đệ tử Phong Bộ Sơ bị đưa đi đại môn phái tu luyện, có tiền đồ đồng thời không quên vốn, cho gia tộc quay về quỹ rất nhiều, nhất thời truyền là giai thoại.

Với tư cách Phong Bộ Sơ sinh đôi ca ca, Phong Chân nhưng là bất tận như người ý, hắn tư chất thường thường, tại Lâm Vân Phái tới chọn người lúc đã bị xoát xuống dưới. Mọi người vốn cho là hắn sẽ làm cái phàm nhân tầm thường sống hết một đời, cho dù tu luyện, cao nữa là cũng chỉ có thể tu luyện tới Luyện Khí Kỳ.

Nhưng Phong phu nhân đau lòng hài tử, vụng trộm đem trong tộc chia cho mình linh đan phân ra một bộ phận đút cho Phong Chân. Không nghĩ tới Phong Chân ăn hết linh đan về sau, tựa như cái kia lửa rừng thấy gió liền phát triển, tu vị đi từ từ cọ dâng lên, trong lúc nhất thời kinh điệu mọi người răng hàm.

Trăm qua sang năm, Phong phu nhân đã sớm vĩnh biệt cõi đời, nàng con lớn nhất cũng đã là cái bị linh đan đút tới Kim Đan kỳ ... Củi mục.

Nhưng đối với một cái tu chân thế gia mà nói, loại này không có tu vi củi mục có gì hữu dụng đâu, tính tình cũng bị mẹ hắn dưỡng thành quần áo lụa là, đảm đương không nổi đại nhậm. Gia gia của hắn cùng tộc nhân thảo luận cả đêm, cuối cùng đem Phong Chân tương lai xao định hạ lai — Phong Thiên Cừu tháng trước tại chính mình thọ yến thượng lên tiếng, dục vọng chọn một nhà thế trong sạch, tuổi thích hợp, tướng mạo đoan chính, mỹ chất lương tài tu sĩ cùng mình Tôn nhi kết làm liền cành, ở rể Phong gia.

Cái này chủ quán vừa dứt lời, Mai Thành cửa thành chạy đi vài thớt con ngựa cao to, vài tên người cưỡi vừa nhìn chính là nhà giàu đệ tử, cầm đầu chính là cái cẩm y thanh niên, ngày thường thật xinh đẹp, giống như bay theo trà quán trước chạy như bay mà qua, giơ lên một đống bụi bặm.

Trà quán người trên nhao nhao dùng tay áo che mặt, tiếng oán than dậy đất.

Chủ quán: "Thật sự là yêu thọ rồi, tiên trưởng ngươi trông xem chưa, chính là chỗ này quần áo lụa là!"

Lý Trì Ý bên tai bỗng nhiên vang lên Úy Tranh truyền đến bí mật âm: "Trong cơ thể ta cùng Phong Bộ Thanh cái kia ti liên hệ vừa mới triển khai."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh: "Cái kia Phong Chân?"

Úy Tranh: "Còn không xác định, trước đi xem."

Hai người sau khi từ biệt trà buông buông chủ, đi theo đám người kia đằng sau.

Bọn hắn cùng trong chốc lát, rốt cục xác định xuống dẫn động Úy Tranh chân khí trong cơ thể , chính là cái đại thiếu gia Phong Chân.

Đám người này ra khỏi thành là vì săn linh thú tìm niềm vui. Mắt thường có thể thấy được gió này gia đại thiếu gia là mọi người truy phủng đối tượng, bên cạnh hắn những người kia đối với hắn hỏi han ân cần, nịnh nọt đến cực điểm. Phong Chân đối với chính mình đãi ngộ cũng hết sức hài lòng, thỉnh thoảng sai khiến những người khác thay hắn đi săn.

Hắn như vậy vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến, nhưng không có phát hiện những người khác bưng lấy hắn đồng thời càng là bằng mặt không bằng lòng, nhiều lần có người vụng trộm cho hắn hạ ngáng chân, lại để cho hắn trước mặt mọi người xấu mặt.

Lý Trì Ý ngẫm lại cũng hiểu, Phong gia chọn rể không phân biệt nam nữ, tuy nhiên tiền đồ nhìn như Quang Minh, nhưng đây là muốn bán đứng chính mình nhan sắc, "Nương thân" cho một cái không hề nên chỗ đồng tính mới có thể đạt được, nói những người này trong nội tâm không có oán khí căn bản cũng không khả năng.

Có thể nghĩ, một khi Phong Chân cùng đám người này trung bất kỳ một cái nào kết hôn, chờ đợi hắn chỉ sợ sẽ là vô tận lạnh nhạt, liền bình thường quan hệ thông gia cũng không tính là.

Nhìn xem cái này ông sao vây quanh ông trăng, dương dương đắc ý, vẻ mặt ngu xuẩn đối với gió đại công tử, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được nói: "Hắn thật là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế?"

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, không xác định nói: "Có lẽ?"

Lý Trì Ý: có lẽ? ? ?

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên nói: "Phong gia bất quá là một cái tiểu thế gia, muốn đem một người theo không hề tu luyện trụ cột đút tới Kim Đan kỳ, trước sau lên giá phí nhiều ít linh thạch linh dược?"

Hai người nhìn nhau liếc, không nói gì.

Lý Trì Ý biết rõ hắn là có ý gì, Phong gia bất quá là cái tiểu thành thế gia, chính là dốc hết cả nhà chi lực cũng cung cấp không dậy nổi một cái củi mục đến Kim Đan kỳ. Như vậy chính là Phong Chân tại giả heo ăn thịt hổ, che dấu thực lực của mình?

Nhưng Phong Chân nếu thật có thực lực kia, liền sẽ không bị Phong gia lấy ra trở thành quan hệ thông gia thẻ đánh bạc.

Úy Tranh nói: "Nếu như đoán không ra đến, vậy đến nghiệm một nghiệm."

Hắn theo trong túi trữ vật lấy ra một chiếc đèn cùng một đám chùm tua (thương) đỏ: "Đây là hồn đèn, là Phượng Cung bên trong pháp khí, có thể phân biệt rõ hồn phách. Đây là Phong Bộ Thanh trên thân kiếm đồ trang sức, khí tức rất cùng hắn tương tự."

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được nói: "Ngươi tại sao phải có Phong Bộ Thanh đồ vật?"

"Lúc trước theo Hồ Vương chỗ đó như ý đến ."

Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, hắn cũng không nói ra miệng chính là, vì cam đoan bạn bè có thể sống yên ổn đầu thai, hắn đem Bạch Nguyệt Căng bên người tất cả cùng Phong Bộ Thanh có quan hệ đồ vật đều như ý rời đi.

Lý Trì Ý phức tạp mà lườm Úy Tranh liếc, ở chung thời gian lâu dài, đối phương hình tượng trong lòng mình bất tri bất giác đang từ từ phát sinh cải biến. Đặt ở nhận thức mới bắt đầu, ai có thể nghĩ đến nghiêm trang người nào đó vậy mà sẽ như ý đồ của người khác.

Úy Tranh theo chùm tua (thương) đỏ thượng cởi xuống mấy cây dây nhỏ, đặt hồn trên đèn thiêu đốt, Bất quá trong chốc lát, dây nhỏ liền biến thành khói trắng, vô thanh vô tức mà hướng cái kia hoàn toàn không biết gì cả đại thiếu gia Phong Chân bay đi.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Thật đúng là.

Lý Trì Ý lâm vào trầm tư, Phong Chân là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, Phong Chân huynh đệ sinh đôi là Phong Bộ Sơ, mà Phong Bộ Sơ đời trước cùng Hồ Vương là tình nhân quan hệ, đời này mắt thấy vừa muốn giẫm lên vết xe đổ, liên tưởng đến hai người cuối cùng cá chết lưới rách quan hệ... Hắn bỗng nhiên đã có một cái người can đảm ý tưởng.

Không phải chứ, Lý Trì Ý suy nghĩ xuất thần, không hiểu cảm thấy một cái bồn lớn máu chó hướng trên người mình giội đi qua.

Đẳng các loại..., cái này kỳ quái ví von là cái gì? ? ?

Hắn nhịn không được Cân Úy loong coong nhả rãnh nói: "Ngươi biết Phong Chân có một huynh đệ gọi Phong Bộ Sơ sao? Hắn hiện tại bị Hồ Vương bắt đến Thanh Khâu đi. Nếu ta đoán không lầm, hiện tại Hồ Vương nên là đem Phong Bộ Sơ cho rằng Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế..."

Lời nói mới nói ra khẩu, hắn liền phát giác được chính mình thanh âm Hỗn Độn, quy về hư vô. Úy Tranh nghi ngờ nhìn hắn một cái: "Ngươi vừa mới đang nói cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Thiếu chút nữa quên chính mình không cách nào "Kịch thấu" rồi.

Bất luận cái gì tương lai chuyện đã xảy ra, Thiên Đạo cũng sẽ không cho phép hắn sớm để lộ ra đến.

Hắn chỉ phải lắc lắc đầu nói: "Không có gì."

Cho tới bây giờ, Lý Trì Ý mang đi Phong Chân ý niệm trong đầu trở nên gấp gáp đứng lên. Hồ Vương chính thức thích là Phong Bộ Thanh, nếu có thể đem chính thức Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế đưa đến Hồ Vương trước mặt, Hồ Vương đáp ứng lấy ra nghiệt thai khả năng thì càng nhiều hơn một chút thôi?

Phong Chân cỡi ngựa tại đám người phía trước nhất, hắn mắt sắc nhìn xem một cái hươu sao theo trong rừng tháo chạy qua, vội hỏi: "Linh Lộc, Linh Lộc!"

Phong gia đại công tử lên tiếng, bên cạnh người xung quanh nào có lãnh đạm , bề bộn đem ra sử dụng bọn thủ hạ tiến đến đuổi lộc, cần phải đem con mồi một lần nữa xua đuổi quay về Phong Chân tầm mắt, lại để cho đại công tử tự nghiệm thấy đi săn niềm vui thú.

Tháng sau chính là Phong gia chọn rể thời điểm, lúc này mọi người hết sức nịnh bợ lấy Phong Chân, mỗi người đều muốn trở thành ở rể Phong gia người may mắn.

Trong nhóm người này có hi vọng nhất đúng là Mai Thành thứ hai đại thế gia Lữ gia hai công tử, Lữ mậu, hắn hôm nay đã có Trúc Cơ Kỳ trung kỳ tu vị, thiên tư không tệ, bởi vì là trong nhà thứ xuất, không có kế thừa Lữ gia hy vọng, liền tại Phong gia tuyên bố chọn rể tin tức về sau, ngược lại truy cầu nổi lên Phong Chân, để ở rể Phong gia.

Hắn giờ phút này cỡi ngựa cùng Phong Chân kề vai sát cánh, gặp Linh Lộc bị chạy về săn bắn vòng, liền một mũi tên xuất tại Linh Lộc trên đùi. Linh Lộc bị thương động tác chậm chạp, Phong Chân thừa cơ kéo cung, một mũi tên xuất tại... Linh Lộc trên mông đít.

Lữ mậu mặt không đổi sắc: "Chân ca hảo tiễn pháp."

Phong Chân mặt đỏ lên, Lữ mậu nói: "Người tới, nhanh đi đem Chân ca con mồi nhặt về đến."

"Không cần, tự chính mình đi!" Phong Chân dưới chân thúc vào bụng ngựa, hướng phía Linh Lộc phương hướng chạy đi. Cái này trong rừng lá rụng cành khô chồng chất, chừng nửa chỉ giày cao như vậy, Phong Chân vội vàng chạy đi, một cái không chú ý, đùi ngựa bị lá khô che dấu rễ cây đẩy ta thoáng một phát, hắn thất kinh hạ lăn xuống mã, trên mặt đất bánh xe lăn vòng vo tầm vài vòng mới dừng lại.

Mọi người ở đây đều bị dấu cười, như loại này sự tình đã ra nhiều lần, có rất nhiều người khác cố ý thiết lập ngáng chân, cũng có cái này củi mục thiếu gia chính mình ra làm trò cười cho thiên hạ, dù sao không ai đồng tình hắn, đều bị trong lòng trộm nhạc.

Phong Chân chật vật theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, Lữ mậu chạy tới, xuống ngựa ý muốn dìu hắn, Phong Chân phất tay mở ra hắn, căm tức nói: "Thật sự là gặp quỷ rồi, thật vất vả có thể chạy ra ngoài chơi một lần, như thế nào như vậy không như ý!"

Lữ mậu cười nói: "Chân ca xin bớt giận, nếu không chúng ta trở về, đi hoa đón xuân lầu nghe một chút điệu hát dân gian."

"Không cần!" Phong Chân bỗng nhiên đã đoạt Lữ mậu mã, hướng phía Linh Lộc phương hướng chạy như bay mà đi, hắn hôm nay không bắt được cái con kia Linh Lộc thề không bỏ qua!

Đệ 28 chương

Thừa dịp Phong Chân xuống ngựa chi tế, Linh Lộc kéo lấy tổn thương chân, hướng trong rừng ở chỗ sâu trong bỏ chạy, Phong Chân theo vết máu truy tìm xuống dưới, Lữ mậu mã là ngựa tốt, chỉ chốc lát sau Phong Chân liền đem đám kia thế gia đệ tử không hề để tâm.

Đẳng Phong Chân phát giác được không đúng lúc, mình đã tại trong rừng đã bị mất phương hướng phương hướng.

Hắn ghìm chặt dây cương, ngừng lại, hô vài tiếng Lữ mậu, nhưng không ai đáp ứng hắn, hắn lại hô vài tiếng tên người khác, làm theo lặng lẽ tĩnh im ắng.

Gió đại công tử từ trong lòng ngực đào ra một quả đưa tin ngọc giản, muốn liên hệ Phong gia, nhưng mà linh lực đưa vào ngọc giản về sau, cái kia ngọc giản nhưng không có như dĩ vãng như vậy phát ra ôn nhuận hào quang, ảm đạm mà yên tĩnh mà nằm ở lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Đi săn cái này cánh rừng, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đã tới không biết bao nhiêu lượt, làm sao có thể sẽ lạc đường, giải thích duy nhất, ngay cả có người cố ý thiết lập trận pháp, lại để cho hắn lạc đường. Phong Chân rốt cục cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi, cảnh giác mà mọi nơi nhìn quanh: "Là ai — a! ! Ngươi là ai?"

Chẳng biết lúc nào, ở trước mặt hắn cây đại thụ kia xuống, một cái tuấn tú thiếu niên ôm ngực ỷ cây, chánh mục quang bất thiện mà đánh giá chính mình, thiếu niên trên lưng buộc lên môt cây đoản kiếm, thân kiếm quá ngắn, như là trường kiếm gảy mất sau tàn kiếm, bị vải bao vây lấy, cực kỳ quái.

Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, tuy nhiên thiếu niên này ánh mắt thập phần bất thiện, nhưng Phong Chân nhìn hắn nhưng là thập phần thân thiết, tổng cảm giác hắn toàn thân tản ra hào quang, điều này làm cho Phong Chân lá gan hơi chút đại hơi có chút, mở miệng hỏi: "Ta là Mai Thành Phong gia đại thiếu gia, ngươi là ai?"

"Ta biết rõ ngươi là Phong Chân." Thiếu niên gật đầu, "Ta là tới cứu ngươi ." Thiếu niên này chính là vừa vặn theo Phong Chân bọn hắn một đường Lý Trì Ý.

Phong Chân: ? ? ?

Hắn thử hỏi: "Cứu ta ly khai trận pháp này?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ta là tới cứu ngươi ly khai Phong gia ."

Phong Chân: "À?"

Lý Trì Ý ý hữu sở chỉ (*): "Tháng sau, Phong gia liền muốn kiếm chồng."

"Đúng vậy." Phong Chân bỗng nhiên nhăn nhó nói, "Ngươi là mộ danh mà đến tu sĩ?"

"... Không phải." Lý Trì Ý im lặng nói, "Phong gia đem ngươi trở thành quân cờ, tùy ý quyết định hôn sự của ngươi, ngươi không biết là phẫn nộ?"

Phong Chân thở dài nói: "Không phẫn nộ a, kỳ thật ta đây loại củi mục, có người muốn ta đã rất thỏa mãn."

Hắn hiện tại cũng hơn hai trăm tuổi, lúc trước cũng không phải là không có cùng người đứng đắn gia con gái nghị qua thân, nhưng có tu chân trụ cột nữ hài nhi chướng mắt hắn cái này củi mục thể chất, phàm nhân gia lại ngại hắn tuổi thọ quá dài, thường xuyên qua lại, vậy mà làm trễ nãi hơn 100 năm. Những thứ này hắn không dám cùng Lý Trì Ý nói, sợ cái này tuấn tú thiếu niên chê cười hắn!

Lý Trì Ý không biết hắn những thứ này chua xót chuyện cũ, đương nhiên không biết cười lời nói hắn, hiện tại hắn chỉ biết khinh bỉ hắn: "Ngu xuẩn! Gia gia của ngươi bức ngươi cùng một cái không tình cảm chút nào trụ cột người kết hôn, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không hôn sau ngươi nên như thế nào tự xử?"

Phong Chân bĩu môi: "Ta biết rõ, cho nên ta đây không phải đang cố gắng lấy người bồi dưỡng cảm tình nha."

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn trước mắt cái này củi mục thiếu gia, quả nhiên là bùn nhão đở không nổi tường, vẫn còn tường phía dưới đắc chí!

"Ngươi cùng cái kia Lữ mậu đi được gần nhất, ngươi muốn cùng hắn kết hôn." Lý Trì Ý nói.

Phong Chân ho khan một tiếng: "Ách, cái này sao, tùy duyên rồi, đương nhiên là ai nguyện ý cùng ta thân cận, ta mới cùng hắn thân cận nha." Dứt lời, Phong Chân đáy lòng yên lặng bồi thêm một câu, nếu như ngươi muốn cùng ta thân cận lời mà nói..., ta khẳng định không chọn hắn, tuyển ngươi.

Thiếu niên cười lạnh một tiếng, trong chốc lát đi đến trước mặt của hắn, Phong Chân không khỏi cả kinh — hắn mặc dù là cái củi mục, nhưng cũng là Kim Đan kỳ củi mục, thiếu niên trước mắt này tiếp cận chính mình lúc, chính mình vậy mà một tia linh lực chấn động cũng không có cảm thấy... Đôi linh lực như thế thu để tự nhiên, chỉ có Hóa Thần Kỳ cực kỳ trở lên Đại Năng mới có thể làm được.

Không phải chứ, như vậy tuổi trẻ Đại Năng? Vẫn là Đại Năng cố ý giả bộ nai tơ, ưa thích dùng thiếu niên tư thái xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người?

Trong đầu hắn một mảnh lộn xộn , bị Lý Trì Ý dẫn theo cổ áo, đưa đến một cây đại thụ xuống.

Cái này đại thụ ngày thường cao lớn rậm rạp, chung quanh cũng là nó hậu thế, lớn lên mật mật ma ma một mảnh, thập phần ẩn nấp. Phong Chân vừa muốn mở miệng, đã bị Lý Trì Ý bịt miệng lại mong, ý bảo hắn câm miệng lắng nghe.

"Tìm được Phong Chân không có?" Thân cây mặt khác truyền tới một thanh âm quen thuộc, đúng là Lữ mậu .

"Không có, tiểu tử này đuổi theo Linh Lộc chạy trốn xa, ngựa của ngươi chạy trốn nhanh, không tốt truy." Khác thanh âm của một nam nhân cũng truyền ra.

"Tùy tiện trêu cợt thoáng một phát là đủ rồi, ngươi hà tất khi hắn chân ngựa hạ ngáng chân, lại để cho hắn xuống đài không được?" Lữ mậu oán giận nói, "Cái này còn phải tốn tìm người."

Một người khác hoàn toàn thất vọng: "Nhìn hắn khó chịu bái. Dù sao cái này ngu xuẩn cũng không biết là ai trêu cợt hắn, nói không chừng còn tưởng rằng là chính mình không may đâu."

"Ngươi về sau đừng tại làm cho những thứ này, bên cạnh hắn có Phong gia người, không chừng có một ngày liền đã nhìn ra, bảo ngươi chịu không nổi."

"Như thế nào, ngươi đau lòng ngươi Chân ca rồi hả?"

Lữ mậu cười cười: "Ta làm sao sẽ lo lắng cái kia quần áo lụa là, ta chỉ là đang lo lắng ngươi."

Hai người liếc mắt đưa tình trong chốc lát, người nọ bỗng nhiên trêu đùa: "Hiện tại một lát ngươi Chân ca về không được, lại để cho ca ca ta hảo hảo thương thương ngươi a."

Lữ mậu muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào (*) một phen, một hồi lặng lẽ tĩnh về sau, tiếng thở dốc, nước bọt trao đổi thanh âm, quần áo lôi kéo thanh âm, thập phần không hài hòa mà vang lên.

Lý Trì Ý hết sức khó xử, hắn cũng không có ngờ tới hai người này cũng dám tại dưới ban ngày ban mặt tằng tịu với nhau, bề bộn dẫn theo Phong Chân đã đi ra đại thụ.

Hai người lại nhớ tới vừa mới cái chỗ kia, Phong Chân sắc mặt tái nhợt, không nói một lời.

"Ngươi có thể nghe rõ ràng?" Lý Trì Ý nhìn xem Phong Chân, "Bọn hắn rõ rệt nịnh nọt ngươi, sau lưng trêu cợt ngươi. Ngươi rất xem trọng người này, lưng cõng ngươi cùng người khác tư tương thụ thụ. Nếu như ngươi cùng người này kết hôn, ngươi biết ngươi hội..."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, liền bị Phong Chân căm tức mà cắt ngang: "Những thứ này ta cũng biết!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Phong Chân mặt không biểu tình: "Bọn họ đều là không có hảo ý, cho nên vị tiên trưởng này, ngài đối với ta lại tồn lấy cái gì tốt ý?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn lúc này thời điểm bỗng nhiên rất muốn học một ít Úy Tranh, sờ thoáng một phát cái mũi của mình.

"Không sai, bọn hắn tiếp cận ta là vì Phong gia, vì ta cái kia hảo đệ đệ, ta theo chân bọn họ kết hôn về sau, mặc dù không có thể bảo chứng có thể làm một đôi cử án tề mi vợ chồng, nhưng ít ra cuộc sống của ta không lo. Tiên trưởng tu vị sâu không lường được, khẳng định không phải là vì Phong gia hoặc là Phong Bộ Sơ, để cho ta ly khai Phong gia, vậy ngươi toan tính lại vì sao?"

Nhìn trước mắt cái này quần áo lụa là ít có lợi hại tư thái, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp, nửa ngày, mới nói ra một câu: "Hiện tại ta rốt cục tin tưởng, ngươi là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế."

Đệ 29 chương

Phong Chân phảng phất không nghe rõ ràng: "Cáp?"

Một cái ngắt lời, vừa mới cái kia ánh mắt lợi hại thanh niên đột nhiên biến mất không thấy gì nữa, lại biến thành vẻ mặt ngu xuẩn dạng Phong gia đại công tử.

"Các ngươi Phong gia đại khái một ngàn năm trước, ra một gã tu luyện thiên tài, gọi Phong Bộ Thanh. Các ngươi Phong gia lúc ấy cạnh cửa ánh sáng, so với hiện tại chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. Ngươi sẽ không không rõ ràng lắm a?"

"Vị tiên trưởng này, ta biết rõ Phong Bộ Thanh." Phong Chân mờ mịt nói, "Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì kia mà, ta là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế? Điều đó không có khả năng a!"

Quả nhiên bản thân cũng không tin sự thật này.

"Nếu như trên đời này thực có một cái Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, bất kể là từ phía trên phân thượng vẫn là theo danh tự nhìn lại, người này hẳn là ta cái kia lợi hại đệ đệ mới đúng, ngươi tìm lộn người." Phong Chân chân thành nói.

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Tuy nhiên ta cũng không quá tin tưởng, bất quá ngươi xác thực chính là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế."

"Được rồi!" Phong Chân làm ra đầu hàng tư thái, "Cho dù ta là lão tổ tông chuyển thế, vậy ngươi mang đi mục đích của ta là cái gì?"

Nói đến bây giờ, hắn có thể cảm nhận được thiếu niên này đối với chính mình cũng không có ác ý, như vậy mục đích thì càng thêm khó bề phân biệt rồi.

Lý Trì Ý: "Dẫn ngươi đi gặp ngươi tổ tiên một cái hảo hữu chí giao."

Phong Chân hiếu kỳ nói: "Không biết tiên trưởng có thể nói cho ta biết, lão tổ tông nhà ta hảo hữu chí giao là ai?"

"Thanh Khâu Hồ Vương."

"Hồ Vương?"

Gặp Phong Chân thần sắc có chỗ di chuyển, Lý Trì Ý từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một khối chỉ có nửa mảnh ngọc bội.

Úy Tranh lúc trước tiện tay theo Bạch Nguyệt Căng chỗ đó như ý đến rất nhiều đồ vật, Lý Trì Ý mắt sắc, phát hiện ngọc bội kia kỳ quái chỗ, nếu như chỉ có nửa mảnh, như vậy vô cùng có khả năng là với tư cách tín vật đến sử dụng .

Đây là Lý Trì Ý suy đoán, bất quá đang nhìn đến Phong Chân thần sắc sau khi biến hóa, là hắn biết chính mình áp đúng rồi.

Chứng kiến cái kia nửa mảnh ngọc bội, Phong Chân rốt cục thần sắc thay đổi.

Hắn thiếu niên lúc ham chơi, từng tiến vào trong gia tộc Tàng Thư các đã tra xét Phong gia gia phổ, ngay tiếp theo cũng biết Phong Bộ Thanh vị lão tổ tông này năm đó phát tích lịch sử, cùng với hắn cùng Thanh Khâu Hồ Tộc quan hệ. Nghe nói lão tổ tông cùng Hồ Vương quan hệ thực hảo, khi hắn chết về sau, thi thể cũng không từng bị bắt liễm nhập tổ mộ, mà là bị vị này Hồ Vương bệ hạ đã muốn đi.

Vì phòng ngừa có chút ghét ác như cừu người chính đạo sĩ vu oan bọn hắn Phong gia cấu kết Yêu tộc, một đoạn này lịch sử vẫn dấu kín tại gia phả ở bên trong, chưa từng công khai hậu thế, chỉ để lại một khối để mà liên hệ hồ tộc, đổi lấy một lần cứu mạng cơ hội hình bán nguyệt ngọc bội, truyền cho con trai trưởng, mà ngọc bội một nửa khác tại Hồ Vương trong tay.

Cái kia khối ngọc bội, trước mắt liền trong tay hắn.

Thiếu niên trước mắt này có thể nói ra Thanh Khâu Hồ Vương cùng lão tổ tông Phong Bộ Thanh quan hệ, hiển nhiên đôi một đoạn này bí sự biết quá sâu, mà hắn lấy ra cái kia cái ngọc bội, cùng chính mình đeo cái kia cái, giống như đúc.

Dừng ở đây, Phong Chân mới thật sự đã tin tưởng Lý Trì Ý mà nói.

"Thật sự là Hồ Vương đến nhận thức lão tổ tông chuyển thế? Ta thật sự là lão tổ tông chuyển thế? Ngươi muốn mang ta đi ở đâu?" Phong Chân vui vẻ, "Là mỹ nhân kia khắp nơi Thanh Khâu sao? Ta thích nhất những cái...kia hồ nữ chuyện xưa!"

Lý Trì Ý mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Cho nên, có theo hay không ta đi?"

"Ai nha, tháng sau nhà của chúng ta liền muốn kiếm chồng, sợ là không thể cùng tiên trưởng rời đi đâu." Phong Chân hì hì cười nói, "Đợi ta kết hôn về sau, cũng không nên đi gặp cái kia hồ cô nương, miễn cho phụ lòng mỹ nhân thâm tình. Không bằng tiên dài trở lại nói cho Hồ Vương đại nhân, có rảnh có thể tới Mai Thành ngồi một chút, hắn có thể mang nhiều mấy cái mỹ nhân tới lời nói thì tốt hơn."

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Không cần phiền toái như vậy. Ta sẽ với ngươi cùng một chỗ trở về, thuyết phục gia gia của ngươi đem ngươi chung thân đại sự gửi gắm cho ta."

Phong Chân biến sắc, hưng phấn nói: "Tha một vòng lớn, nguyên lai tiên trưởng vẫn là đến cầu thân đi!"

Lý Trì Ý há lại cái loại này động một chút lại bắt người vô lễ chi nhân, tự nhiên là muốn chinh được gia trưởng cho phép.

Hắn cùng Phong Chân hai người một con ngựa, đi ra rừng cây, lúc trước những cái...kia ong bướm gặp Phong Chân bên người bỗng nhiên nhiều hơn cái tuấn tú trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thiếu niên, trong nội tâm còi báo động đại tác, nhao nhao vây quanh hỏi han ân cần.

Những thứ này thế gia đệ tử cao nhất cũng không quá đáng là Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vị, Lý Trì Ý dám cùng Hóa Thần Kỳ Triệu Vô Hạ giao thủ, đối phó những thứ này con tôm nhỏ, thì ra là phất phất tay sự tình. Hắn không kiên nhẫn vung tay lên, gió thổi qua đến đem người ngay ngắn hướng đẩy ngã xuống đất.

Lần này Phong Chân như trước không có cảm nhận được linh lực chấn động, trong lòng của hắn càng là kinh ngạc, vị tiên trưởng này tu vị sợ không phải so Hóa Thần Kỳ cao hơn, đều gây ra lớn như vậy động tĩnh rồi, chính mình vậy mà một điểm linh lực đều không có cảm nhận được! Tiên trưởng, không, Đại Năng sợ là đôi linh lực sử dụng đạt đến nơi tuyệt hảo rồi.

Lữ mậu nghe tiếng chạy tới, hắn gặp trên đất chật vật, không khỏi dừng bước lại, cất giọng nói: "Vị tiền bối này, ngươi trong ngực chính là Mai Thành Phong gia đại công tử, giữa các ngươi như có hiểu lầm, chúng ta có thể tâm bình khí hòa nói một chút."

Phong Chân ngoài miệng nói không thèm để ý, nhưng chứng kiến Lữ mậu cái này tiểu tiện nhân trong lòng hỏa vẫn là đi từ từ phủi đất phát triển, hắn chỉ vào người ta nói: "Tiên trưởng, làm phiền ngài giúp ta giáo huấn hắn!"

Lữ mậu: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý trên khóe miệng câu, ngự sử sức gió đem Lữ mậu lật tung trên mặt đất, Lữ mậu chật vật đứng dậy, không thể tin mà nhìn qua Phong Chân: "Chân ca?"

"Ngươi là ai Chân ca?" Phong Chân trêu tức cười nói, "Ta cũng không ngủ người khác ngủ qua người đàn bà dâm đãng!"

Giải quyết xong đám này ong bướm, Phong Chân đôi Lý Trì Ý cũng chẳng phải phòng bị rồi, trên đường đi nói nhỏ, cùng Lý Trì Ý lải nhải ông nội ngươi chứ yêu thích, Lý Trì Ý không nhịn được nói: "Ta biết rõ chuyện này để làm gì?"

Phong Chân nhăn nhó: "Ngươi không phải chỉ điểm ông nội của ta cầu hôn đi sao?"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Gia đình giàu có, không đều là đui mù hôn ách gả sao?"

Phong Chân nháy mắt mấy cái: "Cho nên ta cái này không là để cho ngươi biết ông nội của ta yêu thích, không có nói cho ngươi biết của ta yêu thích sao?"

Cái này quần áo lụa là thiếu gia lại đang giả ngu rồi.

Lý Trì Ý thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, đang muốn nói chuyện, trong bụng bỗng nhiên một hồi thai động, nôn ọe ý vọt lên cổ họng, hắn mang tương Phong Chân đẩy qua một bên, cúi đầu điên cuồng nôn ọe.

Phong Chân vẻ mặt mộng bức: "Tiên trưởng làm sao vậy?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt đen lên, căm tức nói: "Nhìn cái gì vậy, chưa thấy qua người chửa... Vận khí nôn mửa sao?"

Phong Chân: ? ? ?

Gió đại công tử mang theo đầy bụng nghi vấn về tới Phong gia, Phong gia gia buổi sáng mới đưa chính mình đại cháu trai cùng một đám người theo đuổi tống xuất thành đi bồi dưỡng cảm tình, không nghĩ tới Phong Chân buổi chiều sẽ trở lại rồi, còn dẫn theo một cái theo chưa từng gặp qua thiếu niên.

Ở ngoài thành chuyện đã xảy ra đã vừa mới có người cùng hắn bẩm báo đã qua, điều này làm cho Phong Thiên Cừu thập phần ngoài ý muốn, nhưng căn cứ quảng tung lưới nhiều liễm cá đạo lý, hắn vẫn là khách khí tiếp đãi vị này nhìn qua bất quá nhược quán tuổi nhỏ tuấn tú thiếu niên.

"Không biết vị tiểu hữu này họ cái gì tên ai?"

Lý Trì Ý đơn giản gật đầu nói: "Lý xích âm."

Quản gia không thể gặp hắn như vậy lãnh đạm, nói: "Đây là chúng ta gió gia gia chủ, tiểu tử còn không mau mau chào."

"Không sao." Phong Thiên Cừu cười nói, thiếu niên như vậy "Mục vô tôn trưởng", ngược lại là lại để cho Phong Thiên Cừu thu hồi khinh thường ý nghĩ của hắn, "Lý tiểu công tử đem Chân nhi giải cứu ra, là lão hủ cảm tạ ngươi mới đúng."

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Phong gia chủ khách khí, tiện tay mà thôi mà thôi."

Phong Chân lập tức mở to hai mắt nhìn, đối với người này vô liêm sỉ cảm thấy khiếp sợ, cái gì tiện tay mà thôi, rõ ràng, rõ ràng chính là hắn thiết lập mê trận mới làm cho mình lạc đường đấy!

Đối phương nhàn nhạt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, Phong Chân lập tức im lặng, Lý Tiên Trưởng nói cái gì chính là cái gì.

Lý Trì Ý nói ngay vào điểm chính: "Phong gia chủ, ta nghe nói Phong gia đang tại là lệnh tôn thu xếp việc hôn nhân, không biết có gì yêu cầu, mới có thể cầu được giai ngẫu?"

Phong Thiên Cừu cười nói: "Lý tiểu công tử, Phong gia chọn rể thời gian là tại tháng sau, nếu có ý nhà của chúng ta Chân nhi, đại khái có thể đến lúc đó đến chúng ta Phong gia luận võ trên trận, cùng một chúng ưu tú đệ tử tỷ thí một phen hơn nữa."

Phong Chân đi nhanh lên đến gia gia của hắn bên người, nhỏ giọng nói: "Gia gia, nhanh đừng nói tỷ thí, vị tiên trưởng này một cái đầu ngón tay đều có thể bóp chết bọn hắn!"

Phong Thiên Cừu cau mày nói: "Nói bậy bạ gì đó?"

Phong Chân: "Ngươi đem linh thức thả ra, cảm thụ một chút."

Một lát sau, Phong Chân thần thần bí bí nói: "Cảm thấy a!"

Phong Thiên Cừu thưởng hắn một cái xào lăn hạt dẻ: "Thần thần cằn nhằn mấy thứ gì đó, ta cái gì cũng không có —" hắn nói được một nửa, chậm rãi ngừng lại, thần sắc ngưng trọng lên.

Phong Chân cũng bất chấp bị đập đập cái kia thoáng một phát: "Chúng ta hai người đều Kim Đan kỳ rồi, cái này đều không cảm giác được, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút hắn tu vị cao bao nhiêu!"

Nếu thật là như Chân nhi theo như lời, cái kia Phong gia chính là rời đi đại vận, lại trèo lên cành cây cao! Phong Thiên Cừu kích động được sủng ái gò má đều đỏ.

Bất quá Phong Thiên Cừu sống được lâu thấy nhiều, tự nhiên sẽ không nhẹ như vậy tín Phong Chân lời mà nói..., hắn còn muốn nghiệm chứng một phen mới được — dù sao không cảm giác được một người linh lực, ngoại trừ đối phương là cao ra bản thân rất nhiều cảnh giới Đại Năng, còn có thể không cách nào tu luyện người bình thường.

Thân thủ của hắn cho Lý Trì Ý rót một chén trà, cười nói: "Các hạ đường xa mà đến, Phong gia chiêu đãi không chu toàn, kính xin hưởng dụng cái này ly Mai Thành chỉ mỗi hắn có mai trà, này đây hàng năm mới lạ : tươi sốt hoa mai cánh hoa chế thành, vị mùi thơm ngát."

Hai người tiếp nhận chén trà lúc, Phong Thiên Cừu cố ý sớm buông tay, chén trà rớt xuống.

Đây là thử thân người tay thông thường biện pháp, bởi vì có chút phong nhã, năm gần đây tại Tu Chân giới tầng dưới chót thập phần lưu hành. Hai người không cần giao thủ, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần bị thí sinh như thế nào đối phó cái này lật úp xuống một ly nho nhỏ nước trà, đã biết rõ đối phương tu vị như thế nào.

Nếu vì phàm nhân võ giả, hơn phân nửa trực tiếp tiếp được chén trà, nếu vì người tu chân, tức thì có thể dùng linh lực nâng chén trà, nâng chén trà thời gian càng lâu, lại càng có thể thể hiện người này tu vị thâm hậu.

Nhưng mà Phong Thiên Cừu buông ra chén trà về sau, thiếu niên trước mắt này nhưng là liên tiếp cũng không tiếp, trực tiếp lại để cho chén trà ngã xuống xuống dưới!

Đây là liền bình thường võ giả cũng không bằng a! Phong Thiên Cừu mí mắt không khỏi khẽ nhăn một cái, tiểu tử này là lừa đảo còn là đơn thuần khinh thường tiếp hắn thăm dò?

Chén trà ngã xuống, đâm vào góc bàn, nước trà hắt vẫy đi ra, mắt thấy muốn chiếu vào Lý Trì Ý quần trên đùi.

Nhưng mà lúc này, một kiện làm cho người ta trợn mắt há hốc mồm sự tình đã xảy ra, phảng phất là động tác chậm cất đi bình thường, cái kia chén trà cố định tại giữa không trung, ngay sau đó những cái...kia hắt vẫy ra một nửa nước trà vậy mà lại chậm rãi về tới trong chén trà bộ phận.

Cái kia bốc hơi nóng, màu sắc trong vắt thấu trà trôi tại sứ trong chén, chậm rì rì bay lên, lại trở về Lý Trì Ý trước mặt.

Lý Trì Ý nhã nhặn trật tự mà nâng chén trà: "Đa tạ Phong gia chủ."

Phong Thiên Cừu liền xưng hô cũng thay đổi: "Các hạ khách khí."

Lý Trì Ý ám ám nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mất đi chính mình sớm thể ngộ đã đến thủy nguyên tố câu thông phương pháp, nếu không cái này chén trà liền rụt rè rồi.

Hai người lại giả ý hàn huyên một phen, Phong Thiên Cừu nói gần nói xa vội vàng tìm hiểu hắn xuất thân gia thế, đều bị Lý Trì Ý từng cái ngăn cản trở về. Thiếu niên thấy hiệu quả quả đạt thành, khóe miệng hơi vểnh: "Thời gian không còn sớm, không tiện quấy rầy, tại hạ xin được cáo lui trước, đối đãi ta chuẩn bị cho tốt lễ mọn, sáng mai trở lên cửa bái phỏng."

Dứt lời, đúng là không để ý Phong gia chủ giữ lại, đã đi ra Phong gia!

Thiếu niên ly khai Phong gia, quả nhiên đằng sau đuổi kịp Phong gia thám tử.

Hắn không có vội vã vứt bỏ cùng tại sau lưng cái đuôi, ngược lại mang theo bọn hắn tại trên đường cái vòng vo mấy vòng, tìm đảm đương mà lái buôn, cuối cùng xuất tiền đem gió nhà bên cạnh một tòa không trạch ra mua.

Cái này không trạch trước sau hai tiến, vậy mà giá bán 300 khối trung phẩm linh thạch, Lý Trì Ý con mắt cũng không có nháy thoáng một phát, sảng khoái thanh toán toàn khoản. Giao dịch lúc hắn theo Không gian giới chỉ trung lấy ra một quả thượng phẩm linh thạch, giao cho bàn bạc người: "Không cần thối lại."

Một quả thượng phẩm linh thạch có thể chống đỡ mà vượt một nghìn khối trung phẩm linh thạch, chưởng quỹ kia mở to hai mắt nhìn, ông t...r...ờ...i..., nơi nào đến quý nhân, cái này tiền boa so tòa nhà cũng đắt hơn rồi!

Bảo đảm một màn này bị gió gia mang tới cái đuôi nhỏ trông thấy, Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, một mình đi vào mới mua đích tòa nhà.

Thám tử trở lại Phong gia, đem chính mình sở kiến sở văn (*chứng kiến hết thảy) nói cho Phong Thiên Cừu, cái này, hắn triệt để đã tin tưởng Lý Trì Ý là một ít nhất Hóa Thần Kỳ trở lên đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ, không chỉ có như thế, còn là một đặc biệt đặc biệt có tiền đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ!

Phong gia mặc dù là Mai Thành đại thế gia, nhưng vì duy trì thể diện, lúc trước ngày cũng là trôi qua nhanh ba ba, thẳng đến Phong Bộ Sơ tại Lâm Vân Phái trở nên nổi bật về sau mới có sở chuyển biến tốt đẹp, nhưng mỗi tháng đưa tới linh thạch cũng muốn hợp lại dùng, tính toán tỉ mỉ đến mỗi người phần lệ.

Nếu có thể cùng vị này Lý Tiên Trưởng kết thân, cái kia giống như là xin một tọa núi vàng núi bạc vào cửa, phát lớn hơn!

Đệ 30 chương

Phong gia trong đại sảnh.

Nghe xong thám tử hồi báo, Phong Thiên Cừu không kìm được vui mừng, cả người khí sắc đều hồng nhuận phơn phớt được không được, lôi kéo Phong Chân tay nói: "Hảo, hảo, liền cái này!"

Phong Chân thở dài nói: "Gia gia, nhìn người ta lộ cái phú, ngài liền cầm giữ không được rồi, ngài đây là cho cháu trai đón dâu đâu rồi, vẫn là bán cháu trai đâu này?"

Phong Thiên Cừu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: "Tiểu tử ngươi chính là cái củi mục, nuôi ngươi mỗi ngày tiêu hao linh thạch linh dược, trong nhà có từng có người nói qua ngươi cái gì, hiện tại đến phiên ngươi là gió gia xuất lực, ngươi liền không muốn?"

Phong Chân: ...

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong cách dùng khí biến mất thân hình, đứng ở trên mái hiên. Nhìn xem một màn này, Úy Tranh nói: "Đúng vậy, gió này gia chủ động tâm, việc này đã thành công một nửa. Bất quá hắn sẽ đáp ứng lại để cho cháu trai với ngươi ly khai Phong gia sao?"

Dù sao, cho dù đáp ứng cầu thân, lại nào có kết hôn trước liền lại để cho cháu mình cùng vị hôn phu đi đạo lý? Cái này không phù hợp quy củ.

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ: "Ta hiện tại trong mắt bọn hắn, thế nhưng là ra tay xa xỉ Hóa Thần Kỳ Đại Năng, ngươi xem, cái này Phong Thiên Cừu trời sinh tính tham lam, chỉ cần cấp nổi hắn muốn, hắn bán cái cháu trai cũng là cam tâm tình nguyện đến cực điểm."

Nhìn hắn Úy Tranh liếc: "Còn phải đa tạ Úy Tiền Bối cung cấp tư cầm rồi."

Tuy nhiên hiện tại hai người tạm thời có phần vô danh, bất quá cầm đồ đạc của mình, giúp đỡ hài tử mẹ hắn cầu thân?

Ừ, thực hảo. Người nào đó chỉ là tưởng tượng, mình cũng vui vẻ, còn muốn ra vẻ nghiêm trang nói: "Mạnh như vậy mua ép bán hôn sự, nếu là gió đại thiếu gia không vui làm sao bây giờ?"

Lý Trì Ý đã trầm mặc một hồi, nói: "Kỳ thật Phong thiếu gia là người thông minh."

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Tại sao thấy?"

"Lúc trước hắn trên đường sẽ không đoạn thăm dò ta, đã biết rõ ta vô tình ý cầu thân. Nhìn thấy Phong Thiên Cừu về sau, hắn cũng chưa nói cho hắn biết gia gia, ta là vì Hồ Vương muốn gặp Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế mới tìm thượng hắn ." Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới thanh niên đứng đắn lúc ánh mắt lợi hại, "Hắn đang phối hợp ta diễn kịch."

"Chính hắn cũng muốn muốn mượn ta ly khai Phong gia."

Tuy nhiên không biết là xuất phát từ cái mục đích gì, Phong Chân lựa chọn giấu diếm Hồ Vương cùng ngọc bội sự tình, nói cách khác, hắn ở đây từ nhỏ lớn lên Mai Thành cùng tiền đồ chưa biết Thanh Khâu tầm đó, hắn lựa chọn Thanh Khâu, nhất định là dị thường chống lại Phong Thiên Cừu đôi hôn sự của hắn an bài.

Mà chính mình chính dễ dàng lợi dụng cái này hạng nhất, thuyết phục hắn tiến về trước Thanh Khâu.

Lý Trì Ý trong lúc lơ đãng quay đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Úy Tranh chính mỉm cười nhìn mình.

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Úy Tranh: "Ngọc bội còn có hiệu quả sao?"

Ngọc bội thời hạn có hiệu lực là hai canh giờ, hiện tại đã sớm qua hai canh giờ rồi. Lý Trì Ý chi tiết nói: "Mất đi hiệu lực rồi."

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu: "Ừ, ta chỉ là hiếu kỳ ngọc bội công năng mất đi hiệu lực sau nhìn ngươi là cảm giác gì."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Về sau, hai người trở lại lúc trước mua sân nhỏ.

Hai tiến sân nhỏ tiểu mà đắt, đã có nó đắt đạo lý, chim sẻ tuy nhỏ ngũ tạng đều đủ, đằng sau đình viện thiết kế được chằng chịt hấp dẫn, hồ sen thượng ba lượng hoa sen lã lướt, bên cạnh ao trúc tía chập chờn, rất có uốn khúc kính thông u chi thú.

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu: "Trước chủ nhân thưởng thức không tệ, lần này xong việc về sau, rút sạch tới đây ở đất một ở cũng không tệ."

Thiếu niên kỳ quái mà nhìn hắn một cái, trong nội tâm oán thầm, nếu bàn về phong cảnh, nơi đây ở đâu có thể so ra mà vượt Tê Trì Cung mảy may, lại càng không dùng xách linh lực dồi dào trình độ rồi. Đại Năng suy nghĩ phương thức thật sự là khác hẳn tại thường nhân.

Úy Tranh cười cười, tiện tay vê đi hắn trên tóc một mảnh lá khô, đột nhiên nói: "Ngươi tựa hồ cao lớn một điểm."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, mở to hai mắt nhìn nói: "Thật vậy chăng?"

Hắn bộ dạng này trừng to mắt bộ dáng, rốt cục như một xúc động người thiếu niên rồi, Úy Tranh không khỏi gật đầu cười nói: "Hai chúng ta lúc mới gặp mặt, cái đầu của ngươi mới đến bả vai ta chỗ, hiện tại gần so với ta thấp nữa cái đầu rồi."

Như thế chuyện tốt, Lý Trì Ý cuối cùng cao hứng một điểm, khóe miệng nhịn không được nhếch lên: "Thật sự là trong bất hạnh rất may."

Kim Đan kỳ về sau, tu sĩ bên ngoài sẽ dừng lại tại kết đan lúc niên kỷ, thẳng đến Nguyên Anh kỳ cải tạo thân hình lúc mới có thể lần thứ hai cải biến. Đời này hắn vì rất nhanh tăng lên tu vị, không tiếc tại vũ giống như chi niên phục dụng linh thảo cưỡng ép kết Đan, bề ngoài một mực dừng lại tại thiếu niên thời kì.

Kim đan bị hủy về sau, hắn dùng là mình đời này đều sẽ không còn có cải biến bên ngoài cơ hội, không nghĩ tới còn có thể lại dài.

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn cao hứng quá lâu, Úy Tranh liền bồi thêm một câu: "Đây là ngươi trong bụng cái kia nguyên nhân, dù sao, nam tử sinh con không dễ, thân thể muốn vừa được trưởng thành mới thích hợp cái kia... Ân, sinh nở."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Một ngày hảo tâm tình không còn sót lại chút gì, bất quá càng tan vỡ sự tình vẫn còn phía sau.

Nửa đêm, Lý Trì Ý tu luyện tới vong ngã, một chỗ bỗng dâng lên một cổ quen thuộc nhiệt độ, hắn bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, sắc mặt tái nhợt.

Chuyện gì xảy ra? Không phải mỗi ngày đều đúng hạn uống thuốc đi sao, như thế nào còn có thể phát tác?

Thừa dịp thân thể cảm giác còn không rõ ràng, Lý Trì Ý xuống giường, đi đến gian ngoài, đi tìm Úy Tranh. Úy Tranh mở mắt ra, liếc nhìn hung hăng nhìn mình lom lom thiếu niên.

Úy Tranh: ?

Lý Trì Ý nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ta phát bệnh rồi."

Úy Tranh ân cần nói: "Bệnh gì?"

Gặp Lý Trì Ý đôi má ửng hồng, yên lặng nhìn mình lom lom, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên phúc chí tâm linh: "Cái gì kia... Di chuyển thai tức giận?"

Lý Trì Ý từng chữ từng chữ theo răng đang lúc bỗng xuất hiện: "Không kém bao nhiêu đâu."

Úy Tranh: ... Đứa nhỏ này thật sự là đáng thương.

"Cho nên đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Lý Trì Ý nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Là dược hiệu không đủ ấy ư, có muốn hay không về sau tăng lớn thuốc số lượng?"

Úy Tranh trấn an hắn nói: "Không nên gấp, ngẫm lại hôm nay cùng trước kia có cái gì bất đồng?"

Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng nhớ lại một lần ban ngày chuyện đã xảy ra, giận tái mặt nói: "Ta hôm nay nhổ ra một lần."

Hắn đem tình huống lúc đó kỹ càng mà Cân Úy loong coong nói một lần, Úy Tranh trầm tư một lát: "Là Phong Chân."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta lúc trước cái nghi vấn kia sao?"

Lý Trì Ý đầu óc một mảnh hỗn loạn: "Cái gì?"

"Phong gia có thể đem Phong Chân cho rằng thẻ đánh bạc, hàng cùng hắn người, tất nhiên không nhìn nặng hắn, cũng không có khả năng vì hắn cung cấp đại lượng tu luyện tài nguyên." Úy Tranh nói, "Cho nên, dưới loại tình huống này, Phong Chân đến tột cùng là như thế nào tu luyện tới Kim Đan kỳ hay sao?"

Bình thường tư chất tu sĩ, muốn tu luyện tới Kim Đan kỳ, cũng muốn cái ba bốn trăm năm, Phong Chân một kẻ củi mục, lại có thể tại ngắn ngủn hai trăm năm nội tấn thăng đến kim Đan, cái này cái tốc độ tu luyện tuy nhiên so ra kém hắn Nguyên Anh kỳ đệ đệ, nhưng cũng là thập phần khả quan rồi.

Muốn biết rõ ngoại trừ Phong Bộ Sơ, bọn hắn Phong gia tu vị cao nhất Phong Thiên Cừu cũng mới bất quá kim đan đỉnh phong.

"Ta tại Tê Trì Cung ở bên trong đã từng đọc qua một ít sách cổ, trong sách đã từng đề cập tới một loại đặc thù thể chất, gọi là cho linh thể." Úy Tranh nói, "Cho linh thể, danh như ý nghĩa, thì ra là có thể chứa nạp linh lực thể chất, có thể không hạn chế mà tiếp nhận ngoại giới quán thâu linh lực. Loại này thể chất người mặc kệ đang làm cái gì đều không tự chủ được mà từ ngoại giới hấp thu linh lực, nhưng làm làm đại giá, bọn hắn không thể sử dụng linh lực, chỉ có thể chứa đựng linh lực, tại Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ, loại người này thường bị nuôi dưỡng làm đỉnh lô thái bổ."

"Phong Chân loại trạng thái này, vô cùng phù hợp cho linh thể miêu tả. Nếu hắn thật là cho linh thể, như vậy cũng rất tốt giải thích ngươi tình huống hiện tại rồi." Úy Tranh nói, "Ngươi hôm nay cùng hắn tiếp xúc thời gian rất dài, mà hắn một mực ở hấp thu chung quanh linh lực, điều này làm cho thân thể của ngươi thời kì dài ở vào linh lực mỏng manh trong hoàn cảnh, ngươi trong bụng chính là cái kia tự nhiên sẽ bất mãn."

Một câu đơn giản khái quát, chính là Lý Trì Ý bị gió đại công tử lừa được!

Lý Trì Ý phiền muộn cực kỳ, cam chịu nói: "Chúng ta nhanh chút ít làm a, không nên ảnh hưởng ngày mai."

Úy Tranh chế nhạo giống như cười: "Không mau được."

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt bạo hồng.

Rốt cuộc là sống ngàn năm người nào đó da mặt dày chút ít, hắn bình tĩnh đem người kéo đến trên giường, kế tiếp trong vòng một canh giờ, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý lĩnh giáo cái gì gọi là không mau được.

Bông sen trướng ấm, sốt cao bên trong, Úy Tranh đem một mảnh ngọc giản dán tại hắn trên trán.

Lý Trì Ý đần độn, u mê đọc đến rồi, nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng: "Đoàn tụ bí quyết?" Cái này, đây là có chuyện gì, là Phượng Cung cất giấu cuốn thứ hai đoàn tụ bí quyết, vẫn là Úy Tranh lặng lẽ đem hắn ném đi cái kia khối ngọc giản cho nhặt được đã trở về?

Úy Tranh cầm lấy tay của hắn, ấn tại trên mép giường, thanh âm ám ách: "Chuyên tâm điểm, theo như ngọc giản thượng công pháp vận khí."

Kế tiếp, chính là tuyệt linh thể chất hắn cũng có thể cảm nhận được linh lực đang không ngừng cọ rửa thân thể của mình, hối tụ ở trong Đan Điền. Cái kia nghiệt thai cao hứng cực kỳ, khi hắn trong đan điền hưng phấn mà trở mình, hấp thu đầy đủ linh lực về sau, phục lại lâm vào ngủ say...

Một đêm vô mộng.

Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra, lấy tay ngăn trở cửa sổ mái hiên nhà phóng xuống đến quang, bên người cũng đã một mảnh hơi lạnh.

"Tỉnh?" Ngoài cửa truyền đến Úy Tranh thanh âm.

Lý Trì Ý áo não nhắm mắt lại, hít sâu một hơi, mặc niệm ba lượt, coi như bị chó cắn rồi, lúc này mới đáp: "Tỉnh."

Hắn nghe được người kia cười nói: "Còn có thời gian, ngủ tiếp cái hấp lại biết a."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Không cần."

Cứ việc:cho dù ổ chăn xác thực ấm áp, thân thể cũng thập phần bủn rủn, Lý Trì Ý vẫn kiên trì lấy đi lên. Hắn nhắm mắt ngồi xuống, đem thủy nguyên tố dẫn vào trong cơ thể tuần hoàn một chu thiên, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái nhiều hơn, lúc này mới trở mình xuống giường, đi tới cửa bên cạnh.

Ánh nắng sáng sớm mang theo chút sương sớm trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, tướng môn bên ngoài hết thảy buộc vòng quanh đem sáng không sáng mập mờ hình dáng. Úy Tranh liền trạm trong sân, vươn người mà đứng, quay đầu đối với hắn mỉm cười, khuôn mặt như vẽ.

Như cô lỏng độc lập, gió trăng vào lòng.

Trong đầu không hiểu toát ra một câu như vậy, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cả kinh, quay đầu không dám lại đi nhìn hắn.

Úy Tranh: "Đồ vật đã chuẩn bị xong."

Trong sân đứng thẳng mấy cái rương lớn, Lý Trì Ý mở ra rương hòm, từng cái kiểm kê, cùng sở hữu một rương gấm vóc, một rương Minh Châu, những thứ này đều là phàm phẩm, quý trọng nhất là cái kia một rương linh thạch, thượng phẩm linh thạch chỉnh tề con ngựa tại lụa đỏ ở bên trong, khoảng chừng 500 cái.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Gặp Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ không đúng, Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi: "Chuẩn bị được không đủ sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Đã đủ rồi."

To như vậy Triển Tiên Môn, một năm nước chảy cũng không quá đáng hơn một ngàn thượng phẩm linh thạch, một rương này đầy đủ Phong gia tiêu xài mười năm rồi, ở nơi này là không đủ, quả thực là xuất huyết nhiều. Hắn một hồi đau lòng, tự nhủ: "Khoản nợ này giữ lại, về sau nhất định phải làm cho Hồ Vương đến hoàn lại."

Hắn chợt nhớ tới cái kia vốn đoàn tụ bí quyết sự tình, không khỏi giận tái mặt muốn chất vấn Úy Tranh, quay đầu vừa hay nhìn thấy đối phương còn chưa kịp buông khóe miệng.

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi: "Không có gì."

Thiếu niên bị nhìn thấy không hiểu nóng mặt, đầy trong đầu đều là hắn vừa mới đang chê cười ta, hắn chê cười ta làm chi? Xoắn xuýt trong chốc lát, hắn ngay cả mình vừa mới muốn hỏi Úy Tranh cái gì đều quên hết...

Cái này mấy rương "Lễ mọn" đưa đến Phong gia, Phong Thiên Cừu thoáng một phát trong bụng nở hoa, chờ hắn chứng kiến cái kia một cái rương thượng phẩm linh thạch về sau, trực tiếp nói không ra lời.

"Nho nhỏ lễ mọn, không thành kính ý." Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười nói.

Phong Chân trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hắn đi đến Lý Trì Ý bên người, lặng lẽ nói: "Tiên trưởng, đây cũng quá đại thủ bút a?"

Lý Trì Ý bất động thanh sắc lui ra phía sau một xích(0,33m): "Vì có thể mau chóng mang ngươi đi, hết thảy đều là đáng giá ."

Phong Chân được sủng ái mà lo sợ: "Này làm sao không biết xấu hổ đâu này?"

Hắn muốn ngang nhiên xông qua lại nói vài lời lời nói, đối phương lại đi bay về sau mấy bước, thủy chung không cho hắn cận thân. Phong Chân không khỏi thầm nói: "Cái này chữ Bát (八) còn không có chổng đít lên đâu rồi, mà bắt đầu ghét bỏ đi lên, cũng quá không đi tâm a."

Phong Chân nói xong, bỗng nhiên theo Lý Trì Ý trên người cảm thấy một cổ u oán hắc khí.

Phong Chân: ? ? ?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vũ giống như chi niên: mười lăm đến hai mươi tuổi tầm đó. Xuất từ « lễ nhớ · nội tức thì »: "Thành đồng, vũ giống như, học bắn điều khiển." Non được có thể véo ra một chút nước niên kỷ, hấp trượt ~

Tiểu kịch trường! ! !

Vấn đề: về tiểu công điểm mạnh là? A. Bàn tay vàng B. Trên thuyền công phu C. Trợn mắt nói lời bịa đặt

Thụ: A

Công: A cùng B

Mỗ thỏ: ABC

Thụ: ? ? ? C là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Đệ 31 chương

Đã có cái này 500 thượng phẩm linh thạch mở đường, tự nhiên mọi việc đều thuận lợi, mấy câu xuống, Phong gia chủ cũng đã chủ động đem cháu mình gửi gắm cho Lý Trì Ý rồi, nhưng hôn sự vẫn phải là đẳng tháng sau chọn rể ngày mới có thể công bố, để tránh thất tín với người.

Lý Trì Ý làm sao có thể đẳng được đến ngày đó, hắn hận không thể lập tức đem Phong Chân đóng gói rời đi.

Một phen cãi cọ xuống, Phong gia chủ rốt cục "Cố mà làm", lại để cho Phong Chân đi theo Lý Trì Ý đi ra ngoài chơi một tháng, hảo hảo bồi dưỡng cảm tình.

Trọng bảo trước mặt, hắn dựa vào còn sống cái kia một điểm chỉ số thông minh hỏi thăm Phong Chân: "Chân nhi, cùng Lý Tiên Trưởng đi ra ngoài du lịch chuyện này, còn muốn xem chính ngươi có nguyện ý hay không rồi."

Phong Chân hì hì cười cười: "Nguyện ý nguyện ý, đương nhiên nguyện ý á."

Buổi sáng đưa xong lễ, liền cơm trưa cũng không kịp dùng, Phong Chân đã bị đánh bao thành Lý Tiên Trưởng chân vật trang sức, đi theo hắn cùng đi ra thành.

Phong Chân biểu hiện được khẩn trương lại hưng phấn: "Tiên trưởng, chúng ta cái này đi Thanh Khâu gặp mỹ nhân hồ ly sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi thật đúng là tâm đại, sẽ không sợ ta là bọn buôn người?"

"Hoa 500 thượng phẩm linh thạch mua người bọn buôn người sao?" Gió đại công tử phát ra khoa trương tiếng cười, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem hắn, Phong Chân cũng nghiêm chỉnh cười nữa xuống dưới, tha thiết mà hỏi thăm: "Tiên trưởng hẳn không phải là thật muốn cầu hôn a, vừa mới cái kia — sao hơn linh thạch, ta còn không dậy nổi, là lại để cho Hồ Vương còn sao? Này làm sao không biết xấu hổ đâu."

Nghe xong hắn nói nhiều như vậy nói nhảm, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục nghe được một câu dễ nghe , không khỏi gật gật đầu: "Ngươi thật thông minh."

Phong Chân khiêm tốn nói: "Đâu có đâu có."

Lý Trì Ý: "Khoản này linh thạch đương nhiên là muốn cho chính thức cầu hôn chính là cái kia ra."

"Đương nhiên đương nhiên —" tiếng nói im bặt mà dừng.

Phong Chân: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng, tiểu tử này hại hắn người vô tội phát bệnh, không trêu cợt một chút nan giải chính mình mối hận trong lòng.

Lý Trì Ý nhắc tới hắn sau cổ, ngự kiếm hướng phía quan đạo phương hướng bay đi. Bái lần trước Úy Tranh Triệu Vô Hạ một trận chiến bố trí, hắn đôi Phong nguyên tố lý giải nâng cao một bước, hôm nay đã có thể mượn sức gió điều khiển vật rồi, hầu như cùng ngự kiếm phi hành không giống.

Lý Trì Ý không vui cùng cái này hành tẩu thôi tình tề rời đi thân cận quá, Úy Tranh cũng không quá thói quen mang những người khác cùng một chỗ phi, hai người cộng lại thoáng một phát, liền chuẩn bị một cỗ có thể ngự không phi hành thùng xe, do Úy Tranh ở ngoài thành trên quan đạo chờ bọn hắn.

Phong Chân cái này ở nông thôn đồ nhà quê thiếu gia còn không có ngự kiếm trải qua, một đường thảm kêu đến, Lý Trì Ý ghét bỏ cực kỳ, một Cân Úy loong coong tụ hợp, sẽ đem Phong Chân ném vào trong xe.

Hai người mang theo cho Hồ Vương lễ gặp mặt, lập tức hướng phía Thanh Khâu phương hướng bay đi.

Phong Chân lớn tiếng nói: "Cái này cũng không thể như vậy a, tiên trưởng! Đệ đệ ta là Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử, như một tháng sau ta chưa có trở về Mai Thành, không có tin tức gì, hắn tất nhiên sẽ tới tìm ta đấy! Ngài là người có thân phận, đoạn sẽ không vì ta như vậy một cái quần áo lụa là lấy người gây khó dễ a!"

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ đệ đệ của ngươi nói không chừng hiện tại người ngay tại Thanh Khâu đâu rồi, vừa vặn đem ngươi đưa qua đoàn tụ.

Đem người lừa gạt đến tay, tâm tình của hắn đã khá nhiều, nói đùa: "Chê cười, thiếu nợ thì trả tiền, Thiên Kinh Địa Nghĩa, lệnh đệ cùng Lâm Vân Phái như thế nào sẽ quản loại này không chiếm lý sự tình? Ngươi nguyện ý dùng cái này năm trăm linh thạch mua tự do, giao dịch công bình, già trẻ không gạt, mơ tưởng chống chế. Tóm lại, linh thạch hoặc là ngươi ra, hoặc là Hồ Vương ra, mặc kệ loại nào, ngươi đều được theo chúng ta đi chuyến này."

Trong xe đầu truyền đến Phong Chân sợ hãi thanh âm: "Vậy ngươi đem linh thạch lấy về, để cho ta quay về Mai Thành, biết không?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Đã muộn!"

Trong xe Phong Chân thanh âm đã trầm mặc một hồi nhi, chỉ phải thỏa hiệp nói: "Lý Tiên Trưởng, chẳng lẽ thực Hồ Vương chỉ điểm ta cầu hôn? Cái này cùng lúc trước nói không giống với a, ta là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, Hồ Vương không phải của hắn hảo hữu chí giao sao?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ngươi yên tâm, Hồ Vương vừa ý chính là Phong Bộ Thanh, nói không chừng chứng kiến ngươi về sau, liền bỏ đi cầu hôn ý niệm trong đầu."

Úy Tranh lắc đầu cười nói: "Chớ để hù đến người ta, bất quá là nhận thức một nhận thức bằng hữu cũ mà thôi."

Phong Chân nghe thấy ngoài xe hai người nói chuyện phiếm, lúc này mới cảm thấy an tâm một chút. Hắn người này ngồi không lớn ở, một lát sau liền tâm tư linh hoạt, bắt đầu đánh nghe:

"Hai vị tiên trưởng, không dối gạt các ngươi nói, ta năm đó vụng trộm xảy ra nhà của chúng ta tông miếu, xem qua tộc chí, chỉ biết là nhà của chúng ta lão tổ tông là Hồ Vương ân nhân cứu mạng, các ngươi có thể hay không cùng ta nói một chút hai người bọn họ quan hệ hảo đến mức nào, cũng tốt để cho ta có một ngọn nguồn a."

Úy Tranh vuốt càm nói: "Ngươi là Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, hợp phải biết một ít năm đó chuyện cũ. A Ý, nói với hắn dứt lời."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Lãng phí miệng lưỡi."

Tuy nhiên ngoài miệng nói như vậy, hắn vẫn là chọn lấy quan trọng hơn cùng Phong Chân nói một lần. Phong thiếu gia nghe được ngàn năm trước những cái...kia gợn sóng biến hoá kỳ lạ chuyện cũ, trợn mắt há hốc mồm nói: "WOW, cái này phải là bao nhiêu tình cảm a."

Hắn bỗng nhiên cả kinh: "Đây cũng không phải là bình thường tình cảm a! Hai người bọn họ sẽ không thật sự có tư tình a?"

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ giọng cười cười: "Hay là là tương tư đơn phương cũng nói không chừng."

Úy Tranh vốn không có đem hai hắn đích tranh luận để ở trong lòng, giờ phút này nghe xong Lý Trì Ý ngắt lời, cũng không do cảm thấy hứng thú nói: "Tại sao thấy?"

Bởi vì Thiên Đạo quan hệ, Lý Trì Ý không có cách nào khác nói cho Úy Tranh đời trước Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng Phong Bộ Sơ ở giữa phong lưu nghiệt khoản nợ, đành phải nói: "Hồ Vương nguyện ý phân một nửa nguyên thần trợ giúp Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, định là bởi vì hắn ưa thích Phong Bộ Thanh."

Úy Tranh: "Nguyện ý giúp trợ Phong Bộ Thanh, cũng không thấy được là ưa thích hắn a."

Lý Trì Ý khẳng định nói: "Bạch Nguyệt Căng vì hắn làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, đã vượt qua tình bạn phạm vi. Có chỗ dư, tất nhiên có mưu đồ. Đổi lại Úy Tiền Bối ngươi, ngươi nguyện ý trả giá đồng dạng một cái giá lớn giúp ta sao?"

Úy Tranh khóe miệng không hiểu giơ lên: "Có đạo lý."

Phong Chân trong xe đã trầm mặc một hồi, bỗng nhiên xấu hổ nói: "Bạch Nguyệt Căng là Hồ Vương danh tự sao? Còn thật là dễ nghe . Hắn đẹp mắt không? Nếu như lớn lên đặc biệt đẹp mắt, ta cũng có thể cân nhắc thoáng một phát."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Tiểu tử này tiếp nhận sự thật, tiếp nhận được thật đúng là rất nhanh đó a.

Ba người tranh thủ thời gian đuổi chậm, rốt cục trong vòng một tháng theo đại lục phía nam chạy tới đại lục phía đông.

Vân Thâm Đại Lục phía nam nóng ướt nhiều vũ, đông lạnh hạ nhiệt, đến phía đông tức thì ôn hòa ướt át, bốn mùa như mùa xuân. Càng đến Thanh Khâu càng rõ ràng nhất, Lý Trì Ý bọn hắn đến lúc, trên gò núi nhiều loại hoa giống như gấm, thẳng đem nông thôn đến đồ nhà quê thiếu gia thấy tấc tắc kêu kỳ lạ.

Phía trước đã là Thanh Khâu, xa xa nhìn lại, mảng lớn hộ sơn anh nở rộ, như là nhất phiến phiến tuyết trắng, làm đẹp lấy không ngớt thúy sắc gò núi.

Hồ tộc nhiều thế hệ tụ tập tại Thanh Khâu, nơi đây đồng cỏ và nguồn nước tốt tươi, thừa thải ngọc liệu cùng azurit, bách tính an cư lạc nghiệp, mơ hồ tự thành một quốc gia, tại phàm thế nhân gian riêng có Thế Ngoại Đào Nguyên tiếng khen.

Phong Chân chờ mong nói: "Ta nếu là có thể mỗi ngày ở ở chỗ này, ngày ngày có hồ mỹ nhân làm bạn, cũng là vô cùng tốt ."

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Dùng thân phận của ngươi, phải ở lại chỗ này không khó, bất quá ngươi muốn hảo dùng thân phận gì ở tại chỗ này đến sao?"

Phong Chân biến sắc: "Ta đây nhận thức Hồ Vương đương gia gia được không?"

Đang khi nói chuyện, xa xa bay tới một thanh một tím hai đạo kiếm quang, tại trước mặt bọn họ cách đó không xa không trung ngừng lại, áo dài hắc vạt áo, đúng là Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử chế thức quần áo.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong từ lúc Mai Thành lúc cũng đã đem Triển Tiên Môn chế phục đổi xuống dưới, hai cái này Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử nhìn không ra bọn hắn lai lịch, xa xa hô: "Người đến người phương nào, nơi đây nguy hiểm, cấm đi về phía trước."

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới lúc trước tại quán trà thăm dò được tình huống, như hắn đoán không sai, lúc này thời điểm Bạch Nguyệt Căng đã đem Phong Bộ Sơ đè lên, Lâm Vân Phái canh giữ ở Thanh Khâu bên ngoài, đang tại hướng hồ tộc tạo áp lực ép buộc hắn đám bọn họ giao người, hai phe giương cung bạt kiếm, đôi người đi đường mà nói xác thực nguy hiểm, vô cùng khả năng bị tai họa đến.

Bất quá muốn vào Thanh Khâu, chỉ có điều này nói, Lâm Vân Phái người ngăn cản ở chỗ này, giống như bị gãy Thanh Khâu cùng ngoại giới liên hệ.

Lý Trì Ý cất giọng nói: "Không có ý tứ, muốn đi Thanh Khâu chỉ có điều này nói, kính xin đạo hữu đi cái thuận tiện."

Cái kia áo bào tím tu sĩ lập tức mặt lộ vẻ cảnh giác: "Các hạ cùng Thanh Khâu có lui tới? Sợ là chúng ta Lâm Vân Phái không thể đi cái này thuận tiện."

Cái khác áo bào xanh tu sĩ bỗng nhiên nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi không chết?"

"Lý Trì Ý? Ngươi là Triển Tiên Môn Lý Trì Ý?" Áo bào tím tu sĩ kinh hô.

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, cao thấp đánh giá một phen cái kia áo bào xanh tu sĩ, hơi cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt, lại nghĩ không ra đến cùng đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào hắn.

"Lý đạo hữu, ta phái Trương Toản Nhiên Trương sư thúc đến cùng làm sao vậy?" Đối phương truy vấn.

"Là ngươi." Lý Trì Ý rốt cục nhớ lại đến, cái này áo bào xanh trung niên nam tử chính là Vân Khê dày đặc mở ra lúc, Trương Toản Nhiên bên người chính là cái kia tùy tùng, chẳng qua là lần trước gặp mặt lúc đối phương vẫn là người Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu sĩ, không biết được cái gì cơ duyên, lần này gặp mặt đã là kim đan sơ kỳ rồi.

"Ngày ấy Trương sư thúc lo lắng các ngươi Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử an toàn, về sau liền vừa đi không trở về, ta nhìn thấy bàn cờ thượng hắn và con cờ của ngươi nặng chồng lên nhau, cái kia về sau hai người các ngươi đều biến mất, về sau đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Hắn đến cùng thế nào, quý môn phái có bổn mạng ngọc bài, không cần hỏi ta?"

Áo bào xanh tu sĩ sắc mặt tái nhợt: "Sư thúc tổ đã biết rõ hắn tin dữ, nhưng gặp chuyện không may địa điểm là miệng núi lửa, chúng ta tìm đi qua lúc, cái kia khó chịu hộ sơn đã bạo phát, người đều hài cốt không còn rồi, lúc ấy đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Nói lên Trương Toản Nhiên người này, Lý Trì Ý ấn tượng sâu nhất chính là đối phương đời trước chúng tiên cửa giết thượng Triển Tiên Môn lúc bộ dáng, đời này tại Vân Khê mật cảnh ở bên trong hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy sẽ đem người ném chi sau đầu, tuy nhiên về sau không biết từ nơi này xuất hiện lại bác một lớp tồn tại cảm giác, nhưng cũng là rất nhanh đánh cho xì-dầu, bị Triệu Vô Hạ một chiêu giết chết.

Đối với cái này sao một cái tồn tại cảm giác không được, nói nhiều hơn lại dễ dàng liên lụy đến người của mình, Lý Trì Ý hời hợt nói: "Giết người cướp của không thành bị giết."

Lời nói bồ vừa ra khỏi miệng, tím xanh bào nhị vị tu sĩ sắc mặt không khỏi biến đổi. Áo bào xanh trung niên nhân không khỏi lên tiếng nói: "Là ngươi giết hắn đi?"

Đệ 32 chương

"Không, không phải ta." Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, "Là Thiên liên nhất tiêu, Triệu Vô Hạ."

Úy Tranh gợn sóng không sợ hãi, bình tĩnh mà nhìn lại hắn liếc. Cái kia hai cái Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử ngược lại lộ ra kích động nhiều lắm.

Áo bào tím nói: "Ma Đạo yêu nhân Triệu Vô Hạ? Các ngươi lại là như thế nào gặp gỡ hắn hay sao?"

Áo bào xanh tu sĩ cau mày nói: "Ngọc Khê Bí Cảnh chỉ có thể lại để cho Kim Đan kỳ trở xuống đích tu sĩ tiến vào, cái kia Triệu Vô Hạ mặc dù là Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ, nhưng hắn đồng dạng cũng muốn áp chế tu vị, ngươi cùng Trương sư thúc đều là Kim Đan kỳ, liên thủ tất nhiên có lực đánh một trận, vì sao Trương sư thúc sẽ chết tại yêu nhân thủ hạ?"

"Buồn cười, ta lại có lý do gì phải cùng hắn liên thủ?" Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng nói, "Nhắc nhở các ngươi một điểm, là Trương Toản Nhiên giết người cướp của trước đây, bị giết chỉ có thể nói là tài nghệ không bằng người."

Áo bào tím tu sĩ cả giận nói: "Đôi Ma Đạo yêu nhân còn muốn nói cái gì đạo nghĩa, Lý Trì Ý, ngươi rốt cuộc là đứng ở cái đó một bên hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý vốn muốn nói mình là đứng ở chính đạo bên này , có thể chợt nhớ tới mình cũng đã kế thừa ma tôn y bát, trong lúc nhất thời hơi có chút hỗn loạn, cho nên mình bây giờ đến cùng xem như chính đạo người, còn là ma đạo người?

Úy Tranh đột nhiên nói: "Không sao, tâm chính thì là chính đạo."

Lý Trì Ý ngẩn ngơ: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Đứng ở một bên hai vị Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử không hiểu cảm thấy con mắt cũng bị chợt hiện mù: "Lý Trì Ý, Ngọc Khê Bí Cảnh sự tình có yêu nhân qua lại, thập phần kỳ quặc. Ngươi đã tận mắt nhìn thấy Triệu Vô Hạ ra tay giết Trương sư thúc, còn xin theo chúng ta quay về đi gặp một chuyến ta phái chưởng môn, chính miệng nói rõ sự tình từ đầu đến cuối."

Dứt lời, cái này một thanh một tím tu sĩ đúng là rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, chuẩn bị cưỡng ép đoạn người.

Úy Tranh nói: "Đi ra về sau, ngươi còn không có đứng đắn đối diện địch, vừa vặn hai người kia có thể dùng đến luyện tay một chút."

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Chính có ý đó."

Hai người bọn họ không coi ai ra gì thái độ, lại để cho áo bào tím trong cơn giận dữ: "Hảo ngươi không coi ai ra gì Lý Trì Ý!"

Hắn phát ra một đạo kiếm quang phóng tới Lý Trì Ý, cho đến chỗ hiểm.

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt tránh thoát kiếm quang, kia kiếm quang thất bại, đánh vào chạy như bay phòng hộ pháp trận phía trên, dĩ nhiên là một điểm gợn sóng đều không có.

Áo bào tím tu sĩ trong lòng căng thẳng, phi hành pháp khí vòng phòng hộ cường độ do kỳ chủ người cung cấp linh lực lớn nhỏ quyết định, đã bị công kích mình sau chút nào không dao động, điều này nói rõ đối phương tu vị so với chính mình ít nhất cao hơn hai cái cảnh giới.

Hắn còn chưa kịp một lần nữa ước định thực lực của đối phương, đã thấy Lý Trì Ý đã rút kiếm thả người bay tới.

Kiếm kia là một thanh liền mũi kiếm đều mở sách tàn kiếm, căn bản không có ngăn địch năng lực, áo bào tím tu sĩ nghĩ lầm Lý Trì Ý không đem chính mình để vào mắt, không khỏi cả giận nói: "Lấn cái gì người đấy!"

Lý Trì Ý mượn giữa không trung khí lưu xẹt qua bên cạnh hắn, nhưng là thẳng hướng phía cái kia áo bào xanh trung niên nhân bay đi, nửa chuôi tàn kiếm dấy lên ánh lửa, lửa cháy mạnh thành đám, theo thượng trung hạ ba chỗ đánh xuyên thân thể của đối phương, chỉ nghe hét thảm một tiếng, áo bào xanh tu sĩ từ giữa không trung ngã xuống, một quả thông tin phù theo trong tay hắn thoát ly ra.

Thiếu niên một kiếm đem thông tin phù đánh nát, cười nhạo nói: "Hà tất điều động binh lực?"

Áo bào xanh trung niên nhân sắc mặt tái nhợt, hắn vừa rồi gặp Lý Trì Ý cùng bên cạnh hắn nam tử kia thần thái tự nhiên, tựa hồ cũng không đưa bọn chúng để vào mắt, liền suy đoán người này lai lịch không nhỏ. Hắn thừa dịp đồng môn tiến lên khiêu chiến chi tế, vụng trộm mở ra thông tin phù, không nghĩ tới Lý Trì Ý lại liếc xem thấu chính mình ý đồ.

Hai vị Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử sẽ không dám khinh thường Lý Trì Ý, riêng phần mình sử (khiến cho) ra bản thân pháp bảo Linh Khí, hướng thiếu niên công kích mà đi.

Đối chiêu bất quá trăm chiêu, áo bào tím tu sĩ âm thầm kinh hãi, hắn bước vào Kim Đan kỳ đã hơn trăm năm, vốn cho là mình cùng thiếu niên này thiên tài có lực đánh một trận, nhưng mà đối phương ra tay như kiểu quỷ mị hư vô khó dò, đáng sợ hơn chính là, chính mình hoàn toàn không cảm giác được thiếu niên linh lực chấn động.

Loại tình huống này, chỉ có cùng mình sư phụ đối chiêu lúc mới sẽ xuất hiện!

Có thể nếu là Lý Trì Ý thật sự có sư phụ hắn tu vi như vậy, chỉ sợ là một chiêu liền có thể đem chính mình hai người chế phục, cần gì phải kéo dài tới mấy trăm chiêu về sau? Áo bào tím tu sĩ thầm nghĩ không tốt, chỉ sợ người này được cái gì kỳ dị công pháp, chính đưa hắn hai người cho rằng bia ngắm bình thường tới đút chiêu!

Lý Trì Ý đúng là đem hai người này cho rằng bia ngắm đến đối đãi, hắn cùng Hóa Thần Kỳ cao thủ đã giao thủ, lại dài kỳ tại Úy Tranh bên người mưa dầm thấm đất, nơi nào sẽ đem hai cái này Kim Đan kỳ tiểu dài nhìn ở trong mắt. Hắn ở đây trên người hai người này đem chính mình về Phong nguyên tố thủ đoạn đều thử một lần, dụng tâm nhận thức chính mình ngự sử nguyên tố trong quá trình chưa đủ chỗ.

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên lên tiếng nói: "Về gió ngươi đã rất quen, đổi một loại."

Lý Trì Ý không khỏi một thẹn đỏ mặt, bề bộn thay đổi một loại khác công kích phương thức, Lâm Vân Phái hai người rất nhanh phát hiện không chỗ nào không có lưỡi dao gió không thấy, thay vào đó là cực nóng hỏa cầu, liền thiếu niên trong tay chuôi này tàn kiếm cũng trương lên ra đỏ thẫm thân kiếm.

Trước mắt hắn chỉ nắm giữ gió, Hỏa, Thủy ba loại nguyên tố câu thông yếu quyết. Hắn quen thuộc nhất chính là gió, mà hỏa chỉ có thể ngự sử chúng đi làm đơn giản một chút công kích, hoặc là bám vào tại đoạn trên mũi dao làm bộ thân kiếm, nước trước mắt chỉ có thể dùng cho thân thể chữa thương thượng.

Nhưng mà gần kề như vậy cũng hiện ra hắn cổ thân thể này gặp may mắn đến —

Bình thường linh thể tu sĩ làm sao có thể tại trong vòng mấy tháng câu thông ba loại nguyên tố, cũng đem những thứ này nguyên tố đưa vào trong thực chiến?

Chỉ có Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, có thể đem linh khí cùng Nguyên Tố Lực hoàn toàn khu tách đi ra, mà Lý Trì Ý thiên phú rất mạnh, ngộ tính cực cao, rất nhanh khiến cho hắn mẫn cảm mà bị bắt được những cái...kia như có như không Tiểu chút chít, do đó cùng chúng thành lập khởi quan hệ tốt đẹp.

Hai người kia chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy kỳ diệu công pháp, luống cuống tay chân một hồi, bọn hắn tốt xấu là Lâm Vân Phái cao đồ, rốt cục kinh ngạc phát hiện nhìn hắn giống như ngự kiếm, kì thực cưỡi gió thủ đoạn. Áo bào tím tu sĩ không khỏi sau lùi lại mấy bước, kinh nghi bất định nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi vì sao không ngự kiếm?"

Bị đâm chọt chỗ đau, Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, trên tay công kích càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Áo bào xanh trung niên nhân mới tấn cấp kim đan không lâu, lúc trước lại bị Lý Trì Ý đâm bị thương, rất nhanh liền trái chi phải kém cỏi, không chịu nổi chống cự. Hắn đầu tiên bị Lý Trì Ý công kích được mất đi chiến lực, từ không trung khí lực chống đỡ hết nổi, rơi xuống, cái kia áo bào tím tu sĩ thấy tình thế không ổn, bề bộn tế ra bản thân pháp bảo, nắm lên áo bào xanh tu sĩ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh thoát đi.

Lý Trì Ý mới đem mình cái này trận luyện thi triển ra một nửa, không có ngờ tới cái này áo bào tím người thời khắc mấu chốt vậy mà chạy trốn, hắn một trở tay không kịp, liền giáo hai người này chạy ra vài dặm.

Úy Tranh gọi lại đang muốn đi truy Lý Trì Ý, đem xe cùng Phong Chân giao cho hắn, chính mình tự mình đi bắt người đi rồi.

Không đến một lát, trong tay hắn dẫn theo tím xanh hai người sau cổ, thản nhiên nói: "Nhị vị trước dừng bước, đối đãi chúng ta tiến vào Thanh Khâu về sau, lại tha các ngươi đi."

Áo bào tím trong tay người pháp bảo tên là hồn thiên thanh lăng kính, ngoại trừ có phi hành trốn chạy để khỏi chết hiệu quả quả, còn có soi sáng ra yêu vật chân thân công năng, giờ phút này trong lúc lơ đãng đánh tới Úy Tranh trên người, áo bào tím người chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền mặt mũi tràn đầy hoảng sợ, mở to hai mắt nhìn nói: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi, yêu quái!"

Úy Tranh sắc mặt ngưng tụ, trong mắt phát ra sát ý.

Lúc này thời điểm, sắc trời đột nhiên khai, một đạo kim sắc bóng dáng nhanh chóng bay về phía hắn, chọc giận thanh âm vang vọng Thanh Khâu: "Úy Tranh, một ngàn năm rồi, ngươi xách đầu tới gặp ta sao! ?"

Một người theo trong mây phá vỡ, đầu hắn mang kim ngọc quan, đang mặc hoa áo lông bào, dung mạo cực đẹp, dáng người thon dài, cái kia một đầu tiêu chí tính bạch kim tóc dài màu vàng kim đến eo, băng lam đôi mắt như trăng sáng giống như rạng rỡ sinh huy, đúng là hồ tộc chi vương Bạch Nguyệt Căng.

Úy Tranh tiện tay đem hai người ném khai, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn: "Bạch huynh, hồi lâu không thấy, từ khi chia tay đến giờ không có vấn đề gì chứ?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng cười lành lạnh lấy: "Chứng kiến ngươi không việc gì, chính là ta lớn nhất có việc gì."

Lý Trì Ý sẽ không ngự sử chạy như bay, chỉ phải đem linh thạch cắm ở chạy như bay rãnh trên miệng bảo trì nó không đến mức mất đi động lực rơi xuống, lại dùng sức gió đánh xe, lúc này thời điểm mới đi đến Úy Tranh bên người, chính vượt qua không trung Hồ Vương gầm lên giận dữ, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn theo trên xe sáng ngời xuống dưới.

Úy Tranh phát ra linh lực đem xe cùng người đều ổn định, bình tĩnh nói: "Ta lần này đến, chính là đến bồi tội đã đến."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng trong mắt bắn ra ra hung quang: "Hả? Ngươi đã chuẩn bị cho tốt nghểnh cổ liền lục sao?"

Úy Tranh thở dài: "Lúc trước ta ngăn cản ngươi lạm sát nhân mạng là vì Bộ Thanh hảo, ngươi cũng không hy vọng Bộ Thanh chuyển thế mang theo đầy người tội nghiệt sinh ra a? Hôm nay ta đã tìm được hắn chuyển thế, đem người mang tới gặp ngươi, ngươi cũng nên bớt giận."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng hừ lạnh nói: "Ít đến gạt ta, ta — "

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, Lý Trì Ý đem xe mảnh vải kéo ra, đem trong xe đầu chính là cái người kia lộ ở trước mặt hắn.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng biểu lộ cứng lại, trong nháy mắt, gia phức tạp hơn biểu lộ phù hiện trong mắt hắn, ánh mắt của hắn cũng một mực mà dính tại trong xe trên thân người kia.

Phong Chân mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn mọi người tại đây một vòng, cuối cùng ánh mắt dừng lại tại Bạch Nguyệt Căng trên người.

Hắn thầm nghĩ, cái này chính là Bạch Nguyệt Căng rồi.

Hai người ánh mắt đối mặt, nửa ngày, Phong Chân nhu thuận hô một tiếng —

"Bạch gia gia hảo."

Đệ 33 chương

Bạch Nguyệt Căng quả nhiên không có lại hô đánh tiếng kêu giết, mà là đem ba người bọn họ mang về Thanh Khâu, chẳng qua là trên đường đi không nói một lời, sắc mặt tái nhợt, rất giống bị thiếu một số tiền lớn.

Thanh Khâu quả nhiên là cái nơi tốt, mọi người giống như vào biển hoa bình thường, khắp nơi ong bướm bay múa, làm cho người ta không kịp nhìn. Nơi này dân phong thuần phác, không có tinh xảo rộng rãi cung điện, lầu các, lũ yêu xây nhà mà cư, còn có trên tàng cây xây tổ , rất có dã thú.

Những thứ này tiểu yêu, mỗi cái đều có một bộ mắt hạnh má đào hảo tướng mạo, nhìn thấy Hồ Vương dẫn theo sinh ra nhập khâu, đều là một bộ cười hì hì bộ dáng, túm tụm nhìn lại náo nhiệt, bị Hồ Vương phượng trừng mắt, lại hóa thành chim thú tản đi.

Phong Chân mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn chút ít xinh đẹp hồ nữ, lộ ra hướng về ánh mắt. Bạch Nguyệt Căng sắc mặt tái nhợt, đem người tới một chỗ nhà tranh bên cạnh, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Còn dư lại mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng Úy Tranh hướng Lý Trì Ý nhẹ gật đầu, đi theo Bạch Nguyệt Căng đã đi ra.

Phong Chân nhu thuận hô: "Bạch gia gia gặp lại."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng dưới chân hơi đốn, cũng không quay đầu lại mà thẳng bước đi.

Hai người bay ra vài dặm, tại một chỗ rừng hoa đào ở bên trong ngừng lại, Bạch Nguyệt Căng quay người lạnh lùng chằm chằm vào Úy Tranh: "Ngươi lần này lại có chủ ý gì?"

Úy Tranh mặt không đổi sắc: "Tự nhiên là vì cùng Bạch huynh tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước mà đến."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng giọng căm hận nói: "Ngươi cho rằng ta còn có thể lại tin tưởng ngươi sao? Như không phải là bởi vì ngươi, ta sớm đã cùng Bộ Thanh đoàn tụ, làm sao về phần không công hao phí thời gian ngàn năm?"

Úy Tranh yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, bỗng nhiên thở dài: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi thực đối với hắn là cái loại này tâm tư."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng phảng phất bị người đã dẫm vào cái đuôi bình thường, lạnh lùng nói: "Giam ngươi chuyện gì? ! !"

"Như ngươi thực đối với hắn cố ý. Vậy ngươi nên vì hắn suy nghĩ, Bộ Thanh làm người thiện lương, lại để cho hắn lưng đeo mấy ngàn cái nhân mạng phục sinh, hắn thì như thế nào có thể an tâm sống sót?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lạnh lùng khẽ hừ, cũng không phản bác nữa hắn mà nói.

"Lần này ta đưa hắn chuyển thế mang tới, cũng là hy vọng ngươi bỏ qua khúc mắc, không hề cố chấp đi qua."

Úy Tranh nói: "Đứa nhỏ này tên là Phong Chân, người ngươi cũng thấy đấy, hiếu thuận biết lễ, tu luyện hơn trăm năm, hôm nay cũng có Kim Đan kỳ tu vi, nếu như ngươi dốc lòng dạy bảo, khó không thể 〔HJ sửa sang lại ) đạt tới Bộ Thanh thành tựu."

Nếu như Phong Chân bổn nhân ở nơi đây, nghe được Úy Tranh tại cái này nghiêm trang tận hết sức lực chào hàng chính mình, nhất định sẽ đỏ mặt rống to một câu, Đại Năng ngươi bình thường cao lạnh đến liền một ánh mắt đều không nỡ bỏ bố thí cho ta, vì cái gì lúc này thời điểm khoa trương ta khoe khoang quen như vậy luyện a!

Bạch Nguyệt Căng nghe được câu kia hiếu thuận biết lễ, biểu lộ hơi không thể nhận ra mà bóp méo thoáng một phát.

Hắn hừ một tiếng: "Hắn làm sao có thể cùng Bộ Thanh so sánh với."

Úy Tranh thiện ý mà cổ vũ: "So không thể so với qua được, cũng muốn ở chung được hơn nữa."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng không nói chuyện, làm như chấp nhận hắn lời nói này.

Úy Tranh ánh mắt lóe lên: "Bạch huynh, ta lần này đến đây, còn có một việc muốn nhờ."

"Hả?" Bạch Nguyệt Căng lười biếng hỏi.

Úy Tranh nói: "Chính là cùng ta một khối đến đây thiếu niên kia, hắn hơn nửa năm trước phục dụng tộc của ngươi Hồ Linh Đan, trời xui đất khiến phía dưới đạo thai hóa thành nhục thai, không biết có hay không phương pháp có thể không suy giảm tới thân thể, lấy ra cái kia thai nhi?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lẳng lặng yên đánh giá hắn một lát, bỗng nhiên nói: "Để cho ta đoán xem xem, ngươi sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ trợ giúp một cái tiểu bối. Hồ Linh Đan chỉ có thể nhường đường thai Âm Dương điên đảo, muốn hóa thành sống thai, nhất định phải nhiễm đến máu huyết..."

Hắn nhếch miệng lên, ý vị thâm trường nhìn Úy Tranh liếc: "Hắn nhiễm là máu tươi của ngươi."

Thình lình bị người chỉ ra trong chuyện này mấu chốt, Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, nhẹ nhàng ho khan một tiếng.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng cố ý kéo trường thanh âm: "Loại tình huống này tộc của ta trước kia cũng không phải là không có gặp phải qua, phương pháp giải quyết tự nhiên là có ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "Thế nhưng là ta tại sao phải nói cho ngươi biết?"

Úy Tranh: ...

Bạch Nguyệt Căng nhìn có chút hả hê mà cười : "Úy Tranh, vô sự mà ân cần, thì không phải gian sảo tức là đạo chích. Ngươi lần này tới Thanh Khâu, phí hết lớn như vậy sức lực tìm tới một người đồ giả mạo, chính là vì ngươi cái kia tiểu tình nhân a? Không có ý tứ, không thể trả lời!"

Ha ha, hắn kiên nhẫn nghe người này nói nhảm, chính là vì chờ hắn nói ra chính thức ý đồ đến, lại hung hăng cự tuyệt hắn. Hiện tại rốt cục chứng kiến Úy Tranh cái kia khó được kinh ngạc biểu lộ rồi, quả thực hả giận!

Úy Tranh nhìn hắn nửa ngày, lắc đầu nói: "Phong Chân không phải đồ giả mạo."

"Hắn?" Bạch Nguyệt Căng trào nói, "Ngươi sẽ không phải là đã cho ta không có điều tra qua cái này đồng lứa Phong gia con nối dõi a? Ta đã sớm biết sự hiện hữu của hắn rồi."

Bên kia, Lý Trì Ý cùng Phong Chân chỗ nhà tranh chỗ.

Thanh Khâu non xanh nước biếc, nhà tranh bên cạnh còn có một đầu róc rách dòng suối, xuôi dòng hạ xuống chính là lốm đa lốm đốm cánh hoa, mấy cái cá pecca vui sướng mà ở trong nước chơi đùa. Lý Trì Ý dẫn đầu tiến vào nhà tranh, kiểm tra tính an toàn cùng ẩn nấp tính.

Chỗ này trong túp lều chỉ có một phương lê hoa và cây cảnh chiếc kỷ trà, chuẩn bị lấy một bình trà, sau tấm bình phong còn có một Trương Mộc giường, chuyên cung cấp nghỉ ngơi chi dụng, đơn giản sạch sẽ, cũng không hề khói lửa khí tức — xác nhận cho bọn hắn như vậy không thường ở khách nhân chuẩn bị. Nếu không ngoài ý muốn, Phong Chân lát nữa nhi cũng sẽ bị tiếp đi.

Hắn theo trong túp lều đi ra, Phong Chân quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, do dự nói: "Tiên trưởng, ta vừa mới biểu hiện thế nào, Bạch gia gia sẽ phải yêu thích ta loại này lễ phép vãn bối a?"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái, uyển chuyển nói: "Hắn khả năng ưa ngươi không lễ phép bộ dạng."

Phong Chân biến sắc: "Ta đây như thế này gọi hắn cháu trai?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ngươi vẫn là gọi gia gia của hắn a."

Một lát sau, Phong Chân lại hàm súc nói: "Tiên trưởng, nguyên lai không phải Hồ Vương ủy nhờ các người tới tìm ta đó a."

"Hắn một mực ở tìm Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, chỉ là chúng ta trước một bước tìm được ngươi rồi." Lý Trì Ý nói, "Ngươi yên tâm, Hồ Vương chẳng qua là cùng Úy Tiền Bối có chút hiểu lầm, sẽ không giận chó đánh mèo đến trên người của ngươi."

Phong Chân vội vàng gật đầu, lại thở dài: "Hắn Cân Úy tiên trưởng hiểu lầm ta một cái tiểu bối là không xen vào được rồi. Nhưng ta vừa nhìn Hồ Vương ánh mắt kia, ta ta cảm giác cùng chuyện của hắn nhi không thể bỏ qua a."

Gặp Phong Chân vẻ mặt lo sợ không yên bất an, như một thu được về châu chấu bình thường, cố gắng mà nhảy đáp, vòng quanh. Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên trong nội tâm sinh ra vài phần không đành lòng, cứng rắn nói: "Nghe, Phong Chân."

"Cáp?" Phong thiếu gia dừng lại vòng quanh bước chân, mờ mịt nhìn xem hắn.

"Tuy nhiên Hồ Vương đối với ngươi đến tột cùng là cái gì thái độ còn không rõ ràng lắm, bất quá nếu như ngươi là hạ quyết tâm nhận thức hắn cái này gia gia, liền kiên trì không ngừng mà nhận thức xuống dưới, không cần có thế mà thay đổi dao động." Lý Trì Ý yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, "Đương nhiên, dùng ngươi cái này thể chất, như về sau thực gặp được phản kháng không được thời điểm, liền dứt khoát hảo hảo hưởng thụ."

"Nhưng là ngươi nhất định phải nhớ kỹ một điểm — không nên đôi Bạch Nguyệt Căng động tâm."

Nếu không sẽ như đời trước ngươi huynh đệ sinh đôi như vậy, náo đến thân tử đạo tiêu (*) tình trạng.

Phong Chân rốt cục yên tĩnh trở lại.

Hắn ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý. Nửa ngày, Phong thiếu gia cảm động nói: "Tiên trưởng, ngươi thật là một cái người tốt."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Rõ ràng bị khoa trương người tốt, lại một điểm đều không cảm thấy cao hứng. Đây là vì cái gì à?

Đang khi nói chuyện, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên trong bụng khẽ động, nôn mửa cảm giác cuồn cuộn thượng cổ họng, hắn biến sắc, xông vào bên cạnh trong rừng cây, ói ra.

Thai động càng ngày càng nhiều lần rồi.

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt tái nhợt, ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn xem bụng của mình, chỗ đó như cũ một mảnh bằng phẳng, ai có thể biết có cái nghiệt thai ở bên trong suốt ngày trát lòng của mình!

Hắn có dự cảm, cái kia cách một thời gian ngắn muốn giày vò chính mình dục niệm sợ là vừa muốn đã đến, chậm nhất là ngày mai, nhanh nhất chính là đêm nay, tóm lại là trốn không thoát nếu phát một lần bệnh.

Lý Trì Ý hiện tại tâm tình cực kém.

Đến bây giờ, hắn cũng không có thể lấy thêm như là bị chó cắn loại này sứt sẹo lý tồn tại tê liệt chính mình rồi. Cũng không biết đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, chính mình Cân Úy tranh quan hệ phát triển đến bây giờ loại này không minh bạch tình trạng.

Tại suối nước bên cạnh rửa mặt, Lý Trì Ý chậm rãi đi trở về đi, lại phát hiện nhà tranh bốn phía không có ai rồi.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn hô vài tiếng Phong Chân, nhưng không ai đáp lại chính mình. Lý Trì Ý do dự một chút, cầm lấy trên cổ vòng cổ, chính muốn liên lạc với Úy Tranh, bỗng nhiên mắt sắc chứng kiến trong bụi cỏ tháo chạy đi qua một cái nhỏ loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) màu trắng hồ ly.

Tiểu hồ ly chạy tới trước mặt hắn, mở miệng chính là nữ hài tử xinh đẹp nhi thanh âm: "Lý Tiên Trưởng, ngươi còn nhớ rõ Hi Nhi sao?"

Hi Nhi? Lý Trì Ý nhìn xem cái này đoàn quen thuộc mao đoàn, chần chờ nói: "Tiểu Thần Hi?"

Tiểu Thần Hi: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta!"

Bởi vì tại trong nhà mình, tiểu hồ ly rõ ràng hoạt bát không ít, nàng cao hứng mà tại dưới chân hắn dạo qua một vòng.

Lần trước nhìn thấy Tiểu Thần Hi thời điểm, vẫn còn là Triển Tiên Môn, mình ở hệ thống dẫn đạo hạ cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh đoạt cơ duyên lúc, bất tri bất giác đã trải qua đã qua hơn nửa năm. Lý Trì Ý ngồi xổm xuống, sờ lên tiểu bạch hồ cọng lông Nhung Nhung đầu: "Ngươi như thế nào biến thành như vậy?"

Tiểu bạch hồ ủy khuất mà bẻ lỗ tai: "Lần trước trở về, phụ thân nói ta tu luyện không tinh, phạt ta hóa thành nguyên thân, tiếp tục tu luyện." Nàng là Hồ Vương dưỡng nữ, trong miệng phụ thân tự nhiên là Bạch Nguyệt Căng.

Tuy nhiên không quá chào đón Bạch Nguyệt Căng con hồ ly này, nhưng Lý Trì Ý đôi cách làm của hắn thập phần đồng ý, gật đầu nói: "Nên như thế, ngươi tu vi thấp, hảo hảo đứng ở Thanh Khâu tu luyện mới là chính sự."

Làm nũng bị giáo huấn Tiểu Thần Hi: ...

Nàng rất nhanh điều chỉnh tốt tâm tính: "Lý Tiên Trưởng cũng là cùng hôm nay những người kia cùng đi Thanh Khâu sao? Là tới cho phụ thân tiễn đưa vợ bé đến đấy sao?"

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt: "Vợ bé?"

Tiểu hồ ly thập phần nhân tính hóa gật đầu: "Là ta nghe đại hồ ly bọn hắn nói, nói có hai nhân loại đem phụ thân vợ bé tiễn đưa đã tới. Ta vừa mới vụng trộm bái kiến, quả nhiên cùng lần trước cái kia lớn lên giống như đúc, như vậy phụ thân thì có hai cô vợ nhỏ rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn hỏi: "Lần trước cái kia... Khục, vợ bé tên gì?"

Tiểu Thần Hi nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ta nghe phụ thân gọi hắn Phong đạo trưởng."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ thở dài, quả nhiên cùng ở kiếp trước giống nhau như đúc, Hồ Vương cùng Lâm Vân Phái chống lại nguyên nhân là bắt đi Phong Bộ Sơ. Hồ Vương hiện tại xưng hô đối phương là Phong đạo trưởng, cái này sự quan hệ giữa hai người có lẽ còn không có tiến triển đến ở kiếp trước chính mình nghe nói lúc trình độ.

Hắn nói: "Cái kia ngươi cũng đã biết ngươi ở đây vừa mới nhìn thấy chính là cái người kia, hắn đi nơi nào?"

Tiểu Thần Hi nói: "Vừa mới phụ thân tới đây đem hắn mang đi, bảo là muốn dẫn hắn đi gặp thượng một cô vợ nhỏ đâu!"

Nghĩ đến là mang theo Phong Chân đi tìm Phong Bộ Sơ, nghiệm rõ ràng chính bản thân đi. Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, hỏi: "Ngươi có thể dẫn ta đi tìm bọn họ sao?"

"Hi Nhi biết rõ lúc trước cái kia cô vợ nhỏ thích nhất tại Tây Khâu Đàm chỗ đó luyện kiếm, chúng ta đi nơi nào nhất định có thể tìm được hắn." Tiểu hồ ly con mắt bóng bẩy một chuyến, "Nhưng là tiên trưởng phải đáp ứng ta một cái yêu cầu."

Đệ 34 chương

Lại nói một nén hương trước, Phong Chân trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý hướng khu rừng nhỏ chạy, quay đầu liền nhìn thấy Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng Úy Tranh trở về.

Úy Tranh: "A Ý đâu này?"

Phong Chân chỉ vào khu rừng nhỏ nói: "Hắn vừa mới nói chuyện với ta đâu rồi, bỗng nhiên liền sắc mặt đại biến, hướng bên kia chạy á."

Úy Tranh hướng hắn gật gật đầu, hướng khu rừng nhỏ đi đến.

Hiện tại chỉ có Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng Phong Chân, không có những người khác tại bên người, Phong Chân lộ ra có chút khẩn trương. Hắn vừa mới bị Lý Trì Ý cổ vũ qua, vì sinh động bầu không khí, liền nhu thuận hô một tiếng Bạch gia gia.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Phong Chân lập tức thập phần sợ hãi: "A, đại cháu trai!"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: ? ? ?

Chẳng được bao lâu, Úy Tranh liền đã trở về, bên cạnh hắn chưa cùng lấy Lý Trì Ý, lại có vẻ tâm tình không tệ, khóe miệng còn treo móc một tia như có như không vui vẻ.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng hồ nghi mà nhìn hắn, thằng này thu liễm toàn thân khí tức, lén lén lút lút không biết làm gì vậy đi.

Úy Tranh gật đầu nói: "Thân thể của hắn không thoải mái, chúng ta đi trước đi."

Phong Chân khẩn trương nói: "Đi, đi nơi nào?"

"Đi gặp Phong đạo trưởng." Bạch Nguyệt Căng trào phúng nhìn thoáng qua Phong Chân, nói, "Vị này Phong đạo trưởng chỉ sợ ngươi cũng là nhận ra ."

Phong Chân mờ mịt mà nhìn hắn.

Ba người không có đẳng Lý Trì Ý, trực tiếp hướng Phong đạo trưởng chỗ ở, Tây Khâu Đàm bay đi. Một lát sau, Lý Trì Ý theo khu rừng nhỏ đi ra, gặp được Tiểu Thần Hi, ngắn ngủi nói chuyện với nhau về sau, hắn ôm hồ ly, cũng ngự kiếm hướng đồng nhất phương hướng bay đi.

Xuất phát từ có chút ám chà xát chà xát nguyên nhân, Bạch Nguyệt Căng đem Phong Bộ Sơ trụ sở an bài tại Tây Khâu Đàm bên cạnh không xa trên sườn núi.

Tây Khâu Đàm là một cái choai choai thủy đàm, bởi vì chỗ u tĩnh, linh lực dồi dào, phong cảnh ưu mỹ, là hắn người trong lòng Phong Bộ Thanh trước kia thích nhất địa phương.

Ba người chân trước đã đến Phong đạo trưởng chỗ ở, Lý Trì Ý chân sau đã đến Tây Khâu Đàm bờ đàm. Phong Bộ Sơ bình thường đều muốn tại Tây Khâu Đàm bên cạnh luyện trong chốc lát kiếm, vì vậy Lý Trì Ý ngược lại là so Úy Tranh bọn hắn sớm hơn nhìn thấy Phong Bộ Sơ bản thân.

Đương Phong Bộ Sơ ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn lúc, Lý Trì Ý rốt cuộc biết vì cái gì Bạch Nguyệt Căng đôi Phong Chân không có gì hảo sắc mặt rồi.

Với tư cách huynh đệ sinh đôi, Phong Bộ Sơ cùng Phong Chân lớn lên giống như đúc.

Không chỉ có ngũ quan giống như đúc, Phong Bộ Sơ dáng người, khí chất càng là thượng thừa, so quần áo lụa là thiếu gia Phong Chân không biết cao hơn đi nơi nào!

Tiểu Thần Hi thần thần bí bí mà xuất ra một cái pháp bảo — đó là Bạch Nguyệt Căng vì để tránh cho nàng lần nữa lâm vào hiểm cảnh, cố ý đưa cho nàng ẩn thân pháp bảo — đem hai người thân hình hoàn toàn ẩn nấp đứng lên, trốn ở một bên xem náo nhiệt.

Tiểu Thần Hi như tên trộm nói: "Đây là phụ thân đệ nhất cô vợ nhỏ, hắn luyện kiếm bộ dáng có thể dễ nhìn."

Lý Trì Ý hàm hồ gật gật đầu, trong nội tâm lại không cho là đúng.

Ban đầu ở Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong cái kia một vòng khí tự Thanh Hoa phong quang, hắn đến bây giờ đều nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, bởi vậy tại đáy lòng của hắn, nếu nói là đến múa kiếm tư thái, cũng không có ai có thể so qua được Úy Tranh .

Tiểu hồ ly lại nhu thuận cọ xát hắn: "Bất quá hắn không có tiên trưởng đẹp mắt, tiên trưởng mùi trên người thơm quá a."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày nghe nghe tay áo của mình: "Nơi đó có mùi thơm?"

Tiểu Thần Hi thẹn thùng nói: "Là cái loại này hương vị a, chúng ta hồ tộc ăn hết Hồ Linh Đan về sau, hóa thành nữ hài tử hồ ly trên người cái kia hương vị, không có người nam nhân nào có thể ngăn cản được . Nếu như ta lúc đầu trên người có cái kia hương vị, tiên trưởng nhất định sẽ không cự tuyệt ta."

Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, đem tiểu hồ ly ném trên mặt đất.

Tiểu Thần Hi trên mặt đất lăn một vòng, trên đầu ngốc cọng lông dựng thẳng lên: "Ngươi tại sao phải ném vào ta nha?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Nam nữ... Người hồ thụ thụ bất thân."

Tiểu Thần Hi: ? ? ?

Một lát sau, một người một hồ nhìn xem Bạch Nguyệt Căng thuộc hạ đến mời Phong Bộ Sơ, liền đi theo đối phương đi tới Phong Bộ Sơ chỗ ở, lại thấy được Úy Tranh, Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng Phong Chân ba người.

Bởi vì lấy ẩn thân pháp bảo, đối phương không có phát hiện bọn hắn.

Lý Trì Ý nhưng không có đi ra ý tứ, Phong Chân cùng Phong Bộ Sơ quen biết nhau sự tình cùng hắn không có quan hệ gì, Tiểu Thần Hi nói trên người hắn có mùi thơm, hắn thì càng không muốn xuất hiện ở Úy Tranh trước mặt.

Nhìn hắn Úy Tranh liếc, đối phương hình như có nhận thấy, hướng hắn bên này nhìn qua, hai người ánh mắt ngắn ngủi địa tương tiếp, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, dời về phía nơi khác.

Lúc này, hai huynh đệ đã bắt đầu quen biết nhau rồi.

Phong Bộ Sơ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "Phong Chân?"

Phong Chân hứng thú hết thời: "Phong Bộ Sơ, ngươi đã ở a."

Huynh đệ quen biết nhau, Phong Bộ Sơ khiếp sợ nhìn về phía Bạch Nguyệt Căng, nhíu mày nói: "Hồ Vương bệ hạ, ngươi đây là muốn đem ta Phong gia người đều bắt đến, hảo thuận tiện chọn lựa cái gọi là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lúng túng nói: "Bộ Sơ, ngươi đã hiểu lầm, là chính bản thân hắn muốn tới, không quan hệ với ta."

Phong Chân chỉ vào Úy Tranh: "Ah. Vị tiên trưởng này nói Bạch gia gia tưởng niệm chúng ta Phong gia lão tổ tông quá độ, lúc này mới dẫn ta tới gặp Bạch gia gia."

Phong Bộ Sơ không khỏi nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Xem ra Hồ Vương còn chưa tới cái loại này phát rồ trình độ. Bất quá, Bạch gia gia?

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua sắc mặt tái nhợt Bạch Nguyệt Căng, buồn cười nói: "Không sai, là thế hệ cùng thời với ông nội rồi, không, là gia gia thế hệ cùng thời với ông nội rồi."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: ...

Bạch Nguyệt Căng cả giận nói: "Úy Tranh, ngươi làm chuyện tốt!"

Tự Phong Bộ Sơ bị bắt đến Thanh Khâu về sau, hắn mỗi ngày sành ăn cung cấp lấy cái vị này đại phật, mỗi tiếng nói cử động cẩn thận từng li từng tí, gắng đạt tới cho Phong Bộ Sơ lưu lại ấn tượng tốt nhất, không nghĩ tới vào hôm nay thất bại trong gang tấc, mình ở Phong Bộ Sơ trong nội tâm vị trí vậy mà nhảy lên thẳng thăng gia gia thế hệ cùng thời với ông nội rồi!

Úy Tranh bình tĩnh nói: "Nếu như người đã gặp được, vậy thử một lần đi."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng âm trầm nói: "Vậy nhanh nghiệm, như nghiệm đi ra ngoài là ngươi sai rồi, ngươi cùng tiểu tình nhân của ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ lại bước ra Thanh Khâu một bước."

Trốn ở một bên nghe lén Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh mỉm cười, lại hiếm thấy không có phủ nhận Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói lời: "Nếu là ta đúng rồi, Bạch huynh cũng không nên quên đã đáp ứng lời của ta."

Hắn đem hồn đèn cùng kiếm anh lấy ra, lại trước mặt mọi người biểu diễn ban đầu ở Lý Trì Ý trước mặt biểu thị qua cái kia một bộ, Bạch Nguyệt Căng kiên trì muốn kiểm tra một lần, xác nhận cái kia đích thật là Phong Bộ Thanh di vật, lúc này mới bỏ qua.

Chùm tua (thương) đỏ đốt thành khói trắng sâu kín phiêu hướng Phong Chân, Bạch Nguyệt Căng mặt thanh rồi.

Phong Chân lẩm bẩm nói: "Ông t...r...ờ...i..., ta thật đúng là lão tổ tông chuyển thế."

Chân tướng đã rõ ràng, Phong Bộ Sơ hơi không thể nhận ra mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn hướng Bạch Nguyệt Căng ôm quyền cười nói: "Bệ hạ, ta đã sớm nói ta không phải Phong Bộ Thanh, hiện tại ngươi tổng nên tin a?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng khó có thể tin mà nhìn Phong Chân, tựa hồ không muốn tin tưởng là mình nghĩ sai rồi.

Hắn từ lúc lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phong Bộ Sơ lúc, nhất định đối phương chính là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, cũng lấy người tra rõ Phong Bộ Sơ thân thế — thiên tài, xuất thân Mai Thành, cùng Bộ Thanh đến từ cùng một cái thế gia vọng tộc, danh tự cũng chỉ cùng Bộ Thanh chênh lệch một chữ, đây hết thảy phảng phất sáng loáng mà tự nói với mình người này chính là Bộ Thanh phục khắc.

Về phần Phong Bộ Sơ cái kia không nên thân ca ca, quần áo lụa là vô năng, chẳng qua là trời sinh giỏi về thu nạp linh lực, mơ màng độn độn sống hơn 100 năm mới tu luyện đến Kim Đan kỳ, cùng trong trí nhớ Bộ Thanh không có mảy may giống nhau.

Thiên tài chuyển thế không là thiên tài, mà là cái trăm không một dùng quần áo lụa là?

Cái này quần áo lụa là đến cùng ở đâu như Bộ Thanh rồi!

Hồ Vương đại nhân nội tâm cực độ phát điên, cực độ mê mang!

Phong Chân trào nói: "Các ngươi nhưng không cho lại đối với ta bất kính nữa à. Ta có thể là nhà chúng ta lão tổ tông chuyển thế, nói không chừng có một ngày liền lão tổ tông phụ thể, dọa các ngươi giật mình."

Phảng phất cầm lên một cây cây cỏ cứu mạng, Bạch Nguyệt Căng ánh mắt lập loè, đúng, hiện tại không giống, tương lai nói không chừng sẽ như!

Hắn giữ vững tinh thần, quay đầu đôi Phong Bộ Sơ nói: "Ban đầu là ta nhận lầm người, Phong đạo trưởng, ngươi tùy thời cũng có thể đi, trở về thay ta hướng tôn sư vấn an."

Phong Bộ Sơ nhìn thoáng qua Phong Chân, Phong Chân vội hỏi: "Đệ a! Ngươi cũng không thể vứt bỏ ca của ngươi a! Ngươi quên chúng ta khi còn bé cùng một chỗ cởi quần mò cá tình nghĩa sao?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ... Không có ý tứ, hơn một trăm năm trước sự tình, ta không nhớ rõ.

Vị này từ trước đến nay dùng quân tử phong phạm lấy xưng Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử, giờ phút này mặt không thay đổi chửi bới lấy huynh trưởng của hắn: "Bệ hạ, huynh trưởng ta mặc dù là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, nhưng ngài nếu là đưa hắn lưỡng coi là cùng một người, chỉ sợ sẽ thất vọng."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng gật đầu qua loa nói: "Ta chỉ là tưởng niệm bạn cũ, mời mời các ngươi đến Thanh Khâu làm khách, không cần nghĩ quá nhiều."

Nói xong, một đôi đôi mắt đẹp đúng là không e dè mà nhìn Phong Chân, cho đã mắt tinh quang.

Phong Chân: ...

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Bệ hạ, ta cùng với huynh trưởng lâu không gặp nhau, có thể cho ta hai người tiểu tụ họp một lát."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng toát ra không tình nguyện thần sắc, miễn cưỡng gật gật đầu: "Tự nhiên có thể."

Phong gia hai người hướng Tây Khâu Đàm phương hướng ngự kiếm bay đi, rõ ràng cho thấy không muốn làm cho ngoại nhân biết rõ huynh đệ bọn họ hai ở giữa đối thoại.

Đưa mắt nhìn Phong thị huynh đệ ly khai, Bạch Nguyệt Căng lúc này mới giận tái mặt đến, quay đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý cùng Tiểu Thần Hi chỗ ẩn thân, uy nghiêm nói: "Còn không mau chút ít đi ra, trốn trốn tránh tránh tính toán bộ dáng gì nữa."

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, Lý Trì Ý thân thể căng thẳng thoáng một phát, lập tức ý thức được đối phương là tại cùng hắn dưỡng nữ nói chuyện. Bạch Nguyệt Căng tự tay chế tác pháp bảo, có thể lừa gạt được ai, cũng lừa không được chính hắn.

Tiểu hồ ly giải trừ che dấu hiệu quả, nhanh như chớp lẻn đến Bạch Nguyệt Căng trong ngực: "Phụ thân!"

Úy Tranh nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý, cười cười nói: "Ta nói là ngươi như thế nào bỗng nhiên đã có ẩn thân pháp bảo, nguyên lai là gặp được cố nhân rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Không hỗ là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, hai người các ngươi nguyên lai cũng biết chúng ta ở đây.

Úy Tranh lễ tiết tính khoa trương nói: "Lệnh ái kế thừa Bạch huynh mỹ mạo, thật sự là bóng loáng nước trượt cực kỳ, không biết hiền khang lệ hôm nay ở đâu?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "Xéo đi, đây là của ta dưỡng nữ!"

Tiểu hồ ly ngây thơ đáng yêu nói: "Chào đại thúc."

Úy Tranh: ...

"Thực hảo. Về sau cũng muốn như vậy lễ phép, gặp người liền kêu đại thúc." Con gái tốt cho mình hòa nhau một ván, Bạch Nguyệt Căng lập tức thoả mãn sờ lên nàng cằm dưới, cong được tiểu hồ ly thoải mái được nheo lại con mắt, hắn lúc này mới đem ánh mắt đứng tại Lý Trì Ý trên người, trước mắt lộ ra một tia hoài nghi.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng khiêu mi nói: "Ngươi như thế nào đã ở?"

Tiểu Thần Hi bề bộn giới thiệu nói: "Phụ thân, đây chính là ta với ngươi đề cập qua chính là cái kia, đem ta theo đại xà trong miệng cứu đến Lý Tiên Trưởng."

"Nguyên lai là ngươi." Hồ Vương lúc này mới con mắt đánh giá đến Lý Trì Ý đến.

Đệ 35 chương

Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy một cổ khác thường lực lượng tự đối phương trên người áp bách tới đây, hắn đối với cái này đã là hết sức quen thuộc rồi, là Bạch Nguyệt Căng linh áp.

Cái này linh áp cũng không có quá lớn ác ý, chỉ làm thăm dò chi dụng. Nhưng nếu đặt ở người bình thường trên người, chỉ sợ cũng lập tức chống đỡ không nổi muốn quỳ rạp xuống đất lên.

Lý Trì Ý hôm nay là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, giống như là một khối nhiều lỗ tơi bọt biển, linh lực như sóng hoa đánh tới, nếu không đối với hắn không có nửa điểm tổn thương, ngược lại bị trong bụng một chỗ liên tục không ngừng hấp thu, vừa mới nhả sau không khỏe cảm giác cũng không có.

Thấy hắn sắc mặt không ngại, Hồ Vương trong mắt xẹt qua một đạo dị sắc: "Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể? Là ngươi trong bụng đạo thai mất nhất định bố trí sao?"

Không hổ là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, không giống Phong Chân Phong Thiên Cừu cùng với Lâm Vân Phái cái kia hai người đệ tử giống nhau đoán mò, hắn không cảm giác được Lý Trì Ý trên người linh lực, liền chuẩn xác mà suy đoán ra Lý Trì Ý thân thể đặc dị chỗ, còn căn cứ Úy Tranh cung cấp tin tức chỉ xảy ra vấn đề chỗ.

Lý Trì Ý xấu hổ gật đầu, nhưng trong lòng lại bay lên một chút hy vọng, Bạch Nguyệt Căng nếu như có thể nhanh như vậy suy đoán ra bệnh của mình lò, tất nhiên là vì kiến thức loại này ví dụ kiến thức nhiều hơn.

Úy Tranh thản nhiên nói: "Bạch huynh, đừng quên nhớ giữa chúng ta đổ ước."

"Đã biết, hắn là Hi Nhi ân nhân cứu mạng, ta tự nhiên sẽ xuất thủ cứu hắn." Bạch Nguyệt Căng hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Úy Tranh ngươi lưu lại, lại để cho tiểu tình nhân của ngươi đi theo ta." Nói xong liền ôm tiểu hồ ly rời đi.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Hắn hồ nghi nhìn Úy Tranh liếc.

Úy Tranh sắc mặt như thường, hướng hắn gật gật đầu: "Cùng hắn đi a."

Hồ Vương chỗ ở là một tòa đơn giản lầu các, tọa lạc tại Thanh Khâu trung ương một tòa địa thế tương đối cao trên đồi núi. Giờ phút này hắn đứng ở lầu các lầu hai trước lan can, vừa vặn mặt hướng lấy Tây Khâu Đàm phương hướng, liếc có thể chứng kiến Phong Bộ Sơ trụ sở.

Lý Trì Ý nhặt cấp trên xuống, vừa hay nhìn thấy hắn trông về phía xa phong cảnh bóng lưng.

"Ngồi a." Bạch Nguyệt Căng đơn giản mà vời đến một tiếng, đem tiểu hồ ly để trên mặt đất.

Tiểu Thần Hi nhanh như chớp liền lẻn đến Lý Trì Ý trên người, Bạch Nguyệt Căng trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ, tiểu hồ ly bất đắc dĩ theo Lý Trì Ý trên người xuống, ngồi ngay ngắn ở bên cạnh hắn trên bàn trà, cái đuôi chập chờn.

"Ngươi trong bụng kim đan hóa thành nhục thai có đã bao lâu?" Bạch Nguyệt Căng hỏi.

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ: "Ước chừng có năm tháng chừng."

"Bình thường có thể có động tĩnh gì?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt nóng lên, nghĩ đến không thể giấu bệnh sợ thầy, chỉ phải cắn răng đem bình thường bệnh trạng từng cái nói. Nói đến trong bụng thai động lúc, Lý Trì Ý liền tránh không được nâng lên Úy Tranh phối dược giúp hắn nuôi dưỡng thai sự tình, Bạch Nguyệt Căng ý vị thâm trường mà cười cười, lại để cho trong lòng của hắn bất ổn, thập phần tâm thần bất định.

"Úy Tranh nói không sai." Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói, "Qua nhiều năm như vậy, tộc của ta tặng cho ngoại tộc Hồ Linh Đan không có một nghìn cũng có 800 rồi. Trong đó các loại kỳ lạ quý hiếm cổ quái ví dụ ta gặp qua không ít, có chịu không được bệnh lên đơn, đã chết tại lập tức gió , cũng có liền ngự vài nữ, đại chiến bảy ngày bảy đêm cuối cùng rơi vào cái bất lực , ngươi như vậy ví dụ cũng có, bất quá thiếu, chỉ có như nhau."

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Vị tiền bối kia là như thế nào giải quyết hay sao?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói: "Hắn là ta hồ người trong tộc, đạo lữ là cả nhân loại nam tử, hai người này cảm tình thực hảo, hắn biết được chính mình mang bầu hài tử, liều mạng chính mình một thân tu vị không nên, đem đứa nhỏ này bảo vệ xuống dưới. May mà hắn ăn vào Hồ Linh Đan lúc tu vị vốn là không cao, đạo lữ của cải phong phú, hắn bổ hảo thân thể về sau, một lần nữa tu luyện cũng không có gì lớn ngại."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cái này không hề tham khảo ý nghĩa!

Hắn thập phần thất vọng: "Nói như vậy, liền bệ hạ ngài cũng không có đem cái này nghiệt thai diệt trừ phương pháp giải quyết sao?"

"Ta dù chưa có đi trừ đạo này thai biến thành nhục thai phương pháp. Bất quá, ngươi cũng biết." Bạch Nguyệt Căng ngả ngớn cười cười, "Hồ tộc ưa thích theo Nhân tộc trên người hấp thu linh khí, dần dà, trên nội đan linh khí sẽ trở nên pha tạp, hỗn tạp, bất lợi với tu luyện. Lúc này thời điểm chúng ta thường thường sẽ đem nội đan lấy ra, một lần nữa rèn luyện.

Trên người của ngươi cái kia nhục thai, nói trắng ra là thì ra là kim đan biến thành, liền nguyên anh cũng không phải, dùng hồ tộc lấy đan bí pháp lấy ra, cũng chưa hẳn không thể. Chẳng qua là trước đây theo không có người thử qua, có nguyện ý hay không thử một lần, liền xem chính ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nhưng là liền suy nghĩ đều chưa từng suy nghĩ, lập tức nói: "Ta hôm nay tu luyện công pháp cùng ngưng tụ đạo thai không có quan hệ, kim đan này đặt ở ta trong Đan Điền có hại không có lợi, nếu có thể dùng bí pháp đem lấy ra, chính là không thể tốt hơn rồi."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng gật đầu nói: "Thân người cùng hồ thân dù sao có chỗ bất đồng, lại để cho ta nhìn ngươi tình huống thân thể, lại lấy người tìm đọc thoáng một phát tương quan sách cổ, hảo chế định ra không...nhất sẽ tổn hại tổn thương thân thể phương án."

Không nghĩ tới Hồ Vương tốt như vậy nói chuyện, Lý Trì Ý trong lúc nhất thời đối với hắn thay đổi rất nhiều không ít, thiệt tình nói cám ơn: "Đa tạ bệ hạ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng một bên cho hắn xem mạch, một bên cười nhẹ một tiếng, đem ánh mắt đặt ở Tiểu Thần Hi trên người: "Ngươi là Hi Nhi ân nhân, tự nhiên cũng là chúng ta hồ tộc ân nhân."

Tiểu Thần Hi cảm động đến mắt nước mắt lưng tròng: "Phụ thân, ta nhất định là ngươi thân sinh ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lập tức trở mặt, hừ lạnh nói: "Để cái rắm, ngươi là ta nhặt được . Lần sau xuống núi lại bị người bắt được, ngươi sẽ chờ lấy bị ta bóc lột một lớp da a!"

Tiểu Thần Hi: ...

Giáo huấn hết dưỡng nữ, Bạch Nguyệt Căng càng làm mũi nhọn đôi hướng về phía Lý Trì Ý, hắn số qua mạch, không có hảo ý cười cười: "Cái này thai đối với thật là đủ ổn . Úy Tranh cho ngươi ăn thuốc dưỡng thai, là đại bổ thứ tốt."

Lý Trì Ý trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không biết nên như thế nào tiếp hắn mà nói, đây rốt cuộc là hảo đâu rồi, vẫn là không tốt đâu này? Nếu nói là hảo, Bạch Nguyệt Căng vì cái gì cười đến như vậy sấm nhân, có thể nếu nói là không tốt, Úy Tranh thuốc đúng là bảo vệ hắn đã lâu như vậy không bị thai động ảnh hưởng hảo dược.

"Nghĩ đến ngươi là quyết tâm không nên đứa nhỏ này a? Bất quá đứa nhỏ này máu huyết là do Úy Tranh cung cấp , hắn nguyện ý ngươi giết chết con của hắn sao?"

Lý Trì Ý chần chờ nói: "Là hắn đem ta đưa đến Thanh Khâu , còn phí nhiều trắc trở tìm được Phong tiền bối chuyển thế, vì chính là cùng bệ hạ ngài chữa trị quan hệ, làm cho ngài có thể giúp ta chữa bệnh."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng hừ lạnh nói: "Ngươi muốn hắn giúp đỡ cái này bề bộn làm cái gì? Ngươi là Hi Nhi ân nhân cứu mạng, chúng ta hồ tộc sẽ đối với ngươi ngồi yên không lý đến sao?"

Cái này là dưới đèn đen, Lý Trì Ý thầm than, lúc trước chính hắn không muốn đem hy vọng ký thác vào một cái tiểu hồ nữ trên người, cũng là bởi vì tại ở kiếp trước, Tiểu Thần Hi cửa nát nhà tan về sau, không có biểu lộ ra mảy may thương tâm, ngược lại cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hàng đêm sênh ca, làm loạn quan hệ nam nữ.

Hắn sai lầm suy đoán Tiểu Thần Hi cùng Hồ Vương quan hệ thập phần không tốt, lúc này mới tin Úy Tranh tà, tha cái xa hơn đường, ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới lừa dối Phong Chân.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng tiếp tục nói: "Úy Tranh cái này tâm cơ thâm trầm lão tiểu tử, hắn mang Bộ Thanh chuyển thế tới tìm ta, rõ ràng chính là tồn lấy không cho ngươi lấy ra đứa nhỏ này tư tâm."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Bệ hạ nói quá lời."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lại là lạnh lùng khẽ hừ: "Ngươi không biết, nếu không có ngươi là Hi Nhi ân nhân cứu mạng, chỉ bằng ta quan hệ với hắn, ta chính là đã đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của hắn trị bệnh cho ngươi, cũng sẽ bằng mặt không bằng lòng, cho ngươi kề đến đủ tháng, sinh hạ đứa bé này đến."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, vậy mà công nhiên nói ra bản thân chuẩn bị chơi xấu ý định, vị này Hồ Vương bệ hạ da mặt có thể so sánh tường thành còn dầy hơn, quả thực cũng coi là vô liêm sỉ rồi.

"Hắn cho ngươi phối dược, còn chính mình tự thân xuất mã kích thích ta, rõ ràng chính là không định cho ngươi làm cho mất đứa nhỏ này, muốn đem ngươi trở thành làm sanh dục công cụ, sinh hạ hắn con nối dõi. Người này âm hiểm xảo trá, thực phi lương xứng. Ta đề nghị ngươi lấy ra đạo thai về sau, lập tức vứt bỏ hắn, một lần nữa tìm phẩm hạnh tốt đẹp đạo lữ a!"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Cám ơn bệ hạ lời khuyên, cảnh báo, kỳ thật ta Cân Úy loong coong tiền bối cũng không có tư tình."

"Hả? Vậy các ngươi đến bây giờ cũng không có bất kỳ tiếp xúc trên thân thể?"

Lý Trì Ý lập tức cảm giác tổ chức ngôn ngữ thập phần khó khăn: "Tiếp xúc trên thân thể... Là không có cách nào sự tình. Nhưng giữa chúng ta xác thực không phải đạo lữ quan hệ."

"A, liền danh phận cũng không cho ngươi, Úy Tranh cái này tra nam!" Hồ Vương bệ hạ gọn gàng mà bình luận.

Đệ 36 chương

Theo Hồ Vương chỗ đó đi ra, Lý Trì Ý tinh thần còn có chút hoảng hốt.

Như đặt ở bình thường, hắn đã bắt đầu chi phí liên (dây xích) liên hệ Úy Tranh, hai người tập hợp thương lượng kế tiếp nên như thế nào hành sự. Nhưng Bạch Nguyệt Căng vừa rồi cái kia một phen lời nói, hiển nhiên đã ảnh hưởng đến hắn.

Biết rõ hồ tộc thiện mê hoặc lòng người, Bạch Nguyệt Căng mà nói khó không phải châm ngòi ly gián, nhưng Lý Trì Ý chính là tạm thời không muốn nhìn thấy người kia.

Tiểu hồ ly không biết từ lúc nào khởi theo cha nàng chỗ đó chạy tới, lại vòng quanh thiếu niên chân đi dạo, Lý Trì Ý không muốn lại ôm nàng, nàng cũng rất là nhu thuận không có yêu cầu mặt khác.

Lý Trì Ý dừng bước lại, cau mày nói: "Như thế nào còn đi theo ta?"

Tiểu Thần Hi nháy nháy mắt to.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Có ý tứ gì?

Tiểu Thần Hi: "Tiên trưởng, ngươi đã nói phải đáp ứng ta một sự kiện ."

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới chính mình vì tìm Phong Chân hạ xuống, đúng là đã đáp ứng muốn thỏa mãn nàng một điều thỉnh cầu.

"Có yêu cầu gì cứ việc nói." Lý Trì Ý vừa nói xong, chỉ thấy nàng một đôi ngập nước trong mắt to bay lên vô hạn thẹn thùng, biết vậy nên không ổn, bổ sung một câu, "Tại ta đủ khả năng trong phạm vi."

"A... Vậy hãy để cho Hi Nhi cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ dạo chơi a."

Tuy nhiên Lý Trì Ý theo trong giọng nói của nàng nghe được vô hạn tiếc nuối, yêu cầu này nhưng là thập phần vừa vặn, tả hữu không có sự tình khác, Lý Trì Ý đáp ứng xuống.

Thanh Khâu bị dụ làm Thế Ngoại Đào Nguyên, phong cảnh tú sắc khả xan, so với Tê Ngô Cảnh cũng không kịp nhiều lại để cho, một người một hồ đi dạo đã hơn nửa ngày, tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều. Tiểu Thần Hi thấy hắn biểu lộ nhiều mây vòng tinh, liền thừa cơ nói: "Tiên trưởng, ta có thể bảo ngươi Trì Ý ca ca sao?"

Nghe được cái kia một tiếng ca ca, Lý Trì Ý lập tức nhớ tới quyển trục ở bên trong Tiểu Thần Hi đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cục cưng — ngạo Thiên ca ca.

Ngạo Thiên ca ca ngạo Thiên ca ca ca ca...

Hắn lập tức toàn thân nổi lên một tầng nổi da gà, quyết đoán cự tuyệt nói: "Không thể! Bảo ta Lý Trì Ý thuận tiện."

Tiểu Thần Hi nhếch lên cái đuôi nhỏ đạp kéo xuống: "Được rồi, Lý Trì Ý."

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được giáo huấn nàng nói: "Ngươi mặc dù là hồ ly, chẳng lẽ về sau liền không có bầu bạn sao? Ngươi phải học được cùng người giữ một khoảng cách, rụt rè một ít."

Tiểu Thần Hi thẹn thùng nói: "Vậy ngươi làm bạn lữ của ta thật sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta và ngươi người hồ có khác."

Tiểu hồ ly lỗ tai cũng đạp kéo xuống: "Đối với chúng ta tộc nhân có rất nhiều cùng nhân loại thông hôn, bọn hắn cũng trôi qua rất vui vẻ."

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu, lại không thuộc mình người có thể tiếp nhận cùng dị tộc thông hôn, đã bị cha mẹ mình ảnh hưởng, hắn cũng không nghĩ tìm phi nhân loại giữa đường lữ.

Tiểu Thần Hi phảng phất đã hiểu lầm cái gì, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ta đã biết, ngươi thích ngươi đồng bạn dạng như vậy ."

Lý Trì Ý trong lúc nhất thời không nghe rõ nàng đang nói cái gì.

"Nếu là như vậy , ta cũng có thể." Tiểu Thần Hi khẽ cắn môi, rơi xuống rất lớn quyết tâm giống như được, phịch một tiếng ngay tại chỗ tại Lý Trì Ý trước mặt biến thân rồi.

Lúc này bọn hắn đang tại một chỗ rừng hoa đào ở bên trong, hồng nhạt sương mù khí tiêu tán, hoa đào múi bay múa, một cái hình dạng thanh tú, đáng yêu đến cực điểm thiếu niên xuất hiện ở Lý Trì Ý trước mặt.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn: "Ngươi... Hồ Vương bệ hạ không phải không hứa ngươi biến thành người hình sao?"

Tiểu Thần Hi thất vọng nói: "Cha ta vừa mới cho ta tiếp xúc cấm chế... Ai nha, ngươi làm sao lại sẽ chú ý cái này? Ngươi nhìn ta, ta cũng có thể biến thành nam nhân mà."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh nói: "Cho nên? Ngươi biến thành nam nhân cùng ta có quan hệ gì?"

Tiểu Thần Hi: "Ngươi nguyện ý vì đồng bạn của ngươi hoài bảo bảo, nhất định là rất ưa thích cái kia dạng a, ta cũng có thể ."

Lý Trì Ý mở to hai mắt nhìn: "Ngươi nói là Úy Tranh? Ta cùng hắn bất quá là một hồi ngoài ý muốn!"

Tiểu Thần Hi căn bản không tin hắn, vừa mới tại Tây Khâu Đàm thời điểm, tiên trưởng nhìn hắn cái kia đồng bạn thời điểm, con mắt rõ ràng là tỏa sáng đấy! Thiếu niên nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, đại khái ngoại trừ giới tính, khí chất cũng là rất trọng yếu , vì vậy lại phịch một tiếng, hóa thành một tuấn mỹ thành thục nam nhân, tà mị cười cười: "Bảo bối, như vậy ngươi thích không?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Tiểu Thần Hi thuần thục mà chào hàng chính mình: "Đến đi đến nha, A Ý! Cùng ta ngủ cả đêm, nhất định sẽ không hối hận đấy!"

Một cái mặt mày lạnh lùng, biểu lộ tà mị nam nhân lôi kéo tay của hắn tận hết sức lực mà làm nũng — Lý Trì Ý toàn thân nổi lên một tầng nổi da gà, bị lôi được bên ngoài tiêu ở bên trong non, một tay lấy người bỏ qua: "Cô nương tự trọng!"

"Là hồ ly, không phải cô nương." Tiểu Thần Hi bĩu môi, "Ta sau khi trở về, liền suy nghĩ qua trước ngươi nói lời, thế nhưng là hồ ly chính là hồ ly, muốn tuân theo thiên tính, cùng nhân loại không giống với. Nếu như có thể gặp được thích người hoặc là hồ, ta nhất định sẽ toàn tâm toàn ý đôi bạn lữ của ta, cũng muốn hắn toàn tâm toàn ý đối với ta, như phụ thân như vậy. Có thể đó cũng là tại gặp được người kia sự tình từ nay về sau rồi."

Không hiểu căm tức, Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng trào nói: "Chỉ sợ ngươi bảo trì hồ ly thiên tính, chính là gặp được người trong lòng của ngươi, cũng sẽ không chú ý cùng người khác cùng một chỗ chia xẻ a!"

Tiểu Thần Hi sững sờ, chăm chú phản bác: "Không có khả năng! Đó là mất đi thân nhân cùng đồng bạn, lẻ loi hiu quạnh hồ ly mới chọn phương thức, không có dựa đối tượng, mới nguyện ý chịu được loại này khí, ta có phụ thân, có Thanh Khâu, mới sẽ không để cho người khác cùng ta cùng một chỗ chia xẻ bầu bạn!"

Lý Trì Ý giật mình, trong điện quang hỏa thạch, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái gì.

"Lý Trì Ý, ngươi muốn là không thích ta như vậy, coi như bạn lữ của ta a!" Tiểu Thần Hi đỡ đòn một tờ tà mị quyến điên cuồng nam nhân mặt tiếp tục làm nũng nói, "Được không?"

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn Tiểu Thần Hi, nàng đại khái thật là bởi vì có Hồ Vương che chở, mới có thể tại Thanh Khâu vô ưu vô lự mà lớn lên. Nếu đem đến Thanh Khâu bị hủy, hồ tộc trôi giạt khấp nơi, nàng chỉ sợ khó hơn nữa dùng bảo trì ngày như vầy thật.

"Tiểu hồ ly, cái này chỉ sợ không tốt sao." Một cái thanh âm quen thuộc bỗng nhiên vang lên.

Tiểu Thần Hi sững sờ, mờ mịt quay đầu, phát hiện Úy Tranh chính ôm ngực đứng ở cách đó không xa, chính chế nhạo giống như cười nhìn về phía hai người bọn họ.

"Là ngươi..." Nàng còn chưa nói xong, chỉ cảm thấy một cổ mạnh mẽ linh lực đập vào mặt, Tiểu Thần Hi tu vị quá kém, căn bản chống cự không được, bịch một tiếng lại hóa thành chỉ tiểu hồ ly, trên mặt đất liền lăn hai vòng.

Tiểu Thần Hi: ! ! !

Lý Trì Ý liền tranh thủ tiểu bạch hồ theo trên mặt đất mò lên, cũng không biết có phải hay không đã bị vừa mới suy đoán ảnh hưởng, hắn đôi tiểu hồ ly động tác ôn nhu không ít, khiêu mi nhìn về phía Úy Tranh: "Ngươi ra tay quá nặng đi."

Úy Tranh thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi nhanh đến phát bệnh thời gian, ta coi nàng vừa mới một mực ở đối với ngươi phóng thích mị thuật, chỉ sợ sẽ kích thích đến ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, lập tức đem trong ngực tiểu hồ ly ném đi đi ra ngoài.

Tiểu Thần Hi: ...

Úy Tranh cười cười, nhìn hồ ly liếc.

Tiểu Thần Hi lập tức cảm giác như rơi vào hầm băng, sau này liền lùi lại vài bước. Cái nhìn kia như băng đao (*lưỡi trượt) bình thường thổi qua thân thể của mình, sợ tới mức nàng lập tức bão tố nước mắt chạy vội trốn tiêu sái: "Ô —!"

Lý Trì Ý còn muốn giữ lại thoáng một phát, bất đắc dĩ Tiểu Thần Hi chạy quá nhanh, hắn căn bản không kịp ngăn cản.

Hôm nay cái này mảnh rừng đào ở bên trong chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ, Lý Trì Ý xấu hổ được biểu lộ đều cứng ngắc lại.

"Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói như thế nào?" Mở miệng trước chính là Úy Tranh.

Nói ngươi là cái không để cho danh phận tra nam. Lý Trì Ý thiếu chút nữa thốt ra, cũng may hắn lý trí còn tồn, liền nhặt lấy quan trọng hơn Cân Úy tranh đơn giản khẩu thuật một lần.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không đã bị Bạch Nguyệt Căng ảnh hưởng, hắn tổng cảm giác đối phương biểu lộ có chút chút tiếc nuối. Lý Trì Ý hồ nghi mà chằm chằm vào Úy Tranh, cả buổi cũng không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau.

Có thể hắn lại không thể ở trước mặt ép hỏi Úy Tranh có phải hay không âm thầm làm một ít mờ ám, muốn làm cho mình sinh hạ cái này nghiệt thai.

Đây cũng quá tự mình đa tình.

Úy Tranh vẫn là cái kia Úy Tranh, bình tĩnh tự nhiên, Thái Sơn áp đỉnh cũng mặt không đổi sắc, huống chi là đến từ thiếu niên trước mắt này nho nhỏ hoài nghi.

Hắn rất tự nhiên từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một thủy tinh cầu đến: "Đây là dùng đại lục phía tây Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh thượng thủy tinh sa làm ảo giác bóng. Có thể truyền lại xen lẫn mỏ sở thu tập được hình vẽ ôn tồn âm. Ta lúc trước tại Phong Chân góc áo dính một hạt xen lẫn mỏ, có hứng thú biết rõ hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ nói gì đó sao?"

Lý Trì Ý ma xui quỷ khiến gật gật đầu, nhìn hắn lấy Úy Tranh động tác, bỗng nhiên nói: "Phượng Vương trong nhà thứ tốt thật nhiều."

Úy Tranh cười cười: "Bằng không thì như thế nào nhắm trúng trăm ngàn năm qua nhiều như vậy tráng sĩ người trước ngã xuống, người sau tiến lên đến Tê Ngô Cảnh chịu chết đâu này?"

Lý Trì Ý cũng là cái này người trước ngã xuống, người sau tiến lên tráng sĩ một trong, nhịn không được hiểu ý cười cười, tâm tình lúc này mới thật sự khá hơn.

Úy Tranh giương mắt nhìn hắn một cái, gặp thiếu niên khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, mặt mày sinh động, liền mỉm cười sờ lên đầu của hắn: "Đợi sau này trở về, ngươi xem đi đâu kiện nói với ta, cứ việc cầm đi chính là."

Lý Trì Ý nghe hắn nhắc tới quay về Tê Ngô Cảnh, trong nội tâm mơ hồ nổi lên một tia buồn vô cớ.

Lúc trước nhận được đối phương chỉ đạo, mình mới có thể dùng Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể nặng nhặt tu chân chi đạo, nhưng hôm nay hắn Ngũ Hành Quyết cũng luyện không sai biệt lắm, câu thông nguyên tố phương diện này Úy Tranh cũng không cách nào chỉ điểm hắn cái gì.

Lúc trước Úy Tranh hứa hẹn với hắn, cũng sớm đã hoàn thành.

Đẳng giải quyết xong trong bụng nghiệt thai, hắn là phải về Triển Tiên Môn , tiền đồ xa vời, sinh tử khó liệu, về sau chỉ sợ cũng không có cơ hội gì lại đi Tê Ngô Cảnh bái phỏng Úy Tranh.

Lý Trì Ý còn đang ngẩn người, trong thủy tinh cầu sương mù đã chậm rãi tản đi, lộ ra mông lung hình ảnh, Úy Tranh giải thích: "Xen lẫn sa hiệu lực chỉ có thời gian nửa nén hương, vừa vặn có thể nghe được bọn hắn vừa bắt đầu nói chuyện."

Một lát sau, Phong Chân thanh âm không...lắm rõ ràng mà vang lên: "Ta lưu lại."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn cùng với Úy Tranh ánh mắt đột nhiên chống lại, quả nhiên có hi vọng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ( kỳ thật hồ ly là chế độ một vợ một chồng động vật a, phổ cập khoa học mặt =-= bài này ở bên trong là trước hôn nhân khắp nơi sóng hôn sau chuyên tình hồ ly tinh thiết lập )

Tiểu kịch trường!

Úy Tranh rất tự nhiên móc ra một thủy tinh cầu,

Úy Tranh rất tự nhiên móc ra một cái Không gian giới chỉ,

Úy Tranh rất tự nhiên móc ra một cái ẩn thân pháp bảo,

Mời gọi bài này nhân vật nam chính Doremon!

Đệ 37 chương

Phong Chân: "Ta lưu lại."

Tuy nhiên vẫn là gió lớn thiếu một quan lười biếng ngữ khí, nhưng mà những lời này lại cùng hắn trước mặt người khác biểu hiện khác lạ.

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Ngươi làm sao, vừa mới không trả cầu ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài sao?"

Phong Chân: "Ngươi chưa từng nghe qua cái này một câu ấy ư, người đều là thiện biến thành."

Phong Bộ Sơ lặng yên trong chốc lát: "Thanh Khâu hôm nay phòng giữ nghiêm mật, nguyên nhân chính cùng ta sư môn quan hệ khẩn trương bố trí, ta đi ra ngoài về sau, nơi đây phòng giữ nhất định thư giãn xuống, đến lúc đó ta lại tùy thời lẻn vào Thanh Khâu, cứu ngươi đi ra."

Phong Chân cắt ngang hắn: "Ta là thực cảm thấy Thanh Khâu nơi này không tệ, ít nhất so Mai Thành hảo."

Phong Bộ Sơ đè nén không được giận dữ nói: "Ngươi không chỉ nói loại lời này, ta chẳng lẽ còn có thể ném ngươi mặc kệ sao?"

Phong Chân thở dài nói: "Ta không phải là vì an ủi ngươi, cũng không phải cố ý thể hiện, vừa mới biểu hiện không vui, đó là ngươi ca ta tại biểu diễn lạt mềm buộc chặt a tiểu tử ngốc!"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ?

Phong Chân: "Ai, ngươi không biết, nhà chúng ta cái kia già mà hồ đồ chuẩn bị cho ta chọn rể á."

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Chọn rể?"

Phong Chân thản nhiên nói: "Ừ, chọn rể, điều kiện phù hợp lời mà nói..., cũng có thể kén rể."

Phong Bộ Sơ cả kinh nói: "Gia gia hắn như thế nào hồ đồ như vậy! Ta vào Lâm Vân Phái, trong nhà duy nhất con trai trưởng chính là ngươi, hắn là muốn cho Phong gia tuyệt tự sao?"

Phong Chân lười biếng nói: "Ai nói Phong gia không thể sinh ra? Đây không phải còn ngươi nữa nha."

Phong Bộ Sơ một nghẹn: "Ta không sinh."

Phong Chân thở dài: "Kỳ thật a, hắn ngay từ đầu nói cấp cho ta chọn rể ta còn thật cao hứng. Tiểu tử ngươi giữa đường cửa đại sư huynh đương đã quen, cả ngày thụ nữ hài tử truy phủng, căn bản cũng không biết rõ ca của ngươi ta tại gia tộc tìm việc hôn nhân có bao nhiêu khó, có ngươi hạt châu này ngọc phía trước, ta cái kia hôn sự nói là một số thổi một số."

Hắn ngữ điệu biến đổi: "Có thể sai liền sai khi hắn quảng mà cáo chi, đem người xứ khác cũng cho đưa tới. Như đám kia người xứ khác trung có một cái phát hiện được ta thể chất vấn đề, đến lúc đó không ngớt cho ta, cho Phong gia, thậm chí cho ngươi cũng sẽ mang đến không tưởng được đại phiền toái."

"Ngươi vì cái gì không đem sự kiện kia nói cho hắn biết? Ta hôm nay đã là nguyên anh tu vị, ngươi không cần lại bận tâm ta!"

Phong Chân: "Ngươi kể chuyện xưa nương tại sao phải dấu diếm ở hắn? Còn không phải biết rõ hắn hảo đại hỉ công, ánh mắt thiển cận. Như nói cho hắn biết, ta và ngươi sợ là cuối cùng có một ngày phải chết tại chính mình nhân thủ thượng."

Nghe thế, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong liếc nhau.

Phong Chân thể chất quả nhiên đại có vấn đề, bí mật này thậm chí sẽ liên lụy đến huynh đệ của hắn, Phong Chân không tín nhiệm gia gia của hắn, cho nên mới ra hạ sách này — trong mắt hắn Phong gia đã không hề an toàn, vừa vặn có người đến Mai Thành tìm kiếm Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế, vì vậy Phong Chân bắt buộc mạo hiểm, liền đi theo đám bọn hắn đã đến Thanh Khâu.

Phong Bộ Sơ có phần không đồng ý: "Thanh Khâu vậy là cái gì nơi tốt? Ta không tin ngươi nhìn không ra cái kia Hồ Vương đôi cái gọi là Phong Bộ Thanh chuyển thế rắp tâm bất lương."

Phong Chân: "Vậy ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi bị Hồ Vương cho rằng Phong Bộ Thanh bắt đến Thanh Khâu, hắn đối đãi ngươi như thế nào?"

Phong Bộ Sơ lặng yên lặng yên: "Hỏi han ân cần, cẩn thận."

"Đối với ngươi lại còn có mạo phạm chỗ?"

Phong Bộ Sơ cười khổ nói: "Phát hồ tình, dừng lại hồ lễ."

Phong Chân cười cười: "Hắn đối với ngươi tốt, đó là xem tại lão tổ tông trên mặt mũi. Nếu như ta được chứng minh chính là lão tổ tông chuyển thế, như vậy Bạch Nguyệt Căng đôi thái độ của ta chỉ sẽ tốt hơn."

"Mẫu thân bụm lấy hai chúng ta bí mật che cả đời, nếu có thể có Hồ Vương phù hộ, môt khi bị bại lộ, về sau cũng không cần phải lo lắng sẽ có bụng dạ khó lường đồ nghe thấy theo gió mà đến, gia hại ta và ngươi rồi."

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Cái kia như có một ngày, Hồ Vương không muốn phát hồ tình, dừng lại hồ lễ nữa nha?"

Phong Chân hoàn toàn thất vọng: "Cùng lắm thì ta giả vờ ngây ngốc, gọi hắn Bạch gia gia cả đời bái. Nhận thức cái gia gia còn không dễ dàng?"

Phong Bộ Sơ còn muốn đãi nói cái gì đó, Phong Chân lại cường ngạnh nói: "Ngẫm lại nương, ngẫm lại chính ngươi."

Thủy tinh cầu sương mù nặng mới xuất hiện, hai người đối thoại thanh âm cũng trở nên mơ hồ, mơ hồ có một tiếng thật dài thở dài vang lên, cuối cùng quy về tiễu tịch.

Hai người nhìn xem đục ngầu thủy tinh cầu, nhất thời im lặng im ắng.

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên khẽ cười nói: "Xem xóa liễu, không nghĩ tới gió này đại thiếu gia còn rất có tâm kế ."

Lý Trì Ý lẩm bẩm nói: "Tổng cảm giác hắn cùng Bạch Nguyệt Căng tầm đó muốn trồng một cái."

Úy Tranh: "Đây không phải rõ ràng sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không, trước kia ta lo lắng hắn muốn thua bởi Hồ Vương trong tay, hiện tại ta lo lắng Hồ Vương trồng đến trong tay hắn."

Trong thủy tinh cầu chính là cái kia Phong Chân, hoàn toàn không giống cái kia liếm láp mặt hô Bạch Nguyệt Căng gia gia kinh sợ Bao thiếu gia. Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới tại Mai Thành ngoài thành trong rừng cây cái ánh mắt kia thanh tịnh lợi hại Phong thiếu gia, rốt cục xác nhận lúc ấy không phải là của mình ảo giác.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một sự kiện, khó hiểu nói: "Trước ngươi nói hắn là cho linh thân thể, không cách nào tu luyện, chỉ có thể hấp thu linh lực. Nhưng vừa mới Phong Chân nói hắn cùng Phong Bộ Sơ đều có thể chất vấn đề. Có thể Phong Bộ Sơ rõ ràng có thể tu luyện, cảnh giới cũng so Phong Chân cao. Đây là vì cái gì?"

"Có lẽ Phong Bộ Sơ là một loại khác thể chất vấn đề." Úy Tranh không...lắm để ý nói.

Lý Trì Ý chần chờ gật đầu, hắn trực giác trong chuyện này có cái gì không đúng, nhưng thủy chung nói không ra đến cùng chỗ đó có vấn đề, cũng không hiểu sản ăn sống rồi thiệt thòi ảo giác.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười nhìn trước mắt thiếu niên, tiểu hài này nhi tại có chút trên sự tình trì độn đến làm cho người tức lộn ruột, nhưng mặt khác một việc thượng lại mẫn cảm cho ra kỳ. Hảo tại chính mình luôn luôn chút ít biện pháp dẫn dắt rời đi chú ý của hắn.

"Ngươi thật giống như lại biến cao."

"À?" Lý Trì Ý tâm hoảng ý loạn mà đứng thẳng thân thể, chợt phát hiện mình đã nhanh đến đối phương lông mi rồi.

Hắn hiện tại gầy teo thật dài, như là nhanh chóng phát dục mà dẫn đến thân thể gầy gò thiếu niên, Úy Tranh hữu ý vô ý nhìn sang eo của hắn: "Vóc dáng vậy là đủ rồi, còn nhiều hơn ăn vài thứ, bổ nhất bổ thịt."

Lý Trì Ý bản năng lắc đầu, hay nói giỡn, hắn còn có thể lớn lên rất cao! Về phần cao hơn tới trình độ nào?

Tóm lại nhất định phải so Úy Tranh cao.

Úy Tranh nhìn ra hắn không vui, không ngừng mỉm cười nói: "Yên tâm, phàm là hài tử tại ngươi trong bụng một ngày, ngươi liền có một ngày cơ hội thân cao vượt qua ta."

Vừa nhắc tới hài tử, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm còi báo động đại tác: hắn đây là ý gì, tại sao phải xách cái kia nghiệt thai? Đã cho ta sẽ bởi vì này loại sự tình mà cho phép cái kia nghiệt thai xuất thế sao?

Tiếng lòng căng thẳng tới trình độ nhất định, chính hắn liền động thủ đi gẩy : "Kỳ thật, Hồ Vương còn cùng ta nâng lên một chuyện khác."

Úy Tranh: "Cái gì?"

"Hắn để cho ta đề phòng ngươi... Ngươi có phải hay không không muốn làm cho ta lấy ra cái này nghiệt thai?"

Hai người công bằng giờ khắc này, nam nhân dáng tươi cười hơi chậm lại, thần sắc rốt cục không hề như vậy mãn nguyện, mà trở nên nghiêm túc.

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi muốn hãy nghe ta nói nói thật hay là giả lời nói?"

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ nói nhảm.

"Đương nhiên là thật sự."

"Không nghĩ."

Thiếu niên đầu óc nóng lên: "Ngươi!"

"Nhưng đây là ta đáp ứng ngươi sự tình, coi như là không muốn, ta cũng sẽ giúp ngươi đạt thành." Úy Tranh lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, đôi mắt của hắn trầm tĩnh mà chăm chú, "Bất quá, ta cũng sẽ nếm thử khuyên bảo ngươi lưu lại đứa bé này. Nếu như ngươi có thể thay đổi thay lòng đổi dạ ý, ta nhất định cao hứng phi thường."

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không biết nên như thế nào nói tiếp, Úy Tranh thái độ như thế thản nhiên, lại để cho hắn hoài nghi là không phải mình có chút quá ngạc nhiên rồi.

"Vô luận như thế nào, mời Úy Tiền Bối nhớ kỹ ngươi hôm nay nói lời." Lý Trì Ý theo dõi hắn, gằn từng chữ, "Ngươi nói ngươi sẽ giúp ta lấy ra cái này nghiệt thai."

Úy Tranh sắc mặt như thường, gật gật đầu: "Vậy ngươi cũng sẽ không chú ý ta nếm thử khuyên bảo ngươi a?"

Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh: "Cái kia muốn xem ngươi khuyên như thế nào rồi."

Thí dụ như cố ý chọc giận Hồ Vương, khiến cho tiêu cực trị liệu loại thủ đoạn này, nếu để cho hắn phát hiện, về sau chính là sinh hạ cái này nghiệt thai, cũng sẽ không khiến nó hảo hảo còn sống!

Trong bụng nghiệt thai bỗng nhiên cảm giác được sát ý của hắn, bất an mà trở mình, lại để cho Lý Trì Ý kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Úy Tranh sớm đã quen thuộc hắn thai động lúc phản ứng, chẳng phân biệt được do nói bắt lấy tay của hắn, liên tục không ngừng chuyển vận linh lực.

Một hồi lâu, Lý Trì Ý mới trì hoãn tới đây, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Nghiệp chướng!"

Úy Tranh không có đáp hắn mà nói, dùng linh lực thăm dò vào Lý Trì Ý trong cơ thể, ôn nhu phật qua co rúc ở đạo thai bên trong hài tử, thai nhi bị bắt được cái kia một cổ linh lực, giống như là gặp cái gì mỹ vị giống như được, một hơi đem nó nuốt vào.

Một cổ linh lực bị hấp thu sạch sẽ, tiểu gia hỏa này còn chưa đủ, mở ra nho nhỏ tứ chi, phảng phất tại im ắng mà đòi hỏi lấy cái gì.

Úy Tranh: ...

Lý Trì Ý phút chốc mở mắt ra, đôi má nổi lên không bình thường đỏ mặt: "Ngươi vừa mới làm cái gì?"

Úy Tranh ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Đại khái là hắn từ biết cách cái chết kỳ không xa, muốn làm cuối cùng phóng túng... Khục, giãy dụa a?"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

"Tóm lại, ngươi ách... Bệnh, có thể là sớm phát tác." Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, mặt không đổi sắc nói.

Cảm giác quen thuộc vọt lên một chỗ, Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt trận thanh trận hồng, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi cố ý."

Úy Tranh đường đường một ra khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, sống hơn một ngàn mấy tuổi, đôi lên trước mắt cái này người hai mươi tuổi cũng chưa tới tiểu hài nhi, vốn nên lão luyện thành thục, Thái Sơn sụp đổ mà mặt không đổi sắc, hôm nay lại nhịn không được biện giải cho mình một hồi: "A Ý, ngươi trách oan ta, đây cũng không phải là ta bổn ý."

Đón lấy hắn lại bổ sung một câu: "Tóm lại, hay là trước thư giải quan trọng hơn."

Lý Trì Ý không sai sự tình da mặt cực mỏng, hai lần trước cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn khá tốt, lần này phát tác lúc liền mặt trời đều còn không có xuống núi, cái này căn bản không phải hắn có thể tiếp nhận thời gian chút. Giờ phút này nghe được Úy Tranh đề nghị, hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi, chỉ lắc đầu cự tuyệt nói: "Không được, đây quả thực là bạch nhật tuyên dâm!"

Úy Tranh ánh mắt lóe lóe, chậm rãi nói: "Nếu muốn kéo dài đến tối, chỉ sợ phát tác đứng lên càng thêm lợi hại."

Gió thổi qua Lý Trì Ý khuôn mặt, giờ phút này liền tóc ti phật qua cũng mang theo khó nói lên lời tê dại ngứa ý, Lý Trì Ý chỉ giằng co trong một giây lát, liền thua ở trong bụng cái kia nghiệt thai giày vò xuống, không nói tiếng nào hướng lúc trước Hồ Vương an bài món đó túp lều nhỏ phương hướng bay đi.

Đẩy cửa ra, hắn thất tha thất thểu mà đi vào, tiện tay nắm lên đặt ở án mấy thượng cái kia ấm trà một ngụm rót vào cổ họng.

Mát lạnh hương vị lại để cho thần chí của hắn hơi chút thanh tỉnh một điểm, hắn quay đầu, vừa vặn trông thấy Úy Tranh đẩy cửa ra đi tới.

Người nọ đưa lưng về phía ánh mặt trời, rực rỡ sắc trời hộ sơn sắc bị hắn ngăn cản ở ngoài cửa.

Phản quang xuống, tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt biến mất tại trong bóng ma, làm cho người ta xem không rõ lắm, trong không khí tung bay hơi bụi chiết xạ ra tản mạn hào quang, một mảnh trong ánh trăng mờ mang theo im ắng ôn nhu.

Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi là mình đốt hồ đồ rồi, mới sẽ cảm thấy một người nam nhân trường phải vô cùng đẹp mắt.

Kế tiếp hắn nghĩ nghĩ, chợt lại cảm thấy bị một cái đẹp mắt nam nhân ngủ, trái lại xem, cũng có thể nói là chính mình ngủ đối phương. Cho nên khoản này sổ sách tính toán ra, còn không phải quá thiệt thòi.

Như vậy miễn cưỡng thuyết phục chính mình về sau, hắn thậm chí đang chờ đợi đối phương tới khoảng cách, dùng ánh mắt miêu tả trong chốc lát cái kia trương tuấn mỹ trên mặt lưu loát đường cong.

Úy Tranh cũng không có theo như hắn mong đợi như vậy đi tới, hắn chậm chạp không hề động làm, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ta nhìn thấy cái con kia tiểu hồ ly đối với ngươi tìm phối ngẫu, ngươi cự tuyệt nàng."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi thích gì dạng nữ hài nhi?"

Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy mình thật sự sắp thiêu cháy rồi, hắn qua loa nói: "Không biết. Phải có chủ kiến, còn muốn thiên tư chút cao nhi ." Để tránh chính mình tóc đen người tiễn đưa người tóc bạc!

"Còn tốt hơn xem ." Bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, hắn lại bổ sung một câu.

Nhìn hắn đến Úy Tranh khóe miệng giơ lên một vòng trêu tức, nụ cười kia trôi qua tức thì, nhanh giống như là ảo giác bình thường.

Lý Trì Ý tự nhủ: "Lâm Linh sư tỷ không sai."

Úy Tranh: ...

Người nào đó đột nhiên sinh ra một chút cảm giác nguy cơ, hỏi một câu: "Lâm Linh là ai?"

"Đương nhiên là ta sư tỷ." Lý Trì Ý sinh lòng không kiên nhẫn, chăm chú mà theo dõi hắn.

Cái này im ắng mời lộ ra có chút ngốc, Úy Tranh lại mẫn cảm mà chuẩn xác mà cảm nhận được trong đó thúc giục hàm nghĩa.

Hắn ở đây đối phương nóng bỏng mà không chút nào tự biết dưới ánh mắt đi tới, bưng lấy mặt của đối phương gò má, nhu hòa mà hôn lên.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng mở to hai mắt.

Nếu như không tính mới gặp gỡ lúc cái kia một lần không xong trải qua lời mà nói..., đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất, lần thứ nhất gắn bó đụng vào nhau.

Đều là da thịt đang lúc tiếp xúc, liếm láp, nhưng hôn môi cùng mặt khác sơ giải dục vọng ~ nhìn qua phương thức hiển nhiên là bất đồng .

Đây là hai cái cực kỳ thân cận chi nhân mới có thể làm , ôn nhu phương thức biểu đạt.

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ thầm, hiện tại phát sinh ở hai người bọn họ tầm đó, ngược lại lộ ra khinh bạc.

Lâu dài hôn môi chấm dứt, hai người nằm cạnh quá gần, Úy Tranh cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, trầm tĩnh trong đôi mắt mang theo một chút vui vẻ.

Lý Trì Ý bay lên một tia bị mạo phạm giận dữ cảm giác: "Ngươi — "

"Có cảm giác hay không tốt một chút?"

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ, chợt phát hiện thân thể xác thực chẳng phải khô nóng rồi. Hắn vô ý thức gật đầu: "Ừ..."

Úy Tranh quan sát nét mặt của hắn, vuốt càm nói: "Ta nghĩ được quả nhiên không sai, dùng khẩu độ khí, cũng có thể tạo được an ủi hiệu quả."

"Ừ?" Hắn ngẩn ngơ, cứ như vậy?

Úy Tranh nhưng là có chút ưa thích hắn bộ dạng này thất thần bộ dáng, không khỏi sờ sờ hắn mũi, cười nói: "Về sau chúng ta nhiều hôn lại hôn, kịp thời cung cấp Bảo Bảo linh lực, có lẽ có thể giảm bớt ngươi phát bệnh số lần."

Nói khai về sau, người nào đó liền trực tiếp thay đổi cái xưng hô, đôi cái kia nghiệt thai yêu thích tình cảnh tình cảm bộc lộ trong lời nói, che dấu đều lười được che dấu.

Có thể nói là vô liêm sỉ đến cực điểm rồi.

Lý Trì Ý xem thường nhìn xem hắn: "Không cần, cám ơn."

"Không thử một lần sao?" Úy Tranh chuồn chuồn lướt nước giống như lại đang hắn trên môi mổ một ngụm, "Nếu có thể dùng cái này thay thế da thịt chi thân, chẳng lẽ không phải thuận tiện không ít?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Hắn không muốn thừa nhận hắn nghe thế cái thuyết pháp lúc, thậm chí có một chút tâm động.

"Như thế nào thử?"

"Ngươi bây giờ thân thể nhiệt độ hạ đi à nha?"

"Ừ."

"Đợi tiếp theo nhiệt độ đi lên thời điểm, chúng ta lại độ một lần khí. Như thế như vậy, đền đáp lại nhiều lần, đẳng linh lực bổ sung đầy đủ, Bảo Bảo cũng sẽ không náo loạn nữa."

Lý Trì Ý mặt không thay đổi trừng mắt Úy Tranh, ai cũng nhìn không ra đến hắn giờ này khắc này suy nghĩ cái gì.

Úy Tranh cũng nhìn không ra đến.

Thiếu niên mỗi lần như vậy chằm chằm vào người khác thời điểm, đều dạy người nhìn không ra hỉ nộ, cặp kia thú con giống như con ngươi nhưng là cực sáng, phảng phất muốn tại trên thân người đâm ra một cái hố đến — đó là hắn ở đây xem kỹ đối phương, tính toán chính mình được mất.

Không biết người khác bị cái này song tinh tử giống như con mắt tập trung lúc là cảm giác gì, người nào đó nội tâm cảm khái mình tới bây giờ còn có thể ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, quả thực có thể so với thánh nhân.

Thật lâu, lâu đến Úy Tranh tâm bị gãi ngứa nhanh hơn không chịu nổi, Lý Trì Ý mới hàm hồ, có chút gật gật đầu.

Úy Tranh ánh mắt chớp lên.

"Việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta bắt đầu a."

...

Không biết qua bao lâu, dần dần đi vào cảnh ban đêm Thanh Khâu lên, một chỗ nhà tranh ngọn đèn dầu bỗng nhiên sáng lên.

"Cái này độ khí phương pháp quả thật có ích!"

"..."

Đệ 38 chương

Hôm sau, Lý Trì Ý thức dậy rất sớm.

Từ khi thỉnh thoảng phát bệnh về sau, hắn còn chưa bao giờ như vậy sảng khoái tinh thần qua.

Tối hôm qua hai người ôm tìm tòi nghiên cứu tâm tính, thử thử dùng khẩu độ tức giận song tu phương pháp, không nghĩ tới thật sự thành công.

Cái kia về sau đủ loại tự không cần xách, tu luyện cuồng nhân Lý Trì Ý ý thức được cái kia nghiệt thai bị hoàn toàn trấn an xuống dưới về sau, thậm chí chuẩn bị tiếp tục ngồi xuống tu luyện. Vẫn bị Úy Tranh khuyên một trận, lúc này mới vẫn chưa thỏa mãn mà nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi đi.

Úy Tranh như trước thức dậy nếu so với hắn sớm một ít, giờ phút này nằm ở bên cạnh hắn, nắm trong tay lấy một quyển không biết từ đâu tới đây mà nói vốn.

Lời này vốn tựa hồ thập phần đặc sắc, phát giác được người bên cạnh động tĩnh về sau, Úy Tranh cũng không có cam lòng (cho) đưa ánh mắt theo trang sách thượng dời, chỉ tùy ý mà sờ lên thiếu niên tản ra ngạch phát.

Sắc trời vi lượng, có gió mát tự cửa sổ mái hiên nhà thổi vào đến, mang đến ngoài phòng lạnh buốt mùi thơm. Lý Trì Ý đẩy ra cái con kia làm loạn tay, cau mày nói: "Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Chí quái tiểu thuyết." Úy Tranh cười cười, "Nói là hồ ly báo ân câu chuyện."

Vừa mới Úy Tranh lật qua một trang, phía trên vẽ lên một cái đeo kiếm đạo nhân, khuôn mặt thanh tú, thần sắc ôn hòa, giống như đúc, cực giống như chân nhân.

"Cái này trong chuyện xưa hồ nữ vì báo ân, lấy thân báo đáp cho đạo sĩ rồi." Úy Tranh chợt cười nói, "Ta cùng hắn hai người hiểu biết, đã từng đến Thanh Khâu làm khách mấy lần, lại không có nhìn ra hắn đôi Phong Bộ Thanh có mang khác tâm tư."

Úy Tranh: "Vẫn là A Ý tâm tế như phát, tìm chút dấu vết để lại liền đã nhìn ra."

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ, ta ở đâu là tâm tế như phát, bất quá sống lâu ngươi cả đời, sớm nắm giữ rất nhiều tin tức mà thôi.

Hắn vốn hất lên áo trong, từ trên giường đứng lên, chính lưu loát mà ăn mặc quần áo, nghe được Úy Tranh mà nói về sau, bỗng nhiên động tác cứng đờ, nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn đối phương liếc.

Úy Tranh vừa mới câu nói kia, rất giống thăm dò rồi.

Hắn sẽ phát giác được cái gì sao?

Hai tầm mắt của người vừa vặn chống lại, im lặng nhìn nhau một lát, Úy Tranh câu dẫn ra khóe miệng, thò tay nắm Lý Trì Ý cằm dưới, hôn xuống.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Vừa hôn chấm dứt, Lý Trì Ý đem người đẩy ra, khí tức bất ổn, sắc mặt ửng hồng mà trừng mắt đối phương.

Úy Tranh nghiêm túc nói: "Dứt khoát mỗi ngày đều độ một hơi, như vậy liền phối dược công phu cũng miễn đi."

Thiếu niên lập tức xấu hổ đã đến bên tai, nửa ngày tiếp không xuất ra một câu.

Nếu như tiếp không được lời nói, dứt khoát coi như không nghe thấy. Lý Trì Ý bình phục tâm tình, mặt không biểu tình sửa sang lại hảo quần áo, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài luyện kiếm.

Hắn cầm kiếm đi tới cửa, bước chân hơi dừng một chút, quay đầu nói: "Ta luyện kiếm đi."

Úy Tranh ôn nhu nói: "Ta cùng ngươi uy chiêu?"

Lý Trì Ý trì trệ: "Ta không phải ý tứ này... Được rồi!"

Theo gặp mặt bắt đầu, Úy Tranh sẽ không có chăm chú tu luyện qua, một mực tuân theo lấy bộ kia hướng chết Nhi Sinh ngụy biện tiêu xài thời gian.

Nhưng hắn bất đồng, hắn còn lưng đeo sư môn cao thấp mấy ngàn miệng ăn tánh mạng, sao có thể như vậy lười biếng.

Dựa theo lệ cũ huy kiếm một vạn xuống, Lý Trì Ý luyện công buổi sáng hoàn tất, rốt cục trông thấy Úy Tranh theo trong túp lều đi ra. Úy Tranh nhìn thấy hắn ở đây luyện kiếm, thói quen cười khoa trương hắn một câu: "Không tệ không tệ, có tiến bộ."

Thiếu niên quay đầu, hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Hừ, tu luyện như đi ngược dòng nước, không tiến tắc thối."

"Luyện được càng nhanh, bị chết càng sớm, không bằng không luyện." Một cái lười biếng thanh âm vang lên, "Đúng không, Úy Tranh?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Đây là nguyền rủa ta đâu vẫn là nguyền rủa ta đâu này?

Hồ Vương bệ hạ hôm nay tới được lại sớm lại khéo léo, thoáng một phát sẽ đem hai vị khách nhân đắc tội, nhìn đồng hồ tình còn luôn lấy tự hào. Úy Tranh cười cười: "Bất kể hắn. Một ngàn năm không ăn đến thịt hồ ly, con mắt đều xám ngắt rồi, chính không chỗ phát tiết khuê oán đâu."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "A, nói hay lắm như ngươi buổi tối hôm qua ăn vào thịt tựa như."

Úy Tranh: ...

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh ho khan một tiếng: "Bạch huynh, tự tiện rình coi người khác việc tư, thực phi quân tử gây nên."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ta còn muốn rình coi? Nhìn xem ngươi cái kia tiểu tình nhân còn có tinh lực luyện kiếm, không nên cái gì cũng biết rồi."

Úy Tranh: ...

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hồ Vương bệ hạ sáng sớm chạy tới, tự nhiên không là đơn thuần vì lấy mồm mép tiện nghi, hắn ngày hôm qua phái người đã tại hồ tộc trong sách quý tìm ra lấy ra trong nhân loại đan phương pháp — xác thực nói Nhân tộc không có nội đan cái này vừa nói, mà có lẽ gọi là đạo thai.

Tu luyện càng sâu, đạo thai cùng thân thể càng dễ dàng chia lìa, đã đến Úy Tranh như vậy trình độ xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, thậm chí có thể sử dụng trong cơ thể nguyên anh hóa ra phân thân bên ngoài hành tẩu.

Lý Trì Ý đạo thai biến dị lúc mới tu luyện đến Kim Đan kỳ, đạo thai gầy yếu, bởi vậy biến dị sau hình thành thai nhi cũng cực kỳ ỷ lại cơ thể mẹ.

Thiếu niên bây giờ tuyệt linh thể chất, chính là tại cực kỳ phức tạp dưới tình huống chuyển biến mà đến.

Nếu không có hắn lựa chọn « ngũ hành quyết » làm là tu luyện của mình phương pháp, chỉ sợ về sau suốt đời cũng không thể tu luyện, thành là một người phế nhân.

Lý Trì Ý đôi trong bụng cái này nghiệt thai hận đến nghiến răng ngứa, không chỉ có bởi vì nam tử hoài thai kinh thế hãi tục, cũng bởi vì cái này nghiệt thai tự tồn tại khởi hãy cùng chính mình cướp đoạt tài nguyên, đối với hắn có trăm hại mà không có một lợi.

"Dùng ngươi tình huống hiện tại, muốn an toàn lấy ra trong bụng thai nhi phải mượn nhờ linh vật trợ giúp." Bạch Nguyệt Căng trầm ngâm nói, "Theo ta được biết, có vững chắc hồn tác dụng linh vật có ba loại, một loại là quên xuyên phụ cận vãng sinh hoa, bất quá, cái con kia có quỷ dài mới có thể hái xuống, âm khí quá nặng.

Một loại là đại lục phía tây trên tuyết sơn Tịnh Tâm Liên, chỗ kia rời Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh thân cận quá, không nghĩ qua là sẽ ngộ nhập đại lục ở bên trên lớn nhất mê cung, thập phần hung hiểm.

Cuối cùng một loại tại Đông hải, là Đông hải Bác Vật Các Các chủ trân tàng, nghe nói là vạn năm trước Long Tộc Định Thủy Châu, cái này Bác Vật Các là bán đấu giá, Tài Đại Khí Thô rất, Các chủ họ Long tên uyên, đã có xuất khiếu kỳ tu vi đỉnh cao, nghe nói người này xem tài như mạng, muốn theo trên tay hắn đổi đến thứ này, cũng thập phần không dễ dàng."

Hắn báo hết liên tiếp địa danh cùng bảo vật, gặp thiếu niên mặt không đổi sắc, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói: "Ngươi liền không có gì muốn hỏi hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý thập phần bình tĩnh, bởi vì hắn biết rõ vãng sinh hoa cùng Tịnh Tâm Liên hai thứ này linh dược đời trước tất cả đều rơi xuống nhân vật chính trên tay, bị cầm lấy đi nịnh nọt hắn ngay lúc đó hai cái mới vui mừng rồi. Cái kia mới vui mừng bên trong có một cái là quỷ dài, ăn vào linh dược sau khi ngưng tụ thành thật thể, hai người hồ thiên hồ mà cả đêm.

Định Thủy Châu cũng chút nào không ngoại lệ, tại hậu kỳ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiêu diệt Bác Vật Các lúc thuận tay lấy được rồi.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta chỉ có một vấn đề."

"Nói."

"Tại sao phải tìm có vững chắc hồn công hiệu linh vật?"

Nếu không phải Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng Úy Tranh có mối hận cũ, hắn cũng hoài nghi là hai người này tại hùn vốn lừa gạt mình.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Hừ, loại này không có đầu óc vấn đề cũng dám tới hỏi ta, không đem nó làm cho ngưng thực một điểm, như thế nào hảo vững vàng đương đương mà đem nó theo bụng của ngươi ở bên trong lấy ra?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Là ta cân nhắc không chu toàn rồi.

Nhưng mà bất kể thế nào khó khăn, Hồ Vương đã trải qua nói ra, liền khẳng định có cơ hội có thể nắm bắt tới tay.

Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn nói: "Ta tuyển Định Thủy Châu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đạt được Định Thủy Châu thật là nhiều năm chuyện sau đó, hắn hiện tại mượn dùng một chút, cũng không tính ngăn trở nhân vật chính số mệnh.

"Tiểu tử ngươi ngược lại là lanh lợi." Bạch Nguyệt Căng hừ nhẹ một tiếng, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một phong thiệp mời, hồng ngọn nguồn ngân chữ, kim bùn ấn ra phiền phức hoa văn, Tài Đại Khí Thô cực kỳ.

"Trước đó vài ngày Bác Vật Các chủ quảng mời thiên hạ tu sĩ, tiến về trước Đông hải tham gia con của hắn Long Trạm cùng Giao tộc công chúa đính hôn đại điển." Bạch Nguyệt Căng vẻ mặt ngươi rời đi thiên đại vận may biểu lộ, "Vừa vặn ta chỗ này thì có một phong thiệp mời."

Còn dư lại lời nói Bạch Nguyệt Căng cũng không nói gì, mọi người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau. Là trộm là đoạt, là hãm hại lừa gạt, vậy do bổn sự.

"Chỉ cần ta lấy được Định Thủy Châu, có thể đem cái này nghiệt thai lấy ra?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng gật đầu nói: "Đem Định Thủy Châu mang về, ta dùng hồ tộc bí pháp là được đem lấy ra."

Lý Trì Ý treo lấy tâm rốt cục rơi xuống hơn phân nửa: "Đa tạ bệ hạ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng đem cái kia phong thiệp mời đưa qua: "Long uyên nhi tử đính hôn đại điển tại nửa tháng sau cử hành. Thời gian không nhiều lắm, các ngươi nhanh chóng lên đường đi."

Lý Trì Ý: "Vậy hôm nay lên đường."

"Cũng tốt. Vừa vặn Phong đạo trưởng hôm nay cũng muốn từ biệt, các ngươi cùng một chỗ ly khai, ngược lại giảm đi ta dừng lại tiệc tiễn đưa tiệc." Bạch Nguyệt Căng có thâm ý khác nhìn thoáng qua Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh sớm đã được chứng kiến Lý Trì Ý tính nôn nóng, thập phần bình tĩnh.

Hai người theo Mai Thành tới đây, liền dẫn theo cái Phong Chân, hôm nay Phong Chân ở lại Thanh Khâu, hai người bọn họ vung một phất ống tay áo, không mang đi một đám mây màu.

Nắm Phong Bộ Sơ phúc, hai người trước khi đi còn ăn một bữa tiệc tiễn đưa tiệc, tuy nhiên Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói giảm đi một bữa cơm, nhưng Lý Trì Ý nghiêm trọng hoài nghi cho dù cách một ngày đi cũng sẽ không có thứ hai bữa cơm cho bọn hắn ăn.

Trến yến tiệc, vị này còn không có lâm vào toi mạng tuyệt luyến Phong đạo trưởng, lúc này trạng thái tinh thần cũng không tệ lắm, liếc liền nhận ra Lý Trì Ý đến.

Hắn ở đây Vân Khê Bí Cảnh mở ra trước bị Bạch Nguyệt Căng buộc đi, tin tức bế tắc, còn không biết Lý Trì Ý cùng Lâm Vân Phái ở giữa mâu thuẫn, bởi vậy đôi Lý Trì Ý thái độ cũng không tệ lắm.

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Ngươi là Triển Tiên Môn Lý sư đệ?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Bái kiến gió sư huynh."

Phong Bộ Sơ buồn bã nói: "Nguyên lai Phong Chân nói Lý Tiên Trưởng chính là ngươi... Ngươi cái này một thân tu vị là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Hắn nhíu mày, đều muốn thay Lý Trì Ý xem mạch, lại bị đối phương bất động thanh sắc mà ngăn rồi.

Phong Bộ Sơ nghi ngờ nói: "Năm trước gặp ngươi, ngươi đã là Trúc Cơ đỉnh phong, hôm nay sao một tia linh lực cũng không?"

Phong Chân vốn ở một bên hự ăn cái gì, bỗng nhiên kinh hô một tiếng, chỉ vào Lý Trì Ý nói: "Cái gì? Một điểm linh lực cũng không có? Như thế nào, hắn chẳng lẽ không phải so với ta cảnh giới rất cao, cho nên ta mới không phát hiện được tu luyện của hắn đẳng cấp..."

Lý Trì Ý mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Ta cũng không nói ta là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng."

Đối với ngươi cho rằng lão nhân gia người đang giả bộ non nột!

Cảm tình vẫn là mình ở tự mình đa tình, cho là mình dính vào Đại Năng a. Phong Chân không khỏi thổn thức một hồi.

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ: "Như thế này ngươi theo ta đi ra, ta có cái gì muốn giao cho cho ngươi."

Phong Chân sững sờ, gật gật đầu.

Bị Phong Chân như vậy một trộn lẫn, Phong Bộ Sơ truy vấn Lý Trì Ý tu vi sự tình không giải quyết được gì.

Thẳng đến mọi người đang Thanh Khâu bên ngoài phân lúc khác, Phong Bộ Sơ thấy hắn không hề linh lực lại có thể ngự kiếm phi hành, lúc này mới chợt hiểu hiểu ra: "Nguyên lai là Lý sư đệ khác có cơ duyên, là ta kiến thức nông cạn rồi."

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Gió sư huynh không được xem thường, chút tài mọn mà thôi."

Phong đạo trưởng cho là hắn là được bí pháp có thể che dấu tu vị, liền không hề làm hắn muốn, chỉ cảm khái nói: "Ngươi bất quá song thập niên hoa, liền có thể có này tu vị, thật đúng hậu sinh khả uý."

Lý Trì Ý không biết nên khóc hay cười, thầm nghĩ chính ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải cái không đến 200 tuổi liền Kết Anh thiên tài sao, còn cảm khái cái gì? Ta hiện tại có thể là chân chân chính chính tu vị mất hết đâu.

Phong Bộ Sơ cùng Phong Chân cái này hai huynh đệ trên người khẳng định còn cất giấu mặt khác bí mật, bất quá hắn đối với mấy cái này không có quá rất hứng thú, cũng không nghĩ lại tìm tòi nghiên cứu xuống dưới.

Có đôi khi thích hợp cho người khác chảy ra một ít chỗ trống, có thể kết được không ít thiện duyên.

"Gió sư huynh ra Thanh Khâu, còn có bước tiếp theo ý định?"

"Về trước sư môn hơn nữa." Phong Bộ Sơ cười khổ nói, "Huynh trưởng ta bị ở tại chỗ này, ta cuối cùng có chút yên lòng không dưới, chỉ mong có thể có cơ hội lại tiến một lần Thanh Khâu, đem hắn mang đi ra."

Lý Trì Ý yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, thấp giọng nói: "Thật có lỗi, ta có phi dẫn hắn đến không thể lý do."

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Ngươi dẫn hắn đến Thanh Khâu cũng tốt, so tại Mai Thành thời điểm hảo... Hắn đã từng nói qua hắn là tự nguyện, không trách ngươi." Hắn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua vây khốn chính mình gần nửa năm Đào Nguyên Thanh Khâu, tư và mấy tháng đủ loại, phảng phất giống như cách một thế hệ, không khỏi thấp giọng thở dài.

Chưa tỉnh, trên mặt đúng là lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động: "Gió sư huynh, ngươi khóc."

"Ừ?" Phong Bộ Sơ khẽ giật mình, "Ta khóc?"

Lý Trì Ý chợt cười nói: "Chớ không phải là ở được lâu rồi, sinh ra tình cảm?"

Phong Bộ Sơ lắc đầu, chần chờ nói: "Ta ở chỗ này, mỗi một ngày đều tại tìm kiếm nghĩ cách đi ra ngoài, chưa từng nghĩ hôm nay ly khai, lại lệ như suối trào, không bị khống chế."

Hắn rất nhanh liền từ ngắn ngủi trong ngượng ngùng giải thoát đi ra, trong mắt còn đón gió rơi lệ, lại hết sức thản nhiên nói: "Không sợ ngươi chê cười, ta đây nước mắt chảy ra đến, lập tức cảm giác nhẹ nhõm không ít, phảng phất liền đời trước trọng trách đều cho tháo xuống."

Lúc này Phong Bộ Sơ, chỉ là một cái đơn thuần lo lắng lấy thân nhân thanh niên, hắn ánh mắt thanh tịnh kiên định, không có bất kỳ lưu luyến không muốn dấu hiệu.

Như ở kiếp trước như vậy, hai người tan vỡ, Phong Bộ Sơ trốn đi Thanh Khâu, tự tuyệt tại Lâm Vân Phái hộ sơn trước vô cùng thê thảm sự tích nên sẽ không phát sinh nữa a.

Lý Trì Ý như có điều suy nghĩ, hắn cùng Phong Bộ Sơ nói đừng, liền ngự kiếm bay đến Úy Tranh bên người.

Úy Tranh gặp khóe miệng của hắn khẽ nhếch, tâm tình thực hảo, không khỏi cười nói: "Lúc trước ngươi đối với Phong Bộ Sơ xuất hiện ở Thanh Khâu chút nào không ngoài ý, hôm nay hắn ly khai Thanh Khâu, ngươi lại biểu hiện được như vậy cao hứng. Ta đều muốn nghĩ đến ngươi là sớm biết hắn bị vây nơi đây, cố ý tới cứu hắn thoát ly khổ hải ."

Cố ý cứu hắn thoát ly khổ hải?

Lý Trì Ý kỳ dị mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Chẳng lẽ ta nhìn như cái loại này chân thực nhiệt tình người tốt?"

"Chẳng lẽ không phải?"

Quay người lưng cõng Úy Tranh, hắn giương giọng khẽ nói: "Cũng đừng nâng giết ta rồi, ta là hạng người gì, tiền bối còn không biết sao?"

Nhìn xem thiếu niên thẳng bóng lưng, Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên, đi theo.

Hắn tự nhiên biết rõ Lý Trì Ý là hạng người gì, tiểu hài này nhi lưng cõng chính mình vụng trộm cho cái kia Phong Chân đút một quả lòng hắn thông linh dược, còn tưởng rằng có thể dấu diếm được chính mình sao?

Tại Úy Tranh nhìn không tới địa phương, thiếu niên nhếch miệng lên độ cong càng lớn, dáng tươi cười như là thấm tại nắng ấm trung giống nhau, rạng rỡ tỏa sáng.

Hắn ngự sử dưới chân kiếm gãy hướng phía phía đông bay đi, Phong nguyên tố ôn nhu phật qua toàn thân, tay áo bay lên.

Người nào đó khứu giác cùng xà giống nhau mẫn cảm, vậy mà có thể đoán được một chút dấu vết để lại —

Mình quả thật cao hứng phi thường.

Xác thực mà nói, mỗi lần kiện đi về hướng cùng ở kiếp trước hoàn toàn bất đồng sự tình, đều lại để cho hắn cao hứng phi thường.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: không thể phân hai chương ngã!

Chương kế tiếp chính là mới phó bản á..., mới phó bản tương đối dài, không sai biệt lắm hơn mười chương bộ dạng ~

P PS: cái kia lòng hắn thông thuốc, liền là trước kia cái kia vẽ mặt đan ~ lúc trước Lý Trì Ý nói muốn tặng cho đại lão, bị đại lão cự tuyệt

Đệ 39 chương

Thanh Khâu tại đại lục phía đông, rời Đông hải quá gần, không qua mấy ngày, hai người liền chạy tới Bác Vật Các tổng đà chỗ hòn đảo, Lam Sơn Đảo.

Lam Sơn Đảo là Đông hải khu vực lớn nhất hòn đảo, nơi này vị trí địa lý tuyệt hảo, hướng mặt trời chỗ là tự nhiên lõm hình nước cảng, thuỷ vực so sánh sâu, là thương thuyền tương đối lý muốn điểm đậu xe, cái bóng chỗ trải rộng váy đá ngầm san hô, tái sinh là trời nhưng phòng ngự.

Ở trên đảo đều có nhân khí về sau, liền hấp dẫn vãng lai trên biển mậu dịch thương thuyền lúc này đỗ nghỉ ngơi, chậm rãi phát triển ra khỏi biển thành phố. Về sau Bác Vật Các Các chủ thông qua có chút thủ đoạn hướng nguyên chủ nhân mua xuống toà đảo này, đem tổng đà dời ở đây, càng đem Lam Sơn Đảo trên biển phiên chợ thịnh vượng trình độ đẩy hướng một cái đỉnh phong.

Nơi này có một năm một lần long trọng đấu giá hội, có trong màn đêm đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón ám thành phố, liền Tán Tu Liên Minh đều đem nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn đại sảnh khai đến nơi này.

Ngày nay năm tức thì có một cái càng khó được đại sự, đó chính là Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ lễ thành niên, cùng với đính hôn điển lễ. Bác Vật Các Các chủ quảng mời thiên hạ hào kiệt, đưa tới thêm nữa... Người đến đây Lam Sơn Đảo, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy tranh hai người đến lúc đã là ban đêm, nhưng vẫn là người ta tấp nập, đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Các thương nhân tại hải cảng phụ cận ngay tại chỗ bày nổi lên sạp hàng, lớn tiếng thét to lui tới người đi đường, trên quán bày rất nhiều mới lạ : tươi sốt trên biển hàng, như trân châu, san hô, xương cá các loại..., đắt tiền có giao tiêu, rắn biển túi độc, Dạ Minh Châu các loại..., thậm chí còn có vớt đi ra thuyền đắm vật.

Úy Tranh tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh lúc, Bác Vật Các Long gia còn không có phát đạt đứng lên, này đây hắn cũng là lần đầu tới nơi này. Đường đi như mạng nhện tương liên, hai người lượn quanh rất nhiều đường, trên chợ người bán hàng rong nhiệt tình mà hướng bọn họ chào hàng hàng hóa của mình, bị Lý Trì Ý mặt đen lên từng cái từ chối.

Úy Tranh kiên nhẫn theo chân bọn họ cò kè mặc cả, cái gì có hứng thú nói: "Nơi đây ngược lại là so địa phương khác náo nhiệt một ít."

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ, bao nhiêu người, còn cùng tiểu hài tử tựa như ưa thích náo nhiệt. Hắn vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn mà đi tại Úy Tranh phía trước, bước chân lại thả chậm một điểm.

Đột nhiên trên bầu trời tách ra ánh lửa bập bùng.

Mọi người đều ngừng chân quan sát.

Nhưng thấy trên đỉnh núi tuôn ra mấy đóa năm màu rực rỡ khói lửa, đem màn đêm nhiễm lên một mảnh giả tưởng hoa mỹ nhan sắc, cũng đem trọn cái đảo hình dạng mặt đất bại lộ tại trong mắt mọi người. Tới gần chỗ đỉnh núi, đứng vững vàng một cái gương giống như ngọc bích, chừng một tòa phòng như vậy cao.

"Đó là cái gì?" Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói.

Vừa mới vẫn còn Cân Úy loong coong mặc cả người bán hàng rong ân cần nói: "Công tử, ngươi không biết sao, chúng ta Lam Sơn Đảo gần nhất có đại hỷ sự, Thiếu đảo chủ muốn thành niên đính hôn á! Đây là đảo chủ tại để pháo hoa chúc mừng đâu! Bởi vì này pháo hoa, liền ám thành phố đều ngừng vài ngày rồi." Ha ha a, điều này làm cho việc buôn bán của hắn tốt rồi ba thành.

Lý Trì Ý chỉ vào đỉnh núi phương hướng: "Cái kia khối ngọc bích chỉ dùng để tới làm cái gì hay sao?"

"A, ngài là hỏi cái kia cái a! Đó là Bác Vật Các Thận Thạch, có thể đem một ít tình cảnh thực lúc truyền lại đến lam sơn lên, cung cấp người trên đảo quan sát!"

Úy Tranh: "Truyền lại tình cảnh?"

Người bán hàng rong hì hì cười nói: "Ví dụ như hàng năm Đông hải các phái đến Lam Sơn Đảo mời chào mới đệ tử, Long Các Chủ cho bọn hắn cung cấp tiểu Bí Cảnh chân tuyển đệ tử, sau đó để báo đáp lại, Bác Vật Các sẽ gặp đem những đệ tử này tại tiểu Bí Cảnh bên trong biểu hiện truyền lại tại Thận Thạch lên, mọi người lúc rỗi rãnh, sau rót cái gì , đương việc vui vui đùa một chút."

Không cần phải nói, cái này bắt đầu phiên giao dịch làm đánh bạc nhà cái tất nhiên là Bác Vật Các.

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu: "Đắt đảo đảo chủ phát tài rất có nói."

Người bán hàng rong cao hứng nói: "May mắn mà có đảo chủ những năm này vất vả kinh doanh, mới để cho chúng ta đi theo vượt qua ngày tốt lành đấy!"

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt có chút cổ quái.

Ở kiếp trước Bác Vật Các xuất hiện là ở cực đằng sau, Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ cùng vợ của hắn khi đó đã phát triển trở thành một đôi vợ chồng bất hoà, ở riêng hai địa phương. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vô tình gặp được vị kia Giao tộc công chúa, giật nảy mình, biết được nàng vì lạnh tâm lạnh tình trượng phu suốt ngày lấy nước mắt rửa mặt, liền tức sùi bọt mép, hủy diệt rồi Lam Sơn Đảo.

Lam Sơn Đảo hủy diệt, chỉ ở một câu miêu tả ở bên trong, nhưng lại không biết sau lưng còn có như vậy sinh động tươi sống câu chuyện.

Cuối cùng là lúc trước quyển trục tác giả thiết lập, vẫn là thế giới này tự phát bổ toàn nội dung?

Hắn chính đang suy tư đang lúc, Úy Tranh đã đem tin tức làm cho bảy tám phần rồi.

Lại nguyên lai là cái này Bác Vật Các chủ long uyên tự xưng là Long Tộc hậu duệ, kiên trì "Kế thừa" Long Tộc tốt đẹp truyền thống đến tiến hành đính hôn đại điển.

Căn cứ Long Tộc tốt đẹp truyền thống, tại con của hắn đính hôn lúc, phải lẻn vào Long Tộc di tích bên trong, lấy được một quả Dạ Minh Châu, tiễn đưa cho vị hôn thê của mình, mới tính toán kết thúc buổi lễ.

Bởi vậy năm nay lần này đính hôn điển lễ lên, lại thêm đặc biệt kích thích Long Tộc thám hiểm hành trình, theo ngày mai đại điển bắt đầu, Bác Vật Các sẽ đưa bọn chúng Thiếu Các Chủ tư thế oai hùng hình chiếu tại thận (*con trai) ảnh trên đá, cung cấp xem lễ khách quý xem xét, dùng đột lộ ra bọn hắn Long Tộc hậu duệ dũng mãnh phi thường.

"Thì ra là thế." Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, "Cho nên chúng ta như thế nào mới có thể đạt được Định Thủy Châu?"

Úy Tranh: "Đi trước Bác Vật Các nhìn xem."

Hai người dùng pháp bảo biến mất thân hình, lên lam sơn.

Bác Vật Các tổng đà tọa lạc tại lam sơn phía trên, lúc này trên núi điểm một chút ánh lửa, lầu các che dấu tại giữa sườn núi ở bên trong rậm rạp bóng cây ở bên trong, lờ mờ. Bọn hắn đi theo một đội tuần tra ban đêm thị vệ sau lưng, trong núi sáng ngời hơn nửa canh giờ, rốt cuộc tìm được trữ vật lầu các.

Bởi vì lấy lễ mừng buông xuống, nơi đây phòng ngự cực kỳ nghiêm mật, thủ vệ trong trong ngoài ngoài vây quanh tầng ba, chật như nêm cối.

Hai người giấu ở trong bụi cây, Úy Tranh thấp giọng nói: "Có cảnh giới dùng pháp trận, chỉ cần cảm nhận được người từ ngoài đến linh lực sẽ phát ra cảnh báo, đến lúc đó kinh động toàn bộ Bác Vật Các thủ vệ."

Cái kia pháp trận phát ra tơ nhện giống như linh lực dây nhỏ hiện đầy toàn bộ lầu các bên ngoài, một khi cảm nhận được linh lực chấn động, sẽ dẫn động mắt trận cảnh báo. Dây nhỏ khoảng cách chỗ đứng đấy thủ vệ, dây nhỏ thường cách một đoạn thời gian sẽ thay đổi một lần, những cái...kia thủ vệ cũng đi theo thay đổi vị trí, trên cơ bản ngăn cản sạch có bọn đạo chích đồ lẻn vào lầu các khả năng.

Kỳ thật muốn phá trận cũng đơn giản, đại lực phá khéo léo, lại phiền phức nghiêm mật phòng giữ, trong mắt hắn cũng bất quá là một chiêu mà thôi. Chẳng qua là như đưa tới bảo vật chủ nhân, Úy Tranh cũng không có thể cam đoan mình có thể hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì mà mang thứ đó túm lấy đến.

Vành tai bị đối phương khí tức khiến cho ngứa, Lý Trì Ý mất tự nhiên mà nghiêng nghiêng đầu: "Trên người của ta không có linh lực, chắc có lẽ không dẫn phát trận pháp chấn động a?"

Úy Tranh nhặt lên một mảnh lá khô, nhẹ nhàng ném hướng pháp trận, chỉ thấy dây nhỏ ánh sáng màu đỏ lóe lên, lá khô lập tức hóa thành tro tàn.

Úy Tranh: "Xem ra không có linh lực cũng không có thể đụng phải những thứ này dây nhỏ."

Thủ vệ cảnh giác mà nhìn qua: "Ai?"

Hắn đã đi tới xem xét tình huống, dây nhỏ theo thủ vệ bộ pháp biến hóa vị trí, thủy chung không có đụng phải thân thể của hắn.

Cái này thủ vệ có Kim Đan kỳ tu vị, hắn rất là nghiêm túc điều tra một hồi, nhưng mà Úy Tranh cùng Lý Trì Ý một cái là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, một cái là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, lại có ẩn thân pháp bảo biến mất thân hình, thủ vệ căn bản luc soát không ra kết quả đến.

Xác nhận chẳng qua là một mảnh lá khô dẫn động pháp trận, hắn quay người hướng cương vị của mình đi đến. Quay người một khắc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được đầu vai một trận gió phật qua, trong thời gian ngắn quy về bình tĩnh.

Thủ vệ: ?

Úy Tranh: ... Hồ đồ.

Thiếu niên dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy thừa cơ chui vào pháp trận khoảng cách, cũng theo thủ vệ bộ pháp hướng trong trận pháp đầu xông. Hắn hôm nay sử dụng gió đã dùng được thập phần thuận tay rồi, thậm chí có thể không mượn vật, bảo trì một lát lơ lửng trạng thái. Bắt chước làm theo mấy lần, Lý Trì Ý mạo hiểm mà tránh thoát tất cả dây nhỏ, yên tĩnh mà đã rơi vào lầu các cửa sổ.

Hắn hướng phía Úy Tranh mở trừng hai mắt, bĩu môi, phảng phất tại đùa cợt.

Úy Tranh tức cười cười cười.

Nhìn đối phương vẻ mặt bắt ngươi không có biện pháp biểu lộ, Lý Trì Ý im ắng hừ nhẹ, quay người lẻn vào trong lầu các.

Bác Vật Các những năm này tích góp từng tí một xuống của cải xem như thập phần phong phú rồi, Lý Trì Ý thấy hoa mắt, thủy chung không có tìm được cái kia cái Định Thủy Châu, bất quá điều này cũng khi hắn dự kiến ở trong, ha ha, trọng sinh dùng đến chính mình sẽ không có thuận lợi qua một lần.

Chợt nghe được lầu các truyền ra bên ngoài đến tiếng bước chân, Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, thả người bay lên xà ngang.

Hắn theo Úy Tranh chỗ đó như ý đã đến ẩn thân pháp bảo, nhưng pháp bảo trung linh lực chỉ có thể duy trì một canh giờ tả hữu, như những người này tại trong lầu các dừng lại quá lâu, chính mình chỉ sợ cũng muốn hiện ra dấu vết hoạt động rồi.

Trong lầu các tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt sáng lên ngọn đèn, Lý Trì Ý gặp cầm đầu cái kia một người lăng không biến ra một ít rương hòm, lại kẻ sai khiến đem một vài vật bỏ vào trong rương.

Đẳng chứa vào người cuối cùng rương hòm, hắn làm cho người ta rời khỏi lầu các, tự mình một người ấn mở cơ quan, theo lòng đất xuất hiện hốc tối (*lỗ khảm ngọc), một quả lẳng lặng tản mát ra như nước chảy di động tia sáng Minh Châu bày ra.

Lý Trì Ý trong lúc nhất thời có chút ý động, nhưng hắn lường được người nọ tu vị, nên là ở Nguyên Anh trung kỳ, muốn không kinh động bên ngoài thủ vệ, theo trong tay đối phương cướp lấy Định Thủy Châu là không thể nào , chỉ phải nhẫn nại xuống.

Người nọ đem Định Thủy Châu thu nhập hộp gỗ, cất vào trong rương đầu, vung tay lên đem tất cả rương hòm đều nhét vào nhẫn trữ vật trung.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng gõ cửa: "Thi chưởng quầy, đồ vật đều kiểm kê xong chưa?"

Thi chưởng quầy: "Lý hộ vệ, kiểm kê tốt rồi, ngươi có thể vào được."

Cái kia họ Lý Đại Hán đẩy cửa tiến đến, thi chưởng quầy đem cái kia cái dự trữ giới giao cho hắn: "Lần này điển lễ thượng tất cả tặng thưởng đều ở đây, ngươi đi đem những này rương hòm hảo hảo giấu ở Long Tộc di tích bên trong, đừng giấu quá sâu, Thiếu chủ tìm không ra đã có thể không đẹp rồi."

Lý hộ vệ ha ha cười cười: "Ta còn muốn cho ngươi nói cho ta biết cái kia Định Thủy Châu ở đâu cái rương ở bên trong đâu rồi, ta hảo nhắc nhở Thiếu chủ đi!"

"Những thứ này rương hòm đều dài hơn được một cái dạng, ta cũng chia không rõ cái nào là cái nào... Ngươi lo lắng cái cái gì, Thiếu chủ có thể tìm không ra sao?"

"Ha ha, vậy cũng được!"

Hai người cười cười nói nói, giữ cửa khóa kỹ đi ra lầu các. Lý Trì Ý thừa cơ chạy tới, trở lại Úy Tranh bên người.

"Định Thủy Châu tại người nam nhân kia nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong." Lý Trì Ý chỉ vào lý hộ vệ nói.

Hai người lặng yên đi theo.

Lý hộ vệ người này cực kỳ cảnh giác, hắn cùng thi chưởng quầy một người phía trước một người ở phía sau, nhìn như chuyện phiếm, thần thức lại bao giờ cũng không tại hướng ra phía ngoài kéo dài thăm dò, đem chính mình phòng hộ được cẩn thận.

Úy Tranh dần dần không kiên nhẫn, đang muốn ra tay cướp đi lý hộ vệ cái kia cái Trữ Vật Giới Chỉ, chợt thấy hai người kia quay người công phu vậy mà tại chỗ không thấy.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy tranh hai mặt nhìn nhau, Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi nói: "Bác Vật Các lão bổn hành là làm đấu giá , hộ tống bảo vật trên có chút ít bí quyết đã ở hợp tình lý."

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt hắc cực kỳ, đem thi chưởng quầy cùng lý hộ vệ hai người này tại trong lầu các nói lời thuật lại một lần. Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Bọn hắn mới vừa từ bên trong mang ra ngoài đồ vật đều là với tư cách tặng thưởng dùng ."

Tặng thưởng là cái gì đâu này? Bình thường đều là sinh động bầu không khí dùng . Liên lạc với đằng sau đối thoại, Lý Trì Ý rất nhanh đoán được: "Bọn hắn đem Long Tộc tập tục sửa lại thoáng một phát, đem lệ cũ muốn tìm bình thường Dạ Minh Châu đổi thành Định Thủy Châu rồi."

Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ Long Trạm đại điển là muốn tại Thận Thạch thượng phát sóng trực tiếp , vì tình cảnh càng đặc sắc một ít, cha hắn đem vốn là muốn tìm tặng thưởng đổi thành Định Thủy Châu. Định Thủy Châu xen lẫn trong một đống bình thường bảo vật ở bên trong, Long Trạm phải tìm được có dấu Định Thủy Châu cái rương kia, thế tất yếu tiêu phí càng nhiều thời gian cùng khúc chiết.

Tình cảnh càng đặc sắc rồi, mọi người đặt cược thì càng nhiệt tình, Bác Vật Các từ đó thu hoạch lợi nhuận sẽ càng lớn.

Như vậy xem ra, Bác Vật Các Các chủ thật sự là một cái biết cách làm giàu người a.

Cảm khái hết Các chủ kiếm tiền thủ đoạn, Lý Trì Ý mặt càng thêm đen rồi. Bởi vì ý vị này bọn hắn muốn xuống biển đi theo Long Trạm tranh đoạt bảo vật, còn muốn mạo hiểm bị phát sóng trực tiếp chứng kiến mặt mạo hiểm.

Đệ 40 chương

Long Trạm ngồi xuống hoàn tất, nội tức vừa vận hành một chu thiên, Đông Phương mặt biển thượng dần dần nhảy ra khỏi ngân bạch sắc.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến nhẹ nhàng tiếng gõ cửa, thi chưởng quầy thanh âm cung kính vang lên: "Thiếu chủ, tặng thưởng đã toàn bộ đưa lên hoàn tất."

Thanh niên bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, tuấn mỹ vô trù trên mặt cũng không có quá lớn gợn sóng, chỉ có cặp kia màu vàng đôi mắt hiện lên một tia tinh quang, hắn đứng dậy, rất nhanh có tỳ nữ bưng lấy bồn tiến lên phục thị hắn rửa mặt.

Cái này Long Thiếu Các Chủ sinh ra một bộ vô cùng tốt da mặt, lông mày giống như cắt bỏ vũ, mắt xếch giác [góc] có hai đạo nhàn nhạt vết đỏ, nhan sắc cực tươi đẹp, cũng cực phú xâm lược tính, hắn riêng là đứng ở đó, chính là một đạo làm cho người ta rất khó xem nhẹ phong cảnh.

"Thận Thạch bên kia cũng đã chuẩn bị xong?" Long Trạm hai tay thấm tại trong chậu, kiên nhẫn đem hai tay của mình cẩn thận thanh lý sạch sẽ.

"Đúng vậy. Chỉ đợi hôm nay điển lễ cởi mở, Long Tộc di tích sẽ đôi đại chúng cởi mở, ở trên đảo khách quý có thể thực lúc quan sát đến bên trong tình cảnh."

"Ân." Long Trạm hài lòng gật đầu, hắn Long Trạm cả đời này một lần điển lễ, tự nhiên muốn thực tế long trọng, đầy đủ đoạt người nhãn cầu, mới có thể theo trong chuyện này tránh đến đầy đủ lợi nhuận, mới có thể để cho lợi ích thay đổi rất lớn.

Thi chưởng quầy chần chờ nói: "Chẳng qua là... Thiếu chủ, ngài tại điển lễ cùng ngày đối ngoại cởi mở di tích, cùng ngài cùng nhau cạnh tranh cướp đoạt tặng thưởng, như trong chuyện này ra nhiễu loạn..."

Long Trạm có chút khiêu mi: "Ngươi cảm thấy dùng năng lực ta cùng đôi di tích quen thuộc trình độ, còn đoạt bất quá những cái...kia ngoại nhân?"

Thi chưởng quầy lập tức kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh: "Không không không, Thiếu chủ, ta là nói vạn nhất xảy ra nhiễu loạn."

Long Trạm nói: "Như ta được đến Long Tộc truyền thừa, những người này không nói chơi."

Nhà bọn họ là Thượng Cổ Long Tộc di mạch, theo vừa ra đời, Long Trạm thì có Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vị, đau khổ dài quá 300 năm mới rốt cục trưởng thành, cái này ba trăm năm qua hắn ăn linh dược, khổ luyện tu vị, đầy đủ bồi dưỡng được một gã Nguyên Anh kỳ Nhân tộc tu sĩ, chỉ đợi hôm nay tiến vào Long Tộc di tích, đạt được tổ tiên truyền thừa, một lần hành động đột phá thành Hóa Thần Kỳ.

Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ, muốn đối phó những thứ này lính tôm tướng cua, còn không phải dư xài?

"Cái kia Thanh Kiều Công Chúa bên kia?"

Thanh niên tuấn mỹ trên mặt hiện ra một tia không đếm xỉa tới: "Làm cho nàng ngoan ngoãn đứng ở Lam Sơn Đảo lên, các ngươi hảo hảo chằm chằm vào, ta không nghĩ lại nhìn nàng lại làm ra cái gì khác người cử động."

Hắn trầm ngâm một lát, lại nói: "Ngươi đi nói cho nàng biết, làm phu nhân của ta, muốn dáng vẻ đoan trang, có phong cách quý phái, đừng có lại cho nàng mẫu tộc mất mặt."

Thi chưởng quầy vội vàng đáp ứng.

Rốt cục thanh yên tĩnh, Long Trạm thu thập xong y quan, không nhanh không chậm mà đi cho hắn cha long uyên thăm hỏi.

Ngoài dự đoán mọi người chính là, Long Trạm không có ở Thận Thạch quảng trường, ngược lại tại bảo tàng lầu các chỗ đã tìm được cha hắn. Long uyên chắp tay đứng ở một đống tro tàn bên cạnh, tâm sự nặng nề, Long Trạm đi qua, cau mày nói: "Phụ thân, làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi xem cái này chồng chất tro."

Long Trạm tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ nhìn lại, chậm rãi nhíu mày: "Đây là bị ngàn mạng nhện ti trận tiêu hủy mất phiến lá."

Nói là một mảnh phiến lá, nhưng mà sự tình xa xa không chỉ như thế đơn giản.

Ngàn mạng nhện ti trận là bọn hắn phụ tử hợp lực nghiên cứu ra trận pháp, những người khác không biết, bọn hắn nhưng là rõ ràng nhất, trận pháp sẽ không đối với mình nhưng bay xuống lá rụng sinh ra phản ứng, nếu không chẳng phải là muốn hao phí đại lượng linh lực làm vô dụng công? Cái này cùng bọn họ phụ tử trước sau như một tăng thu giảm chi quan niệm đi ngược lại, tại lúc trước thiết kế thời điểm liền sớm cân nhắc đã đến.

Này đây ngàn mạng nhện ti trận thiết kế ra lúc đến, đã bị cố ý tăng thêm sẽ không đối với mình nhưng bay xuống đồ vật sinh ra phản ứng đặc điểm.

Hôm nay cái này phiến lá bị tiêu hủy thành tro tàn, tự nhiên là có người cố ý đem nó ném vào trận pháp bên trong, dùng làm thăm dò chi dụng.

Long uyên trầm mặt nói: "Có người lẫn vào vào được."

Bảo tàng lầu xâm nhập lam sơn nội địa, đối phương tránh đi thủ vệ, như vào chỗ không người, nhất định thực lực cao thâm. Mà ở đại điển đêm trước ra tay, người đến mục đích rõ rành rành. Long uyên quay người phân phó thị vệ của mình nói: "Tăng cường đôi thiệp mời kiểm tra, như phát hiện khả nghi nhân sĩ, hết thảy trục xuất khỏi Lam Sơn Đảo cùng di tích phạm vi năm mươi dặm bên ngoài."

Long Trạm so với hắn cha càng sát phạt quả quyết: "Chậm đã, cho trên người bọn họ hạ bí mật la hương, sau đó ta muốn hảo hảo thanh lý mất những thứ này bọn đạo chích." Bí mật la hương là Long gia đặc chế hương liệu, chỉ cần nhiễm đến một điểm, không có mười ngày nửa tháng sẽ không tiêu tán.

"Vâng." Thị vệ cung kính ly khai.

Nhiều lần, thi chưởng quầy vội vàng tới đây, tại Long Trạm bên tai thấp giọng nói một câu cái gì, thanh niên lập tức sắc mặt trầm xuống.

Long uyên cau mày nói: "Chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì, một cái cọc việc nhỏ." Long Trạm mỉm cười, "Ta ngay lập tức đi giải quyết."

"Ân, đuổi tại đại điển trước làm tốt, đừng chậm trễ chính sự." Long uyên gật đầu, chính hắn một nhi tử làm việc, hắn vẫn là yên tâm .

Long Trạm mỉm cười cùng cha mình bắt chuyện qua, quay người sắc mặt lập tức trở nên âm trầm vô cùng, bởi vì — cái kia cái không bớt lo vị hôn thê, Giao tộc công chúa, hôm nay lại song nhược chuyết chạy trốn.

Mới đính hôn cứ như vậy không làm, đẳng kết hôn còn có thể tốt hảo duy trì lẫn nhau thể diện sao? ? ?

Long Trạm nộ khí đằng đằng, hắn đã đến công chúa khuê phòng, lại làm cho người ta mang tới trang bị công chúa lân phiến bí mật la túi thơm, thật sâu hít một hơi, lập tức trong phòng tìm được dấu vết để lại, hắn men theo vẻ này sâu kín mùi thơm, khống chế pháp bảo, nhanh như điện chớp đuổi theo.

Sau nửa canh giờ, hắn rốt cục tại phía đông hải vực, rời Long Tộc di tích bất quá vài dặm địa phương phát hiện cái kia Giao tộc công chúa tung tích.

Long Trạm trầm mặt lạnh lùng cười cười, lập tức hóa thành một cái tiểu giao long, toàn thân ngân bạch, thân hình khỏe đẹp cân đối — đây chính là vì cái gì Long Trạm vừa ra đời liền có Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vi nguyên nhân, trên người hắn vậy mà xuất hiện phản tổ hiện tượng!

Tiểu giao long chui vào trên biển, đem vị hôn thê của mình chăm chú xoáy lên.

Nhưng mà sau một khắc, hắn chưa từng ngờ tới chính là, hắn quấn lấy vật kia bỗng nhiên hóa thành một đoàn bọt khí tứ tán ra.

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Cái này đúng là cái khôi lỗi? ! ! Long Trạm thầm nghĩ một tiếng không tốt, cảm giác nguy hiểm từ phía sau lưng đánh úp lại. Hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng, liền bị một cổ cực lớn hấp lực hút vào vòng xoáy bên trong.

Cách đó không xa, một cái áo trắng nam tử im ắng đứng ở hoa sen pháp khí phía trên, cầm trong tay trường tiêu, tay áo bồng bềnh.

Hắn lẳng lặng nhìn xem đây hết thảy phát sinh, trên khóe miệng câu, phảng phất thì thào lẩm bẩm: "Không sai."

...

Lúc này rời đại điển chính thức bắt đầu, còn có một thời cơ.

Lam sơn Thận Thạch trên quảng trường, Bác Vật Các Các chủ long uyên biểu lộ thập phần âm trầm, thi chưởng quầy ở bên cạnh lo lắng giống như con kiến tựa như xoay quanh, đề nghị: "Các chủ, không bằng chúng ta trước phái người đi tìm tìm."

Long Trạm nhiều năm biểu hiện xuất sắc lại để cho cha hắn miễn cưỡng vững vàng: "Chờ một chút."

Long uyên vừa dứt lời, trên quảng trường cái kia chiếm hơn phân nửa vách núi Thận Thạch huyễn hóa ra Ngũ Sắc Linh Quang, một hồi mờ mịt qua đi, Thận Thạch mặt kính thượng dần dần hiện ra trải rộng san hô cùng đá ngầm đáy biển. Trên quảng trường sớm đã có người chờ ở nơi đó, lúc này thấy Thận Thạch hiện ra quang ảnh, lập tức tình cảm quần chúng kích động, nhao nhao cho rằng đại điển sớm mở ra.

Thi chưởng quầy trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Cái này... Cái này."

Thận Thạch mở ra, là cần phải có người xúc động di tích kết giới , Long gia những năm này tại long châu di tích chung quanh bày ra cực kỳ nghiêm mật kết giới, nhập người không chết tức tổn thương. Có thể bình yên vô sự tiến vào di tích, còn có thể mở ra Thận Thạch , cũng chỉ có Long Trạm chính mình rồi.

Đôi chính hắn một nhi tử vô cùng yên tâm, Bác Vật Các Các chủ quyết định thật nhanh, hạ lệnh: "Lập tức mở ra kế tiếp nghi thức."

Thi chưởng quầy muốn nói lại thôi, nhiều lần muốn phải nói ra khẩu Thiếu chủ hắn là đuổi theo vị hôn thê rồi, cái này nghi thức thiếu khuyết nhân vật nữ chính xử lý không đi xuống a! Long uyên nhưng không có cho hắn cái này cơ hội nói chuyện, lập tức sai người mở ra trận này long trọng trưởng thành kiêm đính hôn điển lễ.

Sau một lát, Bác Vật Các Các chủ mặt xuất hiện ở Thận Thạch mặt kính lên, mỉm cười nói: "Hoan nghênh các vị khách quý tham gia Tiểu Khuyển trưởng thành cùng đính hôn điển lễ, vì cảm tạ các ngươi không ngại cực khổ đường xa mà đến, chúng ta Long gia lần đầu đôi ông ngoại khai tổ tông lưu lại di tích, theo điển lễ mở ra, đến Tiểu Khuyển bắt được đính hôn tín vật Định Thủy Châu lúc trước, chư vị đồng đều có một lần cơ hội tiến vào tộc của ta di tích."

Hắn vừa mới nói xong, trên quảng trường lập tức mọi người như chim thú giống như tản ra, như ong vỡ tổ hướng phía Long Tộc di tích phương hướng chạy đi.

Bác Vật Các Các chủ dồn khí đan điền, thanh âm vang dội như chung cổ, tiếng vọng tại toàn bộ Lam Sơn Đảo thượng: "Muốn vào tộc của ta di tích, điều kiện có ba, một, mỗi người chi bằng giao nạp 100 thượng phẩm linh thạch, hai, tu vị không được tại Nguyên Anh kỳ phía trên, ba, sau khi tiến vào, sinh tử ở trên trời, vốn các khái không chịu trách nhiệm."

Tiến vào Long Tộc di tích quy tắc rốt cục kéo lại đại bộ phận đầu óc nóng lên, phát nhiệt, chuẩn bị tùy tiện kiếm một chút các tu sĩ.

Chê cười, mỗi người muốn giao 100 thượng phẩm linh thạch? Long gia chiếm lấy Long Tộc di tích nhanh hơn một nghìn năm, những cái...kia có thể chuyển đồ vật sớm đã bị dọn đi rồi, còn dư lại đồ vật cũng không nhất định có 100 thượng phẩm linh thạch đáng giá, càng không nói đến đằng sau còn có tu vị hạn chế, tu vị thấp kém tu sĩ tại chưa quen thuộc thượng cổ di tích trung hành đi, sợ là liền mạng nhỏ cũng không tốt bảo trụ!

Lập tức, những cái...kia tự biết thực lực không đủ các tu sĩ hậm hực trở lại tại chỗ, nhao nhao hướng long uyên phát ra hư thanh, Long Các Chủ mặt không đổi sắc, khẽ cười nói: "Còn dư lại đạo hữu cũng có thể lúc này quan sát Thận Thạch, là những cái...kia tiến vào di tích đạo hữu cờ tung bay trợ uy."

Hắn vừa nói như vậy, thật ra khiến lúc trước đã tới Lam Sơn Đảo người thập phần ý động, mới tới những cái...kia kẻ lỗ mãng không hiểu, bọn hắn nhưng là biết rõ, đây là Long Các Chủ là ám chỉ bọn hắn có thể đi đặt cược rồi.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người không có đi gom góp cái này náo nhiệt, bọn hắn đang nghe long uyên thanh âm về sau, lập tức tiến về trước Lam Sơn Đảo Tán Tu Liên Minh thành lập nhiệm vụ đại sảnh.

Long uyên tại con của hắn đại điển thượng tạm thời tuyên bố công khai Long Tộc di tích, thế tất sẽ có rất nhiều người muốn muốn đi trước di tích tìm tòi đến tột cùng. Những người này tạm thời nảy lòng tham, bên người lại cũng không đủ số lượng hộ vệ, nhất định sẽ tiến về trước nhiệm vụ đại sảnh tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, thuê tu sĩ.

Đến lúc đó hai người với tư cách hộ vệ tiến vào di tích, cho dù về sau tại Thận Thạch thượng xuất hiện, cũng sẽ không có quá nhiều người đem lực chú ý để tại trên người bọn họ.

Theo chân bọn họ giống nhau ý tưởng người còn rất không ít, hai người trong đại sảnh ngốc trong chốc lát, thanh nhiệm vụ thượng nhiệm vụ hộ vệ vừa xuất hiện đã bị tranh mua quét sạch, người đã sớm đem báo danh chỗ ghi danh vây được chật như nêm cối.

Lý Trì Ý thử hai lần không có chen vào đi, những người khác thấy hắn tu vi thấp, đồng đều không để hắn vào trong mắt, có người đàn ông thậm chí ý đồ đem hắn chen đi ra, dường như mình sớm đi có là số má.

Dám trêu chính mình? Thiếu niên cười lạnh một tiếng, trong tay lặng lẽ bóp bí quyết, thú nhận một cổ tà gió, dùng chân hỏa đốt lên vừa mới cái kia ngang ngược mà đem mình nặn đi ra nam nhân góc áo.

Trong đại sảnh người đông nghịt, cái này trên thân nam nhân thiêu cháy, rất nhanh liền truyền cho người khác, tình cảnh lập tức hoảng loạn lên. Hơn nữa lửa này cực kỳ kỳ quái, không ít người thi bí quyết hóa nước chảy cũng phốc bất diệt, rất nhanh, vây quanh bàn đăng ký trên thân người đều bắt lửa.

Mắt thấy muốn đem □□ cho đốt không có, mọi người luống cuống tay chân mà ra bên ngoài chạy ra ngoài phác hỏa, nhiệm vụ trong đại sảnh có quản sự đi ra bảo vệ cục diện, lệ a nói: "Ai lúc này quấy rối?"

Lại không có người trả lời hắn — tử đạo hữu không chết bần đạo, trong đại sảnh những người còn lại thừa dịp này thời cơ tranh thủ thời gian vọt tới bàn đăng ký bên cạnh, nơi đó có thời gian để ý đến hắn.

Cái kia quản sự tìm một vòng đều không tìm được phóng hỏa người, chỉ phải tăng số người nhân thủ tới đây, duy trì trật tự. Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt như thường, thừa dịp đám người hỗn loạn chi tế, hắn đi đến chỗ ghi danh, chọn lấy một cái thù lao thấp nhất nhiệm vụ hộ vệ.

Thù lao thấp, nói rõ đối phương giật gấu vá vai, nghèo rớt dái, gặp được cái loại này đầy vượt qua ương ngạnh, ưa thích đoạt mắt người mục đích cố chủ cơ hội muốn thấp rất nhiều, càng phù hợp bọn hắn ít xuất hiện mục đích.

Báo cáo lúc trước, Lý Trì Ý lần nữa xác nhận nhiệm vụ, ánh mắt của hắn rơi vào phải góc dưới đánh dấu lạc khoản (phần đề chữ, ghi tên trên bức vẽ) thời gian, bỗng nhiên ngưng tụ.

Phụ trách đăng ký người không nhịn được nói: "Nhanh chút ít!"

Hắn giương mắt, bất động thanh sắc hỏi: "Cái này lúc trước cũng có đi Long Tộc di tích hộ tống nhiệm vụ sao?"

Thình lình bị hỏi, người nọ sững sờ trong chốc lát, trả lời: "Đương nhiên, luôn luôn chút ít không sợ chết muốn đi tìm vận may."

"Đã biết." Hắn gật gật đầu.

Lý Trì Ý cầm lấy nhiệm vụ nhãn trở về, Úy Tranh thấp giọng chế nhạo nói: "Mồi lửa lực khống chế luyện được không tệ, có thể khống chế đến chỉ đốt quần áo, không bị thương người."

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ, hắn vốn muốn đem những người kia cháy sạch:nấu được chỉ còn lại có quần lót .

Nhãn phải linh lực rót vào sau mới có thể đọc đến chắp đầu địa điểm đẳng tin tức, hắn đem nhãn giao cho Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh đọc đến về sau, cũng đồng dạng phát hiện vấn đề: "Lúc này, hẳn là tại long uyên tuyên bố cởi mở di tích lúc trước."

Hai người liếc nhau, theo lẫn nhau trong ánh mắt giải đọc được mình muốn nội dung.

Thời gian tại điển lễ lúc trước, có thể trong nhiệm vụ cho nhưng là thuê người hộ tống bọn hắn tiến Long Tộc di tích, đây là trùng hợp, vẫn là cố chủ bối cảnh cùng Bác Vật Các có quan hệ?

Đệ 41 chương

"Đến cùng phải hay không, đi chẳng phải sẽ biết." Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, "Dù sao hai trăm linh thạch."

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Ngươi nói đúng."

Hiện tại tiến Long Tộc di tích mỗi người cần giao nạp một trăm linh thạch. Thuê người của bọn hắn ra giá có phần thấp, có hai cái khả năng, cái thứ nhất khả năng, thật sự xấu hổ vì trong ví tiền rỗng tuếch, như vậy kế tiếp bọn hắn cũng chi trả không nổi tiến vào Long Tộc di tích phí tổn, chỉ có thể không giải quyết được gì.

Còn có một khả năng, chính là bọn họ đã sớm biết biết lái để di tích. Tán Tu Liên Minh trong đại sảnh, nhiệm vụ là dựa theo tiền trả phí tổn từ cao xuống thấp xếp đặt , bọn hắn sớm vô cùng giá tiền thấp phát ra thuê nhiệm vụ, nhiệm vụ sẽ xếp đặt tại vô cùng dựa vào sau vị trí, như vậy có thể tận lực giảm bớt những người khác chú ý, đẳng di tích cởi mở tin tức phát ra, đại lượng từ bên ngoài đến tu sĩ dũng mãnh vào đại sảnh, sớm muộn sẽ có người nhận được nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn.

Nếu như là loại thứ hai khả năng, như vậy những người này tự nhiên tiền trả được rất tốt hắn Cân Úy loong coong hai trăm linh thạch, bọn hắn đi theo những người này sau lưng, có rất lớn cơ hội tiếp xúc đến Định Thủy Châu.

Nếu như là đệ một loại khả năng, vậy rất tốt thao tác, chỉ cần tốn kém một điểm, giúp bọn hắn ra cái kia một trăm linh thạch, sau khi đi vào để cho bọn họ ngoan ngoãn sắm vai cố chủ, hoa một phen công phu tự nhiên cũng có thể tiếp xúc đến Định Thủy Châu.

Hai người làm sơ chỉnh đốn, chạy tới nhãn thượng cho ra địa điểm, ngay tại Lam Sơn Đảo trên bến tàu.

Lúc này Lam Sơn Đảo phía trên đưa lên một mặt cực lớn màn hình, là Thận Thạch quăng hướng không trung tình cảnh, xanh thẳm trong bầu trời hiện ra một mảnh đá san hô chỗ sâu cảnh tượng, rong biển phiêu đãng, đặc biệt diễm lệ cá phảng phất bơi dắt trong không khí, thập phần rực rỡ tươi đẹp.

Lam Sơn Đảo bến tàu vừa vặn có thể chứng kiến toàn bộ hình ảnh, là thập phần lý muốn xem ảnh địa điểm, những cái...kia không có linh thạch đi Thận Thạch quảng trường người, lúc này đều tụ tập tại trên bến tàu quan sát trận này phát sóng trực tiếp, đem vốn là có chút rộng rãi bến tàu chen lấn người ta tấp nập.

Hai người đeo theo Lam Sơn Đảo người bán hàng rong chỗ đó mua được túi cái mũ áo choàng, xảo diệu mà đem chính mình ẩn vào trong đám người.

Theo chân bọn họ chắp đầu chính là một cái áo vàng thiếu nữ, tướng mạo xinh đẹp, một đôi mắt vừa đen vừa sáng. Là bề ngoài thành ý, Lý Trì Ý xốc lên chính mình túi cái mũ, hướng nàng thăm hỏi, cũng đem nhiệm vụ nhãn giao cho nàng nghiệm xem.

Thiếu nữ bị túi cái mũ hạ cái kia một tờ tuấn tú khuôn mặt kinh diễm thoáng một phát, nàng đã sớm nhận được Tán Tu Liên Minh bên kia thông tri, biết rõ buổi sáng phát ra nhiệm vụ bị người kế tiếp, lại không nghĩ rằng đến chính là cái cùng chính mình tuổi không kém nhiều thiếu niên.

Nàng hướng Úy Tranh nhìn thoáng qua, nam nhân không có cởi túi cái mũ, bỗng nhiên hẹp gấp rút mà hướng nàng cười cười, vành nón hạ độ cong hoàn mỹ, tuy nhiên dòm không thấy toàn cảnh, cũng là đẹp mắt cực kỳ, đều có một cổ tỉnh táo khí chất thần bí.

"Ta là Tần Giảo." Tiểu cô nương bị cười đến tâm hồn thiếu nữ loạn phanh, đỏ mặt giới thiệu chính mình nói.

Tần Giảo? Danh tự không hiểu quen thuộc.

Lý Trì Ý trên báo tên của mình: "Lý xích âm."

Tiểu cô nương ánh mắt mong chờ rơi vào Úy Tranh trên người, Úy Tranh chỉ cười không nói. Lý Trì Ý lông mi chậm rãi khơi mào: "Tần cô nương, các ngươi những người khác đâu?"

Tần Giảo cả buổi đợi không được Úy Tranh trả lời, thất lạc nói: "Đi theo ta."

Thiếu nữ đi được rất nhanh, nàng linh hoạt mà dẫn dắt hai người chui ra đám người, rời bến tàu càng ngày càng xa, người cũng càng ngày càng ít, Lý Trì Ý mắt sắc, xa xa chứng kiến một cái mắc cạn thuyền nhỏ, thượng cấp đã ngồi hai người, nhìn thấy Tần Giảo ba người tới đây, một cái trong đó còn đứng lên hướng bọn họ phất tay.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Nhìn xem hoàn toàn không giống như là lão luyện khôn khéo tán tu, đây là đâu phái đệ tử đi ra ngoài rèn luyện rồi hả?

"Thật có lỗi." Hắn lễ phép hỏi một câu, "Tiến vào Long Tộc di tích mỗi người đều cần một trăm linh thạch, tăng thêm chúng ta tổng cộng cần năm trăm linh thạch, các ngươi..."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, bỗng nhiên bước chân dừng lại, rất nhanh lại khôi phục nguyên lai bộ pháp.

Úy Tranh thấp giọng nói: "Như thế nào?"

"Vô sự." Lý Trì Ý mặt không chút thay đổi nói, nhưng trong lòng đã là sóng to gió lớn.

Ngay tại vừa mới một khắc này, cái kia đã có mấy tháng không có động tĩnh hệ thống giao diện, bỗng nhiên lại tự động mà phát sáng lên, phát ra máy móc không tình cảm chút nào thanh âm —

"Kiểm tra đo lường đến mục tiêu đối tượng, chết trộm {card kỹ năng} có thể tự động khởi động."

Cùng lúc đó, Tê Ngô Cảnh mà trong khe, nơi đây u ám hẹp hòi, thầm nghĩ rậm rạp, tại mỗ một đường nhỏ ke hở trung một cái nhẫn sâu kín mà tản mát ra hào quang.

Trong suốt đến cơ hồ nhìn không ra hình thái con thỏ bỗng nhiên theo trên mặt nhẫn nhảy đáp đi ra.

Nó bi thương nói: "Chủ kí sinh! A chủ kí sinh! Ngươi tại sao có thể vứt bỏ ta! May mắn ta vụng trộm sửa lại thoáng một phát chương trình, bằng không thì về sau liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý lấy lại bình tĩnh, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh kiểm tra lên hệ thống giao diện.

Ngoại trừ chết trộm {card kỹ năng} có thể bị gây ra sáng lên bên ngoài, hệ thống mặt khác cái nút vẫn là ám , hẳn là bởi vì chết trộm {card kỹ năng} có thể tiếp cận mục tiêu, bị tự động kích hoạt lên.

Thế nhưng là chết trộm {card kỹ năng} có thể rõ ràng là cần chính mình chủ động khởi động ... Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trầm xuống, con thỏ kia lời nói dối hết bài này đến bài khác, giúp ngươi phong hệ thống không biết còn có bao nhiêu nội dung là chính mình không rõ ràng lắm .

Bất quá giới chỉ đã bị mình ném tới Tê Ngô Cảnh kẽ đất ở bên trong, con thỏ kia dù thế nào nhảy đáp cũng sẽ không nhảy đáp bước phát triển mới bịp bợm.

Mà cái này bỗng nhiên kích hoạt lên chết trộm {card kỹ năng} có thể, vẫn rất có dùng .

Lúc này, chết trộm tạp công năng hóa ra giới trên mặt có một cái nho nhỏ điểm đỏ, Lý Trì Ý thật sâu nhìn mình cách...này cái điểm đỏ càng ngày càng gần, sau đó đem giao diện thu nhỏ lại đến nhỏ nhất hóa.

Mắc cạn tại trên bờ cát trên thuyền nhỏ, một cái cực thiếu nữ xinh đẹp nằm ở ván giường lên, nàng tựa hồ nóng rần lên, chính nhắm nửa con mắt dưỡng thần, nửa người dưới bị quấn tại thảm ở bên trong, rong biển giống như tóc tứ tán ra, rơi vào trong nước.

Cái khác vừa mới theo chân bọn họ chào hỏi người, lúc này chính cương đứng ở đó ở bên trong, ngơ ngác nhìn Lý Trì Ý, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt: "Tiểu... Tiểu sư huynh? Nguyên lai là ngươi?"

Lại đúng là xa cách mấy tháng ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính, hắn hiện đảm nhiệm sư đệ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

"NGAO! Tiểu sư huynh!" Người nào đó con chó nhỏ tựa như đánh tới, kích động nói, "Ngươi ngươi ngươi! Ta nghĩ đến ngươi — "

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình, nhẹ nhàng đem người nào đó đạp qua một bên: "Đã cho ta đã chết?"

Người nọ vội hỏi: "Phì phì phì! Ngươi như thế nào còn nguyền rủa chính mình đâu! ?"

"Đông Phương đại ca, các ngươi nhận thức?" Tần Giảo hiếu kỳ nói.

"Đây là ta thường thường nói cho ngươi tiểu sư huynh, Lý Trì Ý!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cao hứng mà ôm bờ vai của hắn, cùng Tần Giảo giới thiệu nói.

"Lý sư huynh hảo." Tần Giảo nhu thuận chào hỏi, Lý Trì âm là ai, nàng căn bản không biết.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên người này có thể nói hết sức từ trước đến nay chín, Lý Trì Ý hiếm thấy được không có giãy giụa hắn ôm, mà là trở tay nắm cổ tay của hắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thân thể cứng đờ, lại trầm tĩnh lại.

Cái mũ túi bóng mờ xuống, người nào đó lông mày có chút thượng chọn: "A Ý, không giới thiệu thoáng một phát sao?"

Nếu như có thể, Lý Trì Ý cây vốn không nghĩ hai người kia nhận thức, hắn qua loa nói: "Đây là ta sư đệ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Tần Giảo mắt ba ba nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, chờ hắn giới thiệu bên cạnh nam tử áo đen thân phận.

"Đây là..." Lý Trì Ý dừng thoáng một phát, hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, có chút cầm bất định chủ ý làm như thế nào giới thiệu hắn.

Úy Tranh ôn hòa cười nói: "Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh."

"Nguyên lai là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông úy sư thúc." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kỳ thật đôi Úy Tranh thân phận cũng tò mò vô cùng, hắn hệ thống có một cái nhận thức cơ chế, bất quá thập phần động kinh, tại gặp được những người khác lúc, hệ thống sẽ trực tiếp nói cho hắn biết tên người, mà đại bộ phận thời điểm đều không có phản ứng.

Đằng sau sự thật chứng minh, những cái...kia sẽ bị hệ thống nhận ra người hoặc là cùng chính mình quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, hoặc là đại lục ở bên trên thành danh đã lâu Đại Năng, mà cái này xuất hiện ở tiểu sư huynh người bên cạnh, cũng không tại hệ thống nhận thức cơ chế ở trong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thiếu một ít muốn đem hắn cho rằng NPC đến đối đãi rồi.

Bất quá, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dù thế nào không tại tình huống nội, cũng hiểu được phân biệt tu vi của người khác, hắn cảm thấy người này tu vị sâu không lường được, tăng thêm lại là tiểu sư huynh đồng bạn, ngữ khí lập tức khách khí không ít.

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Bảo ta úy sư huynh thuận tiện."

"Sư huynh?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý. Cái này không khoa học a? Môn phái tu chân không phải theo như tu vị sắp xếp tư luận bối nha, hắn Kim Đan kỳ đều nhìn không ra tu vị, ít nhất cũng có Hóa Thần Kỳ rồi, cái này lại để cho mấy người bọn hắn con tôm nhỏ gọi nhân gia Đại Năng sư huynh, có chút trèo cao không nổi a.

"Tiền bối nói đùa." Đối mặt người nào đó da mặt dày, Lý Trì Ý chỉ có thể đông cứng mà nói sang chuyện khác, "Đúng vậy, đã Kim Đan kỳ rồi."

Mấy tháng không thấy, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quả nhiên lại có mới lạ gặp, Lý Trì Ý kiểm tra đo lường đến trong cơ thể hắn linh khí dồi dào, vậy mà đã là kim đan sơ kỳ tu vị.

Tu vị tăng lên, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả người khí chất cũng tốt lên rất nhiều, hắn tuy nhiên vẫn là kia mạo xấu xí, nhưng ăn mặc Triển Tiên Môn chế thức quần áo, thu thập được sạch sẽ thoả đáng, lộ ra mày rậm mắt to, thập phần tinh thần.

Bên cạnh hắn vị này Tần Giảo cô nương, Lý Trì Ý cũng nhớ ra rồi, là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sắp xếp thượng hào hậu cung, tính cách sáng sủa, làm việc thoả đáng, cùng mặt khác hậu cung quan hệ thực hảo.

Về phần mặt khác một nữ hài tử, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt rơi vào trên người nàng, hơn nửa ngày đều không nhớ ra được rốt cuộc là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vị nào hậu cung.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy hắn chằm chằm vào cô gái kia xem, vội vàng nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, chúng ta trước lên đường rồi nói sau!"

Lý Trì Ý cùng Úy Tranh liếc nhau, gật đầu đồng ý Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thỉnh cầu.

Thuyền bị đẩy mạnh trong nước biển, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hự hự mà hoa, đại khái vạch đến cách bờ bên cạnh vài dặm khoảng cách lúc, hắn ôm thuyền mái chèo, tròng mắt không ngừng hướng Lý Trì Ý bên này nghiêng mắt nhìn: "Giảo Giảo, giúp ta đáp bắt tay, ta cho Thanh Kiều đổi lại nước."

Tần Giảo gật gật đầu, nàng tiếp nhận thuyền mái chèo, dùng sức mà vẽ lên đến.

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm, đây là đang bán thảm cho ai xem đâu này?

Hắn thúc dục thân thuyền bên cạnh nước chảy, vững vàng mà nâng lên thuyền nhỏ, hướng Long Tộc di tích phương hướng phiêu đi.

Tần Giảo cảm thấy thuyền chính mình di chuyển đi lên, biết là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sư huynh đang giúp nàng, bề bộn nói cám ơn: "Cảm ơn Lý sư huynh!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cười hắc hắc: "Đã biết rõ tiểu sư huynh người lạnh tâm nóng."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Hừ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa nói chuyện, một bên đem trên thuyền thùng lớn dùng dây thừng cái chốt đứng lên, ném tới trong nước biển đi, lại đem dây thừng cố định tại thân thuyền thượng.

Cái kia thùng lớn chừng cao hơn nửa người, thùng ngọn nguồn nhưng là lộ đích, có thể cho nước biển tùy thời rót vào đi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đem buồn ngủ thiếu nữ ôm vào trong thùng, thảm không cẩn thận rơi xuống, lộ ra nửa cái đuôi cá.

Đuôi cá... Giao nhân?

Không phải là cái kia giao nhân công chúa a?

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt: "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Thiếu nữ ngồi ở trong thùng, sắc mặt lúc này mới dễ nhìn chút ít, nhưng vẫn là hỗn loạn, nói không ra lời.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thu xếp hảo nàng, lúc này mới đi tới, ngồi xổm hắn tiểu sư huynh bên chân, thật dài thở dài: "Tiểu sư huynh, chuyện này thật sự là tiểu hài tử không có mẹ, nói rất dài dòng a."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ai ai ai, ngươi đừng vội vàng đạp ta!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngôn từ trốn tránh vài câu, gặp thật sự dấu diếm không ngừng, đành phải đầu đuôi gốc ngọn mà khai báo.

Lại nguyên lai là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính từ khi Vân Khê mật cảnh đi ra về sau, biết được Triển Tiên Môn ở bên trong Lý Trì Ý nhãn không toái, liền xung phong nhận việc đi ra ngoài tìm tìm hắn hạ xuống, trên đường gặp được Tần Giảo, bọn hắn liền kết bạn bốn phía du lịch.

Về phần tại sao thằng này tìm hắn hạ xuống tìm được tìm được hãy cùng cô nương pha trộn lại với nhau... Ha ha, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đời trước còn thề muốn vì sư môn báo thù, đuổi theo ra phía sau màn độc thủ đâu rồi, còn không phải trái ôm phải ấp phi thăng đi.

Bảy giây trí nhớ cá vàng, còn có thể cưỡng cầu hắn cái gì?

Về sau một lần Truyền Tống Trận xảy ra vấn đề, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Tần Giảo đã bị truyền tống đến Lam Sơn Đảo nơi này. Mà âm soa dương thác, bọn hắn rơi xuống đất địa phương đúng là vị này giao nhân công chúa ngủ lại chỗ.

Vị này giao nhân công chúa đúng là gần nhất oanh oanh liệt liệt Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ trưởng thành kỵ đính hôn điển lễ một vị khác nhân vật chính — Thanh Kiều Công Chúa.

Thanh Kiều Công Chúa là bọn hắn Giao tộc tộc trưởng một vị có phần không được sủng thị thiếp sinh hạ con gái, Giao tộc đều muốn cùng Đông hải Nhân tộc việc buôn bán, bán ra bọn họ giao tiêu cùng Minh Châu, liền đã chọn Bác Vật Các Các chủ với tư cách giao dịch đối tượng, đã làm củng cố hai nhà liên minh, Giao tộc tộc trưởng nghĩ ra quan hệ thông gia biện pháp.

Vừa vặn hắn mấy cái con gái ở bên trong, Thanh Kiều đang tại trưởng thành Hóa Hình Kỳ, Giao tộc tộc trưởng liền đem nàng tiễn đưa đã tới.

Vốn Thanh Kiều tại Giao tộc sinh hoạt bình thường, đi vào Lam Sơn Đảo cũng không có gì không tốt. Nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là, bởi vì người giao hai tộc sinh hoạt tập quán không thông, Thanh Kiều đi vào Lam Sơn Đảo buổi chiều đầu tiên, liền hưởng thụ lấy một chậu nước ấm tắm.

Nếu là cả nhân loại nữ tử, nước ấm tắm đối với nàng nhiều lắm thì độ ấm cao thấp vấn đề, nhưng đối với đang tại Hóa Hình Kỳ giao nhân công chúa mà nói, đây quả thực là một hồi tai nạn.

Bọn hắn giao nhân nhất tộc giới tính tuy nhiên thuở nhỏ liền quyết định xuống, nhưng Hóa Hình Kỳ mới có thể phân hoá ra sống mái khí quan, Hóa Hình Kỳ đôi nước ấm yêu cầu cực cao, như thân ở nhiệt độ cao trong hoàn cảnh, vô luận nam nữ, đều hướng phía nam tính tính chinh phân hoá — đây cũng là giao nhân tộc đàn cơ chế quyết định, tại thời gian chiến tranh hoặc là thiên tai trước mặt, bởi vì cần đại lượng giống đực bảo vệ gia viên, giao nhân đám bọn họ liền nhao nhao tại đáy biển núi lửa chỗ, thúc đẩy chính mình chuyển hóa làm giống đực.

Thanh Kiều đi theo của hồi môn đội ngũ đi vào Lam Sơn Đảo, liên tiếp thấy Bác Vật Các Các chủ, vị hôn phu của nàng đám người, căng thẳng cả ngày, rốt cục tình trạng kiệt sức, đang tắm thời điểm ngủ rồi.

Đợi nàng ý thức được bọn thị nữ tại hướng nàng trong bồn tắm đun nóng nước thời điểm, đã không còn kịp rồi.

Vì vậy, vốn sẽ biến hóa thành nữ tử Thanh Kiều Công Chúa, tại khi đó khởi liền thỉnh thoảng bắt đầu phát sốt, chậm rãi hướng một cái khác giới tính chuyển hóa.

Trong lúc này nàng thử qua các loại biện pháp, đều không có biện pháp ngăn cản loại này chuyển hóa, nàng lo lắng cho mình chuyển hóa thành nam tính sự tình bị phát hiện, Giao tộc cùng Long gia sẽ trách tội tại nàng, nhiều lần muốn muốn chạy trốn. Gặp được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Tần Giảo bọn hắn lúc, nàng đã ở vào nửa nhốt trạng thái.

Kế tiếp phát triển, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không nói, Lý Trì Ý đoán cũng đoán được.

Đại khái là mỹ nữ đau khổ muốn nhờ, tiểu tử này đầu óc nóng lên, đáp ứng. Sau đó bọn hắn không biết dùng cái biện pháp gì giấu diếm được Bác Vật Các người, chạy ra. Bất quá bây giờ đây là có chuyện gì?

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Hướng Long Tộc di tích bên trong chạy, các ngươi cái này là chuẩn bị đang tại mặt của mọi người bị nắm:chộp sao?"

Đệ 42 chương

"Là ta để cho bọn họ đi di tích ." Vị kia Thanh Kiều Công Chúa, lúc này bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, mở miệng nói.

Người nàng tộc ngôn ngữ nắm giữ được cũng không tốt lắm, mồm miệng có chút hàm hồ, thanh âm nhưng là kế thừa giao nhân nhất tộc trước sau như một dễ nghe, còn mang theo bắn tỉa đốt lúc khàn khàn.

"Ta biết rõ Bác Vật Các chuẩn bị cởi mở di tích, cho nên mới thỉnh cầu đông Phương công tử mang ta đi ." Thanh Kiều nói, "Chúng ta giao nhân có biến ảo thiên phú, ta có thể tạm thời biến ảo thành bộ dáng khác, tránh cho bọn hắn phát hiện."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liên tục không ngừng gật đầu: "Đúng, Thanh Kiều nàng ngụy trang rất lợi hại , buổi sáng nàng chính là hóa thành thị nữ theo chúng ta đi ra đến ."

Lý Trì Ý: "Như vậy các ngươi hướng Long Tộc di tích chạy là làm cái gì?"

"Bởi vì ta đều muốn mượn Định Thủy Châu, Định Thủy Châu có định hồn thể rắn công năng, có khả năng ngăn cản thân thể ta phát sinh biến hóa." Thanh Kiều cười khổ nói, "Nếu có thể, ta còn là hy vọng có thể chuyển hóa thành nữ thân, trở về hoàn thành quan hệ thông gia ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Quay về cái gì quay về? Cái kia Long Trạm chính là cái diễn tinh, ngươi trở về mỗi ngày cùng hắn diễn kịch sao? Còn không bằng dùng Định Thủy Châu về sau cùng ta... Ặc, cùng ta, hắc hắc, tiểu sư huynh."

Nhìn hắn đến Lý Trì Ý con mắt Băng Lăng tựa như nghiêng mắt nhìn qua đến, trừng biết dùng người lại tô lại sảng, lập tức cẩn thận bẩn bịch bịch trực nhảy, phía dưới muốn nói gì đều đã quên.

Thanh Kiều thở dài: "Đa tạ đông Phương công tử xuất thủ cứu giúp. Đợi đến tiến vào di tích, Thanh Kiều sẽ đem di tích địa đồ lặng yên đi ra, nhằm báo thù công tử ân tình."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta nhất định giúp ngươi bắt được Định Thủy Châu!"

Thanh Kiều cười cười: "Như đông Phương công tử thật có thể bắt được Định Thủy Châu, chỉ cần mượn Thanh Kiều dùng một lát liền có thể."

Xem ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này đầu óc coi như thanh tỉnh, giữa bọn họ là tồn tại giao dịch , không phải là vì mỹ nhân câu nói đầu tiên phấn đấu quên mình anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân. Nghĩ đến hắn thêm nữa... Hay là bởi vì cái kia Tom Sue hệ thống ban bố tương ứng nhiệm vụ.

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Ngươi muốn Định Thủy Châu, trực tiếp cùng vị hôn phu của ngươi muốn chính là, không cần trộm chạy đến, mạo hiểm đi di tích ở bên trong tranh giành?"

Thanh Kiều lắc đầu nói: "Ta biết rõ bọn hắn có Định Thủy Châu thời điểm, đã nếm thử trộm đi nhiều lần, Long Trạm hắn khi đó phòng bị ta quá sâu, cơ hồ đem ta cho rằng nửa phạm nhân đến đối đãi, như thế nào lại đem Định Thủy Châu cho ta?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi có thể trực tiếp hướng hắn nói rõ ngươi thể chất biến hóa, đại cục làm trọng, hắn sẽ không cự tuyệt thỉnh cầu của ngươi."

Thanh Kiều: "Định Thủy Châu có thể ngăn cản thân thể của ta chuyển hóa thành nam thân, đó cũng là suy đoán của ta, như không thành công, bọn hắn lại biết rõ thân thể ta khác thường, chắc chắn giận lây sang Giao tộc, đến lúc đó, cha ta sẽ không bỏ qua của ta."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi biết Bác Vật Các có Định Thủy Châu, nên là Long Trạm quyết định đem đại điển tặng thưởng đổi thành Định Thủy Châu thời điểm, như vậy ngươi liền phải biết, đại điển tặng thưởng cuối cùng là muốn do Long Trạm giao cho ngươi."

Thanh Kiều cười khổ lắc đầu nói: "Trận này điển lễ ít nhất tiếp tục ba ngày, ba ngày sau, ta đã sớm biến hóa hoàn tất, đã có Định Thủy Châu thì có ích lợi gì đâu này?"

"Như vậy thuê tán tu một chuyện?"

Gặp Lý Trì Ý một mực ép hỏi tiểu cô nương, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ở bên cạnh đánh cho cái ha ha: "Tiểu sư huynh, thuê tu sĩ là ta ra chủ ý. Nếu như tiến vào di tích định giá thấp, là hơn mấy người trợ giúp, nếu như định giá cao, liền... Hắc hắc."

A, cái gì giúp đỡ, hẳn là kẻ chết thay cùng di động túi tiền a. Tiểu tử này ở kiếp này đối ngoại người vẫn là lòng dạ độc ác như vậy.

Lý Trì Ý giống như cười mà không phải cười: "Phế vật, Triển Tiên Môn liền đã dạy cho loại người như ngươi hãm hại lừa gạt thủ đoạn?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khẽ giật mình, một giây sau hắn bị vô hình gió khẽ động chân, mất thăng bằng liền tiến vào hải lý đầu.

"Ôi uy WOW! Tiểu sư huynh ta sai rồi, tha cho ta đi!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong nước giãy dụa nói.

"Ngươi cái này không biết tốt xấu đồ vật." Lý Trì Ý mặt không chút thay đổi nói, "Vạn nhất hôm nay tới không phải ta cùng Úy Tiền Bối, là cái khác tu vị cao thâm tu sĩ. Chỉ bằng các ngươi điểm ấy ảo thuật, ngươi điểm ấy Kim Đan kỳ tu vị, ngươi còn muốn ăn cướp người ta?"

Lý Trì Ý chính là phiền muộn hắn như vậy không biết sâu cạn làm việc, như không phải là bởi vì hắn làm việc đường hoàng, bên ngoài đắc tội với người quá nhiều, khiến cho phía sau màn độc thủ chú ý, Triển Tiên Môn ở kiếp trước thì như thế nào có thể rơi vào như vậy kết cục?

"Ta sai rồi còn không được đi! Tiểu sư huynh bỏ qua cho ta đi!" Gió đông Ngạo Thiên Oa Oa kêu to, "Ta về sau cũng không dám nữa!"

Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới thoáng hả giận, đem hắn theo trong nước túm ra đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một thân chật vật, trong nội tâm vẫn tức giận, ta có hệ thống đương chỗ dựa, tiểu sư huynh ngươi biết cái gì!

Hơn nữa hắn cố ý đem giá ra thấp như vậy, ngoại trừ tiểu sư huynh như vậy hiếm thấy, làm sao có thể còn sẽ có Đại Năng để ý đi!

Hắn mím môi, yên lặng cởi giày, muốn đem bên trong nước đổ ra, chợt thấy toàn thân một hồi mát lạnh, những cái...kia nước biển theo trong quần áo nhanh chóng chảy ra, bất quá một lát, trên người hắn đã là khô mát một mảnh.

Ngẩng đầu vừa vặn cùng Lý Trì Ý ẩn hàm quan tâm ánh mắt đối lập nhau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ, đột nhiên trong lòng nóng hầm hập .

Tiểu sư huynh đây là đánh là thân mắng là yêu a, bằng không thì hắn như thế nào hoàn nguyện ý thu thập mình ướt áo đâu này?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức sinh khí dồi dào đứng lên: "Tiểu sư huynh, đã biết rõ ngươi đối với ta tốt nhất á."

"Ừ." Lý Trì Ý không thể đưa hay không gật gật đầu.

Trải qua một đoạn này tiểu sự việc xen giữa, Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng ở trước mặt mọi người đã thành lập nên uy tín, liền cái kia Thanh Kiều Công Chúa xem ánh mắt của mình cũng trở nên thận trọng.

Hắn không tự giác vuốt phẳng trên tay giới chỉ, thói quen mà tìm kiếm Úy Tranh tồn tại.

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng đứng ở đầu thuyền, toàn thân bị áo choàng phủ ở, túi cái mũ phủ lên hắn hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ có thể nhìn đến hơi nhếch lên khóe môi.

Hắn một mực ở xem ta.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên ý thức được chuyện này, trong lòng của hắn nhảy dựng, sợ bị đối phương phát hiện cái gì, liền tranh thủ ánh mắt chuyển qua nơi khác đi.

Lúc này, rời mọi người rời bến đã có hơn một canh giờ.

Sóng biển hơi phù, sóng xanh phản chiếu lấy sắc trời vân ảnh, tràn ra từng đợt lân phiến hình dáng sóng ánh sáng. Cái này một thuyền lá nhỏ phiêu đãng tại trên mặt biển, theo càng phát ra tới gần Long Tộc di tích, bọn hắn gặp phải đặc biệt phi hành pháp khí, đội thuyền cũng càng ngày càng nhiều.

Thuyền nhỏ có Lý Trì Ý trông nom, không nhanh không chậm mà hướng chỗ mục đích chạy. Tần Giảo tại chiếu Cố Thanh kiều, thỉnh thoảng dùng nước biển ướt át nàng cháy sạch:nấu được môi khô khốc. Úy Tranh tại nửa nén hương một mình xem xét tình huống đi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rảnh rỗi đến bị khùng, hắn tiến đến Lý Trì Ý bên người, câu được câu không trò chuyện nổi lên ngày đó hai người thất lạc về sau, Lý Trì Ý trên người chuyện đã xảy ra.

Lý Trì Ý bất động thanh sắc mà lược qua đại bộ phận trải qua, chỉ đơn giản giới thiệu một chút, chính mình may mắn mà có Úy Tranh cứu giúp, mới có thể thuận lợi thoát hiểm.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghe được Triệu Vô Hạ dụ dỗ hắn tiểu sư huynh tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, không khỏi chửi ầm lên, hắn nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý lưng cõng tàn kiếm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi thăm: "Tiểu sư huynh, kiếm của ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Gãy rồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, cái này trên chuôi kiếm hoa văn hướng đi hết sức quen thuộc, hắn liếc liền nhận ra đây là tiểu sư huynh xen lẫn linh kiếm, gãy là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Lý Trì Ý háy hắn một cái: "Kiếm gãy rồi, còn có thể dùng, đầu óc gãy rồi, liền không thể dùng. Ngươi nói đúng không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian nói: "Dạ dạ." Tâm tình của hắn hảo, đối phương quanh co lòng vòng chửi mình đều hùng hồn tha thứ.

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng, không nói.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hắc hắc một tiếng, tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, đem chân với vào đi trong nước biển, phập phồng bất định gợn sóng không có qua bắp chân của hắn bụng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thỉnh thoảng phát thoáng một phát nước biển, tràn ra mấy cái bọt nước.

Một lát sau, Lý Trì Ý quăng đến xem kẻ đần ánh mắt: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Hắc hắc, hắc hắc hắc."

Đáng tiếc Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vụng trộm hưởng thụ hai người thời gian còn không bao lâu, hắc y Đại Năng liền ngự kiếm đã bay trở về.

Úy Tranh nhảy xuống kiếm, rơi vào Lý Trì Ý bên người: "Cách nơi này phía đông một dặm chỗ, chính là Bác Vật Các thiết trí di tích cửa vào."

Lý Trì Ý: "Lối vào nhiều người sao?"

Úy Tranh: "Đều biết cái đội tàu chờ ở nơi đó."

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Nhiều người là tốt rồi, thuận tiện đi vào."

Hắn bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi linh thạch có đủ hay không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thình lình bị hỏi, mặt đỏ lên, kết kết ba ba nói: "Năm người lời mà nói..., 500 khối thượng phẩm linh thạch... Không quá đủ... Đủ!"

Lý Trì Ý: "? ? ? Rốt cuộc là đủ vẫn là không đủ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đủ!"

Lý Trì Ý hồ nghi mà nhìn hắn một cái, tiểu tử này nói chuyện đã nói lời nói, xấu hổ cái gì sức lực?

Hắn nào biết đâu là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đang tại cảm thấy thẹn với mình vấn đề mặt mũi đâu. 500 khối thượng phẩm linh thạch vừa mới chính là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên toàn bộ gia sản, hắn cố gắng vơ vét lâu như vậy, cũng mới vừa vặn tiến đến số này, vốn muốn thông qua tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, câu dẫn đến mấy cái cấp thấp tu sĩ tống tiền, không nghĩ tới hiểu ý gặp ở ngoài đến tiểu sư huynh.

Nhưng mà Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mẫn cảm mà phát giác được, tự người nào đó xuất hiện về sau, tiểu sư huynh ánh mắt sẽ không theo cái kia trên thân người dời qua, hắn vẻn vẹn sinh ra cảm giác nguy cơ, không nghĩ tại tiểu sư huynh trước mặt ném đi mặt mũi, đành phải chứa thập phần xa xỉ bộ dạng nói đủ.

Hắn cảnh giác mà nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, trong nội tâm nhỏ máu, thế nào, bị ta chấn nhiếp đã đến a! 500 thượng phẩm linh thạch, đủ tại Tứ đại thành mua một tòa căn phòng lớn rồi, đặt ở chúng ta cái kia, thế nhưng là giá trị vài ngàn vạn ... Vài ngàn vạn a!

Úy Tranh bật cười nói: "Ngươi một cái đương sư huynh , như thế nào để cho mình sư đệ tốn kém."

Nói xong, hắn lơ đãng đấy, giống như là muốn hít thở không khí giống nhau, tùy ý đem túi cái mũ buông đến, một bộ như nước chảy tóc đen chiếu nghiêng xuống, hầu như trường đến bên chân.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trừng lớn mắt, xuyên qua đến như vậy lâu, hắn thường thấy tóc dài bó quan, ngược lại là lần đầu nhìn thấy dài như vậy tóc .

Tóc dài đến nỗi ngay cả vụng trộm dò xét tới Tần Giảo đều sợ ngây người.

Nhưng mà tóc dài như vậy không chút nào lộ ra nữ khí, túi cái mũ ở dưới gương mặt đó, đường cong như đao khắc giống như lưu loát, nam nhân khóe môi nhếch lên một tia nụ cười thản nhiên, sinh sôi đem mũi kiếm ra khỏi vỏ giống như lăng lệ ác liệt khí chất che dấu đi, lộ ra ôn hòa trầm tĩnh.

Như mãnh hổ ngửi hoa tường vi, lực lượng tuyệt đối săm lấy không thể bỏ qua ôn nhu.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nho nhỏ mà tự ti thoáng một phát, người này tuy nhiên không phải đầu một cái hệ thống kiểm tra đo lường không xuất ra thân phận lai lịch người, nhưng lấy trước kia những người này đều là chút ít tiểu lâu la, người này thế nhưng là cái tu vị cao thâm Đại Năng, cái này lúc trước chưa từng có xuất hiện qua tình huống! Hơn nữa hệ thống cũng không có đem hắn liệt vào có thể tiến công chiếm đóng đối tượng, hắn là đối thủ cạnh tranh!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên miễn cưỡng chấn tác tinh thần, tranh thủ thời gian nói: "Không phá phí đấy! Tiểu sư huynh cao hứng là tốt rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý thoả mãn gật đầu, bỗng nhiên nhìn thoáng qua Úy Tranh: "Đều nhanh đã tới rồi, như thế nào đem mũ buông xuống?"

Úy Tranh tĩnh lặng, đem túi cái mũ đeo lên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong đầu linh quang lóe lên, bỗng nhiên ha ha nở nụ cười.

Hãy nói đi, hắn cái này tiểu sư huynh thế nhưng là thẳng nam sợ đồng nghiệp thiết , lúc trước tiểu sư huynh chỉ vào dưới háng của hắn, thề với trời nói tuyệt không làm cơ tình cảnh còn rõ mồn một trước mắt đâu!

Lý Trì Ý kỳ quái nhìn bỗng nhiên cười quái dị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc, hắn đứng lên, mang lên túi cái mũ: "Đi theo ngươi Thanh Kiều Công Chúa thông báo một tiếng, di tích liền đã tới rồi, nên ngụy trang hảo hảo ngụy trang."

"Tiểu sư huynh, oan uổng a! Cái gì của ta Thanh Kiều Công Chúa a, cái kia thuần túy là gặp chuyện bất bình, rút dao tương trợ." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian nói, "Còn có Giảo Giảo, Giảo Giảo là ta làm muội muội, ta đãi nàng so thân muội muội còn thân hơn!"

Tần Giảo nghe xong, sâu kín mà trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Mỗi lần đến cái lúc này, Lý Trì Ý thì có chút tưởng niệm con thỏ rồi, ít nhất nghe con thỏ trong lòng mắng Teddy tinh vẫn là rất có ý tứ .

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên người này, người tốt, đối với chính mình người là xuất phát từ nội tâm ổ thật tốt, cặn bã, cũng là tra đã đến thực chỗ thực tra.

Cuối cùng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cắn răng tiêu hết 500 khối thượng phẩm linh thạch, cho mọi người nộp tiền vé vào cửa.

Tiến vào Long Tộc di tích bên ngoài về sau, hắn nghe thấy hệ thống phát làm nhiệm vụ hoàn thành tin tức, trái tim nhỏ máu lúc này mới khép lại.

"Long Tộc di tích trước đưa nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, độ hoàn thành A, ban thưởng điểm Cống Hiến 1500 chút. Long Tộc di tích phó bản mở ra, hoàn thành phó bản, trụ cột điểm Cống Hiến 3000, mỗi lần hoàn thành một cái chi nhánh, căn cứ đánh giá ban thưởng 1000 đến 2000 điểm Cống Hiến."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên với tư cách một gã ưu tú ánh trăng sóngy, luôn luôn là bắt được tiền lương mà bắt đầu tiêu tiền như nước dùng tiền, xuyên qua đến Vân Thâm Đại Lục sau cũng không có sửa lại cái này tật xấu, lúc này trong tay hắn tích lũy lấy gần một vạn điểm Cống Hiến, xem lấy hệ thống Thương Thành, nội tâm rục rịch.

Mua chút gì đó đâu này? Đan dược, pháp bảo?

Không không không, những thứ này tại thám hiểm trong quá trình tự tay thu thập mới có ý tứ. Tiền lên giá tại cải tạo trên người mình mới tốt, tuy nhiên không thể trực tiếp mua điểm Mị Lực — Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem chính mình chỉ có mười tám chút điểm Mị Lực — nhưng hắn có thể mua đề cao bản thân hình tượng đan dược nha.

Thừa dịp mọi người xếp hàng chờ Truyền Tống Trận thời điểm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hào hứng bừng bừng mà lật xem Thương Thành. Cái gì tố hình hoàn, hoán nhan đan các loại phẩu thuật thẩm mỹ dược phẩm thấy hắn rục rịch.

Tại hoa mắt hàng hoá bên trong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên mắt sắc chứng kiến một quả cực kỳ tiện nghi viên thuốc, chỉ cần 500 điểm Cống Hiến.

Không coi ai ra gì Đan, chú thích: ăn vào thuốc này về sau, cái thứ nhất chứng kiến người của ngươi đem dẫn phát không coi ai ra gì hiệu quả, trong vòng ba tháng người này chỉ cần vừa thấy được ngươi sẽ không tự chủ được đem lực chú ý tập trung ở trên người của ngươi, từ nay về sau trong mắt không có có người khác.

Cái này hay như rất thú vị bộ dạng a...

Chờ đợi truyền tống đội ngũ sắp xếp đến bọn hắn, Lý Trì Ý thúc dục hắn một tiếng: "Tập trung vào rồi, mau cùng thượng."

Hắn thình lình bị người cắt ngang suy nghĩ, một cái khẩn trương liền ấn dưới mua sắm xác định.

Nửa giây về sau, hệ thống phát ra lãnh đạm mà không thất lễ mạo thanh âm: "Tổng cộng 500 điểm Cống Hiến, cám ơn hân hạnh chiếu cố."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Cùng lúc đó, Lam Sơn Đảo thượng.

Tất cả mọi người hưng phấn mà chằm chằm vào ở trên đảo trống không cự màn, đại điển sắp bắt đầu.

Giao qua linh thạch các tu sĩ đã theo thứ tự tiến nhập di tích bên trong, Thận Thạch đem khuôn mặt của bọn hắn từng cái hình chiếu tại cự màn phía trên, có người võ trang đầy đủ, mê đầu che mặt, có người thoải mái đem chính mình gương mặt biểu hiện ra đi ra, bất quá, nhìn vẻ mặt cứng ngắc cũng có thể thấy được là trải qua ngụy trang .

Biết rõ lần này đại điển toàn bộ hành trình sẽ phóng đến Thận Thạch lên, tất cả mọi người đều không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn che giấu tung tích, nếu như không có gặp được cái gì đại cơ duyên còn chưa tính, nếu thật được chỗ tốt gì, chính mặt bị người chứng kiến hơn chút lo lắng, về sau thì phiền toái.

Bọn hắn tiến vào lúc trước đều bị yêu cầu mang lên một quả tiểu Thận Thạch, tiểu Thận Thạch cùng bố trí tại di tích bên trong truyền tống hình vẽ pháp trận tương liên hệ, Lam Sơn Đảo bên này muốn nhìn người nào, có thể lập tức chuyển tới hắn trên tấm hình đi.

Bất quá cái này dù sao cũng là Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ trưởng thành cùng đính hôn đại điển, phát sóng trực tiếp hình ảnh nhân vật chính vẫn là Long Trạm không sai. Bởi vậy, tại xác nhận tất cả người tham dự đều tiến vào di tích về sau, đại điển bắt đầu, cự màn thượng hình vẽ nhoáng một cái, trực tiếp hoán đổi đã đến Long Trạm hình ảnh.

Đó là Long Tộc di tích một chỗ biển cạn hải vực, biển xanh trời xanh (Lam Thiên), ánh nắng thấu mì chín chần nước lạnh phóng xuống sáng tối không đồng nhất ánh sáng.

San hô tùng ở bên trong, nằm một cái nho nhỏ hài đồng, bởi vì chướng ngại vật quá nhiều, thân thể của hắn quá nhỏ, tạm thời vẫn chưa có người nào thấy rõ đứa nhỏ này toàn cảnh. Sặc sỡ cá con bầy cá du động tại bên cạnh của hắn, thỉnh thoảng hôn môi hắn trần truồng bàn chân cùng rong biển giống như sợi tóc.

Nhiều lần, hài tử bàn chân giật giật, hắn tỉnh, ngồi xuống, mở to hai mắt, mập mạp trên khuôn mặt lộ ra thần sắc mờ mịt.

Quan sát Thận Thạch mọi người đột nhiên yên tĩnh, ngay sau đó bộc phát ra xì xào bàn tán thanh âm, thậm chí so với trước càng thêm huyên náo.

Long Các Chủ biến sắc, quát khẽ nói: "Đem Thận Thạch đóng lại!"

Đệ 43 chương

Cùng Lam Sơn Đảo hỗn loạn tình huống so sánh với, Long Tộc bên trong di tích tức thì lộ ra bình tĩnh rất nhiều.

Long Tộc di tích sở dĩ xưng là di tích, mà không phải cái gì Long Tộc Bí Cảnh, là vì nó không hề giống Phượng Tộc di tích như vậy, tồn tại ở độc lập tiểu trong không gian.

Ước chừng hơn một nghìn năm trước, Đông hải địa chấn, đưa tới một hồi biển gầm, biển gầm qua đi địa hình cải biến, vốn là ẩn sâu tại biển sâu Long Tộc di tích hiện thế, lúc ấy hấp dẫn không ít người tu chân tiến đến thăm dò.

Di tích bị vạn năm vận chuyển như lúc ban đầu trận pháp bảo hộ lấy, tất cả gia môn phái công kích hồi lâu đều không có đánh vỡ che chắn, cuối cùng theo phân phối thành hai mảnh trên biển đi ra một người tuổi còn trẻ, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt mà đem bại lộ tại mặt biển Long Tộc di tích chìm vào trong nước, mọi người thế mới biết, nguyên lai cái này Long Tộc di tích là một có chủ di tích.

Đến tận đây, Đông hải Long gia rốt cục tiến vào Tu Chân giới mọi người trong tầm mắt.

Năm đó cái kia đem di tích chìm vào đáy biển người trẻ tuổi chính là hiện giữ Bác Vật Các Các chủ long uyên phụ thân, Long Trạch.

Long gia dựa vào Long Tộc di tích lập nghiệp, trải qua hơn một nghìn năm phát triển, rốt cục phát triển trở thành hiện tại nơi này chiếm giữ Đông hải, liền Lâm Vân Phái như vậy số một số hai đại phái cũng muốn kiêng kị ba phần quái vật khổng lồ.

Đông hải Long gia chiếm cứ Long Tộc di tích gần một ngàn năm, trong lúc bọn hắn không ngừng gia cố phòng ngự pháp trận, rất nhiều người tu chân vọng tưởng tới gần di tích thử thời vận, đại đa số đều có đi không về. Lần này long uyên phát ra thông cáo nói cởi mở di tích, quả thực không thể tưởng tượng.

Bất quá người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra, tiến vào di tích người đều bội mang lên trên Thận Thạch viên bi, lại được an bài tại đặc biệt địa điểm tiến vào di tích, chỉ sợ cái này ngắn ngủn ba ngày thời gian có thể thăm dò đến khu vực, đều là Long gia nếm qua sau đống cặn bả, chất béo kiếm không thể kiếm.

Lý Trì Ý theo Truyền Tống Trận truyền ra.

Hắn luôn luôn vận khí không tốt, lần này cũng chút nào không ngoài ý, đập vào mặt chính là đáy biển mạch nước ngầm.

Lý Trì Ý vội vàng vận khởi ngũ hành quyết, đem chính mình dung nhập gợn sóng kịch liệt nước chảy bên trong, trải qua hảo một hồi nước chảy bèo trôi, thiếu niên thừa cơ thò tay đi bắt đá ngầm thượng đồng cỏ và nguồn nước, chẳng qua là cái kia đồng cỏ và nguồn nước trượt không trượt thu, so cá còn muốn trượt tay, thật sự không dễ dàng bắt lấy, Lý Trì Ý mắt thấy muốn thả vứt bỏ cái này điểm, trước mắt thoảng qua một đạo hắc ảnh, lại là có người bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn, đưa hắn theo vòng xoáy trung kéo ra ngoài.

Lý Trì Ý vừa muốn nói chuyện, liền phát hiện nước biển theo chính mình miệng mũi chảy ngược tiến đến.

Hắn mặt tối sầm, có thể ngự sử thủy nguyên tố có làm được cái gì, hắn hiện tại nơi này tu vị, có thể làm cho quanh thân nước ly khai chính mình cũng đã rất khó khăn, như thế nào cũng không có khả năng tại dưới nước bảo trì hô hấp tự nhiên.

Hai người như là cá như vậy miệng phun bong bóng, Úy Tranh một bên cầm lấy tay của hắn, một bên từ trong lòng ngực đào ra một quả Ích Thủy Châu, chẳng phân biệt được do nói nhét vào trong miệng của hắn.

Trong nháy mắt Lý Trì Ý thân trên tuôn ra trong suốt không khí bong bóng, sau đó theo hai người dắt tay chỗ lan tràn đến Úy Tranh trên người, lại đem Úy Tranh bao vây lại.

Lý Trì Ý vốn muốn tránh thoát Úy Tranh tay, tại chú ý tới bọt khí về sau, liền lặng yên đình chỉ động tác.

Hắn giả giả bộ cái gì cũng không biết, thấu khẩu khí: "Bọn hắn đâu này?"

Úy Tranh: "Đều tại phía đông."

Nói cách khác chỉ có chính mình vừa ra tới liền gặp được cái này cổ mạch nước ngầm rồi, Lý Trì Ý vui đùa giống như mà nói: "Ta đây vận khí cũng không biết lúc nào mới có thể hảo." Cũng không biết muốn cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quan hệ hảo đến loại trình độ nào mới có thể hóa giải cái này cổ suy khí.

Úy Tranh như có điều suy nghĩ: "Ngươi xác thực vận khí rất kém cỏi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... A, ngươi căn bản không biết ta gặp cái gì!

Tâm tình của hắn phức tạp trừng mắt nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, bỗng nhiên cảm giác trong lòng bàn tay một ngứa, nhưng là đối phương tại trên tay mình viết chữ. Lý Trì Ý trong nháy mắt nhớ tới lẫn nhau trên người Thận Thạch, bề bộn định ra thần đến, cảm thụ theo trong lòng bàn tay truyền đến xúc giác.

Lòng tự tin của ngươi cái kia Thanh Kiều thuyết pháp sao?

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, trở tay bắt lấy Úy Tranh tay, tại đối phương trong lòng bàn tay viết: không tin.

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu.

Hai người không có lại trao đổi, cứ như vậy nắm tay của nhau, hướng tập hợp chút bơi đi. Ngay tại sắp đến chỗ mục đích lúc trước, Lý Trì Ý sẽ cực kỳ nhanh tại Úy Tranh trên lòng bàn tay viết — vô luận như thế nào, tuyệt đối không thể cùng Đông Phương tranh đoạt cơ duyên.

Úy Tranh dừng bước lại, thật sâu nhìn Lý Trì Ý liếc.

Lý Trì Ý giả bộ như vô sự phát sinh bộ dáng, ai cũng không biết, tại viết xuống một câu kia lời nói lúc, lòng của hắn hầu như nhảy tới cực điểm.

Thực hảo, không có sấm sét vang dội, không có hóa thành hư vô, Úy Tranh phản ứng, rõ ràng cho thấy rõ ràng hắn nói gì đó.

Xem ra loại trình độ này lộ ra thiên cơ, Thiên Đạo sẽ không ngăn cản chính mình.

Lúc này thời điểm chết trộm tạp hệ thống vang lên: "Tích tích, kiểm tra đo lường đến nhân vật chính, tích tích, kiểm tra đo lường đến nhân vật chính."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bơi đi qua, khi bọn hắn cách đó không xa dừng lại, ánh mắt dò xét đến hai người dắt tại một chỗ tay, dáng tươi cười dần dần cứng ngắc.

Lý Trì Ý trù trừ một chút, đang muốn giải thích, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên theo trong tay hắn giãy giụa đi ra, thần thái tự nhiên mà móc ra mặt khác một quả Ích Thủy Châu, ngậm trong miệng.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cho nên ngươi vừa mới cầm lấy tay của ta là mấy cái ý tứ?

Thanh Kiều cùng Tần Giảo hai nữ cũng bơi đi qua, ngoại trừ Thanh Kiều, mỗi người trong miệng đều ngậm lấy một quả Ích Thủy Châu, đều nguồn gốc từ tại Úy Tranh Đại Năng hùng hồn đem tặng.

Thanh Kiều làm làm một cái huyết thống thuần khiết giao nhân, hải dương chính là nàng quy túc, nào có không khỏe đạo lý.

Nàng hôm nay cả người đều bao bọc ở dài rộng áo choàng bên trong, lộ ra trống rỗng . Vì che dấu, nàng còn thêm vào huyễn hóa ra một đôi chân, bắp chân bụng lộ ở bên ngoài, như là hai mảnh trắng noãn ngó sen. Mà cái kia trương bạo lộ ở bên ngoài mặt, tức thì huyễn hóa ra rõ ràng góc cạnh, càng tiếp cận thiếu niên cốt hình.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn nàng một cái, giống như cười mà không phải cười nói: "Lúc trước là ngươi, vẫn là hiện tại mới là ngươi?"

Thanh Kiều miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Công tử nói đùa, chẳng lẽ còn có hai cái ta không thành."

Hai người bọn họ đánh lời nói sắc bén, nghe được gió đông Ngạo Thiên đần độn, u mê . Tần Giảo thò tay gật gió đông Ngạo Thiên ngực, gió đông Ngạo Thiên sững sờ, bị thiếu nữ nhẹ nhàng mà mắt liếc.

Gió đông Ngạo Thiên giây hiểu: "Nguyên lai các ngươi là sợ cái đồ chơi này! Ném đi chẳng phải được?"

Tần Giảo lắc đầu: "Không thể ném, đây là tiến vào Long Tộc di tích hứa khả chứng, ném đi nhất định sẽ phát sinh không tốt sự tình."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên toát ra không tin thần sắc, nhưng cũng không có lỗ mãng đến trực tiếp đem trên người mình Thận Thạch ném đi làm thí nghiệm.

Lúc này thời điểm Tần Giảo bỗng nhiên nói: "YAA.A.A.., cái kia địa đồ làm sao bây giờ đâu này?"

Trải qua nàng một nhắc nhở, ánh mắt của mọi người nhao nhao đã rơi vào Thanh Kiều trên người. Thanh Kiều cắn cắn miệng, thiếu niên hình dạng cũng có vài phần điềm đạm đáng yêu hương vị.

Mỗi người trên người đều có Thận Thạch giám sát và điều khiển, như Thanh Kiều trực tiếp xuất ra kỹ càng tới cực điểm địa đồ, chỉ sợ kế tiếp bọn hắn muốn nghênh đón Bác Vật Các truy sát.

Đang tại giằng co đang lúc, Úy Tranh bất động thanh sắc mà mở ra một tờ kết giới: "Thời gian nửa nén hương, mau chóng."

Hắn từ trúc kết giới, trong kết giới bộ phận tự thành một cái tiểu không gian, tự nhiên cũng liền không bị Long Tộc di tích trận pháp khống chế.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đám người đối với hắn nghiêm nghị bắt đầu kính nể, đây không phải tùy tùy tiện tiện cái nào Đại Năng liền có thể làm được , có ít người cuối cùng cả đời đều sờ không tới Không Gian Quy Tắc, cũng không có khả năng cấu thành lớn như vậy loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) không gian kết giới.

Thanh Kiều cảm kích nói cám ơn, từ trong lòng tay lấy ra tấm da dê, triển khai ở trước mặt mọi người.

Chứng kiến cái kia phó địa đồ, Lý Trì Ý đáy lòng cảm khái, không hổ là nhân vật chính số mệnh, tùy tùy tiện tiện làm giao dịch, có thể đạt được các loại mấu chốt tin tức.

Bản đồ này chỉ sợ là Long gia ẩn giấu rất tỉ mỉ xác thực bản đồ, cũng không biết một cái bị nhốt tại trong khuê phòng nhân ngư công chúa là thông qua loại thủ đoạn nào lấy được.

Trên bản đồ đem di tích thượng tất cả lớn nhỏ kiến trúc đều đánh dấu đi ra, chủ điện tại chính giữa vị trí, mặt khác thiên điện ông sao vây quanh ông trăng, Tinh La phân bố. Mà tại địa đồ góc trái trên cùng, thì ra là hướng tây bắc hướng, bị người dùng đỏ tươi chu sa đánh cho cái xiên.

Lý Trì Ý chú ý tới cái kia gạch đỏ, cũng phân biệt ra được gạch đỏ bao trùm ở dưới chữ viết — long chôn cất địa phương.

"Long chôn cất địa phương." Không phải hắn một người người phát hiện, Tần Giảo chỉ vào cái kia gạch đỏ, nghi ngờ nói, "Nơi này là mộ trận a? Tại sao phải đem nơi đây xóa đi?"

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy tranh liếc nhau, bốn bảy nhìn hắn hướng áo vàng thiếu nữ: "Dùng chu sa làm dấu hiệu, nói rõ rất trọng yếu, về phần cái kia xiên, đại khái là nơi đây rất nguy hiểm, không thể đi ý tứ."

"Càng địa phương nguy hiểm, lại càng khả năng có thứ tốt." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hưng phấn mà chà xát tay.

Thanh Kiều hé miệng, bỗng nhiên đem tấm da dê vò nát nuốt vào.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ôi chao! ? ? Ngươi đang làm gì thế?"

Thiếu nữ... Không, thiếu niên thấp giọng nói: "Cái kia phó đồ là ta xem qua nguyên kiện sau vẽ đi ra , vừa mới lấy ra, chẳng qua là chứng minh của ta xác thực biết rõ địa đồ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trừng to mắt: "Vậy ngươi xé nuốt vào làm gì vậy, vật kia ăn ngon không, giày xéo chính mình thú vị sao?"

Thanh Kiều mắt đỏ lên.

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi như vậy chắc chắc ngươi nuốt luôn địa đồ, chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào ngươi mới có thể tại di tích đi vào trong triển khai?"

Thanh Kiều phảng phất cái này mới phát hiện Lý Trì Ý một mực ở châm đối với chính mình, nàng lạnh lùng nói: "Công tử đã gặp qua là không quên được, thật sự bội phục, chỉ là của ta vẽ địa đồ thời điểm vô cùng vội vàng, cùng trí nhớ có xuất nhập cũng không nhất định đâu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ánh mắt lóe lên, vội hỏi: "Tốt rồi tốt rồi, thanh... Thanh muội tử ngươi còn có thể không tin ta nha, ta nói mang ngươi đi ra, cái này chẳng phải mang ngươi đi ra nha. Ngươi yên tâm, ta chính là lên núi đao xuống biển lửa, cũng nhất định sẽ giúp ngươi bắt được Định Thủy Châu ."

Thanh Kiều thấp giọng nói: "Thực xin lỗi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng an ủi tiểu mỹ nhân, thừa dịp người không chú ý, Lý Trì Ý lặng lẽ bắt lấy Úy Tranh tay, khi hắn trên lòng bàn tay viết chữ: tin sao?

Úy Tranh trở tay khi hắn trong lòng bàn tay ghi: không tin.

Tín chữ bút họa rất nhiều, cong ở lòng bàn tay ngứa . Lý Trì Ý kỳ thật biết rõ hắn muốn viết cái gì, Úy Tranh càng muốn luyện chữ giống như một số vẽ một cái mà ghi, viết viết, chậm rãi cũng có chút biến vị rồi.

Đẳng Lý Trì Ý giãy giụa Úy Tranh tay, nét mặt của hắn đã trở nên thập phần mất tự nhiên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quay đầu vừa vặn trông thấy hắn ửng đỏ vành tai, không khỏi ngốc nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi lỗ tai vì cái gì hồng như vậy à?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh lời ít mà ý nhiều mà mở miệng: "Thời gian không nhiều lắm."

Không khí yên tĩnh, bọn hắn rốt cục nhớ lại đến chính mình vẫn còn người ta không gian trong kết giới.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hắng giọng một cái: "Như vậy hiện tại, chúng ta đến ngẫm lại Định Thủy Châu giấu cái đó đi à nha?"

Vừa dứt lời, chính hắn giơ tay lên lên tiếng: "Ta tới trước, ta đề nghị tìm được trước Long Trạm tiểu tử kia, hắn khẳng định biết rõ Định Thủy Châu dấu ở nơi nào, chúng ta đi theo phía sau hắn, đến ôm cây đợi thỏ."

Thanh Kiều sắc mặt trắng nhợt, chần chờ nói: "Nếu là bị hắn phát hiện làm sao bây giờ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Không cần sợ, Bác Vật Các nếu như dám cởi mở di tích, khẳng định cân nhắc qua người tiến vào sẽ cùng Long Trạm giật đồ, bọn hắn căn bản là cố ý, đến lúc đó chúng ta liền thừa dịp loạn đi theo đoạt thì tốt rồi."

Tần Giảo khó hiểu nói: "Vì cái gì nói bọn họ là cố ý?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Nha đầu ngốc, bọn hắn Long gia nghề phụ là khai đánh bạc trang đó a, lần này đại điển làm phát sóng trực tiếp, không phải là vì xào nóng lên kiếm tiền nha. Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi nói ta nói cũng đúng không?"

Lý Trì Ý bình tĩnh gật đầu: "Ngươi muốn pháp rất không tồi, tại không biết mục tiêu trên mặt đất dưới tình huống, tìm một quen thuộc địa hình, mục đích giống nhau người dẫn đường, là tối ưu lựa chọn."

"Bất quá, chính ngươi cũng nói, Bác Vật Các cởi mở di tích, khẳng định cân nhắc qua những người khác sẽ cùng Long Trạm giật đồ, tại như vậy trịnh trọng nơi xuống, hắn lại chủ động cởi mở di tích, cái kia nhất định là một cái đối với chính mình cực kỳ tự tin lại ưu thích nếm thử mạo hiểm giả."

Lý Trì Ý: "Cho nên chúng ta nếu như đi theo phía sau hắn, nói không chừng căn bản tìm không thấy Định Thủy Châu manh mối, ngược lại rất có thể bị hắn dẫn tới đừng đi ra, biến thành công kích của hắn đối tượng. Điểm này ngươi cân nhắc đã tới chưa?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mộng nói: "Còn muốn cân nhắc nhiều như vậy nha."

Tần Giảo nhu thuận đã giơ tay lên: "Lý sư huynh, nếu để cho Úy Tiền Bối ra tay, không phải hết thảy giải quyết dễ dàng sao? Úy Tiền Bối lợi hại như vậy."

Đúng vậy, Long Trạm càng lợi hại, cũng không quá đáng là một vừa trưởng thành thiếu niên, tu vị sâu hơn dày, cũng không thể có vị này Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tu vị thâm hậu, liền không gian kết giới cũng có thể kết xuất tiền bối cao a.

Mọi người lòng tràn đầy ánh mắt mong chờ dời về phía Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh nhân tiện nói: "Các ngươi sư huynh sự tình, liền là chuyện của ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Bỗng nhiên rất muốn uông vài tiếng như thế nào phá.

Lý Trì Ý biết rõ Úy Tranh là có ý gì, người này căn bản là không muốn qua muốn ra tay giúp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bọn họ bề bộn, từ đầu tới đuôi hắn chỉ trạm tại phía bên mình.

Tâm tình của hắn vi diệu nhìn Úy Tranh liếc: "Thật sự là tạ Tạ tiền bối rồi."

Úy Tranh thản nhiên thụ chi.

Úy Tranh hứa hẹn về sau, liền Thanh Kiều cũng an tâm không ít, nàng không hề mâu thuẫn bọn hắn đem muốn đi tìm Long Trạm sự thật, khua lên dũng khí nói: "Ta có lẽ biết rõ Long Trạm hành tung của hắn."

"Hắn lựa chọn tại Long Tộc di tích tổ chức chính mình trưởng thành điển lễ, kỳ thật còn có một nguyên nhân." Thanh Kiều phảng phất hạ quyết tâm, mở miệng nói, "Hắn đều muốn đạt được Long Tộc truyền thừa, trở thành chân long."

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, ở đây mấy người con mắt nhao nhao sáng.

"Long Sinh Cửu Tử, cửu tử bất đồng. Những lời này không biết các ngươi nghe nói qua chưa?"

"Ta biết rõ, những lời này nói rất đúng long là dâm trùng, khắp nơi làm loạn ý tứ!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nháy mắt mấy cái, hẹp gấp rút nói.

Thanh Kiều mặt đỏ lên: "Đông Phương công tử ngươi nói đúng, bất quá..."

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Long tử phi long."

Thanh Kiều dừng lại, không nghĩ tới Úy Tranh sẽ tiếp hắn mà nói, gật đầu nói: "Đúng là ý này, tiền bối cũng biết trong chuyện này tân bí mật?"

"Ta đọc qua những thứ này thượng cổ đại tộc tương quan sách vở, phía trên xác thực đề cập tới." Úy Tranh nói, "Long Tộc vui mừng cùng hắn tộc tạp giao, trong tộc có tương đối một phần là con lai loại. Trong tộc trưởng bối sủng ái những hài tử này, liền vì bọn hắn cài đặt một đạo truyền thừa thí luyện, tại trưởng thành nghi thức thượng thông qua được đạo này thí luyện , cũng tìm được Long Tộc chính thức truyền thừa, trở thành một đầu chân long."

Thanh Kiều mở to hai mắt nhìn: "Đông hải từng cái có lân tộc tầm đó cũng một mực truyền lưu lấy nói như vậy. Ta vẫn cho là là truyền thuyết, không nghĩ tới dĩ nhiên là thật sự."

Lý Trì Ý: "Long gia coi như là Long Tộc hậu duệ, nhưng truyền đến bây giờ, chỉ sợ so các ngươi Đông hải có lân nhất tộc còn muốn huyết mạch mỏng a?"

"Không, ta còn có thể tại ở trên đảo đi đi lại lại thời điểm, từng tại phía sau núi vách đá chỗ bái kiến một cái tiểu giao long, sau đó tận mắt nó hóa thành Long Trạm." Thanh Kiều lẩm bẩm nói, "Về sau hắn phát hiện ta, còn hỏi ta hắn giao thân có đẹp hay không..."

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Long Trạm có thể hóa giao long?" Xem ra Long gia tự xưng là Long Tộc hậu duệ, là không có lửa thì sao có khói, cũng không phải là không hề căn cứ tự mình nói khoác.

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, trầm ngâm nói: "Trên người hắn xác nhận xuất hiện sự lại giống."

Hai người liếc nhau, không nói gì thêm.

Nếu là như vậy, Long Trạm trên người huyết mạch đầy đủ hắn mở ra một hồi thí luyện rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên theo vừa mới ngay tại vội vàng nhận nhiệm vụ, lúc này thời điểm mới để trống, như chứng kiến bánh bao cẩu tử giống nhau, con mắt tỏa sáng: "Muốn đi tìm Long Tộc truyền thừa sao? Ta hai tay tán thành a!"

Đệ 44 chương

Nửa cái canh giờ rất nhanh đã đến, Úy Tranh triệt hạ kết giới, mọi người lại nhớ tới Long Tộc di tích bên trong.

Mọi người giúp nhau dò xét một vòng, ý nghĩ xấu trong lòng , nguyện nhất định phải có , kích động , giờ phút này toàn bộ thu liễm, lại đã thành mọi người đồng tâm hiệp lực, sức mạnh như thành đồng thám hiểm tiểu đội.

Thanh Kiều suy đoán Long Trạm giờ phút này xác nhận tiến về trước chủ điện mở ra truyền thừa đi, mọi người thương nghị qua đi, nhất trí đồng ý đi trước chủ điện nhìn xem.

Có Thanh Kiều cái này bản đồ sống tại, bọn hắn hành động so tu sĩ khác phải có mục đích nhiều lắm, nhìn xem liền tương đối dễ làm người khác chú ý rồi.

Những người khác vẫn còn con ruồi không đầu giống nhau tán loạn thời điểm, tại đây một đội người phương hướng rõ ràng, đây không phải rõ ràng nói cho mọi người khác thường sao?

Trên đường đi bọn hắn gặp vài đội người tu chân, có người vì một cái rương tranh được chết đi sống lại, không rảnh bận tâm bọn hắn, có khá hơn rồi tưởng tượng, cùng tại phía sau bọn họ muốn sửa mái nhà dột tử, bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này heo điên hộ chuyên nghiệp từng cái thu thập.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Tần kiều cũng là phối hợp đã lâu bạn nối khố rồi, nghiệp vụ rất quen thuộc luyện, tới một người làm cho ngược lại một cái, còn chưa tới chủ điện liền gặt hái được một đống lớn đồ vật. Hai người này vội vàng đuổi dê béo thượng bộ đồ, mừng rỡ không ngậm miệng được, đem tốc độ kéo giống như rùa bò tựa như.

Lý Trì Ý: vẫn là chạy đi quá rảnh rỗi rồi.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Thanh Kiều: "Còn có bao lâu hành trình?"

Thanh Kiều: "Cả buổi tả hữu."

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nói: "Thân thể ngươi không tốt, có thể kiên trì ở sao?"

Thanh Kiều không có ngờ tới hắn sẽ chủ động quan tâm chính mình, ngẩn người, mới nói: "Làm phiền quan tâm, còn có thể."

Vị này giao nhân công chúa tiến vào Bí Cảnh về sau, cũng là thập phần an phận, ngoại trừ nuốt một hồi địa đồ, cũng không có làm mặt khác quá giới hạn sự tình.

Huống hồ nàng còn tiếp tục mà phát ra sốt nhẹ, sắc mặt ửng hồng, tức liền biến thành thiếu niên bộ dáng, cũng hơi có chút ta thấy yêu tiếc hương vị.

Như đổi lại nam nhân khác, rất có thể muốn tiến lên thương hương tiếc ngọc một phen, bất quá —

Lý Trì Ý xem nàng còn có thể nhẫn nại, nhân tiện nói: "Chúng ta đây lại nhanh một chút, tận lực hai canh giờ nội đi đến."

Thanh Kiều: ...

Lý Trì Ý thấy nàng không đáp lời: "? ? ?"

Thanh Kiều lặng yên lặng yên, đơn giản chỉ cần cắn răng, ép mình gật đầu.

Cái này liền trong đội ngũ bệnh nhân đều đồng ý chạy đi rồi, những người khác cũng không nên có ý kiến khác, mọi người vùi đầu khổ đuổi, tại xuyên qua mấy cái tàn phá cung điện di tích về sau, bọn hắn rốt cục đã tới cửa chánh điện khẩu.

Nơi đây kiến trúc cùng Phượng Cung phong cách một trời một vực, kéo dài thời đại kia trước sau như một đại khí. Tuy nhiên chỉ còn lại có tường đổ, nửa tòa cung điện đều vùi lấp tại bùn cát ở bên trong, dao nhìn sang, chỉ là theo cái kia mấy người ôm hết không thỏa thuận cột đá, phong cách cổ xưa cự long thạch điêu đẳng di tích nhìn lên, có thể tưởng tượng được ra năm đó nơi này có cỡ nào rộng lớn.

Mọi người sợ hãi than một lát, hướng đại điện đi đến.

Tần Giảo bỗng nhiên mắt sắc nói: "Xem, nơi này có dấu vết gì?"

Mọi người theo nàng chỉ hướng địa phương nhìn sang, chỉ thấy tại thưa thớt đồng cỏ và nguồn nước đang lúc, có một đạo nhàn nhạt kéo ngấn, hướng phía chủ điện phương hướng mà đi. Cái kia kéo ngấn đã không hiểu rõ lắm lộ ra rồi, xem ra, như là hơn một canh giờ trước lưu lại , trong lúc còn cất dấu nho nhỏ dấu chân, một thiển nhất trọng.

"Có tiểu hài tử xông vào?"

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, ai cũng đoán không ra đến đây là có chuyện gì.

Lúc này thời điểm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa sợ hô một tiếng: "Thanh... Thanh muội tử ngươi làm sao vậy?" Mọi người quay người tới đây, chứng kiến Thanh Kiều sắc mặt ửng hồng, dĩ nhiên cháy sạch:nấu được tiếp cận hư thoát, nàng tê liệt ngã xuống tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong ngực, cầm lấy tay áo của hắn, yếu ớt nói: "Nước cần cây cỏ... Cứu ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Hảo hảo hảo, ta giúp ngươi đi hái cây cỏ!"

Thanh Kiều nhắm mắt lại, rơi lệ không ngớt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không nhìn được nhất muội tử khóc, sợ thần đạo: "Tiểu sư huynh, điều này làm sao bây giờ à?"

"Vướng bận." Lý Trì Ý ghét bỏ nói, hắn thử đem chính mình ngưng kết đi ra nước ấm độ điều thấp, che ở Thanh Kiều trên trán, sau một lát, Thanh Kiều biểu lộ dễ chịu rất nhiều, ngủ say sưa đi qua.

Tần Giảo phát ra một tiếng nho nhỏ hoan hô, trên mặt sùng bái mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý.

Muốn biết rõ, Tu Chân giới ngoại trừ dược vật linh đan có thể trị càng miệng vết thương, cũng cũng chỉ có thủy hệ pháp thuật có thể tạo được chữa thương hiệu quả, mà Thủy thuộc tính thiên tính ôn hòa, tác dụng chậm chạp, có thể thấy hiệu quả nhanh như vậy bình thường đều là Nguyên Anh kỳ trở lên {đơn linh căn} thủy hệ tu sĩ sở thi triển pháp thuật.

Nàng nghe Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đề cập qua, hắn vị này tiểu sư huynh là lôi thuộc tính kiếm tu, cũng không biết là gặp cái gì cơ duyên, mới có thể khiến ra như thế tinh thuần thủy hệ {trì dũ thuật}!

Lý Trì Ý cái này không bao giờ ... nữa ghét bỏ chính mình triệu hoán đi ra nước không hề lực công kích rồi. Lần này bất quá là hơi chút thử một lần, lại không nghĩ rằng ngưng kết đi ra nước chẳng những có thể trị hết chính mình, đối với người khác cũng có giống nhau hiệu quả, tâm tình của hắn lập tức tốt.

Lúc này, trước có quỷ dị hài đồng bước chân, sau có Thanh Kiều phát sốt trì hoãn, mọi người thương nghị qua đi, quyết định tạm hoãn tiến vào Long Tộc chủ điện, hết thảy cẩn thận là hơn, trước do trong tiểu đội tu vị cao nhất Lý Trì Ý cùng Úy Tranh đi chủ điện dò xét tình huống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đi ra ngoài tìm nước cần cây cỏ, lưu lại Tần Giảo ở ngoài điện chiếu Cố Thanh kiều.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ủy khuất ba ba nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi theo ta đi mà, người ta một người sợ hãi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn nhìn nhìn Úy Tranh, lại nhìn một chút Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, gật đầu nói: "Có thể. Chủ điện bên trong sự tình, liền làm phiền tiền bối rồi."

Úy Tranh nhìn không ra tâm tình, ngắn gọn mà đáp một câu: "Hảo."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không kìm được vui mừng, bề bộn cầm lấy tiểu sư huynh tay rời đi. Thanh Kiều hàng đốt dùng nước cần cây cỏ, là đáy biển thông thường linh thảo, Long Tộc bên trong di tích linh lực dồi dào, cỏ này cũng chia bố đến khắp nơi đều là, hai người chưa có chạy nhiều ít lộ liền hao một bó to nước cần cây cỏ.

Trên đường trở về Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng là cười hì hì .

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu nhìn hắn một cái: "Như thế nào cao hứng thành như vậy?"

"Hắc hắc, hắc hắc hắc." Luận ở trước mặt đánh bại tình địch là cái gì tự nghiệm thấy. Nếu như còn có bức hồ, hắn nhất định đi lên ghi lại việc quan trọng, cùng thế giới chia xẻ lần này thành công trải qua.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỉ phụ trách cười, không chịu trách nhiệm giải thích. Lý Trì Ý quả thực không hiểu thấu, hắn vuốt ve giới chỉ, bỗng nhiên bước chân dừng lại, mãnh liệt mà cảm nhận được sau lưng tựa hồ có bất thường nguyên tố lưu động,

Trong lòng của hắn khẽ động, không hề đi chú ý Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cười ngây ngô, mà là hết sức chăm chú mà phân biệt chung quanh nguyên tố chấn động.

"Ngươi chờ ở tại đây." Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên dừng lại, thả người như nhũ yến quăng lâm, cũng không xa một chỗ bắt lấy một người sau cổ.

Người nọ dự cảm đến nguy hiểm, đang muốn nín hơi trộm đi, lại không ngờ tới Lý Trì Ý ở trong nước cũng có thể có như thế tốc độ nhanh, chính mình hầu như trong nháy mắt liền bị bắt chặt rồi.

Không hề lưỡi câu dê béo về sau, dọc theo con đường này bọn hắn tăng thêm tốc độ, ẩn nấp khí tức, lại không ngờ tới vẫn có cái đuôi theo tới. Mắt thấy người nọ ánh mắt lập loè, hai tay không biết lộn xộn cái gì, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mắt sắc, kềm ở tay phải hắn, đào ra một quả nho nhỏ thông tin nhãn.

Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc nhau, biết rõ người nọ là giữ lại không được rồi.

Bọn hắn còn không có tìm được Long Trạm, cũng không có tiến vào đại điện, như sớm đưa tới một đống lớn những thứ khác tu giả, Lam Sơn Đảo Thận Thạch chú ý đến bọn họ tỷ lệ liền càng lớn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hưng phấn nói: "Nếu như tại phát sóng trực tiếp thời điểm giết chết người, đi ra ngoài sẽ không bị người tìm tới tận cửa rồi bồi thường a?"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Hà tất ô uế tay của mình? Đem hắn thứ ở trên thân đều cắt, ném tới không ai địa phương tự sanh tự diệt."

Người nọ mặt lộ vẻ vẻ hoảng sợ: "Hai vị đạo hữu hạ thủ lưu tình, ta bất quá là cái kiếm ăn , chỉ là bị cố chủ chi mệnh đến đây dò xét tình huống , ta có thể dưới tóc:phát hạ Tâm Ma thề, tuyệt không lộ ra hành tung của các ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi cái kia cố chủ lại là lai lịch gì?"

Người nọ vội vàng ngược lại hạt đậu tựa như, đem nhà mình cố chủ sự tình run lên cái không còn một mảnh. Lý Trì Ý nghe chỉ chốc lát, biết được đối phương bất quá là cái không nhập lưu tiểu gia tộc, liền buông xuống hơn phân nửa cảnh giác.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi phát Tâm Ma thề a."

Người nọ nghe được Lý Trì Ý nói như vậy, biết rõ hắn là chuẩn bị để chính mình một con đường sống rồi, vội vàng thiên ân vạn tạ, chỉ thiên thề chính mình sẽ không tiết lộ nửa phân đi ra.

Phát xong thề, hắn dùng vì chuyện này nhi cứ như vậy kết thúc, chợt thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhe răng cười lấy để sát vào chính mình.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Ngươi sư huynh đều nói muốn thả qua ta, ngươi muốn đối với ta làm cái gì?"

"Tiên trưởng, ngươi không thể không quản ta à! — cứu mạng! Ta thành quỷ cũng sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi!"

Hét thảm một tiếng qua đi, quy về an bình.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thở dài: "Ta bất quá chính là hái được ngươi Thận Thạch, ngươi mò mẫm tên gì?"

Người nọ mở trừng hai mắt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên như tên trộm mà đánh giá trong tay cái kia hạt nho nhỏ ngọc thạch, BA~ tức thoáng một phát bóp nát.

Đại khái nửa hơi không đến, người này bảo trì mờ mịt biểu lộ, liền khi bọn hắn trước mắt tiêu mất hết.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngạc nhiên nói: "Mẹ a, đại biến người sống a! Nguyên lai cái đồ chơi này có truyền tống công năng, Bác Vật Các đám này cháu trai thực bá đạo, không để cho phát sóng trực tiếp sẽ không cho phép vào nơi đây!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Hảo hảo thu ngươi cái kia khối Thận Thạch, đừng mất."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gật gật đầu, bỗng nhiên cảm giác có một tia không đúng, kỳ quái a, định đứng lên tiểu sư huynh đã thật lâu không có mắng qua chính mình rồi, vừa mới chính mình tự tiện đem người Thận Thạch bóp nát, tiểu sư huynh cũng không có phun hắn, còn rất vẻ mặt ôn hoà .

Không nên chỉ mình mũi mắng đồ của người khác không nên tùy tiện loạn đụng, vạn nhất liên lụy đến chính mình sao?

Đại khái là đối phương cầu mắng biểu hiện quá rõ ràng, Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ngươi cái này cái gì biểu lộ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ hãi thán phục: "Cái này không khoa học, tiểu sư huynh ngươi vậy mà không có mắng ta."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi có bệnh."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt thoải mái.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên người này, thực là hoàn toàn xem không hiểu a, đại khái với tư cách nhân vật chính, phải có chút địa phương nếu so với thường nhân đặc biệt một ít a.

Trở lại lúc trước nơi đặt chân, Úy Tranh vẫn chưa về, Tần Giảo trông coi hôn mê bất tỉnh Thanh Kiều, chứng kiến bọn hắn trở về, mừng rỡ. Tần Giảo đem nước cần cây cỏ đảo thành dược - thuốc pha chế sẵn nước, một nửa thoa ngoài da, một nửa uống thuốc. Thuốc này thấy hiệu quả rất nhanh, một lát sau, Thanh Kiều rốt cục hạ sốt.

Đúng vào lúc này, trong đại điện truyền đến ầm ầm nổ vang, mọi người cả kinh, hướng tiếng vang ra nhìn lại, nhưng thấy phế tích chậm chạp mà sụp xuống, kích thích đục ngầu nước chảy, đem Long Tộc đại điện che dấu tại trùng trùng điệp điệp trong sương mù.

Dưới chân địa di chuyển trở nên mãnh liệt, ầm ầm đang lúc, có đồ vật gì đó theo lòng đất bay lên, vô số nước chảy hướng bên này hội tụ mà đến, đem bùn cát quấy đến rối tinh rối mù, lờ mờ trọc [đục] quang đang lúc, một tòa bảo tháp tựa như kiến trúc như ẩn như hiện mà xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, đủ có vài chục người độ cao.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lẩm bẩm nói: "Mẹ a, thật lớn."

Tần Giảo mê muội mà nhìn qua bảo tháp: "Đây là truyền thừa thí luyện đã bắt đầu sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi thấy được Long Trạm đã tới rồi hả?"

Tần Giảo mờ mịt lắc đầu: "Ta không nhận biết hắn, bất quá trong khoảng thời gian này ta không gặp người tiếp cận qua nơi đây."

Bọn hắn đang nói chuyện, Thanh Kiều không biết lúc nào theo trong hôn mê thanh tỉnh lại.

Nàng mở mắt ra, lẩm bẩm nói: "Không còn kịp rồi." Nói xong tránh thoát Tần Giảo tay, lung la lung lay hướng Long Tộc đại điện bơi đi.

Tần Giảo hô nàng vài tiếng không có phản ứng, xin giúp đỡ tựa như nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian hỏi thăm Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý vừa mới chi phí liên (dây xích) cho Úy Tranh phát một đạo thần thức, giờ phút này gặp Thanh Kiều hướng tháp phương hướng đi qua, vô ý thức nói: "Đi theo nàng."

Ngay tại lúc đó, Lam Sơn Đảo thượng.

Thận Thạch quảng trường đã tụ tập một mảng lớn tình cảm quần chúng xúc động tu sĩ.

"Long Các Chủ, chúng ta linh thạch cũng đã quăng vào ngươi cái kia đánh bạc trong trang đi, ngươi đem Thận Thạch đóng lại, cái này ván bài còn thế nào làm tiếp được à? Ngươi là muốn toàn bộ màu đen sao?"

"Ngươi không thể bởi vì ngươi nhi tử xảy ra chuyện, liền làm hộp tối thao tác!"

"Long Các Chủ, Bác Vật Các nhiều năm như vậy tích góp từng tí một khởi tới tốt lắm thanh danh, cũng không thể bị lệnh công tử bại mất."

"Cái này Thận Thạch còn có thể hay không khai, Long Các Chủ ngươi rốt cuộc là cho cái lời nói, không thể khai liền lui tiền!"

Long uyên vừa bắt đầu còn có thể bảo trì ánh mắt yên tĩnh, đẳng những người kia nâng lên con của hắn, hắn khuôn mặt không khỏi bóp méo thoáng một phát: "Đem tiền đều trả lại cho những người này, để cho bọn họ câm miệng."

"Đem những này người xua tán đi." Cho ra điều thứ nhất mệnh lệnh về sau, kế tiếp mạch suy nghĩ cũng trở nên rõ ràng, long uyên liên phát mấy cái mệnh lệnh, nước chảy mây trôi giống như truyền lại cho Bác Vật Các mọi người, "Trọng khải Thận Thạch hình ảnh, nhưng không cần đưa lên đến Lam Sơn Đảo phía trên rồi, rơi vào tay trong các, cho ta xem. Đồng thời mở ra trên người mọi người Thận Thạch viên bi cùng Thận Thạch liên tiếp, ta muốn cam đoan tất cả mọi người mỗi lần một giây mỗi một khắc đều tại mắt của chúng ta da phía dưới, không được lại để cho Thiếu chủ đã bị mảy may tổn thương."

Thận Thạch trên quảng trường bị thanh được sạch sẽ, Bác Vật Các người nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, nhanh chóng đem tất cả mọi người hình ảnh tăng tại trên thạch bích.

Trong nháy mắt, đủ loại hình ảnh xuất hiện ở long uyên cực kỳ cấp dưới trước mặt.

Long uyên: "Cho ta tìm được Thiếu chủ hình ảnh."

Thi chưởng quầy xoa xoa trên đầu đổ mồ hôi: "Vừa mới chúng ta thấy trong tấm hình, có Thiếu chủ toàn thân như, sợ là trên người hắn Thận Thạch không cẩn thận rớt xuống."

Long uyên mặt càng hắc: "Tiếp tục theo mặt khác trong tấm hình tìm, xem có hay không Thiếu chủ tung tích. Như có người muốn đối với hắn bất lợi, lập tức dẫn động Thận Thạch thượng truyền tống trang bị, đem người truyền tống đi ra."

Thi chưởng quầy bỗng nhiên mắt sắc, chỉ vào trong đó một bức tranh mặt nói: "Các chủ, đó là cái gì?"

Mọi người theo hắn chỉ hướng phương hướng nhìn lại, nhưng thấy trong tấm hình bùn cát đục ngầu, quang ảnh đen tối, một tòa hắc tháp như ẩn như hiện.

Long uyên cả kinh nói: "Cái này khốn nạn tiểu tử! Hắn... Hắn vậy mà mở ra thí luyện?"

Thi chưởng quầy mồ hôi rơi như mưa, long uyên bỗng nhiên lạnh lùng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, tay áo phất một cái, đem người mang ra mấy trượng có hơn, lạnh lùng nói: "Thi người thành, ngươi sự tình biết tiên tri có phải hay không?"

Thi chưởng quầy lăn lăn một vòng, quá sợ hãi cầu xin tha thứ nói: "Chủ thượng khai ân, Thiếu chủ đích thật là có này ý tưởng... Bất quá, thuộc hạ cho là hắn chẳng qua là vui đùa mà thôi, liền để ý!"

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, truy cứu nữa trách nhiệm đã không có dùng, long uyên trầm mặt, phân phó nói: "Hiện tại dùng Thận Thạch thượng truyền tống trang bị đem những người kia đều cho ta oanh ra đến, mở ra di tích thượng đại trận, ta muốn đích thân đi vào."

Thi chưởng quầy té ra cửa, chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn lại thất kinh chạy trở về: "Việc lớn không tốt rồi, Các chủ, di tích cái kia phiến hải vực bỗng nhiên mưa gió đại tác, bây giờ căn bản không có cách nào khác tiếp cận!"

Phảng phất xác minh bình thường, hắn vừa dứt lời, tăng tại Thận Thạch thượng hình ảnh từng cái đóng cửa, chỉ còn lại trắng noãn trong như gương Thận Thạch thạch bích, cô linh linh đối với mọi người.

Long Các Chủ cái này cũng không ngồi yên nữa!

Đệ 45 chương

Hỗn Độn trong nước biển, giao nhân Thanh Kiều phảng phất đã nghe được cái gì triệu hoán, trực tiếp hướng hắc tháp bơi đi.

Lý Trì Ý bọn hắn đi theo Thanh Kiều sau lưng, không xa không gần bảo trì mấy trượng khoảng cách.

Ngoài ý muốn chính là dọc theo con đường này vậy mà không có bất kỳ trở ngại, cách rất gần, mọi người rõ ràng mà chứng kiến đáy tháp mặt đối với chính mình phía đông nam vị trí mở rộng lấy hai cái đại môn, như suy đoán được không sai, bọn hắn nhìn không tới hướng tây bắc vị trí cũng có thể có hai đạo cửa.

Bốn đạo đại môn, đối ứng lấy chu tước huyền vũ thanh long bạch hổ bốn cái phương vị.

Bọn hắn đi theo Thanh Kiều theo đối diện lấy đại môn tiến vào trong tháp, đợi đến người cuối cùng người tiến vào trong môn, tường nội cơ quan tích lũy di chuyển, đại môn ầm ầm đóng cửa.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu lại đi qua nạy ra cửa, lại không có chút nào động tĩnh. Hắn quay đầu đối với Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu, ý bảo bọn hắn đã bị nhốt tại hắc trong tháp.

Cứ như vậy gật đầu một lát trong thời gian, trong phòng nước biển bỗng nhiên đảo lưu, cường đại vòng xoáy lôi cuốn lấy người thân bất do kỷ mà cuốn, Lý Trì Ý bắt lấy nhô lên thạch đèn, lúc này mới cam đoan chính mình không bị dòng nước xiết cuốn đi.

Cũng không biết đã qua bao lâu, cái này cổ mạch nước ngầm mới thở bình thường lại, mọi người chật vật mở mắt ra, cái này mới phát hiện trong thạch thất đã bị tháo nước nước, một cổ mang theo đồng cỏ và nguồn nước mùi tanh không khí tập trung vào đến, trên tường thạch đèn tự động thắp sáng, bị lưu động không khí khí lưu kéo được ánh lửa chớp động không ngừng.

Đây đối với Lý Trì Ý, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn có Tần Giảo ba cái lục sinh nhân loại mà nói là chuyện tốt, đôi Thanh Kiều mà nói lại chẳng phải hữu hảo rồi, nàng vừa mới hóa ra đuôi cá, ở trong nước du động tránh đi dòng nước xiết, còn có thể dư xài, giờ phút này lại muốn như đầu thoát khỏi nước cá, trên mặt đất bất lực mà đập cái đuôi.

Ba người đi qua, Tần Giảo đem giao nhân theo trên mặt đất nâng dậy, Thanh Kiều kịch liệt mà ho khan, như là ngâm nước bình thường, đầy đỏ mặt lên.

Tần Giảo đem áo choàng nhặt lên, che ở nàng đuôi cá lên, lo lắng nói: "Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ nha, chúng ta ngâm nước, nàng nịch không khí sao?"

Thanh Kiều đóng chặt lại hai mắt nói: "Không có nước, ta lực lượng biến yếu, muốn áp chế không nổi... Sắp hóa thân rồi."

Mọi người tâm tình đều rất trầm trọng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kiên trì an ủi: "Thanh muội tử, không nên khổ sở, ngươi biến thành nam hài, cũng làm theo rất đẹp ."

Tần Giảo hung hăng khuỷu tay hắn thoáng một phát.

Lý Trì Ý đã đi tới, ở lòng bàn tay ngưng kết ra một đoàn nước trong, che ở Thanh Kiều trên mặt, Thanh Kiều biểu lộ lúc này mới tốt một chút.

Nàng mở mắt ra, thần sắc phức tạp nói: "Đa tạ lý công tử."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy mình giúp không được gì, chỉ phải đứng lên, hướng mọi nơi lục lọi, tìm kiếm đường ra. Bọn hắn hiện tại tựa hồ là hãm tại một cái mật thất bên trong, cái này trong mật thất, ngoại trừ thạch đèn sẽ không có thứ khác.

Bên này, Lý Trì Ý trực tiếp hỏi: "Ngươi vừa mới nói không còn kịp rồi, là có ý gì?"

Thanh Kiều cười khổ: "Đều lúc này, công tử còn muốn hoài nghi ta sao? Ta nói không kịp, là vì ta muốn hóa thân nữa à. Thí luyện tháp đã mở ra, nói rõ Long Trạm ngay ở chỗ này mặt, chẳng lẽ không có lẽ tranh thủ thời gian tiến đến tìm hắn sao."

Bọn hắn chính đang nói chuyện, bên kia Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên kinh hỉ nói: "Mau nhìn, ta giống như mò tới một cái cơ quan!"

Mọi người hướng hắn phương hướng nhìn lại, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đối với trên vách tường một tảng đá dùng sức mà ấn dưới đi.

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu nheo mắt, sau một khắc trong thạch thất lần nữa chuyển động cơ quan, một đạo tường đá dùng nhanh như chớp xu thế, đem thạch thất ngăn thành hai nửa!

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Bên này trong thạch thất, chỉ còn lại có hắn cùng Tần Giảo, Thanh Kiều hai nữ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Tần Giảo mắt sắc, chỉ vào vừa nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi xem bên kia!"

Nàng chỉ vào phương hướng, không biết khi nào, vách tường cái góc chỗ xuất hiện một đạo cửa ngầm, bóng mờ ở bên trong, mơ hồ có thể trông thấy một đạo thang đá, uốn lượn trên xuống.

Tần Giảo mờ mịt nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, bây giờ nên làm gì?"

Lý Trì Ý đi qua, lấy tay gõ vách tường, đại khái đánh giá ra cái này tường đá chừng một trượng dày, hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể triệu hoán gió, Hỏa, Thủy, không có có một dạng có thể phá vỡ thạch bích , hắn lại thử sử dụng kiếm bổ chém, vật liệu đá vậy mà một tia vết cắt cũng không có để lại.

Lý Trì Ý trạm tại nguyên chỗ, cúi đầu làm bộ suy nghĩ, trên thực tế mở ra chết trộm tạp hệ thống — trên bản đồ điểm đỏ đang từ từ xa cách bọn họ, theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khoảng cách càng xa, hệ thống liền tự động đóng rồi.

Cái kia điểm đỏ tốc độ di chuyển cùng bình thường người trưởng thành cất bước không kém bao nhiêu, xem ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên có lẽ tạm thời không có gặp nguy hiểm.

Nếu như không có cách nào khác phá vỡ thạch bích cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tụ hợp, như vậy liền chỉ có theo hắc tháp cho con đường đi về phía trước. Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm một lát, nói: "Sư đệ hắn không có việc gì, chúng ta trước trở lên đi."

Có lẽ là Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ quá chắc chắc rồi, Tần Giảo chần chờ một lát, gật gật đầu, đồng ý tiếp tục trở lên thăm dò.

Thanh Kiều khó khăn hóa ra một cặp chân dài, nàng bây giờ nhìn đi lên cùng cốt cách nhẹ nhàng thiếu niên không có gì khác nhau rồi, ngực bình không ít, cái đầu so Tần Giảo cao hơn, nàng cũng nghiêm chỉnh lại lại để cho con gái người ta chiếu cố, chỉ phải tập tễnh lấy vịn vách tường đi.

Ba người tại chỉ chứa nạp một người trên cầu thang hành tẩu, thông đạo đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, cực hắc quá hẹp, tĩnh đến nỗi ngay cả lẫn nhau tiếng hít thở đều có thể nghe được. Cũng không biết đi bao lâu rồi, bọn hắn nghênh đón cái thứ nhất góc.

Góc rẽ địa thế hơi bình, vừa vặn dung nạp xuống ba người, Lý Trì Ý đang muốn trở lên đi, Tần Giảo bỗng nhiên kinh hô một tiếng: "Lý sư huynh, cái này vách tường tựa hồ là hoạt động ."

Hắn chỉ phải dừng lại bước chân, xoay người, ở lòng bàn tay hóa ra một đạo hỏa diễm, chiếu sáng chật chội không gian.

Lúc này thời điểm bọn họ như ý tự, là Lý Trì Ý dẫn đầu, Thanh Kiều thứ hai, Tần Giảo đi theo cuối cùng.

Tần Giảo cùng hắn cách một cái Thanh Kiều, phải đi đến Tần Giảo phát hiện địa phương, nhất định phải lướt qua Thanh Kiều. Từ gặp mặt lên, Lý Trì Ý liền không tin lắm đảm nhiệm Thanh Kiều, này đây hắn lướt qua Thanh Kiều lúc, liền tận lực đối mặt Thanh Kiều, hết sức chăm chú chằm chằm vào đối phương, phòng bị hắn bỗng nhiên chạy trốn .

Thanh Kiều thần sắc phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, lộ ra một nụ cười khổ.

Lý Trì Ý chứng kiến cái kia một vòng cười khổ chậm rãi cứng lại, Thanh Kiều bỗng nhiên hé miệng môi, muốn muốn nói cho hắn biết cái gì.

Một tia dự cảm bất hảo xông lên đầu, sau lưng trong vách tường truyền đến cơ quan thanh âm, Lý Trì Ý thốt nhiên quay đầu lại, thấy thiếu nữ lộ ra ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ dáng tươi cười, ngay sau đó mình bị một cổ đại lực đẩy vào cửa ngầm bên trong...

Đặt ở bình thường, Lý Trì Ý liền Hóa Thần Kỳ Triệu Vô Hạ cũng có thể miễn cưỡng chống lại một hai chiêu, còn có thể thong dong đối chiến hai cái Lâm Vân Phái Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, là tuyệt đối không có khả năng trốn không hết một cái nho nhỏ Trúc Cơ Kỳ đệ tử ám toán .

Nhưng hắn vào trước là chủ, bởi vì Tần Giảo tại ở kiếp trước là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậu cung một trong, tiến tới đối với nàng buông lỏng cảnh giác, bởi vì nhận định Thanh Kiều lòng mang ý xấu, mà đem lực chú ý đều đặt ở trên người hắn, lúc này mới thình lình bị Tần Giảo đẩy mạnh cửa ngầm bên trong.

Hồ Linh Đan, Triệu Vô Hạ... Rõ ràng đã vì này nếm qua nhiều như vậy thua lỗ, như thế nào vẫn là không nhớ lâu!

Hiện tại ảo não cái gì đều đã chậm, Lý Trì Ý toàn thân lạnh như băng, nhưng hắn đã không phải nửa năm trước cái kia gặp chuyện tự loạn trận cước thiếu niên, chỉ trạm tại nguyên chỗ tỉnh táo mấy giây, liền bắt đầu nghĩ biện pháp tự cứu.

Nếm thử đẩy cửa không chút sứt mẻ về sau, Lý Trì Ý liền buông tha cho phá cửa mà ra ý định — cùng vừa mới giống nhau chừng một trượng dầy thạch bích, đặc chế vật liệu bằng đá hoàn toàn không cách nào dùng ngoại lực phá vỡ, hoàn toàn phá hỏng phá cửa khả năng.

Tay hắn tâm hóa ra một đoàn nổi giận, đánh giá cái này nho nhỏ ám các, không gian chỉ có thể dung nạp một người, hiện lên hình trụ hình dáng, tứ phía đều là thạch bích, cũng không có trần nhà, ngửa đầu buổi tối đi, đen sì liếc trông không đến phần cuối, thỉnh thoảng rơi xuống vài giọt lạnh như băng mùi tanh nước biển.

Lúc này thời điểm, hắn cảm giác mình lòng bàn chân tựa hồ cấn lấy vật gì, không khỏi cúi đầu nhìn về phía sàn nhà.

Nhìn xem sàn nhà, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên ý thức được một tia đột ngột.

Hắc tháp vùi lấp tại đáy biển nhiều năm, theo lý thuyết, cho dù không có các nơi thấm đầy nước biển, thạch bích tất nhiên là trơn ướt không chịu nổi , vì cái gì nơi đây sàn nhà cùng vách tường lại như là làm không thấm nước biện pháp, so trên đất bằng kiến trúc còn muốn khô ráo?

Sàn nhà điêu khắc hoa sen hình dáng ám văn, tại hoa sen hoa tâm chỗ, thì ra là Lý Trì Ý vừa mới giẫm phải cái kia một khối lên, có một khối trong suốt tảng đá, hắn ngồi chồm hổm xuống, lấy tay sờ lên, tính chất lạnh buốt, nhờ ánh lửa nhìn lại, trắng sữa sợi thô hình dáng hòn đá ở bên trong tựa hồ bao vây lấy một khối màu da cam sắc viên bi.

Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, tại Lý Trì Ý tay sờ sờ lên về sau, trên mặt đất hoa sen đường cong nổi lên một tầng ánh huỳnh quang, thoáng qua tức thì.

Lý Trì Ý cảnh giác lên, hắn mặc dù đối với linh lực chấn động trì độn không ít, lúc này lại cũng có thể cảm giác được hoa sen kia trong trận pháp linh lực chính đang nhanh chóng mà tiêu tán xói mòn.

Trên đỉnh đầu rơi xuống bọt nước càng ngày càng nhiều, như giữa hè đột nhiên ở dưới trận mưa, rất nhanh làm ướt khô ráo mặt đất, tụ tập thành chỗ lõm đầy nước. Lý Trì Ý vội vàng vận khởi Ngũ Hành Quyết, ngự kiếm phi tại giữa không trung.

Trong lòng bàn tay hỏa diễm kiên cường mà thiêu đốt lấy, ánh sáng chiếu vào hoa sen bên trên đồ án, nhìn hắn đến nước rất nhanh bao phủ qua trong suốt hòn đá, Lý Trì Ý đồng tử bỗng nhiên co rụt lại, lại cũng không cố thượng dừng lại quan sát, thúc dục sức gió ngự kiếm trở lên bay đi!

Tại nước biển mặn bên trong, trong suốt hòn đá mặt ngoài sợi thô hình dáng tầng hòa tan, tâm trung màu da cam viên bi tiếp xúc đến nước, bất quá trong nháy mắt, giống như bọt biển giống như kịch liệt mà bành trướng!

Hắn rốt cuộc biết nơi đây vì cái gì làm như vậy táo rồi, mặt đất tuyên khắc hoa sen trận pháp là khu nước trận, trong trận pháp tâm giữ chính là gặp nước tức thì sinh tức nhưỡng!

Có thể là vừa mới chạm đến không cẩn thận giải trừ khu nước trận, tức nhưỡng gặp nước, giống như bạo tạc nổ tung dấy lên cuồn cuộn khói đặc, lập tức ra bên ngoài khuếch tán ra. Nếu không có Lý Trì Ý tránh né được kịp thời, hắn sẽ bị vùi lấp đang nhanh chóng sinh trưởng tức nhưỡng ở bên trong, hít thở không thông mà chết.

Bốn phía đều là thạch bích, khói đặc giống như cuồn cuộn tức nhưỡng chỉ có hướng lên sinh trưởng một con đường.

Lý Trì Ý đem hết toàn lực khu kiếm trở lên bay nhanh, hắn lúc này thời điểm mới ý thức tới đây không phải là mưa to, mà là nước biển chảy ngược tiến cái này hẹp hòi thông đạo điềm báo!

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, hắn từ trong lòng ngực rút ra Úy Tranh giao cho hắn cái thanh kia tên là tinh thần dao găm dao găm, dụng hết toàn lực cắm vào thạch bích — không hổ là ma tôn Trạm Nhung đưa cho Phượng Vương bảo vật, tinh thần chủy vậy mà cắm vào thạch bích chừng hơn một thước sâu.

Bất quá là trong nháy mắt thời gian, Lý Trì Ý trước mặt gặp gỡ kịch liệt hạ xuống nước biển, cả người phảng phất đánh lên một tòa tường, trong chốc lát đầu óc tiếng nổ vang không ngừng, mắt nổi đom đóm, vậy hay là hắn bảo vệ đầu làm phòng hộ biện pháp kết quả.

Nhưng mà không đợi Lý Trì Ý khôi phục lại, từ dưới trên xuống tức nhưỡng đã đã tăng tới chân của hắn cùng.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng cả kinh, rút...ra tinh thần chủy, ý đồ ngự kiếm trở lên phi, nhưng đã đã quá muộn, chảy ngược nước biển cùng tức nhưỡng nhanh chóng phát sinh phản ứng, vừa mới ngập đến hắn phần eo nước biển nhanh chóng kết khối, liền làm cho người ta thời gian phản ứng đều không có, đem Lý Trì Ý gắt gao cố định tại chỗ cũ.

Nước biển chảy ngược nguyên vẹn đầu thầm nghĩ, không đến một lát, tức nhưỡng sẽ không đã qua Lý Trì Ý đỉnh đầu.

Bùn cát vào mắt cảm giác thật sự không dễ chịu, đáng sợ hơn chính là không có đỉnh hắc ám, còn có tùy theo mà đến hít thở không thông cảm giác.

Ngoại trừ tay phải còn có thể cảm giác được cái kia cây chủy thủ, thân thể mặt khác bộ vị nhưng là chỉ có thể cảm nhận được dinh dính cùng không chỗ gắng sức. Mà theo tức nhưỡng hướng lên sinh trưởng, ở vào phía dưới Lý Trì Ý đã bị áp lực càng lúc càng lớn, phảng phất có nặng ngàn cân tảng đá theo bốn phương tám hướng nghiền ép lấy thân thể.

Hắn chỉ tới kịp đem mình cuộn mình thành trứng tôm hình dạng, tận lực giảm bớt áp lực.

Tần sắp tử vong cảm giác cũng không xa lạ gì, nhưng mà đủ loại không cam lòng bốc lên tại ngực, hắn còn chưa kịp báo thù, hắn tuyệt đối không thể dừng lại ở chỗ này.

Còn có cái kia nghiệt thai...

Đầu óc hắn ở bên trong thoảng qua Úy Tranh cái kia Trương tổng là trầm tĩnh mỉm cười mặt, có chút trào phúng mà nghĩ, thật có lỗi, cái này nghiệt thai mặc kệ ngươi như thế nào chờ mong nó giáng sinh, nó đều muốn cùng ta chết ở một khối.

Ngay tại Lý Trì Ý sắp đánh mất tri giác một khắc này, hắn vùng đan điền dâng lên một cổ nhiệt lưu, linh lực điên cuồng khuếch tán đi ra, hóa thành một đạo hình tròn che chắn, ôn nhu kim sắc quang mang đem cả người bao vây lại.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cái này tức nhưỡng gặp nước Nhi Sinh nha, không biết có hay không có người chơi qua tiểu cá sấu yêu tắm rửa, liền cái kia nước gặp được nhựa đường, lập tức kết khối dắt lừa thuê

Đệ 46 chương

Bỗng nhiên nhẹ nhõm thân thể, tỉnh lại trầm trọng ý thức.

Lý Trì Ý đột nhiên mở hai mắt ra, quyền lấy thân thể tại linh lực tụ tập mà thành vòng bảo hộ ở bên trong kịch liệt ho khan.

Đợi đến trì hoãn qua khí đến, cẩn thận lau miệng mũi khóe mắt bùn cát, Lý Trì Ý kinh nghi bất định mà đánh giá nho nhỏ này che chắn, hắn có thể cảm giác được cái này dùng linh khí chèo chống che chắn, kia linh lực nơi phát ra là đến từ thân thể của mình.

Hắn một kẻ Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, lại làm sao có thể chứa đựng linh lực?

Duy nhất khả năng chính là vùng đan điền ... Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nhớ lại ban đầu ở chống lại Triệu Vô Hạ lúc, cũng là như vậy một cổ ôn nhu kim sắc quang mang giải cứu mình.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú lên bụng của mình, ánh mắt phức tạp khó tả.

Mặc kệ làm là như vậy không phải là vì chính ngươi, nhưng tóm lại là cứu ta một mạng, đa tạ.

Kế tiếp chính là muốn tự cứu rồi, như vậy một cái linh khí hóa thành thực chất che chắn có thể chống bao lâu, Lý Trì Ý căn bản không dám nghĩ.

Hắn thử thò tay đi đụng chạm linh khí vách tường bên ngoài tức nhưỡng, gặp nước Nhi Sinh bùn đất phảng phất cũng kế thừa nước nhu tính, không hề giống bình thường bùn đất như vậy cứng rắn, tuy nhiên căng đầy, nhưng là tràn ngập co dãn.

Gặp nước Nhi Sinh... Nước?

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, vận khởi Ngũ Hành Quyết, nếm thử dụng thần niệm cùng tức nhưỡng bên trong thủy nguyên tố trao đổi.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ý thức rời khỏi thân thể, tại cực kỳ nguy hiểm dưới tình huống, tiến nhập cảnh giới vong ngã.

Thần niệm lan tràn đi ra ngoài, hắn đem chính mình ngụy trang thành thủy nguyên tố, dung nhập tức nhưỡng bên trong. Rất nhanh, hắn ở đây tức nhưỡng ở bên trong đã tìm được những cái...kia không hề linh hoạt nhảy lên thủy nguyên tố, chúng bị giam cầm ở nguyên một đám thổ nguyên tố cấu thành tiểu lúc nãy cách ở bên trong, yếu ớt mà chấn động, cuối cùng chậm rãi bị thổ nguyên tố đồng hóa.

Mà những cái...kia do thủy nguyên tố đồng hóa mà đến thổ nguyên tố còn bảo lưu lấy thủy nguyên tố một ít đặc tính, chúng không giống Lý Trì Ý trước kia nhìn thấy những cái...kia thổ nguyên tố an toàn mà canh giữ ở chỗ cũ bất động, mà là dùng cái nào đó cố định không thay đổi tốc độ lưu động.

Nguyên lai tức nhưỡng là một loại cực kỳ đặc thù thổ nguyên tố cấu thành , chúng có thể đồng hóa thủy nguyên tố, điều này cũng làm cho giải thích vì cái gì tức nhưỡng có thể gặp được nước Nhi Sinh.

Lý Trì Ý thử kích hoạt những cái...kia tạm thời còn không có đồng hóa mất thủy nguyên tố, đem chúng tụ tập cùng một chỗ, lại đã thất bại.

Còn bên cạnh tức nhưỡng đã chậm chạp mà bao trùm hắn, ý đồ đưa hắn đồng hóa mất.

Cái này hắn cũng đã thành bị vây ở tiểu ô vuông bên trong một thành viên, Lý Trì Ý suy tư một lát, không hề chống cự, tùy ý tức nhưỡng đồng hóa thần trí của hắn.

Nếu như hắn thật sự là một giọt nước, giờ phút này khả năng đã không tồn tại nữa, nhưng mà đây bất quá là chính mình lan tràn đi ra một đạo thần thức. Trước đó thổ nguyên tố vẫn là Lý Trì Ý khó khăn nhất câu thông nguyên tố, giờ phút này nó thân thiết như vậy hào phóng mà mời Lý Trì Ý trở thành đồng bạn, Lý Trì Ý nào có chống đẩy đạo lý?

Hắn đôi tức nhưỡng nhanh đem mình đè chết chuyện này không hề khúc mắc, tích cực cùng nó đồng hóa, thần thức rất nhanh sáp nhập vào tức nhưỡng bên trong.

Trâu đất xuống biển, Lý Trì Ý thần thức rất nhanh ngã vào ngàn vạn tức nhưỡng bên trong, những thứ này tức nhưỡng có chút là mới hình thành, có chút là ngay từ đầu liền hình thành tốt, mới hình thành muốn sống nhảy một ít, lão muốn yên tĩnh một ít. Lúc này thời điểm, hắn chợt phát hiện chậm rãi lưu động tức nhưỡng nội, có một đoàn dị thường thổ nguyên tố.

Cái kia khối tức nhưỡng nguyên tố nếu so với mặt khác tức nhưỡng càng thêm sinh động một ít, nó như là có sinh mạng sinh linh, sinh động tại tức nhưỡng tầng trên, Lý Trì Ý thần thức đi theo nó đi tới thầm nghĩ đỉnh, nước biển chảy ngược đầy thầm nghĩ về sau, đỉnh liền bị phong bế, ngăn cản sạch tức nhưỡng lại tiếp xúc đến nước biển cơ hội.

Mà bị phong bế đỉnh lại có một đạo rõ ràng cơ quan, Lý Trì Ý lập tức hiểu được, này thầm nghĩ là lưu cho đến đây thí luyện Long Tộc hậu duệ , nước biển chảy ngược, những thứ này hậu bối có thể lợi dụng nước biển rất nhanh bơi lên đỉnh, mở ra thông đạo.

Như vào không phải Long Tộc hậu duệ, sẽ gây ra tức nhưỡng cạm bẫy, bị điền xuống mồ trung hít thở không thông mà chết.

Lý Trì Ý cự tuyệt suy nghĩ vận khí vật này, chỉ dưới đáy lòng chết lặng nói: a, xem ra vẫn có cứu .

Vì phòng ngừa tức nhưỡng lan tràn, cửa bên kia khẳng định có không thấm nước biện pháp, cho nên chỉ cần có thể mở ra cánh cửa này, chính mình có thể thoát khốn. Như vậy còn thừa lại người cuối cùng vấn đề, như thế nào làm cho mình xuyên qua sắp nặng ngàn cân tức nhưỡng, mở ra cánh cửa này?

Lý Trì Ý rất nhanh nghĩ tới cái kia đoàn sinh động thổ nguyên tố, như chính mình đoán không sai, nó chính là lúc trước bị phong ấn ở đá thủy tinh bên trong tức nhưỡng tinh hoa. Chỉ cần bắt được nó, có thể ngự sử cái này nghiêm chỉnh cái thầm nghĩ tức nhưỡng, đem mình đưa đến thầm nghĩ lối ra.

Tức nhưỡng tinh hoa: ngươi nói trảo liền bắt, ta chẳng phải là thật không có có mặt mũi.

Lập tức, cái này một đạo thần thức cùng một đoàn tức nhưỡng ở trong tối lộ trình chơi nổi lên ngươi truy ta đuổi trò chơi, tức nhưỡng tinh hoa tốc độ thật sự quá nhanh, cùng cá chạch giống nhau trượt không trượt thu, Lý Trì Ý bận việc đã hơn nửa ngày đều chưa bắt được cái đuôi của nó.

Đuổi hảo một thời gian ngắn, thần thức trở nên trệ chát, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cả kinh, biết là thân thể của mình sắp kiên trì không nổi — dù là linh khí che chắn còn có thể lại chống đỡ trong chốc lát, miễn cưỡng bắt được cái kia một điểm không khí cũng muốn tiêu hao được không sai biệt lắm.

Hắn kiềm chế ở trong nội tâm lo lắng, chằm chằm vào cái kia đoàn ở trên tầng hoạt bát du động tức nhưỡng, kia những nơi đi qua đại lượng nước nhanh chóng bị đồng hóa thành tức nhưỡng, không còn nữa lúc trước đặc dính, mà cái này tinh hoa không bao giờ ... nữa biết bơi di chuyển đến đồng dạng địa phương.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên ý thức được, tức nhưỡng tinh hoa cũng không phải không hề lý do tùy tiện tán loạn, nó ở trên tầng du động, là vì tầng trên đầy nước nhiều, nó không đi tầng dưới, là vì nó không đi được khuyết thiếu nước địa phương.

Nếu như có thể nhanh chóng đem tức nhưỡng tinh hoa chung quanh nước tháo nước, nó không phải là bị bọc lại sao!

Có thể như thế nào tháo nước nước đâu này?

Lý Trì Ý thử đi đồng hóa những cái...kia thủy nguyên tố, quả nhiên, hắn hiện tại cũng là tức nhưỡng, cũng có thể đồng hóa nước. Hơn nữa bởi vì có thể câu thông thủy nguyên tố, cho nên hắn đồng hóa nước tốc độ xa xa so tức nhưỡng tinh hoa nhanh.

Ý thức được điểm này về sau, hắn một bên truy đuổi cái kia đoàn tức nhưỡng tinh hoa, một bên nhanh chóng đồng hóa quanh thân thủy nguyên tố.

Rất nhanh, vốn là nính bùn không chịu nổi tức nhưỡng như là tại mặt trời phía dưới bạo chiếu ba ngày ba đêm, nhanh chóng khô cạn, tinh hoa du động tốc độ cũng càng ngày càng chậm, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục đuổi theo nó!

Đuổi theo nó đồng thời, hắn quyết đoán đâu khí chính mình bám vào cái kia khối tức nhưỡng, dụng thần thức xâm nhập tức nhưỡng tinh hoa.

Bởi vì khuyết thiếu nước, cái kia đoàn tinh hoa cũng ở vào nỏ mạnh hết đà trạng thái, trong cơ thể nó nguyên tố sớm không có lúc trước như vậy sinh động, rất nhanh đã bị Lý Trì Ý xâm lấn thành công. Thần thức bám vào tại tức nhưỡng tinh hoa lên, Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy thân thể trước đó chưa từng có "Nhẹ nhõm", tinh hoa quả nhiên cùng bình thường không giống với.

Hắn tinh thần phấn chấn, một phương diện ngự sử tức nhưỡng trung còn thừa không nhiều lắm thủy nguyên tố tụ tập tới đây, đem chung quanh tức nhưỡng khiến cho "Xốp", thuận tiện chính mình chui về thân thể bên cạnh, một phương diện khác cũng tận lực khống chế tinh hoa không đi đồng hóa thủy nguyên tố, miễn cho mình mở thác con đường này có đi không về.

Chuyện kế tiếp liền thuận lợi nhiều hơn, hắn thúc dục tinh hoa trở lại thân thể của mình bên cạnh, dùng sức chắp tay di chuyển bảo hộ xác trở lên bơi đi.

Trước trước sau sau mang hoạt không biết bao lâu, hắn cuối cùng đem thân thể của mình chắp tay đã đến thầm nghĩ đỉnh, chuyện kế tiếp tức nhưỡng tinh hoa không có cách nào khác hoàn thành, thần thức liền nhanh chóng trở lại thân thể.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, hai mắt tối sầm, chậm trì hoãn mới thích ứng cái này cực độ thiếu dưỡng khí nhỏ hẹp không gian.

Hảo trên ngựa liền phải ly khai địa phương quỷ quái này, thiếu niên biểu lộ không khỏi dễ dàng hơn, khóe miệng còn mang theo một tia nho nhỏ đắc ý. Dù sao, muốn theo một cái hẳn phải chết trong cục chạy trốn ra ngoài, cần trí tuệ cùng sức chịu đựng đều là khó có thể tưởng tượng , có thể mang cho người cực lớn cảm giác thành tựu.

Nhưng mà một giây sau, nét mặt của hắn trở nên cứng ngắc.

Mở ra cửa ngầm cơ quan không biết lúc nào đã bị tiêu hủy, chỗ này thí luyện chi tháp căn bản không có lưu cho ngoại nhân một tia đường sống!

Một khắc này cả người hắn đều là chỗ trống , toàn bộ ý thức đều tại ông ông tác hưởng.

Ha ha, Thiên Đạo thật sự là yêu hay nói giỡn a, mở ra một cánh cửa, hạ một cánh cửa vẫn là khóa kín . Kế tiếp còn có biện pháp nào đâu này? Còn không bằng vừa rồi làm cho mình yên tĩnh chờ chết đâu!

Hắn cuồng nộ lấy ra sức chủy[nện] lấy thầm nghĩ cái kia khóa kín cửa đá, đều muốn đem cái này cửa đá chủy[nện] toái, biết rất rõ ràng đó căn bản là vô dụng công, nhưng vẫn là cắn răng nghiến răng mà chủy[nện] lấy, phát tiết chính mình không cam lòng!

Cái kia không cam lòng cùng phẫn nộ tựa hồ thật sự đã chiếm được đáp lại, hắn mờ mịt mà dừng lại động tác, mở trừng hai mắt, nhìn trước mắt cửa đá da bị nẻ ra từng đạo đoạn văn.

Sau một khắc, phảng phất kỳ tích bình thường, cửa đá ở trước mặt mình tứ tán vỡ ra, lớn nhỏ khối vụn chìm vào tức nhưỡng, thông đạo rốt cục mở ra.

Một tay thăm dò vào tức nhưỡng, cường hữu lực mà đem hắn theo tuyệt vọng nính bùn trung kéo ra ngoài.

Nam nhân đồng tử đỏ lên, biểu lộ lạnh như băng tới cực điểm, Lý Trì Ý mặt mũi tràn đầy hoảng hốt, hầu như cho là mình lại trở về Tê Trì Cung cái kia u lãnh âm u dưới mặt đất quảng trường, bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt thời điểm.

Đối phương dùng sức mà đem hắn kéo đến trong ngực, hai tay ôm chặt, dùng sức đến đau nhức.

Lý Trì Ý run rẩy ôm Úy Tranh hai vai, Đại Hỉ Đại Bi phía dưới, hắn sinh sôi nhổ ra một ngụm máu tươi, rốt cục ngất đi.

...

Tỉnh lại lần nữa, là ở ôn hòa bên cạnh đống lửa bên cạnh.

Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra, toàn thân như là nghiền ép qua một lần, đau nhức không thôi, chỉ có mắt vẫn có thể chuyển động . Hắn giật giật trầm trọng thần thức, thúc dục thủy nguyên tố tại thân thể của mình ở bên trong đã qua một lần, lúc này mới dễ chịu rất nhiều.

Hắn lúc này mới có tâm tư dò xét bốn phía, nơi này là một chỗ nho nhỏ ám các, chính mình nằm trên mặt đất, dưới thân đệm lên rộng thùng thình xốp áo choàng, nghe hương vị đã biết là theo Úy Tranh trên người cởi ra .

Có lẽ là mùi vị kia lại để cho hắn cực an tâm, hắn ý thức chạy xe không chỉ chốc lát, cái gì đều không suy nghĩ thêm nữa.

Nhưng mà loại này an bình yên tĩnh thời gian rất nhanh bị trong bụng truyền đến không khỏe phá vỡ, hắn mạnh mà ngồi dậy, hướng bên cạnh nôn ọe ra một bãi nước đắng.

Lý Trì Ý cổ quái mà trừng mắt bụng của mình.

Đại khái là lúc trước linh khí tiêu hao quá nhiều, tiểu quỷ này nhất đẳng hắn tỉnh lại liền không thể chờ đợi được hướng hắn yêu cầu linh khí.

Lúc này thời điểm, Úy Tranh cầm lấy một cái ghế đã trở về, Lý Trì Ý vội vàng bắt tay theo phần bụng buông ra, giả bộ như vô sự phát sinh bộ dạng. Hắn không để lại dấu vết mà dò xét đi qua, phát hiện nam nhân đồng tử khôi phục màu đen, lộ ra trầm tĩnh thong dong, không hề xâm lược tính.

Úy Tranh hướng hắn cười cười: "Tỉnh?"

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ nói nhảm: "Tỉnh."

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi hôn mê cả buổi quang cảnh."

Lý Trì Ý: "A, thực lâu."

Khó nói lên lời trầm mặc lan tràn tại giữa hai người, Lý Trì Ý khẩn trương đắc thủ tâm đổ mồ hôi, trong đầu hắn trống rỗng, không biết tìm cái gì chủ đề tiếp mới tốt.

"Đây là ngươi lúc trước trong tay tích lũy lấy đồ vật." Úy Tranh đem một bình sứ nhỏ ném cho Lý Trì Ý, "Là tức nhưỡng tinh hoa, bắt nó luyện hóa mất, có thể rèn luyện ngươi đối với thổ nguyên tố câu thông lực."

Lý Trì Ý mở ra bình sứ, chứng kiến một ít đoàn màu vàng kim óng ánh bùn khối, hấp hối, chỉ ở hắn mở ra một khắc này có chút mà giật giật.

"Tức nhưỡng là đất tinh, lần này coi như là Nhân Họa Đắc Phúc. Kỳ thật Tê Trì Cung ở bên trong còn cất chứa lấy một quả hỏa tinh, ngươi hỏa hệ tu luyện được rất tốt, quay về Tê Ngô Cảnh về sau, chúng ta lấy ra cho ngươi luyện hóa mất."

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt gật đầu.

Úy Tranh tiện tay đem cái kia trương phát hủ cái ghế chém thành mấy khối, hướng cái lồng trong đống lửa ném đi, cười nói: "Ta sấy [nướng] con cá, ăn sao?"

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục hơi chút trầm tĩnh lại: "Hảo."

Úy Tranh một bên cá nướng, vừa nói cái này lúc trước tình huống: "Ngày đó ta tiến vào chủ điện về sau, gặp một đứa bé, phải là lúc trước ở ngoài điện lưu lại dấu chân chính là cái kia. Hắn ở đây ý đồ mở ra thí luyện, tựa hồ tu vị không đủ, một mực không có có thành công kích hoạt thí luyện trận pháp."

Căn bản là không có nghe lọt đối phương đang nói cái gì, Lý Trì Ý vô ý thức chằm chằm vào Úy Tranh môi, nghĩ thầm hắn luyện kiếm thời điểm thật là đẹp mắt, thanh âm của hắn cũng thật là dễ nghe.

Giống như tại hòa cùng ý nghĩ của hắn, trong bụng cái kia cũng giật giật.

Lý Trì Ý biến sắc.

"Ta giúp hắn một chút, đem linh lực rót vào đạo kia trong trận pháp, không nghĩ tới thật sự kích hoạt thành công, sau đó ta bị truyền tiễn đưa đến nơi này. Về sau ngươi đưa tin cho ta, ta vẫn tại trong tòa tháp tìm các ngươi, ngươi là thế nào theo chân bọn họ thất lạc hay sao?" Úy Tranh giống như có cảm giác, nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý bên này, "Không thoải mái sao?"

Lý Trì Ý cái này mới ý thức tới theo bản năng mình bưng kín phần bụng, lỗ tai đỏ lên: "Không có, phải.. Triển khai."

Úy Tranh mẫn cảm mà phát giác được Lý Trì Ý ngữ khí biến hóa, thần sắc hắn trở nên ôn nhu cực kỳ: "Cái kia nặn một cái?"

Lý Trì Ý lập tức cứng ngắc nói: "Không cần!"

Úy Tranh: "Nhưng nó di chuyển, ngươi rất không thoải mái a?"

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nói: "Có thể độ khí."

Úy Tranh sững sờ: "Cái gì?"

"Độ khí thì tốt rồi." Lý Trì Ý không sao cả nói, ánh mắt rời rạc.

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên, tiểu hài này nhi như thế nào thú vị như vậy.

Úy Tranh đem cá nướng để ở một bên, đi tới ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn, cúi người xuống, Lý Trì Ý toàn thân cứng ngắc giống như khối như đầu gỗ .

Hắn nghe được cái kia dễ nghe, trầm thấp , tràn ngập từ tính thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai: "Có Thận Thạch, có thể chứ?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn lập tức ý thức được người này đang đùa chính mình, căm tức nói: "Ta cám ơn ngươi, không cần!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mỗ thỏ: đại lão, rót cô sinh a!

Đệ 47 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một người hành tẩu trong bóng đêm, hắn đến bây giờ còn không có hoảng qua thần đến, làm sao lại một tên cũng không để lại thần, cùng những người khác tách ra đâu này?

Hiện tại mấy cái đùi cũng không tại bên người, hắn cắn răng: "Hệ thống, mở ra tầm bảo công năng."

Hệ thống: "Thật có lỗi, chủ kí sinh, thu hoạch Long Tộc truyền thừa nhiệm vụ thuộc về S cấp nhiệm vụ, không có thể mở ra tầm bảo công năng. Có hay không tiêu hao 3000 điểm Cống Hiến, mua sắm giáng cấp tạp?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lòng đang rỉ máu, cắn răng nói: "Mua mua mua!"

Hệ thống truyền đến nhẹ nhàng đinh âm thanh: "Cảm ơn hân hạnh chiếu cố!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Mở ra tầm bảo hệ thống!"

Hệ thống: "Tầm bảo hệ thống đã mở ra, kiểm tra đo lường đến phía trước 500m chỗ có mỹ nhân, xin hỏi có hay không tiến công chiếm đóng?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Ta đặc (biệt) sao chính là cho ngươi kiểm tra đo lường có hay không bảo vật, không phải có hay không mỹ nhân! Ta đôi tiểu sư huynh trung thành và tận tâm, ngươi một lần nữa cho ta tìm mỹ nhân thử xem!"

"Ài đẳng các loại..., nơi đây tại sao có thể có mỹ nhân?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, "Chẳng lẽ là có những người khác tiến tháp?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chút mất đùa giỡn mỹ nhân nhiệm vụ, dọc theo cầu thang trở lên đi, bậc thang xu thế dần dần trở nên bằng phẳng, ánh sáng từ tiền phương chiếu xạ qua đến, hắn rốt cục phải ly khai cái kia chán ghét đen thui bậc thang.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hôm nay cũng đã có kinh nghiệm, hắn đang tiếp thụ hệ thống đùa giỡn mỹ nhân nhiệm vụ cũng thất bại nhiều lần, điểm Mị Lực thẳng té 18 chút về sau, sẽ không lại đối ngẫu gặp mỹ nhân ôm lấy quá lớn chờ mong.

Hắn đã làm tốt chuẩn bị đối mặt bất luận cái gì ngoài ý muốn, bất quá khi hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đối phương lúc, hay là đối với hệ thống tiết tháo hạn cuối tỏ vẻ xem thế là đủ rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Hệ thống a hệ thống, ngươi không phải người a!"

Hệ thống trầm mặc một hồi: "Cảm ơn ca ngợi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi không phải là một món đồ!"

Hệ thống: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Nhỏ như vậy tiểu bằng hữu ngươi cũng nên cho ta tàn phá, ngươi cảm thấy ta có hèn hạ như vậy vô sỉ hạ lưu sao? Ta nhìn thấy loại này tiểu chồi ta có thể có cái gì ý tưởng?"

Hệ thống: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chậm rãi đi lên, không bởi vì mỹ nhân là một tiểu bất điểm mà buông lỏng cảnh giác, muốn biết rõ, kiều hoa còn có thể hạ độc chết Đại Hán đâu! Hắn thấy cũng nhiều! Tiểu hài này nhất định là lúc trước Long Tộc đại điện bên ngoài dấu chân cống hiến người! Một người có thể độc thân tiến đến, tại sao có thể là dễ khi dễ đấy!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Tiểu mỹ nhân, ngươi không sao chứ, thúc thúc là người tốt, đừng sợ a."

Hệ thống: "... Biến thái."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà tiếp cận phục té trên mặt đất tiểu hài tử, đứa bé kia bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, lộ ra một tờ tinh xảo đáng yêu khuôn mặt, vừa nhìn cũng biết là cái mỹ nhân bại hoại.

Cái này một lớn một nhỏ đối mặt, không khí ngưng trệ một lát, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biểu lộ chậm rãi khoa trương đứng lên, nội tâm đánh ra vô số dấu chấm hỏi (?): không có khả năng! Cái này đặc (biệt) sao là Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ Long Trạm? ? ?

Cái kia lúc hảo lúc không tốt nhận thức hệ thống vậy mà phát huy tác dụng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong đầu ba ba BA~ đánh ra mấy hàng chữ: "Long Trạm, 300 tuổi, Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ, vừa ra đời liền có được Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vi, có được Long Tộc huyết thống. Chữ nhỏ chú thích: lúc này Long Trạm là ấu niên kỳ, duy nhất năng lực — hóa thành ấu giao long."

Mẹ a, ai có thể nói cho hắn biết cái này huyền huyễn phát triển làm sao chuyện quan trọng?

Thư này hơi thở số lượng thật sự quá lớn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiêu hóa một hồi lâu mới tiêu hóa hết, vì vậy rơi vào tiểu hài nhi trong mắt, người này dùng một cái cực kỳ buồn cười tư thế ngốc đứng ở đó ở bên trong, biểu lộ phong phú đến vặn vẹo, chỉ có một hình chữ cho, cái kia chính là — xấu!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn chưa nghĩ ra như thế nào đối phó chán nản Thiếu chủ đâu rồi, bên kia tiểu hài tử phát ra kinh thiên địa quỷ thần khiếp thanh âm: "Oa!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ? Hệ thống, hắn đây là thế nào chuyện quan trọng à?

Hệ thống: đại khái là bị ngươi xấu khóc a.

Tiểu hài nhi: "Ô ô ô, thúc thúc ta phải sợ! Nơi đây tối quá!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt mờ mịt: đây là Long Trạm? Ngươi ra BUG đi à nha?

Hệ thống nghiêm nghị: mời chủ kí sinh không nên hoài nghi vốn hệ thống năng lực!

Tiểu hài nhi lau nước mắt, mở ra hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung mắt to, lắp bắp mà nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chậm rãi đi tới. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ý đồ mỉm cười: "Tiểu bằng hữu, đừng sợ a, đến thúc thúc trong ngực."

Tiểu hài nhi nhút nhát vươn ra hai tay, làm ra muốn vuốt ve tư thế.

Sau một khắc, hắn ánh mắt biến đổi, trong tay bỗng nhiên biến ra một con dao găm, mất đi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sớm có chuẩn bị, bằng không thì sẽ bị cái này tiểu thí hài chọc thủng trái tim tử rồi! Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cước đạp bay dao găm, lại một chân đạp trung đối phương trái tim, thẳng đem người đá ra mấy trượng bên ngoài.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ha ha ha ha! Ngươi tiểu quắt con bê, dám ám toán gia gia của ngươi!"

Long Trạm miệng phun một ngụm máu tươi, tranh thủ thời gian đứng lên hướng chỗ tối chạy, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chân dài, vài bước liền đuổi theo hắn, mang theo Long Trạm phần gáy sau này vung.

Long Trạm thân thể nho nhỏ bị hắn một chiêu ấn trên mặt đất, lại sinh sôi ấn ra một ngụm máu tươi, hắn bị máu của mình sặc đến ho khan, ngay sau đó đã bị người cứng rắn nhét vào một hoàn thuốc.

Long Trạm mở to hai mắt nhìn, dốc sức liều mạng mà phản kháng, nhưng mà cũng không có dùng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên như cũ lại để cho hắn nuốt xuống dược hoàn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phát ra cười quái dị: "Ngươi ăn hết của ta thuốc, liền là người của ta rồi, nhìn ngươi còn dám chạy loạn!"

Long Trạm cảnh giác nói: "Ngươi cho ta ăn hết độc dược?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Cái này gọi là chủ tớ Đan, ngươi ăn hết về sau, liền trong mắt chỉ có ta, từ nay về sau chỉ có thể nghe mệnh lệnh của ta, nếu như ngươi dám chạy, liền lập tức tràng xuyên bụng nát mà chết!"

Long Trạm căn bản không tin tưởng có loại đan dược này, ai sẽ tùy thân mang theo loại đồ chơi này? Vạn nhất bị địch nhân bắt được, đối phương lại biết rõ trên người hắn có loại này thuốc, chẳng phải là đem đá nện chân của mình? Nhưng bách tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lạm dụng uy quyền, hắn không nói, sợ đối phương một cái mất hứng đem mình ấn trên mặt đất xung đột.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thoả mãn gật gật đầu, theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong móc ra một sợi dây thừng, đem người trói lại, nắm hắn hướng trong phòng ở chỗ sâu trong đi.

Đi vài bước, tiểu hài nhi trạm tại nguyên chỗ, chết cũng không chịu đi về phía trước.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ở phía sau thúc giục: "Làm gì vậy đâu ngươi?"

Long Trạm lắc đầu: "Không thể lại đi vào bên trong rồi." Hắn vừa mới khiêu chiến thành công, đã được đến chính xác trèo lên tháp phương pháp, đoạn không có lại đi vào một lần lý do. Hơn nữa hiện tại tầng này cơ quan khẳng định đổi mới (respawn) rồi, bên trong che kín cơ quan, mình bị buộc thành bánh chưng, chắc là phải bị trở thành hỏi đường thạch, đi dò xét cạm bẫy.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghĩ lại, tiểu hài này là Long Trạm, bọn hắn Long gia chiếm lấy di tích hơn một nghìn năm, khẳng định biết rõ cái gì.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Vậy ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ?"

Long Trạm không tình nguyện nói: "Ta biết rõ một cái bí đạo, có thể rất nhanh đi thông tầng thứ ba."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nỗ bĩu môi.

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cước đạp đến tiểu hài tử trên mông đít: "Dẫn đường!"

Long Trạm trong mắt lướt qua một tia thầm hận, đứng lên, lảo đảo hướng thang lầu bên kia đi. Hai người một trước một sau đi xuống cầu thang, Long Trạm dẫn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiến vào cửa ngầm. Hai người đứng ở chỉ có thể dung nạp một người thầm nghĩ ở bên trong, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Làm sao bây giờ?"

Long Trạm: "Ngươi ngồi chồm hổm xuống kiểm tra hoa sen đồ án trung ương tảng đá."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi trước sờ."

Tiểu hài nhi quắt quắt miệng, ngồi chồm hổm xuống sờ soạng thoáng một phát tảng đá, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gặp không có ra cái gì đường rẽ, mình cũng ngồi chồm hổm xuống sờ lên. Long Trạm trong mắt tinh quang lóe lên, thoáng qua tức thì.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoài nghi nói: "Sau đó thì sao?"

Long Trạm: "Sau đó đẳng nước biển chảy ngược tiến thầm nghĩ, có thể bơi tới đỉnh, leo lên tầng thứ ba rồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biến sắc: "Ngươi ranh con! Khanh Nhĩ Gia Gia đâu!" Hắn vội vàng theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong móc ra Ích Thủy Châu, chống đỡ tại cái lưỡi.

Nước biển rất nhanh chảy ngược tiến đến, Long Trạm giãy giụa dây thừng, hóa thành một cái cánh tay thô tiểu giao long, xông đi lên đi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng không cam chịu rớt lại phía sau, một phát bắt được tiểu giao long cái đuôi, đi theo hắn ngược dòng trên xuống.

Long Trạm: ! ! !

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ha ha ha ha, mơ tưởng bỏ qua gia gia của ngươi ta!

Nửa nén hương về sau, một người một giao long ghé vào bên cạnh bờ, Long Trạm một lần nữa hóa thành nam đồng bộ dáng, một bên thở dốc, một bên trừng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú hỏi: "Ngươi cũng là có lân nhất tộc sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại Tư Quá Nhai ăn vào đại xà nội Đan, kích phát linh xà huyết thống, coi như là nửa cái có lân tộc rồi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dùng dây thừng đem hắn trói lại: "Ngươi hỏi cái này làm gì vậy?"

Long Trạm biểu lộ một lời khó nói hết, miễn cưỡng bài trừ đi ra một cái ngây thơ dáng tươi cười: "Ta nhận thức cái thân nha."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hiền lành nói: "Thực nghe lời, mau gọi gia gia a."

Long Trạm: ...

Đột nhiên, một đạo thê lương giọng nữ thoáng một phát đoạt lấy hai người tất cả lực chú ý: "A —" cuối hành lang mơ hồ truyền đến tiếng huyên náo, thanh âm càng lúc càng lớn.

Hai người nín thở tĩnh khí, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hết sức chăm chú chằm chằm vào người đến, mà Long Trạm càng là lặng lẽ hướng thầm nghĩ vào nước khẩu di động một khoảng cách.

Nhưng mà đẳng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn rõ ràng người đến diện mạo lúc, hắn trợn mắt há hốc mồm, cả kinh trên tay dây thừng đều mất.

Mẹ a, cái này vậy là cái gì tình huống? Ai tới nói cho hắn biết, tiểu sư huynh vì cái gì đang đuổi giết Giảo Giảo?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian thả người tiến lên, Tần Giảo gặp có người bỗng nhiên ngăn trở đường đi của mình, hoảng sợ hướng hắn bổ tới đây một kiếm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tránh đi một kiếm này, một chút ôm hoảng hốt chạy bừa Tần Giảo: "Giảo Giảo, là ta a Giảo Giảo!"

Tần Giảo nhìn rõ ràng là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, khóc ròng nói: "Ngươi sư huynh muốn giết ta, đông Phương đại ca! Ngươi sư huynh muốn giết ta!"

Hai người đang lúc lôi kéo, Lý Trì Ý không chút hoang mang đã đi tới, gặp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cầm lấy Tần Giảo giằng co tại nguyên chỗ, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi lạnh lùng cười cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trấn an hảo lê hoa đái vũ tiểu cô nương, nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi cùng Giảo Giảo đây là có chuyện gì à?"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Tần cô nương vừa mới ra tay hại ta, ngươi sư huynh ta thiếu chút nữa liền muốn bị mất mạng rồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biến sắc: "Giảo Giảo, ngươi hại ta sư huynh?"

Tần Giảo một cái sức lực lắc đầu: "Ta không có!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Đợi một chút, lúc ta không có ở đây, các ngươi đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Lý Trì Ý đơn giản giải thích mình bị Tần Giảo hãm hại trải qua, cười lạnh nói: "Tuy nhiên không biết là nguyên nhân nào, lại để cho Tần cô nương hận ta đến tận đây, nhưng ngươi đã dám hại người, liền nên biết mình sẽ có cái gì kết cục."

Tần Giảo khóc ròng nói: "Lý sư huynh, ta thừa nhận là lỗi của ta. Đối với ngươi khi đó chẳng qua là đẩy cửa thoáng một phát, không nghĩ tới sẽ đem ngươi tới tận cửa đi vào bên trong a."

Lý Trì Ý nở nụ cười: "Ngươi một người Trúc Cơ Kỳ tiểu dài, tùy tùy tiện tiện đẩy thoáng một phát cửa, là có thể đem ta đẩy mạnh cửa?"

Tần Giảo: "Ngươi khi đó nhìn chằm chằm vào Thanh Kiều xem, không nghĩ qua là bị đẩy tiến vào không phải rất bình thường sao? Ta chỉ là vô tâm chi mất, cũng không thể bởi vì Lý sư huynh ngươi lỗi lầm của mình mà lưng đeo hại người tội danh a?"

Thanh Kiều Cân Úy loong coong hai người một trước một sau, chậm rãi từ trong bóng tối đi tới, Thanh Kiều gật đầu nói: "Tần cô nương nói không sai, lý công tử lúc ấy vì phòng bị ta, hoàn toàn chính xác vẫn đang ngó chừng ta, hắn sẽ không chú ý bị đẩy mạnh cửa cũng là tình hữu khả nguyên."

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Tần Giảo trong mắt lướt qua vẻ vui mừng: "Lý sư huynh, ngươi xem Thanh Kiều cũng nói như vậy. Huống hồ ta và ngươi hai người hôm nay lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, ta có lý do gì hại ngươi?"

Dứt lời, nàng quay đầu ủy khuất mà nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đông Phương đại ca, ta đây chỉ là vô tâm chi mất, ngươi có thể hay không cùng Lý sư huynh van cầu tình, không nên cùng ta một cái tiểu nữ tử so đo được chứ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lau đem đổ mồ hôi, cười lớn nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi xem..."

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức chớ có lên tiếng.

Thanh Kiều lắc đầu thở dài: "Tần cô nương, ta vẫn chưa nói xong. Lý công tử đúng là bởi vì nhất thời vô ý mới bị ngươi đẩy mạnh cửa ngầm, nhưng ta lúc ấy đối diện lấy ngươi, bởi vậy cũng thấy thập phần rõ ràng, ngươi kỳ thật không phải vô tình ý, mà là cố ý đưa hắn đẩy mạnh cửa ngầm ."

Thanh Kiều lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, mà ngay cả Lý Trì Ý cũng không khỏi ngoài ý muốn nhìn nàng một cái.

Thanh Kiều cười khổ: "Quân không tin ta, cũng không phải ta lấy oán trả ơn lý do."

Tần Giảo nhưng là tuyệt đối thật không ngờ Thanh Kiều sẽ lâm trận đào ngũ, nàng sắc mặt đại biến: "Ngươi đây là nói hưu nói vượn!"

Thanh Kiều thản nhiên nói: "Tần cô nương, cho dù lý công tử có ân cùng ta, nhưng cái này ân huệ cũng không có nặng đến ta sẽ vì hắn làm ngụy chứng. Ta và ngươi không oán không cừu, ta lại có lý do gì vu hãm ngươi thì sao?"

Tần Giảo: "Ngươi... Ngươi ưa thích đông Phương đại ca, ngươi ghen ghét ta cùng đông Phương đại ca quan hệ thân cận!"

Thanh Kiều sững sờ, lập tức nhịn không được cười lên nói: "Không nói đến ta có thích hay không đông Phương công tử, coi như là ta thích, cũng sẽ không ghen ghét ngươi, người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra đông Phương công tử hợp ý chính là..."

Nói được một nửa, Thanh Kiều không hiểu cảm giác được một cổ hàn khí, nàng nghiêng đầu đối diện thượng Úy Tranh giống như cười mà không phải cười biểu lộ, trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, nói ra cứng rắn vòng vo cái hoàn: "Ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Đệ 48 chương

Thanh Kiều vừa dứt lời, liền cảm giác được một đạo rét thấu xương ánh mắt thổi qua chính mình.

Không đợi nàng đi phân biệt cái này ánh mắt nơi phát ra, chỉ nghe thấy Tần Giảo phát ra bén nhọn tiếng cười: "Đông Phương đại ca thích ngươi? Ha ha, nói ra thật sự là cười chết người rồi! Ngươi mới nhận thức hắn bao lâu, ngươi liền dám nói hắn thích ngươi?"

Thanh Kiều bình tĩnh nói: "Mặc kệ đông Phương công tử ưa thích ai, tóm lại không phải ngươi. Lúc trước hắn trên thuyền thế nhưng là chính miệng thừa nhận hắn với ngươi chỉ có tình huynh muội ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt nhìn xem hai nữ.

Cái này phát triển quả thực vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, cái này đặc (biệt) sao không phải là hắn tha thiết ước mơ Tu La trận sao? Nhưng là nhìn hắn xem chính mình chỉ còn lại có 18 chút điểm Mị Lực, quả thực hoài nghi mình đang nằm mơ.

Hệ thống hợp thời vang lên đinh âm thanh: "Chúc mừng chủ kí sinh, đạt thành Tu La trận chi hai nữ tranh giành phu thành tựu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không ôm hy vọng hỏi: ngươi thực cảm thấy đây là Tu La trận à?

Hệ thống dùng ôn nhu ngữ khí an ủi hắn: "Tốt rồi, chỉ cần gom góp đủ điều kiện là được, có thể hoàn thành một cái không thể nào thành tựu, chủ kí sinh ngươi có lẽ cao hứng mới là."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Ta tuyệt không cao hứng làm sao bây giờ?

Liền khi bọn hắn bảy mồm tám mỏ chõ vào nháo thành nhất đoàn lúc, Lý Trì Ý thấp giọng Cân Úy loong coong nói một câu cái gì, Úy Tranh hóa ra kết giới, đám đông vòng ở trong đó.

Không khí rốt cục an tĩnh lại.

"Thời gian một nén nhang." Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói, "Loại chuyện này sau này hãy nói, Tần Giảo, trước tiên đem hai ta ở giữa trướng tính toán."

Tần Giảo đồng tử co rụt lại: "Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì."

Lý Trì Ý: "Chúng ta vẫn là đến nói một chút ngươi là thế nào tìm được đạo kia cửa ngầm, đem ta đẩy đi vào a."

Tần Giảo cắn răng nói: "Dục gia chi tội! Lý Trì Ý, ta với ngươi không oán không cừu, ngươi vì sao không nên đưa ta vào chỗ chết?"

Lý Trì Ý đôi cô nương này trả đũa bổn sự bội phục đến cực điểm: "Ta cũng rất kỳ quái, ta là thế nào đắc tội ngươi rồi."

Tần Giảo ánh mắt lóe lên, Lý Trì Ý vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị rút kiếm, tàn kiếm chống đỡ tại Tần Giảo cái cổ đang lúc, cắt ngang lời của nàng: "Ngươi không cần đem sự tình đều liên lụy đến trên mặt cảm tình đi, cái kia không có khả năng. Ngươi không phải cái loại này ghen tị nữ hài nhi, không có khả năng bởi vì chúng ta tầm đó Sư Huynh Đệ tình cảnh mà ghen ghét ta, Thanh Kiều lúc trước với ngươi chung đụng được cũng rất hòa hợp."

Mặc kệ như thế nào, người tính cách không có khả năng đại biến, ở kiếp trước Tần Giảo có thể cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậu cung hoà mình, ở kiếp này không có khả năng đảo mắt liền biến thành một cái ghen phụ.

"Ta và ngươi mới nhận thức một ngày, ta rất khẳng định trước đó chưa từng thấy qua ngươi, chúng ta không có khả năng có mặt khác ân oán. Cho nên ta suy đi nghĩ lại, liền chỉ có thể là bị người sai khiến."

"Như vậy tưởng tượng, Thanh Kiều Công Chúa lúc trước cái kia lần trăm ngàn chỗ hở có thể tự bào chữa rồi." Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía Thanh Kiều, "Ta một mực rất kỳ quái các ngươi trộm chạy đến, tại Tán Tu Liên Minh chỗ đó thuê tu sĩ, lại nghênh ngang tại bờ biển đám người, như vậy trăm ngàn chỗ hở trốn đi kế hoạch vậy mà không thấy Bác Vật Các người đuổi bắt. Thanh Kiều là Long Trạm vị hôn thê, Bác Vật Các không có khả năng như vậy không coi trọng nàng, cái này quá không phù hợp lẽ thường."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chen miệng nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, nhưng thật ra là có người đuổi bắt qua chúng ta , là Giảo Giảo..."

Hắn nói đến một nửa, bỗng nhiên nói không được nữa.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta đoán đoán xem, là Tần Giảo xung phong nhận việc, nói muốn làm cho người đi đúng không? Nàng một người Trúc Cơ Kỳ tiểu dài, Bác Vật Các gia đại nghiệp đại, liền bình thường thị vệ đều là Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, nàng lại là thế nào đem người dẫn dắt rời đi hay sao?"

"Cho nên, chỉ có sau lưng nàng có người ra tay giúp đỡ, nàng mới có thể đem người thuận lợi dẫn dắt rời đi." Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, "Mà nàng người sau lưng cùng ta có cừu oán, cho nên mới tạm thời sai khiến nàng gia hại ta."

"Ngươi nói bậy! Sau lưng ta cây vốn không có người nào!" Tần Giảo lắc đầu, quay đầu nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, "Đông Phương đại ca, ngươi có tin ta hay không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn nàng: "Giảo Giảo, ngươi đến cùng vì cái gì làm như vậy ngươi nói ra đến, nếu quả thật có người sau lưng khống chế ngươi, ngươi cũng không phải chủ mưu, ta nhất định giúp ngươi thoát khỏi người kia khống chế."

Tần Giảo hướng lui về phía sau một bước, lã chã - chực khóc nói: "Đông Phương đại ca, liền ngươi cũng không tin ta."

Mắt thấy nàng lui về phía sau vài bước, muốn rời khỏi Lý Trì Ý tàn kiếm phạm vi, Lý Trì Ý con mắt sắc một sâu, quả nhiên, gặp giả bộ đáng thương không có kết quả, Tần Giảo lập tức về phía sau vội vả mấy bước, hướng thông đạo ở chỗ sâu trong chạy như bay.

Nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý đã sớm nhìn ra nàng trốn ý, tại nàng ống tay áo thượng lưu lại một đoàn chân hỏa, Tần Giảo không có chạy ra vài bước, cả người đều khóa lại một đoàn đại hỏa bên trong, sau đó phịch một tiếng, một hồi sương mù qua đi, một cái Khôi Lỗi Oa Oa ngã rơi trên mặt đất.

Lúc này thời điểm, ai cũng không có chú ý tới, một mực thành thành thật thật hành động bối cảnh tiểu hài nhi bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ biểu lộ.

Mọi người bước nhanh đi lên, Lý Trì Ý nhặt lên cái kia Khôi Lỗi Oa Oa, một đạo ma khí hóa thành sương mù tản ra: "Là ma dài."

Úy Tranh nói: "Ta đi xem."

Hắn dạo chơi hướng tĩnh mịch hành lang đi vào trong đi, nhìn như không nhanh không chậm, lại như là Mị Ảnh bình thường biến mất trong bóng đêm.

Bất quá một lát, trống trải hành lang ở bên trong truyền đến thiếu nữ thê lương tiếng quát tháo, mọi người cả kinh, chỉ thấy Úy Tranh dẫn theo Tần Giảo sau cổ, đem người kéo trở về.

Tần Giảo bị ném tại góc tường, nàng đỏ ngầu mắt bối rối hô to: "Đừng giết ta, ta nói, đúng, đúng..."

Nàng còn chưa nói xong, con mắt bỗng nhiên trắng dã, một hồi run rẩy về sau, vậy mà năm lỗ đổ máu, khí tuyệt bỏ mình!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, không thể tin nói: "Giảo Giảo?"

Úy Tranh xốc lên thiếu nữ mí mắt xem xét: "Xem ra là khống chế người của nàng đối với nàng rơi xuống cấm kỵ, chỉ cần nàng muốn nói ra tên của đối phương, sẽ chết bất đắc kỳ tử."

Đây là lần đầu người thân cận chết ở trước mặt mình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên toàn thân rét run, hắn cho rằng Tần Giảo khai ra phía sau màn làm chủ có thể đưa vào cạnh mình trận doanh, không nghĩ tới làm chủ như thế hung tàn, vậy mà trước mặt mọi người giết người diệt khẩu!

Hắn nghĩ đến mấy tháng này chung đụng từng ly từng tý, thiếu nữ âm dung tiếu mạo rõ mồn một trước mắt, không khỏi đau buồn từ đó đến: "Giảo Giảo!"

Thanh Kiều sắc mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng, nàng vốn là tại sốt nhẹ, vừa mới cùng Tần Giảo nhao nhao một trận, lại tận mắt nhìn thấy đối phương tử vong, trong lúc nhất thời tâm thần tiêu hao kịch liệt, lập tức hai chân mềm nhũn, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Một lớp đã san bằng, một lớp khác lại khởi, hai nữ vừa chết một chóng mặt, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh đi qua cho Thanh Kiều xem mạch, trầm ngâm nói: "Nàng hóa thân thời gian nói trước."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày, một tay nhấc khởi vẫn còn ôm thiếu nữ thi thể bi thương khóc thét Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đứng lên! Không thể chậm trễ nữa thời gian, đã qua đêm nay hãy tìm không đến Định Thủy Châu lời mà nói..., sẽ không có vãn hồi cơ hội."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý giận tái mặt: "Nói phải làm, đi tất nhiên quả. Ngươi đã đáp ứng Thanh Kiều sự tình, không nên khiến người khác cho ngươi thu thập cục diện rối rắm. Bây giờ là tiếp tục xông tháp đạt được thí luyện, vẫn là ra tháp tìm kiếm Định Thủy Châu, ngươi đều phải làm ra quyết định."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại: "Định Thủy Châu, Long Trạm... Long Trạm!" Hắn chợt tinh thần chấn động, chỉ vào một mực hành động bối cảnh bản tiểu hài tử nói: "Hắn a, hắn là Long Trạm!"

Mọi người ánh mắt lập tức tụ tập tại tiểu hài này nhi trên người, hắn phảng phất bị lại càng hoảng sợ, nhút nhát hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước.

Lý Trì Ý: "Đây là đang ngoài điện lưu lại dấu chân chính là cái kia?"

Úy Tranh đánh giá hắn một lát, sờ sờ cái mũi: "Ta đã thấy đứa nhỏ này, là hắn mở ra truyền thừa thí luyện."

Tiểu nắm cả kinh nói: "Nguyên lai là ngươi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hung ác nói: "Bớt nói nhảm, Long Trạm, mau đưa Định Thủy Châu giao ra đây!"

Tiểu nắm sợ hãi tựa như lui về phía sau mấy bước, bối rối nói: "Ta, ta chẳng qua là một đứa bé mà thôi. Ta chỉ là nghe nói Long Tộc có thí luyện truyền thống, cho nên mới tới thử xem xem, cái kia thúc thúc cũng biết , ta căn bản không có năng lực mở ra trận pháp kia, Long Trạm hắn là Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ, làm sao sẽ như vậy vô dụng đâu!"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc: "Vì cái gì nói đứa nhỏ này là Long Trạm?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tạp xác, hắn cái đó sao nói là hệ thống tự nói với mình đây này!

Hắn mất tự nhiên nói: "Ta cũng là nghe thanh Kiều muội tử nói a, nàng không phải đã nói Long Trạm là một cái tiểu Giao Long nha, vừa mới cái này phá hài tử cũng có thể hóa thân Thành Giao, cái kia da rắn dạng ta không có nhìn lầm, nào có chuyện trùng hợp như vậy tình, là hắn không có chạy."

Nghe được hắn mà nói, Long Trạm rốt cục thu hồi tiểu hài tử bộ kia bối rối sợ hãi bộ dáng, lộ ra âm trầm biểu lộ: "Tiện nhân này."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên giận dữ, một cước đạp đến trên người hắn: "Ngươi như thế nào đương người ta vị hôn phu , nàng vì ngươi xông pha khói lửa, đều nhanh cháy sạch:nấu được đổi tánh, ngươi còn mắng nàng!"

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Long Trạm kinh nghi bất định: "Biến tính? Nàng vì sao phải biến tính?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thêm mắm thêm muối mà đem Thanh Kiều vô ý bị nước ấm tưới thân, không thể không biến hóa nam thân, sau đó lại vì đương Long gia tức phụ tiến vào di tích, tìm kiếm Định Thủy Châu chỉ vì bảo trì nữ thân sự tình nói một lần, thiếu chút nữa đem Thanh Kiều miêu tả thành đôi Long Trạm trung trinh bất thay đổi si tình thiếu nữ.

Long Trạm cười lạnh nói: "Nàng muốn Định Thủy Châu, không sẽ trực tiếp tới tìm ta cầm sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ha ha cười cười: "Ngươi căn bản cũng không tín nàng, còn đem nàng giam lại, nàng tìm ngươi muốn cái gì ngươi sẽ cho nàng?"

Long Trạm trầm mặc một hồi: "Nàng là ta Long gia tức phụ, nàng nếu là nói thẳng bẩm báo, ta thì như thế nào sẽ không để cho? Nàng không tin ta, lại tin tưởng ngươi cái này bên ngoài nam... Hừ, Định Thủy Châu bây giờ đang ở trên người của ta, chỉ cần ngươi đáp ứng về sau tuyệt không dây dưa tại nàng, ta liền ra tay trợ nàng biến hóa."

"Hảo hảo hảo, ta không dây dưa." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói, "Còn không mau mang thứ đó giao ra đây."

Long Trạm ngạo nghễ nói: "Ngươi hiểu Định Thủy Châu cách dùng? Ta tự mình tới."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nơi đây nói một câu Thanh Kiều cùng Thiếu chủ a.

Tại ở kiếp trước, Thanh Kiều cũng bởi vì biến thân vấn đề, thường xuyên trốn đi, khiến cho Thiếu chủ không quá tin tưởng nàng. Nhưng các ngươi biết rõ đấy nha, ở kiếp trước là tiêu chuẩn BG hướng nội dung cốt truyện, cho nên hai người bọn họ chính là bá đạo tổng giám đốc đào hôn kiều thê kịch bản, trốn trốn trốn gãi gãi trảo, hai người cầm ra cảm tình đã đến. ( chú ý ở kiếp này bọn hắn cũng cái này phát triển. )

Về sau điển lễ lúc mới bắt đầu, Thanh Kiều một lần cuối cùng chạy trốn, bởi vì không có gặp được Tần Giảo bọn hắn, cũng không có khôi lỗi giương đông kích tây, Thiếu chủ đương nhiên là một hơi bắt lấy chính mình tiểu trốn vợ rồi, Thanh Kiều đem mình biến tính sự tình nói cho Thiếu chủ, hai người hiểu lầm cởi bỏ, liền kết hôn =-= đương nhiên đằng sau hai người bọn họ dị địa ở riêng lại là một cái khác chuyện xưa

Đệ 49 chương

Bởi vì Thanh Kiều hóa thân thời gian sớm, xông tháp một chuyện tạm thời trì hoãn xuống. Mọi người thương nghị qua đi, quyết định trước tiên ở tầng ba dừng lại cả đêm, do Long Trạm dùng Định Thủy Châu trợ giúp Thanh Kiều biến hóa trong quá trình ổn định nữ thân.

Long Trạm đáp ứng trợ Thanh Kiều biến hóa chuyện này thật sự ngoài dự đoán mọi người, có thể tưởng tượng muốn lại đang hợp tình lý.

Ở kiếp trước Thanh Kiều không có gặp được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bọn hắn, nhưng mà cũng không có hóa thân thành nam thể, điều này nói rõ Long Trạm khẳng định trợ giúp Thanh Kiều biến hóa qua — không có lựa chọn từ hôn mà là trợ giúp biến hóa, chỉ sợ vị này Bác Vật Các Thiếu chủ đôi vị hôn thê của hắn vẫn là rất có hảo cảm.

Bọn hắn lại nhớ tới Lý Trì Ý tỉnh lại cái kia đang lúc phòng tối phụ cận.

Thí luyện tháp tầng ba là một cái mê cung kết cấu, tầng ngoài cùng là hành lang, cuối hành lang là tiến vào mê cung cửa vào, mà bên kia, thì là mấy chỗ phòng tối, cung cấp thí luyện giả nghỉ ngơi dùng, Úy Tranh lúc trước dùng để cá nướng cái ghế chính là theo kia phòng của hắn vơ vét đến .

Một ngày này sự tình theo nhau mà đến, thật sự là cần muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt thoáng một phát.

Lý Trì Ý tìm một gian tiểu cách gian, ngồi xuống một lát với tư cách nghỉ ngơi, cảm thấy mình thần thức khôi phục được không sai biệt lắm, hắn mở mắt ra, lại từ trong lòng ngực móc ra bình sứ, bắt đầu luyện hóa tức nhưỡng.

Hắn đem bùn khối ngược lại tại trên lòng bàn tay, vận khởi Ngũ Hành Quyết, đem tức nhưỡng tinh hoa hấp thu tiến trong cơ thể. Cái này khối tức nhưỡng bởi vì bị hắn thần thức phụ qua, đặc biệt nhu thuận nghe lời, Lý Trì Ý không có tốn bao nhiêu thời gian liền luyện hóa hoàn tất.

Luyện hóa hoàn tất, Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra, nghĩ đến Tần Giảo chi tử, lại có chút ít không bỏ xuống được.

Kỳ thật Tần Giảo đến tột cùng là thụ ai sai khiến muốn hại mình, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm đã mơ hồ đã có đáp án, nhưng hắn còn là muốn lại xác nhận một phen.

Người kia rất có nghề (có một bộ) đặc biệt biện pháp điều tra đến Úy Tranh hành tung, bởi vậy cũng không khó biết rõ hai người bọn họ lúc này xuất hiện ở Đông hải. Tuy nhiên không biết hắn tại sao phải nhìn chằm chằm vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, nhưng Tần Giảo bị xếp vào tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên người, đích thị là muốn làm trường kỳ ánh mắt sử dụng.

Hắn chịu vì mình không tiếc hủy diệt gút... Chỉ sợ chính mình đã sớm đã thành người ta cái đinh trong mắt, cái gai trong thịt.

Nghĩ vậy, Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh một tiếng, về sau tất nhiên là nước tới đấp đất chặn binh tới tướng đỡ, còn có thể sợ phải không!

Hắn một thân một mình tiến về trước hành lang, đi vào Tần Giảo bên cạnh thi thể, đều muốn lại tìm kiếm manh mối.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đôi Tần Giảo cảm tình rất sâu, còn cố ý dùng áo khoác đem thi thể che lấp đứng lên. Lý Trì Ý đem áo khoác xốc lên, qua lâu như vậy, trên thi thể đã hiện ra mảng lớn thi ban, đem cái này vốn là xinh đẹp như hoa nữ hài nổi bật lên đáng sợ vô cùng.

Lúc này trong đầu bỗng nhiên truyền đến hệ thống tích tích thanh âm, hắn quay đầu, chứng kiến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đứng ở phía sau, ngơ ngác nói: "Tiểu sư huynh?"

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu: "Ừ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là tới vụng trộm tế điện Tần Giảo , hắn gặp Lý Trì Ý ngồi xổm thi thể trước mặt, xem ra căn bản không giống như là đến nhớ lại trôi qua người, liền thăm dò nói: "Tiểu sư huynh là tới tìm phía sau màn làm chủ manh mối hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái, lộ ra trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy biểu lộ: "Không ngốc rồi hả?"

"Không ngốc rồi!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên miễn cưỡng cười cười, chờ đợi lo lắng nhìn hắn tìm kiếm Tần Giảo quần áo. Lý Trì Ý xốc lên Tần Giảo tay áo, lộ ra một tiết cứng ngắc cổ tay trắng, cánh tay bên trong không chút nào thu hút chỗ hoa văn một đạo hoa sen lạc ấn.

Quả nhiên là hắn.

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng cười cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngây thơ nói: "Cái này hoa sen lạc ấn nhìn xem như thế nào quen như vậy tất đâu này? Ài, tiểu sư huynh ngươi biết là người nào? Như thế nào muốn đi!"

Lý Trì Ý không kiên nhẫn cùng hắn giải thích chính mình cùng Triệu Vô Hạ ăn tết (quá tiết): "Trở về nghỉ ngơi thật tốt bỏ đi, ngày mai xông tháp."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bề bộn kéo lấy hắn tay áo: "Tiểu sư huynh!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Thấy hắn chú ý tới mình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt vui vẻ, lập tức mặt mày ủ rũ nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ta ngủ không được, ngươi khai đạo thoáng một phát ta đi."

Lý Trì Ý đánh giá hắn một lát, nhẹ gật đầu.

Vốn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn có chút co đầu rụt cổ, sợ tiểu sư huynh răn dạy chính mình nghĩ ngợi lung tung, lại không ngờ tới đối phương lần đầu tiên đáp ứng.

Hai người mặt khác tìm một gian phòng, hựu thăng chồng chất hỏa. Bọn hắn ai cũng không lạnh, nhưng ở như vậy âm u đáy biển cổ trong tòa tháp, bay lên như vậy một đống lửa, phảng phất có thể xua đuổi mất vẻ này ủ dột lạnh lẽo ẩm ướt bình thường.

Đống lửa yên tĩnh mà thiêu đốt lấy, thỉnh thoảng có Hỏa Tinh tử nổ tung, phát ra đùng đùng (*không dứt) thanh âm.

Vốn là u ám gian phòng, tại ánh lửa khắp bắn xuống, hiện ra vàng ấm màu sắc, hai người bóng dáng chiếu vào trên tường, có chút di động.

"Tiểu sư huynh, ta hiện tại thật sự thật hối hận, nếu như ta không có tiếp... Chưa có tới Đông hải thì tốt rồi." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chằm chằm lên hỏa diễm, thất hồn lạc phách nói, "Giảo Giảo thật tốt một cô nương, liền chết như vậy rồi."

"Ngươi còn muốn lấy nàng?" Lý Trì Ý hướng trong lửa bỏ thêm cây củi, không đếm xỉa tới nói, "Hồng nhan xương khô, mặt phấn bò cạp tâm."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta biết rõ, nhưng ta chính là... Như vậy một cái sống sờ sờ người."

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Tự gây nghiệt không thể sống, nàng mình lựa chọn con đường kia, ai cũng cứu không được nàng."

"Thế nhưng là, nếu như lúc ấy chúng ta không bức nàng như vậy nhanh, nói không chừng nàng sẽ không phải chết rồi." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lẩm bẩm nói.

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ngươi thế nhưng là đang trách ta?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Tiểu sư huynh nghĩ gì thế, không thể nào!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ừ, ở chung mấy tháng Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ, luôn có cảm tình."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biểu lộ cứng đờ.

Lý Trì Ý lục lọi trên tay giới chỉ, nhìn chăm chú hỏa diễm: "Nàng phụng người sau lưng mệnh lệnh tiếp cận ngươi, ẩn núp mấy tháng lâu, lần này như không phải là bởi vì người sau lưng muốn giết ta mà lộ ra chân ngựa, ngươi thậm chí cũng không biết nàng dụng tâm kín đáo... Như vậy Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ, ngươi sẽ không sợ nàng ngày nào đó rút đao ra tử nhắm ngay ngươi?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngẩng đầu, mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Hai tầm mắt của người chống lại, Lý Trì Ý khẽ thở dài: "Ngươi muốn tín nhiệm một người thời điểm, ngươi liền không có nghĩ qua bọn hắn có đáng giá hay không ngươi tín nhiệm? Ngươi làm một chuyện gì thời điểm, có hay không có chính thức đi suy nghĩ qua có nên hay không làm?"

Cái gọi là hệ thống, thật sự là thật là đáng sợ, nó làm cho người ta đánh mất suy nghĩ năng lực, làm cho người ta như một con lừa, mù quáng mà hướng phía củ cải trắng phương hướng đi về phía trước.

"Tiểu sư huynh..."

"Không chỉ là Tần Giảo, còn có ta, còn có những người khác, mỗi người đều có chính mình tư tâm, ngươi tổng có lẽ học được cảnh giác một ít, học được giữ lại."

Tại tương lai, ngươi bởi vì thức người không rõ đem người lai lịch không rõ thu dưới cửa, cho sư môn mang đến tai hoạ ngập đầu, ngươi nguyện muốn thay sư môn lấy lại công đạo, cấp cho sư tỷ báo thù rửa hận, kết quả đến phi thăng cũng không có biết rõ ràng đến tột cùng là ai bỏ xuống độc thủ.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú mờ mịt thanh niên, trên mặt câu dẫn ra một vòng trào ý.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi chính là như vậy một cái ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính, bị mọi người, bị bàn tay vàng cầm giữ đám lấy leo lên nhân sinh đỉnh phong, cả đời nhìn như sáng lạn huy hoàng, rồi lại trôi qua đần độn, u mê.

Một khắc này, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rõ ràng theo tiểu sư huynh trong mắt nhìn ra rất phức tạp hơn hàm nghĩa. Lại để cho hắn nhớ tới lần kia tại Vân Khê Bí Cảnh miệng núi lửa nội, đối phương đem hắn đẩy ra lúc cuối cùng cái nhìn kia.

Hắn nhịn không được bắt lấy Lý Trì Ý hai tay, vội vàng mà bộc bạch lòng của mình dấu vết (tích): "Tiểu sư huynh, ta biết rõ ngươi đối với ta là thật hảo, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không hoài nghi ngươi, lòng tự tin của ngươi ta!"

Lý Trì Ý đùa cợt cười cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hít sâu một hơi: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi không biết, kỳ thật ta... Ta thích ngươi đã lâu rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên buồn bã nói: "Từ ngày đó ngươi đang ở đây miệng núi lửa cứu của ta thời điểm, ta nghĩ đến ngươi vì cứu ta mà hy sinh, vẫn quên không được ngươi. Về sau trở lại sư môn, nghe sư phụ nói ngươi nhãn không toái, ta cao hứng điên rồi, kể từ lúc đó ta biết ngay ta khẳng định là thích ngươi rồi."

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm.

Cho nên ngươi xung phong nhận việc ra tới tìm ta, sau đó gặp được Tần Giảo về sau, hãy cùng nàng cùng một chỗ lưu lạc đại lục, trên đường đi hãm hại lừa gạt chết đi được. Cái này câu chuyện nghe làm sao lại với ngươi đời trước thề cho Lâm Linh sư tỷ báo thù, kết quả cuối cùng trái ôm phải ấp trực tiếp phi thăng câu chuyện giống như vậy đâu này?

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi ngày đó xem ta, có phải hay không cảm giác tâm đập bịch bịch?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻn vẹn mở to mắt: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi ngươi ngươi, làm sao ngươi biết?"

Lý Trì Ý khẽ cười một tiếng, rút tay ra ngoài, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Đó là bởi vì ngươi đang ở khốn cảnh bên trong, trong nội tâm đem đôi nguy hiểm sợ hãi lầm coi như tâm động mà thôi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngơ ngác nói: "À?"

Khai đạo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, quả thực so luyện hóa tức nhưỡng còn mệt mỏi, Lý Trì Ý kéo lấy trầm trọng bộ pháp, hướng gian phòng của mình đi đến.

Hắn tùy ý ở lòng bàn tay tụ lại ra một đoàn hỏa diễm, muốn lối đi nhỏ chiếu sáng, lại trong lúc vô tình chiếu sáng nghiêng dựa vào trên vách tường người.

Người nọ hai tay ôm ngực, tựa hồ đợi thật lâu, giờ phút này thấy hắn đã đến, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên.

"Úy Tranh." Trong lòng của hắn nhảy dựng, thốt ra.

Đệ 50 chương

"Úy Tranh."

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Lý Trì Ý cũng có chút hối hận.

Hắn tuy nhiên đáy lòng một mực gọi thẳng Úy Tranh danh tự, nhưng người trước vẫn còn cung kính mà hô người ta Úy Tiền Bối, hiện tại như vậy vừa gọi, phảng phất đơn giản lộ liễu ngọn nguồn, đem mình ngả ngớn cái kia một mặt bạo hiện ra tựa như.

Nhưng mà người nọ tựa hồ cũng không quá quan tâm chuyện này, mà là hỏi hắn: "Thân thể đã không có không thoải mái a?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Loại sự tình này không đề cập tới khá tốt, mỗi lần bị nhắc tới khiến cho người nhịn không được đi để ý.

Hắn khó khăn đáp một câu: "Không có." Trực tiếp tự đi vào gian phòng của mình, nhắm mắt ngồi xuống.

Tu luyện cuồng nhân tu luyện trong chốc lát, liền bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, bị nhục mà nhìn xem bụng của mình.

Hắn quả thực muốn hoài nghi Úy Tranh là cố ý , vốn không có việc gì, nhưng hiện tại hắn cảm giác mình toàn thân đều không thoải mái, đều có chuyện. Trong bụng chính là cái kia tồn tại cảm giác bỗng nhiên cất cao, đang có thoáng một phát không có thoáng một phát mà làm ầm ĩ.

Từ khi phát hiện độ khí phương pháp có thể giảm bớt thân thể của mình tình huống về sau, hắn một mực không có Cân Úy loong coong song tu qua, hai người mỗi ngày một lần độ khí, khó khăn lắm có thể thỏa mãn cái kia nghiệt thai nhu cầu.

Nhưng còn lần này tiến vào Long Tộc di tích về sau, hắn bị tức nhưỡng đẩy vào tuyệt cảnh, cái kia nghiệp chướng hóa ra che chắn cứu hắn một lần, hôm nay đúng là cần hấp thu đại lượng linh khí thời điểm. Nghiệp chướng khi hắn trong bụng không an phận mà làm ầm ĩ, rõ ràng chính là thúc giục chính mình theo Úy Tranh chỗ đó đạt được linh khí.

Úy Tranh khoan thai dựa vào cửa gian phòng, giống như ân cần nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

Lý Trì Ý cứng ngắc nói: "Ngươi có thể căng ra một hồi kết giới sao?"

Úy Tranh nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, bỗng nhiên ý vị thâm trường nói: "Kết giới này kỳ thật thập phần hao phí linh lực, ta hôm nay đã liên tục căng ra hai lần, nếu như không phải chuyện rất trọng yếu, ta đề nghị trì hoãn đến ngày mai."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đây là Úy Tranh lần thứ nhất cự tuyệt chính mình, hắn không cam lòng nói: "Nếu ta nói chuyện này thập phần trọng yếu đâu này?"

Không biết sao, hắn tựa hồ theo mỗ trong mắt người chứng kiến một vòng kỳ dị trêu tức: "Vậy cũng được có thể, chẳng qua nếu như ta căng ra kết giới, linh lực chỉ sợ bất lực, chống đỡ không đến thời gian một nén nhang."

"Ah." Vậy không có cách nào khác độ tức giận, Lý Trì Ý chần chờ chốc lát nói, "Vậy hay là đẳng Úy Tiền Bối khôi phục a."

Úy Tranh: ...

Người nào đó sờ sờ cái mũi, hướng dẫn từng bước nói: "Kỳ thật, nếu có thể tốc chiến tốc thắng lời mà nói..., có thể tại kết giới biến mất trước xong xuôi."

Dứt lời, Úy Tranh cũng đã triển khai kết giới, đem hai người vòng tại một chỗ.

Hắn đi đến Lý Trì Ý trước mặt, hào phóng ngồi xuống, tay phải chống đỡ cái cằm, mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú lên Lý Trì Ý: "Chuyện gì, dứt lời."

Thình lình bị người để sát vào vừa nhìn, liếc nhìn đối phương tĩnh mịch trong con mắt phản chiếu lấy bóng dáng của mình, Lý Trì Ý toàn thân cứng đờ, liền lời nói đều đã quên nói như thế nào.

Người này con mắt thật sự là đẹp mắt.

Lông mi như là sò biển giống nhau, một tờ một hấp, rõ ràng là một đôi lợi hại như chim ưng đôi mắt, lại bởi vì này lông mi hạ nhàn nhạt bóng mờ, mà lộ ra dịu dàng thắm thiết, làm cho người ta nhịn không được sinh ra bản thân đang bị thâm tình nhìn chăm chú ảo giác.

Úy Tranh thấy hắn thật lâu không nói lời nào, liền trêu ghẹo nói: "Muốn độ khí?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặc một hồi, hơi không thể nhận ra gật đầu.

Úy Tranh con mắt biến sắc sâu, không nói.

Hai người nhìn nhau nửa ngày, Lý Trì Ý mặt không thay đổi muốn, làm nhìn xem làm gì vậy, mới thời gian một nén nhang không đến, rốt cuộc là độ vẫn là không độ a.

Phảng phất phát giác được hắn không kiên nhẫn, Úy Tranh lúc này mới chậm rãi để sát vào tới đây, nắm hắn cằm dưới, hôn xuống dưới.

Giống như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, ôn nhu đụng chạm khắc ở cánh môi thượng.

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử có chút khuếch tán, nương theo lấy quen thuộc linh lực cuộn tất cả lên còn có cái kia khó có thể nói nên lời dục vọng, phảng phất lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ đốm lửa nhỏ, rào rạt mà bốc cháy lên.

Năm nào thiếu khí thịnh, liền dần dần cầm giữ không được, nhịn không được lôi kéo đối phương vạt áo đảo hướng chính mình.

Úy Tranh theo lực đạo của hắn, đem người toàn bộ ấn tại trên sàn nhà.

"Ừ..." Nhỏ vụn thanh âm rất nhanh chôn vùi tại nước bọt trao đổi bên trong.

Hắn đóng chặt lại hai mắt, trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn, bởi vậy cũng không có chú ý tới cái kia nửa chết nửa sống hệ thống phát ra tích tích âm thanh.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đứng ở cửa ra vào, trợn to mắt nhìn trong phòng hai người.

Úy Tranh một tay ấn chặt tiểu sư huynh bả vai, tựa hồ cảm thấy có người, hắn khẽ ngẩng đầu, thấy là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên, như là biểu thị công khai lấy chiếm hữu quả như vậy, cúi đầu cắn tiểu sư huynh cổ họng —

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên như gặp phải sét đánh, một cổ cường hãn linh áp cuốn tới, hắn liền lùi mấy bước, vẫn bị lật tung trên mặt đất.

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục nghe thấy ngoài cửa động tĩnh, ánh mắt lập tức Thanh Minh, muốn tránh thoát Úy Tranh kiềm chế đi thăm dò xem tình huống, nhưng mà người nọ lại ít có cường ngạnh đứng lên, đưa hắn giam cầm trên mặt đất.

Úy Tranh cười giỡn nói: "Mới tán gẫu qua không lâu, không cần hàn huyên nữa a."

Nói không tỉ mỉ một câu, Lý Trì Ý nhưng là lập tức đã minh bạch cái này ý tứ trong đó.

Trong lòng của hắn cả kinh: "Ngươi đang giám thị ta?"

Úy Tranh cúi đầu xuống, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Sẽ không nói thật tốt nghe chút ít sao, là ta một mực ở nhìn ngươi."

Ướt át khí tức tại bên tai nhẹ phẩy, Lý Trì Ý trong lòng run lên, tai tiêm bị đối phương không nhẹ không nặng mà cắn một cái.

Hắn mất tự nhiên nói: "Cái kia tiền bối nhìn thấy gì?"

Úy Tranh cười nói: "Các ngươi sư huynh đệ cảm tình thật sự là không sai."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta đã từng nói ta đãi sư môn như chí thân, không chỉ là ta sư đệ, sư phụ ta, ta Lâm Linh sư tỷ, ta theo chân bọn họ cảm tình đều... Ừ! ! !"

Cũng không biết là cái nào từ kích thích Đại Năng, Úy Tranh cúi đầu hung hăng cắn hắn yết hầu một ngụm!

Lý Trì Ý lập tức hồng đến bên tai, nói không ra lời.

Đây coi là cái gì? Bức cung sao? Đáp được không hợp tâm ý liền cắn thoáng một phát?

Úy Tranh phảng phất không nhìn thấy hắn khiển trách ánh mắt, thảnh thơi thảnh thơi mà cầm lấy tay phải của hắn, tại trước mắt hắn lung lay nhoáng một cái: "Ừ, cho nên ngươi cho ngươi sư môn mỗi người đều xứng như vậy một quả có thể đọc tâm giới chỉ?"

Kia đôi thon dài mà khớp xương rõ ràng trên tay, ngón giữa đeo một quả màu tím sậm bảo thạch giới chỉ, chính sâu kín mà phát ra hào quang.

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại, hắn nhớ tới chính mình đã từng vì lấy lòng, chủ động đem hệ thống ban thưởng đưa cho Úy Tranh qua, nhưng bị cự tuyệt rồi, không nghĩ tới mấy tháng đi qua, đối phương lại còn nhớ rõ chiếc nhẫn kia chi tiết.

"Như chỉ là đơn thuần sư môn chi nghị, cũng không dùng được chiếc nhẫn kia, trừ phi người này, là cần ngươi tận lực kết giao . Ngươi thậm chí vì hắn, khuyên bảo ta vô luận như thế nào tuyệt đối không thể cùng hắn tranh đoạt cơ duyên." Úy Tranh rốt cục chậm rãi thu hồi vui vẻ, đổi thành rất nghiêm túc xem kỹ, "A Ý, ngươi cái này sư đệ, đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào?"

Hắn quả nhiên là chú ý tới.

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặc thật lâu, rốt cục nói: "Nói là đọc tâm, chiếc nhẫn kia cũng chỉ là có thể đọc Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tâm tình mà thôi. Sở dĩ khuyên bảo ngươi không nên theo trong tay hắn cướp đoạt cơ duyên, chỉ là bởi vì cơ duyên của hắn..."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, chậm rãi nói: "Có độc."

Úy Tranh: "Có độc?"

"Đúng, có độc." Lý Trì Ý nghiền ngẫm mà cười rồi, tựa hồ ngay cả mình đều bị cái từ này nhạc đến, "Đương nhiên, ta không phải chỉ mặt chữ trên ý nghĩa có độc."

Lý Trì Ý: "Phàm là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa ý cơ duyên, đều có chứa thật lớn không xác định tính, trừ hắn ra ngoại trừ người nhiễm lên, đều bởi vì các loại không thể tưởng tượng lý do mà phát sinh vấn đề."

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Vớ vẩn."

Lý Trì Ý trào nói: "Người đôi không biết sự tình luôn khuyết thiếu xứng đáng kính sợ chi tâm, xem ra liền tiền bối cũng không có thể ngoại lệ."

Úy Tranh không sao cả cười cười: "Đại khái ta chính là cái loại này không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại loại hình a."

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Ta mười sáu tuổi lúc, đã từng xuống núi đi theo sư huynh sư tỷ du lịch, lúc giá trị thế tục đế vương tranh chấp, nạn lửa binh sở họa chỗ, người chết đói khắp nơi. Ta thấy tận mắt một nông phu không đành lòng bán nhi dục nữ, liền vớt kịch độc thổi bụng cá về nhà nấu nấu, người cả nhà dùng ăn."

Úy Tranh: "Nhưng mà bọn hắn dùng ăn về sau, nhưng không có độc dậy thì vong. Bởi vì nấu nấu thời gian quá dài a?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Vẫn là tiền bối kiến thức nhiều rộng."

Úy Tranh: "Cho nên?"

Lý Trì Ý thở dài: "Kia chi mật đường, ta chi thạch tín. Ngươi không thể phủ nhận, có chút cơ duyên là chỉ thích hợp mỗ một loại người ."

"Mà trong thiên địa có như vậy một loại người, bọn họ là vận mạng sủng nhi, là số mệnh góp lại người, bất cứ chuyện gì đều biến nguy thành an, như ý hắn người xương, nghịch hắn người vong."

"Nếu là loại người này phục dụng Hồ Linh Đan, bọn hắn sẽ không cự tuyệt cùng Tiểu Thần Hi giao hợp, cũng sẽ không có âm đan kết thai hậu hoạn. Nếu là loại người này tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, bọn hắn sẽ chờ đợi ngươi gần chết lúc mới xuất thủ cứu ngươi, đạt được thư của ngươi lại về sau, đạt được một thân truyền thừa cùng tẩy tủy trì một trì linh lực." Lý Trì Ý nhẹ trào.

"Ngươi gặp được loại người này sẽ như thế nào đãi chi? Nếu như là ta, ta sẽ đề nghị ngươi, không nên ý đồ nghịch thiên mà đi, hoặc là đứng xa mà trông, hoặc là kết giao là hữu. Tóm lại không nên ý đồ theo chân bọn họ đối nghịch, vọng tưởng cướp đoạt cơ duyên."

"Nếu không, giống như trước mặt ngươi bây giờ ta bình thường, rơi vào tu vị hoàn toàn biến mất, đạo thai Âm Dương điên đảo, nam thân cảm dựng kết cục..."

Hắn càng nói, trở nên mờ mịt, cực lớn cảm giác mất mát xông lên đầu, vô số thanh âm trong đầu tiếng vọng: Lý Trì Ý, ngươi vất vả luồn cúi, không tiếc tự hủy đạo tâm, cuối cùng rơi vào kết quả như vậy, là thật đáng buồn, đáng tiếc, buồn cười đến cực điểm!

Úy Tranh bắt lấy hắn mạch môn, một bên đưa vào linh lực, một bên quát: "A Ý, thủ vững đạo tâm!"

Trong chốc lát, như núi cổ hoàng hôn chung, như gió vũ gào thét, tuyên truyền giác ngộ thanh âm vang ở bên tai, Lý Trì Ý mở to hai mắt nhìn, kịch liệt mà ho khan!

Người nọ bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn, hung hăng mà hôn xuống dưới, bờ môi đau xót, máu tươi mùi tanh lan tràn tại trong miệng, rốt cục đưa hắn phiêu hốt thần chí lôi kéo trở về.

Đến lúc này hắn mới bắt đầu nghĩ mà sợ, vừa mới đạo tâm bất ổn, suýt nữa lại tản đi chính mình vất vả tu luyện cái này một thân tu vị!

Úy Tranh trầm mặt nói: "Ngươi vừa mới đang nói cái gì? Dụ dỗ trẻ người non dạ tiểu hồ ly, mưu đồ của ta truyền thừa cùng tẩy tủy trì người, muốn ta đi kết giao loại người này?"

Lý Trì Ý cái này mới ý thức tới chính mình nói gì đó, ngơ ngác nói: "Ngươi tức giận?"

Người nọ sắc mặt càng chìm: "Ta thì như thế nào không tức giận? Ngươi số mệnh kỳ chênh lệch, hâm mộ những cái...kia vận khí tốt cũng là hợp tình lý, có thể ngươi không nên như thế tự coi nhẹ mình. Thủ vững mình tâm có cái gì sai? Cứu người một mạng lại có cái gì sai?"

"Huống chi ngươi cứu chính là cái người kia là ta. Ngươi chối bỏ chính ngươi, là muốn ngay cả ta cũng cùng một chỗ chối bỏ?"

Cái kia một tiếng chất vấn tuyên truyền giác ngộ, Lý Trì Ý lập tức trong nội tâm đại loạn: "Thực xin lỗi, ta không có cân nhắc đến... Úy Tiền Bối ngươi? ! !"

Một tầng mỏng lân tự Úy Tranh theo cái cổ đang lúc lan tràn trên xuống, bao trùm hắn hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, đem người nổi bật lên trở nên biến hoá kỳ lạ, cái kia một đôi ngăm đen đôi mắt lại mơ hồ đỏ lên — Úy Tranh thậm chí có nổi giận dấu hiệu!

Lý Trì Ý nội tâm kinh ngạc vô cùng, tiến vào cái này trong tháp về sau, Úy Tranh đã là lần thứ hai hai mắt biến hồng, như bỏ mặc linh lực bạo động xuống dưới, chỉ sợ cũng muốn Tẩu Hỏa Nhập Ma.

Dưới tình thế cấp bách, hắn chủ động hôn đi lên, vận khởi song tu phương pháp, bảy tứ tướng đối phương trong cơ thể hỗn loạn linh lực dẫn vào trong cơ thể mình.

Trong bụng cái kia tiểu quỷ tựa hồ cảm thấy cái này cổ linh lực bất thiện, hưng phấn mà trở mình, vậy mà ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt! Cảm thấy trong bụng động tĩnh, Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, cắn răng tiếp tục thân hôn đi.

Như vậy củi khô lửa bốc tình huống, đem đại loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) đều câu được xao động không thôi.

Bị trước mắt người này ửng hồng hai gò má triệt để kích phát thú tính, Úy Tranh trong con mắt lướt qua một vòng ánh sáng màu đỏ, hai tay kềm ở bả vai của đối phương, chấm dứt đôi chiếm hữu tư thái công thành chiếm đất.

Lý Trì Ý một tiếng thét kinh hãi, tay run run đẩy ra cự: "Không nên, thời gian đã qua, không có kết giới rồi, Thận Thạch!"

Hắn một câu nói được bừa bãi, Úy Tranh nhưng là lập tức đã hiểu hắn đang nói cái gì, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Nơi đây cùng ngoại giới đã sớm mất đi liên hệ rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt: "Chuyện khi nào?"

Úy Tranh: "Thí luyện mở ra sau."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ngươi như thế nào không nói sớm?"

Cho nên người này giả vờ giả vịt xây dựng kết giới, lại dùng Thận Thạch là do cự tuyệt độ khí là vì cái gì? ? ?

Úy Tranh một ngụm cắn lấy hắn đầu vai: "Chuyên tâm chút ít!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: khiếp sợ, mỗ Đại Năng nhiều lần nhưng lại lộ ra đăm chiêu biểu lộ nguyên nhân đúng là hắn thật sự có đang tự hỏi?

Úy Tranh: ngươi vận khí kỳ chênh lệch.

Lý Trì Ý: trát tâm.

Đệ 51 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thất hồn lạc phách mà từ Lý Trì Ý cái kia trở về.

Tiểu sư huynh... Tiểu sư huynh hắn! Vậy mà danh thảo có chủ rồi!

Khó trách cự tuyệt chính mình cự tuyệt được làm như vậy giòn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thất lạc kiểm tra rồi chính mình nhẫn trữ vật, thật vất vả tích lũy ở dưới 500 thượng phẩm linh thạch bị bị bại không còn một mảnh, chính mình một cái cùng ngậm trong mồm ti, lấy cái gì cùng người ta Đại Năng tranh giành a.

Là ta, là ta trước, rõ ràng đều là ta tới trước... Quen biết cũng tốt, thích tiểu sư huynh cũng tốt. Vì cái gì tên kia thân tiểu sư huynh thân được như vậy thuần thục a!

Bỗng nhiên cảm giác một cổ ánh mắt chằm chằm tại trên người mình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn cùng Long Trạm ánh mắt chống lại.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa vặn thiếu cái phát tiết lỗ hổng, cả giận nói: "Ngươi nhìn cái gì nhìn!"

Long Trạm vốn định tức giận, nhưng chứng kiến đối phương ánh mắt bất thiện, hắn sinh sôi mà nuốt xuống khẩu khí này, một lời phẫn hận không chỗ phát tiết, chỉ dám âm thầm cắn ngón tay.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phảng phất nhớ ra cái gì đó, đột nhiên hỏi: "Này, lúc trước ở trong tối lộ trình, ngươi để cho ta đi sờ hoa sen tảng đá là có ý gì?"

Long Trạm cứng đờ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dư vị tới đây, âm trầm mà nhìn Long Trạm: "Tốt, ngươi rùa nhỏ con bê, muốn dùng thầm nghĩ bên trong cơ quan hại gia gia ta!"

Long Trạm quay đầu bỏ chạy, nhưng hắn cái kia tiểu chân ngắn chạy đi đâu qua được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, lập tức bị bắt chặt cởi quần đánh đòn!

Ba ba BA~! Long Thiếu Các Chủ bờ mông lập tức nở hoa!

Long Trạm run lấy thân thể, hai mắt lưng tròng: "Ngươi ngươi... Thằng nhãi ranh ngươi dám!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên căn bản không sợ cái này tiểu nắm: "Ta liền dám rồi!"

Long Trạm: ...

Trong nháy mắt cảm thấy thẹn, phẫn nộ, căm hận vọt lên trong lòng của hắn.

Hắn đơn biết rõ vị hôn thê của mình ưa thích chạy trốn, lại không ngờ tới lần này là theo gian phu cùng một chỗ chạy trốn , chẳng những chạy trốn, cái này gian phu tính cả Thanh Kiều đem mình hại thành cái này bộ dáng, trước mặt mọi người đâm phá chính mình biến thành tiểu hài tử sự thật, bây giờ còn... Còn đánh hắn bờ mông? Đây quả thực là vô cùng nhục nhã!

Cái này gọi Đông Phương gian phu, chờ hắn khôi phục, hắn nhất định phải, hắn nhất định phải...

Long Trạm càng nghĩ càng giận, ánh mắt bất tri bất giác chuyển dời đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên người, phảng phất muốn theo trên người hắn chằm chằm ra một cái lổ thủng đi ra!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cước đạp đến tiểu nắm trên người: "Nhìn cái gì nhìn!"

Long Trạm theo trên mặt đất lăn vài vòng, đứng lên, biểu lộ kinh hoảng, âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói: "Ngươi cái này gian phu! Ngươi cho ta ăn cái gì thuốc, ta, ta tại sao phải sai đui mù rồi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ta lúc trước uy hắn ăn cái gì kia mà?

Hệ thống: không coi ai ra gì đan.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Long Trạm hai người này mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, đã vượt qua nghiêm chỉnh cái buổi tối. Đợi đến lúc buổi sáng, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người một trước một sau tiến đến, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chứng kiến tiểu sư huynh, lập tức mặt đỏ lên, cà lăm được nói không ra lời.

Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ bất định mà nhìn lướt qua gian phòng.

Thanh Kiều vẫn còn phát ra sốt nhẹ, nhưng tình huống cơ bản ổn định lại, cái kia Định Thủy Châu quả nhiên ở phương diện này có hiệu quả. Long Trạm mắt mũi sưng bầm, núp ở góc tường, ánh mắt vẫn còn lúng ta lúng túng tập trung tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên người, liếc không chịu sai ra

Lý Trì Ý nhìn xem Long Trạm, nhìn xem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, lông mi chậm rãi khơi mào: "Đây là thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kết kết ba ba nói: "Chưa, không có gì. Tiểu tử này không thành thật một chút, ta dạy dỗ hắn dừng lại!"

Hắn nói xong, chợt nhớ tới cái gì, ánh mắt lập loè, lại dẫn theo chút hèn mọn bỉ ổi: "Tiểu sư huynh, có Thận Thạch tại, chúng ta tại đây làm một chuyện sẽ không bị bên ngoài những người kia thấy hết a?"

Nghe được Thận Thạch, Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt trầm xuống, đang muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, Long Trạm bỗng nhiên nhanh chóng nói: "Hiện tại toàn bộ di tích đều cùng ngoại giới mất đi liên hệ, vật kia vô dụng thôi rồi."

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, mọi người đều là cả kinh.

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Xem ra Long Thiếu Các Chủ đã sớm đã biết."

Long Trạm bánh bao trên mặt lộ ra tối tăm phiền muộn thần sắc: "Ta lúc đầu tự mình đi truy công chúa, lại bị khôi lỗi ám toán, sau khi tỉnh lại là được bộ dạng này bộ dáng. Cái kia khôi lỗi cùng các ngươi hôm qua đuổi giết nàng kia đồng xuất nhất mạch, nếu ta nghĩ đến không tệ, lần này Long gia đại điển bị giảo loạn, đích thị là sau lưng nàng làm chủ một tay bày ra."

"Câu cửa miệng nói, địch nhân địch nhân là bằng hữu. Lý huynh, ta và ngươi sao không nắm tay giảng hòa, cùng một chỗ đem người này bắt được?" Bọc nhỏ tử vẻ mặt thành thục theo sát Lý Trì Ý xưng huynh gọi đệ, trận kia mặt nói không nên lời buồn cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi đừng nghe hắn , thằng này một bụng ý nghĩ xấu, nói không chừng lúc nào cũng sẽ bị hắn tính toán!"

Long Trạm hung hăng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: "Ta có thể dưới tóc:phát hạ Tâm Ma thề, như lý đạo hữu nguyện ý giúp ta, cái kia Long Tộc truyền thừa cũng có thể... Có thể chắp tay nhường cho." Dứt lời, hắn liền nhấc tay chỉ lên trời, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt mà phát hạ vĩnh viễn không làm thương hại Lý Trì Ý lời thề.

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái này thí luyện chi tháp là vì ngươi mở ra, Long Tộc truyền thừa cũng sẽ không tùy tiện liền truyền cho phi Long Tộc hậu duệ a."

Long Trạm cắn răng nói: "Không sai, thí luyện chi tháp hoàn toàn chính xác chỉ có trực hệ... Mới có thể sử dụng lực lượng mở ra."

"Nhưng thí luyện chi tháp một khi mở ra, huyết thống hơi chút mỏng có lân nhất tộc cũng có thể tham dự cạnh tranh, nếu ta liền những thứ này tạp chủng cũng không sánh bằng lời mà nói..., đương nhiên cũng không xứng đạt được truyền thừa, mà những thế lực kia so trực hệ... Còn mạnh hơn có lân tộc tự nhiên có tư cách đạt được truyền thừa."

Trực hệ? Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi.

Long Trạm hung hăng trừng hướng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Hắn là ngươi sư đệ a? Ta thấy ngươi cùng hắn quan hệ thực hảo. Hắn là bị thí luyện tháp thừa nhận có lân tộc hậu duệ, có thể tiếp nhận truyền thừa."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ, không nghĩ tới thiên đại hảo sự còn có thể nện vào trên người mình, thích thú hồ nghi mà chằm chằm vào Long Trạm: "Ngươi không phải tại lừa gạt ta đám bọn họ a? Ngươi chỉ nói không hại ta tiểu sư huynh, ta tiểu sư huynh là ngươi có thể gây tổn thương cho lấy được sao? Nhưng còn có ta, còn có — "

Lý Trì Ý cắt ngang hắn: "Câm miệng, có ta ở đây, ngươi tại sao phải sợ hắn bị thương ngươi rồi? Long Thiếu Các Chủ đã như vậy có thành ý, ta liền từ chối thì bất kính rồi. Bất quá sau khi chuyện thành công, ta còn muốn một kiện đồ vật."

Long Trạm cắn răng nói: "Chỉ cần là không bị thương Long gia căn bản đồ vật, ta có thể làm chủ tặng cho ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Nhìn qua Thiếu Các Chủ ghi nhớ chính mình giờ phút này nói." Dứt lời, vậy mà cũng là lập nhiều Tâm Ma thề, đáp ứng trợ giúp hắn bài trừ lần này âm mưu.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gặp Lý Trì Ý như thế dứt khoát, vì mình liên tâm ma thề đều dựng lên, không khỏi vừa mừng vừa sợ, xem ra cho dù có Tiểu yêu tinh, sư huynh vẫn là hiểu rõ nhất chính mình .

Hắn chính đang âm thầm mừng thầm, thình lình chống lại Úy Tranh giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt, lập tức rùng mình một cái, không dám nhiều hơn nữa muốn.

Lý Trì Ý không biết hai người này sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, trầm ngâm nói: "Tần Giảo là con cờ của hắn, sớm vận dụng, chỉ vì quấy vũng nước đục, cho nên hắn việc này mục đích có lẽ không tại truyền thừa. Long Thiếu Các Chủ, ngươi nếu như nguyện ý nhượng xuất Long Tộc truyền thừa, chỉ sợ là nhìn ra kia chính thức toan tính so truyền thừa còn trọng yếu hơn a?"

Long Trạm con mắt sắc một sâu, gật đầu nói: "Không sai, người này có thể khống chế Long gia những năm này tại di tích chung quanh bố trí xuống kết giới, ngăn ra di tích cùng ngoại giới liên hệ, chỉ có một nguyên nhân, chính là hắn đã thuận lợi lẻn vào long chôn cất chi địa, nhìn thấy trấn thủ di tích người rồi."

Long chôn cất chi địa, Thanh Kiều lúc trước xuất ra cái kia phó trên bản đồ đã từng đánh dấu đi ra qua. Mà trấn thủ di tích người một từ, tức thì lộ ra thập phần nại nhân tầm vị.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cười nói: "Ngoại nhân vẫn cho là nắm giữ di tích chính là Long gia, nhưng hôm nay nghe Thiếu Các Chủ ý tứ, cái này trấn thủ người tựa hồ cùng Long gia cũng không quá đồng lòng?"

Long Trạm đồng tử co rụt lại, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Lý đạo hữu, hà tất hỏi nhiều như vậy."

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Ta mặc dù thề phải giúp ngươi, nhưng cũng không có đã từng nói qua như thế nào giúp đỡ, giúp ngươi nhiều ít. Giống như cùng ngươi thề không hại ta, cũng không có đã từng nói qua không hại ta sư đệ giống nhau."

Hắn nói lời này, rõ ràng là tại gõ Long Trạm, ngươi hôm nay không hề tu vị, như muốn ngăn cản Tần Giảo người sau lưng mưu đồ, cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào ta, nếu như không chịu ngoan ngoãn nói ra chân tướng, cái này bề bộn cho dù giúp đỡ được qua loa một điểm, cũng không vi phạm vừa mới phát thề.

Long Trạm biến sắc, cuối cùng quyết định nói: "Trấn thủ di tích cái vị kia, là Long Tộc một điều cuối cùng chân long, cũng là tổ mẫu ta của ta. Nàng bị ta tổ phụ thiết kế, trấn áp tại long chôn cất chi địa, nghiệp dĩ một ngàn năm rồi."

Lời nói bồ vừa ra khỏi miệng, mọi người tại đây mặt lộ vẻ vẻ ngạc nhiên, khó trách Long Trạm có thể trời sinh hóa giao long, hắn dĩ nhiên là Long Tộc mạt duệ trực hệ quan hệ huyết thống!

Cùng thời khắc đó, long chôn cất chi địa.

Nơi đây một số gần như một mảnh hoang vu, ám chìm nước biển không khí trầm lặng một mảnh, khắp nơi đều là hư thối hương vị.

Nước bùn ở bên trong kiên quyết ngoi lên mà ra khổng lồ hài cốt, chừng mấy người rất cao, hơn mười trượng chi trưởng, nếu chỉ một cỗ, tức thì không khỏi làm cho người ta sợ hãi thán phục tại cái này Thượng Cổ Long Tộc bàng nhiên thân hình, nhưng mà phóng nhãn nhìn lại, như vậy hài cốt chừng hơn vạn (chiếc) có, mật mật ma ma nhìn không thấy bờ, liền lộ ra thực tế âm trầm đáng sợ.

Tại đây vô tận ám chìm sắc điệu ở bên trong, cái kia một bộ áo trắng liền lộ ra đặc biệt rõ ràng.

Quần áo trắng tóc đen, khuôn mặt sáng tỏ, đúng là Thiên Liên một tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ.

Triệu Vô Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía mặt biển, thản nhiên nói: "Ngao Bà Bà, ta đã theo ngươi nói, đem Long gia tất cả mọi người dẫn vào di tích trong phạm vi."

Hắn đối mặt với nhưng là một cái toàn thân bị khóa liên (dây xích) khó khăn, thân thể dị dạng, co rúc ở một đoàn sẽ chết chi long.

Cái kia long mở ra bạch trọc con mắt, khàn khàn mà cười rộ lên, ngay tiếp theo toàn bộ long chôn cất chi địa cũng có chút run run: "Rốt cuộc đã tới sao... Long Trạch, Long Trạch! Ngươi xem rồi ngươi tử tôn là thế nào đều đã chết tại trên tay của ta!"

Kia ngữ khí oán độc, làm cho người không rét mà run.

Triệu Vô Hạ khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Bà bà thật đúng quả quyết vô tình. Liền đối với chính mình tử tôn cũng hạ thủ được."

"Bọn hắn không là của ta tử tôn, là của ta sỉ nhục!"

Nếu không phải lúc trước nàng ruồng bỏ tổ tiên, lầm tín tiểu nhân, làm sao cố lưu lạc đến tận đây, Long Trạch, hôm nay hẳn là ngươi Long gia tử kỳ!

Hắc long thúc dục trong thân thể còn sót lại chân khí, dùng thiên phú chi lực ngự sử Long Tộc di tích chung quanh tất cả nước biển, mãnh liệt chấn động từ trên người nàng phát ra, lập tức khuếch tán đến trên mặt biển, lập tức đem sóng biển nhấc lên được rất cao!

Mà mãnh liệt chấn động đã ở ảnh hưởng đáy biển di tích, đáy biển tiếp tục rung động lắc lư, trên vạn năm kiến trúc không chịu nổi như vậy động tĩnh, nhao nhao sụp xuống.

Long Tộc di tích lối vào, đã bị Bác Vật Các người tầng tầng vây quanh, Bạo Vũ Cuồng Phong đại tác, cái kia cắn người sóng biển đủ có vài chục trượng độ cao, không ít tu vi thấp người trực tiếp bị cuốn vào sóng biển bên trong, bị tự nhiên chi lực thôn phệ.

Long uyên sai người lui về sau ra vài dặm, chính hắn lại một thân một mình cưỡi pháp khí, đứng ở trên mặt biển. Long uyên nhắc tới chân khí, một chưởng bổ về phía vòng xoáy trung tâm, ý đồ phá vỡ đại trận.

Trong chốc lát, dùng hết xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng toàn lực chi kích đối kháng cả phiến hải vực tự nhiên chi lực, liền thiên địa cũng theo đó biến sắc!

Cảm thấy trên mặt biển động tĩnh, Ngao Bà Bà lạnh lùng cười cười: "Thằng nhãi ranh!" Dứt lời, nàng thúc dục trận pháp, kết giới kia vậy mà lại bị gia cố một tầng, hiện ra kim sắc quang mang, như vỏ trứng bình thường bao phủ tại toàn bộ di tích trên biển. Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, sóng cả cũng không thông qua đây cơ hồ hóa thành thật thể kết giới.

Đại Năng đấu pháp, liền thí luyện chi tháp cũng nhận được ảnh hưởng.

Một lát lúc trước, tại Long Trạm che che lấp lấp miêu tả xuống, mọi người đôi Long gia máu chó gia sử đã có đại khái nhận thức — phụ lòng người lừa gạt bé gái mồ côi cảm tình, lại mưu đoạt người ta gia sản, ngày hôm nay nói luân hồi, đến phiên người bị hại trả thù.

Long Trạm nói: "Người nọ nhất định là cùng ta tổ mẫu làm giao dịch, muốn phải lấy được di tích chính thức quyền khống chế."

Lý Trì Ý cũng không đáp lời, mà là đang suy nghĩ, bị phong ấn ở trong trận, trở thành di tích chủ nhân, cái này gặp gỡ nghe có chút quen thuộc.

Cảm thấy thân tháp có chút lắc lư, hắn cau mày nói: "Bên ngoài có biến, muốn đi ra ngoài, việc cấp bách vẫn là xông tháp, Long Thiếu Các Chủ, ngươi còn có qua cửa phương pháp?"

Long Trạm đang muốn nói chuyện, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên nói: "Hà tất phiền toái như vậy."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, vừa vặn đánh lên đối phương ánh mắt, Úy Tranh trên khóe miệng câu: "Cái này thí luyện chi tháp là tiểu bối xây, chắc là ngăn không được ta như vậy ."

Dứt lời, Úy Tranh rút...ra Lý Trì Ý chuôi này tàn kiếm, đem linh lực rót vào ở trên, lập tức cường đại linh áp nghiêm nghị đè xuống, làm cho ở đây bọn tiểu bối hô hấp trì trệ, thiếu chút nữa muốn quỳ xuống.

Trên mặt biển, long uyên một chưởng bổ ra nước biển, lộ ra đá lởm chởm đáy biển mặt đất, dưới mặt biển, một đạo kim quang xẹt qua cổ tháp, đem thân tháp bổ ra thành hai nửa!

Hắc long nổi giận nói: "Là ai! Ai phá thí luyện tháp!"

Nàng tế ra bản thân cuối cùng một điểm máu huyết làm mồi nhử, đem cái kia Long gia tiểu nhi kéo tại trong tháp thí luyện, hôm nay lại bị người đơn giản phá vỡ, tự dưng hủy nàng đại kế!

Thân thể nàng kịch liệt mà tại xiềng xích bên trong giãy dụa, đem nước biển phịch được đục ngầu không không chịu nổi, Triệu Vô Hạ nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lui về phía sau mấy bước, né tránh cái kia đoàn sợi thô khởi dơ bẩn: "Kính xin bà bà chớ quên lúc trước đáp ứng cho đồ đạc của ta."

"Đãi lão thân tự tay giết mấy cái họ Long , liền cho ngươi."

Triệu Vô Hạ khiêu mi: "Ngao Bà Bà, chúng ta lúc trước cũng không phải là nói như vậy."

"Hừ, ta đều sắp chết, còn có thể thiếu đi ngươi cái này ít đồ hay sao?" Hắc long cười lạnh, "Đừng e ngại ta, mau cút khai chút ít!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đệ 43 chương ở bên trong đề cập tới Long gia phát tích lịch sử, chính là theo Long Trạch xuất hiện ở Long Tộc di tích thời điểm bắt đầu .

Long Trạch một cái không có danh tiếng gì người trẻ tuổi, vì sao có thể có được lớn như vậy di sản đâu rồi, đương nhiên là hắn tiên nhân khiêu, đem kế thừa di sản long nữ cho lừa gạt rồi

Đệ 52 chương

Thiên hạ trận pháp, vô luận cỡ nào tinh diệu, đều bù không được một câu đại lực phá khéo léo.

Đồng dạng một thanh tàn kiếm, Lý Trì Ý tốn sức bổ chém đều không thể tại mặt tường lưu lại dấu vết. Chỉ có thể dùng tinh thần chủy mới có thể mở ra vách tường tại Úy Tranh trước mặt giống như là đậu hũ khối giống nhau nhu nhược.

Trong chốc lát thân tháp sụp xuống, nước biển chảy ngược, mọi người theo đại lão bổ ra khe hở hướng đỉnh tháp bơi đi, vốn là còn muốn xông tầng ba thí luyện tháp cứ như vậy ăn gian đi qua.

Trong tháp chân long máu huyết cùng Long Tộc hậu duệ máu tươi lẫn nhau hô ứng, thí luyện tháp mới sẽ mở ra, mà đỉnh tháp chính là tiếp nhận truyền thừa chỗ.

Theo Long Trạm theo như lời, Long Tộc tính dâm, tứ hải bát hoang, có lân nhất tộc đều lẫn vào có Long Tộc huyết mạch, này đây chỉ cần có lân nhất tộc tiểu bối so Long Tộc trực hệ hậu duệ còn muốn ưu tú, có thể xông đến tầng này, đạt được Long Tộc chân huyết, cũng có thể cởi biến thành chân long.

Nước biển chấn động trở nên kịch liệt, Lý Trì Ý tránh thoát một khối đá vụn, lớn tiếng nói: "Cái này tháp lập tức muốn hoàn toàn đổ sụp rồi!"

Úy Tranh: "Không vội, còn có thể kiên trì thời gian một nén nhang."

Mọi người tiến vào đỉnh tháp gian phòng, liếc liền trông thấy trung ương dựng đứng lấy một cái ngọc lưu ly bình, xuyên thấu qua hơi mờ thân bình, có thể chứng kiến bên trong màu đỏ sậm chất lỏng chính không ngừng rung rung.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vui vẻ nói: "Cái kia chính là chân long máu huyết?"

Tiểu nắm lạnh lùng khẽ hừ: "Ừ."

Lý Trì Ý hòa ái nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc, khích lệ nói: "Đi đi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dấu không lấn át được trên mặt sắc mặt vui mừng, tranh thủ thời gian đi qua, đem ngọc lưu ly bình lấy xuống dưới. Hắn mở ra nắp bình, hai mảnh môi vừa mới dính vào máu huyết, bỗng nhiên thân tháp kịch liệt mà rung rung, trong khoảnh khắc gian phòng cuốn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trở tay không kịp, ngọc lưu ly bình theo trong tay hắn cởi ra.

Lý Trì Ý nhướng mày, đang muốn giúp hắn thu hồi ngọc lưu ly bình, bỗng nhiên mẫn cảm mà nhìn về phía Úy Tranh.

Người nào đó tiện tay vê lên phiêu tại chung quanh hắn một hạt đá vụn, hướng ngọc lưu ly bình ném đi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngón tay vừa mới đụng phải thân bình, ngọc lưu ly bình liền bị đá vụn đánh trúng, hướng một phương hướng khác phiêu đi.

Thân tháp một cái kịch liệt lắc lư, Úy Tranh lại là một hạt đá vụn, đem ngọc lưu ly bình đánh về phía Long Trạm phương hướng.

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, quả thứ ba đá vụn bay ra tay, mục tiêu cũng không phải ngọc lưu ly bình, mà là Long Trạm!

Long Trạm bên hông bị trùng trùng điệp điệp một kích, nhịn không được bật thốt lên hô thống, mà như vậy sao trong nháy mắt, ngọc lưu ly trong bình huyết dịch chảy xuống, bị một giọt không rơi mà đút vào Long Trạm trong miệng.

Lý Trì Ý khiếp sợ nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh ý cùng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, nói nhỏ: "Cái này cơ duyên đã viết nhà ai danh tự sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cái này thật không có.

Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên.

Mà Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm, lòng đang hệ thống nhắc nhở nhiệm vụ thất bại một khắc này triệt để nát.

Long Trạm cũng không ngờ rằng sự tình sẽ phát sinh đến tình trạng như thế, hắn mờ mịt mà nháy mắt mấy cái, lập tức cả người bao bọc:ba lô một đoàn giữa kim quang.

Lý Trì Ý cảm giác được linh lực từ phía sau như thủy triều cọ rửa mà đến, hướng Long Trạm trên người tập trung mà đi."Tháp muốn sụp!" Thời gian cấp bách, hắn một tay cầm lấy Thanh Kiều, một tay cầm lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, tranh thủ thời gian lui về sau đi.

Trong thiên địa mấy đạo kiếp lôi đánh rớt, cả kinh chúng tu sĩ vừa vội gấp lui về phía sau vài dặm.

Đây là đâu gia Đại Năng lúc này độ kiếp?

Long uyên một tay áo ngăn trở đập vào mặt sóng lớn, mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi lẫn vui mừng: "Đã thành!"

Dưới mặt biển, cường đại kiếp lôi lôi cuốn linh lực mà đến, trong khoảnh khắc thân tháp hóa thành bột mịn, Long Tộc diệt tộc về sau, lưu lại vạn năm di tích cuối cùng hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát.

Nhưng mà hủy diệt thủy chung nương theo tân sinh, như mùa đông giá rét qua đi, oanh phi thảo trường, mới lực lượng phục lại cao hứng.

Mấy tức về sau, cuồng phong mưa rào sơ nghỉ, sắc trời chợt phá, vạn đạo kim mang tự mây đen xuyên suốt hạ xuống, một cái kiện tráng Ngân Long tự di tích trung tâm phá biển mà ra!

Cái kia Ngân Long thân hình ưu mỹ, tuy nhiên bị kiếp lôi tàn phá được vết thương chồng chất, nhưng như cũ ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi. Xưa nay Long Tộc đều có hành vân bố vũ chi lực, Ngân Long nhổ ra một ngụm hơi thở của rồng, đánh xuống trời hạn gặp mưa mưa móc, thổi tan mây đen, thiên biển chịu một thanh.

Long uyên vỗ tay cười to, thanh âm vang vọng vài dặm: "Ta nhi cái gì dũng!"

Ngân Long vẫy đuôi hướng hắn bay đi: "Phụ thân!"

Cùng lúc đó, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy tranh đám người theo Long Trạm biến hóa đưa tới mạch nước ngầm bên trong chạy trốn ra ngoài, tại một mảnh bại lộ tại mặt biển trên đá ngầm làm sơ nghỉ ngơi.

Gió đông Ngạo Thiên bị mạch nước ngầm xông tới đến cùng, ngất đi, Lý Trì Ý đưa hắn cùng Thanh Kiều thu xếp tại đá ngầm cái bóng chỗ, ngẩng đầu hướng chân trời nhìn lại.

Lúc này Ngân Long đang tại nhổ ra hơi thở của rồng, xua tán mây đen, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn Úy Tranh liếc: "Ngươi vừa mới tại sao phải làm như vậy?"

Úy Tranh nghênh tiếp ánh mắt của hắn, nửa là vui đùa, nửa là chân thành nói: "Bởi vì không đụng nam tường chưa từ bỏ ý định a."

Lý Trì Ý lập tức dở khóc dở cười.

Hắn trong lời nói có chuyện, Lý Trì Ý làm sao có thể không biết? Hóa rồng là ngàn năm khó gặp đại cơ duyên, Long Trạm đã đoạt, tất có đại sự phát sinh. Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm thầm than, nếu như đụng phải nam tường, chắc hẳn người nọ là không đầu rơi máu chảy sẽ không quay đầu lại.

Hắn lắc đầu, bỗng nhiên trong nội tâm khẽ động, theo Thanh Kiều y đang lúc lục soát ra một quả Minh Châu. Chần chờ một lát, hắn nhét vào trong ngực: "Định Thủy Châu đã tới tay, nơi đây không nên ở lâu." Chỉ cần bóp nát Thận Thạch, hai người có thể lập tức ly khai nơi đây.

Úy Tranh đúng là cố ý muốn lưu lại: "Ở lâu một lát, có lẽ có thể thấy cái gì."

Có lẽ thật sự là hắn mỏ quạ đen làm ra cái tác dụng gì, trên biển gió êm sóng lặng bất quá một lát, di tích phía trên, cả phiến hải vực đột nhiên chấn động, trên mặt biển thăng, tựa hồ có quái vật khổng lồ muốn theo trên biển rút lên!

Những cái...kia tránh lui vài dặm có hơn tu sĩ nhao nhao phát ra sợ hãi thán phục, tuy nhiên đã qua ngàn năm, ở đây hầu như không người nhìn thấy năm đó rầm rộ, nhưng là không ngại bọn hắn đoán xuất hiện ở cảnh tượng này là muốn phát sinh cái gì —

Long Tộc di tích, một lần nữa hiện thế!

Thời Gian Đảo Thối đến Úy Tranh phá tháp chi tế.

Long chôn cất chi địa.

Hắc long quát lớn Triệu Vô Hạ về sau, Triệu Vô Hạ sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Bà bà đây là muốn đổi ý?"

Hắc long đang tại nổi giận: "Ngươi cái này thằng nhãi ranh, lại e ngại ta mà ngay cả ngươi cùng một chỗ thu thập!"

Triệu Vô Hạ sau này phiêu khai mấy bước, thở dài: "Thượng cổ có ác long, lời nói và việc làm nhiều lần, thường thất tín bội ước, may mắn tại hạ sớm có chuẩn bị."

Hắn thổi trường tiêu, một khúc âm điệu quỷ dị tiêu tiếng vang lên, hắc long nghe tiếng toàn thân kịch liệt chấn động, thân thể như gặp phải hàng vạn con kiến gặm nuốt: "Thần nhạc phổ... Là cái kia giết thiên đao Phượng Tộc thần nhạc phổ! Ngươi từ nơi này tìm thấy!"

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười: "May mà ngươi đã tế ra máu huyết, thực lực suy yếu, nếu không ta cũng không có thể cam đoan cái này thần nhạc phổ có thể nắm bắt ngươi."

Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ, Phượng Tộc vui mừng ăn, nô dịch lân trùng, lọt vào Long Tộc căm hận, Long Phượng hai tộc thích thú kết làm kẻ thù truyền kiếp, hai nhà tranh chấp vài vạn năm, lẫn nhau tầm đó nghiên cứu không ít khắc địch phương pháp. Thần nhạc phổ là Phượng Tộc tuyệt học một trong, trong đó có một mình văn chương có thể khắc chế Long Tộc, đôi những thế lực kia yếu kém Long Tộc có hiệu quả.

Hắc long đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, nàng tánh mạng sắp khô kiệt, lại đem duy nhất máu huyết dâng ra, căn bản không cách nào chống cự thần nhạc phổ xâm lấn. Triệu Vô Hạ gặp hắc long héo rút trên mặt đất, không thể động đậy, rốt cục đình chỉ thổi.

Hắn đứng ở hắc long thân thể khổng lồ lúc trước, nhẹ nhàng đụng chạm hắc long cái trán, rất nhanh, một quả sáng như trăng sáng Minh Châu nổi lên.

Cái này Minh Châu không ánh sáng tự sáng, óng ánh sáng long lanh, có chút hướng ra phía ngoài phát ra hàn khí, tuyệt không giống như phàm phẩm.

Cái này là hắc long thân là Long Tộc mạt duệ, có thể ở Long Tộc bị diệt về sau, còn sống gần vài vạn năm lý do, trong cơ thể nàng cất giấu nhất tộc chí bảo — long châu.

Đồng dạng, Long Trạch lúc trước lừa gạt tại nàng, đem nàng trấn áp tại đại trận mắt trận, như không phải là bởi vì long châu có thể không ngừng nhắc đến cung cấp năng lượng, nàng đã sớm tinh lực khô kiệt, hóa thành xương khô, cùng cái này long chôn cất chi địa hơn vạn đồng tộc làm bạn.

Long châu bồ vừa ly khai hắc long, liền bị Triệu Vô Hạ bỏ vào trong túi, hắn khẽ cười một tiếng, bay nhanh rời đi cái này một mảnh hoang vu chi địa.

Ngay sau đó chính là Long Trạm hóa rồng, Cửu Thiên kiếp lôi đánh thức người nào chết hắc long, nàng mất đi long châu, lại cảm thấy cùng máu huyết phát sinh liên hệ chính là huyết mạch của nàng, lập tức cuồng tính đại phát, dùng cuối cùng sinh mệnh lực thúc dục đại trận, khu động di tích phù ra mặt biển.

Di tích hở ra, nước biển được đưa lên mấy trượng độ cao, Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, lôi kéo Thanh Kiều cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hướng chạy ra ngoài.

Phảng phất là trước khi bảo táp xảy ra bình tĩnh, cái kia cao long nước biển chỉ duy trì một lát cân đối, tựa như thác nước chiếu nghiêng xuống, thẳng đập địa thế hơi thấp mặt nước, lập tức hình thành mãnh liệt sóng lớn, dùng sét đánh xu thế hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch tán!

Ầm ầm rung động, tiếng nước rung trời.

Một mảnh kia hoang vu cung điện tại lúc cách ngàn năm sau, phục lại xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Long Trạm hóa thân Ngân Long tại mặt biển hở ra lúc liền cảm thấy không ổn, nhưng mà không đợi hắn bay ra di tích phạm vi, thân thể liền bị một cổ không cách nào chống cự hấp lực kéo về phía sau kéo.

Đó là hắc long đang thúc giục di chuyển bản thân máu huyết, muốn ra tay đánh chết Long Trạm!

Mặt biển lộ ra hắc long cực lớn đầu lâu, nó một ngụm cắn Ngân Long bảy tấc, Ngân Long khó có thể tự ức mà phát ra một tiếng thống khổ thét dài.

Long Các Chủ trố mắt muốn nứt: "Nghiệt long! Hắn là huyết mạch của ngươi, cớ gì ? Tuyệt tình đến tận đây!"

Hắc long khàn khàn thanh âm u ám vang lên: "Các ngươi những thứ này Long gia hậu nhân, đôi biến hóa là long chạy theo như vịt, chẳng lẽ liền không có nghĩ qua cái này mấy vạn năm về sau, còn có ai có thể cung cấp máu huyết, còn có ai có thể duy trì thí luyện chi tháp vận chuyển sao?"

Long uyên: "... Là ngươi!"

Thừa dịp cái này một người một con rồng đối thoại, Ngân Long đuôi rồng bãi xuống, đem hắc long đầu lâu đánh cho thiên tới, lúc này mới giãy giụa hắc long gông cùm xiềng xích.

Lưỡng long đấu sức, một biển chịu lật úp.

Trong khoảnh khắc, sóng lớn vỗ vào Lý Trì Ý trên người, vải vóc xé rách ra, Thanh Kiều cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đều theo trong tay hắn cởi ra, đã rơi vào nước biển ở chỗ sâu trong.

Hai người này một trời sinh dân tộc Thuỷ, một cái miệng ngậm Ích Thủy Châu, Lý Trì Ý ngược lại không sợ bọn họ bị chết đuối, chẳng qua là thất lạc về sau cũng không biết hai người này sẽ bị mạch nước ngầm đưa đến nơi nào. Hắn đang muốn tiềm vào trong nước, đem hai người tìm trở về, đã thấy Úy Tranh theo nước sâu chỗ bơi đi qua, trong tay dẫn theo Đông Phương, Thanh Kiều hai người.

Úy Tranh trầm giọng nói: "Không thể lại lại để cho cái kia hắc long làm ác, nếu không diễn biến thành biển gầm, liền vùng duyên hải dân chúng cũng phải bị tai hoạ."

Đây là liên lụy đến mấy vạn người đại nhân quả, thực lực cường hãn như Úy Tranh, cũng không khỏi không trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch.

Hắn đem hai người lắc tại địa thế tương đối cao trên đá ngầm, quay đầu phân phó một câu: "Ở chỗ này chờ ta." Liền rút ra Lý Trì Ý trên lưng tàn kiếm, hướng di tích trung tâm mà đi.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ngươi vì cái gì rất hỉ hoan dùng kiếm của ta!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đến từ Thanh Kiều Công Chúa oán khí: lão nương tốt xấu là một muội tử, các ngươi vung qua vung lại là muốn làm gì đâu!

Đệ 53 chương

Long Chiến với thiên biển tầm đó, một huyền nhất ngân, cắn xé quấn xoắn, máu tươi đầm đìa, đem hải vực nhuộm thành một mảnh đỏ sậm.

Long uyên vẫn còn đối phó di tích đại trận, ngàn năm qua, đại trận bị Long thị không ngừng gia cố, kia kiên cố trình độ, chính là liền xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng cũng trong lúc nhất thời không làm gì được được.

Bích sóng ngập trời, cái này một phiến hải vực bị nhị long quấy đến nghiêng trời lệch đất, dần dần trồi lên mặt nước tàn phá kiến trúc cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi, nhao nhao hóa thành toái ngói nứt ra tường, trở thành mãnh liệt mạch nước ngầm trung một đạo khác sát khí.

Lúc trước những cái...kia tiến vào di tích các tu sĩ nhao nhao hiển lộ tất cả thần thông, tứ tán chạy trốn, không kịp chạy ra , có bị sóng lớn đập chóng mặt, có bị mạch nước ngầm trung đá vụn đánh trúng, không bao lâu liền hóa thành (chiếc) có (chiếc) có xác chết trôi.

Lý Trì Ý mò lên mấy cái phiêu tại mặt biển, sinh tử không biết gặp rủi ro người, ném ở trên đá ngầm.

Theo Long Chiến trở nên kịch liệt, nước biển dần dần bay lên, lộ tại mặt biển đá ngầm diện tích cũng càng ngày càng ít. Lòng hắn niệm chợt lên, đem cái kia hạt luyện hóa qua tức nhưỡng ném vào đá ngầm đang lúc chỗ lõm đầy nước trung.

Tức nhưỡng nhập biển, như cá gặp nước, như cây nấm giống như sinh trưởng tốt, trong khoảnh khắc dùng đá ngầm làm trung tâm, chung quanh điền ra một hòn đảo nhỏ đến.

Lý Trì Ý vốn định khống chế tức nhưỡng mọc, nhưng rất nhanh hắn phát hiện là mình quá lo lắng, cái này mảnh biển thủy linh lực hỗn loạn, thủy nguyên tố cực kỳ sinh động, tức nhưỡng chính là lại am hiểu hấp thu hơi nước, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không cách nào tiêu hóa hết nhiều như vậy, ngược lại bị sóng lớn đập vỡ không ít. Mà những cái...kia thoát ly đồng bạn tân sinh tức nhưỡng, rất nhanh liền hóa thành phàm trần đất, tan tán tại trong nước biển.

Hôm nay hắn chỉ phải hết sức ngự sử tức nhưỡng co rút lại, nỗ lực duy trì cái này đảo nhỏ ven không bị nước biển ăn mòn mất.

Hắn theo hải lý nhặt được người càng ngày càng nhiều, đảo nhỏ thật sự chống đỡ không dưới, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, nhớ tới Thận Thạch tác dụng, bề bộn lục xem khởi những người kia quần áo, từng bước từng bước đem Thận Thạch bấm véo, đem người đều truyền tống đi, lúc này mới đã lấy được thở dốc thời cơ.

Bên kia, lưỡng long còn đang kịch liệt quần chiến, đuôi rồng đánh ra mấy trượng cao màu trắng bọt nước, kia lực lượng đủ để nghiêng trở mình thuyền biển, san bằng bờ biển. Cực lớn gợn sóng hướng bốn phía khuếch tán, cái này kịch liệt gợn sóng tại gặp được đại trận mở ra kết giới lúc, bị ngăn trở, lập tức kích thích ngàn trượng nghịch sóng.

Một bên là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng đang không ngừng công kích, một bên là sóng lớn không ngừng phát, cái kia ngàn năm đại trận lại cũng hiện ra chống đỡ hết nổi, đợi đến kết giới phá vỡ thời điểm, chính là biển gầm hình thành thời điểm.

Đến lúc đó Đông hải gia đảo, ven bờ, sợ sắp bị này thiên địa biến sắc biển gầm hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát!

Linh lực kích động, sóng to đại tác, trong mưa gió, một người cầm kiếm mà đến.

Người nọ huyền bào phần phật, tóc đen tứ tán, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ, ánh mắt không có sóng vô lan, như là một thanh ra khỏi vỏ trường kiếm, sắc bén lạnh thấu xương.

Lưỡng long đang tại quần chiến, Ngân Long xoắn nhanh hắc long thân thể, hắc long trái lại một ngụm cắn lấy Ngân Long cái cổ đang lúc, nghịch lân bị xé toang một mảnh, Ngân Long đau đến lại là gào to một tiếng.

Ngân Long mới gặp thụ kiếp lôi, ngay sau đó đã bị hắc long công kích, chống đỡ đến nơi đây đã là nó Thiên Phú Dị Bẩm. Mắt thấy muốn khí lực cạn kiệt, đột nhiên một đạo kiếm quang hiện lên, lại sinh sôi đem hắc long một góc cả gốc chặt bỏ!

Ngân Long thừa cơ theo hắc long trong miệng giãy giụa đi ra.

Long Trạm thở dốc đang lúc, lúc này mới có cơ hội nhìn cái kia bỗng nhiên xuất hiện giúp đỡ — như nó nhớ rõ không sai, cái này thân hình hòa khí vị, chính là trước kia tại Lý Trì Ý bên người Huyền Y đấu bồng nhân!

Hắc long kịch liệt đau nhức, vung đuôi muốn đem người này đập thành bánh thịt, nhưng mà Úy Tranh thân pháp biến hoá kỳ lạ, luân phiên công kích đến đến, liền nước biển đều không có nhiễm đến cái kia tay áo nửa phần. Hắc long cuồng nộ nói: "Nơi nào đến tiểu nhi, dám ngăn lão thân báo thù!"

Úy Tranh cất cao giọng nói: "Báo thù rửa hận, Thiên Kinh Địa Nghĩa. Bất quá tiền bối cái này trận chiến quá lớn, chỉ sợ sẽ nhấc lên sóng lớn, họa và người vô tội gia viên."

Hắc long miệng phun một ngụm hơi thở của rồng, trực phún Úy Tranh: "Vậy thì như thế nào, cho ta chôn cùng càng nhiều càng tốt!"

Úy Tranh không tránh không cho, tàn kiếm nghênh tiếp hơi thở của rồng, sinh sôi dùng linh lực bổ ra, hóa thành một đạo kiếm quang trực chỉ đối phương.

Ngân Long thở dốc nói: "Vô dụng thôi, Long Tộc trời sinh nhịn bị người tộc công kích."

Quả nhiên như Ngân Long theo như lời, Úy Tranh cái kia ẩn chứa xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ Toàn Lực Nhất Kích kiếm khí cũng không đôi hắc long tạo thành quá lớn tổn thương, hắc long da dầy thịt tháo, lân phiến đều đem công kích của hắn ngăn đỡ được.

Úy Tranh nhẹ sách một tiếng, cũng không gặp nhụt chí, đúng là mạo hiểm ngự kiếm bay về phía đầu rồng (vòi nước)!

Lúc này thời điểm làm là nhân tộc ưu thế cho thấy đến, hắc long phản ứng không kịp nữa, bị hắn bắt lấy còn sót lại một góc, linh hoạt mà trèo đến long trên đầu.

Vài vạn năm rồi, vẫn chưa có người nào dám leo đến trên đầu mình, hắc long cuồng nộ, ở giữa không trung lăn làm một đoàn, phục lại lao xuống đến trong nước biển, đều muốn đem Úy Tranh bỏ qua.

Lúc này thời điểm, hắc long long thân mới hoàn toàn bày ra ở trước mặt mọi người, sống trên vạn năm, long lân lột xác không biết bao nhiêu lần, thân thể đủ có vài chục trượng chi trưởng, tu vị so với Nhân tộc xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ, cũng không hoàng nhiều lại để cho, nếu không có thân thể hắn bị đại trận tha mài ngàn năm, dầu hết đèn tắt, Ngân Long lúc trước căn bản không có khả năng có cơ hội cùng nó hao tổn thời gian dài như vậy.

Ngân Long đạt được thở dốc cơ hội, nó làm sơ nghỉ ngơi, lại quấn lên hắc long khổng lồ long thân.

Úy Tranh xiêm y lúc này đã bị nước biển sũng nước, hắn thái dương kề cận một đám tóc đen, khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Nếu như kiếm khí vô dụng, cái kia liền trực tiếp sử dụng kiếm a."

Dứt lời, hắn giơ lên tàn kiếm, thẳng cắm thẳng vào hắc long phải trong mắt.

Hắc long lập tức đau đến phát ra một tiếng gào rú!

Con mắt bị chọc vào phá, máu chảy như trụ, hắc long tại trong biển cuồn cuộn làm một đoàn, Ngân Long cũng bị kéo lấy cuồn cuộn, phí hết sức của chín trâu hai hổ mới giãy giụa ra.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, hải vực nhấc lên mới sóng lớn, hoa tế độc nhất vô nhị sửa sang lại thêm nữa... Đặc sắc giỏi văn nhận thức chuẩn hoa tế ra bên ngoài khuếch tán mà đi, Lý Trì Ý chính tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ thu nạp trên đảo nhỏ tức nhưỡng, hắn một cái né tránh không kịp, bị bọt nước đánh vào trên biển, lại bị cuốn vào mạch nước ngầm bên trong.

Cái kia sóng cực lớn vừa vội, bất quá một lát, liền mang theo người vọt tới kết giới bên cạnh. Lý Trì Ý không dám cùng cái này quái vật khổng lồ chống cự, miệng ngậm Ích Thủy Châu, thúc dục Ngũ Hành Quyết, cải biến quanh thân nước chảy trạng thái, hướng đáy biển kín đáo đi tới.

Sóng biển xung lượng càng tiếp cận đáy biển càng yếu, Lý Trì Ý lẻn vào đến đáy biển, mấy có lẽ đã cảm giác không thấy áp lực. Cự long chiến trường cách cách nơi này đã thập phần xa xôi, hắn nhìn về phía di tích trung tâm phương hướng, chỉ có thể mơ hồ chứng kiến có vài bóng dáng quần chiến tại một khối.

Nhưng mà như vậy dạng xa đến mắt thường hầu như không phát hiện được chiến đấu, tại tiếp tục không ngừng mà dẫn phát cực lớn gợn sóng đẩy mạnh tới đây. Tại không lâu tương lai, chỉ cần hắc long đã chết, kết giới phá hư, cái này sóng lớn muốn hướng về Đông hải ven bờ gia đảo khuếch tán.

Di tích biển này dịch, nếu là thời gian kéo được quá dài, một cái không tốt, muốn hình thành khổng lồ biển gầm.

Bên kia Long Các Chủ hiển nhiên đã ý thức được việc này, đình chỉ đôi kết giới công kích, nhưng mà cũng chỉ là tạm hoãn tình thế phát sinh mà thôi.

Đông hải gia đảo hầu như ở lại đều là tu sĩ, tình huống khá tốt, nhưng mà bên bờ biển ở lại lấy đại bộ phận đều là bình thường dân chúng, biển gầm đánh úp lại, ngay cả chạy trốn mệnh cũng không kịp.

Quan hệ này đến vùng duyên hải mấy vạn cái nhân mạng đại nhân quả, như rơi vào Úy Tranh cùng Long Trạm trên người, mặc dù không lập tức rơi xuống lôi phạt, cũng là phi thăng vô vọng.

Úy Tiền Bối thật đúng là sẽ cho mình tìm việc a.

Long Trạm hóa rồng, dẫn tới hắc long nổi giận, lưỡng long đánh nhau dẫn đến biển gầm... Lúc trước lại để cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đạt được Long Tộc truyền thừa, chẳng phải không có nhiều chuyện như vậy đến sao!

Nói cho cùng còn là nhân vật chính cơ duyên có độc.

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình oán thầm xong, hắn chằm chằm vào kết giới lâm vào trầm tư, muốn tìm ra phá cục phương pháp.

Lúc này bỗng nhiên một đạo truyền âm lọt vào tai: "Tiểu hữu, đại trận như phá, tất nhiên sẽ dẫn phát biển gầm."

Lý Trì Ý liền vội ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Bác Vật Các Các chủ long uyên, đang đứng tại kết giới bên ngoài nước biển nhìn mình.

Trong lòng của hắn cả kinh, không biết long uyên đến tột cùng là lúc nào chú ý tới mình .

Long uyên gặp Lý Trì Ý vẫn có thể bảo trì trấn định, không khỏi lộ ra tán thưởng thần sắc: "Bổn tọa vừa rồi gặp ngươi dùng tức nhưỡng trúc đảo cứu người, tâm tính tài trí đều là nhất lưu, hẳn là xuất từ danh môn. Hôm nay biển gầm cùng một chỗ, vùng duyên hải mấy vạn thứ dân đem thụ kia hại, ta và ngươi thân là tu sĩ làm sao có thể ngồi nhìn mặc kệ? Kính xin tiểu hữu giúp ta hoàn thành ngăn trở biển gầm cái này một công đức thiện nghiệp!"

Cái này long uyên thân là Bác Vật Các Các chủ, khẩu tài thật sự là vô cùng tốt, một phương diện không hề không đề cập tới cái này mầm tai hoạ chính là bọn họ Long gia đại điển, một phương diện đem Lý Trì Ý đẩy lên đạo đức cao điểm, thật sự là muốn cự tuyệt cũng khó.

Bất quá Lý Trì Ý bản thân liền không có ý định cự tuyệt, hắn gật gật đầu, đáp ứng hạ Long Các Chủ thịnh mời.

Long uyên khẽ nhíu mày, thầm nghĩ cái này tiểu bối thật đúng vô lễ, nhưng mà sự tình lửa sém lông mày, trong đại trận còn có thể nhúc nhích tu sĩ ít càng thêm ít, cũng bất chấp chú ý nhiều như vậy rồi, hắn tiếp tục truyền âm nói: "Tiểu hữu nhưng cẩn thận quan sát, đá ngầm hơn địa phương, mặt biển gợn sóng muốn trì hoãn thượng không ít."

Lý Trì Ý theo lời nhìn lại, quả nhiên thủy thế như hắn theo như lời, gặp được đáy biển đá san hô hơn địa phương, muốn hòa hoãn không ít.

Long uyên nói: "Ngươi là thổ linh cây tu sĩ, lại người mang tức nhưỡng, có thể lợi dụng tức nhưỡng hở ra đống đất, liền có thể ngăn trở nhất thời. Bổn tọa đang ở kết giới bên ngoài, cũng sẽ này pháp trở ngại thủy thế."

Khó trách Long Các Chủ sẽ tìm tới chính mình, nguyên lai là hiểu lầm hắn là thổ linh cây tu sĩ. Bất quá phương pháp này xác thực có thể thực hiện, Lý Trì Ý hướng long uyên gật đầu, từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra tinh thần chủy, hướng những cái...kia địa thế bằng phẳng chỗ bơi đi.

Tinh thần chủy là thượng cổ bảo vật, có thể câu thông ngũ hành nguyên tố, Lý Trì Ý kiếm bị Úy Tranh cầm lấy đi dùng, trước mắt chỉ phải dùng nó đến được thông qua.

Lần này sự tình xong về sau, đương luyện hóa một thanh kiếm đưa cho Úy Tranh coi như đáp tạ, tỉnh hắn luôn đoạt chính mình chuôi này tàn kiếm dùng. Lý Trì Ý vừa muốn, một bên dùng dao găm làm mối, bắt đầu tụ tập trên biển rất phong phú thủy nguyên tố, hóa thành một thanh Thủy Kiếm.

Nếu là long uyên ở chỗ này, thế tất chấn động, bởi vì Lý Trì Ý căn bản không giống hắn nghĩ như vậy lợi dụng tức nhưỡng trực tiếp hở ra đống đất, mà là lợi dụng một thanh ngưng tụ Thủy Kiếm, hướng đáy biển mặt đất bổ tới!

Cái này bạo loạn thủy nguyên tố tuy khó có thể khống chế, nhưng chỉ cần ngưng tụ thân kiếm thành công, lại có thể phát huy ra vượt qua bình thường gấp mấy lần lực lượng, so Lý Trì Ý vận dụng Ngũ Hành Quyết thúc dục còn không quá quen thuộc thổ nguyên tố phải nhanh nhiều lắm.

Dùng nước ngưng tụ mà thành thân kiếm vừa bổ, đáy biển bỗng nhiên bổ ra một đạo hố sâu, bên cạnh hở ra cực lớn đống đất, cứ như vậy, Lý Trì Ý bắt đầu hết sức chuyên chú tại đại lục cùng di tích ở giữa thuỷ vực ở bên trong làm bắt đầu cuộc sống.

Mà long uyên bên kia cũng đã bắt đầu động tác.

Trong đại trận là hở ra di tích, rời di tích càng xa, nước biển càng sâu. Đến kết giới bên ngoài, Lý Trì Ý cái kia vài cái bổ ra đến đống đất căn bản không có dùng.

Long Các Chủ phương pháp đơn giản thô bạo, hắn tìm ra phụ cận hoang đảo, một chưởng bổ ra, trực tiếp dời đảo điền biển.

Lý Trì Ý phát giác được long uyên tại kết giới bên ngoài động tác, không khỏi thầm than, không hổ là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, dời đảo điền biển, thế gian này có thể có mấy người làm được?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Úy Tranh: giống như ta đây giống như Đại Năng, tìm đường chết cũng sẽ không chết

Lý Trì Ý: ha ha, ngươi không nhìn xem ai tại thu thập cục diện rối rắm

Đệ 54 chương

Hôm nay Tu Chân giới linh khí dồi dào, nguyên anh khắp nơi đi, kim đan không bằng chó, nhưng mà đến Hóa Thần Kỳ phía trên, nhân số liền bỗng nhiên thiếu đứng lên.

Tiểu môn tiểu phái có một cái Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ tọa trấn đã là khó lường, đại môn đại phái tiêu chuẩn phối trí là mười mấy nguyên anh, mấy cái Hóa Thần Kỳ, phàm là có một cái xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng có thể bước vào đỉnh cấp môn phái liệt kê.

Triển Tiên Môn xem như trung bình chếch lên môn phái, trong môn thuộc Lý Trì Ý hắn sư tôn Triệu Ân Niên tu vị cao nhất, chính là Hóa Thần Kỳ đỉnh phong, tu luyện nữa trăm năm nói không chừng có cơ hội đột phá xuất khiếu kỳ. Vân Thâm Đại Lục hôm nay danh tiếng rất thịnh hai đại môn phái, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cùng Lâm Vân Phái, đệ tử đạt mấy vạn chi chúng, nhưng mà tông môn trung cũng chỉ vẹn vẹn có một vị xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ.

Về phần rất cao Độ Kiếp kỳ Đại Năng càng là mới nghe lần đầu, không biết ẩn nấp ở đâu chỗ danh sơn sông rộng, cũng không biết là nguyên nhân nào, gần ngàn năm đến, cũng không có người toát ra qua phi thăng tin tức.

Hôm nay đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ rất thưa thớt, như hôm nay Long Tộc di tích một trận chiến, có thể đồng thời xuất hiện một con rồng, hai người — ba vị xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, đã là mới nghe lần đầu, mà Lý Trì Ý có thể đồng thời kiến thức đến những thứ này đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ hiển lộ tất cả thần thông, càng là cơ hội khó được, từng có không ít người bởi vì gặp Đại Năng đấu pháp mà đốn ngộ tiến giai.

Bất quá cái này cơ duyên nhất định lãng phí hết rồi, Lý Trì Ý căn bản không kịp xem bọn hắn đấu pháp, vất vả đem đáy biển cày cấy một lần, lúc này thời điểm lại nhìn cái kia di tích trên biển chiến trường, nghiệp dĩ trải qua chuẩn bị kết thúc rồi.

Hắc long bị Úy Tranh đâm mò mẫm một cái mắt phải về sau, thể lực dần dần chống đỡ hết nổi, lại có Ngân Long dây dưa, Úy Tranh liền đem nó một con khác mắt cũng đâm mò mẫm, cuối cùng một kiếm đâm vào nghịch lân ở dưới thịt mềm, hắc long phát ra một tiếng vang tận mây xanh tuyệt vọng rên rỉ.

"Long Trạch, Long Trạch! Ta nguyền rủa ngươi đoạn! Tử! Tuyệt! Tôn!"

Liền ngã vào trong nước, dần dần không động đậy được nữa rồi.

Hắc long đã chết, đại trận mất đi mắt trận, ngăn trở tại di tích cùng ngoại giới kết giới tức thì biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Lúc trước một mực gông cùm xiềng xích tại trong kết giới sóng lớn giống như cởi cương con ngựa hoang, chỉ một thoáng Bài Sơn Đảo Hải, dùng di tích làm trung tâm hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch tán đi ra ngoài, dùng dễ như trở bàn tay xu thế đem gặp được tất cả hòn đảo nuốt hết mất.

Mà ở di tích cùng bờ biển ở giữa thủy thế rõ ràng so những phương hướng khác hòa hoãn không ít, Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm đứng ở giữa không trung, nhìn xem dưới chân bất quá một cái cao hơn người sóng biển, rốt cục thật dài thở dài khẩu khí, như vậy thủy thế, tổng sẽ không tạo thành quá lớn thương vong.

Vũ hôm khác thanh, rửa sạch vẻ lo lắng, cái này nhất dịch cuối cùng chấm dứt.

Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm hướng di tích trung ương bay đi, xa xa nhìn thấy Úy Tranh đang ngồi ở lấp kín nửa sập trên đầu tường nghỉ ngơi, bên cạnh là hắc long tổn hại đầu lâu, còn có một đầu bạch ngọn nguồn chấm đỏ cá con tại dưới chân hắn bơi dắt.

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong thằng ngu đám bọn họ vây quanh cái này Sát Thần muốn ăn ăn tình cảnh, không khỏi vui lên.

Úy Tranh thấy hắn đã đến, hơi mỉm cười: "Đều đã đoạt kiếm của ngươi rồi, như thế nào còn không cực kỳ ở lại đó, khiến cho chật vật như thế?"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Không có biện pháp, không chịu ngồi yên."

Hai người nhìn nhau cười cười, Lý Trì Ý đem chính mình cùng long uyên hợp lực trở ngại thủy thế sự tình cùng đối phương nói.

Úy Tranh sau khi nghe xong gật đầu: "Là của ta sơ sẩy, ngươi làm rất khá."

Hôm nay Úy Tranh cả người đều ướt đẫm, tóc đen cùng áo bào sũng nước máu loãng, dễ bảo tại trên thân thể, ngày xưa cái kia giấu ở rộng bào bên trong đường cong phác hoạ rõ ràng, Lý Trì Ý không biết nhớ lại đến cái gì, bên tai chậm rãi trở nên ửng đỏ.

Úy Tranh mẫn cảm nói: "Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng phiết quá mức: "Không có gì."

Mây đen tản ra qua đi, chân trời rốt cục hiện ra ban ngày.

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu vừa vặn chống lại khí tuyệt hắc long, chứng kiến nó đến chết chưa từng nhắm mắt, trong nội tâm hơi có chút không phải tư vị.

Hắc long làm ác đền tội, vùng duyên hải mấy vạn sinh linh được cứu, nhìn như tất cả đều vui vẻ, nhưng mà sửa chữa kia căn nguyên, nhưng là Long gia tổ tiên có phụ hắc long trước đây.

Hôm nay hắc long báo thù không thành, còn chết ở nàng huyết mạch trong tay, Long Tộc di tích bị hủy, nói một câu cửa nát nhà tan cũng không đủ.

Úy Tranh: "Đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Lý Trì Ý cảm khái: "Có đôi khi ta suy nghĩ, chúng ta là tại nối giáo cho giặc cũng nói không chừng."

"Nếu là ta rơi xuống tình trạng như thế, chỉ sợ cũng phải cùng nàng giống nhau điên cuồng như vậy." Hắn đi đến hắc long sớm đã mất đi cố ý đầu lâu bên cạnh, thò tay đụng đụng nó cứng ngắc đầu lâu, thấp giọng nói, "Trôi qua người nghỉ ngơi."

Dưới ánh mặt trời, hắc long trên người bốc lên ra một đám sương mù.

Phảng phất ảo thị bình thường, một cái hắc y bà lão tại trong sương mù nhược ảnh nhược hiện, Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, lui về phía sau mấy bước.

Úy Tranh bắt lấy bả vai hắn: "Không phải sợ, là hắc long tàn hồn ly thể."

Lý Trì Ý mặt nóng lên, cái này cưng chiều ngữ khí là tình huống như thế nào? Chính mình bất quá là bị lại càng hoảng sợ, ở đâu sợ?

Ngao Bà Bà đối với hắn lưỡng ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, tác động qua lại ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, thẳng nói: "Tiểu oa nhi, đa tạ ngươi siêu độ."

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu: "Khách khí."

Ngao Bà Bà thân hình mờ mịt, sâu kín thở dài: "Lão thân nhờ vả không thuộc mình, lưu lạc đến tình trạng như thế, thậm chí bị cừu hận giấu kín hai mắt, suýt nữa phạm phải sai lầm lớn. Hôm nay đã đã chết, càng là báo thù vô vọng..."

Úy Tranh khiêu mi: "Ta đối với ngươi tình nguyện lợi dụng người cuối cùng đối với ngươi có thiện ý người, cũng muốn báo thù quyết tâm tỏ vẻ kính nể."

Ngao Bà Bà lại là căn bản không để ý tới hắn, chỉ nói: "Nếu là tiểu oa nhi ngươi có thể đáp ứng ta người cuối cùng yêu cầu, lão thân nguyện đem cái này một thân long huyết long lân long gân tặng cho ngươi."

Úy Tranh cười cười: "Ngươi nhưng là xem nhẹ chúng ta A Ý rồi, hắn là trong nóng ngoài lạnh tính tình, giờ phút này càng làm thiện tâm phát tại trên người của ngươi, ngươi nhiều cầu vài câu, chúng ta tự nhiên có thể giúp ngươi, hà tất dùng lợi dụ chi?"

Lý Trì Ý bị Úy Tranh khoe khoang mặt nóng lên.

Ngao Bà Bà nhưng là lạnh lùng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, lạnh lùng nói: "Cùng hắn cái này thân hài cốt đợi tí nữa bị cái kia Long gia thằng nhãi ranh vơ vét đi, không bằng đưa cho tiểu oa nhi này!"

Nếu như lời nói cũng đã nói đến nước này rồi, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau.

Úy Tranh: "Như thế nào?"

...

Biển gầm dẹp loạn qua đi, trên mặt biển một mảnh hài cốt, giống như là đại hình vứt đi bãi rác.

Cái này một phiến hải vực rất nhanh bị Bác Vật Các giới nghiêm, trước kia xa xa đang trông xem thế nào các phái các tu sĩ nhao nhao xông tới. Vì trấn an những tu sĩ kia, long uyên chỉ phải tạm thời ở lại di tích bên ngoài, một mảnh dài hẹp như nhau lệ phân phó đến tiếp sau an bài.

Coi như là như vậy, những tu sĩ kia vẫn là không thuận theo bất nạo, bọn hắn có ít người là thân hữu tiến vào Long Tộc di tích trung không...lắm gặp nạn, có chút là bắt lại đại lượng linh thạch tại Bác Vật Các thiết lập ván bài ở bên trong, nhao nhao tìm đến hắn lấy muốn thuyết pháp.

Một mực tâm hệ ái tử, lại bị việc vặt kéo lại bước chân, Long Các Chủ thập phần không kiên nhẫn, mắng thầm những thứ này chỉ biết sau đó nháo sự phế vật, nếu không phải còn muốn cân nhắc Bác Vật Các tại Đông hải thanh danh vấn đề, hắn đã sớm một cái tát một cái, đem những này người đều quạt đến Đông hải bên ngoài đi.

Vừa mới như vậy thiên biển giao chiến hùng vĩ tình cảnh, dám can đảm tham dự trong đó người, dũng khí, năng lực cùng số mệnh ba người không thể thiếu một, cái kia đều là đáng giá Bác Vật Các thâm giao nhân vật.

Thí dụ như trực tiếp cùng hắc long giao thủ chính là cái kia hắc y tu sĩ, lại thí dụ như cùng chính mình cùng một chỗ điền biển ngăn trở biển gầm người trẻ tuổi...

Hắn nhớ tới di tích trung tâm ra tay trợ giúp trạm nhi hai người, ngẩng đầu vừa vặn nhìn thấy theo di tích trung ương bay ra hai đạo nhân ảnh, lập tức không khỏi sững sờ, đây chẳng phải là hắn muốn hai người kia sao.

Như thế nào, hắn hai người là một phe?

Lúc này, Lý Trì Ý hai người chính một trước một sau hướng Lam Sơn Đảo phương hướng bay đi.

Úy Tranh nhạy cảm mà cảm giác được long uyên ánh mắt, bỗng nhiên nói: "Cái kia Bác Vật Các chủ muốn đã đến, đi mau."

Lý Trì Ý vội hỏi: "Đừng nóng vội, ta cảm giác mình giống như có đồ vật gì đó rơi xuống."

Úy Tranh: "Không còn kịp rồi, rơi xuống liền rơi xuống a."

Gặp Lý Trì Ý theo không kịp tốc độ của mình, hắn dứt khoát một tay lấy đối phương ôm lên, ngự sử pháp khí như gió ra bên ngoài bay đi.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! ?

Bất quá một lát, Bác Vật Các chủ long uyên ngự sử phi hành pháp khí đuổi đi theo. Đối phương dồn khí đan điền nói: "Vị đạo hữu này còn xin dừng bước, ngươi trợ Tiểu Khuyển chạy ra ác long khốn trận, không bằng theo ta quay về Lam Sơn Đảo thiết yến khoản đãi, dùng đáp tạ ân cứu mạng?"

Úy Tranh cao giọng cười cười: "Tại hạ từng đã đáp ứng muốn trợ lệnh lang vượt qua lần này khốn cảnh, mà hắn nhận lời hạ đồ vật chúng ta cũng đã bắt được, hàn huyên thì không cần, vẫn là như vậy sau khi từ biệt a!"

Long uyên ánh mắt một sâu, còn phải lại giữ lại, Úy Tranh trở tay chính là một kiếm, trong chốc lát kiếm khí như cầu vồng, hướng Long Các Chủ mà đi.

Đại Năng đấu pháp, chỉ ở trong nháy mắt, long uyên tránh thoát kiếm khí, lập tức bị bỏ rơi vài dặm, chỉ đành phải nói: "Ta Bác Vật Các cao thấp, sau này chắc chắn phụng các hạ là khách quý!"

Úy Tranh Lý Trì Ý hai người đã chạy trốn không thấy rồi.

Biển trời tầm đó, xa xa truyền đến Úy Tranh thanh âm: "Lần này sự kiện ở bên trong, có ma tu qua lại, Long Các Chủ cùng hắn vội vàng phụng người khách quý, mở rộng ra buổi tiệc, không bằng phân ra nhân thủ truy tra hãm hại lệnh công tử phía sau màn độc thủ."

Long Các Chủ trầm mặt nhìn về phía hai người biến mất phương hướng,

Long Tộc di tích hủy hoại được như vậy triệt để, ứng với thì không cách nào tái sử dụng rồi, chết tiệt...nọ ma tu cũng không biết theo di tích ở bên trong cầm đi vật gì. Cũng may trạm nhi cái đứa bé kia không chịu thua kém (*hăng hái tranh giành), hóa rồng về sau, Long gia tại Đông hải địa vị cũng rốt cục vững chắc xuống, chỉ cần không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, lại hưng thịnh một ngàn năm cũng không nói chơi.

Hắn nhớ tới hắc long trước khi chết điên cuồng nguyền rủa, sắc mặt không khỏi trầm xuống, vốn là vui sướng tâm tình nhàn nhạt bịt kín một tầng bóng mờ.

Sau khi trở về khiến cho trạm nhi đem hôn sự làm, việc này nên sớm không nên chậm trể.

Đệ 55 chương

An bài tốt hết thảy, Long Các Chủ rốt cục rỗi rãnh, chắp tay hướng di tích đi.

Long Trạm lúc này đang nằm tại trong vùng nước cạn nghỉ ngơi.

Bác Vật Các một đám người vội vàng giúp đỡ Thiếu Các Chủ rửa sạch thân thể, Ngân Long khép lại lực rất mạnh, vừa mới vết thương sâu tới xương lúc này chỉ còn lại có nhẹ nhàng vết cắt, đang có thoáng một phát không có thoáng một phát vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, hưởng thụ lấy sạch sẽ phục vụ.

Long Trạm cảm thấy cha hắn khí tức, phun ra phun hơi thở: "Phụ thân."

Long Các Chủ nhìn xem Ngân Long ưu mỹ thân hình, cười nói: "Con ta tốt chứ?"

Long Trạm nhẹ nhõm nói: "Còn có thể tái chiến."

Long Các Chủ thoả mãn gật đầu, quay đầu đôi cấp dưới nói: "Đi đem cái kia hắc long trên người tài liệu lột bỏ đến." Hắc long đã chết, thi thể lại là thượng hạng tài liệu luyện khí, phải mau chóng xử lý.

Long Trạm chập chờn cái đuôi cứng đờ, hắn hôm nay thân hóa thành long, đôi loại sự tình này bản năng có chống cự ý niệm trong đầu: "Phụ thân, không thể."

Long Các Chủ tựa hồ không có có ý thức đến hắn ái tử khác thường: "Có cái gì không thể , đây chính là một cái chân long, trên người tài liệu không biết giá trị bao nhiêu, Bác Vật Các lần này nguyên khí đại thương, chúng ta phải trong ngắn hạn tổ chức một hồi quy mô cực lớn đấu giá hội mới có thể ổn định căn bản."

Long Trạm bất mãn nói: "Phụ thân, vô luận như thế nào, vậy ít nhất là ta huyết thống thượng tổ mẫu!"

Long uyên: "Nói bậy, ngươi tổ mẫu bài vị ngay tại Long gia nhà thờ tổ, ở đâu ra thứ hai tổ mẫu? Cái kia hắc long chẳng qua là ngươi tổ phụ mượn bụng sinh con chi dụng, vô danh vô phần, sao có thể nhận thức kia là tổ mẫu!"

Bọn hắn chính tranh luận chi tế, một gã cấp dưới đã chạy tới, lớn tiếng nói: "Thiếu chủ, cái kia hắc long lân phiến bong ra từng màng không ít, long gân long huyết cũng không trông thấy rồi!"

Ngân Long phút chốc trừng lớn long nhãn, đồng tử dựng thẳng lên: "Là hắn cầm đi!"

Đại chiến vừa chấm dứt lúc nó thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, ngắn ngủi mà đã hôn mê một thời gian ngắn, nghĩ đến đúng là khi đó, cái kia Hắc Y Đấu Bồng Nhân đem hắc long trên người tài liệu lấy đi rồi!

Long Các Chủ lập tức cảm thấy tự đáy lòng đau lòng, vừa nghĩ tới chính mình còn thịnh tình phụng đối phương là khách quý, hắn giống như là nuốt con ruồi, liền mắng chửi người đều mắng không xuất khẩu.

Ăn ngậm bồ hòn, Long Các Chủ sắc mặt không vui, chỉ phải nói sang chuyện khác: "Trạm nhi, ngươi Định Thủy Châu lấy được sao?" Hiện tại di tích này bị hủy được bảy tám phần, như Long Trạm còn không có lấy được Định Thủy Châu, lại muốn tìm đã có thể khó khăn.

Long Trạm nói: "Ta đã lấy người đi tìm Thanh Kiều Công Chúa rồi, Định Thủy Châu ngay tại trên người nàng."

Long Các Chủ nhướng mày, thầm nghĩ nàng như thế nào cũng ở đây?

Nhưng bây giờ không phải là lúc nói chuyện này, rất nhanh, bị phái đi tìm người cấp dưới rất mau trở lại : "Khởi bẩm chủ thượng, Thiếu chủ, chúng ta điều tra đi qua, vừa vặn nhìn thấy người này tại cưỡng ép công chúa chạy trốn!"

Thanh Kiều Công Chúa bị cung kính mời ở một bên, cái kia bị bắt đến người trẻ tuổi trói gô, đúng là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn vừa thấy Long Trạm liền chửi ầm lên: "Hảo ngươi rùa nhỏ... Long Trạm, ta sư huynh hắn cứu ngươi một mạng, ngươi liền đối ngươi như vậy ân nhân cứu mạng sư đệ đấy sao!"

Ngân Long chằm chằm vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, nhưng là đang hỏi Thanh Kiều: "Định Thủy Châu đâu này?"

Thanh Kiều bạch nghiêm mặt: "... Không tại ta đây."

Thanh Kiều một mực cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, những người khác không có khả năng có cơ hội tiếp cận Định Thủy Châu... Long Trạm chợt nhớ tới Lý Trì Ý từng hướng chính mình yêu cầu một kiện bảo vật, long huyết long lân những thứ này là đối phương tạm thời nảy lòng tham, như vậy đối phương lẻn vào Long Tộc di tích, thực chính là muốn bảo vật cũng chỉ có thể là Định Thủy Châu rồi!

Đánh cắp Định Thủy Châu, lại lấy đi hắc long thi thể tài liệu.

Nếu chỉ làm xuống cái này một món trong đó, Long Trạm đều nén giận, nhưng mà hai cái đều muốn, cũng không tránh khỏi khinh người quá đáng rồi!

"Ngươi sư huynh lấy đi Định Thủy Châu." Ngân Long một ngụm hơi thở của rồng nhả tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt, u ám nói, "Liền lấy ngươi tới chống đỡ a!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Đúng vào lúc này, theo Lam Sơn Đảo phương hướng nhanh chóng chạy tới một gã thị vệ: "Báo! Chủ thượng, biển gầm hơn nửa canh giờ tiền đồ trải qua Lam Sơn Đảo, trong các tất cả nhà tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, còn có nhà thờ tổ... Nhà thờ tổ bị vỡ tung!"

Nghe được những lời này, Long gia phụ tử không khỏi kinh hãi!

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người tiến về trước Lam Sơn Đảo, lại là vì thực hiện Ngao Bà Bà trước khi chết cuối cùng thỉnh cầu.

Lam Sơn Đảo nghênh tiếp biển gầm lúc, bọn hắn vừa vặn tiến vào Long gia nhà thờ tổ.

Long gia nhân khẩu rất thưa thớt, trong đường chỉ cung phụng Long Trạm tổ phụ Long Trạch cực kỳ kết tóc thê tử bài vị, Lý Trì Ý đứng ở tế tự đài bên cạnh, tiện tay cầm lấy một quyển tóc vàng sách nhỏ, bên trong lưu lại đã sớm mơ hồ chữ viết, lờ mờ có thể nhìn ra là thương tiếc vợ đã chết câu thơ.

Gần mấy trăm năm, cái này sách nhỏ như trước bảo tồn hoàn hảo, có thể thấy được lúc nào cũng có người quản lý bảo dưỡng.

Lý Trì Ý phân biệt chữ viết, thấp giọng thì thầm: "Duy đem suốt đêm thường mở mắt, báo đáp bình sinh không triển mi..." Trang sách trung còn kẹp lấy một tờ nữ tử ảnh thêu, điềm tĩnh lạnh nhạt, thần thái trông rất sống động, một số vẽ một cái, không một không toát ra vẽ người dùng tình sâu vô cùng.

Đến lúc này, hắn mới hiểu được Ngao Bà Bà tại sao phải đưa ra đem Long gia trong đường hai cái bài vị tách ra loại này kỳ quái thỉnh cầu.

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu, chỉ cảm thấy trào phúng đến cực điểm, lại biết buồn cười đến cực điểm.

Thù đến báo cuối cùng, rất tâm tâm niệm niệm , nhưng vẫn là loại chuyện này...

Úy Tranh đẩy cửa ra tiến đến, vừa vặn nhìn thấy hắn nhịn không được cười lên, tựa hồ cảm thấy hắn lúc này biểu hiện trên mặt thập phần thú vị, liền hỏi: "Vui một mình không bằng vui chung?"

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ: "Nhàm chán mà thôi."

Theo như Ngao Bà Bà thỉnh cầu, Lý Trì Ý đem Long Trạch kết tóc thê tử bài vị đốt cháy thành tro bụi, chiếu vào Đông hải mặt biển.

Đến phiên Long Trạch bài vị lúc, Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ: "Người này không xứng cùng các nàng cùng tồn tại một phiến hải vực ở bên trong." Dứt lời, liền tại ở trên đảo tìm một chỗ nông hộ, đem bài vị bóp nát, ném vào trong chuồng heo, ngược lại là đem heo sợ tới mức không rõ.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười.

Lúc này, Lam Sơn Đảo thượng ngày xưa ở bên trong náo nhiệt bến cảng không có một bóng người, không ít tu sĩ đều bận rộn mang theo gia mang khẩu ra bên ngoài chạy thục mạng.

Biển gầm truyền bá càng xa, gợn sóng lại càng lớn, đến Lam Sơn Đảo lúc, đã là hơn mười người cao sóng biển — đây là tại Lý Trì Ý hiệp đồng Long Các Chủ chậm lại thủy thế sau kết quả. Cơn sóng gió động trời đánh về phía Lam Sơn Đảo, Bác Vật Các suất lĩnh mọi người phóng thích pháp thuật ngăn cản, thực sự vẻn vẹn là thoáng ngăn trở nó mãnh liệt thế tới.

Chỉ một thoáng, phồn hoa phố xá, ngọc đẹp đình đài lầu các bị hồng thủy tàn sát bừa bãi, Lam Sơn Đảo giờ phút này như là chịu đủ mưa gió tàn phá đóa hoa, ảm đạm không ánh sáng, mặt mày biến sắc. Mãnh liệt như vậy thủy thế, liền Úy Tranh chính diện thẳng nghênh cũng có chút cố hết sức, may mà ở trên đảo ở lại lấy đều là chút ít nhiều ít biết pháp thuật tu sĩ cùng dân tộc Thuỷ, tánh mạng cũng không có quá nhiều ngại.

Chẳng qua là nhiều thế hệ chiếm giữ lúc này Bác Vật Các tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, cái kia một mặt đảo dân vẫn lấy làm ngạo Thận Thạch cũng vỡ vụn thành vài mảnh, chỉ sợ về sau đều không thể đích truyền tiễn đưa hình ảnh rồi.

Trên đỉnh núi, Long gia nhà thờ tổ bị tai thực tế rõ ràng, dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy bị sóng biển tồi suy sụp, hóa thành một đống nát đầu gỗ.

Lý Trì Ý làm như cười giỡn nói: "Họa này phúc sở ỷ phúc này họa sở phục, Long Trạm được truyền thừa, đôi Bác Vật Các mà nói cũng không biết là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu."

Di tích bị hủy, những cái...kia giao nạp linh thạch đi vào tu sĩ tử thương hơn phân nửa, bọn họ thân hữu nhất định phải tìm đến Bác Vật Các phiền toái, còn có Bác Vật Các lúc trước đại lý thiết ván bài một chuyện, lúc trước cả tòa đảo đều tại vì lần này đại điển cuồng hoan (*chè chén say sưa), hôm nay chỉ sợ cả tòa đảo đều muốn tìm Bác Vật Các đòi nợ.

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Úy Tranh: "Tiền bối hiện tại cũng biết đến sao?"

Hai người lẫn nhau cũng biết Lý Trì Ý đang hỏi cái gì, Úy Tranh khiêu mi cười nói: "Ừ, không tệ, xác thực rất độc."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Chưa thấy qua như vậy làm ra trên đất cục diện rối rắm, còn nói khoác mà không biết ngượng .

Hắn hừ nhẹ nói: "Người đắt có tự mình hiểu lấy, nếu không phải ta, có người vừa mới thiếu chút nữa muốn lưng đeo mấy vạn cái nhân mạng nhân quả rồi."

Bởi vì không nghe thấy đáp lại, hắn nhịn không được nhìn thoáng qua đối phương, cái này mới phát hiện Úy Tranh một mực ở nhìn chăm chú lên chính mình.

Bị chằm chằm được bại hạ trận đến, Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình dời ánh mắt, bên tai chậm rãi đỏ lên.

Úy Tranh nhếch miệng lên, cười nói: "Không sai, chính là vì có ngươi đang ở đây, ta mới không có lưng đeo cái này mấy vạn cái nhân mạng, A Ý, ta có thể phải hảo hảo cảm tạ ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý im lặng mà nhìn hắn, trong nội tâm oán thầm cái thế giới này đúng là điên rồi.

Nhưng mà chẳng biết tại sao, tâm tình vậy mà không hiểu khá hơn.

Biển gầm thuộc về chẳng qua là đại sóng biển, tàn sát bừa bãi tiếp tục không đến thời gian một nén nhang, liền không hề lưu luyến rời đi Lam Sơn Đảo, ở trên đảo cư dân lần lượt trở về, có người nhìn thấy bọn hắn, còn hữu hảo mà lên tiếng chào: "Nha, là ngày đó hai vị khách nhân a!"

Lý Trì Ý nhớ lại đến, đây là ngày đó theo chân bọn họ nhiệt tình giới thiệu Lam Sơn Đảo người bán hàng rong.

Cái kia người bán hàng rong bất quá Trúc Cơ Kỳ tu vị, đầy bụi đất, dưới lòng bàn chân giẫm phải một khối rách rưới đánh gậy, bay lung lay sắp đổ.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn không được, liền ngự sử gió giúp hắn lấy,nhờ nắm đánh gậy.

Người bán hàng rong vội hỏi: "Cảm ơn, cám ơn!"

Úy Tranh hỏi: "Lão bản, Lam Sơn Đảo hủy thành như vậy, ngươi còn phải đi về?"

Người bán hàng rong cười nói: "Thường tại bãi cát đi, nào có không ẩm ướt giày đạo lý. Trên biển mưa gió đại, một năm không bị cái mấy lần tai đều không thể nào nói nổi, chẳng qua là lần này đặc biệt lớn mà thôi. Nhà của ta nhiều thế hệ cư ngụ ở nơi này, cũng không nghĩ chuyển ổ rồi, phòng ở không có vỡ tung cứ tiếp tục ở, vỡ tung sẽ thấy tạo bái."

Hai người đem người bán hàng rong đưa về ở trên đảo, đối phương cảm tạ liên tục. Cùng hắn còn có rất nhiều người, đại tai qua đi, trăm phế đãi hưng, như là cỏ dại gió thổi phục lại sinh, tổng làm cho người ta một loại hy vọng cảm giác.

Nhìn xem đây hết thảy, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên cảm khái nói: "Người nhiều khi đều đang không ngừng địa kinh lịch đạt được cùng mất đi."

Lý Trì Ý nói khẽ: "Cho nên nói, có được tất có mất."

Úy Tranh khiêu mi: "Vì cái gì không đổi cái thuyết pháp? Có thất tất có được."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, nhịn không được cười lên.

Không tệ, có được tất có mất, có thất tất có được, nói cho cùng còn là mình coi trọng được vẫn là mất mà thôi. Nhìn trúng mất đi đồ vật, đem dừng lại tại đi qua, xem trung có được đồ vật gì đó, liền lòng mang hy vọng, triển vọng tương lai.

Thí dụ như ở kiếp trước, chính mình không có cướp đoạt Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cơ duyên, không có tu vị hủy hết, hắn vẫn là cái kia kiêu ngạo thiên tài kiếm tu, sau đó tại vài chục năm sau tương lai, thuận lợi hóa Anh, sau đó —

Không hề lo lắng mà nghênh đón diệt môn tai ương, tự bạo nguyên anh mà chết.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, tựa hồ cùng hiện tại so cũng không khá hơn chút nào nha.

Trong chốc lát, trải qua thời gian dài một mực tích lũy tại ngực úc khí hễ quét là sạch, hắn thật dài hô thở ra một hơi, lông mày triển khai, đem trên ngón giữa cái kia một cái nhẫn cởi ra, ném xuống biển.

Úy Tranh: "Nghĩ thông suốt?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, cười nói: "Hiểu rõ ràng một chút, đa tạ tiền bối."

Luôn luôn hơi nhíu lông mày lúc này giãn ra, vui vẻ như phá băng mà ra mới mầm mỏ, nhiễm thượng sinh động tâm tình.

Xuân hàn chợt ấm, hi vọng (*trong hoàn cảnh khốn khó).

Úy Tranh thấy hắn nhiều ít bỏ qua khúc mắc, không khỏi gật đầu thầm than, mỗi lần đều ném được như thế quả quyết, tiểu hài này nhi cho tới bây giờ không có làm cho mình thất vọng qua.

Kế tiếp sao...

Người nào đó sờ sờ cái mũi, bắt đầu suy nghĩ, tiểu hài này nhi lúc nào mới có thể hoàn toàn buông cảnh giác, đem chuyện khác cũng tự nói với mình đâu.

Ví dụ như Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng cái kia cái ném vào kẽ đất bên trong giới chỉ quan hệ, lại ví dụ như, hắn ở đây có chút sự tình lên, là thế nào biểu hiện được biết trước .

Cái kia chắc chắn là so thiên mệnh chi tử cơ duyên có độc còn muốn chuyện thú vị.

Nghĩ tới đây, không khỏi khóe miệng nhất câu.

Tương lai thật là làm cho người chờ mong a.

Đệ 56 chương

Ở đằng kia về sau, qua vài ngày nữa, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục ý thức được mình ở di tích chi hải rơi xuống cái gì.

Hắn nheo mắt: "Nguy rồi, ta đã quên Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên."

Bây giờ trở về đi cứu còn kịp sao?

Úy Tranh: "Hắn hiện tại khả năng nhất là bị Bác Vật Các mang đi, ta và ngươi tại di tích biển cuộc chiến thượng trợ Long gia phụ tử rất nhiều, nghĩ đến long uyên xem tại mặt mũi của chúng ta lên, cũng sẽ ưu đãi hắn."

Lý Trì Ý chần chờ nói: "Có thể Long Trạm tựa hồ cùng hắn có hiềm khích."

Úy Tranh trấn an nói: "Người ta là thiên mệnh chi tử, tổng hội gặp dữ hóa lành, sẽ không ra sự tình ."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, thật đúng là như vậy một sự việc, nếu có phạm nhân đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên đầu, chỉ sợ xui xẻo còn là người khác. Bất quá... Lý Trì Ý là lạ mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Người nào đó lí do thoái thác, như thế nào giống như vậy là sớm có dự mưu, cố ý đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ném ở Đông hải đây này?

Ở đằng kia không lâu, hai người quả nhiên lần lượt theo ven đường tiểu thương cái kia biết được Bác Vật Các tin tức, nghe nói bởi vì Long Tộc di tích một chuyện, Bác Vật Các đã bị không ít có bối cảnh môn phái tìm tới cửa đi lấy muốn thuyết pháp, mất đi có Long Trạm tọa trấn, tăng thêm cha hắn bản thân chính là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, mới không có bị người đánh tới cửa nhà đi.

Bởi vì Lam Sơn Đảo gặp biển gầm tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, Bác Vật Các sinh ý chưa từng có héo rút, mặt khác thương hội thừa cơ ngoi đầu lên, chiếm cứ không ít tài nguyên.

Về sau lại có tin tức truyền ra, vì nhanh chóng yên ổn nhân tâm, Bác Vật Các Các chủ tự mình chủ trì ái tử Long Trạm cùng giao nhân công chúa Thanh Kiều hôn lễ.

Bất quá trong chuyện này càng nhiều nữa tân bí mật, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người sẽ không biết hiểu rồi.

Lại nói cái kia hôn lễ vào lúc ban đêm, hôn trong phòng, phượng loan trong chăn điên loan đảo phượng, Long Trạm hăng hái mà đem Thanh Kiều theo như trên giường, chính là muốn làm cái kia hợp thể sự tình...

Nửa ngày qua đi, Thanh Kiều nghi ngờ nhìn xem hắn.

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Hắn tự nhủ: "Không đúng, xác nhận như thế!"

Lại một lát sau, thay đổi tư thế Thanh Kiều nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn dần dần phát sanh biến hóa.

Long Trạm đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, lúng túng nói: "Lần thứ nhất."

Thanh Kiều đờ đẫn nói: "Ah."

Long Trạm trong nội tâm lúc này đã sóng to gió lớn: đây là có chuyện gì? Ta như thế nào cứng rắn không đứng dậy rồi! ! !

Cùng lúc đó, Lam Sơn Đảo thủy lao, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị nhốt ở trong lồng mặt, hét lớn: "Long Trạm ngươi tiểu quắt con bê, lại không thả gia gia ta, ta liền nguyền rủa ngươi bệnh liêt dương sớm tiết, không thể nhân đạo!"

※※※

Nửa tháng sau, Lý Trì Ý hai người đã tới Thanh Khâu.

Từ khi cùng Phong Bộ Sơ hiểu lầm cởi bỏ về sau, Lâm Vân Phái người liền rút lui, bất quá Thanh Khâu với tư cách Thế Ngoại Chi Địa, tự rất có nghề (có một bộ) phòng ngự thủ đoạn. Hắn hai người là bề ngoài thành ý, liền tại Thanh Khâu khu vực trên đá dừng lại. Đẳng trong chốc lát, quả nhiên rất nhanh thì có hồ ly đến đây dẫn đường.

Cái kia dẫn đường hồ ly ở phía trước nói: "Chúng ta bệ hạ tại Tây Khâu Đàm cùng vợ hắn chút đấy, hắn lưu lại bảo, lão lưu lại, lại để cho loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) đi qua thấy hắn."

Úy Tranh: ...

Hồ ly quay đầu nhìn bọn hắn liếc, đầy vả vào mồm một tờ một hấp: "Là ngươi a, công tử!"

Lẫn nhau đều hơn một ngàn tuổi rồi, Úy Tranh cùng Hồ Vương hai người còn như vậy tha mài qua, chỉ sợ về sau cũng sẽ không tốt rồi. Lý Trì Ý nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, nhịn không được khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Là ta, làm phiền."

Hồ ly gật gật đầu: "Ta biết rõ ngươi, ngươi cứu được Tiểu Thần Hi, là chúng ta hồ tộc ân nhân."

Nếu như chủ nhân để lời nói, Úy Tranh cũng không nên theo sau, liền trạm tại nguyên chỗ, dặn dò: "Ta tại lần trước cái kia chờ ngươi, thấy Bạch Nguyệt Căng về sau, về trước đến nói với ta tốt rồi lại đáp ứng hắn."

Hồ ly chòm râu nhếch lên: "Ngươi là cha hắn ấy ư, suốt ngày trông coi quản cái kia hay sao?"

Úy Tranh bình tĩnh nói: "Ta là hài tử cha hắn."

Hồ ly: "A, chính là ngươi cái này phụ lòng người, làm cho nhân gia hảo hảo một đứa bé mang bầu, vừa muốn quăng ra."

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong: ...

Lý Trì Ý đi Hồ Vương cái kia, cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy người quen nhưng là Phong Chân.

Vị này Phong gia đại thiếu gia đi theo Mai Thành lúc đã trở nên rất bất đồng, hắn ăn mặc một bộ hắc ngọn nguồn lam bên cạnh chế thức đạo bào, trong tay cầm lấy một thanh kiếm, nghiêng dựa vào trên tảng đá lớn, trong miệng ngậm cùng cỏ dại, chính lười biếng phơi nắng.

Tiểu tử này đại khái là lưng tựa đại thụ lực lượng đủ, giờ phút này thấy hắn đã đến, cũng không gọi tiên trưởng, bay thẳng đến hắn lên tiếng chào: "Nha, Lý Đạo Trưởng tới rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt: "Ngươi là ai?"

Phong Chân: "Phong Chân a!"

Lý Trì Ý chậm rãi nhíu mày, bởi vì từng là kiếm tu, hắn luôn không quen nhìn những thứ này đang luyện trên thân kiếm lãnh đạm gia hỏa: "Ngươi như thế nào biến thành như vậy?"

Phong Chân cho là hắn tại nói mình trang phục, hì hì cười nói: "Đương nhiên là ta cái kia Bạch gia gia cho đổi đúng á, ngươi nhìn một cái ta đây quần áo mới, nghe nói là mỗ đại tông môn đệ tử phục, gọi, gọi thương cái gì tông kia mà?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Thương Nguyệt Tông."

Phong Chân: "Đúng đúng, thương Nguyệt Tông! Chính là ta cái kia lão tổ tông năm đó nhập môn phái, ngươi xem, Bạch gia gia hắn còn để cho ta luyện kiếm, chuẩn bị để cho ta đem thương Nguyệt Tông thất truyền tuyệt học phát dương quang đại đâu!"

Thương Nguyệt Tông đã sớm tại mấy trăm năm trước bị diệt rồi, không nghĩ tới Bạch Nguyệt Căng như vậy cố tình, lại có thể tìm tới sớm đã thất truyền tâm pháp kiếm pháp. Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn: "Nói như vậy Hồ Vương hắn vừa mới ở chỗ này dạy ngươi luyện kiếm?"

Phong Chân thở dài nói: "Không sai, đáng tiếc ta không phải luyện kiếm có khiếu:chất vải, sinh sôi bắt hắn cho khí đi thôi."

"Hừ! Ngươi còn biết chính ngươi gỗ mục không thể điêu!" Có người trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ, trầm mặt trở về, "Ngươi so về Bộ Thanh thật sự là cách vài toà hộ sơn, đời này đều không đuổi kịp hắn!"

Phong Chân: "Bạch gia gia đã về rồi?"

Gặp còn có người ngoài, Bạch Nguyệt Căng sắc mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng: "Nói không nên gọi ta là gia gia!"

Phong Chân ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, ha ha nói: "Bạch gia gia, ngươi trước cùng Lý Đạo Trưởng trò chuyện! Chúng ta hôm nay liền luyện đến nơi này a, ta mệt muốn chết rồi, về trước đi nghỉ ngơi a! Buổi chiều Thần Hi a di tới tìm ta học câu cá, ngươi cũng không cần tới tìm ta."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng trừng mắt hắn, sắc mặt âm trầm được giống như là muốn ăn thịt người, Phong Chân nhưng là nhìn như không thấy, cười hì hì nhìn xem hắn.

Hai người đối mặt một hồi, đúng là Bạch Nguyệt Căng bại hạ trận đến, hắn hít sâu một hơi: "Mệt mỏi liền nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, buổi chiều cũng không cần gặp Hi Nhi rồi, ngày mai cho ta tiếp tục luyện kiếm, nghe được không?"

Phong Chân khiêng kiếm đi trở về, cũng không quay đầu lại mà vẫy vẫy tay, nhìn lại có vài phần tùy ý đường hoàng: "Đã biết đã biết, ta ông nội cũng đối với ngươi như vậy la ở bên trong a lắm điều . Lý Đạo Trưởng gặp lại sau a!"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng tức giận đến phát run, hắn quay người trừng hướng Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi cùng a chân quan hệ rất tốt sao, hắn tại sao phải một mình hướng ngươi tạm biệt?"

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt: "... Hời hợt chi giao." Lúc này mới một tháng, Bạch Nguyệt Căng liền đổi giọng gọi a chân rồi, xem ra hắn đôi gió đại thiếu gia bản thân vẫn là hết sức hài lòng.

"Ừ." Hồ Vương thần sắc hơi trì hoãn, "Định Thủy Châu tìm tới?"

Lý Trì Ý đem Định Thủy Châu theo Không gian giới chỉ ở bên trong lấy ra, tay dừng một chút, mới giao cho Bạch Nguyệt Căng.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng khiêu mi: "Đã hối hận? Hiện tại đổi ý còn kịp."

Lý Trì Ý không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, biểu lộ thậm chí có một chút do dự. Bạch Nguyệt Căng hiểu rõ nói: "Sợ cái gì, không phải là sinh đứa bé sao, đều sáu tháng lớn hơn a, bây giờ nhìn lấy không hiện hoài, tiếp qua trận bụng của ngươi hãy cùng thổi bóng tựa như, thoáng một phát liền cổ đi lên..."

Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, nhưng vẫn là thấp giọng nói: "Như vậy nam người mang chửa, cuối cùng thì như thế nào sinh ra đến?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng thản nhiên nói: "Nam tử không có sản đạo, tự nhiên là xé ra bụng, phá hư đan điền, đem hài tử lấy ra. Đến lúc đó, chắc hẳn ngươi cái này Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể cũng chịu không được lớn như vậy bất chấp mọi thứ đôi thân thể phá hư a."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày: "Kính xin bệ hạ chỉ rõ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "Nam thân sinh con, vốn là nghịch thiên, đứa nhỏ này tại ngươi trong bụng càng lớn, liền đôi thân thể ngươi gánh nặng càng nặng, đợi cho sinh ra ngày ấy, nó nhất định muốn hấp thu nhiều linh khí hơn, ngươi kinh mạch chịu không được mạnh như vậy độ linh lực quán chú, không phải là muốn đan điền bị hủy, kinh mạch toàn phế, liền Ngũ Hành Quyết đều tu luyện không được sao."

Hắn giơ lên một vòng ý vị thâm trường vui vẻ: "Đương nhiên, những thứ này đều là của ta phỏng đoán, có thể hay không thật sự như thế ta cũng không nên nói, ngươi xem rồi có nguyện ý hay không mạo hiểm như vậy a."

Lý Trì Ý mím môi mong, không nói được lời nào, cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, hắn rốt cục chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Kính xin bệ hạ giúp ta lấy ra nghiệt thai."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng cười cười, không có tiếp nhận Định Thủy Châu: "Chính ngươi cầm lấy, bắt tay cho ta."

Vì hắn số qua mạch, Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói: "Trong cơ thể ngươi cái kia thai nhi thai như bất ổn, chi bằng điều trị hơn tháng, lại lấy ra."

Còn muốn một tháng? Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm mơ hồ xẹt qua một tia bực bội, thấp giọng nói: "Đa tạ bệ hạ."

Theo Tây Khâu Đàm bên kia đi ra về sau, Lý Trì Ý cả người tâm tình đều thật không tốt.

Hắn quay về đi gặp Úy Tranh, hơi mất hỏi thăm như thế nào sinh con cái kia một đoạn đối thoại, đem Bạch Nguyệt Căng cùng lời hắn nói thuật lại một lần.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng tuy nhiên vả vào mồm độc, nhưng làm việc nhưng là gọn gàng.

Hắn kê đơn thuốc lúc nãy Cân Úy tranh lúc trước bổ sung linh lực phương pháp luyện đan bất đồng, chỉ tại điều trị thân thể, trấn an thai nhi, sử (khiến cho) chi lâm vào ngủ say trạng thái. Như vậy tại lấy ra thai nhi lúc mới không sẽ kinh động nó, đôi cơ thể mẹ tạo thành tổn thương.

Úy Tranh sau khi nghe xong, ánh mắt nhìn hướng bụng của hắn: "Ừ, như vậy liền thực hảo."

Đến bây giờ, Lý Trì Ý như thế nào nhìn không ra Úy Tranh trong mắt nhàn nhạt tiếc nuối chi ý đâu rồi, nhưng chỉ thoả đáng làm không biết.

Chính là đôi một người bất quá hảo cảm thì sao? Tình cảm của hắn cũng không có sâu đến có dũng khí mạo hiểm tu vị hoàn toàn biến mất nguy hiểm, thay người kia sinh hạ hài tử phân thượng.

"Đúng rồi." Hắn do dự một chút, vẫn là nói ra, "Úy Tiền Bối, ta lại để cho Hồ Vương an bài cho ta một gian phòng ốc, tại Tây Khâu Đàm bên kia, trong khoảng thời gian này chúng ta vẫn là cách khá xa một ít tương đối khá."

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên: "Hảo, là sợ Bảo Bảo cảm ứng..."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm lo lắng, cắt ngang hắn mà nói nói: "Ngươi không nên lại gọi nó bảo bảo! Nó sớm muộn là phải chết đấy!" Nói vừa xong, hắn giật mình chính mình thất thố, lập tức chinh lăng tại nguyên chỗ.

Úy Tranh cũng là khẽ giật mình, nhìn xem hắn thật lâu không nói gì.

Lý Trì Ý cứng ngắc nói: "Ta rời đi."

Người nọ thật sâu nhìn xem hắn, cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu: "Hảo."

Đệ 57 chương

Lý Trì Ý một người đem đến Tây Khâu Đàm, đêm đó mà bắt đầu nằm mơ rồi.

Trong mộng, đưa mắt một mảnh đen kịt, thân thể lâm vào đầm lầy bình thường, bị bốn phía nính bùn lôi kéo lấy, dần dần xuống sụp xuống.

Đây là... Thí luyện tháp tức nhưỡng?

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cả kinh, nhưng mà ý thức được sau chuyện này, hắn nhưng không có từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh, ngược lại quen thuộc trọng áp cảm giác cùng hít thở không thông cảm giác lại xuất hiện.

Hơn ngàn cân áp lực rơi vào trên người hắn, ép tới người không thở nổi.

Hắn đều muốn phóng thích thần niệm thao túng đất tinh, lại phát hiện mình tu vị hoàn toàn biến mất, hoàn toàn sử (khiến cho) không ra bất kỳ pháp quyết nào, phảng phất bị tước đoạt tất cả năng lực, chỉ còn lại có giãy dụa tử vong một cái tuyệt lộ.

Nhưng vào lúc này, trong chốc lát đan điền bộc phát ra một hồi hào quang, đem cả người hắn bao phủ tại trong suốt quang trong vòng.

Khe hở dần dần biến lớn, đem toàn bộ thế giới hắc ám đều xua tán đi ra ngoài!

Bỗng nhiên đạt được ánh mặt trời, không khí, hắn hai chân mềm nhũn, quỳ gối một mảnh mềm mại trên đồng cỏ, miệng lớn mà thở, gần như tham lam mà hô hấp lấy không khí mới mẻ.

Thoáng nghỉ ngơi về sau, hắn lúc này mới nghĩ đến muốn đứng lên, nhưng mà bồ ngẫng đầu, liền cả kinh sau này té ngã trên đất.

Chỉ thấy mấy đạo rơi xuống đất tấm gương đem cái này một phương nho nhỏ bãi cỏ vây vào giữa, cũng đưa hắn vây khốn ở bên trong. Tấm gương mỗi một mặt đều phản xạ ra hắn tái nhợt kinh hoàng biểu lộ, giờ khắc này, nội tâm tất cả ý tưởng đều bị phóng trong kính, không chỗ nào che dấu,ẩn trốn.

Một giọng nói từ phía chân trời truyền đến, là mang theo uy nghiêm thẩm lí và phán quyết: cái đứa bé kia cứu được ngươi một mạng, ngươi muốn giết hắn, ngươi vong ân phụ nghĩa!

Hắn nghiêm nghị phản bác: nó bất quá là tại tự cứu!

Lại một nói âm thanh lạnh như băng vang lên: con sâu cái kiến còn sống tạm bợ, huống chi cái đứa bé kia? Hổ độc : hùm dử còn không ăn thịt con, mà ngươi, lại muốn cướp đoạt tánh mạng của hắn!

Trong lòng của hắn run lên: nam thân sinh con, có bội luân lý, nó cũng không phải là ta huyết nhục, mà chỉ đạo thai trời xui đất khiến kết thành, làm sao có thể nói là con của ta! Huống hồ, ta sinh hạ nó, là muốn mạo hiểm tu vị mất hết nguy hiểm , ta sao có thể làm một lúc tư tình, quên sư môn thâm cừu!

Phía chân trời đột nhiên bổ hạ một đạo thiểm điện, đem trước mặt hắn bãi cỏ hung hăng bổ ra một đạo nứt ra!

Thanh âm kia nghiêm khắc nói: là ai từng nói, chính là tu vị cố gắng hết sức phế, Tâm Kiếm bị hủy, đã đoạn con đường tu tiên, cũng sẽ không thích một người nam nhân? Ngươi thất tín bối đức, chính là tự làm tự chịu, đáng đời có này báo ứng!

Ngươi ném lại sư môn huyết cừu, tham luyến tình yêu, hôm nay ngươi còn muốn đem tất cả bỏ qua đều quy kết tại một đứa bé trên người, phảng phất chỉ muốn thân thủ giết chết hắn, ngươi có thể theo ngươi phạm phải những cái...kia sai lầm ở bên trong giải thoát đi ra, coi như vô sự phát sinh, ngươi ích kỷ, hèn hạ, hơn nữa nhu nhược!

Lý Trì Ý như bị sét đánh.

Chung quanh cảnh sắc như muôn nghìn việc hệ trọng giống như bay nhanh cải biến, biến thành chúng tiên cửa công thượng Triển Tiên Môn vào cái ngày đó, hắn chết lặng mà giết lấy người, giết được Thiên Hôn Địa Ám, đầy khắp núi đồi máu loãng cùng thi thể, giống như Tu La Địa Ngục.

Lúc này, bỗng nhiên một thanh âm như chuông lớn triệt vang: "Lý Đạo Trưởng!"

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh, một cái không cẩn thận lăn xuống đến dưới giường.

Giờ phút này trời đã sáng rõ, hắn đã thật lâu không có ngủ đến cái này canh giờ đã tỉnh. Ngoài cửa truyền đến thùng thùng tiếng gõ cửa, đúng là cái này gõ cửa thanh âm mới đưa hắn theo trong cơn ác mộng tỉnh lại.

Lý Trì Ý chi khởi thân thể đi mở cửa, trên đường thiếu chút nữa bởi vì chân mềm té ngã.

Người đến là Phong Chân cùng Tiểu Thần Hi, Phong Chân gặp sắc mặt hắn ửng đỏ, đầu đầy là đổ mồ hôi bộ dáng, nhịn không được thăm dò tiến đến nhìn quanh: "Ồ, Đại Năng không tại?"

Tiểu hồ ly theo Phong Chân ống quần thượng leo đến bả vai: "A Ý, ngươi mặt thật là đỏ!"

Lý Trì Ý cứng ngắc nói: "Có việc gì thế?"

Phong Chân gãi gãi tiểu hồ ly cái cằm cọng lông: "Tiểu Thần Hi là đến cấp ngươi đưa , ta là chuyên môn đến tạ Tạ đạo trưởng ngươi đó a."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình: "Cám ơn ta?"

Phong Chân: "Thần Hi a di, ngươi đi cho đạo trưởng thuốc tiên bái, ta cùng đạo trưởng tâm sự."

Tiểu hồ ly nhẹ khẽ cắn Phong Chân ngón tay: "Không được kêu a di của ta, ta cũng bị ngươi gọi lão á!"

Phong Chân cười hì hì nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, 300 tuổi Thần Hi muội muội, mau đi đi!"

Tiểu hồ ly lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn theo trên bả vai hắn nhảy xuống, lại vòng quanh Lý Trì Ý dạo qua một vòng, cái đuôi thượng lăng không biến ra một bao thảo dược, cao hứng nói: "Ta đi cấp ngươi thuốc tiên!"

Gặp tiểu hồ ly rời đi, Phong Chân lúc này mới như tên trộm tiến đến Lý Trì Ý bên tai, nói nhỏ: "Đạo trưởng ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi lúc trước cho ta cái kia cái vẽ mặt đan sao?"

Hắn tiến vào gian phòng, tùy tiện rút ra một tờ băng ghế ngồi xuống, lại thần kỳ mà móc ra một bao hạt dưa, một bên gặm một bên đem cái này nguyệt chuyện đã xảy ra run lên đi ra.

Lại nói Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong ngày ấy ly khai Thanh Khâu về sau, Bạch Nguyệt Căng liền dùng các loại danh nghĩa quấy rối Phong Chân.

Phong Chân dương dương đắc ý nói: "Không có biện pháp, ai bảo ta người gặp người thích hoa gặp hoa nở đâu! Bất quá hắn là ta tôn kính Bạch gia gia, hai ta nhất định là không thể nào ."

Vì vậy hắn suy nghĩ cái biện pháp, trước đó lừa gạt Bạch Nguyệt Căng ăn vào này cái vẽ mặt Đan, sau đó cùng đối phương đánh cuộc, đánh bạc hắn đối với chính mình cứng rắn không đứng dậy.

Phong Chân: "Ngươi đoán dù thế nào, đạo trưởng ngươi cái kia cái thuốc thật sự quá hữu dụng ha ha ha, hai ta nằm trên giường hắn đem ta trêu chọc được không sai biệt lắm, chính hắn cũng còn không có đứng lên! Sau đó hắn liền biến thành tôn kính Bạch gia gia á."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Vẽ mặt Đan, khiến người ăn vào về sau, trong một ngày sẽ không tự chủ được làm ra cùng lúc trước lời nói và việc làm hoàn toàn trái lại cử động. Không nghĩ tới còn có thể như vậy dùng, Phong Chân tiểu tử này thật là một cái nhân tài a.

Lúc này thời điểm tiểu hồ ly luộc tốt rồi thuốc, nó đầu đỡ đòn thuốc tới đây, hai người nói chuyện với nhau cũng đến đây chấm dứt rồi.

Hồ tộc thuốc không khổ, ngược lại có một tia vị ngọt, tiểu hồ ly nói: "Chính là uống thuốc khổ như vậy, cho nên nhân loại mới giấu bệnh sợ thầy, chúng ta Yêu tộc mới chẳng phải ngu xuẩn siết!"

Phong Chân sâu chấp nhận, sờ sờ tiểu hồ ly đầu cọng lông: "Ngươi nói đúng, thuốc ăn ngon, mới không sẽ làm cho người ta chán ghét nha."

Tiểu hồ ly cảnh giác mà vãnh tai: "Ngươi không nên động thủ với ta động cước , cũng bởi vì ngươi, phụ thân lại không cho phép ta biến thành người hình rồi!"

Phong Chân hậm hực nói: "Ngươi biến thành hồ ly rất tốt a, ta càng thích ngươi Mao Mao."

Tiểu hồ ly rung vẫy đuôi: "Ta cũng yêu thích ta Mao Mao!"

Nó cố ý vòng quanh Lý Trì Ý một vòng, chờ mong nói: "A Ý thích không?"

Lý Trì Ý còn chưa mở khẩu, Phong Chân mà bắt đầu bẩn thỉu nó: "Ngươi cũng đừng xum xoe rồi, người ta đã sớm danh thảo có chủ rồi."

Tiểu Thần Hi: "Ta đương nhiên biết rõ, chính là cái người đáng sợ nha. May mắn hắn không tại, ta cũng không dám tới đây đưa rồi!"

Phong Chân: "Ài, Đại Năng đâu này?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Mấy ngày nay chúng ta tách ra ở, hắn đối với ta trong bụng thai nhi ảnh hưởng quá lớn."

Phong Chân thở dài: "Đợi lấy xuống cái đứa bé kia, đại có thể xác định muốn tinh thần chán nản a, đạo trưởng ngươi thật là nhẫn tâm a. Về sau hai người các ngươi cùng một chỗ, nghĩ đến đây sự tình không cách ứng với sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Đợi chuyện này chấm dứt, ta hãy cùng hắn mỗi người đi một ngả."

Phong Chân cùng Tiểu Thần Hi Song Song chinh lăng.

Lý Trì Ý bình tĩnh uống sạch thuốc, hỏi: "Tiểu Thần Hi, các ngươi Thanh Khâu có đúc kiếm lô sao?" Nếu như quyết định muốn tách ra, vậy liền đem lúc trước ý định đưa cho hắn kiếm đúc được rồi.

Tiểu Thần Hi nghĩ nghĩ: "Chỉ có luyện khí phố, chúng ta Thanh Khâu đồ vật đều là từ nơi ấy đánh tạo nên."

Mặc dù không có chuyên môn đúc kiếm lô, có một luyện khí phố cũng gom góp sống, Lý Trì Ý liền lại để cho Tiểu Thần Hi trước dẫn hắn đi xem. Cái kia cửa hàng chủ nhân dĩ nhiên là cả nhân loại luyện khí sư, họ Dư, nghe nói đã tại Thanh Khâu ngây người gần năm trăm năm rồi, hắn khi còn trẻ lúc phối ngẫu chính là Thanh Khâu Hồ Tộc, về sau hồ ly không có chịu qua thiên kiếp, hắn đem phối ngẫu di thể mang về Thanh Khâu, cũng thuận tiện lúc này định cư xuống.

Lão đầu thấy Tiểu Thần Hi hết sức cao hứng: "Công chúa đến như thế nào cam lòng (cho) đến xem ta đây lão già khọm khẹm à nha?"

"Dư lão, ta mang bạn tốt của ta tới gặp ngươi á!" Tiểu hồ ly chạy tới Lý Trì Ý dưới chân, dùng cái đuôi tiêm điểm một chút hắn. Từ khi bị Úy Tranh đe dọa qua về sau, Tiểu Thần Hi cũng không dám nữa đôi Lý Đạo Trưởng có không an phận chi suy nghĩ, chỉ đem hắn coi như bạn tốt.

Lão đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý: "Đây là hồ Vương điện hạ cái kia cô vợ nhỏ?"

Phong Chân ở sau lưng phất phất tay, cười hì hì nói: "Vợ bé là ta!"

Tiểu Thần Hi: "Là cái kia đã cứu ta đạo trưởng!"

Lão đầu cười nói: "Nguyên lai là chúng ta Thanh Khâu ân nhân, còn phải đa tạ ngươi ra tay giúp đỡ á."

Một phen hàn huyên qua đi, Lý Trì Ý cung kính nói: "Lão tiền bối, có thể mượn ngươi luyện khí phòng dùng một lát, vãn bối muốn luyện một thanh kiếm."

"Ngươi muốn dùng của ta luyện khí phòng luyện kiếm?" Nghe xong Lý Trì Ý ý đồ đến, lão luyện khí sư biểu lộ trở nên nghiêm túc lên, hắn cao thấp đánh giá Lý Trì Ý một vòng, "Trước ngươi luyện qua kiếm sao?"

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, đem trên lưng cái thanh kia tàn kiếm gỡ xuống, giao cho lão luyện khí sư, đối phương tiếp nhận đi, chăm chú vuốt phẳng một lần, vuốt càm nói: "Hơi chút thiếu nợ điểm hỏa hậu, bất quá luyện được có chút dụng tâm, là Khả Tạo Chi Tài. Đây là của ngươi này Tâm Kiếm a, như thế nào gãy rồi hả?"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Tài nghệ không bằng người, liền gãy rồi."

Lão đầu thấy hắn mặt không đổi sắc, đủ thấy kia tâm tình vững chắc, không khỏi thầm khen nói: "Ngươi lần này là muốn một lần nữa luyện một thanh Tâm Kiếm? Muốn vượt qua ngươi trước mắt chuôi này tàn kiếm, tài liệu cùng tâm tính nếu so với lúc trước cao hơn một tầng mới được."

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu: "Không, lòng ta kiếm không luyện. Ta luyện thanh kiếm này là muốn tiễn đưa cho người khác."

Dứt lời, hắn đem Không gian giới chỉ trung chuẩn bị tài liệu lấy đi ra, xếp hạng lão luyện khí sư trước mặt.

Lão đầu phút chốc mở to hai mắt nhìn, tinh quang bắn ra bốn phía!

Ồ, khá lắm! Đây đều là mấy thứ gì đó cực phẩm tài liệu a! Long gân, long giác, long lân... Còn có long thân thượng tốt nhất lân phiến, nghịch lân! Đây là ngay tại chỗ bào một đầu chân long sao?

Lão đầu: "Oa nhi a, kiếm này ta tới giúp ngươi luyện, như thế nào đây? Ta chỗ này còn có huyền thiết, là luyện hóa đẳng cấp cao vũ khí thiết yếu tư liệu sống, có long cốt nghịch lân làm chủ tài liệu, thêm...nữa thêm huyền thiết, không lo thần binh không xuất ra thế a!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động: "Tiền bối, huyền thiết bao nhiêu tiền?"

Tiểu tử này cũng dám cự tuyệt chính mình? Dùng hắn cái này nước bình, sử dụng những tài liệu này chẳng phải là phung phí của trời! Lão đầu một nghẹn, trùng trùng điệp điệp hừ một tiếng: "Đều muốn? Không có một ngàn thượng phẩm linh thạch cũng đừng có suy nghĩ."

Hắn đầy cho rằng Lý Trì Ý sẽ biết khó mà lui, không nghĩ tới tiểu tử này lại từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một cái tràn đầy linh thạch cái túi, bắt đầu hạt đậu tựa như ra bên ngoài ngược lại —

Trận này im ắng khoe của sáng mù mọi người hai mắt, trước sau giằng co chừng thời gian nửa nén hương, Lý Trì Ý mới đem linh thạch ngược lại xong, mỗi lần một hạt đều lưu quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc, linh lực dồi dào, đều là thượng phẩm linh thạch.

Hắn tôn kính nói: "Lão tiền bối, người xem những thứ này vậy là đủ rồi sao? Mua xuống huyền thiết, còn có những ngày này thuê luyện khí phòng phí tổn."

Mọi người tại đây: ...

Phong Chân trợn mắt há hốc mồm, khó trách lúc trước hoa 500 khối thượng phẩm linh thạch một chút cũng không đau lòng, nguyên lai Lý Đạo Trưởng là một cự phú!

Lão đầu lần đầu bị đánh như vậy mặt, sắc mặt hắc thấu : "Đã đủ rồi đã đủ rồi! Cầm lấy đi dùng a!" Dứt lời, cũng không chút khách khí, thu hồi cái kia một đống thượng phẩm linh thạch, liền dẫn mọi người hướng cái kia luyện khí phòng đi.

Dư lão với tư cách luyện khí sư, tại Thanh Khâu ngây người năm trăm năm, hôm nay đã là cửu phẩm luyện khí đại sư. Bọn hắn cái này nhất mạch dùng luyện khí ngộ đạo, bản thân tu vị lơ lỏng bình thường, nhưng luyện khí tay nghề nhưng là đạt đến tại nơi tuyệt hảo, Dư lão đích tay nghề càng là có một phong cách riêng.

Bởi vì Thanh Khâu lũ yêu đám bọn họ cũng không quá thói quen dùng đao kiếm làm làm vũ khí, bình thường nhờ cậy hắn chế tạo đều là chút ít đồ chơi nhỏ, thí dụ như Tây Khâu Đàm trong kia cái có thể theo dưới lên trên vận nước guồng nước, hỗ trợ tiểu động vật đám bọn họ nhổ lông chổi lông pháp khí, đi trừ mùi thúi mùi thơm tề đẳng các loại..., những đồ chơi này nhi thâm thụ Thanh Khâu bản địa cư dân hoan nghênh, là chúng bình thường sinh hoạt đã mang đến không ít thuận tiện.

Dư lão luyện khí phòng cùng tay nghề của hắn giống nhau có một phong cách riêng, như tổ ong bình thường phân rất nhiều tiểu thất, từng tiểu thất đều không có cùng công năng, luyện vũ khí tiểu thất tại tận cùng bên trong nhất, bởi vì Thanh Khâu cư dân đối với phương diện này cũng không mưu cầu danh lợi, hôm nay chỗ đó đã tích hơi mỏng một tầng tro.

Đây đối với Lý Trì Ý mà nói có thể nói là thập phần lý suy nghĩ, các loại công cụ cái gì cần có đều có, hơn nữa rời xa ngoại giới quấy nhiễu, lúc này cùng Dư lão thuê rơi xuống luyện khí phòng, sử dụng kỳ hạn mãi cho đến Lý Trì Ý luyện ra thành phẩm mới thôi.

Lão đầu dựng râu trợn mắt nói: "Cho ngươi bản thân luyện, ta ngược lại muốn nhìn ngươi có thể luyện ra cái gì đồ chơi đến!"

Lý Trì Ý cảm kích hắn không có quy định xác thực kỳ hạn, thẳng thắn thành khẩn nói: " cũng không phải là cố ý phụ lòng lão tiền bối hảo ý. Chẳng qua là vãn bối cùng bạn bè phân biệt sắp tới, bởi vậy muốn tự mình làm một kiện đồ vật tặng cho hắn, lưu làm ý muốn."

Lão đầu khẽ giật mình, hừ nhẹ một tiếng, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi: "Các ngươi những người tuổi trẻ này, phung phí của trời, còn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ! Cũng thế, ta mặc kệ!"

Lý Trì Ý chỉ nói: "Đa tạ tiền bối!"

Phong Chân quay đầu nhìn Lý Trì Ý liếc, chẳng biết tại sao, đang nói đến muốn đúc kiếm tặng hữu lúc, hắn cảm thấy Lý Đạo Trưởng kỳ thật cũng mất hứng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bánh bao nhất định sẽ đi ra =-= nhưng là muốn an bài được khoa học một điểm (? ? ? ) dù sao lần này thụ không phải song tính thiết lập đi

( tiểu kịch trường )

Về Phong Chân cùng Hồ Vương đổ ước

Phong Chân: đây là chúng ta chỗ đó mạnh nhất trợ hứng thuốc, chúng ta tới đánh cuộc, ngươi đối với ta chỉ là đơn thuần ông cháu tình, cho dù ăn cái này, ngươi cũng sẽ không đối với ta giơ lên.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: ( không tin mà nhìn hắn ) ngươi nói đây là trợ hứng thuốc chính là trợ hứng thuốc, vạn nhất phải không cử thuốc làm sao bây giờ?

Phong Chân đem vẽ mặt đan tách ra thành hai nửa: như vậy đi, hai chúng ta một người ăn một nửa, đến lúc đó ngươi xem ta phản ứng chẳng phải sẽ biết?

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: ( xoa tay ) hảo, ta nhất định sẽ giơ lên chứng minh cho ngươi xem!

Đệ 58 chương

Từ ngày đó lên, Lý Trì Ý một bên uống thuốc điều trị thân thể, đi một bên Dư lão cái kia nghiên cứu đúc kiếm sự tình.

Về đúc kiếm quá trình, Lý Trì Ý cũng không xa lạ gì, dù sao với tư cách kiếm tu chuyện trọng yếu nhất một trong, chính là không giả tay tại người, độc lập vì chính mình đúc một thanh bổn mạng linh kiếm. Lúc trước hắn luyện chế Tâm Kiếm cấu tạo xảo diệu, có thể không đoạn dung nhập tài liệu, không ngừng nâng cao phẩm giai, bởi vậy Lý Trì Ý hôm nay cũng muốn bắt chước làm theo, cho Úy Tranh chế tạo một thanh có thể đi vào giai linh kiếm.

Nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý rất nhanh phát hiện, cái này luyện khí trong phòng đại bộ phận công cụ hắn đều không có biện pháp sử dụng — hắn một kẻ Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, nơi nào đến linh lực khu động công cụ?

Tại nhiều loại phương pháp không có kết quả về sau, Lý Trì Ý đem chủ ý đánh tới Phong Chân trên người: "Gió đại thiếu gia, muốn không nghĩ lại muốn một viên vẽ mặt đan?"

Phong Chân tinh thần chấn động: "Muốn a!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Tới giúp ta trợ thủ."

Hai người ước định hảo về sau, Phong Chân liền mỗi ngày kiên trì đến Lý Trì Ý nơi đây báo lại nói, cho hắn trợ thủ.

Nói là trợ thủ, vậy thật là trợ thủ, Phong Chân chỉ cần đôi luyện khí trong phòng những cái...kia đồ vật rót vào linh lực, cam đoan chúng ở vào có thể sử dụng trạng thái thuận tiện, kế tiếp chính là thưởng thức Lý Đạo Trưởng thần bí kia khó lường đúc kiếm phương pháp.

Vì cái gì nói là thần bí khó lường đâu này?

Lý Trì Ý đời này trường người lớn như thế rồi, chưa từng ăn thịt heo cũng đã gặp heo chạy, đôi đúc kiếm quá trình nhiều ít biết rõ một ít, nhưng mà Lý Đạo Trưởng trước mắt đồ vật hiển nhiên vượt qua hắn nhận thức rồi.

Bình thường quá trình ở bên trong, đúc kiếm cần đem tài liệu chính liệu đưa vào dùng đặc thù khoáng thạch cháy sạch:nấu được sốt cao dung trong lò, cháy sạch:nấu được mềm hoá về sau, dùng linh lực thao túng tài liệu khác cùng tài liệu chính liệu dung hợp, sẽ không đoạn rèn chí kiếm thân đầm, lại đưa vào nước chất tốt đẹp chính là nước lạnh trung làm lạnh, là vì rèn luyện.

Nhưng mà tại Lý Đạo Trưởng nơi đây, chỉ cần Phong Chân dùng linh lực khởi động lò luyện, sau đó căn bản không cần hướng lò luyện dưới đáy tăng thêm khoáng thạch, bỗng nhảy lên ra một đoàn lửa cháy bừng bừng.

Phong Chân biết rõ ngọn lửa kia là Lý Đạo Trưởng chính mình gọi đi ra , cũng không lần lượt vách lò, hắn vốn tưởng rằng là ngọn lửa này quá nhỏ nguyên nhân, nhưng kế tiếp khi hắn trông thấy long giác ở đằng kia đoàn trong ngọn lửa rất nhanh bị cháy sạch:nấu được có chút mềm hoá, là hắn biết chính mình sai rồi — ở nơi này là hỏa diễm lớn nhỏ nguyên nhân a, rõ ràng là Lý Trì Ý sợ đem lò luyện cho cháy hỏng mất!

Đón lấy nhìn hắn đến Lý Đạo Trưởng không cần tiền tựa như đem huyền thiết đương thêm đầu thêm đi vào... Hảo bỏ đi, có long giác bực này vô giá bảo phía trước, huyền thiết loại này giá trị một ngàn thượng phẩm linh thạch tài liệu hoàn toàn chính xác không tính là cái gì!

Ngay tại Phong Chân chuẩn bị xem Lý Trì Ý còn muốn thêm vật gì đi vào lúc, hắn nghe thấy vách lò truyền đến một tiếng bạo vang, tạc lô rồi!

Phong Chân: ha ha ha ha.

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt, nghĩ đến lúc trước dùng chân hỏa cá nướng lúc đó chẳng phải khi bại khi thắng sao? Lập tức nội tâm thoải mái, bình tĩnh mà trong ngực móc ra một cái khác khối long giác.

"Hồ đồ! Phung phí của trời a, phung phí của trời!" Cái nào đó một mực ở âm thầm quan sát bọn họ lão đầu rốt cục nhịn không được nhảy ra ngoài, chỉ vào Lý Trì Ý, "Bếp lò trong kia khối long giác cùng huyền thiết chất hỗn hợp còn có thể dùng! Ngươi cái này phá sản tiểu tử nhé!" Nói xong liền thao thao bất tuyệt nói khởi Lý Trì Ý dung luyện tài liệu lúc các loại chưa đủ chỗ, liền tư thế không tiêu chuẩn đều nâng lên rồi.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Càng tốt tài liệu, thuộc tính biểu hiện càng mạnh, lại càng không dễ dàng cùng tài liệu khác tương dung. Ngươi dùng long giác đương tài liệu chính liệu, trực tiếp gia nhập huyền thiết, cho là luyện chế ngươi cái kia kiếm mẻ đâu này? Cái này hai loại tài liệu một cái thuộc thủy, một cái thuộc kim, thuộc tính tương trùng, đương nhiên muốn tạc lô."

Nói đến thật sự là hổ thẹn, bọn hắn Triển Tiên Môn không có khí dài, tất cả mọi người là gà mờ nhập môn, đúc kiếm lúc sư phụ không dạy qua chính mình sao nhiều đồ vật. Lý Trì Ý khó được xấu hổ: "Tiền bối, cái kia nên xử lý như thế nào?"

Dư lão sửng sốt một chút, lập tức hừ một tiếng, thối lấy khuôn mặt chỉ điểm Lý Trì Ý như thế nào cứu giúp cái này khối cục diện rối rắm, cuối cùng nói: "Ngươi đem cái kia long gân thêm đi vào, long gân thậm chí mềm dẻo chi vật, có thể trung hoà thuộc tính."

Tại lão đầu chỉ điểm xuống, Lý Trì Ý trước tiên đem cái kia khối chất hỗn hợp bên trong huyền thiết cùng long giác tách ra, quả nhiên, hai khối bất đồng thuộc tính tài liệu căn bản không có dung hợp, long giác hình dạng thậm chí còn thập phần hợp quy tắc.

Kế tiếp, Lý Trì Ý thao túng chân hỏa đem huyền thiết hóa thành nước thép, lại đem long gân gia nhập thiết trong nước.

Nhìn xem cái kia đoàn chính mình xuất hiện hỏa diễm, lão đầu kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi là thế nào điều khiển cái kia đoàn hỏa hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Vãn bối tu luyện công pháp có thể trực tiếp điều khiển Hỏa nguyên tố, ngự sử hỏa diễm có Tam Muội Chân Hỏa hiệu quả."

Dư lão trong mắt sáng ngời: "Thiên hạ lại vẫn có bực này kỳ diệu công pháp! Vậy ngươi có thể tùy tâm điều khiển hỏa diễm đều đều bao bọc:ba lô tại trong tài liệu sao?"

Cái này căn bản không làm khó được Lý Trì Ý, hắn đôi Hỏa nguyên tố lực khống chế đã rất quen thuộc luyện: "Có thể."

Dư lão hào hứng bừng bừng nói: "Hảo, ngươi bây giờ dùng ngươi cái kia đoàn hỏa, đem long gân cùng nước thép lẫn vào đều đặn. Ngày mai ta muốn tới xem thành quả."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, lập tức kịp phản ứng, đại sư là muốn tay bắt tay dạy hắn đúc kiếm rồi, không khỏi trong nội tâm vui vẻ, gật đầu đáp ứng.

Long gân hòa tan sau chính là một đoàn cục cao su vật chất, cùng huyền thiết nước thép tương dung tính rất cao, vì tận lực lẫn vào đều đặn, Lý Trì Ý không tiếc vận dụng thần niệm, bám vào tại Hỏa nguyên tố lên, quan sát hai loại tài liệu dung hợp tình huống.

Cứ như vậy cẩn thận mà hao tốn nghiêm chỉnh cái hạ buổi trưa, Lý Trì Ý cuối cùng đem tài liệu hỗn hợp đã thành một đoàn nho nhỏ chất lỏng, còn thừa lại hơn phân nửa không có hỗn hợp hết — đầu một ngày là thử tay nghề, kế tiếp thuần thục, tốc độ có thể mau đứng lên.

Hắn lau lau đổ mồ hôi, đem dung hợp tốt tài liệu bỏ vào Không gian giới chỉ ở bên trong, giương mắt liền chứng kiến Phong Chân chính ôm tiểu hồ ly chán đến chết mà ở đằng kia triệt cọng lông.

Tiểu hồ ly đến đưa, vừa vặn gặp được hắn ở đây luyện hóa tài liệu, cái này một người một hồ không biết chờ đợi bao lâu, tiểu hồ ly đầu trên đỉnh chén kia thuốc đều nhanh muốn nguội lạnh.

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, cầm chén thuốc theo Tiểu Thần Hi trên đầu lấy xuống, uống một hớp làm, khỏi cần phải nói, Tiểu Thần Hi cái này nấu thuốc đích tay nghề vô cùng tốt, sửng sốt lại để cho Lý Trì Ý quát ra nước ô mai hương vị, mát lạnh tiêu nhiệt.

Hai người một hồ theo Dư lão cái kia đi ra, vừa lúc bị Bạch Nguyệt Căng ngăn ở cửa ra vào.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng ánh mắt rơi vào Phong Chân đang tại triệt cọng lông trên tay, sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Suốt ngày đều đang làm gì đó, tu luyện rơi xuống mấy ngày?"

Phong Chân nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ: "Lý Đạo Trưởng là kiếm tu, ta là tới tìm hắn lãnh giáo ."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng khiêu mi: "Lãnh giáo là chạy đến người khác luyện khí sư trong nhà lãnh giáo?"

Phong Chân: "Không dối gạt ngài nói, Lý Đạo Trưởng đúc kiếm cũng rất lợi hại , ta cùng hắn học một chiêu, đằng sau rèn Tâm Kiếm cũng dễ dàng một chút."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng lạnh lùng trào nói: "Còn không có học được đi đường, đã nghĩ muốn học chạy bộ?"

Phong Chân lập tức thở dài: "Bạch gia gia, người xem ngài nói được cái gì ngốc lời nói, ta đây không gọi học đi đường, ta đây là thuần túy không trâu bắt chó đi cày a."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn bọn họ đấu võ mồm, biểu lộ có chút vi diệu, lần trước cảm giác còn không có rõ ràng như vậy, Hồ Vương cái thanh này Phong Chân đương tiểu bối đến hoạt động dạy thái độ là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "... Hừ! Ngươi nếu là có Bộ Thanh một nửa thiên phú ta cũng không trở thành hao tâm tổn trí đến tình trạng như thế!"

Phong Chân duỗi lưng một cái, hai tay gối đầu, hắc ngọn nguồn lam bên cạnh chế thức đạo phục luôn luôn dùng trầm ổn xưng lấy, giờ phút này lại làm cho hắn xuyên ra bại lại quần áo lụa là hương vị: "Cái kia không có biện pháp, dù sao ta chỉ là hắn chuyển thế, không phải hắn nha."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng biến sắc, hít sâu một hơi, trùng trùng điệp điệp hừ một tiếng: "Chạng vạng tối đi Tây Khâu Đàm phụ cận chờ ta." Nói xong, Bạch Nguyệt Căng một chút theo trong tay hắn đoạt lấy tiểu hồ ly, sau đó đã đi!

Phong Chân hậm hực nói: "Ngươi xem một chút, cái này hồ ly điển hình chính mình qua không được khá, cũng muốn người khác qua không được khá."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, có câu nói hắn giấu ở trong lòng đã lâu rồi, không nhả không khoái: "Ta trước kia là kiếm tu, nếu như ngươi là trên việc tu luyện có vấn đề, đại khái có thể tới tìm ta."

Phong Chân cảm động nói: "Đạo trưởng hao tâm tổn trí á..., không có biện pháp , ta là người cả đời đều học không được , không có gì ngộ tính."

Lý Trì Ý hàm súc nói: "Ít nhất có thể giúp ngươi uốn nắn thoáng một phát cầm kiếm tư thế." Gió đại thiếu gia cái kia luyện kiếm thái độ cùng tư thế, thật sự làm cho người ta rất muốn đánh hắn.

Phong Chân: "... Cái kia thật đúng là cám ơn ngài nột!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không khách khí."

Cùng Lý Đạo Trưởng tạm biệt về sau, Phong Chân liền đi Tây Khâu Đàm.

Gió đại thiếu gia là một tâm tư cửa nhỏ quải niệm người, hắn tuy nhiên ngoài miệng một mực gạch hắn kim chủ Bạch gia gia, nhưng là rõ ràng không thể đem hồ làm cho thật chặt, vì vậy theo lời đi Tây Khâu Đàm bên cạnh, lại giả vờ giả vịt múa mấy cái kiếm hoa, ngồi chờ cả buổi cũng không có gặp người ảnh.

Khỏi cần phải nói, lão tổ tông năm đó thật sự sẽ chọn địa phương, Tây Khâu Đàm cái này chỗ ngồi gió mát ấm áp dễ chịu, chim hót hoa nở, ngược lại là khó được ngủ, ngáy... Luyện kiếm nơi để đi, Phong Chân nằm ngửa tại bờ đàm thạch trên đồi, mắt hí nghỉ ngơi chỉ chốc lát.

Chờ hắn mở mắt ra, vừa hay nhìn thấy một cái lông trắng đại hồ ly chính ngồi xổm ngồi ở cách đó không xa hoa trong rừng, yên tĩnh mà thè lưỡi ra liếm cọng lông.

Phong Chân con mắt lập tức liền sáng.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí tiếp cận hồ ly: "Vị này hồ huynh, nguyên hình xinh đẹp quá a, có thể hóa thành hình người sao?"

Lông trắng hồ ly tựa hồ nghe đã đến Phong Chân thanh âm, ngẩng đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lại đón lấy thè lưỡi ra liếm cọng lông. Phong Chân thề chính mình rõ ràng theo con hồ ly này trong mắt thấy được nồng đậm khinh bỉ tình cảnh!

Đây rốt cuộc là hồ ly tinh vẫn là hồ ly à?

Phong Chân nghĩ nghĩ, thật sự ngăn cản không nổi cái kia màu trắng lông dài hấp dẫn, liền đã làm xong lần lượt móng vuốt chuẩn bị, đụng lên đi sờ lên hồ ly đầu.

Hồ ly cứng ngắc lại một lát, cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục thè lưỡi ra liếm cọng lông động tác.

Phong Chân lông mày khẽ nhướng mày, bỗng nhiên cười rộ lên, tự nhủ: "Quả nhiên lão hồ ly cọng lông không có tiểu hồ ly bóng loáng nước trượt, sờ tới sờ lui thực tháo a."

Hồ ly: ...

Phong Chân: "Ai, ai bảo ta thích hồ ly cọng lông đâu rồi, lão cũng được thông qua a." Tay của hắn một đường xuống sờ, đầu, cái cằm, ngực...

Hồ ly bỗng nhiên nhảy dựng lên, đem Phong Chân té nhào vào Địa, Phong chân: "Này uy uy! ! !" Hồ ly một cước dẫm nát trên mặt hắn, hung hăng giẫm nhiều cái hoa mai ấn đến!

Đệ 59 chương

Ngày hôm sau, Dư lão nhìn thấy long gân cùng huyền thiết hỗn hợp chất lỏng, hài lòng gật đầu: "Thực hảo, cái này so dùng luyện lô dung hợp được còn muốn hoàn mỹ."

Long gân chất keo toàn bộ bị luộc đi ra, cùng huyền thiết cùng một chỗ hóa thành một đoàn màu nâu xám nhũ dịch, thập phần đặc dính.

Dư lão: "Hiện tại đem long giác chùy thành thẳng côn hình dáng a."

Chùy thành thẳng côn hình dáng?

Dư lão nhìn ra Lý Trì Ý khó hiểu, hừ một tiếng nói: "Ngươi cho rằng cái này rất dễ dàng sao? Cái này long giác là Thiên hạ đệ nhất cứng cỏi chi vật, gỡ xuống căn này long giác chi nhân cũng là dùng xảo kình, theo gốc đứt rời, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn như dung thiết giống nhau đem long giác dung rồi hả? Thật sự là nằm mơ!"

Bình thường đúc kiếm, đều là đem tài liệu hóa thành thiết nước đổ vào mô hình bên trong, làm lạnh thành hình về sau, lại thêm dùng rèn, cuối cùng trải qua tôi vào nước lạnh mà thành. Nhưng mà theo Dư lão ý tứ này, tựa hồ long giác căn bản không cách nào hòa tan?

Lý Trì Ý kích động: "Lão tiên sinh, ta lần trước từng bắt nó đốt mềm qua, có lẽ thời gian lâu dài một điểm, cái này chân hỏa có thể đem long giác hòa tan mất cũng không nhất định?" Dư lão truyền hắn đúc kiếm phương pháp, Lý Trì Ý liền đổi giọng gọi hắn tiên sinh, dùng bày ra tôn kính.

Nghe xong Lý Trì Ý lời mà nói..., Dư lão nghĩ lại, cái này bé con công pháp như thế kỳ lạ, có thể đem long giác hòa tan cũng nói không chừng: "Đi, vậy ngươi đốt a!"

Lý Trì Ý thử cả buổi, thập phần thất bại: "Làm sao sẽ không dung?"

Dư lão phật tu cười to: "Ta đã nói rồi, cái này long giác có thể bị ngươi cái này hai mươi tuổi không đến tiểu tể hoả táng, chúng ta đây những thứ này lão đầu tử còn không tranh thủ thời gian thắt cổ đi a!"

Hắn không biết từ nơi này biến ra một chút đại chùy: "Dùng cái này, ta dùng nhiều năm cái búa, coi như thuận tay."

Lý Trì Ý theo trong tay hắn tiếp nhận cái búa, không có để ý thiếu chút nữa rời tay.

Dư lão cười hắc hắc: "Nặng a? Cái này cái búa thế nhưng là dùng huyền thiết luyện hóa mà thành, nặng chừng 500 cân, bình thường sắt thường bị nó một búa chỉ có nghiền thành kim tuyến phần, cũng liền long giác như vậy tài liệu mới nhịn được nó cái này một búa rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... A, 500 cân mà thôi, lại có gì khó?

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc vụng trộm dùng gió nâng lên đại chùy, nhẹ nhõm trong tay vung mạnh một vòng: "Khá tốt."

Dư lão: ...

Kế tiếp chính là đập long giác bước đột nhiên, Lý Trì Ý đem long giác đặt ở công cụ trên đài, trước dùng chân hỏa đem long giác cháy sạch:nấu được mềm hoá, sau đó đều đặn nhanh chóng đập, nửa ngày trời sau, long giác thượng góc cạnh đều bị từng cái chùy bình, biến thành một cây thẳng lớn lên gậy gộc.

Dư lão kiểm tra rồi Lý Trì Ý nửa ngày thành quả, tỏ vẻ thoả mãn: "Tuy nhiên còn kém điểm hỏa hậu, nhưng miễn cưỡng có thể nhìn."

Hắn một bên cảm khái lương tài bị tao đạp, một bên biến ra một cái hình thù kỳ quái đại bếp lò: "Trước ngươi dùng chính là cái kia bếp lò quá nhỏ, còn muốn thân lực thân vi, quá hao tâm tốn sức rồi. Dùng cái này, bên trong là ta bắt được hỏa tinh, so ngươi lửa kia cũng không kém là bao nhiêu. Đem long giác bỏ vào trong lò, đem long gân nước thép rót vào cái này cái hộp nhỏ ở bên trong."

Dư lão chỉ ra trên lò cơ quan, tiếp tục nói: "Cái này bếp lò khắc lại trận pháp, ngươi đem linh thạch đặt ở mắt trận lên, có thể tự động đem phối liệu thêm tiến tài liệu chính liệu tiến hành dung luyện rồi."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, hơi có chút sờ không rõ Dư lão đôi thái độ của mình, chỉ nghe đối phương nói: "Ta nghe bọn hắn nói ngươi trong bụng còn có cái loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) là a? Người trẻ tuổi liền là ưa thích chà đạp chính mình, lớn bụng còn giày vò, không hảo hảo nuôi dưỡng thai, đẳng hài tử sinh ra là một ngốc làm sao bây giờ? Hồ đồ!"

Lý Trì Ý hết sức khó xử: "Lão tiên sinh đã hiểu lầm, ta đúng là đến đây cầu Hồ Vương bệ hạ lấy ra trong bụng cái kia, không phải muốn sinh hạ đến."

Dư lão gật gật đầu, khẽ nói: "Ta lầm biết cái gì vào ta? Lão già ta nếm qua muối so ngươi nếm qua mễ còn nhiều, ta đây có thể không hiểu sao? Đơn giản chính là đẻ trứng — trước tiên đem trứng sinh ra đến, sau đó đón lấy ấp trứng nha."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lời này là có ý gì? Đáy lòng của hắn xẹt qua một cái mơ hồ ý niệm trong đầu, nhưng rất nhanh bị Dư lão đặc chế bếp lò hấp dẫn tâm thần.

Dư lão đem long giác đưa vào trong lò, lại đem long gân nước thép rót vào nạp liệu khẩu, bất quá đã lâu, nước thép một giọt từng giọt một tại long giác lên, tại dưới nhiệt độ rót vào long giác, màu vàng nâu long giác dần dần biến sâu, một giọt tan ra thời gian thật dài, trọn vẹn cần nửa cái canh giờ.

Dư lão hài lòng nói: "Ừ, dùng ngươi cái này nước bình, dung hợp được coi như không tệ. Mười ngày sau tới tìm ta muốn tài liệu a."

Lý Trì Ý hơi khẽ cau mày: "Lão tiên sinh, có thể hay không lại nhanh một chút?"

Dư lão tức giận đến dựng râu trừng mắt: "Ngươi cho rằng đây là đầu thai đâu còn nhanh một chút? Thứ tốt chính là muốn chậm công mới có thể ra việc tinh tế, bằng không thì chính là phung phí của trời!"

Lý Trì Ý uyển chuyển nói: "Nhưng là sau nửa tháng ta liền phải ly khai Thanh Khâu rồi."

Dư lão: "Hừ, năm ngày còn chưa đủ ngươi đúc kiếm đấy sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không thể."

Lúc trước lòng của hắn kiếm trọn vẹn bỏ ra mười ngày mới rèn đánh bóng hảo, lần này nói cái gì cũng muốn càng thêm đã tốt muốn tốt hơn.

Dư lão một nghẹn: "Việc này do để ta giải quyết, ngươi ở tại chỗ này, thẳng đến kiếm đúc hảo, bệ hạ có ý kiến ta đi nói với hắn!"

Lý Trì Ý đáp tạ qua Dư lão, kế tiếp mười ngày hắn đều không cần hao tâm tốn sức, ngược lại có thể an tâm điều dưỡng thân thể.

Nhưng mà bỗng nhiên thanh rảnh rỗi, Lý Trì Ý cũng có chút không quá thói quen. Tại điều dưỡng ngoài, hắn bình ổn tinh thần câu thông trong thiên địa vài loại nguyên tố, hôm nay Lý Trì Ý đã có thể ngự sử gió, Hỏa, Thủy, đất bốn loại nguyên tố, chỉ còn lại có Mỹ kim tố còn không có nắm giữ.

Nhưng mà hắn cũng không quá sốt ruột đi đón sờ Mỹ kim tố, ma tôn hoàn toàn nắm giữ ngũ hành nguyên tố cũng bỏ ra hơn mười năm thời gian, hắn cơ duyên xảo hợp, phía trước người bước chân thượng tiếp tục tìm kiếm, tuy nhiên thời gian tiêu phí được ngắn một chút, nhưng cũng không có đến một lần là xong trình độ.

Mấy ngày nay Tiểu Thần Hi như thường lệ đưa cho hắn đưa, ngược lại là trước kia mượn đưa để trốn tránh luyện kiếm Phong Chân rất hiếm thấy. Hỏi thăm phía dưới, Lý Trì Ý theo Tiểu Thần Hi trong miệng biết được Phong thiếu gia mấy ngày nay thần kỳ chăm chú, sớm muộn gì ngâm mình ở Tây Khâu Đàm bên cạnh luyện kiếm.

Tiểu Thần Hi nói xong, biểu lộ cổ quái nói: "Bên cạnh hắn có một cái lớn hồ ly, ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua đấy!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Nhìn thấy hồ ly liền đi không đặng đường, lúc trước Phong Chân tiểu tử này ngoài miệng ồn ào hồ nữ, nhưng thật ra là hướng về phía hồ ly đến Thanh Khâu a?

Sắp chia tay, Tiểu Thần Hi bỗng nhiên ngượng ngập nói: "Ngày mai là Thanh Khâu trăm yêu đoạn, phụ thân hứa ta biến trở về thân người, A Ý theo giúp ta cùng đi chứ! Ngươi không là muốn cho ta sớm đi tìm được phối ngẫu sao, nói không chừng lần này có thể tìm được đâu!"

Thanh Khâu trăm yêu đoạn, cùng nhân loại ba tháng ba đạp thanh (*đi chơi trong tiết thanh minh) giống nhau, đều là du ngoạn thân cận ngày lễ. Một ngày này Thanh Khâu yêu quái đám bọn họ đều xuống núi tìm kiếm diễm ngộ, gặp gỡ xem đôi mắt người hoặc yêu, hoặc là giao hợp (make love), hoặc là kết làm bầu bạn.

Tả hữu nếu không có chuyện gì khác, Lý Trì Ý liền đáp ứng.

Hôm sau, Tiểu Thần Hi mang theo Lý Trì Ý ra Thanh Khâu, tiến vào bên cạnh một tòa có chút phồn hoa trong tiểu trấn.

Cái này thị trấn nhỏ yêu khí ngút trời, không biết tụ tập nhiều ít yêu quái, có đến từ Thanh Khâu , cũng có đến từ địa phương khác . Ở tại địa phương nhân loại dân chúng, bởi vì nhiều thế hệ cùng yêu quái ở chung, ngược lại không giống địa phương khác đàm phán yêu biến sắc, thậm chí còn có mộ danh mà đến tìm kiếm diễm ngộ .

Tiểu Thần Hi hôm nay được cha nàng cho phép khôi phục thân người, hóa thành xinh đẹp mười sáu thiếu nữ, một thân Bạch Y Thắng Tuyết, không nói lời nào lúc nhìn qua như nhược liễu đỡ gió, điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Trên đường đi có thật nhiều nam tử trẻ tuổi đều tìm đến nàng đến gần, Tiểu Thần Hi một cái cũng không có vừa ý. Nàng ánh mắt dịu dàng, mảnh mai từ chối nói: "Tiểu nữ tử có việc trong người, không tiện cùng công tử đồng hành."

Như còn có không thức thời người đến dây dưa, Tiểu Thần Hi liền nhút nhát e lệ trốn ở Lý Trì Ý sau lưng, Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình trừng, những người này liền bản thân thức thời lẻn.

Không thể tưởng được Tiểu Thần Hi bình thường kia cái mê hồ nhiệt tình, bây giờ đối với giao những cái...kia ong bướm, ngược lại là giống khuông giống dạng .

Tiểu Thần Hi phảng phất nhìn ra Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc, hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, nhỏ giọng nói: "Đại hồ ly bọn hắn đều nói bộ dạng như vậy lại càng dễ lừa gạt đến nhân loại."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cô nương hảo hành động.

Đẳng các loại..., Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nheo mắt, Tiểu Thần Hi lúc trước nói muốn lấy thân báo đáp lúc, không chính là cái này kiều mảnh mai yếu đích thái độ sao?

Khó trách trước sau không giống một tính tình, nguyên lai lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là nàng giả bộ.

Ý thức được điểm này, Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi, nhịn không được chằm chằm vào Tiểu Thần Hi xem nàng biểu diễn, ngay sau đó hắn phát hiện, cái này chỉ tiểu hồ ly rất nhỏ biểu lộ còn rất hơn.

Mặc dù là cùng một câu: "Tiểu nữ tử có việc trong người, không tiện cùng công tử đồng hành", như đến đến gần người lúng túng, thiếu nữ mỉm cười lúc đồng tử sẽ gặp có chút thượng trở mình, nhảy ra một cái hơi không thể nhận ra bạch nhãn. Đến đến gần như chỉ là không có tu luyện phàm nhân, thiếu nữ tầm mắt mỉm cười liền lộ ra không hài lòng lắm, phảng phất tại đáng tiếc đối phương cái này tiểu thân thể nhi không đủ chính mình hấp dừng lại .

Nếu là gặp người quen hướng nàng đến gần...

Tiểu Thần Hi: ? ? ?

"Ngươi như thế nào cũng ở nơi đây nha?" Tiểu Thần Hi mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Phong Chân cười hì hì nói: "Ta đến tham gia náo nhiệt. Thần Hi muội muội, Lý Đạo Trưởng, các ngươi cũng tới à nha?"

Phong Chân vẫn là ăn mặc bộ kia hắc ngọn nguồn Thanh y thương Nguyệt Tông đệ tử phục, toàn thân lười biếng . Một cái màu lông thuần trắng hồ ly chính ngồi xổm chân hắn bên cạnh, chán đến chết mà thè lưỡi ra liếm móng vuốt, nghe thấy Phong Chân gọi Thần Hi muội muội, không ngẩng đầu, một đuôi mong vỗ vào Phong Chân trên người.

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, nhìn thoáng qua hồ ly.

Tiểu Thần Hi đột nhiên vừa nhìn Phong Chân dưới chân tư thái ưu nhã ngồi cạnh hồ ly, biến sắc: "Ngươi như thế nào còn cùng nó lẫn vào cùng một chỗ... A, ta hiểu được, ngươi vậy mà sau lưng ta cha ở bên ngoài đã có cái khác hồ!"

Phong Chân liền hô oan uổng: "Trời đất chứng giám a Thần Hi muội muội, ta cùng cái này hồ ly thanh bạch , nó nghe thấy ta muốn tới trăm yêu đoạn, tử khất bạch lại cùng tới đây, liền đánh mang đạp đều đuổi không đi đấy!"

Hồ ly: ...

Gặp được người quen biết cũ, cái này Tiểu Thần Hi muốn tìm nàng ý trung nhân đều không có cơ hội rồi, mọi người đi dạo qua một lần phiên chợ, gặp quả nhiên như tiểu hồ ly theo như lời, Thanh Khâu khu vực nhân yêu ở chung hòa hợp, liền phố xá thượng mua tiểu đồ chơi người bán hàng rong cũng có không thiếu là Yêu tộc.

Phong Chân tò mò theo quán ven đường thượng cầm lấy đỉnh đầu mặt nạ: "Nơi đây như thế nào đều tại bán mặt nạ à?"

Người bán hàng rong vội hỏi: "Khách quan đường xa mà đến, xác nhận không biết, chúng ta thôn trấn buổi tối có náo hội đèn lồng truyền thống đấy! Tham gia hội đèn lồng người đều muốn đeo lên mặt nạ. Tại hội đèn lồng lên, nếu như gặp được ngưỡng mộ trong lòng chi nhân, có thể cùng đối phương cùng đêm đẹp!"

Phong Chân nhãn tình sáng lên: "Hay a!"

Hồ ly: ? ? ?

Mọi người thương nghị chuẩn bị lưu đến tối tham gia hội đèn lồng, liền tại người bán hàng rong cái kia mua tấm vé mặt nạ. Lý Trì Ý chọn mặt nạ lúc, tay hắn vừa mới đặt ở một tờ hồ ly trên mặt nạ, mặt nạ đã bị người theo dưới tay hắn rút đi.

Một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc rót vào tai khuếch: "Lão bản, cái này trương mặt nạ ta đã muốn."

Lý Trì Ý ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy người nọ mang lên hồ ly mặt nạ, tiếu mị mị con mắt.

Đệ 60 chương

Đèn rực rỡ mới lên, đèn đuốc rực rỡ.

Trên đường cái lách vào lách vào nhốn nháo, như là tết nguyên tiêu giống nhau náo nhiệt.

Đeo hồ ly mặt nạ hai người, một trước một sau đi trên đường, bọn hắn cách không xa không gần, tại ồn ào náo động trong dòng người, bảo trì vi diệu yên tĩnh.

Nhưng mà coi như là tận lực tách rời ra tương đối khoảng cách, trong mắt người ngoài, cái này giữa hai người bầu không khí cũng lộ ra đặc biệt bất đồng.

Hai người đều là dáng người thon dài người cao, phía trước cái kia thon gầy một ít, hồ ly mặt nạ tùy ý khoác lên trên trán, nửa lộ ra một tờ xen vào thanh niên cùng thiếu niên ở giữa tuấn tú khuôn mặt. Hắn biểu lộ mang theo nhàn nhạt không kiên nhẫn, phảng phất dạo phố cho hắn là kiện cái gì thập phần không thú vị sự tình, liếc sẽ dạy người nhìn ra hắn hư tính tình.

Cùng hắn so sánh với, đằng sau người nam nhân kia liền tương đối bình tĩnh rồi, huyền bào rộng tay áo, tóc tùy ý ghim lên, cùng khoản hồ ly mặt nạ che mặt, chỉ lộ ra đường cong đẹp mắt cằm dưới, không nhanh không chậm mà đi tại phía sau hắn, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ ra tay giúp đỡ thiếu chút nữa té ngã người qua đường.

Kỳ thật cảnh tượng này cũng không ít cách nhìn, liếc có thể nhìn ra là tình lữ đang tại cãi nhau, một người bị tức giận, một người ở phía sau đi theo đẳng đối phương nguôi giận.

Thiện ở tận dụng mọi thứ yêu quái đám bọn họ rục rịch — cái này thường thường là bên thứ ba chen chân thời cơ tốt nhất, huống chi hai người tướng mạo xuất chúng, tại hội đèn lồng thượng thuộc về thập phần được hoan nghênh loại hình.

Phía trước cái kia hung ba ba không tốt ở chung, đằng sau cái mới nhìn qua kia ngược lại là tính tình rất tốt đâu.

Có gan lớn tiến lên đi trêu chọc, nam nhân lễ phép cự tuyệt, thanh âm vừa ra khỏi miệng, nghe được xương người đầu xốp giòn rồi, lập tức lộ đều đi không được rồi, trở nên dây dưa không rõ. Thanh niên nhưng là bỗng nhiên quay người, đem lải nhải yêu tinh kéo ra, cặp kia hoa đào mắt lạnh lùng trừng, tình cảnh lập tức thanh tĩnh.

Lũ yêu ầm ầm tản ra, cái gì đi! Rõ rệt là cãi nhau, kì thực tú ân ái, lãng phí mọi người cảm tình!

Úy Tranh lấy lấy mặt nạ xuống: "Không tức giận rồi hả?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình xoay người, Úy Tranh cùng hắn tự nhiên mà vậy kề vai sát cánh mà đi.

Phong Chân cùng Tiểu Thần Hi sớm không biết điên đi nơi nào, chỉ còn lại hạ Lý Trì Ý một người đối mặt Úy Tranh.

Nhưng mà đây là từ ngày đó bọn hắn cãi lộn về sau, Lý Trì Ý lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Úy Tranh. Tại Tây Khâu Đàm ngày, hắn tận lực không suy nghĩ thêm nữa người này, mấy ngày nay hầu như cho rằng sắp buông xuống.

Có thể thấy được đến Úy Tranh về sau, hắn lại hoài nghi mình chẳng qua là chỉ đem đầu tiến vào cồn cát đà điểu mà thôi.

Điều này làm cho Lý Trì Ý càng thêm tâm phiền ý loạn rồi.

Vì hòa hoãn không khí, người nào đó chỉ phải không có lời nói tìm lời nói, sờ sờ cái mũi nói: "Kỳ thật ngươi không cần ở đằng kia yêu tu trên người trút giận, trăm yêu đoạn đèn này sẽ lên, mặt nạ toàn bộ che khuất mặt , chính là cam chịu (*mặc định) độc thân một người, đám người đến trêu chọc ."

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng nói: "Là ta vô lễ, cản trở tiền bối hoa đào!"

Úy Tranh nhìn hắn một cái, cười nói: "A Ý ngược lại là oan sát ta, ta bất quá thầm nghĩ đẳng một người hoa đào, cũng không biết hắn có nguyện ý hay không cho ta."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn đột nhiên xoay người, dùng sức đẩy ra đám người, đi về!

Khí tức tại đối phương lúc nói chuyện bỗng nhiên rối loạn, hắn mơ hồ dự cảm nhận được cái gì, nhưng lại không muốn lại đi nghĩ sâu.

Sợ là tại tự mình đa tình, cũng sợ thật sự, thực lời mà nói..., cái kia lại... Cái kia lại nên như thế nào đâu này?

Chẳng lẽ còn có thể cùng một chỗ sao, không đề cập tới Triệu Vô Hạ, không đề cập tới sư môn Huyết Hải Thâm Cừu, đơn nói mình, một cái phi thăng vô vọng ma tu, thì như thế nào có thể xứng đôi đối phương?

Triệu Vô Hạ khoa trương Úy Tranh kinh tài tuyệt diễm, trong vòng trăm năm Kết Anh, chính là đau khổ vây ở Tê Ngô Cảnh hơn một ngàn năm, cuối cùng cũng có thể bằng vào kinh người ý chí thay đổi thế cục.

Tu sĩ tuổi thọ theo tu vị làm sâu sắc mà kéo dài, 100 số tuổi thọ luyện khí, hai trăm số tuổi thọ Trúc Cơ, 500 kim Đan, thiên tuế nguyên anh, ngàn năm Hóa Thần, 2000 xuất khiếu, 3000 độ kiếp.

Hôm nay Úy Tranh đã là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, có được gần 2000 năm số tuổi thọ, dù là đi trừ tại dị xà trong bụng cái kia mấy trăm năm, hắn cũng so mặt khác xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng nhiều hơn đem gần ngàn năm thời gian tu luyện, lo gì không thể phi thăng?

Mà chính mình đâu này?

Dài chính là thượng cổ ma tu cái kia một bộ, trong thời gian ngắn tiến bộ nhanh chóng không giả, có thể dùng nhược đôi cường cũng là thực, nhưng đạo này tới hạn nhưng là tất cả mọi người có thể thấy — không có tương lai, đó là một cái bị phá hỏng con đường.

Cho tới nay, bị hắn, bị Úy Tranh hữu ý vô ý xem nhẹ sự thật chính là, thượng cổ ma tu cách khác lối tắt, nắm giữ đến câu thông thiên địa rất nhanh phương pháp, lại buông tha cho đối với mình thân thân thể tu luyện, bọn hắn có thể rất nhanh trèo lên đến đỉnh phong, nhưng không cách nào lâu dài dừng lại, tuổi thọ của bọn hắn ngắn ngủi, nhiều nhất có thể sống đến Kim Đan kỳ số tuổi thọ.

Vạn năm trước, Trạm Nhung vị trí Cực Ma tôn, nhưng cũng là Đàm Hoa Nhất Hiện, tại trong lịch sử sống động 300 năm không đến liền triệt để mai danh ẩn tích. Hắn tư chất bình thường, đến bây giờ đều không thể khống chế tất cả nguyên tố, căn bản không có cách nào khác cùng Trạm Nhung so, như vậy chính mình còn có thể có bao nhiêu tuổi thọ đâu này?

Có thể hay không sống quá kế tiếp trăm năm đều là vấn đề.

Bất luận là thích ai, cái kia đều là chuyện riêng, nhưng mà nếu muốn nói đến gần nhau hiểu nhau, lại không có khả năng một người vất vả chèo chống.

Hắn đại khái có thể đem giấu ở đáy lòng mà nói thổ lộ đi ra, hai người cùng một chỗ, kết quả tốt nhất chính là kết làm đạo lữ.

Sau đó thì sao?

Với tư cách đạo lữ, hắn có thể thỉnh cầu Úy Tranh giúp hắn tìm ra huyết tẩy sư môn thủ phạm thật phía sau màn, Úy Tranh cũng có thể thỉnh cầu hắn sinh hạ đứa bé kia... Cái gì, sinh hạ hài tử sẽ tu vị toàn phế? Đại thù đều báo, muốn tu vị làm cái gì?

Ngươi thay hắn sinh hạ hài tử, hắn báo thù cho huynh, mọi người đạt được ước muốn, tất cả đều vui vẻ.

Nhưng này tính toán cái gì, đồng giá trao đổi sao?

Chỉ cần nghĩ đến đây cái, khiến cho hắn phẫn không thể át, cảm giác mình cuộc đời đoạn thứ nhất cảm tình như một trao đổi ích lợi chê cười.

Cho dù những thứ này đều không còn là khúc mắc, tiếp qua trăm năm, hắn muốn già yếu chết đi, sau đó để Úy Tranh một thân một mình vượt qua còn lại mấy ngàn năm ngày sao?

Không muốn làm cho những thứ này khó chịu nổi xuất hiện, vậy cũng chỉ có thể lựa chọn lảng tránh.

Lý Trì Ý hung hăng nắm lấy trong lòng bàn tay, lần đầu tiên trong đời cảm thấy mình như vậy nhu nhược, lo được lo mất, lại không duyên cớ sinh ra tự ghét cảm tình.

Hắn lo sợ không yên dừng bước lại, đứng ở góc đường, nhìn chăm chú lên cái này cho đã mắt không thuộc về mình ngọn đèn dầu hết thời, nói cười yến yến.

Như mình có thể như những thứ này yêu quái thì tốt rồi!

Đem đôi vào mắt cái kia ngủ một giấc, đứng lên đập phủi mông, đi được sạch sẽ, không hề sầu lo.

Hắn mờ mịt đứng ở nơi đó, bỗng nhiên bị người bắt lấy thủ đoạn, kéo tiến trong hẻm nhỏ.

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, vốn muốn ra tay phản kháng, nhưng mà khi nhìn rõ người tới gương mặt về sau, thân thể trì trệ, lập tức bị người đổ lên trên tường.

Đường cái dòng người như dệt, ti trúc không dứt, ngọn đèn dầu rực rỡ, gần kề một tường ngăn cách, trầm mặc đang ép trắc hẻm nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong lan tràn, hai người lẳng lặng đối mặt.

Hồi lâu, Úy Tranh cầm lấy tay của hắn, trầm giọng nói: "A Ý, ngươi thông minh như vậy, không phải không biết ta đang nói cái gì... Ngươi đang ở đây lảng tránh cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm run lên: "Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì."

Úy Tranh cười khẽ, không có ở vấn đề này thượng làm tiếp xoắn xuýt: "Ngày đó tại sao phải phát tính tình?"

Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt nói: "Không có vì cái gì."

Úy Tranh: "Sinh khí, là bởi vì ngươi cũng bắt đầu ở ý rồi. Có thể ngươi vì cái gì bỗng nhiên muốn để ý một cái xưng hô, ngươi có nghĩ tới không có?"

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi đang ở đây áy náy, A Ý, ngươi cảm thấy thực xin lỗi hắn."

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử bỗng nhiên co rụt lại, nắm chặt hai tay.

"Vì cái gì bỗng nhiên không đành lòng?" Úy Tranh nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt sáng rực, "Là thời gian lâu dài có tình cảm, vẫn là yêu ai yêu cả đường đi?"

Lý Trì Ý lập tức hung hăng trừng hướng hắn, nhịn không được âm điệu giơ lên: "Tiền bối tự mình cảm giác cũng không tránh khỏi quá mức hài lòng a?"

Úy Tranh nhưng chỉ là nhìn xem hắn có chút mà cười, như là hiểu rõ tại ngực, như là một đoàn mềm mại bông, như thế nào cũng không thể nào hạ thủ. Hai người giằng co một lát, cuối cùng vẫn là Lý Trì Ý bại hạ trận đến, lạnh lùng nói: "Ta bất quá là cái nhất định không có tương lai ma tu, tiền bối quá yêu rồi."

"Hơn nữa, Úy Tiền Bối, vô luận ngươi hôm nay ở chỗ này nói cái gì, thật sự đối với ta bộc bạch cũng tốt, vẫn là chẳng qua là giữ lại cái đứa bé kia thủ đoạn." Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt nói, "Cái đứa bé kia nhất định không thể lưu lại."

Úy Tranh trên mặt mỉm cười chậm rãi trở nên lạnh.

Lý Trì Ý: "Hồ Vương nói với ta, nếu ta đem nó sinh hạ, sẽ làm bị thương đến thân thể căn bản, liền Ngũ Hành Quyết đều không thể tu luyện nữa. Thật có lỗi, ta chịu không nổi lại một lần nữa tu vị mất hết đả kích, cho nên bất kể như thế nào, phải quăng ra nó không thể."

Hắn một hơi nói xong, cũng mặc kệ Úy Tranh ra sao phản ứng, đẩy ra đối phương, bước nhanh đã đi ra hẻm nhỏ.

...

Chẳng biết lúc nào, dưới bầu trời nổi lên mịt mờ mưa phùn.

Trong mưa hội đèn lồng, mông lung mà ôn nhu, yêu quái đám bọn họ riêng phần mình thi pháp, khởi động hình thù kỳ quái cái dù, lá sen, cây nấm đẳng đẳng không phải trường hợp cá biệt, đem trọn cái thị trấn nhỏ thêm vào vài phần thú vị.

Tiểu Thần Hi giơ một mảnh lá sen, theo trong dòng người nặn đi ra, vừa vặn trông thấy đứng lặng tại cổng chào ở dưới Lý Trì Ý.

Nàng vẻ mặt kinh hỉ: "A Ý, ta rốt cuộc tìm được ngươi á! Vợ bé không biết đi nơi nào, người nơi này vừa rồi không có ngươi mạnh khỏe xem, ta một cái đều không nhìn trúng. Thật nhàm chán a, chúng ta dứt khoát trở về... A Ý, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Lý Trì Ý chính ngẩng đầu nhìn ám chìm bầu trời, vũ trực tiếp đánh trong mắt hắn, đem thế giới phủ lên được một mảnh mơ hồ.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Tiểu Thần Hi, lẳng lặng nói: "Ừ, chúng ta trở về đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ( tiểu kịch trường )

Vấn đề: hiện tại mỗi người nói một câu chính mình cảm thấy khổ sở / tiếc nuối địa phương.

Úy Tranh: ta không có tử tôn duyên.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: ta thất tình nhanh một ngàn năm rồi.

Người qua đường: đau lòng, vuốt ve.

Lý Trì Ý: ta tư chất không tốt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: vận khí ta không tốt.

Người qua đường: đem những này người xiên đi ra ngoài xiên đi ra ngoài!

Đệ 61 chương

Từ ngày đó về sau, hai người sẽ không có lại đã gặp mặt.

Trong nháy mắt đã đến ước định tốt thời gian, Lý Trì Ý đi Dư lão chỗ đó, bếp lò một khai, một thanh toàn thân đen kịt hắc gậy gộc ra lò.

Dư lão hài lòng vuốt hồ: "Ừ, không tệ, kế tiếp chính là bắt nó rèn luyện thành ngươi muốn hình dạng, cần ta cung cấp cho ngươi nước lạnh sao? Ta chỗ này có tốt nhất tuyết sơn nước, một thùng chỉ cần mười khối thượng phẩm linh thạch."

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến chính mình vận dụng Ngũ Hành Quyết ngưng tụ ra đến nước, so bình thường nước so sánh với, thủy nguyên tố muốn càng thêm tự động một ít, không biết là có hay không thích hợp với tư cách làm lạnh nước đến sử dụng.

Lý Trì Ý: "Làm phiền lão tiên sinh cho ta một cái thùng."

Một cái thùng? Không phải một thùng? ? ?

Lần trước chào hàng mình bị cự tuyệt, lần này chào hàng nước cũng bị cự tuyệt, Dư lão hừ một tiếng, lão không vui nói: "Một cái thùng cũng là mười khối thượng phẩm linh thạch!"

Lý Trì Ý cầm cái này ngoan đồng bình thường lão tiên sinh thật sự không có cách, nhớ tới sư phụ của mình Triệu Ân Niên, hắn nhịn không được vui lên, không nói gì, thập phần dứt khoát mà giao cho lão đầu nhi mười khối thượng phẩm linh thạch.

Đã qua thời gian nửa nén hương, Lý Trì Ý dẫn theo một thùng nước tới gặp hắn, hỏi: "Lão tiên sinh, thùng nước kia nước chất như thế nào, có thể dùng đến rèn luyện dùng sao?"

Dư lão biết rõ tiểu tử này thứ tốt nhiều, cũng không có sinh ra lòng khinh thị, trực tiếp phóng xuất ra linh thức đi cảm thụ trong thùng nước chất.

Sau một lát, Dư lão vẻn vẹn biến sắc.

Cái này nước chất, so về hắn tồn lấy tuyết sơn nước chỉ có hơn chứ không kém! Muốn biết rõ, tôi vào nước lạnh dùng làm lạnh dịch là sử (khiến cho) nhiệt độ cao đúc khí hạ nhiệt độ, do đó xách độ cứng cao dùng , bình thường nước hạ nhiệt độ quá nhanh, dễ dàng tạo thành đúc khí sinh ra vết rạn, gia tăng thất bại tỉ lệ, đồng thời lại đựng tạp chất, ảnh hưởng phẩm chất.

Mà Lý Trì Ý cho ra cái này một thùng nước, nước chất tinh khiết, không hề tạp chất, càng hơn tại ổn định, giảm xuống giống nhau độ ấm, có thể hấp thu ít hơn nhiệt lượng, chậm lại vết rạn sinh ra, là thượng hạng tôi vào nước lạnh tài liệu.

Dư lão mặt lộ vẻ tinh quang: "Ngươi cái này nước là từ đâu đến , có thể bán chút cho ta không?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái này nước là vãn bối ngưng tụ ra đến , nếu như có thể làm tôi vào nước lạnh dùng, ta đây an tâm. Về phần bán sao, lão tiên sinh giúp ta rất nhiều, tự nhiên là..."

Dư lão cho đã mắt chờ mong mà nhìn hắn.

"Tình bạn giá." Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười, "Liền mười khối thượng phẩm linh thạch a."

Dư lão: ...

Hắn ở đâu không biết Lý Trì Ý đây là đang cố ý bẩn thỉu hắn đâu rồi, tức giận đến một hơi đính mười thùng nước, rầm rì mà thẳng bước đi.

Lý Trì Ý tại chỗ đem cái kia thùng ngưng tốt nước cho hắn, cũng chuẩn bị về sau mỗi ngày một thùng, thẳng đến chính mình đúc kiếm hoàn thành lúc mới thôi. Về phần lúc trước 100 khối linh thạch đổi mười thùng nước thuyết pháp, là hắn cố ý trêu cợt Dư lão , tự nhiên làm không được mấy.

Hết thảy chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, kế tiếp liền bắt đầu rèn kiếm.

Xông vào long gân nước thép long giác trở nên cứng cáp hơn, mặc dù là dùng Lý Trì Ý chân hỏa nung khô, cũng muốn tiêu phí không ít thời gian mới có thể để cho nó có chút mềm hoá, ngay sau đó dùng thiết chùy nhiều lần đập xuất kiếm phôi.

Như vậy giằng co mấy ngày, Lý Trì Ý cuối cùng đem kiếm phôi chế tạo hoàn tất.

Long giác độ cứng thật sự quá lớn, Lý Trì Ý chỉ phải thanh kiếm phôi chế tạo thành Côn Ngô Kiếm kiểu dáng, thân kiếm hơi thô dày, mũi kiếm bộ vị hai bên có nhận, tới gần chuôi kiếm bộ phận vô sống lưng không lưỡi.

Đón lấy hắn lại tốn ba ngày thời gian đối với thân kiếm tiến hành đánh bóng, đã đến tôi vào nước lạnh cái ngày đó, Dư lão đừng đừng uốn éo uốn éo mà tới đây, cho Lý Trì Ý trong nước thêm đi một tí dược vật.

Dư lão: "Đây là xem tiểu tử ngươi có hiếu tâm, nói thêm cung cấp ta nhiều như vậy thùng nước, lão già ta mới cho ngươi cung cấp độc nhất vô nhị cách điều chế."

Lý Trì Ý tạ ơn Dư lão, liền bắt đầu cuối cùng một đạo tôi vào nước lạnh chương trình.

Đem đánh bóng tốt kiếm phôi để vào bếp lò sau lại lần nung đỏ một thời gian ngắn, sau đó thăm dò vào nước thuốc chế thành tôi vào nước lạnh dịch trung rất nhanh làm lạnh. Theo trong chum nước toát ra một hồi xanh trắng yên (thuốc), thân kiếm nhanh chóng làm lạnh, lúc này thời điểm còn phải lại thêm một đạo tôi lại công tự — đem thân kiếm lần nữa dùng chân hỏa đun nóng đến nhất định độ ấm, giữ ấm sau một thời gian ngắn, lần nữa làm lạnh, như vậy có thể lớn nhất hạn độ mà giảm bớt vết rạn xuất hiện.

Kiếm thành thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy dị thường mãnh liệt nguyên tố lưu động, nước cùng kim hai loại nguyên tố tụ tập đến trên thân kiếm đi, trong lúc nhất thời tối tăm trên thân kiếm mơ hồ hiện ra một kim một ngân lượng con rồng văn, đầu đuôi đan xen!

Dư lão ở một bên vỗ tay thở dài: "Hảo, hảo! Thật sự là hảo tài liệu, mà ngay cả gà mờ cũng có thể rèn ra hảo kiếm!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Dư lão bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi chưa cho kiếm này gọi là sao?"

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu: "Nó không có nổi danh."

Dư lão tiếc hận nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử này, đã biết rõ chà đạp thứ tốt."

Hắn nói tới nói lui, lại cũng không có cậy già lên mặt, cường hành yếu thế cho kiếm an thượng cái tên là gì. Lý Trì Ý lại trong lòng nhẹ nhàng trào nói, chuôi kiếm nầy đưa ra ngoài, vốn là mang nhận không ra người tâm tư, lại ở đâu xứng đôi nổi danh đâu.

Kiếm rèn sau khi thành công, nháy mắt liền tới lấy ra kim đan ngày.

Lý Trì Ý sớm liền đi gặp Bạch Nguyệt Căng, Bạch Nguyệt Căng thấy hắn, hỏi: "Ta nghe nói ngươi một mực ở Dư lão chỗ đó rèn kiếm?"

Lý Trì Ý chần chờ gật đầu.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng hừ nhẹ: "Người trẻ tuổi a, chính là không quan tâm thân thể của mình." Dứt lời, hắn thay Lý Trì Ý đem quá mạch, lại hỏi: "Mấy ngày nay thân thể nhưng còn có thai động dấu hiệu? Từng có nôn nghén sao?"

Lý Trì Ý lúng túng nói: "Cũng không cảm giác."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng gật đầu: "Ừ, xem ra tại dược vật trấn an xuống, kim đan kia nội thai nhi đã hoàn toàn lâm vào ngủ say. Đi theo ta a."

Hồ Vương đại nhân mang theo hắn hướng Thanh Khâu cao nhất ngọn núi kia bay đi, hai người đứng ở đỉnh núi, tiến nhập một trong sơn động. Lý Trì Ý gặp cái này đỉnh núi chung quanh che kín cấm chế, muốn là một chỗ hồ tộc thánh địa, bình thường người không có phận sự không được đi vào chỗ.

Nhập động bất quá mấy trăm bước cước trình, hai người liền tới đến một cái lạnh như băng rét thấu xương hàn đàm bên cạnh, trong hàn đàm đang lúc bố trí lấy một phương giường hàn ngọc, chung quanh đằng đằng mà mạo hiểm hàn yên (thuốc).

Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói: "Đây là ta hồ tộc thánh địa, U Nguyệt đầm. Tại trong đầm nước tu luyện, có thể làm chơi ăn thật. Ngươi bây giờ nằm chết dí cái kia giường ngọc đi lên."

Lý Trì Ý tại Bạch Nguyệt Căng dặn dò xuống, đi vào hàn đàm, nằm ở trên Hàn Ngọc Sàng. Kế tiếp chính là Bạch Nguyệt Căng đối với hắn thi pháp lấy ra kim đan chương trình rồi.

Thi pháp trước, Bạch Nguyệt Căng đột nhiên hỏi: "Lý Trì Ý, trước ngươi có phải hay không cho Phong Chân tiễn đưa qua đan dược?"

Biết rõ không cách nào nữa dấu diếm đi, Lý Trì Ý chỉ phải đầu đuôi gốc ngọn đem đan dược dược hiệu nói thẳng ra.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng nghe xong, cười lạnh mấy tiếng, tự nhủ: "Quả nhiên."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "Cái kia đan dược ngươi còn nữa không?"

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, đem cuối cùng một quả giao cho Bạch Nguyệt Căng: "Đây là một viên cuối cùng rồi."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng hồ nghi mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý, Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nhìn qua trở về, hắn lúc này mới hừ lạnh nói: "Tin rằng ngươi hôm nay cũng không dám nói dối."

Cái này tiểu sự việc xen giữa sau khi chấm dứt, Bạch Nguyệt Căng cái này mới bắt đầu thi pháp lấy đan.

Rất nhanh, một cổ nồng đậm buồn ngủ tập chạy lên não, Lý Trì Ý nhắm mắt lại, lâm vào một mảnh trong bóng tối...

Không biết qua bao lâu, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục tỉnh lại.

Mở hai mắt ra, chính mình vẫn đang nằm ở trên Hàn Ngọc Sàng, lạnh như băng rét thấu xương cảm giác từ phía sau lưng xuyên vào thân thể, dẫn tới Lý Trì Ý không khỏi ngự sử Hỏa nguyên tố đi chống cự cái này cổ hàn ý, này mới khiến thân thể ấm áp một ít.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng trong tay cầm một quả nho nhỏ hổ phách bình, óng ánh sáng long lanh. Lý Trì Ý nhìn sang, gặp trong suốt thân bình ở bên trong để đó một quả phi bình thường lớn nhỏ kim Đan, màu vàng trong chất lỏng mơ hồ lộ ra cuộn mình trẻ mới sinh hình dạng.

Bạch Nguyệt Căng quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái: "Tỉnh? Nặc, đây là theo ngươi trong đan điền lấy ra ."

Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc nhìn qua hổ phách bình, cái này mới ý thức tới cái kia nghiệt thai tại thân thể của mình ở bên trong mấy tháng dư lâu, tha mài đến người khổ không thể tả, hôm nay rốt cục bị lấy đi ra.

Nhưng mà ra ngoài ý định , hắn cũng không có trong tưởng tượng như trút được gánh nặng, một thân nhẹ nhõm, ngược lại vắng vẻ , đáy lòng cái thanh âm kia tại đùa cợt nói: Lý Trì Ý a Lý Trì Ý, ngươi thật đúng là cái lãnh huyết vô tình chi nhân.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, hai đấm nắm chặt, hít sâu một hơi: "Bệ hạ, có thể đem nó cho ta sao?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng có chút khiêu mi: "Ngươi còn muốn nuôi nó?"

Nuôi dưỡng? Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng trừng to mắt: "Nó còn sống?"

"Chứng kiến trong kim đan màu vàng tủy dịch không có?" Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói, "Trước ngươi có phải hay không hấp thu qua cái gì linh tủy? Hiện tại những cái...kia linh khí tinh hoa toàn bộ tập trung bên trong kim đan, còn có thể kiên trì cung cấp nó mấy tháng a."

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại: "Mấy cái nguyệt về sau, cũng nên có đủ tháng rồi, nó có phải hay không..."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng buồn cười nói: "Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, nó thoát ly cơ thể mẹ, liền vĩnh viễn là cái này trạng thái, sẽ không lại trưởng thành. Ngươi nhiều hơn nữa nuôi dưỡng nó mấy tháng, cũng không quá đáng là lùi lại nó tử vong thời gian mà thôi."

Cho nên vẫn là không có có hi vọng sao?

Một tia khó tả tư vị xông lên đầu.

Lý Trì Ý hiện tại cảm giác ngực đau đớn.

Đẳng các loại..., hắn tâm niệm cấp chuyển, chợt nhớ tới ngày đó Dư lão lời mà nói..., lập tức khí huyết cuồn cuộn.

Đơn giản chính là đẻ trứng — trước tiên đem trứng sinh ra đến, sau đó đón lấy ấp trứng nha.

Lời này đến tột cùng là có ý gì?

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn nhiều hơn nữa muốn, chợt nghe được Bạch Nguyệt Căng nói: "Ngươi nhiều hơn nữa nuôi dưỡng nó mấy tháng, cũng không quá đáng là lùi lại nó tử vong thời gian mà thôi, không bằng đưa cho ta — "

Lý Trì Ý vội hỏi: "Không dám làm phiền bệ hạ, kính xin đem giao nó cho ta a."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, trào nói: "Các ngươi những người này, ta có đôi khi thật sự là xem không hiểu."

Cuối cùng Hồ Vương vẫn là đem hổ phách bình cho Lý Trì Ý.

Đến tận đây, lúc trước trận kia bởi vì lầm tín hệ thống, mà dẫn phát một loạt trò khôi hài cuối cùng đã tới kết thúc công việc lúc sau. Lý Trì Ý nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng, rốt cục khôi phục lại.

Vừa có thể xuống giường, hắn liền không thể chờ đợi được bái phóng Dư lão, thu hồi gửi tại Dư lão cái kia kiếm.

Đồng thời hắn còn hỏi này cái làm cho mình trằn trọc vấn đề: "Lão tiên sinh, ngài lần trước nói đẻ trứng là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Dư lão sững sờ, nhớ tới mình quả thật đã từng nói những lời này, liền ngồi xuống chậm rãi nhớ lại nói: "Ta lúc tuổi còn trẻ du lịch đại lục, từng tại Nam Man Thấp Địa bái kiến một cái dã nhân bộ lạc, cái kia bộ lạc tựa hồ có xà tộc huyết mạch, nữ tử mang thai về sau, tại còn chưa đủ tháng thời điểm, dùng phương pháp đặc thù lấy ra thai nhi, sau đó bỏ vào trứng rắn bên trong, tự nhiên ấp trứng ra hài nhi đến, nghe nói như vậy có thể làm cho hậu đại càng thêm cường tráng."

Đại Thiên Thế Giới, thật sự là không thiếu cái lạ. Lý Trì Ý bị cái này kỳ dị tập tục kinh sợ đến, một lát nói không ra lời, bất quá vẫn là ôm tìm tòi nghiên cứu chi tâm hỏi thăm đi: "Không biết bọn họ là như thế nào đem thai nhi đặt trứng rắn bên trong , sẽ không để cho trứng rắn phá vỡ sao?"

Dư lão như thế như vậy cùng hắn nói một lần, Lý Trì Ý dụng tâm ghi nhớ, lúc này mới cùng lão tiên sinh cáo biệt.

Về sau hắn lại đi tìm Tiểu Thần Hi, đem chính mình dùng rèn kiếm dùng còn dư lại đầu thừa đuôi thẹo đánh bóng thành dao găm đưa cho nàng, Tiểu Thần Hi hết sức cao hứng, đong đưa giấu đầu lòi đuôi vòng quanh hắn vòng vo vài vòng.

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới Phong Chân, hỏi: "Ngươi nhìn thấy qua Phong Chân sao?"

Lại nói tiếp, chính mình tốt nhất vẫn là đem Hồ Vương đã biết rõ vẽ mặt đan sự tình nói cho hắn biết, nhưng mà Tiểu Thần Hi nói: "Từ khi lần kia trăm yêu đoạn về sau, ta sẽ thấy cũng chưa từng thấy qua vợ bé á..., ta hoài nghi là phụ thân giam hắn giam cầm rồi."

Lý Trì Ý đem vẽ mặt đan một chuyện ghi tại trên tờ giấy, nhờ cậy Tiểu Thần Hi nhìn thấy Phong Chân sau giao cho hắn.

Nếu như như vậy còn không được, vậy không có biện pháp, gió đại thiếu gia, thiên muốn vong ngươi, ta cũng lực bất tòng tâm.

Như vậy bây giờ còn thừa hạ tối hậu một sự kiện, chính là Cân Úy loong coong tạm biệt rồi.

Đệ 62 chương

Gần đến giờ gặp mặt, Lý Trì Ý lại sinh lòng do dự, xa xa rơi vào phòng nhỏ bên cạnh trong rừng cây. Cách đó không xa, nhà tranh theo suối nước mà xây dựng, một cái màu đen thân ảnh đưa lưng về phía hắn, giờ phút này chính nhàn nhã mà câu cá, Lý Trì Ý cả người đều tâm tình cực kỳ phức tạp.

Kỳ thật tạm biệt loại sự tình này, là có thể không đến .

Dù sao hai người công bằng nhao nhao một trận, coi như là vì tránh hiềm nghi, mình cũng có thể lựa chọn không chào mà đi.

Về phần tặng kiếm một chuyện, trong lòng của hắn rõ ràng, nếu như đầy đủ lý trí, nên nhờ cậy những người khác thanh kiếm đưa qua, mà không phải giống như bây giờ, lề mà lề mề đến cuối cùng, cầm lấy kiếm ba ba mà đi tìm người.

Nói cho cùng vẫn là muốn gặp người nào đó một mặt.

Lý Trì Ý vì chính mình không quả quyết cảm thấy phiền chán.

Cũng không biết là như thế nào nghe được động tĩnh, người nào đó liền đầu đều không có quay về: "Nếu như đã đến, cũng đừng trốn tránh, có muốn ăn hay không cá?"

Lý Trì Ý chỉ phải đi tới, nhìn xem lá sen ở bên trong chứa mấy cái sống cá, buồn bực không vui nói: "Ta đến sấy [nướng] a."

Úy Tranh ừ một tiếng, hắn đứng lên quay người, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý ngực ôm thanh kiếm, không khỏi bật cười nói: "Ta nghe bọn hắn đã từng nói qua ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này một mực ở rèn kiếm, xem ra là thật sự."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, đem kiếm giao cho Úy Tranh: "Đây là đưa cho tiền bối ."

Úy Tranh khẽ giật mình, tiếp nhận kiếm, hắn vạch trần trên thân kiếm thô chập choạng, trong nháy mắt vầng sáng lưu chuyển, song long kiếm văn phản xạ ra hào quang đem Úy Tranh đồng tử ánh được sáng như tuyết.

Mũi nhọn thoáng qua tức thì, toàn thân thanh hắc thân kiếm rộng mà độn, chỉ có mũi kiếm đến một xích(0,33m) chỗ tầm đó mở nhận, thực tế sắc bén.

Tuy nhiên không phải cỡ nào tinh xảo đích tay nghề chế tạo mà thành, nhưng rất dễ dàng theo chỗ rất nhỏ nhìn ra rèn người dụng tâm, Úy Tranh giương mắt nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý, vừa vặn chống lại một đôi vô cùng rất nghiêm túc đôi mắt.

Hắn tùy ý kéo kiếm nhoáng một cái, thân kiếm phát ra một tiếng kêu nhỏ, không khỏi khen: "Hảo kiếm!"

Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới tâm tình hảo hơi có chút.

Úy Tranh cười cười: "Ngươi không cần như thế hao tâm tổn trí, với tư cách sắp chia tay lễ vật, cái này có chút quá mức quý trọng."

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng nói: "Rốt cuộc là muốn hay là không muốn?"

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên: "Đương nhiên muốn a. Đến mà không hướng phi lễ vậy. A Ý còn có muốn đồ vật?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặc, lâu đến ngay tại Úy Tranh thiếu chút nữa cho rằng đối phương sẽ không mở miệng nói chuyện nữa lúc, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Nay lần từ biệt này, tiền đồ khó liệu, chỉ nguyện nhìn thấy quân lại biểu thị một lần kiếm pháp."

Úy Tranh liền cười giỡn nói: "Luyện kiếm sao? Vậy ngươi có thể muốn hảo hảo nhìn xem, ta chỉ biểu thị lúc này đây, về sau còn muốn học trộm nhưng là không còn cơ hội."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ừ."

Lập tức, một người dựng lên đống lửa bắt đầu đồ nướng, một người liền cầm lấy cái kia mới được kiếm, tại tràn đầy dã thú mùi cá ở bên trong rất kiếm dựng lên.

Kiếm quang bên trong, người nọ động như cô hồng phấn cánh, tĩnh như gió mát phật nguyệt.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm thầm than, kiếm này quả nhiên rất thích hợp hắn. Mà ở cái kia động tĩnh tầm đó, chính mình cũng có chỗ được, không khỏi xuất thần thể ngộ trong chuyện này kiếm ý.

Không lâu, người nọ kiếm quang dần dần dừng lại, Úy Tranh ngoái đầu nhìn lại nhìn hắn, hỏi: "Kiếm này tên gì?"

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu: "Vô danh, tiền bối thay nó khởi cái tên a."

Úy Tranh thưởng thức mà dùng chỉ mơn trớn thân kiếm, không chút nào che dấu yêu thích tình cảnh: "Vậy gọi vô danh a."

Hai người vào xem nói lời nói, đợi đến lúc hắn nghe thấy được một cổ đốt trọi mùi thúi, trong tay cái kia cá nướng đã không thể hạ khẩu. Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cả kinh, ngoại trừ vừa bắt đầu tại Tê Ngô Cảnh sấy [nướng] hư qua mấy ngày cá, hắn vẫn là lần đầu đem cá sấy [nướng] thành bộ dạng này bộ dáng.

Úy Tranh: "Vẫn là ta đến a."

Nửa nén hương về sau, hai người ngồi ở bên cạnh đống lửa, rốt cục ăn được có thể hạ khẩu cá nướng. Lý Trì Ý: "Tiền bối sắp sửa đi nơi nào?"

Úy Tranh: "Về trước Tịnh Nguyệt Tông nhìn xem, ngươi thì sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cũng về trước sư môn, làm tiếp ý định."

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Có thể dạy dẫn xuất ngươi như vậy đem hết toàn lực cũng phải bảo vệ sư môn đệ tử, quý môn phái chắc hẳn có chỗ hơn người, như ngày nào đó có rảnh rỗi, nhất định phải đến thăm quấy rầy."

Không biết có hay không là ảo giác, Lý Trì Ý nghe được đối phương đang nói đến "Bảo hộ" hai chữ lúc cố ý tăng thêm ngữ điệu, lòng hắn không hiểu nhảy dựng, trên mặt vẫn là thản nhiên nói: "Làm phiền tưởng nhớ, sư môn còn hảo, ngày sau ổn thỏa quét dọn giường chiếu mà đối đãi."

Úy Tranh không hề xách hắn sư môn sự tình, chỉ từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một cái con rắn nhỏ: "Ngươi tiễn ta kiếm ta rất ưa thích, ta cũng không cái gì thứ tốt có thể tiễn đưa... Sẽ đưa ngươi như vậy cái tiểu đồ chơi bỏ đi, ít nhất có thể cùng ngươi tiêu khiển thời gian."

Tu luyện cuồng nhân Lý Trì Ý chần chờ một lát, có chút đoán không ra Úy Tranh là thật muốn tiễn đưa hắn này dùng để tiêu khiển thời gian tiểu đồ chơi, vẫn còn là tiêu khiển hắn.

Lúc này, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, Lý Trì Ý trì trệ, đã thấy đối phương chăm chú đem con rắn nhỏ thân rắn tại trên cổ tay hắn tha hai vòng, con rắn nhỏ cúi đầu Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz rung động, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà khi hắn trong lòng bàn tay cọ xát, thập phần nhà thông thái tính.

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới Úy Tranh phát tác lúc mơ hồ hiển hiện tại phần cổ lân phiến, lập tức mềm lòng.

Hắn hướng Úy Tranh cam kết: "Ta sẽ hảo hảo đãi nó ." Mặc dù không có nuôi dưỡng qua xà, nghĩ đến cũng không có gì khó khăn.

Úy Tranh lại nói: "Đem vòng cổ cho ta."

Lý Trì Ý ngẩn ngơ, vội cúi đầu gỡ xuống vòng cổ cho hắn: "Vốn là tiền bối đồ vật, tự nhiên là phải trả ..."

Úy Tranh: "Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói đâu này?" Hắn tiếp nhận vòng cổ, cắn nát ngón trỏ, lăng không vẽ ra một đạo tiểu mà phiền phức trận pháp, đánh vào vòng cổ ở bên trong, lại giao trở lại Lý Trì Ý trên tay.

Úy Tranh: "Ta tại vòng cổ trên có khắc duy nhất một lần Truyền Tống Trận, như gặp được nguy hiểm, liền bắt ở vòng cổ, mặc niệm tên của ta."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Đa tạ tiền bối."

Sắp chia tay chi tế, hai người bay ra hơn mười dặm, gần nửa ngày về sau, Lý Trì Ý dừng lại hàm súc nói: "Tiền bối sẽ đưa đến cái này bỏ đi, Triển Tiên Môn phương hướng cùng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bất đồng." Lại cho muốn đưa đến cửa nhà rồi.

Úy Tranh: "... A..."

Lý Trì Ý hướng hắn đi cáo từ lễ, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên thở dài: "A Ý, sống được tùy tâm sở dục chút ít a."

Lý Trì Ý lờ mờ cảm thấy những lời này quen thuộc, nhưng thủy chung không nhớ rõ là ai tại khi nào đất theo như lời, hắn mờ mịt gật đầu: "Hảo, bất quá vẫn là trước chờ ta làm xong chuyện nên làm a."

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên, sờ lên đầu của hắn: "Ngươi nha."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Như là khi còn nhỏ cha mẹ ôn hòa bàn tay lớn mơn trớn đỉnh đầu của mình, cái kia đã lâu cưng chiều làm cho người an tâm, thập phần đều muốn ỷ lại.

Khó nói lên lời đau xót (a-xit) trướng cảm giác xông lên đầu, một khắc này, hắn thiếu chút nữa liền không nhịn được muốn đem hổ phách bình sự tình nói cho Úy Tranh.

Không, không thể!

Nếu là Dư lão biện pháp đôi hài tử vô dụng thôi đâu này?

Cho dù cuối cùng hài tử bảo vệ, hắn sao có thể như cũ cùng đối phương dây dưa không rõ, liên lụy tại người. Còn không bằng làm cho đối phương cho rằng hài tử như vậy không có, hảo gọn gàng mà linh hoạt... Đứt rời cái tầng quan hệ này.

Hắn thể xác và tinh thần căng thẳng, hầu như hao hết tâm lực cưỡng chế chính mình quay người, hướng về sau lúc nãy vẫy vẫy tay, vội nói nhanh: "Tiền bối, hữu duyên tạm biệt." Dứt lời, liền như là một chi tên rời cung, thương hoảng sợ bay khỏi.

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn ly khai, thẳng đến đối phương thân ảnh biến mất tại bầu trời xanh phần cuối, lúc này mới quay người.

Cách đó không xa một cỗ hoa lệ phi hành pháp khí nội, Dư lão ngậm điếu thuốc quản, lắc đầu nói: "Những thứ này năm cũ nhẹ nhé."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng bị dưỡng nữ năn nỉ đến tiễn đưa Lý Trì Ý đoạn đường, giờ phút này tâm tình thập phần khó chịu. Hắn hoài ước lượng tiểu hồ ly, nghe nói như thế hừ lạnh: "Trong chuyện này có một vị có thể so sánh ngươi còn muốn hàng trăm tuổi, ít đến cho mình trưởng bối phân."

Dư lão: "Được được được, lòng ta thương ta cái kia tiểu đồ đệ vẫn không được sao? Bệ hạ, ta nói ngươi cái này vả vào mồm nên muốn sửa sửa a, ngươi như vậy có thể nắm bắt ngươi cái kia vợ bé sao?"

"Cái gì tiểu đồ đệ, người ta nhận thức ngươi rồi sao?" Bạch Nguyệt Căng giận dữ, "Còn có, ai muốn nắm bắt cái kia lẫn vào vui lòng ngu xuẩn! Ta Bạch Nguyệt Căng hạng người gì tìm không ra, nên vì hắn Phong Chân một người ủy khuất cầu toàn?"

Tiểu hồ ly cổ động nói: "Ừ ừ, mỗi người đều ưa thích phụ thân, phụ thân vô cùng nhất ngọc thụ lâm phong, người đẹp thiện tâm, mạnh miệng mềm lòng!"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng vốn nghe nàng khoe khoang thoải mái, kết quả câu kia mạnh miệng mềm lòng lại để cho hắn không cao hứng trở lại: "Một câu cuối cùng ta không thích, ngươi thu hồi đi."

Dư lão râu mép vễnh lên: "Như thế nào không phải mạnh miệng mềm lòng? Bằng không thì ngươi tại sao phải mượn miệng của ta nói cho tiểu tử kia con của hắn còn có cứu à?"

Nói đến đây, hắn bỗng kỳ quái nói: "Lại nói tiếp, ngươi hà tất phí nhiều như vậy công phu, trực tiếp nói cho tiểu tử kia chẳng phải được?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng khẽ nói: "Những thứ này người tu chân loại vô cùng nhất chán ghét, tổng đem tu luyện đặt ở vị thứ nhất, ta xem hắn đều muốn đứa nhỏ này, tám phần là vì Úy Tranh lão tiểu tử kia. Dễ dàng như vậy nói cho hắn biết, hắn sẽ hảo hảo nuôi dưỡng hài tử sao? Nếu là hắn qua không được ta đây giam, hài tử sinh hạ tới cũng là nghiệp chướng, quản sinh mặc kệ nuôi dưỡng, không bằng không sinh!"

Vừa nói một bên nhao nhao, cái này vụng trộm tiễn đưa một người hai hồ cũng lái xe bay mất.

Trời trong vạn dặm, một bích như giặt rửa.

Nhân đạo là, thiên cùng ngắn nhân duyên, tụ họp tán thường dễ dàng.

Duy nguyện gửi này tương tư, Thiên Nam thiên bắc, vẫn còn gặp lại thời điểm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ( thiên cùng ngắn nhân duyên, tụ họp tán thường dễ dàng. Xuất từ yến vài đạo « sinh tra tử ». Tìm rất lâu không tìm được văn dịch, liền hiểu như vậy câu này : trời cao an bài duyên phận ngắn ngủi, bởi vậy tụ họp tán là thường thường phát sinh . )

Đệ 63 chương

Ra Thanh Khâu hướng Triển Tiên Môn phương hướng phi, bất quá trăm dặm, thời tiết dần dần vòng mát.

Bầu trời thưa thớt hạ nổi lên bông tuyết, đãi đã chiếm được Triển Tiên Môn hộ sơn trước, Lý Trì Ý trên người đã tích hơi mỏng một tầng bạch muối tựa như tuyết đọng.

Làm như gần hương tình e sợ, hắn dừng bước tại này, cái này ngân trang tố bao lấy dãy núi bảo vệ xung quanh lấy sư môn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn dạy hắn tham luyến vô cùng, hận không thể nhiều hơn nữa xem vài lần.

Hắn cảm thấy tay cổ tay hơi ngứa, ống tay áo nội con rắn nhỏ bỗng nhiên duỗi ra đầu đến, tò mò mọi nơi nhìn quanh.

Lý Trì Ý trấn an tựa như gật tiểu đầu rắn, nói khẽ: "Chúng ta đã đến."

Hôm nay hắn đã đem con rắn nhỏ nuôi dưỡng rất quen thuộc, cái này sủng vật yên tĩnh dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, không ở hắn lúc tu luyện đã quấy rầy hắn, còn có thể chính mình đi ra ngoài tìm ăn, giáo Lý Trì Ý hết sức hài lòng.

Một đạo hạc ảnh theo trong núi bay tới, cưỡi hạc người cất giọng nói: "Người đến người phương nào?"

"Hai sư huynh, là ta!" Lý Trì Ý phủi đi trên người tuyết đọng, túi cái mũ hạ lộ ra một tờ tuổi trẻ tuấn tú, mặt mày thẳng tắp mặt.

Hắn hai sư huynh Trần Thanh ở trước mặt hắn dừng lại, đánh giá hắn trong chốc lát, dần dần trừng to mắt: "A Ý? Ngươi là A Ý? Ngươi như thế nào... Đã lớn như vậy rồi hả? ? ! ! Ta thiếu chút nữa nhận thức không xuất ra ngươi rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý cười nói: "Nhân duyên tế hội, nói rất dài dòng."

Ngắn ngủi quen biết nhau về sau, hai người cùng một chỗ hướng sơn môn bay đi. Trần Thanh cao hứng được cầm lấy hắn không buông tay, nói năng lộn xộn nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử này như thế nào mất tích lâu như vậy, cũng không báo cái bình an, biết rõ sư phụ cho ngươi than thở nhiều ít cuộc sống sao?"

Lý Trì Ý dở khóc dở cười: "Ta đây phải đi hướng sư phụ thỉnh tội!"

"Đợi một chút, ngươi đầu năm mới Kim Đan kỳ, sao hình dạng trở nên nhanh như vậy, chớ không phải là được cái gì cơ duyên, đột phá nguyên anh?" Muốn biết rõ, chỉ có Nguyên Anh kỳ mới có cải tạo thân hình cơ hội, hắn cho rằng còn có thể nhìn xem cái này tiểu thằng lùn sư đệ ít nhất mấy chục năm đâu.

Trần Thanh thả ra con hạc giấy, trở về truyền tin tức tốt, bên cạnh sợ hãi than nói: "Ta đều không cảm giác được trên người của ngươi khí tức, cùng ngươi sư huynh nói một chút, tiểu tử ngươi đến tột cùng được vật gì tốt?"

Lý Trì Ý thở dài: "Việc này nói rất dài dòng. Đãi ta gặp sư phụ, lại cùng các ngươi từng cái nói tới."

Hai người hạ xuống đại điện trước quảng trường, Lâm Linh bước nhanh đi tới, nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý, vừa mừng vừa sợ, kích động được bổ nhào vào Lý Trì Ý trên người, vành mắt đều đỏ: "A Ý! Thật là ngươi!"

Lý Trì Ý đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, thấp giọng nói: "Sư tỷ, chú ý hình tượng."

Lâm Linh cái này mới giật mình chính mình thất thố, nàng vội vàng buông ra Lý Trì Ý, bỗng nhiên mắt sắc chứng kiến trên cổ tay hắn con rắn nhỏ, chính tràn đầy địch ý mà thân người cong lại, hướng nàng tí ti thổ tín.

Lâm Linh thiếu chút nữa rút kiếm chém cái đồ chơi này, bị Lý Trì Ý ngăn lại, giải thích nói: "Đây là của ta tiểu sủng."

Lâm Linh sững sờ: "Ngươi con thỏ đâu này?"

Trần Thanh cười nói: "Ta nói đại sư tỷ, đừng xoắn xuýt những thứ này có không có được rồi, A Ý hắn còn muốn gặp sư phụ đâu!"

Lý Trì Ý mẫn cảm mà quay đầu, vừa hay nhìn thấy sư phụ hắn Triệu Ân Niên cầm trong tay phất trần, đứng lặng tại trong đống tuyết, thần tình kích động mà nhìn mình.

Trong nháy mắt, cái này gần một năm tưởng niệm tình cảnh hóa thành mãnh liệt tâm tình tập thượng ngực, Lý Trì Ý bước nhanh đi đến Triệu Ân Niên trước mặt, trùng trùng điệp điệp một quỳ, dập đầu ba cái: "Đệ tử bất tài, lại để cho sư phụ lo lắng."

Triệu Ân Niên thật dài thở dài: "Trở về là tốt rồi, người không có việc gì theo ta an tâm. Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, thực làm cho người lo lắng a."

Hắn đột nhiên nhướng mày, đem ở Lý Trì Ý mạch đập: "A Ý, ngươi cái này một thân tu vị là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Lý Trì Ý cùng mọi người tiến vào đại điện, trước cho tổ sư thượng hương chào, sau đó bình lui những người khác các loại..., chỉ để lại Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh hai cái này Triệu Ân Niên đại đệ tử nhị đệ tử, Lý Trì Ý cái này mới bắt đầu cùng sư phụ hắn nói lên chính mình đã hơn một năm đến gặp gỡ.

Hắn ẩn hạ kim đan hóa thành đạo thai một chuyện, chỉ nói ngộ nhập Bí Cảnh sau kim đan bị hủy, may mà được Đại Năng xuất thủ cứu giúp, truyền thụ Ngũ Hành Quyết, mới gọn gàng hôm nay loại này linh lực đều không có, tu vị khó dò trạng thái.

Lâm Linh nghe được hắn kim đan bị hủy, không khỏi đau lòng nói: "A Ý chịu khổ, cái kia Ma Đạo yêu nhân Triệu Vô Hạ ta nhớ kỹ, về sau gặp một lần liền giết một lần!"

Trần Thanh ở một bên nói: "Cũng thêm ta một cái!"

Triệu Ân Niên vẫy vẫy tay: "Hồ đồ! Liền các ngươi cái này mấy cái con tôm nhỏ, đùi cũng không có người ta cánh tay thô! Muốn cho các ngươi tiểu sư đệ báo thù, liền cho ta hảo hảo tu luyện đi, đừng suốt ngày chơi chim mò cá, không ra thể thống gì!"

Dứt lời, hắn tay áo vung lên, đem Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh hai người bay bổng đẩy tới ngoài cửa.

Đại môn một lần nữa nhắm lại, Triệu Ân Niên thật sâu nhìn Lý Trì Ý liếc.

Lý Trì Ý phù phù quỳ trên mặt đất, cúi đầu nói: "Sư phụ, trải qua lần này ngoài ý muốn, đệ tử kim đan bị hủy, chỉ sợ lại cũng không cách nào tu luyện môn nội công pháp rồi, mà cái kia Ngũ Hành Quyết... Nhưng thật ra là thượng cổ ma tôn tu luyện công pháp, nếu để cho bên ngoài người biết được, chỉ sợ sắp sửa lệnh sư cửa hổ thẹn."

Triệu Ân Niên khoát tay nói: "Không sao, thượng cổ ma tu sở tu đạo pháp cùng hiện tại hoàn toàn bất đồng. Huống hồ ngươi tu luyện ma tu công pháp, làm việc sở hiệu quả vẫn là ta chính đạo phương pháp, không thẹn với trời đất chứng giám, lại đàm phán gì lệnh sư cửa hổ thẹn?"

Tự học tập ma tu công pháp đến nay, hắn một mực không dám liên hệ sư môn, một phương diện có nam người mang chửa không muốn gặp người chi cố, một phương diện khác, hắn sợ sư phụ sẽ không đồng ý chính mình tu luyện ma công. Hôm nay những lời này âm điệu mạnh mẽ, lại cùng Úy Tranh ngày đó sở khích lệ chi từ có cách làm khác nhau nhưng kết quả lại giống nhau đến kì diệu, Lý Trì Ý tâm rốt cục nhẹ nhõm xuống.

Nhưng mà Triệu Ân Niên trọng điểm cũng không tại đây, chỉ nghe hắn tiếp tục hỏi: "Đã là như thế, ngươi theo Bí Cảnh đi ra cũng có gần mấy tháng, mấy tháng này vì cái gì một mực dừng lại bên ngoài, chậm chạp không chịu trở về?"

Hắn trầm giọng nói: "Nếu là kim đan bị hủy, linh khí đột nhiên sụp đổ, đan điền ắt gặp đến tai họa, đối với ngươi vừa mới cùng ngươi bắt mạch, xem ngươi đan điền hư không, lại hết sức nguyên vẹn, chỉ sắp tới có người là động đậy dấu vết, rõ ràng là có người cố ý đem kim đan lấy đi, cuối cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Lý Trì Ý đầu rủ xuống được thấp hơn: "Sư phụ, ta..."

Triệu Ân Niên thấy hắn ấp úng, không khỏi khí đạo: "A Ý, ngươi hôm nay đang ở Triển Tiên Môn, chung quanh đều là ngươi Sư Huynh Đệ sư tỷ muội, ngươi bây giờ đối mặt là ngươi sư tôn ta, ngươi còn có cái gì hảo băn khoăn?"

Hắn hừ một tiếng: "Coi như là ngươi thực cùng Ma Đạo thông đồng làm bậy, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp giúp ngươi thoát khỏi những cái...kia gian nhân cản tay, cải tà quy chính, chúng ta Triển Tiên Môn bao che cho con là nổi danh!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cười khổ, ở kiếp trước Triển Tiên Môn bị nội gian làm hại bị nhiễm ma khí, Triệu Ân Niên đối mặt chúng tiên cửa chất vấn công kích, cho đến chết trận, cũng từ đầu đến cuối trạm khi bọn hắn bên này, hắn tự nhiên biết mình sư tôn là cỡ nào bao che cho con một người, hắn cũng toàn tâm toàn ý tín nhiệm lấy sư tôn.

Chẳng qua là, Cân Úy tranh ở giữa dây dưa bất quá là chính mình tư tình, mà nam thân có thai sự tình thật sự xấu hổ tại lối ra, hắn vốn là quyết định chủ ý vĩnh viễn bảo thủ bí mật này : "Ta..."

Gặp Lý Trì Ý vẫn còn chần chờ, Triệu Ân Niên giận dữ: "Nếu như ngươi còn nhận thức ta đây cái sư phụ, hãy cùng ta theo nói thật đến! Nếu như ngươi không nhận ta đây cái sư phụ, cái kia cứ tiếp tục câm miệng! Đợi lát nữa ra cái này, ngươi yêu đi đâu liền đi đó a, ta Triển Tiên Môn miếu tiểu cho không được ngươi cái vị này đại phật!"

Lý Trì Ý nghe Triệu Ân Niên lại có trục chính mình xuất sư cửa ý tứ, lập tức kinh hãi: "Sư phụ, ta không phải ý tứ này, ngươi nghe ta giải thích!"

Triệu Ân Niên lúc này mới thoáng hả giận: "Vậy ngươi cũng sắp chút ít giải thích, không được làm tiếp giấu diếm."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ cắn môi, chỉ phải theo đi vào Vân Khê Bí Cảnh bắt đầu, biến mất giúp ngươi phong hệ thống cùng thiên mệnh chi tử một chuyện, đem chính mình Cân Úy tranh sự tình kỹ càng nói tới, một mực giảng đến Thanh Khâu Hồ Vương giúp hắn lấy ra kim đan đạo thai, chính mình Cân Úy tranh mỗi người đi một ngả mới thôi.

Hắn một hơi nói xong, xấu hổ đến bên tai, cúi đầu, không dám nhìn sư phụ sắc mặt.

Triệu Ân Niên sắc mặt biến hóa thất thường, hắn cho là mình đồ đệ khả năng chẳng qua là chọc Ma Đạo, đưa tới mầm tai vạ, không nghĩ tới một năm qua này đồ đệ trải qua như thế thoải mái phập phồng, quả thực là tạo hóa một đóa hiếm thấy.

Thật lâu, lão đầu nhi lạnh lùng khẽ hừ: "Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh là a? Trâu già gặm cỏ non, quả thực không biết xấu hổ!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Hắn mờ mịt trừng to mắt, nhìn về phía Triệu Ân Niên.

Hắn dùng sư phụ sẽ trách cứ hắn dùng sắc tùy tùng người, không biết cảm thấy thẹn. Nhưng hôm nay phản ứng này như thế nào cùng hắn tưởng tượng không quá giống nhau?

Triệu Ân Niên nhìn tận mắt Lý Trì Ý lớn lên, như thế nào không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, thở dài một hơi: "Ngoan đồ ngươi thật đúng là hồ đồ, ngươi kim đan bị hủy, cơ duyên xảo hợp hóa thành nhục thai, đây hết thảy phi ngươi bổn ý, vốn là người bị hại, vi sư như thế nào lại trách cứ ngươi.

Chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới ngươi lại vẫn đôi cái kia Úy Tranh lòng mang áy náy. Hắn hủy ngươi kim Đan, bồi thường ngươi một quyển Ngũ Hành Quyết là hắn phần nội sự tình, ngươi bởi vì hắn cảm dựng, hắn dọc theo con đường này chiếu cố ngươi càng là có lẽ. Ngươi bởi vì thể chất vấn đề quăng ra hài tử, cũng là bất đắc dĩ, hắn cũng dám ghi hận, đối với ngươi bội tình bạc nghĩa, quả thực thay lòng đổi dạ!"

Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi mình nghe lầm: "Bội tình bạc nghĩa?"

Triệu Ân Niên phật tu nói: "A Ý, ngươi nói thực cho ngươi biết ta, ngươi đối với cái kia Úy Tranh đến tột cùng là nghĩ như thế nào hay sao? Nếu như ngươi chẳng qua là lợi dụng hắn giúp ngươi lấy ra kim Đan, vậy chuyện này liền bỏ qua không nói chuyện, như ngươi còn đối với hắn nhớ mãi không quên, vi sư cái này viết một lá thư, thông báo Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ, lại để cho bên kia chuẩn bị song tu đại điển, hai người các ngươi kết làm đạo lữ. Ngươi không cần phải lo lắng, vi sư gần nhất tu luyện có chỗ thể ngộ, trong vòng trăm năm có thể đột phá xuất khiếu kỳ, chúng ta Triển Tiên Môn theo chân bọn họ coi như là môn đăng hộ đối, định sẽ không để cho ngươi bị người bắt nạt."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Sư phụ ngươi cái này bao che cho con cũng hộ được quá mức a.

Hắn bất đắc dĩ nói: "Sư phụ, chớ để nhắc lại những thứ này, cùng hắn không quan hệ, là vấn đề của chính ta. Ngũ Hành Quyết là thượng cổ ma tu sáng chế bí quyết thuật, uy lực tuy lớn, khuyết điểm cũng hết sức rõ ràng, tu luyện pháp quyết này nhân đại nhiều tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi."

Triệu Ân Niên khẽ giật mình: "A Ý, ngươi nói là..."

Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt: "Sư phụ nói đúng, ta Cân Úy... Úy Tiền Bối số tuổi thọ chênh lệch quá nhiều, hữu duyên vô phận."

Đệ 64 chương

Hai thầy trò nói chuyện thật lâu, Triệu Ân Niên ngay từ đầu còn lớn hơn phát tính tình, cuối cùng chỉ có thể không thể làm gì mà đã tiếp nhận ái đồ đi về hướng một cái không đường về sự thật.

Triệu Ân Niên thở dài nói: "Cũng thế, nếu như lựa chọn không giống với người khác nói, là tốt rồi hảo kiên trì."

Lý Trì Ý nội tâm thập phần bình tĩnh, chăm chú gật đầu: "Tất nhiên không phụ sư tôn kỳ vọng."

"Ngũ Hành Quyết cùng ta phái tâm pháp hoàn toàn bất đồng, vi sư chỉ đạo không được ngươi quá nhiều, chỉ có thể ở địa phương khác giúp ngươi rồi." Triệu Ân Niên nói, "Ngươi ngày mai đến sương mù cốc phong. Còn nhớ rõ sao? Sương mù cốc phong kiếm trong ao có một quả trên trăm năm kim tinh, ngươi trong ngũ hành cũng chỉ thiếu kém kim thuộc tính không thể nắm giữ, được này cái kim tinh, có lẽ đối với ngươi có chỗ trợ giúp."

Lý Trì Ý đáy mắt lướt qua cảm động, thấp giọng nói: "Đa tạ sư phụ."

Triệu Ân Niên phật tu nói: "Ngươi thiên tư xuất chúng, nghĩ đến cái kia Ngũ Hành Quyết cũng không thắng được ngươi, sau khi ngươi trở lại liền dừng lại ở biết lấy phong hảo hảo tu luyện, chưa hẳn không thể sống hắn cái xấp xỉ một nghìn năm."

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được cười lên một tiếng, trong nội tâm không nói ra được ôn hòa.

Chuyện thứ nhất giải quyết xong, kế tiếp nên giải quyết chuyện thứ hai rồi.

Ở kiếp trước, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên đường "Vô tình gặp được" phía sau màn độc thủ an bài một thứ tên là Tô Sanh Sanh gian tế, cũng đem người mang về Triển Tiên Môn, này mới khiến độc thủ có cơ hội tại nguồn nước ở bên trong hạ độc.

Tuy nhiên ở kiếp này nội dung cốt truyện xu thế hầu như quấy rầy hơn phân nửa, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này hôm nay khả năng vẫn còn Đông hải cái kia giày vò, nhưng rất có thể nội gian dùng những phương pháp khác tiến vào Triển Tiên Môn, không thể không phòng.

"Đúng rồi. Sư phụ, về sau có nhân vật mới đệ tử nhập môn, nếu có một thứ tên là Tô Sanh Sanh nữ hài, ngài nhất định phải chú ý nhất cử nhất động của nàng."

Bầu trời ầm ầm rung động, Lý Trì Ý nâng lên Tô Sanh Sanh cái kia đoạn lại tự động cách âm rồi.

Triệu Ân Niên sững sờ: "Cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm, lúc trước tại Úy Tranh cái kia thăm dò Thiên Đạo thành công, quả nhiên lại để cho hắn mù quáng lạc quan rồi. Xem ra chuẩn tắc là không thể nâng lên cụ thể tên người sao?

Đến tận đây, hắn chỉ phải mượn Ma Đạo ngụy trang nhắc nhở Triệu Ân Niên: "Sư phụ, Vân Khê Bí Cảnh cùng Long Tộc di tích sự tình đều có ma tu tham dự dấu hiệu, hôm nay Ma Đạo rục rịch, không biết đánh cho cái gì chủ ý, ta lo lắng bọn hắn sẽ phái gian tế lẻn vào các đại môn phái, về sau mới thu đệ tử thời điểm nhất định phải chú ý điều tra bối cảnh."

Triệu Ân Niên trầm ngâm nói: "Ngươi lo lắng không phải không có lý, ta sẽ nhượng cho nhân sự nhà trưởng lão nhiều hơn chú ý ."

Gặp sư tôn đáp ứng, Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới thoáng yên tâm lại.

Hôm sau, Lý Trì Ý y theo Triệu Ân Niên theo như lời, sớm đi vào sương mù cốc phong.

Triển Tiên Môn kiếm tu xuất hiện lớp lớp, bao năm qua đến một mực có đem đổi qua không cần kiếm đặt sương mù cốc phong bảo tồn đích thói quen, cung cấp vãn bối sử dụng, phát triển càng về sau, đao, cây roi, chữ viết nét đặc biệt vũ khí đều bị người hướng bên trong ném. Hôm nay sương mù cốc phong bên trong nho nhỏ hàn đàm trải rộng đặc biệt binh khí, danh tự nhưng vẫn là giữ năm đó cái kia mộc mạc "Kiếm trì" hai chữ.

Đã bị những vũ khí này hun đúc, Thiên Trường Địa Cửu, nho nhỏ một phương kiếm trong ao lại thai nghén ra một quả nho nhỏ kim tinh.

Cái này kim tinh tính tình cổ quái, ưa thích trêu cợt người, phụ trách trông coi kiếm trì đệ tử không một không bị trêu cợt qua, cũng có trưởng lão muốn nhận này cái kim tinh hóa cho mình dùng, nhưng mà vật nhỏ này tốc độ cực nhanh, giỏi về ẩn nấp tại chúng vũ khí bên trong, thất bại một hai lần cũng bị bắt khiến cho rất thảm về sau, ai cũng không muốn lại cùng này cái người ngại con chó ghét kim tinh giao tiếp rồi.

Đến tiếp đãi hắn tên đệ tử kia hiển nhiên thâm thụ kia hại, biết rõ Lý Trì Ý là tới hàng phục này cái kim tinh , trên mặt hỗn tạp lấy mừng rỡ cùng không ôm hy vọng biểu lộ, phiền muộn lại hi vọng mà nhìn qua hắn: "Tiểu sư thúc là tới lấy đi kim tinh sao, đa tạ Tiểu sư thúc."

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ: "Sớm như vậy cám ơn ta làm cái gì? Ta cũng không xác định chính mình có hay không năng lực hàng phục nó."

Đệ tử vò đầu nói: "Tiểu sư thúc lợi hại như vậy, khẳng định cũng được."

"Thừa ngươi cát ngôn." Lý Trì Ý vừa nói, một bên bước vào kiếm trì.

Hắn ở đây khi còn nhỏ, bởi vì còn không có luyện hóa ra lòng của mình kiếm, đã từng tiến vào qua kiếm trì tìm kiếm bội kiếm của mình, khi đó chính mình liền đã từng xa xa bái kiến này cái kim tinh một mặt, kim tinh trốn ở kiếm tùng bên trong, như đom đóm giống nhau phiêu hốt bất định.

Hắn lúc ấy còn tưởng rằng cái kia chính là bình thường đom đóm, chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền chuyên tâm tìm kiếm đi, đẳng ra kiếm trì cùng sư phụ vừa nói, thế mới biết đó là kiếm trong ao tên xấu rõ ràng đáng ghét tinh, phàm là tiến vào kiếm trì người đều bị nó trêu cợt qua.

Bất quá chính mình lúc ấy tựa hồ cũng không có bị cái này kim tinh trêu cợt qua... Cho nên nó có lẽ đối với chính mình rất có hảo cảm?

Lý Trì Ý không xác định mà nghĩ.

Cái kia dẫn hắn tiến kiếm trì đệ tử sớm chạy, hôm nay chỉ chừa hắn một người đứng ở kiếm trong ao.

Lý Trì Ý bốn phía đánh giá một vòng, sương mù đằng đằng bên trong, một vòng quang mang màu vàng lóe lên rồi biến mất. Hắn lập tức tinh thần chấn động, hết sức chăm chú mà chằm chằm vào cái kia cực nhanh lướt ảnh.

Cho nên hiện tại muốn dẫn xuất kim tinh đến, có lẽ dùng cái gì nguyên tố tương đối khá. Chỉ dùng để so sánh khắc chế Mỹ kim tố Hỏa nguyên tố bức nó đi ra, vẫn là dùng Mỹ kim tố so sánh thân hòa Phong nguyên tố?

Lúc này, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm giác thủ đoạn một ngứa, con rắn nhỏ theo hắn ống tay áo chui ra, không ngừng Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz lên tiếng, tựa hồ tại kêu gọi cái gì.

Đây là sủng vật lần đầu cho hắn thêm phiền tử, Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày chống đỡ tiểu đầu rắn, muốn đem nó nhét vào đi, nhưng mà con rắn nhỏ kiên nhẫn, né tránh lực đạo của hắn, thậm chí vòng quanh ngón tay của hắn duỗi ra cái lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm lấy hắn thoáng một phát.

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình, chuẩn bị bạo lực đối đãi, lúc này thời điểm kiếm trong ao kim quang lóe lên, cái kia kim tinh không biết đánh cho cái gì máu gà, vậy mà một hơi hướng Lý Trì Ý trên người đánh tới!

Bất kể là trêu cợt chính mình còn là ưa thích chính mình, Lý Trì Ý đôi kim tinh cái này "Yêu thương nhung nhớ" hết sức hài lòng. Hắn công bằng trạm tại nguyên chỗ, đợi đến kim tinh bay thẳng đến trước mặt hắn, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng nghiêng người, tan mất cường đại lực đánh vào, thò tay đi bắt kim tinh.

Không có ngờ tới cái kia kim tinh nhưng là dễ dàng bị hắn bắt đưa tới tay.

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Hắn nhẹ véo nhẹ bóp trong tay cái kia đoàn ánh huỳnh quang, ánh huỳnh quang nắm lập tức muốn chuồn đi, con rắn nhỏ Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz rung động, kim tinh run rẩy thoáng một phát, lại trở nên dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn đứng lên.

Lý Trì Ý đem kim tinh bỏ vào trong hộp, cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua con rắn nhỏ. Con rắn nhỏ vòng quanh cổ tay của hắn uốn éo đã thành bánh quai chèo, có chút kiêu ngạo mà nhổ ra lưỡi , đụng đụng lòng bàn tay của hắn.

"Ngươi làm rất khá." Lý Trì Ý gật tiểu đầu rắn, trong nội tâm lại nói, cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua xà có thể khống chế nguyên tố tinh hoa ... Cũng theo chưa thấy qua như vậy nhà thông thái tính xà.

Đây là Úy Tranh tiễn đưa hắn xà, chẳng lẽ lại đây không phải đầu sống, mà là cái gì chí bảo hóa thành khí linh?

Nghĩ như vậy, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt dần dần trở nên khó lường đứng lên.

Trở lại biết lấy phong, Lý Trì Ý đem giả bộ kim tinh cái hộp để ở một bên, quay đầu mà bắt đầu nghiên cứu khởi con rắn nhỏ đến.

Cái kia ngu xuẩn xà chút nào không biết mình sắp tai vạ đến nơi, vẫn còn trên cổ tay hắn vui vẻ mà quấn quít lấy bánh quai chèo.

Lý Trì Ý bắt nó theo trên cổ tay gẩy xuống, để trong lòng bàn tay cẩn thận kiểm tra.

Xà là động vật máu lạnh, bởi vì luôn vòng tại trên cổ tay hắn, cái này ngu xuẩn thân rắn thượng còn mang theo ấm áp độ ấm, bầm đen lân phiến bởi vì bị chiếu cố được không tệ, từng mảnh tỏa sáng, cũng không có ký sinh trùng, thập phần khỏe mạnh.

Lý Trì Ý bắt đầu hồi tưởng, hắn đường này chút gì không lấy chạy đi, có chiếu cố qua nó, cho nó làm cho qua ăn sao?

Không có.

Có hạn mấy lần nghỉ ngơi, cái kia con rắn nhỏ cũng là mình tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt leo ra đi, lại tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt bò lại đến.

Cứ như vậy nửa nuôi thả lấy, còn có thể nuôi dưỡng được tốt như vậy... Là xà vốn là tốt như vậy nuôi dưỡng, vẫn là xà bản thân liền Thiên Phú Dị Bẩm, hoặc là cái này căn bản cũng không phải là một con rắn?

Lý Trì Ý duỗi ra một ngón tay, theo đầu rắn phủ đến đuôi rắn, bỗng nhiên sinh lòng ác niệm, khơi mào nó bạch cái bụng, tại xoang tiết thực chỗ sờ chút vài cái, một cây trắng nõn nà Tiểu Thụ xoa bại lộ tại bên ngoài.

Con rắn nhỏ mộng trong chốc lát, phục lại uốn éo thành một đoàn bánh quai chèo.

Lý Trì Ý cũng bối rối, hắn giờ phút này mặt không biểu tình, nội tâm nhưng là một mảnh sóng to gió lớn.

Chính mình vừa mới đang làm cái gì? ? ?

Giày vò cả buổi chỉ có thể cho ra đây là đầu xà kết luận, Lý Trì Ý mặt đen lên đem xà ném tới bên ngoài động phủ đi. Tâm tình không tốt, trong ngắn hạn đều không có ý định gặp lại cái này ngu xuẩn xà rồi.

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu lại mở hộp ra, chuẩn bị đem kim tinh luyện hóa.

Kim tinh cùng lúc trước hắn câu thông vài loại nguyên tố bất đồng, gió, Hỏa, Thủy nguyên tố ba loại nguyên tố hắn lực tương tác đối lập nhau cao hơn, đều là tại thần thức dung ở thiên địa lúc cảm ngộ đến , thổ nguyên tố tức thì muốn đặc thù một chút, là ở sống chết trước mắt lợi dụng tức nhưỡng nắm giữ câu thông phương pháp , kim tinh cùng tức nhưỡng đều là nguyên tố tinh hoa, trước hết thuần hóa về sau, mới có thể thu về chính mình dùng.

Nhưng mà tại mở hộp ra một sát na cái kia, biến cố đồ sinh, kim tinh bỗng nhiên theo trong hộp vọt ra, như chỉ không có đầu con ruồi trong động phủ tán loạn, trong lúc nhất thời vốn là sạch sẽ gian phòng đều bị khiến cho bừa bãi lộn xộn.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Cái này kim tinh quả nhiên không phải thân cận chính mình, mà là thuần túy sợ hãi cái kia xà... Ngay tại Lý Trì Ý cân nhắc đem xà bắt trở lại thu thập cục diện rối rắm thời điểm, cái kia cái kim tinh bỗng nhiên hướng bộ ngực hắn vọt tới!

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử hơi co lại, cái kia kim tinh mục tiêu vậy mà không phải mình, mà là hổ phách bình!

Chỉ ở trong nháy mắt, kim mang đâm vào ngực, hắn vội vàng theo cái cổ đang lúc gỡ xuống hổ phách bình, chỉ thấy vàng nhạt hổ phách trong bình, một đạo lưu huỳnh giống như kim mang chính vòng quanh kim đan du động.

Như thế lại để cho Lý Trì Ý thoáng thở dài một hơi, hắn ở đây hổ phách trên bình bày ra nguyên vẹn phòng ngự trận pháp, nếu như tiếp xúc đến hổ phách bình chính là ác ý, liền sẽ lập tức bị trận pháp công kích, lúc này kim tinh có thể thuận lợi tiến vào hổ phách bình, chính nói rõ kim tinh không có ác ý.

Dù vậy, Lý Trì Ý vẫn là như lâm đại địch, hắn lập tức khu động Phong nguyên tố, đều muốn xua đuổi kim tinh, nhưng mà cái kia kim tinh đôi Phong nguyên tố căn bản bất vi sở động, ngược lại tại kim đan bốn phía khiến cho thập phần vui vẻ.

Lúc này thời điểm, quen thuộc Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz tiếng vang lên, Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy con rắn nhỏ theo cửa sổ ưu nhã bò lên tiến đến.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngu xuẩn xà, đem cái kia kim tinh đuổi đi."

Xà: ?

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Lý Trì Ý: "Tới đây."

Con rắn nhỏ ngược lại là nghe hiểu cái này một câu, cao hứng mà bò qua đến, dọc theo hắn ống quần uốn lượn trên xuống.

Lý Trì Ý dứt khoát vê lên nó thân rắn, bắt nó đặt ở hổ phách bình bên cạnh: "Từ hôm nay trở đi, ngươi liền kêu tiểu ô... Tiểu Ngũ. Tiểu Ngũ, đem kim tinh theo hổ phách trong bình trục xuất khỏi đến." Tiểu ô không tốt lắm niệm, cứ gọi Tiểu Ngũ tốt rồi.

Con rắn nhỏ chi khởi thân rắn, hướng phía hổ phách bình Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz thổ tín, bỗng nhiên ngắn ngủi mà ngừng trong chốc lát, sau đó Lý Trì Ý mặt đen lên chứng kiến cái này ngu xuẩn xà cũng hân hoan mà vây quanh hổ phách trên bình.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Nhưng mà nhưng vào lúc này, hổ phách trong bình cái kia ngủ say đem gần một tháng tiểu sinh mệnh, vậy mà có chút mà bắt đầu chuyển động. Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, thò tay sờ lên hổ phách bình, hầu như muốn ảo giác mình có thể cảm thấy nó động tĩnh.

Đệ 65 chương

Cho nên đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt mà nghĩ, cũng không biết là kim tinh vẫn là Tiểu Ngũ nguyên nhân, vậy mà đem thai nhi tỉnh lại.

Hắn bản năng cảm thấy một hồi vui sướng, nhưng mà vui sướng qua đi, Lý Trì Ý ý thức được một sự kiện — thai nhi ngủ say là vì giảm bớt trong kim đan linh dịch tiêu hao, hôm nay tỉnh, có phải hay không sẽ gia tốc linh dịch tiêu hao?

Lý Trì Ý dáng tươi cười dần dần ẩn, hắn vốn định đem Triển Tiên Môn bên này về nội gian một chuyện xử lý hoàn tất về sau, lại ra ngoài tìm kiếm một cái có thể ấp trứng thai nhi trứng, hiện tại xem ra, chuyện này đã lửa sém lông mày rồi.

Hắn sờ lên ngực vòng cổ, thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được muốn đem hài tử tỉnh lại sự tình nói cho Úy Tranh.

Úy Tiền Bối có lẽ đã sớm trở lại Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đi à nha?

Khẽ thở dài một cái, tài trí đừng không quá nửa nguyệt, liền thập phần tưởng niệm rồi.

Vân Thâm Đại Lục phương bắc, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông.

Nơi đây có được Vân Thâm Đại Lục lớn nhất hệ thống núi, Thương Nguyệt, Tịnh Nguyệt hai hộ sơn lẫn nhau hô ứng, chính giữa khoảng cách một vũng hồ lớn, hiện lên nhị long diễn châu chi tướng, giấu tinh nạp khí, linh lực dồi dào đến cực điểm.

Vài ngàn năm trước liền có Đại Năng lúc này Khai Tông Lập Phái, dùng hộ sơn vi danh, nhất viết thương Nguyệt Tông, nhất viết Tịnh Nguyệt Tông. Thương Nguyệt Tông về sau dần dần thế hơi, biến mất tại lịch sử trường trong sông, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông nhưng là như cá gặp nước, cho tới bây giờ đã nhập Vân Thâm Đại Lục đỉnh cấp môn phái liệt kê.

Bởi vì lấy môn hạ đệ tử tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt tông quy, đi ra đi đi lại lại lúc luôn luôn ít xuất hiện, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông thanh danh xa xa không có Lâm Vân Phái vang dội, nhưng thực lực nhưng là thập phần cường hãn, tông chủ là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, còn có hơn mười tên Hóa Thần Kỳ trưởng lão, đệ tử nhiều đến mấy vạn chi nhân.

Nửa tháng trước, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông ở bên trong một chiếc ảm đạm rồi gần ngàn năm đèn chong đột nhiên sáng ngời, một đạo cường hãn khí tức tới gần Tịnh Nguyệt hộ sơn, xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng khí tức lại để cho tông môn cao thấp ngay ngắn hướng đề phòng, đợi đến tông chủ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ rời núi, vậy mà phát hiện người đến dĩ nhiên là chính mình cái kia mất tích đem gần ngàn năm đồ đệ Úy Tranh.

Tăng thêm lúc này trở về Úy Tranh, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông hôm nay đã là có được hai vị xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, đỉnh cấp trong môn phái đỉnh cấp môn phái.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ năm đó liền thập phần coi trọng chính hắn một đệ tử đắc ý, năm đó Úy Tranh cùng Triệu Vô Hạ ly khai tông môn tìm kiếm cơ duyên lúc, hắn liền thập phần không đồng ý Úy Tranh vì Triệu Vô Hạ chậm trễ tu luyện.

Về sau Triệu Vô Hạ bỏ xuống Úy Tranh một mình chạy ra Tê Ngô Cảnh, lại bị lên án cùng Ma Đạo người trà trộn cùng một chỗ, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ giận lây sang Triệu Vô Hạ liên lụy ái đồ, liền truy tra đều không có, liền đem người trục xuất ra tông môn.

Úy Tranh sau khi trở về, hai người cầm đuốc soi nói chuyện trong đêm, nói tới một đoạn này chuyện cũ, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thở dài: "Ta thức người không rõ, lại nhận lấy bực này nghiệt đồ, liên lụy ngươi chịu khổ."

Úy Tranh bình tĩnh nói: "Ta nhưng thật ra là muốn cám ơn triệu sư huynh , nếu không phải hắn, ta cảnh giới cũng sẽ không tăng lên nhanh như vậy."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thoả mãn vuốt càm nói: "Tâm không còn hận, có cho chính là đại. Ngươi năm đó có nhiều ỷ lại Triệu Vô Hạ, ta một mực lo lắng ngươi sẽ vì này canh cánh trong lòng, như tạo thành Tâm Ma, sau này tu luyện liền không ổn."

Úy Tranh nhưng là cười cười không nói, cũng không có biểu lộ ra quá đa tình tự.

Kế tiếp trong vòng vài ngày, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông là Úy Tranh long trọng cử hành nghi thức hoan nghênh, lại cố ý thông qua Tịnh Nguyệt trên núi vị trí tốt nhất kim đỉnh sóng cho hắn với tư cách động phủ, Úy Tranh đều là biểu lộ nhàn nhạt, nhìn xem trầm tĩnh hữu lễ, vui vẻ lại chưa từng đạt tới đáy mắt, làm cho người ta đoán không ra tính tình.

Bất quá, như vậy một vị tuấn mỹ lại tu vị cao thâm Đại Năng, cũng đủ làm cho trong tông môn đệ tử ước mơ ngưỡng mộ rồi, tăng thêm hắn trải qua nhấp nhô, thập phần dốc lòng, không quá nửa nguyệt liền đã có được một đoàn túm tụm người.

Một ngày này là Úy Tranh sư thúc tổ lần thứ nhất truyền đạo, kim đỉnh sóng thượng lách vào lách vào nhốn nháo chật ních Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử trẻ tuổi đám bọn họ.

Rất nhanh, có người mắt sắc nhìn ra sư thúc tổ hôm nay cùng dĩ vãng rõ ràng bất đồng.

Cái kia luôn luôn trầm tĩnh bình tĩnh trên mặt, lúc này vậy mà treo vẻ mỉm cười, thật giống như một bộ trích tiên người đồ, bởi vì họa sĩ cao siêu kỹ năng vẽ, điểm ra đáy mắt thần thái, liền lại để cho họa (vẽ) trung trích tiên vẻn vẹn đã có sinh khí.

Truyền đạo hoàn tất về sau, chính là đệ tử vấn đề thời gian. Có thiếu nữ khua lên dũng khí hỏi: "Sư thúc tổ, các đệ tử lúc tu luyện, thường thường bị cáo giới muốn tĩnh tâm nhẫn tình, gợn sóng không sợ hãi. Hôm nay sư thúc tổ ngài như thế vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, là nguyên nhân nào?"

Cái này vấn đề hỏi được thật sự vô lễ, cô gái kia hỏi ra lời về sau cũng tự biết nói lỡ, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt.

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, tâm tình vô cùng tốt nói: "Vấn đề này ta ngược lại là có thể trả lời ngươi. Nguyên nhân chính ta hôm qua véo chỉ tính toán, tính ra ta trúng mục tiêu hồng loan tinh muốn động, ngươi sư thúc tổ ta một thân một mình hơn nửa đời người, tự nhiên cao hứng."

Ở ngoài ngàn dặm, người nào đó hồng loan tinh giờ phút này không biết chút nào, đang tại vội vàng tai họa Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi cái kia một đám đẻ trứng yêu thú.

Xà, thằn lằn, chim, liền thú mỏ vịt ổ đều bị Lý Trì Ý lật ra mấy lần, cuối cùng tìm được mấy cái lý muốn lớn nhỏ chưa từng thụ tinh trứng, còn bị trứng gia trưởng đuổi theo ra hơn mười dặm đường.

Trở lại biết lấy phong, Lý Trì Ý đầy bụi đất, hắn không kịp thu thập mình, liền đem hổ phách bình móc ra, cùng trứng đặt ở một chỗ, y theo Dư lão nói, thi pháp đem kim đan đi vào vỏ trứng nội.

Nhưng mà không biết là vỏ trứng quá mềm yếu vẫn là kim đan linh lực quá mạnh mẽ, vất vả tìm thấy trứng đồng đều dùng thất bại chấm dứt.

Lý Trì Ý âm tình bất định mà chằm chằm vào trên đất lòng đỏ trứng, bắt đầu suy nghĩ có phải hay không có lẽ xuôi nam đi tìm cái kia dã nhân bộ lạc, tận mắt bọn hắn thao tác một lần mới tốt, hoặc là đi khác địa tìm yêu thú lợi hại hơn sinh hạ càng lớn trứng.

Ví dụ như Tê Ngô Cảnh cái loại địa phương đó, chim to bay đầy trời, nhất định có thích hợp trứng.

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được lại sờ lên vòng cổ.

Lúc này thời điểm, ngoài động phủ truyền đến gõ cửa thanh âm, Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày nhìn xem trên đất đống bừa bộn, có chút chần chờ có muốn hay không đi mở cửa.

Lâm Linh sư tỷ thanh âm vang lên: "A Ý, ngươi lần trước nắm ta tra sự tình ta đã tra đã xong."

Lý Trì Ý mở cửa, Lâm Linh xuyên thấu qua khe hở chứng kiến trong môn khắp nơi chảy màu da cam trứng dịch, không khỏi có chút kinh ngạc: "Sư đệ, ngươi nơi đây là thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Này xà."

Tiểu Ngũ theo hắn ống tay áo chui đi ra, tràn đầy địch ý mà hướng nàng Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz thổ tín.

Lâm Linh buồn bã nói: "Cái này xà cũng quá dữ tợn, vẫn là lần trước cái con kia thỏ con đáng yêu hảo sờ. Nó còn ăn nhiều như vậy."

"Ăn được nhiều là chuyện tốt." Lý Trì Ý đem xà buông đi, ý bảo nó đi đem đầy đất trứng dịch ăn sạch sẽ, tùy ý nói, "Sư tỷ, ngươi lần trước một kiếm đem đầu xà chém thành hai khúc sự tình ta còn rõ mồn một trước mắt đâu rồi, nó sợ ngươi, không phải là nói rõ sư tỷ ngươi uy vũ sao?"

Lâm Linh cười nói: "Uy vũ là hình dung cô nương gia sao, ít đến tiêu khiển ngươi sư tỷ á!"

Lý Trì Ý cười xin lỗi.

Lâm Linh tự nhiên sẽ không đi thẳng mình sư đệ đều muốn nuôi dưỡng cái gì, nàng đôi con thỏ nhớ lại cũng chỉ là điểm đến là dừng. Hai người cùng nhau ra động phủ, tại ao nhỏ bên cạnh nói lên Lý Trì Ý nắm Lâm Linh xử lý sự kiện kia.

"Ta điều tra, ngươi ra ngoài trong khoảng thời gian này, nhập môn trong hàng đệ tử không có một cái nào tên là từ láy . Những cái...kia đệ tử mới nhập môn đều là thân thế trong sạch gia đình tử tế."

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu: "Nhiều tạ sư tỷ, còn muốn vất vả ngươi về sau nhìn chằm chằm vào phương diện này rồi."

Lâm Linh: "Việc này cùng sư môn an nguy có quan hệ, ta tự nhiên là muốn dốc hết sức giám sát xuống dưới ."

"Đúng rồi." Lâm Linh dừng một chút, "Ngươi lần này đi ra ngoài có hay không nhìn thấy qua đông Phương Sư đệ? Lúc trước hắn nói muốn đi ra ngoài tìm ngươi, mấy tháng này một mực không có tin tức của hắn."

Lý Trì Ý cùng sư tôn nói lên Long Tộc di tích lúc, Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh đều bị bọn hắn sư phụ một tay áo đuổi ra ngoài, này đây cũng không biết về sau chuyện đã xảy ra.

Lý Trì Ý đáy mắt phức tạp nói: "Ta tại Đông hải bái kiến hắn."

Đối với Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên người này, Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy hết sức phức tạp, hắn đã từng ngay từ đầu giận lây sang đối phương, tiếp xúc được thâm, phát hiện bất quá là cái vận khí bạo rạp người bình thường, cùng hắn đối nghịch còn không có gì hay trái cây ăn. Về sau Lý Trì Ý uốn cong thành thẳng, còn ý định mượn nhân vật chính thế thuận tiện chính mình, bị Úy Tranh một gậy đánh tỉnh, cuối cùng từ thiên mệnh cái này trong ngõ cụt đi ra.

Ở kiếp trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoàn toàn đi theo hệ thống đi, giết người đoạt bảo, cướp người thê nữ, lòng dạ độc ác, mới cho sư môn chiêu đến như vậy đại mầm tai vạ, mà ở kiếp này bởi vì chính mình tham gia, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khắp nơi vấp phải trắc trở, sớm cũng không phải là cái kia một đường hát vang, cây cỏ thiên thảo mà ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính rồi.

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, đem nhân vật chính cơ duyên, muội tử đã đoạt mấy lần Lý Trì Ý rốt cục có thể dùng tâm bình tĩnh đối đãi, đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên coi như một cái muộn nhập môn sư đệ đến xem.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên ý thức được một sự kiện —

Đẳng các loại..., ở kiếp này Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tốc độ tu luyện căn bản không có đạt tới gây chú ý ánh mắt của người ngoài tình trạng, cũng không có làm việc lên giọng đến thu nhận người căm hận, cho nên hắn còn có thể bị phía sau màn độc thủ nhìn chằm chằm vào sao?

Tô Sanh Sanh ở kiếp này có không có khả năng căn bản sẽ không lẻn vào Triển Tiên Môn?

Sẽ không phải hắn sửa chữa nội dung cốt truyện quá mức, hồ điệp cánh đem đằng sau nội dung cốt truyện quạt mất a? Như vậy ở kiếp trước phía sau màn độc thủ hắn muốn làm sao tìm được đến?

Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt xám xịt.

Không, kỳ thật còn có một người... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên người cũng không sạch sẽ, cái kia Tần Giảo không phải là Triệu Vô Hạ người sao. Triệu Vô Hạ có phải hay không là phía sau màn độc thủ? Có thể Triệu Vô Hạ kiếp trước đã sớm biến mất tại nội dung cốt truyện bên trong, cũng không có khả năng thao túng chính đạo công kích Triển Tiên Môn, hắn là phía sau màn độc thủ khả năng này cũng không cao.

Có thể Triệu Vô Hạ an bài người đang Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên người làm cái gì?

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cảm giác mình như là nhìn không này một cuốn quyển trục, hắn xem không hiểu hôm nay cái này phát triển đi về hướng, hết thảy đều trở nên khó bề phân biệt đứng lên.

Nói cho cùng, vẫn viết cái thế giới này chi nhân viết rất cái gì kia... Nát đuôi kia mà.

Nát đuôi quả thực hại người rất nặng!

Ngay tại hắn trầm tư tầm đó, ngọn núi chính đại điện phương hướng bay tới một cái con hạc giấy, Lâm Linh bắt lấy con hạc giấy mở ra xem, nàng quay đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý: "Là sư phụ tìm ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý tiếp nhận con hạc giấy, chỉ thấy trên đó viết nhanh chóng đến đại điện bốn chữ.

Hắn hướng Lâm Linh gật gật đầu, trở lại gian phòng, liếc mắt liền thấy nhàn nhã cuốn tại đầu giường ngu xuẩn xà, trên mặt đất vẫn đang một mảnh hỗn độn.

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh: "Chờ ta trở lại muốn vẫn là như vậy, ngươi đi nằm ngủ bên ngoài gian phòng a."

Xà nghiêng đầu: ?

Đột nhiên cảm giác được cùng một con rắn so đo chính mình rất ngu xuẩn , Lý Trì Ý mặt đen lên bay đi ngọn núi chính. Đãi đã chiếm được đại điện, liền chứng kiến sư tôn cùng Chu trưởng lão sớm chờ ở nơi đó.

Lý Trì Ý cho trưởng bối đi hành lễ: "Bái kiến sư tôn, Chu sư bá."

Triệu Ân Niên: "A Ý, ngươi đang ở đây Đông hải nhìn thấy qua ngươi đông Phương Sư đệ đúng không?"

Lại là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, Lý Trì Ý: "Đệ tử trước đây hoàn toàn chính xác tại Đông hải gặp được qua đông Phương Sư đệ."

Triệu Ân Niên: "Chu lão a, ngươi tới nói đi."

Chu trưởng lão chính là thu Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là Thân Truyền Đệ Tử vị trưởng lão kia, hắn nói: "A Ý, ngươi là lúc nào nhìn thấy Ngạo Thiên hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Gần hai tháng trước, chúng ta đều tiến vào Bác Vật Các cởi mở Long Tộc di tích, sự tình sau khi kết thúc, ta có việc liền sớm đã đi ra."

Chu trưởng lão khẽ nói: "Tiểu tử này luôn luôn tham tiện nghi, nhất định là ở lại cái kia đều muốn sửa mái nhà dột, được bắt."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Kỳ thật không phải như vậy, bất quá hắn vẫn là không nói nữa.

Chu trưởng lão: "Ta một tháng trước thu được qua tiểu tử này xin giúp đỡ tin tức, nói mình bị người trói lại. Ta liền lại để cho hắn sư huynh đi Đông hải, chuẩn bị tốn chút linh thạch đem hắn chuộc đồ đến."

Lý Trì Ý chính đang tự hỏi cái này cùng hắn có quan hệ gì, sau đó liền nghe được Chu trưởng lão nói: "Kết quả hôm nay ta lại thu được hắn tin tức, nói chính mình đã trốn ra ngoài rồi, bất quá ngộ nhập Nam Man Thấp Địa, lại bị một cái khác nhóm người bắt lại."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đệ 66 chương

Chu trưởng lão nói: "Ta một tháng trước thu được qua tiểu tử này xin giúp đỡ tin tức, nói mình bị người trói lại. Ta liền lại để cho hắn sư huynh đi Đông hải, chuẩn bị tốn chút linh thạch đem hắn chuộc đồ đến. Kết quả hôm nay ta lại thu được hắn tin tức, nói chính mình đã trốn ra ngoài rồi, bất quá ngộ nhập Nam Man Thấp Địa, lại bị một cái khác nhóm người bắt lại."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

"Cái này không bớt lo nghiệt đồ nhé! Nếu hắn có thể có ngươi như vậy nghe lời hiểu chuyện thì tốt rồi! A Ý a, Ngạo Thiên hắn sư huynh hiện tại đi Đông hải, lúc này lại đi Nam Man Thấp Địa thời gian không còn kịp rồi, Ngạo Thiên hắn bình thường với ngươi quan hệ tốt nhất, ngươi có thể thay ta bộ xương già này đi xem sao?"

Triệu Ân Niên phật tu nói: "Ai, lão Chu ngươi cái này nói cái gì lời nói đâu rồi, Ngạo Thiên là A Ý hắn sư đệ, hắn đi tìm Thiên Kinh Địa Nghĩa."

Lý Trì Ý cũng không dị nghị: "Chu sư bá, ngài yên tâm, ta chắc chắn đem đông Phương Sư đệ toàn tu toàn đuôi mang về."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại Nam Man Thấp Địa, thật sự là không thể tốt hơn, chính mình vừa vặn muốn qua bên kia thẩm tra theo Dư lão trong miệng dã nhân bộ lạc, đi dò hỏi ấp trứng bí quyết.

Tiếp được Chu sư bá ủy thác, Lý Trì Ý cùng ngày liền lên đường đi về phía nam lúc nãy mà đi.

Thời Gian Đảo Thối đến một tháng trước.

Đông hải Lam Sơn Đảo, đỉnh núi.

Bầu trời sét đánh một tiếng sấm vang, thẳng tắp bổ vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mặt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sau này nhảy vài bước, nuốt ngụm nước miếng: "Không nên chơi điện a thiếu niên, ta đã nói với ngươi cái kia đồ chơi quá nguy hiểm, ta chính là bị điện giật chết ."

Long Trạm mặt không biểu tình: "A, còn phải đa tạ ngươi theo trong đất leo ra nhắc nhở ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phiền muộn nói: "Ta nói đều thật sự."

Long Trạm lạnh lùng cười cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta nói Long lão huynh a, ngươi đem ta giam nhiều ngày như vậy, ngươi cũng hết giận a, ngươi có thể không thể bỏ qua ta? Ta sư huynh có thể là ân nhân cứu mạng của ngươi nột!"

Bởi vì thức đêm nguyên nhân, Long Trạm con mắt trở nên đỏ bừng, hắn buồn rười rượi nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc: "Ngươi sư huynh trộm đi Định Thủy Châu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Làm người quan trọng nhất là coi trọng chữ tín a lão huynh, trước ngươi đã đáp ứng ta sư huynh, có thể cho hắn lấy đi các ngươi Long gia một kiện đồ vật, phiền toái ngươi có chút trí nhớ a!"

Long Trạm hừ lạnh nói: "Hắn cũng không dừng lại lấy đi cái này một vật... Đem giải dược cho ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Cái gì?"

Long Trạm: "Trước ngươi cho ta ăn viên kia đan dược."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "A! Cái kia a ha ha ha ha... Ha ha, không có giải dược." Thương Thành 500 điểm Cống Hiến mua được đùa viên thuốc muốn cái gì giải dược a, ba tháng liền tự động biến mất được chứ!

"Kỳ thật cái kia chính là cái gạt người biễu diễn, gọi không coi ai ra gì đan. Ngươi nghe danh tự sẽ biết a, chính là ngươi xem ta thời điểm chỉ muốn nhìn ta, sẽ không tác dụng khác rồi — "

Long Trạm giận tái mặt: "Người tới, đem hắn giam nước đọng lao đi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên há hốc mồm nói: "Ài ài ài, đừng đừng đừng a Long đại ca đại gia gia gia, có chuyện hảo hảo nói!" Hắn tu vị bị khóa, căn bản không có cách nào khác phản kháng hai cái thị vệ, cứ như vậy bị bắt đã thành đến mấy mét về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vò đã mẻ lại sứt: "Ta có giải dược ta có giải dược!"

Long Trạm phất phất tay, lại để cho kéo làm được thị vệ dừng lại.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Nhưng là ta hiện trên tay tạm thời không hữu hiện thành giải dược, muốn hiện xứng."

Long Trạm mắt xếch có chút giơ lên, khóe mắt vết đỏ diễm lệ đến cực điểm, hắn nhã nhặn trật tự nói: "Ngươi biết gạt ta sẽ có kết quả gì a?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mễ mổ tựa như gật đầu.

Long Trạm thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó tự mình đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đưa đến phòng luyện đan đi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhu thuận ngồi xổm ngồi dưới đất, cung kính đem người cất bước, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài: "Tiểu quắt con bê, Ta XXX *** đại gia mày!"

Hắn chữ to ngưỡng nằm trên mặt đất, nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, rốt cục nhớ tới muốn hỏi hệ thống: hệ thống a, ngươi biết thế nào xứng giải dược sao?

Hệ thống: đừng suy nghĩ, không có giải dược.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên há hốc mồm: người kia xử lý à?

Hệ thống trầm mặc một hồi: ngươi có thể cùng hắn hao tổn ba tháng, ba tháng sau liền tự động mất đi hiệu lực.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khinh bỉ: ngươi cho ta ngốc sao? Ta như thế nào không biết ba tháng tự động mất đi hiệu lực, nhưng là ngươi xem cái kia tiểu quắt con bê có kiên nhẫn đợi đến lúc ba tháng sau ấy ư, ta ta đều biến thành tro cốt được rồi!

Hệ thống không nói.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đứng lên, tự nhủ: dứt khoát dùng chút bột mì làm giả thuốc thế nào, cùng Long Trạm nói hắn cần một cái ba tháng trường kỳ đợt trị liệu, ngươi cảm thấy hắn sẽ tin sao?

Hệ thống: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiếp tục nói: bất quá hắn vì cái gì như vậy vội vã hướng ta muốn giải dược a, hắn ban đầu ở thí luyện trong tòa tháp thời điểm chẳng phải muốn lộng chết ta nha, khi đó như thế nào không suy nghĩ giải dược sự tình đâu này?

Lúc này hệ thống rốt cục vang lên, vang lên một hồi Kha Nam bối cảnh nhạc: chủ kí sinh, chân tướng vĩnh viễn chỉ có một.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hệ thống: hắn khi đó không tin đó là độc dược, nhưng bây giờ nóng lòng tìm ngươi muốn giải dược, khẳng định cái này về sau có cái gì về đồ đạc của ngươi cải biến, này mới khiến hắn hoài nghi đến không coi ai ra gì đan thượng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn: à?

Hệ thống thâm trầm nói: cho nên ta vừa mới đối với ngươi đã tiến hành một lần toàn thân kiểm tra đo lường, chủ kí sinh, ta nhất định phải nói cho ngươi là, ngươi bây giờ trong cơ thể nhiều hơn giống nhau cùng Long Trạm có quan hệ đồ vật.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn thề hắn theo hệ thống máy móc trong thanh âm lại nghe được một cổ nhìn có chút hả hê đến!

Hệ thống: Long Tộc máu huyết, chủ kí sinh, ngươi bất hạnh uống một ngụm.

Nghe được Long Tộc máu huyết, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức cảm thấy sốt ruột cực kỳ: ... Là hắn biết cái kia cơ duyên có độc! Từ khi tiến vào Long Tộc di tích về sau, sẽ không một kiện bớt lo sự tình!

Hệ thống dùng một loại vi diệu tiếc nuối giọng nói: nếu như chủ kí sinh ngươi đem máu huyết toàn bộ uống xong lời mà nói..., hẳn là rất có thể hóa rồng , bất quá ngươi chỉ dính hơi có chút điểm, liều thuốc quá nhỏ, tự nhiên không có cách nào khác hóa rồng. Nhưng mà cái kia một chút long huyết lại ở lại trong cơ thể của ngươi rồi, cùng Long Trạm trong thân thể lẫn nhau hô ứng, có lẽ là vì vậy, hắn mới đúng ngươi có chỗ phản ứng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoảng sợ nói: có chỗ phản ứng? Phản ứng gì? Là ta nghĩ đến cái kia phản ứng sao? Nô tì là một thẳng nam a!

Hệ thống: ... Ha ha, cái lúc này rốt cục lại nghĩ tới ngươi cái kia thẳng nam nhân thiết rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hiện tại hoàn toàn bỏ đi chế tác giải dược ý niệm trong đầu, chuẩn bị lập tức chạy trốn. Hắn theo hệ thống cho trong túi đựng đồ của hắn lấy ra một tờ đưa tin phù — chỉ có túi đựng đồ này không có bị Long Trạm lấy đi, đem mình bị vây ở Lam Sơn Đảo thượng sự tình truyền cho hắn chính là cái kia tiện nghi sư phụ.

Bởi vì đưa tin lá bùa mặt quá nhỏ, Long Trạm chỉ phải quý trọng mà ở phía trên viết xuống: vây ở Lam Sơn Đảo nhanh chóng cứu. Cũng tại một góc vẽ lên một cái nho nhỏ tấm lòng yêu mến.

Đây cũng là về sau Chu trưởng lão nghĩ lầm cần cầm linh thạch đi Lam Sơn Đảo chuộc người nguyên nhân, Chu trưởng lão nghiên cứu cái kia tấm lòng yêu mến cả buổi, cho rằng đó là linh thạch ý tứ!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngay lúc đó não đường về đã không thể khảo thi, tại phát ra tín hiệu cầu cứu về sau, hắn nhanh chóng bắt đầu tự cứu.

Không thể không nói, phòng luyện đan so thủy lao độ khó không phải hàng nửa lần hay một lần, hắn ở đây hệ thống dưới sự trợ giúp, lợi dụng trong túi trữ vật Linh Khí đem mình ngụy trang Thành thị vệ, một người vụng trộm chạy tới.

Lúc trước liền đề cập tới, Lam Sơn Đảo thượng Bác Vật Các là một mảnh xanh hoá diện tích rất lớn khu kiến trúc, lâm viên thiết kế chằng chịt hấp dẫn, hoàn hoàn đan xen. Vì vậy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rất tự nhiên liền đi ngang qua Thanh Kiều Công Chúa tiểu viện.

Thăm lại chốn xưa, xúc cảnh sinh tình, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhớ tới Tần Giảo âm dung tiếu mạo, không khỏi đau buồn từ đó đến.

Tuy nhiên nàng là cái nằm vùng, nhưng là nếu như ta có thể dùng yêu cảm hóa nàng đâu này?

Đông Phương · thánh mẫu · Ngạo Thiên nghĩ như thế đến.

Hắn chuẩn bị đi trong sân liếc mắt nhìn, bị hệ thống chặn lại nói: có lẽ bên trong có người, ngươi sẽ kinh động bọn họ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chánh xử tại văn thanh trạng thái: ngươi đừng mò mẫm quan tâm, thanh Kiều muội tử đều lập gia đình, đương nhiên là dọn đi cùng cái kia tiểu quắt con bê ngủ, làm sao có thể vẫn còn —

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở cửa, vừa vặn chống lại Thanh Kiều cùng nàng thiếp thân thị nữ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Thanh Kiều: ? ? ?

Thị nữ đang muốn thét lên, bị Thanh Kiều che miệng lại mong, đánh ngất đi.

Hai người hợp lực đem thị nữ mang tới trong phòng, Thanh Kiều lúc này mới hỏi: "Đông Phương công tử, ngươi như thế nào tại đây?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta thừa dịp bọn hắn không chú ý trốn ra được. Muội tử, lời này ta cũng muốn hỏi ngươi a, ngươi không phải kết... Kết hôn đến sao? Như thế nào còn đãi, khuê nữ à?"

Thanh Kiều trên mặt lướt qua vẻ lúng túng, thở dài: "Việc này nói rất dài dòng, công tử vẫn là chớ để hỏi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bát quái chi hồn hừng hực thiêu đốt: "Đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, là nhà trai hôn nội bên ngoài..., vẫn là đơn phương lạnh bạo lực rồi hả? Cho nên ta đã nói phong kiến ép duyên dễ dàng gây thành bi kịch nha." Hảo hảo một cái tiểu mỹ nhân nhé!

Thanh Kiều: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thói quen giựt giây nói: "Chỗ không đến liền phân a, muội tử cùng ta cùng đi không?"

Thanh Kiều quyết đoán nói: "Không cần!"

Hai người còn chưa kịp nói mấy câu, chợt nghe đến ngoài cửa một hồi động tĩnh.

Thanh Kiều biến sắc: "Long Trạm đến rồi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức đứng lên, hắn mọi nơi dò xét, hiện tại chạy nhất định là không còn kịp rồi, dứt khoát trốn a!

Hắn một hàng chui vào đáy giường.

Đang chuẩn bị mở cho hắn cửa sổ Thanh Kiều: ...

Bất quá hiện tại nói cái gì cũng không kịp rồi, Long Trạm đã vào được. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nín thở trốn ở dưới giường, trông thấy một đôi khó chịu viền vàng vểnh lên mủi giày nam giày xuất hiện ở chính mình trong tầm mắt.

Thanh Kiều ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi gần nhất không phải bề bộn nhiều việc sao, như thế nào có rảnh đến ta đây rồi hả?"

Long Trạm tĩnh trong chốc lát, lên tiếng nói: "Ta bề bộn nhiều việc không thể tới gặp ngươi sao? Cũng là ngươi đã mệt mỏi ta tới tìm ngươi?"

Thanh âm kia ở bên trong tràn đầy cảm giác mất mát, làm cho người ta mẫu tính (*bản năng của người mẹ) quá, nhịn không được thương tiếc... Cái rắm nhé! Ha ha ha ha ha! Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghe được bát quái chi hồn hừng hực thiêu đốt, tinh thần vô cùng phấn chấn!

Thanh Kiều: "Không, làm sao sẽ, ngươi tìm đến ta, ta tự nhiên là cao hứng , ngươi có thể nghĩ đến ta, ta cũng rất thỏa mãn."

Long Trạm trào nói: "Thật sao, như vậy ngươi liền thỏa mãn sao?"

Lần này đến phiên Thanh Kiều đã trầm mặc, một lát sau, nàng thấp giọng nói: "Phu quân đối đãi ta luôn luôn thực hảo, thử hỏi dưới đời này có mấy cái thê tử có thể có như vậy đãi ngộ đâu này? Thanh Kiều rất thỏa mãn, cũng nguyện ý cùng phu quân cùng một chỗ."

Long Trạm gần như tự làm khổ mà cười rộ lên: "Thật sao? Cho dù phu quân của ngươi không thể nhân đạo, ngươi cũng nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ta! Siết! Cái! Đi!

Thanh Kiều: "Ngươi lại đang lo lắng cái này, đại phu không phải đã nói rồi sao, ngươi biến hóa là long, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không quá thích hợp, chờ thêm một đoạn ngày thì tốt rồi."

Long Trạm thản nhiên nói: "Hà tất lại lừa mình dối người? Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng đó là ta tổ mẫu nguyền rủa."

Thanh Kiều: "Long Trạm..."

Long Trạm: "Ngươi có lẽ có thể nhịn được một ngày hay hai ngày, nhưng ngươi có thể chịu cả đời sao? Vài chục năm về sau, ngươi đã hối hận, nói không chừng sẽ căm hận ta lúc đầu không có buông tay... Chúng ta vẫn là cùng rời a."

BA~ một tiếng, tựa hồ cái gì đồ sứ đánh trên mặt đất vỡ nát rồi, đã trầm mặc một lát, Thanh Kiều bỗng nhiên giọng căm hận nói: "Long Trạm, nguyên lai trong lòng của ngươi, ta chính là nữ nhân như vậy sao? Không, ngã không cùng rời!"

Thiếu nữ tâm tình rõ ràng có chút không khống chế được, một đôi đôi mắt - đẹp hồng thấu, đảo mắt đã là nước mắt doanh hốc mắt, nhếch môi anh đào, Long Trạm trong nội tâm đau xót, vội vàng đi an ủi nàng.

Cái này bi thương trong tấm hình, chỉ có một chỗ cực không hài hòa, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cung tại dưới giường, che miệng cuồng tiếu.

Long Trạm chính nhẹ lời an ủi Thanh Kiều, bỗng nhiên cảm giác trong nội tâm có một tia không đúng.

Theo vừa rồi lên, trong cơ thể hắn long huyết lại bắt đầu không nghe lời mà sôi trào lên, hầu như muốn rời khỏi thân thể như vậy.

Lực lượng thoát ly khống chế cảm giác thật sự không dễ chịu, mà loại tình huống này chỉ có tại nhìn thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử kia lúc mới sẽ xuất hiện, đây cũng là hắn một mực hoài nghi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cho hắn hạ độc nguyên nhân. Long Trạm sắc mặt trầm xuống, đặt ở Thanh Kiều trên vai tay lặng lẽ buông ra.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đang tại dưới giường vội vàng cười trộm, thình lình màn mảnh vải bị người một chút vạch trần, hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị người một chút kéo lấy chân, kéo đi ra.

Thanh Kiều khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ trên mặt một mảnh cứng ngắc.

Long Trạm mặt tái rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ? Thế nào chuyện quan trọng à?

Hệ thống: phốc.

Đệ 67 chương

Long Trạm nhìn về phía Thanh Kiều, biểu lộ kinh sợ: "Hắn tại sao sẽ ở ngươi dưới giường? Giữa các ngươi có phải hay không có cái gì nhận không ra người sự tình? Là yêu đương vụng trộm? Ừ? Vẫn là lại tới tìm ngươi bỏ trốn?"

Thanh Kiều ngơ ngác nói: "Ta không phải, ta không có... Ngươi nghe ta giải thích!"

Long Trạm ở đâu còn nghe được tiến nàng..., cả giận nói: "Các ngươi đây đối với Gian Phu Dâm Phụ, mất đi ta còn một bên tình nguyện... Ngươi không phải không nguyện ý cùng rời sao, ta đây liền dứt khoát tiễn đưa ngươi một phong thư bỏ vợ tốt rồi!" Lòng hắn đau nhức muốn nứt, lại vẫn là không đành lòng tổn thương Thanh Kiều, liền nắm lên Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chân đem người đi ngoài cửa kéo, muốn hành hung cái này gian phu dừng lại!

"Ta với ngươi lão bà thật sự không có gì a, ngươi xúc động như vậy làm gì vậy! Ta chỉ là thuận đường đến xem... Ôi uy! Cưng nựng, đau buốt cưng nựng, đau buốt!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đầu đụng vào cánh cửa, lập tức bị đau, Oa Oa kêu to, "Long Trạm ngươi cái này bất lực quái!"

Bị đâm chọt chỗ đau, Long Trạm bỗng nhiên dừng lại, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vuốt sọ não, đang muốn phàn nàn vài câu, vừa vặn chống lại đối phương đỏ lên con mắt.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Hắn nhịn không được run rẩy.

"Người tới, đem Thiếu phu nhân xem trọng! Không cho phép nàng đi ra cái nhà này." Long Trạm buồn rười rượi nói ra những lời này, căn bản không thấy đuổi theo ra đến Thanh Kiều thứ hai mắt, cầm lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền hướng chính mình chỗ ở bay đi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị người coi như bao tải tựa như kéo đến kéo đi, lại bay trên trời một vòng, lúc rơi xuống đất thiếu chút nữa muốn nhổ ra.

Nơi này là Long Trạm một mình ở lại chỗ ở, đối diện lấy biển rộng, phong cảnh vô cùng tốt, mỗi sáng sớm tỉnh lại, vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy mới lên mặt trời, làm cho người vui vẻ thoải mái. Đương nhiên cũng không là lúc nào đều gió mát ấm áp, ví dụ như ngày hôm nay, liền âm u , như là Long Trạm cái kia trương mặt đen, thập phần đáng sợ.

Thân tín của hắn lý hộ vệ chào đón, gặp Long Trạm đem người hung hăng vung trên mặt đất, chần chờ nói: "Thiếu chủ, người này nên xử trí như thế nào?"

Long Trạm mặt âm trầm: "Không cần các ngươi quan tâm, đều xuống dưới."

Lý hộ vệ cho bên cạnh phục thị thị nữ ánh mắt, ở đây tất cả hạ nhân đều lui xuống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khó chịu được không được, một cái sức lực mắng: "Long Trạm chính ngươi không được liền nghi thần nghi quỷ đến trên thân người khác, trong lòng ngươi biến thái ư!"

Nghe xong hắn chửi bới, Long Trạm không giận ngược lại cười.

Lại nói tiếp, lúc trước người này tại thí luyện trong tòa tháp vũ nhục chính mình nhiều lần, còn chưa khỏe hảo thanh toán đâu. Dứt khoát hôm nay cùng một chỗ, thù mới hận cũ, cùng nhau được rồi a.

Nhìn xem cái kia đỏ thẫm yêu dị hai mắt, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mẫn cảm mà cảm giác được cái gì, hắn khẩu khí mềm nhũn: "Ta sai rồi còn không được sao? Long đại gia a, ta với ngươi lão bà thực không có gì!"

Hệ thống than nhẹ: chủ kí sinh, nam nhân nhất định phải kiên cường.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng, cũng cảm giác bờ mông mát lạnh, ngay sau đó đã bị người cầm lấy dây lưng quần hung hăng mà rút xuống dưới!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đầu óc trống rỗng, hắn sống lâu như vậy, dài quá lớn như vậy, ngoại trừ cha mẹ còn không người đánh qua cái mông của mình!

Đây quả thực quá cảm thấy thẹn rồi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nước mắt nước mũi một cổ món óc toàn xuất hiện, bi phẫn nói: "Long Trạm! Ngươi biến thái ư!" Hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ cái này là mình gieo gió gặt bão, tùy tiện đánh người khác bờ mông hậu quả!

Long Trạm nghe được bất lực hai chữ, sắc mặt trở nên âm trầm, ra tay trở nên không có nặng nhẹ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thật sự chịu không được, mãnh liệt xoay người bắt lấy Long Trạm đem người bổ nhào, một quyền đánh vào đôi trên mặt chữ điền.

Long Trạm lập tức phản kích trở về, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt lập tức nhiều hơn cái mắt quầng thâm. So về bị đánh đòn tàn phá tôn nghiêm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại sao sẽ ở hồ trên mặt thụ cái này một chút vết thương nhỏ? Hắn xuất ra trước kia trên đường cùng tiểu lưu manh ẩu đả lúc trận thế, cả người đều ghé vào Long Trạm trên người, theo thượng ba đường khi đến ba đường, trái một chiêu hầu tử thâu đào, phải một chiêu bóp dzú Long Trảo thủ —

Long Trạm chưa từng thấy qua vô sỉ như vậy đấu pháp, quả thực mở rộng tân thế giới đại môn!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thằng này một bên đánh còn vừa mắng: "Bệnh liêt dương quái, bất lực tinh!"

Long Trạm: "Ngươi câm miệng!"

Đây chính là tự ngươi nói không thể nhân đạo, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lòng đầy căm phẫn: "Như thế nào vẫn không thể nói? Muốn cho ta câm miệng, có bản lĩnh ngươi cứng rắn khởi đến cho ta xem một chút a!"

Lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần đâm trung đau đớn, Long Trạm hai mắt đỏ thẫm, bị kích được triệt để mất đi lý trí!

Theo vừa rồi lên, trong cơ thể long huyết trở nên sôi trào, Long Trạm cảm giác toàn thân như là thiêu cháy giống nhau, đầu óc đều có chút không quá vặn thanh, trước mắt cái này dung mạo không sâu sắc thanh niên lại gọi người không dời được mắt, mắng chửi người thanh âm làm cho người ta trở nên phấn khởi.

Long thiếu chủ lạnh lùng cười cười: "Hừ, câu dẫn phụ nữ có chồng, chẳng những không biết hối cải, còn dám cười nhạo ta bất lực? Bổn thiếu gia hôm nay sẽ dạy ngươi mở mang kiến thức cái gì gọi là kiếm không uổng phát."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Nói được thật là dễ nghe, là nam nhân liền cởi cho ta xem a!"

Long Trạm một chút xé mở hắn quần, cưỡi đến trên người hắn: "Đãi bổn thiếu gia thu ngươi cái này nghiệp chướng, nhìn ngươi về sau còn dám hay không tùy tiện câu dẫn nữ nhân!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: đẳng các loại..., cái này tiết tấu không sai a? Long Trạm người của ngươi thiết đâu rồi, ngươi bệnh liêt dương quái người thiết đâu này? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! ! Không, ta sai rồi, ta là vừa mới thuyết đích đạo xin lỗi! ! ! Nha sao đấy!

Gió đông vô lực cây hoa cúc tàn, cây hoa cúc tàn, đầy đất tổn thương.

Hôm sau, Long Trạm đầu đau muốn nứt, từ trên giường đứng lên, cúi đầu liền chứng kiến người nào đó ngủ ở một bên, lập tức quá sợ hãi, một cước đem người đạp đến dưới sàng.

Nghe được người nào đó phát ra kêu thảm thiết, Long Trạm kinh nghi bất định: đây là có chuyện gì?

Ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng huyên náo, Thanh Kiều đẩy ra cửa: "Long Trạm, ngươi nghe ta giải thích, ngày hôm qua không phải ngươi thấy được —" chứng kiến trong phòng đống bừa bộn, nàng không khỏi ngây ngẩn cả người.

Long Trạm: ...

Thanh Kiều: ? ? ?

Hôm sau, Lam Sơn Đảo truyền ra tin tức.

Long thiếu chủ trộm tanh, long Thiếu phu nhân tự mình bắt gian tại giường, phẫn mà viết xuống thư bỏ vợ, vậy mà chủ động đem Long thiếu chủ cho bỏ!

Việc này oanh động Đông hải nhất thời, có người dám khái Đông hải dân phong bưu hãn, lại ra bực này phu nhân thôi : đừng phu chuyện lạ, cũng có người cảm khái Long Thiếu Các Chủ thật là một cái tình loại, vì chân ái không tiếc nhà mình thể diện, cam nguyện bị nữ tử thôi : đừng vứt bỏ.

Triển Tiên Môn chỗ Tây Nam, rời Nam Man Thấp Địa cũng có hơn một tháng lộ trình, vì sớm cho kịp giải cứu ái đồ, Chu trưởng lão đưa Lý Trì Ý một chiếc tàu cao tốc, mặc dù là duy nhất một lần tiêu hao phẩm, nhưng tốc độ cực nhanh, bất quá mấy ngày, Lý Trì Ý liền mượn nhờ tàu cao tốc, còn có chủ thành ở giữa Truyền Tống Trận, đã đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc trước phát ra tín hiệu trên mặt đất.

Lúc này đại lục đại bộ phận khu đã nhập rét đậm, đã đến Nam Man Thấp Địa nơi đây, khu vực đột nhiên cất cao, ẩm ướt hàn khí đợi thực tế rõ ràng.

Nam Man Thấp Địa thuộc về Cast hang động đá vôi ẩm ướt đấy, mạch nước ngầm lưu rậm rạp, trên mặt đất thạch phong mọc lên san sát như rừng.

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, gần nghìn dặm khu vực tuyết bị tố khỏa, xanh vàng thảm thực vật không ngớt một mảnh, đỡ đòn hơi mỏng một tầng tuyết chăn nệm, băng lam đại hồ nước nhỏ như ngọc bích giống như khảm nạm ở trên, Thạch Lâm đá lởm chởm, chim bay thành đàn bay qua, cho xanh trắng lam ba màu giao nhau thiên địa mang đến một vòng hoạt bát đích sinh khí.

Tới gần đóng băng mép hồ, có một cái vài trăm hộ tụ tập mà thành đại thôn xóm, tạo thành ổ lâu đài hình thức. Thôn xóm phòng thủ cực kỳ nghiêm mật, nếu không phải hắn thân là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, từ lúc thôn xóm ngoài nửa dặm cũng sẽ bị bốn phía thiết lập kết giới ngăn cản tại bên ngoài.

Đợi đến hắn khó khăn lắm tiếp cận biên giới lúc, còn có mấy chi mũi tên sưu sưu hướng chính mình bay tới.

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ nhõm tránh thoát đâm sau lưng, có chút khiêu mi, liền loại thủ đoạn này, như đến chính là cao nhân, chẳng những không có bất kỳ chỗ dùng nào, còn có thể không duyên cớ chọc giận đối phương, lọt vào trả thù, thật sự là được không bù mất.

Hắn ngừng ở giữa không trung, cất cao giọng nói: "Tại hạ Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử. Mới đến, chỉ vì tìm người, kính xin đi cái thuận tiện."

Chỉ chốc lát sau, đã có người theo đất lâu đài trung đi ra, không khách khí nói: "Nơi này cấm phi!"

Lý Trì Ý từ giữa không trung rơi xuống, rất nhanh thì có thôn dân nắm lấy dao nĩa tiếp cận hắn: "Giao ra ngươi phi hành pháp khí!"

Lý Trì Ý chơi tâm cùng một chỗ, cầm trong tay chuôi này tàn kiếm tại thôn dân phía trước quơ quơ: "A, ngươi nói là cái này?" Dứt lời, tàn kiếm tùy ý hướng người nọ ném một cái, thôn dân kia đưa tay đón, tàn kiếm lại ở giữa không trung tha cái cong, đem người cho lượn quanh được ngả cái đại té ngã.

Bên cạnh hắn mấy người đồng bạn cũng nhịn không được nữa cười rộ lên, người nọ nháo cái mặt to hồng, bắt lấy tàn kiếm, kiểm tra rồi một lần, gặp chỉ là một thanh bình thường tàn kiếm, vừa sợ vừa nghi, trừng hắn một hồi lâu.

Người nọ đồng bạn bên cạnh hơi người phiên dịch lý, biết rõ đây là gặp được cứng rắn điểm quan trọng rồi, liền đi ra hướng hắn ôm quyền nói: "Vị tiên trưởng này, không được tức giận, chúng ta Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc mấy ngày nay muốn cử hành tế tự nghi thức, vừa mới mạo phạm."

Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc, tế tự nghi thức?

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu cảm thấy cái này mấy cái từ hết sức quen thuộc, tựa hồ tại quyển trục ở bên trong bái kiến, nhưng cụ thể tình tiết lại hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng.

Nghĩ không ra, tự nhiên là không quan trọng gì tình tiết. Lý Trì Ý gật đầu nói: "Không sao, tại hạ là tới tìm người . Không biết huynh đài có hay không nhìn thấy qua một gã gọi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tu sĩ?"

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên? Là cái kia Đại Tế Ti con gái cứu người xứ khác a!" Thôn dân quả nhiên nhận thức Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, "Ngươi là người gì của hắn?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta là hắn sư huynh, Lý Trì Ý."

Lý Trì Ý lần nữa trên báo chính mình danh tự, thôn dân trở về báo tin, rất nhanh mang đến một người, quen thuộc hệ thống tiếng cảnh báo vang lên, đúng là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy là Lý Trì Ý, không khỏi vui vẻ: "Tiểu sư huynh!"

Hai người quen biết nhau về sau, thôn dân liền lại để cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mang theo Lý Trì Ý đi trong thôn. Dọc theo đường, Lý Trì Ý gặp tinh thần hắn còn hảo, không có ngược đãi đãi dấu hiệu, lúc này mới yên tâm lại.

Hắn hừ lạnh nói: "Hơn một tháng trước, sư phụ ngươi thu được ngươi điều thứ nhất xin giúp đỡ, phái ngươi sư huynh đi Đông hải tiếp ngươi đi, mấy ngày hôm trước sư phụ ngươi thu được điều thứ hai, để cho ta tới cái này tiếp ngươi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi thật là sẽ giày vò."

Không biết nghe được cái nào từ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sắc mặt một thanh, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Tình huống so sánh khẩn cấp nha. Sư phụ ta lão nhân gia ông ta còn được không nào?"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Thật muốn lấy lão nhân gia, chính mình quay về đi xem chẳng phải sẽ biết sao."

Lý Trì Ý vừa nói như vậy, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngược lại yên lòng, hắn cái này sư huynh vô cùng nhất khẩu thị tâm phi, không khỏi buông lỏng mà đem tay khoác lên Lý Trì Ý trên bờ vai..."Ôi uy!" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bụm lấy ngượng tay sinh sau này nhảy nhót lui lại mấy bước.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Sư huynh ngươi trong tay áo có đầu xà a! Nó cắn ta!"

Lý Trì Ý cúi đầu vừa nhìn, Tiểu Ngũ không biết khi nào lại duỗi thân xuất đầu, chằm chằm vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, như lâm đại địch, thái độ so với trước nhìn thấy Lâm Linh lúc còn muốn ác liệt, trực tiếp nói chuyện rồi, cái kia tư thế, hiển nhiên là đem Lý Trì Ý coi như chính mình địa bàn, căn bản không cho phép người khác tới gần.

Lý Trì Ý bình tĩnh nói: "... Ngươi không cần phải lo lắng, cái này ngu xuẩn xà không có độc, nó cắn ngươi là thích ngươi ý tứ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bán tín bán nghi: "Thật sao?"

Lý Trì Ý hừ cười, đem xà thu hồi trong tay áo: "Cho nên xảy ra chuyện gì? Lần trước tại Đông hải chúng ta thất lạc, ngươi hẳn là bị Bác Vật Các cứu a? Lại là như thế nào đi vào Nam Man Thấp Địa hay sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gặp tiểu sư huynh lại đem thoại đề vòng vo trở về, không khỏi hậm hực nói: "Cũng chính là như vậy một sự việc."

Hắn hàm hồ giải thích vài câu, nói Bác Vật Các như thế nào vô sỉ hạ lưu, trở mặt, đem hắn đóng mấy tháng, tân thiệt thòi chính mình cơ cảnh, lợi dụng Bác Vật Các thượng Truyền Tống Trận, rốt cục chạy ra tìm đường sống. Nhưng bởi vì sẽ không thua nhập chỗ mục đích, hắn đã bị tùy cơ hội truyền tiễn đưa đến nơi này.

"Tiểu sư huynh ngươi không biết ta vừa tới nơi này thời điểm có bao nhiêu đáng sợ." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, "Bọn hắn muốn đem ta bắt tế thiên!"

Đệ 68 chương

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

"Phì, tế bọn hắn sùng bái chính là cái kia Cổ Thần." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói, "May mắn có một tế tự tiểu tỷ tỷ người đẹp thiện tâm, đem ta cứu được."

Lý Trì Ý dừng lại, như có điều suy nghĩ: "Đây là người sinh?"

Dùng con người làm ra tế tự phẩm, hôm nay tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục đã không thấy nhiều. Nhưng mà đó cũng không phải bởi vì dân chúng khai trí, ý thức được đây là mông muội tập tục xấu, mà là theo tu chân hưng thịnh, mọi người không hề tín ngưỡng cần người sinh hung thần, càng tin tưởng tu chân thành tiên vừa nói.

Ngược lại là Nam Man Thấp Địa chỗ xa xôi, nhiều chướng khí độc trùng, cùng ngoại giới ngăn cách, bên trong tụ tập rất nhiều chưa khai hóa Nhân tộc bộ lạc, nhưng bảo lưu lấy tế tự thượng cổ hung thần tập tục, hưng vu cổ, thiện nguyền rủa.

Loại này tín ngưỡng huyễn hoặc khó hiểu, thượng cổ hung thần sinh động thời kì cách nay đã có mấy vạn hơn năm lâu, có thể sống đến bây giờ hung thần có thể có mấy cái?

Có người tu chân không tin tà, từng tập kết xâm nhập Nam Man Thấp Địa, ngay tại chỗ gây chiến, cuối cùng vậy mà đã bị chết ở tại những thứ này không hề tu vi người bình thường trên tay, cũng vượt quá tất cả mọi người dự kiến, thập phần tà tính.

Nam Man bộ lạc tất cả lớn nhỏ hơn một ngàn, tín ngưỡng hung thần đủ loại, cần người sinh không hiếm thấy, như vậy bộ lạc cũng so mặt khác muốn càng mạnh hơn nữa thịnh một ít. Cũng không biết cái này Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc tín ngưỡng là vị nào hung thần.

Nhưng mà mặc kệ như thế nào, đôi người từ ngoài đến mà nói vẫn là hết sức nguy hiểm . Nghĩ vậy, Lý Trì Ý liền cảm thấy ly khai cấp bách: "Ngươi quay về đi thu dọn đồ đạc, chúng ta lập tức đi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, không thể đi!"

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày: "Như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên để sát vào hắn, thấp giọng nói: "Ta muốn lưu lại cứu người!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ở đâu có thể nói cho hắn biết đây là hệ thống nhiệm vụ, tìm cớ nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, bọn hắn người hầu đương tế phẩm, đây là đang mưu sát! Điều này cũng quá tàn nhẫn, những cái...kia bị tế tự người sao mà người vô tội!"

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm: "Chính ngươi đều cứu không được, dựa vào cái gì bổn sự đi cứu người? Nói chuyện làm việc phải qua đầu óc."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Không phải — "

Một cái áo xanh lục ngân quan thiếu nữ đã đi tới, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biểu lộ vui vẻ: "Tiểu sư huynh, tiến vào thôn hơn nữa."

Lý Trì Ý theo ánh mắt của hắn rơi vào thiếu nữ áo lục trên người, thấy mặt nàng da cực bạch, môi hồng ướt át, xinh đẹp khả nhân, đầu đội ngân quan, đang mặc địa phương quần áo và trang sức, đều có một cổ dị tộc phong tình.

Tên kia gọi Sanh Sanh thiếu nữ hướng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nỗ bĩu môi, mang theo hai người hướng ổ lâu đài nội đi. Ổ lâu đài bên trong thông đạo phức tạp, thiếu nữ dẫn bọn hắn rẽ vào nhiều cái cong, cái này mới tới một gian không người trong phòng nhỏ.

"Nơi này là an toàn." Thiếu nữ xoay người, đối với hắn mắt hí cười cười, dáng tươi cười ngọt ngào, "Ngươi là Ngạo Thiên sư huynh sao? Ta là Tô Sanh Sanh."

Từ lúc chứng kiến khuôn mặt của nàng một khắc này, Lý Trì Ý đáy lòng liền nhấc lên sóng to gió lớn, lúc này nghe được Tô Sanh Sanh ba chữ, hắn ngược lại tỉnh táo lại: "Ngươi chính là cứu ta sư đệ cô nương? Tô Sanh Sanh?"

Tô Sanh Sanh sững sờ: "Là ta."

Lý Trì Ý: "Tại hạ Lý Trì Ý, đa tạ cô nương xuất thủ cứu ta đây không nên thân sư đệ."

Mọi người bái kiến lễ về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi vừa mới hiểu lầm ta á..., ta muốn chỉ là một người, làm sao dám nghĩ như vậy đâu rồi, chủ yếu Sanh Sanh cũng là nghĩ như vậy, chúng ta muốn cùng một chỗ cứu người!"

Lý Trì Ý mặt ngoài bất động thanh sắc, trên thực tế đã nhanh chóng tự hỏi, nàng vì sao ở chỗ này? Vẫn là dùng địa phương Tế Tự nữ nhi thân phận?

Tô Sanh Sanh lai lịch thành mê, ở kiếp trước, thẳng đến nàng này đầu độc sự việc đã bại lộ lúc, Triển Tiên Môn người cũng gần kề chỉ biết là nàng này là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ven đường nhặt được bé gái mồ côi, bên trong môn tu hành mấy chục năm, không có tiếng tăm gì, tu vị không cao không thấp, nếu không phải tại chúng đệ tử trước mặt bị thẩm, hắn thậm chí cũng sẽ không nhớ rõ người này.

Hắn vốn đang đang lo lắng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã không có kiếp trước như vậy rêu rao, chỉ sợ dẫn không đến phía sau màn độc thủ, không nghĩ tới Tô Sanh Sanh thay đổi cái thân phận, vẫn là đúng hạn tới.

Lý Trì Ý cắt ngang nói được miệng đắng lưỡi khô Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, nhìn về phía Tô Sanh Sanh: "Ta cái này sư đệ đầu óc ngu si, hắn nhất thời xúc động ta không kỳ quái, nhưng là Tô cô nương, ngươi là các ngươi bộ lạc Tế Tự con gái, chẳng lẽ không biết làm như vậy sẽ khiến bao nhiêu hậu quả sao?"

Tô Sanh Sanh nói: "Lý sư huynh, thực không dám đấu diếm, ta là cha ta cùng ngoại tộc nữ tử thông hôn sở sinh, khi còn bé từng tại mẫu tộc sinh hoạt qua một thời gian ngắn, này đây biết rõ Cổ Thần thế hơi, hôm nay bên ngoài đều là người tu chân đích thiên hạ. Dùng tế tự đổi lấy thần tích, căn bản không sánh bằng tu luyện bản thân, thân lên trời nói."

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Cho nên ngươi là chuẩn bị phá hư tế tự, khuyên bảo tộc của ngươi người đi đến tu chân một đường?"

Tô Sanh Sanh: "Không sai, đúng là ý này."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ngươi sẽ không sợ tộc của ngươi tín ngưỡng Cổ Thần hàng phẫn nộ?"

Thiếu nữ thở dài: "Chẳng qua là Lý sư huynh có chỗ không biết, ta là Tế Tự con gái, bởi vậy cũng đúng tế tự nội tình càng thêm hiểu rõ một ít. Bộ lạc dùng người sinh tế tự nhiều năm như vậy, cha ta từ đầu tới đuôi căn bản cũng không có bái kiến Cổ Thần qua lại. Những người kia sinh, tất cả đều là chết ở tộc nhân ngu muội trong tay."

"So với một cái có lẽ đã sớm chết đi Cổ Thần, đáng sợ hơn còn là đến từ người uy hiếp." Tô Sanh Sanh nói, "Lý sư huynh nghĩ sao?"

Lý Trì Ý nghe xong, lập tức nở nụ cười.

Nếu như nàng là rất nghiêm túc, như vậy ở kiếp này Tô Sanh Sanh thật sự là ngây thơ được đáng yêu.

Nhưng đến cùng có vấn đề gì, Lý Trì Ý không nói. Thiếu nữ này là ở kiếp trước cho hắn sư môn hạ độc Tô Sanh Sanh, ở kiếp này, coi như là tìm đường chết chết rồi, lại liên quan gì đến hắn?

Lập tức, khóe miệng của hắn nhếch lên: "Tô cô nương còn có chi tiết kế hoạch? Xin lắng tai nghe."

Tô Sanh Sanh cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc nhau, mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng.

Muốn là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên từng theo Tô Sanh Sanh đã từng nói qua hắn sư huynh lợi hại, Tô Sanh Sanh đôi Lý Trì Ý gia nhập thập phần hoan nghênh, đem kế hoạch của mình nói thẳng ra.

Tô Sanh Sanh trong kế hoạch, bởi vì nàng là lần tiếp theo Tế Tự người được đề cử, lần này tế tự nàng bị được phép hỗ trợ. Đợi đến lúc tế tự lúc bắt đầu, nàng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp mang hai người cùng một chỗ đi vào, tùy thời cứu ra những cái...kia với tư cách tế phẩm người, sau đó tự mình vạch trần dĩ vãng những cái...kia thần tích, kỳ thật đều là cha hắn ngụy tạo nên.

Lý Trì Ý tùy ý chỉ ra mấy chỗ lỗ thủng, ba người thảo luận qua đi, tiến thêm một bước hoàn thiện kế hoạch này.

Thảo luận xong xong, Tô Sanh Sanh lại dẫn bọn hắn trở lại khu dân cư, đem Lý Trì Ý an bài tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gian phòng bên cạnh, cái này mới đi.

Tô Sanh Sanh vừa đi, hắn liền quay đầu nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Là nàng trước đề nghị cũng là ngươi đề nghị hay sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ: "Là Sanh Sanh đề nghị ."

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh nói: "Người ta vẽ lên cái bánh, ngươi sẽ tin rồi hả?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khó hiểu nói: "Thế nhưng là tiểu sư huynh ngươi cũng không đáp ứng phải giúp nàng sao? Huống hồ ta cảm thấy được nàng đề nghị này rất tốt, cái kia tế tự căn bản chính là làm phong kiến mê... Hãm hại lừa gạt vô tri thôn dân, căn bản không có Cổ Thần tồn tại, chúng ta nhảy ra vạch trần nó Thiên Kinh Địa Nghĩa, tiểu sư huynh ngươi đang ở đây cố kỵ cái gì à?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Theo như nàng thuyết pháp, Cổ Thần khả năng đã biến mất, tự nhiên nên lựa chọn càng có tiền đồ tu chân. Nhưng mà như Cổ Thần thực biến mất, như vậy thôn bốn phía kết giới giải thích như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trừng to mắt: "Cái này..."

"Huống hồ, dài thật là có cánh cửa , không là cái gì giang hồ thủ đoạn, bất luận kẻ nào đều có thể học được. Lời thề son sắt nói muốn thuyết phục tộc nhân buông tha cho tín ngưỡng, ngược lại tu chân, nàng kia có hay không cân nhắc qua nàng cái này nhất tộc người đến tột cùng có linh căn hay không có thể tu luyện?"

"Tu luyện tới hậu kỳ cần đại lượng thiên tài địa bảo, lại có thể cung cấp nhiều ít? Chỉ có chí nguyện to lớn, cũng không cân nhắc áp dụng có được hay không..." Lý Trì Ý dừng một chút, ý vị thâm trường nói, "Không phải ngu xuẩn chính là hư."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức á khẩu không trả lời được.

Trầm mặc một hồi, hắn nhịn không được phản bác: "Cho dù như thế, những cái...kia đương tế tự phẩm người cũng không cần cứu được sao? Bọn hắn bắt đi những bộ lạc khác người, cũng có như là ta đây loại người xứ khác, nếu như lúc trước không phải Sanh Sanh, ta hiện tại cũng không cách nào đứng đấy cùng tiểu sư huynh ngươi nói chuyện."

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa sổ bỗng nhiên truyền đến tiếng chân cùng vui đùa ầm ĩ thanh âm, hai người nhất thời bị hấp dẫn đi lực chú ý.

Ngoài cửa sổ có thôn dân xua đuổi xe trâu, hướng ổ lâu đài trung ương phương hướng đi đến. Trên xe bò lồng giam ở bên trong giam giữ mấy cái quần áo tả tơi người, ánh mắt ngốc trệ, xanh xao vàng vọt, tựa hồ là đã bị thật lớn tra tấn.

Đợi đến lúc xe trâu hoàn toàn ly khai, Lý Trì Ý: "Cái kia chính là người sinh?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cắn răng thấp giọng nói: "Người nào sinh? Bọn hắn lén đem những này người xưng làm súc sinh, căn bản không lo người xem."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái.

Kỳ thật chính mình vừa mới nói những cái...kia, người bình thường hơi chút tưởng tượng có thể dự đoán được.

Hắn cái này sư đệ một phương diện có thể là hệ thống có nhiệm vụ, một phương diện khác chỉ sợ là bởi vì đã từng thiếu chút nữa biến thành tế tự phẩm, đối với bọn họ cảm động lây, cho nên tại Tô Sanh Sanh tìm được hắn lúc, mới không cần nghĩ ngợi một lời đáp ứng ở dưới a?

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh nói: "Ta chỉ nói là nàng ngây thơ, cũng không nói không giúp ngươi."

Muốn truy xét đến ở kiếp trước phía sau màn độc thủ, trước mắt chỉ có Tô Sanh Sanh điều này manh mối, hắn tự nhiên phải nghĩ biện pháp lưu lại giám thị nàng, hôm nay đã có sẵn lý do đưa tới cửa, không thể tốt hơn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức mặt mày hớn hở, thò tay đi ôm bờ vai của hắn: "Ta biết ngay tiểu sư huynh ngươi tốt với ta!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khẽ dựa gần Lý Trì Ý, Lý Trì Ý trong tay áo con rắn nhỏ liền chui đi ra cắn hắn. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng lui về phía sau vài bước, hắn dù thế nào dạng cũng nhìn ra cái này xà đối với hắn kỳ thật địch ý tràn đầy, không khỏi hậm hực nói: "Sư huynh, ngươi cái này sủng vật so đại lão còn thích ăn dấm chua a."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thở dài: "Ngươi không biết trước kia ta một với ngươi nhờ gần, Úy Tranh đại lão liền trừng ta."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, khóe miệng nhếch lên, nhịn không được nói: "Vật giống như kỳ chủ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỉ cảm giác mình mắt chó làm đau: "A, nguyên lai là Úy Tiền Bối tiễn đưa đó a."

Hắn một mực nghi hoặc, chính mình rõ ràng có tiến công chiếm đóng hệ thống, có thể gặp phải những thứ này muội tử, không phải hữu duyên vô phận chính là động cơ không thuần túy, tóm lại sẽ không một cái tiến công chiếm đóng thành công. Lại về sau bị thụ huyết lệ giáo huấn, hắn mới ý thức tới, hết thảy cùng hắn chỉ có mười tám chút điểm Mị Lực không có sao, cái này đặc (biệt) sao căn bản chính là mặc lộn, mang theo cá biệt muội hệ thống xuyên qua đến hủ nữ thiết lập thế giới, hắn còn có thể có cái gì tiền đồ a!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến: "Đúng rồi tiểu sư huynh, Úy Tiền Bối như thế nào không có với ngươi một khối đến à?"

Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, thưởng hắn cái xào lăn hạt dẻ, hừ lạnh nói: "Cùng hắn nghe ngóng những thứ này có không có , còn không bằng hảo hảo dốc lòng tu luyện!"

Đệ 69 chương

Nếu như quyết định muốn xen vào chuyện này, Lý Trì Ý sẽ không lại thúc Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rời đi, cho sư môn báo bình an về sau, kế tiếp vài ngày, Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên riêng phần mình trong phòng tu luyện, chậm đợi Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc tế tự điển lễ đã đến.

Lý Trì Ý cũng từng vụng trộm dò xét Tô Sanh Sanh chỗ ở, nhưng cũng nhìn không ra có cái gì dị thường chỗ, bất quá Lý Trì Ý bởi vì nàng thân là tế tự người thừa kế, lại một mặt đều muốn phá hư tế tự điểm này cũng đã rất khả nghi, lúc trước cái kia lý do cũng liền lừa gạt lừa gạt Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mà thôi.

Thời gian trôi qua nhanh chóng, Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc tế hoa, tế tự rất nhanh liền đã đi đến.

Cái này là cả thôn xóm đều muốn chúc mừng ngày lễ, vào lúc ban đêm, toàn ổ lâu đài cao thấp nam nữ già trẻ, đều mặc đồ đỏ mang lục, mặt bôi Thanh Diệp nước, cả đàn cả lũ, hướng tế tự địa điểm túm tụm mà đi.

Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa, hắc ám vùng quê lên, thành đám bó đuốc hợp thành một đầu dài lớn lên quang điểm sông, Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng lẫn vào ở trong đó, hai người ngụy trang thành khuân vác, đi ở đội ngũ đầu, một tay mang lấy trang bị người sinh lồng giam, một tay giơ bó đuốc, hỏa diễm sáng ngời, liền hô ra sương mù đều có thể chứng kiến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khuôn mặt đều khóa lại đại hoa áo tử phía dưới, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt, để tránh có người nhận ra mặt của hắn đến. Tô Sanh Sanh ăn mặc tế tự phục, cùng với khác vài tên tế tự thiếu nữ một đường nhẹ nhàng mà đi, cổ xưa lời ca tụng theo linh hoạt kỳ ảo tiếng ca mờ ảo, lộ ra quỷ dị vừa thần bí.

Đội ngũ phương hướng đối diện lấy vài toà lớn hơn thạch phong, Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc chỗ mục đích phải là cái này thạch phong ở bên trong.

Quả nhiên, thời gian nửa nén hương về sau, đội ngũ đi vào chân núi trong động đá vôi.

Cái này hang động đá vôi là tự nhiên hình thành, con người làm ra cải tạo dấu vết rõ ràng, trên tường có ngọn đèn, bị người một chiếc một chiếc thắp sáng, trên mặt đất có thềm đá, uốn lượn hạ xuống, thông hướng chỗ tối, Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc hiện giữ Đại Tế Ti, Tô Sanh Sanh cha, lúc này chính hoa chân múa tay vui sướng, đi ở đội ngũ phía trước, dẫn đầu mở đường.

Đội ngũ đại khái đi hơn nửa canh giờ, trong động đá vôi không gian càng lúc càng lớn, Lý Trì Ý tưởng tượng thoáng một phát hang động đá vôi địa hình, hẳn là hiện lên hình quả lê, thượng chật vật hạ rộng, hôm nay bọn hắn chạy tới dưới đáy, bùn cát ẩm ướt, cách đó không xa chính là lạnh buốt mạch nước ngầm, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, chỉ có thể nhìn đến trông không đến đầu hắc ám, làm cho người ta sởn hết cả gai ốc.

Bên cạnh bờ đứng thẳng một phương bệ đá, trên đài điêu khắc con rùa đen đồ đằng, trắng noãn phiến đá thượng treo khô cạn rong, xem ra niên đại thập phần đã lâu. Đại Tế Ti ý bảo khuân vác đám bọn họ đem bốn cái lồng sắt đặt ở bệ đá tứ giác, lồng giam bên trong một số người tỉnh táo lại, biết rõ tử kỳ gần, bắt đầu điên cuồng mà đánh lồng sắt.

Ở một bên đang trông xem thế nào các thôn dân lớn tiếng la lên: "Đại Tế Ti đại nhân, thỉnh cầu ngài đi tế tự chi vũ, phù hộ chúng ta tới năm thu hoạch rất tốt!"

"Phù hộ chúng ta con mồi lương thực càng thêm phong thực!"

Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc các thôn dân cũng không phải là Thập Ác Bất Xá ác đồ, bọn hắn phát ra nguyện cảnh thập phần chất phác, chỉ nguyện Cổ Thần phù hộ cuộc sống của bọn hắn yên vui, hạnh phúc an khang. Mà như vậy sao một đám cần cù và thật thà trung thực thôn dân, giờ phút này lại đôi trong lồng giam thê lương khóc hô người sinh làm như không thấy, ánh mắt thành kính mà nóng bỏng mà tập trung ở Đại Tế Ti trên người.

Lý Trì Ý hơi trào, đem biểu lộ biến mất tại trong âm u.

Đại Tế Ti nhảy xong dài dòng vũ đạo, các thôn dân thành kính hân hoan mà hướng phía bệ đá bái đi.

Tô Sanh Sanh lui đến Lý Trì Ý bên cạnh bọn họ, thấp giọng nói: "Cha ta hiện tại đang tại thi pháp, tiếp qua nửa canh giờ, mạch nước ngầm thủy triều dâng lên, sẽ chết đuối những người kia sinh... Kỳ thật hắn là đang làm bộ thi pháp, con sông này mỗi ngày cái này canh giờ sẽ đều thủy triều ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhịn không được cảm khái, như vậy hố cha con gái hiện tại đã không thấy nhiều rồi. Tô Sanh Sanh tiếp tục nói: "Thủy triều dâng lên rất nhanh, như thế này bọn hắn sẽ tổ chức thôn dân bỏ chạy, ta là tế tự người được đề cử, không thể một mình hành động, ngươi cùng Lý sư huynh trước tìm một chỗ trốn tránh, đẳng thủy triều sau đem người cứu."

Bọn hắn thừa dịp thôn dân lui lại lúc hỗn loạn, lui về phía sau trốn ở bên cạnh hòn đá sau lưng.

Quả nhiên như Tô Sanh Sanh theo như lời, Tế Tự nhảy xong tế vũ về sau, bất quá một nén nhang thời gian, mạch nước ngầm nước mà bắt đầu dâng lên. Theo cuối cùng một vòng ánh sáng triệt để biến mất trong huyệt động, hai người trước mắt lâm vào một mảnh đen kịt bên trong.

Vừa mới bọn hắn chỗ địa phương rời bờ sông còn có mấy xích xa, hôm nay nước sông đã khắp qua giày ngọn nguồn. Lý Trì Ý thúc dục tức nhưỡng, tại hai người lòng bàn chân lũy khởi một khối đống đất, trong lòng bàn tay gọi ra một đoàn rõ ràng hỏa, tĩnh mịch trong huyệt động, tựa như ôn hòa mặt trời nhỏ, chiếu sáng bốn phía không gian.

Nước sông khắp qua sông bên cạnh trên tế đàn lồng giam, mấy cái tế phẩm cả người đều bao phủ trong nước, đã nói không ra lời, lúc này thấy đến ánh lửa, lập tức phịch hai tay, kích thích bọt nước, phá vỡ trong bóng tối lặng lẽ tĩnh.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nhảy xuống đất đài, đi qua cho những người này mở ra lồng giam.

Mấy người kia theo lồng giam ở bên trong giãy dụa đi ra, thất kinh, luôn miệng nói: "Đa tạ ân nhân!"

Hỗn loạn phía dưới, có người nhận ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ân nhân, là ngươi! Cái kia lúc trước bị bắt tới theo chúng ta nhốt tại một chỗ người xứ khác!"

"Đúng đúng đúng, chính là ta." Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính muốn thuyết phục bọn hắn làm chứng huyệt động này ở bên trong căn bản không có thượng cổ hung thần, hắn bỗng nhiên mấp máy mũi thở, nghi ngờ nói: "Vị đạo trưởng nào đó?"

Một cổ đồng cỏ và nguồn nước mùi hôi thối không biết từ chỗ nào toát ra, ngay tại lúc đó, trong nước sông bắt đầu toát ra bất quy tắc bọt khí đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghi ngờ xoay người, Lý Trì Ý đứng ở tế đàn bên cạnh, mặt bị trong lòng bàn tay ánh lửa soi sáng ra một tầng bóng mờ, như có điều suy nghĩ nói: "Sư đệ, ngươi lòng bàn chân tại sáng lên."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nhìn xuống đi, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn không cẩn thận đứng ở trong tế đàn ương, mà trên tế đàn văn khắc pháp trận, lúc này đang tại tản mát ra u sáng lục sắc quang mang.

Hắn: ? ? ?

Nhưng mà mấy người kia thấy tia sáng này, quá sợ hãi, thần sắc so vừa mới tại lồng giam lúc còn muốn bối rối: "Bọn hắn Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc Cổ Thần đi ra, muốn tới hưởng thụ tế phẩm rồi! Mọi người chạy mau a!"

"Cái gì?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt nói, "Cổ Thần là giả đó a, những thứ này đều là Tế Tự làm ra trò hề, các ngươi không nên bị lừa!"

Vừa mới cái kia nhận ra người của hắn một bên trốn, một bên lớn tiếng nói: "Ân nhân, mau chạy đi! Ngươi không phải Nam Man người không biết, các tộc bộ lạc hàng năm đều có tế tự, Cổ Thần lại sẽ không hàng năm đều đến, bị cái khác bộ lạc chộp tới tế tự , chết đói chết đuối chết cháy còn chưa tính, nếu thật đưa tới Cổ Thần hứng thú, định cho ngươi cầu sinh không thể, muốn chết không được!"

Đen kịt huyệt động, lạnh như băng tĩnh mịch nước sông đang kịch liệt dâng lên, đáy nước nổi lên bọt khí càng lúc càng lớn, càng ngày càng kịch liệt. Mấy người kia sinh thất kinh mà theo thềm đá trở lên chạy trốn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt mà nhìn về phía tiểu sư huynh.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn thoáng qua những cái...kia lo lắng trốn chạy để khỏi chết người: "Là Tô Sanh Sanh đang nói láo."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhịn không được nói: "Có lẽ nàng cũng không biết những thứ này, nàng không là từ nhỏ sống ở bên ngoài sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi nói lời này, chính ngươi tín sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lẩm bẩm nói: "Thế nhưng là... Cái này nói không thông à?" Tô Sanh Sanh tại sao phải lừa gạt bọn hắn, chẳng lẽ là muốn đem bọn họ hiến tế cho Cổ Thần sao? Nhưng nếu như là như thế này, lúc trước nàng liền không nên vẽ vời cho thêm chuyện ra cứu mình a!

Hệ thống: chúc mừng chủ kí sinh, đạt thành "Không nên tin nữ nhân xinh đẹp mà nói" thành tựu, sự thật nói cho chúng ta biết, càng nữ nhân xinh đẹp càng sẽ gạt người.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Ngươi câm miệng.

Không đợi hắn nhả rãnh, tiểu sư huynh bỗng dưng nhắc tới hắn phần gáy, động tác mau lẹ, đem người theo trong tế đàn ương ra bên ngoài luôn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! !

Ngay tại hai người ly khai tế đàn trong nháy mắt đó, nước sông kịch liệt cuồn cuộn, một cái thân thể cao lớn chui ra mặt nước, nhanh mà lưu loát một ngụm đem trên tế đàn lồng giam cắn mất.

Nếu như Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn đứng ở vừa mới trên vị trí kia, hắn chỉ sợ đã đầu thân chỗ khác biệt!

Cái kia Cự Thú một kích không thành, lại vẫn đang không có buông tha cho đuổi theo tế phẩm, đồi hình thể xác theo mặt nước toát ra, nó cúi đầu xuống, một ngụm mổ hướng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Lý Trì Ý.

Trong nháy mắt đó, nhân hòa thú cách xa nhau là gần như thế, Lý Trì Ý trên tay ánh lửa chiếu sáng Cự Thú, một tờ che kín nếp may da mặt rõ ràng xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt, đối phương cái kia chuông đồng giống như lớn nhỏ đậu đậu trong mắt rõ ràng mà chiếu rọi ra hai bóng người đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kinh hô: "Mẹ a, lớn như vậy con rùa đen!" Ai tới nói cho hắn biết Cổ Thần vì sao không phải người hình, mà là cái thú a!

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại, hắn rốt cục nhớ lại tới đây cùng tiền thế bao nhiêu cái nội dung cốt truyện móc nối rồi!

Đệ 70 chương

Cái này nội dung cốt truyện cùng nhân vật chính ở kiếp trước mặt khác sự tích so sánh với, quả thực không có ý nghĩa, cụ thể quá trình đã không thể khảo thi.

Vậy hẳn là là vài chục năm sau sự tình, nhân vật chính cùng hắn một đám hậu cung cách Nam Man Thấp Địa, tại một chỗ trong động đá vôi nghỉ ngơi lúc, vừa vặn gặp được có bộ lạc cử hành nghi thức, tế tự thần thú huyền quy. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phát hiện cái này bộ lạc vậy mà người hầu tự, nhất thời tinh thần trọng nghĩa bạo rạp, ý định vì dân trừ hại, hắn vừa vặn trên tay có khắc chế huyền quy thiên hỏa, ở trên trời hỏa gia trì xuống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên càng đánh càng hăng, lại sinh sôi đem người ta bộ lạc thần thú đánh chết.

Đôi cái này huyền quy mà nói, có thể nói là tai họa bất ngờ, nhưng mà huyền quy hưởng thụ người tự, cử động lần này cũng chưa tính là sai lầm.

Lý Trì Ý cầm lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, trở lên lao đi, mạo hiểm mà tránh thoát huyền quy một mổ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tức thì thừa cơ lợi dùng pháp bảo đôi huyền quy tiến hành công kích.

Hắn ra tay âm tàn, từng chiêu đối với huyền quy con mắt, huyền quy che hạ mí mắt ngăn lại những công kích này. Nó thân hình khổng lồ, lại hành động linh hoạt, thậm chí cố gắng mà nhảy ra mặt nước mấy trượng, muốn hai người từ không trung cắn xuống đến.

Nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý ngự gió đã đạt tình trạng xuất thần nhập hóa, làm sao có thể khiến nó dính vào chính mình một mảnh tay áo.

Huyền quy một kích không thành, lại kích cũng không thành, mắt thấy cái này hai cái Tiểu chút chít diễu võ dương oai mà tại đỉnh đầu hắn tán loạn, không khỏi giận dữ!

Huyền quy tự ý nước, trong lúc nhất thời trong huyệt động thủy thế kịch liệt dâng lên, thoáng một phát khắp thượng tầm hơn mười trượng, liền mấy cái chính đang chạy trốn người đều đuổi theo. Huyền quy theo thủy thế nổi lên, nó bị Lý Trì Ý hai người lượn quanh được đầu váng mắt hoa, cúi đầu vừa hay nhìn thấy những người kia như con kiến giống như tại trên thềm đá chạy trốn, liền cho hả giận tựa như ngậm trong mồm khởi một người, sinh sôi đưa hắn bỏ qua, xé rách tiếp theo đầu cánh tay đến!

Thê thảm kêu thảm thiết vang vọng huyệt động, đám người còn lại nghe xong ngược lại trong đầu buồn bực chạy trốn nhanh hơn.

Lý Trì Ý ở giữa không trung tiếp được cái kia bị giật xuống một tay người, tàn trên thân kiếm đè nặng ba người, lập tức nặng trịch .

Đây đối với Lý Trì Ý mà nói cũng cố hết sức không ít, hắn hướng huyền quy con mắt phát ra mấy đạo chân hỏa, dẫn theo hai người hướng cửa động bay đi. Huyền quy như trước nhắm lại mí mắt đi ngăn cản, lại không ngờ tới lửa này uy lực không thua Tam Vị Chân Hỏa, lập tức cái kia hơi mỏng một tầng mí mắt liền bị bỏng đến phát tiêu, đau đến huyền quy phát ra nức nở nghẹn ngào gầm nhẹ.

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên, quả nhiên huyền quy sợ lửa.

Một kích này kéo chậm huyền quy tốc độ, Lý Trì Ý phi đến cửa động, đem hai người buông. Hắn phong bế người bị thương trên người mấy chỗ đại huyệt, thu xếp hảo về sau, hai người lại tiến vào trong động đá vôi, do Lý Trì Ý làm mồi hấp dẫn huyền quy chú ý, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đi cứu còn dư lại mấy người.

Kịch đấu khoảng cách, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt ngưng tụ, chợt phát hiện Tô Sanh Sanh không biết lúc nào đã trở về, đang đứng tại lối vào!

Tô Sanh Sanh nhìn thấy huyền quy, không kìm được vui mừng, nàng từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một khối trong suốt hòn đá, bên trong một điểm hỏa tâm dị thường chói mắt. Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi, quay đầu đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói: "Ngươi có thể có pháp bảo gì, có thể nổ đỉnh động?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Có có có!"

Hắn vội vàng theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong móc ra mấy cái kim bóng, hướng đỉnh động ném đi.

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt, hắn từng tại Bác Vật Các bảo tàng lầu bái kiến tràn đầy một hộp như vậy kim bóng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này Đông hải thu hoạch không ít a.

Chỉ nghe ầm ầm mấy tiếng nổ, lập tức tạc hạ rất nhiều cột đá, cái này núi đá quanh năm đã bị nước chảy ăn mòn, đã sớm thành tổ ong, hôm nay gặp lớn như thế động tĩnh, cự thạch buông lỏng, từng khối mà rơi xuống, rơi vào trong nước, tóe lên cực lớn bọt nước, bất quá một lát, cửa động liền chồng chất khởi một tòa loạn thạch chồng chất, đem huyền quy chắn ở bên trong.

Lý Trì Ý ngự kiếm hướng Tô Sanh Sanh bay đi, một chút nhéo ở thiếu nữ cái cổ, đem người chống đỡ tại trên thạch bích.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đầy bụi đất, rơi vào tiểu sư huynh bên cạnh.

Hắn chất vấn: "Tô Sanh Sanh, ngươi tại sao phải nói dối thiết kế chúng ta?"

Tô Sanh Sanh tuyệt đối không thể tưởng được cái này sư huynh đệ hai người đừng vội mà đối phó huyền quy, ngược lại trước tiên chú ý tới chính mình, nàng thất kinh nói: "Ta không có nói sai! Ta không biết nó sẽ xuất hiện!"

Lý Trì Ý theo nàng ống tay áo tìm ra cái kia cái trong suốt hòn đá: "Đây là bảo tồn hỏa chủng huỳnh thạch, huyền quy sợ hỏa, ngươi người mang hỏa chủng, hiển nhiên đến có chuẩn bị."

Tô Sanh Sanh bị Lý Trì Ý một ngụm chỉ ra sơ hở, còn muốn chống chế, nhưng mà đối phương véo tại cổ họng mình thượng lực đạo càng ngày càng nặng, không khỏi trước mắt tối sầm.

Lý Trì Ý: "Không nên nghĩ đến gạt ta, ngươi thiết kế hãm hại ta cùng sư đệ, ta hoàn toàn có thể không nghe ngươi giải thích, trực tiếp giết ngươi ly khai nơi đây."

Tô Sanh Sanh thanh nghiêm mặt nói: "Đúng, đúng ta nói dối, có người để cho ta hướng dẫn hắn tham gia tế tự, nói với hắn tại, Cổ Thần xuất hiện khả năng sẽ biến lớn."

Có Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại, Cổ Thần xuất hiện khả năng sẽ biến lớn? Đây là ý gì?

Như dùng Lý Trì Ý thị giác đến xem, câu này nói không sai.

Hắn biết rõ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thân là thiên mệnh chi tử, đến mức có hằng hà cơ duyên, đổi một câu thông tục mà nói mà nói, chính là tùy tiện đi ở trên đường lớn đều có thể gặp được bánh từ trên trời rớt xuống — cho dù Cổ Thần thật lâu chưa từng xuất hiện, chỉ cần Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa xuất hiện tại tế tự ở bên trong, Cổ Thần cũng có thể xuất hiện cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên xem.

Có thể những lời này đặt ở trong mắt người khác xem, liền thập phần khuyết thiếu ăn khớp rồi. Dựa vào cái gì có Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại, Cổ Thần xuất hiện khả năng sẽ biến lớn? Muốn biết rõ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước đó thậm chí không có bước vào qua Nam Man Thấp Địa nửa bước.

Duy nhất khả năng chính là cá nhân cũng biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỗ đặc thù...

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động: "Ai sai khiến ngươi hay sao?"

Tô Sanh Sanh mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ: "Ta không thể nói người kia danh tự, nói ta sẽ chết."

Người kia sẽ không phải là phía sau màn độc thủ? Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt ngưng tụ, truy vấn: "Hắn sai khiến ngươi làm cái gì?"

Tô Sanh Sanh điên âm thanh nói: "Người kia là ta ở bên ngoài gặp phải, hắn biết rõ ta là Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc Tế Tự con gái, hắn đã khống chế ta, để cho ta thời khắc chằm chằm vào bộ lạc tế tự... Hắn muốn giết chết Cổ Thần! Nhưng là ta không có biện pháp phản kháng hắn, ta sẽ cái chết... Lần này hắn để cho ta đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đưa đến tế tự điển lễ đi lên, nói dùng hắn có thể dẫn xuất Cổ Thần, sau đó cho ta tảng đá kia, nói có thể sử dụng tảng đá kia bên trong hỏa chủng giết chết Cổ Thần..."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì lúc trước phải cứu ta?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi bị nắm:chộp cũng có một phần của nàng xuất lực a, nàng đằng sau cải biến chủ ý muốn cứu ngươi, đại khái là chứng kiến ngươi thành công phát ra đưa tin phù, sợ lưu không được ngươi."

Tô Sanh Sanh cắn răng nói: "Không sai, ta không thể xác định tới cứu ngươi người có thể hay không tại tế tự trước liền đi đến, cho nên ta chỉ có thể nghĩ đến đổi lại thuyết pháp lừa ngươi cam tâm tình nguyện tham gia lần này tế tự." Về sau quả nhiên như nàng sở liệu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sư huynh đã đến, vì vậy nàng dứt khoát hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong, đem hai người đều lừa tiến đến.

Có thể tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới chính là, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sư huynh thực lực lại mạnh như thế hung hãn, đối kháng thượng cổ thần thú nhưng mặt không đổi sắc!

May mà nàng đã thông tri người kia, người kia rất nhanh liền đã tới rồi, nàng không có khả năng bị cái này sư huynh đệ hai người thanh toán...

Lúc này trong động truyền đến một tiếng vang thật lớn, cả tòa núi đều rung rung đứng lên, Tô Sanh Sanh run rẩy nói: "Chắn không thể, huyền quy muốn đi ra. Các ngươi hư mất nó tế tự, nó không có khả năng buông tha các ngươi. Các ngươi mau thả ta, hiện tại chỉ có ta có biện pháp giết chết nó!"

Nàng vừa nói xong, huyền quy cực lớn đầu lâu đã duỗi ra ngoài động, nương theo lấy lạnh như băng nước sông lan tràn mà ra, tựa như một hồi hồng thủy theo lòng đất phún dũng mà ra.

Lý Trì Ý cũng không lý nàng, đem óng ánh thạch hỏa chủng thu vào trong ngực, hắn đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói: "Ngươi xem rồi Tô Sanh Sanh, ta đi thử một chút tảng đá kia có hay không có nàng nói như vậy hữu hiệu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vô cùng nhất tín nhiệm chính hắn một sư huynh, lập tức liền gật đầu đáp ứng.

Tô Sanh Sanh bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cầm lấy ra bên ngoài kéo, nàng xem thấy Lý Trì Ý bóp chặt lấy óng ánh thạch, lớn tiếng nói: "Không, lửa kia loại hơi dính tức đốt, ngươi sẽ trực tiếp bị chết cháy , phải dùng độc môn khẩu quyết..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, nàng mở to hai mắt nhìn, gặp Lý Trì Ý giống như là trò đùa bình thường, đem hỏa chủng đùa bỡn ở lòng bàn tay, vậy mà lông tóc không tổn hao gì!

Tô Sanh Sanh: ...

Để tại cái khác trên thân người, rất có thể giống như Tô Sanh Sanh theo như lời, hơi dính tức đốt, trực tiếp bị chết cháy. Nhưng Lý Trì Ý tu luyện Ngũ Hành Quyết, đôi Hỏa nguyên tố điều khiển thực tế am hiểu, thậm chí có thể thôi phát uy lực không thua gì Tam Vị Chân Hỏa Hỏa nguyên tố.

Hỏa chủng được gọi là hỏa tinh, Lý Trì Ý cảm nhận được trên tay Hỏa nguyên tố sắp xếp bố quả nhiên cùng bình thường hỏa tinh không hề cùng dạng, có rất mạnh tính ăn mòn. Nhưng mà Lý Trì Ý thúc dục chân hỏa so lửa này loại còn muốn dữ dằn, hai loại Hỏa nguyên tố đan vào cùng một chỗ, không có phí quá nhiều công phu, rất nhanh lại để cho hắn đã khống chế trong tay hỏa chủng.

Lập tức, trong tay lửa cháy mạnh hóa thành trường kiếm, Lý Trì Ý bằng vào chính mình linh hoạt tư thái tiếp cận huyền quy.

Lý Trì Ý chuyên môn công kích nó phòng ngự bạc nhược yếu kém tứ chi, vừa mới còn rất kiên cố da thịt giờ phút này cùng đậu hũ tựa như, huyền quy đầu cùng móng vuốt bị liên tiếp chặt bỏ hai kiếm, miệng vết thương lập tức máu chảy như rót, huyền quy giận dữ, trong miệng kích xạ ra một cổ cường toan (axit mạnh) cột nước, muốn đem Lý Trì Ý đánh xuống.

Đây đại khái là nó một chiêu cuối cùng rồi, Lý Trì Ý linh hoạt tránh thoát cột nước, ngược lại lao xuống đến huyền quy mở ra miệng rộng phía trên, một kiếm cắm vào cổ họng.

Huyền quy nức nở nghẹn ngào một tiếng, phát ra Kinh Thiên Động Địa thê kêu.

Bị thương nặng, cái kia huyền quy rốt cục ý thức được lửa kia kiếm lợi hại, lại lộ ra khiếp ý, co lên đầu, muốn đi dưới nước chìm.

Chiến đến bây giờ, Lý Trì Ý cũng không có tốt hơn chỗ nào, hắn thể lực hầu như tiêu hao, bị huyền quy trong miệng hủ nước tung tóe đến địa phương rách tung toé, vì dấu diếm e sợ, vẫn đang muốn làm làm ra một bộ lại truy bộ dáng, để tránh bị huyền quy cắn trả.

Lúc này một kiện thần kỳ sự tình đã xảy ra, cái kia huyền quy bỗng nhiên làm ra nằm rạp xuống tư thái, đầu cùng tứ chi lùi về mai rùa, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đây là ý gì?

Ngoài động, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cầm lấy Tô Sanh Sanh, tại cách đó không xa dừng bước lại, quay đầu nhìn về phía trận này cảnh, sợ ngây người.

Nhưng thấy cái kia huyền quy duỗi ra một cái cái đuôi, phần bụng hơi động một chút — bởi vì hình thể cực lớn, nó cái này hơi động một chút cũng chấn động mặt đất run run. Không bao lâu, huyền quy phần đuôi lại sản ra một quả cao cỡ nửa người trứng đến.

Đệ 71 chương

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động, tự không trung rơi xuống, vuốt ve thoáng một phát cái con kia mang theo dư ôn bạch trứng.

A..., không có thụ tinh, là cái hảo trứng.

Cho nên đây là đối với ta lấy lòng, để cho ta buông tha nó?

Thượng cổ thần thú sinh hạ trứng, đều ẩn chứa phong phú linh khí, nếu là thụ tinh trứng, ấp trứng sau ấu tể trực tiếp thì có Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vị, loại này chính là mỗi người chạy theo như vịt thần thú trứng rồi.

Coi như là huyền quy tại chỗ cho hắn ở dưới loại này không thụ tinh trứng, cũng thập phần trân quý, phục dụng cái gì bổ, có thể giúp người tăng lên đem gần trăm năm tu vị. Lý Trì Ý mặc dù đã không cần linh lực tu luyện, nhưng hắn gần nhất một mực ở tìm kiếm có thể ấp trứng kim đan trứng, huyền quy cái này trứng quả thực là ngủ gật có người lần lượt gối đầu — muốn cái gì đến cái gì.

Lý Trì Ý hết sức chăm chú mà chằm chằm vào còn co đầu rút cổ tại trong vỏ con rùa đen nhất cử nhất động, để ngừa nó bạo khởi, sau đó vận dụng thần thức, đem trứng thu được Không gian giới chỉ ở bên trong.

Trứng bỏ vào trong túi một khắc này, Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới thần sắc trầm tĩnh lại, mỉm cười: "Ngươi có thể rời đi."

Đại con rùa đen thập phần Thông Linh tính, lại nghe hiểu hắn mà nói, duỗi ra tứ chi cùng đầu, bắt đầu hướng rối tinh rối mù hang động đá vôi ở chỗ sâu trong chui vào. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thở dài khẩu khí, cầm lấy Tô Sanh Sanh trở về tìm Lý Trì Ý: "Tiểu sư huynh, không có việc gì à nha?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, quay đầu nhìn về phía Tô Sanh Sanh: "Tô cô nương, hiện tại nên hảo hảo tính tính toán toán giữa chúng ta trướng rồi."

Tô Sanh Sanh mặt tái đi (trắng), đang muốn nói chuyện, chợt nghe được ngoài động Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa ở bên trong truyền đến một hồi du dương tiếng tiêu, lập tức mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt nói: "Đây là... Rất quen thuộc, là Triệu Vô Hạ?"

Hắn đảo mắt nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý, lại phát hiện tiểu sư huynh sắc mặt trắng bệch. Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên bắt lấy Tô Sanh Sanh cổ áo: "Cho tới nay sai khiến người của ngươi là Triệu Vô Hạ?"

Tô Sanh Sanh đang muốn nói chuyện, lại nghe được một người tiếng cười quen thuộc: "Hà tất khó xử người ta tiểu cô nương, là ta."

Ngoài động chẳng biết lúc nào đã nổi lên lông ngỗng tuyết rơi nhiều, trong gió tuyết, người nọ chân đạp Bạch Liên, tay áo bay lên, trước sau như một băng đáp khỏi bụi có tư thế, không nhanh không chậm xuất hiện ở trong mắt mọi người.

Người nọ đi vào nửa sập trong động đá vôi, không đếm xỉa tới mà đánh giá ba người một vòng, Lý Trì Ý toàn thân căng thẳng, biến mất trong bóng đêm. Hắn nhìn ra được, Triệu Vô Hạ tuy nhiên cười, trong ánh mắt nhưng là một mảnh lạnh như băng, ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người mình lúc, thậm chí mang theo không che dấu chút nào sát ý.

Liền Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng cảm nhận được một tia không khỏe, hắn nhịn không được ngăn tại tiểu sư huynh trước người.

Triệu Vô Hạ ý vị thâm trường nhìn hắn một cái, lời nói lại là đối với Tô Sanh Sanh nói: "Sanh Sanh, vất vả ngươi rồi, nếu không phải mấy ngày nay cái kia Bác Vật Các Thiếu chủ như linh cẩu tựa như cắn ta không tha, ta vốn có thể sớm mấy ngày tới nơi này ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biến sắc, nhịn không được quay đầu hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn quanh: "Cái kia khốn kiếp đã đến?"

Mọi người ở đây cho rằng Triệu Vô Hạ muốn tới tìm bọn hắn mảnh vụn (gốc) lúc, lại phát hiện đối phương căn bản không có đem bọn họ cái này mấy tiểu bối để vào mắt. Áo trắng nam tử xẹt qua bọn hắn, thẳng hướng trong động đá vôi đi đến.

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại, đúng rồi, Triệu Vô Hạ mục tiêu là cái con kia huyền quy!

Cái kia huyền quy bị cửa động cực lớn hòn đá ngăn cản, khó khăn chui vào một nửa, áo trắng nam tử trong tay lấy ra một quả càng lớn hỏa chủng, cùng Lý Trì Ý vừa mới luyện hóa cái kia một quả hiển nhiên là đồng nguyên . Hắn tiện tay sờ, óng ánh thạch mặt ngoài vỡ vụn, rơi xuống hỏa chủng, vừa vặn ném vào huyền quy mai rùa khe hở.

Triệu Vô Hạ không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Này hỏa chính là Phượng Hoàng Niết Bàn chi hỏa, có thể thiêu tất cả, ngươi có thể đem lửa này luyện hóa thành kiếm, hoàn toàn chính xác rất có thiên phú, bất quá đây mới là chính xác cách dùng."

"Đa tạ tiền bối dạy bảo, bất quá cái này Phượng Hoàng Niết Bàn chi hỏa, xác nhận Phượng Cung giữ lại hỏa tinh a, lại là như thế nào lưu lạc đến tiền bối trong tay hay sao?" Lý Trì Ý nói, "Không hỏi tự rước là vì trộm, đạo lý này tiền bối cũng biết?"

Triệu Vô Hạ sắc mặt như thường, ngữ điệu cũng đã thập phần lạnh như băng: "Ngươi có gì tư cách hỏi đến việc này?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Tư cách sao... Đại khái là bởi vì Úy Tiền Bối mấy tháng trước, liền mở miệng đem lửa này tinh tặng cho ta."

Qua hết miệng nghiện, Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng nói: "Chạy mau!" Lời nói vừa rơi xuống khẩu, hắn mình đã động thủ, một tay nắm lên Tô Sanh Sanh hướng ngoài động bay đi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sớm đang nghe Long Trạm tên của đã nghĩ chạy, giờ phút này nghe xong Lý Trì Ý lời mà nói..., đúng là muốn cũng không nghĩ, thúc dục phi hành pháp khí theo sát hắn rời đi. Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn bọn họ, lạnh lùng cười cười, lại làm như đã tính trước, ngược lại chuyên tâm xử lý khởi vùng vẫy giãy chết huyền quy đã đến.

Chỉ thấy cái kia không bị luyện hóa hỏa chủng tiếp xúc đến huyền quy thân thể mà bắt đầu thiêu đốt, rất có đốt hết mọi xu thế, huyền quy toàn thân chấn động, phát ra rên rỉ. Thủy chung không có tránh thoát vận rủi, cái này đầu ăn hết không biết bao nhiêu người sinh thượng cổ thần thú cứ như vậy đã bị chết ở tại đại hỏa bên trong.

Không bao lâu, Triệu Vô Hạ theo hầu như đốt thành tro bụi huyền trong mai rùa lấy ra một quả óng ánh sáng long lanh kết sỏi, thu vào trong ngực.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý đám người biến mất phương hướng, trong lúc vui vẻ dần dần mang lên sát khí.

Cách đó không xa, cánh đồng bát ngát phía trên, một cái Ngân Long bỗng nhiên nhảy vào trời xanh, một tiếng kêu nhỏ qua đi, phong tuyết dần dần ngừng, thiên địa khôi phục yên tĩnh.

Bên kia, Tô Sanh Sanh tuyệt đối không thể tưởng được Lý Trì Ý chạy trốn còn muốn lôi kéo chính mình, nàng kịch liệt mà giãy dụa, đều muốn theo Lý Trì Ý trong tay giãy giụa ra.

Bay ra gần hơn mười dặm, Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới đem nàng vung trên mặt đất. Tô Sanh Sanh ngã tại trên mặt tuyết, liền lăn vài vòng, đầy người chật vật. Nàng hai mắt đỏ bừng, còn muốn nói gì nữa, đã thấy Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình đi về hướng chính mình, Tô Sanh Sanh trong nội tâm run lên, tựa hồ dự cảm đến cái gì, bối rối nói: "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Lý Trì Ý không nói một lời, lửa cháy mạnh hóa thành trường kiếm, mở ra nàng rộng đại tế tự trang phục đích đai lưng.

Tô Sanh Sanh nhịn không được kinh âm thanh thét lên.

Lý Trì Ý mũi kiếm chỉ tại nàng yết hầu chỗ: "Câm miệng."

Tô Sanh Sanh nhận ra kiếm này liền là vừa vặn chém tổn thương huyền quy cái kia một chút, cứng rắn cắn đầu lưỡi, không dám phát ra tiếng, trong nội tâm nàng thê lương, gần như tuyệt vọng mà hai mắt nhắm lại, nằm ngửa tại trên mặt tuyết, bày ra mặc người chém giết tư thế.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý kỳ quái mà nhìn nàng một cái, đem cái kia vướng bận tế tự phục đẩy ra, cắt lấy nàng quần áo trong tay áo, quả nhiên tại cùng lúc trước Tần Giảo giống nhau địa phương thấy được một quả chút nào không thấy được hoa sen lạc ấn.

Tô Sanh Sanh không có nói sai, thật sự của nàng là nghe lệnh Triệu Vô Hạ .

Tần Giảo là Triệu Vô Hạ người, Tô Sanh Sanh cũng là Triệu Vô Hạ người, Tô Sanh Sanh lại là cho Triển Tiên Môn chúng đệ tử hạ độc người... Cho nên ở kiếp trước mưu đồ diệt hắn sư môn phía sau màn độc thủ chẳng lẽ thật sự cùng Triệu Vô Hạ có quan hệ? Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm càng chìm.

Nhưng này là vì cái gì, ở kiếp trước Triệu Vô Hạ ngủ đông:ở ẩn lâu như vậy, không còn có xuất hiện, trong thâm tâm làm ra đây hết thảy là cho Úy Tranh báo thù sao?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa vặn đuổi theo Lý Trì Ý, hắn thở hồng hộc, vừa vặn nhìn thấy tiểu sư huynh đối với quần áo không chỉnh tề Tô Sanh Sanh ngẩn người.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý còn phải lại câu hỏi, Tô Sanh Sanh bỗng nhiên sắc mặt đỏ thẫm, phát ra một tiếng thê lương kêu thảm thiết, cả người nhanh chóng hóa thành một đóa màu đỏ sương mù. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sắc mặt trắng nhợt, hắn bái kiến người chết, cũng tự tay giết qua người, lại chưa từng gặp qua tử trạng như vậy thê thảm , lập tức nhịn không được nôn ra một trận.

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt cũng thập phần lúng túng, không nghĩ tới cách xa như vậy, Triệu Vô Hạ còn có thể đối với mấy cái này nữ hài có mạnh như vậy lực khống chế.

Tín hào này tại ban đêm cũng thập phần dễ làm người khác chú ý, Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng thu kiếm, phân phó Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một câu: "Chúng ta chia nhau chạy, hắn mục tiêu tại ta, ngươi điều quân trở về cửa cho ta biết sư phụ!"

Hai người tách ra không bao lâu, Triệu Vô Hạ liền đuổi theo.

Phía sau hắn tuyết như ở trước mắt đất giơ lên, một người lấy chật vật tay áo trang phục, người mặc áo lông cáo, mào bó phát, thuận gió đuổi theo.

Thanh niên mặt mày mang sát, khóe mắt một vòng vết đỏ, bốn bảy đúng là Bác Vật Các Thiếu chủ Long Trạm, hắn cao thấp dò xét nói: "Thiên Liên một tiêu Triệu Vô Hạ, một mực không thấy một thân chỉ nghe kỳ danh, hôm nay gặp đến, quả nhiên khí phái quá." Theo Đông hải phát hiện dấu vết để lại bắt đầu, một đường truy xét đến Nam Man Thấp Địa, rốt cục lại để cho hắn ở đây đêm nay đuổi theo.

Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn chăm chú lên sư huynh đệ lưỡng biến mất phương hướng, thản nhiên nói: "Nguyên lai là Bác Vật Các Long thiếu chủ, tại hạ cũng là ngưỡng mộ đại danh đã lâu, trước trận nghe nói Thiếu chủ hóa rồng thành công, Triệu mỗ tại đây cho ngươi nói cái vui mừng a."

Long Trạm cười lạnh: "Đều là người quen cũ, hà tất giả bộ như lần thứ nhất gặp mặt? Tại hạ có thể thuận lợi hóa rồng, còn phải đa tạ các hạ âm thầm tương trợ mới là."

"Ah." Triệu Vô Hạ cười cười, "Nguyên lai Long thiếu chủ là vì chuyện này mà đến, Triệu mỗ còn tưởng rằng Thiếu chủ là vì bảo tàng lầu mất trộm một chuyện mới truy xét đến trên đầu ta đến đây này."

Long Trạm đồng tử co rụt lại.

Triệu Vô Hạ chỉ vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chạy trốn phương hướng, thản nhiên nói: "Cái kia Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng ta hợp mưu trộm lấy đắt các bảo vật, đáng tiếc hắn nổi lên độc chiếm tâm tư, thất tín bội ước, làm cho người ta hết sức tức giận. Ta hôm nay thầm nghĩ hảo hảo giáo huấn tiểu tử kia một phen. Nếu như Long thiếu chủ ngươi đã đến rồi, không bằng như vậy, người ta mang đi, bảo vật vật quy nguyên chủ như thế nào?"

Long Trạm mũi thở mấp máy, quả nhiên nghe thấy được mùi vị của người đó, lập tức hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Triệu Vô Hạ, lần này coi như số ngươi gặp may." Thẳng hướng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phương hướng đuổi theo.

Như biết rõ Long Trạm sau đó sẽ xuất hiện, Lý Trì Ý chắc chắn sẽ không lựa chọn chạy trốn, nhưng mà thiên bất tận như người ý, hắn không ngớt chạy trốn, còn lựa chọn cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tách ra chạy trốn, có thể thấy được vận khí kém đến nổi hạng gì trình độ.

Tinh lực từ lúc cùng huyền quy quần chiến lúc liền tiêu hao lớn nửa, hắn căn bản không có chạy ra rất xa. Triệu Vô Hạ sớm đẳng tại phía trước, cười mỉm biểu lộ xuống, trong mắt hiện ra lành lạnh sát ý.

Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa ở bên trong, hai người đứng ở băng lam băng trên hồ.

Cái kia mặt băng cực mỏng, trong nước thanh hạnh chút nào xong hiện. Hai người đứng ở trên mặt băng lẳng lặng đứng lặng, chỉ có cá bơi tại dưới chân bọn họ chơi đùa du động, mới có thể nhìn ra cái này một mảnh thời gian cùng không gian chưa bị đống kết.

Đã qua không biết bao lâu, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục ra tay — hắn tinh lực bất lực, càng có lẽ tốc chiến tốc thắng, trọng thương đối thủ sau nhanh chóng ly khai.

Một đạo lửa cháy mạnh hóa thành bóng kiếm, trong chớp mắt quấn lên Triệu Vô Hạ,

Triệu Vô Hạ nhưng là dù bận vẫn ung dung, dùng trường tiêu làm vũ khí, đón đỡ ở Lý Trì Ý đại bộ phận công kích.

Thời gian dần trôi qua, Triệu Vô Hạ cũng cảm thấy khó giải quyết, Lý Trì Ý hôm nay đã nắm giữ bốn loại nguyên tố ngự sử phương pháp, sớm phi ngày đó dưới thành a mơ hồ.

Hắn đồng thời thúc dục phong hỏa hai loại nguyên tố, thân pháp như ảnh mị giống như biến hoá kỳ lạ linh động, dung hợp phượng hoàng hỏa Hỏa nguyên tố dính áo tức đốt, mà hai người dưới chân hồ nước cũng thành công kích của hắn thủ đoạn, không ngừng có cột nước phá băng mà ra, nhiễu loạn Triệu Vô Hạ bước chân.

Tùy ý kéo đốt bốc cháy ngoại bào, Triệu Vô Hạ phiêu dật sau lùi lại mấy bước, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi cũng đã biết ta vì sao gọi Thiên Liên một tiêu?"

Lý Trì Ý buồn bực không lên tiếng, tiếp tục công kích, hắn trọng điểm tại đối phương hai tay các đốt ngón tay chỗ, Triệu Vô Hạ thiện sử (khiến cho) trường tiêu, như làm cho đối phương thành công thổi, riêng là tiếng tiêu liền đủ chính mình ăn một bình.

Triệu Vô Hạ cũng không có hứng thú lại tán gẫu xuống dưới, hắn nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý, hai tay kết ấn, lập tức mấy chục đóa hoa sen tách ra tại hai người chung quanh. Cái kia trắng noãn cánh sen tầng tầng lớp lớp, đột nhiên mở ra, chính giữa đài sen bộ vị nhưng là miệng lớn dính máu, nhao nhao hướng phía Lý Trì Ý công tới.

Lý Trì Ý một kiếm vung khai, lập tức đều biết đóa hoa sen đốt thành tro bụi, nhưng mà càng nhiều nữa hoa sen đã lấn đến gần thân thể của hắn, há miệng cắn xé xuống dưới. Bị cắn đến địa phương cũng không quá đau nhức, lại tê dại toàn tâm, Lý Trì Ý động tác trì trệ, vội vàng về phía sau bay vút, muốn rời đi hoa sen phạm vi công kích.

Nhưng mà đã chậm, hoa sen kia ở bên cạnh hắn càng khai càng nhiều, mà ngay cả vừa mới bị hoa sen cắn xé qua trên vết thương, cũng bắt đầu phát ra xanh nhạt tiểu mầm mỏ, không ngừng hấp thu linh lực. Cũng nhiều thiệt thòi Lý Trì Ý hôm nay là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, nếu không những thứ này chồi đã sớm hút khô trên người hắn linh lực, hóa thành cắn người hoa sen.

Cái này cũng không đại biểu tình huống của hắn lạc quan, Lý Trì Ý tứ chi run lên, cả người khống chế không nổi từ giữa không trung rơi xuống, bịch một tiếng tiến vào băng trong hồ.

Triệu Vô Hạ chân đạp hoa sen, đứng yên ở giữa không trung, khóe miệng giơ lên một vòng lạnh lùng vui vẻ: "Cái này tiễn đưa ngươi xuống địa ngục đi a."

Lý Trì Ý bao phủ nhập lạnh như băng hồ nước, xuyên thấu qua vặn vẹo mặt nước, trợn to mắt nhìn đen kịt màn trời. Một hồi bén nhọn tiếng tiêu quan lọt vào trong tai, đại não kịch liệt đau nhức.

Nhưng vào lúc này, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy tay trên cổ tay con rắn nhỏ lỏng cởi ra, một cổ lực lượng cường đại tại bên cạnh mình bạo tạc nổ tung.

Bất quá ngay lập tức, băng trong hồ chui ra một đầu sau lưng mọc lên hai cánh xà hình dị thú, hướng Triệu Vô Hạ nhào đầu về phía trước!

Đệ 72 chương

Cái này dị xà xuất hiện được đột nhiên, Triệu Vô Hạ vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, lại bị sinh sôi cắn mất một mảnh da thịt.

Hắn che miệng vết thương, lui ra phía sau mấy trượng, lạnh lùng nhìn về phía dị thú, trong mắt hiếm thấy mà toát ra tức giận cảm tình: "Bất quá là đầu Nguyên Anh kỳ súc sinh, cũng dám ở trước mặt ta lỗ mãng?"

Trên mặt cười lạnh, Triệu Vô Hạ nắm lên trường tiêu, bắt đầu thổi Phượng Tộc tuyệt học « thần nhạc phổ », hắn từng dùng này phổ khống chế chân long Ngao Bà Bà, khống chế một cái lân trùng càng là không nói chơi.

Quỷ dị tiếng tiêu cùng một chỗ, dị xà như túy rượu bình thường lung la lung lay, phịch rơi vào trong nước, kích thích một mảng lớn bọt nước.

Lý Trì Ý đầu váng mắt hoa leo đến trên bờ, quay đầu vừa vặn nhìn thấy cái kia dị xà ngã vào ven hồ, nữa cái đầu sọ lộ tại mặt nước, một cái đen kịt con mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, dần dần ảm đạm xuống. Hắn chợt nhớ tới Tiểu Ngũ nghiêng đầu đối với chính mình ngẩn người bộ dáng, trong nội tâm khẽ run, cắn răng nắm lên tàn kiếm, chân mềm nhũn, lại té ngã tại bên cạnh bờ.

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ, hắn thả ra trong tay trường tiêu, một bước một liên, đi đến Lý Trì Ý trước mặt, duỗi ra một tay, hư không nhoáng một cái, giữ chặt cổ đem cả người nhắc tới.

Hắn nhìn trước mắt thanh niên, nghĩ thầm, dù sao vẫn là quá trẻ tuổi, một tay có thể bóp chết trình độ, lúc trước làm sao lại thiếu kiên nhẫn, không công lãng phí một con cờ đâu.

Triệu Vô Hạ thậm chí bắt đầu tiếc hận Tần Giảo tử vong.

Đương nhiên, Tô Sanh Sanh giết hắn là không quan tâm , phải bắt được con mồi, cũng muốn tỉ mỉ bố trí tốt cạm bẫy mới được, tất yếu tổn thất có thể tiếp nhận.

Nhưng mà đang ở hắn tự hỏi làm sao làm chết đối phương thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, khó khăn thở dốc nói: "Ta biết rõ ngươi bây giờ rất muốn giết ta sau nhanh, nhưng là nếu như ta nói, trên tay của ta có ngươi muốn đồ vật đâu này?"

Triệu Vô Hạ có chút khiêu mi: "Hả?"

"Ta biết rõ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật." Lý Trì Ý khó nhọc nói, bị Triệu Vô Hạ siết được thở không nổi, "Nếu như ngươi buông tha ta, ta có thể nói cho ngươi biết về hắn sở có tin tức."

Cơ hồ là vức đi tánh mạng mà buông tay đánh cược một lần, lại để cho cái con kia bóp chặt cổ mình lực tay nới lỏng một chút.

Lý Trì Ý khó khăn nhắm mắt lại, xem ra chính mình thành công rồi, đang nói ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật mấy chữ này thời điểm, Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt dần dần nổi lên biến hóa!

Hắn biết rõ cái gì? Hắn cũng đã gặp cuốn quyển trục kia sao? Hắn là người trọng sinh? Không, không đúng, nếu như hắn bái kiến quyển trục, liền không phải là vừa mới cái kia thái độ, hắn chọn không chút do dự bóp chết chính mình, độc hưởng cái thế giới này lớn nhất bí mật!

Lý Trì Ý tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, biết mình tại trước quỷ môn quan đi qua một cái qua lại, trên lưng nhịn không được kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, vẫn là cố gắng trấn định nói: "Nếu như ngươi không tin, ngươi có thể như đối đãi những nữ hài tử kia giống nhau đối với ta, tại trên người của ta trước mắt lạc ấn, mạng của ta tại trên tay của ngươi, ngươi để cho ta đi giám thị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng có thể, dù sao ta là hắn tín nhiệm nhất sư huynh..." Nói xong, phảng phất thật sự muốn tuyên thệ thuần phục bình thường, đưa tay đặt ngực.

"Thật sự là lưỡi rực rỡ hoa sen Tiểu chút chít." Triệu Vô Hạ bỗng nhiên cười lạnh, "Ta thiếu chút nữa muốn tin."

Sau một khắc, Triệu Vô Hạ một cước hung hăng dẫm nát hắn xương quai xanh đang lúc, ngăn cản động tác của hắn, sau đó khơi mào vòng cổ, hơi vừa dùng lực, liền đem dây xích vứt qua một bên!

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Trong lòng của hắn mát lạnh, duy nhất có thể đối ngoại xin giúp đỡ cơ hội không có!

"Lại muốn kéo dài thời gian cầu cứu?" Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt lộ ra ngoan lệ thần sắc, "Cùng một sai lầm, ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tái phạm hai lần?"

Triệu Vô Hạ dùng sức dẫm nát bộ ngực hắn, hầu như đem xương sườn giẫm đoạn mấy cây, Lý Trì Ý một búng máu xông tới, hầu như sặc đến chính mình. Triệu Vô Hạ như miêu trêu chọc con chuột bình thường trêu tức mà nhìn hắn.

"Bất quá hắn hôm nay tại Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, ngươi bây giờ hướng hắn cầu cứu, cũng đã chậm."

Triệu Vô Hạ khinh miệt nói: "Hay dùng một cái tàn thứ phẩm hộ ngươi, sư đệ hắn đối với ngươi cũng quá phu diễn a?"

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt: tàn thứ phẩm?

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Ngươi nói đúng, khiến cho ngươi như vậy chết quả thật có chút lãng phí. Chắc hẳn cái kia lạc ấn ngươi đã gặp rồi, đây chính là ta tự mình tại trên người bọn họ gieo xuống ma chủng."

Hắn lúc này bỗng nhiên cười cười: "Vậy cũng là đồ tốt, chỉ cần tại trên người của ngươi gieo xuống, ta có thể tùy thời khống chế ngươi cả người, dù là ngươi vừa mới là kéo dài thời gian thuận miệng nói lung tung, chỉ cần đợi tí nữa vừa tìm hồn, liền có thể biết ngươi câu nào là đang dối gạt ta..."

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại.

Không thể, không thể để cho Triệu Vô Hạ sưu hồn!

Không ngớt Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sự tình, còn có hài tử sự tình, ở kiếp trước sự tình, cho dù là chính mình chết rồi, những thứ này cũng tuyệt đối không thể để cho Triệu Vô Hạ biết rõ.

Hắn bỗng nhiên hướng Triệu Vô Hạ gắt một cái nước bọt, giễu cợt nói: "Có người hay không đã từng nói qua, ngươi ghen ghét bộ dạng thật làm cho người buồn nôn."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ: "Ngươi muốn đi tìm cái chết? Đáng tiếc loại này phép khích tướng đối với ta căn bản không có dùng..."

Lý Trì Ý: "Muốn biết vì cái gì hắn hiện tại đang ở Tịnh Nguyệt Tông sao? Bởi vì ta đã cùng Úy Tiền Bối lẫn nhau định suốt đời rồi, hắn về trước đi thông tri sư môn, sư phụ ta cũng thập phần ủng hộ ta, hắn tự mình viết xuống hôn thư đã tại đi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trên đường..."

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Câm miệng."

Lý Trì Ý không sao cả cười cười: "Ta tại sao phải câm miệng, chỉ cần ta sống, muốn buồn nôn ngươi. Ngươi coi như là sưu hồn, cũng sẽ thấy lúc trước ta cùng Úy Tiền Bối là như thế nào thề non hẹn biển, ngươi nông ta nông..."

Triệu Vô Hạ biểu lộ đại biến, khuôn mặt một số gần như vặn vẹo, nắm lên cổ của hắn dùng sức vừa bấm!

Một khắc này, Lý Trì Ý hầu như cho là mình sẽ chết tại đối phương thủ hạ, nhưng mà sau một khắc, ngực phục lại thoáng hiện ra một đạo quen thuộc hào quang, ôn nhu bọc lại toàn thân của hắn, đem Triệu Vô Hạ hung hăng bắn đi ra!

Tia sáng kia so với tiền nhiệm gì một lần đều muốn sáng ngời, Triệu Vô Hạ liền lùi mấy bước, trong mắt hiện lên một tia ánh sáng lạnh: "Lần trước cũng là như thế này, cuối cùng là pháp bảo gì?"

Lý Trì Ý kịch liệt mà ho khan, cuống họng bị véo được đau nhức, căn bản nói không ra lời.

Hắn dưới đáy lòng nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, tiểu ngu xuẩn, an phận ở lại đó không được sao! Hiện tại cha ngươi như thế nào bảo vệ ngươi nhìn thấy ngươi hai cha?

Phảng phất biết rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, cái kia khe hở càng muốn cùng hắn đối đầu tựa như, hào quang càng thắng. Lý Trì Ý triệt để không có tánh khí, cam chịu mà cười rộ lên.

Triệu Vô Hạ thấy hắn không hiểu bật cười, lòng nghi ngờ hắn lại có hoa chiêu gì muốn sử đi ra, nhưng không có chú ý tới trong hồ đầu kia đã sớm chết đi dị xà bỗng nhiên mở mắt.

Lý Trì Ý vừa vặn trông thấy dị xà chết mà phục sinh, hắn biểu tình ngưng trọng, Triệu Vô Hạ cảm thấy không đúng, vội vàng quay người.

Nhưng mà đã đã chậm, dị xà giương cánh hướng hai người bay tới, Triệu Vô Hạ vội vàng rời khỏi dị xà phạm vi công kích, nhưng mà hắn phát hiện dị xà chính thức mục tiêu căn bản không tại hắn — súc sinh kia bay tới, đem Lý Trì Ý bao bọc:ba lô dưới thân thể, ngay sau đó thân thể phát ra hào quang, dĩ nhiên là muốn tự bạo!

Không đợi chính mình làm ra phản ứng, đối phương cũng đã tự bạo, Triệu Vô Hạ thúc đẩy sinh trưởng mấy chục đóa hoa sen ngăn cản tại chính mình trước người, vẫn đang bị cực lớn lực đánh vào đánh trúng, đánh bại tại đất tuyết.

Bạo tạc nổ tung qua đi, Triệu Vô Hạ khó khăn theo trong đống tuyết đứng lên, sinh sôi nhổ ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Lại nhìn dị xà cùng Lý Trì Ý chỗ chỗ, đâu còn có nửa cái bóng người?

Lý Trì Ý mất đi ý thức trước, một lần cuối cùng, chính là chứng kiến dị xà ở trước mặt mình tự bạo, hóa thành tro tàn.

Hắn không biết là, ở đằng kia về sau ngay sau đó thần kỳ sự tình đã xảy ra. Tự bộc phát ra đại bộ phận năng lượng không có thương hại đến hắn, ngược lại kết thành một cái tiểu hình truyền tống trận, đưa hắn tại chỗ truyền tống ra ngoài.

Cùng lúc đó, mấy ở ngoài ngàn dặm.

Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, kim đỉnh sóng.

Đang tại điều tức tĩnh tọa Huyền Y nam tử bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, khó khăn nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Úy Tranh đẩy ra động phủ mình cửa ngầm, tiến vào một gian mật thất — đó là hắn nhập chủ kim đỉnh sóng về sau, do chính mình cải tạo ra , bên trong bố trí một đạo loại nhỏ truyền tống pháp trận, chỉ có thể thông hướng Tê Ngô Cảnh.

Lý Trì Ý bị dị xà truyền tống chỗ mục đích đúng là Tê Ngô Cảnh.

Hắn bị truyền tống đến Phượng Cung trong Truyền Tống Trận, không bao lâu, Úy Tranh cũng truyền tống tiến đến.

Úy Tranh thương yêu mà đem đầy người vết máu thanh niên ôm lên, lại phát hiện đối phương trọng thương bên trong nhưng nắm chặt một quả ngọc lưu ly bình. Hắn đã sớm thông qua con rắn nhỏ biết rõ đó là cái gì, nhịn không được ôn nhu hôn một chút thanh niên cái trán.

Lý Trì Ý hỗn loạn mở mắt ra, lo sợ không yên nói: "Nó bất động."

Úy Tranh khẽ giật mình.

Lý Trì Ý: "Hài tử."

Úy Tranh ánh mắt rơi vào ngọc lưu ly trên bình, bên trong một đạo kim quang lưu động, nhưng mà bị kim quang vây quanh cái kia cái kim đan giờ phút này không khí trầm lặng, linh dịch rất thưa thớt, dị thường ảm đạm.

Hắn hôn một chút Lý Trì Ý nhíu chặt mi tâm, thấp giọng nói: "Giao cho ta."

Hắn ôm Lý Trì Ý lại nhớ tới lúc trước tẩy tủy trì. Tẩy tủy trì cùng linh mạch tương liên, cái này một trì linh tủy sớm đã bị Lý Trì Ý trong cơ thể kim đan hút sạch, lại vẫn là cả tòa Tê Trì Cung nội linh lực nồng nhất đích địa phương.

Úy Tranh lấy đi ngọc lưu ly bình, trong bình đạo kim quang kia tựa hồ đối với hắn thập phần ưa thích, thân mật mà vòng quanh ngón tay của hắn lưu chuyển.

Hắn đem ngọc lưu ly bình đặt trong lòng bàn tay, tại chỗ ngồi xuống, hướng kim đan đưa vào linh lực.

Đại lượng linh lực liên tục không ngừng rót vào trong kim đan, nguyên lai chăm chú cuộn mình thai nhi phảng phất cảm nhận được phụ thân hắn khí tức, dần dần giãn ra khai chính mình tiểu thân thể.

Cũng không biết đã qua bao lâu, trong kim đan linh dịch phục lại tràn đầy đứng lên.

Mà theo linh lực đại lượng tổn thất, khuôn mặt nam nhân gò má, cái cổ dần dần bao trùm lên lân phiến, không biết lúc nào lên, vậy mà hóa thành một cái cùng lúc trước Tiểu Ngũ giống nhau như đúc khổng lồ dị xà.

Dị xà ngậm lấy ngọc lưu ly bình, chậm rãi leo đến hôn mê bất tỉnh thanh niên bên người, đem cả người vòng tại thân rắn trung ương.

Cuối cùng, nó đem mình cực lớn đầu lâu chôn ở Lý Trì Ý hõm vai bên cạnh, an ổn mà nhắm mắt lại.

Đệ 73 chương

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, theo trong cơn ác mộng bừng tỉnh.

Trong mộng hắn mộng thấy mình bị Triệu Vô Hạ giết chết, ngọc lưu ly bình bị đoạt, cất giấu cái kia quả trứng khổng lồ vòng cổ cũng bị giẫm toái.

Lập tức mà đến kịch liệt bạo tạc nổ tung đem hắn bừng tỉnh, bừng tỉnh về sau, Lý Trì Ý toàn thân là đổ mồ hôi, miệng lớn mà thở, những cái...kia bởi vì ngủ say mà biến mất đau đớn càng thêm rõ ràng, cũng rốt cục lại để cho hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại.

Trí nhớ dừng lại tại Tiểu Ngũ bạo tạc nổ tung sau một khắc này, bỏ ra một hồi lâu, Lý Trì Ý khó khăn chuyển động con mắt, rốt cục ý thức được mình bây giờ là cái gì tình cảnh.

Trước mắt tình cảnh dị thường quen thuộc, ánh huỳnh quang điểm một chút, cỏ cây sum sê, phải.. Tê Trì Cung?

Tại sao phải về tới đây? Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt mà nghĩ lấy, cuối cùng cho ra kết luận, hẳn là Úy Tranh tại Tiểu Ngũ trên thân đã hạ cấm chế, một khi gặp được nguy hiểm, liền sẽ đem mình truyền tống đến Tê Ngô Cảnh. Hắn lờ mờ có Úy Tranh xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình ấn tượng, nhưng lại không quá xác định đến tột cùng là mộng vẫn là sự thật.

Sau đó trên người đây là bị vật gì vòng quanh?

Lạnh buốt cứng rắn, mang theo lân phiến chỉ mỗi hắn có cảm nhận. Nghỉ trong chốc lát, Lý Trì Ý hữu lực khí quay đầu, thiếu chút nữa bị đầu rắn kinh hãi đến.

Tiểu Ngũ? ? ?

Không đúng, Tiểu Ngũ đã tự bạo rồi. Thế nhưng là con rắn này cùng Tiểu Ngũ quả thực là trong một cái mô hình khắc đi ra . Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong có rất nhiều như vậy xà sao, hắn lúc trước như thế nào không có gặp?

Lý Trì Ý muốn giãy dụa lấy đi ra, lại đánh thức đại xà.

Hơi mỏng mí mắt thượng trở mình, lộ ra vô cơ chất con mắt, nghiêng đầu, lẳng lặng yên theo dõi hắn.

Chẳng những không có buông ra, ngược lại vòng càng chặc hơn rồi.

Lý Trì Ý toàn thân suy yếu, căn bản không có cách nào khác giãy giụa, chỉ phải nhắm mắt hấp thu chung quanh thủy nguyên tố, tự trị thương cho mình.

Lại qua một ngày, hắn mở mắt ra, rốt cục khôi phục một điểm khí lực.

Đại xà tựa hồ một mực ở lẳng lặng yên nhìn mình chằm chằm, giờ phút này thấy hắn tỉnh lại, nhịn không được lè lưỡi, liếm lấy một lần thanh niên khuôn mặt. Lý Trì Ý toàn thân sợ hãi, duỗi ra một tay chống đỡ đầu rắn: "Câm miệng!"

Đại xà nghe lời mà đình chỉ động tác.

Phát hiện có câu thông khả năng, Lý Trì Ý tiếp tục nói: "Xà huynh, làm phiền buông ra ta."

Đại xà nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đại xà quay đầu, tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt trong chốc lát, lại quay lại đến, nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng gương mặt của hắn, trong miệng ngậm lấy chính là cái kia nho nhỏ ngọc lưu ly bình, nhẹ nhàng rớt tại hắn hõm vai. Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, mấy ngày nay hỗn loạn, hắn lại đem ngọc lưu ly bình đem quên đi.

Ngọc lưu ly trong bình tình huống so với trước muốn xịn quá nhiều, linh dịch tràn đầy, bên trong thai nhi có chút động lên ngón tay, nhìn ra được thập phần khỏe mạnh.

Trong nội tâm sinh ra một tia khác thường, đem ngọc lưu ly bình thu vào trong ngực, Lý Trì Ý cảm kích nói: "Đa tạ xà huynh, hiện tại ta nghĩ xử lý thoáng một phát việc tư, có thể làm phiền ngươi buông ra thoáng một phát, ta sẽ không đi quá xa ."

Hắn đoán cái này dị xà là đưa hắn coi là vật riêng tư, cho nên mới như vậy bảo bối chính mình, liền cố ý để mềm âm điệu nói chuyện, để tránh kích thích đến đối phương.

Cũng không biết là cái đó một câu đả động đại xà, đại xà rốt cục chậm rãi buông ra thân thể. Lý Trì Ý chống đỡ thân rắn, từ trung gian cái kia trong vòng đầu nhảy ra ngoài.

Quay người lại, Lý Trì Ý liền nhìn thấy tẩy tủy trong ao rơi xuống thanh kiếm.

Song long kiếm văn, vầng sáng lưu chuyển, đúng là ngày đó hắn đưa cho Úy Tranh vô danh kiếm.

Lý Trì Ý tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, một cái hoang đường ý niệm trong đầu trong đầu nhảy ra, hắn đột nhiên xoay người nhìn về phía đại xà, không thể tin nói: "Úy Tiền Bối?"

Đại xà vẫn là nghiêng đầu nhìn xem hắn.

Lúc trước thiếu thốn trí nhớ dần dần hiển hiện trong đầu, Lý Trì Ý thần sắc phức tạp khó tả.

Hắn sớm nên nghĩ đến, Úy Tranh cùng cái kia vạn năm dị xà giữ lẫn nhau ngàn năm, đã sớm tuy hai mà một, lần này Úy Tranh đem chính mình một thân linh lực đưa vào kim đan trong cơ thể, tự nhiên áp chế không nổi trong cơ thể hình thú, hóa thành dị xà bộ dáng.

Lý Trì Ý ý đồ tỉnh lại Úy Tranh thần chí, nhưng mà trải qua hơn nửa ngày gà với vịt giảng, hắn rốt cục bại hạ trận đến, không phải không thừa nhận Úy Tranh hóa xà sau liền gần kề chẳng qua là một cái lộ ra so sánh thông minh ngu xuẩn xà mà thôi.

Úy Tiền Bối bệnh này xem ra là tạm thời rất rồi, Lý Trì Ý đành phải đem hắn trước để ở một bên, bắt đầu nghiên cứu kim đan vấn đề.

Lại như vậy buông đi, Bảo Bảo khẳng định phải gặp chuyện không may, tổng không có khả năng vừa ra sự tình khiến cho Úy Tranh cho nó chuyển vận linh lực a? Hai người bọn họ hiện tại lại không thể... Không thể song tu, linh lực chỉ có thể càng thua càng ít, bất lợi với có thể tiếp tục phát triển.

Chẳng qua là muốn chuyển di kim đan tiến trứng nội, cần phải có người chăm chú tinh lực thao tác, hiện tại tình trạng của hắn không tốt, còn cần dưỡng tốt thân thể mới được.

Kế tiếp vài ngày, Lý Trì Ý ở lại tẩy tủy trì, tiếp tục thúc dục thủy nguyên tố chữa thương.

Úy Tranh hóa thành dị xà một khắc liên tục theo dõi hắn, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện con rắn này tham muốn giữ lấy thật sự rất mạnh, ngoại trừ ngọc lưu ly trong bình kim quang, bất cứ sinh vật nào đều bị nó cấm tiếp xúc chính mình. Nhìn như thập phần nghe lời, nhưng Lý Trì Ý mỗi lần tu luyện xong xong, sẽ lại bị nó nhốt chặt, trăm cấm không ngớt.

Chờ hắn cuối cùng đem thân thể nuôi dưỡng được bảy tám phần, cũng rốt cục thói quen đại xà lạnh buốt thân thể.

Thân thể mới dưỡng tốt, Lý Trì Ý liền chuẩn bị đem trong dây chuyền trứng rùa lấy ra, bắt đầu hắn ấp trứng đại kế. Đại xà tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt bò qua đến, nghiêng đầu chằm chằm vào nhất cử nhất động của hắn.

Lý Trì Ý rơi vào vòng cổ thượng tay cứng đờ, bỗng nhiên ý thức được một sự kiện, xà có phải hay không thích ăn trứng?

Hắn chần chờ nhìn thoáng qua đại xà, không xác định mà nghĩ, tuy nhiên choáng váng điểm, nhưng cái này xà là Úy Tiền Bối biến thành, chắc có lẽ không có yêu ăn trứng đích thói quen a?

Đại xà nghiêng đầu: ?

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ta còn là trước rời ngươi xa một chút.

Lý Trì Ý nếm thử ly khai tẩy tủy trì, ai từng muốn đại xà một khắc cũng không nguyện hắn ly khai ánh mắt, lập tức không khách khí dùng cái đuôi đem người cho gẩy trở về.

Lý Trì Ý trừng nó liếc, mới cuối cùng không đành lòng đối với nó hạ nặng tay, chỉ phải phiền muộn mà phản hồi tại chỗ, một bên chú ý đến đại xà, một bên đem trong dây chuyền trứng rùa lấy đi ra.

Trứng rùa chừng cao hơn nửa người, linh khí nồng đậm, nhìn qua thập phần thích hợp ấp trứng kim đan. Lý Trì Ý đem ngọc lưu ly trong bình kim tinh thu hồi, sau đó theo như Dư lão theo như lời phương pháp, đem kim đan chuyển dời đến trứng rùa ở bên trong.

Lúc này một cái thanh âm quen thuộc bỗng nhiên tại bên tai vang lên: "Không được."

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Thanh âm vô cùng kiên định hơn nữa thập phần ghét bỏ: "Hài tử không thể theo trứng rùa ở bên trong đi ra."

Lý Trì Ý mặt lập tức bạo hồng: "Úy Tiền Bối? ! ! Ngươi khôi phục thần chí rồi hả?"

Hơn nữa đây là ý gì? Ghét bỏ hắn trăm cay nghìn đắng lấy được trứng rùa không tốt? Đây chính là huyền quy trứng, thượng cổ thần thú trứng, còn có cái gì hảo ghét bỏ hay sao? Coi như là theo trứng rùa ở bên trong đi ra, chỉ cần người khác không biết, cũng sẽ không có người ta nói nó là Quy nhi... Khục, cái này không được.

Dị xà thừa dịp hắn không chú ý, một ngụm nuốt vào này cái trứng rùa.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ? ?

Hắn mặt tối sầm, trong nháy mắt có hành hung đại xà, khiến nó đem nuốt vào nhổ ra ý niệm trong đầu.

Nhưng mà theo rõ ràng rắc xoẹt một tiếng, Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đại xà thân mật địa gật gật trán của hắn, cũng không biết có phải hay không là ăn vào huyền quy trứng nguyên nhân, đại xà lúc này không cần dẫn âm, có thể miệng phun tiếng người: "Đừng nóng giận, đi theo ta."

Lý Trì Ý còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đại xà nhưng là không để cho hắn cự tuyệt, nhẹ khẽ cắn chặt ống tay áo của hắn, cúi người xuống ý bảo hắn cỡi đến.

Đại xà chở Lý Trì Ý, triển khai cánh, hướng Phượng Cung tầng cao nhất bay đi.

Tê Trì Cung do nửa tọa Côn Sơn chạm ngọc mài mà thành, tổng cộng chia làm tầng ba, tẩy tủy trì tới gần linh mạch, tại tầng dưới chót nhất, Phượng Cung bảo khố ở tầng chót vót, nơi đây giữ Phượng Tộc tuyệt đại bộ phận bảo vật, còn có chúng nhất tộc quý giá nhất đồ vật.

Đại xà ở tầng chót vót dừng lại, lũng hạ hai cánh, Lý Trì Ý theo trên lưng nó nhảy xuống, một người một xà tiến vào bảo khố. Lý Trì Ý đã sớm đã tới một lần Phượng Cung bảo khố, thì đối với nơi đây coi như quen thuộc. Đại xà xum xoe nói: "Như thế này đem cái kia cái phượng hoàng hỏa tinh đem cho ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái, tiện tay vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, sáng ngời hỏa diễm trống rỗng xuất hiện.

Đại xà: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Phượng hoàng hỏa tinh, nhận được ngươi sư huynh được tặng."

Úy Tranh vốn định sờ sờ cái mũi, nhưng tiếc nuối phát hiện giờ phút này chính mình không có tay cũng không có mũi, chỉ đành phải nói: "Theo trên người của ta gỡ xuống một điểm máu tươi."

Y theo Úy Tranh theo như lời, Lý Trì Ý lấy huyết bôi trên mặt đất trên trận pháp, rất nhanh cơ quan tích lũy di chuyển, thạch bích mở rộng, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một đạo cửa ngầm.

Mà ở cửa ngầm về sau, đậm đặc linh khí dâng lên mà ra.

Lý Trì Ý đi vào cửa, phát hiện cửa ngầm nội dùng hắc diện thạch là thạch bích, tạo thành một cái ngăn cách linh khí tiết ra ngoài mật thất, chính giữa để đặt nghiêm chỉnh khối linh thạch làm giường, nâng một quả lưu quang bốn phía trứng.

Sặc sỡ hào quang đem bốn phía chiếu rọi được kỳ quái, Lý Trì Ý thấy rõ cái kia thạch bích khắc lấy về Phượng Tộc lịch sử bích hoạ, theo Khai Thiên Tích Địa con thứ nhất phượng hoàng sinh ra bắt đầu, đến Phượng Tộc sinh sôi nảy nở, hưng thịnh, đến suy sụp, cuối cùng tại vạn năm trước Chính Tà Đại Chiến lúc Phượng Vương luyện hóa Tê Ngô Cảnh, cả tộc ở ẩn...

Úy Tranh: "Cái này là Phượng Tộc cuối cùng trứng Phượng Hoàng rồi."

Lý Trì Ý nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đại xà: "Phượng hoàng có thể Niết Bàn, cái này trứng Phượng Hoàng có thể sinh ra tiểu phượng hoàng đến sao?"

"Thời gian quá lâu, không có tộc nhân chiếu cố, đã là tử thai." Đại xà lắc đầu, "Bất quá có thể dùng nó đến ấp trứng con của chúng ta."

Cũng không biết là nghe được cái nào từ, Lý Trì Ý mặt không hiểu nóng lên.

Huyền quy trứng đã bị đại xà ăn tươi, tả hữu hắn cũng không có cái khác lựa chọn, dù là tại Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong cũng tìm không thấy so cái này tốt hơn trứng rồi. Lập tức không chần chờ nữa, thi pháp đem kim đan đi vào trứng nội.

Thần thú trứng quả nhiên không giống người thường, vậy mà sinh sôi tiếp nhận được kim Đan, dù là như thế, Lý Trì Ý cũng phí hết không ít sức lực mới hoàn thành toàn bộ quá trình.

Một ngày một đêm đi qua, Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra, gặp kim đan đã nguyên vẹn mà đi vào trứng Phượng Hoàng nội, không khỏi nhẹ xuỵt một hơi, cả người lập tức nhẹ nhõm xuống.

"Là được rồi?"

Nghe được thanh âm, Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, chứng kiến Úy Tranh không biết lúc sau đã hóa thành hình người, chính nghiêng dựa vào cửa ra vào, mỉm cười nhìn mình. Cái kia huyền quy trứng quả nhiên là Đại Bổ Chi Vật, sinh sôi đem Úy Tranh bổ đến khôi phục hình người.

Úy Tranh đi tới, nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng trứng Phượng Hoàng, ôn nhu nói: "Nơi đây rất an toàn, đại khái tiếp qua mấy tháng, hài tử có thể phá xác rồi. Ngươi nói Bảo Bảo tên gì tương đối khá?"

Lý Trì Ý phiết quá mức, không thiên nhiên nói: "Dù sao muốn cùng ta họ."

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu: "Mộc tử lý, không sai."

Hai người thảo luận trong chốc lát danh tự, thủy chung không có cho ra kết quả tốt đến, Úy Tranh nhân tiện nói: "A..., nghe nói ti tiện tên dễ nuôi sống một ít, không bằng khi còn bé trước gọi hắn cẩu đản nhi, hiểu chuyện một lần nữa cho hắn đặt tên."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Lý cẩu đản nhi?

Hắn mặt tối sầm: "Không được!" Con của hắn, coi như là nhủ danh cũng muốn phong cách cao nhã, ý nghĩa sâu xa. Cẩu Đản như cái gì lời nói? Về sau mang theo hài tử đi gặp sư phụ sư huynh sư tỷ bọn hắn, nhưng là phải bị chê cười đấy!

Người nào đó tiếc hận nói: "Hài tử đều tùy ngươi họ rồi, nhủ danh không nên do ta khởi sao?"

Lý Trì Ý trở mặt: "Cái này tựa hồ cùng Úy Tiền Bối cũng không quan hệ."

Úy Tranh nghiêm mặt nói: "Như thế nào không quan hệ với ta? Lệnh sư cầu hôn hôn thư không phải đã tại đi ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trên đường sao?"

Cầu hôn hôn thư? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý lập tức hồng đã đến bên tai, tạc cọng lông nói: "Đây không phải là thật sự!"

Úy Tranh ý vị thâm trường cười cười: "Như vầy phải không?"

Đệ 74 chương

Lý Trì Ý hiện tại tâm tình hết sức phức tạp.

Chỉ Úy Tranh một câu, hắn liền đoán được là chuyện gì xảy ra —

Lúc trước chính mình vì kích thích Triệu Vô Hạ còn nói ra cái kia đoạn không hề cảm thấy thẹn chi tâm mà nói lúc, bên người duy nhất Cân Úy loong coong có quan hệ đúng là Tiểu Ngũ. Úy Tranh có thể một chữ không lọt thuật lại ra lời của mình, cái này chỉ có thể nói rõ Tiểu Ngũ cùng hắn thần hồn tương liên!

Cái này hết thảy đều thập phần rõ ràng rõ ràng. Tu sĩ tu luyện đến xuất khiếu kỳ, liền có thể nguyên thần xuất khiếu, hóa thành phân thân trên thế gian hành tẩu. Đã sớm nói cái kia ngu xuẩn xà không là cái gì nghiêm chỉnh xà, hắn đoán rất nhiều lần, lại không ngờ tới đúng là người này phân ~ thân.

Cho nên người này nhìn thấy lâm sư tỷ liền hù dọa, nhìn thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền cắn là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Úy Tranh thấy hắn xem ánh mắt của mình dần dần không đúng, bề bộn nghĩa chánh ngôn từ làm sáng tỏ chính mình: "Tuy là phân thân, kỳ thật thì ra là ngẫu nhiên mới có thể xúc động cùng bản thể tầm đó liên hệ."

Lý Trì Ý hồ nghi nói: "Ví dụ như?"

Người nào đó ôn nhu cười cười, đáy mắt lướt qua một lần trêu tức: "Ừ, ví dụ như biết rõ Bảo Bảo vẫn còn thời điểm, ví dụ như biết rõ ngươi vẫn muốn cùng ta thề non hẹn biển, ngươi nông ta nông thời điểm?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Cái kia lập tức hắn thiếu chút nữa muốn tìm cái động chui vào!

Lý Trì Ý không khỏi phiền muộn nói: "Ngươi biết rõ đó là ta chọc giận Triệu Vô Hạ thủ đoạn, chẳng lẽ là xem không qua ngươi cái kia sư huynh thụ ủy khuất, mới một mực tha mài ta?" Nói xong, lại không khỏi ảo não, tại sao phải xách Triệu Vô Hạ, nói hay lắm như chính mình thập phần để ý tựa như.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Ngươi đang ghen?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Chê cười!"

Người nào đó nhưng là cười đến trở nên sung sướng : "Không chánh diện trả lời, ta đây liền cam chịu (*mặc định) ngươi đang ghen rồi."

Lý Trì Ý còn phải lại nói xạo, người nọ nhưng là thình lình hôn rồi hắn một ngụm, trực tiếp đem hắn mà nói ngăn ở trong miệng.

Bị chọc cho mặt đỏ tới mang tai, Lý Trì Ý căm tức nói: "Ghen? Ngươi cùng hắn đến tột cùng là quan hệ như thế nào, đáng giá ta ghen?"

Úy Tranh khiêu mi nói: "Muốn biết ta cùng quan hệ của hắn?"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, hắn tuyệt sẽ không nói mình cho tới nay chính là quá để ý rồi, cho dù là lúc trước cùng Triệu Vô Hạ trực tiếp chống lại, theo Tần Giảo trên người phát hiện Triệu Vô Hạ lạc ấn, hắn cũng mạnh miệng không muốn tại đối phương trước mặt nhắc tới.

Úy Tranh: "Ta nhập Tịnh Nguyệt Tông về sau, lúc ban đầu cái kia vài thập niên đều là do hắn một tay nuôi lớn. Khi đó còn trẻ nhiệt huyết, đôi cái này sư huynh thập phần ngưỡng mộ, thậm chí cam nguyện vì hắn mạo hiểm tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh... Bất quá tại phát hiện hắn là tại tính toán ta về sau, phần này tôn kính cũng tiêu mất hết."

Gần một ngàn năm thời gian ở bên trong, hắn đã từng toàn tâm toàn ý tin tưởng sư huynh sẽ tới cứu mình, đã qua mấy trăm năm, tuyệt vọng sau trở nên chết lặng, hắn liền người nọ trường cái dạng gì đều đã quên, thẳng đến cuối cùng cái kia mấy trăm năm, vì không quên mất chính mình còn là một người, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu căm hận khởi ngay cả mặt mũi mục đều mơ hồ không rõ đối phương đến.

Thẳng đến thiếu niên mang theo người nọ tín vật xuất hiện, đem chính mình theo trong lúc ngủ say tỉnh lại... Về sau trên đường đi nhìn xem thiếu niên một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười, vui sướng bi thương, hắn mới một lần nữa đã tìm được sinh làm người cảm giác.

Đến bây giờ, Úy Tranh khóe miệng hơi vểnh, hắn rốt cục có thể thoải mái nói ra một câu: "Hôm nay Triệu Vô Hạ so với ta, cũng chính là một cái ma tu mà thôi."

Nguyên lai là như vậy...

Thẳng đến chính tai nghe Úy Tranh ở trước mặt nói lên hắn cùng Triệu Vô Hạ quan hệ, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cái loại này như nghẹn ở cổ họng cảm giác mới rốt cục biến mất mất, cho tới nay đôi Triệu Vô Hạ cái loại này kỳ quái địch ý cũng biến mất không ít.

Dốc sức liều mạng khống chế được trên mặt biểu lộ, Lý Trì Ý xinh đẹp con ngươi híp lại, như là chỉ phải lý không buông tha người Kitty, hừ lạnh nói: "Cho dù như thế, ngươi cũng không nên lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần đề cập sự kiện kia." Khi đó mình là thật sự tại dùng mệnh bảo hộ bí mật, ngươi cho là vài câu trêu chọc có thể hời hợt bôi qua sao!

Úy Tranh con mắt sắc một sâu: "Cho nên nói, vì cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Lý Trì Ý bị cái này chợt nếu như đến vừa hỏi hỏi bối rối, đẳng các loại..., hiện tại chẳng lẽ không phải mình ở chất vấn hắn sao?

Úy Tranh cúi đầu vuốt ve trứng Phượng Hoàng, tiện tay đưa vào một đám linh lực, cái kia trứng Phượng Hoàng có thể cảm thụ ngoại giới động tĩnh, hoạt bát mà bỗng nhúc nhích, phảng phất tại cọ hắn hai cha lòng bàn tay.

Tiện tay thượng ôn nhu hoàn toàn bất đồng, nam nhân quay đầu xem như Lý Trì Ý, khóe miệng luôn luôn treo cái kia một vòng nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ không biết lúc nào biến mất vô tung, thay vào đó là hắn dị thường nghiêm túc thần sắc.

Huyền Y tóc đen, trầm tĩnh trong đôi mắt phản chiếu lấy thanh niên giật mình nhưng gương mặt.

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng hỏi: "Khi đó tại sao phải muốn chết? Đến tột cùng là bí mật gì đáng giá ngươi dùng tánh mạng đến giấu diếm?"

Từ lúc Triệu Vô Hạ xúc động con rắn nhỏ trên người cấm chế lúc hắn thì có nhận thấy, đẳng Triệu Vô Hạ thổi thần nhạc phổ lúc, hắn cũng đã đem thần thức cùng phân thân tương liên, bởi vậy về sau cái kia đoạn đối thoại, Úy Tranh nhìn thấy tận mắt.

Chính là vì nhìn thấy tận mắt, cho nên mới khó có thể lý giải.

Rốt cuộc là bí mật gì, lại để cho tiểu hài này nhi rõ ràng thượng một khắc vẫn còn tự cứu, sau một khắc nghe được sưu hồn lúc, lại lập tức chuẩn bị chịu chết?

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặc một lát: "Không bằng trước bối chính mình đoán xem ta đến cùng đang gạt cái gì?"

Úy Tranh khiêu mi: "Đoán?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ừ, đoán."

Úy Tranh chinh lăng một lát, bỗng nhiên hiểu ý cười cười: "Cũng tốt."

Vừa mới vẻ mặt nghiêm túc người nào đó giờ phút này lại như là thay đổi một người tựa như, cả người trở nên dễ dàng hơn: "Đoán không bằng đánh bạc. Nếu là ta đã đoán đúng, ngươi sẽ đem ngươi trải qua hết thảy nói cho ta biết, như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý làm bộ không vui nói: "Nếu là tiền bối đã đoán sai, lại nên như thế nào?"

Úy Tranh cười nói: "A Ý muốn biết trên người ta bí mật sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Tiền bối nhiều như vậy bí mật, nếu là ngươi thua cuộc, chỉ lấy cái kia rất không sao bí mật mà nói, chẳng phải là ta thua lỗ?"

Úy Tranh: "Như vậy, nếu là ta thua, ngươi có thể trực tiếp hỏi ngươi muốn biết nhất , như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ: "Dùng của ta hết thảy trải qua, đến với ngươi một bí mật làm đánh bạc, tiền bối thật sự là đánh cho một tay hảo bàn tính."

Úy Tranh: "Vậy ngươi muốn như nào?"

Lý Trì Ý cười cười, trong mắt lộ ra giảo hoạt ý tứ hàm xúc: "Nếu là tiền bối đã đoán đúng, ta hay dùng kinh nghiệm của ta trao đổi ngươi một bí mật, nếu là tiền bối đã đoán sai, liền không ràng buộc nói cho ta biết một bí mật."

Úy Tranh: "A..., ta đây có thể phải hảo hảo đoán."

Lý Trì Ý: "Tiền bối bí mật sao, về sau chờ ta nghĩ tới hỏi lại ngươi, hiện tại ngươi có thể đoán."

Hai người nhìn nhau cười cười, lẫn nhau tại lời nói sắc bén trung đã minh bạch cái gì. Lý Trì Ý tâm tình bỗng nhiên biến rất khá, cái gọi là Tâm Hữu Linh Tê Nhất Điểm Thông, đại khái là như thế a?

Úy Tranh: "Đầu tiên, khẳng định không phải thiên mệnh chi tử chuyện này."

Lý Trì Ý: "Nguyên nhân?"

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi trước kia có thể không hề cố kỵ mà nói cho ta biết, nói rõ đây không phải cái gì cần dùng mệnh thủ hộ bí mật. Ngươi cầm chuyện này đến lừa gạt Triệu Vô Hạ, cũng bên cạnh đã chứng minh điểm này."

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng khẽ nhếch: "Không sai."

Úy Tranh tiếp tục nói: "Tiếp theo, đây là một bị Triệu Vô Hạ sau khi biết, sẽ nguy hiểm cho đến ngươi quan tâm đối tượng tánh mạng an toàn bí mật." Hai người ở chung lâu như vậy, hắn sớm biết như vậy tiểu hài này nhi là một xử sự quả quyết, có thể phân rõ lợi hại quan hệ tính tình, nếu như tại đối phương đáy lòng cân nhắc ra có người nào đó hoặc vật so tánh mạng mình còn trọng yếu hơn, hắn tự nhiên nguyện ý vì kia chịu chết.

Úy Tranh: "Theo như cái này mạch suy nghĩ, cái thứ nhất có thể là ngọc lưu ly bình. Lúc ấy ngọc lưu ly bình vẫn còn trên người của ngươi, ngươi sợ bị Triệu Vô Hạ sưu hồn về sau, phát hiện ngọc lưu ly bình, thêm hại con của chúng ta."

Lý Trì Ý vừa muốn nói gì, chỉ thấy Úy Tranh thở dài: "Bất quá, cái này là không thể nào ."

Hắn nói: "A Ý, như ngươi đối với cái đứa bé kia cảm tình sâu đến nguyện ý vì hắn chịu chết tình trạng, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ không sẽ đứng ở chỗ này thảo luận vấn đề này rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Vì cái gì có gan chính mình đang tại bị cáo tố đàn ông phụ lòng ảo giác.

"So hài tử còn trọng yếu hơn mà nói..." Úy Tranh nói, "Tại A Ý trong lòng ngươi, chỉ sợ cũng chỉ có sư môn a."

Úy Tranh mỉm cười trong đôi mắt mang theo xem kỹ, nếu là bất luận cái gì tâm trí không kiên định người, chỉ sợ cũng muốn theo hắn mà nói lộ tẩy rồi. Lý Trì Ý nhưng là thoải mái nhìn lại hắn, không có chút nào chột dạ dấu hiệu.

Bởi vì hắn vốn là không thẹn với lương tâm.

Úy Tranh: "Thế nhưng là vấn đề đã đến, ta sau khi trở về, đã từng hiểu rõ qua sư môn của ngươi. Triển Tiên Môn hôm nay đang tại trung hưng, lệnh sư qua không được hơn mười năm thì có nhìn qua đi vào xuất khiếu kỳ, đến lúc đó ngươi sư môn cũng đem đưa thân nhất lưu môn phái. Như vậy một cái thanh danh bên ngoài, tiền đồ ổn thỏa, dù là phát triển cũng là làm từng bước Triển Tiên Môn, có bí mật gì cần ngươi dùng tánh mạng đến thủ vững?"

Lý Trì Ý con mắt sắc tối sầm lại, hơi trào nói: "Cái gọi là tri nhân tri diện bất tri tâm, thanh danh bên ngoài, nói không chừng nội tình đã sớm nát thấu rồi, trong thâm tâm cùng Ma Đạo có cấu kết cũng nói không chừng đấy chứ?"

Úy Tranh nhịn không được cười lên: "Chớ để nghịch ngợm. Không nói đến như vậy môn phái có thể hay không dạy dỗ ngươi đệ tử như vậy, dùng tính tình của ngươi, nếu thật biết rõ ngươi sư môn cùng Ma Đạo cấu kết, cho dù là lựa chọn thông đồng làm bậy, cũng sẽ không đem sư môn đem so với tánh mạng của ngươi còn trọng yếu hơn."

Úy Tranh: "Cho nên, hôm nay Triển Tiên Môn là không có vấn đề, cũng không có bí mật ."

Hắn trùng trùng điệp điệp cắn lấy "Hôm nay" hai chữ này, nói tiếp: "Vậy cũng chỉ có thể là 'Trước kia' hoặc là 'Tương lai' Triển Tiên Môn xảy ra vấn đề, hoặc là có bí mật. Vấn đề này hoặc là bí mật, cho ngươi tình nguyện tự hủy tương lai, lựa chọn ma tu học cấp tốc phương pháp tu luyện, cũng phải vì sư môn của ngươi báo thù rửa hận."

Quả nhiên, hắn quả nhiên phát hiện.

Lý Trì Ý lúc này tim đập cực nhanh, nội tâm tràn đầy bí mật sắp bị vạch trần hưng phấn.

Không sai, chính mình lại để cho Úy Tranh đoán, chính là mượn miệng của hắn nói ra bản thân trọng sinh bí mật. Theo trọng sinh ngày đầu tiên bắt đầu, hắn đã nghĩ muốn đem chuyện này nói cho sư phụ, nhưng mà Thiên Đạo lại cấm hắn đem chuyện này thuật so với khẩu.

Lại về sau hắn gặp được Úy Tranh, bị hủy kim Đan, quyết định vứt bỏ hệ thống lúc, bị Úy Tranh gặp được hắn cùng hệ thống đối thoại. Khi đó hắn mà bắt đầu chú ý tới, nếu như là người khác theo dấu vết để lại trung suy đoán ra nội dung, Thiên Đạo chắc là sẽ không che đậy .

Đang xác định Úy Tranh có thể tin về sau, hắn vẫn có ý thức nói ra một ít tương đối đột ngột lời mà nói..., dùng khiến cho Úy Tranh chú ý. Thí dụ như một ngụm kết luận Hồ Vương âm thầm hâm mộ Phong Bộ Thanh, lại thí dụ như khuyên bảo tiến vào di tích về sau không thể cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cướp đoạt cơ duyên đẳng đẳng.

May mà Úy Tiền Bối không có như hắn thân rắn như vậy ngu xuẩn, nhiều lần mình cũng cảm giác được hắn đã tại hoài nghi cái gì.

Về sau tại Đông hải thời điểm, hắn lại xác nhận một sự kiện, cái kia chính là Thiên Đạo chỉ biết ngăn cản hắn nói ra chuyện tương lai, đôi đã chuyện đã xảy ra, nhưng không có nhiều như vậy hạn chế.

Vì vậy hắn thuận lợi mà đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thiên mệnh chi tử một chuyện nói cho Úy Tranh, đồng thời lại đang trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau để lại đầu mối, để đối phương có thể lại từ trong chuyện này suy đoán ra mấy thứ gì đó.

Cho đến ngày nay, Úy Tiền Bối quả nhiên không phụ chính mình hi vọng, đem vấn đề này bày tại trước mặt của hắn.

Lý Trì Ý hồ khống chế không nổi vui vẻ, âm điệu khẽ nhếch: "Tại sao thấy?"

Úy Tranh liền đem theo Tê Ngô Cảnh bắt đầu, chính mình chứng kiến sở nghe một loạt điểm đáng ngờ từng cái đẩy ra, kỹ càng phân tích một lần, nâng lên Phong Bộ Thanh cùng Hồ Vương lúc, Úy Tranh thở dài: "Ngươi như vậy trì độn một người, lại làm sao có thể theo ta rải rác mấy lời ở bên trong liền nhìn ra bọn họ yêu hận tình cừu?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Cuối cùng, Úy Tranh tổng kết: "Cho nên, ta chỗ này lớn mật suy đoán một câu, ngươi bởi vì có chút nguyên nhân, biết rõ tương lai một ít khả năng xảy ra sự kiện, như bị hắn sưu hồn phát hiện, rất có thể đối với ngươi sư môn bất lợi. Ta đoán đúng không?"

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ: "Một nửa một nửa, liền miễn cưỡng tính toán đôi a." Cái gì cảm tình trì độn các loại, hắn là không nhận .

Úy Tranh hai tay ôm ngực, cười nói: "Ừ, vậy cho dù ta cá là thắng, vậy có phải hay không nên ngươi giao cho cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Nguyện thua cuộc rồi."

Nhìn như giương cung bạt kiếm bầu không khí, trừ khử tại nhìn nhau cười cười bên trong. Hai người một trước một sau theo trứng phòng đi ra ngoài, bên ngoài cửa cung, đã là ánh nắng chiều ánh chiều tà, một mảnh ôn nhu ấm quang chiếu rọi tại Tê Ngô Cảnh, đem trọn cái mật cảnh bao phủ tại ố vàng hào quang ở bên trong.

Tê Trì Cung thượng ngoại trừ chim cái giá đỡ, núi đá đang lúc khắp nơi đều là Ngô Đồng, cây cối ngày thường cao lớn rậm rạp, ở giữa nghỉ lại lấy rất nhiều xinh đẹp chim chóc, đang tò mò mà nghiêng đầu nhìn xem hai người bọn họ.

Lý Trì Ý khẽ vươn tay, liền sợ quá chạy mất vài chỉ chim chóc.

Hắn bẻ một cây nhánh cây chẻ thành côn gỗ, lại tiện tay hóa ra một đoàn nước, rơi ở bên cạnh dụng cụ ở bên trong, dùng côn gỗ dính một hồi nước, tùy ý trên mặt đất vẽ ra một con cá hình tượng.

Con cá kia họa (vẽ) được không xấu, cũng không thể nói đẹp mắt, vừa nhìn chính là của hắn thủ bút, không có gì loè loẹt địa phương, ngắn gọn rõ ràng, giống như là hắn người này giống nhau.

Lý Trì Ý nói khẽ: "Khi còn bé, sư phụ sẽ dạy đạo ta, con người khi còn sống, giống như là khai cung sau mũi tên, giương cung sau không thể quay đầu lại. Nhân sinh không có đã hối hận, đây chính là hắn dạy bảo đạo lý của ta. Cho nên hắn hy vọng ta trở thành một gặp chuyện quả quyết người, đôi mình làm ra tất cả quyết định phụ trách, không có hối hận cơ hội."

Úy Tranh ôn nhu nói: "Lệnh sư đem ngươi giáo rất khá."

Lý Trì Ý: "Đa tạ... Thế nhưng là có đôi khi, cho dù ngươi quyết định gì đều là đối với , cũng sẽ rơi xuống xấu nhất chính là cái kia kết cục đi. Đây cũng chính là cái gọi là Thành Môn Thất Hỏa, tai bay vạ gió."

Nhìn hắn hướng Úy Tranh: "Như vậy hiện tại chúng ta tưởng tượng thoáng một phát, thì có như vậy một cái gặp nạn cá, nó mang vô hạn hối hận chết đi, đẳng ngày hôm sau mở mắt ra, phát hiện mình lại trở về cửa thành còn không có cháy thời điểm, Úy Tiền Bối, ngươi cảm thấy nó sẽ làm như thế nào?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ( chỉ đường thứ 19 chương Lý Trì Ý cùng hệ thống đối thoại bị Úy Tranh nghe thấy, mà hệ thống nâng lên Triển Tiên Môn bị tàn sát không còn một mảnh chuyện này. Úy Tranh qua đi còn hỏi Lý Trì Ý hắn sư môn có hay không đã không có ở đây.

PS: Lý Trì Ý lại để cho Úy Tranh đoán bí mật, đây không phải bảo thủ bí mật thái độ, Úy Tranh một điểm liền thông, cho nên đằng sau mới lộ ra nhẹ nhàng như vậy. )

Đệ 75 chương

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Nếu như là ta, sẽ đem cái kia cửa thành hủy đi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn mặt tối sầm: "Ừ, nếu như là tiền bối ngươi, không ngớt có thể đem cửa thành hủy đi, còn có thể đem những cái...kia phóng hỏa người cho giết chết. Thế nhưng là nó chẳng qua là một con cá."

Úy Tranh: "A... Cho nên cái kia cá con về sau như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái kia cá con... Cá ngay từ đầu tự nhiên là muốn muốn nói cho mặt khác cá, thành này trì lập tức sẽ phải hỏa, chúng cũng phải gặp tai ương. Thế nhưng là Thiên Đạo hạn chế, nó không cách nào nói ra."

Úy Tranh nhịn không được vui vẻ nói: "Cái này là ngươi biên câu chuyện lý do."

Lý Trì Ý trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, tiếp tục nói: "Lúc này thời điểm có một tiên nhân bộ dáng bọn bịp bợm giang hồ xuất hiện, nói cho nó biết, sở dĩ Thành Môn Thất Hỏa, là bởi vì ngươi đám bọn họ trong hồ có một cái cá chép được khó lường cơ duyên, sẽ hóa rồng... Khục." Hắn giảng đến nơi đây, chính mình cũng nhịn cười không được thoáng một phát.

"Cái này cá chép thập phần càn rỡ, đắc tội không ít người, vì vậy cái kia cùng nó kết xuống sống núi (cừu oán) người liền dụ sử (khiến cho) những người khác phóng hỏa đem cửa thành đốt. Tiên nhân hỏi cái kia đầu cá con, muốn không muốn đem cá chép cơ duyên đoạt lấy đến, hóa rồng về sau, đã có lực lượng, có thể báo thù rửa hận. Cá con lúc ấy cầu cứu không cửa, bị bầu trời rớt xuống rơi xuống nện váng đầu, liền đáp ứng, đến một lần dự đoán được lực lượng, thứ hai, muốn mượn này truy tra cùng cá chép kết xuống sống núi (cừu oán) người là ai..."

Kế tiếp hắn nói đặt ở cá trên người liền thập phần không có ăn khớp rồi, bất quá Úy Tranh biết rõ hắn là mượn cá tiếng người, nghe không hề chướng ngại, thậm chí có thể đem trong chuyện xưa phép ẩn dụ theo chân bọn họ trong khoảng thời gian này chuyện đã xảy ra chống lại số đến.

Cuối cùng, nghe xong cái này câu chuyện, Úy Tranh đột nhiên hỏi: "Con cá nhỏ này vì cái gì nhận định phía sau màn độc thủ là theo cá chép kết xuống sống núi (cừu oán) người, mà không phải là muốn đạt được nó cơ duyên người? Có lẽ là người nọ cho rằng thành trì ở bên trong có cái gì có thể làm cho lý cá hóa rồng thứ tốt, muốn thiêu khô nước ao, tìm kiếm cơ duyên."

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ.

Úy Tranh theo trong tay hắn tiếp nhận côn gỗ, dính nước trên mặt đất tìm mấy đạo dấu vết, đem cá câu chuyện tuyến liệt đi ra.

Đạo thứ nhất dấu vết xẹt qua mặt đất, đem đất trống chia làm cao thấp hai nửa, nửa bộ phận trên chỗ trống ghi đệ nhất thế manh mối, hạ nửa bộ phận chỗ trống ghi thứ hai thế .

Đệ nhất thế, cá con sinh hoạt cá đường gia nhập một cái cá chép, cá chép đã chiếm được cơ duyên, có rất nhiều cá mộ danh đi theo nó, cá chép quá càn rỡ, lấy người kết thù, người kia hấp dẫn những người khác đốt đi cửa thành, chết cháy nghiêm chỉnh cái hồ nước cá, có thể cùng cá chép kết thù quá nhiều người, phân không xuất ra đến tột cùng là ai làm .

Thứ hai thế, cá con đều muốn lấy được cá chép cơ duyên, nếm thử tiếp cận cá chép, đạt được cá chép hảo cảm, khiến nó không có cơ hội lại lấy người kết thù, nhưng là lúc này thời điểm, nó phát hiện cá chép bên người cá rất nhiều cùng người nào đó có quan hệ, người này cũng không phải là trọng sinh, nhưng cũng biết cá chép người mang đại cơ duyên, có thể nhiều hơn lợi dụng...

Ghi đến nơi đây, Úy Tranh dừng lại bút, trực tiếp hỏi: "Triệu Vô Hạ vì cái gì biết rõ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thiên mệnh chi tử?"

Lý Trì Ý đem chính mình trong khoảng thời gian này tại Nam Man Thấp Địa chuyện đã xảy ra kỹ càng Cân Úy loong coong nói một lần, cũng kỹ càng thuật lại này thiên chính mình theo Tô Sanh Sanh chỗ đó nghe được.

Tô Sanh Sanh ở kiếp trước là lẫn vào Triển Tiên Môn người hạ độc, sai khiến người của nàng chính là dẫn đến Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn phía sau màn độc thủ. Mà ở kiếp này, nàng bị Triệu Vô Hạ khống chế, lợi dụng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên triệu hoán huyền quy, trong lời nói để lộ ra đến tin tức, đúng là Triệu Vô Hạ cũng biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỗ đặc thù.

Úy Tranh suy nghĩ một lát, nói: "Trên tay hắn tất nhiên có chúng ta sở không biết bí mật. Bất quá cái này không trọng yếu, quan trọng là ... Hắn tiếp cận Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, là vì Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thiên mệnh chi tử chuyện này. Mà giả thiết những cái...kia nữ hài hai đời đều bị Triệu Vô Hạ khống chế, như vậy rất hiển nhiên đệ nhất thế hắn cũng đã đã biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật, mục đích của hắn không phải là trả thù, mà là vì tìm kiếm Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trở thành thiên mệnh chi tử nguyên nhân thực sự."

Lý Trì Ý nghe xong, rơi vào trầm tư, hết thảy đều rõ ràng rõ ràng đứng lên.

Không nói trước phía sau màn độc thủ đến tột cùng là ai, như dùng người nọ ngấp nghé Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên số mệnh cái sừng này độ để suy nghĩ, hắn không trực tiếp đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ra tay, ngược lại đối phó Triển Tiên Môn lý do cũng rất tốt giải thích.

Suy nghĩ một chút, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là từ khi nào thanh danh lên cao hay sao? Triển Tiên Môn trong môn thi đấu bắt đầu.

Ở kiếp trước, hắn một cái nho nhỏ Trúc Cơ Kỳ đệ tử, không có tiếng tăm gì nhiều năm như vậy, lại có thể lực lượng mới xuất hiện, bắt được thi đấu thứ hai, chống lại chính mình chỉ thua một chiêu. Đây quả thực là quá mức đột ngột rồi, chỉ có đã lấy được nào đó cơ duyên để giải thích.

Như Triệu Vô Hạ theo Vân Khê mật cảnh bắt đầu liền chú ý tới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lời mà nói..., đều muốn truy tra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật, tìm căn nguyên đi tìm nguồn gốc, liền nhất định sẽ tra được đoạn chuyện cũ này, như vậy đem mục tiêu định tại Triển Tiên Môn liền thuận lý thành chương.

Dù sao quyển sách này khởi điểm, chính là theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính là tại Triển Tiên Môn phía sau núi Tá Thi Hoàn Hồn bắt đầu .

Về sau an bài Tô Sanh Sanh lẻn vào Triển Tiên Môn, hạ độc hãm hại, lại để cho chúng tiên cửa vây công lên núi, chính là vì đục nước béo cò, tiến vào Triển Tiên Môn dò xét nơi đây đến tột cùng có cái gì cơ duyên, có thể làm cho một người bình thường đệ tử bỗng nhiên trở thành thiên mệnh chi tử.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi cười lạnh.

Những người này chỉ sợ không biết, cái thế giới này chính là quay chung quanh ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên viết xuống một quyển thoại bản. Triển Tiên Môn bất quá là viết sách người cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên an bài cái thứ nhất nơi đặt chân, căn bản bí mật gì đều không có!

Chính là vì như vậy tham niệm, muốn dạy bọn họ Triển Tiên Môn bị coi như Ma Đạo tay sai bị chúng tiên cửa công phạt, rơi xuống diệt môn tình trạng... Đáy lòng của hắn một đạo tà hỏa dấy lên, sát ý mãnh liệt.

Thấy hắn khí tức bất ổn, Úy Tranh bắt lấy tay của hắn, ôn nhu nói: "Đi qua đã qua, nếu như trời cao cho ngươi cơ hội thứ hai, tu phải hảo hảo nắm chắc."

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng lấy lại tinh thần, không được tự nhiên phiết quá mức: "Đã biết."

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên nhiều hứng thú nói: "Cho nên ở kiếp trước, ta thật sự chết ở Tê Ngô Cảnh rồi hả?"

Lý Trì Ý thân thể cứng đờ.

Úy Tranh thấy hắn biểu lộ mất tự nhiên, tất nhiên là hiểu rõ tại tâm, phản tới an ủi nói: "Dùng vận khí của ta, giãy dụa ngàn năm cuối cùng rơi xuống tình trạng kia, cũng là bình thường. Như vậy vừa vặn cùng A Ý xứng đôi."

? ? Cái này nói được nói cái gì đâu này? Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt lạnh lùng: "Đối với ngươi không quá muốn cùng ngươi ở phương diện này xứng đôi."

Úy Tranh buồn cười nói: "A..., vậy ngươi hy vọng chúng ta tại phương diện nào xứng đôi?"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Lời này chính mình thật sự tiếp không đi xuống.

Úy Tranh đem người chọc cho lỗ tai đều đỏ, thấy tốt thì lấy: "Nếu như người kia là Triệu Vô Hạ, hắn đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta suy đoán hắn đang tại mưu đồ bí mật hai chuyện. Đệ nhất kiện là giám thị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, phái nữ hài ẩn núp ở bên cạnh hắn, tùy thời điều tra bí mật của hắn, bất quá bây giờ Tần Giảo cùng Tô Sanh Sanh đã chết, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một thân một mình, chuyện này cơ bản không có tin tức manh mối. Đệ nhị kiện tức thì đuổi kịp Cổ Thần thú có quan hệ."

Phượng hoàng, long còn có huyền quy, trước mắt Triệu Vô Hạ đã trước sau xuất hiện ở những thứ này thượng cổ thần thú tương quan sự kiện ở bên trong, đáng tiếc chính là, Triệu Vô Hạ đã bày ra đem gần ngàn năm, Lý Trì Ý trước mắt căn bản không biết đối phương đã tiến triển đã đến một bước kia, mục đích là cái gì.

Úy Tranh nói: "Thượng cổ thần thú lời mà nói..., thanh long bạch hổ, chu tước huyền vũ. Nơi này là Phượng Tộc Phượng Cung, sẽ phải có tương quan ghi chép."

Hai người hành động nhanh chóng, rất nhanh đem Phượng Cung thư khố tìm kiếm một lần, cuối cùng lấy được tin tức là cái này bốn tộc là Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ, trấn thủ Vân Thâm Đại Lục bốn phương thần linh, tự Khai Thiên Tích Địa lúc cũng đã tồn tại, cùng đại lục bổn nguyên có quan hệ.

Đại lục bổn nguyên là cái gì?

Lại tìm kiếm sách cổ, lại không có càng nhiều về loại này tin tức rồi.

Không có bất kỳ đầu mối, hai người cuối cùng buông tha cho tìm đọc sách cổ. Úy Tranh nói: "Hắn hôm nay đã trước sau đắc thủ Long Tộc di tích cùng huyền quy thứ ở trên thân. Bạch hổ cùng huyền quy giống nhau đều phi quần cư tộc đàn, từ lúc mấy vạn năm trước liền giảm âm thanh không để lại dấu vết..." Nói đến đây, hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý: "A Ý còn có bạch hổ nhất tộc manh mối?"

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ cuốn quyển trục kia thượng nội dung, lắc đầu. Quyển sách này càng về sau, hắn trở mình được càng nhanh, cơ hồ là một mực mấy chục trang tốc độ, nếu muốn hắn nhớ lại có bạch hổ cụ thể tình tiết, hắn thật đúng là nhớ lại không hơn.

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Đã như vậy, chắc hẳn cái kia bạch hổ nhất tộc tin tức là cực kỳ khó được . Triệu Vô Hạ kế tiếp mục tiêu, rất lớn khả năng chính là Tê Ngô Cảnh rồi."

Nói đến chỗ này, hắn nói: "A Ý, như ngươi muốn vì sư môn báo thù, đại khái có thể tại đây ôm cây đợi thỏ, lặng chờ hắn đến."

Ở chỗ này chờ cừu nhân đến thăm, còn có thể chiếu cố trứng Phượng Hoàng, Lý Trì Ý lập tức liền động tâm roài, hắn không cần nghĩ ngợi đáp: "Hảo."

Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên: "A Ý, hoan nghênh đi vào Tê Trì Cung làm khách."

Cân Úy loong coong lần này nói chuyện qua đi, tuy nhiên vẫn có rất nhiều điểm đáng ngờ không có cởi bỏ — thí dụ như Triệu Vô Hạ vì sao tại ở kiếp trước không còn có tái hiện tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục lên, hắn lại là như thế nào nhìn ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bất thường — nhưng Lý Trì Ý phát giác chính mình đôi tương lai ý định trở nên rõ ràng rất nhiều.

Không giống với lúc trước một đoàn đay rối trạng thái, hiện tại hắn đã có tương đối cụ thể mục tiêu, tu luyện, ấp ra trứng Phượng Hoàng, chờ đợi Triệu Vô Hạ nặng mới xuất hiện.

Nhờ cậy Úy Tranh cho mình sư phụ Triệu Ân Niên truyền tin báo bình an về sau, đến tận đây, Lý Trì Ý liền an tâm tại Tê Trì Cung ở lại.

...

Cùng lúc đó, Triển Tiên Môn sơn môn bên ngoài.

Một đạo kim quang từ trên trời như là cỗ sao chổi rơi xuống, thẳng đến Triển Tiên Môn. Nhưng mà vừa phi đến một nửa, liền bị người dùng đặc chế pháp khí bị bắt được.

Người đến đang mặc áo trắng, chân đạp hoa sen, đúng là Triệu Vô Hạ.

Mất đi Lý Trì Ý tung tích về sau, hắn lập tức chạy tới Triển Tiên Môn, thời khắc chú ý Triển Tiên Môn động thái, ẩn núp lâu như vậy, rốt cục lại để cho hắn đợi đến lúc cái này phong truyền thư.

Triệu Vô Hạ xem hết truyền thư, lạnh lùng cười cười: "Ta nói là núp ở chỗ nào, nguyên lai là Tê Ngô Cảnh."

Hắn con mắt quang lập loè, tự nhủ: "Cũng thế, là thời điểm đi vào trong đó mang thứ đó lấy đã trở về." Bất quá có chút khó giải quyết chính là, hiện tại Tê Ngô Cảnh bị cái kia sư đệ cầm giữ, không cách nào nữa tùy tiện đi vào.

Triệu Vô Hạ con mắt sắc ám chìm, suy nghĩ thật lâu, bỗng nhiên cười cười: "Đã có."

Mấy tháng về sau, lần lượt có tiên môn đệ tử tại tiểu Bí Cảnh trung phát hiện thượng cổ bí tịch, lên lớp giảng bài Phượng Tộc ở ẩn, Phượng Vương luyện hóa Tê Ngô Cảnh một chuyện, cũng điểm ra Bí Cảnh cửa vào trên mặt đất.

Tư liệu lịch sử có tái, Phượng Tộc là duy nhất tại thượng cổ Chính Tà Đại Chiến trung toàn thân trở ra chủng tộc. Tuy nhiên các đại môn phái hầu như tại đồng thời phát hiện Tê Ngô Cảnh một chuyện thập phần khả nghi, nhưng ngẫm lại đã biết rõ, dù là đây là một hồi thiết lập ván cục, chỉ bằng vào Phượng Tộc di chỉ ở bên trong đại lượng bảo tồn hoàn hảo bảo vật, cùng hằng hà linh thú tiên thảo, đã làm cho một xông.

Này đây tin tức vừa ra, trong lúc nhất thời toàn bộ đại lục oanh động, mấy Đại tông phái nhao nhao tổ chức nhân thủ tiến về trước Bí Cảnh khẩu, chuẩn bị tìm kiếm cái này một Thế Ngoại Chi Địa.

Đệ 76 chương

Lúc này, ở vào Vân Thâm Đại Lục lợi ích vòng xoáy trung tâm Tê Ngô Cảnh, nhưng là nhất phái bình thản an bình.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người này tại Tê Ngô Cảnh đặt chân, liền bắt đầu tu luyện, ấp trứng, ôm cây đợi thỏ sinh hoạt.

Trứng Phượng Hoàng ấp trứng cần đại lượng linh lực, cái này bộ phận Lý Trì Ý không cách nào xuất lực, ngược lại chăm chú tu luyện. Trước đó không lâu hắn tại sương mù cốc phong kiếm trì đã thu phục được kim tinh lấy ra, vừa vặn lấy ra luyện hóa hấp thu.

Cái này kim tinh cũng là bắt nạt kẻ yếu, sợ hãi kẻ mạnh đích nhân vật, lúc trước tại kiếm trì như vậy càn rỡ, gặp được đại lão liền triệt để thông minh đứng lên.

Trận này luyện hóa duy trì một ngày một đêm, đợi đến Lý Trì Ý lần nữa mở mắt ra, cả người hắn bị lợi hại tiêu sát khí vây quanh — đó là kim tinh tại kiếm trì chìm đắm mấy trăm năm hấp thu kiếm khí — trong một đêm, chính mình đôi kiếm ý lý giải cũng nâng cao một bước.

Đến tận đây, gió thu nước lửa đất, ngũ hành nguyên tố đều bị hắn hấp thu hoàn tất, Lý Trì Ý đem tất cả nguyên tố đều trong người đã qua biến đổi, lúc này trong cơ thể yên lặng đã lâu Ngũ Hành Quyết phục lại hiện ra tại trong thức hải.

Cái kia màu vàng ấn ký nối thành vài cái chữ to: Ngũ Hành Quyết, tiến giai quyển sách.

Chói mắt kim quang hiện lên, một giọng nói nam vang vọng thức hải, thanh âm kia cùng lúc ban đầu nghe được vang dội thanh âm hoàn toàn bất đồng, do chân nhân phát ra ra, trầm thấp thuần hậu, mang theo thượng vị giả khiếp người uy nghi: "Ngũ hành thô thông, có thể gây nên dùng."

Người bình thường nghe được thanh âm này đã sớm chân mềm quỳ xuống, nếu không phải Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong ở chung đã quen, thiếu chút nữa cũng muốn đạo này nhi.

Hắn hết sức chăm chú, thập phần khẩn trương, đã qua thật lâu, lại thủy chung chưa từng nghe tới câu nói thứ hai.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Là không có có hành lễ, ma tôn đại người tức giận rồi hả? Hắn nghi ngờ mở mắt ra, do dự trong chốc lát, đang muốn dập đầu, liền nhìn thấy Úy Tranh đi tới.

Úy Tranh: ?

Úy Tranh hàm súc nói: "A Ý hà tất đối với ta khách khí như vậy."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn Cân Úy loong coong giải thích một trận vừa mới tình huống, Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, trầm ngâm nói: "Xem ra ma tôn là đang nhắc nhở ngươi muốn học đến nỗi dùng."

Lý Trì Ý thập phần mờ mịt, hắn đạt được Ngũ Hành Quyết truyền thừa lâu như vậy, không có có một ngày rơi xuống qua tu luyện, hôm nay ngoại trừ kim đất cái này hai loại nguyên tố còn không thuần thục bên ngoài, mặt khác ba loại nguyên tố mặc dù uy lực hơi có chưa đủ, chỉ nói sử dụng phương diện này, nhất định là sẽ thông hiểu đạo lí rồi.

Đến cùng ở đâu còn cần hắn học đến nỗi dùng?

Úy Tranh nhắc nhở: "Như trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không nghĩ ra, không bằng bình ổn tinh thần, bắt đầu lại từ đầu phân tích."

Bắt đầu lại từ đầu sao? Lý Trì Ý thì thào lặng yên niệm khẩu quyết: "Thiên Địa Sơ Khai, một phân âm dương, hai Hóa Linh uế chi khí, tái sinh ngũ hành..."

Đem trụ cột quyển sách đều cắt tỉa một lần, hắn vẫn đang không có gì đầu mối, không khỏi thở dài: "Cũng thế, nếu thật dễ dàng như vậy thấy được chân ý, pháp quyết này đã sớm nát đường cái rồi, làm sao có thể Phượng Vương một cái có thể giấu được."

Úy Tranh ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, một tay chống đỡ đầu, mỉm cười nhìn xem hắn.

Đối trước mắt sắc đẹp không phát giác gì, Lý Trì Ý mất hứng liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Là gió nào đem Úy Tiền Bối thổi tới rồi hả?" Còn cười... Khi hắn phát giác không ra bản thân bị chê cười sao?

Úy Tranh: "Ta sao, đương nhiên là đến thăm tìm làm phiền ngươi đến ."

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ.

Úy Tranh nghiêm mặt nói: "Nào có ngươi như vậy đương cha , đem con tùy tiện ném cho người khác, chính mình một bên khoái hoạt."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Trong lúc nhất thời hắn vậy mà không biết từ nơi này phản bác lên.

Trứng cũng không phải tùy tiện ném , trước mắt người này không phải trứng hai cha sao? Hắn cũng không có ở nơi nào tùy tiện khoái hoạt, hắn rõ ràng là đang cố gắng tu luyện!

Úy Tranh tựa hồ nhìn ra hắn suy nghĩ, tự nhủ: "Không biết ban đầu là ai nói hài tử không liên quan gì tới ta."

Lý Trì Ý một nghẹn, lưu loát xuống giường hướng ngoài cửa đi: "Không được hơn nữa, ta đi là được!"

Trứng Phượng Hoàng tựa hồ bị Úy Tranh nuôi dưỡng được có chút hoạt bát quá mức, Lý Trì Ý tiến trứng phòng, liền chứng kiến trứng Phượng Hoàng không thể chờ đợi được hướng trong lòng ngực của hắn nhảy. Lý Trì Ý biến sắc, cả kinh cùng tay cùng chân, tranh thủ thời gian đi qua tiếp được trứng Phượng Hoàng, để tránh nó tùy tiện va va chạm chạm, tổn thương ở đâu.

Trứng Phượng Hoàng tại trong lòng ngực của hắn vui vẻ mà vặn vẹo uốn éo, Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ quả thực phức tạp khó tả.

Dĩ vãng hài tử còn nhỏ không quá sẽ di chuyển thời điểm hắn còn không biết là cái gì, đợi đến lúc kim đan biến thành trứng Phượng Hoàng, vừa được lớn như vậy như vậy hoạt bát, hắn rốt cục đã có chính mình tương lai sẽ có được một đứa bé tự giác.

Úy Tranh theo tiến đến, sờ lên trứng Phượng Hoàng đỉnh, mang theo vui vẻ hỏi: "Ngươi xem, Bảo Bảo suy nghĩ nhiều ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ đến vừa mới trứng Phượng Hoàng cái kia bổ nhào về phía trước, không khỏi mặt tối sầm: "Cái này trứng..." Tựa hồ cảm thấy trong ngực trứng Phượng Hoàng khẽ run lên, động tĩnh nhỏ hơn điểm, hắn vội vàng thay đổi cái thuyết pháp: "Hài tử vẫn luôn như vậy hoạt bát sao? Vạn nhất dập đầu ở đâu nát làm sao bây giờ?"

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm: "Kỳ thật nó bình thường không quá di chuyển ."

Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi mà nhìn trứng Phượng Hoàng, trứng tựa hồ không hề phát giác, cao hứng mà một nhúc nhích, Lý Trì Ý lập tức đem ánh mắt hoài nghi chuyển hướng Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh: ... Có gan bị trứng tính kế ảo giác.

Bất quá bây giờ hài mẹ hắn ôm hài một màn này thật sự cảnh đẹp ý vui, lại để cho hắn tạm thời buông xuống cảnh giác.

Úy Tranh có chút sung sướng nói: "Định là bởi vì ngươi đã đến, nó mới như vậy cao hứng. A Ý, hôm nay là ấp trứng mấu chốt thời kì, mặc dù đang linh lực của ta gia trì hạ trứng Phượng Hoàng mọc cũng không tệ, nhưng ngươi bình thường cũng muốn thường xuyên đến bồi cùng hắn, mới có thể để cho hài tử vui vẻ một ít."

Lý Trì Ý do dự nói: "Đối với ngươi là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, cùng hắn cũng vô ích a?"

Úy Tranh liền kiên nhẫn cùng hắn kỹ càng phân tích: "Ta nghe người ta nói, hài tử tính tình hay là muốn mẫu thân nhiều hơn quản giáo, mới lớn lên hảo."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, nhịn xuống chất vấn người nào đó vì cái gì mẫu thân cái thân phận này là do chính mình đảm đương xúc động, hừ lạnh nói: "Phiền toái."

Nói là phiền toái, Lý Trì Ý chung quy nghe lọt Úy Tranh lời mà nói..., tu luyện ngoài, thường xuyên đến bồi cùng trứng Phượng Hoàng. Úy Tranh không biết từ nơi này tìm ra một ít lời vốn, nói là có thể đọc cho trứng nghe, cũng tốt giáo hài tử sớm đi hiểu lí lẽ, nhà thông thái tình.

Lời này nghe vào có lý, Lý Trì Ý liền lấy thư, mỗi ngày tại trứng Phượng Hoàng sắp sửa trước, cho nó đọc vừa đọc, thường xuyên qua lại thành thói quen, trứng mỗi ngày không nghe hắn nói hơn mấy câu đều không vui ngủ.

Úy Tranh thường thường ở một bên cùng hai người bọn họ, một bên đưa vào linh khí, một bên nghe Lý Trì Ý niệm câu chuyện.

Tìm thấy những lời này vốn ở bên trong, có chút coi như đứng đắn, có chút là đập người nhãn cầu, sẽ gia nhập một ít gió trăng miêu tả, Úy Tranh cũng rất thích xem hắn mỗi lần đọc được những thứ này đoạn ngắn, liền mộc lấy khuôn mặt nhảy qua đi, bên tai sớm đã ửng đỏ bộ dáng.

Đương nhiên, tiểu hài này nhi phát giác về sau hung hăng trừng tới bộ dáng cũng rất ngon miệng... Đáng yêu.

Úy Tranh không yên lòng mà nghĩ.

Mà đối với Lý Trì Ý mà nói, liền tâm tình phức tạp hơn nhiều.

Tự từ ngày đó nói thẳng cự tuyệt Úy Tranh về sau, quan hệ của hai người phục một lần lui về băng điểm. Hôm nay độ ấm hơi có tăng trở lại, lại nhưng như là chính giữa cách một tầng chọc không phá cửa sổ, Lý Trì Ý không cự tuyệt Úy Tranh lấy lòng, lại cũng chưa từng đáp lại đoạn này quan hệ.

Hắn hưởng thụ lấy tại Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong hai người chung đụng những này qua, trong nội tâm có che giấu mừng rỡ, cũng có lái đi không được tội ác cảm giác.

Cứ như vậy dày vò lấy, thời gian bất tri bất giác đi qua một tháng.

Ngày hôm nay, hắn như thường lệ mở ra trứng phòng cửa, bị chật ních trứng phòng dị xà lại càng hoảng sợ.

Đại xà mở mắt ra, miễn cưỡng nói: "Tối hôm qua đưa vào linh khí quá muộn, trong lúc nhất thời khống chế không nổi, liền đã ngủ."

Lười biếng ngữ khí lại để cho Lý Trì Ý gánh nặng trong lòng liền được giải khai, ngay sau đó đã bị thật dài cái đuôi một cuốn, cuốn vào đại xà trong ngực.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đại xà ấm giọng xin lỗi: "Thật có lỗi, ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, chỉ cần hóa thành thân rắn, liền khống chế không nổi chính mình, thầm nghĩ đem ngươi cuốn thành một đoàn, mang vào trong ngực."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Ngươi không cần giao trái tim lịch lộ trình miêu tả được như vậy cẩn thận."

Hắn khó khăn theo thân rắn ở bên trong nặn đi ra, trầm ngâm nói: "Có phải hay không linh lực tiêu hao quá mức, cho ngươi không có cách nào khác duy trì thân người rồi hả?"

Đại xà: "A..., có khả năng a."

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh: "Thân thể của mình tình huống như thế nào không rõ ràng lắm sao? Lượng sức mà đi đạo lý này, ngay cả ta cũng biết, mấy ngàn tuổi lão đầu còn ở nơi này miễn cưỡng."

Đại xà: ...

Bị vô duyên vô cớ dài quá vài thiên tuế đại xà trong chớp mắt hóa thành tuấn mỹ hình người, bắt lấy Lý Trì Ý hai vai, áp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, thấp giọng trêu đùa: "Đến cùng lão không già, ngươi không phải rõ ràng nhất bất quá?"

Cảm thấy bên lỗ tai nóng ướt khí tức, Lý Trì Ý mặt nóng lên, toàn thân cứng ngắc, thò tay đẩy ra hắn. Nhưng mà người nọ đem mặt vùi tại chính mình bên cổ, đã qua một hồi lâu đều không có động tĩnh, đúng là mệt mỏi cực ngủ.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn thoáng qua trên bệ đá trứng Phượng Hoàng, thâm trầm mà suy nghĩ, hắn ở đây Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong bái kiến chim, không có thành ngàn cũng lại trên trăm rồi, cái nào tại gây giống kỳ không phải con mái chim ấp trứng, hùng chim gánh vác khởi kiếm ăn trách nhiệm đến hay sao?

Chính mình cái gì cũng không làm, chẳng phải là liền chim cũng không bằng?

Vì vậy đẳng Úy Tranh tỉnh lại, liền nhìn thấy mình đầu giường thả các loại linh thú thịt làm thịt nướng. Lý Trì Ý một tia tử kẹp lên một miếng thịt, đưa đến miệng hắn bên cạnh, thanh âm thần kỳ ôn nhu: "Ăn đi."

Úy Tranh nheo mắt, hai người bọn họ thân phận nhận thức có phải hay không sai lầm?

Cái kia về sau lại là mấy tháng trôi qua, về tiến giai quyển sách nội hàm Lý Trì Ý một mực không có đầu mối, hắn dứt khoát buông Ngũ Hành Quyết tu luyện, ngược lại chuyên tâm ra ngoài săn bắt các loại linh thú, một phương diện có thể cho Úy Tranh bổ sung linh lực, một phương diện cũng là ứng tiến giai quyển sách bên trong câu kia ngũ hành thô thông, có thể gây nên dùng.

Cái này không thể so với hắn ban đầu ở Úy Tranh chỉ đạo hạ bắt giết những cái...kia loài chim bay cùng dị xà, trên thực tế Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong linh thú dị thú phần đông, trên vạn năm hầu như không có tu sĩ đã quấy rầy, từng cái lớn lên phiêu mập thể cường tráng, phẩm giai cực cao, cũng cực kỳ hung hãn.

Nhiều lần hắn chống lại thất giai bát giai có thể so với Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ dị thú linh thú, từ vừa mới bắt đầu cực kỳ nguy hiểm, chật vật trốn chạy để khỏi chết, càng về sau có tất cả thắng bại, Lý Trì Ý thậm chí có thể lấy được nguyên vẹn nội Đan, lấy về cho Úy Tranh bổ thân thể.

Nguy hiểm nhất cái kia một lần, là hắn gặp phải một đầu cửu giai vòng vàng hắc báo.

Vòng vàng hắc báo lại là lôi hệ pháp thuật, bị hắn xé rách miệng vết thương cảm thấy điện kích thích tê liệt cảm giác, cuối cùng không thể nhúc nhích, trở thành người ta đồ ăn. Bởi vì toàn thân có thể làm thuốc, cốt cách là luyện chế Linh Khí ưu tú tài liệu, da lông lại có lôi hệ công kích không có hiệu quả hóa công năng, vòng vàng hắc báo tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục đã sớm diệt sạch, ngẫu nhiên có tài liệu lưu lạc đến phòng đấu giá lên, đều là có thể xếp ra giá trên trời thứ tốt.

Lúc ấy Lý Trì Ý nhìn thấy cái này hắc báo lúc, vừa vặn gặp được nó tại đi săn một đầu rắn mối khổng lồ.

Phảng phất trời sinh sát thủ, hắc báo đi săn tư thế ưu nhã mà nhanh chóng, bởi vì tu luyện Ngũ Hành Quyết nguyên nhân, Lý Trì Ý ngoại trừ quan sát nó động tác, nhịn không được lưu ý kim hoàn hắc báo bên người nguyên tố lưu động.

Cái này rừng nhiệt đới đang lúc thợ săn bốn trảo đạp hỏa, trôi chảy động tác đang lúc nương theo gió táp lưu động, cắn con mồi yết hầu lúc, phong hỏa giao hội cùng một chỗ, đột nhiên bắn ra ra đùng đùng (*không dứt) lôi quang.

Rắn mối khổng lồ ra sức phản kháng, cũng không qua kéo dài hơi tàn, gần mất thời gian một nén nhang, hắc báo sẽ đem con mồi thu thập hết rồi.

Cái này hắc báo hình như có nhận thấy, ngẩng đầu nhìn giấu ở nhánh cây đang lúc Lý Trì Ý liếc, trong nháy mắt Lý Trì Ý liền cảm thấy một hồi không thể bỏ qua linh áp, may mà hắn là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, nếu không đã sớm theo trên cây rớt xuống.

Hắc báo đã mở linh trí, bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Là Trạm Nhung bệ hạ truyền nhân?"

Lý Trì Ý không biết nó ý đồ, không nói một lời, toàn thân căng thẳng, chỉ cần đối phương hiện ra có một chút đều muốn công kích ý niệm trong đầu, liền lập tức chạy trốn. Cái kia hắc báo thấy hắn không có lên tiếng, cũng không có nhiều hơn dây dưa, liền ngậm rắn mối khổng lồ, quay người rời đi.

Trở lại Tê Trì Cung, Lý Trì Ý vẫn còn đang hồi tưởng vừa mới cái kia một hồi không hề lo lắng bắt giết.

Đầu óc hắn ở bên trong từng lần một cất đi hắc báo lợi dụng gió Hỏa nguyên tố chế tạo lôi quang tình cảnh, trong nội tâm bỗng nhiên khẽ động: "Thiên Địa Sơ Khai, một phân âm dương, hai Hóa Linh uế chi khí, tái sinh ngũ hành, thích thú diễn biến vạn vật..." Đây là Ngũ Hành Quyết vừa bắt đầu một câu, nói rất đúng ngũ hành nguyên tố cùng âm dương nhị khí, vạn vật quan hệ.

Tái sinh ngũ hành, thích thú diễn biến vạn vật!

Hắn đã hiểu, Ngũ Hành Quyết tiến giai quyển sách, ngũ hành thô thông, có thể gây nên dùng, chính là lại để cho hắn diễn biến vạn vật!

Đệ 77 chương

Bởi vì gặp được hắc báo, lần này Lý Trì Ý nơi khác ra đi săn tay không mà về, thấy hắn vẻ mặt cao hứng bừng bừng, Úy Tranh cười hỏi: "Ngươi gặp được cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý không thể chờ đợi được mà nói với hắn lần này kỳ ngộ.

Về Ngũ Hành Quyết tiến giai quyển sách đích chân lý, trước mắt hắn cũng đã có đầu mối.

Ngày đêm hoa phân âm dương hai giới, tràn ra linh hối nhị khí tràn ngập thiên địa, ngũ hành nguyên tố cấu thành vạn vật.

Thiên hạ này sinh linh, vật phẩm đều là do các loại nguyên tố dựa theo nhất định tỉ lệ tổ hợp mà thành, nói cách khác, chỉ cần nắm giữ ngũ hành nguyên tố, cũng liền nắm giữ diễn biến vạn vật căn bản. Ma tôn Trạm Nhung sáng chế nói, mơ hồ nhưng đụng chạm lấy vạn vật cấu thành pháp tắc, quả nhiên là tuyệt thế thiên tài.

Về phần Lý Trì Ý, hắn tu luyện đạo này còn thấp, trước mắt thể ngộ không đến quá mức phức tạp cấu thành pháp tắc, đôi những cái...kia đơn giản dung hợp sáng tạo ngược lại không có vấn đề.

Với tư cách từng đã là lôi hệ thiên tài, Lý Trì Ý đôi lôi hệ pháp thuật rất tinh tường, bởi vậy hắn lựa chọn theo chế tạo lôi điện bắt đầu tiến hành thí nghiệm, một bên nhớ lại vòng vàng hắc báo phóng thích lôi điện tình cảnh, Lý Trì Ý một bên nếm thử triệu hoán gió, hỏa hai loại nguyên tố, ý đồ đem hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ.

Lần đầu gió Hỏa nguyên tố tỉ lệ không đúng, Lý Trì Ý trên tay khối không khí rất nhanh nổ tung, đem hai người đều nổ đầy bụi đất.

Úy Tranh vui lên, thò tay giúp đỡ Lý Trì Ý xoa xoa mặt.

Lý Trì Ý còn không yên tĩnh, điều phối nhiều lần gió, Hỏa nguyên tố tỉ lệ, rốt cục khi hắn trong lòng bàn tay sinh ra khi nào điện quang, đâm vào trong lòng bàn tay run lên.

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, con mắt lóe sáng giống như cái mặt trời nhỏ: "Xem, ý nghĩ của ta là rất đúng!"

Úy Tranh yêu cực kỳ hắn như vậy chăm chú rất nghiêm túc bộ dáng, nhịn không được hôn một chút hắn cái trán: "Ngươi nói cái gì đều là đối với ."

Lý Trì Ý mặt nóng lên, cũng không như lúc trước có chống đẩy động tác.

Úy Tranh ôn nhu nói: "Tính toán ra, cũng đã đến phá xác thời điểm, nghĩ kỹ Bảo Bảo muốn tên gì đến sao?"

Lý Trì Ý đầy trong đầu đều là các loại thí nghiệm, thình lình nhận được cái vấn đề khó khăn này, hậm hực nói: "Ngươi tới quyết định đi, dù sao ngươi là nó hai cha."

A..., bất kể thế nào nói, tốt xấu là thừa nhận mình là hài tử cha hắn rồi, thật đáng mừng.

Lựa chọn tính bỏ qua cái kia hai cha hai chữ, Úy Tranh nhếch miệng lên, lại nhịn không được thò tay mà sờ lên đỉnh đầu của hắn, Lý Trì Ý mất tự nhiên mà phiết quá mức, tìm cái lý do ly khai.

Trong những ngày kế tiếp, Lý Trì Ý trầm tĩnh tại nguyên tố thí nghiệm ở bên trong, phong hỏa hóa lôi, nước gió là băng, những cái...kia bị tất cả đại tiên cửa truy phủng biến dị linh căn đã đến Lý Trì Ý nơi đây, chỉ cần điều phối thoáng một phát các loại trụ cột nguyên tố tỉ lệ, có thể phóng xuất ra tương ứng pháp thuật đến.

Hắn còn cảm nhận được sơ cấp nhất chế tạo sinh vật niềm vui thú — Lý Trì Ý vậy mà dùng nước cùng đất hai loại nguyên tố thôi phát một quả nho nhỏ Ngô Đồng hạt giống trưởng thành đại thụ che trời.

Không chỉ như vậy, theo thể ngộ làm sâu sắc, tâm tình cất cao, ngũ hành nguyên tố đối với hắn thân cận độ cũng vẻn vẹn bay lên, cầm Hỏa nguyên tố mà nói, ngày xưa hắn khống chế một cái thành hình hỏa diễm bóng cũng đã rất không dễ dàng, hôm nay hắn thậm chí có thể khống chế một hồi đủ để đốt sạch thảo nguyên thế lửa.

Rất làm hắn hài lòng là, ngược lại cầm hồi lâu, vậy mà lại để cho hắn dùng gió, hoả táng lôi, mô phỏng ra linh áp cảm giác.

Hắn vốn là có được biến dị lôi linh căn, đôi lợi dụng linh lực thao túng lôi hệ pháp thuật hết sức quen thuộc, bởi vậy mô phỏng đứng lên cũng thuận buồm xuôi gió, chỉ nếu không có người cưỡng chế dùng linh thức thăm dò vào trong cơ thể hắn, cơ bản phát giác không xuất ra hắn thể chất chỗ đặc thù.

Như vậy là hắn có thể ngụy trang thành bình thường tu sĩ, lại cũng sẽ không phát sinh một lấy người giao thủ đã bị người kinh ngạc "Không có khả năng ngươi làm sao sẽ không có linh lực" loại này xấu hổ tình cảnh, còn có thể xuất kỳ bất ý âm một chút đối phương, quả thực không thể tốt hơn.

Cùng Lý Trì Ý Nhất Nhật Thiên Lý tiến bộ thần tốc thành quả tu luyện so sánh với, trứng Phượng Hoàng ấp trứng tiến triển liền thập phần không trôi chảy.

Hai người tính toán dễ phá xác ngày, trứng Phượng Hoàng lại không chút sứt mẻ, liền vết nứt đều không có, càng đừng đề cập đã nứt ra.

Bởi vì hoài nghi phượng hoàng ấp trứng thời gian khác hẳn với nhân loại, hai người vì thế chuyên môn tìm đọc sách cổ. Cuối cùng lấy được kết luận là, trứng Phượng Hoàng phải tích góp đến nhất định được linh lực mới có thể phá xác, bởi vậy không chỉ tại ấp trứng trong lúc cần không ngừng vì kia bổ sung linh lực, tại phá xác trước còn muốn tăng lớn linh lực bổ sung, nếu không thời gian lâu dài, tiểu phượng hoàng tại trong vỏ trở nên gầy yếu, rất có thể như vậy suy yếu mà chết.

Ấp trứng kỳ trứng Phượng Hoàng hấp thu linh lực cũng đã thập phần làm cho người ta sợ hãi, Úy Tranh một ra khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, cũng bị trứng hút khô rồi linh lực nhiều lần, sinh sôi hóa thành thân rắn. Nếu như theo như Lý Trì Ý hiện tại nơi này săn bắn linh thú bổ sung linh lực tốc độ, cái này trứng căn bản ấp trứng không đi ra.

Úy Tranh trầm tư một lát: "Nếu như dùng tới tồn kho bên trong những cái...kia thượng phẩm linh thạch, có lẽ vậy là đủ rồi."

Lý Trì Ý thở dài, thật là một cái tiểu đòi nợ quỷ, còn chưa ra đời mà bắt đầu phá sản rồi.

Phảng phất biết rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, Úy Tranh cười giỡn nói: "Đợi dùng hết những thứ này linh thạch, ta đã có thể một nghèo hai trắng (công nông nghiệp và khoa học kỹ thuật kém phát triển) rồi."

Lý Trì Ý dở khóc dở cười, đang muốn nói chuyện, Úy Tranh lời nói xoay chuyển: "A..., bất quá ngoại trừ linh thạch, thiên tài địa bảo cũng không có thiếu. Sính lễ vẫn là trở ra khởi ."

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm: "... Không cần!"

Đợi đến lúc thực chống lại Phượng Cung tầng cao nhất cái kia thành chồng chất linh thạch, hai người lại bắt đầu khó khăn, nhiều linh thạch như vậy, nguyên một đám hấp thu, muốn lề mề tới khi nào đây?

Sự tình đã đến thập phần khó giải quyết tình trạng, Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt trầm tư, chợt nghe được Úy Tranh nói: "Thời gian đã không còn kịp rồi."

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặt, không yên lòng mà ừ một tiếng.

Úy Tranh ôn nhu nói: "Ta có cái biện pháp, chẳng qua là cần A Ý phối hợp mới được."

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái gì?"

Úy Tranh tiến đến hắn bên tai, nhỏ giọng nói một câu. Cũng không biết hắn nói gì đó, Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt trận thanh trận hồng, cắn răng nói: "Vậy thử một lần a."

Úy Tranh nói cái kia nhất kế chính là song tu, đoàn tụ bí quyết ở bên trong thì có lợi dụng song tu hấp thu linh khí khẩu quyết, chính dễ dàng dùng ở chỗ này. Bọn hắn trước tiên đem linh thạch chuyển dời đến tẩy tủy trong ao, hai người hết sức chân thành đối lập nhau, linh khí liền tại hai cổ hơi thở giao hòa chi tế hòa nhập vào trong cơ thể.

Hồi lâu chưa từng thân mật, người nào đó toàn thân cứng ngắc, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt, đẹp mắt lông mi vặn tại một chỗ, yếu ớt lại cấm dục, không lưu loát giống như lần thứ nhất, Úy Tranh đôi mắt thâm trầm, nhiều lần cầm giữ không được, suýt nữa ném đi tinh nguyên.

Gần ba ngày ba đêm, Lý Trì Ý hầu như mệt mỏi thành một bãi bùn, Úy Tranh tràn đầy yêu quý mà hôn môi hắn lông mày, bị mềm mà đẩy ra.

Nghĩ vậy vài ngày bị bày thành các loại cảm thấy thẹn tư thế, hai chân bủn rủn được đi không đặng đường, Lý Trì Ý bạch lấy khuôn mặt, trong ngắn hạn hắn đều không nghĩ phải nhìn...nữa người này rồi.

Úy Tranh ngược lại là linh lực dồi dào, tinh thần toả sáng, tại mẫn cảm mà phát giác mình bị ghét bỏ về sau, lập tức đem người ôm trở về trên giường, chính mình tức thì thức thời mà đi trứng phòng.

Nghỉ ngơi cả buổi quang cảnh, Lý Trì Ý cái này mới có tinh thần. Hắn trên giường ngồi xuống nửa ngày, phát trong chốc lát ngốc, chỉ phải buông tha cho tu luyện, tùy ý choàng kiện ngoại bào, đi ra ngoài, chuẩn bị phơi nắng đã lâu mặt trời.

Tê Ngô Cảnh mặt trời vĩnh viễn là ôn hòa ấm áp, như là một cái bếp lò treo ở chân trời, bích không trung mây trắng, bốn khỏa Ngô Đồng khởi động cái này một phương bầu trời. Bất quá một lát, chi lúc trước cái loại này thân cận Úy Tranh chim chóc nghe thấy được trên người hắn mùi, nhao nhao bay tới, dừng lại ở bên cạnh hắn dưới chân, thu kêu đòi hỏi chim ăn.

Lý Trì Ý tâm tình thực hảo, lấy chút ít chim ăn uy những thứ này sắc thái sặc sỡ Tiểu chút chít.

Nhưng vào lúc này, biến cố đồ sinh, Tê Ngô Cảnh biên giới chỗ, mấy đạo quang mang từ phía trên rơi xuống, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt ngưng tụ, hắn liếc liền nhận ra đây là Truyền Tống Trận làm ra đến cột sáng.

Là Triệu Vô Hạ đã đến?

Cái lúc này, tới cũng quá không khéo rồi.

Lý Trì Ý con mắt sắc một sâu, hắn rất nhanh phát hiện sự tình cũng không đơn giản, cột sáng trước trước sau sau đáp xuống không ngớt mấy đạo, gần có vài chục nói nhiều, như dùng mỗi lần đạo cột sáng truyền tống mười người đến tính toán, đây là có mấy trăm người tiến nhập Tê Ngô Cảnh!

Bất chấp đã quấy rầy đối phương, Lý Trì Ý bay nhanh đi trứng phòng, đem cái này một tình huống báo cho biết Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Còn nhớ rõ lần trước ngươi cởi bỏ phong ấn của ta địa phương sao?"

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, gật gật đầu.

Úy Tranh: "Theo ta đi cái kia."

Tê Trì Cung trong đại trận liền tại lần trước phong ấn Úy Tranh trong động quật, thăm lại chốn xưa, Úy Tranh nhìn hắn một cái, gặp đối phương biểu lộ như thường, lúc này mới hơi không thể nhận ra mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lúc trước hóa xà phá băng mà 〔HJ sửa sang lại ) ra hình thành lỗ thủng khổng lồ còn tại nguyên chỗ, hai người đi đến bên cạnh, Úy Tranh nói: "Năm đó Phượng Vương đem Phượng Tộc nghỉ lại mà luyện hóa thành một phương Bí Cảnh, tự nhiên có khống chế toàn bộ mật cảnh phương pháp." Hắn dùng dao găm cắt tay mình lòng bàn tay, huyết dịch tích rơi trên mặt đất, nhanh chóng hòa nhập vào nửa chỉ sâu ám văn ở bên trong, mơ hồ có kim quang lập loè.

Ngay sau đó biến hóa kinh người đã xảy ra, cái này trong hầm băng phế tích như là lộn ngược bình thường, rơi lả tả hòn đá dùng một loại không nhanh không chậm tốc độ bổ sung quay về cực lớn lỗ thủng, thời gian nửa nén hương không đến, hình thành bóng loáng, vẽ lấy hoa mỹ đường vân mặt băng nặng mới xuất hiện tại trước mặt hai người.

Huyền bào tóc đen nam nhân bình vươn tay, một đạo tản ra tia sáng ngọc khí theo lòng đất bay lên, rơi vào lòng bàn tay của hắn ở bên trong.

Úy Tranh chậm rãi nói: "Đại trận chính là hắn dùng để điều khiển toàn bộ Tê Ngô Cảnh, chống cự kẻ thù bên ngoài pháp bảo, đây là đại trận đầu mối then chốt, Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn."

Đệ 78 chương

Bàn cờ thượng văn có Thiên can địa chi, Nhị Thập Bát Tinh Tú đường vân, nhưng là mơ hồ đối ứng Tê Ngô Cảnh bốn phương, Úy Tranh tùy ý một điểm phía trên cái nào đó quân cờ, hai người quanh thân bỗng nhiên hóa ra xanh biếc rừng cây suối nước hình chiếu, một cái nhỏ lộc vui sướng mà tại suối trên đá chạy trốn nhảy lên, nó hướng Lý Trì Ý bổ nhào qua, lại hồn nhiên chưa phát giác ra xuyên qua thân thể của đối phương.

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới bị Lâm Vân Phái khống chế Vân Khê mật cảnh, cái kia chết sớm quỷ Trương Toản Nhiên trong tay liền có được một món đồ như vậy cùng loại pháp bảo, có thể lợi dụng quân cờ phán đoán tiến vào mật cảnh rèn luyện môn phái đệ tử thân ở nơi nào, bất quá cái kia pháp bảo cùng cái này Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn bắt đầu so sánh, muốn thô ráp đơn giản hơn nhiều.

Úy Tranh lại chọn một hạt quân cờ, hình ảnh thoảng qua, đổi thành một cái khác phó tình cảnh.

Bộ dạng này tình cảnh sẽ không có vừa mới như vậy cảnh đẹp ý vui rồi, trong rừng cây, mười cái đang mặc chế thức trang phục người tu chân xuất hiện ở hai người trước mắt, hiển nhiên là đồng xuất nhất mạch đồng môn đệ tử.

Các phái quần áo và trang sức có tất cả đặc sắc ∝, Úy Tranh nhìn thoáng qua nói: "Là Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử."

Cầm đầu hai người kia một già một trẻ, quần áo phối màu càng thêm trầm ổn, hiển nhiên là đám người này ở bên trong bối phận cao nhất hai cái.

Lý Trì Ý chứng kiến thanh niên kia, không khỏi có chút khiêu mi: "Phong Bộ Sơ?"

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên ồ lên một tiếng, nhiều hứng thú mà nhìn Phong Bộ Sơ: "Tiểu tử này không biết được cái gì cơ duyên, cái này Hóa Thần Kỳ rồi hả?"

Còn trẻ như vậy Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ, đặt ở Vân Thâm Đại Lục ở bên trong cũng là năm trăm năm khó gặp, khó trách Phong Bộ Sơ có thể cùng bổn môn trưởng lão địa vị ngang nhau.

Phong Bộ Sơ tuy tràn ngập bí ẩn làm cho người hiếu kỳ, Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt cuối cùng dừng lại mục tiêu cũng không phải hắn, mà là Lâm Vân Phái một vị khác dẫn đội người trên người, cái kia là một gã nhìn qua ước năm mươi tuổi lão giả, ánh mắt tháo vát, tinh thần quắc thước.

Lâm Vân Phái bên trong tựa hồ cũng không thái hòa hài, cái kia mười cái ở bên trong, cấp thấp đệ tử tụ họp tại lão giả phụ cận, chỉ có một hai cái tại Phong Bộ Sơ bên cạnh. Lão giả lúc này chính đang lớn tiếng diễn thuyết, tụ tập ở bên cạnh hắn các đệ tử mặt lộ vẻ cung kính vẻ sùng bái, hòa cùng thanh âm liên tiếp, lại không hẹn mà cùng mà đem Phong Bộ Sơ gạt ở một bên, như là không có hắn người này tựa như.

Phong Bộ Sơ tâm tính ngược lại là bình thản, đãi ở một bên, lẳng lặng đẳng lão giả đem nói cho hết lời.

Nghe xong Lâm Vân Phái góc tường, Úy Tranh hoán đổi mấy chỗ tình cảnh, cuối cùng từ những người này trong miệng trở lại như cũ ra đại khái chân tướng.

Lại nguyên lai là mấy tháng này Vân Thâm Đại Lục lần lượt có người phát hiện Tê Ngô Cảnh tin tức. Chúng tiên cửa thèm thuồng Phượng Tộc bảo tàng, liền như là lúc trước phát hiện Vân Khê mật cảnh lúc bình thường, do Lâm Vân Phái làm đội trưởng, mọi người thương lượng qua đi, quyết định cùng một chỗ tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, dùng đối lập nhau hòa bình phương thức vơ vét thiên tài địa bảo.

Buồn cười chính là, những môn phái này mặt ngoài nói muốn dùng đối lập nhau hòa bình phương thức tranh đoạt bảo tàng, nói lý ra nhưng là làm trò hề, đại bộ phận đều đang thương lượng như thế nào vụng trộm ám toán người khác, cướp lấy bảo tàng.

Tê Ngô Cảnh tin tức là ai thả ra không cần nói cũng biết, Triệu Vô Hạ yên lặng mấy tháng, rốt cục không chịu nổi cô đơn lạnh lẽo, chính mình nhảy ra ngoài.

Nhưng mà hai người nhiều lần xác nhận qua, cái này một được chuẩn tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong trong đám người cũng không có Triệu Vô Hạ, nghĩ đến là ở chờ bọn hắn cùng những thứ này tiên môn đệ tử càng đấu Lưỡng Bại Câu Thương, ngồi thu ngư ông thủ lợi.

Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh: "Ta hôm nay xác định hắn chính là ngươi ta suy đoán người kia." Cái này âm hiểm đến cực điểm mượn đao giết người thủ pháp, cùng ở kiếp trước quả thực không có sai biệt.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm một lát, lại cắt một vết thương, đem càng nhiều nữa máu tươi rót vào trận pháp bên trong.

Lý Trì Ý thấy không thoải mái, khẽ nhíu mày: "Trận pháp này chỉ có thể dùng máu tươi đến thúc dục sao?"

Úy Tranh: "Lo lắng ta?"

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh: "Đúng, ta lo lắng tiền bối thận hư máu huyết chưa đủ."

Úy Tranh vui lên: "Cái này cũng không nhọc đến A Ý phí tâm."

Hai người đấu hết miệng, Lý Trì Ý thấy hắn ngữ điệu không đếm xỉa tới, nhìn qua thứ này tựa hồ đối với hắn hoàn toàn không có có chỗ hại, lúc này mới trong nội tâm an tâm một chút.

Sau một lát, một đạo kỳ dị ánh sáng dùng Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn làm trung tâm, hướng bốn phía vô góc chết phát ra, như là một trận gió phật qua mỗi người thân thể.

Màu lam nhạt hào quang đảo qua toàn bộ Tê Ngô Cảnh bỏ ra trọn vẹn thời gian nửa nén hương, nửa nén hương về sau, toàn bộ Tê Ngô Cảnh đã xảy ra biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất. Dùng Phượng Cung làm trung tâm, bốn gốc đủ để chống trời cây ngô đồng là phân điểm, vốn là rậm rạp sum sê rừng rậm đảo mắt hóa thành Tiên Thiên Ngũ Hành bát quái trận!

Lý Trì Ý khiếp sợ nhìn xem cái này biến hóa kinh người.

Không chỉ hắn, tán lạc tại Tê Ngô Cảnh các nơi chúng tiên cửa tu sĩ vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, nhao nhao điều khiển khí bay lên không trung, nhưng mà không đến nửa khắc những người này nhao nhao từ phía trên thượng rớt xuống — không biết lúc nào phi hành pháp khí đã toàn bộ mất đi hiệu lực rồi!

Một ít kiến thức nhiều rộng đích người tu chân nương tựa theo vừa mới trời cao thời khắc quan sát hình dạng mặt đất, không khỏi kinh hô: "Bí Cảnh phòng ngự trận pháp rời đi! Là Tiên Thiên Ngũ Hành bát quái trận!"

"Truyền thuyết Phượng Vương tinh thông trận pháp, cái này quả nhiên là thật sự Tê Ngô Cảnh!"

Úy Tranh giải thích nói: "Phượng Vương kết hợp hắn chìm đắm nhiều năm trận pháp tri thức, lúc này mới luyện hóa ra Tê Ngô Cảnh. Chỉ cần tay cầm Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn, có thể tùy tâm sở dục khống chế Tê Ngô Cảnh từng cọng cây ngọn cỏ."

Cái này là Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn tên tồn tại, với tư cách đại trận đầu mối then chốt, nho nhỏ tổng thể bàn, lại có thể thao túng cái này một phương thế giới Sâm La Vạn Tượng. Úy Tranh tùy ý kích thích trên bàn một con cờ, hư ảnh trung những người kia liền bị khí độc tập kích, rất nhanh rơi vào trong ảo giác.

Nhìn xem những cái...kia lâm vào huyễn họ Tướng Lý người tu chân, Lý Trì Ý đột nhiên nói: "Một viên một con cờ kích thích, đây cũng quá phiền toái, trứng Phượng Hoàng ấp trứng sắp tới, tiền bối cũng không cần phải phân tâm cái này. Không bằng giao cho ta a."

Úy Tranh yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, thở dài: "A Ý, ngươi di chuyển sát tâm rồi."

Lý Trì Ý trong mắt xẹt qua một tia hung ác ánh sáng lạnh.

Truy tên trục lợi, ỷ thế hiếp người người, cái đó cả đời đều con chó không đổi được đớp cứt.

Vừa mới cái kia mấy tránh hình ảnh thoảng qua, hắn đã nhìn thấy không ít đời trước khuôn mặt cũ.

Thí dụ như vừa mới cái kia cô lập Phong Bộ Sơ Lâm Vân Phái trưởng lão, tên là Bảo Huy, Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị, chưởng phái sư đệ, Trương Toản Nhiên sư phụ, tại đánh Triển Tiên Môn lúc xuất lực rất nhiều.

Nếu như nói Trương Toản Nhiên chỉ là mình ở kiếp trước tiện tay giết chết pháo hôi, như vậy sư phụ hắn Bảo Huy chính là Lý Trì Ý chính thức cừu nhân, muốn biết rõ, đã từng bị hệ thống cười nhạo là pháo hôi sư huynh Trần Thanh chính là chết dưới tay hắn.

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng nói: "Phạm nhà của ta vườn , cái đó cả đời đều đáng chết."

Tức giận đến run nhè nhẹ tay bị cầm chặt, Lý Trì Ý đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại, kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía Úy Tranh.

"Thực hảo, xem ra Tê Ngô Cảnh tại trong lòng ngươi địa vị không thấp sao." Úy Tranh cười nói, "Tu chân một chuyện, tối kỵ nhất không bỏ xuống được. Đã có khúc mắc, phải đi cởi bỏ nó." Dứt lời, hắn đem Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn giao cho thanh niên trên tay, thân mật mà vỗ vỗ đầu: "Đi đi."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Vừa mới tích góp đứng lên âm u tâm tình lập tức toàn cũng bị mất, trong đầu hắn chỉ quanh quẩn đại đại dấu chấm hỏi (?), phần thuởng này con chó nhỏ tựa như ngữ khí thần thái là chuyện gì xảy ra? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý cứng ngắc nói: "Tiền bối vẫn là chuyên tâm ấp trứng a!"

"Hảo, bên này liền giao cho ngươi rồi." Úy Tranh khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, "Chẳng qua là A Ý, lần này nếu là gặp được Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử, xem tại mặt mũi của ta lên, thả bọn họ một con ngựa."

Lý Trì Ý có thể có thể khá gật gật đầu, trong mắt xẹt qua một đạo phức tạp thần sắc.

Hắn không có nói cho Úy Tranh chính là, đời trước Tịnh Nguyệt Tông kỳ thật cũng không có tham dự Triển Tiên Môn trận này tàn sát.

Cũng không biết là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông phạm vào cái gì thái tuế, bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn chằm chằm vào, thiết kế trộm đi trấn tông chi bảo. Tông chủ tức giận đến một bệnh không dậy nổi, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cũng bởi vậy nguyên khí đại thương, dần dần đi đường xuống dốc, ở phía sau cùng nhân vật chính giằng co nội dung cốt truyện ở bên trong sớm pháo hôi.

Cùng cây to đón gió Lâm Vân Phái so sánh với, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông luôn luôn gió bình luận hài lòng, lại không nghĩ rằng Lâm Vân Phái còn sống đến kết cục, nó nhưng lại ngay cả quyển trục một nửa không tới liền suy sụp rồi.

Loại chuyện này hữu với thiên nói chế tạo, Lý Trì Ý tạm thời không có cách nào khác nói cho Úy Tranh, cũng may hắn hôm nay đã có thể ảnh hưởng đến nhân vật chính, đến đằng sau tổng có biện pháp phá vỡ khốn cục.

Úy Tranh kỹ càng khai báo Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn cách dùng, lại dặn dò một hồi lâu, thẳng đến Lý Trì Ý im lặng mà nhìn hắn, lúc này mới lưu luyến không rời quay về trứng trong phòng đi.

Trước khi chia tay, Lý Trì Ý chợt nhớ tới cái gì, hô ở Úy Tranh: "Còn có một việc, làm phiền tiền bối cho cái Tê Ngô Cảnh chi chủ bằng chứng, miễn cho đến lúc đó vạch mặt, bị bọn hắn vu cáo ngược một chút."

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm một lát, đem cái kia cái có thể lưu lại hình ảnh ảo giác bóng giao cho hắn.

Lý Trì Ý theo Tê Trì Cung ở bên trong đi ra, đang muốn hướng Lâm Vân Phái phương hướng tiến đến, lúc này màn trời hàng hạ tối hậu một đạo cột sáng, Lý Trì Ý chú ý tới về sau, liền đem hình ảnh điều đến cột sáng chỗ chỗ, thấy rõ người đến về sau, không khỏi sững sờ.

Cuối cùng này tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh , là đồng môn của hắn sư huynh sư tỷ, Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh!

Hắn suy tư một lát, liền hướng phía cột sáng chỗ tiến đến.

Theo cuối cùng một đạo cột sáng đáp xuống, hai cái thanh sam nam nữ rơi trong rừng, đúng là Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh. Lâm Linh tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh đã nghĩ xuất ra phi hành pháp bảo ngự không phi hành, lại không ngờ tới mới đã bay một hơi không đến liền thẳng tắp hạ mất.

Trần Thanh theo ngự thú trong túi gọi ra phi hạc, vững vàng đem Lâm Linh tiếp được, Trần Thanh cười hắc hắc nói: "May mắn ta có dự kiến trước."

Lâm Linh nháo cái mặt to hồng, trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: "Liền ngươi có thể."

Hai người cưỡi hạc phi ở giữa không trung, đem trọn cái Tê Ngô Cảnh thu vào trong mắt, bốn khóa cây ngô đồng chèo chống thiên địa, um tùm rừng rậm không ngớt khôn cùng, mơ hồ có thể chứng kiến đầm lầy, đất cát đẳng chỗ, mơ hồ xếp thành bát quái trận bộ dáng, nhìn như bình tĩnh bề ngoài xuống, ẩn phục lấy nguy cơ.

Lâm Linh thở dài: "Cũng không biết A Ý có phải thật vậy hay không tại đây."

Trần Thanh: "Sư phụ không phải nói sao, A Ý mất tích thời điểm, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cái vị kia Đại Năng Úy Tranh cũng không thấy rồi, A Ý nhãn hôm nay vẫn là hoàn hảo vô khuyết, hắn không có việc gì không có khả năng không để cho sư môn báo bình an, cho nên rất có thể là Cân Úy loong coong tiến vào cái nào đó mật cảnh bên trong. Mà cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh Cân Úy loong coong quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, là bọn hắn khả năng nhất nơi đi."

Từ khi nhận được Lý Trì Ý báo bình an tin tức về sau, Triển Tiên Môn liền đã mất đi hắn và Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tin tức, Triệu Ân Niên đợi một tháng, Lâm Vân Phái bên kia vừa vặn truyền đến Úy Tranh mất tích tin tức, lão đầu nhi nghĩ đến quan hệ của hai người bọn hắn, liền làm ra Trần Thanh nói suy đoán.

Lúc này thời điểm đại lục tin đồn Tê Ngô Cảnh xuất thế, Triệu Ân Niên nghe xong nơi này không phải cùng đồ đệ tức phụ có quan hệ nha, càng nghĩ, liền lại để cho Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh đến xem.

Hai người bọn họ chính trong lúc nói chuyện, một đầu hình giống như khổng tước ác điểu bỗng nhiên theo trên bầu trời lướt đi hạ xuống, thị uy tựa như phun ra một đạo hỏa diễm, bạch hạc lập tức sợ tới mức hướng trong rừng cây chui.

Hai người chỉ cảm thấy một hồi mất trọng lượng, thẳng tắp xuống rơi xuống, lúc này chậm chễ khi đó thì nhanh, hỏa diễm vừa theo hai người bọn họ trên đầu sát qua, một cổ tóc bị đốt vị khét bay ra.

Khổng Ưng đôi cái này Bạch Vũ chim hết sức tò mò, truy khi bọn hắn phía sau cái mông đùa tựa như xua đuổi, thỉnh thoảng nhả một mồi lửa, phảng phất tại thúc giục bạch hạc bay lại mau một chút. Nếu không phải Trần Thanh cỡi ngựa kỹ thuật tốt, bạch hạc đã sớm sợ tới mức bốn phía tán loạn rồi.

Lâm Linh: "! ! ! Ta biết ngay ngươi cái này bạch hạc vô dụng!"

Rất nhanh nàng liền ý thức được tọa kỵ vô dụng, chủ nhân cũng là phế vật, Trần Thanh thằng này một bên tốn sức mà khống chế bạch hạc, còn một bên sợ hãi than nói: "Đây là... Khổng Ưng a! Thượng cổ cầm chim! Là phượng hoàng họ hàng gần a!"

"Đến lúc nào rồi rồi, đừng phát làm con mọt sách tức giận!" Lâm Linh mặt tối sầm, theo trong tay hắn túm lấy dây thừng, bắt buộc bạch hạc quay đầu. Trần Thanh quá sợ hãi: "Sư tỷ! Ngươi muốn điều gì!"

Lâm Linh gọn gàng mà linh hoạt rút ra kiếm, hừ lạnh nói: "Bổn cô nương hôm nay muốn chiếu cố cái này dẹp cọng lông súc sinh!"

Trần Thanh lập tức trợn tròn mắt. Cái kia Khổng Ưng gặp bạch điểu bỗng nhiên quay đầu, đại hỉ, lập tức đón đầu bay tới. Mắt thấy hai cái chim muốn đâm vào một chỗ, Khổng Ưng bỗng nhiên trên không trung đình trệ nửa hơi, ngay sau đó hoảng sợ rên rỉ mấy tiếng, trực tiếp quay đầu bay đi.

Hai người: ? ? ?

Kỳ thật nếu như bọn hắn có thể nghe hiểu được điểu ngữ lời mà nói..., liền sẽ phát hiện cái này chỉ Khổng Ưng kỳ thật tại kêu to: yêu thọ á..., cái kia tàn sát chim cuồng ma lại đây á!

Đệ 79 chương

Lệnh chúng chim nghe tin đã sợ mất mật tàn sát chim cuồng ma Lý Trì Ý, giờ phút này chính ngự kiếm đứng ở cách đó không xa vị trí cười mỉm mà nhìn bọn họ. Lâm Linh mắt sắc, lập tức liền phát hiện hắn: "A Ý?"

Lý Trì Ý bay tới: "Sư huynh sư tỷ, các ngươi làm sao tới nơi này?"

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh liếc nhau, do Lâm Linh đến đem mấy tháng này tại bên ngoài chuyện đã xảy ra từng cái nói cho Lý Trì Ý nghe.

Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh: "Những tông phái này bàn tính đáng đánh, đáng tiếc người tính không bằng trời tính, cái này mật cảnh sớm đã là có chủ được rồi."

Lâm Linh sững sờ: "Có chủ?"

Trần Thanh giải thích nói: "Sư tỷ, ngươi còn không nhìn ra sao, nơi này có không cách nào sử dụng phi hành pháp khí cấm chế, có thể sư đệ vẫn có thể qua tự do."

Thanh niên chân đạp tàn kiếm, bình tĩnh, nhìn như bình thường, như liên lạc với hai người vừa mới ngự sử pháp khí thất bại một chuyện, liền đặc biệt không giống người thường rồi, cái này không phải là đang nói đại trận tự cấp Lý Trì Ý thương lượng cửa sau sao? Lâm Linh bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, đồng thời cũng ý thức được một sự kiện —

Đã như vậy, như vậy lần này chúng tiên cửa tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh hành động, cũng không phải là tầm bảo, mà là đánh cướp.

Có thể nếu không phải lúc trước Phượng Tộc di bảo điên truyền, ai lại sẽ đối với nơi này nghĩ cách đâu này? Chúng tiên cửa còn có thể nói là người không biết vô tội, mà truyền bá tin tức người tận lực chịu, hiển nhiên là Kỳ Tâm Khả Tru rồi.

Trần Thanh hỏi: "A Ý, ngươi cũng biết mấy tháng này đến lưu truyền tới Tê Ngô Cảnh tin tức, là ai tản đi ra ngoài hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm một lát, đột nhiên hỏi: "Lúc trước truyền cho sư môn tin ngươi đám bọn họ không có thu được sao?"

Lâm Linh lắc đầu: "Trước đó lần thứ nhất thu được chính là ngươi tại Nam Man Thấp Địa nhận được đông Phương Sư đệ tin tức, về sau liền không còn có nhận được."

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh, hắn nói là Triệu Vô Hạ như thế nào nhanh như vậy liền thiết kế ra đối phó Tê Ngô Cảnh biện pháp, nguyên lai là cố ý theo dõi Triển Tiên Môn, nửa đường kiếp hạ chính mình hướng sư môn báo bình an tin tức, cái này mới biết được tung tích của mình.

"Người kia hẳn là Triệu Vô Hạ." Hắn đem mình ở Nam Man Thấp Địa trải qua nói một lần.

Trần Thanh cảm thán nói: "Khó trách chúng ta nhận được tin tức là tới Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong tầm bảo. Triệu ma đầu cái này là muốn mượn chúng tiên cửa chi thủ, phá được Tê Ngô Cảnh phượng tê cung."

Lâm Linh: "Nếu là cái hiểu lầm, như vậy chúng ta cái này cùng mặt khác tông môn nói rõ ràng việc này, hảo gọi bọn hắn biết được cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh là có chủ chi địa."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ cười một tiếng, không nói gì, cũng không có đáp ứng.

Trần Thanh lắc đầu cười nói: "Sư tỷ, ngươi khi bọn hắn sẽ tin lời của chúng ta sao?"

Lâm Linh sững sờ, lập tức giật mình, không sai, bởi vì cái gọi là tên đã trên dây không phát không được, chúng tiên cửa trù tính chung an bài lâu như vậy, cãi cọ lâu như vậy, mới phân phối xong danh ngạch (slot) tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh, những thứ này môn phái tu chân từng cái thậm chí nghĩ kiếm một chén canh, lúc này mấy người bọn hắn nhảy ra nói cái này mật cảnh là có chủ , ai cũng sẽ không nguyện ý tin tưởng.

Lúc trước Triệu Ân Niên đồ tìm người thuận tiện, liền chỉ phái hai người đến Tê Ngô Cảnh, lúc này thời điểm liền hiện ra ít người tai hại rồi. Bọn hắn cái này mấy cái vô danh tiểu bối, dựa vào cái gì làm cho nhân gia nghe chính mình hay sao?

Trần Thanh trầm tư nói: "Còn có cái biện pháp, lần này tìm kiếm mật cảnh là do Lâm Vân Phái ra mặt làm đội trưởng, bọn hắn kế hoạch ba ngày sau tại Phượng Cung phụ cận thành lập một cái tạm thời nơi trú quân, tất cả tông môn có thể tiến về trước trao đổi lẫn nhau thu hoạch. A Ý, vị kia Đại Năng giờ phút này có hay không tại Tê Ngô Cảnh nội, đến lúc đó lại để cho hắn hiện thân đi ra nói chuyện như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn thoáng qua Tê Trì Cung: "Hắn có việc tạm thời không cách nào hiện thân. Bất quá ta có việc trước dùng ảo giác bóng ghi chép lại hắn mà nói, như thời cơ thỏa đáng, cũng có thể công khai đi ra."

Trần Thanh vui vẻ: "Như thế rất tốt."

Lâm Linh bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến: "Ba ngày sau phiên chợ mới sẽ mở ra, trong ba ngày này chẳng lẽ để lại mặc cho bọn hắn tại mật cảnh ở bên trong tùy ý vơ vét đồ vật sao?"

Nếu như nói Phượng Cung là chủ nhà phòng ở, cái kia Tê Ngô Cảnh chính là bọn họ gia hậu viện, cho dù là tạm thời lại để cho một đám người tiến vào hậu viện, chủ nhà cũng không có khả năng bỏ mặc những người này tùy ý lấy đi nhà mình đồ vật a!

Lý Trì Ý trên mặt thản nhiên nói: "Người không biết vô tội, hiện tại Tê Ngô Cảnh đối với bọn họ mà nói chính là một cái bình thường cỡ lớn mật cảnh. Nếu có thể trong ba ngày qua đạt được thiên tài địa bảo, cũng là vận mệnh của bọn hắn."

Ba người thương nghị qua đi, quyết định cái này xuất phát đi tìm Lâm Vân Phái môn nhân.

Giới hạn trong bạch hạc tốc độ, bọn hắn chỉ phải thảnh thơi thảnh thơi mà bay lên. Dọc theo con đường này bọn hắn gặp phải những cái...kia dị thú loài chim bay, vừa thấy Lý Trì Ý tên sát tinh này, nhao nhao ra vẻ rùa đen rút đầu, không dám tìm phiền phức của bọn hắn.

Trên đường ngự thú cuồng người Trần Thanh còn năn nỉ Lý Trì Ý thay hắn bắt một cái Khổng Ưng đến, vì vậy cái kia chỉ hiếu kỳ bạch hạc tướng mạo một mực vụng trộm đi theo ở phía sau Khổng Ưng bởi vậy rơi vào Trần Thanh trong túi, chính thức đã thành bạch hạc tiểu đồng bọn.

Mà đối với khác một số người mà nói, Tê Ngô Cảnh sẽ không có tốt đẹp như vậy rồi.

Những tông phái này phân tán tại mật cảnh biên giới các nơi, bởi vì đại trận cấm chế không cách nào lợi dụng phi hành pháp khí, đừng nói vụng trộm phái người cho những người khác hạ ngáng chân, liền tiến lên đi lại đều thập phần khó khăn.

Tiên Thiên Ngũ Hành bát quái trận đem Tê Ngô Cảnh chia làm năm cái tiểu trận, hướng mặt trời là Thủy, Phong trận, cái bóng là kim, hỏa trận, Âm Dương giao hội là đất, xông vào trong trận người nếu không Pháp Chính xác thực khu phân âm dương, tức thì rất dễ dàng bước vào tử địa, mất phương hướng phương hướng.

Lý Trì Ý nắm giữ lấy Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn, hắn kích thích quân cờ, đem mỗi một chỗ chu thiên tiểu trận pháp sinh môn sửa hướng Lâm Vân Phái phương hướng, có thể tìm tới chính xác phương hướng người, cuối cùng đều hướng về Lâm Vân Phái tụ tập.

Ngày đầu tiên, bị vây tại trong trận pháp đệ tử liền có vài chục cái, đại bộ phận người hữu kinh vô hiểm, không có lo lắng tính mạng.

Tê Ngô Cảnh ít ai lui tới vài vạn năm, khắp nơi đều có thiên tài địa bảo. Bất quá những thiên tài địa bảo này bên cạnh còn nhiều mà thủ hộ thú, từng cái phiêu mập thể cường tráng, lại lanh lợi rất, thường xuyên dựa vào trận pháp cho những thứ này xông trận người một ít xuất kỳ bất ý tập kích, huyên náo khổ không thể tả.

Số rất ít vàng đỏ nhọ lòng son người, vì trong nội tâm tham niệm bỏ ra tánh mạng một cái giá lớn, đã trở thành Tê Ngô Cảnh bản địa thổ dân yêu thú trong mâm cơm.

Những cái...kia ở kiếp trước liền quen thuộc gương mặt cũng thình lình tại liệt, xuyên thấu qua Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn truyền tới hình ảnh, Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh xem bọn hắn tìm đường chết, bất quá là hơi chút di động bàn cờ thượng quân cờ, ném ra ngoài càng lớn hấp dẫn, những người này liền nhao nhao quên hết tất cả, như là chứng kiến củ cải trắng con lừa giống nhau, một đầu chìm vào tử môn.

Ngày hôm sau, có người thuận lợi đến Tê Ngô Cảnh trụ cột — bốn khối cây ngô đồng. Cái này vài cọng khổng lồ Ngô Đồng thượng nghỉ lại lấy các loại linh cầm, có thật nhiều đều là sớm đã diệt sạch trân quý giống, cho nên bọn họ rất nhanh liền vì linh cầm trứng thuộc sở hữu mà đánh đấu.

Trong hỗn loạn, không ít người nhao nhao theo trăm trượng cao trên cây rớt xuống.

Bởi vì Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong phi hành cấm chế, cả đời này trên không trung tự do bay lượn qua người tu chân nhao nhao rơi người tàn tật dạng, rất nhanh đã thành dưới cây nghỉ lại đám yêu thú trong mâm cơm.

Ba người đi ngang qua cây ngô đồng, xa xa mắt thấy cái này một cảnh tượng thê thảm.

Bạch hạc lên, Lâm Linh mặt lộ vẻ không đành lòng, nữ hài nhi gia vẫn là dễ dàng mềm lòng một ít: "Chúng ta không đi cứu người sao?"

Trần Thanh đè lại tay của nàng, lắc đầu nói: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ A Ý đã từng nói cái gì sao? Tê Ngô Cảnh đối với bọn họ mà nói, chính là một cái không khai thác mật cảnh, cơ duyên khắp nơi, nguy hiểm khắp nơi."

Trần Thanh ý vị thâm trường nói: "Nói cách khác, dù là vì thế trả giá tánh mạng, đó cũng là bình thường. Sư tỷ, ngươi trước kia tiến vào mật cảnh rèn luyện, sẽ vì không thể làm chung người tùy tiện ra tay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng có chút nhếch lên, sư huynh quả nhiên là cái người biết chuyện.

Lâm Linh sắc mặt phức tạp, bình tĩnh mà xem xét, nếu không phải lúc này đây gặp A Ý, bình thường nàng nhìn thấy bọn này là đoạt bảo vạch mặt chính đạo đệ tử, từ trước đến nay đều là xì mũi coi thường .

Nghĩ tới đây, nàng khẽ sẳng giọng: "Ngươi cái tên này, thật sự là miệng đầy ngụy biện." Liền cũng tiêu tan đi cứu người ý niệm trong đầu.

Ngược lại là vì đám này người tu chân đánh nhau, những cái...kia tại cây ngô đồng thượng xây tổ linh điểu nhao nhao gặp không may hại, Lâm Linh cứu được không ít theo trên cây không...lắm rớt xuống chim non, Trần Thanh cũng là yêu chim chi nhân, cùng ở sau lưng nàng hỗ trợ.

Lý Trì Ý sẽ không đi tham gia náo nhiệt, cũng không biết như thế nào , hắn ở đây Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong loài chim chỗ đó Hảo Cảm độ giống như có lẽ đã xoát đến giá trị âm, đối phương thấy hắn liền bốn tháo chạy rời.

Đẳng hai người này trong lúc, hắn nhàm chán mà kích thích bàn cờ, nhìn thoáng qua Lâm Vân Phái một đội kia tình huống.

Bởi vì bạch hạc bay chậm, sợ không kịp tại tạm thời nơi trú quân kiến tạo trước thông tri Lâm Vân Phái, Lý Trì Ý liền cố ý gia tăng trận pháp độ khó, Lâm Vân Phái đầu một ngày trôi qua thực tế chật vật, đến mức cơ hồ là khắp nơi cạm bẫy, không để ý sẽ bước vào tử môn.

Thế cho nên đã đến ngày hôm sau, môn phái khác đều đã đến bốn khỏa đại hoa, tế cây phụ cận, bọn hắn còn ở ngoại vi khó khăn di động.

Kỳ thật nếu như đám người này không làm chết lời mà nói..., bọn hắn còn sẽ không rơi xuống loại này cất bước duy gian tình trạng, chẳng qua là cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão trời sinh cũng không phải là cẩn thận chặt chẽ tính tình. Lý Trì Ý con mắt sắc một sâu, muốn dụ dỗ loại người này mắc lừa, thật sự là quá mức dễ dàng.

Đợi đến hắn vừa mở ra bên kia hình ảnh, liền nhìn thấy một đạo hắc ảnh thoảng qua, nhanh như điện chớp, bỗng dưng hướng chính mình nhào đầu về phía trước.

Nhưng là ngày đó gặp phải qua vòng vàng hắc báo!

Đệ 80 chương

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, vô ý thức trốn lóe lên một cái, hắc báo ảo ảnh xuyên qua thân thể của hắn, sau một khắc chợt nghe đến sau lưng phát ra hét thảm một tiếng.

Lâm Vân Phái bên kia hôm nay đã là máu chảy thành sông, nhiều cái đệ tử co quắp té trên mặt đất, sinh tử không biết. Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, gặp Phong Bộ Sơ một tay mang theo cái cánh tay bị cắn đoạn Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh sau này bay đi.

Cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão cùng hắc báo quần chiến một lát, gặp mình không phải là hắc báo đối thủ, quyết định thật nhanh nói: "Phong sư điệt, ngươi cản phía sau, ta dẫn đầu các đệ tử ly khai!" Dứt lời, trong nháy mắt bỏ chạy biết dùng người ảnh cũng bị mất, tại dưới sự hướng dẫn của hắn, lập tức mọi người làm chim thú tản đi.

Hiện trường chỉ còn lại có đứt tay đệ tử, Phong Bộ Sơ, còn có một đầu cực kỳ nguy hiểm vòng vàng hắc báo, cái kia đứt tay đệ tử sợ Phong Bộ Sơ sẽ vứt bỏ hắn, tranh thủ thời gian dùng còn sống tay ôm lấy hắn đùi, than vãn: "Sư huynh đừng ném ta xuống!"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Hắn một cước đá văng ra trên chân vướng víu, hướng hắc báo công tới. Một người một báo thăm dò mấy cái qua lại, rất nhanh kịch liệt mà quần chiến tại một khối. Phong Bộ Sơ bất quá Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị, tại cửu giai vòng vàng hắc báo trước mặt vốn là đi bất quá mấy cái qua lại, vẫn là Lý Trì Ý vụng trộm dùng Sâm La Vạn Tượng bàn giúp hắn ăn gian, lúc này mới chống thời gian nửa nén hương.

Thấy thời gian kéo được không sai biệt lắm, Phong Bộ Sơ chờ đúng thời cơ, đem cái kia đứt tay đệ tử nhắc tới, nhanh chóng đào tẩu.

Vòng vàng hắc báo chính muốn đuổi kịp đi, bỗng nhiên giống như có cảm giác, nhìn Lý Trì Ý phương hướng liếc.

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, thăm dò tựa như tại vòng vàng hắc báo trước mắt quơ quơ tay. Vòng vàng hắc báo không kiên nhẫn nói: "Tiểu tử, có chuyện gì nói mau."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Cũng không biết cái này hắc báo có cái gì dị năng, vậy mà có thể khám phá trận pháp, một người một báo vậy mà cách thật thể hư ảnh bắt đầu trao đổi đứng lên. Lý Trì Ý: "Báo huynh, có thể hay không để người này một con ngựa?"

Hắc báo: "Là người của bọn hắn khiêu khích ta, ngươi tiểu oa nhi xem náo nhiệt gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta nghĩ đầu sỏ gây nên hẳn không phải là trước mắt ngươi người này. Ta cùng hắn là quen biết cũ, có thể hay không xem tại mặt mũi của ta thượng tha hắn một lần?"

Hắc báo trùng trùng điệp điệp phun ra một ngụm hơi thở: "Ngươi lại có cái gì mặt mũi!"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Cái kia xem tại ma tôn trên mặt mũi?"

Hắc báo đánh giá hắn trong chốc lát: "Lại để cho cái này mặc cho Tê Ngô Cảnh chủ nhân hướng ta bồi tội a."

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Đa tạ báo huynh!"

Hắn bỗng nhiên lại cảm thấy không đúng: "Kính xin báo huynh chỉ giáo, vì sao phải lại để cho Úy Tiền Bối đến xin lỗi?"

Hắc báo trào nói: "Còn che che lấp lấp cái gì? Lần trước gặp ngươi thời điểm, trên người của ngươi liền một cổ xà vị."

Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt bạo hồng.

Hắc báo gọn gàng rời đi, Lý Trì Ý hậm hực mà nghĩ, Phong đạo trưởng, hai ta giao tình liền giá trị lúc này đây, lần sau liền mặc cho số phận a.

Đến ngày thứ ba lúc, mọi người tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, rốt cục đã tới Phượng Cung Huyền Đảo phụ cận.

Theo như ước định, bọn hắn có lẽ đi trước tìm Lâm Vân Phái thành lập phiên chợ, nhưng mọi người đẳng đã hơn nửa ngày, cũng không gặp có với tư cách tín hiệu sương mù.

Bọn hắn nào biết đâu, đây là Lý Trì Ý xuất thủ kết quả, Lâm Vân Phái trên đường mạo hiểm không ngừng, nghiêm trọng kéo dài thời gian, liền biến thành người cuối cùng đến Huyền Đảo phụ cận tông phái.

Nhanh đến chạng vạng tối, mọi người muốn không đợi được bình tĩnh, Lâm Vân Phái rốt cục khoan thai đến chậm. Bọn hắn lúc đi vào có gần hai mươi người, hôm nay chỉ còn lại có mười một mười hai cái, người xung quanh đẳng đầy bụi đất, không hề đại môn phái khí phái.

Trước tiên nhìn thấy Lâm Vân Phái những người kia thần sắc khác nhau, nói lý ra tâm tư bắt đầu linh hoạt đứng lên, biểu hiện ra vẫn là cung kính — bởi vì, đơn giản là thành công đến Huyền Đảo phụ cận , không có chỗ nào mà không phải là Lâm Vân Phái loại này rách rưới trạng thái.

Lâm Vân Phái lĩnh đội Bảo Huy là già mà thành tinh gia hỏa, liếc thấy đi ra những người này không thành thật một chút, hừ lạnh một tiếng, đề khí cất giọng nói: "Lâm Vân Phái ở nơi này cởi mở tạm thời phiên chợ đến ngày mai giữa trưa trước, có nhu cầu người có thể đến đây dễ dàng vật hàng hóa."

Hắn trung khí mười phần, tiếng như chuông lớn, vang vọng vài dặm, ẩn chứa linh áp thanh âm phát ra, ở đây tu vị hơi chút thiếu một ít đều bị áp chế được chân mềm thiếu chút nữa quỳ xuống.

Vì cam đoan bên ngoài công bình, mỗi lần môn phái chỉ có thể phái ra một gã tu vị tối đa là Hóa Thần Kỳ trưởng lão, kiêm hơn mười tên Nội Môn Đệ Tử. Tất cả môn phái đều mơ tưởng phái ra bản thân tốt nhất đội hình, nhưng bù không được đại môn đại phái của cải phong phú, thực tế Lâm Vân Phái, chẳng những trưởng lão là Hóa Thần Kỳ, liền đệ tử cũng là Hóa Thần Kỳ, cái này rất làm cho người khác kiêng kị rồi.

Thấy hắn người lộ ra lại sợ lại sợ thần sắc, Bảo Huy lúc này mới thoả mãn, cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Bộ Sơ, còn không mau dẫn đầu ngươi sư đệ các sư muội xây dựng cơ sở tạm thời!"

Bị hắn gọi đến Phong Bộ Sơ sắc mặt tái nhợt, thần sắc mệt mỏi, chỉ yên lặng gật đầu, quay người đi an bài một đám sự vật.

Lý Trì Ý ba người lẫn vào trong đám người vây xem đây hết thảy, Trần Thanh nói nhỏ: "Lâm Vân Phái đội ngũ lần này tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng a, môn phái khác cho dù là thảm nhất cũng không quá đáng hao tổn hai ba người, bọn hắn đây là hao tổn bảy tám người, cũng thật xui xẻo."

Lâm Linh mắt sắc: "Vị kia Lâm Vân Phái đại sư huynh sắc mặt không tốt lắm, tự hồ bị thương rất nặng."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trào nói, nếu không phải vị này Lâm Vân Phái trưởng lão bảo thủ, phi muốn đi tìm cái kia cửu giai linh thú vòng vàng hắc báo phiền toái, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không hao tổn nhiều người như vậy. Nếu không phải Phong Bộ Sơ lưu lại vì bọn họ cản phía sau, lại vừa lúc bị chính mình gặp được, Lâm Vân Phái chỉ sợ còn muốn hao tổn thêm nữa...

Trần Thanh: "Lâm Vân Phái lĩnh đội có hai cái, chúng ta như thế này muốn tìm bao nhiêu cái nói với hắn rõ ràng Tê Ngô Cảnh tình huống?"

Lâm Linh suy tư một lát: "Chúng ta hay là đi tìm vị kia gió sư huynh a. Bọn hắn Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử tử thương vô cùng nghiêm trọng, cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão lại sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt, trung khí mười phần, chỉ sợ không phải cái gì dễ đối phó."

Trần Thanh lắc đầu nói: "Sư tỷ, ngươi xem hắn đôi Phong Bộ Sơ hô tới quát lui thái độ, Lâm Vân Phái hiện tại chính thức làm chủ là Bảo Huy, chúng ta có lẽ đi tìm Bảo Huy a."

Hai người ánh mắt ngay ngắn hướng chuyển hướng Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Lâm Linh: "A Ý, ngươi cảm thấy hai chúng ta ai nói đúng?"

Bận việc đã hơn nửa ngày, Phong Bộ Sơ rốt cục dẫn đầu Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử đem tạm thời phiên chợ dựng hảo. Hắn đi gặp Bảo Huy giao nhận nhiệm vụ lúc, đã có tông môn lần lượt dẫn người chạy tới, Bảo Huy tại trong doanh trướng lấy người chuyện trò vui vẻ, đầy mặt ánh sáng màu đỏ.

Phong Bộ Sơ tại chỗ đứng đấy nghe trong chốc lát, hơi cảm thấy không thú vị, quay người chuẩn bị ly khai.

Bảo Huy lúc này thời điểm liền chú ý tới hắn, vội vàng hô ở lấy người giới thiệu nói: "Đây là chúng ta chưởng môn đại đệ tử, Phong Bộ Sơ."

Đối phương đối với hắn khen mấy câu, Phong Bộ Sơ trầm mặc không nói.

Lúng túng sau một lúc, Bảo Huy cười đem khách nhân tiễn đưa đi ra cửa, quay người giận tái mặt: "Bộ Sơ a, ngươi đây là đâu người sai vặt đạo đãi khách?"

Phong Bộ Sơ nói: "Sư thúc, ta là tới thông báo ngươi phiên chợ đã an bài thỏa đáng ." Dứt lời, hắn dứt khoát quay người đi ra ngoài.

Bảo Huy tại sau lưng gọi lại hắn, lời nói thấm thía nói: "Hiền sư điệt a, không phải ta cố tình tại làm khó dễ ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi một ngày không giao ra tu vị nhanh chóng tăng lên bí mật, ngươi liền khó có thể giặt rửa cởi cùng yêu tu cấu kết tội danh, lần này tới Tê Ngô Cảnh ngươi là đến lấy công chuộc tội , không phải đến du ngoạn , phải có cái này giác ngộ, biết không?"

Phong Bộ Sơ dừng bước lại, lạnh lùng nói: "Đã biết. Cũng tốt gọi sư thúc biết rõ, chúng ta lần này tới Tê Ngô Cảnh, không phải du ngoạn , các đệ tử bỏ ra tánh mạng cũng sẽ không còn có việc nặng một lần cơ hội."

"Ngươi!" Bảo Huy thấy hắn còn có thể tranh luận, lập tức tức giận đến phất tay áo, "Hừ!"

Phong Bộ Sơ bước nhanh đi ra lều vải, ngày xưa ở bên trong quang tễ trăng sáng thanh niên giờ phút này cũng bình tĩnh khuôn mặt, làm như đè nén nộ khí.

Phần bụng bị cái kia hắc báo cầm ra miệng vết thương vẫn còn mơ hồ làm đau, mấy ngày liên tiếp dùng thân mạo hiểm, kích liệt chiến đấu, thỉnh thoảng bị Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão đẩy ra đương bọc hậu , lại để cho hảo tính tình như Phong Bộ Sơ cũng nhịn không được muốn mắng nương.

Hắn chính khí phiền muộn lấy, thình lình bị người nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái bả vai, Phong Bộ Sơ cũng không quay đầu lại, tâm phiền ý loạn nói: "Đừng làm rộn!"

Vừa dứt lời, Phong Bộ Sơ lập tức ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được, chính mình căn bản không biết người này là lúc nào lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi tới, vỗ chính mình bả vai đấy!

Một cái xen vào thanh niên cùng thiếu niên tầm đó thanh tịnh tiếng nói vang lên: "Gió sư huynh, đã lâu không gặp."

Phong Bộ Sơ bỗng dưng xoay người, vừa vặn cùng người nọ ánh mắt đối lập nhau, đối phương đang mặc một thân hắc y, túi cái mũ hạ lộ ra một tờ Phong Bộ Sơ tương đối quen thuộc, nhưng tuổi rõ ràng không giống số tuấn tú gương mặt.

Hắn đánh giá nhiều lần, mới xác nhận hạ thân phần: "Ngươi là Lý Trì Ý?"

Tại đối phương ánh mắt khiếp sợ ở bên trong, Lý Trì Ý nhàm chán gật đầu. Mỗi lần gặp phải người quen đều ngạc nhiên, hắn đã thấy nhưng không thể trách rồi.

Phong Bộ Sơ tĩnh chỉ chốc lát, thấp giọng nói: "Đi theo ta."

Hắn đem người dẫn tới một chỗ chỗ hẻo lánh, lúc này mới quay người nhìn về phía hắn, hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này?"

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Nếu như ta nói ta là chuyên tới chúc mừng gió sư huynh đột phá Hóa Thần Kỳ , gió sư huynh tin sao?"

Nghe được đối phương chúc mừng, Phong Bộ Sơ biểu lộ phức tạp, cười khổ một cái: "Chớ để chiết sát ta, nghiêm chỉnh mà nói a!"

Lý Trì Ý nói đơn giản rõ ràng trong khoảng thời gian này trải qua: "Tóm lại, trứng... Trị hết bệnh về sau, ta cùng Úy Tiền Bối lại về tới đây an dưỡng. Mấy ngày hôm trước các ngươi bỗng nhiên xâm nhập Tê Ngô Cảnh, lầm đem nơi đây coi là nơi vô chủ. Úy Tiền Bối hôm nay có việc, chính đang bế quan tu luyện, chỉ phải để ta làm ra mặt nói rõ chuyện này."

"Gió sư huynh, cái này phiên chợ là các ngươi Lâm Vân Phái người thiết lập , nghĩ đến lần hành động này cũng là do quý phái dẫn đầu a." Nhìn hắn lấy Phong Bộ Sơ, ánh mắt chân thành nói, "Tê Ngô Cảnh hung hiểm, Phượng Cung cũng có chủ chi địa. Ngươi là Lâm Vân Phái đại sư huynh, có thể hay không kịp thời nói cho những người này, để cho bọn họ sớm cho kịp ly khai nơi đây?"

Phong Bộ Sơ biểu lộ dần dần ngưng trọng: "Ngươi nói là cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh đã nhận thức úy tiên trưởng là chủ? Có thể có chứng cớ gì?"

Lý Trì Ý đem trước đó thu tốt ảo giác bóng lấy ra cho hắn xem: "Đây là Úy Tiền Bối tự mình lưu lại ảnh âm."

Nghe xong nhắn lại, Phong Bộ Sơ trầm mặc một lát, đã là tin bảy tám phần. Úy Tranh xuất thân danh môn, lại là xuất khiếu kỳ đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ, tự nhiên yêu quý lông vũ, không cần phải nói dối. Nghĩ vậy, hắn không khỏi thở dài: "Không nói gạt ngươi, ta lần này đến cũng bất quá là hành động tay chân mà thôi. Chính thức quản sự vẫn là ta cái kia sư thúc Bảo Huy."

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt lóe lên: "Cái kia gió sư huynh có thể thay dẫn tiến, do ta nói với hắn rõ ràng việc này?"

Phong Bộ Sơ lắc đầu: "Việc này ai cũng có thể, ngươi không thể."

Đệ 81 chương

Phong Bộ Sơ lắc đầu: "Việc này ai cũng có thể, ngươi không thể."

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi: "Vì sao?"

Phong Bộ Sơ yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, thở dài: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi không biết, ta phái Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão đúng là cái kia Trương Toản Nhiên sư phụ, Trương Toản Nhiên chi tử cùng ngươi kiếp trước liên quan, nếu như ngươi là tùy tiện ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn, chỉ sợ đem đối với ngươi tạo thành bất lợi."

Ly khai Thanh Khâu về sau, Phong Bộ Sơ cái này cùng đại lục tách rời hồi lâu người rốt cục hậu tri hậu giác, hắn thế mới biết sư tôn chính là cái kia con riêng đã bị chết ở tại mật cảnh ở bên trong, hơn nữa cùng lúc trước gặp phải cái kia Triển Tiên Môn Lý Trì Ý kiếp trước quan hệ.

Trương Toản Nhiên nhập môn về sau, bái tại Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão tọa hạ, Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão nổi danh làm việc tàn nhẫn, hắn nhận định là Lý Trì Ý ở dưới độc thủ, tuyên bố nhìn thấy tiểu tử này sau nhất định phải cho hắn nhan sắc nhìn một cái.

Bởi vậy khi hắn nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý, Phong Bộ Sơ phản ứng đầu tiên chính là ngàn vạn đừng để bên ngoài Bảo Huy phát hiện, vội vàng dẫn người đi vắng vẻ địa điểm đi.

Nghe xong lời của đối phương, Lý Trì Ý nói: "Trương Toản Nhiên chi tử hoàn toàn chính xác ta kiếp trước liên quan, bất quá đó là hắn gieo gió gặt bão."

Hắn đem Trương Toản Nhiên đoạt bảo không thành bị Triệu Vô Hạ giết chết một chuyện báo cho biết Phong Bộ Sơ, Phong Bộ Sơ nghe xong gật gật đầu: "Ta tin tưởng ngươi, chẳng qua là Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão là Trương Toản Nhiên sư phụ, ngươi cho dù giải thích cho hắn nghe, hắn cũng có khả năng giận lây sang ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nụ cười trên mặt rốt cục thiệt tình rất nhiều: "Đa tạ gió sư huynh lời khuyên, cảnh báo, ta sẽ chú ý . Vừa vặn ta còn có sư huynh sư tỷ cũng ở nơi đây, có thể nắm bọn hắn thay ta mang cái này lời nhắn."

Phong Bộ Sơ trầm ngâm một lát, vuốt càm nói: "Cũng có thể. Bất quá Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão hắn chỉ sợ sẽ không đơn giản như vậy nên đáp ứng." Trong lòng của hắn cười khổ, tại mật cảnh ở bên trong đã hao tổn nhiều đệ tử như vậy, như lúc này thời điểm có người nhảy ra nói cho Bảo Huy cái này mật cảnh là có chủ chi địa, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ điên rồi cũng không nhất định.

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Gió sư huynh cứ việc:cho dù đáp ứng chính là. Tiên Lễ Hậu Binh, như Bảo trưởng lão hắn chấp mê bất ngộ, Tê Trì Cung chắc chắn quét dọn giường chiếu mà đối đãi."

Nói là quét dọn giường chiếu mà đối đãi, kì thực gối giáo chờ sáng.

Phong Bộ Sơ trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, biết rõ trước mắt thanh niên này chỉ sợ cũng không phải đang nói giỡn: "Hảo, lại để cho đồng môn của ngươi tới gặp ta bỏ đi, ta sẽ thay hắn dẫn kiến Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão."

Lâm Vân Phái tạm thời phiên chợ thành lập về sau, bất quá hơn nửa ngày cũng đã tụ tập không ít người.

Hôm nay đã thập phần đã từng dùng tẩy trần phù thanh lý thân thể, những thứ này xuất hiện ở tập thị lý mọi người vẫn đang dấu không lấn át được đầy người chật vật, cùng lúc trước trùng trùng điệp điệp tại mật cảnh bên ngoài tập kết rầm rộ một trời một vực.

Những tu sĩ này tốp năm tốp ba tụ tập cùng một chỗ, một bên nói chuyện phiếm một bên thăm dò lẫn nhau chi tiết, hơn nửa ngày về sau, mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, như thế nào đối phương thu hoạch cùng chính mình giống nhau, đều ít đến thương cảm đâu này?

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh tại không ngờ trong góc ngồi, bọn hắn tiến đến tương đối trễ, cũng không biết đại trận mở ra một chuyện, lúc này nghe được phàn nàn thanh âm, thế mới biết nguyên lai Tê Ngô Cảnh ngay từ đầu cũng không phải như vậy khắp nơi tràn ngập hung hiểm.

Hai người liếc nhau, biết rõ đây là Lý Trì Ý phản kích thủ đoạn, lúc này mới an toàn tâm đến, xem ra sư đệ cũng không phải như vậy ngây thơ đơn thuần, không hề ý đề phòng người khác nha.

Nếu như Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biết rõ hai người này ý tưởng, nhất định sẽ nhả rãnh bọn hắn lọc kính quá nghiêm trọng, tiểu sư huynh căn bản chính là hạt vừng chè trôi nước — bạch nhu nắm ở bên trong hắc nhân bánh được rồi!

Hạt vừng nhân bánh Lý Trì Ý theo Phong Bộ Sơ cái kia trở về, đơn giản cùng hai vị sư huynh sư tỷ nói thoáng một phát lần này tình huống. Ba người thương lượng một lát, Trần Thanh mở miệng nói: "Việc này là ta ra chủ ý, để cho ta một người đi đi."

Lâm Linh chân mày lá liễu nhảy lên: "Như thế nào, ta đi không được sao?"

Trần Thanh nhịn không được cười lên: "Của ta hảo sư tỷ, biết rõ ngươi lo lắng ta, nhưng này lại không phải là chuyện gì nguy hiểm, mang câu nói mà thôi, phải dùng tới tranh nhau cướp đi sao?"

Lâm Linh: "... Ai đang lo lắng ngươi, muốn đi thì đi!"

Trần Thanh: "Dạ dạ dạ."

Cứ như vậy, Lý Trì Ý dẫn Trần Thanh đi gặp Phong Bộ Sơ, ba người gặp mặt lên tiếng chào, Phong Bộ Sơ gặp Trần Thanh lời nói thập phần có trật tự, trong nội tâm âm thầm gật đầu.

Tách ra trước, Lý Trì Ý đem ảo giác bóng giao cho Trần Thanh, dặn dò: "Sư huynh, như cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão cự không thừa nhận, ngươi cũng không cần cùng hắn dây dưa xuống dưới, sau khi trở về chúng ta lại nghĩ biện pháp."

Trần Thanh gật đầu: "Biết rõ đấy."

Lý Trì Ý yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, trong đầu bỗng dưng hiện lên Bảo Huy trảo xuyên thanh niên lồng ngực hình ảnh, thốt ra: "Hãy để cho ta đi a?"

Trần Thanh dở khóc dở cười: "Được rồi được rồi, ngươi như thế nào cũng cùng sư tỷ giống nhau bà bà mụ mụ."

Phong Bộ Sơ ở một bên nói: "Ta Lâm Vân Phái không phải hổ lang chi ổ, Lý sư đệ cứ việc yên tâm, ổn thỏa trả lại ngươi một cái toàn tu toàn đuôi sư huynh."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm lạnh lùng nói, các ngươi biết cái gì.

Triển Tiên Môn có một gian làm cho băng thư viện, nhân sự nhà xuống núi tuyển nhận thiên tư thông minh hài đồng đều tại này học tập nhập môn pháp quyết. Cái kia Bảo Huy tự xưng là tông môn đại phái trưởng lão, ở kiếp trước tiến công Triển Tiên Môn, vì uy hiếp bọn hắn, người đầu tiên xuất thủ đối tượng chính là làm cho băng thư viện.

Đều là tóc để chỏm chi linh hài đồng, liền nhân sự cũng không biết, đã bị súc sinh này một chưởng đẩy ngã phòng ốc, tươi sống đè chết tại phế tích phía dưới.

Liền bốn năm tuổi đứa bé cũng hạ thủ được, có thể thấy được kia tâm trí tàn nhẫn.

Hôm nay Lâm Vân Phái hao phí cực lớn một cái giá lớn mới đi đến nơi đây, như nói cho cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão Tê Ngô Cảnh là có chủ mật cảnh, cự không thừa nhận cũng thì thôi, chỉ sợ hắn bị bức phải cực kỳ, thẹn quá hoá giận, bí quá hoá liều, trực tiếp giết người diệt khẩu.

Lý Trì Ý không có Trần Thanh cùng Phong Bộ Sơ hai người này lạc quan. Đời này liên tiếp tao ngộ vận rủi, làm cho hắn dưỡng thành làm việc không sơ hở tý nào đích thói quen. Một cùng Phong Bộ Sơ Trần Thanh tách ra, hắn liền lấy ra ẩn thân pháp bảo, lặng yên lẻn vào Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão lều vải chỗ thám thính.

Bảo Huy nghe xong là Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử tới bái phỏng hắn, sắc mặt liền chìm xuống đến.

Lần này mật cảnh tầm bảo hành động, Triển Tiên Môn là mấy trong đại môn phái duy nhất biểu hiện được không tình nguyện , tăng thêm Bảo Huy một mực hoài nghi mình đệ tử chết ở Lý Trì Ý trên tay, đã sớm xem bọn hắn không vừa mắt.

Trần Thanh vừa vào cửa, liền đụng phải một hồi uy áp, hắn mới Kim Đan kỳ tu vị, thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được quỳ đi xuống, vẫn là Phong Bộ Sơ ra tay kéo một chút, cái này mới không có xấu mặt.

Bảo Huy trừng Phong Bộ Sơ liếc, Phong Bộ Sơ mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tâm, cho rằng vô sự phát sinh.

Lý Trì Ý từ một nơi bí mật gần đó cười lạnh, Bảo Huy người này có thù tất báo, Phong Bộ Sơ lại dám cùng hắn đối chọi gay gắt, trước mặt mọi người phật đối phương mặt mũi, chắc hẳn hai người ở giữa mâu thuẫn sâu.

Trần Thanh tương lai ý nói một lần, Bảo Huy khiêu mi nói: "Cái gì, cái này mật cảnh thuộc về Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cái vị kia Đại Năng? Hình như người ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông mình cũng phái người đến, hiển nhiên không biết việc này a!"

Phong Bộ Sơ nói: "Sư thúc, Trần Thanh sư đệ trên tay có vị kia Đại Năng lưu lại căn cứ chính xác theo, không bằng sau khi xem xuống lần nữa quyết định?"

Trần Thanh đem ảo giác bóng lấy ra, Bảo Huy nhìn qua một lần, sắc mặt đều thanh rồi. Hắn với tư cách Lâm Vân Phái trưởng lão, tự nhiên đã sớm biết Tịnh Nguyệt Tông nhiều hơn một vị xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, còn đã từng tự mình mang theo lễ đi nói qua hạ.

Nhìn thấy chân nhân về sau, Bảo Huy còn hâm mộ ghen ghét hận qua, cỡ nào tuổi trẻ xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ a, tương lai nếu không ra cái gì đường rẽ, thỏa thỏa phi thăng liệu. Mà chính mình đâu rồi, gần đất xa trời, dần dần già thay, rõ ràng năm đó cũng là trong vạn chọn một thiên tài, như thế nào sẽ đi vào Hóa Thần Kỳ sau chậm chạp không cách nào đột phá cảnh giới?

Đương nhiên, đối với Bảo Huy loại này gặp chuyện chỉ biết trách tội người khác tính tình, hắn đến chết đều sẽ không thừa nhận là mình tâm tình vấn đề.

Lúc này chứng kiến ảo giác bóng bên trong hình ảnh, Bảo Huy trong nội tâm đôi Úy Tranh ghen tỵ ngược lại là tiêu giảm vài phần. Hắn đã nói một cái biến mất nhanh một ngàn năm người sao có thể bỗng nhiên biến hóa nhanh chóng, biến thành xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, nguyên lai không phải nhiều Thiên Phú Dị Bẩm, mà là gặp vận may, tại đây Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong được cái gì không được đại cơ duyên a!

Như vậy nghĩ đến, Bảo Huy trong nội tâm tham niệm thì càng đựng. Hắn tránh mà không đáp, hừ lạnh nói: "Ngươi một cái nho nhỏ Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, thì như thế nào có loại này có thể lưu lại hình ảnh bảo vật?"

Trần Thanh có chút khiêu mi: "Vãn bối mới vừa tới ngày đó tại mật cảnh bên trong gặp nạn, hạnh được Úy Tranh tiền bối cứu giúp, chẳng qua là tiền bối có việc, không thể không tạm thời ly khai mật cảnh, liền lưu lại cái này ảo giác bóng, để cho ta giao cho lần này tìm kiếm mật cảnh người phụ trách."

Như Bảo Huy lại cẩn thận một ít, có thể nghe ra trong lời nói sơ hở, lần này tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh còn có Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người, Úy Tranh thân là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông môn nhân, dựa vào cái gì không đem ảo giác bóng giao cho càng có thể tin người, mà là chỉ cần chọn trúng Trần Thanh như vậy một cái yên lặng vô tịch tiểu bối?

Nhưng hắn đã bị lợi dục vọng che mắt đầu óc, chỉ nghe được tiền bối có việc bốn chữ này, đầu óc liền lập tức linh hoạt đã đến nơi khác.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Bảo Huy trong đầu đã đổi qua nhiều cái ý niệm trong đầu.

Là giả giả bộ đáp ứng cái này Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, đem ảo giác bóng nhận lấy, sau đó xử lý lạnh? Không, không được, Phong Bộ Sơ tiểu tử này còn ở bên cạnh nhìn mình chằm chằm đâu rồi, hắn vô cùng nhất yêu cùng chính mình gây khó dễ, đến lúc đó chính mình nếu không thực hiện hứa hẹn, nhất định phải bị hắn trước mặt mọi người vẽ mặt.

Vẫn là cứ như vậy để cho chạy Trần Thanh... Như hắn đem ảo giác bóng chuyển giao cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người làm sao bây giờ? Đến lúc đó Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người dùng cái này vì lý do, đem bọn họ tất cả đều đuổi ra Tê Ngô Cảnh, chẳng phải là muốn mắt thấy Tịnh Nguyệt Tông một nhà độc đại?

Vậy trước tiên cự tuyệt Trần Thanh, đẳng sau đó lặng lẽ ra tay, đem ảo giác bóng cướp đi, đến lúc đó cái này tiểu bối cho dù hoài nghi đến trên người hắn, cũng không có chứng cớ.

Tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, Bảo Huy nghĩ kỹ đối sách, nhân tiện nói: "Vị này sư điệt a, ngươi còn trẻ, không hiểu trong chuyện này lợi hại quan hệ. Chúng tiên cửa vì lần này Tê Ngô Cảnh hành động chuẩn bị mấy tháng, là ảnh hưởng toàn bộ đại lục đại sự. Chúng ta đều đã đến Phượng Cung phụ cận, ngươi chỉ cần cầm cái bóng đi ra, muốn để cho chúng ta đình chỉ hành động?"

Trần Thanh: "Nói như vậy, bảo ý tứ của trường lão là không tin lời của ta?"

Bảo Huy nói: "Cái này ảo giác bóng thượng hình ảnh thiệt giả không thể phân biệt, trừ phi hắn tự mình ra mặt tự chứng nhận, ta sẽ không thừa nhận ."

Trần Thanh gật đầu nói: "Ta đã biết." Dứt lời, liền hướng hắn thở dài cáo từ.

Bảo Huy có chút trở tay không kịp, hắn không có ngờ tới Trần Thanh vậy mà sẽ như vậy dứt khoát lưu loát mà đáp lại chính mình, hơn nửa ngày không có kịp phản ứng. Từ một nơi bí mật gần đó Lý Trì Ý hiểu ý cười cười, hai sư huynh thật sự là thông minh, liếc thấy ra Bảo Huy không hề có thành ý.

Gặp Trần Thanh ly khai, Phong Bộ Sơ nhíu mày mở miệng nói: "Sư thúc, ít nhất đem chuyện này báo cho biết những tông phái khác, mọi người cùng nhau định đoạt mới tốt a?"

Bảo Huy ôn hoà mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Như thế nào, đem không biết thật giả sự tình báo cho biết những người khác, sau đó chỗ tốt tất cả đều lại để cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông được sao? Vậy mà là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông nói chuyện, ngươi là thế nào muốn ."

Phong Bộ Sơ còn muốn nói nữa, Bảo Huy khua tay nói: "Việc này không cần nói nữa! Ngẫm lại ngươi chết đi mấy cái sư đệ! Tê Ngô Cảnh nếu là có chủ, bọn hắn chính là hy sinh một cách vô ích!"

Một khắc này Phong Bộ Sơ hầu như muốn hô lên đến, nếu không phải ngươi vàng đỏ nhọ lòng son, bọn hắn như thế nào lại đi tìm chết?

"Ta mệt mỏi. Ngươi xuống dưới a." Bảo Huy phất phất tay, biểu lộ không nghĩ lại tại việc này cùng hắn dây dưa xuống dưới.

Sinh sôi kềm chế mắng to xúc động, Phong Bộ Sơ phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Trong chốc lát về sau, Bảo Huy xác nhận Phong Bộ Sơ ly khai, lập tức theo nhẫn trữ vật ở bên trong xuất ra một bộ đen kịt túi cái mũ áo choàng, đem mình bộ đồ ở bên trong, vội vàng đi ra cửa.

Đệ 82 chương

Phong Bộ Sơ cùng Bảo Huy tan rã trong không vui, đi ra ngoài đuổi theo Trần Thanh, hướng hắn nói xin lỗi: "Ta sư thúc hắn không phải dễ nói chuyện, ngươi có lẽ có thể cho ngươi sư đệ trực tiếp đi tìm Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người, để cho bọn họ ra mặt."

Trần Thanh gật gật đầu: "Phong đạo hữu khách khí, việc này đích thật là tại hạ nghĩ đến ngây thơ rồi, sau này trở về, ta lại cùng ta sư đệ thương lượng một chút."

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Nếu có cái gì cần muốn giúp đỡ , cứ việc:cho dù cùng ta xách chính là."

Trần Thanh cảm khái nói: "Phong đạo hữu thật sự là hảo lồng ngực."

Phong Bộ Sơ ở đâu không biết hắn ý tứ trong lời nói, chỉ phải cười khổ nói: "Kỳ thật ta cũng là vì chính mình ý định, mới đi đến cái này, chúng ta Lâm Vân Phái liền hao tổn nhiều người, theo như Bảo trưởng lão cái kia tính tình, đi vào Phượng Cung về sau... Vẫn là sớm đi chấm dứt thật tốt."

Trần Thanh đôi cái này Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử có chút thưởng thức, cười nói: "Kỳ thật ta vừa mới khen ngươi, còn có một tầng ý tứ. Ta một cái nho nhỏ Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, Phong huynh vẫn có thể dùng lễ đối đãi, bực này lồng ngực thật là khiến người ngưỡng dừng lại."

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Chớ để chiết sát ta."

Mấy tháng trước hắn vẫn là nguyên anh sơ kỳ, ngắn ngủn mấy ngày cũng đã đi vào Hóa Thần Kỳ, như vậy không hiểu thấu tiến giai, không phải may mắn, mà là bất hạnh bắt đầu. Trong lúc nhất thời, hắn không thể không nhận thức nhân sinh muôn màu đến tột cùng là gì tư vị.

Có Trần Thanh đơn thuần như vậy tỏ vẻ tán thưởng , cũng có quái gở ánh xạ hắn kia thân bất chính , càng làm cho hắn khó chịu chính là, ngày xưa những cái...kia yêu thương sư môn trưởng bối vậy mà hoài nghi hắn theo Thanh Khâu cái kia được cái gì không thể nói cơ duyên.

Về phần chân thật nguyên nhân, Phong đạo trưởng lần nữa thật dài thở dài.

Trần Thanh: ? ? ?

Cáo biệt Phong Bộ Sơ không lâu, Trần Thanh một mình dọc theo đường, bỗng nhiên cảm giác sau lưng sợ hãi, nhanh chóng hướng phiên chợ đám người bên kia đi đến. Nhưng mà theo dõi hắn người nọ nhưng là so với hắn đẳng cấp cao quá nhiều, Trần Thanh chỉ đi ra vài bước, đã bị một đạo mãnh liệt linh áp áp chế tại nguyên chỗ không thể động đậy.

Mạnh như vậy linh áp... Trần Thanh giờ phút này không làm hắn muốn, hẳn là Bảo Huy!

Trần Thanh trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn, trong nội tâm đã rất rõ ràng đối phương đây là muốn đoạt ảo giác bóng rồi, luôn miệng nói không tin, quay người muốn đến giật đồ, cái này Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão là một điểm Danh Môn Chính Phái thể diện cũng không để ý sao?

Thì ra là tại trong nháy mắt, một cái hắc y túi cái mũ đấu bồng nhân từ phía sau lưng tiếp cận hắn, nhẹ nhàng tại phần cổ phất một cái, Trần Thanh lập tức xụi lơ xuống, bị đấu bồng nhân vịn hướng bên cạnh trong rừng rậm đi.

Một mực núp trong bóng tối Lý Trì Ý lập tức mở to hai mắt, đây cũng quá nhanh! Coi như là hắn cũng không cách nào trong thời gian ngắn như vậy ngăn cản đối phương ra tay. Trước mắt lại một lần nữa thoảng qua Bảo Huy giết chết Trần Thanh hình ảnh, hắn sắc mặt trầm xuống, lập tức cái gì bình tĩnh tỉnh táo đều không hề để tâm, cấp tốc hướng phía đối phương chạy đi.

Trong rừng rậm, Bảo Huy theo Trần Thanh trong ngực tìm ra ảo giác bóng, chính là muốn hủy diệt, nhưng hắn gặp cái này pháp bảo óng ánh sáng long lanh, có khác một phen diệu dụng, nếu có thể đem trong đó linh thức xóa đi, chẳng phải là cũng có thể cho là mình sử dụng?

Có thể nếu là tiểu tử này quay đầu lại chỉ chứng nhận chính mình, cái này ảo giác bóng chẳng phải là thỏa thỏa vật chứng?

Hắn ưa thích cái này thủy tinh cầu ưa thích cực kỳ, trong lòng chợt sinh ra một đạo ác niệm, nhìn về phía trên mặt đất ngủ say thanh niên ánh mắt cũng bất thiện đứng lên.

Mật cảnh ở bên trong thần không biết quỷ không hay giết chết một người người, quả thực không nên quá dễ dàng...

Bảo Huy đang định động thủ, bỗng nhiên cảm giác bên người một đạo gió lạnh, một thanh thiêu đốt lên hỏa diễm dao găm trống rỗng xuất hiện tại trước ngực hắn. Bảo Huy cả kinh, cấp bách lui về sau đi, hắn bỗng nhiên phóng thích khai linh áp, Hóa Thần Kỳ linh áp ép tới chung quanh nhánh cây đều thõng xuống không ít, trên mặt đất Trần Thanh nhăn lại lông mi, cả người cuộn mình đứng lên — đó là đánh mất ý thức về sau, người đôi cưỡng chế làm ra phản ứng.

Nhưng mà cái kia cây chủy thủ lại không có chút nào dừng lại thế công! Không chỉ như thế, Bảo Huy còn cảm giác được một cổ quỷ dị linh lực, mang theo lôi điện nguyên tố, như có như không, rất khó phát giác!

Không, không phải tiểu tử kia đồng bạn, hắn một cái Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, không có khả năng có lợi hại như vậy đồng bọn! Bảo Huy đỡ trái hở phải mà né tránh dao găm thế công, đôi người đến thân phận nghi hoặc không thôi. Bởi vì này ngắn ngủi do dự, thân hình hắn ngưng trệ một lát, cái kia dao găm đánh rắn thượng côn, thuận thế tại áo choàng thượng mở ra một đường vết rách, hỏa diễm rất nhanh bốc cháy lên.

Bảo Huy kinh hãi, không có khả năng, đây chính là Thiên Tàm Ti làm áo choàng, bình thường hỏa căn bản không có cách nào khác đốt, cuối cùng là cái gì hỏa?

Trong tính cách đa nghi cái kia bộ phận lại để cho Bảo Huy mẫn cảm mà ngửi được nguy hiểm khí tức, hắn không dám lưu lại nữa, không chút do dự mà thoát đi hiện trường.

Một lát sau, trong không khí hiện ra thanh niên thẳng tắp cao ngất thân hình, chủy thủ trong tay dần dần dập tắt hỏa diễm, lộ ra vốn là bộ dáng, ngũ sắc bảo thạch rạng rỡ sáng lên. Hắn một tay lấy trên mặt đất Trần Thanh cõng lên, hướng Bảo Huy thương hoảng sợ thoát đi phương hướng, nhìn lại, khóe miệng giơ lên một vòng cười lạnh.

Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão chạy ra không đến tầm hơn mười trượng thời điểm, hắn áo choàng thượng hỏa đã thiêu đốt đã đến y phục của hắn lên, Bảo Huy ý đồ phác hỏa, nhưng mà những cái...kia da thịt một khi nhiễm phát hỏa diễm, cũng đi theo đốt.

Hắn vừa sợ vừa giận, vội vàng đem thiêu cháy áo choàng áo khoác đều cởi đi, lại nhẫn tâm đem bỏng da thịt đều cạo, lúc này mới tránh khỏi đốt thành hỏa nhân kết cục.

Ban đêm, Bảo Huy xiêm y lam lũ, đầy bụi đất mà trở về, Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử thấy hắn quá sợ hãi, Bảo Huy trầm mặt, phất tay để cho bọn họ lăn: "Bảy mồm tám mỏ chõ vào, ngạc nhiên!"

Hắn trở lại lều vải, đau lòng mà đem đốt trọi chòm râu cẩn thận sửa chữa một lần, thay đổi một thân áo bào, rồi mới từ trong ngực móc ra thủy tinh cầu thưởng thức.

Bảo Huy thật dài mà thở ra một hơi, may mà đồ vật vẫn là tới tay, hắn còn cố ý lưu lại tưởng tượng, tại nhanh thời điểm ra đi, bỗng nhiên tăng lên uy áp, cái kia Trần Thanh một cái nho nhỏ Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ, không hề chuẩn bị bị đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ tạo áp lực, không chết cũng muốn đi mất nửa cái mạng.

Liền bản thân cũng khó khăn bảo vệ, nhìn hắn còn có cơ hội hay không tìm chính mình giằng co!

Bên kia, Lý Trì Ý lưng cõng Trần Thanh trở lại tại chỗ, Lâm Linh thấy thế đứng lên: "Đây là thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặt, đem Trần Thanh bày thành ngồi xuống tư thái, chính mình hai tay chống đỡ hắn phần lưng, nhìn như tại chuyển vận linh lực, thực tế đang thúc giục di chuyển thủy nguyên tố khai thông Trần Thanh trong cơ thể bế tắc linh mạch.

Lâm Linh thấy thế, cũng không nói thêm lời, tại sư hai người huynh đệ chung quanh xếp đặt một cái cỡ nhỏ yên lặng trận, để ngừa chung quanh tiềng ồn ào quấy rầy đến hai người chữa thương.

Thủy nguyên tố tại Trần Thanh trong cơ thể vận hành một chu thiên, hắn rốt cục đã có phản ứng, bỗng dưng mở mắt ra, phun ra một ngụm máu đen, che ngực kịch liệt mà ho khan.

Lâm Linh vội vàng đem túi nước đưa cho hắn, Trần Thanh ngửa đầu ừng ực uống xong một ngụm nước, lúc này mới cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều. Hắn lòng còn sợ hãi, cảm khái nói: "WOW, thiếu chút nữa sẽ chết tại lão nhân kia trên tay rồi!"

Lâm Linh khó có thể tin: "Không phải là truyền cái lời nhắn, cớ gì ? Luân lạc tới bực này tình trạng?"

Trần Thanh cười khổ nói: "Ảo giác bóng bị hắn cầm đi, đại khái là sợ ta trước mặt mọi người tìm hắn giằng co a."

"Đáng giận, đường đường chính phái trưởng lão, vậy mà làm ra loại này bẩn sự tình!" Lâm Linh chân mày lá liễu đứng đấy, nắm lên kiếm đang muốn đứng dậy đi tìm cái kia Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão tính sổ, lại bị Lý Trì Ý giữ chặt.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta sẽ không lại cho các ngươi mạo hiểm."

Lâm Linh sững sờ.

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Hai sư huynh bị thương, sư tỷ ngươi chiếu cố thật tốt hắn. Chuyện ngày mai các ngươi cũng đừng có quản, ta theo chân bọn họ cùng một chỗ tiến Tê Trì Cung."

Lâm Linh vốn muốn phản bác, nhưng nghĩ đến Trần Thanh giờ phút này thân thể, cũng do dự. Trần Thanh nói: "Sư tỷ, Tê Trì Cung là sư đệ địa bàn, nơi đây cấm chế đối với hắn mà nói ngược lại là trợ giúp, ta và ngươi bất quá Kim Đan kỳ, đi cũng là thêm phiền."

Lâm Linh sắc mặt ảm đạm, chỉ được đáp ứng.

Hôm sau, Bảo Huy tụ tập chúng tiên cửa đệ tử, bắt đầu thương lượng lên đảo sự tình, nếu không phải người này rõ ràng tiều tụy không ít, trên mặt còn giữ bị hỏa tổn thương vết đỏ, hôm qua sự tình hãy cùng không có phát sinh giống nhau.

Lâm Linh thấy thẳng phạm buồn nôn, nhiều lần nghĩ ra âm thanh xé rách cái này ngụy quân tử thể diện, đều bị Trần Thanh kéo lại.

Mọi người kiếm củi đốt diễm cao, rất nhanh liền thương thảo ra như thế nào đi Huyền Đảo.

Những thứ này tông môn đệ tử cũng không phải ngu xuẩn, không ít người cùng Trần Thanh giống nhau là ngự thú sư, bọn hắn lần lượt phát hiện cấm chế đôi linh sủng sẽ vô dụng thôi lỗ thủng, đến bây giờ rốt cục sắp xếp thượng công dụng.

Trong lúc nhất thời đặc biệt linh sủng xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, đủ loại, làm cho người không kịp nhìn. Mà những cái...kia không có phi hành thú người tu chân đều muốn lên đảo, cũng có tất cả giao dịch.

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh dừng lại ở trong doanh địa, ngẩng đầu nhìn một màn này.

Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão tiểu tâm tư rõ ràng, ảo giác bóng không có, những người này có thể Quang Minh Chính Đại truyền vào Phượng Cung, chính là muốn thừa dịp chủ nhân không ở nhà, trộm vài món thứ tốt đi ra.

Nếu là hai người trong đó có một cái là Nguyên Anh kỳ tu sĩ, nàng cũng có thể trước mặt mọi người đứng ra chỉ ra và xác nhận Bảo Huy, bằng không thì chỉ bằng vào hai người Kim Đan kỳ tu sĩ thân phận, ai sẽ tin tưởng bọn họ mà nói — Nguyên Anh kỳ lão quái vật một chưởng có thể đánh chết ngươi, ở đâu phải dùng tới phiền toái như vậy!

Lâm Linh thở dài: "Là chúng ta lưỡng vô dụng."

Trần Thanh nhưng là lơ đễnh, trêu ghẹo nói: "A Ý hắn đã có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, chúng ta có lẽ vui vẻ mới là." Gặp Lâm Linh vẫn là rầu rĩ không vui, là nhà mình sư đệ lo lắng, Trần Thanh chỉ đành phải nói: "Sư tỷ, ngươi cũng đã biết ta lần này tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, là ai cứu ta đây sao?"

Lâm Linh kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn: "Ta nhớ được không sai lời mà nói..., ngươi bốn tuổi sẽ giả chết lừa gạt gấu mù, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi lần này cũng là giả chết lừa gạt cái kia mắt mờ Bảo Huy?"

Trần Thanh lặng yên lặng yên, làm bộ không có nghe được Lâm Linh nhả rãnh: "Là A Ý cứu ta đây, hắn hôm nay tu vị tại ta và ngươi phía trên, liền Hóa Thần Kỳ trưởng lão cũng có sức đánh một trận."

Lâm Linh kinh ngạc.

Trần Thanh ý vị thâm trường nói: "Sĩ Biệt Tam Nhật, thay đổi cách nhìn triệt để đối đãi." Hai hắn đích cái này tiểu sư đệ, chính mình mỗi lần thấy hắn, đều phát giác hắn nếu so với trước đó lần thứ nhất gặp mặt khí chất càng thêm trầm ổn nội liễm, cũng không biết tu vị tinh tiến đến loại tình trạng nào?

Vì ít xuất hiện, Lý Trì Ý cưỡi hạc ung dung bay đến giữa không trung, lúc này đã có người bay đến Huyền Đảo phụ cận, gây ra cấm chế.

Trong lúc nhất thời, phượng ở trên đảo khu kiến trúc cơ quan tích lũy di chuyển, theo to lớn cung điện biến thành hơn một ngàn tọa cổng vòm, như từng đạo cực lớn chim khung — đây mới là Phượng Cung cái này một vạn năm qua duy trì bộ dáng, chim to đám bọn họ mừng rỡ hô bằng hữu gọi hữu, nhao nhao ngừng ở lại đây chút ít chim trên kệ.

Một đạo mơ hồ hình người bị hình chiếu tại giữa không trung: "Chủ nhân ra ngoài, nhanh chóng rời đi."

Giữa không trung mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Cái kia hình chiếu tại giữa không trung người trên ảnh xiêm y hình dạng và cấu tạo rõ ràng chính là đương đại , nói cách khác, có người sớm hãy tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, đã trở thành Phượng Cung chủ nhân. Khó trách bọn hắn vừa tiến đến liền đã dẫn phát đại trận. Cái kia lúc trước làm chẳng phải là lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng?

Cái này nên làm cái gì bây giờ, là như vậy dừng lại, ly khai cái này có chủ chi địa, vẫn là đập một chút, tiếp tục xâm nhập cấm chế?

Chúng tiên cửa mơ hồ dùng Lâm Vân Phái cầm đầu, giờ phút này nhao nhao mà nhìn về phía Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão, Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão trong nội tâm oán hận mà mắng cái kia Úy Tranh, lại vẫn cho mình cứ vậy mà làm như vậy vừa ra.

May mắn hình ảnh này so sánh thô ráp, không có ảo giác bóng trong kia giống như rõ ràng. Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão cất cao giọng nói: "Người này thật là đáng giận, thừa dịp chúng ta bên ngoài hiệp thương lúc, dẫn đầu tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, đoạt được thứ nhất. Nhưng mà Tê Ngô Cảnh chính là ta Vân Thâm Đại Lục chúng tiên cửa cùng sở hữu của quý, làm sao có thể bị bực này tiểu nhân chiếm lấy!"

Phong Bộ Sơ khiêu mi nói: "Bảo sư thúc, ngươi..."

Bảo Huy háy hắn một cái, truyền âm nói: "Ngươi là muốn làm chúng hao tổn ta phái mặt mũi sao, có chuyện gì đi vào hơn nữa."

Dứt lời, hắn dẫn đầu hướng Phượng Cung bay đi, còn dư lại Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử cũng theo sát phía sau. Phong Bộ Sơ nhíu mày nhìn về phía Bảo Huy bóng lưng, chính muốn nói gì, bỗng nhiên có người vỗ vỗ chính mình bả vai, hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, đúng là Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý ngồi ở một đầu mập mạp bạch hạc lên, nhìn qua lung lay sắp đổ. Hắn hướng Phong Bộ Sơ cười thần bí, làm cái mời động tác, Phong Bộ Sơ ánh mắt phức tạp, chỉ phải theo hắn cùng một chỗ đi vào.

Môn phái khác có chút cố kỵ đến Phượng Cung đã nhận chủ, liền nên rời đi trước, một cái khác chút ít tức thì đi theo tại Bảo Huy đằng sau, cũng muốn đi vào tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

Lý Trì Ý nhìn chăm chú lên hàng này sắp xếp chịu chết tông môn đệ tử, cười lạnh một tiếng, âm thầm trào nói, năm đó vây công Triển Tiên Môn là như thế này, hôm nay thăm mật Tê Ngô Cảnh cũng như vậy, những thứ này tông môn chỉ cần có người đương dê đầu đàn, có đường hoàng lý do, liền có chủ chi địa cũng muốn chiếm.

Quả nhiên con chó chính là không đổi được đớp cứt a.

Đệ 83 chương

Liên tiếp bay đến Huyền Đảo thượng tu sĩ lẻ loi tổng luôn luôn mười mấy cái.

Bảo Huy kiểm kê nhân số, gặp Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người không có xuất hiện, cái kia hai cái Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử cũng không có xuất hiện. Còn lại cái này mấy môn phái ở bên trong liền mấy bọn hắn Lâm Vân Phái nhân số tối đa, lập tức không khỏi rất là thoả mãn, thậm chí mơ hồ cảm thấy liền cái kia Úy Tranh nhắn lại cũng là đang giúp hắn.

Như thế này tiến vào Phượng Cung, gặp được thiên tài địa bảo, bọn hắn Lâm Vân Phái chỉ bằng vào nhân số ưu thế có thể chiếm đầu to.

Duy nhất đau đầu chính là nhà mình cái này Phong Bộ Sơ rồi. Hắn tự cho là uy nghiêm mà quét thanh niên liếc, ý bảo hắn câm miệng, không nên đem chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm qua tình run lộ ra.

Phong Bộ Sơ không muốn cùng hắn tranh chấp, một mình hắn đứng ở trong góc nhỏ, mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tâm, phảng phất chuyện gì cũng không thể nhập hắn mắt. Bảo Huy đụng phải một cái mũi tro, trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ, ý bảo mọi người cùng chính mình đi.

Bảo Huy không biết là, Phong Bộ Sơ ở đâu là tùy tiện loạn đứng, bên cạnh hắn cái kia huyền bào túi cái mũ thanh niên, đúng là Lý Trì Ý.

Nhìn xem mọi người dùng Bảo Huy cầm đầu, về phía trước bắt đầu khởi động, Phong Bộ Sơ Lý Trì Ý hai người song song đi cùng một chỗ, Phong Bộ Sơ nhíu mày truyền âm nói: "Vì sao không lo mặt đem sự tình nói rõ ràng?"

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Bởi vì ảo giác bóng bị Bảo Huy cướp đi."

Phong Bộ Sơ cả kinh: "Điều đó không có khả năng!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không tin sao? Cũng đúng, dù sao hắn là ngươi sư thúc, cho dù hắn thật sự làm cái gì, từ đối với ngươi sư môn cân nhắc, ngươi cũng sẽ không đối với hắn làm cái gì, chỉ biết hỗ trợ che dấu a?"

"... Không, nếu thật là hắn, dù là hắn là ta sư thúc, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp chỉ ra sai lầm của hắn, ngăn cản chuyện này." Phong Bộ Sơ cau mày nói, "Việc này công đạo tại ngươi bên này, tuy nhiên ta không cách nào làm cho những người này đều nghe ta đấy, nhưng là có thể cố gắng hết sức non nớt chi lực giúp ngươi."

Ha ha, giúp ta giết chết ngươi đám kia đồng môn sao?

Lý Trì Ý cười cười: "Cái này cũng không nhọc đến gió sư huynh phí tâm, dù sao lúc trước Phượng Vương thiết kế ra Tê Trì Cung, cũng không phải là ôm tùy tiện làm cho người ta thưởng ngoạn mục đích. Đến lúc đó gió sư huynh không cần lo cho quá nhiều là được rồi."

Đây rõ ràng là là ám chỉ đợi tí nữa Lâm Vân Phái trong hàng đệ tử cơ quan, hắn cũng sẽ không xảy ra tay cứu người ý tứ. Phong Bộ Sơ không khỏi cười khổ nói: "Cơ quan đả thương người không gì đáng trách, chẳng qua là những ngững người này ta chỗ chức trách, ta đương nhiên là có thể cứu tức thì cứu..."

Nói đến đây, Phong Bộ Sơ tràn đầy áy náy: "Mặt khác cũng có thể, chỉ có điểm này, thật có lỗi."

"Đã biết." Lý Trì Ý trào nói, "Gió sư huynh hà tất xin lỗi? Nói không chừng như thế này nên ta hướng ngươi nói xin lỗi."

Phong Bộ Sơ bề bộn nghiêm mặt nói: "Nếu thật bất hạnh thân vẫn, cũng là bọn hắn học nghệ không tinh, sẽ không trách ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng hơi vểnh, như vị này gió sư huynh biết là chính mình cố ý bố cục, gậy ông đập lưng ông, chỉ sợ cũng không lại ở chỗ này cùng chính mình nói xin lỗi.

Cùng tất cả xâm nhập Tê Trì Cung người tu chân giống nhau, chúng tiên cửa đối mặt đạo thứ nhất cửa khẩu chính là Huyền Đảo thượng những thời đại này tê cư chim to. Cây ngô đồng thượng trải rộng lấy các loại loài chim bay. Dùng Khổng Ưng cầm đầu ác điểu đám bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm, rất nhanh đã phát động ra công kích.

Vốn là mọi người không có đem những thứ này chim to để ở trong lòng, thẳng đến có người bị Khổng Ưng bắt được giữa không trung ném lúc đến, bọn hắn lúc này mới cảm thấy không ổn, cái kia ném người vội vàng gọi ra bản thân cưỡi cầm, kết quả Khổng Ưng đám bọn họ càng thêm hưng phấn, chúng vô tình dùng cánh đem người quạt khai, sau đó cùng đi trêu đùa hí lộng cưỡi cầm đi.

Thấy kia người kêu thảm từ giữa không trung rơi xuống, mọi người tĩnh chỉ chốc lát, lập tức chạy đi bỏ chạy.

Trong lúc nhất thời chim bay đầy trời, lông vũ trên đất. Tất cả mọi người tại liên tục không ngừng thoát đi cái kia một Song Song sắc bén móng vuốt,

Phong Bộ Sơ quyết đoán rút kiếm cản phía sau, hắn giữ chặt mấy cái tu vị bất lực khác phái đệ tử hộ tại bên người, tại chúng chim tập kích trung giết ra lớp lớp vòng vây. Phong Bộ Sơ đang muốn thúc giục Lý Trì Ý một khối chạy, đã thấy đến Lý Trì Ý chậm rãi từ từ đi ở cuối cùng, nhưng không có một con chim dám bay đến trên đầu của hắn đi.

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ?

Phong Bộ Sơ ngạc nhiên: "Cái này chim nghe lời ngươi?"

"Cái kia cũng không phải." Lý Trì Ý không có hảo ý cười cười, "Đại khái là ta thường xuyên trảo chúng đến ăn nguyên nhân a, chúng sợ ta."

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Té tránh được bọn này loài chim bay, trên đường gãy không ít người, mọi người cái này mới tìm được cửa vào. Lồng chim hình thức ở dưới Phượng Cung, cung điện đều giấu ở Huyền Đảo thân núi ở bên trong, phải tìm được những cái...kia có dấu thiên tài địa bảo cung thất, nhất định phải tiến vào thân núi bên trong.

Bảo Huy vì đương dê đầu đàn, không thể không gương cho binh sĩ, ra sức chém giết không ít Khổng Ưng. Hắn kiểm lại nhân số, gặp nhà mình đệ tử một cái không ít, lúc này mới yên lòng lại, lập tức bất mãn chuyển dời đến Phong Bộ Sơ trên người.

Bảo Huy: "Bộ Sơ, ngươi là ta Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử, lẽ ra gương cho binh sĩ, cho hậu bối làm tấm gương."

A, đây là muốn lấy chính mình đến chuyến cơ quan đến sao? Phong Bộ Sơ không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh nói: "Vừa vặn sư thúc gương cho binh sĩ, đệ tử cản phía sau." Hắn trường kiếm trong tay máu tươi đầm đìa, dính không ít lông chim, bên cạnh vây quanh mấy cái tiểu môn tiểu phái đệ tử, vẻ mặt lòng còn sợ hãi, lại dị thường sùng bái mà nhìn Phong Bộ Sơ.

Có hai cái Hóa Thần Kỳ cao thủ hộ giá hộ tống, mọi người nhao nhao nói: "Như vậy thật sự là không thể tốt hơn rồi!"

Bảo Huy: ... Cái này đau đầu!

Hắn trên mặt mang cười, phật tu gật đầu, trong nội tâm đem Phong Bộ Sơ phun ra chó huyết đầm đìa, quay người dẫn mọi người hướng đường hành lang ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến.

Mọi người cái này mới phát hiện nơi đây nhưng thật ra là một cái tương đối dài đường hành lang, tại nhàn nhạt Dạ Minh Châu chiếu sáng xuống, trên vách tường bích hoạ triển lộ ra tươi đẹp nhan sắc, đó là một bức khổng lồ Bách Điểu Triều Phượng đồ, đồ thượng phượng hoàng hoa mỹ không gì sánh được, bách điểu tại trước mặt nó ảm đạm biến sắc. Bách Điểu Triều Phượng đồ phần cuối tức thì biến thành Phượng Tộc sinh hoạt hàng ngày miêu tả đồ, có hóa thành nhân hình đánh đàn , có hình chim nghỉ lại tại cây ngô đồng thượng , không phải trường hợp cá biệt, trong đó thậm chí còn có một bộ phượng hoàng ấp trứng đồ.

Đi ngang qua cái kia bức ấp trứng đồ lúc, Lý Trì Ý bước chân hơi đốn, đầu óc hắn ở bên trong nhịn không được huyễn suy nghĩ một chút Úy Tranh ôm ấp trứng Phượng Hoàng vẻ mặt hiền lành ấp trứng hình ảnh, không hiểu vui mừng cảm giác.

Trứng Phượng Hoàng nhanh đến ấp trứng cuối cùng kỳ hạn đi à nha?

Nhất định phải vội vàng đem đám người này giải quyết xong, hảo gặp Bảo Bảo phá trứng mà ra lần đầu tiên.

Giờ này khắc này, Phượng Cung trong bảo khố, trứng trong phòng Úy Tranh chuyên chú đem linh lực liên tục không ngừng đưa vào trên bệ đá trứng Phượng Hoàng nội, trứng Phượng Hoàng thân vầng sáng lưu chuyển, có tiết tấu mà run lên run lên, mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra một cái nho nhỏ màu đen bóng dáng tại trứng thân nội giãy dụa.

Trứng bên ngoài, một đạo ám cửa mở ra, phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng vang, Úy Tranh biến sắc, nhưng mà đã đến thời điểm mấu chốt nhất, nói cái gì cũng không thể dừng lại trong tay động tác.

Cái lúc này, không phải là A Ý, cũng không thể nào là những tông môn kia đệ tử...

Hắn còn đang suy đoán, người nọ cũng đã thoải mái bước chân vào trứng phòng.

Thấy rõ người đến, Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Triệu Vô Hạ."

Triệu Vô Hạ mỉm cười: "Sư đệ, từ khi chia tay đến giờ không có vấn đề gì chứ."

Úy Tranh: "Nơi đây phụ cận bày ra cấm chế, phi Phượng Cung chủ người không thể bước vào, ngươi là như thế nào lông tóc không tổn hao gì vào?"

"Đại khái là tòa cung điện này còn nhớ rõ ta a? Dù sao ban đầu là chúng ta một đạo đến nơi đây." Triệu Vô Hạ không đếm xỉa tới nói, ánh mắt của hắn rơi vào ngọc trên đài vầng sáng lưu chuyển trứng Phượng Hoàng lên, "Ta nói là ngươi vì sao chậm chạp không có động tĩnh, nguyên lai là vì vậy."

Triệu Vô Hạ cảm thán nói: "Thật sự là vận khí tốt, đều nhanh mấy vạn năm rồi, còn có thể bảo tồn một viên như vậy hoàn hảo trứng Phượng Hoàng. Sẽ không phải ngươi là muốn ấp trứng đi ra đưa cho tiểu tử kia a?"

Úy Tranh nhìn hắn một cái: "Long Tộc di tích, Nam Man huyền quy, hiện tại đến phiên Phượng Tộc Tê Ngô Cảnh, ngươi dốc hết sức lực bố cục, đến tột cùng là muốn muốn được cái gì?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười cười, không trả lời thẳng hắn mà nói, thò tay xoa trứng Phượng Hoàng, Úy Tranh đồng tử co rụt lại, lại nghe được Triệu Vô Hạ nói: "Ta và ngươi chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, nói những thứ này sát phong cảnh mà nói làm chi? Sư đệ nếu như muốn thúc đẩy sinh trưởng cái này phượng hoàng, không bằng lại để cho ta giúp ngươi một chút."

Úy Tranh: "Không cần, ngươi hôm nay thân nhập ma đạo, cái này trứng chỉ sợ không quá thích ngươi khí tức."

Triệu Vô Hạ trầm mặc một lát, đưa tay theo trứng Phượng Hoàng trên người dịch chuyển khỏi, ánh mắt lạnh lùng: "Cái này trứng Phượng Hoàng chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không thích ngươi cái kia trộm luyện ma công tiểu tình nhi a?" Đừng tưởng rằng hắn nhìn không ra, Lý Trì Ý tu vị tiến bộ thần tốc, ra chiêu lại không mang theo một tia linh lực, cái này rõ ràng chính là ma tu tu luyện công pháp!

Úy Tranh không nói tiếng nào.

Triệu Vô Hạ chợt cười nói: "Ngươi nói, nếu khiến ngươi cái kia tiểu tình nhi sư môn biết rõ hắn ma tu thân phận, hắn còn có thể chính đạo lẫn vào xuống dưới sao?"

Úy Tranh vùi đầu chuyển vận linh lực cho trứng Phượng Hoàng.

Triệu Vô Hạ: ... Cái này trứng đến tột cùng có cái gì tốt đấy!

Hắn giận tái mặt, ánh mắt âm trầm mà dò xét cái kia cái trứng Phượng Hoàng, bỗng nhiên hai mắt nhíu lại: "Cái này trứng ở bên trong đến tột cùng là cái gì?"

Úy Tranh rốt cục có chỗ phản ứng, hắn ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Triệu Vô Hạ, đột nhiên hỏi: "Từ lúc chín trăm năm trước, ngươi dụ ta tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, chính là vì Phượng Cung bí bảo, đúng không?"

Triệu Vô Hạ biểu lộ cứng đờ.

Lừa dối ra đối phương phản ứng, Úy Tranh trong nội tâm hơi trầm xuống, Triệu Vô Hạ cái này cục, bố được so với bọn hắn tưởng tượng được sâu xa rất nhiều. Cái kia cái gọi là thiên mệnh chi tử Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chẳng qua là đối phương một cái nho nhỏ mục tiêu mà thôi.

Khổng lồ như vậy bố cục, chẳng lẽ thật sự chỉ có Triệu Vô Hạ một người ở sau lưng sao?

Lúc này thân núi bỗng nhiên run nhè nhẹ, ầm ầm thanh âm cách vách tường truyền đến, liền trứng trong phòng đều đã có động tĩnh.

Tiến vào Tê Trì Cung chúng tiên cửa tu sĩ rốt cục gặp đạo thứ hai cơ quan, bọn hắn đi ở trên hành lang, có người không cẩn thận đụng phải bích hoạ thượng hòn đá, đường hành lang bỗng nhiên từ trung gian đứt gãy ra, có không ít người rơi xuống đến trong hầm, Phong Bộ Sơ nhanh tay lẹ mắt, phi thân tiến đến cứu được mấy cái.

Hắn kẻ tài cao gan cũng lớn, dùng chân ôm lấy ven, thả người bắt lấy người ném đi lên. Nhưng không ngờ này thời cơ giam lại biến, hố to phía trên bỗng nhiên rơi hạ một đạo tường đá, mắt thấy muốn đem vũng hố điền rồi. Phong Bộ Sơ vậy mà nhảy xuống trong hầm, lấy kiếm chèo chống tường đá, lại để cho những người còn lại nắm chặt thời gian trở lên bò.

Lúc này thời điểm lại có vài chỗ đường hành lang đổ sụp, Bảo Huy sợ chính mình trúng chiêu, vội vàng mời đến môn hạ đệ tử nói: "Đừng mà quản xem bọn hắn làm cái khỉ gió gì rồi, chúng ta đi!"

Những người khác chần chờ nói: "Thế nhưng là gió sư huynh hắn..."

Một người khác vừa chạy vừa nói: "Hắn là Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ, làm sao có thể bị chính là tường đá đè chết! Như thế này nơi đây lại sụp, cũng không có người đến giúp đỡ kiếm ngươi!"

Lời này như thuốc an thần giống nhau, không có trúng chiêu người nghe xong, liền không bao giờ ... nữa quản còn lại người chết sống, nhao nhao hướng đường hành lang ở chỗ sâu trong chạy tới. Lý Trì Ý thật sâu nhìn những người này liếc, thả người nhảy xuống Phong Bộ Sơ chỗ hố đá ở bên trong.

Phong Bộ Sơ chính dùng toàn thân chi lực chống cự hạ xuống tường đá, giờ phút này gặp Lý Trì Ý thả người nhảy xuống, không khỏi sững sờ: "Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Hắn vừa dứt lời, chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân không còn, một cái thầm nghĩ thình lình xuất hiện, trong hầm người không hề phòng bị, tất cả đều trượt rơi xuống suy sụp!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Khổng Ưng: người có cái gì tốt đùa, vạn nhất lại cất giấu ngược chim cuồng ma đâu này? A, những thứ này mọc ra xinh đẹp cánh Tiểu chút chít tặc đáng yêu!

Chúng tọa kỵ hoảng sợ: a a a kịch bản chẳng lẽ không phải là chủ nhân pháo hôi, chúng ta phụ trách chạy thục mạng sao?

Đệ 84 chương

Thầm nghĩ hướng kéo dài xuống, cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, mọi người rốt cục chảy xuống đến một cái trống trải âm lãnh trong động quật.

Phong Bộ Sơ chính mình rơi không nhẹ, hắn ho khan trụ kiếm đứng lên, vẫn không quên đi kiểm tra người khác thương thế, may mà rớt xuống trong hầm những đệ tử này cũng chỉ là đã bị một ít vết thương nhẹ, nghiêm trọng nhất người cũng không quá đáng là gảy xương tay chân. Đến phiên Lý Trì Ý, hai người liếc nhau, Phong Bộ Sơ thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi vừa mới là cố ý nhảy xuống ... Cơ quan này là ngươi khống chế?"

Lý Trì Ý thần thái tự nhiên: "Chủ nhà nho nhỏ phản kích cũng không đủ a?"

Biết rõ việc này không có khả năng bỏ qua, Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Lý đạo hữu, ngươi có thể hay không lại để cho thất lạc hai nhóm người gặp mặt? Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp lại để cho hắn lập tức ly khai."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Như hắn vẫn là khư khư cố chấp đâu này?"

Phong Bộ Sơ ánh mắt ngưng tụ: "Như hắn không nghe khuyên bảo, ta sẽ ra tay ngăn cản hắn."

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn hắn một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu: "Cách nơi này đại khái một canh giờ cước trình, có một tòa linh mạch, ngươi có thể tại đâu đó nhìn thấy hắn."

Phong Bộ Sơ nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Đa tạ."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trào nói, cái này Phong đạo trưởng vẫn là quá thiện lương, không có có ý thức đến cái này căn bản là tại làm vô dụng công. Thiên dục vọng kia diệt vong, tất nhiên đồng tiền kia điên cuồng. Nếu là lệnh Bảo Huy nhìn thấy lại để cho hắn điên cuồng đồ vật, khuyên hắn sẽ hữu dụng sao?

Bọn hắn dọc theo thầm nghĩ đi qua có vài phân chỗ ngã ba, rốt cục tại một lúc lâu sau đã tới một cái thật lớn dưới mặt đất quặng mỏ.

Tất cả mọi người đứng ở cửa động, kinh ngạc mà nhìn qua óng ánh sáng long lanh cực lớn ngọc hộ sơn, tràn đầy linh lực đập vào mặt, cơ hồ khiến người sinh ra không cần thu nạp, toàn thân lỗ chân lông đều có linh khí thẩm thấu ảo giác.

Lý Trì Ý nghe qua kỳ danh, đây là lần đầu chứng kiến liên tiếp tẩy tủy trì linh mạch, như thế tinh thuần phong phú, khó trách có thể ở một vạn trong năm tích góp khởi nghiêm chỉnh cái ao nhiều như vậy linh tủy dịch.

Mọi người đầy mặt kinh hỉ, chính là muốn xuống dưới đào mấy khối phẩm chất thượng giai linh thạch, lại bị Phong Bộ Sơ quát bảo ngưng lại.

"Đều đến nơi này, dựa vào cái gì không cho người đào à?"

"Chẳng lẽ các ngươi Lâm Vân Phái đều muốn độc chiếm chỗ này linh mạch? Điều này cũng lòng quá tham a!"

Dựa vào cái gì? Chủ nhà liền ở bên cạnh đâu.

Phong đạo trưởng thở dài: "Người của các ngươi thân an toàn do ta phụ trách, cho nên hiện tại phải nghe ta ." Hắn hiện tại tương đối lo lắng, Lý Trì Ý một cái sinh khí, sẽ đem đám này lính tôm tướng cua đám bọn họ cởi trảo bới ra xác.

Những người khác mặt lộ vẻ không cam lòng, đều muốn cùng Phong Bộ Sơ lý luận, lúc này một đạo khác cửa đá mở ra, mọi người ngay ngắn hướng hướng bên kia nhìn lại, hơn mười cái đầy người chật vật tu sĩ theo bên ngoài lăn tiến đến, lại đúng là Bảo Huy một đoàn người.

Lúc trước hơn mười người đội ngũ hôm nay lại còn lại mười cái, bọn hắn chứng kiến bên này Phong Bộ Sơ đám người, mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc: "Các ngươi còn sống?"

Bảo Huy hôm nay miễn cưỡng còn có thể bảo trì thể diện, hắn gặp Phong Bộ Sơ đám người đã sớm tiến vào cái này quặng mỏ, không biết so với bọn hắn nhẹ nhõm gấp bao nhiêu lần, không khỏi căm tức nói: "Đã trải qua thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, vì sao không sớm một chút đuổi theo chúng ta tụ hợp?"

Phong Bộ Sơ đưa bọn chúng bị một cái thầm nghĩ tiễn đưa ở đây sự tình nói ra. Bảo Huy trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ: "Thật sự là vận khí tốt."

Hắn nộ khí hơi trì hoãn, mắt thấy cái này một tòa cự đại linh thạch mạch khoáng, không khỏi con mắt đăm đăm, thẳng hướng linh mạch chỗ đi đến. Phong Bộ Sơ ngăn lại hắn, ánh mắt băn khoăn một vòng, mở miệng nói: "Sư thúc, những người khác đâu?" Như thế nào chỉ còn lại có điểm ấy người?

Bảo Huy trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: "Học nghệ không tinh, tự nhiên là dâng mạng!"

Phong Bộ Sơ á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn kiểm lại một vòng, không nói khác phái đệ tử, liền bổn phái đệ tử cũng chỉ còn lại có bốn năm cái rồi. Cho dù đạt được chỗ này linh mạch, sau này trở về, hơn mười cái nhân mạng, cũng không nên hướng sư môn giao cho.

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Sư thúc, dừng tay a."

Bảo Huy: "Ngươi cái này là ý gì? Nhanh chút ít tránh ra!"

Phong Bộ Sơ nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngươi đã sớm biết cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh là có chủ chi địa, còn khư khư cố chấp, mang theo chúng đệ tử trước đi tìm cái chết. Sư thúc, những đệ tử này hi sinh, ngươi muốn chịu nổi hơn phân nửa trách nhiệm."

Hắn phái người tu chân nghe được hắn mà nói, không khỏi biến sắc, có người lên tiếng nói: "Phong đạo trưởng, đây là ý gì? Chẳng lẽ không phải hôm nay mọi người mới biết được cái này Tê Ngô Cảnh là có chủ chi địa sao?"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cười lạnh, mặc kệ có một ngày biết rõ, cái này đều không phải là các ngươi có thể tùy ý xông vào lý do!

Phong Bộ Sơ lạnh lùng nói: "Bảo Huy sư thúc, ngươi hôm qua liền từ Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử cái kia đạt được qua mật cảnh chủ nhân tin tức, ngươi biết mật cảnh là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng Úy Tranh tất cả, lại cố ý giấu diếm tin tức, không đôi ông ngoại bố. Thẳng cho tới hôm nay, ngươi như cũ chấp mê bất ngộ, cố ý làm cho người ta giội nước bẩn, đem mọi người mạch suy nghĩ hướng Tê Ngô Cảnh là bị chiếm trước phương hướng dẫn đạo."

Bảo Huy kinh hãi mà nhìn hắn, không nghĩ tới đã chết nhiều người như vậy, tại cuối cùng này trước mắt, tiểu tử này vẫn là cùng hắn trở mặt!

Bảo Huy tức giận đến mắng to: "Ngươi nói hưu nói vượn! Ngươi còn có chứng cớ?"

Một cái âm thanh lạnh như băng vang lên: "Chứng cớ chẳng phải tại ngươi trong túi trữ vật sao?"

Một cái đang mặc huyền bào đầu đội túi cái mũ thanh niên đã đi tới, Bảo Huy trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, gặp đối phương hướng chính mình ý vị thâm trường cười cười, vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, một đoàn hỏa diễm theo đầu ngón tay xuất hiện.

Hỏa diễm tích lũy di chuyển, ngày đó trí nhớ hiện lên tại trong đầu, Bảo Huy sắc mặt đại biến: "Là ngươi!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão ngày đó ra tay tập kích ta sư huynh Trần Thanh, may mà ta kịp thời đi đến, lúc này mới ngăn cản ngươi diệt khẩu. Thế nhưng cái ảo giác bóng cũng là bị ngươi cầm đi. Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão, ngươi luôn luôn yêu tài như mạng (*), chắc hẳn không nỡ bỏ trực tiếp tiêu hủy một kiện bảo bối như vậy, ta nói đúng chứ?"

Bảo Huy hừ lạnh nói: "Ngươi đây là lăng không vu oan!"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Có phải hay không vu oan, đem ngươi túi trữ vật lấy ra lại để cho mọi người xem xem chẳng phải sẽ biết?"

Bảo Huy biểu lộ như điều sắc bàn bình thường đủ mọi màu sắc mà biến ảo đi qua, cả buổi không có lên tiếng, mọi người thấy ánh mắt của hắn rốt cục thay đổi, thái độ như vậy, chẳng phải là không đánh đã khai?

Bảo Huy thẳng tắp chằm chằm vào Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi... Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên cười cười, đem túi cái mũ gỡ xuống, lộ ra một tờ mặt mày tuấn tú, mũi thẳng khuôn mặt, tự giới thiệu: "Tại hạ Lý Trì Ý, Triển Tiên Môn môn chủ tam đệ tử."

"Lý Trì Ý... Ngươi là Lý Trì Ý!" Bảo Huy làm sao có thể quên cái này hại chết hắn đồ nhi Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, trong lúc nhất thời thù mới hận cũ xông lên đầu, trong tay súc khiêng linh cữu đi khí, một chưởng hướng Lý Trì Ý đẩy đi, "Nguyên lai là ngươi cái này nhãi ranh hại chết đồ nhi ta! Hôm nay ta liền muốn thân thủ thay hắn báo thù!"

Lý Trì Ý bay bổng lui về phía sau rời khỏi mấy trượng: "Bảo trưởng lão liền như vậy vội vã diệt khẩu?"

Một câu bừng tỉnh Phong Bộ Sơ, hắn vội vàng thả người đi ngăn cản Bảo Huy, Bảo Huy đỏ hồng mắt trừng hướng Phong Bộ Sơ: "Ngươi cái này ăn cây táo, rào cây sung đồ vật, ta vất vả khổ cực làm những thứ này, không cũng là vì Lâm Vân Phái hảo? Ngươi lại vẫn ngăn cản ta cho ngươi sư đệ báo thù, ngươi có phải hay không đi Thanh Khâu một chuyến sẽ đem tâm nuôi dưỡng dã rồi, đã quên sư môn đôi ân tình của ngươi?"

Phong Bộ Sơ không nói tiếng nào, xuất kiếm đem Bảo Huy công hướng Lý Trì Ý chưởng phong hóa giải ra

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Gió sư huynh, ngươi tránh ra, ta với ngươi sư thúc sổ sách, hôm nay muốn thanh toán sạch sẽ." Triển Tiên Môn cao thấp mấy trăm khẩu nhân mạng, hắn hôm nay muốn hướng người này từng cái lấy muốn trở về!

Phong Bộ Sơ vốn định hộ hắn, giờ phút này nghe xong hắn mà nói, chỉ phải rời khỏi chiến cuộc, ở bên cạnh triển khai linh áp, đem may mắn còn sống sót những đệ tử này bảo vệ.

Những thứ này may mắn còn sống sót đệ tử đều là tất cả trong môn phái trẻ tuổi ở bên trong tư chất ưu tú hạt giống, từng cái cũng có Kim Đan kỳ tu vi, bình thường cùng trưởng bối luận bàn, tại tông môn thi đấu ở bên trong lấy người so tài kinh nghiệm cũng không ít, lại theo chưa từng gặp qua như vậy kịch đấu tình cảnh, thời gian dần trôi qua đều trợn mắt há hốc mồm, thấy trầm mê.

Đây thật là Thái Huyền huyễn rồi!

Bọn hắn những thứ này tông môn đại phái ở bên trong, thiên tư người ưu tú phần lớn là {đơn linh căn} đệ tử, dầu gì cũng là song linh căn, mà giờ khắc này cùng Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão giao đấu thanh niên kia, phảng phất có bốn năm sáu bảy linh căn bình thường, gió thu nước lửa đất, băng lôi mộc chỉ cần là dự đoán được khác hệ pháp thuật đều bị hắn từng cái dùng đến.

Nhìn qua hắn còn là một kiếm tu, trong tay tàn kiếm ngưng tụ hỏa diễm, điểm, chọn, gẩy, giũ ra kiếm quang. Khi thì ánh lửa hóa thành lôi điện đâm về Bảo Huy cánh tay, khi thì thổ nhưỡng trung sinh ra bụi gai ngăn trở đối phương hạ bàn, ngọn lửa kia thực tế bá đạo, theo bụi gai bò lên trên ống quần, liền lập tức nhanh chóng bốc cháy lên.

Bảo Huy sớm đã nếm qua lửa này đau khổ, hắn liền dây lưng thịt, xé toang trên đùi đốt cái kia một khối, đem Hóa Thần Kỳ uy áp thi triển đến lớn nhất.

Hắn cho rằng khi đó Lý Trì Ý không có đuổi theo mau cũng là bởi vì bị chính mình Hóa Thần Kỳ uy áp chấn trụ, lại không ngờ tới Lý Trì Ý cùng không có việc gì người giống nhau, một kiếm hướng chính mình ngực đâm tới, Bảo Huy vội vàng đem linh lực tụ tập tại trong lòng bàn tay, cứng rắn hóa giải được một kiếm này kiếm thế.

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, thầm nghĩ điều này cũng có thể ngăn được ta, chê cười!

Động tác mau lẹ, điện quang lập loè, nhưng thấy một đạo như cầu vồng kiếm quang hiện lên, Bảo Huy phát ra hét thảm một tiếng, cái kia song dựa vào thành danh tay, lại bị ngăn đón cánh tay chặt đứt, máu chảy như rót.

Đây là Lý Trì Ý tu tập Ngũ Hành Quyết tiến giai quyển sách về sau, lần đầu cùng Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ giao thủ, bất quá mấy trăm chiêu nội, cũng đã vững vàng chiếm được thượng phong. Lý Trì Ý lập tức tin tưởng phóng đại, giả sử Triệu Vô Hạ lần nữa đứng ở trước mặt mình, hắn tất nhiên sẽ không ở đằng kia chồng chất cắn người hoa sen trước mặt không hề chống cự chi lực.

Bảo Huy gặp đại thế đã mất, bề bộn hướng phía động quật ở chỗ sâu trong bỏ chạy.

Lý Trì Ý cùng Phong Bộ Sơ hai người liếc nhau, nhao nhao căng chân đi theo đuổi theo.

Đệ 85 chương

Bảo Huy thất kinh mà chạy thục mạng, vậy mà thật làm cho hắn tìm ra một cái lối đi mật trực tiếp thông hướng tẩy tủy trì.

Bồ một bước vào tẩy tủy trì, Bảo Huy liền biết mình đến đôi địa phương, đây mới thực sự là Tê Trì Cung! Tụ họp thiên địa chi tinh hoa, hợp thành gỗ đá chi linh khí, kim ngọc tạo hình mà thành trong cung thất, linh khí tràn đầy vẫn còn như thực chất, cỏ cây sum sê, cách đó không xa linh dịch trong ao chồng chất lấy như ngọn núi linh thạch.

Bảo Huy thất tha thất thểu mà hướng phía linh thạch chồng chất chạy đi, một đầu đâm vào đi, say mê tựa như hít sâu một cái.

Rất nhanh hắn liền phát hiện không đúng, Bảo Huy mở to hai mắt nhìn, lẩm bẩm nói: "Không đúng, những thứ này linh thạch như thế nào đều phế đi!"

Lý Trì Ý đứng ở phía sau hắn, biểu lộ một lời khó nói hết.

Đống kia linh khí khô kiệt linh thạch là mấy ngày trước đây hắn Cân Úy loong coong ở chỗ này song tu lúc lưu lại , hắn hiện tại tâm tình cực kỳ phức tạp — không nên hình dung, giống như là thấy có người không cẩn thận đem mình nước rửa chân uống hết.

Phong Bộ Sơ đuổi theo: "Lý sư đệ, Bảo Huy trước hết giao cho ta áp giải trở về, chiêu cáo chúng tiên cửa mới tốt đưa hắn trị tội."

Lý Trì Ý phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhìn hắn một cái: "Như quý phái thay hắn giải vây nên như thế nào?"

Phong Bộ Sơ lời thề son sắt: "Có ta ở đây, cũng sẽ không để cho chuyện này phát sinh."

Lý Trì Ý trào nói: "Ngươi đang ở đây Lâm Vân Phái uy tín liền vị này Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão cũng không bằng, hiện đang bảo đảm có làm được cái gì?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Nói rất hay có đạo lý, hắn lại không phản bác được.

Bảo Huy gặp hai người này đang tại mặt thảo luận xử trí như thế nào chính mình, căn bản không để hắn vào trong mắt, không khỏi tức giận đến mặt đỏ tới mang tai, chửi ầm lên đứng lên. Hắn ngay từ đầu giận dữ mắng mỏ Phong Bộ Sơ vong ân phụ nghĩa, bất trung bất hiếu, đến đằng sau trở nên khó nghe, liền cam tâm Hồ Vương trai lơ (đĩ đực) loại lời này đều đi ra.

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Kính xin sư thúc không được làm tiếp vô vị giãy dụa."

Bảo Huy hướng hắn hung hăng hứ một miếng nước bọt.

Lý Trì Ý đột nhiên nói: "Bảo Huy, ngươi cũng đã biết đồ đệ ngươi là chết như thế nào?"

Bảo Huy sững sờ.

Lý Trì Ý có nhiều hứng thú nói: "Có cái gì sư phụ sẽ có cái đó đồ đệ, Trương Toản Nhiên lúc ấy theo chúng ta cướp đoạt mật bảo, kết quả học nghệ không tinh bị phản chế, cũng là như ngươi như bây giờ khí thế kiêu ngạo cực kỳ, bất quá ngươi biết hắn cuối cùng chết như thế nào sao?"

"Hắn muốn tự bạo kim Đan, kết quả tại tự bạo lúc trước liền chết rồi. Ngươi nói người này được không cười, rõ ràng chính là hạng người ham sống sợ chết, kết quả đến cuối cùng biết mình hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, còn muốn kéo mấy cái đệm lưng , đáng tiếc tài nghệ không bằng người chính là tài nghệ không bằng người, liền tự sát đều không có cơ hội."

Nói đến đây, hắn chậm rãi lộ ra một cái tràn đầy trào phúng dáng tươi cười: "Bảo trưởng lão, ngươi nói ngươi có thể hay không noi theo đồ đệ ngươi theo gót đâu này? Vẫn là nửa đời sau bị ngươi sư môn nhốt, theo nở mày nở mặt nhất phái trưởng lão, biến thành không người hỏi thăm tù nhân, bị vĩnh viễn đinh thượng sỉ nhục trụ?"

Bảo Huy nổi giận nói: "Trẻ em, đừng vội càn rỡ!"

Cái này Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão không ngớt lòng dạ độc ác, tính tình càng là dữ dằn đến cực điểm, dứt lời, đúng là gọn gàng mà linh hoạt lựa chọn loại thứ nhất, muốn noi theo đồ đệ mình tự bạo!

Nguyên anh tự bạo, đâu chỉ là Lý Trì Ý, liền cả tòa Tê Trì Cung đều muốn biến thành hắn vật bồi táng. Tình thế nguy cấp, hai người liền ánh mắt đều không có trao đổi, lập tức phi thân tiến lên ngăn cản Bảo Huy.

Tự bạo loại sự tình này, là cần tích góp toàn thân linh lực ngưng tụ trong đan điền, trong nháy mắt bộc phát, mới có thể có nổ tung hiệu quả, bởi vậy cần một đoạn chuẩn bị thời gian. Bảo Huy vừa mới thừa dịp nhục mạ Phong Bộ Sơ lúc, vụng trộm theo trong túi trữ vật lấy ra một kiện pháp bảo, lúc này khởi động pháp bảo, phạm vi ba thước nội kết thành một đạo phòng ngự kết giới, hình bán cầu linh khí vỏ bọc đưa hắn tráo trong đó, đem trong ngoài linh khí chấn động ngăn cách, có thể chống cự Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ ba chiêu uy lực.

Không nói ba chiêu, dù là một chiêu thời gian cũng đầy đủ Bảo Huy tự bạo được rồi!

Gặp Phong Bộ Sơ động tác trì trệ, Bảo Huy trên mặt lộ ra tràn ngập ác ý dáng tươi cười, nhưng mà hắn rất nhanh liền không cười được, vài gốc Băng Lăng bỗng dưng theo trên mặt đất đâm ra, đưa hắn đinh tại nguyên chỗ, Bảo Huy thình lình bị đâm bị thương, ngưng tụ ở đan điền linh khí triều rơi bình thường tản đi, hắn sinh sôi nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Cũng ở đây một lát chi tế, Phong Bộ Sơ ba đạo kiếm chiêu hoàn hoàn đan xen, kết giới ầm ầm tản ra.

Cuối cùng một kiếm là Lý Trì Ý bổ sung , trong tay hắn tàn kiếm dấy lên làm cho người ta khiếp sợ lửa cháy mạnh, một kiếm cắm vào Bảo Huy ngực.

Bảo Huy mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tin, lẩm bẩm nói: "Điều đó không có khả năng... Ngươi đến tột cùng là làm sao làm được? !"

Lý Trì Ý: "Bởi vì trên thế giới này còn có không thuận theo lại linh khí mặt khác công pháp a."

Đã biết rõ cái này Tê Trì Cung ở bên trong có hằng hà thứ tốt, Bảo Huy ghen ghét mà trừng mắt hắn: "Đích thị là ngươi từ nơi này học trộm đấy! Ngươi cái này tên trộm, cưu chiếm thước sào cường đạo!"

Lý Trì Ý không sao cả nói: "Vậy thì như thế nào, dù sao cùng ngươi không có bất kỳ liên quan."

Bảo Huy: "Ngươi... Ngươi!" Chậm rãi, hắn ở đây ghen ghét trong tuyệt vọng đọng lại ánh mắt, chết không nhắm mắt.

Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy trong nội tâm không nói ra được thoải mái, Bảo Huy hơn nữa chết ở Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong những tông môn kia đệ tử, ở kiếp trước tham dự vây công Triển Tiên Môn những người kia bị chết bảy tám phần, coi như là vì sư môn báo một bộ phận thù.

Tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh những thứ này tông môn đệ tử, hầu như đều là các phái người nổi bật, lần này hao tổn hơn phân nửa, không có trăm tám mươi năm nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, căn bản khôi phục không đến. Năm mươi năm về sau, mặc kệ có nguyên nhân gì sẽ dẫn đến Triển Tiên Môn lần nữa biến thành cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, cũng không có khả năng bất quá ở kiếp trước bị vây công rầm rộ.

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, ở kiếp này nội dung cốt truyện đã bị hắn hoàn toàn phá hủy.

Nếu như nói cái kia quyển trục tác giả là sáng thế người, hắn dưới ngòi bút nhân vật đều là xách tuyến con rối, như vậy hiện tại hết thảy không hề dựa theo nội dung cốt truyện đi, có tính không cái thế giới này đã thoát ly quyển trục nội dung, một mình diễn sinh đã thành thế giới mới?

Lý Trì Ý giờ phút này thầm nghĩ cất tiếng cười to, hắn ở kiếp này cuối cùng không có uổng phí sống!

Lúc này, một đạo tràn ngập nghi hoặc thanh âm đã cắt đứt suy nghĩ của hắn, Phong Bộ Sơ nhíu mày nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới là cố ý chọc giận hắn?"

Lý Trì Ý phục hồi tinh thần lại, khiêu mi nói: "Vâng."

Phong Bộ Sơ ngạc nhiên: "Ngươi — "

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta cùng hắn có cừu oán, không muốn xem hắn còn sống trở về bị tông môn che chở. Cho nên gió sư huynh, nên vì ngươi sư thúc báo thù sao?" Hắn giờ phút này không thể chờ đợi được muốn cùng người đánh nhau một trận, hảo phóng thích ngực sôi trào tâm tình.

Phong Bộ Sơ ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, lắc đầu.

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Gió sư huynh, nếu như sự tình đã giải quyết, chúng ta như vậy sau khi từ biệt."

Phong Bộ Sơ ngăn lại hắn: "Chậm đã."

Lý Trì Ý chậm rãi khiêu mi: "Như thế nào?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Bảo Huy ám hại người khác, tổn hại cảnh cáo tự tiện xông vào có chủ chi địa, lệnh chúng tiên cửa tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng một chuyện chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực. Bảo Huy mặc dù chết, nhưng tội của hắn vẫn đang cần chiêu cáo chúng tiên cửa, gánh chịu lần này hao tổn."

Lý Trì Ý: "Gió sư huynh, không bằng trực tiếp báo cho biết việc này cùng ta liên quan là?"

Phong Bộ Sơ yên lặng nhìn xem hắn: "Lý sư đệ, ngươi cùng Bảo Huy gút mắc không chỉ có ta một người chứng kiến, chi bằng cùng ta cùng một chỗ trở về trần thuật việc này."

Lý Trì Ý vội vàng đi gặp Úy Tranh cùng trứng Phượng Hoàng, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Nếu ta không nói gì?"

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Như việc này không cách nào giao cho, bọn hắn chắc chắn đi tìm Triển Tiên Môn phiền toái. Ngươi cũng không muốn sư môn của ngươi bị vô cớ quấy rối a?"

Gặp Lý Trì Ý thần sắc có chỗ buông lỏng, Phong Bộ Sơ tiếp tục nói: "Bọn hắn ngay tại Truyền Tống Trận lối vào chờ, chẳng qua là nói câu nào sự tình, một ngày là đủ rồi. Nhưng lại muốn làm phiền ngươi đem những người còn lại đưa ra ngoài."

Lý Trì Ý suy tư một lát, việc này hắn đem Trần Thanh sư huynh liên lụy đi vào, coi như mình không đi, Trần Thanh chắc là phải bị mang đến câu hỏi. Như Lâm Vân Phái có người giận chó đánh mèo, sư huynh hắn không chừng chịu lấy tội gì.

Tả hữu trứng Phượng Hoàng còn có mấy ngày thời gian mới có thể phá xác, mấy ngày thời gian đầy đủ hắn đã trở về.

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, đè lại trong tay giới chỉ, vận dụng thần niệm, hướng Úy Tranh phát ra một cái tin tức, đơn giản dặn dò mình một chút đích hướng đi. Lúc trước Không gian giới chỉ rơi vào Nam Man Thấp Địa rồi, Úy Tranh lại đưa một quả nhẫn trữ vật cho hắn, hơn nữa cải tiến thông tin trận pháp, như vậy song phương có thể thông qua giới chỉ tiến hành đơn giản trao đổi.

Đã qua một hồi lâu, lâu đến Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày, hầu như muốn đi tìm người, lúc này mới đạt được Úy Tranh hồi phục: "Hảo."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm hơi định, liền đi theo Phong Bộ Sơ thu thập tàn cuộc đi. Hai người mang theo còn thừa không nhiều lắm mười cái đệ tử đi ra, Huyền Đảo chung quanh người tu chân thấy bọn họ tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, cũng không dám nhiều hơn nữa lưu, mọi người tranh thủ thời gian thu dọn đồ đạc đã đi ra Tê Ngô Cảnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

( tiểu kịch trường )

Nếu giúp ngươi phong hệ thống còn tại bên người hệ liệt:

Lý Trì Ý giết Bảo Huy, ngửa mặt lên trời cười dài, sau một lát mở ra con thỏ hệ thống xem xét đánh giá, muốn nhìn một chút mình rốt cuộc sửa chữa vận mệnh thành công không có. Lập tức sắc mặt tối sầm, chỉ thấy hệ thống lên lớp giảng bài —

Thành công chiếm được nhân vật chính hảo cảm, tu luyện ma đạo công pháp, vừa ra tay khiến cho chúng chính đạo môn phái Hôi Phi Yên Diệt, chúc mừng người chơi, ngươi đã trở thành hợp cách nhân vật phản diện!

Đệ 86 chương

Tê Trì Cung, trong bảo khố.

Úy Tranh lực chú ý hôm nay tất cả trước mắt trứng thượng.

Bái mấy ngày hôm trước hấp thu đủ số lượng linh thạch ban tặng, trứng Phượng Hoàng phá xác tốc độ đại đại sớm, nếu không mặt khác nhân tố, mấy ngày nữa có thể thu hoạch một cái mềm nhu nhu tiểu nắm.

Nhưng mà vấn đề nằm ở chỗ cái này mặt khác nhân tố thượng.

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng tròng mắt nhìn chăm chú lên lưu quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc trứng Phượng Hoàng, biểu lộ tựa hồ không có chút nào biến hóa, nhưng nếu là Lý Trì Ý ở chỗ này, nhất định sẽ nhìn ra nam nhân đáy mắt không kiên nhẫn.

Không sai, bái Triệu Vô Hạ ban tặng, người nào đó hôm nay đã cực độ không kiên nhẫn, nhưng mà cái kia cái sư huynh không phát giác gì, vẫn còn ý đồ dùng ngày xưa tình nghĩa đả động hắn.

Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt ôn nhu chằm chằm vào cái kia cái trứng, nói khẽ: "A Tranh, ta biết rõ ngươi hôm nay tại giận ta, dù sao bị vây nhanh một ngàn năm tư vị không dễ chịu. Chẳng qua là ngươi không biết, ta tại bên ngoài một mực ở tìm kiếm phương pháp cứu ngươi đi ra ngoài, ta vẫn nhớ ngươi ở bên trong chịu khổ."

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi vừa mới tiến tông môn thời điểm sao?" Triệu Vô Hạ nhớ lại nói, "Khi đó ngươi còn nhỏ như vậy, còn có chút sợ người lạ, bắt lấy tay áo của ta không dám buông tay, sợ ta đem ngươi ném tại nguyên chỗ không nên ngươi."

Úy Tranh biểu lộ khẽ nhúc nhích, nhìn hắn một cái.

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Sư phụ bế quan thời điểm, đều là ta nơi tay cầm tay dậy ngươi luyện kiếm, ngươi luyện được cực nhanh, một tháng có thể học thành một bộ công pháp, khi đó tất cả mọi người nói ngươi thiên phú kỳ tài, tương lai chắc chắn không tầm thường thành tựu."

"Về sau ngươi lại buông tha cho tu luyện, vì ta, tiêu phí mấy chục năm thời gian trên đại lục tìm kiếm linh dược... Khi đó ta biết ngay ngươi yêu thích ta." Triệu Vô Hạ mặt mày cong lên, trên mặt tràn ra một cái giống trái lê hoa đua nở dáng tươi cười, thanh thiển tuyệt mỹ, "Đáng tiếc ta lúc ấy lầm cho là mình mệnh không lâu vậy, thủy chung không cách nào chiến thắng nội tâm nhu nhược nhìn thẳng vào tình cảm của ngươi. Ta hôm nay đã hối hận, nếu là lúc trước đáp ứng ngươi, chúng ta hôm nay cũng sẽ không là hiện tại cái dạng này."

"A Tranh, ta không ngại ngươi về sau đã có người nào." Triệu Vô Hạ nói khẽ, "Chỉ cần ngươi quay đầu lại, ta thủy chung đều tại nguyên chỗ chờ ngươi."

Bên này Triệu Vô Hạ nói được động tình, đối phương đối với hắn bộc bạch lại không hề xúc động, hạng nặng tinh thần tập trung ở trứng Phượng Hoàng thượng.

Triệu Vô Hạ: ...

Như là không có đợi đến lúc chào cảm ơn tiếng vỗ tay con hát, giờ phút này nghĩ đến, vừa mới cái kia một phen biểu diễn tại đối phương trong mắt chắc là dị thường buồn cười. Triệu Vô Hạ biểu lộ giận dữ, phiền muộn hắn đáy mắt chỉ có trứng Phượng Hoàng, liền bỗng nhiên đưa tay đặt ở trứng Phượng Hoàng lên, không quan tâm rót vào linh lực.

Úy Tranh: ? ? ?

Biết rõ hắn vừa muốn ghét bỏ chính mình Ma Đạo thân phận, Triệu Vô Hạ khiêu mi nói: "A Tranh chi bằng yên tâm, ta hôm nay sở tu chính là Phượng Tộc chân truyền, tiểu phượng hoàng ưa thích cũng không kịp." Dù sao, hắn theo Phượng Tộc cướp lấy thần nhạc phổ về sau, cái này mấy trăm năm qua dốc lòng tu luyện, Thiên Liên một tiêu cái này danh hào chính là hắn dụng thần nhạc phổ tại Ma Đạo thượng khai hỏa .

Đã có đến từ Phượng Tộc công pháp tinh thuần linh lực, trứng Phượng Hoàng mặt ngoài lưu quang càng lớn, bóng loáng vỏ trứng thượng vậy mà mơ hồ xuất hiện đạo thứ nhất khe hở. Đã có đạo thứ nhất khe hở, bên trong cái kia tiểu hắc ảnh đại thụ khích lệ, ngay sau đó trứng Phượng Hoàng bị từ bên trong đụng ra đạo thứ hai, đạo thứ ba... Mấy đạo khe hở!

Úy Tranh: ... Người nào đó khóe mắt rốt cục nhịn không được nhảy dựng.

Cảm thấy sự tình trở nên trở nên khó giải quyết, Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi không phải muốn tới mưu đồ bí mật Phượng Cung việc của người nào đó mật bảo sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười nói: "Thừa dịp bên ngoài tại loạn, vật kia ta đã đắc thủ. A Tranh, như không phải là vì ngươi, ta giờ phút này sớm đã đi rồi."

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi bây giờ không đi, đẳng cái này trứng phá xác rồi, ta dọn ra tay đến, ngươi liền thật sự trốn không thoát."

Triệu Vô Hạ hai mắt híp lại: "Cái này trứng có thể được ngươi tự mình mở miệng chuyển di chú ý của ta lực, ta ngược lại là trở nên muốn gặp thức có thể ấp ra cái gì đến."

Úy Tranh: ...

Mắt thấy khe hở càng lúc càng lớn, Úy Tranh không khỏi thở dài: "Triệu Vô Hạ, ngươi chẳng lẽ nghe không xuất ra đây là chủ nhà lễ phép trục khách lí do thoái thác sao?"

Dứt lời, Úy Tranh đột nhiên đưa tay theo trứng Phượng Hoàng thượng dịch chuyển khỏi, rút...ra bên hông vô danh kiếm, một kiếm hướng Triệu Vô Hạ đâm tới.

Triệu Vô Hạ đã sớm phòng hắn ra tay, vội vàng ngược lại lùi lại mấy bước, hiểm hiểm tránh thoát một kích: "Trục khách? Cái này Phượng Cung thế nhưng là đối với ta cởi mở , ta là chủ nhân của nó một trong!"

Úy Tranh con mắt sắc một sâu, lạnh lùng nói: "Bất quá con chuột lớn náo phòng mà thôi."

Bị một câu gọn gàng dứt khoát con chuột lớn trào phúng, Triệu Vô Hạ trên mặt trận thanh trận hồng, rốt cuộc nói không ra lời.

Một khi Úy Tranh chính thức nghiêm túc, Triệu Vô Hạ cái kia chút bản lãnh liền lộ ra chưa đủ nhìn rồi, hai người đúng rồi hơn mười chiêu, hắn đỡ trái hở phải, rất nhanh rơi vào hạ phong.

Gặp lấy không được tiện nghi, Triệu Vô Hạ quyết định thật nhanh, hướng chạy ra ngoài, một bên trốn vừa nói: "Vì cái gì ta có thể với ngươi cộng hưởng Phượng Cung chủ quyền, tự do xuất nhập nơi đây, ngươi liền không có nghĩ qua sao?"

Úy Tranh trào nói: "Trước kia là ta bị vây tại Phượng Cung đại trận, không cách nào hoàn toàn khống chế Tê Trì Cung. Hôm nay ta thoát thân mà ra, ngươi mơ tưởng lại từ cái này kiếm được nửa phần chỗ tốt."

Triệu Vô Hạ cắn răng nói: "Không, không phải ngươi muốn được như vậy, kỳ thật ta —" Úy Tranh cũng không một lần nữa cho hắn nói xong cơ hội, hai người một trước một sau thả người bay ra Tê Trì Cung, Úy Tranh một kiếm đâm trúng hắn, Triệu Vô Hạ nhổ ra một búng máu đến, rất nhanh mất đi ý thức, như như diều đứt dây bình thường thẳng tắp rơi xuống.

Treo dưới đảo, là sai tống phức tạp kẽ đất.

Úy Tranh nhìn xem Triệu Vô Hạ rơi kẽ đất, cuối cùng không có đuổi theo mau đuổi tận giết tuyệt. Ngược lại không phải là bởi vì đôi triệu sư huynh có cái gì thương hương tiếc ngọc ý tưởng, mà là vì việc của người nào đó là trọng yếu hơn sự tình, hắn lựa chọn nhanh chóng quay người bay trở về Tê Trì Cung.

Mới ly khai như vậy chút thời gian, đôi trứng Phượng Hoàng không có ảnh hưởng gì a? Hắn có chút lo lắng mà nghĩ.

Trở lại trứng phòng, Úy Tranh hướng cái kia tràn ngập vết rạn trứng nhẹ nhẹ một chút, một tia linh lực như lạc đà trên lưng cuối cùng một cọng cỏ, vỏ trứng rốt cục đã phá vỡ một đạo nho nhỏ khe hở.

Dù là thức tỉnh đến nay tự giác tính tình tiến rất xa mỗ Đại Năng, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi nín thở tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ, mang sơ làm người phụ nho nhỏ khẩn trương, chờ đợi tiểu gia hỏa xuất thế.

Ngắn ngủn nửa nén hương không đến trong thời gian, người nào đó cũng đã mặc sức tưởng tượng một lần phấn ục ục tiểu nắm nhu thuận nằm sấp tại trên người mình tình cảnh, ánh mắt không khỏi trở nên càng thêm cực nóng.

Ở nơi này dạng tràn ngập ánh mắt mong chờ xuống, mắt thấy vỏ trứng thượng khe hở càng lúc càng lớn, sau đó, khó khăn, vạn chúng chờ mong đấy, một cái lông xù đầu theo phá xác chỗ chui ra, xấu hổ mà thu một tiếng.

Úy Tranh: ?

Một cái bụi bẩn, ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng vở hài kịch chim lảo đảo mà từ trong vỏ lăn đi ra, phí hết thật lớn sức lực mới run rẩy đứng lên, đen bóng đậu đỏ mắt nhìn thấy mặt mũi tràn đầy ngốc trệ nam nhân, rồi lập tức cao hứng mà thu một tiếng.

Úy Tranh: ...

Lúc này trên tay giới chỉ một hồi lóng lánh, Lý Trì Ý phát tới muốn tạm thời ly khai Tê Ngô Cảnh tin tức, hắn rốt cục phục hồi tinh thần lại.

A..., vốn hài tử phá xác là kiện thiên đại hảo sự, lẽ ra lại để cho A Ý tới đây cùng một chỗ chia xẻ vui sướng.

Nhưng là hiện tại sao...

Hắn ánh mắt phức tạp mà chằm chằm vào lông vũ thưa thớt vở hài kịch chim, thầm nghĩ vẫn là không nên sớm như vậy lại để cho hài mẹ hắn biết rõ chân tướng thì tốt hơn.

Đều muốn cuối cùng cứu vãn thoáng một phát hài tử biến hóa vấn đề, Úy Tranh trầm ngâm một lát, trở về một cái "Hảo" .

Bên kia, Huyền Đảo ở dưới kẽ đất nội.

Triệu Vô Hạ nằm trên mặt đất, toàn thân như khăn lau bình thường rách tung toé, hắn khó khăn chi khởi thân thể, ngửa đầu oán hận mà nhìn đỉnh đầu Huyền Đảo.

Hết thảy đều cùng tự mình nghĩ như không giống với lúc trước, hắn cho rằng Úy Tranh bất quá là có một chút nho nhỏ oán khí, chờ mình đem chân tướng nói cho hắn biết, hắn sẽ tha thứ chính mình, nhưng mà Úy Tranh liền nghe chính mình nói chuyện kiên nhẫn đều không có!

Triệu Vô Hạ giờ phút này rốt cục ý thức được, chính mình cùng sư đệ là triệt để quyết liệt.

Một cổ tê tâm liệt phế đau nhức ý toàn tâm, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt sinh sôi hộc ra một ngụm máu tươi, trong nháy mắt nản lòng thoái chí, chỉ cảm thấy qua nhiều năm như vậy đều là sống uổng phí.

Vô hạn ảo não hối hận chi tế, một cái lạ lẫm thanh âm đột ngột mà vang ở trong đầu: "Ông t...r...ờ...i..., rốt cục nhìn thấy một cái người sống! Nhanh tới cứu ta, chỉ cần dẫn ta đi ra ngoài gặp của ta chủ kí sinh, bổn hệ thống hứa hẹn giúp ngươi làm một chuyện!"

Triệu Vô Hạ biểu lộ biến đổi: "Ngươi là ai?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ở nhà nuôi dưỡng thai xà tiên sinh: cầu hỏi, hài tử sinh đi ra, hết thảy bình an, nhưng là sanh ra là chỉ chim, vẫn là đặc biệt xấu cái chủng loại kia làm sao bây giờ? Như thế nào không cho mẹ nó biết rõ? Online sốt ruột chờ.

Người qua đường giáp: lại nói sanh con là hắn mẹ sinh a, mẹ nó có thể không biết?

Người qua đường ất: trên lầu gạch tinh sao? Lâu chủ ta đến trả lời vấn đề của ngươi, đem chim ném đi, đi tranh hoa điểu thị trường mua cái đẹp mắt chim.

Đệ 87 chương

Vân Thâm Đại Lục, Tê Ngô Cảnh cửa vào phụ cận.

Dạ Hắc Phong Cao (ban đêm gió lớn), rậm rạp trong rừng một vũng thanh thấu con suối chính ồ ồ mà mạo hiểm nước chảy. Lúc này rời hừng đông còn có mấy canh giờ, tại phụ cận giá trị thủ đệ tử lười biếng , chính câu được câu không nói lời nói.

Về Phượng Tộc mật cảnh truyền thuyết, cái này trận tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng huyên náo rất lớn, mấy cái đại môn phái cộng lại thoáng một phát, liền do Lâm Vân Phái ra mặt giật dây, tập hợp tất cả có ý hướng tiến vào Bí Cảnh tầm bảo môn phái, cùng một chỗ tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh.

Hôm nay mới là bọn hắn tiến vào mật cảnh ngày thứ tư, án thường động ba năm năm Bí Cảnh thám hiểm kinh nghiệm, cái này mới vừa vặn không mở ra đầu, bởi vậy những thứ này giá trị thủ đệ tử căn bản cũng không lo lắng xảy ra cái gì nhiễu loạn lớn, chỉ cần phòng ngừa khả nghi nhân sĩ tới gần cửa vào làm phá hư là được rồi.

Tối nay là Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử giá trị thủ, rời con suối gần nhất dưới một cây đại thụ, một cái áo bào xanh trung niên nhân cùng áo bào tím tu sĩ đang tĩnh tọa tu luyện. Nếu là Lý Trì Ý ở đây, cẩn thận phân biệt có thể nhận ra hai người này chính là ban đầu ở Thanh Khâu trước ngăn lại bọn họ hai người kia.

Cái này áo bào xanh trung niên nhân gọi Lô Nhân Cổ, là Lâm Vân Phái Đệ Tam Đại Đệ Tử, Bảo Huy đồ tôn. Người này tu tiên trải qua có chút dốc lòng, ban đầu là ngoại môn một cái tam linh căn đệ tử, thiên phú bình thường, đằng sau dựa vào chăm chỉ cùng một điểm vận khí, lúc này mới bị Bảo Huy vừa ý, thu làm môn hạ coi như đồ tôn.

Bất quá hắn dựa vào cơ duyên đi vào Kim Đan kỳ về sau, vận khí tựa hồ sẽ chấm dứt, vốn là bị phái đi Thanh Khâu gặp được Lý Trì Ý Úy Tranh hai người. Bị Lý Trì Ý trở thành hoạt động bia ngắm trêu đùa hí lộng một phen về sau, lại bị Úy Tranh đánh thành trọng thương. Hắn trên giường tu dưỡng mấy tháng, lại bởi vậy đánh mất tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh tư cách, bị phái tới giá trị thủ cửa vào.

Cùng hắn cảnh ngộ giống nhau còn có đồng bạn của hắn áo bào tím tu sĩ, hai người đôi giá trị thủ một chuyện thập phần phẫn uất, thường thường lén ôm đoàn nguyền rủa tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh đám kia người may mắn đám bọn họ tranh thủ thời gian chết ở dị thú hoặc là giết người đoạt bảo thượng.

Một đêm này hai người đang tại hoa nước tu luyện, không có chút nào phát giác, con suối bốc lên bong bóng tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, đã vượt ra khỏi bình thường phạm vi.

Đợi đến lúc động tĩnh vang đến kinh động chung quanh tất cả giá trị thủ đệ tử lúc, Lô Nhân Cổ mở mắt ra, thình lình phát hiện trước mắt một hồi linh quang phóng đại, mấy trăm người từ giữa không trung lăng không xuất hiện, từng cái biểu lộ chưa tỉnh hồn, như cha mẹ chết.

Lô Nhân Cổ vội vàng đứng dậy đi nghênh mọi người, hắn thô sơ giản lược đảo qua đi ra chúng tiên cửa đệ tử một bên, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt dừng lại tại người nào đó trên người, đáy mắt bay lên thần sắc nghi hoặc.

Trùng trùng điệp điệp xuất phát Tê Ngô Cảnh tiên môn đại quân, mới tiến vào mật cảnh bốn ngày không đến liền đầy bụi đất mà đã trở về, hơn nữa đã chết không ít người, tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, lập tức kinh động đến còn chờ tại Tê Ngô Cảnh cửa vào các phái cao tầng nhân sĩ.

Đây cơ hồ là năm gần đây thảm thiết nhất sự cố rồi, nhân số hao tổn gần nửa, trong đó đương thuộc Lâm Vân Phái tổn thất thảm trọng nhất.

Màn đêm buông xuống, Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái Trương Bặc Hoài đi suốt đêm đến chiêu thành, lại từ Tán Tu Liên Minh cái kia tạm thời thuê đại trạch, tính cả môn phái khác trưởng lão tụ tập tại một chỗ, hỏi thăm người sống sót mật cảnh bên trong đã phát sanh tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ, hơn nữa thương thảo Tê Ngô Cảnh thăm mật thất bại một chuyện đến tột cùng nên do ai gia phụ trách.

Phong Bộ Sơ với tư cách Lâm Vân Phái lĩnh đội, là trọng điểm đề ra nghi vấn đối tượng.

Khi hắn trước mặt mọi người đem Bảo Huy thi thể theo trữ vật trong túi phóng xuất, cả sảnh đường phải sợ hãi. Trương Bặc Hoài luôn luôn trầm ổn, giờ phút này cũng biến sắc: "Bộ Sơ, đây là có chuyện gì?"

Phong Bộ Sơ liền đem tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh sau sở chuyện đã xảy ra từng cái nói ra, hắn nói chuyện ngữ điệu bằng phẳng, không hề phập phồng, nhưng rải rác mấy lời bên trong, cũng có thể nghe được đưa ra trung ẩn tàng vạn phần hung hiểm.

Nói đến Bảo Huy không để ý mật cảnh chủ nhân cảnh cáo, cố ý muốn đi vào phượng đảo lúc, cả sảnh đường không khỏi vang lên xì xào bàn tán.

Về sau nói đến Lý Trì Ý cùng Bảo Huy trước mặt mọi người giằng co, mọi người tiếng nghị luận liền càng lớn. Chờ hắn bảo hoàn toàn trình, Trương Bặc Hoài phật tu trầm ngâm: "Như thế nói đến, lần này Tê Ngô Cảnh chúng tiên cửa hao tổn hơn phân nửa nguyên nhân, cũng là bởi vì ta phái Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão?"

Phong Bộ Sơ cẩn thận nói: "Đệ tử không dám vọng đoán, toàn bằng sư tôn định đoạt."

Trương Bặc Hoài: "Việc này liên lụy tới Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, không biết Tiền trưởng lão có gì cao kiến?"

Tịnh Nguyệt Tông lần này lĩnh đội là trưởng lão Tiền Ngôn, hắn trầm ngâm nói: "Trương chưởng phái có chỗ không biết, Úy Tranh sư điệt hắn mấy tháng trước tung tích không rõ, việc này ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm."

Hắn thốt ra lời này lối ra, Trương Bặc Hoài thầm nghĩ hảo một lão hồ ly!

Tê Ngô Cảnh chủ nhân là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh, chúng tiên cửa trùng trùng điệp điệp đi đạo hữu trong nhà càn quét, cái kia chính là lũ lụt vọt lên miếu Long Vương, người một nhà không biết người một nhà, tả hữu bất quá một hồi ô long, sau đó bồi tội là được. Có thể chúng tiên cửa ở bên trong ngả đại té ngã, tổn thất thật sự quá lớn, đạo hữu cái này "Phản kích", thật là quá mức chút ít.

Tiền Ngôn nếu là thay Úy Tranh ra mặt nói chuyện, cái kia chính là thừa nhận Tịnh Nguyệt Tông là Tê Ngô Cảnh chủ nhân hậu trường, bị truy trách một chuyện, liền không phải là bọn hắn Lâm Vân Phái độc nhất phần rồi. Thật không nghĩ đến lão tiểu tử đó như vậy giảo hoạt, vậy mà dùng người trong cuộc mất tích hành động bia đỡ đạn.

Nghĩ vậy, Trương Bặc Hoài nhìn thoáng qua Phong Bộ Sơ, trong nội tâm thầm than, hắn cái này chết đầu óc đồ đệ a, ở trước mặt đem sự tình run lộ ra, lại một chút cũng không vì bọn họ Lâm Vân Phái thể diện suy nghĩ: "Bộ Sơ a, ngươi cái kia Triển Tiên Môn đạo hữu giờ phút này lại ở nơi nào? Có thể lại để cho hắn đi lên một tự?"

Phong Bộ Sơ gật gật đầu, quay người đi ra cửa gọi Lý Trì Ý rồi.

Một lát sau, một cái dung mạo tuấn tú người trẻ tuổi đi theo Phong Bộ Sơ đi lên, hắn hướng ở đây chư vị trưởng bối hành lễ, không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh nói: "Vãn bối Lý Trì Ý, triển tiên môn hạ đệ tử."

Trương Bặc Hoài nghe được danh tự, biểu lộ ngưng tụ: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi là cái kia Lý Trì Ý?"

Đã sớm biết Trương Bặc Hoài cùng Trương Toản Nhiên hai người quan hệ, Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Trương chưởng phái, đúng là vãn bối."

Phong Bộ Sơ sợ Trương Bặc Hoài bởi vì Trương Toản Nhiên một chuyện đôi Lý Trì Ý trong lòng còn có thành kiến, liền vội vàng tiến lên nói ra: "Sư phụ, Trương Toản Nhiên một chuyện cùng Lý Trì Ý kỳ thật cũng không quan hệ."

Nghe được Trương Toản Nhiên ba chữ, Trương Bặc Hoài sắc mặt vẻn vẹn trầm xuống, khoát tay nói: "Việc này đừng vội nhắc lại!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm cười thầm, hắn trước kia nói là Phong đạo trưởng tính tình cương liệt đi một tí, hiện tại lại nhìn, chẳng những vừa nhưng lại thẳng, hoàn toàn sẽ không nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện, xem xét thời thế, trách không được ban đầu ở Tê Ngô Cảnh bên trong thời điểm hắn đồng môn không rất ưa thích hắn.

Cái này một đống nước bùn ở bên trong sinh ra đài sen, quả nhiên là thẳng tắp cao ngất cực kỳ đâu rồi, khó trách không thích sống chung.

Bất quá đối với hắn mà nói, ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn thưởng thức Phong đạo trưởng, dù sao mình chính là cái vả vào mồm độc, không thương làm cho người ta lưu tình trước mặt tính tình, cùng đối phương có nào đó trình độ thượng ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã kia mà.

Tiền Ngôn vẻ mặt ôn hoà nói: "Lý tiểu hữu, ngươi nói ngươi là cùng ta phái Úy Tranh sư điệt mấy tháng trước tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh, trước đó không lâu hắn có việc gấp ly khai, này mới khiến ngươi mang lời nhắn cho Bảo Huy, có thể có chứng cớ gì chứng minh việc này?"

Phong Bộ Sơ mở miệng nói: "Ta có thể vì hắn làm chứng. Lý Trì Ý đã từng cho ta xem qua Úy Tranh tiền bối hình ảnh, ngay tại một viên có thể chiếu phim hình ảnh trong thủy tinh cầu."

Tiền Ngôn: "Hả? Chính là một viên thủy tinh cầu có thể có bực này thần kỳ công hiệu, cái kia cái thủy tinh cầu hôm nay lại ở nơi nào?"

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Cái kia cái thủy tinh cầu chỉ dùng để Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh thượng thủy tinh sa làm thành pháp bảo, tên là ảo giác bóng. Hôm nay ảo giác bóng ngay tại Bảo Huy trên người trong túi trữ vật, nếu có thể bắt nó lấy ra, tự nhiên có thể chứng minh Tê Ngô Cảnh tương ứng."

Mọi người đem ánh mắt rơi vào Bảo Huy thi thể thượng.

Có người tiến lên gỡ xuống Bảo Huy túi trữ vật, dùng linh lực dò xét một phen, lắc đầu nói: "Bảo Huy trên túi trữ vật rơi xuống cấm chế, phi hắn thần thức không thể mở ra, như muốn cỡi bỏ cái này cấm chế, chi bằng xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng ra tay."

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, Trương Bặc Hoài càng là sắc mặt âm trầm, hắn tuy là Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái, nhưng Lâm Vân Phái gia đại nghiệp đại, hắn mỗi ngày cần hao phí đại lượng thời gian xử lý tạp vụ, tu vị đã đình trệ tại Hóa Thần Kỳ mấy trăm năm rồi, về phần tông môn trung vị kia xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, hôm nay đã bế quan đột phá Độ Kiếp kỳ đi, một lát cũng đuổi không đến khai túi đựng đồ này.

Càng đừng đề cập xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng toàn bộ đại lục ở bên trên cũng khó khăn tìm ra mấy cái đến, ai có cái này nhàn hạ thoải mái khai trữ vật túi?

Nói cách khác, ở đây không ai có thể cởi bỏ Bảo Huy túi trữ vật, Lý Trì Ý này lời chứng xem như hết hiệu lực rồi.

Trương Bặc Hoài thản nhiên nói: "Như không thấy được vật dụng thực tế, cũng liền không cách nào phân biệt rõ hình ảnh thiệt giả. Lý Trì Ý, ngươi còn có cái gì chứng cớ chứng minh mình cùng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh quan hệ? Nếu là nói không nên lời, ta muốn phải hoài nghi ngươi chân thật mục đích."

Một cái nho nhỏ Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, lại cùng môn phái khác Đại Năng tương giao rất thân, chỉ dựa vào một người khiến cho mấy trăm người thăm dò đội ngũ sụp đổ, còn có thể trọng thương Hóa Thần Kỳ tông môn trưởng lão, việc này vốn là khắp nơi lộ ra quái dị.

Nếu như không thể đem trách nhiệm giao cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, đổ lên cái này hư hư thực thực cùng chính mình con riêng chi tử có quan hệ trên thân người cũng không tệ.

Nói không chừng chính là Bảo Huy không tín nhiệm cái này lai lịch không rõ ảo giác bóng, cho nên mới khư khư cố chấp, dẫn đến nhân viên tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng đây này! Như tiểu tử này thật sự không muốn chúng tiên cửa tiến vào phượng đảo, đại khái có thể trực tiếp công bố cho mọi người a, có thể nghĩ, hắn đích thị là đập vào có chút không muốn người biết mục đích!

Đã sớm đã quên Bảo Huy cùng một đám tiên môn đệ tử lúc trước đôi phượng đảo cấm chế thượng nhắn lại làm như không thấy chuyện này, trương chưởng phái trăm phương ngàn kế thay mình môn phái giải vây, giờ phút này đầu óc hắn ở bên trong đã hiện lên muôn vàn lợi dụng để chứng minh trước mắt người trẻ tuổi kia lai lịch không rõ, động cơ không thuần túy.

Tại ý nghĩ của hắn ở bên trong, dù là Lý Trì Ý cùng cái kia Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh có quan hệ, cũng không quá đáng là tiền bối thưởng thức vãn bối quan hệ, Úy Tranh là không thể nào lập tức thượng vứt bỏ hắn "Việc gấp", tự mình làm tiểu tử này đến làm sáng tỏ .

Tu Chân giới luôn luôn dùng mười năm trăm năm làm đơn vị tính theo thời gian, đẳng một đám đem tiểu tử này trị tội, dù là cái kia Úy Tranh phục hồi tinh thần lại nhớ lại đến có Lý Trì Ý người như vậy, Tê Ngô Cảnh việc này đã sớm dẹp loạn đi qua.

Trương Bặc Hoài bàn tính đánh cho vang dội, hắn chính suy nghĩ tìm cái gì lý do đem Lý Trì Ý bắt lại trị tội, lúc này một cái Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử vội vàng tiến đến, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói một câu nói, Trương Bặc Hoài trong lòng không khỏi buông lỏng.

Nguyên lai là có người tố giác Lý Trì Ý cùng tà ma ngoại đạo cấu kết — cái này thật sự là ngủ gật có người lần lượt gối đầu, quá kịp thời rồi!

Đệ 88 chương

Trương Bặc Hoài thân là nhất phái chưởng môn, đến cùng vẫn là sóng to gió lớn thấy cũng nhiều, thập phần bảo trì bình thản. Hắn khoát tay lại để cho đệ tử lui ra, hướng mọi người nói: "Các vị an tâm một chút chớ vội, có mới nhân chứng đến trận rồi."

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi, nhìn Phong Bộ Sơ liếc, đối phương cũng là mặt mũi tràn đầy mờ mịt, đôi cái này xuất hiện mới chứng nhân hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Không bao lâu, một cái mặt mũi tràn đầy đìu hiu áo bào xanh trung niên nhân vào được, hướng mọi người cung kính thở dài, tự giới thiệu mình: "Đệ tử Lô Nhân Cổ, Lâm Vân Phái Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão môn hạ đệ tử, Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão chính là sư tổ ta."

Hắn còn không biết Bảo Huy đã sớm mát thành thi thể, lúc này xách ra Bảo Huy danh hào, thuần túy là muốn làm cho mình nói lời lộ ra càng có phân lượng một ít.

Bất quá khi hắn giới thiệu chính mình sư thừa về sau, ở đây tiếng bàn luận xôn xao quả nhiên càng lớn, Lô Nhân Cổ trong nội tâm mờ mịt, khua lên dũng khí hướng bốn phía nhìn chung quanh một vòng, ánh mắt rơi vào Bảo Huy thi thể lên, sắc mặt đại biến.

Lô Nhân Cổ chỉ một thoáng kích động lên, một đầu nhào vào Bảo Huy bên cạnh thi thể, gào khóc.

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Đây rốt cuộc là ai?

Lô Nhân Cổ khóc lóc kể lể nói: "Chưởng phái tổ sư bá, ngài nhất định phải vi sư tổ làm chủ a, hắn đích thị là bị cái này Lý Trì Ý làm hại!"

Người này làm không vặn quải niệm trạng thái lại để cho Trương Bặc Hoài sắc mặt tối sầm: ... Đây không phải nói nhảm sao, Bảo Huy đúng là bị tiểu tử này giết chết , bất quá bây giờ thuyết pháp không phải là bị hại, mà là bị trừ hại!

Hắn nhẫn nại tính tình nói: "Lô Nhân Cổ, theo ta được biết, ngươi lần này cũng không có được tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh tư cách, vì sao bỗng nhiên muốn Report vị này Triển Tiên Môn Lý Đạo Trưởng?"

Lô Nhân Cổ: "Tổ sư bá, ta Report cái này Lý Trì Ý cùng tà ma ngoại đạo pha trộn, hắn vụng trộm lẻn vào lần này Tê Ngô Cảnh thăm mật trong đội ngũ, mục đích đúng là vì đả kích chúng ta chính đạo thế lực!"

"Đệ nhất kiện chứng cớ, chính là hắn Lý Trì Ý cũng không tại lần này Tê Ngô Cảnh thăm mật trong danh sách." Lô Nhân Cổ lời thề son sắt nói, "Hắn có thể trà trộn vào Tê Ngô Cảnh, đích thị là dùng không thể cho ai biết thủ đoạn!"

Lô Nhân Cổ tự không trúng cử về sau liền dị thường thất lạc, hắn với tư cách giá trị thủ đệ tử, đã từng lật qua lật lại nhìn danh sách nhiều lần, bởi vì cùng Lý Trì Ý kết xuống sống núi (cừu oán) nguyên nhân, còn cố ý chú ý Triển Tiên Môn đệ tử, một thứ tên là Trần Thanh, một thứ tên là Lâm Linh, hắn thề tuyệt đối không có ở trên danh sách bái kiến Lý Trì Ý danh tự!

Lần này hắn ở đây Tê Ngô Cảnh lối vào giá trị thủ, tại đầy bụi đất một đám người ở bên trong, hắn liếc mắt liền thấy được cái kia thần định khí rảnh rỗi Lý Trì Ý, chỉ vì ban đầu ở Thanh Khâu kết xuống sống núi (cừu oán) quá sâu, coi như là hóa thành tro hắn cũng có thể nhận ra tiểu tử này đến.

Đến tận đây Lô Nhân Cổ liền lưu ý lên Lý Trì Ý, thẳng đến chúng tiên cửa tụ tập tại một chỗ thương thảo lần này mật cảnh thám hiểm kết quả lúc, nhìn hắn đến Phong Bộ Sơ tự mình đem người nhận được đi vào, đáy lòng vừa sợ vừa nghi, sợ người này vừa muốn làm cái gì yêu thiêu thân, vội vàng hướng quản sự đệ tử tố cáo Lý Trì Ý.

Trương Bặc Hoài nói: "Vậy ngươi lại là như thế nào đoán được Lý Trì Ý là theo tà ma ngoại đạo cấu kết tiến Tê Ngô Cảnh?"

Lô Nhân Cổ: "Đơn giản là ta đã từng tận mắt nhìn đến hắn cùng tà ma yêu đạo tại một khối, chính hắn cũng chính miệng thừa nhận qua là theo tà ma yêu đạo cấu kết, ra tay hại chết Trương Toản Nhiên Trương sư thúc!"

Lô Nhân Cổ lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, cả sảnh đường phải sợ hãi, tận mắt nhìn đến cùng tà ma yêu đạo cùng một chỗ, chính miệng thừa nhận cùng tà ma yêu đạo cấu kết hại chết chính phái đệ tử? Cái này lên án nếu là ngồi thực rồi, Lý Trì Ý căn cứ chính xác từ đem hoàn toàn bị đả đảo, nói không chừng liền Bảo Huy chi tử cũng có thể tẩy trắng!

Phong Bộ Sơ cau mày nói: "Sư phụ, việc này đang mang Lý sư đệ thân là chính đạo đệ tử thanh danh, kính xin thận trọng đôi chi."

Trương Bặc Hoài nhìn thoáng qua Lý Trì Ý, phật tu nói: "Không sao, bình sinh không làm việc trái với lương tâm, nửa đêm không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. Lý hiền chất, ta nói có phải thế không?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm tĩnh nói: "Trương chưởng phái nói rất đúng. Chẳng qua là vị nhân huynh này, ngươi nói ta cấu kết tà ma ngoại đạo, có gì chứng cớ?"

Lô Nhân Cổ giọng căm hận nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi thật đúng nhận không ra ta là ai sao? Vân Khê mật cảnh, ta đi theo tại Trương Toản Nhiên sư thúc bên cạnh thân, Thanh Khâu trước, ta cùng mặt khác một vị sư đệ đã từng ngăn cản qua ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, thật đúng là nhớ lại đến có người như vậy.

Hắn chế nhạo giống như cười: "A, nguyên lai là ngươi. Thật có lỗi, ta thật sự là trí nhớ không tốt. Làm phiền ngươi nói cho ta nghe một chút đi, ta là thế nào cấu kết tà ma ngoại đạo, lại cùng tà ma ngoại đạo hại chết ngươi sư thúc hay sao?"

Lô Nhân Cổ hiên ngang lẫm liệt, đem ngày ấy hắn cùng áo bào tím tu sĩ tại Thanh Khâu trước ngăn trở Lý Trì Ý một chuyện không rõ chi tiết nói một lần. Hắn trên mặt kinh hãi nói: "Về sau chúng ta bị bên cạnh hắn cái kia tà ma bắt lấy, lưu sư đệ cái kia cái gương ở bên trong rõ ràng hiện ra rõ ràng người nọ người mặc hắc lân, không giống nhân loại!"

Lý Trì Ý nghe vậy, thổi phù một tiếng nở nụ cười.

Lô Nhân Cổ sững sờ, xấu hổ nói: "Ngươi cười cái gì? Ta có chỗ nào nói sai rồi sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái kia tà ma có hay không một đầu vừa được mắt cá chân tóc dài, lớn lên đẹp mắt, khóe miệng có một viên không rõ ràng nốt ruồi?"

Lô Nhân Cổ: "Đúng là như thế!"

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, nhìn về phía Tiền Ngôn: "Tiền trưởng lão, người xem, cái này có phải hay không chính là Úy Tranh tiền bối tướng mạo?"

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, Trương Bặc Hoài liền không mặn không lạt nhìn thoáng qua Lô Nhân Cổ, đem Lô Nhân Cổ thấy trong nội tâm chột dạ, Tiền Ngôn nghe vậy cười lên ha hả: "Là Úy Tranh tiểu tử kia không sai!"

Trong nội đường lại vang lên một hồi xì xào bàn tán, Lô Nhân Cổ vừa gấp vừa quẫn: "Không có khả năng, hắn rõ ràng là một xà yêu!"

Tiền Ngôn nghe vậy giận tái mặt: "Úy Tranh sư điệt hắn mất tích một ngàn năm có kỳ ngộ, trên người có chứa hóa máu rắn thống, đây là chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cao thấp đều biết sự thật, như thế nào đến miệng ngươi ở bên trong liền biến thành xà yêu? Thật sự là lẽ nào lại như vậy!"

Lô Nhân Cổ kết kết ba ba nói: "Cái này... Cái này."

Lý Trì Ý thản nhiên nói: "Đầu tiên, ta sở dĩ không tại Bí Cảnh thăm dò trên danh sách, là vì ta Cân Úy loong coong tiền bối đã sớm tại mật cảnh bên trong, không tồn tại trộm lẫn vào mật cảnh thuyết pháp.

Tiếp theo, ngươi nói vị kia tà ma yêu đạo, đúng là mật cảnh chủ nhân Úy Tranh. Lúc ấy ta cùng hắn có việc muốn đi Thanh Khâu một chuyến, vừa vặn gặp các ngươi, về sau tại Thanh Khâu ở bên trong, còn gặp Phong Bộ Sơ gió sư huynh. Điểm này Tiền trưởng lão, gió sư huynh, " hắn nói đến đây bỗng nhiên cười cười, "Thậm chí còn có ngươi, đều có thể làm chứng cho ta."

"Cuối cùng, cái gọi là cùng Triệu Vô Hạ cấu kết hại chết Trương Toản Nhiên hoàn toàn giả dối hư ảo, Trương Toản Nhiên cùng Triệu Vô Hạ tranh đoạt bảo vật, thậm chí muốn gia hại ta, cuối cùng hắn tài nghệ không bằng người bị giết rồi, ta cũng không có nghĩa vụ cứu hắn, huống chi ta lúc ấy chỉ có Kim Đan kỳ tu vị, căn bản đấu không lại cảnh giới sớm đã là Hóa Thần Kỳ Triệu Vô Hạ."

Lý Trì Ý ngữ điệu biến đổi, lợi hại mà theo dõi hắn: "Ngược lại là ngươi, Lô Nhân Cổ, liền thực chất chứng cớ cũng không có cũng muốn đến giội ta một thân nước bẩn, phàm là hôm nay không có tiền trưởng lão bực này bênh vực lẽ phải chân thực nhiệt tình trưởng bối, ta sẽ bị đánh lên có lẽ có tội danh, làm ta danh dự bị hao tổn, sư môn hổ thẹn, ngươi đến tột cùng là mục đích gì?"

Lô Nhân Cổ: "Ngươi... Ngươi!"

Tiền Ngôn ha ha cười nói: "Tiểu oa nhi hảo lưu loát há miệng."

Trương Bặc Hoài hừ một tiếng: "Người tới, đem người dẫn đi, tín khẩu vu oan người khác, phạt diện bích suy nghĩ qua, cho đến tỉnh lại mới thôi!"

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Vãn bối tạ ơn gia vị tiền bối."

Rõ ràng mình là tại vạch trần ác nhân, lại thế nào đều biện bất quá Lý Trì Ý, đến cuối cùng lại muốn bị đương chúng mang xuống, Lô Nhân Cổ nóng nảy, rống to một câu: "Hắn ở đây trộm luyện ma công!"

Lời này vừa nói ra, trong đại sảnh có trong nháy mắt ngưng trệ.

Mọi người tại đây sắc mặt khác nhau, Tiền Ngôn mở miệng nói: "Lời này vừa rơi xuống thực nhưng chỉ có tội lớn a. Trương chưởng phái, ngươi môn hạ đệ tử đều là như thế này ưa thích đem người đi trong chết bức đấy sao?"

Lô Nhân Cổ vội vàng nói: "Ta cùng Lý Trì Ý giao thủ qua, Lý Trì Ý hắn luyện cái kia môn công pháp căn bản cảm giác không thấy linh lực chấn động, căn bản cũng không phải là Chính Đạo Công Pháp!"

Trương Bặc Hoài nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng cảm giác được một cổ cường đại linh áp để lên chính mình, hắn có chút tròng mắt, mô phỏng ra bản thân linh áp, lại giả bộ làm không cách nào đối kháng bộ dáng, thân hình lảo đảo muốn ngã — may mắn lần này ở đây tu vị cao nhất bất quá Hóa Thần Kỳ, đây là hắn có khả năng hồ lộng qua tu vi cao nhất, nếu là đổi thành Úy Tranh như vậy xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, liếc có thể xem ra bản thân ngụy trang.

Tiền Ngôn trưởng lão nhìn không được, hừ lạnh một tiếng, liền cũng chi khiêng linh cữu đi áp đem Lý Trì Ý bảo vệ.

Mãnh liệt giao phong chỉ ở trong chớp mắt, ngay lập tức về sau, hai người riêng phần mình thu hồi linh áp, Lý Trì Ý cảm kích hướng tiền Ngôn trưởng lão thi lễ một cái.

Tiền Ngôn trưởng lão cười híp mắt gật đầu.

Trương Bặc Hoài hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Đem người dẫn đi!"

Lô Nhân Cổ thẳng đến bị mang xuống còn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, như thế nào đến cuối cùng vẫn là muốn chính mình diện bích tỉnh lại.

Bị cái ngu xuẩn khiến cho thể diện mất hết, Trương Bặc Hoài tâm tình cực kém, nói chuyện cũng không nói tình cảm đứng lên: "Lý hiền chất a, ngươi nhận thức Úy Tranh chuyện này, đã không có người hoài nghi. Nhưng là ngươi như thế nào chứng minh Úy Tranh là Tê Ngô Cảnh chi chủ, ngươi cùng hắn từ lúc mấy tháng trước cũng đã tại Tê Ngô Cảnh đâu này?"

Lý Trì Ý còn chưa mở miệng, hắn thẳng nói tiếp: "Loại sự tình này không có chứng cớ, nói ra ai cũng không tin, dứt khoát như vậy đi, Tiền trưởng lão nói, bọn hắn Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đã đem gần mấy tháng không có Úy Tranh tin tức, ngươi là bái kiến hắn người cuối cùng, có biện pháp gì hay không có thể đem bản thân của hắn tìm đến cho ngươi làm chứng?"

Phong Bộ Sơ nhịn không được tiến lên phía trước nói: "Sư phụ, Lý sư đệ hắn chẳng qua là đến làm chứng , cũng không phải là bị thẩm vấn phạm nhân!"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Không sao."

Không phải là tìm Úy Tiền Bối đến thay ta chỗ dựa sao, cái này có cái gì khó hay sao?

Liên hệ Úy Tranh đối với chính mình mà nói lại đơn giản bất quá. Chỉ là muốn đến trứng Phượng Hoàng chưa phá xác, Lý Trì Ý nói: "Vãn bối hoàn toàn chính xác có liên lạc với biện pháp của hắn, bất quá Úy Tiền Bối hắn có chuyện quan trọng bên người, còn cần phải mấy ngày nữa mới có thể thoát thân."

Hắn nói ra lời này lúc, hoàn toàn không biết trứng Phượng Hoàng ở bên trong ấp ra một cái nhỏ xấu chim, Lý Trì Ý còn tưởng rằng người nào đó vẫn còn cẩn trọng ấp trứng đâu.

Trương Bặc Hoài mỉm cười: "Nếu như thế, vậy thì phải ủy khuất lý hiền chất tạm thời lưu ở chỗ này, liên hệ Úy Tranh đạo hữu rồi."

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên chỉ chốc lát, vuốt càm nói: "Tự nhiên có thể."

Cái này Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái rõ ràng cho thấy muốn làm bộ làm tịch, hắn nguyện ý vì tiểu trứng Phượng Hoàng ủy khuất chính mình, nhưng không muốn cứ như vậy mặc người xoa bóp. Hắn cất cao giọng nói: "Hôm nay tiên môn trung lão tiền bối đều ở đây, xứng đáng dùng làm chứng. Trương chưởng phái, ta tin tưởng ngài hạn chế tự do của ta, mục đích không phải là vì khi dễ một cái tiểu bối, mà là vì chúng tiên cửa tương lai mới ra hạ sách này.

Bất quá, lời đồn đãi há miệng, bác bỏ tin đồn chạy gãy chân, nếu là ta bị nhốt một chuyện truyền đi, không thiếu được sẽ bị người hiểu lầm, sử (khiến cho) ta sư môn bịt kín ô danh. Đến lúc đó hy vọng trương chưởng phái ngài có thể tự mình thượng Triển Tiên Môn, đôi sư phụ ta làm sáng tỏ việc này."

Trương Bặc Hoài muốn cũng không nghĩ nói: "Không thể, sao có thể lại để cho ta tự mình đến thăm làm sáng tỏ, bất quá là tạm thời lưu lại ngươi, tại sao có thể có tổn hại thanh danh của ngươi?"

Tiền Ngôn ở một bên ha ha nói: "Người đều muốn bị ngươi câu rồi, cũng không có đứng được ở lý do. Như lý hiền chất nói thật sự, ngươi về sau đến thăm thì thế nào, cũng không phải chịu nhận lỗi, chẳng qua là giúp hắn làm sáng tỏ sự thật mà thôi, sẽ không để rơi ngươi Lâm Vân Phái thanh danh ."

Trương Bặc Hoài sắc mặt trận thanh trận hồng, nửa ngày mới biệt xuất một câu: "Vậy theo như ngươi nói xử lý!"

Từ đó, tập hợp đủ chúng tiên cửa trận này truy trách đại hội tạm thời cáo một giai đoạn, một đoạn, đại bộ phận môn phái tự nhận không may, nhao nhao thu dọn đồ đạc ly khai, chỉ để lại mấy cái dùng để liên lạc đệ tử, cùng Lâm Vân Phái cùng nhau chờ đợi Úy Tranh hiện thân, để xác định Bảo Huy cuối cùng chịu tội.

Lúc này, Tán Tu Liên Minh nhiệm vụ đại sảnh bên ngoài, mấy ngày trước đây đông như trẩy hội sân nhỏ phục lại trở về trạng thái như cũ, nơi này vốn cũng không tới gần cái gì phúc nguyên Bí Cảnh, luôn luôn quạnh quẽ.

Mặt khác tông môn đệ tử đều đi được không sai biệt lắm, Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh hai người vẫn đang bên ngoài bồi hồi. Tán Tu Liên Minh nhiệm vụ đại sảnh đằng sau chính là bọn họ đối ngoại cho thuê sân nhỏ, lúc này nhưng có Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử thỉnh thoảng ra vào, Lâm Linh cau mày nói: "A Ý từ khi Tê Ngô Cảnh sau khi đi ra, liền không còn có theo Lâm Vân Phái trong sân đi tới, cũng không biết hắn hiện tại đến tột cùng như thế nào?"

Bọn hắn cũng từng đi lên nghe ngóng qua tình huống, nhưng mà những cái...kia Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử vả vào mồm đều kín cực kỳ, căn bản chính là hỏi gì cũng không biết.

Trần Thanh an ủi: "Ta đã truyền thư cho sư phụ, mời hắn trước tới cứu người, hắn chắc chắn có biện pháp đem sư đệ cứu ra."

Cái này tuy nhiên cũng là biện pháp, nhưng dù sao nước xa không cứu được lửa gần. Lâm Linh thở dài, bỗng nhiên tràn ngập hy vọng nói: "Đúng rồi, ngươi lần trước không phải nhận thức bọn hắn Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử Phong Bộ Sơ sao, có thể cho hắn lộ ra chút tin tức sao?"

Trần Thanh gật đầu: "Đây cũng là cái biện pháp."

Trần Thanh đang muốn tiến lên, Lâm Linh giữ chặt hắn nói: "Để cho ta đi."

Trần Thanh: ?

Lâm Linh mắt trắng không còn chút máu: "Ngươi mỗi ngày xung phong nhận việc đi tìm hiểu tin tức, bọn hắn đều nhận ra ngươi rồi, còn không bằng ta đi đâu."

Trần Thanh lập tức phiền muộn nói: "Ta đây không phải sợ sư tỷ ngươi bị người khi dễ sao."

Một lát sau, Lâm Linh mặt đen lên trở về: "Bọn hắn nói, bọn hắn đại sư huynh cũng bị nhốt giam cầm rồi."

Trần Thanh nghe xong, như có điều suy nghĩ: "Sư tỷ ngươi xem, cái này cũng chữ dùng rất hay a."

Đệ 89 chương

Nói lên Phong đạo trưởng bị giam một chuyện, còn muốn theo hắn biết được Lý Trì Ý bị giam trên mặt đất lao tin tức về sau, đi tìm sư phụ hắn nói lên.

Trương Bặc Hoài lúc ấy đang tại gian trong lấy người nói chuyện. Phong Bộ Sơ đứng ở bên ngoài thư phòng đang lúc, nhìn lướt qua trên bàn sách giấy viết thư, trong nội tâm cả kinh.

Rải rác mấy hàng chữ, đúng là ngày ấy Lý Trì Ý cùng Bảo Huy đánh nhau lúc ở đây đệ tử căn cứ chính xác từ, bên cạnh còn phê bình chú giải Phượng Tộc bí tịch các loại chữ.

Đợi đến bên trong người nọ đi ra, Phong Bộ Sơ lúc này mới bước vào gian trong, cùng sư phụ hắn thăm hỏi.

Trương Bặc Hoài chắp tay đứng ở bên cửa sổ, thấy là Phong Bộ Sơ đã đến, biểu lộ khó phân biệt hỉ nộ: "Ngươi nếu là muốn vội tới cái kia họ Lý tiểu tử xin tha, hiện tại có thể đi ra."

Phong Bộ Sơ cau mày nói: "Sư phụ, đệ tử có thể dùng nhân cách đảm bảo Lý Trì Ý tuyệt sẽ không là cái loại này miệng đầy nói dối chi nhân. Hắn vì Lâm Vân Phái ra mặt làm chứng, chúng ta lại đem người nhốt, cái này tuyệt không phải chính đạo gây nên."

Trương Bặc Hoài: "Vì Lâm Vân Phái ra mặt làm chứng? Hắn thuần túy là vì mình ra mặt làm chứng. Nếu là hắn không ra mặt làm chứng Bảo Huy có tội, Bảo Huy cũng sẽ không liên lụy được Lâm Vân Phái tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng uy tín hạ thấp. Bảo Huy chi tử đặt tại trên đầu của hắn, hắn chính là chúng ta Lâm Vân Phái cừu nhân!"

"Huống chi, " Trương Bặc Hoài khẽ nói, "Cái kia Lô Nhân Cổ nói được cũng không phải không có lý. Rất nhiều người tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn cùng Bảo Huy cái kia nhất dịch, ngươi nói hôm nay Vân Thâm Đại Lục cái đó nhất phái tâm pháp có thể dạy người sử dụng ra tất cả hệ pháp thuật khác, bực này không thể tưởng tượng thủ đoạn, có thể không phải là thông thường tại trong ma đạo sao?"

Thật sự chẳng qua là hoài nghi Lý Trì Ý tu luyện ma công sao?

Phong Bộ Sơ quả thực một lời khó nói hết, nhưng mà hắn lại không thể trực tiếp chất hỏi cái này, chỉ đành phải nói: "Sư phụ, ta biết rõ ngươi là vì chúng ta môn phái danh tiếng muốn, nhưng cũng không có thể đem người vô tội hướng nước bẩn ở bên trong kéo, cái này cùng những cái...kia không từ thủ đoạn người trong ma đạo có cái gì khác nhau?"

Trương Bặc Hoài cả giận nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử này, cùi chỏ như thế nào luôn ra bên ngoài ngoặt! Theo Thanh Khâu sau khi trở về, trên người của ngươi phát sinh nhiều ít việc lạ ngươi không biết? Uổng phí ta ở trước mặt mọi người vất vả khổ cực bảo vệ ngươi, ngươi chính là như vậy hủy đi sư phụ ngươi đài đấy! Ta xem Lâm Vân Phái bên trong từ trên xuống dưới nhiều người như vậy, ngươi mới là rất giống ma nói yêu nhân chính là cái kia!"

Phong Bộ Sơ khiếp sợ nhìn xem Trương Bặc Hoài, cương âm thanh nói: "Sư phụ... Ngươi đúng là nghĩ như vậy ta sao?" Hắn phảng phất bị đón đầu tạc một chậu nước lạnh, đầy ngập nhiệt huyết chỉ một thoáng nghiêm túc.

Hắn cho rằng... Hắn dùng sư phụ là trên thế giới này hiểu rõ nhất người của hắn, lại không nghĩ rằng đối phương cùng những người kia giống nhau, nhìn hắn như xem yêu ma bình thường!

Trương Bặc Hoài lời nói thấm thía nói: "Bộ Sơ, ngươi cũng nên trưởng thành. Ta trước kia đem ngươi tiếp tiến Lâm Vân Phái, là thưởng thức ngươi đang tu luyện thượng kiên trì không ngừng tính tình, tương lai ngươi tiền đồ so về cái kia Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh cũng không kịp nhiều lại để cho. Đối với ngươi về sau phát hiện ngươi chính là cây đầu gỗ, làm một chuyện gì đều là chết đầu óc!

Ngươi muốn biết rõ, bất luận tu chân hoặc là làm người xử sự, trên đời này lợi ích xa so công nghĩa quan trọng hơn, ngươi đáy lòng không đem Lâm Vân Phái lợi ích đặt ở vị thứ nhất, ngươi để cho ta làm như thế nào yên tâm tương lai đem Lâm Vân Phái giao cho trên tay ngươi?"

Phong Bộ Sơ tròng mắt, hai đấm nắm chặt: "Cái kia chỉ sợ đồ nhi vĩnh viễn đều không đạt được sư phụ kỳ vọng rồi. Đồ nhi sở tu chi đạo chính là phân rõ lí lẽ chi đạo, với ta mà nói, đôi đúng là đúng đấy, sai đúng là sai , cho dù là quan hệ Lâm Vân Phái sự tình, cũng là như thế."

Trương Bặc Hoài giận dữ: "Hảo một cái đôi đúng là đúng đấy, sai đúng là sai đấy! Không phải vì ngươi cái kia Lý sư đệ bênh vực kẻ yếu sao, đi địa lao cùng hắn đi a!"

Hai thầy trò tranh luận trung tâm nhân vật — Lý Trì Ý giờ phút này coi như trôi qua không sai.

Đương biết mình muốn "Ủy khuất" tại trong địa lao đợii mấy ngày về sau, Lý Trì Ý lựa chọn lông mày không nói gì thêm. May mà đám này chính đạo còn muốn mặt, biết rõ thân phận của hắn không cùng cấp phạm tội tù nhân, không dám thu được trên người hắn bội kiếm, trữ vật pháp khí.

Nhưng giám với mình đã từng giết chết qua Hóa Thần Kỳ Bảo Huy, đám người kia lại phòng hắn phòng cực kỳ, cố ý đem hắn nhốt tại gia trì trừ linh trận trong phòng, lại tăng thêm các loại phù chú, ngăn cách hắn cùng ngoại giới hết thảy liên hệ.

Bất quá đây đối với Lý Trì Ý mà nói, hết thảy nhằm vào linh lực thiết trí trong mắt hắn cùng giấy không có gì khác nhau.

Đẳng chỉ còn chính mình một người lúc, Lý Trì Ý liền bắt đầu tay di chuyển cải tạo nhà tù — hắn đáp ứng muốn lưu lại, cũng không đáp ứng muốn bạc đãi chính mình.

Không có phí bao nhiêu thời gian, Lý Trì Ý liền đem giấu ở trong gian phòng đó ví dụ như cách âm phù các loại phù chú phá đi, chỉ để lại trừ linh trận làm bộ dáng, lại đem gian phòng thu thập đến miễn cưỡng có thể ở người tình trạng.

Hôm nay cái này địa lao so với hắn, bất quá là hoàn cảnh tương đối kém nơi đặt chân, hắn ở đây dị xà trong ngực đều có thể an tâm đợi, chính là một cái nhà tù còn được cho yên tĩnh tu luyện giai chỗ.

Lý Trì Ý thu thập xong gian phòng, đang muốn ngồi xuống tu luyện, thình lình nghe thấy một cái khác đang lúc trong phòng giam truyền đến hùng hùng hổ hổ thanh âm.

Hắn vốn cũng không muốn nghe những thứ này bẩn lời xấu xa, bất đắc dĩ cách âm phù bị chính mình xé, lỗ tai cũng không cách nào che đậy, quan trọng nhất là, người nọ mắng danh tự tựa hồ chính là mình? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý: "Lô Nhân Cổ."

Bên cạnh trầm mặc một hồi, đón lấy vang lên kinh nghi bất định thanh âm: "Ngươi! Ta làm sao sẽ nghe được thanh âm của ngươi? Cái này nhà giam bên ngoài không phải dán cách âm phù sao?"

Lý Trì Ý rất có nhàn hạ thoải mái mà cùng trò chuyện: "A..., đại khái là lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, hư mất a."

Lô Nhân Cổ hoảng sợ mặc sức tưởng tượng: "Ngươi không nên gạt ta, Tán Tu Liên Minh thanh danh bên ngoài, còn làm thuê cho ta Lâm Vân Phái, tất nhiên sẽ không làm ra loại này tự nện chiêu bài sự tình! Đích thị là ngươi dùng ngươi cái kia không thể cho ai biết ma công, đem nơi đây trận pháp phá hư hết! Lý Trì Ý, ngươi như là đã phá hư trận pháp, vì cái gì không trốn? Cũng là ngươi tại mưu tìm càng lớn âm mưu?"

Mặc kệ cuối cùng câu kia, cái này Lô Nhân Cổ còn đoán rất chuẩn hay sao?

Lý Trì Ý học người nào đó như vậy sờ lên cái mũi, đột nhiên cảm giác được trêu chọc người này cũng rất có ý tứ : "Cái kia ngươi đoán thử coi ta bày ra cái gì âm mưu?" Nói xong, hắn lặng lẽ thú nhận tức nhưỡng, dung nhập vách tường.

Trước mắt hắn thổ nguyên tố vẫn là dùng cái này đoàn luyện hóa qua tức nhưỡng so sánh thuận tay, chỉ chốc lát sau, tường đá có hảo một khối bị tức nhưỡng ăn mòn thành đất mềm, Lý Trì Ý nhẹ nhàng đẩy, sẽ đem vách tường vô thanh vô tức mà đẩy ngã.

Thượng một khắc còn ngồi xổm góc tường nghiến răng nghiến lợi Lô Nhân Cổ nhìn xem trống rỗng xuất hiện đại động, trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Lý Trì Ý trào nói: "Hảo hảo đoán, đã đoán đúng có ban thưởng, đã đoán sai, muốn thụ giáo huấn."

Lô Nhân Cổ thẹn quá hoá giận, hướng hắn công tới đây.

Bởi vì trừ linh trận tồn tại, cái này áo bào xanh trung niên nhân căn bản sử (khiến cho) không xuất ra pháp thuật, chỉ phải vật lộn. Lý Trì Ý ghét bỏ người này bị nhốt lâu như vậy, một thân lôi thôi, liền đụng hắn đều không nghĩ đụng, một cước đạp cho đối phương trái tim, Lô Nhân Cổ trước mắt tối sầm, trùng trùng điệp điệp đâm vào trên tường.

Cái này va chạm như nhập vũng bùn, sau lưng vách tường phảng phất có ngàn vạn hấp lực, Lô Nhân Cổ mở to hai mắt nhìn, dốc sức liều mạng muốn giằng co, thủy chung dính ở phía trên không thể động đậy.

Lý Trì Ý ngồi xổm xuống, mỉm cười mà nhìn hắn, lúc này khác một gian phòng truyền đến xiềng xích hí tốc thanh âm, Lô Nhân Cổ vui vẻ, mở to miệng muốn kêu cứu, lập tức bị Lý Trì Ý dùng bùn ngăn chặn miệng.

Nhà tù lập tức khôi phục tịch liêu im ắng trạng thái.

Một lát sau, có có người nói: "Đại sư huynh, ngươi trước ủy khuất vài ngày, qua mấy ngày sư phụ tâm tình tốt rồi, có thể thả ngươi đi ra." Lý Trì Ý không khỏi vui lên, nha, lại là một cái bị ủy khuất tiến lao tử bên trong.

Không có nhiều trong chốc lát, vang lên Phong Bộ Sơ tinh thần sa sút thanh âm: "Để cho ta một người ngẫm lại cũng tốt."

"Đại sư huynh ngươi hà tất luôn cùng sư phụ đối nghịch đâu rồi, hắn luôn luôn là sĩ diện , ngươi làm trái hắn, hắn như thế nào cao hứng được lên."

Phong Bộ Sơ cười khổ: "Nhưng cầu không thẹn với lương tâm mà thôi."

Người nọ thở dài, lại chiếu cố vài câu, liền tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt đóng cửa lại phòng.

Lý Trì Ý nghe được thú vị, gõ vách tường nói: "Gió sư huynh?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ? Lý Trì Ý?

Cái này Lâm Vân Phái người cũng không phải từng cái đều vênh váo hung hăng , thí dụ như Phong đạo trưởng liền lễ phép rất nhiều, đã qua một hồi lâu, hắn mới khách khí trung mang theo nghi ngờ nói: "Lý sư đệ, cái này nhà giam xác nhận cách âm , ngươi làm sao có thể dẫn âm ta?"

Lý Trì Ý không hề có thành ý nói: "Đại khái là nơi đây lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, mất đi hiệu lực a."

Không nghĩ tới Phong đạo trưởng vậy mà chăm chú tự hỏi: "Không thành, cái này Tán Tu Liên Minh cũng quá phu diễn, nếu có khả nghi nhân sĩ lẻn vào, cái này nhà giam thiết trí căn bản không có biện pháp bảo đảm bị giam giữ chi nhân an toàn."

Trên đời này loại này nghiêm trang thảo luận chơi người cười đã không nhiều lắm, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được rãnh nói: "Lúc trước cũng không an toàn a, như thực sự có người lẻn vào, theo như lúc trước cách âm trạng thái, chẳng phải là la rách cổ họng đều không sẽ có người tới cứu ngươi?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Lý Trì Ý: "Nói trở lại, gió sư huynh, ngươi cho dù lại đối với ta áy náy, cũng không cần ủy khuất chính mình đến địa lao theo giúp ta bế quan a?"

Ý thức được vừa mới cái kia lời nói toàn bộ rơi vào đối phương trong tai, Phong Bộ Sơ lập tức lúng túng nói: "Không ủy khuất không ủy khuất, chê cười."

Lô Nhân Cổ ra sức giãy giụa ngoài miệng trói buộc, hô to một tiếng: "Phong sư thúc cứu mạng!"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý một lần nữa chắn, lấp, bịt miệng của hắn, căn phòng cách vách truyền đến Phong Bộ Sơ kinh nghi thanh âm: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi! Ngươi là thế nào — "

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta đương nhiên là có của ta biện pháp."

Bên cạnh lặng yên lặng yên, một lát sau, uyển chuyển nói: "Vừa mới vị kia trước mắt vẫn là ta phái đệ tử, nhìn qua ngươi đại nhân có đại lượng, hạ thủ lưu tình."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn thoáng qua mặt mũi tràn đầy khủng hoảng Lô Nhân Cổ, khiêu mi nói: "Lại nói tiếp ta rơi đến bây giờ tình trạng này còn có một phần của hắn công lao, liền dễ dàng như vậy buông tha hắn, chẳng phải là rất không có có đạo lý?"

Hắn buông ra Lô Nhân Cổ trên người giam cầm, đang muốn đem đối phương theo tường đất thượng lấy xuống. Lô Nhân Cổ: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi ở trước mặt cùng chúng ta Phong sư thúc xưng huynh gọi đệ, sau lưng ám hại ta đây đẳng không nhập lưu tiểu đệ tử, hai mặt, Phong sư thúc, ngươi xem thanh người này bộ mặt thật, hắn căn bản không đáng ngươi tương giao!"

Lý Trì Ý khẽ nói: "Ngươi sai rồi, ta đâu chỉ sau lưng ám hại ngươi cái này không nhập lưu tiểu đệ tử, ta còn có thể đang tại hắn mặt Quang Minh Chính Đại giết chết ngươi."

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Lô Nhân Cổ hiên ngang lẫm liệt nói: "Thà bị gãy chứ không chịu cong, thà chết chứ không chịu khuất phục!"

Lý Trì Ý thao túng tức nhưỡng khống chế Lô Nhân Cổ hai tay, một tay một cái bàn tay, làm nhiều việc cùng lúc (tay năm tay mười), đánh cho ba ba BA~ vang lên. Chẳng được bao lâu đối phương bị đánh được hai gò má vô cùng lớn, gọi thẳng tha mạng.

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Thà bị gãy chứ không chịu cong, thà chết chứ không chịu khuất phục?"

Lô Nhân Cổ không ngớt lời hô thống: "Không được, không được!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Xin lỗi?"

Lô Nhân Cổ: "Nói, xin lỗi!"

Bên cạnh khuyên nhủ: "Lý sư đệ, ngươi đại nhân có đại lượng, buông tha hắn a."

Lý Trì Ý hừ nhẹ một tiếng, thu lại trên tường cấm chế đồng thời một chưởng đánh vào Lô Nhân Cổ cần cổ, Lô Nhân Cổ phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi kêu thảm thiết, lập tức hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Phong Bộ Sơ nghe được cái kia kêu thảm thiết tinh thần vô cùng phấn chấn, lập tức nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Đa tạ."

Lý Trì Ý sảng khoái tinh thần, chuẩn bị đem người đá quay về nguyên lai nhà tù.

Phong Bộ Sơ tại bên cạnh thở dài: "Việc này đúng là ta Lâm Vân Phái làm đến quá phận, ta hướng ngươi xin lỗi, ngươi chớ để lại tức giận rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: "Múa mép khua môi xin lỗi, có thể làm cho ta ly khai nơi đây?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Ta nghe Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Tiền trưởng lão đã từng nói qua, bọn hắn tông chủ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mấy ngày nữa sẽ đến nơi đây gặp ngươi, nghĩ đến ngươi có lẽ còn có thể so với ta sớm đi thời gian đi ra ngoài."

Đẳng các loại..., hắn đang nói cái gì, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ muốn tới?

Đó là Úy Tranh sư phụ a? Lý Trì Ý đá người động tác trì trệ, tại đụng phải Lô Nhân Cổ lúc sinh sôi đổi thành ôn nhu đẩy.

Lô Nhân Cổ nhanh như chớp chạy trở về căn phòng cách vách.

Muốn tại nhạc... Nguyệt Tông tông chủ trước mặt lưu lại ấn tượng tốt ý niệm trong đầu cứu vớt thằng quỷ không may Lô Nhân Cổ. Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, lại dùng cái ngự nước bí quyết, đem Lô Nhân Cổ mặt mũi bầm dập ngũ quan thô thô giặt sạch một lần, hắn triệu hoán đi ra thủy nguyên tố có trị liệu hiệu quả, tốt xấu ngược lại cầm giống như cá nhân dạng rồi.

A..., như vậy liền không đến mức truyền đi hắn khi dễ nhỏ yếu danh tiếng.

Lý Trì Ý thoả mãn quay đầu lại, cảm thấy hứng thú nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ muốn tới gặp ta?"

Bên cạnh không có ngờ tới hắn đôi Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cảm thấy hứng thú như vậy, sững sờ trong chốc lát nói: "Đúng vậy, hắn nghe nói ngươi biết Úy Tranh tiền bối hạ xuống, liền muốn tới gặp ngươi."

"Đa tạ bẩm báo." Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, nói xong cũng dùng giới chỉ cho Úy Tranh phát một đạo thần niệm —

"Tôn sư sắp đến chiêu thành, trứng phá sau nhanh chóng đến."

Hắn không có xách chính mình hôm nay bị giam tại Tán Tu Liên Minh trong địa lao chuyện này, thứ nhất là vì không làm cho đối phương lo lắng, thứ hai là hôm nay đối với chính mình thân thủ tự tin, dù sao hắn là thật cùng Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ đối bính qua , lại càng không xách cuối cùng còn thắng.

Phong Bộ Sơ bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì sự tình, chần chờ nói: "Bất quá, có một việc phải nhắc nhở ngươi. Lý sư đệ, có người đối với ngươi sở tu luyện công pháp hết sức cảm thấy hứng thú, cái này trận ngươi phải cẩn thận."

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ Xùy~~ một tiếng: "Đã biết."

Hắn như vậy che che lấp lấp, đương chính mình nhìn không ra sao, liền cái kia tốt sư phụ, lúc trước nghe được Lô Nhân Cổ nâng lên chính mình công pháp lúc con mắt đều thẳng.

Bất quá một kẻ Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ, chính mình cũng có sức liều mạng, còn gì phải sợ?

Lý Trì Ý cứ như vậy mang mê chi tự tin dừng lại ở Tán Tu Liên Minh trong địa lao, thẳng đến đêm đó đã xảy ra liên tiếp không thể tưởng tượng nổi sự tình.

Đệ 90 chương

Đêm đó, chiêu thành chợ đêm, ngựa xe như nước.

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh hai người vẫn còn Tán Tu Liên Minh chung quanh đảo quanh, lúc này Lâm Linh đã cùng cái kia giá trị thủ đệ tử thân quen, đáng tiếc tiểu tử này dù thế nào bị sắc đẹp mê hoặc, cũng không dám thả người đi vào.

Hai người vô kế khả thi chi tế, Lâm Linh bỗng nhiên mắt sắc, chứng kiến trong đám người thoảng qua một đạo bóng người quen thuộc, vội vàng hô: "Đông Phương Sư đệ?"

Người nọ nghe được Lâm Linh sư tỷ tiếng la thân hình cứng đờ, chẳng những không có quay đầu lại, ngược lại vùi đầu bỏ chạy. Lâm Linh chân mày lá liễu đứng đấy, lập tức sải bước đuổi theo người, đối phương như là trượt không trượt thu cá chạch, lập tức không thấy rồi.

Lâm Linh đứng ở trong dòng người mờ mịt chung quanh, Trần Thanh truy tới đây, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Lâm Linh nghi ngờ nói: "Ta vừa mới thấy được đông Phương Sư đệ, như thế nào thoáng một phát đã không thấy tăm hơi?"

Lúc này thời điểm nàng bỗng nhiên cảm giác bả vai bị người vỗ một cái, Lâm Linh quay đầu thình lình chứng kiến giữa không trung toát ra một khuôn mặt quen thuộc, lập tức sợ tới mức hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, thiếu chút nữa tiến đụng vào sư đệ trong ngực.

Trần Thanh ngược lại là so với hắn sư tỷ tĩnh táo một chút, thấy rõ đối phương hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm về sau, hắn cầm lấy Lâm Linh tay hướng bên cạnh trong hẻm nhỏ chui vào.

Hiện tại trong hẻm nhỏ chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ, Trần Thanh xác định bốn phía không có bị bất luận cái gì giám thị về sau, mở miệng nói: "Hiện tại không ai, ngươi có thể đi ra."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lăng không toát ra một cái đầu đến.

Lâm Linh: ...

Trần Thanh ngăn tại Lâm Linh trước người, mặt đen lên nói: "Ngươi không nên dọa sư tỷ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không có để ý đến hắn, tại cẩn thận xác nhận không có ai về sau, lúc này mới hiện ra toàn thân, xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người. Lại nguyên lai hắn người mặc một kiện có thể ẩn hình áo choàng, có thể ẩn tàng thân hình cùng khí tức.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt mặt mày ủ rũ: "Lâm sư tỷ, ta không phải cố ý muốn dọa ngươi a, ta đang tại trốn người đâu."

Lâm Linh: "Ngươi đang ở đây trốn ai?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực nói: "Cái nào đó khốn kiếp dê con, được rồi được rồi đừng đề cập hắn. Sư huynh sư tỷ, các ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Xa cách từ lâu không thấy, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng ngày xưa cái kia tiểu đệ tử đại đại bất đồng, hắn tu vị đã đạt tới Nguyên Anh kỳ, khí chất sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái không ít, có thể thấy được tại bên ngoài lịch luyện được không tệ.

Nghĩ đến một năm qua này Chu sư bá lo lắng hắn lo lắng được tóc đều mất, tiểu tử này lại tại bên ngoài lẫn vào được phong sinh thủy khởi, Lâm Linh nhíu mày nói: "Ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi đâu rồi, A Ý hắn đi ra ngoài tìm ngươi, kết quả hai người các ngươi đều mất tích. Ngươi không có việc gì như thế nào cũng không để cho sư phụ ngươi báo cái tín?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài, không khỏi đau buồn từ đó đến, phun một tiếng khóc lên.

Lâm Linh: ...

Trần Thanh ho khan một tiếng: "Ai, đông Phương Sư đệ, có chuyện hảo hảo nói, đừng như vậy."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên than vãn: "Trần sư huynh, ngươi không biết, ta nửa năm này trôi qua không phải người ngày a!" Cái kia tiểu quắt con bê hắn ngoan quả thực không phải người, hắn chính là một máy chạy bằng điện môtơ, 24 tiếng đồng hồ không ngừng nghỉ cái chủng loại kia!

Cái kia đoạn ngày hắn một mực hoài nghi mình xuyên thấu không phải tu tiên thế giới, mà là một quyển hoàng bạo văn, nếu không phải mình có hệ thống có Thương Thành, đã sớm Tinh Tẫn Nhân Vong rồi, ở đâu còn có thể nhìn thấy mặt trời a!

Lâm Linh thấy hắn khóc được thê lương, giận dữ nói: "Tốt rồi tốt rồi, không nên khóc nữa, là ta trách oan ngươi rồi, ta hiện tại liền hướng ngươi bồi tội."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một giây lau khô nước mắt: "Thế thì không cần."

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh: ...

Trần Thanh: "Ngươi cũng đã biết nơi đây là địa phương nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gật đầu, hắn theo Long Trạm chỗ đó trốn tới về sau, liền tuân theo hệ thống chỉ dẫn đến nơi này. Cái này trận những mưa gió, khắp nơi đều có người đồn đại Tê Ngô Cảnh sự tình, hắn tự nhiên cũng rõ ràng chỗ này tiểu thành là Tê Ngô Cảnh điểm truyền tống.

Mặc dù về sau chúng tiên cửa thám hiểm thất bại một chuyện cũng huyên náo xôn xao, nhưng bù không được ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên viên kia nhiệt thích mạo hiểm tâm a.

Hai người liếc nhau, đem trong khoảng thời gian này chuyện đã xảy ra nói cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi nói là, tiểu sư huynh bị đám người kia giam ở bên trong?"

Trần Thanh trầm trọng nói: "Đông Phương Sư đệ, ta cùng sư đệ sợ hắn bị coi như lần này chúng tiên cửa hành động thất bại thế tội phẩm, chống đỡ không đến sư phụ tới cứu hắn, ngươi có ẩn thân pháp bảo, có thể không có thể giúp chúng ta đi vào dò xét một phen, xác định trước mắt hắn tình cảnh?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cổ nhiệt huyết lên não: "Đều là đồng môn sư huynh đệ, nói chuyện gì có giúp hay không, ta đương nhiên nghĩa bất dung từ!" Người nọ là ai a, là hắn tiểu sư huynh a! Tiểu sư huynh cứu được hắn bao nhiêu lần, lần này mình vì hắn bốc lên chút hiểm cũng là đáng đương .

Cứ như vậy, ba người thương lượng hảo kế hoạch, do Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh đi hấp dẫn giá trị thủ đệ tử lực chú ý, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tức thì phụ trách tiến vào đi tìm người.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiến vào Lâm Vân Phái đại viện về sau, hắn lập tức đôi hệ thống nói: mở ra tầm bảo hệ thống.

Hắn hôm nay học thông minh, biết rõ chó này cái rắm tầm bảo hệ thống không tốt dùng, liền tự học tầm bảo hệ thống một loại khác cách dùng, cái kia chính là dùng nó tới tìm người. Đôi Tom Sue hệ thống mà nói, mỹ nhân cũng là trọng yếu tài nguyên một trong, thượng tháng trước tầm bảo hệ thống thăng cấp, có thể tại trong phạm vi nhất định biểu hiện ra ra tất cả có thể tiến công chiếm đóng mỹ nhân vị trí, hơn nữa tri kỷ mà dùng điểm trắng tỏ vẻ chưa từng tiến công chiếm đóng mỹ nhân, dùng điểm vàng tỏ vẻ đang tại tiến công chiếm đóng mỹ nhân, dùng điểm đỏ tỏ vẻ đã tiến công chiếm đóng ở dưới mỹ nhân.

Về phần hắn là thế nào phát hiện chức năng này , cái này muốn nâng lên cái nào đó khốn kiếp rồi, ngay tại tháng trước, hắn tận mắt thấy Long Trạm điểm vàng chuyển hóa thành điểm đỏ, vẫn là màu đỏ chót cái chủng loại kia hồng!

Thằng này còn giận dữ mắng mỏ mình là một lừa đảo, lừa gạt hắn không coi ai ra gì đan hiệu quả là tạm thời, có trời mới biết vì sao dược hiệu kỳ đã qua hắn còn ưa thích chết nhìn mình chằm chằm không tha a!

Hệ thống thâm trầm nói: chủ kí sinh, đến tột cùng vì cái gì, dùng ngươi cái kia vỡ đầu tử ngẫm lại chẳng phải sẽ biết sao?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ta van cầu ngươi không nên học Long Trạm nói chuyện, ta hiện tại vừa nghĩ tới hắn ta liền cây hoa cúc đau nhức.

Hệ thống: hì hì.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phiền muộn nói: ngươi cười cái rắm a cười, ngươi là Tom Sue hệ thống a, ngươi không biết là ngươi bây giờ thật kỳ quái sao, ta hiện tại nghiêm trọng hoài nghi ngươi trúng virus, ngươi là thế nào đem nam nhân cũng coi như thành mỹ nhân hay sao?

Hệ thống: xinh đẹp phải không phân giới tính , nam nhân cũng có thể Khuynh Quốc Khuynh Thành.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: có thể ngươi là ai, ngươi đại danh gọi là Tom Sue hệ thống a, Tom Sue, đổi lại từ không phải là ngựa giống hệ thống đi!

Hệ thống trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai: ngựa giống cũng có thể thu nam... Nam sau... Cảnh cáo, chương trình vận hành sinh ra nghiêm trọng ăn khớp sai lầm! Hệ thống tiến vào tự kiểm trung.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn gọi vài tiếng hệ thống, lại phát hiện không có có phản ứng gì, may mắn tầm bảo hệ thống vẫn là sáng, ngay ngắn cái này hệ thống động kinh cũng không phải một ngày hay hai ngày rồi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một bên ai thán chính mình gặp cái không đáng tin cậy hệ thống, một bên tiếp tục hướng hệ thống trên bản đồ cái kia sáng điểm vàng đi đến — trong viện tử này Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử hắn một cái cũng không nhận ra, một người duy nhất tại tiến công chiếm đóng trung , có thể không phải là tiểu sư huynh sao?

Bất quá tiểu sư huynh cái này màu vàng, thật sự hoàng rất kỳ quái a, nếu như nói Long Trạm lúc trước cái kia màu vàng là màu vàng thiên hồng, như cà chua trứng tráng cái chủng loại kia hoàng, tiểu sư huynh cái này màu vàng như thế nào có một chút thiên lục đâu này?

Cuối cùng, tại ẩn hình áo choàng cùng tầm bảo hệ thống dưới sự trợ giúp, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rốt cuộc tìm được tiểu sư huynh chỗ chỗ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tìm đến thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý chính vùi đầu tu luyện, bên ngoài bỗng nhiên truyền đến thùng thùng tiếng đập cửa: "Tiểu sư huynh? Tiểu sư huynh?"

Lý Trì Ý vang lên bên tai quen thuộc tích tích thanh âm, mặt lập tức đen: "Ngạo Thiên?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đại hỉ: "Là ta! Tiểu sư huynh ngươi đừng sợ, ta đây liền nghĩ biện pháp đem ngươi mang đi ra ngoài!"

Hắn cởi xuống áo choàng, cúi đầu vội vàng tìm được (chiếc) có bài trừ cấm chế cạy mở cửa, không nghĩ tới một giây sau cửa chính nó mở. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngốc trệ một lát, Lý Trì Ý đứng ở cửa ra vào, giương lên cái cằm, không nhịn được nói: "Tiến đến."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Hắn đi theo Lý Trì Ý thân de vào gian phòng, nhìn hắn đóng cửa khóa lại, trên vải cấm chế, quả thực như tại nhà mình giống nhau. Nhưng gian phòng kia bố trí đơn giản thô ráp, ngoại trừ một tờ giường đá bên ngoài không có cái gì, đúng là bình thường nhất bất quá nhà tù bố trí, không khỏi nghi ngờ nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, đây là có chuyện gì à?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta ở chỗ này?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng đem bên ngoài gặp được Lâm Linh Trần Thanh sự tình nói với hắn rồi, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được cười lên: "Còn kinh động sư phụ rồi hả? Ta cũng không phải tiểu hài tử, khẩn trương như vậy làm cái gì?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi cái này vài ngày cũng không có tin tức, đổi thành ai cũng lo lắng a!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Biết rõ các ngươi lo lắng ta, ngươi trở về đi, nói cho bọn hắn biết không cần lo lắng, đẳng qua mấy ngày Úy Tiền Bối đã đến, ta có thể đi ra." Nâng lên chính thức quan tâm người, hắn ngữ khí không tự giác để mềm, luôn luôn hơi nhíu lông mày cũng giãn ra, cả người đều lộ ra ôn hòa cực kỳ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy ngây người, chua xót mà nghĩ, nếu Tiểu Vương Bát Đản có tiểu sư huynh một nửa ôn nhu thì tốt rồi.

Lý Trì Ý lại hỏi cái kia ngày sau phát sinh sự tình, đều bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói quanh co qua loa tắc trách đi qua.

Lý Trì Ý biết rõ hắn thân phụ hệ thống, đại khái là trên đường lại gặp cái khác cơ duyên, vì vậy dặn dò hắn lại bề bộn cũng muốn trước cho sư môn báo tin, liền không có lại hỏi tiếp.

Bên cạnh thình lình chen miệng nói: "Lý sư đệ, có người đến."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại càng hoảng sợ, đang muốn mở miệng hỏi thăm, bị Lý Trì Ý che miệng lại mong. Lý Trì Ý thấp giọng nói tạ, bay nhanh đem người nhắc tới, hắn nhìn khắp bốn phía gặp không có địa phương giấu người, dứt khoát lại mở ra lúc trước cùng Lô Nhân Cổ gian phòng tương thông chính là cái kia động, đem người ném vào, lại dùng tức nhưỡng đem cửa động bổ đứng lên.

Bên cạnh nhà tù, bị trói thành bánh chưng Lô Nhân Cổ: ô ô ô!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn liên tiếp đã bị kinh hãi, còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ, liền ra tay đem Lô Nhân Cổ đánh ngất xỉu rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tuy nhiên làm không rõ tình huống, nhưng cũng biết lúc này thời điểm chính mình không nên lên tiếng, liền ngồi xổm góc tường, nín thở tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ nghe động tĩnh.

Lâm Vân Phái địa lao nghênh đón hắn vị thứ hai khách tới thăm.

Đúng là đêm dài vắng người chi tế, tối tăm địa lao yên tĩnh đến nỗi ngay cả châm rơi đích thanh âm đều có thể nghe được. Đen tối bóng mờ ở bên trong, mơ hồ thổi qua một đạo hắc ảnh, toàn thân che dấu tại đen kịt áo choàng xuống, che được cực kỳ chặt chẽ.

Đạo hắc ảnh kia bay tới Lý Trì Ý chỗ nhà tù trước mặt, đang muốn thò tay mở cửa, đột nhiên đình trệ, từ trong lòng móc ra một cây nhang đến nhen nhóm. Sau đó như tuyệt đại đa số dùng mông hãn dược chóng mặt người ăn trộm như vậy, vụng trộm đem hương cắm vào cửa cùng sàn nhà ở giữa trong khe hở.

Lý Trì Ý mũi thở mấp máy, nghe thấy được cái này cổ mùi thơm kỳ dị. Hắn chậm rãi khơi mào lông mày, tiêu hồn thực cốt hương, hút vào quá nhiều, sẽ dẫn đến linh lực trệ chát, tứ chi vô lực bệnh trạng, xem như trong Tu Chân giới tương đối cao cấp một loại thuốc mê.

Lý Trì Ý thân là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, đôi loại này hương miễn dịch, nhưng hắn vẫn là giả bộ như trúng độc bộ dáng, nằm vật xuống tại trên giường đá. Một hồi rất nhỏ động tĩnh về sau, cửa chậm rãi mở.

Đây cũng là ai đó?

Đệ 91 chương

Phía sau cửa, dày đặc đến làm cho người ta cảm thấy hít thở không thông trong bóng tối, một người áo đen chậm rãi hiện ra thân hình.

Người nọ chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt hắn, Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra, lẳng lặng yên nhìn chăm chú lên hắn: "Các hạ người phương nào, có gì muốn làm?"

Tiêu hồn thực cốt hương sẽ chỉ làm thân thể người xụi lơ vô lực, nhưng sẽ không để cho người mất đi thần chí, Lý Trì Ý có thể mở miệng nói chuyện, đã ở Hắc y nhân trong dự liệu.

Hắc y nhân nói: "Tiểu tử, ngươi cái kia công pháp là cái gì?"

Câu đầu tiên hỏi đúng là công pháp, chẳng lẽ là Phong đạo trưởng sư phụ Trương Bặc Hoài?

Lý Trì Ý tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, đáp: "Cơ duyên xảo hợp lấy được công pháp mà thôi, không đáng giá nhắc tới."

Hắc y nhân: "Không nên ở trước mặt ta ngang ngạnh. Ngươi công pháp này là ở Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong lấy được?"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Chúng ta như vậy không công bình, ngươi hỏi một câu, ta đáp một câu, lần sau đến phiên ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi đáp một câu."

Hắc y nhân cười cười: "Ngươi có tư cách gì nói điều kiện với ta?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta đây có thể lựa chọn không đáp."

Hắc y nhân kỳ dị nói: "Ngươi sẽ không sợ ta ra tay giết ngươi rồi?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Các hạ rõ ràng muốn dựa dẫm vào ta đạt được tin tức, chỉ cần ta không nói, ta cái này mệnh trong mắt ngươi chính là đáng giá ."

Hắc y nhân nặng nề cười cười: "Ngươi quá đề cao chính mình rồi." Dứt lời, đúng là ra tay như tia chớp, trực tiếp lấy hướng hắn cái cổ!

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử co rụt lại, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không để cho đối phương bóp chặt chính mình chỗ hiểm, tốc độ ánh sáng tầm đó, hắn trở mình từ trên giường đứng lên, tránh thoát Hắc y nhân tập kích. Hắc y nhân ra tay trì trệ, hiển nhiên là không có ngờ tới hắn còn có khí lực phản kích.

Lý Trì Ý cũng không cho hắn thời gian phản ứng, nắm lên tàn kiếm công hướng đối phương sơ hở chỗ. Hắc y nhân thân hình như ảnh giống như mị, bay bổng né tránh Lý Trì Ý một kiếm này, nhưng mà tiếp theo kiếm mang theo lôi quang đã đâm đến cái cổ đang lúc.

Nhưng mà đối phương đúng là không trốn không né, tay không tiếp được cái kia mang theo lôi quang mũi kiếm. Lý Trì Ý thần sắc biến đổi, chỉ cảm thấy thân kiếm phảng phất bị dính chặt, lại rút kiếm nhưng là thập phần khó khăn. Trước mắt người này tu vị xa xa vượt qua Trương Bặc Hoài, Bảo Huy chi lưu!

Ngắn ngủn mấy chiêu qua đi, Lý Trì Ý nhanh chóng ý thức được chính mình căn bản không phải đối phương đối thủ, đây không phải Trương Bặc Hoài, cuối cùng là ai? ? ?

Hắc y nhân rốt cục nhắc tới hào hứng, ha ha cười cười, tự nhủ: "Xem ra hắn nói không sai, ngươi tiểu tử này không bị linh khí trói buộc, công pháp quả nhiên rất thú vị."

Lòng tràn đầy hoài nghi, Lý Trì Ý trên mặt nhưng là gợn sóng không sợ hãi, cười lạnh nói: "Đáng tiếc công pháp này không phải bất luận kẻ nào đều có thể luyện ."

Hắc y nhân: "Ừ?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Muốn luyện này công, tất nhiên lời đầu tiên hủy đan điền, ngươi xem rồi xử lý a!"

Phượng hoàng hỏa bỗng nhiên dấy lên, một đường tia lửa mang tia chớp, dọc theo thân kiếm bò lên trên Hắc y nhân áo choàng, đối phương buông ra mũi kiếm, Lý Trì Ý không tuân thủ phản công, thuận thế về phía trước đẩy, thẳng đến Hắc y nhân trái tim.

Đối phương nhưng là thành thạo mà né tránh hắn ra chiêu, ngạc nhiên nói: "Cuối cùng là ngươi theo Tê Ngô Cảnh chỗ đó lấy được bí tịch, vẫn là theo cái kia cái thiên mệnh giới chỉ ở bên trong lấy được bí tịch?"

Thiên mệnh giới chỉ? Cái này vật gì?

Hắc y nhân: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi đến tột cùng là thân phận gì, ngươi cái kia sư đệ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại là thân phận gì, vì sao chính là một cái Triển Tiên Môn, lại có nhiều như thế số mệnh gia thân người?"

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! ! Vừa nhắc tới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hắn liền đã hiểu, đây là Triệu Vô Hạ người bên kia!

Hắc y nhân tiếng nói còn không có rơi, Lý Trì Ý cũng đã ý đồ tông cửa xông ra, hắn vội vàng sau này vứt bỏ mấy cái hạt giống, cực lớn dây leo đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên, ý đồ đem Hắc y nhân ngăn cản ở sau lưng.

Chỉ nghe đối phương nặng nề cười cười, cái cổ truyền đến kịch liệt đau nhức, Lý Trì Ý trước mắt tối sầm, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

"Ha ha, tiểu oa nhi." Hắc y nhân như u linh bình thường, theo dây leo làm thành trong lồng giam đi ra, nhắc tới người không chút hoang mang đi ra ngoài.

Sau một lát, bên cạnh nhà tù cấm chế bị theo ở bên trong ra bên ngoài bạo lực đánh vỡ, Phong Bộ Sơ dẫn theo kiếm sải bước đi tới, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại Lý Trì Ý còn có cái sư đệ, liền đá văng một cái khác đang lúc nhà tù cửa: "Ta đi truy ngươi sư huynh, nơi đây không nên ở lâu, ngươi đi nhanh lên!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đứng lên, mờ mịt ồ một tiếng.

Vừa mới Hắc y nhân cái kia liên tiếp câu hỏi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghe được vẻ mặt mộng bức, lại khơi dậy hệ thống điên cuồng phản ứng.

Hệ thống: tình huống khẩn cấp, chủ kí sinh thân phận bại lộ, nguy hiểm đẳng cấp, ba sao . Tình huống khẩn cấp, phát hiện virus hệ thống khóa lại người, nguy hiểm đẳng cấp, 5 sao!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: à? Đây là ý gì? Tiểu sư huynh cũng là hệ thống khóa lại người?

Hệ thống: hắn là virus hệ thống khóa lại người, thuộc về nhân vật cực kỳ nguy hiểm! Virus hệ thống chuyên môn phụ thuộc vào chúng ta những thứ này cần cù chăm chỉ hệ thống, đánh cắp tư liệu của chúng ta cùng năng lượng, thuộc về hệ thống giới u ác tính! Hệ thống toàn cục theo biểu hiện, kia khóa lại người có 90% xác suất sẽ trực tiếp đôi chủ kí sinh bất lợi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: cái kia còn lại 10% đâu này?

Hệ thống: còn dư lại 10% sẽ trước lấy lòng lừa gạt tín nhiệm, để đôi chủ kí sinh càng thêm bất lợi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Hệ thống: hiện đã xin khởi động tra sát cơ chế, hệ thống tiến vào chiều sâu tự kiểm, cần thiết thời gian bất định, đoạn này thời gian ở bên trong chủ kí sinh nhớ lấy bảo vệ tốt chính mình, rời xa virus hệ thống khóa lại người!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thất hồn lạc phách đãi tại nguyên chỗ, đợi đến lúc nhà tù cửa bị Phong Bộ Sơ đạp phá mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, giờ phút này gặp người rút kiếm phải đi, hắn thốt ra: "Mang ta lên! Ta có tìm người hệ thống... Pháp bảo, có thể hỗ trợ định vị bọn hắn!"

Phong Bộ Sơ một bả nhấc lên hắn cổ áo, hai người ngự kiếm lao ra địa lao, men theo Hắc y nhân phương hướng bay đi. Ngay tại lúc đó, giờ phút này đang tĩnh tọa tu luyện Lâm Vân Phái chưởng môn Trương Bặc Hoài cảm thấy vài đạo mãnh liệt linh áp xuất hiện ở phụ cận, không khỏi mở mắt ra, vội vàng đi ra ngoài hướng gặp chuyện không may phương hướng đi đến.

Địa lao đại môn bị kiếm khí phá vỡ một đạo miệng lớn, Trương Bặc Hoài liếc nhìn thấy mình hảo đồ đệ cầm lấy một người ra bên ngoài bay đi, không khỏi tức giận đến giận sôi lên: "Phong Bộ Sơ, ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!"

Phong Bộ Sơ nhưng là cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Sư phụ, có người bắt đi Lý Trì Ý, ta đi đem người đuổi trở về!"

Trương Bặc Hoài vốn định đuổi theo mau, lúc này Lâm Vân Phái cao thấp một mảnh hỗn loạn, Tán Tu Liên Minh người lúc này thời điểm lại tìm tới tận cửa rồi, hắn chỉ phải tạm thời buông tha cho truy người ý định, phân công mấy người đệ tử đi theo, chính mình tức thì đi xử lý cục diện rối rắm.

Hai người ngự kiếm xông lên mây xanh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chăm chú ôm Phong đạo trưởng đùi, một bên khởi động tầm bảo hệ thống chỉ dẫn phương hướng.

Đã qua thời gian nửa nén hương, bọn hắn rốt cục đuổi theo Hắc y nhân.

Hắc y nhân ngồi ở một đầu hai cánh dị thú trên lưng, phía trước chở đi hôn mê bất tỉnh tiểu sư huynh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa thấy hắn, tâm không khỏi nhấc lên. Phong Bộ Sơ: "Biết bay sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Chiếu cố, ta có rất nhiều pháp bảo!"

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Vậy ngươi bay đi!" Dứt lời, đúng là một cước đem người theo trên thân kiếm đá văng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ! !

Tốc độ ánh sáng tầm đó, Phong đạo trưởng cả người hóa thành một đạo kiếm quang, hướng phía Hắc y nhân công đi qua. Hắc y nhân bất từ bất tật (*không chậm không nhanh), ống tay áo phất một cái, ngăn cản được hắn một kiếm này.

Nhưng mà Phong Bộ Sơ mục tiêu cũng không phải Hắc y nhân, hắn kiếm thế trượt, thuận thế đang phi hành cưỡi thú trên cánh xuyên thủng cái huyết lỗ thủng!

Cưỡi thú phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, thân thể rất nhanh đã mất đi cân đối, xuống thẳng rơi. Hắc y nhân chỉ phải nắm lấy Lý Trì Ý, lại triệu hồi ra một kiện pháp bảo, lúc này mới trên không trung duy trì ở thân hình.

Đến lúc này Hắc y nhân mới có chút tức giận, hừ lạnh nói: "Không biết sống chết!"

Phong Bộ Sơ rất nhanh liền cảm nhận được câu này không biết sống chết lợi hại, hắn hôm nay tuy nhiên trên tâm cảnh nhưng có chút khiếm khuyết, nhưng tu vị là thật Hóa Thần Kỳ, tuy vậy, cũng bù không được Hắc y nhân nghiêm túc thủ đoạn — Phong Bộ Sơ trong nội tâm cả kinh, Hắc y nhân kia chí ít có xuất khiếu kỳ tu vị!

Nhưng thấy hắc y nhân kia một chưởng đẩy ra trường kiếm, dễ dàng liền tiếp cận đến bên cạnh hắn.

Phong Bộ Sơ đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị người tập kích đến ngực, nghĩ là làm ngay như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, trên người hắn cái kia cái nửa mảnh ngọc bội có chút sáng lên, bị Hắc y nhân chưởng phong linh lực kích động được sinh ra mấy đạo vết rạn.

Cái kia cái nửa mảnh ngọc bội là Phong gia theo Hồ Vương chỗ đó lấy được tín vật, có thể đổi lấy một lần cứu mạng cơ hội, lần trước Thanh Khâu gặp nhau, bị Phong Chân tiễn đưa cho hắn huynh đệ sinh đôi.

Thời khắc mấu chốt, này cái ngọc bội bạo phát tia sáng chói mắt, Hắc y nhân chỉ cảm thấy cùng chính mình đối kháng linh áp đã xảy ra thực chất tính biến hóa, có người thong dong tiếp được chính mình chưởng pháp, hai cổ lực lượng tương đối linh lực chạm vào nhau, lập tức bắn ra ra cực lớn xung lượng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ôm một đạo mâm tròn lung la lung lay bay lên, đảo mắt liền lại bị cái này cổ xung lượng vung ra vài trăm mét.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Phong Bộ Sơ bị người cầm lấy tay, theo bạo tạc nổ tung chút bay ra ngoài, hắn ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt vừa vặn theo tới người giao hội cùng một chỗ.

Cái kia một đầu tiêu chí tính bạch kim kim tóc dài, cùng màu xanh da trời đồng tử không một không tỏ rõ thân phận của đối phương.

Hồ Vương Bạch Nguyệt Căng giờ phút này chính khiếp sợ theo dõi hắn. Phong Bộ Sơ cũng không có ngờ tới lấy người đánh một trận, sẽ đem vị này cho gọi đã tới, lúng túng nói: "Đa tạ Hồ Vương bệ hạ xuất thủ cứu giúp."

Bạch Nguyệt Căng bị không hiểu thấu truyền tống tới đây, đúng là một mảnh mờ mịt, cau mày nói: "Ngươi không phải Phong Chân, ngươi là Phong Bộ Sơ? Hắn ngọc bội tại sao sẽ ở ngươi nơi đây?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Bây giờ không phải là lúc nói chuyện này..."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nằm sấp đang phi hành khí thượng bay trở về, lo lắng hô to: "Đạo trưởng, người kia muốn dẫn lấy tiểu sư huynh chạy trốn!"

Thừa dịp Phong Bộ Sơ cùng Bạch Nguyệt Căng quen biết nhau, Hắc y nhân xé mở một đạo phù chú, trống rỗng xuất hiện một đạo màu đen trống rỗng.

Phong Bộ Sơ cả kinh, nhưng mà lúc này lại đi truy đã không còn kịp rồi. Hắc y nhân dẫn theo Lý Trì Ý, đã một cước bước vào không trong động.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nóng nảy, vội vàng theo không gian trong bao đào ra một quả đan dược nuốt xuống — đó là hắn tham tiện nghi tại hệ thống trong Thương Thành đào rác rưởi, tên là huênh hoang khoác lác, dán tại người chỗ tầm thường, có thể dùng đi theo dõi, lẫn vào có chút không đối ngoại cởi mở địa phương.

Phục dụng về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức hóa thành một tờ con chó da, dùng như lưu tinh tốc độ dán tại Hắc y nhân phi hành pháp khí lên, đi theo đám bọn hắn một đạo tiến vào trong hắc động.

Nhìn xem Hắc y nhân biến mất địa phương, Bạch Nguyệt Căng cau mày nói: "Loại này Truyền Tống Phù phẩm giai cực cao, trước mắt có tiền mà không mua được, thiên kim khó cầu, có thể xác định địa điểm lập tức truyền tống, nếu như không biết truyền tống chỗ mục đích ở nơi nào, ngươi có thể không cần đuổi."

Phong Bộ Sơ thở dài: "Tóm lại, hay là muốn đa tạ Hồ Vương bệ hạ cứu giúp."

"Miễn đi, đây là ta hứa hẹn cho ngươi Phong gia ." Bạch Nguyệt Căng cũng không muốn tiếp tục ở đây ở lại đó, đôi Phong Bộ Sơ nói, "Triệu hoán số lần đã tiêu hao hết, ngọc bội ta cầm đi."

Phong Bộ Sơ gật gật đầu, chợt nhớ tới cái gì, dò hỏi: "Phong Chân hắn gần nhất vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Bạch Nguyệt Căng trong mắt xẹt qua một tia không dễ dàng phát giác lo lắng, phiền muộn nói: "Ha ha, hắn rất tốt, hôm nay cũng không biết ở nơi nào khoái hoạt!"

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ?

Bạch Nguyệt Căng không chịu lộ ra thêm nữa..., thi triển pháp thuật, phịch một tiếng biến mất tại Phong đạo trưởng trước mắt.

Đệ 92 chương

Cùng thời khắc đó, Lâm Vân Phái nghiêm mật gác lấy Tê Ngô Cảnh lối vào.

Con suối lại ồ ồ toát ra không bình thường bọt khí, một hồi hào quang sau đi ra một cái Huyền Y tóc đen nam nhân, tuấn mắt tu mi, đúng là Úy Tranh. Trên bả vai hắn ngồi cạnh một cái bộ lông thưa thớt tiểu hôi điểu, chiêm chiếp mà kêu một tiếng.

Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử thấy thế xông tới: "Người đến người phương nào?"

Úy Tranh cũng không lý những người này, hắn nhắm mắt lại, dùng linh thức cho Lý Trì Ý truyền tin tức. Những cái...kia Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử trở nên không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ: "Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử phụng mệnh trông coi nơi đây, không biết các hạ thế nhưng là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông Úy Tranh úy Tôn Giả?"

Tin tức phát ra như trâu đất xuống biển, không hề đáp lại. Úy Tranh không hiểu đang lúc tâm một kinh hãi, nhíu mày hỏi: "Triển Tiên Môn Lý Trì Ý thế nhưng là tại ngươi phái làm khách?"

Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử hai mặt nhìn nhau, bọn họ là tầng dưới chót đệ tử, phía trên để cho bọn họ phụ trách trông coi nơi này, thuận tiện tiếp dẫn đại nhân vật, mặt khác một mực không biết.

Úy Tranh biết rõ tại những người này trên người cũng hỏi không ra cái như thế về sau, tùy tiện bắt một cái Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử lại để cho hắn dẫn đường: "Mang ta đi các ngươi Lâm Vân Phái địa phương."

Giờ phút này Lâm Vân Phái cũng là một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Đã muốn đem Tán Tu Liên Minh người khuyên trở về, vừa muốn ổn định nhân tâm, trương chưởng phái loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Mấy cái phái đi truy Phong Bộ Sơ đệ tử trở về, đem mình sở kiến sở văn (*chứng kiến hết thảy) cùng Trương Bặc Hoài nói một lần, nghe được hồ yêu xuất hiện đem Phong Bộ Sơ theo Hắc y nhân trên tay cứu đến, Trương Bặc Hoài không khỏi phất tay áo giận dữ, đem những ngày này tích lũy đứng lên nộ khí tất cả đều bạo phát đi ra.

Đợi đến Phong Bộ Sơ một thân một mình trở về, Trương Bặc Hoài lập tức hạ lệnh đem người bắt, bắt giữ lấy đại đường trước mặt mọi người thẩm vấn. Phong Bộ Sơ quỳ gối đại đường lên, kích thước lưng áo thẳng tắp, như là một khối cứng rắn tảng đá, bất khuất không gãy.

Trương Bặc Hoài vô cùng đau đớn nói: "Hảo người tốt giam ở bên trong, làm sao lại ném đi?"

Phong Bộ Sơ đem đêm nay phát sinh sự tình nói một lần. Nghe được Lý Trì Ý phá đi trừ linh trận cái kia một đoạn, Trương Bặc Hoài cả giận nói: "Ngươi biết hắn phá hư trừ linh trận, khi nhục ngươi đồng môn, vì sao không hơn báo?"

Phong Bộ Sơ lẳng lặng nói: "Sư phụ phạt ta diện bích suy nghĩ qua, ta làm sao có thể nhúng tay chuyện khác?"

Trương Bặc Hoài tức giận đến giận sôi lên: "Ngươi đây là lòng mang oán phẫn, cố ý tranh luận!"

Phong Bộ Sơ câm miệng không nói, chấp nhận đây là hắn có chủ tâm nói ra được nói nhảm.

Muốn biết rõ, Lý Trì Ý là hắn mời đến hỗ trợ cho Bảo Huy một chuyện làm chứng , sư phụ hắn lại đem người vô cớ giam lại, hắn vốn là trong lòng còn có áy náy, làm sao có thể như đối đãi bình thường tù phạm như vậy đối đãi Lý Trì Ý?

Hơn nữa, hắc y nhân kia chí ít có xuất khiếu kỳ tu vị, cái này trừ linh trận thùng rỗng kêu to, ngoại trừ có thể đối phó người một nhà bên ngoài, còn có chỗ lợi gì?

Trương Bặc Hoài trầm mặt nói: "Tóm lại, hiện tại Lý Trì Ý bị bắt đi, ngươi muốn phụ hơn phân nửa trách nhiệm. Tương lai Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người đến yếu nhân, chớ có trách ta đem ngươi giao ra đi."

Phong Bộ Sơ tròng mắt: "Đệ tử sao dám trách tội sư tôn."

Trương Bặc Hoài hừ lạnh nói: "Ngươi lần trước nói ngươi cùng Thanh Khâu đã mất liên quan, cái kia hồ yêu vương lại là như thế nào xuất hiện?"

Phong Bộ Sơ tĩnh chỉ chốc lát: "Trên người của ta có một khối Hồ Vương ấn ký ngọc bội, có thể tại thời khắc nguy cơ đem Hồ Vương triệu hoán tới đây."

Trương Bặc Hoài: "Đây là tư tương thụ thụ! Bộ Sơ, ngươi thân là Lâm Vân Phái đại đệ tử, lại cùng những thứ này Yêu tộc pha trộn cùng một chỗ, ngươi cũng biết cái này đối với chúng ta Lâm Vân Phái thanh danh ảnh hưởng nhiều đến bao nhiêu? Còn ngươi nữa vậy tu luyện thần tốc công pháp, có phải hay không chính là theo Hồ Vương chỗ đó học được?"

Rốt cục hỏi được rồi.

Phong Bộ Sơ lúc này nội tâm không hề gợn sóng, thậm chí có chút muốn cười.

Ngày xưa những người kia đối với chính mình chỉ trỏ, rồi lại không rõ nói ra, cho tới bây giờ lại để cho hắn không chỗ phản bác, hôm nay rốt cục có người đem vấn đề này Quang Minh Chính Đại đề nghị, người kia còn là mình một mực kính yêu đích sư tôn.

Hắn cũng nói không nên lời chính mình hôm nay là cái gì ý tưởng, nửa là nản lòng thoái chí nói: "Đệ tử thời khắc ghi nhớ sư môn danh dự không thể tổn hại, tự thể nghiệm, thời khắc bảo vệ, dù là như chức cao như Bảo sư thúc cũng tuyệt không nuông chiều."

Trương Bặc Hoài sững sờ.

"Chẳng qua là sư môn danh dự lúc nào cũng có người bảo vệ, danh dự cá nhân lại khó có thể tự thanh. Hôm nay sư phụ hoài nghi đệ tử trộm luyện Yêu tộc công pháp, đệ tử nhưng không cách nào chứng minh chính mình trong sạch, càng nghĩ, chỉ có đem cái này một thân tu luyện đều phế đi, dùng cái này làm rõ ý chí!"

Dứt lời, hắn đúng là muốn tự phế tu vị, Trương Bặc Hoài kinh hô: "Đồ nhi không thể!"

Nhưng vào lúc này, Úy Tranh dẫn theo Lâm Vân Phái tiểu đệ tử, tự đứng ngoài bên cạnh xâm nhập đại đường, hắn tiện tay đem người quăng ra, vừa vặn ném tới Phong Bộ Sơ trên người: "Quấy rầy."

Phong Bộ Sơ: ...

Úy Tranh nhìn một vòng, ánh mắt áp lực vẫn còn như thực chất, lại để cho tất cả mọi người cuối cùng rơi vào Phong Bộ Sơ trên người: "Phong đạo trưởng, nhà của chúng ta A Ý đâu này?"

Phong Bộ Sơ phục hồi tinh thần lại, đứng lên nói: "Úy Tranh tiền bối, thật có lỗi, đêm nay ra đi một tí sự tình, Lý sư đệ hắn bị một cái thần bí Hắc y nhân bắt đi rồi."

Úy Tranh trên mặt luôn luôn mỉm cười thản nhiên giờ phút này biến mất được không còn một mảnh, ánh mắt của hắn ngưng tụ: "Lúc nào? Ở nơi nào ra sự tình?"

Phong Bộ Sơ: "Vãn bối nguyện làm dẫn đường."

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Cái này cùng ta rời đi."

Trơ mắt nhìn xem Úy Tranh muốn dẫn đi Phong Bộ Sơ, Trương Bặc Hoài nhịn không được nói: "Úy đạo hữu, ngươi..."

Úy Tranh cũng không có người là Trương Bặc Hoài mà nói mà dừng bước lại, hắn liền đầu cũng không quay về, phất phất tay: "Tê Ngô Cảnh sự tình, chờ ta trở lại hơn nữa."

Trên đường hỏi thăm Phong Bộ Sơ lúc trước tại trong địa lao phát sinh sự tình, Úy Tranh lúc này mới biểu lộ hơi trì hoãn — theo hai người cuối cùng đối thoại đến xem, hắc y nhân kia hiển nhiên cùng Triệu Vô Hạ cùng chỗ một phe cánh, hắn là cố ý tới bắt A Ý .

Chỉ cần A Ý không nói ra hắn cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật, như vậy hắn liền vẫn là an toàn.

Bọn hắn rất nhanh chạy tới lúc trước Hắc y nhân biến mất địa phương.

Nơi đây đã nhìn không ra đã từng kịch chiến dấu vết, bất quá tìm người đích phương pháp xử lý luôn rất nhiều. Úy Tranh nhắm mắt nhẹ ngửi, tại phân loạn phức tạp tạp hương vị bên trong, quả nhiên nghe thấy được một cổ quen thuộc mùi.

Lúc này trên bả vai hắn tiểu hôi điểu bỗng nhiên kêu kêu lên.

Úy Tranh nhíu mày nhìn xem nó, gặp tiểu hôi điểu phịch cánh, muốn đi phía trước lúc nãy bay đi, Úy Tranh thở dài, chỉ phải nâng Tiểu chút chít theo nó bay về phía trước.

Phong Bộ Sơ nói: "Nơi đây nguy hiểm, tiền bối yêu sủng vẫn là chớ để lộn xộn mới tốt."

Úy Tranh: "Không sao, Cẩu Đản hắn đối với hắn mẫu thân khí tức mẫn cảm nhất."

Phong Bộ Sơ: ? ? ? Cẩu Đản? Mẫu thân?

Ước chừng đã bay tầm hơn mười trượng khoảng cách, cái con kia bị kêu là Cẩu Đản tiểu hôi điểu rốt cục dừng lại, vòng quanh cái nào đó chút bay thẳng đến.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Khí tức chính là ở chỗ này biến mất."

Nhưng vào lúc này, Hôi Điểu bỗng nhiên thu một tiếng, hướng một loại chút phóng đi, Úy Tranh không kịp bắt lấy nó, Hôi Điểu trong chớp mắt liền biến mất trong không khí.

Úy Tranh: ...

Phong Bộ Sơ lẩm bẩm nói: "Vừa mới đó là không gian pháp thuật a?" Quả thực không dám tin, đầu năm nay liền một con chim đều không gian thuấn di pháp thuật!

"Ừ." Mỗ chim cha bình tĩnh gật đầu, tuy nhiên đến trước hôm nay hắn căn bản không có phát hiện hài tử nhà mình có loại công năng này, nhưng hiện đang khích lệ còn không tính là muộn, "Chút tài mọn mà thôi."

"Ta tại trên người nó gieo xuống thần thức, mới có thể rất nhanh tìm được A Ý hạ xuống." Úy Tranh nói, "Đúng rồi, A Ý đã từng thông báo qua ta, Gia sư ít ngày nữa sẽ đến chiêu thành, còn muốn làm phiền Phong đạo trưởng hỗ trợ truyền cái tin tức, nói ta tìm vợ đi."

Tìm, tìm vợ? Phong Bộ Sơ mờ mịt nói: "Hảo."

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Những ngày này đa tạ ngươi chiếu cố A Ý, Phong đạo trưởng, như vậy sau khi từ biệt."

Phong Bộ Sơ như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh: "Úy Tiền Bối khách khí."

Lúc gần đi, Úy Tranh thản nhiên nhìn Phong Bộ Sơ liếc: "Tự mình hại mình sẽ chỉ làm người đau đớn, kẻ vui sướng, về sau không được lại xúc động làm việc."

Phong Bộ Sơ sững sờ, cười khổ nói: "Thụ giáo."

Bên kia, hỗn loạn trong ý thức, Lý Trì Ý giống như tỉnh phi tỉnh.

Hắn dốc sức liều mạng đều muốn mở to mắt, lại bị trầm trọng bối rối đánh bại, chỉ có thể ở ý thức chìm nổi tầm đó thấy được ngoại giới vụn vặt đoạn ngắn. Đoạn ngắn ở bên trong, có Phong đạo trưởng cùng Hắc y nhân kịch đấu hình ảnh, ánh sáng đầy trời, Cửu Vĩ Hồ mỏng ảnh lóe lên tức thì, lập tức là khôn cùng hắc ám, ý thức cuối cùng, hắn mơ hồ nghe được có người tại nói chuyện với nhau —

"Người ta đã cho ngươi mang tới rồi, nguyệt đức tiên người, ngươi chuẩn bị khi nào thực hiện hứa hẹn?"

"Ngươi lại đem chủ nhân của ta mê đi rồi, ngươi còn có mặt mũi đến cùng ta phải báo thù!"

...

Cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục hữu lực khí mở hai mắt ra. Một cái thỏ đầu thình lình ghé vào trước mắt, lập tức cả kinh hắn đồng tử co rụt lại.

Con thỏ thấy hắn tỉnh lại, không khỏi vừa mừng vừa sợ: "Chủ kí sinh đại đại, ngươi rốt cục tỉnh lại á!"

Lý Trì Ý khiếp sợ nhìn xem nó: "Là ngươi?"

Con thỏ u oán nói: "Là ta a, cái kia cẩn trọng là chủ kí sinh ngài phục vụ, cho dù là bị ngài vứt bỏ cũng không hề câu oán hận thỏ thỏ a!"

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Hắn nhớ lại ý đồ đến thức mơ hồ lúc nghe được đối thoại, không khỏi khiêu mi, "Nguyệt đức tiên người?"

Thỏ trên đầu hiện lên có thể xưng là chột dạ biểu lộ: "Đây hết thảy cũng là vì trở lại chủ kí sinh bên cạnh của ngươi, bổn hệ thống mới không được đã xuất hạ sách này đâu!"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Không phải nói chỉ cần ta ném đi giới chỉ, ngươi sẽ biến mất sao? Ngươi đang gạt ta?"

Con thỏ nịnh nọt nói: "Không đúng không đúng, nếu như chủ kí sinh ngài thật sự hoàn toàn chặt đứt cùng vốn hệ thống liên hệ, đó là đương nhiên sẽ biến mất á..., bất quá ngài không phải còn một mực hưởng thụ lấy vốn hệ thống tăng giá trị tài sản phục vụ nha, cái này bộ phận đương nhiên cũng muốn thu chủ kí sinh ngài số mệnh á."

Nói đến đây, nó không khỏi lệ nóng doanh tròng: "May mắn mà có điểm ấy số mệnh, mới khiến cho bổn hệ thống tồn sống tới ngày nay đâu!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Hắn nghĩ tới, chính là cái chỉ cần nhân vật chính khẽ dựa gần sẽ tích tích gọi chết trộm tạp hệ thống.

Lý Trì Ý: "Như thế nào đem cái chết trộm tạp hệ thống đóng cửa?"

Con thỏ ánh mắt lập loè: "Vô cùng thật có lỗi đâu rồi, chủ kí sinh, ban đầu ở thiết kế thời điểm, cái này hệ thống liền không cách nào đóng cửa, chỉ có thể che dấu hậu trường ah."

Tuy nhiên không biết cái gì gọi là che dấu hậu trường, nhưng con thỏ mà nói hắn không sai biệt lắm nghe hiểu rồi, cái kia chính là cái này hệ thống căn bản không có biện pháp đóng cửa.

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt, là hắn biết là như thế này! Cái này một tên lường gạt hệ thống!

Tại Lý Trì Ý có thể quát người chết mắt dưới đao, con thỏ cơ trí mà thay đổi cái chủ đề: "Được rồi, lại để cho bổn hệ thống nhìn xem chủ kí sinh ngài tại lúc ta không có ở đây lại có cái gì không được biến hóa..."

Nó trong mắt thoảng qua vô số số liệu, con thỏ kinh hỉ nói: "Ông t...r...ờ...i..., chủ kí sinh! Nhìn xem chúng ta đánh giá hệ thống đối với ngươi đánh giá — nhân vật chính hảo cơ hữu, dùng lực lượng một người đem Vân Thâm Đại Lục chúng tiên cửa đảo loạn, ở vào các loại trong âm mưu nhân vật phong vân, phía sau màn đại Boss tiềm lực hậu tuyển... A, không hổ là ta xem thượng chủ kí sinh, vì cướp đoạt nhân vật chính cơ duyên ngài thật đúng là quá cố gắng á! Ta đều muốn sắp hạnh phúc được ngất đi thôi!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ta như thế nào một điểm đều không cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

Con thỏ: "Tiến công chiếm đóng hệ thống, hồ nữ Tiểu Thần Hi Hảo Cảm độ 100, Lâm Linh sư tỷ Hảo Cảm độ 100, ừ? Tần Giảo Hảo Cảm độ phụ 50, Tô Sanh Sanh Hảo Cảm độ âm 1 trăm, không sao dù sao những thứ này muội tử đều pháo hôi rồi... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên Hảo Cảm độ 100, giỏi quá như vậy chúng ta có thể hảo hảo ôm đùi á..., Úy Tranh ừ pháo hôi Đại Năng, Hảo Cảm độ Cửu Cửu chín, ừ, ừ? ? ?"

Cửu Cửu chín? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem nó: "Tiếp tục."

Con thỏ: ...

Con thỏ nuốt ngụm nước miếng: "Không có, trước mắt chỉ những thứ này người đang tiến công chiếm đóng trên danh sách bị đốt sáng lên. Đúng rồi, còn có thành tựu hệ thống!"

Con thỏ tiếp tục đọc tiếp: " 'Nhân vật chính hắn có một ánh trăng sáng' thành tựu, 'Cong hoặc là không cong, đây là một cái tiết định ngạc vấn đề' thành tựu..." Nó niệm mấy cái thành tựu, nội tâm thập phần mờ mịt, như thế nào những thứ này thành tựu đều cùng làm cơ có quan hệ à?

Bất quá những thứ này đều không trọng yếu, quan trọng là ... Khuyên như thế nào nói chủ kí sinh một lần nữa mở ra giúp ngươi phong hệ thống a!

Con thỏ nịnh nọt nói: "Những thứ này những thứ này, đều cũng có rộng lượng ban thưởng a, lúc trước những cái...kia thành tựu phần thưởng dùng được thuận tay sao chủ kí sinh? Có muốn hay không một lần nữa khởi động bổn hệ thống a, chỉ cần khởi động những thứ này thành tựu ban thưởng có thể lập tức tới tay a!"

Nó gặp đối phương biểu lộ khẽ nhúc nhích, lập tức tâm xâu thật tốt cao, vô cùng chờ mong lại không có so tâm thần bất định.

Sau đó chỉ nghe thấy Lý Trì Ý gọn gàng mà linh hoạt nói: "Ta cự tuyệt."

Con thỏ: ...

Đệ 93 chương

Con thỏ đang muốn khuyên nữa, bỗng nhiên một hồi tiếng vang hí tốc, Lý Trì Ý ngẩng đầu hướng phát ra tiếng bên kia nhìn đi qua.

Hắn hiện tại mới có không dò xét chính mình thân ở chi địa.

Nói chung cũng là cùng lúc trước Lâm Vân Phái địa lao giống nhau địa phương, chẳng qua là thỉnh thoảng có thể cảm giác được lắc lư, như đoán không sai, chính mình thân ở hẳn là phi hành pháp bảo bên trong, thân thể cũng bị không biết tên xiềng xích vây khốn, vậy mà một điểm khí lực đều sử (khiến cho) không đi ra.

Cửa mở ra về sau, Lý Trì Ý mắt hí thích ứng bỗng nhiên ánh sáng sáng ngời, một cái thân hình gù lưng lão đầu lưng cõng cái bao tải tiến đến, cười hừ hừ nói: "Lại tới nữa cái chui đầu vô lưới con sâu nhỏ roài."

Dứt lời, hắn bao tải quăng ra, vừa đóng cửa, chẳng được bao lâu, trói gô Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hùng hùng hổ hổ mà từ bên trong chui ra.

Lý Trì Ý: ... Như thế nào cái đó đều có ngươi!

Con thỏ phanh mà tại chỗ biến mất mất, trong đầu hệ thống tích tích âm thanh sung sướng mà vang lên, Lý Trì Ý quả thực bất đắc dĩ: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên... Ngươi như thế nào cũng bị trảo vào được?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thấy rõ Lý Trì Ý về sau, sắc mặt vui vẻ, bỗng nhiên lại nhớ tới cái gì, ngượng ngùng nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, có thể đừng nói nữa, đều tại ta học nghệ không tinh, vốn là muốn tới cứu ngươi , kết quả bị người phát hiện rồi. Đúng rồi, bắt ta đi vào là Triệu Vô Hạ, người áo đen kia cùng Triệu Vô Hạ là một phe!"

Lý Trì Ý sớm đã đoán được Triệu Vô Hạ cùng Hắc y nhân kia có quan hệ, liền hỏi: "Ngươi bị nắm:chộp tiến đến trước, có hay không thấy rõ đây là nơi nào?"

Hỏi thăm phía dưới, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện mình vừa mới suy đoán không có sai, trước mắt bọn hắn chỗ chỗ quả nhiên là một kiện phi hành pháp bảo, mà cái này phi hành pháp bảo đang tại hướng đại lục Tây Phương cấp tốc bay đi.

Phía tây có cái gì? Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm, hắn hiện tại ngược lại là hối hận vừa mới không có nhiều theo con thỏ chỗ đó nghe ngóng tin tức, chỗ mục đích tất nhiên cùng nó đôi người nọ làm ra hứa hẹn có quan hệ.

Nghĩ đến lúc trước Long Phượng huyền vũ, Lý Trì Ý phỏng đoán đây cùng sớm đã mai danh ẩn tích bạch hổ có quan hệ. Hắn nghĩ không ra Triệu Vô Hạ vất vả sưu tập những thứ này Tứ Thần Thú tương quan rốt cuộc là vì cái gì, bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, hỏi: "Triệu Vô Hạ đang tại thu thập Tứ Thần Thú tương quan, ngươi đoán hắn muốn làm cái gì?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt: "Tứ Thần Thú?"

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu: "Ừ, long, phượng, huyền vũ còn có bạch hổ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không xác định nói: "Ừ... Tập hợp đủ Tứ Thần Thú triệu hoán thần long? Không đúng không đúng, cái này Tứ Thần Thú ở bên trong không phải là có long nha."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Ha ha, hắn còn tưởng rằng nhiều ít có thể theo nhân vật chính trong miệng do thám biết thoáng một phát viết sách người ý tưởng, hiện tại xem ra được rồi, người này ngoại trừ tập trung tinh thần ghi tìm nữ nhân đoạt cơ duyên bên ngoài, căn bản cũng không có ý khác!

"Tiểu sư huynh."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày: "Ừ?"

Lúc này hai người một chỗ một phòng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, trong lúc nhất thời cái gì ý tưởng đều xuất hiện, trong đầu hắn lộn xộn , nghĩ nghĩ, rốt cục vẫn phải nhịn không được hỏi: "Tiểu sư huynh, tại Lâm Vân Phái địa lao thời điểm, người áo đen kia nói câu nói kia là có ý gì?"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên vẫn bị hắn đã nghe được.

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái gọi là số mệnh gia thân người, chính là ngươi ta như vậy tu luyện thần tốc, cơ duyên không ngừng người, đại khái hắn hoài nghi ta đám bọn họ có cái gì cộng đồng kỳ ngộ a?"

Hắn đang tại tổ chức tìm từ, lại nghe được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thở dài một tiếng: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi không nên gạt ta. Ta biết rõ ngươi biết trên người của ta có hệ thống rồi. Trên người của ngươi cũng có hệ thống, đúng không?"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi là lúc nào biết rõ đấy?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không có lên tiếng, nhưng Lý Trì Ý còn không biết hắn? Tiểu tử này chính là cái không nín được sự tình người, đích thị là cái kia Tom Sue hệ thống tại phân tích Hắc y nhân mà nói sau lấy được kết luận.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, biểu lộ uể oải giống như chỉ con chó nhỏ: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi trước kia đối với ta tốt như vậy, là không phải là bởi vì trên người của ngươi cái kia hệ thống duyên cớ?"

Lý Trì Ý đã trầm mặc một hồi: "Không sai, ta đã từng cũng có hệ thống. Nếu muốn nói ta đối với ngươi hảo, cùng cái kia hệ thống không có quan hệ, chắc hẳn ngươi cũng sẽ không tin tưởng..."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ, lực chú ý toàn bộ tập trung ở câu nói đầu tiên lên, đã từng?

Lý Trì Ý lời còn chưa nói hết, tù cửa lần nữa bị mở ra. Hai người ngay ngắn hướng nhìn về phía cửa ra vào, phát hiện vừa mới lão đầu kia lại tới nữa.

Lão đầu âm trầm mà nói một câu: "Đi ra."

Giam cầm hai người dây thừng phảng phất có tánh mạng bình thường, đem người hung hăng ra bên ngoài thoát đi. Hai người lảo đảo ra cửa, trước mặt thổi tới mãnh liệt gió lớn chà xát được đôi má đau nhức.

Bọn hắn giờ phút này đang tại một kiện liên hình phi hành pháp khí lên, phương hướng quả nhiên là hướng về phía tây xuất phát.

Lão đầu đem hai người tới nhụy sen trung tâm, cung kính nói: "Chủ nhân, người ta mang tới rồi."

Triệu Vô Hạ ngồi ở nhụy sen trung tâm trên mặt ghế, hắn sắc mặt tái nhợt, làm như bệnh nặng mới khỏi, giờ phút này một tay chống cằm, ánh mắt rơi vào trên thân hai người, biểu lộ đen tối không rõ.

Đây là lần trước Nam Man Thấp Địa sau đầu mình một lần nhìn thấy Triệu Vô Hạ, Lý Trì Ý mơ hồ cảm thấy đối phương trên người có đồ vật gì đó cải biến, sẽ không gặp lúc trước cái kia khí chất siêu thoát ngoại vật, bồng bềnh xuất trần Thiên Liên một tiêu.

Triệu Vô Hạ bên người còn có một cái ghế, phía trên ngồi một chỉ mặc bỏ túi cẩm y con thỏ, móng vuốt ở bên trong còn bới ra lấy cây củ cải trắng, đương nó nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng một chỗ, sợ tới mức củ cải trắng đều mất.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Triệu Vô Hạ tối tăm phiền muộn cười cười: "Hoan nghênh, hai vị... Ừ, xưng hô như thế nào, thiên mệnh chi tử?"

Lý Trì Ý đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, lặng lẽ nói: "Ta không biết ngươi là có ý gì?"

Triệu Vô Hạ khiêu mi: "Không biết có ý tứ gì? Có thể ban đầu ở Nam Man Thấp Địa thời điểm, không biết là ai nói với ta, chỉ cần có thể buông tha hắn, hắn có thể đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bí mật nói cho ta biết?"

Lý Trì Ý: "..."

Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt chuyển qua Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên người, gằn từng chữ: "Thiên mệnh chi tử, mấy chữ này ý tứ rất khó lý giải sao? Đông Phương tiểu hữu, ngươi sư huynh giả bộ hồ đồ, ngươi sẽ không cũng giả bộ hồ đồ a?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sắc mặt đại biến, lúng ta lúng túng nói: "Ta cũng không biết đây là ý gì."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười cười: "Nguyệt đức tiên người, ngươi thì sao?"

Con thỏ ừng ực nuốt ngụm nước miếng: "Ta... Ta cũng không biết."

Triệu Vô Hạ không đếm xỉa tới mà vuốt ve một cái nhẫn, thản nhiên nói: "Có thể ta lúc đầu đáp ứng ngươi, phải giúp ngươi tìm được cái gọi là chủ kí sinh, như thế nào, hiện tại liền đổi ý không thừa nhận?"

Con thỏ kinh hãi: "! ! ! Ta rõ ràng chỉ đáp ứng ngươi thực hiện hứa hẹn, ngươi sao có thể bức ta đáp loại này muốn chết vấn đề!"

Triệu Vô Hạ Xùy~~ cười một tiếng: "Xem ra Đông Phương tiểu hữu quả nhiên là thiên mệnh chi tử, nếu không nguyệt đức tiên người ngươi cũng sẽ không khẩn trương như vậy rồi."

Con thỏ sững sờ, lập tức anh anh anh nói: "Ngươi thật sự là quá âm hiểm xảo trá rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Thật sự là ngu xuẩn.

"Tiểu sư huynh, hắn nói là sự thật sao?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hỏi.

Lý Trì Ý thấy hắn mờ mịt đang nhìn mình, chỉ phải giải thích nói: "Câu nói kia đúng là ta nói , nhưng ta có thể cam đoan với ngươi đây chẳng qua là ngộ biến tùng quyền, ta cho tới bây giờ không có ý định hướng hắn bại lộ bí mật của ngươi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thất lạc nói: "Tiểu sư huynh... Ta hiện tại thật sự khó chịu, ngươi để cho ta yên lặng một chút."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Triệu Vô Hạ mắt lạnh nhìn cái này sư huynh đệ lưỡng: "Hai người các ngươi đều bản thân khó bảo toàn, còn ở nơi này biểu diễn cái gì sư tình nghĩa huynh đệ? Không bằng cùng ta giao cho cái gọi là thiên mệnh, hệ thống còn có chủ kí sinh sự tình, cố gắng còn có một con đường sống lưu cho các ngươi."

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái: "Rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra, Triệu tiền bối không nên đã rất rõ ràng sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ hai mắt híp lại: "Vậy hãy để cho ta đoán đoán, cái gọi là Thiên Mệnh chi nhân, cho dù như các ngươi như vậy số mệnh gia thân chi nhân. Mà các ngươi sở dĩ số mệnh gia thân, là bởi vì hắn thân phụ một loại tên là hệ thống thiên mệnh pháp bảo, thiên mệnh pháp bảo cần ký sinh tại chủ kí sinh trên người, mới có thể còn sống, ta nói đúng sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không biết."

Triệu Vô Hạ: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý lạnh lùng nói: "Ta không phải người ngu, ta như cái gì đều nói cho ngươi biết rồi, ngươi sẽ cho ta sống lộ? Chỉ có có thật sự có giả, ngươi mới có thể cố kỵ ta, để cho ta một mực sống sót."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười lạnh: "Cái kia cũng đừng trách ta dùng sưu hồn rồi."

Lý Trì Ý: "Nếu như thế, Triệu tiền bối có lẽ ngay từ đầu hay dùng, cần gì phải lúc này cùng ta so đo nhiều như vậy?"

Triệu Vô Hạ âm trầm mà nhìn hắn, nếu như ánh mắt chính là một cây đao, như vậy Lý Trì Ý giờ phút này khẳng định đã bị hắn phanh thây xé xác rồi. Thật lâu, hắn rốt cục nói: "Trần bá, đem người đều dẫn đi!"

Nói xong, hắn lại dừng thoáng một phát, bỗng nhiên khóe miệng giơ lên một vòng khác thường mỉm cười: "Đợi một chút, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lưu lại, ta muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo nói chuyện."

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm trầm xuống, hắn sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Triệu Vô Hạ rất tự ý cổ mê hoặc lòng người, vô luận hắn nói cái gì cũng không muốn tín."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sắc mặt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, trầm mặc không nói.

Hắn gặp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn là không lên tiếng, biết rõ Triệu Vô Hạ là thành công tại hai người tầm đó dưới chôn hoài nghi hạt giống rồi, không khỏi trong nội tâm thở dài.

Quả nhiên, ở đằng kia về sau trong vòng vài ngày, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không còn có xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn.

Cùng lúc đó.

Tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục phía tây một chỗ rừng nhiệt đới trên không, một cái tiểu hôi điểu trống rỗng xuất hiện. Đại khái là lần đầu xuyên thẳng qua không gian, tiểu hôi điểu rõ ràng biểu hiện được khí hậu không phục, liền đánh cho mấy nhảy mũi, trong miệng nhổ ra Hỏa Tinh thiếu chút nữa đem mình lông tơ cho thiêu hủy.

Cẩu Đản, thì ra là tiểu hôi điểu tại chỗ đã bay cái vòng, bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái này chỗ ngồi không có phụ thân, cũng không có mẫu thân, hiện tại chỉ có nó một người á!

Cẩu Đản hoảng sợ trung mang theo chút hưng phấn mà thu vài tiếng, đừng nhìn nó thanh âm vừa mịn lại yếu, lại uy lực quá lớn, lúc này phía dưới trong rừng rậm lớn nhỏ dị thú cũng đã bắt đầu kinh hoảng tứ tán chạy trốn rồi.

Tốt xấu là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng phục vụ quên mình nuôi dưỡng đi ra trứng Phượng Hoàng, ấp ra đương nhiên không là cái gì dễ khi dễ mặt hàng.

Cái này chiêm chiếp tiếng kêu to rất nhanh đưa tới chung quanh đẳng cấp cao dị thú linh thú xao động, cũng không lâu lắm, có người từ nơi không xa nộ khí đằng đằng chạy tới.

Long Trạm vịn cái trán, trên mặt bại lộ gân xanh, vừa nhìn chính là muốn bóp chết tạp âm thủ phạm tiết tấu.

Từ khi tại Nam Man Thấp Địa đem người nào đó bắt trở lại về sau, Long Trạm vì thu hồi đối phương trong cơ thể cái kia một điểm long huyết lo lắng hết lòng, ngày đêm vất vả, hắn tự hỏi bình thường đôi tiểu tử này cũng không có gì không tốt, sành ăn cung cấp lấy, không nghĩ tới đối phương cũng dám tự tiện chạy trốn!

Cái này về sau hắn men theo người nọ khí tức theo đại lục phía nam một mực đuổi tới phía tây, mấy ngày trước đây thiếu chút nữa muốn ném đi người tung tích, may mắn bí mật la hương mùi kéo dài không tiêu tan, hắn phí hết chút sức lực, mới một lần nữa truy tung đến đối phương khí tức.

Cái đó từng muốn đến đuổi tới vùng này lúc nghe thấy một hồi tiếng chim hót, trái tim của mình vậy mà không bị khống chế mà kịch liệt nhảy lên.

Đẳng Long Trạm hùng hổ tìm được thủ phạm lúc, hắn biểu lộ rõ ràng sững sờ, điều này có thể khiến cho chính mình bản năng không khỏe đồ vật, dĩ nhiên là một cái lông tơ cũng không có cởi sạch sẽ chim non?

Không đợi hắn suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cái này tiểu hôi điểu liền lanh lợi mà cọ đã đến trên bả vai hắn, ngọt ngào mà thu một tiếng.

Long Trạm: ...

Vừa mới cái kia tràn ngập uy hiếp khí tức lập tức tiêu tán mất, phảng phất hết thảy đều là ảo giác của mình, hôm nay vật nhỏ này nhìn qua dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn vô hại cực kỳ. Long Trạm nghĩ đến còn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn muốn làm, không có thời gian tìm tòi nghiên cứu cái này thân chim thượng bí mật, liền lấy tay đem chim theo trên bờ vai phủi khai, tiếp tục dọc theo bí mật la hương dấu vết bay đi.

Cũng không lâu lắm, hắn đột nhiên xoay người, quả nhiên trông thấy cái con kia tiểu hôi điểu nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng tại phía sau mình.

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ha ha ha Cẩu Đản cái tên này tạm thời dùng trong chốc lát, đằng sau nghĩ đến cho nó lấy tên gì lại sửa Hàaa...!

( tiểu kịch trường )

Long Trạm: ngươi theo ta làm cái gì? ?

Cẩu Đản: ngươi thiếu tự mình đa tình, ta là đi tìm mẫu thân của ta , ngươi đây chỉ là tiện đường!

Đệ 94 chương

Lý Trì Ý bị giam tại hắc trong phòng, đã qua ước chừng hơn hai ngày quang cảnh, bên ngoài rất nhỏ lắc lư dừng lại, muốn là rốt cục đạt tới mục đích mà rồi.

Gọi Trần bá lão đầu lần nữa mở cửa, đưa hắn đưa đến tầng cao nhất.

Lần này hắn không có gặp Triệu Vô Hạ, ngược lại là gặp được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quay đầu chứng kiến hắn, vô tình mà kêu một tiếng tiểu sư huynh.

Hoa sen hình pháp khí lơ lửng tại mấy ngàn trượng trên không trung, đám mây như bông vải đoàn bình thường chồng chất chồng lên nhau, phảng phất có thể đụng tay đến. Độ ấm nhưng là cực lạnh , hai người bại lộ tại bên ngoài, chỉ chốc lát sau mặt mày lọn tóc chỗ liền ngưng kết ra băng bột phấn.

Từ trên cao bên trong quan sát hạ xuống, triển hiện tại bọn hắn trước mắt là một bộ tuyệt mỹ bức hoạ cuộn tròn.

Xanh tươi vùng quê bao quanh một mảng lớn trắng xoá khu vực, rơi lả tả lấy lốm đa lốm đốm chói mắt quang điểm, nhưng mà cái kia lại cũng không là băng nguyên, mà là thành tọa thành tọa do thủy tinh cấu thành sơn lĩnh.

Dưới ánh mặt trời, cái này một mảnh sơn mạch giống như xuyết đầy kim cương vương miện, chiết xạ ra đủ mọi màu sắc hào quang, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem cái này rực rỡ tươi đẹp đến cực điểm cảnh sắc, lẩm bẩm nói: "Nơi đây thật sự là thật đẹp."

Đến lúc này, Lý Trì Ý mới biết mình thân ở đất: "Nơi này chính là Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng lớn nhất mê cung, Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh."

Triệu Vô Hạ dẫn bọn hắn tới nơi này, khẳng định không là thuần túy thưởng thức phong cảnh dùng . Lần trước Triệu Vô Hạ thiết kế chúng tiên cửa tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh đục nước béo cò, chính mình bởi vì Bảo Huy một chuyện không kịp cùng Úy Tiền Bối tụ hợp, cũng không biết đối phương có hay không đắc thủ Phượng Tộc chi vật, lần này hắn xuất hiện ở Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh, tất nhiên cùng lúc trước âm mưu có quan hệ.

Tư điểm, Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Triệu Vô Hạ theo như ngươi nói cái gì?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rầu rĩ nói: "Không có ý gì, chính là hắn muốn nói phục ta khi hắn tiểu đệ, nói đi theo hắn có thể toàn được nhậu nhẹt ăn ngon."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày: "Tần Giảo, Tô Sanh Sanh đều là người của hắn, cái gì kết cục ngươi cũng thấy đấy."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên buồn bực không nói.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm thở dài, thấp giọng nói: "Lòng tự tin của ngươi ta sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khuôn mặt có chút động: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi thật sự có thể tin sao..."

Lý Trì Ý thở dài: "Không sai, của ta xác thực đã từng thân phụ hệ thống, cũng biết ngươi cũng có, còn lợi dụng hệ thống vì chính mình kiếm chác lợi ích qua."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phiền muộn nói: "Khó trách ta trước kia cảm giác, cảm thấy ngươi tốt với ta." Đây cũng quá chân thật đi à nha, nhân sinh Tam đại ảo giác một trong, chính là tiểu sư huynh yêu thích ta.

Lý Trì Ý: "Về sau ta phát hiện hệ thống vật này là ăn mòn ý chí lợi khí, ta không muốn trở thành là tượng gỗ của nó, liền ném xuống."

Bởi vì hệ thống đạt được giáo huấn, thẳng cho tới hôm nay hắn còn ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, nếu không phải về sau Úy Tranh một mực khai đạo, thậm chí còn sẽ trở thành nương theo chính mình cả đời khúc mắc.

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi có thể nói ta động cơ không thuần túy, thế nhưng về sau ta đối với ngươi hảo, rất lớn trình độ thượng là vì ta đem ngươi trở thành làm chính thức sư đệ đối đãi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lẩm bẩm nói: "Cho nên tại Đông hải thời điểm, ngươi mới có thể đối với ta như vậy nói." Làm cho mình học được suy nghĩ, không nên mù quáng theo. Hắn lúc ấy còn tưởng rằng là tiểu sư huynh đơn thuần không thích tính tình của mình, lại nguyên lai là đối phương đã sớm biết hệ thống sự tình.

Lý Trì Ý dừng một chút: "Hôm nay tại Triệu Vô Hạ bên người con thỏ kia, liền đã từng là của ta hệ thống, nó vốn là bám vào tại một cái nhẫn lên, không biết nguyên nhân gì, cái kia cái nhẫn hôm nay rơi vào Triệu Vô Hạ trên tay, ta không biết con thỏ kia tiết lộ nhiều ít tin tức cho hắn, chỉ biết là nó đã đáp ứng nên vì Triệu Vô Hạ làm một chuyện, có lẽ cùng lần này hành trình có quan hệ."

Hắn luôn luôn bất thiện tại hướng người bộc bạch cõi lòng, hôm nay có thể làm ba ba giải thích nhiều như vậy, kỳ thật đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái này sư đệ là tương đối coi trọng. Trọng sinh đến nay, Lý Trì Ý đôi sư môn luôn ôm ôn nhu nhất cảm tình, mà không biết lúc nào, hắn đã thừa nhận Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thuộc về sư môn một bộ phận.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đang muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, Triệu Vô Hạ lành lạnh thanh âm chen vào: "Ngươi nói như vậy, có thể không phụ lòng nguyệt đức tiên người đôi lòng trung thành của ngươi sáng sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ chẳng biết lúc nào xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người, trong tay hắn dẫn theo tai thỏ, không thấy chút nào lúc trước đôi con thỏ tôn kính.

Thời gian lâu như vậy, Triệu Vô Hạ cũng nhìn ra, rời chủ kí sinh Lý Trì Ý, tháng này đức tiên nhân bất quá là cái yêu phô trương thanh thế phế vật hệ thống, thái độ tự nhiên cũng chuyển tiếp đột ngột.

Con thỏ anh anh anh nói: "Tịnh Tâm Liên ngay tại Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh trung tâm này tòa trên tuyết sơn, ta biết rõ đấy cứ như vậy nhiều á..., vị trí cụ thể ngươi muốn tìm cái kia Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn có tầm bảo hệ thống! Ô ô ô, chủ kí sinh đại nhân cứu mạng a, người này ngược đãi ta!"

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt ngưng tụ, Tịnh Tâm Liên?

Cái tên này đối với hắn cũng không xa lạ gì, Hồ Vương liệt ra lấy ra kim đan cái kia mấy cái phương án ở bên trong, Tịnh Tâm Liên liền ở trong đó, lúc ấy bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân bị chính mình bác bỏ.

Hắn cũng nhớ rõ cái này Tịnh Tâm Liên là nhân vật chính cơ duyên một trong, tại ở kiếp trước quyển trục ở bên trong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đi vào thủy tinh tuyết phong nơi đây, gặp được tuyết lở, đánh bậy đánh bạ đạt được Tịnh Tâm Liên, bên cạnh hắn mang theo cô bé kia là quỷ dài, liền trực tiếp hấp thu trong thủy tinh Tịnh Tâm Liên tinh phách, cải tạo thân thể.

Cái này là có thể sinh tử thịt người xương trắng linh dược, Triệu Vô Hạ phải cái này làm cái gì, là muốn phục sinh người nào sao?

Triệu Vô Hạ nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đông Phương tiểu hữu, kế tiếp muốn dựa vào ngươi rồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt địch ý mà nhìn hắn: "Vậy ngươi nhớ rõ trước ngươi đã đáp ứng ta mà nói..., ta giúp ngươi tìm đồ vật, tìm được sau ngươi thả ta cùng tiểu sư huynh đi."

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ: "Có lẽ đẳng việc này chấm dứt, ngươi không muốn đi cũng không nhất định đâu này? Muốn biết rõ đạt được cơ duyên loại sự tình này, đi theo ngươi tiểu sư huynh, cũng không có đi theo ta tới nhẹ nhõm."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cam chịu nói: "Lão tử thế nhưng là cái gì kia thiên mệnh chi tử, cái gì cơ duyên không có, còn muốn ngươi hay sao?"

Triệu Vô Hạ khiêu mi, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Đều là phi thăng, trăm năm phi thăng cùng vạn năm phi thăng có thể đại hữu bất đồng."

Cả buổi qua đi, hoa sen pháp khí từ từ đáp xuống Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh phụ cận.

Trước mọi người sau đi ra hoa sen pháp khí, Trần bá đem Lý Trì Ý trên người dây thừng cởi bỏ, lại đang trên cổ tay hắn trói lại cái vòng tay, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng phải một cái, hai người thủ trạc (*vòng tay) buộc cùng một chỗ, rất có loại trên một sợi thừng châu chấu ý tứ.

Lý Trì Ý lặng lẽ thử thử có thể hay không cởi bỏ, Triệu Vô Hạ cười nhạo nói: "Thường ngày ngươi cái kia ít trò mèo bất quá là ở lúc xuất kỳ bất ý, chẳng lẽ còn cho rằng không có phá giải phương pháp sao?"

Cái kia vòng tay cùng lúc trước dây thừng giống nhau, tựa hồ có đặc biệt tác dụng, vậy mà có thể ngăn cách nguyên tố cùng chính mình thân cận, hắn nghe Triệu Vô Hạ tiếp tục giải thích nói: "Trần bá am hiểu nhất luyện khí, hắn cái này vòng tay chính là nhằm vào ngươi cái này tuyệt linh thể chất cố ý luyện hóa đi ra , có thể ngăn cách ngũ hành nguyên tố cùng linh lực với các ngươi trao đổi.

Một khi đeo lên, các ngươi giống như cùng phàm nhân bình thường đã mất đi năng lực tự vệ, cần ăn uống uống nước bổ sung thể lực, cho nên không nên vọng tưởng có thể thừa cơ đào tẩu, tại Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh ở bên trong, người bình thường là bị chết nhanh nhất ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bất mãn nói: "Ta như thế nào cũng có như vậy cái vòng tay?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười mỉm nói: "Không được tức giận, ta đây cũng là sợ các ngươi sư huynh đệ tình thâm, một khi thả ngươi tự do, ngươi liền mang theo ngươi sư huynh rời đi a."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Nhưng là ngươi cột ta, ta tầm bảo hệ thống phát huy không đi ra tác dụng."

Triệu Vô Hạ mặt không đổi sắc, vẫn là nở nụ cười: "Hả? Vậy dứt khoát đem ngươi ném ở cái này Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh, qua mấy ngày lại đến xem?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "Không nên lãng phí thời gian, đi thôi."

Liền khi bọn hắn lên núi nửa ngày trời sau, Long Trạm cũng men theo bí mật la hương khí tức đã tới Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh.

Hắn nhíu mày nhìn trước mắt đẹp như Nhân giới ảo cảnh cảnh tượng, chần chờ một lát.

Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh hắn sớm có nghe thấy, nơi đây từ xưa chính là có đi không về cấm địa. Men theo mùi đi vào tìm được người không có vấn đề, nhưng như thế nào đi ra? Tiểu tử kia không muốn sống, hắn vẫn là tiếc mệnh cực kỳ .

Trên bả vai hắn tiểu hôi điểu nhưng là không có có nhiều như vậy băn khoăn, mẫu thân hương vị đặc biệt rõ ràng, nó vui sướng mà thu một tiếng, giương cánh hướng thủy tinh lăng tùng ở bên trong bay đi.

Long Thiếu Các Chủ thấy thế hừ lạnh một tiếng, cũng đi theo.

Không nói cái kia ngu xuẩn như thế nào, hiện tại liền chỉ chim non cũng dám xông Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh, hắn thân là chân long, chẳng lẽ còn sợ điểm ấy rãnh trời Cấm khu hay sao?

Lại qua nửa ngày thời gian, một cái huyền bào tóc đen nam tử cũng điều khiển theo gió mà đến. Trước trước sau sau nghênh đón ba đợt người, trên phiến đại lục này mỗi người đàm phán chi sắc biến thành Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh, hôm nay tựa hồ đặc biệt náo nhiệt lên.

...

Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh nhìn như sáng chói giống như gấm, tựa như Nhân Gian Tiên Cảnh, kì thực từng bước hung hiểm, nguy hiểm vạn phần.

Vân Thâm Đại Lục lớn nhất mê cung cũng không phải là nói giỡn thôi danh xưng.

Nơi đây sản xuất một loại có thể thời gian ngắn bảo tồn hình ảnh thủy tinh sa — Huyễn Kim Sa, là chế tác ảo giác bóng chủ yếu tài liệu, cũng chính bởi vì loại tài liệu này, cũng đem nơi đây biến thành toàn bộ đại lục nghe mà biến sắc Tử Vong Chi Địa.

Không có Nam Man Thấp Địa như vậy đầm lầy khói độc, cũng không giống Đông hải có được rộng lớn mạnh mẽ, ầm ầm sóng dậy ngập trời biển gầm, ở chỗ này, nguyên nhân của cái chết chỉ có một loại, cái kia chính là trong chỗ này đám sinh tùng lập vô số tinh khiết đến linh hoạt kỳ ảo đá thủy tinh lăng.

Bởi vì này chút ít không màu trong suốt, thiên biến hết thảy đá thủy tinh lăng, người tiến vào Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh sau rất dễ dàng liền đánh mất phương hướng cảm giác, một khi mất phương hướng phương hướng, liền đem gặp phải vài ngày, hơn mười thiên thậm chí mấy năm thiếu nước, thiếu ăn khốn cảnh.

Đương nhiên, đây đối với người tu chân mà nói không coi vào đâu, đáng sợ nhất chính là cái kia hầu như có thể mê mê hoặc lòng người trí thủy tinh sa.

Huyễn Kim Sa ghi chép lại kẻ xông vào các loại hình ảnh, trăm ngàn năm qua không ngừng mà phát ra, mấy có thể đánh tráo. Ở chỗ này ngốc lâu rồi, tâm trí không kiên người, thậm chí sẽ Tẩu Hỏa Nhập Ma, nhẹ thì tu vị đại giảm, nặng thì đi đời nhà ma.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vốn còn muốn đùa nghịch cái tiểu thông minh, muốn đem Triệu Vô Hạ đưa đến trong khe đi, vũng hố đối phương một chút. Bất quá tại tiến vào Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh sau chính mình liền bỏ đi ý nghĩ này, thành thành thật thật cho Triệu Vô Hạ mang theo đường tới.

Bởi vì, kì thực là mê cung này thật sự khắp nơi ảo cảnh cạm bẫy, đối với địa đồ đi đều dễ dàng lạc đường. Trên bản đồ cùng một cái điểm, khả năng thì có có vài con đường nhỏ xen kẽ mà qua, hơi bất lưu thần, ngay cả mình cũng phải lạc đưởng.

Nhìn xem cho đã mắt thủy tinh nguyên thạch, ngay từ đầu Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn có thể kích động thoáng một phát, ám chà xát chà xát mà nghĩ tách ra chút trở về, về sau tưởng tượng cái đồ chơi này tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục căn bản không đáng tiền, liền cấp thấp nhất linh thạch đều so ra kém, chỉ có thể hậm hực mà buông tha cho.

Càng về sau, ánh mắt hắn bị những thứ này lưu quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc nguyên thạch chợt hiện được con mắt đau, liền hận không thể đem cái này một mảnh Thủy Tinh Sơn cho san bằng.

Lý Trì Ý ngược lại là rất bình tĩnh, biết rõ thời gian dài nhìn chăm chú những thứ này thủy tinh sẽ xuất hiện cùng loại quáng tuyết bệnh trạng, xét thấy hắn giới chỉ sớm đã bị người lục lọi,lột lấy rồi, chỉ phải tuỳ cơ ứng biến, kéo xuống áo lót bên trong vải tơ, cho mình cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên làm cái đơn giản bịt mắt.

Con thỏ ghé vào hắn ống quần thượng anh anh anh tranh thủ tình cảm: "Ta cũng muốn."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một cước bắt nó đạp phải lão cao: "Xéo đi!"

Lại rời đi một thời gian ngắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mặt đập tới một con thỏ, ảo ảnh trực tiếp xuyên qua khuôn mặt, sợ tới mức hắn sau này lảo đảo vài bước.

Con thỏ nhìn có chút hả hê: "Hì hì hi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chưa tỉnh hồn: "Vừa mới đó là cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Chúng ta đi đến Huyễn Kim Sa sản xuất khu vực, đây là Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh đặc sản."

Nghe Lý Trì Ý giải nói một lần loại này trong truyền thuyết khoáng thạch, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tấc tắc kêu kỳ lạ: "Cái đồ chơi này chẳng phải là rất tốt, như thế nào không ai đào ra đi bán lấy tiền?"

Trần bá bỗng nhiên ở phía sau âm u cười cười: "Bởi vì tiến người tới nơi này cũng không có đi ra ngoài qua."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ hãi kêu lên một cái, gặp quỷ rồi tựa như nhìn hắn một cái, nhịn không được nhỏ giọng nói thầm: "Người này chuyện gì xảy ra a, sẽ sẽ không nói chuyện a, chính mình chọc vào kỳ liền chọc vào kỳ, không nên mang người khác cùng một chỗ a."

Trần bá: ? ? ?

Rời đi một đoạn đường, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại bị con thỏ ảo ảnh đập phá một lần, trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Hình ảnh này như thế nào còn mang nặng để hay sao?"

Con thỏ khinh bỉ nói: "Ngươi hệ thống không có Bách Khoa Toàn Thư công năng đấy sao? Chỉ cần xúc động xen lẫn mỏ, loại này Huyễn Kim Sa hãy cùng tấm gương giống nhau, có thể phản xạ vô số lần."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực, thầm nghĩ cái gì chó má con thỏ, đẳng ta hệ thống thân thiện hữu hảo (sửa tốt), sẽ đem ngươi ấn tại dưới lòng bàn chân xung đột!

Lý Trì Ý không kiên nhẫn nói: "Tất cả im miệng cho ta, ngạc nhiên cái gì, nơi đây vẫn là quặng mỏ ven, lại đi vào trong có thể thấy đồ vật thêm nữa..."

Quả nhiên, một lát sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền người lạc vào cảnh giới kỳ lạ nhìn mấy trận có thể so với VR điện ảnh phấn khích đánh nhau hình ảnh, theo trong tấm hình nhân vật trang phục nhìn lại, niên đại tương đối đã lâu.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không khỏi tấc tắc kêu kỳ lạ, cái này không phải là miễn phí camera nha, hắn về sau nếu không tu chân, chuyên môn dùng cái này đập màn ảnh nhỏ bán, phong phú Vân Thâm Đại Lục nhân dân vui chơi giải trí hoạt động cũng rất tốt a!

Bỏ ra mấy ngày thời gian, mọi người rốt cục cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà xuyên qua Huyễn Kim Sa khu vực khai thác mỏ, đã tới Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh trung tâm, lớn nhất này tòa Thủy Tinh Sơn phong phụ cận.

Ngọn núi này dốc đứng cao ngất, thủy tinh cấu thành thân núi mặt ngoài hình thành như gọt, theo đỉnh núi hạ xuống bao trùm lấy dày đặc một tầng tuyết trắng, xa xa nhìn lại, giống như là cái này khắp nơi thủy tinh sơn lĩnh trung dị loại, chẳng trách hồ ngoại nhân tại đó miêu tả ngọn núi này lúc, tổng dùng tuyết sơn xưng hô, mà không phải là thủy tinh phong.

Mọi người bồ vừa đứng tại tuyết chân núi, một cái da lông tuyết trắng xâu con ngươi đại hổ trống rỗng xuất hiện, uy nghiêm phát ra tuyên truyền giác ngộ một rống.

Dù là trong nội tâm biết rõ đây bất quá là ảo ảnh, mọi người vẫn là bị cái này xinh đẹp uy nghiêm sinh vật sở chấn nhiếp đến.

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, quay đầu nhìn về phía Triệu Vô Hạ: "Ngươi lần này mục đích, chính là vì cái này bạch hổ?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười cười: "Liền là để cho ngươi biết lại có làm sao? Không sai, ta chính là vì nó mà đến. Bạch hổ nhất tộc từ lúc Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng tuyệt tích, mất đi ta đi thăm vô số, bỏ ra mấy trăm năm thời gian, mới từ dân gian trong truyền thuyết biết được cuối cùng một cái bạch hổ từng ở chỗ này xuất hiện qua. Ta muốn Tịnh Tâm Liên, chính là vì tỉnh lại nó tàn hồn, trợ ta được đến bạch hổ nhất tộc thánh vật."

Lý Trì Ý: "Truyền thuyết xuất hiện qua bạch hổ tung tích, cũng không cách nào chứng minh nó nhất tộc thánh vật ngay ở chỗ này. Nếu là tìm không thấy thánh vật, ngươi muốn như nào?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ: "Cái này muốn dựa vào thiên mệnh chi tử số mệnh bảo hộ rồi. Có Đông Phương tiểu hữu tại, vốn chỉ có một thành nắm chắc sự tình, cũng sẽ có vượt qua năm thành nắm chắc có thể thực hiện. Hai vị nhớ lại thoáng một phát Tứ Túc Bộ Lạc một chuyện, còn muốn nghĩ tới ta nói được đúng không?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: ... Ta tích Wow, chẳng lẽ thân phận chân thật của ta chẳng lẽ là hình người đi đi lại lại may mắn bàn?

Lý Trì Ý trầm mặc một lát: "Ngươi sưu tập cái này bốn tộc chi vật đến tột cùng là vì cái gì?"

Triệu Vô Hạ đang muốn nói chuyện, lúc này một tiếng vang thật lớn tại Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh thượng vang lên, mọi người ngay ngắn hướng quay đầu đi, vừa vặn nhìn thấy một cái Ngân Long tại Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng khu phía trên không ngừng bốc lên, cùng nó quần chiến cùng một chỗ , đúng là một cái cực lớn hắc long, nhưng mà người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra, cái kia bất quá là ảo ảnh mà thôi.

"Tình huống như thế nào?" Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt nói, đợi hắn thấy rõ cái kia Ngân Long, không khỏi mở to hai mắt nhìn, "Long Trạm? ? ?"

Lý Trì Ý dò xét một lát, cho ra kết luận: "Hẳn là trúng ảo giác."

Triệu Vô Hạ ý vị thâm trường nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc: "Cái này Long Thiếu Các Chủ thật sự là khế mà không bỏ, vậy mà ngàn dặm xa xôi truy đến nơi đây, bất quá hắn hôm nay sợ rằng muốn gãy ở nơi này. Trúng ảo giác , có thể thanh tỉnh đi tới cũng không nhiều."

Đệ 95 chương

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Trúng ảo giác , có thể thanh tỉnh đi tới cũng không nhiều."

Nghe được hắn mà nói, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhịn không được tiến lên một bước.

Triệu Vô Hạ trong mắt lướt qua một tia nhìn có chút hả hê: "Chúc mừng Đông Phương tiểu hữu, có thể triệt để thoát khỏi cừu nhân dây dưa. Thời điểm không còn sớm, chúng ta tiếp tục lên núi?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên buồn bã nói: "Ah."

Mọi người đón lấy hướng trên núi bôn ba mà đi, Lý Trì Ý gặp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mất hồn mất vía, bỗng nhiên phúc chí tâm linh, lắm mồm một câu: "Cái kia dù sao cũng là chân long, thân thể cường tráng, còn có thể chèo chống một hồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tinh thần chấn động, bước nhanh đi lên phía trước đi.

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu nhìn hắn một cái, thầm nghĩ lúc trước không có nghe tiểu tử này nói cùng Long Trạm quan hệ thật tốt à?

Xa xa, Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh trên không một hư một thực hai cái cự long vẫn đang đang kịch liệt mà dây dưa, bên này tuyết phong thượng phong tuyết cũng trở nên mà đại, Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hai người này đeo vòng tay, liền chống cự băng tuyết đều làm không được.

Cách băng gạc, Lý Trì Ý mở mắt ra còn có thể cảm giác được kem tươi đánh vào lông mi, khóe mắt, lạnh được đau nhức.

Cũng không biết là ảo giác còn là cái gì, Lý Trì Ý vậy mà thần kỳ mà tại đây đầy trời trong gió tuyết đã nghe được ấu chim tiếng kêu to, hắn theo tiếng mà đi, mang theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không tự chủ được hướng bên cạnh đi.

Cách đó không xa, trong gió tuyết một cái nhỏ loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) bóng đen lảo đảo bay tới, một đầu ngã vào trong đống tuyết.

Trần bá trừng nói: "Các ngươi làm cái gì!"

Lý Trì Ý không để ý tới hắn, một lát sau, theo tuyết ở bên trong đào ra một cái đáng thương tiểu hôi điểu.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ hãi than nói: "Cái này cái gì giống?" Vậy mà có thể xấu thành như vậy, toàn thân vô cùng bẩn , cùng hạt vừng hồ có cái gì khác nhau!

Lý Trì Ý: "... Không biết."

Tiểu hôi điểu mở to tối tăm mắt nhỏ, giờ phút này thấy Lý Trì Ý, cao hứng mà thu một tiếng, vô hạn không muốn xa rời mà cọ xát lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Trong chốc lát không biết vì cái gì, Lý Trì Ý trái tim run lên, không hiểu liền đôi cái này chỉ bộ lông thưa thớt vở hài kịch chim sinh ra thương tiếc tình cảnh. Gặp tiểu hôi điểu ngậm tay áo của hắn hướng Ngân Long phương hướng phi, thập phần vội vàng. Lý Trì Ý hiểu ý: "Đây là đang cho Long Trạm cầu cứu?"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ: "Nguyên lai là Long Thiếu Các Chủ nuôi dưỡng linh sủng a."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Khó trách xấu như vậy!"

Ha ha, chẳng lẽ tên khốn kiếp này cho rằng phái cái chym tới đây giả bộ đáng thương, chính mình sẽ bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước đi cứu hắn sao? Nằm mơ! Chính mình cũng không phải Stockholm tổng hợp chứng người bệnh!

Nửa ngày trời sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã tìm được Tịnh Tâm Liên, so thường ngày tốc độ nhanh không chỉ một lần.

Cái này Tịnh Tâm Liên ngay tại tuyết phong đỉnh núi trên vách đá dựng đứng, Triệu Vô Hạ nói: "Đông Phương tiểu hữu, xin mời."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Ngươi còn muốn mặt không? Tịnh Tâm Liên ta đã thay ngươi tìm được, hiện tại nên để chúng ta đi!"

Triệu Vô Hạ cười khẽ: "Trải qua tay ngươi đã qua một lần đồ vật, ta cũng không dám đụng, cùng thiên mệnh chi tử cướp đoạt cơ duyên, vạn nhất Thiên Đạo cắn trả làm sao bây giờ? Vẫn là Đông Phương tiểu hữu tự mình đi tháo xuống so sánh ổn thỏa."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn phải lại tranh luận, nhưng không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, sinh sôi nuốt xuống khẩu khí này: "Hảo, đem ta cùng tiểu sư huynh ở giữa dây thừng buông ra! Ta hái! Bọn ngươi hạ không thả ta đi, ngươi chính là cháu của ta!"

Chờ hắn xoa tay muốn lên trước hái hoa, lại thua ở bóng loáng thủy tinh trên vách đá, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tay chân ghé vào trên vách đá, đi từ từ cọ leo đến chính giữa, sau đó trợt xuống đến, vòng đi vòng lại, tuần hoàn đền đáp lại.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt đỏ lên: "Không có ý tứ, ta cân đối năng lực đánh tiểu liền không tốt lắm."

Mọi người: ...

Lý Trì Ý thật sự nhìn không được, nhíu mày đem người cầm lên đến ném tới đằng sau: "Ta đến."

Hắn dọc theo khe hở leo lên, trong chớp mắt đã đến Tịnh Tâm Liên chỗ, nhưng mà vấn đề mới đã đến, cái này Tịnh Tâm Liên dĩ nhiên là theo trong thủy tinh dài ra , cành lá cành đều tại trong thủy tinh.

Khó trách tại ở kiếp trước quyển trục ở bên trong là tên kia quỷ tu nữ tử ăn vào cái này Tịnh Tâm Liên, loại này sinh trưởng ở trong thủy tinh linh dược, cũng chỉ có quỷ tu mới có thể không trực tiếp tiếp xúc bản thể, dùng đặc thù phương thức hấp thu trong thủy tinh Tịnh Tâm Liên tinh phách.

Như vậy hắn hiện tại có lẽ đem cái này Tịnh Tâm Liên tính cả thủy tinh cùng nhau đánh xuống đến?

Chính đang tự hỏi chi tế, trên bờ vai tiểu hôi điểu bỗng nhiên thu một tiếng, uỵch cánh bay đến Tịnh Tâm Liên phụ cận, đối với linh dược tò mò lệch ra nghiêng đầu.

Cái này nghiêng đầu động tác... Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi là mình mắt vụng về, như thế nào cùng mỗ đầu xà giả ngu cũng không kém nhiều lắm đâu này?

Hắn còn không có suy nghĩ rõ ràng chim cùng xà tầm đó đến tột cùng có cái gì chỗ tương đồng, chỉ thấy cái này tiểu hôi điểu như là ngáp giống nhau, mở ra tiểu tước miệng, sinh sôi đánh cho cái hỏa diễm hắt xì!

Tại ngọn lửa này xuống, cái kia độ cứng cực cao thủy tinh vậy mà lập tức nóng chảy thành chất lỏng, bên trong Tịnh Tâm Liên nhu nhược cành, cứ như vậy tróc bong đi ra, không hư hao chút nào!

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Nếu là không có bị vòng tay chế trụ chính mình, khống chế phượng hoàng tinh hỏa cũng có thể đạt tới loại này chính xác trình độ, nhưng này tro không trượt thu trẻ non chim là làm sao làm được? Nó đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào?

Hắn bỗng nhiên tâm tư khẽ động, ban thưởng tựa như sờ lên tiểu hôi điểu đầu, thấp giọng nói: "Ngoan, có thể giúp ta bắt tay vòng tay cũng thiêu hủy sao?"

Trẻ non chim nghiêng đầu nhìn xem hắn, thấy hắn đưa tay qua đây, cho rằng mẫu thân là tới cùng chính mình chơi đùa , liền cao hứng mà cọ xát hắn chỉ bụng, đôi Lý Trì Ý chỉ lệnh không có chút nào phản ứng.

Lý Trì Ý buồn vô cớ thở dài, xem ra chính mình vẫn là sủng vật duyên quá kém, bất kể là xà vẫn là chim, liền chưa từng có dạy dỗ thành công qua.

Phía dưới Triệu Vô Hạ đã vẽ ra một cái thật lớn câu hồn trận, hắn đem một quả nhìn qua có chút đầu năm bạch hổ hàm răng đặt ở trong trận pháp tâm, tại tứ giác để đặt linh thạch, chỉ chốc lát sau, linh lực tụ tập tại mắt trận, vừa mới tại chân núi kinh hồng thoáng nhìn bạch hổ lại xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Gần kề chẳng qua là tàn hồn, nhìn lên cái này dã tính uy nghi bàng nhiên Cự Thú, cũng có phần có thể cảm nhận được nó khi còn sống khí thế.

Lý Trì Ý tháo xuống Tịnh Tâm Liên, mang theo tiểu hôi điểu nhảy xuống tới.

Triệu Vô Hạ tiếp nhận Tịnh Tâm Liên, xoa nắn thành một đoàn linh dịch, rót vào bạch hổ tàn hồn bên trong, thời gian dần trôi qua, bạch hổ hư ảnh chuyển thành thực chất, Triệu Vô Hạ mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, tự nhủ: "Đáng tiếc cái này bạch hổ bị chết quá sớm, tàn hồn quá yếu, coi như là dùng Tịnh Tâm Liên cải tạo thân thể, cũng duy trì không đến thời gian nửa nén hương, nếu không làm thành khôi lỗi đem ra sử dụng, chẳng phải hay quá thay?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt đồ phá hoại biểu lộ, Boss không hổ là Boss, làm việc lòng dạ độc ác, liền đã chết đều không buông tha!

Rất nhanh hắn liền kiến thức đến cái gì gọi là không có vô cùng tàn nhẫn nhất cay chỉ có ác hơn cay, Triệu Vô Hạ vậy mà tại bạch hổ hóa ra thân thể thời điểm, đem một cây châm cắm vào bạch hổ sọ nội, bạch hổ vốn là dần dần linh động con mắt lại từ từ đánh mất thần thái.

Bạch hổ thân thể cải tạo thành công, Triệu Vô Hạ thoả mãn gật đầu, trên mặt thưởng thức mà nhìn trước mắt đối với chính mình cúi đầu xưng thần bạch hổ.

Triệu Vô Hạ: "Hiện tại, dẫn ta thu hồi bạch hổ nhất tộc thánh vật."

Bạch hổ gầm nhẹ một tiếng, toàn bộ mặt đất đều run nhè nhẹ một hồi. Phảng phất hô ứng tựa như, lòng núi chỗ mấy đạo kim quang tràn ra, Triệu Vô Hạ cỡi lưng hổ, bạch hổ như vào chỗ không người, như gió chạy trốn hướng chỗ mục đích.

Con thỏ không khỏi kêu thảm một tiếng: "Ta không nên cùng chủ kí sinh đại đại ngài tách ra a!" Đáng tiếc nó năng lượng quá ít, ly khai giới chỉ quá xa căn bản duy trì không được chính mình thân hình, lập tức phịch một tiếng vang, biến mất tại nguyên chỗ.

Theo bạch hổ gào to, tích lũy tại đỉnh núi vô số tuyết đọng lăn xuống đi, lại tạo thành một hồi không nhỏ tuyết lở.

Gặp Trần bá hết sức chăm chú nhìn xem Triệu Vô Hạ phương hướng. Lý Trì Ý lặng lẽ đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kéo qua một bên, nói khẽ với tiểu hôi điểu nói: "Vòng tay."

Tiểu hôi điểu nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý, nhìn xem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, bỗng nhiên hiểu được, một ngụm nóng tính phun tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên tay, cả kinh hắn thiếu chút nữa bỏ qua Lý Trì Ý tay.

Lửa cháy mạnh thiêu đốt qua đi, thủ trạc (*vòng tay) thình lình hóa thành kim thủy, tích rơi trên mặt đất. Lý Trì Ý vốn chẳng qua là không báo hy vọng thử một lần, lại không ngờ tới vậy mà có hiệu quả, không khỏi vừa mừng vừa sợ, hắn rèn sắt khi còn nóng nói: "Ngoan, cái này còn có cái vòng tay!"

Tiểu hôi điểu hôm nay liên tiếp nhổ ra hai lần hỏa, tinh lực bất lực, nó chóng mặt chóng mặt mà nhìn Lý Trì Ý, nằm ở mẫu thân trong lòng bàn tay giây ngủ đi qua.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Cùng lúc đó, theo thủ trạc (*vòng tay) bị hủy, Trần bá phát ra hét thảm một tiếng, hung dữ mà nhìn về phía hai người, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hôm nay không có trói buộc, dùng hắn Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vị chống lại luyện khí sư tự nhiên là nghiền ép.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chính đè nặng Trần bá uy hiếp hắn đem Lý Trì Ý thủ trạc (*vòng tay) lấy xuống, tuyết phong thượng lại truyền tới bạch hổ hùng hồn gào to, Lý Trì Ý cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không hẹn mà cùng ngẩng đầu, gặp bạch hổ tàn hồn tự trong núi Nhất Phi Trùng Thiên, ở giữa không trung hóa thành hoa mỹ quang ảnh, dần dần tản ra.

Từ đó, long, phượng, bạch hổ, huyền vũ bốn tộc thần thú, cái này bốn chi theo Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ liền tồn tại ở Vân Thâm Đại Lục Thú tộc, rốt cục nương theo lấy Nhân tộc dã tâm dục vọng, tiêu vong tại trong lịch sử.

Theo bạch hổ tiêu vong, cả tòa núi cũng bắt đầu sụp đổ, vốn là tuyết lở, về sau chính là thủy tinh cấu thành thân núi thành mảnh đất đứt gãy, tróc ra, Lý Trì Ý phục hồi tinh thần lại, đôi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hô: "Bạch hổ thánh vật chính là chỗ này tòa sơn kết tinh, Triệu Vô Hạ lấy đi kết tinh, hộ sơn muốn sụp đổ rồi!"

Lúc này thân núi chậm rãi nghiêng, hai người đối diện lời nói đang lúc, Trần bá mạnh mà phát tác, đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hướng bên cạnh đẩy, chính mình lảo đảo đứng lên, chạy xuống núi. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng đuổi theo, nhưng không ngờ Trần bá một cước giẫm nhập một mảnh hư ảnh — một mảnh kia khu dĩ nhiên là Huyễn Kim Sa quăng bắn ra ảo ảnh!

Lão đầu đảo mắt giẫm không, mắt thấy muốn rơi xuống mấy trăm trượng vách núi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền vội vàng kéo hắn tay áo đem người trở lên kéo.

Nhưng mà lúc này thân núi một hồi chấn động, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thân hình nhoáng một cái, liền chính hắn đại nửa người đều thò ra giữa không trung bên ngoài, Trần bá thất kinh, dốc sức liều mạng bắt lấy tay hắn cánh tay. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị hắn kéo lấy thân thể xuống mất, vội vàng kêu to: "Ngươi buông ra, mau buông ra! Hai người chúng ta đều muốn té xuống rồi! ! !"

Lão đầu ánh mắt thoảng qua một tia hung quang, đúng là hung hăng bắt lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hai tay, một bên đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên xuống kéo, một bên mượn lực trở lên bò!

Mắt nhìn mình phải bắt ở ven thủy tinh, Trần bá mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, nhưng không ngờ chống lại Lý Trì Ý lạnh như băng khuôn mặt, trong lòng của hắn cả kinh, vội vàng nói: "Để cho ta đi lên ta sẽ đem tay ngươi vòng tay cởi bỏ! Không giải khai núi lở xuống dưới ngươi chính là một cái chết!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đồng tử co rụt lại, trong chốc lát tâm cao cao mà treo lên, phảng phất chứng kiến sinh tử bị đặt ở nghiêm trọng nghiêng trên bàn cân, chính mình đang tại cao cao nhếch lên cái kia một phương. Sau một khắc, Trần bá kêu thảm một tiếng, ngã xuống xuống sườn núi. Mà chân phải của hắn bị bắt chặt, Lý Trì Ý hung hăng hất lên, đem cả người hắn vung đã đến trên đất trống.

Lý Trì Ý thở phì phò, tức giận đến mắng to: "Ngu xuẩn, đều cho ngươi cởi bỏ vòng tay, như thế nào vẫn là như vậy phế vật!" Còn không bằng cho mình cởi bỏ!

Sống sót sau tai nạn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ha ha ha ngốc cười rộ lên.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Bây giờ không phải là giáo huấn người thời điểm, thủy tinh tuyết phong bị Triệu Vô Hạ lấy đi kết tinh về sau, sụp đổ càng ngày càng nhanh chóng, hắn hai người thân vô thốn thiết, một cái bị hạn chế tu vị, một cái không có linh lực thi triển không ra, chỉ phải dốc sức liều mạng hướng dưới núi chạy trốn mà đi.

Sau lưng là cuồn cuộn tuyết sóng lớn, dưới chân là tùy thời sẽ đạp không thủy tinh đá vụn, hai người sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chạy trốn nhảy lên, cực lớn ầm ầm trong tiếng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hô: "Tiểu sư huynh, nhĩ lão thực nói cho ta biết, ngươi có phải hay không ta đồng hương?"

Lý Trì Ý chật vật tránh thoát một đoàn tuyết cầu: "Cái gì? !"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đôi cái ám hiệu, ta tại đông bắc chơi bùn a, ngươi đang ở đây bóng loáng mặt đất xung đột xung đột a!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

A, không đúng? Là ngạnh quá lạ rồi hả? Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đổi một cái, ngươi là của ta tiểu nha Tiểu Bình quả, như thế nào yêu ngươi đều chê ít ~ hồng hồng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn ôn hòa trái tim của ta, thắp sáng sinh mạng ta hỏa, hỏa hỏa hỏa hỏa ~ "

Lý Trì Ý: "... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi có bệnh a!"

Đệ 96 chương

Tuyết thác nước sụp đổ hạ xuống, như khói bụi tràn ngập, đem trọn cái tầm mắt phủ lên thành trắng xoá một mảnh.

Chạy trốn đến phần cuối, hai người sinh sôi ngừng bước chân, phía trước bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một đạo hố sâu, ven rời đáy hố đủ có vài chục trượng sâu, trầm tích vạn năm tuyết đọng như dày đặc bông vải thảm, che đậy kín những cái...kia sắc bén thủy tinh trường lăng.

Phía sau là cơn sóng tuyết như biển rít gào, phía trước là tầm hơn mười trượng hố sâu, trên thực tế nhiều bao nhiêu cũng không cách nào tra rõ, hai người không còn phương pháp, chỉ phải nhắm mắt nhảy dựng.

Lạnh như băng cạo xương trong gió tuyết, tiểu hôi điểu mơ mơ màng màng lạnh tỉnh, nó theo Lý Trì Ý trong ngực nhô đầu ra, thấy mình đang tại theo mẫu thân trên không trung tự do vật rơi, vội vàng uỵch lấy tiểu sí bàng, ngậm Lý Trì Ý tóc dốc sức liều mạng trở lên phi.

Lý Trì Ý tan vỡ nói: "... Đem ta vòng tay đốt đi là tốt rồi! ! !"

Cẩu Đản phúc chí tâm linh, rốt cục nghe hiểu hắn lời của mẹ, vội vàng phóng hỏa đem Lý Trì Ý trên tay vòng tay cho dung rồi. Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, ngay tại sắp tiếp xúc đến tuyết trước mặt ngay lập tức, Lý Trì Ý thúc dục Phong nguyên tố ngưng tụ thành thân kiếm, cả người như quan cầu vồng, thả người bắt lấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sau cổ, đem người nhắc tới bay đến giữa không trung.

Sống sót sau tai nạn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở mắt ra liền chứng kiến chính mình treo ở giữa không trung, sợ tới mức vội vàng ôm lấy tiểu sư huynh đùi.

Cẩu Đản rơi vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên đầu, hùng hổ mà thu một tiếng, hung hăng mổ dưới đi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn đang muốn phàn nàn cái này vở hài kịch chim không biết phân biệt, bỗng nhiên trong đầu đinh được một tiếng, logout gần nửa tháng hệ thống rốt cục sống lại.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đại hỉ: mở ra Thương Thành, đem ta những cái...kia điểm Cống Hiến đều dùng, nhanh cho ta đến phi hành pháp khí, tuyệt thế thần võ, lão tử muốn Đại Sát Tứ Phương!

Hệ thống mắt điếc tai ngơ: hoan nghênh chủ kí sinh đổ bộ (*đăng nhập) Tom Sue hệ thống, bổn hệ thống hết sức trung thành là ngài cung cấp tối ưu chất phục vụ. Tra giết virus hoàn tất, phát hiện viễn trình phỏng vấn loại hình ngựa gỗ, đã thanh trừ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hệ thống: đích đích đích, kiểm tra đo lường đến virus hệ thống khóa lại người, mức độ nguy hiểm 5 sao. Mời lập tức thanh trừ đối phương!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên người da đen dấu chấm hỏi (?) mặt: ha ha, để cho ta thanh trừ tiểu sư huynh? A càng khắc định mật?

Hệ thống ngữ điệu biến đổi: hiện tuyên bố nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp, mời chủ kí sinh giết chết virus hệ thống khóa lại người, thời gian không hạn, nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, điểm Cống Hiến Cửu Cửu Cửu Cửu, Thương Thành vĩnh cửu hưởng thụ 50% ưu đãi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ngươi đây là xem thường ta Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên...

Hệ thống: thêm vào thêm vào ban thưởng, có thể phát triển hình Thiên cấp pháp bảo, thiên địa quá hư kiếm một chút.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Không được, đây chính là ta tiểu sư huynh!

Hệ thống: Âm Dương Tạo Hóa Đan một quả. Phục dụng sau có thể một lần hành động đột phá Hóa Thần Kỳ, cũng đưa tặng một lần bóp mặt cơ hội, cải tạo hình thể!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: mẹ a... Tiểu sư huynh thực đáng giá.

Hệ thống máu đỏ giới trên mặt hiển hiện bắt mắt cái nút, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn xem cái kia thiên địa quá hư kiếm Âm Dương Tạo Hóa Đan nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

Lý Trì Ý gặp thần sắc hắn không đúng, nhíu mày hỏi: "Như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dùng sức lắc đầu, tranh thủ thời gian chọn cái cự tuyệt: "Chưa, không có gì!"

Hệ thống khế mà không bỏ: nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp, giết chết virus hệ thống khóa lại người...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt đen lên nghe nó trọn vẹn thông báo ba lượt, mỗi một lần đều dùng thật lớn lực ý chí đem nhiệm vụ cự tuyệt mất, hệ thống lúc này mới yên tĩnh.

Hệ thống buồn bả nói: ngươi ngươi sẽ phải hối hận.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ha ha!

Nghĩ đến hắn tuyệt thế thần khí cùng Linh Đan Diệu Dược, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quyết định hai người vẫn là tách ra thoáng một phát, để tránh hệ thống tiếp tục nổi điên. Hắn theo trong Thương Thành dùng điểm Cống Hiến mua một kiện phi hành pháp khí: "Tiểu sư huynh, ta đi tìm Long Trạm tên vương bát đản kia!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi muốn đi cứu hắn?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một nghẹn: "Ta đi xem hắn một chút còn sống không, không có liền giết chết hắn!"

Đều lúc này thời điểm còn nhớ mãi không quên đi tìm Long Trạm mảnh vụn (gốc)? Xem ra hai người này ban đầu ở Đông hải sống núi (cừu oán) kết quá rồi. Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu: "Ừ, Long Trạm không phải hảo giết chết , ngươi hết thảy cẩn thận, ta đi tìm Triệu Vô Hạ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi còn muốn đi tìm Triệu Vô Hạ?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta muốn giết hắn."

Hai người đang khi nói chuyện, thình lình có người xen vào tiến đến: "Giết ta?"

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu nhìn về phía đối phương, nhưng thấy Triệu Vô Hạ một tay cầm lấy khối óng ánh sáng bảo châu, đứng ở giữa không trung, hắn lạnh lùng dò xét Lý Trì Ý, tối tăm phiền muộn nói: "Liền ngươi?"

Lý Trì Ý trong lòng bàn tay bắn ra ra lửa cháy mạnh, kiềm chế thành đỏ thẫm trường kiếm, kiếm chỉ Triệu Vô Hạ: "Không sai."

Triệu Vô Hạ lấy ra bạch hổ nhất tộc thánh vật gặp trận pháp cắn trả, chờ hắn đi ra, bên ngoài đã đã xảy ra Thiên Phiên Địa Phúc biến hóa. Hắn ở đây chân núi tìm được Trần bá thi thể, liền biết rõ cái này sư huynh đệ hai người đích thị là thừa dịp loạn chạy trốn, lập tức liền hừ lạnh một tiếng, ngự sử phi hành pháp khí, đi ra trảo hai người này.

Đẳng Triệu Vô Hạ tìm được bọn hắn, vừa vặn nghe thấy hai người thảo luận muốn giết mình, không khỏi tức giận vô cùng mà cười, tự nhủ: "Chính mình muốn chết, liền không trách được trên đầu ta."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ai chết ai sinh, một trận chiến liền biết!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên xem thời cơ thổi cái huýt sáo, chạy như một làn khói: "Tiểu sư huynh cố gắng lên a, ba ngày sau ta tới tìm ngươi!"

Triệu Vô Hạ mắt hí cười lạnh: "Tai vạ đến nơi riêng phần mình phi, các ngươi sư huynh đệ cảm tình cũng bất quá chỉ như vậy."

Lý Trì Ý cười cười: "Ngươi vì sao như thế để ý ta cùng đông Phương Sư đệ quan hệ? Đến tột cùng là cho ngươi liên nghĩ tới điều gì, thế cho nên ý khó bình đến tình trạng như thế?"

Triệu Vô Hạ sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Khẩu xán liên hoa Tiểu chút chít." Dứt lời, hắn chấp tiêu hướng Lý Trì Ý công tới, Lý Trì Ý rút kiếm đón đỡ, binh khí tương giao, Hỏa Tinh văng khắp nơi, đảo mắt chính là một cái qua lại!

Một cái qua lại về sau, Triệu Vô Hạ thu hồi khinh miệt thần sắc, kinh nghi bất định mà nhìn trước mắt người trẻ tuổi, lúc này mới bất quá mấy tháng, Lý Trì Ý vậy mà cùng hắn có lực đánh một trận, đây là kinh khủng bực nào tốc độ tiến bộ!

Hắn đi vào Hóa Thần Kỳ nhiều năm, kinh nghiệm phong phú đến cực điểm, lập tức gấp vội vàng lui về phía sau đi, một phương diện phòng bị Lý Trì Ý cái kia hơi dính tức đốt hỏa diễm, một phương diện khác thì là thi triển chính mình tuyệt học thành danh « thần nhạc phổ ».

Một khúc thanh tiêu vang lên, sóng âm mang theo cường thế linh lực hướng bốn phía khuếch tán, hình thành cực lớn khí tràng — cái này so bình thường linh lực hình thành linh áp hình thành được lại càng dễ, cho nên cũng lại càng dễ trải ra ra, cái gọi là dư âm lượn lờ, chính là hình dung loại trạng thái này.

Tiếng tiêu ô ô nhưng, uyển chuyển du dương, như khóc như tố, mang theo làm cho người ta ngủ hiệu lực...

Lý Trì Ý tại Vân Khê mật cảnh lúc cũng đã được chứng kiến loại này thôi miên nhân tâm công kích, hắn cũng đã gặp Úy Tranh là như thế nào hóa giải loại công kích này. Sóng âm loại vật này, không màu không có gì, làm cho người không chỗ nào che dấu,ẩn trốn, chỉ phải hướng dẫn theo đà phát triển, Lý Trì Ý trong tay nặn ra Ngũ Hành Quyết, đem Phong nguyên tố tụ tập tại quanh thân, hình thành mãnh liệt vòng xoáy, như là cụ trong gió bình thường.

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt ngưng tụ, tiếng tiêu biến đổi, lập tức sắc nhọn tiêu sát đứng lên, vạn đạo sóng âm tại linh lực thúc dục phía dưới nhao nhao hướng về Lý Trì Ý tới gần. Lý Trì Ý nếu là cái người bình thường, lúc này đã sớm màng nhĩ vỡ tan, bị cái này tuyên truyền giác ngộ thanh âm chấn động đã bất tỉnh.

Bất quá, chỉ cần đầy đủ mãnh liệt, gió là có thể thổi chạy thanh âm .

Sau một khắc, Lý Trì Ý sinh động mà thuyết minh chuyện này, quanh người hắn gió lốc bỗng nhiên tản ra, Bài Sơn Đảo Hải bình thường, vừa mới cái kia vang vọng Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh sóng âm tựa như cùng nước tiểu sóng gặp lũ lụt sóng, lập tức không còn sót lại chút gì.

Triệu Vô Hạ dựa vào thần nhạc phổ tung hoành chính ma hai đạo nhiều năm như vậy, lần đầu bị công pháp của mình cắn trả, sinh sôi nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Thần nhạc phổ vừa vỡ, sau một khắc đối phương lăng lệ ác liệt kiếm chiêu ùn ùn kéo đến, Triệu Vô Hạ giữ vững tinh thần tiếp được mấy chiêu, hắn lúc này thời điểm mới lĩnh giáo đến Ngũ Hành Quyết lợi hại, ngắn ngủn mấy tháng không thấy, Lý Trì Ý thậm chí ngay cả lôi hệ đẳng hi hữu hệ pháp thuật khác đều có thể từng cái sử dụng ra rồi!

Cùng một người như vậy đối chiêu, giống như là đồng thời tại cùng mấy người đối chiêu, phải tiêu hao thật lớn tâm thần đến tiêu mất bất đồng hệ pháp thuật khác.

Hơn mười chiêu qua đi, Triệu Vô Hạ không kiên trì nổi, vội vàng kết ấn triệu hồi ra cắn người ma liên, hướng Lý Trì Ý công tới.

Cái này hoa sen không có rễ vô lá, dính chi tức sinh, còn có thể phóng thích độc tố, tê liệt thần kinh, Lý Trì Ý trước đó lần thứ nhất chính là tại nó trên tay chịu không ít khổ đầu. Hắn cấp bách rời khỏi hoa sen phạm vi công kích, Triệu Vô Hạ lạnh lùng cười cười, biểu lộ lúc này mới thoáng nhẹ nhõm xuống.

Lý Trì Ý cải biến trường kiếm trong tay hình thái, hóa thành mang theo lôi quang bụi gai trường tiên, trước hết tử hướng những cái...kia hoa sen rút đi, lôi điện vừa tiếp xúc với hoa sen, liền đùng đùng (*không dứt) truyền bá đến nghiêm chỉnh mảnh hoa sen, lập tức hóa thành tro tàn.

Triệu Vô Hạ biến sắc, cắn răng triệu hồi ra thêm nữa... Ma liên vây công đi lên, thượng một giây điện quang giao thoa, một giây sau nhiều loại hoa giống như gấm, hắn trừng mắt bị cắn người biển hoa quay chung quanh Lý Trì Ý, trong mắt che kín tơ máu, gần muốn nhỏ ra máu tươi!

Triệu Vô Hạ oán hận nói: "Dựa vào cái gì, ta vì hắn trả giá nhiều như vậy, thậm chí vì để cho hắn có thể ở Tê Ngô Cảnh ở bên trong sống sót, cam nguyện đơn phương cùng hắn ký kết tánh mạng cộng hưởng khế ước... Lại không sánh bằng chính là một cái ngươi!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ( tiểu kịch trường )

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức ôm lấy Lý Trì Ý đùi.

Cẩu Đản rơi vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên đầu, hùng hổ mà thu một tiếng, hung hăng mổ dưới đi.

Cẩu Đản hùng hổ: buông ra tay chó của ngươi, đó là ta cha dành riêng lĩnh vực!

Đệ 97 chương

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, đơn phương tánh mạng cộng hưởng khế ước, loại này khế ước hắn từng tại ở kiếp trước quyển trục trung nhìn thấy qua.

Ngựa giống nhân vật nam chính Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậu kỳ vì thống điều khiển Ma Đạo, cưỡng chế lại để cho những cái...kia đại yêu cùng hắn ký kết loại này khế ước, loại này khế ước một khi ký kết, ký kết người tánh mạng vô điều kiện là đối phương tất cả, đối phương sinh tức thì chính mình sinh, đối phương chết tức thì chính mình chết, trái lại lại không thành lập.

Khó trách Triệu Vô Hạ xuất nhập Tê Ngô Cảnh như chỗ không người, nguyên nhân chính là hắn lựa chọn Cân Úy loong coong cộng hưởng tánh mạng, Tê Ngô Cảnh nhận chủ cơ chế sai đưa hắn trở thành chủ nhân!

Điều này cũng giải thích ở kiếp trước vì sao Úy Tranh vừa chết, Triệu Vô Hạ liền không còn có xuất hiện nguyên nhân.

Cái này dân cờ bạc đem tiền đặt cược đặt ở Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên người, hy vọng đối phương cứu Úy Tranh, lại không ngờ tới Úy Tranh cuối cùng không có kề đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đến, liền dầu hết đèn tắt, cuối cùng rơi vào mình cũng người chết đèn tắt kết cục.

Lý Trì Ý tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, trên mặt cười lạnh nói: "Nói hay lắm nghe, như ngươi chân tâm thật ý vì hắn suy nghĩ, cần gì phải thiết kế lại để cho hắn rơi vào dị xà trong miệng? Nói cho cùng, ngươi lập thành cái này khế ước là vì chính ngươi trở thành Tê Ngô Cảnh chủ nhân mà thôi!"

Triệu Vô Hạ ánh mắt biến đổi, nổi giận nói: "Ngươi ăn nói bừa bãi!"

Không cam lòng cùng ghen ghét đan vào tại trong lòng, Triệu Vô Hạ giờ phút này chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, hắn phải cái này người chết! Chỉ có người này chết rồi, sư đệ mới có thể quay đầu lại liếc hắn một cái, về phần cái gì vì mình trở thành Tê Ngô Cảnh chủ nhân... Cái kia đều là tiểu tử này nói hưu nói vượn!

Hắn dốc hết chính mình cuối cùng tất cả linh lực, tụ tập đầy trời Bạch Liên điên cuồng đánh về phía Lý Trì Ý. Nở rộ hoa sen vô số lần hóa thành tro tàn, lại vô số lần một lần nữa tách ra trải ra tại đối phương chung quanh, nhìn như hoa mỹ quanh co khúc khuỷu, kì thực hung hiểm vô cùng!

Mắt nhìn đối phương bị cắn người hoa sen bao bọc vây quanh, Triệu Vô Hạ vẻ mặt dữ tợn, dáng tươi cười dần dần vặn vẹo. Nhưng mà sau một khắc, hắn còn chưa kịp hảo hảo hưởng thụ cái này khoái ý, hoa sen lập tức bị lửa cháy mạnh bao trùm, đốt cháy hầu như không còn!

Hoa sen thiêu đốt, hừng hực khí thế, chứng kiến người nọ từ này trong một mảnh biển lửa hiện ra thân hình, mà chính mình linh lực dĩ nhiên còn thừa không có mấy, Triệu Vô Hạ sắc mặt đại biến, lập tức lui về phía sau chạy trốn.

Dù là hắn lúc này còn muốn tưởng Lý Trì Ý chết, cũng ý thức được chính mình không còn là đối phương đối thủ!

Như là trước kia linh lực không có bị được ăn cả ngã về không dùng xong, Triệu Vô Hạ có lẽ còn có cơ hội đào tẩu, mà giờ khắc này lại muốn trốn, lại không phải do hắn.

Lý Trì Ý một kiếm kéo lê, kiếm khí sinh sôi tại Triệu Vô Hạ sau lưng kéo lê một cái rộng lớn vết thương: "Một kiếm này, là vì bị ngươi gieo xuống ma chủng những cái...kia người vô tội nữ tử."

"Một kiếm này, là vì chết thảm tại ngươi tư dục phía dưới người vô tội sinh linh!"

Triệu Vô Hạ buồn bực không lên tiếng từ trong lòng ngực móc ra nhất trương phù lục, tiếp nhận được hắn kiếm thứ hai. Nhưng mà kiếm quang tại trước mắt thoảng qua, Lý Trì Ý kiếm thứ ba thình lình gọt đoạn hắn một tay, Triệu Vô Hạ đồng tử co rụt lại, cái kia trương Truyền Tống Phù lục cứ như vậy trơ mắt mà tại trước mắt hắn bay đi!

"Một kiếm này, là vì ta Triển Tiên Môn cao thấp chết thảm mấy ngàn cái nhân mạng!" Lý Trì Ý lời còn chưa dứt, bầu trời xẹt qua vô số tia chớp, ầm ầm đem thanh âm che đậy kín, trừ khử ở vô hình.

Lý Trì Ý tràn đầy phẫn uất mà trừng hướng lên bầu trời —

Giết thiên đao Thiên Đạo, ngươi không cho phép ta lộ ra thiên cơ, lại ảnh hưởng không đến tay ta nhận cừu nhân!

Triệu Vô Hạ lại nghĩ lầm đây là thiên phạt, không cam lòng mà trừng to mắt, nhìn qua hướng lên bầu trời, kinh hoàng nói: "Không phải lỗi của ta! Cái này đều không phải lỗi của ta!"

Lôi quang hiển hách, thiên địa phong tuyết nảy ra, hắn xa xa trông thấy xa xa ngự kiếm mà đến một gã huyền bào tóc đen nam nhân.

Mặt mày trầm tĩnh, giống nhau trước kia.

Triệu Vô Hạ trong mắt dấy lên hy vọng, hắn duỗi ra hoàn hảo cái tay kia, điên âm thanh nói: "Sư đệ, cứu — "

Một thanh nóng rực trường kiếm đâm thủng hắn lồng ngực, tiếng nói im bặt mà dừng. Triệu Vô Hạ đồng tử khuếch tán, ngàn năm trước người nọ mơ hồ dáng tươi cười tại chính mình trong đầu thoáng một cái đã qua, đã thành hắn mất đi ý thức trước cuối cùng hình ảnh...

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem người nọ rơi như lá khô, thẳng tắp rơi xuống, đảo mắt im ắng mà vùi sâu vào tuyết rơi nhiều bên trong.

Lý Trì Ý tay run run, cho đã mắt đỏ bừng, miệng lớn thở phì phò, im ắng mà chằm chằm vào Úy Tranh. Thật lâu, hắn cứng ngắc nói: "Ta giết ngươi sư huynh."

Vẫn là đang tại ngươi mặt giết .

Ta thậm chí sợ hãi ngươi ra tay, cho nên khi hắn mở miệng cầu cứu trước sẽ giết hắn.

Úy Tranh: "Ừ."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi bây giờ là không phải cảm thấy ta lòng dạ độc ác, hùng hổ dọa người?"

Hắn dưới đáy lòng hung ác nói: như ngươi dám nói ta một câu không phải, ta liền với ngươi cắt bào đoạn nghĩa, hoa mà tuyệt giao!

Nhưng mà dù thế nào nảy sinh ác độc, tích góp từng tí một tại ngực dũng khí như là cái kia trướng tức giận cá nóc, miệng cọp gan thỏ cực kỳ, chỉ đang chờ đợi trả lời trong lúc, tâm đã chăm chú tóm đứng lên.

Úy Tranh đem người ôm vào lòng, thở dài: "Ngươi tính tình này a, như thế nào như vậy yêu để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt đâu này?"

Lý Trì Ý trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ còn lại có cái kia tiếng trầm trầm thở dài.

Cũng không biết mình đến cùng muốn từ cái kia trong dân cư nghe được cái gì cam đoan, hắn nghe thấy mình tố chất thần kinh địa chất hỏi: "Ta giết ngươi sư huynh, ngươi một điểm xúc động đều không có sao? Hắn là ngươi sư huynh!"

Úy Tranh bắt buộc hắn ngẩng đầu, ôn nhu nhéo nhéo gương mặt của hắn: "Nghe, Triệu Vô Hạ Ác Quán Mãn Doanh, trừng phạt đúng tội, dù là hắn là ta sư huynh, chuyện xấu làm cố gắng hết sức, cũng nên đã bị trừng phạt."

"Huống chi hắn là ta sư huynh, đó cũng là ngàn năm trước sự tình. Hắn sớm đã không phải ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người. Như thế tà ma ngoại đạo, mỗi người được mà tru chi. Dù là ngươi hôm nay không động thủ, sớm muộn gì có một ngày, ta cũng sẽ thay sư môn thanh lý môn hộ."

"Thật sao..." Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt mà nhìn đối phương, hắn đến bây giờ còn không có tay mình nhận cừu nhân thực cảm giác, giật mình cảm thấy hết thảy không chân thực được như là cảnh trong mơ.

Gặp tiểu hài này nhi vẫn là vẻ mặt thất hồn lạc phách bộ dáng, Úy Tranh trong nội tâm than nhẹ một tiếng, cúi đầu hôn một chút hắn đỉnh đầu.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng dưng phục hồi tinh thần lại, cái này mới ý thức tới vừa mới mình là như thế nào yếu thế thất thố.

Hắn mất tự nhiên mà từ Úy Tranh trong ngực giãy giụa, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi như thế nào nơi đây?" Đẳng các loại..., hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại đến, trước mắt người này không là trước kia một mực ở ấp trứng sao?

Lý Trì Ý liền vội vàng hỏi: "Trứng Phượng Hoàng ấp trứng đi ra sao, hài tử đâu?"

Nghe được mẫu thân tại hỏi mình, tiểu hôi điểu theo trong lòng ngực của hắn chui đi ra, cao hứng mà thu một tiếng.

Úy Tranh khóe miệng cong lên ôn hòa độ cong, sờ lên tiểu hôi điểu đầu: "Ta có thể tới nơi này tìm được ngươi, may mắn mà có nhà của chúng ta Cẩu Đản a."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Cẩu Đản?

Tại ý thức được Úy Tranh những lời này hàm nghĩa về sau, Lý Trì Ý như bị sét đánh, mở to hai mắt nhìn nói: "Cẩu Đản?"

Úy Tranh cảm thấy hắn như vậy ngẫu nhiên trợn tròn con mắt bộ dáng cũng thật thú vị, nhịn không được thò tay sờ sờ hắn mũi, cười nói: "A..., chính là theo chúng ta cái kia trứng Phượng Hoàng ở bên trong ấp ra vở hài kịch... Khục, tiểu hôi điểu."

Lý Trì Ý khó có thể tin trừng mắt nhìn Cẩu Đản cả buổi, Úy Tranh nhẹ lời an ủi hắn: "Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, may mắn chúng ta lúc trước vô dụng thôi huyền quy trứng ấp trứng hài tử, như ấp ra là chỉ con rùa đen nhỏ, đó mới làm cho người ta khổ sở đâu."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Loại này so nát an ủi phương pháp đến cùng là từ đâu học được a!

Đáng sợ hơn chính là, chính mình vậy mà lòng có ưu tư yên, cảm thấy lời ấy nói được còn rất có đạo lý?

Gặp Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt bị sét đánh qua biểu lộ, Úy Tranh lặng yên lặng yên, ý đồ kéo tôn nói: "Dù sao cũng là trứng Phượng Hoàng ấp ra, đẳng trưởng thành chính là chỉ xinh đẹp tiểu phượng hoàng rồi."

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, miễn cưỡng gật đầu nói: "Như vậy cũng tốt."

Hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu cha mẹ đang nói cái gì, Cẩu Đản sung sướng mà khi hắn trong lòng bàn tay đánh cho cái lăn nhi, không muốn xa rời mà cọ xát hắn.

Đánh giá cả buổi, Lý Trì Ý cảm giác mình cả người sắp không bình thường rồi, rõ ràng cái này vở hài kịch chim lớn lên hoàn toàn không phù hợp chính mình thẩm mỹ, giờ phút này gặp nó nhu thuận nằm sấp ở lòng bàn tay, lại vẫn cảm thấy thật đáng yêu hay sao?

Nghĩ nửa ngày, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện mình chỉ có một dạng không hài lòng: "Đứa nhỏ này vì cái gì dại dột cùng chỉ thực chim giống nhau?"

Úy Tranh: ...

Đệ 98 chương

Chuyện cũ đã qua, khi còn sống tất cả nghiệt khoản nợ đều theo tử vong xóa bỏ, hai người vẫn là thay Triệu Vô Hạ cùng hắn lão bộc người liệm thi thể.

Lý Trì Ý theo Trần bá trên thi thể tìm ra lúc trước bị lấy đi Không Gian Giới Chỉ cùng tàn kiếm, hai người tại cực lớn thân núi đứt gãy tạo thành phế tích bên trong đào ra một cái thật sâu huyệt động, đem Triệu Vô Hạ chủ tớ lưỡng thi thể để đặt đi vào.

Đang muốn ngăn chặn cửa động lúc, bên trong bỗng nhiên truyền đến thanh âm yếu ớt: "Chủ kí sinh!"

Một con thỏ thở hồng hộc theo trong động đầu leo ra: "Chủ kí sinh đại nhân, ngươi không nên vứt bỏ thỏ thỏ a!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Thiếu chút nữa quên cái đồ chơi này rồi.

Con thỏ trong miệng ngậm một quả hàn khí bốn phía tinh thạch, hiến vật quý tựa như phun ra, nịnh nọt nói: "Đại đại thật sự là quý nhân hay quên sự tình, liền bạch hổ nhất tộc thánh vật đều quên cầm á!"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn nó liếc, đem tinh thạch bỏ vào trong túi. Con thỏ chớp lấy sáng lóng lánh mắt to, nhảy nhót đến một quả hòn đá bên cạnh: "Còn có cái này, còn có cái này!" Dưới hòn đá đúng là cái kia cái bảng định giúp ngươi phong hệ thống giới chỉ, nghĩ đến là đánh nhau trong quá trình đánh rơi .

Lý Trì Ý cũng không có di chuyển cái kia cái nhẫn, hắn chế nhạo giống như cười mà nhìn nhu thuận đáng yêu con thỏ: "Hiện tại mới đến quy hàng, không biết là quá muộn sao?"

Con thỏ vội vàng thề thề: "Hộ sơn vô lăng thiên địa hợp, heo mẹ có thể lên cây, cũng không thay đổi ta đối với ngài trung thành a đại đại!"

Úy Tranh nhiều hứng thú nói: "Đây không phải cái con kia ném tới kẽ đất bên trong thỏ tinh sao?"

Lý Trì Ý im lặng nói: "Vâng."

Úy Tranh: "Nó là như thế nào đi ra hay sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Bị Triệu Vô Hạ nhặt được rồi."

Người nào đó nhớ tới lúc trước tựa hồ là chính mình đem người đánh rớt xuống kẽ đất, nhịn không được sờ lên cái mũi: "Thì ra là thế."

Thấy hắn nhặt lên giới chỉ, con thỏ lỗ tai lập tức cao cao dựng thẳng lên, chờ đợi lo lắng nói: "Vâng, úy... Úy Tranh đại lão a! Thật tốt quá ngài rốt cục cùng chủ kí sinh ở cùng một chỗ đâu rồi, thật sự là lang mới nam mạo, trời sinh một đôi!"

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Thừa ngươi cát ngôn."

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm, theo Úy Tranh trong tay đoạt lấy giới chỉ: "Ít nói lời vô ích, Hắc y nhân thân phận đến tột cùng là ai?"

Ngay từ đầu con thỏ còn ấp úng, đối với hắn nháy mắt ra hiệu ám chỉ có người ngoài tại không tiện mở miệng, Lý Trì Ý trực tiếp nói cho nó biết không cần che giấu, bởi vì Úy Tranh cái gì cũng biết.

Con thỏ há hốc mồm trong chốc lát, cuối cùng cam chịu nói: "Ta chính là cái ngựa gỗ hệ thống, nội dung cốt truyện tiến độ cái gì , tin tức đều là theo đời trước còn có nhân vật chính chỗ đó lấy được!"

"Hiện tại chủ kí sinh đại đại ngài không sai biệt lắm đã sửa toàn bộ nội dung cốt truyện, bổn hệ thống vừa rồi không có Khai Thiên mắt, làm sao sẽ biết rõ cái này mới xuất hiện Hắc y nhân là ai oa!"

Nói đến đây nó oán niệm đều muốn hóa thành thực chất rồi, có cái nào hệ thống khóa lại chủ kí sinh sẽ như Lý Trì Ý như vậy?

Người bình thường trăm cay nghìn đắng giấu diếm đồ vật, phóng tới hắn nơi đây vậy mà tất cả đều nói cho người khác; tất cả mọi người nơm nớp lo sợ theo như nội dung cốt truyện phát triển làm việc, sợ cải biến nội dung cốt truyện tuyến, không có biện pháp biết trước đằng sau đi về hướng rồi, kết quả Lý Trì Ý trực tiếp đem nội dung cốt truyện tuyến khiến cho chi lăng nghiền nát, vẫn còn loại Marvin ở bên trong làm cơ, làm cơ!

Lý Trì Ý gặp nó lời nói nói đến nước này rồi, liền biết rõ phế vật này con thỏ thật sự cái gì cũng không biết, lập tức hừ lạnh một tiếng, không chút do dự đem giới chỉ ném trở về trong sơn động.

Con thỏ: ? ! !

"Chủ kí sinh! Không nên oa!" Con thỏ thê lương thanh âm bị đóng cửa động hòn đá vùi lấp ở, dần dần biến mất.

Lý Trì Ý tâm tình sung sướng mà phủi tay, Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh là Vân Thâm Đại Lục lớn nhất mê cung, cái này con thỏ nếu tìm người đi ra ngoài, độ khó liền càng lớn.

Úy Tranh gật đầu nói: "Nơi này cùng kẽ đất so sánh với đành phải không xấu, là một ném đồ vật nơi để đi."

Xử lý xong hết thảy, hai người lại trao đổi mấy ngày nay tới giờ riêng phần mình lấy được tin tức, cuối cùng đạt được một cái không quá lạc quan kết luận: Triệu Vô Hạ cũng không phải đây hết thảy cuối cùng độc thủ, phía sau hắn còn có che dấu được càng sâu thế lực, cái thế lực này theo ngàn năm trước bắt đầu cũng đã tại mưu tìm cái gì, về phần cái gọi là thiên mệnh chi tử, cũng không phải là bọn hắn mục đích cuối cùng nhất.

Từ nơi này lần Triệu Vô Hạ áp chế Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vì hắn tìm kiếm bạch hổ nhất tộc thánh vật đến xem, đối phương cũng chỉ là đều muốn lợi dụng thiên mệnh chi tử trên người số mệnh, đề cao tìm kiếm được thánh vật tỷ lệ mà thôi.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Mặc dù không phải chạy thiên mệnh chi tử đi , nhưng bọn hắn đối với ngươi sư đệ số mệnh lợi dụng được như thế thành thạo, hiển nhiên là đã sớm chú ý tới số mệnh đối với cơ duyên ảnh hưởng."

Số mệnh người, là vì vận mệnh, vận số, xưa nay đều là dùng ở đằng kia chút ít tên lưu sử sách nhân vật phong vân trên người.

Tại Tu Chân giới, mọi người đại đô chỉ chú ý thiên phú, chăm chỉ, xuất thân những thứ này có thể trực quan thấy phương diện, dù là tu chân một chuyện cùng cơ duyên móc nối, mọi người thường thường cũng chỉ là dùng vận khí thượng giai mà không phải là số mệnh gia thân để hình dung những cái...kia cơ duyên không ngừng người tu chân.

Dù sao thiên mệnh một chuyện, vô cùng hư vô mờ mịt, bình thường ai sẽ dùng số mệnh đến đánh giá những người khác?

Đang giúp ngươi phong hệ thống bại lộ lúc trước, Triệu Vô Hạ căn bản không biết hệ thống tồn tại, cũng không biết Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là kẻ xuyên việt, lại biết rõ hắn là thiên mệnh chi tử, có được cực lớn số mệnh.

Theo cái này mạch suy nghĩ suy nghĩ xuống dưới, Lý Trì Ý trong đầu linh quang lóe lên: "Có lẽ bọn hắn có thể trông thấy số mệnh?"

Hai người liếc nhau, mơ hồ dự cảm rốt cục đoán được điểm tử thượng.

Giả thiết bọn hắn có nào đó phương thức có thể quan sát được số mệnh, như vậy ở kiếp này tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị chính mình đảo loạn đại bộ phận nội dung cốt truyện tuyến, tu vị tăng lên tốc độ trở nên chẳng phải dễ làm người khác chú ý về sau, hắn lại như cũ bị Triệu Vô Hạ chú ý tới một chuyện cũng rất tốt giải thích.

Bọn hắn nhìn trúng không phải Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tốc độ tu luyện, mà là trên người hắn khổng lồ số mệnh, cho nên Triệu Vô Hạ nguyện ý tiêu phí nhân lực, ở bên cạnh hắn bố trí xinh đẹp tiểu cô nương hành động ánh mắt.

Úy Tranh dùng vô danh kiếm trên mặt đất đem trước mắt mới chỉ bọn hắn sưu tập đến manh mối liệt đi ra —

Hạng thứ nhất, Triệu Vô Hạ cũng không phải là cuối cùng độc thủ. Thứ hai hạng, Triệu Vô Hạ phía trên chí ít có một người áo đen, tu vị cao thâm, ít nhất tại xuất khiếu kỳ phía trên. Hạng thứ ba, bọn hắn rất có thể xem tới được số mệnh, bởi vậy dị thường chú ý Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, thậm chí có thể là vì vậy bày ra ở kiếp trước Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn sự kiện.

Lý Trì Ý bổ sung: "Điểm thứ tư, người nọ rất có thể là chính đạo chi nhân."

Úy Tranh: "Tại sao thấy?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ta theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỗ đó biết được, Trương Bặc Hoài một mực không có đôi ông ngoại bố qua ta bị nhốt qua. Bởi vậy biết rõ việc này , chỉ có ngày đó đã tham gia hội nghị tông môn trưởng lão."

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Chúng ta sau khi ra ngoài, đem những này người đều điều tra một lần nhìn xem."

Hai người thảo luận đến cái này, phát hiện kế tiếp manh mối lại cắt đứt.

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói, "Như vậy Triệu Vô Hạ tìm kiếm bốn tộc thánh vật, cùng số mệnh có quan hệ hay không?"

Khi bọn hắn theo Phượng Cung ở bên trong sách cổ thượng lấy được trong tin tức, Tứ Thần Thú tự Khai Thiên Tích Địa cũng đã tồn tại, trấn thủ bốn phương, cùng đại lục bổn nguyên có quan hệ. Nếu là đem bổn nguyên cùng số mệnh liên hệ cùng một chỗ, cái này được đi ra một cái có chút kinh người kết luận: "Chẳng lẽ Triệu Vô Hạ sau lưng chính là cái người kia muốn phải lấy được là cả đại lục số mệnh?"

Lý Trì Ý lẩm bẩm nói: "Nếu là nói như vậy, có lẽ ta biết rõ bọn hắn đang tìm kiếm là cái gì rồi."

Đệ 99 chương

Nhược quả đúng như hai người suy nghĩ, bọn hắn tìm như vậy đồ vật, không phải là ở kiếp trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cuối cùng lấy được đại lục linh khí tinh hoa sao?

Cái này tinh hoa tự thiên địa Nhi Sinh, chịu tải Vân Thâm Đại Lục số mệnh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đạt được về sau, không chỉ hắn chính mình, ngay tiếp theo hắn một đám Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ đều phi thăng, có thể nghĩ cái kia tinh hoa chịu tải số mệnh có khổng lồ cỡ nào.

Bất quá cái này cùng Tứ Thần Thú có quan hệ gì? Hắn nhịn không được đem quyển trục nội dung nhớ lại mấy lần, hoàn toàn không có phát hiện Tứ Thần Thú cùng đại lục linh khí tinh hoa quan hệ.

Bận tâm đến Thiên Đạo, Lý Trì Ý đơn giản đôi Úy Tranh nói chuyện này, Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Có lẽ là trăm sông đổ về một biển?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Chỉ có thể nghĩ như vậy rồi."

Bất kể như thế nào, hắn thủy chung mơ hồ cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Chẳng qua là Triệu Vô Hạ chết rồi, che dấu càng sâu chính là cái kia độc thủ còn không tìm ra đến, hiện tại muốn cái này cũng không có gì dùng, bọn hắn hôm nay có thể làm , cũng chỉ có thể là lấy tịnh chế động, chờ đợi đối phương động tác.

Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nói: "Có lẽ chúng ta có thể ôm cây đợi thỏ, trực tiếp chờ bọn hắn đưa tới cửa đến."

Úy Tranh nghĩ nghĩ: "Ngươi nói là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ừ, người kia vì số mệnh, nhất định còn có thể đi tìm ta sư đệ ."

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi sư đệ hắn hôm nay ở đâu?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Hắn đi Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trận đi tìm cái kia Long Trạm rồi."

Không hề nghi ngờ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tất nhiên là đúng lúc nãy trọng điểm quan tâm chăm sóc đối tượng, hai người cộng lại thoáng một phát, chuẩn bị đi Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trận tìm người. Mấy ngày kế tiếp ở bên trong, hai cái này tân thủ phụ thân một bên chạy đi, vừa lái mới thuận đường dạy dỗ khởi hài tử đến.

Đã có hài tử, hai người ở giữa bầu không khí liền tương đối không giống với lúc trước.

Lý Trì Ý một mực biết rõ tại Úy Tranh trong mắt, mình chính là cái tiểu hài nhi, hai người nói chuyện ở chung lúc, Úy Tranh luôn chưa phát giác ra mang theo một cổ nói không nên lời cưng chiều cùng trêu chọc. Cái này lệnh Lý Trì Ý ở trước mặt hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy thiếu đi một tí lực lượng, lộ ra tôn kính có thừa, thân cận chưa đủ.

Hôm nay đã có hài tử, Lý Trì Ý lập tức cảm thấy bối phận đất bằng cất cao, lại cùng người nào đó tranh chấp, lực lượng cũng đủ rất nhiều.

Thí dụ như hài tử nhủ danh vấn đề, ngay tại Lý Trì Ý cố gắng xuống, lại để cho đại lão không thể không lui bước thỏa hiệp.

Cẩu Đản thật sự quá tiếp đất khí, có thể nhà bọn họ cũng không phải hương dã thôn nhân, hôm nay nổi lên như vậy cái kêu đều cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn danh tự, đẳng hài tử trưởng thành bị đồng bạn cười nhạo làm sao bây giờ? Cho nên cái này nhủ danh được sửa, phải sửa!

Bất quá đẳng Úy Tranh hỏi hắn muốn đổi thành cái gì, Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nửa ngày, nhảy ra một câu: "Vậy gọi A Thu a."

Dù là trầm ổn như Úy Tranh, cũng nhịn không được nữa khì khì một tiếng cười.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Lại đến chính là hài tử giáo dục vấn đề.

Úy Tranh tận sức tại giáo hài tử Hóa Hình Thuật, tại mục tiêu của hắn ở bên trong, dù là không thể biến hóa trưởng thành, tốt xấu cũng có thể biến hóa thành đẹp mắt chim, hảo che che đậy nha.

Lý Trì Ý ngược lại là đối ngoại mạo phương diện không có như vậy chú ý, hắn nghĩ đến càng dài xa một ít, đứa nhỏ này cũng không biết muốn làm bao lâu chim, hiện tại cứ như vậy ngu xuẩn, nếu là mình cứ như vậy đem con đương sủng vật chim giống nhau tán nuôi dưỡng, hài tử thông minh không đến có thể làm sao bây giờ?

Lý Trì Ý khó khăn nhớ lại mình một chút trí nhớ đã lâu vỡ lòng thời đại, tựa hồ muốn theo Tam Tự kinh bách gia tính giáo khởi?

Trên đường nghỉ ngơi công phu, hai người tìm cái huyệt động che gió, vừa vặn lại để cho Lý Trì Ý áp dụng ý nghĩ của mình. Úy Tranh thấy hắn đã bắt đầu trên mặt đất viết chính tả vỡ lòng văn, uyển chuyển nhắc nhở: "Bảo Bảo còn sẽ không nói chuyện."

Lý Trì Ý thoả thuê mãn nguyện: "Ngươi nói đúng, ta phải trước dạy hắn nói chuyện."

Hắn đem tiểu hôi điểu xách đến trước mặt, chỉ trên mặt đất bách gia tính: "Đến, cùng ta niệm."

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, ở bên cạnh nhìn xem hồn nhiên vong ngã, căn bản không nhớ rõ hiện trường còn có người thứ 3 hai cha con, hơi có chút phiền muộn mà nghĩ, một nhà ba người hòa hòa mỹ mỹ, có thể hài mẹ hắn lực chú ý tất cả hài tử trên người, liền một điểm không đẹp rồi.

Bất quá người nào đó tốt xấu là đã sống hơn một ngàn năm yêu quái, điểm ấy chút kiên nhẫn vẫn phải có.

Quả nhiên, một lát sau, Lý Trì Ý mang theo vẻ mặt ngây thơ tiểu hôi điểu đi tìm hắn, mặt đen lên hỏi: "Úy Tiền Bối, ngươi hóa xà lúc là như thế nào phát ra tiếng hay sao?"

Úy Tranh khéo hiểu lòng người nói: "Muốn tận mắt nhìn xem sao?"

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu.

Úy Tranh hóa thành dị xà, lập tức đem nửa cái huyệt động nhồi vào, Lý Trì Ý vừa muốn nói chuyện, đã bị đại xà đuôi rắn đẩy đến trong ngực.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Bỗng nhiên xuất hiện cái quái vật khổng lồ, tiểu hôi điểu toàn thân lông tơ xoã tung đứng lên, phát ra sắc nhọn kêu to thị uy.

Đại xà đem đại đẩy đến trong lòng ngực của mình, càng làm loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) cũng gẩy tiến trong ngực: "Đừng làm rộn. Xem thật kỹ xem ta là thế nào phát ra tiếng ." Tiểu hôi điểu cảm thấy cha hắn khí tức, tự giác an tĩnh lại.

Úy Tranh: "Muốn hãy nghe ta nói cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái gì?"

Úy Tranh: "Tổng không nên để cho ta chằm chằm vào ngươi nói chút ít ngốc nói xong?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Tiền bối vui vẻ là được rồi."

Úy Tranh liền cười nói: "A..., ngươi dĩ vãng dỗ dành Bảo Bảo chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc niệm những lời kia vốn, ta còn nhớ rõ một ít."

Vì để cho Lý Trì Ý tận khả năng quan sát được chính mình phát ra tiếng kỹ xảo, Úy Tranh liền chọn lấy mấy câu bổn thượng lời kịch, đọc một lần.

Người nào đó không mở miệng khá tốt, mới mở miệng sạch là "Bích màn cửa sổ bằng lụa mỏng bên ngoài tĩnh không người, quỳ gối trước giường bề bộn muốn hôn" như vậy tiết mục ngắn, Lý Trì Ý nghe được trên mặt nóng lên, vội vàng nói: "Ta như thế nào không nhớ rõ chính mình đã từng niệm qua những vật này?"

Úy Tranh: "A Thu, còn muốn nghe sao?"

Tiểu hôi điểu nhu thuận thu một tiếng, tỏ vẻ muốn nghe, nó dĩ vãng tại trứng bên trong thời điểm, mẫu thân chính là niệm cái này cho mình nghe đấy!

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Quan sát cả buổi, Lý Trì Ý nói: "Đây là bụng lời nói? Tiền bối là như thế nào học được?"

Đại xà phát ra trầm thấp mà dễ nghe thanh âm, cùng hắn hóa thành hình người lúc so sánh với, lại nhiều hơn vài phần khàn khàn: "Ta từ khi có thể hóa xà về sau, liền có thể phát ra tiếng rồi, cũng không có đứng đắn đi học qua."

Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "Cái kia A Thu làm sao bây giờ?"

Úy Tranh an ủi hắn: "Đừng có gấp, nhiều cùng nó trò chuyện, đẳng nó nghe hiểu được đại bộ phận tiếng người, thuận tiện dạy."

Được phép một lần nữa tại đại xà trên người nghe thấy được mùi vị đạo quen thuộc, hai người nói chuyện chi tế, A Thu nửa híp mắt cuối cùng ngủ rồi.

Nhìn xem trong ngực đem đầu với vào cánh hạ yên tĩnh ngủ tiểu hôi điểu, Lý Trì Ý tự nhủ: "Kỳ thật ấp ra con chim nhỏ cũng rất không tệ , ít nhất không cần mang hài tử?"

Úy Tranh ánh mắt lóe lên, đề nghị: "Ngươi nếu không thích chiếu cố hài tử lời mà nói..., không bằng về sau đẳng hài tử có thể biến hóa rồi, khiến cho hắn bái sư đây?"

Vừa nói đến tu luyện sự tình, Lý Trì Ý liền tinh thần đại chấn.

Trong lòng của hắn dị thường thoả mãn đề nghị này, Úy Tiền Bối quả nhiên là cân nhắc được tương đối chu đáo, không khỏi mặc sức tưởng tượng nói: "Đó là đương nhiên , cũng không biết có lẽ cho đứa nhỏ này chọn cái dạng gì sư môn đâu này?" Triển Tiên Môn tuyệt đối không được, không nói mặt khác, nếu là sư phụ biết rõ A Thu lai lịch, chỉ sợ cũng muốn lải nhải đến đầu mình lớn hơn.

Úy Tranh âm điệu càng thêm ôn hòa: "Tịnh Nguyệt Tông như thế nào? Hoặc là đưa đi Thanh Khâu cũng không tệ."

Lý Trì Ý chăm chú suy tính nửa ngày: "Vậy Tịnh Nguyệt Tông a." Thanh Khâu khẳng định cũng không được, nếu là Hồ Vương biết rõ tiểu hôi điểu chính là hắn lúc trước đào ra cái kia cái kim Đan, chẳng lẽ không phải hết sức khó xử?

Úy Tranh bỗng nhiên thở dài: "Nếu là như vậy, chi bằng tìm hảo cớ, dù sao ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông hôm nay coi như là Danh Môn Đại Phái, không phải người không có phận sự có thể đi , muốn bái tốt sư phụ, còn muốn đánh hảo quan hệ mới được."

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi không phải là cha hắn sao?" Đường đường Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trưởng lão, làm cho mình hài tử vào cửa học nghệ cũng không được sao?

Úy Tranh mỉm cười, ôn nhu trung mang theo chọn kịch hước: "Ừ, lời này nói không sai. Bất quá A Ý, ta là cha hắn, cái kia lại là gì của ngươi đâu này?"

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ, sắc mặt bạo hồng: "Ta... Cho ta suy nghĩ thật kỹ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bích màn cửa sổ bằng lụa mỏng bên ngoài tĩnh không người, quỳ gối trước giường bề bộn muốn hôn. — Quan Hán Khanh « một nửa nhi đề tình »

Đệ 100 chương

Đáng thương Cẩu Đản căn bản không biết, nó lúc này mới ngủ một giấc, liền được an bài được rõ ràng.

Chẳng qua là cái này tiểu hôi điểu nhi còn nhỏ, đã không hiểu cha mẹ mong con hơn người chờ mong, cũng không biết tương lai có bao nhiêu khó khăn hiểm trở. Bất quá nó có cha mẹ cùng tại bên người, mấy ngày nay trôi qua ngược lại là thật vui vẻ , có mẫu thân mỗi ngày cùng chính mình nói chuyện, tuy nhiên còn nghe không hiểu lắm, nhưng nó vẫn là rất cao hứng mà chiêm chiếp trở về.

Úy Tranh nhìn xem cái này hai cha con gà với vịt giảng, làm không biết mệt, không khỏi mỉm cười.

Ngược lại là Lý Trì Ý mỗi ngày dạy dỗ hài tử dạy dỗ ra tình cảm.

Mặc dù nhỏ hài rất đáng ghét, dễ dàng quấy rầy tu luyện, nhưng ngẫu nhiên vui đùa một chút cũng là rất có ý tứ , nghe nói cục thịt tử cầm bốc lên đến xúc cảm đặc biệt hảo, cũng không biết cùng hiện tại lông xù xúc cảm so với cái nào thoải mái hơn.

Đúng, nhà bọn họ Cẩu Đản... Khục, A Thu tuy nhiên xấu là xấu xí một chút, nhưng là lông tơ sờ tới sờ lui thế nhưng là xúc cảm thượng giai .

Hơn nữa như vậy cọng lông Nhung Nhung một cái nắm, xa xa nhìn qua cũng không xấu, béo ục ục , trạm chỗ đó ngọt ngào một thu, nhìn xem tâm đều có thể hóa.

Càng về sau, hắn đã bắt đầu do dự tương lai có muốn hay không đem con đưa ra ngoài bái sư, Úy Tranh liền khuyên hắn, bái sư hài tử tát nước ra ngoài, nào có bái sư trước liền đổi ý sự tình, cái này quá không tôn trọng người ta lão sư rồi.

Lý Trì Ý mơ hồ cảm thấy trong lúc này có cái gì không đúng, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu, đáp ứng.

Hôm nay buổi sáng, Lý Trì Ý hoàn thành một chu thiên ngũ hành nguyên tố tuần hoàn, tu luyện sau mở mắt ra, thình lình phát hiện Úy Tranh tại hao Tiểu Hôi nắm cọng lông.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh mời đến hắn tới đây: "Bảo Bảo phải thay đổi lần thứ hai vũ rồi."

Lý Trì Ý nhãn tình sáng lên, liền đi qua tốc độ đều nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Mắt thấy tiểu hôi điểu so trước kia càng ngốc rồi, bộ dáng lại xấu rất nhiều, nhưng hắn trong lòng vẫn là hết sức cao hứng, bởi vì tại trơ trọi trên cánh, mắt thường có thể thấy được mà dài ra một tầng hơi mỏng màu vàng kim nhạt lông vũ, lúc trước màu nâu xám không ngờ trẻ con vũ có bộ phận bị mới màu sắc sáng rõ ấu vũ thay thế.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Tương lai đích thị là chỉ xinh đẹp tiểu phượng hoàng."

Thanh niên ngồi xổm người xuống, hoa đào mắt cong thành ôn nhu đường cong, gật gật đầu: "Ừ."

Úy Tranh: "Ta đây dùng cái này chỉ tiểu phượng hoàng đương sính lễ, hướng ngươi cầu thân có thể sao?"

Tiểu Hôi nắm: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý cực kỳ lúng túng: "Đây là ngươi nhi tử, đương cái gì sính lễ!"

Úy Tranh thuận miệng nói tiếp: "Hài tử đều đã có, lại còn không có danh phận."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn giương mắt, vừa vặn chống lại Úy Tranh mỉm cười ánh mắt, Lý Trì Ý nóng mặt được xấu hổ, chỉ phải chú ý tả hữu mà nói hắn: "Tìm khắp vài ngày rồi, như thế nào cũng không thấy ta sư đệ tung tích của bọn hắn?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc trước nói ba ngày sau tìm đến hắn, nhưng hôm nay cũng đã đã qua ba ngày, dọc theo con đường này còn không có bái kiến hai hắn đích tung tích.

Úy Tranh tâm tình hảo, sẽ không để ý hắn phá hư phong cảnh mà nhắc tới Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, nhưng nghĩ lại, không tìm được người mà nói Lý Trì Ý khẳng định phải một lần một lần dùng hắn đến qua loa tắc trách chính mình, lập tức liền phóng khoáng nói: "Đi vào trên người của ta, chúng ta bay qua đi nhìn một cái."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ? Sớm biết có thể như thế, mấy ngày hôm trước tại sao phải chạy đi?

Cái này, đã có càng bay nhanh thay đi bộ công cụ, bọn hắn giảm đi nhiều hơn phân nửa thời gian, liền chạy tới lúc trước Long Trạm gặp chuyện không may cái kia mảnh Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trận phụ cận.

Cái này mảnh quặng mỏ sản xuất Huyễn Kim Sa khách quan địa phương khác muốn phẩm chất tốt đẹp nhiều lắm, bởi vậy ghi chép lại hình ảnh cũng đặc biệt rõ ràng. Ba ngày trước Ngân Long lâm vào cùng hắc long đánh nhau tình cảnh bị những thứ này Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trung thực mà ghi chép xuống, cũng không biết cất đi bao nhiêu lần.

Cự long đánh nhau trận chiến quả thực đại, nơi đây suốt một mảnh Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng thạch đều bị san bằng rồi, một mảnh vết máu loang lổ.

Hai người quan sát hiện trường vết máu, không khỏi lâm vào nghi hoặc bên trong.

Những thứ này vết máu đều là Long Trạm lưu lại , phía trên in mấy cái rõ ràng dấu chân tử, xem số đo lớn nhỏ, hẳn là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không sai.

Nói cách khác, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoàn toàn chính xác đã tới nơi đây, cứu Long Trạm. Nhưng mà về sau hai người này lại phảng phất biến mất bình thường, rốt cuộc không thấy tung tích.

Hai người đang tại tìm tòi hiện trường, mấy ngày nay một mực trốn ở Lý Trì Ý trong ngực thay lông Tiểu Hôi nắm bỗng nhiên chui đi ra, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mà hướng mỗ cái địa phương bay đi.

Lý Trì Ý: "? ? ?"

Úy Tranh bình tĩnh kiếm ở Cẩu Đản bắp chân nhi, sợ nhi tử lại như lần trước như vậy xác định địa điểm truyền tống : "Nhà chúng ta tiểu phượng hoàng trời sinh sẽ không gian pháp thuật, sợ là ở chỗ này cảm thấy không gian trận pháp khí tức."

Lý Trì Ý: "... Thật lợi hại."

Biết mình cha mẹ tại khoa trương chính mình, tiểu hôi điểu, không, bây giờ là tiểu phượng hoàng rồi, nó cao hứng mà thu một tiếng, theo Úy Tranh trong tay giãy giụa, một tờ cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ngậm Lý Trì Ý tay áo, hướng mặt trước phi.

Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới nó lúc trước làm cho mình đi cứu Long Trạm tình hình, trong nội tâm suy đoán hẳn là tiểu phượng hoàng tìm đến mình trên đường gặp được qua vị này Long thiếu chủ, bởi vậy nhớ rõ hắn mùi rồi.

Tại tiểu phượng hoàng chỉ dẫn xuống, hai người xuyên qua một mặt đá thủy tinh vách tường ảo ảnh, tiến nhập một cái khác đầu đường mòn.

Nhỏ hẹp trên đường đá mảng lớn khô cạn vết máu, phía trên in hai người bước chân, một người bước chân rõ ràng, tên còn lại rõ ràng là bị bắt dắt lấy đi về phía trước, dấu chân cùng vết máu đại khái về phía trước lan tràn mấy trăm trượng, im bặt mà dừng.

Úy Tranh nhặt lên một hạt cục đá, nhan sắc ảm đạm, cùng Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng thạch so sánh với, không chút nào thu hút: "Còn nhớ rõ đây là cái gì sao?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Huyễn Kim Sa thạch xen lẫn mỏ?"

Úy Tranh gật đầu: "Ta lúc trước đã từng nói, Huyễn Kim Sa thạch không phải mình thu thập hình ảnh, mà là thông qua nó xen lẫn mỏ. Có đôi khi những thứ này xen lẫn mỏ góp nhặt hình ảnh nhưng không cách nào phát ra, là có thể số lượng không đủ quan hệ."

Lý Trì Ý: "Nơi này có xen lẫn mỏ, có lẽ có thể để lại đầu mối?"

Úy Tranh tự đầu ngón tay rót vào một cổ linh lực đến cái kia hạt xen lẫn mỏ lên, một đạo xuất hiện ở trước mặt bọn họ chợt lóe lên. Hai người liếc nhau, quả nhiên có hi vọng.

Úy Tranh lại bắt một chút xen lẫn mỏ, tiếp tục rót vào linh lực.

Rất nhanh, nguyên vẹn hình ảnh xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lưng cõng hôn mê Long Trạm tại trong tấm hình thoáng một cái đã qua, một cái toàn thân gắn vào rộng thùng thình áo choàng màu đen bên trong người đi theo phía sau, như một cái màu đen u linh, không nhanh không chậm mà tới gần bọn hắn... Hình ảnh như vậy biến mất.

Chứng kiến Hắc y nhân, Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt không khỏi biến đổi: "Là hắn!"

Thời Gian Đảo Thối đến mấy ngày lúc trước.

Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trận nửa phiến thiên không đều bị ngân hắc hai cái long sở chiếm cứ, nhìn như to lớn tình cảnh, tại hắc long cái đuôi vung hướng đá thủy tinh lăng lúc lập tức lộ ra sơ hở, ảo ảnh xuyên qua óng ánh sáng long lanh thủy tinh, liền nửa điểm dấu vết đều không có để lại.

Nếu là nhích tới gần xem, không khó phát hiện cái kia càng thêm trông rất sống động Ngân Long cũng là cái bóng hư ảo.

Mà ảo ảnh chân thân, hôm nay đang nằm tại Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng trận dưới đáy, hấp hối.

Ngân Long vết máu trên người đã sớm khô cạn, nó rũ cụp lấy mí mắt, vô tình mà nằm rạp trên mặt đất.

Nó hầu như tất cả khí lực đều tại cùng ảo ảnh solo trong quá trình tiêu hao hầu như không còn, làm như vậy cái chết thành quả cũng là kinh người, ngày xưa ở bên trong, những cái...kia như hoa đoàn giống như gấm đám bộc phát đá thủy tinh lăng bị sinh sôi dẹp yên, hóa ra một mảnh vết máu loang lổ trống trải sân bãi.

Cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, một thanh niên thò đầu ra nhìn, ló đầu ra ngó theo một mảnh đá thủy tinh lăng sau đi tới, người này nhìn như kia mạo xấu xí, nhưng mọc ra hai cái lóe sáng lóe sáng áp phích, phảng phất rất biết nói chuyện tựa như, thập phần tinh thần.

Ngân Long mẫn cảm mà cảm thấy thanh niên khí tức, không khỏi mở to hai mắt nhìn, đụng phải một ngụm hơi thở của rồng: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên!"

Nó cho là mình cái này một rống uy nghiêm tới cực điểm, nhưng mà tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong mắt cái này hữu khí vô lực vừa gọi, căn bản chính là cố gắng bắt chước hổ gầm rú con mèo bệnh, nhìn xem tương đối vui mừng cảm giác.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không có gì đồng tình tâm địa cười toe toét trong chốc lát, rốt cục nhảy nhót đến Ngân Long đầu bên cạnh, hắn đá đá Ngân Long đôi má: "Ôi uy, tiếp tục gọi a, không phải một mực rất có thể đấy sao?"

Long Trạm: ...

Ngân Long hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc, đảo mắt hóa làm một cái đầy người máu tươi cẩm y thanh niên, dựa tại trên thạch bích, hung ác nói: "Cũng dám dùng chân của ngươi đụng mặt của ta... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, chờ ta khôi phục hảo, xem ta như thế nào thu thập ngươi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dương dương đắc ý: "Ngươi cũng không chiếu soi gương nhìn xem ngươi như bây giờ, ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài còn phải ta ta tới cứu ngươi, ở đâu ra mặt thu thập ta?"

Long Trạm khẽ giật mình: "Ngươi là tới cứu ta hay sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ho khan nói: "Ngươi nghĩ hay quá nhỉ! Nếu không phải tiểu sư huynh chỗ đó có việc, ta mới không tới cứu ngươi!"

Long Trạm như có điều suy nghĩ: "Cho nên ngươi thật sự là tới cứu ta ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi để cái rắm!"

Long Trạm khẽ nói: "Liền để cho ngươi cứu một lần thì như thế nào, ta là vì ngươi mới tiến cái này mảnh mê cung, hiện tại làm thành bộ dạng này bộ dáng, ngươi chẳng lẽ không có lẽ phụ trách?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cự oan: "Phụ trách? Chính ngươi tìm đường chết đi tới, liên quan gì ta!"

Gặp hai người lại muốn đi vào không ngừng nghỉ lại 〔HJ sửa sang lại ) không hề dinh dưỡng cãi nhau ở bên trong, Long Trạm hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi tới đây."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ, đi tới, thình lình bị Long Trạm ôm lấy cổ, cả người té ngã tại đối phương trên người, một cái nhẹ như lông hồng hôn vào khóe miệng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "? ! ! Ngươi làm gì thế!"

Long Trạm miễn cưỡng nói: "Ta đều hạ mình hi sinh sắc đẹp rồi, ngươi còn muốn như thế nào?"

Ngoại trừ Long Trạm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên còn theo chưa từng gặp qua như vậy tự phụ chi nhân, trong lúc nhất thời liền phản bác đều không lưu loát rồi, nửa ngày, hắn vừa rồi nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ngươi thiếu tự mình đa tình, ta là tới giết chết ngươi đấy!"

Vừa dứt lời, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong đầu liền vang lên hệ thống leng keng thùng thùng tiếng vang.

Hệ thống: gây ra tạm thời nhiệm vụ, giết chết Long Trạm! Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ ban thưởng, tiểu Âm Dương Tạo Hóa Đan một quả, phục dụng sau có thể cải tạo thân hình, tu vị tinh tiến một cái tiểu cảnh giới!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lọc kính 10 km dầy lý ba ba.

Cùng với đại lão cũng đã mở miệng muốn danh phận rồi. Lý Trì Ý ngươi cái này tra thụ =-=

Lý Trì Ý: ... Ta đây là có nỗi khổ tâm .

Đệ 101 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nói: uy uy uy, ta chính là vừa nói, ngươi không nên tưởng thiệt a.

Hắn đang muốn tắt đi nhiệm vụ giao diện, chợt phát hiện hay không cái nút hiện ra màu xám trạng thái. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ? Nhiệm vụ này chuyện gì xảy ra, không thể cự tuyệt?

Hệ thống thanh âm hợp thời vang lên: còn đây là cưỡng chế nhiệm vụ, phải hoàn thành, nếu không chủ kí sinh sẽ gặp cực kỳ tàn ác trừng phạt!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Hệ thống ngươi là thế nào được rồi, trước kia ngươi không phải thật thích Long Trạm sao.

Hắn phát hiện từ khi chữa trị về sau, cái này hệ thống liền tương đối táo bạo, một lời không hợp liền chém chém giết giết, còn không bằng lúc trước trúng độc chính là cái kia đâu.

Hệ thống lạnh lùng nói: virus đôi phán đoán của ta năng lực đã tiến hành cường lực quấy nhiễu, lúc trước đôi Long Trạm bình luận đều không tái sinh mấy. Chủ kí sinh không nên chú ý tả hữu mà nói hắn, mời lập tức tiếp được nhiệm vụ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: không phải, ngươi vì sao như vậy cố chấp giết chết hắn a!

Hệ thống: kiểm tra đo lường đến chủ kí sinh có biến cong khuynh hướng, đầu sỏ gây nên đúng là Long Trạm, vì chủ kí sinh thể xác và tinh thần khỏe mạnh, vì Tom Sue hệ thống thuần khiết tính, Long Trạm người này phải lập tức thanh trừ!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt mộng bức: nói đùa gì vậy, ta có biến cong khuynh hướng?

Hệ thống thâm trầm nói: trải qua Long Trạm đối với ngươi làm những thứ này những cái...kia, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn có thể làm bộ vô sự phát sinh, tiếp tục làm một cái thẳng nam sao?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: được rồi, ngươi thắng. Có thể coi là ta có biến cong khuynh hướng, cũng không phải là bởi vì Long Trạm được rồi! Chẳng lẽ không phải bởi vì ngươi cái này con chó bức hệ thống cả ngày cho ta tuyên bố cái gì gặp gỡ bất ngờ mỹ nhân nhiệm vụ, sau đó đem của ta điểm Mị Lực giày vò được chỉ còn lại có 18 chút sao? ? ?

Hệ thống: trêu chọc muội cần thiên phú, mời chủ kí sinh nhìn thẳng vào điểm này, không nên lại bôi đen bổn hệ thống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cam chịu: dù sao đều không có nữ nhân duyên, dứt khoát làm cơ được rồi!

Hệ thống trầm mặc một lát: ngươi thật không muốn hậu cung rồi hả?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một nghẹn, chết chống đỡ nói: không nên, nữ nhân ảnh hưởng ta xuất kiếm tốc độ!

Hệ thống: ha ha, đến bây giờ ngự kiếm cũng không có học được phế vật không xứng đàm phán xuất kiếm vấn đề.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Ngay tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng hệ thống tại trong đầu tranh luận hậu cung cùng làm cơ chi tế, Long Trạm bỗng nhiên biểu lộ biến đổi: "Có người đến."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vui vẻ nói: "Là ta tiểu sư huynh sao?"

Long Trạm trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, hừ lạnh: "Chớ tự mình đa tình, không phải ngươi cái kia bảo bối sư huynh."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Cáp?"

Long Trạm nhắm mắt lắng nghe chỉ chốc lát, hắn bỗng dưng mở mắt ra: "Có một cổ ta cho tới bây giờ chưa bao giờ gặp linh lực hướng tới bên này, đối phương tu vị tại ta phía trên, chỉ sợ là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng."

Hắn thấp giọng nói: "Đỡ ta hướng Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng tối đa địa phương đi."

Xác nhận người đến không phải Lý Trì Ý cũng không phải Úy Tranh về sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng không khỏi khẩn trương lên, tại Long Trạm chỉ điểm xuống, hai người trốn vào một cái giấu ở Huyễn Kim Sa Quáng sau đá trong đường nhỏ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đem người thả xuống, chứng kiến trên hai tay khó coi kinh tâm máu tươi, nhịn không được nói: "Chảy nhiều như vậy huyết, ngươi cũng đừng lập tức chết rồi."

Long Trạm hừ nhẹ: "Chỉ cần ngươi đem trong thân thể ngươi điểm này long huyết cho ta, điểm ấy huyết tính toán cái gì?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực nói: "Ngươi cho rằng ta không nghĩ cho ngươi? Vấn đề là cái đồ chơi này căn bản không biết như thế nào cho được rồi!"

Long Trạm mắt xếch híp lại, khóe miệng câu dẫn ra một cái đẹp mắt độ cong, khóe mắt cái kia bôi màu đỏ trở nên tươi đẹp: "Ngươi ngoan ngoãn nằm ở trên giường, mặt khác giao cho ta là tốt rồi."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Hệ thống ở trong đầu hắn điên cuồng rung động: nhiệm vụ! Nhiệm vụ!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi: Tiểu Vương Bát Đản, ta đây liền tiếp nhiệm vụ thu thập ngươi!

Hệ thống đại hỉ, đang muốn cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tuyên bố nhiệm vụ. Lúc này Long Trạm bỗng nhiên đem Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kéo ra phía sau, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một mộng, quay đầu vừa vặn nhìn thấy một người áo đen trạm khi bọn hắn cách đó không xa.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng cả kinh: "Là ngươi! Ngày đó bắt đi tiểu sư huynh Hắc y nhân!"

Hắc y nhân lạnh lùng cười cười, Long Trạm không nói một lời đoạt xuất thủ trước, trong nháy mắt đã bị Hắc y nhân trùng trùng điệp điệp một đạp, té lăn trên đất, che ngực nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vừa nhìn không ổn lập tức chạy đi, Long Trạm quay đầu thấy hắn muốn chạy, lập tức tức giận đến lại nhổ ngụm huyết.

Hắc y nhân tay phải ống tay áo nhẹ nhàng vung lên, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phần gáy đau xót, lâm vào trong hôn mê.

...

Không biết qua bao lâu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khó khăn mở mắt ra, lọt vào trong tầm mắt chính là chói mắt ánh mặt trời.

Ánh sáng sáng được hắn lập tức nhắm mắt lại, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhịn không được đưa tay ngăn trở quang, nhíu mày giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy, lại bị trên người xiềng xích trượt chân.

Thích ứng ánh sáng về sau, hắn cái này mới phát hiện mình thân ở một mảnh sáng lạn biển hoa biên giới, mềm mại xanh tươi trên đồng cỏ làm đẹp lấy hồng bạch hoàng tam sắc hoa nhỏ, nhìn xem tràn ngập sinh khí, xuân quang rực rỡ.

Nhưng mà cẩn thận dò xét đi qua, rất dễ dàng phát hiện cái này nhất phái sinh cơ trung khắp nơi để lộ ra nhân công hoa văn trang sức cảm giác. Tươi đẹp cánh hoa cũng không tàn lụi, cũng không có hồ điệp ruồi trùng thu thập phấn hoa, không có đất mùi tanh hương hoa vị, thậm chí một tia gió nhẹ đều không có, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới đều định dạng ở, trở thành cực tĩnh một màn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt dò xét một vòng, trong đầu hỏi hệ thống: đây là đâu con a?

Hệ thống: cảnh cáo, chủ kí sinh đã tiến vào không biết phó bản địa đồ, kiểm tra đo lường đến nên phó bản độ khó cực cao, mời chủ kí sinh lập tức ly khai, không nên tìm đường chết.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phiền muộn nói: vấn đề là ta cũng muốn rời đi a, ngươi xem ta hiện tại như thế nào ly khai?

Hắn hôm nay hai vai bị tinh thiết khóa lại, hoàn toàn sử (khiến cho) không hơn khí lực, khóa sắt trên có khắc lấy quen thuộc ký hiệu, cùng lúc trước Trần bá giam cầm tay của hắn vòng tay thượng chính là cùng loại thủ pháp.

Bất quá cái này đôi hắn hiện tại mà nói cũng không là vấn đề, hệ thống không có lâm vào bảo vệ, như vậy Thương Thành có thể sử dụng, tổng có thể làm cho mình ở bên trong tìm được thoát khốn đạo cụ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: hệ thống, mở ra cho ta Thương Thành.

Liền kêu vài tiếng, hệ thống không phản ứng chút nào, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hệ thống: Thương Thành quyền hạn đã đóng cửa, chủ kí sinh hoàn thành giết chết Long Trạm nhiệm vụ phía sau có thể mở ra.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhịn không được chửi ầm lên, lúc này người áo đen kia thình lình ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn, dùng một loại kỳ dị âm điệu hỏi: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi đang ở đây nói chuyện với người nào? Là trong cơ thể ngươi thiên mệnh pháp bảo sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại càng hoảng sợ, thấy rõ người đến về sau, vội vàng nói: "Cái gì thiên mệnh pháp bảo, ta không biết! Ngươi là ai, ngươi bắt tiểu sư huynh lại đây bắt ta, ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

Hắc y nhân nặng nề cười cười: "Ta là ai không trọng yếu." Hắn chậm rãi vươn tay, một cái nhẫn thình lình xuất hiện trong lòng bàn tay, con thỏ theo trên mặt đất nhảy nhót đi ra, chính là trước kia bị Lý Trì Ý ném vào trong động quật giúp ngươi phong hệ thống!

Con thỏ vừa rơi xuống đất liền anh anh anh nói: "Cái thế giới này số mệnh hệ thống ngay tại trên người hắn, ta giúp ngươi xâm lấn hệ thống, về sau đạt được số mệnh, ngươi phải chia một ít cho ta!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi cái này con chó tệ!"

Con thỏ không rơi vào thế hạ phong: "Bảo ta thỏ tệ!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Hệ thống: ha ha, liền con thỏ đều nhao nhao bất quá, phế vật vốn phế đi.

Hắc y nhân quơ quơ tay áo, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lập tức bị một cổ linh lực trói buộc chặt tứ chi, lơ lửng tại giữa không trung. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hoảng sợ nói: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì? Nói cho ngươi biết, ta ta thế nhưng là cái gì kia số mệnh chi tử, ngươi dám động ta, chờ gặp báo ứng!"

Hắc y nhân mỉm cười: "Ta đương nhiên sẽ không đả thương ngươi mảy may. Nguyệt đức tiên người, mời."

Con thỏ nghe được Hắc y nhân chút tên của mình, lập tức nhảy đáp đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên chân: "Yên tâm, cái này hệ thống ta xâm lấn qua , liền nó có mấy cái BUG ta cũng biết!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: hệ thống a, ngoại bộ địch nhân còn không có giải quyết, ngươi đặc (biệt) sao còn muốn cùng ta làm bên trong thanh toán ư!

Hệ thống: ha ha, cái này chủ kí sinh không cần lo lắng, lần trước ta đã đem tất cả lỗ thủng đều đánh lên miếng vá, nó căn bản không cách nào đối với ta tạo thành uy hiếp, vẫn là chủ kí sinh ngươi suy nghĩ thật kỹ lúc nào tiếp... Hạ nhiệm vụ này #% ...

Nó còn chưa nói xong, con thỏ màu đỏ trong mắt to hiện lên vô số sắp xếp số liệu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong đầu chấn động, Tom Sue hệ thống lại trúng chiêu rồi!

Hệ thống: ta, chánh bản hệ thống... Quyết không... Nhận thua! ! !

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Chỉ thấy trong không khí tạc ra đùng đùng (*không dứt) lôi quang, con thỏ kêu thảm một tiếng, lập tức hóa thành một hồi sương mù, biến mất ở trước mặt mọi người. Hắc y nhân: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, ti tiện hề hề cười nói: "Ai nha, xem ra ngươi được tìm một chút những vật khác đối phó ta!"

Hắc y nhân gặp hệ thống xâm lấn không thành, liền thản nhiên nói: "Muốn cho một người nghe lời, biện pháp tự nhiên có rất nhiều, chẳng qua là không biết Đông Phương tiểu hữu ưa thích loại nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ví dụ như tìm mười cái mỹ nữ thay phiên hầu hạ ta, như vậy ta có thể suy nghĩ một chút."

Hắc y nhân nặng nề cười cười: "Chuyện nào có đáng gì?" Hắn vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, lập tức có mười vị tư sắc khác nhau xinh đẹp mỹ nhân xuất hiện ở Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên người, .

Bảy tám cánh tay tại trên người mình sờ loạn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức mặt mày biến sắc: "Ngươi làm cho các nàng đi, làm cho các nàng đi!"

Hắc y nhân vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, mỹ nhân hư không tiêu thất, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lúc này mới thở dài khẩu khí.

Hắc y nhân hừ cười: "Chỉ ra vẻ yêu thích bên ngoài (còn thực chất bên trong thì không) ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực nói: "Ta sẽ sợ những thứ này muội tử? Ta đây là tại nói cho ngươi biết vô luận ngươi muốn ra cái biện pháp gì, ta cũng sẽ không nghe lời ngươi lời nói thật sao!" Ngươi căn bản không có tiền đồ, đương chân của ngươi bộ phận vật trang sức, đây không phải là chuyên nghiệp chịu chết pháo hôi đi!

Muốn biết rõ, lúc trước tiểu Boss Triệu Vô Hạ xuất hiện thời điểm, hệ thống nhận thức cơ chế đều cho hắn an bài xuất hiện giới thiệu vắn tắt, để Hắc y nhân cái này không có cái gì, hiển nhiên chính là cái sống sờ sờ áo rồng NPC a, cái kia chính mình thân là thiên mệnh chi tử, còn sợ chính là một cái áo rồng sao?

Hắc y nhân thản nhiên nói: "Rượu mời không uống chỉ thích uống rượu phạt, vậy đừng vội quái ta hạ thủ vô tình rồi."

Lần thứ ba búng tay vang lên, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mắt tối sầm, đảo mắt đổi thành một cái tối như mực sơn động. Hắn không kịp thích ứng, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, bị vật gì ngăn trở chân, thiếu chút nữa té ngã.

Trong bóng tối, Ngân Long nhẹ nhàng mà lắc lắc cái đuôi, thấp giọng nói: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "? ? ? Đây là nơi nào?"

Long Trạm tức giận nói: "Hẳn là người áo đen kia không gian trong kết giới."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đang muốn nói chuyện, chợt nghe được trong đầu truyền đến hệ thống bén nhọn tiếng vang.

Hệ thống: nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp, phát hiện mục tiêu nhiệm vụ Long Trạm, mời mau chóng giết chết đối phương! Nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ngươi có hết hay không rồi hả?

Đến lúc này, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng có chút căm tức, hắn nhìn cũng không nhìn liền theo như xiên, hệ thống bố trí mấy lần nhiệm vụ, liền đè xuống mấy lần chối bỏ khóa.

Như thế như vậy mấy lần về sau, hệ thống bỗng nhiên lạnh lùng cười cười: đã đủ rồi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: cáp?

Hệ thống: chủ kí sinh không nghe lời, vậy cũng chỉ có thể cưỡng chế đã tiến hành.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ha ha, ngươi một cái bám vào ta trong đầu hệ thống, ngươi có thể đối với ta làm cái gì?

Hệ thống bỗng nhiên họa (vẽ) gió biến đổi, trầm thống nói: bởi vì bổn hệ thống công tác sai lầm, dẫn đến chủ kí sinh đi lên làm cơ đường nghiêng, bổn hệ thống có trách nhiệm đem chủ kí sinh mang về chính đạo. Nhưng mà trải qua nhiều mặt khuyên can, chủ kí sinh vẫn đang chấp mê bất ngộ, hiện hướng chủ hệ thống xin điện giật liệu pháp, cưỡng chế làm cho thẳng chủ kí sinh tính hướng!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, một hồi mãnh liệt dòng điện theo lòng bàn chân thẳng nhảy lên trên xuống, lập tức điện được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên ngoài tiêu ở bên trong non, giận sôi lên.

Đệ 102 chương

Trong bóng tối, Long Trạm nghe được Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thống khổ tiếng rên rỉ, không khỏi lên tiếng hỏi thăm: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cắn răng: "... Ngươi câm miệng."

Hệ thống: nhiệm vụ tiếp vẫn là không tiếp?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: không tiếp!

Hệ thống: a, cái kia cứ tiếp tục điện.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Tiếp tiếp tiếp, ta tiếp xong chưa!

Hệ thống lúc này mới tiêu dừng lại. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một thân mồ hôi lạnh, chọn xác nhận khóa, thầm nghĩ dù sao tiếp cũng có thể tiêu cực không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Trước kia hệ thống bố trí đến nhiều như vậy nhiệm vụ, hắn thất bại không có một nghìn cũng có 800, cũng không gặp xuất hiện cái gì nhiễu loạn.

Hệ thống u ám nói: nếu như không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, mỗi ngày ba lượt điện giật trị liệu.

Dứt lời, hệ thống lại không lưu tình chút nào mà cho hắn điện rồi một lần!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đau đến trên mặt đất cuồn cuộn một vòng, Ngân Long không rõ ràng cho lắm, dùng cái đuôi đem người cuốn tiến trong ngực.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khó khăn theo Ngân Long trong ngực giãy dụa đi ra, hắn lần này triệt để nổi giận: Ta XXX *** đại gia mày! Ngươi con chó bức hệ thống, còn không biết xấu hổ nói mình là chánh bản, ngươi quả thực so với lúc trước trong đó độc phiên bản còn muốn không bằng!

Hệ thống: mời chủ kí sinh đình chỉ vu oan hành vi, ta không có giống hệ khác thống nhất dạng đem ngươi gạt bỏ, đã đối với ngươi hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ rồi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: gạt bỏ ngươi đại đầu quỷ a, cái nào chính quy công ty chánh bản sản phẩm sẽ nguy hại sử dụng mạng sống con người an toàn, ta muốn tới yêu hai ba yêu năm đi trách cứ công ty của các ngươi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói ra một câu nói kia, phảng phất xúc động nào đó chốt mở, một đạo máy móc tiếng vang lên: kiểm tra đo lường đến mấu chốt từ yêu hai ba yêu năm, kiểm tra đo lường đến mấu chốt từ trách cứ, mở ra sản phẩm bán sau phục vụ khách hàng tuyến hồng ngoại.

Hệ thống: ! ! !

Ngay tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt chi tế, một cái ôn hòa như mùa xuân nữ tiếng vang lên: tôn kính hộ khách, xin hỏi có cái gì có thể trợ giúp ngài hay sao?

Hệ thống ngữ khí cứng đờ: nhanh đóng cửa tuyến hồng ngoại, nếu như ta bị phản cửa hàng kiểm tra tu sửa, không có vài năm là không trở về được bên này , chủ kí sinh ngươi không có vốn hệ thống đến đỡ, sẽ nửa bước khó đi!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt trong chốc lát, đối phương giọng nữ lại hỏi một lần: hộ khách, ngài vẫn còn sao? Chỉ cần là dính đến xuất xưởng hệ thống tương quan vấn đề, bổn công ty đều muốn hết sức trung thành là ngài phục vụ.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta nghĩ muốn..."

Hệ thống nóng nảy: ngẫm lại những cái...kia hằng hà cơ duyên cùng ban thưởng! Nếu như không có bổn hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ, chủ kí sinh ngươi căn bản đi không cho tới hôm nay cái này trình độ!

Nó một câu nói kia, như cảnh tỉnh, trong chốc lát Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên linh đài Thanh Minh, phảng phất Thời Gian Đảo Lưu đến tại bên cạnh đống lửa bên cạnh đêm hôm đó, tiểu sư huynh làm cho có thâm ý mà nói bỗng dưng trong đầu vang lên —

"Ngươi muốn tín nhiệm một người thời điểm, ngươi liền không có nghĩ qua bọn hắn có đáng giá hay không ngươi tín nhiệm? Ngươi làm một chuyện gì thời điểm, có hay không có chính thức đi suy nghĩ qua có nên hay không làm?"

Trong lòng tự hỏi, tại làm ra cái gì quyết định lúc, có hay không có dựa vào bản tâm làm việc, mà không phải là đơn thuần nghe theo hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ?

Không có!

Từ khi xuyên qua đến nơi đây về sau, hắn làm dễ dàng hết thảy, đều là theo hoàn thành hệ thống tuyên bố nhiệm vụ xuất phát, mà ở hoàn thành những nhiệm vụ này lúc, hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới đến cùng có nên hay không như vậy, trong mắt chỉ còn lại có những cái...kia khả quan ban thưởng cùng cơ duyên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng dưng kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Khó trách hệ thống muốn vội vã làm cho mình giết chết Long Trạm, đơn giản là Long Trạm xuất hiện, triệt để làm rối loạn hệ thống đôi khống chế của hắn!

Tuyến hồng ngoại trong kia cái ngọt ngào giọng nữ đã bắt đầu lần thứ ba đặt câu hỏi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trái tim kịch liệt mà phanh di chuyển nhảy, hiểu rõ ràng hết thảy về sau, hiện tại chỉ có một vấn đề, đó chính là hắn có nên hay không, có nguyện ý hay không tiếp tục vì những cái...kia cơ duyên cùng nhiệm vụ, nghe theo hệ thống.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hít sâu một hơi: "Ta trách cứ công ty của các ngươi đưa lên Tom Sue hệ thống, tại ta bản thân không muốn dưới tình huống, nó cưỡng chế đối với ta tiến hành điện giật trị liệu, nghiêm trọng nguy hại vào ta thân người an nguy. Hơn nữa nó gần nhất bị virus hệ thống xâm lấn qua, ta hoài nghi nó hiện tại đầu óc có vấn đề."

Hệ thống: mời chủ kí sinh không nên vu oan bổn hệ thống!

Ngọt ngào giọng nữ trầm mặc một hồi, sau đó trả lời: "Tôn kính Đông Phương tiên sinh ngài khỏe chứ, trải qua kiểm tra đo lường, ngài trên người hệ thống sắp tới hoàn toàn chính xác tồn tại nhiều lần bị virus xâm lấn qua dấu hiệu, đối với ngài trên người phát sinh bất hạnh, chúng ta sâu bề ngoài tiếc nuối. Chúng ta đem sẽ lập tức thu về toàn hệ thống, đối với nó tiến hành cuối cùng dài kiểm."

Hệ thống: không, ngươi ngươi sẽ phải hối hận!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thân thể bỗng dưng chợt nhẹ, trải qua thời gian dài giam cầm tại trên người mình nào đó gông xiềng đột nhiên cởi bỏ, liền điện giật sinh ra cảm giác đau đớn đều nhẹ không ít.

Hắn thử hô một tiếng: hệ thống?

Trong đầu không người đáp lại.

Ngọt ngào giọng nữ vui vẻ nói: tôn kính hộ khách, ngài hay không còn có vấn đề khác muốn giải quyết? Như vô vấn đềkhác, mời đối với cái này lần phục vụ một vốn một lời mỉm cười phục vụ hệ thống tiến hành cho điểm...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cho tốt bình luận, lầm bầm lầu bầu liền phục vụ khách hàng đều là hệ thống, cái công ty này thật đúng là hệ thống hộ chuyên nghiệp a.

Hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, thình lình nhìn thấy Ngân Long hai cái bóng đèn đại con mắt chính nhìn mình chằm chằm, lập tức dọa ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh: "Mẹ a, làm ta sợ muốn chết!"

Long Trạm thấy hắn trong chốc lát cuồn cuộn, trong chốc lát vừa khóc vừa cười, lầm bầm lầu bầu, quả thực không hiểu thấu, lập tức bất mãn trùng trùng điệp điệp phun ra một ngụm hơi thở, phun tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt.

Hai người nghỉ ngơi cả đêm, khôi phục tinh lực bắt đầu hướng động quật bên ngoài thăm dò, thẳng đến ngày thứ ba, lúc này mới lục lọi đã đến bên ngoài hang động đầu.

Hắn cùng Long Trạm đều bị Hắc y nhân dùng bí pháp khóa lại linh lực, một con rồng hóa không thành hình người, một người bắt đầu tự nghiệm thấy phàm nhân mới có khát khao cảm giác. Chờ đến bên ngoài hang động, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lần nữa nhìn thấy cái kia mảnh nhìn không thấy bờ rực rỡ vườn hoa, không khỏi hoan hô tung tăng như chim sẻ một tiếng, bịch nhảy đến trên bãi cỏ vung khởi vui mừng đến.

Long Trạm nhưng không có hắn lạc quan như vậy, cực đại đầu rồng (vòi nước) nhẹ nhàng hít hà trên đồng cỏ hương vị, lại nhai nhai nhấm nuốt một ngụm cỏ xanh, lập tức phun ra, lắc đầu: "Quả nhiên, những thứ này hoa cỏ cũng là huyễn hóa ra đến ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ: "Ngươi nói là, những thứ này chỉ có thể xem không thể ăn?"

Ngân Long gật đầu: "Ừ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Ngay tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thức ăn vật phát sầu lúc, bên kia, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện Hắc y nhân tung tích, lập tức phản hồi tuyết phong, quả nhiên, chôn lấy Triệu Vô Hạ thi thể trong huyệt động đã không có vật gì, hiển nhiên là bị người trộm chở đi rồi.

Không ngớt Triệu Vô Hạ thi thể, liền cái kia cái nhẫn cũng không trông thấy rồi, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi ảo não nói: "Sớm biết như thế, sẽ đem giới chỉ mang đi."

Úy Tranh: "Người nọ mang đi giới chỉ, mục đích tại ngươi. Vì kế hoạch hôm nay, vẫn là theo chúng ta lúc trước phân tích ra đến manh mối, trước quay về chiêu thành, theo chính đạo phương diện vào tay, dò xét Hắc y nhân thân phận a."

Về phần Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, hắn là số mệnh chi tử, lại có hệ thống Thương Thành loại này nghịch thiên tồn tại, Lý Trì Ý cũng không phải quá lo lắng an toàn của hắn.

Lập tức, hai người dùng theo Triệu Vô Hạ chỗ đó vơ vét đi ra Truyền Tống Phù, đã đi ra Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh, lại ngày đêm đi gấp, chạy về chiêu thành.

Đương Lý Trì Ý lần nữa chứng kiến chỗ này tiểu thành lúc, bỗng nhiên nheo mắt, không hiểu dự cảm có chuyện xấu muốn phát sinh.

Chờ hắn chứng kiến Lâm Linh sư tỷ cùng Trần Thanh sư huynh lúc, dự cảm bất tường trở nên mãnh liệt, sư tỷ nhìn thấy hắn, vẻ mặt kinh hỉ mà chào đón: "Ông t...r...ờ...i..., A Ý, ngươi có thể rốt cục đã trở về! Nhanh, nhanh, sư phụ đang tại Lâm Vân Phái cái kia tìm bọn hắn thảo nhân đâu rồi, sợ là muốn đã đánh nhau!"

Lại nguyên lai là ngày đó Lâm Vân Phái địa lao bị cướp, Phong Bộ Sơ phẫn mà ra đi một chuyện huyên náo xôn xao, Phong đạo trưởng trước khi đi đã tới tìm Trần Thanh, đem mấy ngày nay đã phát sanh sự tình nói cho hai người, về sau Triệu Ân Niên đã tới, lại từ Lâm Linh nơi đây đã được biết đến hết thảy, không khỏi trong cơn giận dữ, tự mình đến thăm tiến đến lý luận rồi.

Lý Trì Ý thầm nghĩ một tiếng không tốt, liền nói mình tại sao một mực mí mắt nhảy, nguyên lai là sư tôn đã đến.

Như là tự mình một người khá tốt, có thể hiện ở bên cạnh hắn còn mang theo cái Úy Tranh, lúc trước lời thề son sắt lấy người hữu duyên vô phận, trong nháy mắt liền thân làm một thể rồi. Đẳng sư phụ nhìn thấy hắn hai người, mặt của mình nên để nơi nào?

Trên đường đi Lâm Linh lại hỏi hắn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sự tình, nghe được hắn cũng bị Hắc y nhân bắt đi, không khỏi thở dài: "Chúng ta sư môn liền thuộc hai người các ngươi nhiều tai nạn, may mà luôn có thể gặp dữ hóa lành, chỉ mong lần này cũng như thế a."

Úy Tranh ở một bên lại cười nói: "Sư tỷ cố tình rồi, A Ý hôm nay ở bên cạnh ta, tự sẽ không lại lại để cho hắn xuất hiện bất kỳ sai lầm."

Lâm Linh: sư tỷ? ? ? Cái này bối phận có phải hay không sai rồi?

Nàng do dự nhìn thoáng qua Úy Tranh, vừa liếc nhìn Lý Trì Ý, Lý Trì Ý mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tâm, đôi mỗ Đại Năng vô liêm sỉ hàng bối phận cách làm quả đương nhìn không thấy.

Trần Thanh ánh mắt tại Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong bên cạnh hai người chạy một vòng, lặng lẽ đem Lâm Linh kéo qua một bên, thấp giọng nói: "Ta xem như biết rõ lúc trước sư phụ vì sao để cho chúng ta đi Tê Ngô Cảnh tìm A Ý rồi."

Lâm Linh một điểm liền thông, nàng khiếp sợ nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, gặp đại lão khóe miệng hơi vểnh, đúng là không chút nào né tránh mà dắt tiểu sư đệ tay.

Liền Lý Trì Ý cũng ngoài ý muốn nhìn Úy Tranh liếc: "Ừ?"

Úy Tranh khiêu mi: "Không giới thiệu thoáng một phát ta?"

Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi (?), Lâm Linh nhưng là thông minh mà hiểu ý, cười nói: "Không, không cần, chúng ta biết rõ tiền bối ."

Trên đường, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục nhớ tới muốn tránh thoát Úy Tranh tay, nhưng mà đối phương lại không có chút nào buông ra ý tứ.

Úy Tranh quay đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói: "Đừng nhúc nhích, như thế này còn hữu dụng chỗ."

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Mọi người đến Lâm Vân Phái cửa ra vào, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Triệu Ân Niên chính dẫn theo kiếm hủy đi phòng ở, bên cạnh Lâm Vân Phái cùng Tán Tu Liên Minh người đang bên cạnh lo lắng khuyên bảo, Triệu Ân Niên cảm thấy đồ nhi quen thuộc khí tức, xoay người nhìn lại mừng rỡ: "A Ý? !"

Sư phụ đồ đệ còn chưa kịp nhận thân, Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái Trương Bặc Hoài rốt cục vội vàng từ bên trong cửa đi tới, một cái tinh thần quắc thước trung niên nhân chắp tay đi ở bên cạnh hắn, Úy Tranh nhìn thấy hắn, mở miệng nói: "Sư phụ."

Triệu Ân Niên cùng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ ánh mắt đồng thời rơi vào Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người kéo cùng một chỗ trên tay, biểu tình ngưng trọng, ánh mắt lại phức tạp mà chuyển tới đối phương trên người.

Triệu Ân Niên: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cười nói: "Triệu chưởng môn."

Giờ này khắc này, Lý Trì Ý quả thực muốn che mặt, hận không thể đào cái động chính mình chui vào. Hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không nghĩ tới, song Phương sư phụ sẽ ngay tại lúc này gặp mặt, còn đụng thấy mình cùng Úy Tiền Bối trước mặt mọi người tay nắm?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người gặp gia trưởng á.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nối, nối tiếp tuyến thành viên nói: ta hoài nghi nó hiện tại đầu óc có vấn đề.

Hệ thống: ... Ngươi mới đầu óc có vấn đề, cả nhà ngươi đều có vấn đề!

Đệ 103 chương

Tại đây nhất phái vui sướng hớn hở sư môn quen biết nhau tình cảnh ở bên trong, đã có một người không hợp nhau, trên mặt xúi quẩy.

Theo mấy ngày trước đây có người ở hắn mí mắt phía dưới bắt đi Lý Trì Ý, từng đã là ái đồ Phong Bộ Sơ mang theo Đại Năng Úy Tranh đi tìm manh mối sau trở về, mấy ngày trước đây bỗng nhiên lưu lại thư, nói mình lập nhiều Tâm Ma thề trọn đời không hề dùng Lâm Vân Phái công pháp, liền lặng yên không lên tiếng mà đi ra ngoài.

Cái này trong lúc mấu chốt, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cùng Triển Tiên Môn hai vị chưởng môn lần lượt đến thăm lấy muốn thuyết pháp. Quả thực lại để cho Trương Bặc Hoài đầy bụi đất, tâm lực tiều tụy.

Lúc này hắn nhìn thấy Lý Trì Ý trước mặt mọi người xuất hiện, trong nội tâm không khỏi ngăn chặn một hơi thiếu chút nữa vận lên không được.

Đều là tiểu tử này, làm hại ái đồ cùng chính mình ly tâm, lại đưa tới tất cả lớn nhỏ các loại phiền toái, lại để cho Lâm Vân Phái mặt mất hết, vốn cho là hắn lần này lành ít dữ nhiều, lại không nghĩ rằng còn có thể nguyên lành trở về, thật sự là sự tình tinh tai họa ngàn năm!

Trương Bặc Hoài mọi cách mất hứng, trên mặt vẫn là giật ra một cái hòa ái mỉm cười: "Lý hiền chất, ngươi có thể bình yên trở về là tốt rồi, sư phụ ngươi cùng Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ đối với ngươi an nguy có chút quan tâm, lên một lượt cửa tới tìm ta lấy người đến."

Triệu Ân Niên trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ: "Trương chưởng phái, các ngươi Tu Chân giới môn phái thứ nhất Lâm Vân Phái chính là chỗ này sao làm việc , đem hảo tâm đến làm chứng tiểu bối bắt lại nhốt tại trong nhà giam, hảo cho các ngươi tẩy trắng thanh danh?"

Trương Bặc Hoài vẻ bên ngoài thì cười nhưng trong lòng không cười, nhàn nhạt giải thích nói: "Triệu chưởng môn có chỗ không biết, đương lúc không có bất kỳ chứng cớ nào chứng minh hắn nói là thật, lệnh đồ cũng tự nguyện ở lại Lâm Vân Phái chờ đợi Úy Tranh đạo hữu, việc này có chúng tiên cửa chứng kiến, cũng không phải là bởi vì ta bắt buộc."

Triệu Ân Niên: "Vậy ngươi về sau bỏ mặc đồ nhi ta thân người an toàn mặc kệ, tùy ý hắn bị người bắt đi lại nên nói như thế nào? Ta đều muốn hoài nghi hắc y nhân kia có phải hay không chính là ngươi, vì đem tội danh đều vu oan tại đồ nhi ta trên người, mới đem người bắt đi đấy!"

Trương Bặc Hoài vừa nghĩ tới ngày đó Lâm Vân Phái loạn đầu voi liền đau nhức, không khỏi mặt đen lên nói: "Triệu đạo hữu đau lòng đồ đệ, chính là nhân chi thường tình, cũng không nên bởi vậy đổi trắng thay đen! Nếu không phải lệnh đồ trước đó phá hư trận pháp, như thế nào lại lại để cho hắc y nhân kia có thời cơ lợi dụng, đang không có gây ra cảnh báo dưới tình huống đem người bắt đi?"

Triệu Ân Niên râu mép vễnh lên: "Tặc tử nghênh ngang đi vào trong nhà, còn muốn xúc động cấm chế mới có thể phát hiện, các ngươi Lâm Vân Phái hiện tại đã luân lạc tới loại trình độ này?"

Trương Bặc Hoài giận tím mặt, đang muốn trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên nói: "Trương chưởng phái còn nhớ thoả đáng sơ cùng vãn bối đổ ước?"

Hắn mặt đen lên nói: "Tự nhiên nhớ rõ!"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Tuy nhiên chậm trễ một hồi, nhưng hôm nay cũng không tính toán quá muộn. Vừa vặn hôm nay có mấy vị trưởng bối lúc này, vãn bối khẩn cầu các vị trưởng bối có thể thay ta làm chứng, để tránh ngày sau nhưng có người dùng cái này hiểu lầm ta Lý Trì Ý nhập ma đạo, lệnh sư cửa hổ thẹn."

Nhìn hắn hướng Úy Tranh: "Úy Tiền Bối, ngày hôm trước ta ra mặt làm chứng Lâm Vân Phái Bảo Huy Trưởng Lão cố ý giấu diếm Tê Ngô Cảnh có chủ, dẫn đến chúng tiên cửa bị tổn thất sự thật. Bất quá nhưng có con tin nghi ngươi là Tê Ngô Cảnh chi chủ, cũng sớm cùng ta quen biết một chuyện, không biết ngươi có thể hay không thay ta hướng trương chưởng phái giải thích một chút?"

"Tê Ngô Cảnh chi chủ một chuyện sao... Không biết các vị có từng bái kiến phượng hoàng?" Úy Tranh mỉm cười, hắn sờ lên trên bờ vai tiểu phượng hoàng, A Thu cao hứng mà kêu to một tiếng, âm điệu trong trẻo, mọi người gặp chi không khỏi biến sắc.

Chính thức phượng hoàng bọn hắn chưa thấy qua, nhưng cái này lông vũ cùng thanh âm lại cùng sách cổ miêu tả được giống nhau như đúc, tuy nhiên lông vũ thưa thớt hơi có chút, thanh âm non nớt một điểm, nhưng có thể hiểu được, dù sao cũng là phượng hoàng con sao!

Nếu không phải Tê Ngô Cảnh chi chủ, tại sao phượng hoàng nhận chủ một chuyện?

A Thu thấy bọn họ nhìn thần sắc của mình đều bị hâm mộ sợ hãi thán phục, không khỏi kiêu ngạo mà nhô lên bộ lông thưa thớt bộ ngực nhỏ, vòng quanh đại đường đã bay một vòng.

Đương nhiên, nếu là tiểu phượng hoàng biết rõ những người này đều sai đem hắn trở thành linh sủng đối đãi, chỉ sợ sẽ tức giận đến một ngụm hỏa thiêu tiêu bọn hắn.

Úy Tranh tự nhiên sẽ không đi uốn nắn những người này hiểu lầm, dù sao nam nam sinh tử một chuyện quá mức kinh thế hãi tục, hắn đem cầm chặt Lý Trì Ý tay giơ lên, nhẹ nhàng vung lên, hướng mọi người ý bảo nói, "Về phần ta cùng Lý Trì Ý quan hệ, nói đơn giản, hắn tương lai sẽ là của ta đạo lữ."

Úy Tranh lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người đều kinh, liền Lý Trì Ý đều cả kinh mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Hắn vạn lần không ngờ Úy Tranh sẽ ở thời điểm này bỗng nhiên nói ra nói như vậy!

Ngược lại là trước kia nhìn thấy hai người dắt tay hai vị sư tôn biểu lộ phức tạp, nhưng không có khiếp sợ thần sắc, nghĩ đến đã theo hai người thân mật cử chỉ đoán được quan hệ giữa bọn họ.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười nhìn xem Lý Trì Ý: "Ta cùng với ngày khác lâu sinh tình, đã cùng một chỗ tương đối dài một đoạn thời gian. Tuy nhiên A Ý còn chưa từng đáp ứng ta, nhưng ta tin tưởng đây chẳng qua là vấn đề thời gian."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Đúng, ta còn không có đáp ứng ngươi.

Cho nên ngươi cái này cám ơn mọi người chúng ta đã ở cùng một chỗ biểu lộ cùng ngữ khí là chuyện gì xảy ra? !

Trương Bặc Hoài mặt đen lên: "Ta đây ở chỗ này trước cho úy đạo hữu chúc."

"Đa tạ, " Úy Tranh mỉm cười, ngữ điệu một chuyến, "Bất quá nếu là đổ ước, cái kia nên có tiền đặt cược? A Ý, không biết các ngươi đánh bạc là cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý vốn có chút tức giận Úy Tranh chưa cùng chính mình thương lượng, liền tự tiện trước mặt mọi người nói ra quan hệ của hai người, nhưng giờ phút này nghe được đối phương nói đổ ước một chuyện, lực chú ý lập tức bị hấp dẫn đến phía trên này đến.

Hắn khiêu mi nói: "Lúc ấy ước định của chúng ta là, nếu có thể chứng minh trong sạch của ta, trương chưởng phái liền muốn đích thân thượng Triển Tiên Môn, đôi sư phụ ta làm sáng tỏ việc này."

Triệu Ân Niên phật tu cười cười: "A, vừa vặn ta ngay ở chỗ này, trương chưởng phái liền không cần phải đi Triển Tiên Môn rồi, trực tiếp tại đây hướng ta chịu nhận lỗi a."

Trương Bặc Hoài: "Chẳng qua là làm sáng tỏ mà thôi! Nếu như Triệu chưởng môn đã chính tai nghe được, sẽ không tất nhiên ta thuật lại một lần a!"

Triệu Ân Niên: "Ngươi một cái to như vậy Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái, liền nhận lầm khí phách đều không có, tương lai làm sao có thể lấy đức thu phục người?"

Vừa mới một mực ở sống chết mặc bây Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cũng gật đầu nói: "Trương chưởng phái, lời hứa đáng giá nghìn vàng."

Trương Bặc Hoài mặt đều tái rồi, cả buổi biệt xuất một câu: "... Việc này là ta thiếu nợ cân nhắc, mong rằng Triệu chưởng môn rộng lòng tha thứ!"

Triệu Ân Niên cười nói: "Điểm đến là dừng, mà thôi mà thôi."

Trương Bặc Hoài tức giận đến tại chỗ phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Nhìn xem trương chưởng phái tâm hoả ngút trời ly khai, sau đó đóng cửa cự khách, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên phiền muộn đứng lên.

Kỳ thật hắn ước nguyện ban đầu là muốn ngăn cản sư phụ cùng Trương Bặc Hoài cãi lộn. Không nghĩ tới sự tình sẽ phát triển đến nước này, cái này cùng Lâm Vân Phái sống núi (cừu oán) xem như triệt để kết, có thể chính mình còn muốn theo hắn bên này đạt được tham dự lần này Tê Ngô Cảnh thám hiểm môn phái danh sách đâu.

Đẳng các loại..., Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên trong đầu hiển hiện qua một người, không bằng đi tìm hắn?

Ly khai Lâm Vân Phái, Triệu Ân Niên mang theo hắn một chúng đệ tử tại Tán Tu Liên Minh chỗ lại thuê một gian sân nhỏ, Lý Trì Ý mất đi liên lạc lâu như vậy, rốt cục cùng sư môn đoàn tụ, cũng nên chúc mừng một phen.

Đêm đó, mọi người tụ họp cùng một chỗ ăn uống dừng lại, Lâm Linh lôi kéo Lý Trì Ý truy vấn hắn những ngày này chuyện đã xảy ra, khi biết được đầu hắn thượng cái con kia Tiểu Phượng chim là tiểu sư đệ hài tử lúc, tất cả mọi người sợ ngây người.

Sau khi kinh ngạc, Lý Trì Ý sư môn rất nhanh tiếp nạp cái này chỉ xấu xấu tiểu phượng hoàng.

Nhất là Trần Thanh, cái này yêu chim cuồng nhân quả thực đôi A Thu yêu thích không buông tay, mắt ba ba mà năn nỉ nó phóng hỏa cho mình xem. A Thu nhưng là một bộ ngây thơ nghiêng đầu bộ dáng, mất đi Trần Thanh kiên nhẫn đùa nó, đã qua hồi lâu mới đánh ợ một cái tựa như đánh cho một vòng khói đen đi ra.

Liền là như thế này, Trần Thanh cũng vui thích hoa chân múa tay vui sướng cả buổi.

Sau khi ăn xong, Triệu Ân Niên đem hắn mang qua một bên, hỏi thăm hắn về Úy Tranh sự tình: "A Ý, ngươi ngày đó không phải nói với ta ngươi sẽ không lại cùng hắn có dây dưa sao? Chẳng lẽ là ngươi đã khám phá tâm kết của ngươi?"

Triệu Ân Niên theo như lời khúc mắc, đúng là tu luyện Ngũ Hành Quyết dẫn đến tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi một chuyện.

Mấy ngày này Cân Úy loong coong cùng một chỗ, hắn đã tận lực không thèm nghĩ nữa phương diện này sự tình, càng là siêng năng tu luyện, tha thiết chờ mong mình có thể đột phá liền ma tôn Trạm Nhung cũng không cách nào đột phá gông cùm xiềng xích, lại để cho tu luyện cao hơn một tầng, cũng làm cho tuổi thọ tận khả năng kéo dài một ít.

Chẳng qua là kết quả sao... Hắn thở dài, lắc đầu nói: "Cũng không."

Triệu Ân Niên cau mày nói: "Đây là vì hài tử?"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn nhìn cách đó không xa cùng Trần Thanh khiến cho vui vẻ tiểu phượng hoàng, lại lặng yên lắc đầu: "Ta cũng không có đáp ứng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ."

Triệu Ân Niên còn phải lại hỏi, Lý Trì Ý nhân tiện nói: "Sư phụ, ta có việc phải đi ra ngoài một bận, chúng ta trước tiên là nói về đến cái này a."

Triệu Ân Niên như thế nào nhìn không ra hắn trốn tránh chi ý, chỉ phải lắc đầu, thở dài: "Đi đi!"

Lý Trì Ý cùng sư tôn cáo lui, hướng viện đi ra ngoài, trên nửa đường giết ra Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh, thần thần bí bí mà đem hắn kéo đến một bên: "A Ý, ngươi cùng Úy Tiền Bối song tu đại điển khi nào xử lý à?"

Lý Trì Ý nheo mắt: "Không làm."

Lâm Linh sững sờ, chân mày lá liễu đứng đấy: "Liền hài tử đều đã có, cũng nói muốn cùng ngươi kết thành đạo lữ, như thế nào liền song tu đại điển cũng không muốn xử lý?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ách..."

Hắn còn chưa nói lời nói, Lâm Linh liền như chỉ tiểu pháo tựa như đùng đùng (*không dứt) mà khiển trách khởi Úy Tranh đã đến: "Thật sự là lẽ nào lại như vậy, trên đời lại có này thay lòng đổi dạ đồ, một phương diện xin ngươi giữa đường lữ, một phương diện liền song tu đại điển đều không nghĩ với ngươi xử lý!"

Lý Trì Ý: ... Đầu gối bỗng nhiên mơ hồ làm đau chuyện gì xảy ra.

Trần Thanh cũng ở bên cạnh than thở: "A Ý, ngươi không phải nữ nhi gia, khả năng không quan tâm điểm ấy hư danh, nhưng ta nói chút không dễ nghe , tương lai hai người các ngươi nếu là cảm tình không như ý cãi nhau mà trở mặt rồi, hắn liền có thể bằng cái này đắn đo ngươi."

Lâm Linh nói tiếp: "A, cái này thật đúng là cái... Ngày đó ta nghe những cái...kia bác chồng nói chuyện phiếm lúc nói cái gì kia mà... A, đúng rồi, cặn bã!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn mặt tối sầm: "Đừng nói nữa, người kia tra chính là ta!" Dứt lời, liền bay nhanh theo sư huynh sư tỷ bên người rời đi.

Lâm Linh cùng Trần Thanh hai mặt nhìn nhau: ? ? ?

A Thu ngồi xổm Trần Thanh trên đầu, đánh cho hắt xì tỉnh lại, nó liếc thấy Lý Trì Ý, bề bộn giương cánh cao hứng mà đi theo.

Lý Trì Ý đang tại tâm phiền ý loạn đang lúc, thình lình trên bờ vai rơi xuống một cái Tiểu Hôi nắm, hắn dừng bước lại, quay đầu sờ lên A Thu đầu, đạt được Tiểu Hôi nắm vô hạn không muốn xa rời mà đi từ từ, tâm tình cái này mới khá hơn một chút.

A Thu bỗng nhiên thanh kêu một tiếng, giương cánh bay về phía bên kia phương hướng.

Lý Trì Ý ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn nhìn thấy bên kia đứng đấy cái dung mạo tuấn mỹ tóc đen nam nhân, chính ôm ngực mỉm cười mà nhìn chăm chú lên chính mình.

Đệ 104 chương

Theo Lâm Vân Phái bên kia sau khi rời đi, Úy Tranh đi đầu đi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bên kia giao cho mất tích một chuyện, đến lúc này thời điểm mới đến nhìn hắn.

Nhưng mà vừa mới trải qua sư môn liên tiếp pháo oanh, lại nghĩ tới lúc trước người này không thông qua chính mình đồng ý, tự tiện đem chuyện hai người tình công bố cùng người khác, Lý Trì Ý liền thập phần không muốn nhìn thấy hắn.

Úy Tranh vỗ nhè nhẹ A Thu phía sau lưng, hướng Lý Trì Ý cái này vừa đi tới.

Lý Trì Ý hừ lạnh một tiếng, tựa như cùng không có gặp hắn người này tựa như, thẳng theo bên cạnh hắn xuyên qua. Úy Tranh khẽ giật mình, xoay người muốn phải bắt được tay của hắn, lại bị nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt mà tránh đi.

Người nào đó ở đâu nhìn không ra hắn là tại vì chuyện ban ngày sinh khí, chỉ phải sờ lên cái mũi, im ắng mà theo tới.

Chiêu thành ban đêm như trước ngựa xe như nước, Lý Trì Ý tránh đi đám người, đi ở không ngờ trong góc, hắn việc này chỗ mục đích là Lâm Vân Phái đại viện.

Tự bạch thiên Trương Bặc Hoài bị mặt khác hai phái chưởng môn tạo áp lực, không thể không trước mặt mọi người sau khi nói xin lỗi, về Tê Ngô Cảnh thăm mật một chuyện cũng tạm thời cáo một giai đoạn, một đoạn.

Nho nhỏ chiêu nội thành ẩn núp lấy đến từ Vân Thâm Đại Lục các nơi ánh mắt, đã tin tưởng không lâu, Lâm Vân Phái chưởng phái chính miệng thừa nhận chính mình sai lầm một chuyện sẽ rơi vào tay các môn các phái chỗ, lần này sự cố chủ yếu gánh chịu người rốt cục che hòm quan tài kết luận, rơi vào Lâm Vân Phái trưởng lão Bảo Huy trên đầu.

Bảo Huy đã chết, lần này sự kiện tổn thất lớn nhất sẽ là phía sau hắn đại biểu Lâm Vân Phái, tích góp từng tí một mấy trăm năm danh vọng như vậy hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát.

Mà khi sơ Lâm Vân Phái huy động nhân lực gác Tê Ngô Cảnh cửa vào, hôm nay cũng như một chê cười tựa như, ngược lại là Tán Tu Liên Minh kiếm được đầy bồn đầy bát (*đầy túi), buôn bán lời những thứ này tông môn đại đại một số tìm nơi ngủ trọ phí tổn.

Trương Bặc Hoài sau khi trở về đại đại phát một lần tính tình, lập tức lấy người thu dọn đồ đạc, ngày thứ hai liền lên đường quay về Lâm Vân Phái.

Đương nhiên, so những thứ này Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử càng xám xịt , còn có trước đó vài ngày trước mặt mọi người chỉ ra và xác nhận Lý Trì Ý là ma tu Lô Nhân Cổ. Lý Trì Ý gặp chuyện không may về sau, hắn vẫn bị giam tại trong địa lao, Trương Bặc Hoài giận dữ lúc bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến chỗ này người, lập tức giận chó đánh mèo đến trên người hắn.

Nếu không phải người này thêm mắm thêm muối, nói cái gì thần bí công pháp, chính mình cũng không trở thành sinh ra muốn đem người giam giữ đề ra nghi vấn tâm tư!

Trương Bặc Hoài đôi Lô Nhân Cổ cũng không có gì thầy trò tình nghĩa, tại chỗ hạ lệnh phế bỏ kia tu vị, đem người trục xuất sư môn.

Lô Nhân Cổ đang bị áp giải đến Giới Luật đường hành hình khe hở, thừa dịp giá trị thủ đệ tử không chú ý, bằng vào chính mình hạng nhất bảo vệ tánh mạng pháp bảo, vậy mà thành công trốn xông tới.

Hắn đầy bụi đất chạy ra chiêu thành, mất mạng ra bên ngoài chạy trốn hơn mười dặm, rốt cục tinh lực bất lực, trốn vào một tòa thâm sơn ở bên trong, tựa ở dưới một cây đại thụ nghỉ ngơi.

Ngay tại Lô Nhân Cổ nghỉ ngơi chi tế, hắn bỗng nhiên sinh ra một tia cảnh giác, ngẩng đầu hướng lên nhìn thoáng qua.

Cái nhìn này lập tức sợ đến hắn lui về sau mấy bước, đứng ở trên ngọn cây không phải cái nào Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử, nhưng là cái kia ngày ngày xuất hiện ở chính mình trong cơn ác mộng sát tinh Lý Trì Ý!

Lô Nhân Cổ mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ, lập tức quay người lại muốn chạy trốn.

Lý Trì Ý đang muốn nhảy xuống bắt người, lại bị người đoạt trước một bước, tiểu phượng hoàng giương cánh bổ nhào Lô Nhân Cổ, Úy Tranh dẫn theo Lô Nhân Cổ sau cổ, như xách con gà con tựa như, đem người kéo dài tới dưới cây.

Úy Tranh ngước mắt hướng hắn mỉm cười: "Còn có mặt khác cần ta làm thay sao?"

Cảnh ban đêm chọc người, sáng tỏ ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua lượn quanh lá cây, rơi vào cái kia trương tuấn mỹ trên mặt, Úy Tranh trong mắt như là cái đĩa ôn nhu thiên hà, nhẹ nhàng nháy mắt, liền có thể tràn ra sao sớm.

Lý Trì Ý giữ im lặng nhìn hắn một cái, cũng rất nhanh dời đi ánh mắt, thò tay ý bảo, A Thu liền cao hứng bừng bừng mà bay đến trên bờ vai.

Úy Tranh cổ vũ nhìn ái tử liếc, A Thu tức thì hoàn toàn không có cảm nhận được cha hắn ý niệm, cái gì hài tử tác hợp cha mẹ hòa hảo loại sự tình này hoàn toàn phát sinh không đến tiểu phượng hoàng trên người, nó vội vàng cọ mẫu thân cũng không kịp, căn bản chú ý không đến cha thật sao.

Úy Tranh: ...

Sờ lên tiểu phượng hoàng đầu, Lý Trì Ý nhảy xuống cây vững vàng rơi vào Úy Tranh bên người, thò tay đã nắm Lô Nhân Cổ, không khách khí nói: "Đem Tê Ngô Cảnh thăm mật danh sách cho ta lặng yên đi ra."

Người này đã từng trước mặt mọi người chỉ ra bản thân không tại trên danh sách, nhất định đôi danh sách hết sức quen thuộc. Bởi vậy tại cùng Lâm Vân Phái triệt để trở mặt về sau, Lý Trì Ý mới nghĩ đến theo Lô Nhân Cổ nơi đây đạt được danh sách.

Lô Nhân Cổ thấy hắn liền trong nội tâm nhút nhát, có thể trên mặt lại nhịn không được mạnh miệng nói: "Ta sẽ không nói cho ngươi! Ta Lâm Vân..." Hắn nói đến một nửa kẹt rồi, lúc này mới thất lạc mà ý thức được chính mình tối nay đã không còn là Lâm Vân Phái đệ tử.

Lý Trì Ý đang muốn nghiêm hình bức cung, nhưng không ngờ đối phương bỗng nhiên thái độ đại biến: "Hảo, ta đem danh sách lặng yên ra đến đem cho các ngươi, nhưng các ngươi phải bảo vệ ta không bị truy giết người của ta bắt lấy!"

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, có chút do dự có muốn hay không nói cho Lô Nhân Cổ, tựa hồ cũng không có cái gọi là đuổi giết hắn người. Dù sao Lâm Vân Phái người đêm nay đều tại thu thập bao bọc:ba lô chuẩn bị ngày mai lên đường đâu rồi, nơi đó có thời gian tới bắt hắn cái này không có tiếng tăm gì thế hệ.

Bất quá điều này cũng không ngại hắn biết thời biết thế một chút: "Có thể."

Lô Nhân Cổ đại hỉ, liền đem tên kia tấu đơn thuật đi ra, cuối cùng, hắn xoa xoa trên đầu đổ mồ hôi, thấp thỏm nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngươi vừa mới đã đáp ứng của ta ngươi cũng đừng quên, người tu chân ưng thuận lời hứa cùng Thiên Đạo tương quan, không thể vi thề đấy!"

Lý Trì Ý nhàn nhạt nhẹ gật đầu, một cái cổ tay chặt đánh vào hắn phần cổ, Lô Nhân Cổ hai mắt tối sầm, lập tức té trên mặt đất.

Là bề ngoài đối thiên đạo thành ý, Lý Trì Ý còn cố ý dùng cỏ tranh đem người phủ ở, Úy Tranh giúp hắn ở chung quanh bố trí cái che giấu hơi thở trận pháp, cái này liền đốn củi tiều phu tìm khắp không thấy Lô Nhân Cổ rồi, cũng coi như hoàn thành chính mình đối với hắn ưng thuận lời hứa.

Trong đầu nhớ lại quyển trục nội dung, cùng Lô Nhân Cổ vừa mới cái kia phần danh sách từng cái đối lập, Lý Trì Ý tại trong trí nhớ tìm kiếm kiếp trước theo Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phi thăng đoạn thời gian này ở bên trong tất cả xuống dốc môn phái.

Sở dĩ lựa chọn như vậy hạn định điều kiện, bởi vì, chẳng qua là từ đối với Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên số mệnh chi tử thân phận cân nhắc.

Lại nói tiếp, hắn cũng là bởi vì Triệu Vô Hạ chi tử kích phát linh cảm.

Kiếp trước Triệu Vô Hạ chôn vùi vô văn nguyên nhân, là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong khi lịch luyện chưa kịp cứu Úy Tranh, mà Úy Tranh vừa chết, hắn cũng không khỏi không đi tìm chết, căn bản không có cơ sẽ ra ngoài gây sóng gió.

Như vậy về Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn phía sau màn làm chủ, có phải hay không cũng là tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không hề có cảm giác thời điểm thuận tay giết chết?

Lo lắng nữa đến tại tuyết phong lúc hai người quy nạp đi ra manh mối, tìm tòi trọng tâm liền tương đối rõ ràng rồi.

Chẳng qua là mạch suy nghĩ mặc dù hảo, kết quả cũng không cố gắng hết sức như người ý.

Tại trong đầu nhớ lại cả buổi, Lý Trì Ý phát hiện phù hợp cái này mấy điều kiện, vậy mà chỉ có Tịnh Nguyệt Tông một cái.

Lý Trì Ý: Tịnh Nguyệt Tông? ? ?

Số ít mấy cái không có tham dự Triển Tiên Môn diệt môn sự kiện tông môn, Úy Tranh sư môn, hôm nay tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng phong bình luận rất tốt, mơ hồ có vượt qua Lâm Vân Phái thế Tịnh Nguyệt Tông?

Nhìn hắn Úy Tranh liếc, bị đối phương mẫn cảm mà bị bắt được: "Kết quả như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là đem kết quả này nói cho Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh như có điều suy nghĩ: "Ta sẽ đi tra một chút ."

Hết bận đây hết thảy, Lý Trì Ý đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục bỏ qua Úy Tranh, chính mình trở về thành đi, nhưng không ngờ trên vai bỗng nhiên chợt nhẹ, Tiểu Hôi nắm thẳng theo trên người hắn lăn xuống đến trong bụi cỏ, trên người có chút phát ra hào quang.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ! !

Hai tân thủ phụ thân biểu lộ đều là cả kinh, vội vàng mò lên tiểu phượng hoàng.

Gặp tiểu phượng hoàng mí mắt híp lại, dĩ nhiên là vù vù đã ngủ, sáng lên chính là trên người nó mới thay đổi ấu vũ, toàn bộ chim nhiệt độ cơ thể cũng so bình thường cao rất nhiều.

Lúc này cũng bất chấp chiến tranh lạnh cái gì , Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "A Thu đây là có chuyện gì?"

Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Có lẽ là quá mệt mỏi?"

Lý Trì Ý không đồng ý: "Cái kia thân thể hắn như thế nào sẽ sáng lên?"

Hai người liếc nhau, phát hiện không có đầu mối, trong lòng không khỏi xiết chặt. May mà Lý Trì Ý nhớ tới chính mình sư huynh chính là cái ngự thú sư, đôi cầm loại có phần có tâm đắc, hai người liền tranh thủ thời gian mang theo hài tử trở về thành.

Trần Thanh lúc nửa đêm bị người theo đầu giường kéo đến, mở mắt ra liền nhìn thấy sáng lên tiểu phượng hoàng, không khỏi tinh thần chấn động: "Chúc mừng sư đệ, lệnh lang đây là muốn biến hóa á!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm vui vẻ, cũng không cố lần trước vị cái này kỳ quái xưng hô, vội hỏi: "Làm phiền sư huynh hỗ trợ nhìn xem."

Trần Thanh không ngớt lời đã nói, lập tức đem người đuổi ra cửa: "Không nên ảnh hưởng ta giúp đỡ tiểu phượng hoàng biến hóa!"

Lý Trì Ý ngốc đứng ở cửa ra vào, bỗng nhiên có gan đẳng bà đỡ đỡ đẻ lo lắng cảm giác, hắn qua lại đảo quanh một hồi lâu, đã không nghe thấy hài tử khóc thét, cũng không nghe thấy sư huynh hô to sinh ra sinh ra là một xiên đốt các loại lời nói, liền lúng túng ngừng đảo quanh bước chân.

Theo ấp trứng tốc độ đến xem, đại khái đứa nhỏ này không có mười ngày nửa tháng là không có pháp biến hóa .

Lý Trì Ý không hiểu có chút thất lạc, chợt phát hiện Úy Tranh không biết lúc nào đã không ở bên cạnh hắn rồi. Hắn có chút nhăn lại lông mày, lúc này thời điểm Lâm Linh theo đi tới, lặng lẽ hướng hắn phất phất tay.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lâm Linh biết rõ Trần Thanh đang giúp trợ tiểu phượng hoàng biến hóa, không muốn quấy rầy đến hắn, liền mở miệng dùng môi lời nói cùng Lý Trì Ý truyền lại tin tức.

Lý Trì Ý ngay từ đầu vẫn là hơi nhíu mày, Lâm Linh nói được một nửa, hắn lông mày đã thật sâu vặn đi lên, đẳng Lâm Linh nói xong, Lý Trì Ý kinh ngạc mà khiêu mi, vội vàng hướng sân nhỏ đi ra ngoài.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tịnh Nguyệt Tông manh mối chỉ đường đệ 78 chương, đại lão bị pháo hôi mất sư môn ~

Đệ 105 chương

Lâm Linh nói câu kia môi ngữ là: "Sư phụ vừa mới cùng Úy Tiền Bối nói trong chốc lát lời nói, sau đó đánh nhau á!"

Lại nói Lý Trì Ý hai người mang theo mê man tiểu phượng hoàng trở lại chiêu thành, Lý Trì Ý lòng tràn đầy đều đặt ở hài tử trên người, Úy Tranh lại bị sư phụ hắn Triệu Ân Niên gọi lại bước chân.

Triệu Ân Niên dò xét Úy Tranh một lát, lạnh lùng nói: "Úy Tôn Giả, có thể nguyện cùng lão già ta qua mấy chiêu?"

Úy Tranh có chút khiêu mi: "Không dám không theo."

Đôi hết lời nói, hai người liền ra Trần Thanh tiểu viện, trực tiếp hướng đại viện đi đến.

Triệu Ân Niên đôi cái này tiện nghi đồ tế từ trước đến nay là tương đối không thích , một phương diện ghét bỏ hắn trâu già gặm cỏ non, tao đạp nhà mình trong đất hảo mầm mầm, một phương diện khác thì là từ đối với đồ đệ tương lai suy tính —

Hôm nay hai người thật không minh bạch mà quấy cùng một chỗ, rơi xuống trong mắt người khác, A Ý cái kia chính là thấy người sang bắt quàng làm họ, dùng sắc tùy tùng người, ở đâu còn có thể chiếm được hảo thanh danh?

Bất quá nếu như đồ đệ ưa thích, Triệu Ân Niên cũng không nên ngăn trở cái gì, nhiều nhất là thay ái đồ tìm một chút trước mắt hắn không...nhất dám đối mặt vấn đề.

Triệu Ân Niên chắp tay đi đến trong đại viện đang lúc, quay đầu nhìn Úy Tranh, ghét bỏ tình cảnh tình cảm bộc lộ trong lời nói. Hắn tiện tay theo bên cạnh bắt lấy một cái vạc nước, đặt trong đại viện: "Mời."

Úy Tranh đánh giá một lát: "Mời."

Đây cũng là một loại đối lập nhau văn nhã cổ sớm đánh cờ phương pháp, đánh cờ chi nhân đem linh lực rót vào trong nước, một người khống chế nước chảy như ý kim đồng hồ mà vòng, tên còn lại tức thì khống chế phản phương hướng, chiếm thượng phong cái kia một phương, là người thắng.

Thượng Thiện Nhược Thủy, lợi vạn vật không tranh giành, cũng là khó khăn nhất dùng khống chế nhu vật, tại nho nhỏ này trong chum nước hai phe giao thủ, có thể...nhất biểu hiện đôi linh lực chưởng khống lực.

Hai người đem linh lực hợp thành vào trong nước, trong chum nước lập tức giao hội ra cỡ nhỏ vòng xoáy. Triệu Ân Niên đột nhiên nói: "Ngươi ly khai A Ý a."

Úy Tranh vui đùa giống như mà nói: "Ta cùng với A Ý tình đầu ý hợp, Triệu chưởng môn vì sao phải bổng đánh uyên uyên?"

Triệu Ân Niên hừ lạnh một tiếng: "A Ý có thể còn không có đáp ứng với ngươi cùng một chỗ, ngươi hôm nay trước mặt mọi người tuyên bố cùng chuyện của hắn, rõ ràng chính là đang ép bách hắn làm ra lựa chọn!"

Úy Tranh con mắt sắc hơi ám, thấp giọng nói: "Đây quả thật là xuất từ của ta một mảnh tư tâm, hắn luôn luôn ưa thích trong nội tâm giấu sự tình, ta nếu không phải bức một bức, chỉ sợ vĩnh viễn đều nghe không được hắn lời nói thật."

Cùng dị xà giằng co ngàn năm mà thắng, hắn thường thường cảm thấy dưới gầm trời này không có gì là mình không thể kiên nhẫn chờ đợi được rồi, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác gặp được người nào đó, vô luận như thế nào nói bóng nói gió, chỉ rõ ám chỉ, cũng nạy ra không ra cái kia vỏ sò tựa như miệng, chính mình cuối cùng kiên nhẫn khô kiệt, vừa được đến cơ hội, liền không thể chờ đợi được đem quyền sở hữu chiêu cáo tại chúng.

Triệu Ân Niên lập tức trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ: "Lời nói thật, ngươi còn muốn cái gì lời nói thật? Đơn giản là hắn lo lắng cho mình tu luyện Ngũ Hành Quyết, tuổi thọ không lâu dài, không xứng với ngươi mà thôi!"

Nghe xong lời này, Úy Tranh không khỏi nao nao.

...

Đợi đến Lý Trì Ý được tin tức, đi vào đại viện, liếc liền gặp được sư phụ hắn Cân Úy loong coong riêng phần mình ngồi ở trên mặt ghế đá, đối diện lấy một cái chứa đầy nước vạc nước, giờ phút này hai người này ai cũng không có động thủ, chỉ thúc dục linh lực rót vào trong chum nước, phụ giúp bên trong nước trong đánh xoáy.

Nhưng thấy cái kia một vạc nước khi thì như ý vòng, khi thì nghịch chuyển, đến cuối cùng, hai đạo nước chảy tương giao, hóa thành hai cái trong suốt rồng nước quấn quanh tại một chỗ, thân hình so sánh thô cái kia một cái một ngụm cắn nuốt sạch mảnh , hóa thành cự cổ cột nước ở giữa không trung tức thì nổ thành trắng muốt bọt nước.

Nước tương văng khắp nơi, trong hai người chỉ có Triệu Ân Niên góc áo dính vào điểm một chút ẩm ướt ý, hắn không khỏi thở dài: "Xuất khiếu chi cảnh, quả thật huyền diệu!"

Triệu Ân Niên liền thán ba tiếng thua, hắn đối với cái này một vạc nước có chút hiểu được, vốn là một số gần như viên mãn cảnh giới có chỗ buông lỏng, vốn dự tính đem gần trăm năm mới có thể đến đột phá kỳ nhưng mà đến, khoảng cách về sau, chân trời lôi vân tích lũy di chuyển, đúng là hình thành một mảnh kiếp vân.

Chiêu nội thành đám người bạo động, mọi người bôn tẩu bẩm báo, có Đại Năng muốn độ kiếp rồi!

Cái này mái hiên, biết rõ hai người này không phải chân chánh đánh nhau, Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ buông lỏng, bắt đầu vô ý thức suy tư chính mình có cái gì có thể trợ giúp sư phụ độ kiếp pháp bảo.

Lâm Linh mắt thấy đây hết thảy, vui vẻ nói: "Chúc mừng sư phụ, sắp độ kiếp!"

Triệu Ân Niên cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, không khỏi cười khổ nói: "Nha đầu ngốc, ta nửa điểm cũng không có chuẩn bị, lúc này đây độ kiếp thế nhưng là khó rồi...!"

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Có thể là trưởng bối hộ pháp."

Triệu Ân Niên biến sắc, khoát tay nói: "Miễn đi miễn đi, không đảm đương nổi ngươi cái này âm thanh trưởng bối!" Đối với cái không biết thấp nhiều ít bối phận , đều có thể mặt không đổi sắc gọi tiền bối, vì hắn đồ đệ này, tiểu tử này coi như là hao tổn tâm cơ rồi.

Nếu như Úy Tranh biết rõ Triệu lão đầu hiện tại cái này ý tưởng, đích thị là thản nhiên tiếp nhận phê bình, hắn liền Lâm Linh đều có mặt kêu một tiếng sư tỷ, một tiếng tiền bối lại có làm sao?

Lý Trì Ý vốn định đem cho lúc trước cái kia cái bạch hổ nhất tộc tinh thạch giao cho Triệu Ân Niên, Úy Tranh đè lại tay hắn, lắc đầu nói: "Vật ấy đôi độ kiếp vô ích."

Hắn cởi bỏ bội kiếm giao cho đối phương: "Còn đây là long cốt chế thành vô danh kiếm, là A Ý tự tay chế tạo, làm phiền sư phụ dùng kiếp lôi nhiều hơn nung rồi."

Triệu Ân Niên: ...

Cũng không biết là chính mình vừa mới cái đó một câu xúc động đến cái thằng này, lúc này đúng là liền sư phụ đều kêu đi ra rồi!

Cùng đồ đệ đám bọn họ giao cho vài câu, Triệu Ân Niên vội vàng thu thập đồ vật, hướng ngoài thành bay đi, đi tìm một chỗ linh huyệt đối kháng kiếp lôi.

Như không phải là bởi vì tới gần độ kiếp chỗ, sẽ dẫn phát càng thêm kịch liệt kiếp lôi, Lý Trì Ý đều muốn đi theo. Vừa mới bởi vì Triệu Ân Niên tụ tập tại chiêu trên thành trống không mây đen dần dần tiêu tán, hắn lúc này mới hơi không thể nhận ra mà thở dài một hơi.

Nếu như tại cửa vào tụ tập chỗ độ kiếp, không thiếu được muốn ồn ào tai nạn chết người, nghiệp chướng rơi vào Triệu Ân Niên trên người, đã có thể không ổn.

Hắn liếc lườm hướng Úy Tranh, gặp người này cười mỉm , không khỏi trong nội tâm giận dữ, A Thu muốn biến hóa không lo lắng, cùng sư tôn giao thủ cũng không chú ý điểm, tại nơi này trong lúc mấu chốt làm cho người ta đột phá Hóa Thần Kỳ, quả thực chính là thêm phiền!

Nghĩ đến vẫn còn biến hóa tiểu phượng hoàng, Lý Trì Ý xoay người rời đi, lại bị người kéo lại tay: "Ta hôm nay mới biết được, nguyên lai ngươi là vì số tuổi thọ vấn đề, mới không muốn tiếp nhận ta."

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Hắn mãnh liệt xoay người, trông thấy Úy Tranh vẫn là đầy mặt dáng tươi cười, không khỏi phiền muộn nói: "Cười đã sao, có cái gì tốt cười hay sao?"

Úy Tranh cười đến liền khóe mắt đều cong đã thành trăng lưỡi liềm độ cong: "Ta hiện tại mới biết được, ngươi để ý như vậy ta, liền loại vấn đề này đều muốn để trong lòng trên ngọn hồi lâu."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn lập tức thẹn quá hoá giận, bỏ qua Úy Tranh tay, thầm nghĩ sư phụ thật sự là nhiều chuyện!

Nhưng mà chuyện cho tới bây giờ, cái này đáy lòng rất không nghĩ đối mặt vấn đề đã làm cho đối phương đã biết, hắn không khỏi cam chịu nói: "Đúng, đúng ta một mực ở ý Úy Tiền Bối ngươi, ta số tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi, ta cảm thấy được ta không xứng với —! ! !"

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, đã bị kéo vào một cái ôn hòa ôm ấp, Lý Trì Ý trừng to mắt, ngay sau đó đã bị người ấn lấy đầu hung hăng hôn lên.

Người nọ động tác như trước như trong trí nhớ như vậy ôn nhu hung ác, lại để cho cái này đã lâu hôn dẫn tới làm cho người choáng váng ngọt ngào cảm giác, thẳng đến hai người tách ra, Lý Trì Ý vẫn đang ở vào mờ mịt bên trong.

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Ta có phải hay không quên nói cho ngươi biết rồi, cùng ta hợp thể con rắn này, cũng là đầu sẽ chết chi xà, chỉ còn mấy trăm số tuổi thọ hảo sống."

Lý Trì Ý ngẩn ngơ: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Úy Tranh: "Thượng cổ dị xà, cũng không phải là Dữ Thiên Địa Đồng Thọ giống, nó tại Tê Ngô Cảnh sinh hoạt gần vạn năm, sớm đã hao tổn đã qua hơn nửa tuổi thọ, ta nhặt được dị xà món lời cực kỳ lớn, thế tất cũng muốn đem thiếu sót của nó cùng nhau kế thừa xuống."

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt nói: "Tại sao có thể như vậy."

Lý Trì Ý trong đầu trong điện quang hỏa thạch sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hiện lên hai người đủ loại ở chung đoạn ngắn, khó trách hắn theo đuổi là hướng chết Nhi Sinh, khó trách cũng không thấy hắn tu luyện, nguyên lai là bởi vì hắn đã sớm biết chính mình phi thăng vô vọng!

Trong lúc nhất thời, Lý Trì Ý không biết mình là vui mừng là bi thương, một phương diện mừng thầm không còn có số tuổi thọ chi lo, một phương diện khác, đáy lòng của hắn nhịn không được mơ hồ co rút đau đớn, vì cái gì, Úy Tiền Bối vẫn là chạy không khỏi cái này hẳn phải chết vận mệnh!

Chứng kiến hắn bộ dạng này ngẩn ngơ bộ dáng, Úy Tranh trong nội tâm mềm mại phải hơn chảy ra nước tựa như, lại nhịn không được cúi đầu hôn một cái trán của hắn, ấm giọng nói: "A Ý, ngươi xem, ngươi chỉ có mấy trăm số tuổi thọ, ta cũng chỉ có mấy trăm số tuổi thọ, cũng không liền vừa mới có thể gom góp làm một đúng, ân ái giai lão?"

Nghe được giai lão hai chữ, Lý Trì Ý tâm bỗng nhiên bắt đầu run rẩy.

Chỉ là ngẫm lại cái kia hình ảnh, đã cảm thấy tuế nguyệt tĩnh hảo.

Nếu là có thể cùng một chỗ tóc trắng trắng như tuyết, cùng một chỗ chậm rãi biến lão, việc này thực tựa hồ cũng chẳng phải làm cho người ta khó có thể đã tiếp nhận.

...

Biển hoa.

Xuân cây cỏ mùi thơm, liếc bát ngát, rõ ràng là sinh cơ dạt dào cảnh tượng, lại lộ ra nặng nề tử khí.

Tại hầu như cao hơn nửa người thanh trong bụi cỏ, một cái Ngân Long nằm rạp xuống lấy tiến lên, chậm như vậy tốc độ, hầu như hoàn toàn mất đi với tư cách long linh mẫn cùng tốc độ, nếu là kỹ càng dò xét, tức thì sẽ phát hiện giờ phút này Ngân Long trên lưng chở đi một thanh niên, giờ phút này chính nửa khép lấy hai mắt, bờ môi khô héo, hoàn toàn không thể động đậy.

Cái này một rồng một người, đúng là Long Trạm cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

Bọn hắn đã tại không gian này đi vào trong thật lâu, để tìm được ly khai đột phá khẩu, tăng thêm hôm nay, đã là ngày thứ mười rồi.

Trừ bọn họ ra, nơi đây không có bất kỳ tánh mạng dấu hiệu, xanh um tươi tốt bãi cỏ, bầu trời thượng mặt trời đều là ảo ảnh, nhìn như nhìn không thấy bờ biển hoa kỳ thật đều tại không khí tường đằng sau, liếc có thể nhìn ra đó là một con người làm ra chế tạo đưa vật dùng tử địa.

Nơi đây không có nước cũng không có đồ ăn, may mắn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại linh lực bị phong ấn trước tu vị không thấp, rèn tôi được thân thể chống đỡ nghịch tính hài lòng, đổi thành người bình thường, có thể sống qua ba ngày đều là kỳ tích.

Dù vậy, ngày thứ mười, đã là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sở có thể kiên trì cực hạn.

Hắc y nhân yên tâm đi bọn hắn ném ở chỗ này, chỉ sợ mình cũng thật không ngờ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vậy mà sẽ mất đi hệ thống cùng Thương Thành.

Đương linh lực bị áp chế thành người bình thường về sau, khát khao liền sẽ trở thành mãn tính sát thủ.

Trước mắt sớm đã là một mảnh mờ, dạ dày đói tới cực điểm, mà bắt đầu quặn đau, mỗi lần cái lúc này, hắn cũng nhịn không được liếm liếm chính mình miệng môi trên, tưởng tượng có thể theo nước bọt ở bên trong nhấm nháp ra vị ngọt đến, trò chuyện dùng an ủi.

Long Trạm tình huống nếu so với hắn tốt hơn nhiều, thân là Ngân Long thể tích khổng lồ, nhịn thụ tính cũng so nhân loại thân thể cường, cho tới bây giờ nhưng hữu lực khí có thể chở đi Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đi lên phía trước.

Long Trạm mỗi lần đi một đoạn đường, đều muốn cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nói câu nào, xác nhận đối phương ý thức nhưng thanh tỉnh.

Ngay từ đầu: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi còn sống a?"

"Ừ."

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

"Ừ."

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

"Ngươi câm miệng, thúc giục đầu thai đâu!"

"A, ta chỉ là xác nhận ngươi chết không có."

...

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên?"

Lần này đợi đã lâu đều không có đợi đến lúc người nọ đáp lại, Long Trạm trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, dừng lại, cúi người nhẹ nhàng đem người phóng tới trên mặt đất.

Ngân Long dùng cái đuôi cẩn thận vỗ vỗ thanh niên thân thể, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cuộn rút đứng người dậy, như tôm luộc tựa như.

Gặp người còn có thể di chuyển, Long Trạm rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hơi thở phun tại thanh niên cái cổ đang lúc: "Mau tỉnh lại, không cho phép ngủ tiếp!"

Nhưng mà Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chẳng qua là khó chịu mà co lại thành một đoàn, trong miệng thì thào lẩm bẩm cái gì.

Long Trạm chỉ phải hết sức chăm chú mà đi nghe, cả buổi rốt cuộc biết đối phương tại lật qua lật lại mà nhớ kỹ đói cùng đau hai chữ, yếu ớt mấy không thể nghe.

Long Trạm căm tức mà trùng trùng điệp điệp phun ra một ngụm hơi thở tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt: "Ổ uất ức túi , hô cái gì đau!"

Nhưng mà ngoài miệng dù thế nào mắng, Ngân Long cũng biết, sẽ không bổ sung nước cùng đồ ăn, trước mắt người này chỉ sợ lần lượt bất quá hôm nay rồi. Nó nôn nóng mà vòng quanh thanh niên vòng vo vài vòng, linh quang lóe lên, máu của mình không cũng có thể sao!

Thế nhưng là vấn đề đã đến, long lân đao thương bất nhập, long trảo sắc bén, thực sự quát không phá cái này thân tự nhiên áo giáp, lại nên như thế nào theo trên người lấy huyết?

Ngân Long buồn rầu mà tự hỏi.

Hắn nhớ tới, kỳ thật trên người mình còn có một chỗ không có lân phiến bao trùm địa phương — cái kia là mình tại Đông hải cùng hắc long đánh nhau lúc lưu lại miệng vết thương, hắc long cắn tại chính mình cái cổ đang lúc, sinh sôi thoát đi một mảnh nghịch lân.

Cái kia mảnh nghịch lân đến nay không có trường hảo, miệng vết thương đến nay vẫn là mơ hồ làm đau.

Ngân Long nhìn xem đói bụng đến phải thần chí không rõ thanh niên, chỉ do dự chỉ chốc lát, liền dưới đáy lòng quyết định chủ ý...

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: phía dưới là ứng với tiểu thiên sứ yêu cầu, ghi long X Ngạo Thiên chạy bằng điện môtơ phúc lợi, cuốn nắp nồi đào tẩu...

( Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã thật lâu không có ăn cái gì, thế nhưng là hiến máu cắt thịt cái gì , long lân ngăn cản tại đâu đó cũng rất khó thực hiện.

Ngân Long buồn rầu mà tự hỏi.

Hắn nhớ tới, kỳ thật trên người mình còn có một chỗ không có lân phiến bao trùm địa phương. )

Y.

Đệ 106 chương

"Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên..."

Hôn mê ý thức đang lúc, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lại nghe thấy kia cái đáng ghét thanh âm, ở bên tai mình cùng con ruồi tựa như gọi.

Khát quá, thật đói...

Dạ dày như tiến vào cối xay thịt, hoặc như là khăn lau bị vặn thành một cuốn, tu chân quá lâu không ăn uống, hắn căn bản không thể tưởng được mà không cách nào ăn uống dẫn đến khát khao cảm giác có thể như thế khó chịu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thầm nghĩ nhắm mắt lại vĩnh viễn ngủ đi qua, mới có thể trốn tránh cái này giày vò đến người nổi điên khát khao cảm giác.

Thế nhưng là cái con kia đáng ghét con ruồi một mực ở ong ong tự gọi, hại chính mình căn bản không thể an tâm ngủ, thật muốn đem cái này chết tiệt vỉ đập ruồi khai a, vừa vặn thể lại như thế nào tuy nhiên cũng nhúc nhích không được.

Một cổ mang theo mùi tanh hương vị bỗng dưng dũng mãnh vào trong mũi, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thần chí bỗng nhiên một thanh!

Phải.. Huyết hương vị?

Ý thức ngắn ngủi mà chỗ trống chỉ chốc lát, ngay sau đó hắn cảm thấy có cái gì ấm áp chất lỏng một giọt, hai giọt, nhỏ xuống tại chính mình giữa cánh môi.

Thật tốt quá, huyết! So nước còn muốn ngọt huyết!

Nương theo lấy câu dẫn ra trong cơ thể máu tươi đồng cảm quen thuộc bạo động, trong chốc lát hắn đầu óc đường ngắn được cái gì đều không thể suy nghĩ, hé miệng, thầm nghĩ muốn tiếp được càng nhiều nữa chất lỏng.

Cái con kia đáng ghét con ruồi không biết lúc nào đã mất đi thanh âm, bất quá Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng không cố trời xanh ruồi cái gì được rồi. Mơ hồ trong tầm mắt, một đầu xinh đẹp sinh vật xuất hiện trên mình lúc nãy, vẻ này mang theo mùi tanh huyết dịch chính là từ đối phương trên người chảy ra, rơi xuống chính mình trong miệng .

Không đủ, còn chưa đủ... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dụng hết toàn lực ngước cổ lên, tiếp cận đầu kia xinh đẹp mà ôn nhu sinh vật.

Phảng phất đã nghe được trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ, đối phương nhích lại gần, sau đó đem chảy máu miệng vết thương tiến đến miệng hắn bên cạnh.

Thân thể vẻn vẹn sinh ra một cổ khí lực, hắn ôm lấy đối phương, đối với miệng vết thương tham lam mà mút vào cái kia ấm áp máu tươi, đối phương toàn thân chấn động, gầm nhẹ một tiếng, đem hắn vung đến mấy trượng bên ngoài.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Ngân Long: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi là chó sao? ! !"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lăn lông lốc vài vòng, bởi vì uống không ít huyết, hắn rốt cục hữu lực khí mở mắt ra, chóng mặt chóng mặt , Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thình lình chứng kiến cái cổ đang lúc lưu lại lấy vết máu Ngân Long, nằm sấp tại chính mình cách đó không xa.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, kết kết ba ba nói: "Ngươi... Ngươi."

Ngân Long màu hổ phách con ngươi chuyển hướng hắn: "Còn uống không uống?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta... Ta."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kinh ngạc mà nhìn Ngân Long, nó cái cổ đang lúc nghịch lân chung quanh, một đạo dữ tợn miệng vết thương còn đang ồ ồ mà đổ máu, nhưng mà cái này một vòng vết máu như là người nọ khóe mắt hoa đào dấu vết bình thường, lại để cho long ngân bạch duyên dáng thân hình thêm vào một vòng tươi đẹp sắc.

Một khắc này, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên tim đập nhanh hơn, không hiểu cảm thấy trước mắt này long, thuận mắt không ít.

Ngân Long không kiên nhẫn mà tới đây, lại đem cái cổ tiến đến miệng hắn bên cạnh: "Ta đã cảm giác được Không Gian Liệt Phùng trên mặt đất rồi, ngươi nhanh chút ít uống, sự khôi phục sức khỏe khí theo ta đi, tỉnh đến lúc đó liền đi đều đi không đặng!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cảm động nói: "Đó là ngươi nghịch lân a, ngươi có đau hay không à?"

Long Trạm cứng đờ: "Điểm ấy đau tính toán cái gì, ta lại không giống ngươi, chỉ biết hô đau."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực, ôm long cổ liếm lấy một búng máu, Ngân Long toàn thân run lên, nhịn không được càng làm người quăng đi ra ngoài.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lên án: "... Ngươi đặc (biệt) sao không phải nói ngươi không sợ đau không? !"

Long Trạm lặng yên lặng yên: "Ta sợ ngứa."

Gà bay chó chạy suốt cả đêm, bình minh lúc trước, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục đã chiếm được cái thứ nhất tin tức tốt, Trần Thanh trong phòng phát ra cao hứng điên cuồng hô: "Thành công rồi!"

Hai người trẻ tuổi phụ thân tiến vào sân nhỏ, gặp Trần Thanh trong ngực ôm Tiểu Hôi nắm, chạy ra, mặt mày hớn hở mà đối với bọn họ nói: "Xem!"

Lý Trì Ý tràn đầy hoài nghi mà đánh giá thoáng một phát tiểu phượng hoàng. Xem? Nhìn cái gì, đây không phải cùng lúc trước giống như đúc sao?

A Thu vừa thấy được mẫu thân, liền không thể chờ đợi được bay đến trong lòng ngực của hắn, ngọt ngào mà kêu một tiếng: "Mẫu thân!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ! !

Tiểu phượng hoàng không có đổi thành mềm nhu nhu bánh bao thịt, cái này tại chính mình trong dự liệu, mấu chốt là tiểu phượng hoàng có thể miệng phun tiếng người, quả thực làm cho người rất mừng rỡ rồi!

Cái kia một tiếng mẫu thân lại để cho hắn vừa kinh vừa vui, nhịn không được hỏi một câu: "Ngươi kêu ta cái gì?"

Tiểu phượng hoàng lập tức thông minh nói: "Phụ thân!"

Lý Trì Ý lập tức thể xác và tinh thần khoan khoái dễ chịu: "Ngoan."

Úy Tranh: "Ừ?"

A Thu lập tức nói: "Hai phụ thân!"

Cái này tiểu phượng hoàng miệng quá ngọt rồi, liền Trần Thanh cùng Lâm Linh cũng phải hai tiếng ngọt ngào sư thúc, lập tức cảm thấy mỹ mãn. A Thu còn nhớ rõ hòa ái dễ gần lão gia gia Triệu Ân Niên đâu rồi, liền ghé vào cha hắn cha trong ngực ngây thơ nói: "Ông ngoại , muốn ông ngoại !"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ừ, ừ?"

Ông ngoại ? ? ?

A Thu điềm nhiên hỏi: "Là phụ thân sư tử hổ báo!"

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi: "Là ai dạy ngươi gọi như vậy hay sao?"

A Thu: "Hai phụ thân!"

Lý Trì Ý: ha ha.

Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, nói sang chuyện khác: "Chúng ta đi nhìn xem lệnh sư độ kiếp như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Không được, đi cũng là cho sư tôn bằng thêm áp lực."

Úy Tranh liền an ủi: "Chỉ là xa xa nhìn lên, không có gì đáng ngại."

Nghĩ đến lại để cho có thể nhả tiếng người hài tử đi gặp sư tôn cũng là chuyện tốt, ba người thương lượng qua đi, hướng Triệu Ân Niên phương hướng ly khai bay đi. Mấy ngày sau, hai người đem tuần này bên cạnh các loại linh huyệt bảo địa đều tìm một lần, rốt cục rơi vào một chỗ linh khí tràn đầy thung lũng phụ cận phát hiện Triệu Ân Niên.

Bọn hắn chiếm được một chỗ tầm mắt tuyệt hảo chỗ, quan sát đi qua, gặp vùng này linh lực không ngừng mà hướng về trung tâm hợp thành đi, chẳng biết lúc nào bầu trời đã là mây đen cuồn cuộn, rất có mây đen áp thành xu thế.

Thung lũng chính giữa, giờ phút này Triệu Ân Niên tại quyết định nhập tọa.

Mây đen tụ tập tại trên đầu của hắn, thỉnh thoảng có điện quang tại vân chúng tràn ngập, không biết qua bao lâu, hắn bỗng nhiên mạnh mà mở mắt ra, ngửa đầu nhìn qua hướng lên trời. Đó là đạo thứ nhất lôi kiếp đến rồi!

Triệu Ân Niên nhẹ nhõm ngăn lại cái này một đạo kiếp lôi, không đợi hắn nghỉ ngơi, rồi lập tức nghênh đón đạo kiếp lôi thứ hai. Đã đến đằng sau, Triệu Ân Niên không thể không rút...ra vô danh kiếm, bắt đầu tiếp được ngoại vật chống cự kiếp lôi.

Màu tím nhạt điện quang đùng đùng (*không dứt) hạ xuống, có cánh tay bình thường phẩm chất lớn nhỏ, nếu là bình thường phàm vật, sớm ở nơi này hủy diệt tính kiếp lôi ở bên trong hóa thành tro tàn, nhưng mà vô danh kiếm dùng long cốt là thân thể, tại đây lôi điện bên trong nung được trở nên hàn lóng lánh, kiếm khí như dày đặc.

Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ nhưng là trở nên trầm trọng, người tu chân độ kiếp, giống như tại trong quỷ môn quan đi một lần, sống hay chết, toàn xem thiên mệnh cá nhân.

Sư phụ hắn Triệu Ân Niên hôm nay vội vàng đột phá cảnh giới, đôi lần này độ kiếp chuẩn bị được luôn thiếu nợ chút ít thỏa đáng.

Vô danh kiếm giúp đỡ Triệu Ân Niên ngăn cản đại bộ phận kiếp lôi, nhưng mà rơi vào trên người hắn vẫn là không nhỏ gánh nặng, đợi đến đạo kiếp lôi thứ bảy đánh xuống, Triệu Ân Niên quần áo đã rách tung toé, ngày xưa ở bên trong súc cái kia một chút mỹ tu bị cháy sạch:nấu được không còn một mảnh, vô danh kiếm cũng ảm đạm rồi không ít.

Đợi đến thứ chín xuống, thì ra là cuối cùng một đạo kiếp lôi rơi xuống thời điểm, Lý Trì Ý cả trái tim đều treo lên đến, trong lòng ngực của hắn tiểu phượng hoàng bỗng nhiên từ trong lòng ngực bay ra ngoài, hướng Triệu Ân Niên bên kia bay đi.

Lý Trì Ý: "! ! A Thu!"

Tiểu phượng hoàng hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang: "Ta đi ăn... Cứu ông ngoại á!"

Nó nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, thầm nghĩ đạo kia lôi nhìn qua ăn thật ngon bộ dạng ah.

Hôm nay toàn bộ thung lũng đều lâm vào một loại linh lực cuồng bạo trạng thái, tiểu phượng hoàng mượn nhờ bốn phía la linh lực gió lốc, linh hoạt mà chui vào phong nhãn ở bên trong, lúc này thời điểm muốn đem nó kéo trở về đã không còn kịp rồi.

Úy Tranh trầm giọng nói: "Ta đi đem con tìm trở về."

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Ta đi, ta là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, có lẽ không sẽ kinh động kiếp lôi!" Nói xong, hắn liền cưỡi gió bay vào linh lực cực lớn trong nước xoáy.

Úy Tranh nhìn xem một người một chim lần lượt cách mình mà đi, tức cười cười cười.

Nếu là mình can thiệp lôi kiếp, thế tất sẽ khiến Thiên Đạo bắn ngược, đáp xuống càng thô kiếp lôi. Bất quá A Ý là Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, sẽ hứa đúng như hắn theo như lời bình thường, sẽ không khiến cho lôi kiếp bắn ngược.

Tốc độ ánh sáng tầm đó, tiểu phượng hoàng độc thân bay vào vòng xoáy bên trong cứu vớt ông ngoại , Lý Trì Ý theo sát phía sau, một phương diện kiếm tiểu phượng hoàng, một phương diện hành sự tùy theo hoàn cảnh, có thể kiếm sư phụ một chút liền là một thanh.

Mà vòng xoáy trung tâm Triệu Ân Niên chỗ, chén kia khẩu bình thường phẩm chất đạo kiếp lôi thứ chín đã đánh xuống, theo vô danh kiếm thẳng tắp dần dần rơi vào đỉnh đầu hắn, Triệu Ân Niên sinh sôi bị bức phải phun ra một ngụm lão huyết!

Đệ cửu đạo lôi kiếp, đại biểu Thiên Đạo đôi tu sĩ nghiêm khắc nhất xem kỹ, hàm ẩn chín chín tám mươi mốt chuyện xấu, là mọi sự vạn vật biến hóa cực hạn.

Từ xưa đến nay, không biết có bao nhiêu người chết tại đây cuồn cuộn Thiên Lôi bên trong, nếu có thể khiêng đi qua, tức thì Nhất Phi Trùng Thiên, Nhất Minh Kinh Nhân, đi vào Vân Thâm Đại Lục cấp cao nhất tu sĩ liệt kê, như không kháng nổi đi, tức thì tan thành mây khói, hóa thành kiếp bụi, trăm ngàn năm tụ tập linh lực ầm ầm tiêu tán, hóa quy thiên địa phương.

To cở miệng chén kiếp lôi đáp xuống Triệu Ân Niên trên đầu, tụ tập trong thiên địa tinh thuần nhất linh lực như thác nước bố bình thường cọ rửa lấy toàn thân, Triệu Ân Niên cắn răng kiên trì mấy tức, rốt cục kề đến kiếp lôi biến yếu thời điểm.

Trong lòng của hắn ám buông lỏng một hơi, đang muốn thu nạp thần niệm, ôm phác thủ thực, nhưng không ngờ chuyện xấu mọc lan tràn, chỉ thấy cái kia kiếp lôi như là hồi quang phản chiếu bình thường, trong khoảnh khắc lại khôi phục đến chén ăn cơm lớn nhỏ.

Triệu Ân Niên sắc mặt đại biến, cho dù là kiếp lôi trong nháy mắt trở nên mạnh mẽ, nhưng chỉ cần lại đến như vậy thoáng một phát, hắn bộ xương già này căn bản trải qua chịu không được!

Ngay tại hắn từ biết vô vọng vượt qua lôi kiếp, muốn thân tử đạo tiêu (*) chi tế, một cái nhỏ loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) màu xám nắm thình lình xâm nhập tầm mắt.

Triệu Ân Niên: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý: !

Cái kia Tiểu Hôi nắm đúng là A Thu, cái gọi là nghé mới sinh không sợ cọp, nó xâm nhập hiện trường, đúng là không trốn không tránh, một đầu trát hướng kiếp lôi bên trong.

Theo sát mà đến nắm cha hắn, Lý Trì Ý quá sợ hãi: "A Thu!"

Tiểu phượng hoàng mở ra cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, lập tức kiếp lôi một điểm không dư thừa rót vào trong miệng nó, trong nháy mắt, tiểu phượng hoàng toàn thân bộ lông bành trướng, toàn bộ chim chóc phát ra lóng lánh hào quang!

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Triệu Ân Niên: ! ! ! Đồ nhi a, ngươi nuôi dưỡng cái này cái gì nhi tử, như thế nào cái gì đều ăn a!

Tiểu phượng hoàng hiện tại cực sướng rồi.

Thuộc về kiếp lôi tinh thuần linh lực rót vào trong cơ thể, như sông lớn nhập biển, trùng trùng điệp điệp.

Duy nhất có thể cùng hiện tại so sánh với , chính là ban đầu ở Phượng Tộc tẩy tủy trong ao, vẫn là kim đan nó một hơi đem trọn cái trong hồ linh tủy toàn bộ hấp hết cái kia một lần.

Có lẽ là năng lượng rốt cục bổ sung đã đủ rồi, ngày xưa những cái...kia tro không trượt thu lông vũ nhao nhao tróc ra, ngay tại Lý Trì Ý hoài nghi nó muốn rụng lông thành hói đầu lúc, tiểu phượng hoàng trên người những cái...kia còn rất ngắn màu vàng lông vũ nhanh chóng sinh trưởng, chỉ chốc lát sau, A Thu toàn bộ chim đều bao trùm lên một tầng hoa lệ lông vũ.

Xích đuôi kim sợi, vũ dụng cụ lỗi lạc, hiện nay đổi lại là ai, đều có thể tại trước tiên nhận ra nó là chỉ phượng hoàng rồi!

Đệ 107 chương

Kiếp lôi rốt cục dừng lại, phượng hoàng con thanh kêu một tiếng, du dương linh hoạt kỳ ảo.

A Thu giương cánh rơi vào Triệu Ân Niên bên người, ngọt ngào mà kêu một tiếng: "Ông ngoại hảo!"

Triệu Ân Niên còn đắm chìm tại phượng hoàng thôn phệ kiếp lôi tình cảnh bên trong, giờ phút này nghe thấy A Thu gọi hắn ông ngoại , cười đến không ngậm miệng được, yêu thương mà sờ lên tiểu phượng hoàng đầu: "Ngoan bảo!"

Gắng gượng qua lôi kiếp, hắn hôm nay đã xuất khiếu kỳ tu vị, rốt cục đi vào đại lục đỉnh cấp tu sĩ liệt kê.

Triệu lão đầu tâm tình thật tốt, hắn cũng bất chấp trên người xiêm y lam lũ, phật tu mà đứng, lâng lâng giống như xuất thế cao nhân, ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài: "Hạnh không phụ sư tổ nhờ vả, Triển Tiên Môn chắc chắn tại đệ tử trong tay phát dương quang đại!"

Lý Trì Ý cũng khóe miệng nhai cười, sư phụ hôm nay bước vào xuất khiếu cảnh giới, Triển Tiên Môn có Đại Năng tọa trấn, địa vị tự nhiên nước lên thì thuyền lên, cuối cùng là có một mình cùng những cái...kia đỉnh cấp môn phái khiêu chiến năng lực, đưa thân hàng đầu rồi.

Về sau bất quá người đều muốn đến thăm khi nhục cho bọn hắn, cũng muốn suy nghĩ chính mình có hay không thực lực kia!

Năm mươi năm sau Triển Tiên Môn thảm sự, chắc hẳn sẽ không phát sinh nữa a?

Lý Trì Ý vốn là chúc mừng sư tôn thành công bước vào xuất khiếu kỳ, rồi sau đó lại nghiêm nghị giáo dục dừng lại không nghe lời tiểu phượng hoàng.

Hôm nay A Thu biến đổi thân, trổ mã thành chân chân chính chính tiểu phượng hoàng, nó cũng mẫn cảm mà ý thức được chính mình trở nên đẹp, càng nhận người thích, liền dị thường kiêu ngạo mà vòng quanh Lý Trì Ý làm nũng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Lý Trì Ý liền bại hạ trận đến, thật sâu cảm giác làm nũng loại sự tình này là cần thiên phú , nhà bọn họ A Thu phương diện này quả thực Thiên Phú Dị Bẩm.

Úy Tranh lúc này cũng đi đến, cười nói: "Chúc mừng sư phụ."

Triệu lão đầu nghe được câu kia sư phụ liền đặc biệt không thoải mái, nhưng nghĩ đến chính mình độ kiếp tương đối một bộ phận nguyên nhân là bởi vì Úy Tranh, cũng không tiện phát tác, chỉ được hừ một tiếng làm trả lời.

Nhưng không ngờ lão tiểu tử đó lại thoải mái dắt hắn bảo bối đồ đệ tay, nói: "Cũng tốt giáo sư phụ biết rõ, A Ý đã đáp ứng cùng ta ở cùng một chỗ."

Triệu Ân Niên: "A Ý, hắn nói có thể thật sự?"

Lý Trì Ý mặt nóng lên, cả buổi đáp không hơn lời nói.

Triệu Ân Niên được yêu quý đồ chậm chạp không có phản bác, liền biết rõ Úy Tranh nói tám phần là sự thật. Hắn trong lúc khiếp sợ mang theo ánh mắt phức tạp quăng hướng Úy Tranh, như thế nào, chẳng lẽ Úy Tranh không ngại hai tuổi thọ của con người vấn đề sao?

Nếu thật sự là như thế, A Ý cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, cũng không tính ủy khuất.

Nghĩ đến đây, Triệu Ân Niên nhìn về phía Úy Tranh ánh mắt rốt cục chậm dần, theo tướng mạo, nhân phẩm, xuất thân mấy cái phương diện nghiêm khắc mà đánh giá một phen, cuối cùng cho ra người này miễn cưỡng cũng coi là giai ngẫu, lúc này mới lên tiếng nói: "Nếu như nhất định phải cùng một chỗ, vậy sớm đi định ra đến."

"A Ý, các ngươi liền hài tử đều đã có, cũng không nên khiến nó hiểu chuyện về sau biết mình sinh ra không rõ a?" Triệu Ân Niên yêu thương mà vỗ vỗ A Thu cái đầu nhỏ, phật tu nói, "Liền theo như khi đó ta nói xử lý, vi sư cái này viết một lá thư, thông báo Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, chuẩn bị song tu đại điển."

Triệu Ân Niên nói đến đây, mở miệng dò hỏi: "A Ý a, ngươi cảm thấy đại điển tại chúng ta Triển Tiên Môn cái này làm tốt, hay là đi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bên kia làm tốt?"

Kỳ thật Triệu chưởng môn vốn muốn nói lại để cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đi làm , nhưng hắn hôm nay thập phần bành trướng, nghĩ lại, dù sao hôm nay Triển Tiên Môn theo chân bọn họ Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cũng không kém là bao nhiêu, tại nhà mình xử lý luôn muốn thả tâm rất nhiều, tỉnh A Ý bị người khi dễ đi.

Cha mẹ chi ái tử, là chi kế sâu xa, điểm này, đặt ở Triệu Ân Niên trên người cũng giống như vậy .

Ngược lại là Lý Trì Ý trong khoảng thời gian ngắn có chút thích ứng không đến, trong nội tâm mờ mịt nói, hai người này nói chuyện tiết tấu chuyện gì xảy ra? Hàn huyên không đến mười câu, liền cân nhắc đến song tu đại điển lên? ? ?

Hơn nữa Tịnh Nguyệt Tông sự kiện kia, còn không có kết luận đâu... Hắn nhịn không được nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, gặp đối phương như có thâm ý mà hướng chính mình nháy mắt mấy cái, bỗng nhiên phúc chí tâm linh, mở miệng nói: "Sư phụ, vậy ngươi trước hết viết một lá thư bỏ đi, ta theo Úy Tiền Bối đi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông."

Triệu Ân Niên biểu lộ cứng đờ, lập tức trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Thật sự là gả đi ra ngoài đồ đệ, tát nước ra ngoài!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Kỳ thật Lý Trì Ý nói muốn đi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, thuần túy là bởi vì một chuyện khác.

Theo Lô Nhân Cổ chỗ đó nhận được tin tức, vất vả sàng lọc tuyển chọn lại đạt được Tịnh Nguyệt Tông kết quả này, vốn là làm cho người ta mở rộng tầm mắt, có thể kỹ càng tưởng tượng, lại cảm thấy không có cái đó ra là giải thích không được.

Triệu Vô Hạ là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông xuất thân, hắn sư môn vốn nên là như vậy chính mình trọng điểm hoài nghi đối tượng, chỉ tiếc lúc trước dưới đèn hắc, cảm giác, cảm thấy Úy Tiền Bối chỗ môn phái không nên đi hoài nghi, kết quả quanh đi quẩn lại một vòng lớn, lại trở về khởi điểm.

Khi bọn hắn ly khai mấy ngày nay, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ sớm đã trở về môn phái, hắn lưu lại thư cho Úy Tranh, làm cho người ta sớm đi mang theo đạo lữ trở về.

Bất luận phía sau màn làm chủ đến tột cùng có ở đấy không Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, hai người nếu như hạ quyết tâm cùng một chỗ, xác thực giống như sư phụ hắn sở nói như vậy, tiên kiến gặp lẫn nhau sư môn trưởng bối mới tốt.

Lập tức, Lý Trì Ý suy đoán sư tôn thư, cáo biệt sư môn, cùng Úy Tranh hai người hướng phương bắc Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bay đi.

...

Bên kia, khôn cùng lặng lẽ tĩnh trong không gian.

Từ khi đã có Long Trạm máu tươi cho ăn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rốt cục chậm lại, hữu lực khí chạy đi rồi. Chẳng qua là Long Tộc khép lại tốc độ thập phần nhanh, mỗi lần lấy huyết, đều muốn Long Trạm chính mình tự tay cắt vỡ nghịch lân chỗ miệng vết thương.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cảm động nói: "Đợi đi ra, ta nhất định làm cho ngươi đậu đỏ súp a, Long Trạm."

Long Trạm hừ lạnh: "Làm cái gì súp, trên giường ngoan ngoãn phối hợp ta lấy ra trong thân thể ngươi Long Tộc máu huyết là được."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thành khẩn mà thay hắn suy nghĩ: "Kỳ thật chúng ta có thể đổi tư thế a, ngươi muốn thật sự muốn lấy ra trong cơ thể ta điểm này long huyết, cũng đừng có xuất ra không tiến nha."

Chạy đi thật sự nhàm chán, nghe thế Long Trạm rốt cục dẫn lên hứng thú: "Đổi cái gì tư thế?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hàm súc nói: "Ngươi hạ ta thượng cái loại này, ta tiến đến ngươi hấp thu a."

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Hai người tại trong biển hoa rời đi hai ngày, trở nên cảm thấy cảnh vật chung quanh kỳ quái — bọn hắn đã xác định đây là cái nào đó hồi lâu không cần không gian pháp trận, bên ngoài tiếp Không Gian Giới Chỉ hoặc là mặt khác pháp khí.

Tới gần không gian cửa vào về sau, trên đường bắt đầu vụn vặt lẻ tẻ xuất hiện một ít vật phẩm. Điều này cũng chứng minh là đúng Long Trạm cảm giác được chính là cái kia cái gọi là Không Gian Liệt Phùng, hẳn là cùng ngoại giới môi giới thông đạo, không gian chủ nhân bình thường trữ vật có lẽ đều là thông qua cái kia cửa vào hướng nơi đây đầu đưa để vật phẩm.

Bấm tay tính toán những ngày này bọn hắn đi lộ trình, hai người khiếp sợ phát hiện, này cái không gian trữ vật pháp khí, tối thiểu có một mảnh nguyên thủy rừng rậm như vậy đại! Hơn nữa có thể đi vào người sống điểm này, dù là Long Trạm thân là Bác Vật Các Thiếu Các Chủ, qua tay bảo vật vô số, cũng là lần đầu nhìn thấy như vậy không gian trữ vật pháp bảo.

Đẳng một tòa nhà gỗ cùng hồ nước ánh vào hai người tầm mắt lúc, kinh hỉ cùng kinh ngạc tâm tình đan vào cùng một chỗ, nhất là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cùng thoát khỏi dây cương vung vui mừng cẩu tử giống nhau chạy đến bên bờ ao bên cạnh, ừng ực ừng ực rộng mở bụng uống cái đủ!

Đẳng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên uống đến không sai biệt lắm, Long Trạm cái đuôi nhẹ nhàng vung đến trên lưng của hắn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một đầu ngã vào trong nước, lập tức ẩm ướt đã thành ướt sũng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Ngươi làm gì thế!"

Long Trạm ý bảo hắn đi vào cái kia đang lúc phòng nhỏ: "Đi xem bên trong có không có có vật quan trọng gì."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực theo trong hồ nước đứng lên, hắn vừa rời đi hồ nước, chợt nghe được mặt đất một hồi chấn động, quay người nhìn lại, Ngân Long giờ phút này chính mãn nguyện mà đem thân thể của mình lách vào tại trong nước hồ, đem một trì nước chảy chiếm cứ được tràn đầy.

Theo Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh bắt đầu Long Trạm sẽ không tẩy trừ qua thân thể, đây đối với một cái thủy sinh long duệ mà nói quả thực là tai nạn, trải qua hắn như vậy một chuyến nước, cái này ao nước trong thời gian ngắn cũng đừng nghĩ có mặt khác chỗ dùng.

Đối mặt hoàn toàn không biết có thể tiếp tục phát triển thổ dân Ngân Long, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Trong lòng của hắn mặc niệm nghịch lân ba lượt, lúc này mới cây đuốc khí đè xuống, quay người hướng trong nhà gỗ nhỏ đi đến.

Lúc này đây, hắn ở đây trong nhà gỗ nhỏ mò tới một quyển nhìn qua tương đối cổ xưa da dê bút ký, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tò mò mở ra, ngón tay lật qua lật lại vài tờ về sau, thình lình giằng co bất động.

Cái này... Cái này cái này?

Nhưng thấy cái kia vốn da dê bút ký bên trong, ít thì hơn mười chữ, nhiều thì trên trăm chữ, mỗi lần một tờ đều để lại chủ nhân nhật ký. Ngày, thời tiết, cuối tuần, như là học sinh tiểu học viết văn như vậy công tinh tế cả, một cái không rơi mà ghi chép tại notebook thượng.

Ngày, thời tiết, cuối tuần...

Cái này đặc (biệt) sao căn bản cũng không ứng với nên xuất hiện ở chỗ này được rồi!

Coi như là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, cũng bản năng cảm giác được sự tình trở nên phức tạp, do dự cả buổi, hắn vẫn là không có nhịn được lòng hiếu kỳ, cúi đầu chăm chú đọc lấy cái này vốn da dê nhật ký đến.

"Tháng bảy hai mươi lăm ngày, thời tiết tinh, thứ ba.

Hôm nay là ta đi vào cái thế giới này ngày thứ năm, hết thảy mạnh khỏe, từ khi kích hoạt lên tùy thân không gian cùng linh tuyền, tránh né những người kia đuổi giết ngày cũng không trở thành rất khó khăn qua. Hệ thống đề nghị ta sớm ngày tìm được số mệnh người, thật sớm chút ít hấp thu số mệnh, đi đến con đường tu chân.

Vì không đến mức quên nguyên lai thế giới thời gian, ta quyết định từ hôm nay trở đi, mỗi ngày ghi một quyển sách nhật ký."

Mẹ a!

Tùy thân không gian, linh tuyền? Hệ thống?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên giờ phút này hoài niệm khởi Tom Sue hệ thống đến, nếu như nó tại đây, nói không chừng chính mình còn có thể hướng nó nghe ngóng thoáng một phát cái này cái gì hệ thống, nguyên bộ phương tiện đã vậy còn quá đầy đủ hết, lại có linh tuyền lại có tùy thân không gian .

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút xem, tùy thân không gian phải là hiện tại hắn thân ở cái chỗ này, linh tuyền phải là vừa mới bị Long Trạm đương bọt tắm ao chính là cái kia hồ nước.

Cho nên cái kia số mệnh người là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hắn không thể chờ đợi được lật xem tiếp. Đằng sau mấy quyển sách nhật ký đều là ghi chép notebook chủ nhân như thế nào tránh né cừu nhân đuổi giết, lại là như thế nào tìm kiếm cái gọi là số mệnh người .

Da dê notebook rất mỏng, notebook chủ nhân cũng không có như hắn ở đây thiên thứ nhất trong nhật ký hứa hẹn như vậy, mỗi ngày nhớ một quyển sách bút ký, mà là có chuyện mới ghi chép một điểm, thời gian dần trôi qua, hắn không hề ghi chép cuối tuần, ngày cũng đổi thành Vân Thâm Đại Lục chỉ mỗi hắn có nhớ pháp.

Đây đại khái là bị thế giới dần dần đồng hóa quá trình.

Dọc theo con đường này notebook chủ nhân gặp tất cả lớn nhỏ mấy cái người mang số mệnh người, hắn ở đây hệ thống dưới sự trợ giúp cùng những thứ này số mệnh người tiếp cận, đọc đến nơi đây Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn là không có làm rõ ràng người này đến cùng muốn, dứt khoát một hơi lật đến cuối cùng.

Không có ngày, không có thời tiết, cuối cùng một tờ thượng chỉ viết một câu lời nói.

Đương Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chứng kiến những lời này lúc, sắc mặt kịch biến.

Tấm da dê thượng viết ngoáy mà viết một hàng chữ: "Ta rốt cuộc biết hệ thống để cho ta tìm số mệnh người làm cái gì, nó để cho ta ăn tươi bọn hắn, ta cho ăn hết, ta đã lấy được số mệnh! Ăn ngon thật!"

Đệ 108 chương

Chứng kiến câu nói kia, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức da dê bút ký đều mất.

Kỳ thật, nếu là hắn tiểu sư huynh ở đây, chứng kiến những lời này, kết hợp với lúc trước suy đoán ra tin tức, về Hắc y nhân điểm đáng ngờ cơ bản có thể cởi bỏ được bảy tám phần —

Vì cái gì lúc trước Triệu Vô Hạ như vậy nói chi chuẩn xác Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên là thiên mệnh chi tử? Bởi vì hắn có thể chứng kiến trên thân người khác số mệnh.

Vì cái gì có thể chứng kiến những người khác trên người số mệnh? Chỉ sợ rất lớn nguyên nhân chính là cái này tấm da dê thượng hệ thống.

Nếu như da dê bút ký trên có hệ thống tin tức, vì cái gì Triệu Vô Hạ không có nhận ra Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hệ thống, cũng không biết hắn là kẻ xuyên việt? Có thể thấy được cái này hệ thống không hề giống giúp ngươi phong hệ thống như vậy, có kiểm tra đo lường hệ khác thống năng lực, chỉ có thể đơn giản mà kiểm tra đo lường số mệnh.

Có được cái này hệ thống người thật sự ăn thịt người sao? Chỉ sợ sẽ không, nếu không Triệu Vô Hạ đã sớm nên tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn là người Trúc Cơ Kỳ vô danh tiểu bối lúc đem hắn trảo trở về nấu ăn, mà không phải lựa chọn phái Tần Giảo đi giám thị hắn.

Cái này thế giới khác đến kẻ xuyên việt có phải hay không Hắc y nhân?

Theo tấm da dê thượng ghi chép thời gian đến xem, sự tình phát sinh thời gian đại khái tại mấy ngàn năm lúc trước. Vân Thâm Đại Lục người tu chân 2000 tuổi xuất khiếu, 3000 tuổi độ kiếp, chính là hôm nay đại lục ở bên trên cấp cao nhất Đại Năng cũng không có khả năng theo khi đó sống đến bây giờ. Chỉ có thể phỏng đoán Hắc y nhân cùng hắn quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, khả năng nhất là sư môn quan hệ, lúc này mới có thể kế thừa hắn y bát, đã lấy được tùy thân không gian cùng linh tuyền.

Như vậy da dê notebook chủ nhân có thể lợi dụng hệ thống ăn thịt người, mà Hắc y nhân lại sẽ không nguyên nhân cũng đi ra, Hắc y nhân kế thừa hệ thống chỉ sợ không phải nguyên vẹn hệ thống.

Nhưng mà Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cũng không phải hắn tiểu sư huynh, cũng không có có ý thức mà thu thập nhiều như vậy tin tức. Hắn chỉ biết là Hắc y nhân chính là thủ hạ Triệu Vô Hạ đã từng vẻ mặt ghen ghét mà xưng mình là số mệnh chi tử, mà cái này có thể phát hiện số mệnh hệ thống giựt giây người ăn thịt người.

Vì vậy vô số đồ phá hoại tụ tập tại trong miệng, hóa thành Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một câu hoảng sợ : "Long Trạm a, ngươi đừng bọt tắm rồi, chúng ta chập choạng trượt mà đi a!"

Hắn quay người liền muốn đi tìm Ngân Long, lại không nghĩ rằng có người đã sớm tại cửa ra vào u ám mà chờ đợi mình.

Người đến hắc y áo đen, chỉ lộ ra một đôi tinh quang trầm tĩnh con mắt, không phải Hắc y nhân vẫn là ai? Vừa nghĩ tới hắn hệ thống có thể dựa vào ăn thịt người đạt được số mệnh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ tới mức âm điệu cũng thay đổi: "Là ngươi!"

Hắc y nhân: "Đông Phương tiểu hữu, những ngày này có thể nghĩ thông suốt?"

Gặp hắn cầm trong tay cái kia vốn da dê bút ký, Hắc y nhân nhiều hứng thú nói: "Cái này vốn bút ký có thể xem xong rồi? Ta tự đắc đến truyền thừa lên, sẽ đem vốn bút ký nhìn không dưới mấy ngàn lượt, mỗi lần đọc đều có chỗ lấy được. Ngươi cùng sư tổ đều là dị giới người, chắc hẳn có thể từ trong đó đạt được càng khắc sâu quan điểm a?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt đồ phá hoại, nhìn hắn đến cuối cùng câu nói kia chỉ muốn nói biến thái a, ở đâu còn có lấy người trao đổi đọc sách tâm đắc vấn đề!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thành khẩn nói: "Thịt người là đau xót (a-xit) , ta cũng thật lâu không có tắm rửa, ta khuyên ngươi không nên đơn giản nếm thử."

Hắc y nhân lập tức cười nói: "Ăn thịt người sao... Tiểu hữu cứ yên tâm đi. Sư tổ vốn có số mệnh pháp bảo đã theo hắn một đạo phi thân rồi, trên người của ta lưu lại bất quá là cái chỉ có đơn giản xem xét số mệnh vỏ bọc mà thôi."

Hắn lúc nói lời này, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rõ ràng không có nhìn lầm, trong mắt của hắn lóe lên rồi biến mất thần sắc căn bản chính là thật sâu tiếc nuối cùng tham lam, nếu như có thể ăn thịt người được số mệnh, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tin tưởng người này tất nhiên sẽ không chút do dự ăn hết chính mình!

Hắc y nhân cảm khái nói: "Kỳ thật sư tổ cùng ngươi giống nhau, lúc ban đầu cũng không quá đáng là một bình thường linh căn ngoại môn đệ tử, nhưng mà hắn có được số mệnh pháp bảo về sau, bất quá ăn hết mấy cái số mệnh tràn đầy người, liền lập tức Nghịch Thiên Cải Mệnh, tại cơ duyên cùng trên việc tu luyện thuận buồn xuôi gió, cuối cùng Khai Tông Lập Phái, thuận lợi phi thăng... Số mệnh pháp bảo, quả thực là này thiên địa đang lúc kỳ diệu nhất đồ vật."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ha ha, cái này kỳ diệu nhất đồ vật đã bị ta phản cửa hàng tiễn đưa sửa.

"Khả quan chi ngươi thì sao?" Hắc y nhân dùng chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép giọng nói, "Ngươi là số mệnh chi tử, như ý người xương nghịch người vong, trên người số mệnh pháp bảo xuất thân chính thống, luận năng lực so sư tổ ta cái này tốt hơn nghìn lần gấp trăm lần, có thể ngươi xem một chút ngươi đạt được cái này pháp bảo về sau cũng làm mấy thứ gì đó? Ngươi sư huynh tại ngươi bên tai đầu độc vài câu, ngươi sẽ đem đủ loại cơ duyên chắp tay làm cho người ta, lẫn vào cho tới bây giờ, cũng mới Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vị!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bị hắn nói được trên mặt đỏ lên, trầm thống mà nghĩ: ... Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngươi cái phế vật này, liền người ta đại Boss đều nhìn không được rồi.

Hắc y nhân ngược lại dùng ôn nhu ngữ điệu nói ra: "Bất quá, thân là số mệnh chi tử, ngươi bây giờ hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ còn gắn liền với thời gian không muộn, chỉ cần cùng ta kết minh, lợi dụng ngươi số mệnh pháp bảo giúp ta tìm ra thần long trên mặt đất... Đối đãi ta đạt được thần long, thành là cái thế giới này Chưởng Khống Giả, tất nhiên dốc hết toàn bộ đại lục tài nguyên bồi dưỡng ngươi, cho ngươi nhanh chóng phi thăng, như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Haha, thần long?"

Hắc y nhân ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Tại thế giới của ngươi, có phải hay không một mực có truyền thuyết như vậy, chỉ cần tập hợp đủ Tứ Thần Thú, có thể triệu hoán thần long sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắc y nhân đem da dê notebook lật đến trong đó một tờ, phía trên quả nhiên ghi chép hắn sư tổ ngày nào đó một câu vui đùa lời nói — "Nguyên lai cái thế giới này cũng có bốn loại thần thú tộc đàn, không biết có thể hay không tập hợp đủ Tứ Thần Thú tín vật, triệu hoán thần long, đem ta mang về nguyên lai thế giới ha ha."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt người da đen dấu chấm hỏi (?): "Không sai quả thật có như vậy cái thuyết pháp. Nhưng là cái này cùng cái thế giới này có quan hệ gì a, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải hắn hay nói giỡn thuyết pháp sao!"

Khó trách lúc trước Triệu Vô Hạ giày vò đến giày vò đi, lại là long lại là con rùa đen lại là hổ , nguyên lai đánh chính là cái chủ ý này! Thế nhưng là đây không phải chơi ngạnh thuyết pháp sao! Vì cái gì có người sẽ thật đúng à?

Ngươi một cái nhân vật phản diện Boss, vốn vĩ quang chính mà khuyên bảo ta, hiện tại bỗng nhiên tới một người tập hợp đủ Tứ Thần Thú triệu hoán thần long, không biết là rất xuất diễn?

Hắc y nhân nhưng là trong mắt cuồng nhiệt: "Ha ha, thằng nhãi ranh vô tri! Đôi thế giới của ngươi mà nói, khả năng chỉ là vui đùa. Đôi Vân Thâm Đại Lục mà nói, đều có đạo lý trong đó. Thủ hộ đại lục Tứ Thần Thú, nhất định là tại thủ hộ nào đó có thể chi trì đại lục vận chuyển đến nay đồ vật, cái kia chính là đại lục số mệnh! Thần long chẳng qua là nào đó danh hiệu mà thôi!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đây cũng quá giật."

Hắc y nhân thản nhiên nói: "Người trong thiên hạ cười ta ý nghĩ hão huyền, ta cười người trong thiên hạ bảo thủ."

"Lúc trước Triệu Vô Hạ hứa hẹn qua ngươi , ta sẽ giống nhau cũng không rơi, tiếp tục cho ngươi." Hắc y nhân chắp tay ngạo nghễ nói, "Chỉ cần ngươi giúp ta tìm được 'Thần long' chỗ chỗ."

Lúc này thời điểm mới biết được đối phương chẳng qua là coi trọng chính mình tầm bảo hệ thống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng: "Không mang theo ngươi không nói lý lẽ như vậy đó a! Căn bản cũng không có đồ vật, để cho ta làm sao tìm được?"

Hắc y nhân tính trước kỹ càng: "Số mệnh sẽ để cho cơ duyên tự động tới gần ngươi, ngươi theo Lý Trì Ý chỗ đó đem bạch hổ tinh thạch thu hồi, đến lúc đó bốn kiện thánh vật cùng tụ họp một nhà, nhất định có thể kích phát ngươi cái kia số mệnh pháp bảo tuyên bố tương quan nhiệm vụ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Vậy ngươi chỉ sợ là thực tìm lộn người, cái kia con chó bức hệ thống đã bị ta trách cứ đến phản cửa hàng kiểm tra tu sửa rồi."

Hắc y nhân thần sắc trì trệ: "Cái gì? Khác thường giam dài?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫy vẫy tay: "Có ý tứ gì ngươi liền đừng quản nhiều, ngươi chỉ cần biết rằng ta trên người bây giờ không có hệ thống là tốt rồi, ta ta sạch sẽ một người, căn bản không hiếm được những cái...kia muốn thao túng ta ý chí biễu diễn!"

"Hệ thống đã không có? Ngươi đem nó ném đi?" Hắc y nhân lộ ra khó có thể tin biểu lộ, "Đây chính là số mệnh pháp bảo! Bao nhiêu người tha thiết ước mơ đồ vật!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hậm hực nói: "Tha thiết ước mơ? Ngươi xem ngươi cái kia sư tổ, cuối cùng đều bị hệ thống giày vò điên rồi! Hắn thích ăn người sao, ta nhìn không thấy được a, hắn còn muốn cố ý xông ra:nổi bật một cái ăn ngon cực kỳ đến tẩy não chính mình, thật đáng thương!"

Hắc y nhân giơ lên tay, giới chỉ hào quang lóe lên, con thỏ lại phịch một tiếng lăn đi ra.

Người thỏ ánh mắt sắc bén mà giao hội, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Tại sao lại là ngươi!"

Con thỏ: "Ha ha đát!"

Hắc y nhân không nhịn được nói: "Xem hắn trên người hay không còn có hệ thống?"

Con thỏ vội vàng nhảy nhót đến bên cạnh hắn, hồng hồng trong ánh mắt một hồi số liệu tới lui mà qua, một lát sau, con thỏ cả kinh nói: "Khách nhân tôn kính, trên người hắn xác thực không có hệ thống."

Hắc y nhân chinh lăng tại nguyên chỗ, lập tức khí cấp bại phôi tại chỗ tha vài vòng, cuối cùng lạnh lùng khẽ hừ, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi!

Thừa dịp Hắc y nhân rời khỏi con thỏ còn không có biến mất mất, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ngươi cùng nhân vật phản diện cùng một chỗ, tiểu sư huynh hắn biết không?"

Con thỏ u oán nói: "Đều tại ngươi, chủ kí sinh mới chướng mắt ta, ghét bỏ ta là phế vật, anh anh anh. Ta mới không có phản bội chủ kí sinh, hiện tại ta chỉ là đang cố gắng trở thành xứng đôi chủ kí sinh hệ thống, ta sẽ chứng minh ta hữu dụng đấy!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Cái này con thỏ quá ti tiện rồi!

Con thỏ phịch một tiếng biến mất tại nguyên chỗ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tranh thủ thời gian hướng phía ngoài chạy đi, gặp Ngân Long nằm ở trong con suối ngủ được chết chìm, lúc này mới yên tâm lại. Ngân Long cảm giác được động tĩnh, mở mắt ra, gặp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngồi xổm ở trước mặt mình, không khỏi đánh cho cái hơi thở, phun tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trên mặt.

Theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái kia biết được vừa mới chuyện đã xảy ra, Long Trạm cũng trở nên nghiêm túc lên: "Chúng ta được nhanh hơn tìm được Không Gian Liệt Phùng tốc độ."

Cùng lúc đó, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong hai người ra chiêu thành nửa dặm lộ không đến, liền gãy quay trở lại, theo con suối lối vào, tiến vào Tê Ngô Cảnh.

Như làm từng bước chạy đi, bọn hắn sẽ tại Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ về sau đến Tịnh Nguyệt Tông. .

Có Úy Tranh sư phụ ở đây, hai người điều tra tự nhiên bó tay bó chân, càng có khả năng Đả Thảo Kinh Xà, bởi vậy hai người liền hạ quyết tâm, chọn tuyến đường đi Tê Ngô Cảnh, Úy Tranh từng tại Tê Ngô Cảnh cùng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tầm đó thành lập qua loại nhỏ Truyền Tống Trận, lần này vừa vặn phái thượng công dụng.

Đương hai người xuất hiện ở kim đỉnh sóng lúc, vừa vặn ngày mới mới vừa sáng.

Chạy đi một đêm, tiểu phượng hoàng nằm sấp tại chính mình trên bờ vai ngủ được thâm trầm, Lý Trì Ý theo trong động phủ đi ra, có chút tò mò dò xét nơi đây.

Không hổ là Vân Thâm Đại Lục nổi danh phong cảnh ưu mỹ chỗ. Nơi đây cỏ cây sum sê, kỳ phong như rừng, cách đó không xa còn có một uông hồ lớn, bị Thương Nguyệt, Tịnh Nguyệt hai tòa núi lớn vờn quanh, xanh tươi khả quan, có thể nói đất thiêng nảy sinh hiền tài, Xảo Đoạt Thiên Công.

Dãy núi tầm đó, lại có cung đình che dấu, mấy chỗ mái hiên bạt tụy mà ra, rường cột chạm trổ, có phần lộ ra đại phái chính khí.

Kim đỉnh sóng địa thế cao, tầm mắt vô cùng tốt, không bao lâu Lý Trì Ý liền đem Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử phân bố quy luật mò được bảy tám phần. Hắn lại đánh giá thoáng một phát Úy Tranh tại kim đỉnh sóng chỗ ở, thầm nghĩ, Úy Tiền Bối quả nhiên dễ nuôi sống, vô cùng đơn giản một phương cái bàn liền đủ, về sau hai người ở tại một nhanh cũng bộ dạng như vậy, quả nhiên là bớt lo cực kỳ.

Hắn còn dò xét đến một tòa tấm bia đá, bên trên dùng tối nghĩa cổ ngữ miêu tả một vị cùng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông quan hệ không phải là nông cạn Đại Năng cuộc đời sự tích.

Úy Tranh đi đến bên cạnh hắn, giới thiệu nói: "Đây là ta phái Khai Sơn Tổ Sư bạn thân, thiên phú tuyệt luân, là lúc ấy Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng nhân vật phong vân, hắn cùng với sư tổ cảm tình vô cùng tốt, hảo đến kết nghĩa kim lan, lẫn nhau xưng huynh đệ cái chủng loại kia. Về sau tại một lần nào đó cùng Ma Đạo giao thủ lúc bất hạnh chết, liền thi thể cũng không có lưu lại. Sau khi hắn chết, tổ sư kế thừa hắn nguyện vọng, lúc này mới phá núi lập tông, đã thành lập nên Tịnh Nguyệt Tông."

Lý Trì Ý luôn luôn xem loại này tích cực cố gắng người rất thuận mắt, không khỏi cảm khái nói: "Nguyên lai cái này sau lưng còn có như vậy một đoạn điển cố, tôn sư tổ cùng vị tiền bối này cảm tình cảm động đã đến, lại có thể bởi vậy quyết chí tự cường, thành lập tông môn, quả thật làm cho người kính nể."

Nhưng mà lại ánh mặt trời phổ chiếu địa phương đều sẽ sanh ra bóng mờ, lúc trước cỡ nào trời quang trăng sáng, mấy ngàn năm xuống, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bên trong cũng dần dần sinh sôi âm u sâu mọt.

Hôm nay bọn hắn việc cần phải làm chính là đem cái này sâu mọt cho bắt được đến.

Lý Trì Ý bắt đầu hồi tưởng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cùng ở kiếp trước chỗ bất đồng, có lẽ đây chính là phía sau màn độc thủ may mắn còn sống sót đến nay nguyên nhân, hắn nghĩ đến ở kiếp trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đã từng lẻn vào Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đánh cắp bảo vật trấn phái, dẫn tới tông chủ một bệnh không dậy nổi, cái này mới đưa đến Tịnh Nguyệt Tông dần dần đi đường xuống dốc.

Cái kia về sau phía sau màn độc thủ một mực không có xuất hiện, có lẽ cùng bảo vật trấn phái bị trộm đi có quan hệ.

Nghĩ vậy một điểm, Lý Trì Ý đem ý nghĩ của mình nói cho Úy Tranh, cũng hỏi hắn: "Các ngươi tông môn bảo vật trấn phái đến tột cùng là cái gì?" Ở kiếp trước quyển trục ở bên trong, trên sách cũng chỉ là dùng bảo vật trấn phái gọi thay thứ này, rốt cuộc là cái gì vẫn phải là lại để cho người biết chuyện sĩ đến trả lời.

Úy Tranh nghĩ nghĩ: "Là một bộ đồ uống trà, cũng không có gì uy lực, bất quá là sư tổ lưu lại di vật mà thôi."

Đệ 109 chương (thượng)

Nghe xong Úy Tranh giải thích, Lý Trì Ý vẻ mặt mờ mịt: đồ uống trà?

Vì một bộ đồ uống trà, Úy Tranh sư phụ hắn liền tức giận đến một bệnh không dậy nổi, cuối cùng dẫn đến Tịnh Nguyệt Tông suy sụp, cái này có phải hay không cũng quá kì quái?

Có thể Úy Tranh nói được tựa hồ lại không có gì sai, ở kiếp trước quyển trục ở bên trong nhân vật chính trộm cái này trấn phái pháp bảo, cũng chỉ là thu ẩn núp đi, cũng không có lấy ra sử dụng, có thể thấy được xác thực không có gì dùng.

Gặp Lý Trì Ý mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, Úy Tranh: "Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý trầm tư một lát, hàm súc nói: "Nếu như một quốc gia vì một cái bánh bao mà bị diệt, ngươi cảm thấy cái này phù hợp lẽ thường sao?"

Ý của hắn đã tương đối rõ ràng, Úy Tranh chậm rãi khiêu mi: "Chúng ta đi điều tra thêm bộ này đồ uống trà?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu.

Lúc này Úy Tranh đã thông qua Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đặc (biệt) có phương pháp thông tri tất cả phong trưởng lão hắn trở về, chỉ chốc lát sau thì có mấy cái đạo đồng cưỡi hạc mà đến, mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ lễ vật, cười hì hì tới gặp lễ.

"Bái kiến úy sư thúc, bái kiến đạo lữ sư thúc!"

Lý Trì Ý: đạo lữ sư thúc là có ý gì? ?

Chờ hắn kịp phản ứng, trên mặt đã là nóng lên, nghĩ đến là Úy Tranh thông tri những người khác chính mình trở về tin tức lúc thuận đường nói hai người bọn họ sự tình, cho nên người này vì cái gì đến một chỗ liền tuyên dương một lần hai người quan hệ?

Hắn ánh mắt phức tạp trừng mắt nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, đối phương tiếu mị mị nhìn qua: "Bao cái tiền lì xì?"

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên một hồi, bắt đầu theo trong túi trữ vật đào đồ vật.

Gặp tiểu hài nhi vậy mà thật sự bắt đầu chuẩn bị tiền lì xì, Úy Tranh đè lại tay của hắn: "Hay nói giỡn , để cho ta tới là được."

Lý Trì Ý hừ một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt mà bỏ qua Úy Tranh tay, một người một quả thượng phẩm linh thạch tán cho đạo đồng. Đạo đồng đám bọn họ đại hỉ, nhận lấy tiền lì xì, không ngớt lời nói vài câu cát tường lời nói, liền vui rạo rực mà thẳng bước đi.

Đại môn phái đệ tử lương tháng bất quá mấy chục khối trung phẩm linh thạch, hắn như vậy phát, không nhiều không ít, đã không lộ vẻ xa xỉ, cũng không hết giá nhi.

Khôi hài không thành, phản đụng phải cái mềm vách tường, Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, tự mình an ủi dù sao tiểu hài nhi linh thạch là của mình, hắn phát không phải là tự chính mình phát sao?

Hai người kế tiếp cùng đi gặp hôm nay Tịnh Nguyệt Tông bối phận cao nhất mấy vị trưởng lão, thuận tiện nhắc tới đồ uống trà sự tình.

Chưởng quản tài vật nội vụ nhà Cát Trường Lão phật tu cười nói: "Trì Ý là muốn trông thấy chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trấn phái pháp bảo?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu, cung kính nói: "Vãn bối chẳng qua là trong nội tâm hiếu kỳ, Cát Trường Lão nếu là khó xử, liền đem ta cái gì cũng chưa nói."

Cát Trường Lão: "Vật ấy nói là pháp bảo, kỳ thật chỉ là đồ chơi, đặt ở mấy năm trước, lấy ra cho tiểu bằng hữu ngoan một ngoan, cũng là có thể, chẳng qua là mấy năm này..."

Bên cạnh Tiền Ngôn Tiền trưởng lão cùng Lý Trì Ý có duyên gặp mặt một lần, đôi người trẻ tuổi này ấn tượng thật tốt, lập tức liền cắt ngang hắn mà nói nói: "Ai, lão cát ngươi mài giày vò khốn khổ chít chít (zhitsss) cái gì đâu rồi, thì ra là cho A Ý mở mang kiến thức thoáng một phát chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông thứ tốt, để mấy năm trước, không đều cũng có khách quý đến liền mang theo đi chơi phần thưởng sao."

Úy Tranh hợp thời cười tiếp nhận hắn mà nói: "Thay A Ý đa tạ nhị vị sư thúc rồi."

Tiền Ngôn ha ha cười nói: "Không cần cám ơn không cần cám ơn!"

Cát Trường Lão nghĩ nghĩ, ngay ngắn thì ra là lấy ra một nén nhang không đến sự tình, nghĩ đến không có gì lớn ngại, liền gật đầu nói: "Hảo, các ngươi theo ta cùng đi Tàng Bảo các a."

Tiền Ngôn nói: "Lão đầu nhi kia ta cũng đi tham gia náo nhiệt."

Cát Trường Lão dựng râu trừng mắt: "Chúng ta cái này đồng lứa ai chưa đi đến qua, thật sự là lão không có già trước tuổi!"

Tiền Ngôn lập tức cảm khái nói: "Cái kia đều là hơn một nghìn năm trước sự tình, khi đó Úy Tranh còn không có tiến sư huynh môn hạ đâu rồi, không rảnh cũng còn là một tiểu oa nhi, ai biết phía sau hắn sẽ như vậy. Người và vật không còn, người và vật không còn a!"

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm khẽ động, tại đi Tàng Bảo các trên đường hỏi thăm Tiền Ngôn tình huống lúc đó, Tiền Ngôn nhớ lại nói: "Khi đó Úy Tranh sư phụ hắn môn hạ cũng không quá bình, liên tục thu mấy cái đồ đệ đều chết non rồi, có một cái vốn tư chất cực ưu, về sau đi ra ngoài lịch lúc luyện cũng không có, hài cốt không còn.

May mắn Triệu Vô Hạ bình an trưởng thành, tuy nhiên hắn tư chất bình thường, nhưng tốt xấu là sư huynh thuộc hạ cái thứ nhất hảo hảo sống đến lớn hài tử không phải sao."

Tiền Ngôn lại nói: "Về sau trường tôn sư huynh hắn mang về một cái bé trai nhỏ, chính là ngươi đạo lữ Úy Tranh rồi. Đứa nhỏ này tư chất đặt ở chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đây chính là xuất chúng , mấy trăm năm liền Nguyên Anh kỳ rồi."

Hắn nói đến đây cảm khái nói: "Chúng ta vốn cho rằng Úy Tranh đứa nhỏ này muốn kế thừa sư huynh y bát, trở thành chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông kế tiếp nhiệm chưởng môn, ai ngờ đến hắn cùng Triệu Vô Hạ đi ra ngoài một chuyến, một ngàn năm cũng không có trở về."

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được nhìn Úy Tranh liếc.

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, xem như thừa nhận đoạn chuyện cũ này.

Cát Trường Lão ở phía trước phát ra tức giận thanh âm: "Ngươi còn lắm miệng, có thể chớ dọa chúng ta cháu dâu."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh khóe miệng nhếch lên.

Đã đến chỗ mục đích, Cát Trường Lão phân phó giá trị thủ đạo đồng: "Đem cái kia Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ mang tới, đưa đến nhà trên mặt nước cái kia."

Hắn dặn dò xong, quay đầu đôi Lý Trì Ý cười giải thích nói: "Người khác môn phái trấn phái pháp bảo đều là tuyệt thế thần binh, linh dược tiên Đan, liền chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông có một phong cách riêng, chính là chúng ta sư tổ trước khi phi thăng lưu lại một kiện pháp bảo vỏ bọc."

Pháp bảo vỏ bọc? Lý Trì Ý trong mắt xẹt qua một tia khó hiểu.

Gặp Lý Trì Ý mặt lộ vẻ hiếu kỳ, Cát Trường Lão biết mình cái này cái nút (*chỗ hấp dẫn) bán được rất thành công, đắc ý nói: "Sư tổ lúc trước kiện pháp bảo kia là như thế nào có thể Hô Phong Hoán Vũ ta đừng nói rồi, kiện pháp bảo kia vỏ bọc nhưng là cái thuần túy động tác võ thuật đẹp, tên là Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ."

Lý Trì Ý: "Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ? Chẳng lẽ là cùng ảo thuật có quan hệ pháp bảo?"

Cát Trường Lão dẫn mọi người đi đến Tàng Bảo các phụ cận một chỗ hoàn cảnh đẹp và tĩnh mịch nhà trên mặt nước chỗ: "Đúng vậy, đây là kiện cùng ảo thuật có quan hệ pháp bảo, nó kế thừa sư tổ kiện pháp bảo kia ảo thuật đặc tính, vẫn là một kiện tồn trữ số lượng tương đối lớn không gian pháp bảo, nhưng mà bản thân nó không có bất kỳ tính công kích, cũng sẽ không áp chế kẻ xông vào tu vị linh lực..."

Hắn nói đến đây, đạo đồng đã đem đồ vật mang tới để đặt tại trên bàn đá. Triển khai vải tơ, một bộ tinh xảo khéo léo đồ uống trà thình lình triển lộ ở trước mặt mọi người.

Đây là một bộ men (gốm, sứ) mặt trơn bóng đồ sứ, bích sắc ấm trà xứng ba cái tiểu loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) hoa sen hình dạng chén trà, tươi mát thanh lịch. Lý Trì Ý dò xét trong chốc lát, đột nhiên cảm giác được có chỗ nào lộ ra nói không nên lời kỳ quái.

Hỏi hắn: "Cát sư thúc, chén trà này có gì tác dụng?"

Cát Trường Lão bị hắn một tiếng này sư thúc làm cho trong nội tâm thoải mái cực kỳ: "Chén trà này có thể dùng đến phát động cũng khống chế trong bầu không gian chuyển hóa."

Lý Trì Ý: "Nếu là ấm trà cùng chén trà cách xa nhau ngàn dặm, cũng có thể khống chế sao?"

Cát Trường Lão sững sờ, hiển nhiên là không muốn qua vấn đề này, chần chờ nói: "Có lẽ cũng có thể a?"

Cát Trường Lão sai người lấy nước tới đây, đem nước ngã vào nước trong chén, hắn cầm bốc lên chén trà, nhẹ nhàng nhoáng một cái di chuyển.

Trong chốc lát không gian biến ảo, u tĩnh nhà trên mặt nước chuyển đổi đã thành một tòa đình đài chằng chịt hấp dẫn không trung hoa viên.

Mọi người giờ phút này chánh xử tại hoa viên đỉnh tiểu trong đình, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, mảng lớn cây tử đằng hoa đua nở, như cỡ nhỏ thác nước, đem trọn tọa không gian hoa viên làm đẹp được sinh cơ dạt dào.

Cát Trường Lão tiếp tục giới thiệu nói: "Cho nên, cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ bình thường là dùng để chiêu đãi khách quý thưởng thức cảnh đẹp ."

Lý Trì Ý đứng lên, thử dẫm nát vừa mới vẫn là mặt nước trên thềm đá, bước chân sở đạp chỗ, nhưng là là thật thể cảm giác. Cát Trường Lão ha ha cười nói: "Chúng ta hôm nay đã đang ở Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ không gian ở trong, ngươi sở đi mỗi một bước cũng không phải ảo giác."

"Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội tổng cộng có tám cái lớn nhỏ không gian, Thiên Nam Địa Bắc, các loại cảnh trí đều có, hai người các ngươi không ngại hạ đi du ngoạn một phen." Cát Trường Lão nói.

Úy Tranh lôi kéo Lý Trì Ý, cười nói: "Cái kia cũng không nhọc đến nhị vị sư thúc tiếp khách rồi."

Đệ 110 chương ( Hạ )

Tiền Ngôn vẫy vẫy tay: "Đi đi đi đi, chúng ta ở nơi này thượng cấp chờ các ngươi."

Hai người nhặt cấp hạ xuống, đi đến một chỗ cây tử đằng hoa thác nước xuống, Lý Trì Ý trên mặt nụ cười biến mất, trầm giọng nói: "Cái kia hũ có vấn đề."

Một bộ nguyên vẹn đồ uống trà đều là nguyên bộ bốn đến sáu cái chén trà, có đôi có cặp, hiếm có phối đan mấy cái ly , hắn cũng nhìn ra qua ấm trà dung tích, có thể đựng đầy bốn cái chén trà, cho nên có rất lớn khả năng, là có người cầm đi một cái trong đó ly.

Hắn đem ý nghĩ này nói cho Úy Tranh, Úy Tranh trầm ngâm nói: "Có thể lấy đi ly có thể làm cái gì đấy?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cát Trường Lão đã từng nói qua, ly có thể khống chế trong ấm trà không gian chuyển hóa, cho dù ly cùng ấm trà cách xa nhau ngàn dặm, cũng có khả năng khống chế nó."

Úy Tranh: "Ngươi hoài nghi có người lấy đi ly, tại địa phương khác khống chế Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ?"

Lý Trì Ý gật gật đầu.

Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, suy nghĩ nói: "Như vậy, hiện tại có hai vấn đề. Nếu là Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ thật sự có một cái chén trà bị người lấy đi, vì cái gì ta cái kia cát sư thúc sẽ nhìn như không thấy?

Nếu là thật sự có người lấy đi chén trà khống chế ấm trà, như vậy mục đích của hắn là cái gì? Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ cũng không phải là Kinh Thiên Động Địa pháp bảo, khống chế nó có làm được cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Vấn đề thứ nhất chúng ta có thể để ở một bên, dù sao về sau hay là muốn gặp Cát Trường Lão . Về phần vấn đề thứ hai..."

Úy Tranh hiểu rõ nói: "Đi đi dạo một vòng?"

Lý Trì Ý nghiêm túc gật đầu: "Ừ, có lẽ cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ở bên trong còn có thứ chín cái(người) thứ mười không gian cái gì , chúng ta có thể nhân cơ hội này dò xét một phen. Ngươi lần trước không phải nói A Thu am hiểu nhất không gian pháp thuật sao, chúng ta bắt nó đánh thức đến, khiến nó nhìn xem?"

Cụp xuống hai con ngươi che lại lợi hại hào quang, cái kia trương nghiêm túc suy nghĩ khuôn mặt bởi vậy nhiễm lên một chút nhu hòa, ánh mắt của hắn dời về phía Úy Tranh, đã thấy đối phương mỉm cười nhìn mình.

Úy Tranh: "Trước không được."

Lý Trì Ý: ?

Thích xem nhất hắn bộ dạng này rất nghiêm túc bộ dáng, Úy Tranh thò tay thân mật mà sờ sờ cái mũi của hắn: "Nó mới đổi vũ không lâu, Cửu Thiên Huyền lôi cũng không phải hảo tiêu hóa , lại để cho Bảo Bảo ngủ thêm một lát nhi a." Cái kia tổ tông tỉnh, nhưng là không còn hai người một chỗ thời gian.

Lý Trì Ý: lại tới nữa! Cái ánh mắt này!

Hắn bắt lấy Úy Tranh tay, nghiêm mặt nói: "Ta đã là có... Vợ con người, không được đem ta coi như tiểu hài tử bình thường đối đãi."

Úy Tranh qua loa gật đầu: "Ừ, chúng ta cũng liền kém mấy trăm tuổi mà thôi, điểm ấy căn bản tính toán không là cái gì. A Ý, chúng ta tiếp tục xuống đi dạo?"

Lý Trì Ý cảm giác, cảm thấy hắn lời này là lạ, lại tìm không thấy cái gì lý do phản bác.

Hai người liền tại đây cây tử đằng hoa thác nước xây thành không trung trong hoa viên đi dạo một lần. Kế tiếp lại đi dạo mặt khác mấy cái không gian, dù là mắt sáng như đuốc, gặp hơi biết lấy như Lý Trì Ý, cũng không khỏi không được thừa nhận tạm thời nhìn không ra đầu mối gì.

Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ở bên trong tụ tập Thiên Nam Địa Bắc các loại phong cách, mỗi một chỗ không gian đều phong cảnh hợp lòng người.

Đi dạo đến cuối cùng, liền Lý Trì Ý bực này tu luyện cuồng nhân cũng không khỏi có chút xúc động: "Nếu là tương lai có thể đem đại lục các nơi tự mình đi một lần thì tốt rồi."

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được đó là một thật tốt ý định, dù sao mình Cân Úy loong coong cũng không có nhiều năm hảo sống, tu luyện tới phần cuối cũng là một cái chữ chết.

Không bằng học Úy Tranh cái kia một bộ hướng chết Nhi Sinh lý luận, tận lực lại để cho quãng đời còn lại càng thêm vui vẻ có ý nghĩa?

Úy Tranh phảng phất nhìn ra hắn suy nghĩ, cười nói: "Đến lúc đó chúng ta đem tiểu phượng hoàng đưa đi học pháp thuật, sau đó liền hai người kết bạn, tại phàm trần giới gãi gãi yêu, trừ trừ ma."

Nhớ tới chính mình từng tại phàm trần giới các nơi rèn luyện, Lý Trì Ý không khỏi mỉm cười: "Cho ngươi như vậy Đại Năng đi hương dã bắt cái gà rừng tinh, chồn yêu cái gì , quả nhiên là giết gà dùng đao mổ trâu, ủy khuất tiền bối rồi."

Úy Tranh cười thở dài: "Lại ủy khuất, cũng không có đời trước thân tử đạo tiêu (*), môn phái bị diệt như vậy ủy khuất a."

Lý Trì Ý biểu tình ngưng trọng, hắn quả nhiên đoán ra ý của mình đã đến.

Gặp đối phương lộ ra dao động thần sắc, Úy Tranh trong lòng biết là tranh thủ phúc lợi đã đến giờ rồi, liền ôn nhu nói: "Cho nên xem tại ở kiếp trước như vậy ủy khuất phân thượng, A Ý có thể muốn hảo hảo đối đãi ta mới tốt."

Lý Trì Ý dừng bước lại, mạnh mà bắt lấy Úy Tranh tay, nhìn xem hắn.

Úy Tranh yên tĩnh: "Ừ?"

Lý Trì Ý chân thành nói: "Ta thề, ở kiếp này định sẽ không để cho ngươi giẫm lên vết xe đổ!"

Lý Trì Ý còn không có thề thề xong, Úy Tranh liền thò tay ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, lắc đầu nói: "Tốt rồi, phát những thứ này hư làm cái gì, suy nghĩ nhiều một ít càng thực tế mới là đúng lý."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ví dụ như?"

Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi: "A..., ví dụ như ta và ngươi hôm nay đã có đạo lữ danh tiếng, vậy ngẫm lại lúc nào cố gắng hết sức đạo lữ chi thực?"

Lý Trì Ý sững sờ, lập tức sắc mặt bạo hồng, xoay người rời đi.

Úy Tranh không nhanh không chậm theo ở phía sau, tiếc nuối mà nghĩ, tiểu hài này nhi so lão đầu đều muốn đứng đắn, đại khái phải chờ tới hai người kết thành song tu đại điển hắn mới nguyện ý cùng chính mình thân thiết hơn gần một chút.

Trở lại cây tử đằng hoa viên, Lý Trì Ý thấy kia hai vị trưởng lão vẫn còn trong đình ngồi, liền tiến lên hành lễ, đem lúc trước Cân Úy loong coong thảo luận qua vấn đề hỏi nữa một lần.

Cát Trường Lão ngược lại là không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hỏi cái này, hồi đáp: "Cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ đích thật là phù hợp bốn cái chén trà, bất quá thứ tư chỉ chén trà nhưng là do Úy Tranh sư phụ hắn kiềm giữ ."

Cát Trường Lão vừa nhìn về phía Úy Tranh: "Kỳ thật đây là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông truyền thống, từng tông chủ đều lúc trước đảm nhiệm cái kia kế thừa cái kia chén trà, kế tiếp người thừa kế phải là ngươi rồi, bất quá ngươi những trong năm này cũng không tại Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, không biết cũng bình thường."

Lý Trì Ý giả bộ như hiếu kỳ nói: "Sư thúc, cái kia chén trà, có cái gì kỳ lạ chỗ sao?"

Cát Trường Lão nói: "Ta cũng đã gặp chén trà kia, cùng cái này ba cái không có gì khác nhau. Như thế nào, có cái gì không ổn?"

Gặp Cát Trường Lão nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ, Úy Tranh ra mặt giải vây nói: "A Ý hắn chẳng qua là hiếu kỳ mà thôi."

Bọn hắn nói đến đây, bỗng nhiên mặt đất mãnh liệt mà lay động, mất đi ở đây mấy người đều là tất cả có bản lĩnh tu sĩ, lúc này mới bảo vệ cân đối. Đã qua một hồi lâu, chấn động mới chậm rãi biến mất, tiền Ngôn trưởng lão cau mày nói: "Như thế nào không ổn định đến trình độ này?"

Cát Trường Lão vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "Nơi đây không an toàn, vẫn là đi ra ngoài đi."

Gặp Lý Trì Ý mặt lộ vẻ khó hiểu, Cát Trường Lão thở dài: "Ta lúc trước do dự có muốn hay không mang bọn ngươi tiến đến, chính là vì vậy."

"Mấy năm qua này, không biết là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội không gian càng ngày càng không ổn định rồi, luôn sẽ phát sinh phạm vi nhỏ tan vỡ. Tông chủ hắn phát hiện chuyện này về sau, vì phòng ngừa có người không cẩn thận tao ngộ không gian tan vỡ, liền hạ lệnh đem cái này hũ bảo tồn đứng lên, không được lại đối ngoại người cởi mở."

Tiền Ngôn mặt lộ vẻ hối hận: "Việc này là ta khinh thường rồi!"

Mọi người đang định muốn đi ra ngoài, lúc này thời điểm lần thứ hai chấn động đã bắt đầu, lúc này đây so sánh với lần càng thêm bền bỉ mãnh liệt, không khí chung quanh thậm chí xuất hiện mảnh vỡ hóa hiện tượng.

Việc này không nên chậm trễ, Cát Trường Lão thò tay đi bắt trên bàn đựng đầy nước trà chén kia chén trà, hắn đang muốn thi pháp, bỗng nhiên một đạo vết rạn theo chén trà dưới đáy khuếch trương vung trên xuống, trong nháy mắt, vậy mà vỡ thành hai nửa!

Cát Trường Lão lập tức sắc mặt đại biến: "Không tốt!"

Hắn vừa dứt lời, chung quanh không gian đã nghiền nát được không thành dạng, cây tử đằng hoa cấu thành không trung hoa viên lúc hư lúc thực, nhà trên mặt nước cảnh tượng như ẩn như hiện, hư ảo cùng sự thật luân chuyển đang lúc, hết thảy lại ầm ầm quy về bình tĩnh.

Mọi người ổn định thân hình, kinh nghi bất định mà dò xét bốn phía, Cát Trường Lão liền tranh thủ trong ấm trà nước đổ vào mặt khác hai cái trong chén trà, lại không phản ứng chút nào.

Hắn trầm mặt nhìn chăm chú lên cái kia đã sớm vỡ thành hai nửa chén trà, lẩm bẩm nói: "Không có khả năng, tại sao phải như vậy?"

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong liếc nhau: "Ly đánh nát, chúng ta đây là bị vây ở Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ rồi hả?"

Tiền Ngôn trưởng lão lúc này lại lực chú ý hoàn toàn bị một chuyện khác hấp dẫn, hắn chỉ hướng cách đó không xa nói: "Các ngươi xem."

Nửa nén hương trước, nơi đây vẫn là hoàn cảnh u nhã phong cảnh thánh địa, giờ phút này khắp nơi phân bố lấy mặt mũi tràn đầy mờ mịt Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử, có người trên tay còn đang nắm cái chổi, có người còn ngồi xếp bằng đang tại nhập định ngồi xuống, giờ phút này vô luận là ai, đều mở to hai mắt hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Úy Tranh đánh giá một lát, có kết luận nói: "Xem ra không phải chúng ta bị vây tại Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ rồi, là mọi người chúng ta đều bị vây ở Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ rồi."

Cùng lúc đó.

Ngân Long thân thể khổng lồ theo không khí trên vách đá trợt xuống đến, vừa mới cái kia vài cái va chạm hầu như đã tiêu hao hết Long Trạm toàn bộ khí lực, nó nằm rạp trên mặt đất, khó khăn thở phì phò.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ở bên cạnh phất cờ hò reo: "Cố gắng lên, cố gắng lên, còn kém cuối cùng một chút! Long đại gia nhanh đứng lên đừng khóc, đụng nới lỏng khe hở ngươi chính là trong đám người sáng nhất viên kia tinh, đụng không buông khe hở ngươi chính là một cái heo nhi trùng!"

Ngân Long giận dữ: "Cái quỷ gì đồ vật, đứng đấy nói chuyện không đau thắt lưng, ngươi đi ngươi lên a...!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vô tội nói: "Thế nhưng là ta không được a!"

Ngân Long: ...

Nó khó khăn theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, chuẩn bị đụng cuối cùng thoáng một phát. Nhưng mà nhưng vào lúc này, Hắc y nhân bỗng dưng xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người, Ngân Long thân thể cứng đờ, đang muốn ngăn tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trước mặt, lại bị Hắc y nhân một cước đạp trở mình.

Không có biện pháp, tuy nhiên Long Tộc am hiểu vượt cấp khiêu chiến, nhưng Long Trạm liên tiếp không chút máu vài ngày, lại dài kỳ không ăn uống, linh lực suy yếu, có thể nằm cạnh qua Hắc y nhân một cước này, đã xem như có vận khí rồi.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không có ngờ tới hắn sẽ đối với người xa lạ nã pháo, bề bộn chạy lên đi ngăn tại Ngân Long trước mặt: "Có chuyện gì xông ta đến a!"

Hắc y nhân giờ phút này tâm tình thập phần không tốt, hắn u ám nói: "Dám lớn như vậy bất chấp mọi thứ phá hư khe hở, thiếu chút nữa hại toàn bộ pháp bảo không gian tan vỡ... Thật sự là hai cái yêu làm yêu con rệp!" Muốn triệt để chữa trị hảo tất cả khe hở, đem người theo trong không gian thanh trừ đi ra ngoài, thế nhưng là không nhỏ lượng công việc!

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Chúng ta là con rệp? Cái kia ngươi chính là... Con rệp cũng không bằng!"

Long Trạm: ... Mời dùng ta, không nên dùng chúng ta, cám ơn.

Hắc y nhân cười lạnh mấy tiếng: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi đã không có hệ thống, ngươi còn có tư cách gì cùng ta đối thoại?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nuốt một ngụm nước bọt: "Sao, như thế nào không thể? Ta thế nhưng là số mệnh chi tử!"

Hắc y nhân ha ha nói: "Số mệnh chi tử, vậy coi như cái gì? Phân bón? Chỉ cần ta không làm thương hại ngươi, cái gọi là số mệnh chi tử nguyền rủa tự nhiên cũng rơi không đến trên đầu ta. Ngươi bây giờ duy nhất tác dụng chính là ngươi là Lý Trì Ý sư đệ... Muốn đi ra ngoài? Thay ta theo Lý Trì Ý trên tay thu hồi bạch hổ kết tinh, ta để lại ngươi đi ra ngoài!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ánh mắt lóe lên, thầm nghĩ không bằng ta hiện tại đã đáp ứng hắn, về sau lại đổi ý a.

Hắc y nhân tựa hồ nhìn ra trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ, phát ra một hồi âm trầm tiếng cười: "Muốn đi ra ngoài sau đổi ý?" Tay phải hắn giương lên, Ngân Long khi hắn tay trong lòng nhất thời hóa thành một cái nho nhỏ bạch xà, bị hắn thu nạp đến trong tay áo.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! !

Hắc y nhân: "Ta tuy nhiên không thể trực tiếp tổn thương ngươi, nhưng trên cái thế giới này ngươi đang ở đây ý đồ vật nhiều lắm."

Hắn lột bỏ Ngân Long một cái khác mảnh nghịch lân, Long Trạm lập tức phát ra một tiếng vô cùng vô cùng thê thảm gào to.

Nghịch lân bị ném ở Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dưới chân, Hắc y nhân lãnh khốc vô tình nói: "Cho ngươi cả đêm thời gian cân nhắc, nếu là ngày mai còn không đáp ứng, ngươi sẽ chờ lấy thu được một đầu long gân a!"

Đệ 111 chương

"Đợi một chút!" Thanh niên mở to hai mắt nhìn, trơ mắt nhìn đối phương mang theo Long Trạm biến mất tại trước mặt mình.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lảo đảo chạy đi qua, bị không khí tường ngăn cản bước chân.

Thò tay nhặt lên trên mặt đất màu bạc lân phiến, vết máu nhưng chưa khô mất, nghĩ đến cái kia một tiếng gào rú liền trong nội tâm khổ sở cực kỳ, hắn lúc này thời điểm mới ý thức tới, cái kia long đã không tại bên cạnh mình rồi.

Làm sao bây giờ, kế tiếp nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Hắn quỳ ngồi dưới đất, hai tay cắm ở sinh ra kẽ hở, mờ mịt mà hỏi mình.

...

Giờ này khắc này, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội, lòng người bàng hoàng.

Mấy tức trước trống trải phong cảnh thắng địa, hôm nay đầy khắp núi đồi đều là người.

Tịnh Nguyệt Tông các đệ tử tại mờ mịt qua đi, nhao nhao dò xét cái này bỗng nhiên xuất hiện ở chính mình cảnh đẹp trước mắt, bọn hắn phần lớn là trẻ tuổi đệ tử cấp thấp, chưa bao giờ có cơ sẽ kiến thức Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, căn bản không biết nơi đây đến tột cùng là nơi nào.

Nhưng mà đang tại dần dần nghiền nát bầu trời, rõ ràng mà nói cho bọn hắn biết nơi đây cực kỳ nguy hiểm, không thể ở lâu.

Hôm nay Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ trung khắp nơi đều là người, dĩ nhiên là có tới gần chỗ đỉnh núi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử.

Những đệ tử này rất nhanh phát hiện Úy Tranh cùng tiền, cát nhị vị trưởng lão, lập tức mừng rỡ, tới đây chào nói: "Bái kiến úy sư thúc, Tiền trưởng lão, Cát Trường Lão! Các đệ tử bỗng nhiên bị truyền tiễn đưa đến nơi này, đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Hẳn là đây là mặt hướng toàn tông môn mật cảnh nhiệm vụ sao?"

Người trẻ tuổi vẫn là thiếu kiên nhẫn, líu ríu một người một cái suy đoán, bọn hắn gặp bổn môn trưởng lão hôm nay cũng ở trong đó, tâm tính lập tức phóng khoáng không ít, liền suy đoán đều là hướng hảo phương hướng muốn.

Giờ phút này cũng không ai lên tiếng cắt ngang bọn họ tưởng tượng.

Mà luôn luôn phụ trách môn phái đệ tử rèn luyện tiền Ngôn trưởng lão rốt cục mở miệng nói chuyện, hắn cười tủm tỉm nói: "Không sai, chúng ta bây giờ ở vào chúng ta trấn phái pháp bảo Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội, đây chính là một lần đột phát nhiệm vụ, như có thể thuận lợi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, sẽ có phong phú ban thưởng chờ các ngươi."

Đệ tử trẻ tuổi đám bọn họ lập tức tung tăng như chim sẻ mấy tiếng, bởi vì Tiền trưởng lão luôn luôn gió bình luận rất tốt, làm người hiền lành, bọn hắn liền còn muốn tìm hiểu vài câu, Tiền Ngôn khoát tay nói: "Bọn ngươi đi xuống trước bỏ đi, chúng ta còn có chuyện muốn thương lượng."

Đợi đến lúc người rời đi, Tiền Ngôn đảo mắt giận tái mặt đến.

Mọi người ở đây lúc này thật không có chỉ trích hắn lừa gạt môn hạ đệ tử.

Dù sao, muốn duy trì ổn định, cũng chỉ có thể như thế — tại chính mình trong tông môn làm ra loại này nhiễu loạn, sẽ cực đại giảm xuống chúng đệ tử cảm giác an toàn, tạo thành cực lớn khủng hoảng.

Sinh ra quần thể tính khủng hoảng về sau, sẽ thượng diễn cùng loại giẫm đạp thảm kịch.

Đương cá nhân đích ý chí bị quần thể ý chí sở chúa tể, phát sinh cái gì cũng không tính toán kỳ quái. Lại để cho bầy cừu nghe lời rất dễ dàng, nhưng muốn cho một đám chấn kinh dê nghe lời, vậy trở nên thập phần khó khăn. Chẳng liền nói cho bọn hắn biết đây là tông môn mật cảnh nhiệm vụ, để cho bọn họ sinh ra hết thảy còn đang tông môn trong lòng bàn tay ảo giác.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong liếc nhau, mở miệng nói: "Tiền sư thúc, nếu như có nhiều đệ tử như vậy bị vây tại Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội, như vậy những trưởng lão khác chỉ sợ cũng vào được, không bằng trước đem bọn họ tìm ra?"

Hắn vừa dứt lời, thì có các trường lão khác khống chế các loại phi hành pháp khí tới đây.

Bởi vì, mọi người nơi ở chính là cây tử đằng trong hoa viên địa thế cao nhất, tầm mắt chỗ tốt nhất, phàm là tự hiểu rõ , đều có thể tìm tới nơi này.

Mọi người lẫn nhau hỏi thăm tình huống, cái này mới phát hiện quả thật như Úy Tranh nói, lần này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ triển khai không gian tương đối lớn, cơ hồ đem Tịnh Nguyệt hộ sơn toàn bộ đều bao phủ ở bên trong, tông môn cao thấp đệ tử không người may mắn thoát khỏi. Ngoại trừ cây tử đằng hoa hoa viên vị trí không gian, mặt khác mấy cái tiểu trong không gian cũng người ta tấp nập.

Còn có người thử qua dùng cậy mạnh đột phá không gian vách tường, đều là không phản ứng chút nào.

Khắp nơi dò xét không có kết quả, bọn hắn mang đến tin tức lại làm cho một mực chưởng quản Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, đối với nó hiểu rõ nhất cát trưởng lão sắc mặt trở nên trầm trọng.

Cát Trường Lão: "Cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ hai năm qua có phần không ổn định, có tan vỡ dấu hiệu, hiện tại thoáng một phát mở ra lớn như thế không gian, chỉ sợ muốn gia tốc tan vỡ."

Hắn véo chỉ tính toán, thật sâu thở dài nói: "Nếu muốn muốn dự đoán thời gian, cái kia chính là không sai biệt lắm một ngày, một ngày sau cái thế giới này sẽ hoàn toàn tan vỡ mất."

Nghe đến đó, mọi người sắc mặt không khỏi biến đổi, không gian tan vỡ, bên trong sinh vật không có khả năng may mắn thoát khỏi tại khó!

Trong lúc nhất thời nhân tâm di động, có mấy cái trưởng lão biết là tiền, cát nhị vị trưởng lão mang Lý Trì Ý bọn hắn tới kiến thức Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, giờ phút này cũng nhịn không được mở miệng oán trách Cát Trường Lão biết rõ nguy hiểm, vẫn còn dám khởi động thứ này.

Cát Trường Lão mặt lộ vẻ vẻ xấu hổ, giờ phút này nghe được một tiếng vang thật lớn, nhưng là Tiền Ngôn một chưởng đem bàn đá đánh nát, to như vậy bạch ngọc thạch bàn, lập tức hóa thành đá vụn bột phấn tán rơi trên mặt đất: "Khi đó cả đám đều không ngăn cản, hiện tại phải dùng tới các ngươi ở chỗ này thả ngựa sau pháo?"

Trong không khí tĩnh lặng, thấy không có người xa hơn phương diện này xách, Tiền trưởng lão ngưng trọng nói: "Chư vị suy nghĩ thật kỹ, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, phải làm như thế nào?"

Lúc này, Lý Trì Ý bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Vãn bối có nhất kế, không biết có nên nói hay không."

Mọi người nhao nhao đem ánh mắt quăng hướng hắn, Lý Trì Ý đã sớm dùng giới chỉ Cân Úy loong coong trao đổi qua một lần, giờ phút này chậm rãi mà đàm đạo: "Thứ cho vãn bối nói thẳng, rời không gian tan vỡ chỉ có một ngày, chúng ta lúc này vô luận làm cái gì, đều lộ ra thời gian không đủ.

Đây không phải thực lực có hạn, mà là trí nhớ có hạn, dù sao gần kề bằng vào mấy người, cũng không thể đem Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ở bên trong tám cái không gian đều nhất nhất trở mình lượt, bởi vậy ta nghĩ, vì sao không tá trợ quý tông môn hạ đệ tử lực lượng đâu này?"

Hắn gặp ánh mắt quăng hướng Tiền Ngôn: "Tiền sư thúc vừa mới nếu như nói cho bọn hắn biết đây là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông rèn luyện, dứt khoát liền đùa mà thành thật, trước mặt mọi người tuyên bố rèn luyện nhiệm vụ, yêu cầu các đệ tử tìm ra ly khai Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ phương pháp." Nhiều người là hơn cái đầu óc, mọi người đồng tâm hiệp lực, sức mạnh như thành đồng, đi ra ngoài phương pháp cũng liền nhiều hơn.

Hắn lời nói vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, các vị Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trưởng lão liền nhao nhao lộ ra không đồng ý thần sắc.

Tiền Ngôn dùng tông môn rèn luyện đến trấn an môn hạ đệ tử, điểm này còn có thể để cho bọn họ tiếp nhận, nhưng trực tiếp lừa gạt liền không khỏi hơi quá đáng một ít.

Cũng may hắn còn có một tầng Úy Tranh đạo lữ thân phận, xem tại Úy Tranh trên mặt mũi, các trưởng bối tiếng phản đối cũng tương đối ôn hòa: "Lý tiểu hữu, ngươi cái này ý tưởng cũng có nhất định nên chỗ. Chẳng qua là sao không trực tiếp nói cho các đệ tử Tịnh Nguyệt Tông hôm nay tình huống, lại phát động bọn hắn đi tìm ly khai phương pháp? Sáng loáng lừa gạt, cử động lần này ngược lại là rơi xuống tầm thường."

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi: "Nói cho bọn hắn biết chân tướng, lại để cho bọn họ đi tìm? Không, bởi như vậy, mọi người liền lòng người bàng hoàng, còn có bao nhiêu người bảo trì bình thản đi tìm, liền khó mà nói rồi."

Người sẽ vì cơ duyên bí quá hoá liều, lại sẽ không vì tránh né nguy cơ bí quá hoá liều. Tai nạn tiến đến, còn nhiều mà ẩn dấu thực lực bảo tồn người của mình, lại có mấy người sẽ đem hết toàn lực?

Chỉ có lợi ích mới là tốt nhất khu động tề.

Có người trầm giọng nói: "Như có đệ tử hao tổn tại nhiệm vụ của ngươi ở bên trong, nên như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý tròng mắt nói: "Nếu mặc cho Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ không gian sụp đổ, các đệ tử, kể cả ta và ngươi đều hao tổn ở chỗ này, lại nên như thế nào?"

Lời nói nói đến đây, cái nào nặng cái nào nhẹ đã rất rõ hiểu rõ.

Chẳng qua là ngữ tại lập trường, đạo nghĩa đẳng nhân tố, trong đình chư vị trưởng lão lẫn nhau im miệng không nói, không người nào dám trả lời hắn vấn đề này.

Úy Tranh dắt tay của hắn, lên tiếng nói: "Như có đệ tử hao tổn tại trong nhiệm vụ, hết thảy trách nhiệm để ta làm gánh chịu." Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía hắn, trong nội tâm hơi ấm.

Tiền Ngôn trầm ngâm nói: "Trách nhiệm người cũng tính ta một người a."

Cát Trường Lão cắn răng thở dài: "Việc này cùng ta kiếp trước liên quan, cũng tính ta một người!"

Tại Úy Tranh cùng cát, tiền nhị vị trưởng lão dưới sự trợ giúp, Lý Trì Ý lí do thoái thác rốt cục thuyết phục những trưởng lão này, cuối cùng toàn phiếu vé thông qua.

Mệnh lệnh rất nhanh truyền lại xuống dưới, các vị Tịnh Nguyệt Tông các đệ tử biết được cái này không hiểu thấu mật cảnh là sư môn ra cho mình rèn luyện đề, thành công tìm ra ly khai mật cảnh manh mối người đem có phong phú ban thưởng, lập tức toàn thân đã ra động tác máu gà, tại tám cái không gian mỗi một chỗ cẩn thận tìm tòi manh mối.

Rốt cục, chạng vạng tối lúc, cái nào đó tiểu không gian hồ trên mặt nước bỗng nhiên toát ra một cái ướt đẫm đầu, đầu chủ nhân mừng rỡ như điên nói: "Xem ta phát hiện cái gì!"

Nghe được tin tức, mọi người đệ thời khắc này chạy tới hiện trường.

Băng lam hồ nước dưới đáy, một mặt tạo hình kỳ lạ tấm gương thình lình sắp đặt tại hồ nước dưới đáy, cùng chung quanh hòa làm một thể. Nếu không cẩn thận quan sát, rất dễ dàng sẽ bỏ qua, cũng may mắn mà có rèn luyện nhiệm vụ phong phú ban thưởng phía trước, mới khiến cho đám này đệ tử cấp thấp hận không thể lật lên đất trống đào sâu ba thước tìm kiếm, lúc này mới mang thứ đó cho đã tìm được.

Sắp xếp làm hồ nước, mọi người quay chung quanh tấm gương đứng thành một vòng, hơi có chút khó hiểu cái này tấm gương đến cùng có làm được cái gì.

Cái này tấm gương cũng không phải là đồng thau chế tạo, nhìn như như lưu ly giống nhau yếu ớt, nhưng mà hỏa thiêu, bổ chém đẳng phương thức tại trên người nó không hề có tác dụng. Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm nói: "Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, như theo như mặt chữ ý tứ suy nghĩ, cái này cái gương tất nhiên có sự hiện hữu của nó lý do..."

Ngay tại hắn trầm tư chi tế, từng tiếng sáng thu kêu thình lình đem tâm tư của hắn kéo lại.

Hắn quay đầu, nhìn thấy Úy Tranh chính cầm lấy A Thu hữu trảo, đem chim chạy đến đã run một cái, bắt nó đánh thức. A Thu mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, cho rằng hai cha đang cùng chính mình chơi đùa, hôn nhẹ hâm nóng mà giương cánh bay đến Úy Tranh trên bờ vai, ngọt ngào kêu một tiếng: "Phụ thân, hai cha!"

Tịnh Nguyệt Tông mọi người trợn mắt há hốc mồm chằm chằm vào cái này chỉ miệng phun tiếng người tiểu phượng hoàng.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh nói: "A Thu, làm chim... Người, muốn làm một một người hữu dụng, đúng hay không?"

A Thu: "Đúng!"

Úy Tranh vỗ vỗ cánh, khích lệ nói: "Đi đi."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Hắn đằng trước còn muốn đến hài tử nhà mình là có không gian pháp thuật thiên phú , như thế nào lúc này liền đã quên. Có lẽ nó tiếp cận cái này cái gương còn có thể có cái gì mặt khác đặc biệt hiện tượng phát sinh?

Hắn còn không có muốn xong, tiểu phượng hoàng vẫn là không thay đổi tính nôn nóng, vọt tới tấm gương trước mặt, phịch một tiếng xuyên kính mà qua, chỉ một thoáng xuyên thủng tấm gương mặt khác.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Hắn quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, vọt tới phía trước gương: "A Thu?"

Lý Trì Ý nếm thử đi vào, tấm gương lại đối với hắn không phản ứng chút nào. Hắn không khỏi nhìn hằm hằm Úy Tranh, luôn như vậy giày vò hài tử, tại đây trong mắt người sinh đứa bé có phải hay không còn không bằng sinh khối xiên đốt!

Úy Tranh sờ sờ cái mũi, bình tĩnh nói: "Đừng lo lắng, ta tại trên người nó gieo xuống cấm chế, nếu có người tổn thương nó, sẽ gặp thụ gấp 10 lần cắn trả."

A Thu tỉnh tỉnh mê mê mà xuyên qua tấm gương, đặt mông ngồi dưới đất, lúc này thời điểm, tấm gương sau lưng truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Lý Trì Ý tâm lập tức nhấc lên, sợ người nọ đôi A Thu làm xảy ra chuyện gì đến.

Ở đây những người khác cũng là trong lòng căng thẳng, mắt thấy một chân xuất hiện ở phía trước gương, ngay sau đó người nọ ngồi xổm tiểu phượng hoàng trước mặt, nghi ngờ nói: "Ngươi là vào bằng cách nào?"

A Thu rõ ràng nhận ra hắn, cũng mang thù mà hô to: "Xấu đồ vật!"

Người nọ: "Cái gì? ? ?"

Nói xong, người nọ lại quay đầu, mờ mịt hướng tấm gương bên này nhìn sang.

Hai bên ánh mắt tương giao, Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu: Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, như thế nào cái đó đều có ngươi! ! !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tông chủ: ta nói không ăn người sẽ không ăn người, không thể bởi vì các ngươi luôn nói ta ăn thịt người, ta muốn đi ăn thịt người.

Đệ 112 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sững sờ trong chốc lát, rốt cục phục hồi tinh thần lại, trừng to mắt: "Tiểu sư huynh!"

Hắn té đến tấm gương trước mặt, nhặt lên tấm gương, nói lời nói được bừa bãi: "Tiểu sư huynh, Long Trạm hắn bị người kia bắt đi! Chúng ta ở chỗ này ngây người rất lâu, nơi đây không có cái gì!"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Lý Trì Ý khẽ nhíu mày, nhạy cảm phát hiện đối phương mắt đầy tơ máu, gương mặt tái nhợt gầy gò, hiển nhiên thật lâu không có nghỉ ngơi đã qua, cả người như là một cái chim sợ cành cong.

Biết rõ lúc này thời điểm đối phương cần có nhất chính là trấn an, Lý Trì Ý nhìn Úy Tranh liếc, học hắn giọng nói: "Ta lần trước đi tìm ngươi, phát hiện ngươi bị Hắc y nhân bắt đi, liền một mực truy tra manh mối đến nơi đây. Ngươi bây giờ tỉnh táo một điểm, đem những ngày này chuyện đã xảy ra nói cho ta biết."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bực bội mà cầm lấy tóc, hít sâu một hơi, đem những ngày này chuyện đã xảy ra từng cái nói cho Lý Trì Ý, theo tiến vào cái này tùy thân không gian bắt đầu, một mực giảng đến Long Trạm bị Hắc y nhân lột bỏ nghịch lân, ép buộc hắn đến trộm bạch hổ tinh thạch.

Lý Trì Ý nghe được hệ thống đem ra sử dụng kẻ xuyên việt ăn thịt người cái kia đoạn nội dung lúc, nội tâm cho tới nay tồn trữ nghi hoặc rốt cục cởi bỏ. Khó trách đối phương có thể nhìn ra những người khác số mệnh, nguyên lai là cái này hệ thống kèm theo công năng!

Mà đang nghe Hắc y nhân về tập hợp đủ Tứ Thần Thú thánh vật, triệu hoán thần long thuyết pháp lúc, Lý Trì Ý tâm tình tức thì trở nên càng thêm phức tạp, hắn nhịn không được âm thầm trào nói, cuối cùng là Hắc y nhân vốn người đã điên cuồng đến mất đi lý trí tình trạng rồi, vẫn là thế giới này dù thế nào thiết lập đều trốn không ra giống gốc mã tác giả bộ kia — dù sao nhân vật chính Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tại lúc trước cũng là thốt ra thu thập thần thú có thể triệu hoán thần long.

Thấy thế nào đều lộ ra một lượng hoang đường hương vị.

Có thể kỹ càng tưởng tượng, cũng không biết là mèo mù đụng với chuột chết còn là thế nào , Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng thật là có cái gọi là đại lục số mệnh vật như vậy, đời trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đánh bậy đánh bạ đạt được, ngay tiếp theo một đám Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ phi thăng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên phát điên nói: "Hắn còn bức ta đi tìm cái kia đồ bỏ thần long, ta đi đâu ở bên trong cho hắn tìm thần long đi!"

Lý Trì Ý tâm tình phức tạp nói: "Ta biết rõ hắn cái gọi là thần long ở nơi nào."

Gặp Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, nhưng hiện ở chung quanh còn có những người khác ở đây, Lý Trì Ý không tiện nói thêm cái gì, cải biến đề tài nói: "Ta thấy ngươi bối cảnh một mực ở lắc lư, ngươi bên kia có thể cầm lấy tấm gương sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên gật đầu, cùng Lý Trì Ý bên kia bất đồng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên này cùng hắn trò chuyện chính là một gương soi mặt nhỏ, chính dễ dàng ước lượng trong ngực cái chủng loại kia.

Lý Trì Ý nói: "Hiện tại mang theo tiểu phượng hoàng cùng tấm gương, qua bên kia Không Gian Liệt Phùng chỗ đó nhìn xem."

Mọi người tụ họp tại tấm gương trước mặt, nhìn xem bên kia cảnh trí biến ảo, trong tấm hình chủ nhân mang theo tấm gương đã đi ra phòng, đẩy cửa ra, một vũng trong trẻo nước suối thình lình xuất hiện ở mọi người trước mắt.

Tiền Ngôn sợ hãi than nói: "Đây là linh tuyền, uống hết có phạt cốt tẩy tủy, đi trừ tạp chất công hiệu, lần trước ta thấy đến cùng loại loại đồ chơi này thời điểm vẫn là mấy trăm năm trước rồi!"

Tiểu phượng hoàng nhìn thấy thứ tốt đã nghĩ ăn muốn uống, nó còn chưa bắt đầu mở ra cánh, đã bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bắt lấy cái đuôi, hướng bên cạnh kéo.

Hắn vừa đi, một bên cho bọn hắn phát sóng trực tiếp, vô tình nói: "Ừ, linh tuyền nha, nhân vật chính phù hợp a."

Đáng tiếc nhân vật chính không phải hắn, hắn chỉ là có được xà tinh bệnh hệ thống thằng xui xẻo.

Tiền Ngôn: ? ?

Đợi đến đi đến khe hở chỗ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đem tấm gương nâng lên, đối diện lấy một mảnh kia khu vực, xuyên thấu qua tấm gương, mọi người rất nhanh phát hiện cái này bộ phận cùng khu vực khác không giống người thường.

Cái này khối không khí tường nhìn qua pha tạp không chịu nổi, hiện đầy như thủy tinh bị đánh nát thành mạng nhện hình dáng vết rách.

Với tư cách đôi không gian pháp thuật tinh thông nhất người, Úy Tranh dò xét một lát, mở miệng nói: "Nơi này khe hở cùng chúng ta lúc trước trên trời thấy cái loại này khe hở cũng không giống nhau, người kia là mới hình thành, mà cái này nhưng là năm này tháng nọ, không ngừng có người ở này xé rách không gian nguyên nhân. Bởi vì số lần vô cùng nhiều lần, nơi đây Không Gian Quy Tắc cũng so nơi khác muốn mỏng yếu một ít."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mễ mổ tựa như gật đầu: "Không sai, Long Trạm lúc trước cũng là như vậy phán đoán , cho nên hắn mới lựa chọn cái chỗ này gặp trở ngại a."

Lý Trì Ý linh quang lóe lên: "Các ngươi là lúc nào gặp trở ngại bị Hắc y nhân phát hiện hay sao?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghĩ nghĩ: "Đại khái cả buổi lúc trước a."

Hắn nói ra một cái thời gian chút. So sánh qua đi, Lý Trì Ý chợt phát hiện, Long Trạm gặp trở ngại thời gian cùng Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ không gian biến dị thời gian trùng hợp rồi.

Nếu không phải hắn hai người ý đồ đánh vỡ kết giới, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ cũng sẽ không gần như tan vỡ, thế cho nên đem chính mình cùng Úy Tiền Bối cuốn vào trong đó. Bất quá suy nghĩ một chút, hết thảy ngoài ý liệu, và thuộc về hợp tình lý.

Lý Trì Ý giây hạ quyết định: "Nếu như biết rõ cái này một khối Không Gian Quy Tắc bạc nhược yếu kém, vậy liền đem cái này khe hở đánh nát, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ khốn cảnh tự nhiên giải quyết dễ dàng."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên biến sắc: "Tiểu sư huynh, ta đây bên cạnh không ai có thể đánh vỡ không gian a."

Tiểu phượng hoàng kiêu ngạo mà ưỡn ngực, kiều tích tích nói: "Ta!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không tin: "Ngươi?"

A Thu gặp hắn không tin, đang muốn giương cánh bay về phía khe hở, kết quả lại bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dắt cái đuôi kéo trở về.

A Thu: ? ? ?

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi đã quên một người a, Long Trạm còn tại người áo đen kia trên tay, ta phải cứu hắn trở về!"

Kỳ thật Lý Trì Ý tại Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh thời điểm liền kỳ quái cái này: "Ngươi muốn cứu hắn, ngươi không phải cùng hắn có cừu oán?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một nghẹn: "Đây không phải, hắn về sau biến thành ân nhân cứu mạng của ta nha."

Đã như vậy, cái kia không thể lập tức đánh vỡ khe hở không gian đã đi ra, huống chi chính mình còn tồn lấy trước mặt mọi người vạch trần Hắc y nhân tâm tư, Lý Trì Ý trầm ngâm nói: "Vậy thì chờ đến ngươi cùng Hắc y nhân ước định thời điểm. Ta có nhất kế, đến lúc đó ngươi tựa như này như vậy..."

Nghe xong Lý Trì Ý kế hoạch, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, không ngớt lời tán thưởng.

Đã xong cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên kia đối thoại, Lý Trì Ý quay đầu liền xem vài đôi tràn đầy hoài nghi con mắt.

Cái thứ nhất mở miệng vẫn là tiền Ngôn trưởng lão: "Úy Tranh a, ngươi với ngươi đạo lữ lần này trở về đến tột cùng là vì cái gì? Người áo đen kia là chuyện gì xảy ra, nghe khẩu khí các ngươi tựa hồ một mực ở truy tung hắn, hắn theo chúng ta Tịnh Nguyệt Tông có quan hệ sao?"

Úy Tranh theo vừa rồi khởi ngay tại thất thần, ngoại trừ phân biệt khe hở không gian lúc từng trải qua nói câu nào, lúc khác đều là không nói một lời.

Hôm nay bị Tiền Ngôn điểm danh, hắn bỗng nhiên lắc đầu cười nói: "Ngay từ đầu ta chỉ là muốn biết chân tướng mà thôi, hôm nay tại chân tướng trước mặt, ta lại có chút ít do dự."

Mọi người ở đây vẻ mặt không hiểu thấu.

Lý Trì Ý thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, xem ra Úy Tranh cũng phát hiện, kỳ thật manh mối rất nhiều rất rõ ràng không phải sao?

"Đến tột cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, đã qua đêm nay, hết thảy sẽ chân tướng rõ ràng." Lý Trì Ý mang theo áy náy nhìn xem cát, tiền nhị vị trưởng lão, "Cát sư thúc, Tiền sư thúc, thật có lỗi, ta lúc đầu là vì truy tra Hắc y nhân tin tức mới đều muốn mượn tới Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ vừa nhìn, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng sẽ đem nhị vị trưởng bối cũng liên lụy đi vào."

Cát Trường Lão Tiền trưởng lão vẫn là không hiểu ra sao, những người khác càng phải như vậy, có người mở miệng nói: "Không quản các ngươi là tới làm cái gì , xem tại các ngươi là tiểu bối phân thượng, chúng ta tạm thời có thể không đáng truy cứu. Nhưng các ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì không cho cái con kia phượng hoàng đánh vỡ không khí tường? Tiếp qua mấy canh giờ, trong lúc này liền muốn qua đời!"

Lý Trì Ý cười cười: "Chư vị sư thúc có thể yên tâm, ta có thể khẳng định Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ sẽ không tại trong đoạn thời gian tan vỡ, không chỉ như vậy, ta chắc chắc, tại kế tiếp trong vài canh giờ, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ sẽ lần lượt đem đại bộ phận người tống xuất cảnh tượng huyền ảo."

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, ngồi đầy kinh nhưng, chỉ có Cát Trường Lão lộ ra sở dường như biết được suy nghĩ biểu lộ.

Ở đằng kia về sau, quả nhiên như Lý Trì Ý sở liệu, theo rất không ổn định cây tử đằng hoa viên bắt đầu, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử bắt đầu thành phê thành phê mà biến mất tại Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ trung.

Ngay từ đầu còn đã tạo thành không nhỏ khủng hoảng, vẫn là mấy vị trưởng lão tự mình đi trấn an, các đệ tử lúc này mới trấn định lại, đều tưởng rằng có người may mắn đã tìm được ly khai mật cảnh phương pháp.

Lý Trì Ý hơi không thể nhận ra mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Chính mình quả nhiên đã đoán đúng, người nọ nếu như thường xuyên dùng Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ giấu đồ vật, lại không thể có thể cứ như vậy khiến nó tan vỡ mất.

Hắn lưu cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cuối cùng thời hạn ở bên trong, mình nhất định phải đi tu bổ khe hở, cứu người đi.

Vì phòng ngừa hai người cũng bị truyền đưa ra ngoài, Úy Tranh tại đáy hồ bày ra không gian kết giới, đem Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ Không Gian Pháp Tắc cùng trong trấn ngăn cách ra.

Dùng tiền, Cát Trường Lão cầm đầu, bọn hắn cũng lựa chọn giữ lại, chuẩn bị nhìn xem hai người này đến tột cùng đang làm cái gì.

Rốt cục, đã đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên theo như lời lúc kia điểm, mọi người tụ tập tại tấm gương chung quanh, nhìn thấy trong gương không khí như sóng nước giống như vặn vẹo, một người áo đen chậm rãi hiển hiện ở giữa không trung.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đem tiểu phượng hoàng cùng tấm gương giấu ở ngực, xuyên thấu qua quần áo khe hở, miễn cưỡng có thể thấy rõ Hắc y nhân nhất cử nhất động.

Hắc y nhân tiều tụy không ít, tuy nhiên nhìn không thấy mặt của hắn, nhưng nhìn song che kín tơ máu con mắt đã biết rõ, người này cái này cả buổi cũng là loay hoay quá sức.

Hắc y nhân trầm giọng nói: "Cả đêm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi nghĩ thông suốt không có?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn hằm hằm hắn, thối đạo: "Ta ta là cái loại này khuất phục ác thế lực người sao?"

Tựa hồ cảm thấy Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên như vậy có chút buồn cười, Hắc y nhân thú vị mà nở nụ cười: "Xem ra là ta nghĩ xóa liễu, Long Thiếu Các Chủ trong mắt ngươi tựa hồ không có trọng yếu như vậy."

Hắn cầm ra trong tay áo màu trắng con rắn nhỏ: "Vậy trước tiên lột bỏ một khối cơ? Thịt rồng đại bổ, Đông Phương tiểu hữu mấy ngày nay có lẽ cực đói a?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đồng tử co rụt lại, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi dừng tay!"

Hắc y nhân: "Hả?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Ta... Ta đáp ứng ngươi."

Hắc y nhân: "Vậy ngươi bây giờ dưới tóc:phát hạ Tâm Ma thề, giúp ta thu hồi bạch hổ tinh thạch, tìm được thần long, nếu có vi này thề, tức thì trọn đời không được phi thăng."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chậm rãi giơ tay lên, mỗi chữ mỗi câu dựa theo đối phương nội dung đọc một lần, niệm đến "Nếu có vi này thề" lúc, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ánh mắt lóe lên, hét lớn một tiếng: "Xuất hiện đi, tiểu phượng hoàng!"

Hắc y nhân: ? ? ?

Một đạo kim quang theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngực phá ra, Hắc y nhân đã sớm phòng bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên động tác, lập tức muốn cũng không nghĩ, quay người tránh đi. Nhưng không ngờ kim quang kia căn bản không phải hướng về phía chính mình đến .

Trong chốc lát, phượng hoàng con thanh kêu, vạn đạo kim quang hiện lên.

Tiếng va chạm líu lo vang lên, như trống chiều chuông sớm.

Hắc y nhân cảm thấy có đồ vật gì đó tại sau lưng của hắn nổ tung, bắn ra ra cực lớn năng lượng, hắn vừa sợ vừa giận, quay người đi bắt đạo kim quang kia: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi làm chuyện tốt!"

Đệ 113 chương

Hắn một ra khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, muốn,phải bắt đến kim quang này quả thực dễ dàng, nhưng chỉ có vừa mới bởi vì quá mức phòng bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên rồi, dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy tránh ra đến, làm cho đối phương đắc thủ rồi!

Hắc y nhân lúc này thời điểm mới nhìn rõ ràng trên tay mình trảo chính là một cái vật còn sống, không khỏi sững sờ, đến cùng nơi nào đến phượng hoàng?

Trong lòng của hắn cả kinh, đang muốn đem chim non bóp chết, tiểu phượng hoàng dạ dày căng phồng, bị Hắc y nhân sờ, liền chóng mặt chóng mặt mà nhổ ngụm nước đi ra.

Hắc y nhân: ? ? ?

Cái này nước khí tức tương đối quen thuộc, Hắc y nhân vô ý thức quay đầu nhìn về phía linh tuyền chỗ, lập tức vô cùng đau đớn phát hiện, linh tuyền đã bị hấp được chỉ còn lại có nửa xích sâu cũng chưa tới rồi!

Bị nắm bắt bụng nhỏ, tiểu phượng hoàng thét lên: "Bại hoại!"

Nó hé miệng muốn hướng Hắc y nhân phóng hỏa, kết quả lúc trước uống nước quá nhiều, sinh sôi một cái ợ một cái, liền nửa điểm Hỏa Tinh tử không có, trực tiếp theo trong miệng toát ra một đạo khói đen, phun tại Hắc y nhân trên mặt.

Hắc y nhân: ! ! !

Nhưng mà hỏa diễm biến thành khói đen, còn là giống nhau tràn ngập tính ăn mòn. Hắc y nhân cái kia trương che dấu được hết sức tốt mặt, cứ như vậy bởi vì tiểu phượng hoàng một điếu thuốc, bại lộ tại trước mắt bao người.

Sự tình còn xa xa không có chấm dứt.

Kẽ nứt bị phá khai, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ duy trì mấy ngàn năm không gian ầm ầm sụp đổ, không ngớt Hắc y nhân cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chỗ không gian, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội tất cả không gian cũng bắt đầu sụp xuống.

Lý Trì Ý cảm thấy mặt đất đang run di chuyển, bầu trời đã ở hóa thành mảnh vỡ, phảng phất Ngày Tận Thế bình thường, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ nội từng cái tiểu không gian đang nhanh chóng chuyển di, nghiền nát, lần nữa gây dựng lại.

Muôn nghìn việc hệ trọng lại hoa mắt chuyển động cũng có đình chỉ một khắc, đợi đến lúc không gian chuyển đổi rốt cục đình chỉ, lại là một cái khác phó cảnh tượng.

Huyết sắc trời xanh phía dưới, mờ nhạt ánh chiều tà đem thế giới nhiễm lên nhất phái không rõ nhan sắc.

Bày ra ở trước mặt mọi người , là xếp thành núi nhỏ giống nhau thi trận.

Thành chồng chất đống xương trắng tích tại một nhanh, có chút trải qua hàng trăm hàng ngàn năm, sớm đã ăn mòn được người tàn tật dạng. Mà đổi thành một ít lại tỉ lệ mới lạ : tươi sốt, liền khung xương thượng thịt đều không có bong ra từng màng quang.

Nhìn xem thành hộ sơn đống xương trắng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liên lạc với lúc trước da dê nhật ký, lập tức sợ tới mức mặt mày biến sắc: "Ngọa tào, cái này đặc (biệt) sao đều là ngươi ăn? Ngươi không phải nói ngươi không ăn người đấy sao?"

Hắc y nhân đứng ở núi thây thi biển phía trước, khuôn mặt trải qua tiểu phượng hoàng cái kia một ngụm khói đen, triệt để bạo hiện ra.

Tại bái kiến gương mặt này về sau, hầu như tất cả mọi người lộ liễu cực độ khiếp sợ thần sắc, mà ngay cả Hắc y nhân mình cũng cực kỳ khiếp sợ, hắn hoàn toàn không có ngờ tới không gian sau khi vỡ vụn, sẽ trực tiếp cùng người quen đánh cho cái đối mặt.

Tiền trưởng lão chấn động vô cùng: "Tông chủ?"

Úy Tranh trong mắt lướt qua một tia phức tạp khó tả thần sắc, trầm giọng nói: "Sư phụ."

Hắc y nhân, thì ra là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ tại lúc ban đầu khiếp sợ qua đi, rất nhanh khôi phục lại bình tĩnh: "Các vị trưởng lão, A Tranh, ta đang tại xử lý gian tế, các ngươi như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ hà tất cưỡng ép kéo tôn? Chúng ta đã mắt thấy qua toàn bộ quá trình rồi."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ lặng yên lặng yên, tiểu phượng hoàng thừa cơ theo hắn thuộc hạ chạy tới: "Ta đã nói, không gian này ở bên trong làm sao có thể không duyên cớ toát ra một cái miệng còn hôi sữa tiểu phượng hoàng, nguyên lai là ngươi tiểu tử này sớm cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên có liên lạc."

Lý Trì Ý khiêm tốn nói: "Toàn bái Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cao thấp gia vị đệ tử cố gắng, mới tìm được chúng ta cùng đông Phương Sư đệ bên kia không gian liên hệ."

Hắn vừa nói thật sự là thẳng đâm Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trái tim tử, vị này Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ vất vả khổ cực cả đêm, mới đem đám kia đệ tử nguyên lành đưa ra ngoài, kết quả đảo mắt liền thua bởi đám người này trên người!

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Ngươi như thế nào đoán được là ta?"

Lý Trì Ý lẳng lặng nói: "Hết thảy nước chảy thành sông, liền như vậy đoán được. Nghĩ đến là ác nhân đều có thiên báo, không phải không báo, thời điểm chưa tới a."

Bọn hắn đả ách mê tựa như đến một lần một hồi, bên cạnh người đã sớm nhìn không được : "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, những thứ này hài cốt là chuyện gì xảy ra? Bọn họ đều là chết như thế nào? Như thế nào lại xuất hiện ở Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ bên trong, chẳng lẽ những thứ này đều là ngươi làm hay sao?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hừ lạnh: "Hạ trùng không thể Ngữ Băng." Dứt lời, liền sau này phiêu khai mấy trượng, chuẩn bị ly khai cái này.

Nhưng mà Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cái kia mấy vị trưởng lão làm sao có thể lại để cho hắn chạy thoát, rất nhanh phân mấy cái phương vị đem Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ vây vào giữa: "Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, không giao thay rõ ràng cái này chồng chất hài cốt lai lịch, ngươi thôi : đừng muốn rời đi!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ dò xét một lần những trưởng lão này, ngạo nghễ nói: "Cũng không suy nghĩ năng lực của mình, cái này muốn tới vây công ta?"

Tiền trưởng lão nghiêm mặt nói: "Chúng ta chính là thân tử đạo tiêu (*), cũng muốn bảo vệ Tịnh Nguyệt Tông danh dự."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cười to nói: "Cái này to như vậy Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, đều là ta vất vả khổ cực tài bồi cho tới hôm nay, còn có ai so với ta càng thêm nhìn trúng yêu quý nó? Các ngươi đám này không sự tình sinh sản:sản xuất sâu mọt, vừa vặn tới một tên ta giết một tên, đến hai cái ta giết một đôi!"

Chư vị trưởng lão sắc mặt đại biến, bọn hắn đa số kẹt tại Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị bao nhiêu năm chưa từng tiến bộ, đối mặt xuất khiếu kỳ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, thật đúng là không đủ bị hắn giết đấy!

Lúc này thời điểm, Úy Tranh đi đến Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trước mặt: "Nếu là tăng thêm ta một cái đâu này?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ nổi giận mắng: "Ngươi cái này nghiệt đồ! Ta đối đãi ngươi như thế nào, toàn tông môn cao thấp đều xem tới được, ngươi hôm nay lại muốn Dĩ Hạ Phạm Thượng, khi sư diệt tổ, quả thực sống sờ sờ một cái bạch nhãn lang (*khinh bỉ)!"

Úy Tranh lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem hắn, bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi: "Chỉ hỏi sư phụ một câu, lúc trước Triệu Vô Hạ cùng ta cùng nhau ra đi tìm tịnh đế liên, hắn đem ta vứt bỏ tại Tê Ngô Cảnh gần một ngàn năm, ngươi biết vẫn là không biết?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trầm giọng nói: "Đem ngươi nhốt tại Tê Ngô Cảnh trong đại trận, chính là thu hoạch Phượng Tộc chí bảo một khâu."

Úy Tranh trong đôi mắt ánh sáng lạnh lóe lên: "Cho nên ngươi biết. Thậm chí về sau hắn phản bội chạy trốn đi ra ngoài phái, cũng là ngươi một tay an bài."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ lạnh lùng khẽ hừ, ngược lại nói: "Các ngươi những người này a, rõ ràng ngoài miệng nói bảo vệ môn phái, đợi đến lúc thực các ngươi phải là tông môn hi sinh thời điểm, nguyên một đám lại không muốn."

Tất cả trưởng lão: ? ?

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Nguyên một đám tự xưng là chính nghĩa ký sinh trùng... Ha ha. Cũng không suy nghĩ, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông một cái khai sơn lập phái không đến ba ngàn năm, trước kia còn là tam lưu môn phái tông môn, chờ ta lên làm tông chủ về sau, lại là thế nào rất nhanh thăng làm nhất lưu môn phái?"

Lý Trì Ý nghe đến đó, nhịn không được mở miệng nói: "Ngươi lợi dụng hệ thống?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ ha ha cười nói: "Không sai, cái kia hệ thống chính là ngươi ta hiện tại thân ở Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ."

"Lập phái sư tổ ba ngàn năm trước phi thăng, trên người hắn nổi danh nhất một kiện pháp bảo bộ phận hóa thành Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, bị lưu lại với tư cách trấn phái pháp bảo. Các ngươi vẫn cho là cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ chẳng qua là kiện xem xét dùng phế vật, cái kia bất quá là bởi vì ngươi đám bọn họ không có được mấu chốt nhất cái kia cái chén trà mà thôi."

Trải qua hắn nhắc nhở, Lý Trì Ý lập tức nhớ tới Cát Trường Lão đã từng nói, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ đã từng có một quả nguyên bộ chén trà, một mực ở Tịnh Nguyệt Tông cũ mới tông chủ tầm đó truyền thừa, hẳn là trong chuyện này còn có cái gì chính mình không có khám rách nát huyền bí?

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Có được cái này chén trà về sau, ta có một lần đánh bậy đánh bạ, mở ra ở trên cơ quan, rốt cục phát hiện che dấu không gian cùng linh tuyền. Sau đó ta phát hiện sư tổ tuỳ bút..."

Hắn nói đến đây, trong mắt thần sắc hưng phấn rạng rỡ sáng lên: "Đọc qua cái kia vốn tuỳ bút, ta rốt cuộc biết, sư tổ hắn căn bản không phải người bình thường, hắn có được khắp thiên hạ dáng sợ nhất pháp bảo, có thể xem xét những người khác số mệnh, cũng có thể ở hệ thống dưới sự trợ giúp, nuốt luôn những người khác, dùng đạt được bọn họ số mệnh!"

"Thông qua phương pháp này, hắn đã lấy được hằng hà tài nguyên cùng cơ duyên, cuối cùng tu luyện phi thăng. Liền Tịnh Nguyệt Tông thành lập, cũng là khi hắn nuốt chửng hắn nọ vậy thiên tài hảo hữu về sau, mới tạo dựng lên đấy!"

Nói đến đây, hắn hưng phấn mà nhìn chung quanh chung quanh một vòng: "Các ngươi cho rằng Tịnh Nguyệt Tông là cái gì Danh Môn Chính Phái? Không, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông là dựa vào sư tổ số mệnh thành lập tông phái, nó kể từ bây giờ đến tương lai, cũng đem dựa vào số mệnh phát dương quang đại!"

Chư vị ở đây trưởng lão mặt lộ vẻ vẻ khiếp sợ: "Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, ngươi đang ở đây ăn nói bậy bạ cái gì? Tịnh Nguyệt Tông rõ ràng là bởi vì tông quy cái gì nghiêm, dạy ra đệ tử cử chỉ đoan chính, mới đánh bóng ra hảo thanh danh, hấp dẫn các lộ nhân tài đến đây sẵn sàng góp sức, lúc này mới đưa thân nhất lưu môn phái! Tức giận cái gì vận đều là lời nói vô căn cứ!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hừ lạnh: "Hạ trùng không thể Ngữ Băng!"

Lý Trì Ý không muốn nghe hắn ở chỗ này bánh xe, lại hỏi: "Cái này chồng chất đống xương trắng, chính là Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ ngươi noi theo quý tông tổ sư ăn người di thể?"

"Ta nói rồi, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ bất quá là món đó thiên mệnh pháp bảo một cái vỏ bọc mà thôi, dù vậy, đó cũng là sư tổ hắn lưu cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông của quý. Ta nghiên cứu rất nhiều năm, cũng mới nghiên cứu ra nó có thể xem xét cũng thu thập những người khác số mệnh công năng."

Nói đến đây, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia tiếc hận cùng tham lam: "Chỉ có điều sư tổ hắn khôn khéo đã đến, Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ thu thập lấy được số mệnh, chỉ có thể dùng để cung cấp Tịnh Nguyệt Tông. Ta lúc ấy mới đạt được tông chủ vị trí không lâu, hùng tâm bừng bừng, lập tức liền lập chí muốn noi theo sư tổ, mượn số mệnh làm vinh dự Tịnh Nguyệt Tông!"

Lý Trì Ý cau mày nói: "Cái này chút ít hài cốt phải.."

"Đương nhiên là cái này Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ăn tươi đấy! Ta ngay từ đầu dùng những cái...kia mới nhập môn cấp thấp đệ tử thí nghiệm, đáng tiếc trên người bọn họ số mệnh bạc nhược yếu kém, hầu như vô dụng thôi. Bất quá về sau..." Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ điên cuồng, "Ta cái thứ nhất đồ nhi bởi vì ngoài ý muốn chết hết, ta liền đem hắn thi thể ném vào đến, vậy mà phát hiện Tịnh Nguyệt Tông số mệnh bắt đầu có một chút chút thay đổi tốt hơn."

Lời nói nói đến đây, Lý Trì Ý rốt cục hiểu rõ.

Có lẽ là nếm đến ngon ngọt, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mà bắt đầu xem xét tư chất tốt đệ tử với tư cách người tự ném vào Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ở bên trong, lại để cho hệ thống nuốt. Cho nên hắn kế tiếp mấy người đệ tử đều bị chết không minh bạch, về sau vì che dấu tai mắt người, hắn thu dưỡng tư chất không tốt Triệu Vô Hạ vì hắn trợ thủ, lại thu Úy Tranh làm làm đệ tử...

Có lẽ đã từng có như vậy một thời gian ngắn, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ có nghĩ qua muốn bắt Úy Tranh đi dút Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ, nhưng Úy Tranh trời xui đất khiến, bị Triệu Vô Hạ thiết kế đặt ở Tê Ngô Cảnh đại trận phía dưới, tránh thoát một kiếp này.

Nghĩ đến người nào đó ở kiếp trước tao ngộ, Lý Trì Ý đầu quả tim một chỗ mềm mại bị đau đớn, không hiểu lửa giận xông lên đầu, hắn tiếp tục hỏi: "Úy Tiền Bối gặp chuyện không may về sau, ngươi liền không có lại thu qua đồ, những thứ này xương trắng chủ nhân đến tột cùng là ai?"

Tiền trưởng lão chợt nói: "Những năm này luôn truyền tới có tông môn không trúng cử người vô cớ mất tích, lại nguyên lai là bị ngươi bắt rồi hả?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi nói là số mệnh thật tốt người có tốt như vậy tìm?" Chất không đủ, vậy số lượng đến gom góp.

Lý Trì Ý lẩm bẩm nói: "Khó trách ngươi muốn cho Triệu Vô Hạ mưu phản Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, trở thành một ma tu. Đại khái là ma tu bắt người Thiên Kinh Địa Nghĩa, sẽ không hoài nghi đến trên người của ngươi đi đi?"

Những năm này chính hắn, còn có Triệu Vô Hạ bên ngoài bắt không biết bao nhiêu người, đều bị Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ ăn tươi, để mà duy trì Tịnh Nguyệt Tông số mệnh.

Tích lũy tháng ngày, thi thể càng ngày càng nhiều, rốt cục sáng tạo ra cái này đáng sợ nhân gian địa ngục.

Lý Trì Ý rốt cục bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, khó trách ở kiếp trước Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trộm đi Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ về sau, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông sẽ suy bại được nhanh như vậy, bởi vì nó cái này nhất tông số mệnh, đều khóa lại ở đằng kia nho nhỏ Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ lên!

Úy Tranh không nói một lời, rút...ra vô danh.

Bị Thiên Lôi rèn luyện qua long cốt thân kiếm càng thêm cứng cỏi, hắn trường kiếm chỉ hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, đúng là trước mặt mọi người đôi Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ phát ra khiêu chiến.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ nặng nề cười nói: "Đồ nhi a, ngươi tuy nhiên thân phụ dị xà huyết thống, nhưng với ta mà nói, vẫn là quá non chút ít."

Dứt lời, hắn lấy ra trong ngực một quả tinh xảo chén trà, nhẹ nhàng sờ, đột nhiên không gian biến ảo, núi thây ngã lật, vô số huyết nhục xương trắng hướng bọn họ rơi xuống, mà Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ từ lúc nắm chén trà một khắc này cũng đã biến mất vô tung rồi.

Trong không gian chỉ trống rỗng bay hắn trước khi đi câu nói sau cùng: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ba ngày sau mang theo bạch hổ nhất tộc tinh thạch đến Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh chỗ gặp ta. Nếu không sẽ chờ lấy cho Long Trạm nhặt xác a!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tông chủ: xem, ta thật sự không ăn người a =-=

Đệ 114 chương

Máu loãng như suối tuôn ra, xương trắng như mưa.

Trong không gian, Thiên Phiên Địa Phúc, mọi người riêng phần mình khống chế linh kiếm pháp khí, tránh thoát cái này đầy trời huyết cùng cốt, cuối cùng bị một cổ lực lượng khổng lồ bài xích, đã đi ra Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ.

Mọi người một thân chật vật xuất hiện ở Tịnh Nguyệt Tông, sớm có môn hạ đệ tử ở bên cạnh đẳng của bọn hắn đi ra, giờ phút này thấy bọn họ toàn thân máu tươi thảm trạng, không khỏi kinh hô, liền vội vàng tiến lên hỏi thăm.

Lúc này mọi người nhưng đắm chìm tại Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ bên trong cái kia một hồi im bặt mà dừng đại trong chiến đấu, nhìn nhau không nói gì.

Cát Trường Lão nhỏ nhất người đệ tử kia thập phần lanh lợi, hắn mắt sắc theo trên thân mọi người phát hiện mánh khóe, không khỏi lo sợ nói: "Sư phụ, trận này rèn luyện đến tột cùng phát sinh cái gì?"

Cát Trường Lão vẫy vẫy tay, thở dài: "Ta không sao."

Vậy tiểu đệ tử không khỏi nhỏ giọng nói thầm: "Nếu là tông chủ trở về là được rồi, có tông chủ tại, sư phụ ngươi tất nhiên sẽ không theo liền giấu diếm sự tình ."

Nghe được hắn xách Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ danh tự, mọi người cũng vẻ mặt phức tạp.

Một ngày lúc trước, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ vẫn là tông môn nhân người kính ngưỡng người đứng đầu người, lên tới tông môn trưởng lão, bỏ vào nhỏ như vậy đệ tử, từng cái tín nhiệm kính yêu hắn. Cho tới bây giờ, đã sớm biết được chân tướng chư vị trưởng lão, nhưng có không ít mặt lộ vẻ giật mình, hoài nghi vừa mới cái kia hết thảy bất quá là một cơn ác mộng mà thôi.

Cát Trường Lão cười khổ nói: "Hắn chỉ sợ... Chắc là sẽ không trở về nữa rồi."

Tiểu đệ tử sững sờ: "À?"

Mọi người trao đổi xem qua thần, rất nhanh liền có người đứng ra: "Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ sự tình suy tàn, nghiệp dĩ đào tẩu. Dùng hắn phẩm hạnh, đã không thích hợp đứng ở tông chủ trên vị trí này, có lẽ sớm ngày đề cử bước phát triển mới người chọn lựa, yên ổn nhân tâm."

Một lời của hắn thốt ra, một gậy đánh tỉnh người trong mộng, các vị trưởng lão phục hồi tinh thần lại, bắt đầu thảo luận mới Nhâm chưởng môn bổ nhiệm đến.

Gặp thảo luận chủ đề dần dần kịch liệt, tựa hồ vừa muốn lâm vào cái khác vòng xoáy, nhưng Lý Trì Ý hôm nay đã không thèm để ý những thứ này, hết thảy chân tướng rõ ràng về sau, tâm tình của hắn giống như nhiều mây vòng tinh, thoáng cái sáng tỏ thông suốt, liền báo thù đều không nóng không vội, một chút cũng không giống như trước như vậy khổ đại thù thâm.

Hắn Cân Úy loong coong lặng lẽ ly khai đại điện, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tức thì theo ở phía sau đuổi tới.

Lý Trì Ý vừa nhìn thấy giữa không trung cái kia cầm lấy pháp khí vẫn đang lung lay sắp đổ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, lập tức mặt tối sầm, đều muốn đi đón hắn. Lúc này Úy Tranh mở miệng nói: "Lại nói tiếp, cái này Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng Long Trạm quan hệ tương đối không tầm thường đâu."

Biết rõ hắn là tại hoài nghi Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trước khi đi một câu kia lời nói, Lý Trì Ý không chút suy nghĩ: "Sư đệ đã từng nói qua, Long Trạm là ân nhân cứu mạng của hắn."

Úy Tranh lắc đầu cười nói: "Không hẳn như vậy là đơn giản như vậy quan hệ."

Lý Trì Ý mờ mịt mà nhìn hắn một cái, còn có thể là quan hệ như thế nào? Đoạt nữ nhân đã đoạt hai đời quan hệ?

Úy Tranh: "Không bằng chúng ta đánh cuộc?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Cái gì?"

Úy Tranh tiến đến hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, sau một lát, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đuổi theo Lý Trì Ý, tiểu phượng hoàng ghé vào mẫu thân trên bờ vai, xông Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngọt ngào mà chào hỏi: "Xấu đồ vật!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ? ? ?

Hắn kết kết ba ba nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, các ngươi muốn đi đâu? Là đuổi theo giết trưởng tôn... Úy Tranh đại lão sư phụ sao?"

Lý Trì Ý mắt hí: "Như thế nào?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội hỏi: "Dẫn ta một cái bái!"

Lý Trì Ý: "Hắn vừa mới lời kia rõ ràng nhằm vào ngươi, ngươi điểm ấy công phu mèo quào, đi cũng là chịu chết."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Có thể hắn còn bắt Long Trạm oa, ta không đi, Long Trạm làm sao bây giờ?"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Đến lúc đó có thể cứu tức thì cứu, cứu không được, chính là hắn số mệnh không tốt."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thiếu chút nữa nước mắt rơi ra đến: "Tiểu sư huynh, không thể oa!"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Nếu là ngươi bị nắm:chộp đi, ta còn cân nhắc dùng bạch hổ tinh thạch cứu một cứu, nếu như là hắn, không thân chẳng quen, thật sự không đáng ta mạo hiểm lại để cho Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thực lực tăng nhiều hiểm đi cứu người."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn tròn mắt.

Úy Tranh ở bên cạnh ho khan một tiếng: "Ngươi sư huynh không phải như vậy người vô tình, ý của hắn là cho ngươi hảo hảo giao cho ngươi cùng Long Thiếu Các Chủ quan hệ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "A... Ta cùng quan hệ của hắn?"

Nhìn hắn kết kết ba ba bộ dáng, Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi, không hiểu có gan dự cảm bất tường, ân nhân cứu mạng quan hệ có khó như vậy dùng mở miệng?

Cuối cùng, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hít sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt hét lớn: "Bởi vì hắn là mệt sức người! Từ khi mệt sức bị hắn buộc đi về sau, cái này Tiểu yêu tinh mỗi ngày trên giường thông đồng... Khục khục, hiện tại mệt sức cảm thấy hắn, bờ mông cũng không tệ lắm! Liền miễn cưỡng thu hắn đương vợ ta rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mở mắt ra, gặp Lý Trì Ý sắc mặt phức tạp, hừ lạnh một tiếng, phất tay áo rời đi, không khỏi mờ mịt nói: "Đây là ý gì à?"

Úy Tranh đại lão bình tĩnh tự nhiên, khẽ cười nói: "Tự nhiên là đáp ứng ngươi cứu Long Trạm ý tứ."

Hắn đánh giá Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên một lần: "Chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới ngươi là phía trên cái kia, không tệ, ừ, không sai."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kiên trì nói: "Đương, đương nhưng!"

...

Ba ngày về sau, Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh.

Cái này mảnh Vân Thâm Đại Lục mỗi người đàm phán chi sắc biến thành cấm địa trước sau như một sáng chói lóng lánh.

Mấy người kết bạn mà đi, riêng phần mình khống chế linh kiếm, pháp bảo vững vàng chạy nhanh tại bầu trời xanh thăm thẳm bên trong, đúng là Lý Trì Ý đám người. Vì Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, bọn hắn theo Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ trung đi ra về sau, liền không chào mà đi, trực tiếp hướng Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh bên này chạy đến.

Giờ phút này, Lý Trì Ý đang cùng Úy Tranh kề vai sát cánh đi về phía trước.

Cách đó không xa, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nằm sấp đang phi hành pháp khí thượng lung la lung lay, vất vả mà tránh né tiểu phượng hoàng chơi đùa. Không nghĩ tới tiểu phượng hoàng còn là một mang thù tính tình, bất quá là tro mao đoàn giờ Tý kỳ bị trào một lần xấu, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền biến thành nó ngự dụng món đồ chơi, mỗi ngày trêu đùa đối phương.

Lý Trì Ý yên lặng nhìn xem cái này một đôi kẻ dở hơi biểu diễn, dù là biết rõ kế tiếp là một hồi oanh oanh liệt liệt đại chiến, cũng gọi là người khẩn trương không đứng dậy.

Từ khi chân tướng vạch trần về sau, Lý Trì Ý vừa nghĩ tới ở kiếp trước Tịnh Nguyệt Tông kết cục liền không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử này đời trước mơ mơ màng màng đem sư môn đại thù đã báo, khó trách thẳng đến hắn phi thăng cũng không có sư môn bị diệt manh mối, thù này quả thực báo được quá tùy ý một ít.

Úy Tranh nhìn xem hài tử nhà mình cùng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, tác động qua lại, tức thì nghĩ đến thêm nữa...: "Xem ra A Thu đều muốn bạn chơi rồi, hắn hôm nay có thể miệng phun tiếng người, là thời điểm đưa ra ngoài bái sư học nghệ rồi."

Úy Tranh: "Trải qua nhiều chuyện như vậy, A Ý còn muốn đem con đưa đến Tịnh Nguyệt Tông sao?"

Lý Trì Ý nhìn hắn một cái: "Có gì không thể? Sư phụ ngươi phạm sai, cũng không phải Tịnh Nguyệt Tông phạm sai lầm, huống chi Tịnh Nguyệt Tông vẫn là Vân Thâm Đại Lục nhất đẳng tông môn, vì cái gì không tiễn? Chỉ sợ lệnh sư cửa không thu chúng ta dã đường đi đi ra tiểu hài tử."

Nói đến đây, Lý Trì Ý dừng một chút, lợi hại nói: "Ngược lại là Úy Tiền Bối ngươi, ngươi cân nhắc cái này, là vì vẫn còn hồ sư phụ ngươi nguyên nhân sao? Chúng ta lập tức liền muốn gặp được hắn, ngươi... Đối với hắn xuống tay được không?"

Úy Tranh thở dài: "Chính vì hắn là sư phụ ta, ta mới muốn động thủ."

Ngắn ngủn một câu, Lý Trì Ý lại hiểu ý của hắn. Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ, đức không xứng vị trí, luôn có người muốn thay sư môn ra tay thanh lý môn hộ, mà bây giờ Úy Tranh là duy nhất cái kia người có năng lực.

Đã từng toàn tâm toàn ý tin cậy lấy sư huynh, sư phụ, lại thành vì chính mình thiếu chút nữa chết ở Tê Ngô Cảnh hung phạm, dù là một ngàn năm sau mới biết được chân tướng, tóm lại là sẽ không dễ chịu .

Lý Trì Ý trong nội tâm mềm nhũn, nói khẽ: "Là ta sai rồi, không nên thăm dò ngươi cái này."

Úy Tranh nhưng là nhiều hứng thú nói: "Ngược lại là A Ý ngươi, ngươi thật sự chuẩn bị đem đồ vật cho sư phụ ta?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Đương nhiên, ta sư đệ tức phụ không phải vẫn còn lệnh sư trên tay sao?"

Úy Tranh giễu giễu nói: "A..., tuy nói như thế, nhưng Tứ Thần Thú tập hợp đủ triệu hoán thần long, nghe tựa hồ không hề căn cứ, nếu thật lại để cho hắn triệu hồi ra cái gì đã đến, ra nhiễu loạn lớn đâu này?"

Nghe xong cái này, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được học hắn sờ lên cái mũi: "Kỳ thật ta còn thực rất muốn mở mang kiến thức một chút cái gọi là triệu hoán thần long là cái gì tình cảnh ." Dù sao đại lục số mệnh thật sự cùng cái này không quan hệ a.

Úy Tranh có chút nhướng mày: "Ừ?"

Lý Trì Ý giảo hoạt cười cười: "Vậy đại khái cũng là ta với ngươi học hay sao? Từ khi mắt thấy Úy Tiền Bối ngươi không nghe khuyên bảo cáo cố ý lại để cho Long Trạm hóa rồng, ta đã cảm thấy, cho dù làm ra nhiễu loạn, có thể thu thập xong không được sao?"

Hắn trước kia không hiểu Úy Tranh khi đó đang suy nghĩ gì, hiện tại hắn đã biết, đây là đẳng cấp cao tu giả đối với chính mình năng lực thật lớn tự tin, nghe cuồng vọng cực kỳ, nhưng mà năng lực có thể đến cảnh giới này, điên cuồng một ít lại có làm sao?

Úy Tranh mỉm cười như có điều suy nghĩ, thật lâu nói: "Đây là đang học ta? A..., cái này có tính không lấy chồng theo chồng, gả cho chó thì theo chó?"

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Đẳng các loại..., ngươi đối với hai cái này từ có ý tứ là không phải có cái gì hiểu lầm?

Lúc này, hừ lạnh một tiếng từ phía trên bên cạnh truyền đến: "Nếu như đã đến, còn tại bên ngoài lề mà lề mề làm chi?"

Đối thoại im bặt mà dừng, hai người liếc nhau, Lý Trì Ý nhìn về phía thanh âm truyền tới phương hướng: "Đi thôi."

Bọn hắn nhìn thấy Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, lại vẫn là tại lần trước cái kia đang lúc hành động mộ thất mai táng Triệu Vô Hạ cực kỳ lão bộc nhỏ hẹp hầm băng phụ cận. Không nghĩ tới hắn trộm đào thi thể, kết quả là lại cho vùi trở về tại chỗ.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ chắp tay đứng ở hầm băng bên cạnh, nhìn chăm chú lên trong hầm băng mục tái nhợt Triệu Vô Hạ, thản nhiên nói: "Các ngươi tới được quá muộn."

Lý Trì Ý hôm nay tâm tính hòa bình, thậm chí mở lên vui đùa: "Đại khái là bởi vì ngươi không đáng chúng ta tới được quá sớm?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: ...

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, mặt lộ vẻ tán thán nói: "Không hổ là thiên mệnh chi tử, có thể nói di chuyển ngươi sư huynh cùng A Tranh với ngươi cùng nhau tới đây, ta còn tưởng rằng có thể thưởng thức vừa ra anh em trong nhà cãi cọ nhau trò hay đâu."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên oán hận nói: "Ta biết ngay ngươi chiêu này gọi là châm ngòi ly gián, muốn không phải chúng ta tiểu sư huynh hảo, ta khả năng liền thực cùng hắn cãi nhau mà trở mặt rồi. Ngươi đặc (biệt) sao tâm thực hắc!"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Ta ngược lại là cảm thấy, các hạ hôm nay luân lạc tới chúng bạn xa lánh tình trạng, càng là vừa ra trò hay."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đem ánh mắt dời về phía Úy Tranh, thở dài: "A Tranh a, cũng là ngươi cái kia sư huynh si tình, đối với ngươi dư tình chưa xong, trong lúc nhất thời nghĩ không ra, ba phen mấy bận tổn thương ngươi đạo lữ, thế cho nên kết sống núi (cừu oán), đem tình thế náo đại, nếu không hai thầy trò chúng ta quan hệ cũng không trở thành rơi xuống như thế chi cương tình trạng."

"Chẳng qua là A Tranh, ta và ngươi nhiều năm như vậy thầy trò tình nghĩa, chẳng lẽ còn bù không được một cái tiểu tình gì không? Chờ ta chính thức nắm giữ thiên hạ này số mệnh, ngươi muốn bao nhiêu cái hắn bộ dạng này bộ dáng tính tình tình nhân, ta cũng có thể thỏa mãn ngươi."

Úy Tranh sờ lên cái mũi, nghiêm mặt nói: "Tạ ơn sư phụ hảo ý, chỉ có điều đồ nhi kiếp này chỉ phải A Ý một cái liền đã đầy đủ rồi."

"Trẻ con không dễ dạy!" Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ thất vọng, lắc đầu nói, "Nhiều như vậy năm, môn hạ của ta đồ đệ đến đi đi, liền rảnh nhi như vậy một cái nghe lời hài lòng , nếu là hắn thiên tư lại thông minh một ít, chính là ta lý muốn người thừa kế rồi. Đáng tiếc hắn học nghệ không tinh, lại so với ta còn sớm chút ít nằm tiến trong quan tài!"

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi, nhịn không được nói: "Ngươi xác định hắn thiên tư lại thông minh một điểm, sẽ không đem hắn ném vào trong bầu đương phân bón?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: ...

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đột nhiên ra tay thẳng đến Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cổ, lại bị khác một đôi tay ngăn lại, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hướng lui về phía sau đi: "A Tranh, ngươi chính là như vậy dẫn người trở về khí ta lão đầu tử này đấy!"

Úy Tranh hảo tính tình mà cười nói: "Đệ tử sao dám gây sư phụ sinh khí."

Mấy người này ở bên trong, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên kinh sợ thành chó, Lý Trì Ý miệng lưỡi bén nhọn, đồ đệ Úy Tranh giống như cái bông tựa như như thế nào kích đều không có phản ứng, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đánh cảm tình bài liền bọt nước đều trêu chọc không dậy nổi, chỉ phải trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hừ: "Đem bạch hổ nhất tộc tinh thạch giao ra đây!"

Nghe xong lời này, Lý Trì Ý không chút do dự đem bạch hổ tinh thể đem ra.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hiếm thấy mà chần chờ một chút, mắt hí đánh giá Lý Trì Ý một vòng, hắn thật sự là không nghĩ tới Lý Trì Ý sẽ sảng khoái như vậy.

Lý Trì Ý: "Kính xin trường Tôn tiền bối nói mà có tín, đem Long Thiếu Các Chủ thả."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ sắc mặt biến đổi, giả ý cười nói: "Đối đãi ta thăm dò rõ ràng ra cái này kết tinh thật sự, liền thả hắn đi."

Hắn theo thứ tự xuất ra bốn tộc thánh vật, đem thánh vật để trên mặt đất dung hợp trận pháp, bắt đầu tiến hành dung hợp, chỉ chốc lát sau, bốn sắc quang mang rạng rỡ tỏa sáng, dĩ nhiên cũng làm thật sự dung hợp lại với nhau.

Thật lâu, một khối năm màu ngọc lưu ly dần dần tại trong đại trận hình thành, linh lực như lưu thủy bàn đầy tràn cả cái sơn cốc, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ cuồng hỉ, hết sức chăm chú mà chằm chằm vào cái kia khối ngọc lưu ly thạch, nhưng mà qua hồi lâu, không có cái gì phát sinh.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ biến sắc: "Đây là có chuyện gì? Của ta thần long đâu này? !"

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được sờ lên cái mũi, thầm nghĩ, quả nhiên.

Đệ 115 chương

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khì khì một tiếng bật cười: "Ta cũng đã nói, cái này là ngươi cái kia sư tổ khai vui đùa nha."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ lẩm bẩm nói: "Không có khả năng, sư tổ vì sao phải đem một câu vui đùa ghi tại bút ký thượng? Đích thị là có chính hắn nguyên nhân."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Một câu, chính là ngươi nghĩ đến quá nhiều!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ sắc mặt đại biến, tiếp theo phẫn nộ nhìn chằm chằm Lý Trì Ý: "Hừ, nhất định là ngươi cái này thằng nhãi ranh, Lý Trì Ý, ngươi đem thật sự bạch hổ nhất tộc tinh thạch ẩn nấp rồi!"

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên: "Ta hôm nay hết lòng tin theo nhân quả, sẽ không dám đánh lời nói dối, ta cam đoan với ngươi cái này tinh thạch thật sự, như vậy nhất định định thật sự."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trong tay đột nhiên biến ra một cái Ngân Xà, âm trầm uy hiếp nói: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, nếu như ngươi sẽ không lại để cho ngươi sư huynh đem chính thức tinh thạch giao ra đây, ta liền đem Long Trạm đang tại ngươi mặt rút gân lột da!"

Ngân Long: ...

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ngươi đây là quả hồng chọn mềm bóp đúng không? ? ?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, ngươi bình tĩnh một điểm. Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, nếu là đồ dỏm, thì như thế nào có thể cùng mặt khác tam tộc tín vật dung hợp."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ sững sờ, tiếp theo lâm vào mới xoắn xuýt bên trong: "Như cái này tinh thạch thật sự, cái này bốn dạng có thể dung hợp cùng một chỗ, lại không thể có thể không có đặc thù hiệu quả. Hẳn là còn chưa tới thiên thời địa lợi chi tế? Quả nhiên hay là muốn mượn nhờ Thiên Đạo Chi Tử số mệnh tìm đến đến bảo huyệt, đem năm màu ngọc lưu ly thạch bỏ vào, mới có thể phát hiện ra đại lục số mệnh kết tinh sao?"

Thấy hắn tại rải rác mấy lời tầm đó, sẽ đem một kiện giả dối hư ảo sự tình an bài được rõ ràng, mọi người lặng yên lặng yên, biết rõ cái này người đã lâm vào nửa điên điên trạng thái.

Lý Trì Ý nhẹ trào nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, ta biết rõ ngươi mưu đồ ngàn năm, lấy giỏ trúc mà múc nước công dã tràng cảm giác không dễ chịu, nhưng sự thật như thế, bốn tộc thánh vật cùng cái gọi là đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên không hề liên quan, ngươi phải học được tiếp nhận."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Cái này quyết không có thể nào, thần long chẳng qua là gọi thay mà thôi, nó chính là đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên, Tứ Thần Thú theo Khai Thiên Tích Địa liền vì thủ hộ nó tồn tại, lại làm sao có thể không hề liên quan!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bỗng nhiên nhớ lại tựa hồ có người nói qua hắn biết rõ thần long ở đâu, không khỏi ánh mắt lóe lên.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đương tông chủ nhiều năm như vậy, sớm luyện liền một thân thấy rõ bổn sự, hắn lập tức mẫn cảm mà phát giác điểm này: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, ngươi có phải hay không biết rõ đại lục bổn nguyên chỗ chỗ!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng nói: "Không không không, ta không biết!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Ha ha, dù là Tứ Thần Thú cùng đại lục bổn nguyên không quan hệ, nhưng ngươi cùng ngươi sư huynh thân phụ số mệnh hệ thống, định sẽ biết chút ít cùng đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên tương quan đồ vật, nếu không vừa mới cũng sẽ không như vậy chắc chắc ta làm dễ dàng là sai ."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt vô cùng thê thảm: "Loại này cay gà văn học mạng tác giả cũng sẽ không lại ghi ngạnh, vừa nhìn chính là khôi hài dùng , cũng liền ngươi đem nó tưởng thật được rồi."

Cay gà võng văn tác giả cái gì , Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ một chữ đều nghe không hiểu, nhưng không ngại hắn triển khai tưởng tượng cánh: "Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên không biết, Lý Trì Ý, ngươi không phải không biết a? Ngươi vừa mới làm như vậy giòn mà đem bạch hổ tinh thạch giao cho ta, có phải hay không đã sớm dự liệu được cái gì cũng không biết phát sinh?"

Biết sai có thể thay đổi, lại có thể gặp hơi biết lấy, suy một ra ba, không hổ là đại môn phái tông chủ, gừng càng già càng cay.

Lý Trì Ý trấn định nói: "Như ngươi nghĩ như vậy, ta đây cũng không có cách nào."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mắt hí, đang muốn cầm Long Trạm uy hiếp bọn hắn. Ngân Long suy yếu mà mở miệng nói: "Ngươi tốt nhất có thể một chiêu đem ta giết chết, nếu không tương lai ta theo trong tay ngươi đào thoát, tất nhiên dạy ngươi cảm nhận được so hiện tại thống khổ gấp ba tư vị."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt vô cùng thê thảm: "Ngươi có thể hay không câm miệng."

Lý Trì Ý gật đầu đồng ý: "Hiền đệ tức, bây giờ không phải là thể hiện thời điểm, ngươi vẫn là yên tĩnh chút ít, không được chọc giận Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, chờ chúng ta đem ngươi cứu đến a."

Long Trạm: ? ? ?

Úy Tranh ở một bên bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "A Ý, không sao, nói cho hắn biết a."

Lý Trì Ý khẽ giật mình, nhíu mày nhìn hắn một cái.

Úy Tranh thản nhiên nhìn lại, hai người ánh mắt tương giao, Lý Trì Ý giữa - một thoáng lý giải hắn muốn biểu đạt nội dung: bởi vì làm con tin tại trong tay đối phương, không cách nào thi triển ra thủ đoạn, không bằng dùng trao đổi ích lợi người Hồi chất, làm tiếp ý định. Về phần trao đổi dùng lợi ích sẽ hay không dẫn phát càng lớn nguy cơ?

— làm sai lầm làm sao bây giờ?

— làm ra nhiễu loạn, có thể thu thập xong không được sao?

Úy Tiền Bối thật đúng là sẽ cho mình tìm việc a.

Lần nữa phát ra lúc trước di tích biển nhất dịch giống nhau cảm khái, lúc này đây nhưng là nhận đồng ý nghĩ của đối phương, Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu cười cười, hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mở miệng nói: "Chúng ta hoàn toàn chính xác biết rõ ngươi cái gọi là thần long, thì ra là đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên trên mặt đất."

"Tứ Thần Thú cùng bổn nguyên hoàn toàn chính xác không quan hệ." Lý Trì Ý con mắt sắc lạnh lẽo, "Cho nên các ngươi lúc trước như vậy hao hết tâm tư, độc hại sinh linh, làm xuống như vậy phát rồ sự tình, đều không có chút ý nghĩa nào."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ phật tu cười to: "Quả nhiên còn là một không hiểu chuyện cọng lông hài, trên đời này sự tình, quá trình như thế nào kỳ thật cũng không trọng yếu, kết cục là ta muốn có thể."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Bất kể như thế nào, nếu như Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ đã tán thành bạch hổ tinh thạch thật sự, như vậy có thể hay không đem Long Trạm giao cho chúng ta?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Không cách nào dẫn xuất thần long bạch hổ tinh thạch, trong mắt ta cùng giả dối không có gì khác nhau."

Mọi người: ...

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mỉm cười: "Bất quá còn có một cơ hội, chỉ cần ngươi dẫn đường chính xác, ta để lại Long Trạm."

Lý Trì Ý mặt tối sầm: "Tông chủ đã đổi ý qua một lần, ta thì như thế nào có thể đơn giản tin tưởng ngươi?"

"Chỉ cần là thật sự, liền để cho ta thề cũng là có thể." Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ chợt nhớ tới cái gì, lấy ra một quả giới chỉ, đem con thỏ phóng ra.

Con thỏ chóng mặt xoay một vòng, trông thấy Lý Trì Ý, lệ nóng doanh tròng: "Chủ kí sinh đại đại, đã lâu không gặp, anh anh anh."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mở miệng nói: "Vừa mới Lý Trì Ý mà nói ngươi đã nghe được a? Lời hắn nói là thật là giả?"

Con thỏ cảnh giác nói: "Ta, ta sẽ không bán đứng chủ kí sinh đấy!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hiểu rõ: "Hảo, xem ra là thật sự."

Con thỏ: ...

Lý Trì Ý: ha ha, vẫn là trước sau như một phế vật.

Con thỏ lệ nóng doanh tròng: "Anh anh anh, thật sự không thể trách ta, ta lắp đặt chương trình không có gạt người điểm này a."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hai ngón chỉ lên trời, thề nói: "Nếu có thể kiến thức đến đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên, ta sẽ gặp đem Long Trạm buông ra, như có vi này thề, tất nhiên bảo ta Ngũ Lôi Oanh Đỉnh, không được phi thăng. Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý quay đầu nhìn về phía Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, thấy hắn chính dốc sức liều mạng xông chính mình gật đầu, vừa liếc nhìn Úy Tranh, nam nhân giữ im lặng đứng ở một bên, hướng chính mình khẽ vuốt càm, liền biết rõ hai người đều đồng ý việc này.

Lập tức, hắn cũng không xoắn xuýt, gọn gàng mà đáp ứng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: uy, cay gà văn học mạng tác giả

Mỗ thỏ: tả hữu nhìn quanh

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: nhìn cái gì vậy, nói đúng là ngươi!

Đệ 116 chương

Mấy ngày sau, đại lục trung ương chủ thành, Vân Trung Thành.

Danh như ý nghĩa, Vân Trung Thành chính là tọa lạc tại đám mây thành thị. Thượng Cổ Thời Kỳ, Phượng Tộc ở chỗ này xây dựng rầm rộ, kiến tạo ra Xảo Đoạt Thiên Công Huyền Đảo thành thị. Về sau Phượng Tộc lui cư Tê Ngô Cảnh, nơi đây liền được chiếm cứ, trải qua hơn vạn năm phát triển, thương khách vãng lai, tu chân thế gia tụ tập, cái này mới có Vân Trung Thành.

Bởi vì Huyền Đảo tính đặc thù, người bình thường đôi tòa thành thị này mong muốn không thể thành, Vân Trung Thành tuyệt đại đa số đều là người tu chân, Tứ Đại Thế Gia cầm giữ linh dược mậu dịch, lợi dụng thân ở đại lục trung ương gặp may mắn địa lý ưu thế, đem nơi đây phát triển trở thành lớn nhất tu chân mậu dịch thành thị.

Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, bốn tòa Huyền Đảo như tinh xảo bồn cây cảnh, hằng hà phi hành pháp khí xuyên thẳng qua trên không trung, đại mà cồng kềnh pháp khí đa số bốc xếp và vận chuyển hàng hóa thuyền hàng, cũng có tiểu mà tinh xảo tái người pháp khí, những thứ này pháp khí tại tiếp cận Huyền Đảo lúc liền bị kết giới ngăn lại, muốn thông qua đặc biệt bến cảng, bị kiểm tra sau mới được cho phép đổ bộ (*đăng nhập) Vân Trung Thành.

Một tòa không ngờ trung đẳng phi hành pháp khí bỏ neo tại Vân Trung Thành phía nam hòn đảo lên, trải qua kiểm tra về sau, pháp khí thượng theo thứ tự xuống bốn người, đều là tu vị cao thâm, nhất thời bán hội làm cho người nhìn không ra chi tiết đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ, đúng là Lý Trì Ý Úy Tranh một đoàn người.

Rời thuyền về sau, mỗi người đều bị phát một quả giọt nước hình pháp khí, Vân Trung Thành đệ tử xưng đây là đang ở trên đảo mậu dịch phải có bằng chứng, cũng là thân người phần biểu tượng, như giọt nước phát ra tín hiệu biến mất, đem sẽ kinh động Vân Trung Thành chấp pháp nhà, làm ơn tất nhiên giữ gìn kỹ.

Mọi người biết rõ đây là Vân Trung Thành giám thị người từ ngoài đến thủ đoạn, để tránh cho có chút rắp tâm bất lương người đục nước béo cò, lập tức liền thoải mái mà đã tiếp nhận. Chờ bọn hắn tìm được khách sạn, liền riêng phần mình thi triển thần thông đem giọt nước chuyển dời đến khôi lỗi trên người.

Nửa canh giờ không đến, mọi người giải trừ giám thị, đem khôi lỗi lưu lại, ra khách sạn.

Vân Trung Thành khắp nơi đều là dựa vào núi kiến trúc, nhiều thang đá, mọi người nhặt giai trên xuống, đập vào mắt chính là Vân Trung Thành vui sướng hướng quang vinh khí tượng. Xanh thẳm trên bầu trời, thương thuyền nối liền không dứt, bốn tòa đảo lượt loại cây ngô đồng cùng phượng hoàng hoa, rực rỡ như cẩm tú, phảng phất Nhân Gian Tiên Cảnh.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sợ hãi than nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi xác định nơi đây cất giấu đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên? Không phải là cái gì tiên khí bồng bềnh, không dính nhân gian khói lửa Thế Ngoại Chi Địa sao?" Dầu gì cũng như Thủy Tinh Sơn lĩnh như vậy, hẳn là vết chân diệt sạch Cấm khu a.

Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn một cái, thầm nghĩ cái này muốn hỏi quyển trục tác giả rồi.

Ở kiếp trước, quyển trục đi đến cuối cùng nội dung cốt truyện, Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng chính, ma hai đạo đã bị Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tai họa được bảy tám phần, Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ cũng tất cả chủng loại hình thu mấy lần, rốt cuộc không có gì hay ghi được rồi.

Quyển trục tác giả tựa hồ cảm thấy chính mình kiềm lư kỹ cùng (*tiền tiêu hết sạch), liền lại để cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên đoạt được Vân Trung Thành chủ quyền, trở thành bổ nhiệm mới Vân Trung Thành thành chủ.

Sau đó thằng này liền thuận lý thành chương chiếm được người ta thế gia phòng ở, ở bên trong ăn chơi đàng điếm mấy ngày mấy đêm, sau đó khi hắn cùng sủng cơ đám bọn họ chơi chơi trốn tìm thời điểm, không cẩn thận xúc động cái nào đó bảo vật cấm chế, bị truyền đưa đến Vân Thâm Đại Lục trục tâm trong không gian.

Trục tâm trong không gian tồn tại gắn bó toàn bộ đại lục vận hành trục tâm trận pháp, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhìn thấy trong trận pháp đang lúc có một quả căn bản không cách nào lường được năng lượng vầng sáng bóng, liền đi lên đem quang cầu hấp thu.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên hấp thu hết quang cầu, trên người chịu tải nghiêm chỉnh cái đại lục số mệnh, hệ thống phát ra qua cửa chúc mừng thanh âm, thông tri hắn có thể ly khai cái thế giới này.

Vừa vặn linh khí tinh hoa đôi một mình hắn mà nói vẫn còn chỗ trống, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền đem dư thừa linh lực phân cho chính mình Hồng Nhan Tri Kỷ đám bọn họ, một nam chúng nữ lập tức ngay tại chỗ phi thân rồi.

Nhưng mà những sự tình này Lý Trì Ý không thể nói rõ, liền ngắn gọn mà nói ra thoáng một phát: "Chúng ta bây giờ ở vào Vân Trung Thành phía nam hòn đảo lên, nam đảo bị Vương gia cầm giữ. Lần này cần tìm mục tiêu trên mặt đất, đúng là Vân Trung Thành Vương gia. Vương gia tổ tiên nghe nói cùng Phượng Tộc nguồn gốc rất sâu, tại Tứ Đại Thế Gia ở bên trong tư cách già nhất, nói chuyện rất có phân lượng."

Nói xong, hắn duỗi ra ngón tay hướng nam đảo đỉnh núi, chỗ đó có một gốc cây đặc biệt tươi tốt, đoạt người nhãn cầu cực lớn Ngô Đồng mộc, đúng là vương phủ chỗ phương hướng.

Đồng dạng cao lớn cây ngô đồng, phóng nhãn toàn bộ đại lục, chỉ sợ chỉ có Tê Ngô Cảnh mới có, từ nơi này cũng có thể thấy được chủ nhân kỳ thật tương đối tiêu phí tâm tư. Tiểu phượng hoàng không biết lúc nào tỉnh lại, nó tò mò duỗi ra đầu, chứng kiến cây ngô đồng, bản năng thu thoáng một phát, muốn bay ra ngoài.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liền vội vàng nắm được nó cái đuôi, đem tiểu phượng hoàng tóm trở về: "WOW, cao như vậy cây ngô đồng, là muốn thu hút phượng hoàng khi bọn hắn gia nghỉ lại sao?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ tinh quang: "Ha ha, ta không có đoán sai, cái này đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên quả nhiên đuổi kịp cổ bốn tộc có quan hệ."

Lý Trì Ý mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Tông chủ suy nghĩ nhiều, ta xách Phượng Tộc, chẳng qua là thuận tiện giới thiệu Vương gia bối cảnh. Về phần kế tiếp chúng ta muốn đi Vương gia trong tay lấy được món đó bảo vật, là bọn hắn ngẫu nhiên đạt được, cũng không phải là Phượng Tộc ."

Quyển trục ở bên trong giới thiệu qua, kiện pháp bảo kia là vương gia gia chủ bên ngoài du lịch lúc dùng nhiều tiền chụp được đến cổ kiếm, xuất xứ không rõ, nghĩ đến là tác giả không nghĩ ra được lịch, tùy tiện bịa chuyện đồ vật, căn bản không cần mảnh cứu lai lịch.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ ha ha cười nói: "Lý tiểu hữu, ngươi cũng biết có thể so sánh ông trời của ngươi mệnh pháp bảo nhiều hơn rồi."

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi: "Mỗi người đều có chính mình sống yên phận bí mật."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nghe được muốn đi Vương gia tìm đồ vật, thập phần mờ mịt: "Tiểu sư huynh, chúng ta muốn đi đâu cái Vương gia sao? Đây chính là rắn rít địa phương a, Vân Trung Thành ở bên trong đều là người của hắn, phòng bị như vậy sâm nghiêm, muốn trà trộn vào đi có thể không dễ dàng."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mỉm cười: "Chúng ta trong bốn người có một nửa là xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, Đông Phương tiểu hữu hà tất lo lắng cái này?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt nhìn: "Ai với ngươi là chúng ta!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Ta chỉ tự nhiên có Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị trở lên đang ngồi các vị."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ... Ý thức là Hóa Thần Kỳ trở xuống đích cũng không phải người sao?

Hắn nhịn không được oán hận nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, những năm này ngươi đều đem thời gian hoa đang tu luyện da mặt lên a, quả thực so tường thành còn dầy hơn! Long Trạm hắn bị ngươi khiến cho nửa chết nửa sống, ngươi như thế nào còn dám xách hắn!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thản nhiên nói: "Kỳ thật nửa chết nửa sống cũng không là phong cách của ta, ta có thể cho hắn chết được càng thấu triệt một ít."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên giận mà không dám nói gì, lập tức chớ có lên tiếng rồi.

Cái này giống như dẫm lên cái đuôi biểu lộ... Lý Trì Ý ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên liếc.

Lại nói tiếp, hắn thật sự tương đối kì quái, hai đời Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên quả thực tưởng như hai người, trước cả đời âm tàn xảo trá, làm việc cũng không để đường rút lui, rất tốt sắc như ác quỷ, yêu thương nhung nhớ nữ nhân ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt; ở kiếp này lại đơn giản giống như là một tờ giấy trắng, nhiệt huyết xúc động, làm người thành thành thật thật, cũng không có trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, đến bây giờ cũng mới cùng một cái... Một người nam nhân xác nhận quan hệ.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lý Trì Ý mơ hồ cảm giác có chỗ nào không đúng, vì cái gì đều là nam nhân? ? ?

Không đúng, đều là có ý gì? Hắn nhịn không được nhìn thoáng qua Úy Tranh, đối phương giống như có cảm giác, mỉm cười nhìn lại.

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Không đến một lát, hắn bại hạ trận đến, nhiệt nghiêm mặt nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía nơi khác, lặng yên muốn: bất luận quá trình, chỉ nhìn kết quả. Nam nhân cũng tốt, nữ nhân cũng thế, Đông Phương tiểu tử này có thể thay đổi qua hắn phong lưu tật xấu là được.

Mọi người rất nhanh liền đã tới đỉnh núi.

Vương gia thân là Vân Trung Thành Tứ Đại Thế Gia, thủ vệ sâm nghiêm. Vì không kinh động số lượng phần đông thủ vệ, bốn người thi triển thần thông, dùng pháp bảo đem chính mình ẩn thân đứng lên, leo tường mà vào.

Mà có Lý Trì Ý như vậy Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể tại, bọn hắn thậm chí ngay cả phòng ngự trận pháp đều không cần lo lắng rồi, trực tiếp lại để cho Lý Trì Ý tạm thời cắt bỏ trận pháp hạch tâm nguyên tố lưu động, lại để cho trận pháp mất đi hiệu lực là được.

Hiện tại bọn hắn gặp phải vấn đề là, Lý Trì Ý biết đạo cấm chế tại một thanh kiếm trên người, nhưng lại không biết kiếm ở nơi nào.

Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ tự nhiên sẽ không bị loại vấn đề này ngừng bước chân, hắn bắt lấy một người thị vệ, thô bạo mà dùng nhiếp hồn pháp vấn đề vương gia gia chủ ở nơi nào — vật này là vương gia gia chủ đập trở về, tổng sẽ không gia chủ cũng không biết đồ vật hạ xuống a?

Hỏi xong lời nói, Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ đang muốn ngay tại chỗ giải quyết hết thị vệ, lại bị Úy Tranh giơ kiếm ngăn lại.

Lý Trì Ý khiêu mi nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, chúng ta lẻn vào Vương gia, bản thân sẽ không chiếm lý, vẫn là không nên ra tay tổn thương tánh mạng người mới tốt."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thu tay lại, hừ cười nói: "Loại này hư danh, ta vốn nên không cần để ý mới là, bất quá xem tại đồ nhi ta trên mặt, liền vượt qua hắn a."

Úy Tranh mỉm cười: "Đa tạ sư phụ."

Hai người đối mặt, sư tôn đứng chắp tay, thần thái uy nghiêm, đệ tử cung kính hữu lễ, giữa bọn họ, giờ phút này giống như là chưa bao giờ phát sinh qua thầy trò tan vỡ tựa như.

Nhưng mà ở đây tất cả mọi người biết rõ, đây chỉ là biểu tượng mà thôi.

Đệ 117 chương

Vương gia tổ tiên cùng Phượng Tộc có liên quan, Vân Trung Thành mọi người đều biết.

Nghe nói đó là một phàm nhân thư sinh bị Phượng Tộc tộc trưởng làm phép, một bước lên trời dốc lòng câu chuyện. Về sau Vương gia đời đời, đều lập chí là Phượng Tộc đảm bảo cơ nghiệp, chờ đợi Phượng Tộc trở về Vân Thâm Đại Lục.

Bất quá ngàn vạn năm qua đi, phượng hoàng đã sớm đã trở thành Vân Thâm Đại Lục thượng một cái truyền thuyết, Vương gia đi qua cẩn trọng là Phượng Tộc kinh doanh gia sản, phát triển đến bây giờ, cũng biến thành cẩn trọng là nhà mình kinh doanh gia sản.

Nhưng mà Vương thị cái này đồng lứa, lại ra cái yêu phượng hoàng thành si thằng ngốc, đúng là vương gia gia chủ con trai trưởng Vương tiểu công tử.

Vương tiểu công tử đánh tiểu nghe xong chính mình tổ tiên kỳ ngộ, liền đối với phượng hoàng hướng tới vô cùng.

Kẻ này còn rất có hùng tâm, ngày ngày chờ mong có thể có phượng hoàng có thể vừa ý chính mình, liền thừa dịp cha hắn không tại, năn nỉ trưởng bối, thay hắn vụng trộm dời bại một thân cây linh có mấy trăm năm Ngô Đồng trong nhà.

Hắn là trong nhà yêu tử, lại là con trai trưởng, cơ hồ bị nuông chiều đến bầu trời rồi, hợp quý phủ hạ không ai phản đối, vì vậy đẳng vương gia gia chủ trở về, liền xem về đến trong nhà bỗng nhiên nhiều ra đến một gốc cây hơn mười người ôm hết thô cây ngô đồng, thiếu chút nữa khí đã bất tỉnh.

Nhưng mà cái kia khỏa Ngô Đồng đã tại vương phủ lạc địa sinh căn, vương gia gia chủ lại không thể vi phạm tổ huấn, đem Ngô Đồng mời đi ra ngoài, chỉ phải xem nó mọc trở nên tươi tốt, cuối cùng rốt cục đã trở thành Vân Trung Thành nam đảo một đại đặc sắc phong cảnh.

Trong chuyện này tự nhiên không thiếu hắn hảo nhi tử Vương tiểu công tử từ đó xuất lực.

Giờ phút này, vương gia gia chủ đang tại cực lớn dưới cây ngô đồng răn dạy nhi tử không làm việc đàng hoàng, lại không tốt hảo tu luyện, chỉ lo tưới hoa dài cây cỏ.

Vương gia chủ chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Ngươi cũng đã biết trước đó vài ngày tất cả đại tông môn tập kết đi Phượng Tộc di tích Tê Ngô Cảnh, bọn hắn không có một cái mang về còn có Phượng Tộc còn sống tin tức. Trên thế giới này đã không có phượng hoàng rồi, một cái cũng bị mất, ngươi bây giờ tốn tâm tư tại đây khỏa cây ngô đồng lên, thuần túy là lãng phí thời gian!"

Vương tiểu công tử bất quá tóc để chỏm chi linh, lớn lên cùng phấn nắm tựa như, hắn quắt quắt miệng: "Không có khả năng, phượng hoàng phải không cái chết!"

Vương gia gia chủ nói: "Ngươi không nên lại nhìn những cái...kia chí nói gở bổn, cái gì Niết Bàn trọng sinh, đều là giả dối."

Vương tiểu công tử vốn ủy khuất được nước mắt đều muốn đến rơi xuống, bỗng nhiên con mắt trợn to, lẩm bẩm nói: "Cha, cha! Đó là cái gì, ta có phải hay không tại mộng nha?"

Vương gia gia chủ: "Nhanh cho ta hảo hảo tu luyện, không nên lại chú ý tả hữu mà nói hắn!"

Nhưng mà hắn rất nhanh phát hiện Vương tiểu công tử bên người người hầu cũng từng cái trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nhìn mình sau lưng cảnh tượng, phảng phất đứa đầu đất tựa như.

Vương gia gia chủ không hiểu thấu xoay người: ? ? ?

Nương theo lấy tiểu nam hài kinh hô, một tiếng phượng hoàng con thanh kêu, một chỉ có được hoa lệ lông đuôi màu vàng tiểu phượng hoàng xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người. Nó nhẹ nhàng rơi vào cây ngô đồng trên ngọn cây, cúi đầu cắt tỉa chính mình lông vũ.

Vương tiểu công tử hoan hô tung tăng như chim sẻ, chạy đến gốc cây hạ: "Phượng hoàng, ngươi là phượng hoàng!"

Tiểu phượng hoàng nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Vương tiểu công tử: "Ta là A Thu, không phải phượng hoàng."

Vương tiểu công tử: "Đúng đúng đúng, ngươi là gọi A Thu phượng hoàng!"

Vương gia gia chủ giờ phút này nhịn không được lau mắt, hoài nghi là không phải mình xuất hiện ảo giác rồi, không, không có khả năng, làm sao có thể sẽ có phượng hoàng đâu này?

Hắn chính tại hoài nghi nhân sinh, bỗng nhiên cảnh giác mà cảm thấy một tia lạ lẫm khí tức, chỉ thấy bên cạnh rót lùm cây ở bên trong chui đi ra một cái Thanh y thanh niên, chính hướng phía phượng hoàng vung vẩy hai tay, im ắng mà làm hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm: "Tổ tông của ta a, mau trở lại a!"

Vương gia gia chủ: ...

Từ lúc vương gia gia chủ mở miệng răn dạy nhi tử trước, Lý Trì Ý đám người cũng đã ở bên cạnh quan sát đây đối với phụ tử rồi. Bọn hắn tại như thế nào lại để cho vương gia gia chủ nói ra bảo vật hạ xuống vấn đề thượng sinh ra khác nhau, cũng một mực tranh luận đến tiểu phượng hoàng thật sự nhịn không được Ngô Đồng mộc hấp dẫn, một đầu bay đến trên ngọn cây dừng lại, bị Vương gia phụ tử phát hiện mới thôi.

Kế tiếp, Lý Trì Ý im lặng mà nhìn Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tự hiện thân hình, cứ như vậy bại lộ tại Vương gia phụ tử trước mặt.

Vương gia gia chủ là một người biết chuyện, hắn lập tức ý thức được đây là có người vụng trộm lẻn vào bọn hắn Vương gia. Hắn một bên hỏi: "Ngươi là ai?" Một bên mời đến quý phủ thủ vệ tới đây.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Này uy uy, ta là người tốt a."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, Vương gia thủ vệ đám bọn họ liền nhanh chóng chạy tới rồi. Cùng Đông hải Bác Vật Các giống nhau, những thứ này gia đại nghiệp đại thế gia Tài Đại Khí Thô, thuê thủ vệ phần lớn có Kim Đan kỳ trở lên tu vị, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mặc dù có Nguyên Anh kỳ tu vi, nhưng đối mặt số lượng trở nên gấp mấy lần tại kim đan của mình tu sĩ, liền lộ ra so ra kém cỏi rồi.

Vương gia gia chủ cũng có Hóa Thần Kỳ tu vị, hắn ỷ vào thân phận mình, giờ phút này chưa ra tay, chính muốn chờ Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên linh lực hao hết lúc, lại ra tay một lần hành động nắm bắt, nhưng không ngờ trong không khí lại hiện ra vài bóng người.

Lớn tuổi chính là cái kia hiển nhiên sống thượng vị, không giận tự uy: "Hừ, thành sự không có bại sự có dư." Dứt lời, liền ra tay đem đang tại đối phó Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cái kia một đống thủ vệ đùa xuống đất.

Vương gia gia chủ biểu lộ lập tức trở nên ngưng trọng lên: "Xin hỏi người đến người phương nào?" Vừa nói, một bên dùng đặc chế tín hiệu mời đến trong tộc cao thủ đến đây.

Người đến lại không ai trả lời vấn đề của hắn, vương gia gia chủ rất nhanh phát hiện, đám người này không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, vậy mà không coi ai ra gì mà náo nổi lên nội chiến đến.

Vương gia gia chủ: ? ? ?

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ vốn muốn đại khai sát giới, đem những thứ này như muỗi con kiến giống như chán ghét thủ vệ một chưởng chụp chết, Úy Tranh kiếm lần nữa chắn trước mặt của hắn: "Sư tôn, trời cao có đức hiếu sinh, không được nhiều tạo sát nghiệt."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cười lạnh: "Vi sư bái ngươi ban tặng, sớm đã thân bại danh liệt, trên tay nhiều hơn nữa mấy cái nhân mạng lại có làm sao? Ngược lại là các ngươi mới có lẽ hảo thật lo lắng cho những thứ này hư danh, nhưng này lại đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta đâu này?"

Hai thầy trò một lời không hợp, đánh đập tàn nhẫn, liền có lại để cho vương gia gia chủ trợn mắt há hốc mồm một màn.

Cực lớn dưới cây ngô đồng, mấy lúc nãy đội ngũ lẫn vào cùng một chỗ, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẫn đang tại không ngừng kêu khổ mà bị một đám Kim Đan kỳ thủ vệ dán đánh, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ Cân Úy loong coong hai thầy trò, hai cái này xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ giao thủ càng là đặc sắc lộ ra, một mảnh chưởng phong liền quát ngược lại Vương gia một tòa phòng ở, tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, vương gia gia chủ lập tức mặt đều tái rồi.

Hỗn chiến trung duy nhất ấm áp tình cảnh chỉ sợ sẽ là tiểu phượng hoàng cùng Vương tiểu công tử bên này, hai tiểu hài tử tại dưới cây ngô đồng, Vương tiểu công tử mặt mũi tràn đầy khát vọng mà nhìn tiểu phượng hoàng: "Ta, ta có thể sờ sờ ngươi không?"

Tiểu phượng hoàng do dự một lát, giữ im lặng.

Vương tiểu công tử liền run lấy lá gan đưa thay sờ sờ A Thu lông vũ, sờ xong, hắn lại nhịn không được đi sờ tiểu phượng hoàng cái đuôi, A Thu lập tức một nhảy mũi, một đạo hỏa quang nhào vào tiểu nam hài trên mặt —

Vương gia gia chủ rốt cục chú ý tới con của hắn tình huống của bên này, lập tức trố mắt muốn nứt, hắn hét lớn một tiếng: "Kỳ nhi!"

Ánh lửa qua đi, một cái trụi lủi đầu xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, Vương tiểu công tử chinh lăng một lát, bỗng nhiên ý thức được chính mình một đầu mái tóc bị đốt không có, lập tức gào khóc đứng lên.

Vương gia gia chủ: ...

A Thu lần đầu gặp người khóc, vội vàng nói: "Ngươi đừng khóc á..., ta tiễn đưa ngươi một cây lông vũ."

Vương kỳ dần dần ngừng thút thít nỉ non, hắn lau lau con mắt: "Thực, thật vậy chăng? Ta, ta không nên lông vũ, ngươi theo ta làm bằng hữu a!"

Tiểu phượng hoàng: "Ah."

Lúc này thời điểm, vương gia gia chủ vừa mới triệu hoán cái kia mấy cái trong tộc cao thủ cũng đến trận rồi, trong bọn họ không thiếu có nhận thức Úy Tranh cùng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ , lập tức đầy mặt kinh ngạc, này làm sao sư phụ cùng đồ đệ đánh vào một chỗ nữa nha?

Hơn nữa còn là hai cái xuất khiếu kỳ tu sĩ tại đấu pháp, xem ra bọn hắn đã thập phần khắc chế rồi, nếu không chung quanh kiến trúc đại bộ phận cũng sẽ không bảo trì hoàn hảo.

Cứ như vậy đánh giá vài lần, mấy vị kia Vương gia cao thủ tới đây nói với hắn: "Gia chủ, mời lập tức hướng thành chủ cầu cứu a, mấy vị này phi chúng ta đấu qua được đối tượng. Cái kia lão chính là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông trước tông chủ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, cái kia cái tuổi nhỏ hơn một chút chính là hắn đồ đệ Úy Tranh."

Vương gia gia chủ: ... Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ Cân Úy loong coong hai cái danh tự nghe quả thật quen thuộc.

Hắn đang muốn nói chuyện, chợt nghe được Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ không kiên nhẫn mà hừ một tiếng, tránh đi Úy Tranh trường kiếm, như bay mũi tên bình thường hướng chính mình xông lại.

Vương gia gia chủ: ? ? ?

Không đợi hắn suy nghĩ cẩn thận, chính mình cũng đã biến thành Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trong tay con tin.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Đồ nhi a, chúng ta trước tiên nghỉ ngơi binh bỏ đi, lại náo xuống dưới liền quá trì hoãn thời gian."

Hắn lại quay đầu dò xét vương gia gia chủ trong chốc lát: "Nói cho ta biết, trước ngươi dùng nhiều tiền chụp được thanh kiếm kia ở nơi nào?"

Đệ 118 chương

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mà nói quá mức đột nhiên, vương gia gia chủ trong lúc nhất thời rất khó đem hai chuyện liên hệ tới, hắn mộng trong chốc lát: "Cái gì?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thật sâu nhìn Lý Trì Ý liếc, lại lặp lại một lần lời của mình.

Lúc này đây vương gia gia chủ nhớ lờ mờ đứng lên, chính mình đích thật là tại mỗi năm chỗ nào đó, một lúc nào đó mỗ khắc chụp được đã tới một thanh cổ kiếm. Hắn giờ phút này trong nội tâm đã mắng to lên, sớm biết như vậy là cái này, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông tông chủ đến muốn cái gì, hắn một cái nho nhỏ thế gia gia chủ, chẳng lẽ còn dám không để cho sao?

Hắn không biết là, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông xem Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ một chuyện là sỉ nhục của sư môn, một mực bụm lấy chưa từng công bố, trước mắt đối với bên ngoài nói tông chủ vô cớ mất tích, muốn đẩy cử một cái thay tông chủ.

Vân Thâm Đại Lục tất cả đại tông môn đối với cái này không biết chút nào, càng đừng đề cập những thứ này thế gia rồi.

Vương gia chủ đến nay nhưng không biết Tịnh Nguyệt Tông sửa tông thay đổi triều đại một chuyện, kỳ thật hắn mới vừa rồi bị Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ bắt lấy trước, đang chuẩn bị làm cho mình người bỏ đao trong tay xuống thương pháp khí, muốn cùng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hảo hảo nói một chút đâu.

Hắn chằm chằm vào trên cổ mình tay, phất phất tay, lại để cho chung quanh thủ vệ đều triệt hạ đi, cười nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ không cần lớn như thế phí trắc trở? Chỉ cần ngươi muốn, tệ nhân tự nhiên hai tay dâng. Bất quá nếu là thanh kiếm kia lời mà nói..., nó bị ta chụp được khởi vẫn tại nhà của ta trong bảo khố ăn tro, chỉ sợ muốn làm phiền Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ di giá, theo ta cùng nhau đi lấy."

Gặp chủ nhà đồng ý mang thứ đó cho mượn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đi đến dưới cây ngô đồng, ôm lấy A Thu lông xù thân chim, thở dài: "Lý thu, ta xem ngươi lúc trước có lẽ đổi tên thành lý phiền toái, ngày hôm nay sạch thu thập ngươi dẫn xuất cục diện rối rắm đã đến."

Hai cái tiểu bằng hữu mới thành lập hữu nghị không đến thời gian nửa nén hương, lập tức muốn phân biệt, vương kỳ khổ sở nói: "Ngươi đem đầu ta phát sốt mất á..., lần sau tới tìm ta chơi, nhất định phải cho ta mang mới tóc a."

A Thu chăm chú gật gật đầu, âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói: "Ừ, ta sẽ đát."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: dẫn đầu phát tới đây làm khách... Sau lưng ta thế nào cảm giác lạnh như vậy đâu này? ? ?

Vương gia gia chủ như thế thiện ở xem xét thời thế, rất nhanh liền đem người xung quanh đưa đến Vương gia trong bảo khố, hắn mở ra đàn hộp gỗ, gỡ xuống một thanh trường kiếm, giao cho Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trên tay, trong mắt tràn ngập tò mò nói: "Chính là chỗ này đem, không biết chư vị muốn nó có gì dùng?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hài lòng gật đầu, một cái cổ tay chặt thiết tại người trên cổ, đối phương hai mắt vừa nhắm, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Hắn không muốn thêm nữa... Người biết rõ trong chuyện này bí mật, đem vương gia gia chủ mê đi sau ném ra bảo khố. Làm xong đây hết thảy, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ quay đầu nhìn về phía Lý Trì Ý: "Đã có kiếm, hiện tại nên như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Kế tiếp chính là đánh vỡ thân kiếm cấm chế, truyền tống đến đại lục trục Tâm Không đang lúc, toàn bộ đại lục linh khí đều muốn tại đâu đó hội tụ."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mắt lộ tinh quang: "Vậy mau đánh phá cấm chế."

Lý Trì Ý lẳng lặng đánh giá trường kiếm một lát.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không biết như thế nào gây ra kiếm này thượng cấm chế, ở kiếp trước trên quyển trục đôi loại này kỳ ngộ phát sinh nguyên nhân nói đến phi thường mơ hồ, thường là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên sờ đến một kiện cái gì đồ chơi, liền lập tức bị truyền tống đến tất cả lớn nhỏ mật cảnh ở bên trong.

Nghĩ nghĩ, căn cứ trời đất bao la nhân vật chính lớn nhất nguyên lý, Lý Trì Ý thanh kiếm giao cho Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiếp nhận trường kiếm, mờ mịt nói: "Tiểu sư huynh, ngươi cho ta làm cái gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi tới ra "

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vẻ mặt không hiểu thấu, hắn theo vỏ kiếm ở bên trong rút ra sáng loáng thân kiếm, ở trước mặt mọi người kéo cái kiếm hoa, không có cái gì phát sinh. Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thanh kiếm thu hồi trong vỏ, ngẩng đầu đôi Lý Trì Ý bọn hắn nói: "Xem, không có cái gì phát sinh đúng không — "

Hắn vừa dứt lời, tựa như cùng ở kiếp trước quyển trục ở bên trong nâng lên như vậy, trong nháy mắt tầm mắt tối sầm, một lát sau, mọi người bị truyền tống đến một cái đen kịt không gian.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! !

Hắn trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Lý Trì Ý: "... Nghĩ đến là pháp bảo ngửi ra ngươi rồi thân là thiên mệnh chi tử khí tức, nghĩ đến ngươi là có thể phó thác chi nhân?"

Một lát sau, Lý Trì Ý trong tay dấy lên một đạo hỏa quang, những người khác cũng riêng phần mình lấy ra chiếu sáng đạo cụ, chiếu sáng cái này đen kịt không gian.

Bọn hắn giờ phút này chánh xử tại một đạo thật dài trong hành lang, bốn phương một mảnh hắc ám. Cái này hắc ám lại không phải đơn thuần thiếu quang dẫn đến, mắt thường có thể phân biệt ra có màu đen vật chất tràn đầy toàn bộ không gian, như một lỗ đen bình thường, tham lam mà cắn nuốt là số không nhiều nổi giận.

Gần chút nữa vách tường một ít, liền sẽ phát hiện hành lang trên vách tường như Tê Trì Cung bên trong giống nhau, đều hội chế sắc thái diễm lệ bích hoạ.

Nhưng mà cùng Tê Trì Cung bất đồng chính là, những thứ này bích hoạ tựa hồ tự nhiên Nhi Sinh, Xích Chanh Hoàng Lục Thanh Lam Tử, thuốc màu tại trên vách tường như nước chảy bụi mù giống như hội tụ tại một chỗ, khi thì biến thành tu sĩ tay cầm trường kiếm đối phó gấp mấy lần với mình dị thú, tình cảnh to lớn, khi thì hóa thành cầu nhỏ nước chảy người ta, vẽ phác thảo ra các phàm nhân an cư lạc nghiệp điềm tĩnh lạnh nhạt.

Cái này là vân hoang đại lục, người tu chân cùng người bình thường cộng đồng sinh hoạt địa phương, chúng sinh muôn màu, không phải trường hợp cá biệt.

Lý Trì Ý chỉ liếc mắt nhìn, lập tức ánh mắt bị hấp dẫn ở, thật sâu hãm ở trong đó không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Úy Tranh bắt lấy tay của hắn, nhẹ nhàng vừa bấm, Lý Trì Ý lập tức theo bích hoạ trung phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, đối phương lắc đầu nói: "Không nên nhìn những cái...kia bích hoạ, thời gian quá dài mất phương hướng tự mình, ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn vây khốn ở bên trong không cách nào tự kềm chế."

Lý Trì Ý lập tức toát ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên, còn là của mình đạo tâm không đủ kiên định.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ tu luyện tới xuất khiếu kỳ, tự nhiên không hề e ngại những thứ này bích hoạ.

Mà Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cùng A Thu hai cái này thiếu tâm nhãn , ngược lại là một chút việc đều không có, còn đang mọi nơi nhìn quanh.

Cuối hành lang, cực lớn cổng vòm bên trong, tựa hồ có đồ vật gì đó tại có chút mà phát ra quang. Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ nhãn tình sáng lên, suy đoán cái kia chính là cái gọi là đại lục linh lực tinh hoa tụ tập chỗ, vội vàng giơ trong tay bó đuốc, hướng phần cuối đi đến.

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong liếc nhau, cơ hồ là đồng thời phi thân tiến lên, một trước một sau ngăn ở Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trên đường.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ khiêu mi: "Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ còn nhớ rõ lúc trước phát qua cái gì thề sao?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Người trẻ tuổi hà tất như thế vội vàng xao động? Đối đãi ta chính thức kiến thức đến đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên, tự nhiên sẽ thả người."

Xuyên qua cực lớn cổng vòm, mọi người đi vào nhà tử ở bên trong, cái này mới phát hiện căn phòng này khoảng chừng vương phủ lớn như vậy, trong không khí đồng dạng trải rộng đen kịt vật chất, trung ương lơ lửng một tòa tế đàn, phía trên vẽ lấy phiền phức trận pháp nguyền rủa bí quyết.

Trung tâm của trận pháp, đoan chính nổi lơ lửng một quả sáng ngời đến không thể nhìn thẳng quang cầu.

Vô số quang tuyến tự trong bóng tối hư vô sinh ra, cuối cùng hội tụ tại quang cầu trên người, hóa thành ôn nhu hào quang, tứ tán đi ra ngoài.

Quang cầu này đúng là đại lục linh khí tinh hoa, ở trên trời mà chỗ giao giới hội tụ Nhi Sinh, Vân Thâm Đại Lục đem trong thiên địa phát ra linh khí hấp thu hội tụ cùng một chỗ, lại thông qua trục tâm trận pháp tản mát ra đi, để mà duy trì đại lục ở bên trên các giới sinh vật linh khí nhu cầu, đạt đến một cái vi diệu cân đối.

Bởi vậy, linh khí tinh hoa cùng Vân Thâm Đại Lục từng cọng cây ngọn cỏ cùng một nhịp thở, nói là chịu tải đại lục số mệnh, tuyệt không quá đáng.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ vẻ tham lam, hắn lại lấy ra giới chỉ, đem giúp ngươi phong hệ thống phóng xuất, chỉ vào quang cầu hỏi: "Ngươi xem một chút, cái này có phải là ta một mực truy tìm lấy đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên?"

Tự Kính Hoa Thủy Nguyệt Hồ tan vỡ về sau, hắn sẽ không có xem xét số mệnh giá trị năng lực, chỉ phải dùng con thỏ đến gom góp sống thoáng một phát.

Con thỏ nhảy nhót đi ra, đối với quang cầu trong mắt số liệu như lưu thủy bàn hiện lên, cuối cùng nó kinh hỉ nói: "Quang cầu này số mệnh giá trị thật cao a! Cao đến có thể làm cho người một bước phi thăng á!"

Lý Trì Ý cười lạnh, con thỏ lập tức anh anh anh nói: "Chủ kí sinh, ta đây là bất đắc dĩ , ta vẫn là một lòng hướng ngươi đó a."

Một cái dựa vào số mệnh duy trì vận chuyển virus hệ thống, tự nhiên là duy số mệnh là đồ, giúp ngươi phong hệ thống hôm nay phản bội đầu nhập vào Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, đã ở Lý Trì Ý trong dự liệu. Nhưng mà đó cũng không phải trọng điểm, con thỏ dù thế nào nhảy nhót, cũng không quá đáng là một không có chủ nhân hệ thống mà thôi.

Hắn mở miệng nói: "Hiện tại Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ có thể đem Long Trạm giao cho chúng ta a?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trong tay áo hiện ra một cái mềm nhũn Ngân Xà, hắn giống như tùy ý mà ném trên mặt đất: "Cái này tự nhiên, Thiên Đạo ở trên, ta đương hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vội vàng chạy tới, mò lên Ngân Xà, gặp Ngân Xà thân rắn vết thương chồng chất, liền trên trán long giác đều thiếu một khối, lập tức cả giận nói: "Ngươi đối với long Tiểu Vương Bát Đản làm cái gì! Hắn không thể biến thành người thân sao?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hừ cười nói: "Long Thiếu Các Chủ không thành thật một chút, một thân phản cốt, không thiếu được giáo huấn thoáng một phát, về phần biến thân sao, hắn hôm nay nội đan đã mất, liền linh lực cũng bị mất, thì như thế nào có thừa lực duy trì thân người?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tâm lập tức nguội lạnh một nửa: "Ngươi đem hắn nội đan phế bỏ?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Nội đan thế nhưng là Thú tộc Đại Bổ Chi Vật, phế bỏ chẳng phải là thật là đáng tiếc chút ít? Tự nhiên là bị ta đào ra phục dụng."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ...

Nhìn thấy Ngân Long thảm trạng, hắn nghĩ đến khả năng Long Trạm hôm nay đã hóa thành một cái bình thường xà, chỉ sợ ngay cả mình là ai cũng không biết, mà hết thảy này cùng chính mình kiếp trước quan hệ, trong lúc nhất thời vừa mắc cở day dứt vừa thương xót phẫn.

Cái kia một sát hắn nhiệt huyết dâng lên, rút kiếm hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đâm tới: "Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, ngươi tên khốn kiếp này!"

A Thu bị Đông Phương bảo mẫu mang lâu như vậy, cảm tình tương đối thâm, giờ phút này hắn cảm thấy bảo mẫu bi thương, lập tức cùng chung mối thù, cũng hướng phía Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ bay đi: "Xông nha!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trong mắt tinh quang lóe lên, đột nhiên đang lúc hóa thành một đạo Mị Ảnh, hướng phía... A Thu tiến lên, hắn lại muốn đối phó chính là tiểu phượng hoàng A Thu!

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, ý muốn ra tay ngăn cản đối phương, nhưng mà lúc này một đạo kết giới bỗng nhiên ngưng kết tại A Thu trước mặt, nó cùng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đồng thời ngẩn người.

Úy Tranh ở một bên sờ lên cái cằm, giải thích nói: "Ta nói rồi , ta tại A Thu trong cơ thể gieo xuống linh thức, chỉ cần nó gặp được nguy hiểm sẽ gặp mở ra kết giới, nếu là kết giới cũng không cách nào bảo hộ, tiểu phượng hoàng một khi bị bị thương tổn, tổn thương sẽ trở nên gấp mấy lần phản hồi cho đối phương."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

A Thu hắn hai cha vì bảo hộ hắn xem như nhọc lòng rồi, nhưng mà A Thu hoàn toàn không lĩnh tình, muốn biết rõ phượng hoàng nhất tộc thế nhưng là nổi danh chiến đấu chủng tộc đấy, tiểu phượng hoàng kế thừa một bộ phận Phượng Tộc huyết mạch, giờ phút này hiếu chiến sính dũng hung ác sức lực bị kích phát ra đến, liền hắn hai cha kết giới đã thành chướng ngại.

Lập tức, tiểu phượng hoàng chính mình thi triển không gian pháp thuật, xuất hiện ở kết giới bên kia, hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ bổ nhào qua.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mừng rỡ, hắn một bên nhẹ nhàng đá văng Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, sợ bị Thiên Đạo cắn trả, một bên năm ngón tay thành trảo, muốn nắm tiểu phượng hoàng — Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ khôn khéo hơn người, biết mình một khi giao ra Long Trạm, thế tất sẽ bị đồ đệ đạo lữ hai người sở đuổi giết, tự nhiên muốn tìm một kiện khác trọng yếu đồ vật tiếp tục làm con tin sử dụng.

Vì vậy hắn liền đưa ánh mắt đặt ở tiểu phượng hoàng trên người.

Trong mắt hắn, tiểu phượng hoàng chỉ sợ sẽ là Úy Tranh hai người tại Tê Ngô Cảnh tìm được cuối cùng một cái phượng hoàng linh sủng, những ngày này hai người đôi tiểu phượng hoàng bảo vệ nuông chiều, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ từng cái nhìn ở trong mắt, tự nhiên biết rõ tại cái này trong lòng hai người tiểu phượng hoàng là cái địa vị gì. Này đây hắn một đáp ứng buông tha Long Trạm, sẽ đem chủ ý đánh tới tiểu phượng hoàng trên người.

Hôm nay tiểu phượng hoàng chui đầu vô lưới, hắn đâu có không thích chi lý?

Hắn bàn tay lớn một trảo, đang muốn đi trảo nó, nhưng không ngờ đối phương một ngụm hung ác hỏa diễm phun tới đây, chỉ một thoáng phun đến trên mặt hắn, Trưởng Tôn Vô Kỵ hét thảm một tiếng, vội vàng bụm mặt sau này vội vàng lui mấy bước.

Không có khả năng! Hắn che bị bỏng hé mở mặt, trước mắt hoảng sợ chằm chằm vào hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang tiểu phượng hoàng, vừa rồi chính mình rõ ràng chứng kiến cái này tiểu phượng hoàng nhổ ra hỏa liền một người Trúc Cơ Kỳ đều không có oa nhi đều tổn thương không đến, tại sao có thể có uy lực lớn như vậy, liền xuất khiếu kỳ đẳng cấp cao tu sĩ đều có thể làm bị thương? ! !

Hẳn là nó đã tại nhỏ như vậy niên kỷ, cũng đã đã lấy được có thể tùy tâm sở dục điều khiển hỏa diễm phượng hoàng chân truyền?

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Lý Trì Ý mới hoàn toàn yên lòng, hắn quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, thiếu chút nữa đã quên rồi nhà bọn họ A Thu từ nhỏ liền thực lực cường hãn, lúc trước thậm chí có thể ngàn dặm xa xôi, một mình một chim đến đây tìm phụ, ở đằng kia về sau lại có thôn phệ Cửu Thiên kiếp lôi đẳng đẳng kinh người sự tích.

Những thứ này đặt ở nhà người ta hài tử trên người, từng cái đều đủ để dương danh lập vạn, bị coi như thiên tài đến thổi phồng rồi.

Thừa dịp Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ nhất thời sơ sẩy bị tiểu phượng hoàng gây thương tích, Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong sẽ cực kỳ nhanh trao đổi ánh mắt, hai người không hẹn mà cùng ra tay, một người hướng tế đàn pháp trận bay đi, một người tức thì hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ công tới, từng chiêu chỉ hướng đối phương chỗ hiểm!

Đệ 119 chương

Lý Trì Ý một người nhảy lên bệ đá.

Khổng lồ phiền phức pháp trận bày ra ra, giống như đặt mình trong ngân hà.

Linh lực như nước lũ mang tất cả lấy phức tạp tin tức từ bốn phương tám hướng mà đến, trong nháy mắt đó hắn hầu như thủ không được bản tâm, đồng tử khuếch tán, cả người ý thức đều muốn dung nhập toàn bộ thế giới chủ quan chí bên trong.

Hắn thậm chí có thể cảm thấy thế giới ý thức ôn nhu đụng chạm, chính mình thản nhiên sinh ra trở về cơ thể mẹ mừng rỡ cùng an ủi.

Sau một khắc, một đạo trầm tĩnh mà kiên định thanh âm vang ở bên tai: "Hằng thủ mình tâm!" Úy Tranh tiếng hô đưa hắn kéo quay về sự thật, Lý Trì Ý một cái giật mình, lui về sau mấy bước, cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Hắn nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua tóc đen tuấn mỹ nam nhân, đối phương giờ phút này đang theo Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ quần chiến cùng một chỗ. Nơi đây không phải Vân Trung Thành Vương gia, mặc dù đem toàn bộ chỗ ngồi trở mình cái che nhi, cũng sẽ không đưa tới mặt khác thế lực khắp nơi chú ý, hai vị Đại Năng ra tay thực tế nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa.

Thuộc về xuất khiếu kỳ khủng bố linh áp tiếp cận, liền Lý Trì Ý bực này Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể đều cảm giác được hô hấp không khoái, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên bên kia tất bị tiểu phượng hoàng che ở cánh xuống, Úy Tranh tại A Thu trên người ở dưới cấm chế kết giới rốt cục nổi lên tác dụng.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên giờ phút này đối diện lấy Ngân Xà yên lặng thương tâm rơi lệ.

Hắn bi thương nói: "Long Trạm, đều là lỗi của ta, liên lụy ngươi rồi. Hiện tại cho dù ngươi biến thành xà, ta cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ ngươi ."

Tiểu phượng hoàng chằm chằm vào Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong lòng bàn tay con rắn nhỏ, nước miếng xoạch đến rơi xuống: "Đông Phương thúc thúc, này côn trùng ăn thật ngon bộ dạng a."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "Đây không phải côn trùng, đây là xà a."

Tiểu phượng hoàng lệch ra cái đầu, hắn thuộc về phượng hoàng huyết thống cái kia bộ phận truyền thừa nói cho hắn biết: "Xà cũng ăn thật ngon."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên cả giận nói: "Xéo đi! Đây là ngươi thẩm thẩm, ngươi dám ăn ngươi thẩm thẩm thử nhìn một chút?"

Ngân Xà hơi động một chút.

A Thu không hiểu liền hỏi: "Ta thẩm thẩm tại sao là một con rắn?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên chảy xuống hai hàng rộng nước mắt: "Kỳ thật hắn trước kia là người , đều tại ta không quý trọng, hiện tại biến thành trùng... Phì, xà rồi. Nếu như có thể một lần nữa cho ta một lần cơ hội lặp lại, ta không bao giờ ... nữa sẽ ghét bỏ hắn kỹ thuật nát rồi."

Ngân Xà hấp hối, thấp giọng nói: "Đừng khóc tang, nam nhân của ngươi ta còn chưa có chết đâu. Tu luyện nữa cái mấy trăm năm, có thể tu luyện trở về."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "A! Thật tốt quá, Long Trạm, ngươi còn có thể nói chuyện... Đẳng các loại..., là ta suy nghĩ nhiều ấy ư, ngươi đặc (biệt) sao vì cái gì còn có thể nói chuyện? ? ?"

Một người một xà đang đối mặt nhìn nhau, thình lình đất bằng một tiếng vang thật lớn, nhưng là Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ Cân Úy loong coong hai cái Đại Năng đem một cây cột phá hủy rồi.

Đen kịt vật chất trở nên hỗn loạn, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh, phát hiện mình tầm mắt so vừa mới lại rút nhỏ không ít.

Biết rõ tiểu phượng hoàng bên kia không có cuốn vào chiến cuộc, Lý Trì Ý quay đầu, tiếp tục hướng trong trận pháp tâm đi đến.

Trải qua Bảo Huy, Triệu Vô Hạ chi lưu, hắn hôm nay nước bình đã có thể cùng Hóa Thần Kỳ tu sĩ ganh đua cao thấp, nhưng đối mặt xuất khiếu kỳ Đại Năng, liền lộ ra so sánh cố hết sức.

Lý Trì Ý đối với chính mình năng lực lòng dạ biết rõ, ngay từ đầu liền định hướng trục tâm trận pháp bên này.

Cái gọi là trận pháp, tất nhiên có phòng ngự của mình cơ chế, nếu để cho chính mình tìm được, nói không chừng có thể lợi dụng phòng ngự cơ chế, đưa bọn chúng bọn này người từ ngoài đến trục xuất đi ra ngoài.

Chờ hắn trăm cay nghìn đắng, bảo trì bản tâm không bị thế giới ý thức dụ dỗ, rốt cục khó khăn đi đến trục tâm pháp trận trung ương, lại sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

Cho tới nay không hề tồn tại cảm giác con thỏ giờ phút này chính ôm chói mắt quang cầu, nó vả vào mồm đại trương, Trương Thành một cái đáng sợ độ cong, một hơi đem quang cầu nuốt xuống.

Lý Trì Ý mí mắt không khỏi nhảy dựng: "Ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

Con thỏ trong mắt số liệu giàn giụa, một hồi lâu mới khôi phục bình thường, nó mở to miệng, nhổ ra một lớn một nhỏ hai cái quang cầu, đại chính là cái kia óng ánh sáng long lanh, linh khí bốn phía, tiểu chính là cái kia chợt nhìn liền hình thái đều không có, đám người vừa ý thứ hai trước mắt, lại không tự chủ được bị hấp dẫn ở.

Không biết như thế nào , Lý Trì Ý trực giác tiểu quang cầu mới là là trọng yếu hơn cái kia.

Con thỏ nhìn về phía tiểu quang cầu trong mắt chảy ra mãnh liệt tham lam, nó hút miệng nước miếng, bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Chủ kí sinh, ngươi nhất định phải tin tưởng ta mới là cái kia thủy chung đối với ngươi là tốt nhất ô ô ô."

Lý Trì Ý bay lên mãnh liệt không rõ cảm giác, hắn đang định mở miệng, lại nghe được pháp trận bên ngoài Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ quát: "Mau đưa linh khí tinh hoa cho ta!"

Con thỏ một ngụm hàm khởi hai cái quang cầu, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh biến mất tại Lý Trì Ý trước mặt.

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Con thỏ quá là nhanh, hắn thậm chí ngay cả thời gian phản ứng đều không có, liền trơ mắt nhìn con thỏ biến mất tại trước mắt mình.

Lý Trì Ý vội vàng đuổi theo mau, nhưng mà đã đã quá muộn, nhìn hắn lấy con thỏ trong miệng thốt ra cái con kia đại quang cầu, ném hướng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ, Lý Trì Ý rống to: "Úy Tranh, đừng cho hắn đụng phải quang cầu!"

Úy Tranh cùng Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ hai người thân hình hóa thành tia chớp, trong chốc lát nhanh được chỉ có thể làm cho người ta chứng kiến bóng chồng, rời quang cầu không đến nửa xích khoảng cách, trong khoảnh khắc theo như, hai người cũng đã giao thủ trên trăm chiêu.

Tốc độ ánh sáng tầm đó, Lý Trì Ý còn không còn kịp suy tư nữa vì cái gì con thỏ chỉ đem đại quang cầu ném ra ngoài, hắn lực chú ý tất cả đều tại hai người kịch liệt đối chiến lên, con thỏ bỗng nhiên nhảy nhót đứng lên, bổ nhào vào trên mặt hắn.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ! !

Một giây sau, một cái lạnh buốt đồ vật hồ tại chính mình trên mặt, Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được thấp giọng kinh hô, đồng tử kịch liệt khuếch tán, trong chốc lát bị thế giới ý thức bao vây lại.

Không cần bất luận kẻ nào giải thích, hắn cũng đã minh bạch đó là cái gì — cái kia tiểu quang cầu, là bị giúp ngươi phong hệ thống cưỡng ép theo linh khí tinh hoa trung lấy ra đại lục số mệnh bổn nguyên!

Nghe được cái kia một tiếng dồn dập kinh hô, Úy Tranh trên tay trì trệ, cuối cùng là so Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ chậm nửa phần.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ mặt lộ vẻ cuồng hỉ, hắn mở ra linh áp đến mức tận cùng, sau đó tay cầm quang cầu, ngay tại chỗ hấp thu lại.

Linh lực tụ tập mà thành quang cầu khi hắn trong lòng bàn tay, như trâu dầu gặp nhiệt dần dần hòa tan, vẫn còn như thực chất linh dịch tự trong lòng bàn tay bị hấp thu được không còn một mảnh, còn không có hấp thu xong, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cũng đã thực lực thẳng tắp bay lên.

Cực hạn linh áp tại trong thời gian ngắn có thể ngăn cản bất kỳ người nào khác tiếp cận chính mình, nhưng cần tiêu hao lớn số lượng linh lực, coi như là Độ Kiếp kỳ Đại Năng cũng gần kề có thể duy trì một lát, nhưng mà để cho tới bây giờ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trên người lại không còn là như vậy một sự việc —

Trong tay hắn quang cầu thế nhưng là ngưng tụ toàn bộ đại lục linh khí linh khí tinh hoa, dù thế nào hao tổn, cũng có thể tại lập tức bổ sung trở về!

Hiện tại muốn đột phá Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ linh áp, ngăn cản hắn hấp thu quang cầu đã biến thành chuyện không thể nào.

Úy Tranh quay người phải đi tìm Lý Trì Ý.

Lý Trì Ý nửa quỳ trên mặt đất, một tay nâng trán, mặt như giấy vàng. Con thỏ ở bên cạnh thâm tình thổ lộ: "Chủ kí sinh! A ~ ta đối với ngươi trung trinh, một mực ghi tại chương trình ở bên trong! Là ~ xâm nhập chương trình bản năng, ngươi ~ vì cái gì chính là không chịu tin tưởng!"

Úy Tranh con mắt sắc một sâu, đem con thỏ một cước đá văng, đem người ôm vào trong ngực: "Ngươi bây giờ như thế nào đây?"

Lý Trì Ý biểu lộ không mang, nắm chặc hắn góc áo, nói không ra lời.

Úy Tranh chỉ phải đem con thỏ bắt trở lại: "Hắn làm sao vậy?"

Con thỏ cuồng nhiệt nói: "Ta cho chủ kí sinh hấp thu toàn bộ đại lục số mệnh, hắn rất nhanh có thể phi thăng!"

Lúc này thời điểm, đen kịt trong không gian đột nhiên đánh xuống mấy đạo kiếp lôi, đánh về phía Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trong thời gian ngắn đại lượng hấp thu linh lực, tu vi của hắn rất nhanh đến bình cảnh, cũng tại quang cầu gia trì hạ đơn giản đột phá Độ Kiếp kỳ. Thuộc về Độ Kiếp kỳ hơn mười đạo kiếp lôi đúng thời cơ Nhi Sinh, đột nhiên đưa hắn hấp thu linh lực tiến trình cắt ngang.

Lúc này tình cảnh một mảnh hỗn loạn, vì né tránh kiếp lôi, Úy Tranh ôm Lý Trì Ý, vội vàng lui qua một bên, tiểu phượng hoàng gặp lại là kiếp lôi, vội vàng bay qua suy nghĩ nếu ăn tươi một ít, lại bị hắn hai cha nắm chặt cánh không cho nó tiến lên nữa — đây là đột phá Độ Kiếp kỳ kiếp lôi, căn bản không phải Hóa Thần Kỳ kiếp lôi uy lực có thể so sánh với đấy!

Như thác nước bố bình thường chiếu nghiêng xuống lôi kiếp gần giằng co thời gian một nén nhang.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Mẹ a, Độ Kiếp kỳ lôi kiếp đáng sợ như vậy đấy sao? Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ có lẽ đã bị chết a?"

Không đợi hắn mặc sức tưởng tượng xong, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cũng đã theo kiếp lôi trung chậm rãi đi ra, hắn toàn thân một mảnh cháy đen, bị điện được không thành hình người, cặp mắt kia nhưng là cực sáng, hai tay của hắn nâng thiên, tùy ý cười ha hả: "Ha ha ha, Độ Kiếp kỳ rồi, ta mới hấp thu một chút xíu, cũng đã Độ Kiếp kỳ rồi, nếu như ta hấp thu xong, chẳng phải là ngay tại chỗ phi thăng!"

"Bất quá cái kia lúc trước, hay là trước đem các ngươi những thứ này con sâu cái kiến giải quyết xong a." Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ vừa nói xong, liền hướng phía tiểu phượng hoàng ra tay.

Cái này tiểu súc sinh không biết trời cao đất rộng, cũng dám hủy diệt chính mình hé mở mặt, quả thực đáng chết!

Độ Kiếp kỳ lực lượng khủng bố như vậy, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ một kích kia trực tiếp phá vỡ Úy Tranh tại A Thu trên người kết giới, cấm chế phát huy cuối cùng một đạo tác dụng, lực lượng trở nên gấp mấy lần mà cắn trả tại Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trên người, nhưng mà hắn sắc mặt như thường, hướng tiểu phượng hoàng phát ra đạo thứ hai công kích.

Cấm chế bị phá, Úy Tranh sinh sôi nhổ ra một búng máu đến.

Tuy nhiên đứa nhỏ này bình thường rất hố cha, nhưng tốt xấu là hắn nương trên người rớt xuống một khối xiên... Kim Đan, Úy Tranh yên lặng không nói gì nắm lên vô danh kiếm, thay tiểu phượng hoàng ngăn lại đạo thứ hai công kích.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ cười nhạo nói: "Đồ đệ, ngươi cái này cũng có chút không biết lượng sức rồi, hảo hảo cùng ta nhận thức cái sai, ta có lẽ có thể tha thứ ngươi."

Úy Tranh lau khóe môi máu tươi: "Thân thể của ta là Tịnh Nguyệt Tông đệ tử, có trách nhiệm thay sư môn thanh lý môn hộ, không tồn tại không biết lượng sức vừa nói. Cuối cùng, sư ân như núi, nhưng mà ngươi những năm này gây nên, căn bản không xứng với sư phụ hai chữ."

Không có cái nào sư phụ, sẽ đem đồ đệ coi như phân bón sử dụng, dù là đập vào là tông môn đường hoàng lý do, cũng là buồn nôn đến làm cho người ta tức lộn ruột!

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ: "Các ngươi những thứ này phàm phu tục tử căn bản cũng không hiểu, thành đại sự không câu nệ tiểu tiết! Không có ta, Tịnh Nguyệt Tông làm sao có thể có hôm nay huy hoàng! Là ta tự tay bắt nó đẩy hướng đỉnh phong, mà các ngươi chỉ biết qua cầu rút ván!"

Úy Tranh con mắt sắc tĩnh mịch: "Ngươi lại để cho Tịnh Nguyệt Tông lưng đeo nhân mạng vô số, Thiên Đạo công bình, phần này nhân quả sớm muộn rơi vào sau trên thân người, sư phụ, ngươi đến tột cùng là một lòng vì tông môn, vẫn là một lòng vì mình thân là Đệ Nhất Đại Phái tông chủ danh vọng?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ biểu lộ âm trầm: "Buồn cười, Thiên Đạo công bình? Ngươi xem một chút bên cạnh ngươi cái này mấy tên tiểu tử, bọn hắn chính là bị Thiên Đạo chiếu cố sủng nhi, ta phái sư tổ giẫm phải hắn hảo hữu nhân mạng Khai Tông Lập Phái, Công Đức Viên Mãn phi thăng, Thiên Đạo tính là cái đếch ấy!

Thanh danh, cơ duyên, những thứ này tài nguyên phân bố, cái nào là công bình hay sao? Đều muốn dựa vào ngươi đi đoạt! Ngươi không đi đoạt, muốn rơi xuống hạ phong, tại đây mạnh được yếu thua Tu Chân giới, ngươi chính là bị ăn sạch chính là cái kia!"

Đệ 120 chương

Nhưng vào lúc này, một cái âm thanh trong trẻo chen miệng nói: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, tin tưởng ta, có ít người cơ duyên không thể đoạt, bởi vì... Nó ngay cả có độc a."

Nâng lên có độc hai chữ, thanh âm kia không tự giác mang lên một chút vui vẻ, phảng phất tự ngươi nói nghe được lời này thập phần thú vị tựa như.

Nhưng mà đây cũng là người nào đó dùng máu chảy đầm đìa giáo huấn đổi lấy kết luận.

Chẳng biết lúc nào, Lý Trì Ý thẳng đứng lên, hắn sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, so với lúc trước tốt hơn nhiều.

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ lạnh lùng cười cười: "Hả? Nếu như ngươi nói là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên tiểu tử kia ta cũng nhận biết, như chỉ chính là ngươi chính mình, ha ha, trên người của ngươi số mệnh, tất cả đều hấp thu đến từ ngươi sư đệ, bên cạnh ngươi chính là cái kia pháp bảo, cũng bất quá là cùng loại thố ti tử như vậy phế vật số mệnh pháp bảo mà thôi!"

"Về phần Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên, từ đầu đến cuối bị ngươi lợi dụng, vẫn còn lựa chọn tin tưởng ngươi, bất quá là cái ngây thơ ngu xuẩn mà thôi!"

Lại tới nữa, lại tới nữa, những thứ này lặp đi lặp lại cái này hai thầy trò không biết đã từng nói qua bao nhiêu lần, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhàm chán nói: "Ngươi cho ta là ngốc , tin ngươi đám bọn họ không tin hắn?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ lắc đầu thở dài: "Trẻ con không dễ dạy!"

Lý Trì Ý khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ta sớm đã không cần vật kia, ta hiện tại một thân tu vị, đều vì chính mình vất vả tu luyện mà đến. Có câu nói xin khuyên Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ, con đường tu chân, nói ngăn mà lại trường, Thiên Địa Nhân ba đạo, đều là tu thân là xuống, tu tâm là lên, huống chi loại này mượn nhờ ngoại vật phương thức tu luyện, càng tại tâm tình vô ích."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thần sắc thu vào: "Cái này là ý gì?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên nhanh mồm nhanh miệng nói: "Ta tiểu sư huynh là nói hắn không cần ném đi đồ vật, những người khác không nên đương bảo nhặt lên chính mình dùng!"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ biến sắc: "Không biết trời cao đất rộng, lại muốn dạy dỗ người khác!"

Hắn phẫn nộ mà vượt qua Lý Trì Ý đẩy ra một chưởng, linh lực như biển rít gào đẩy đi qua, Lý Trì Ý mặt không có sóng lan, giơ tay lên trung lửa cháy mạnh hóa thành trường kiếm, vô cùng đơn giản mà vung lên.

Một kiếm kia thế như chẻ tre, kiếm ý sơ hiện, hằng hà hỏa hệ nguyên tố tụ tập tại phía trước, hóa thành phượng hoàng giương cánh, đem biển gầm bình thường linh lực sinh sôi phá vỡ một đường vết rách!

Kiếm thế như cầu vồng, tại phá vỡ Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thế công về sau, uy lực còn lại vẫn còn tại, tiếp tục hướng hắn áp đi qua, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ chuẩn bị không kịp, hắn khó khăn lắm tránh thoát một kiếm này dư thế, kinh sợ không thôi: "Không có khả năng... Vậy mà có thể chính diện hóa giải được của ta chiêu thử, đây không phải ngươi một cái tiểu bối có thể làm được đấy!"

Lý Trì Ý mỉm cười: "Trưởng Tôn Tông Chủ vừa mới có chút nói đúng cực kỳ, ta cái kia không nên thân phế vật hệ thống, dựa vào hấp thu số mệnh Nhi Sinh, cùng thố ti tử không có gì khác nhau."

"Bất quá, loại này thố ti tử hệ thống dù có tất cả không tốt, lại thủy chung có một cái chỗ tốt — ỷ lại chủ nhân thành tánh, ly khai ta liền sống không được, dù là ta không nên nó, nó vì mình sinh tồn, vẫn là một lòng vì ta ý định."

Thanh niên trên mặt tái nhợt lộ ra có thể nói ác liệt mỉm cười: "Ngươi chỉ sợ không biết nó vừa mới làm chuyện gì. Nó đáp ứng trộm linh khí tinh hoa cho ngươi, sau đó đem số mệnh bổn nguyên chia lìa đi ra, tặng cho ta."

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ biến sắc: "Muốn chết!"

Hắn từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra có kèm theo giúp ngươi phong hệ thống giới chỉ, hung hăng hướng trên mặt đất ngã đi, dùng sức giẫm mạnh.

Con thỏ ảo ảnh xuất hiện trong không khí, nó vừa mở miệng nói: "Chủ kí sinh... !" Giới chỉ đã bị Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ nghiền thành bụi phấn, con thỏ thân hình cũng tán thành mảnh vỡ, biến mất trong không khí.

Theo con thỏ tiêu vong, một mực chiếm được Lý Trì Ý tầm mắt không nhỏ vị trí chết trộm tạp hệ thống cũng rốt cục biến mất tại tầm mắt của mình ở bên trong.

Lý Trì Ý lẳng lặng nhìn hắn làm xong đây hết thảy, kiếm chỉ hướng hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Như vậy hiện tại, không bằng chúng ta tới một lần, rốt cuộc là linh khí tinh hoa so sánh lợi hại, vẫn là số mệnh bổn nguyên so sánh lợi hại?"

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ không hề đáp lời, mà là nắm trong tay quang cầu dốc sức liều mạng hấp thu.

Lý Trì Ý rút...ra tàn kiếm, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Úy Tranh: "Có thể đem hắn giao cho ta sao?"

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, trong mắt lướt qua mỉm cười: "Ngươi là nửa cái Tịnh Nguyệt Tông người, thanh lý môn hộ nhiệm vụ do ngươi để hoàn thành cũng không tệ."

Đây đối với không coi ai ra gì con chó nam nam!

Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ trên mặt một mảnh dữ tợn, chờ xem, chờ mình hoàn toàn hấp thu linh khí tinh hoa, chính là không có đạt được số mệnh bổn nguyên thì sao, làm theo có thể trở thành toàn bộ Vân Thâm Đại Lục người mạnh nhất!

Bởi vì quá muốn lộng chết trước mắt hai người này, còn dư lại quang cầu không kịp hấp thu, liền bị hắn một ngụm nuốt xuống

Nội tâm của hắn bị phẫn nộ tràn ngập, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới, bỗng nhiên bị linh lực cực lớn quán chú, lại lại không có được mấu chốt nhất số mệnh bổn nguyên, thân thể của hắn bành trướng biến lớn.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mắt thấy đây hết thảy, trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Cái này... Người này như thế nào như thổi phồng khí cầu giống nhau cổ đi lên à?"

Lý Trì Ý Cân Úy loong coong nhìn thấy tình huống này, cũng biến sắc.

Hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến thổi phồng khí cầu là cái gì, Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ giờ phút này thậm chí cảm giác mình trở nên càng có lực, hắn cười lạnh hướng Lý Trì Ý chạy đi, hai cái chân ngốc mà đi phía trước bước, kế tiếp thật sự lăn đã thành cái bóng.

Lý Trì Ý: ? ? ?

Nhìn xem trên mặt đất chuyển động cực lớn hình người, Lý Trì Ý còn tưởng rằng đây là Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ luyện tập bí pháp gì, hắn nửa điểm cũng không dám buông lỏng, vội vàng trường kiếm hướng thịt người khí cầu đâm đi.

Kế tiếp Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ thân thể cũng như khí cầu như vậy, phịch một tiếng trát vỡ ra!

Trong lúc nhất thời thịt nát tứ tán, lại bởi vì không chịu nổi mãnh liệt linh khí đột nhiên hóa thành tro tẫn, một đời tông chủ, dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy vô cùng đơn giản bị Lý Trì Ý cho đâm chết rồi!

Vô số tất cả lớn nhỏ quang châu tại trong lúc nổ tung rơi lả tả hạ xuống, hóa thành châu vũ, đại châu Tiểu Châu rơi trên mặt đất, phát ra trong trẻo tiếng vang.

Bên cạnh tiểu phượng hoàng đã vô cùng cao hứng mà trên mặt đất mổ hạt châu nhỏ ăn hết.

Một viên bồ câu trứng đại quang cầu lăn xuống tại Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên dưới chân, hắn nhặt lên, bỗng nhiên linh cơ khẽ động, bắt lấy Long Trạm cổ, hướng Long Trạm trong miệng uy: "Long Trạm mau ăn một cái, đây là đại bổ a, ngươi ăn hết cái này nhất định có thể thiếu tu luyện mấy trăm năm!"

Ngân Xà: "Ngươi! Ngươi dừng tay!"

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Hắn sửng sốt một hồi lâu, mờ mịt nhìn về phía Úy Tranh, còn có chút không thể tin: "Trưởng Tôn Chúc Thỉ đã chết?"

Úy Tranh gật gật đầu, biểu lộ có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Ngươi bây giờ có được toàn bộ đại lục số mệnh, không ai có thể cùng ngươi là địch."

Lý Trì Ý: ... Cái này là tập đại khí vận người năng lực, dựa vào số mệnh nghiền ép người khác ý tứ sao?

Úy Tranh lặng yên lặng yên, bỗng nhiên nói: "Chúc mừng phi thăng."

Lý Trì Ý lúc này mới nhớ tới con thỏ vừa mới đôi mình làm cái gì, không khỏi ách thanh âm: "Chúng ta ngẫm lại, tổng có biện pháp có thể ngăn cản phi thăng ." Nói đến đây, trong lòng của hắn xẹt qua một tia đắng chát, từng đã là chính mình nghĩ như vậy muốn một bước lên trời, như những người khác như vậy quang vinh thành tiên đồ, không nghĩ tới còn có một ngày sẽ thăng ra không muốn phi thăng ý niệm trong đầu.

Úy Tranh nhẹ nhàng cười cười, đưa thay sờ sờ hắn đỉnh đầu: "Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói, ngươi có thể bay thăng, ta tự nhiên là thay ngươi cao hứng ."

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày: "Úy Tiền Bối, ngươi!"

Úy Tranh cũng không dục vọng lại nói với hắn chuyện này, bỗng nhiên nhạy cảm ngẩng lên đầu: "Chỗ này không gian tựa hồ đang tại sụp đổ?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt ngẩng lên đầu, hắn cũng mẫn cảm phát hiện, lần này, những cái...kia màu đen vật chất càng thêm hỗn loạn, mặc dù là dùng tới chiếu sáng dùng pháp khí, xem cách so vừa mới thiếu đi đem gần một nửa.

Ngân Xà ở lòng bàn tay bất an mà vặn vẹo đứng lên: "Úy Tranh nói đúng, nơi đây muốn sụp đổ rồi. Chúng ta đi trở về."

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên mờ mịt nói: "Tại sao có thể như vậy?"

Bọn hắn sở không biết là, không chỉ là trục Tâm Không đang lúc, liền bên ngoài Vân Thâm Đại Lục cũng bắt đầu bất ổn đứng lên, đầu tiên gặp nạn chính là Vân Trung Thành cái này Huyền Đảo thành thị, bốn tòa đảo phân biệt bất đồng trình độ đi xuống đất trầm xuống, một chiếc thương thuyền vừa mới đáp xuống bầu trời bến cảng, vẻn vẹn run lên, nửa cái thân thuyền đều mất tại bên ngoài.

Tâm địa chấn tự đại lục trung ương sinh ra, như gợn sóng bình thường hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch tán, nửa canh giờ không đến, toàn bộ đại lục cũng bắt đầu có chút địa chấn đứng lên, hơn nữa theo thời gian trôi qua, càng phát ra kịch liệt.

Đệ 121 chương

Lúc này, thân ở trục Tâm Không đang lúc mọi người đối với ngoại giới hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Nhưng mà toàn bộ không gian màu đen vật chất dâng lên, không ngừng rơi xuống hòn đá, vô không nói rõ cái này tiểu không gian đã ở bắt đầu chậm rãi sụp đổ.

Lý Trì Ý nhíu mày, hắn tất cả nhận thấy, quay đầu nhìn về phía trên bệ đá trận pháp, lúc trước phiền phức to lớn trận pháp hôm nay lại đang dần dần mà phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

Một hồi ôn nhu gió phất qua hắn vành tai, Úy Tranh trầm tĩnh thanh âm êm ái vang lên, kêu gọi tên của hắn: "A Ý, A Ý."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh, nhìn về phía Úy Tranh.

Úy Tranh: "Như thế nào?"

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu: "Ta tựa hồ xuất hiện nghe nhầm rồi."

Hắn lời nói vừa rơi xuống, chợt nghe đến cái thanh âm kia lại vang lên, phát ra nhẹ nhàng thở dài: "A Ý, ta muốn tiêu tán."

Lý Trì Ý: ! ! !

Ôn nhu xúc cảm, chỉ có mình có thể nghe được thanh âm... Lý Trì Ý trong đầu linh quang lóe lên, thốt ra: "Ngươi là cái thế giới này ý thức?"

Ôn nhu khí tức phật qua khuôn mặt của hắn, phảng phất tại khẳng định suy đoán của hắn: "Đúng vậy, ta là cái thế giới này ý thức. Chúng ta bởi vì cộng hưởng số mệnh bổn nguyên tạm thời có thể câu thông. Ta cảm giác đến ngươi tựa hồ vẫn đối với người nam nhân này thanh âm phản ứng sung sướng, liền dùng thanh âm của hắn.

Lý Trì Ý lặng yên lặng yên, nói: "Ngươi đổi một thanh âm, ta nghe được không được tự nhiên."

Thế giới ý thức biết nghe lời phải đổi thành ôn nhu giọng nữ: "Hảo."

Lý Trì Ý: "Ngươi vừa rồi theo như lời là ý gì?"

"Ta bị lấy đi linh khí chi nguyên, đã mất đi duy trì trung trục vận chuyển lực lượng, sắp tan vỡ, cái thế giới này cũng liền không tồn tại nữa."

Lý Trì Ý cả kinh: "Ý của ngươi là nói, quang cầu bị lấy đi về sau, cái thế giới này sẽ tan vỡ?"

"Đúng vậy."

Tuy nhiên tương đối đột nhiên, nhưng Lý Trì Ý nghĩ lại ngẫm lại, lại thập phần hợp tình hợp lý.

Cái này vốn là một cái trong sách thế giới, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên lấy đi quang cầu, thế giới cũng liền đến đây chấm dứt rồi.

Lý Trì Ý thật sâu nhíu mày: "Có phương pháp gì có thể ngăn cản ngươi tan vỡ?" Toàn bộ Vân Thâm Đại Lục tan vỡ, sắp sửa hủy diệt bao nhiêu người tánh mạng? Dù là phát động tất cả môn phái xuất lực, những môn phái này phần lớn ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, càng không khả năng đem tất cả mọi người cứu.

Thế giới ý thức: "Một lần nữa lại để cho linh khí tinh hoa cùng số mệnh bổn nguyên hỗn hợp tại một chỗ, trở lại trung tâm của trận pháp trung."

Lý Trì Ý ngưng mắt nhìn xem đầy đất quang châu, thầm nghĩ thực hảo, linh khí tinh hoa bộ phận quang cầu vẫn là có thể bắt được, bất quá đã cùng chính mình hòa làm một thể số mệnh bổn nguyên đâu này?

Hắn ý niệm trong đầu hơi vòng, cùng hắn tạm thời cộng hưởng Tinh Thần Thế Giới thế giới ý thức cũng đã biết rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì: "Số mệnh bổn nguyên còn không có cùng thân thể ngươi hoàn toàn đồng hóa, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ta có thể cho số mệnh bổn nguyên theo thân thể ngươi nội thoát ly mà ra."

Nó sợ Lý Trì Ý không đồng ý, khẩn cầu: "Ta biết rõ các ngươi những thứ này người tu chân quan tâm nhất phi thăng, chỉ là cả đại lục số mệnh có thể làm cho ngươi phi thăng mấy trăm lần, quá không biết trọng nhân tài rồi. Chỉ cần ngươi đáp ứng, ta sẽ tiễn đưa ngươi một phần đủ để phi thăng số mệnh, ngươi không có tổn thất ..."

Lý Trì Ý làm tốt ý định, khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Phi thăng thì không cần, bất quá, ngươi có thể đáp ứng ta một ít những chuyện khác."

...

Vân Thâm Đại Lục mọi người cả đêm đều đang kịch liệt chấn động trung lo sợ bất an.

Nghiêm trọng nhất Vân Trung Thành, lung lay sắp đổ Huyền Đảo bị ở trên đảo các vị tu sĩ bao quanh vây lên, riêng phần mình thi pháp, dùng cầu Huyền Đảo an ổn rơi xuống đất, tránh cho tạo thành tổn thất lớn hơn.

Tất cả môn phái đều trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, chỉ cần Vân Thâm Đại Lục không gian có nghiền nát khuynh hướng, liền khởi động riêng phần mình không gian pháp bảo hoặc là hộ sơn đại trận, dùng tránh thoát một kiếp này.

Nhưng mà đến tự sâu trong lòng đất chấn động tiếp tục đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, lại không hiểu thấu mà khôi phục bình tĩnh, liền vốn là sắp rơi xuống Vân Trung Thành cũng chầm chậm quay về lên tới nguyên lai độ cao.

Lo lắng hãi hùng cả đêm mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, bọn hắn không biết là, tại Vân Thâm Đại Lục một chỗ trong sơn cốc, mấy người đón sáng sớm sáng lạn ánh mặt trời, theo trong sơn động đi tới.

Lý Trì Ý đám người đứng lặng tại sơn động bên cạnh, thật sâu hít một hơi không khí thanh tân.

Sáng sớm chim hót không ngừng, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua sương mù mịt mờ tầng mây, hóa thành tí ti từng sợi ánh sáng, chiếu rọi đang lúc mọi người trên mặt.

Mấy cây cây bồ công anh theo phía sau bọn họ trong sơn động chậm rì rì bay tới — Lý Trì Ý biết rõ, đó là thế giới ý thức cảm kích trợ giúp của mình, mà tặng cho bọn hắn một đoàn người lễ vật.

Mọi người thò tay riêng phần mình bắt một cây, liền tiểu phượng hoàng cũng chia một cây, phân biệt phục dụng xuống dưới.

Cái này cây bồ công anh cất giữ lấy đồng dạng số mệnh giá trị, nhưng mà tác dụng tại không cùng người trên người, tức thì sẽ phát huy bất đồng chúc phúc tác dụng.

Lý Trì Ý ăn vào cây bồ công anh, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, quả nhiên không có số mệnh bổn nguyên, vận khí của mình lập tức té đáy cốc, cái này dĩ nhiên là một phần đủ để có thể trợ giúp chính mình tu luyện tới xuất khiếu kỳ linh lực, hắn một kẻ Tuyệt Linh Chi Thể, dùng cái này cùng không có có một dạng.

Nhìn hắn hướng Úy Tranh, đối phương giây hiểu, cũng là buồn cười mà lắc đầu: "A..., chúng ta luôn luôn ở phương diện này là rất xứng ."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Tiểu phượng hoàng thì là thân hình tăng lên một vòng, lông vũ trở nên bóng loáng nước trượt.

Ngân Xà trên người vết thương cũ dần dần khỏi hẳn, nó theo Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên trong tay chảy xuống, trực tiếp hóa thành một cái kiện tráng Ngân Long. Ngân Long kêu nhỏ một tiếng, hưng phấn mà tại trong sơn cốc đã bay một vòng, rồi mới trở về, hóa thành một cái cẩm y thanh niên, dung mạo hoa lệ, đúng là Thiếu Các Chủ Long Trạm.

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên thì là kinh hô một tiếng, hắn cảm giác mình thân thể nhẹ nhàng, có gan không tự chủ được hướng lên phiêu cảm giác, hắn bắt lấy Long Trạm tay áo, thất kinh nói: "Thế nào chuyện quan trọng a, ta thế nào cảm giác mình muốn lên trời ơi?"

Long Trạm: ...

Long Trạm bỗng nhiên biến sắc: "Ngươi sẽ không phải là phải phi thăng đi à nha?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: "À?"

Cái quỷ gì, mới Nguyên Anh kỳ liền phải phi thăng, bay đi lên cho bên trên tiên nhân ngược đồ ăn sao?

Lúc này thời điểm, Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên vang lên bên tai một hồi ầm ĩ bối cảnh nhạc, thanh âm quen thuộc vang ở bên tai: "Đinh đinh đinh, Tom Sue hệ thống phản cửa hàng kiểm tra tu sửa hoàn tất. Kiểm tra đo lường đến chủ kí sinh đã đạt tới ly khai cái thế giới này điều kiện, có hay không lựa chọn lập tức tiến vào hạ cái thế giới?"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: ! ! !

Nguyên lai cái này phiêu phiêu dục tiên cảm giác, là muốn đi vào hạ cái thế giới cảm giác a!

Hắn tranh thủ thời gian chọn cự tuyệt, nói đùa gì vậy, chính mình thật vất vả ở cái thế giới này lên làm nhân sinh người thắng... Khục, hiện tại chính mình có lẽ xem như nhân sinh người thắng hình thức a, lập tức tiến vào hạ cái thế giới làm gì, hết thảy lại từ đầu lại đến sao? Khi hắn là người ngu đâu!

Hệ thống: "Mời chủ kí sinh thận trọng lựa chọn, chỉ có một lần cơ hội lựa chọn!"

Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên: cự tuyệt!

Hệ thống yên lặng nói: ta đây đành phải đem cơ hội này lại để cho cho người khác rồi.

Một lát sau, trong không khí chợt phát hiện ra một đạo nho nhỏ lỗ đen, một cái mèo đen nhẹ nhàng mà nhảy đến trên mặt đất.

Lập tức mọi người cảnh giác lên, mèo đen đang nhìn quang nhìn chăm chú, vòng quanh Lý Trì Ý tha một vòng, mở miệng nói: "Lý Trì Ý, ngài khỏe chứ, nghe đại danh đã lâu."

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi: "Ngươi là?"

Mèo đen: "Ta là Đông Phương Ngạo Thiên khóa lại hệ thống, Tom Sue. Công ty của ta trải qua đã điều tra giải đến, Lý Tiên Trưởng ngài mặc dù là virus hệ thống khóa lại người, nhưng cũng là người bị hại, càng đáng quý chính là, ngươi đang ở đây biết rõ đối phương có hại tính về sau, có thể bằng lúc cùng đối phương phủi sạch quan hệ, càng là tại tiêu diệt virus hệ thống trong quá trình, xuất lực rất nhiều."

"Tống lên, ngài là đáng quý , ba xem cực chính người chơi, công ty của ta vì báo đáp ngài cho tới nay ủng hộ, cố ý ban thưởng ngài một lần xuyên qua đến thế giới khác cơ hội."

Lý Trì Ý lắc đầu: "Khen trật rồi, ban thưởng cũng không cần, đa tạ."

Mèo đen an tĩnh thoáng một phát: "Hảo."

Mèo đen ăn xong quắt, oán hận rời đi hiện trường, không có ai cùng nó cùng một chỗ xuyên qua đi tới cái thế giới, nó tiền lương tháng này vừa muốn khấu trừ trước rồi!

Lý Trì Ý có chút khiêu mi, đảo mắt liền chứng kiến Úy Tranh mỉm cười nhìn mình: "Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Úy Tranh: "Tại nghĩ tới chúng ta lúc nào tổ chức song tu đại điển."

Lý Trì Ý: ...

Úy Tranh: "Tất cả mọi chuyện chấm dứt, cũng nên cân nhắc chung thân đại sự rồi. A..., A Ý, ngươi nguyện ý làm con đường của ta lữ sao?"

Lý Trì Ý đỏ mặt nửa ngày, lúc này mới bình tĩnh nói: "Cái kia cũng nhanh chút xử lý, tại A Thu hiểu chuyện trước làm tốt. Đẳng các loại..., đẳng nó có thể hóa thành hình người lại xử lý a! Vừa vặn cùng ngày cùng mọi người giới thiệu nó là con của chúng ta, miễn cho luôn có người hiểu lầm nó là linh sủng."

Úy Tranh liền vuốt cái mũi, thở dài: "Không xong, nó có thể hay không vẫn luôn là cái này bộ dáng, tiểu tử này học biến hóa một điểm thiên phú đều không có a."

Lý Trì Ý nhịn không được khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ngươi sẽ không hảo hảo giáo sao!"

Dù sao ở kiếp này, lưu cho thời gian của bọn hắn coi như lâu dài, hảo hảo giáo tiểu phượng hoàng hóa thành hình người, cũng không phải việc khó gì a.

...

( hết )

-oOo-


End file.
